Transformers Animated Season 4: Circle of Destiny
by SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: Takes place six months after Endgame, and consider this as a made up renewal for it's tenth anniversary of the show, even if it had only three seasons. :)
1. The Trail of Megatron

**So, for starters, before I get started, I just wanted to say, when I was little, I found this TV show on Cartoon Network, and I watched one of their episodes, and I really liked it, and I loved all of the characters, and I watched all of their seasons, and then I later learned that the show was not renewed for a 4th season, and I got bummed out, because I thought that the show could have ran a little longer, (Honestly, if I was a ten year old, I would've wanted it to go on forever, since I really liked the show and how they were designed) and just recently, I noticed the show again, and then I remembered how much of a fan I was, and how Prowl died in the end, and as of now, I am currently re-watching the show, and it made me think, if we can't watch the season that we wanted, the least we could do is imagine it, and bring it to life in our fanfics, art, etc. So if anyone reads this, in which I really hope that anyone reads this, that if you had a favorite show that you loved as a child, but got bummed out that it was not running anymore, say, for example, Justice League Unlimited season 3 didn't appear, then just think of the top of your head, I mean, it doesn't have to be perfect, nor the spelling for that matter lol, for as long as you write/draw the thing you love most, it doesn't matter what the world thinks, if a TV show or movie sequel never occurred, as long as YOU are proud of what YOU write, then the things that you make, is real enough for you...**

 **Alright, that is enough of that right now, I'm gonna go ahead and let the story talk for itself, no need for me to talk any further now.**

 **Takes place about 6 months after the 3rd season, and I have researched the ideas and episode titles that were originally going into plot, so I can mix my ideal story telling into theirs.**

 **I've also looked up the Botcon comic with the Stunticons, and I wanted you to know it's going to be a little different, Sentinel Prime's appearance does not change at all in this fic, because one, I don't see where the cape fits in, and two, he looks like he even looks more of an idiot with a ginormous head, and yes, he frankly is an idiot in this universe, but I'm just saying.**

 **Also, if you have not heard of this series, just simply look it up, but then again, maybe you won't even read this bit, and you'll just get to the point of the story.**

 **All characters belong to Hasbro, Cartoon Network and Michael Bay... Just kidding, he owns the Movie ones, lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1: The Trail of Megatron

Months has passed since the death of fallen Autobot Prowl, and the ultimate trial in history in the making was about to come into fruition soon, as Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, have been captured by Optimus Prime and his team, who were Stasis locked underwater on Earth, and came back to Cybertron just 50 Stellar Cycles after their first encounter with the Tyrant, and so much has happened to them since their time on Earth, on which they found during their first encounter and met with the Human race, allies and enemies alike, and one of their own turned out to be a Protoform, in whom was Sari Sumdac, who had found out about her true self, and now was learning about Cybertron's history, in which is currently being taught by Arcee, now back online and is getting well used to the changes that Cybertron had gone under for years worth.

As for everything else, the former repair crew had not only had brought Megatron and two of his minions, Lugnut and Shockwave, but also had found Omega Supreme, who turned out to be Teletraan 1 the whole time, the Magnus Hammer, in which Prime had used during his last battle with Megatron, and finally, the AllSpark, which most of the pieces are now placed back into it's orange container. Things were going almost back to normal, despite an earlier attempt by the Stunticons to bust Megatron out of imprisonment a week eariler, as the group, now going their separate ways, were now getting back to their lives on Cybertron, after being away for 50 Stellar Cycles, except for Jazz, who stick around with them after a while.

Optimus looks at the grey, lifeless, offline body of Prowl, who was buried in the Dojo in where he had trained in, and looked at him with remorse in his circuits, as he remembers Jazz carrying him the day they took down Megatron, and then closed his optics, as Ratchet came into view as he stood next to Optimus.

Ratchet: You know kid, this is the longest I've seen ya bein in this room.

Optimus: Sorry Ratchet, it's just that I would've done more if I was with him, perhaps maybe even prevent what happened.

Ratchet: Kid, even if we all don't show it, we all do miss Prowl, even if he had his way of doing things on his own sometimes, and in a way, he would've wanted this way, to be at peace with himself.

Optimus: That's not the point Ratchet, I made myself a promise that I never left a teammate behind ever again, and I broke that promise the moment I left to fight Megatron.

Ratchet: I know it's tough, since we had him for a long while since the day we met him, and had the team of five going even back on the old rock of a mine we had worked on and on Earth, and you know Prowl, he had this way with nature that he developed on that planet, and he would've had protected for any reason at all, even if it meant his own Spark, and look on the bright side... Megatron is now in Koan, along with Lugnut and Shockwave, Omega Surpreme is back on Cybertron, and things are going well so far with everything that happened for the past Meta-Cycles, so why don't we make the best of it, and if not for yourself, then for Prowl, and the ones that you care about...

Optimus: (looks down) I suppose so...

Soon after his sentence, he then suddenly gets call from his comm, in which he answered.

Sentinel: Hey Optimus, we're having a meeting with Trion now, you coming or what?

Optimus: I'm on my way...

Ratchet: Has that boltbrain Sentinel still jealous that you took down Megatron instead of him and those Twins?

Optimus: Honestly, he'll be jealous over anything, period.

?: Not always Optimus...

They both turned to a mech, whose armor plating was a bit of a blue-greenish color, and seemed to be one of the grouchy types, one Ratchet would get along real nicely... They both instantly recognized him at the sight.

Optimus: Kup? Sir, it's good to see you! (Saluting)

Kup: (Groans) Ah, don't call me that, Optimus, I'm retired now, and I'm too old to the point I could offline any nanoclick.

Ratchet: You and me both, old friend.

Optimus: Wait, you two know each other?

Kup: Oh, we gone a looong way back, even during the war, and I glad that Omega Supreme and Arcee are back, and she never changed one bit!

Ratchet: You could say she's still processing the Cybertron she came into.

Kup: Wouldn't blame her.

Optimus: Si- Sorry, Kup, I'm sorry to ask, but how did you find me in here out of every single place in Cybertron?

Kup: Well, ever since I saw you and your team at the rally that Solar Cycle you brought in Megatron, I figured you would come to this place, considering he was your friend...

Optimus: You could say that. (Puts his helm down)

Kup: Kid, I've been through a war before, and I lost good bots and Femmes when I never wanted to, and I do know how hard it is to let go, but tell yourself this, if you were put in the same kind of position as Prowl was, would you have taken it without giving any thought to it?

Optimus then looked at him when Kup put his Servos on his shoulders

Kup: It was his choice to do what he had to do... and sometimes, there is no way out of it, even if you wanted it, and it might've been yours if given the chance.

Optimus somewhat smiled a bit at that statement, as he then looked at Prowl's one last glance before looking away.

Optimus: Thank you both... I... I needed the pep talk.

Ratchet: No problem kid, now go on to Sentinel, he'll get impatient for you if you stand around any longer.

Optimus: Riiight... See you guys later.

Optimus then walked out of the building, transformed, and drove off to his destination...

* * *

Sari had been amazed by the many structures that Cybertron had, which their cities were very much more alike like the ones on Earth. Sure, no Beach to swim into, but then again, she was more of a flyer now, ever since she upgraded herself back in Detroit, she has gotten used to the lifestyle she had now. She currently lives with Bumblebee, since she had no idea how the culture works on Cybertron, and she had to go under some teaching lessons from Arcee, who in mind, openly obliged, since she could use her knowledge from the Great War, and use it as part of a teaching program, since her Solar Cycles as an officer was over now, due to her memory wipe.

Right now, she was playing some games that she had brought over from Earth, to which Bumblebee would always win, no surprise there, and he enjoys this quality time, since there was nothing else left to do after bringing in Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave, who back in the Academy, had used Bumblebee to frame Wasp for being a Decepticon spy for Megatron, which in reality, turned out to be Longarm, who was actually was a Decepticon named Shockwave.

Bumblebee: (Turns to a winning cry) And, I win, Again!

Sari: Oh brother, I'll never win it with you, will I?

Bumblebee: You'll have to admit, I am the master, and I'm even more excited! I mean, we beat Megatron, and now he's getting what he's gonna get, along with Nutbrains and Shockwave.

Sari: Yeah, but you are usually more talkative when we play.

Bumblebee: Well, I guess I'm just saving my energon, y'know, because of the big event coming up tomorrow!

Sari: I suppose I can take that... And speaking of which, I should get going, I have another session with Arcee in 5 Cycles!, and I also need to get ready for tomorrow too.

Bumblebee: Exactly! And we are going to celebrate, the three of us! Me, you, and Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: Did someone call my name?

Bumblebee: Nah, you good! Just talking about what to do tomorrow.

Bulkhead: Okay.

Bulkhead then switched on the Holo Screen, right after Sari left, and Bumblebee sat down beside him on a stone couch, and began watching as the news then showed images of the whole team back on Cybertron, the one that took down Megatron, and images of Prowl's funeral appeared on the screen as they both left their Helms down silently, due to the sacrifice he had made. They both looked up as the news began to talk of a different topic.

Newscaster: In other news, in the wake of Megatron's upcoming trial, there have been reports of many Decepticon activity as most of them are in the Energon farming areas, and once a place to grow, now turned into a seemingly escalating warzone between. All residents are to report any suspicious activity, remain in your home until further instruction from the Elite Guard personnel in the area.

The news then talked about another topic, as Bulkhead's optics widen as big as they could from the sudden information that had been brought into his Processors.

Bulkhead: H-Hey, Bumblebee, That's the place where I grew up in! Why on Primus are they attacking there?

Bumblebee: I dunno Bulky, but I'm pretty sure we can go talk to the boss-bot about once we get through with the trial. Maybe we'll outta get it through those Decepticreeps thick Processors that it's all done with now.

Bulkhead: I hope so.

* * *

Optimus is currently in a meeting with Alpha Trion, Perceptor, and Sentinel Prime, with discussions on the big day that was going to happen tomorrow.

Alpha Trion: Now Optimus, considering your previous encounters with the Decepticon leader, what are your suggestions on how tight the security be?

Optimus: Honestly, I'd consider having him tied servo to leg the entire trial... And considering that there are still other Decepticons out there, we should be pretty careful on how we execute it.

Sentinel: Uh, yeah, speaking of executions, why are we even talking about this? I mean, this is Megatron we're all talking about, why are we even talking about locking him up when we should be giving him what he deserves and end this conflict already!

Alpha Trion: Because it has always been our rule of court for centuries, even if Megatron is a terrorist, all mechs and femmes deserve a fair public trial, and the decisions will be based on the council's only, since Ultra Magnus is currently out of commission and is getting treatment from Medical officer Red Alert.

Sentinel: Well so far, since it's gonna be faster progress than that old timer, since his skills were washed up from the last war.

Optimus: Well, I'm surprised to see you know your history Sentinel.

Sentinel: (Looks at Optimus) Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Red Alert: (Comes into the room) Oh, will both of you just keep it down for 10 Nanoclicks already? I'm frankly tired of hearing you both arguing like a pair of Protoforms!

Alpha Trion: Ah, Red Alert, any news on the Magnus?

Red Alert: Well yes, about that, he's not going to be offline, but however, he is going to be in Stasis lock for a looong while, due to the injury that Shockwave had embedded on him.

Alpha Trion: If that's the case, then Sentinel, you'll continue your role as temporary Magnus until Ultra Magnus is back on his Peds again... Enjoy it while it lasts, but know it'll be the Council's decision on what happens with the AllSpark, and every decision you want to make, the Council will have to decide. You may be a Temporary Magnus, but you're still a Prime, Remember that.

The Councilman then walked out of the room with Red Alert, as Sentinel then had a look of pride in faceplate, while Optimus just rolled his Optics.

Sentinel: So, I guess I run show now, huh Optimus?

Optimus: Just don't get too cocky Sentinel, being a Magnus is an important role to play, and you have to take up full responsibilities, even for yourself.

Sentinel: Sure, now I gotta go get some rest. Big trial is coming up, and I don't think you would want to miss it!

Optimus: Sure.

Sentinel: Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you this...

Optimus: Let me guess, "Oh in your face Optimus! I'm the Big shot around here now, and you're still a greasy repair bot", is that what we're going through here?

Sentinel: Well, actually, I was saving a little bit of that for later, but I just wanted you to know... Congrats... For... (Coughs and whispers) Beating Megatron to Scrap Metal.

Optimus: (Optics widen and smiling) Okay, now I'm starting to wonder if that hurt a lot more then the time I covered for you when you've gone headless.

Sentinel: Okay, now don't make me regret saying that, alright Buddy? Now go get some rest, we got ourselves a big Solar Cycle tomorrow, and we don't want to miss it!

He walked away then and there, with Optimus getting a smile, yet more stern look on his faceplate.

Optimus: Oh yes we do... Yes we do...

* * *

The next day became extremely busy, as millions of Autobots were now in the arena, watching from the Holo projection image of the Council chamber, since the Trial itself was taking place there, and the risk of having it exposed to any other public areas was extremely dangerous, especially on Megatron's case, so the best thing everyone could do was watch as the trial was awaiting to start.

Meanwhile, in the council chamber, the trial is about to take place, as Elite Guard Jazz is now with the Jettwins, who were working alongside Sentinel, who was still taking up temporary Magnus for the time being. He looked on as Sentinel then made an appearance.

Sentinel: Everybody ready for the big event?

Jetstorm: As ready as we ever could be sir!

Jetfire: That's right! Megatron is about to be in front of the chamber as we speak!

Jazz: Well then, let's get the show on the road! As humans would call it.

They soon walked into the main chamber of the court as everyone was seated, along with one of the audience was Optimus, who in no surprise there, had decided to come.

Jazz: So... S.P, you still jealous of O.P. bringing in Megatron?

Sentinel: You could say I could've done better.

Afterwards, they also got seated, as Sentinel still stood on a floating podium, (You know, the ones that are shaped like disks, and have handles to hang on to.) and still had a pride in his face-plate, mostly for the audience viewers. Soon afterwards, the doors opened, and Megatron is at last seen walking down the aisle, with Stasis Cuffs in his hands and feet, and had held no expression except the glare that he had on Optimus Prime, who in turn had returned the glare on Megatron, as he is then held in the middle of the court, with billions of Optics watching him, as the Cybertronian Council and Sentinel got into their positions in place.

Alpha Trion: Megatron... You are held accountable for violating the treaty that concluded the end of the great war, and for committing several crimes you had on so many innocent Autobot lives... Do you have anything you want to say for yourself before the rest of your trial is proceeded?

Megatron, having no expression at all, simply looked up and spoke out.

Megatron: I have nothing to say whatsoever except that I am surrounded by weak, inferior beings that surrounds themselves with pride, freedom, and pathetic compassions for one another... You all think you are truly safe from me because I am in chains? You all believe in hopes and freedoms that are so easily pitiful, and that's why you will never, be strong as I am.

The crowd roared as Megatron finished sentence by sentence, yellings of boos and a bunch of puns to throw out on the sadistic tyrant leader. Sentinel, after declaring order a couple of times, turned to Megatron with a glare.

Sentinel: And what makes you think you can just walk right on out of here? You're on one of the biggest prisons on Cybertron, and what's left of your army are hiding in plain sight, and you are not hiding, because we have already caught onto you!

Megatron: Ah, so you must be the new Magnus that the Council had decided to anoint... So pathetic...

Sentinel: Oh yeah, and what excuse you have? You here, Stasis-cuffed and you can't even do anything because you can't even move a servo.

Megatron: (Smiling) Oh, my excuse? I should be asking on how much pride you have for yourself, considering the fact that you had hired a bounty hunter to do your job in the first place.

Soon, there was a lot of gasps taking place from the Audience holo projected screen, as Sentinel had stood back a bit shocked by this statement.

Sentinel: I-I have no idea what you're talking about-

Megatron: (Smiling) And another thing... How much pride do you take on for yourself... Considering that you happened to be having such a habit on leaving friends behind, especially places like Archa 7?

Soon after that last statement, both Optimus and Sentinel had shocked looks on their Faceplates... How could Megatron possibly have known of what had transpired on that day?

Megatron: And one last thing before I end our little conversation... How could anyone as pathetic as you would even have been given a role as Magnus? For this sight, all I see is a Mech who barely stands his ground, and can hardly even expect any kind of respect, when all the Femmes that go with him turns into-

Sentinel: THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!

Suddenly, Sentinel then launches his podium violently towards Megatron, with looks on his Optics that had nerve of murder boiling inside, but then was stopped as the podium had came to a screeching halt in the air, and was then brought back to the corner where the Council was, as bursts of roars and gasps had entered from the screen, with Alpha Trion announcing order from the audience, since Sentinel was too busy getting his anger out of his systems.

Alpha Trion: Elite Guard Jazz, get the Jettwins, and get Sentinel out of here. We'll have to continue this later.

Jazz: Roger that Sir.

Soon afterwards, after finally getting Sentinel to calm down, he then found Optimus in the crowd, who had a still shocked expression after witnessing what Megatron had said.

Jazz: Hey, Optimus! You seen Sentinel? Man, I have seen him throw some tantrums, but I never seen this angry before... Have you?

Optimus: Not in a thousand Stellar Cycles...

Jazz: Hey, do I want to know what was that all about?

Optimus: It's a long story, but something is telling me Megatron got what he wanted from that.

Jazz: If that's the case, I should go ahead and get back with everybody, they are waiting for me, and you know how S.P, I mean, S.M. is when he waits too long.

* * *

Megatron was walking down the halls of the Trypiticon prison inside the very heart of Koan, with sounds of Decepticons filling the prison as much of it inside of his own Audio Receptors, as two guards had walked down the hall with him, he had not said anything else after the trial.

Guard: Man, that was one way of putting up a show out there. I mean, who's the she anyway? Was she even watching at all?

?: I honestly don't know...

Guard: Well in any case, Megatron is still locked in Stasis Cuffs, and there's no way any Decepticreep would even bother rescuing his sorry Aft in this place!

?: Actually, about that...

All of the sudden, the guard on Megatron's right then blasted the other with stun mode, knocking him into Stasis mode. The guard then changed from Autobot colors into Decepticon black and red, Optic colors changing from blue to red in an instant. He then proceeded to unlock Megatron's Stasis Cuffs and bowed before Megatron.

?: My lord, it is good to serve under your will once more.

Megatron: Yes... And it is good that you have remained a faithful servant of mine, Barricade, even in my capture, you proved yourself loyal to a fault.

Barricade: I am ready to serve once more Lord Megatron. I have everything ready just for you, and with your permission to go, we will head to the control room, it's where the power runs in the all of the cells in this place.

Megatron: Well then, let's get on with it.

Barricade didn't hesitate to grab a blaster and give it to his master as they moved on into the control room, and after blasting one of the technicians without mercy, he moved on to the control panel, and smiled devilishly as he then grabbed the microphone speaker violently and put it against his Faceplate.

Megatron: Fellow Decepticons! Too long have we all been imprisoned by our sworn enemies, and now it is time to rise up, and take back what is ours!

After his last sentence, he directly smashed into the power system, causing a major blackout to the entire prison as it not only left the halls with red lights, but also had left all of the cages unlocked, due to the power outage, and with that said, nobody working the patrols had no time to react as many Decepticons had barged out, and rioted against their captors, and wasted no time in making the Trypiticon prison Decepticon territory as Blitzwing in his random mode laughs as he shoots ice and fire on the guards.

Lugnut: ALL HAIL THE GLORY OF LORD MEGATRON!

Lugnut is then seen passing through many Autobot prison guards, giving none of them mercy as he deployed his missiles on them, knocking each of them down at the same time. Megatron is then seen smiling at the chaos ensued, as one by one, the Autobots in the area have been overthrown, and taken into the cells that the Cons were put in. Lugnut and Shockwave then noticed Megatron through the crowds, and wasted no in walking towards him, taking out any stragglers left standing as they both went to their leader and bowed before him.

Lugnut: Lord Megatron, we're out of Autobot captivity! What is our objective now? Shall we go and take back Cybertron as it was rightfully ours now Master?

Megatron: No Lugnut, not yet... But we are going to take this place by force.

Shockwave: Lord Megatron, as splendid as it sounds, I'm not sure how we're going to last when there are too many Autobots on the outside.

Barricade: Actually, I managed to give this place a little "Upgrade", that only our Master knows of.

Megatron: Yes... Now gather every Decepticon you can find, we're going to take this place and make our own sanctuary!

Shockwave: You'll have to explain it to me.

Lugnut: Don't question the leadership of Lord Megatron. His words are true, and is his importance only! ALL LOYAL DECEPTICONS! FOLLOW OUR GLORIOUS LEADER FOR OUR RETURN!

There was then a huge, booming roar that echoed the hallways as they had bundled behind Megatron, and two of his loyal servants as they headed to the main part of the prison

* * *

Jazz was now back in the Steelhaven with the Jettwins, when suddenly the alerts started to sound off.

Jazz: What's the alarm for?

Jetstorm: I'm checking it out now. (Turns on the monitor to reveal a red Autobot guard on the screen)

Warpath: This is Warpath to the Elite Guard! Megatron is loose, and the Decepticons in the prison are now running loose all over the place! We request some immediate bac-!

Before he could finish, a random yelling Decepticon appeared behind him, and then suddenly there was nothing but static on the screen.

Jazz: Ah Slag, that can't be good... Jetfire, get Sentinel up and in here!

Jetfire: (Nervous) Um, y-yes sir!

Jetfire went to Sentinel's quarters, resulting in him knocking out of his thoughts when Sentinel looked at him. He was nervous due to Sentinel's outburst earilier.

Jetfire: Um... Sentinel Prime, sir... Are you alright?

Sentinel: Yes, I'm... Fine... I uh... I just need some Cycles alone for a while.

Jetfire: Um... Okay, well then me and brother will be in the bridge, taking care of Megatron situation.

Sentinel: Yeah... WAIT, WHAT!?

Sentinel then got off from his chair and went past Jetfire as he went into the bridge, and his Optics went wide as images of riots going on all over the prison, as Thousands of Decepticons have escaped their cells, and started to overwhelm the poor Autobot guards that are patrolling the place. Soon enough, a call from Alpha Trion came in, and soon as Jetstorm accepted the call button, the Councilman's face came in, and was held a serious tone.

Alpha Trion: Sentinel Magnus! What on Primus is going on? I just heard Megatron had gotten loose, and now the Decepticons are running amok all over the entire Trypiticon prison!

Sentinel: Don't worry, I'll know what to do.

Alpha Trion: As temporary Magnus, you better!

The screen blackened, and then showed more images of Decepticons breaking loose as more and more are getting free, and most of the Autobots there are getting savagely beaten ruthlessly by the rioters.

Sentinel: Jazz, give me a sitrep, how many Decepticons are out!

Jazz: Almost all of them! Seems like the blackout Megatron caused had all their cages unlocked, and now most of them are running wild!

Sentinel: Great... Just what I needed... Alright Jetstorm, Contain Koan at all costs, no bot goes in or out, not until I say so.

Jetstorm: Yes Sentinel sir!

Sentinel: Jetfire, get any Elite Guard Personnel in the area that's not busy and tell them to rendezvous at the coordinates given to them.

Jetfire: You got it.

Sentinel: And Jazz... I can't believe I'm saying this, but any chance you can get Optimus here ASAP?

Jazz: (Smiles) Can do S.M!

* * *

Soon after, Optimus had came through along with the remains of his former team, including Arcee, Kup, and Sari, and were now standing outside of the prison city of Koan, as more and more off duty Autobots arrived in the area, with Sentinel Magnus arriving, along with Jazz and the Jettwins, with very serious looks on everyone's faceplates. Kup has arrived as well, along with Ratchet.

Optimus: Okay, we're all here, now how did Megatron get out of his Stasis Cuffs? They were supposed to be keeping his entire body still.

Sentinel: We're not sure of it yet Optimus, but if you're too excited to get back in the action, why don't you go in and try kicking Megatron's washed up Processors, since you happened to take him down that simple!

Ratchet: Will you two just get to the point and stop messing around like a pair of Protoforms already! Megatron is still a threat in any case, and there's still plenty of Decepticreeps in there!

Before Sentinel could counter, there was a big earthquake, shaking the ground as everybody started to struggle standing, as the shielded gate started to collapse as it shut down, and soon after, the view started to change into what appears to be the Trypiticon prison... Which happens to be floating in the air, making everybody's expression of shock and surprise, as the prison meant to contain Decepticons is now literally flying through the air. It didn't take long before suddenly, a very large Spacebridge portal was opened, and it is starting to envelop the city into wherever location it has coordinated.

Sentinel: A Spacebridge portal... Somebody! Turn off the Fragging Portals right now, or else they'll all get away!

Right when he stopped, every single Autobot personnel had gone into a flurry of hurry and rush, while Optimus on the other hand, only stared into what used to be the heart of Koan as it is about to enter through the portal.

Optimus: ( _This has all been part of Megatron's plan.)_

Meanwhile, on the inside, Megatron appears to be on the brig with an entire army of Decepticons at his will as he smiled evilly into the portal.

Shockwave: All is working according to plan my lord, all of the Autobot Spacebridge uses are now in a haywire at this point, and the Autobots can do nothing to shut down the portal.

Megatron: Will it close down though? I don't want any more pathetic Autobots to follow us through.

Shockwave: If my calculations are correct, it should close right after we go in.

Megatron: Good... Then it is time for the Decepticons to rise again!

There was a roar that followed as the light, glowing blue sphere had entirely engulfed Koan, making it disappear, and therefore closing the bridge in the process. The Autobots had seen this and most were in now talking all at once as Megatron had ultimately escaped from their custody, as one Bot was asking "What do we do?!" While another is saying "Great, now we're really screwed!" And more and more had joined in as everybody was in full panic mode, and the only bots that were keeping calm postures were Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, and Kup as they made their way through the crowd with Sentinel, who was about to throw a fit until Optimus dragged him with them as they got out of the crowd.

Optimus: Jazz, get the Jettwins and get everybody to calm down, we can't have the situation to be going over their heads right now.

Jazz: You got it.

Jazz then went off as there were only four of the Autobots in the area that isn't talking at the same time.

Optimus: Sentinel, what on Primus happened? Just a couple of Cycles ago, Megatron was in Stasis Cuffs, and now he's taken over the prison!

Sentinel: How am I supposed to know, Optimus? Maybe if you had gone ahead and used that axe of yours to cut that Scrap Metal's head into two, then maybe this wouldn't be happening!

Optimus: Well excuse me for doing what is right Sentinel! Considering you happen to know what is right all the time!

Sentinel: Oh, it's like that huh! Well how about when YOU, decided to have the bright idea, to leave FRIENDS BEHIND!

Kup: Alright, that's enough! You two are acting like yourselves back when you two were in boot camp! Now I may not be your Drill Sargent anymore, but that doesn't mean you two can go have one big giant fit you too are having, and then start a fight about what happened in the past! Not while there's a lot of Decepticons on the loose, we cannot have this! NOT HERE!

His voice just boomed louder than any other in the crowd did, clearly reaching both of Optimus' and Sentinel's audio receptor's, even Ratchet's as he took a step back. Then they both became completely silent until there was a voice was heard in their comms.

Cliffjumper: Optimus and Sentinel Primes, this is Cliffjumper speaking. Alpha Trion is in need of you, and he requests to speak with you both, in the bridge. He is calling you now.

The call ended as they both looked at each other blankly until Optimus spoke.

Optimus: Well, I suppose we should go take care of this.

Sentinel: (Nodding) Oh yeah.

They both transformed and went toward the Steelhaven, leaving both Ratchet, Kup and the others to the crowd.

Ratchet: Ok, is there a reason why I couldn't have done better in making them both actually get along?

Kup: Well, it actually kinda easy for me, considering they're both Brothers after all.

Bumblebee: (Raising an Optic brow) Wait, are you seriously fragging kidding me right now?! How come Prime never mentioned this to us?

Kup: Most of it is because they don't talk about it mostly, and the other is that it's a long story, involving an friend of theirs.

Ratchet: Ya don't say...

Just as he finished, Jazz came back with the Jettwins, having to have calmed everyone down for a bit.

Jazz: Sorry it took me so long, anything happened while we were chilling everyone down?

Ratchet: Optimus and Sentinel went back to the Steelhaven to talk with Trion. Primus knows what it's about.

* * *

Once they got in the bridge, Alpha Trion's image popped up when Sentinel answered a call.

Alpha Trion: So what's this I hear about the Trypiticon Prison flying up in the air, and then going into a Spacebridge portal?

Sentinel: Well, everything just happened so fast, there were earthquakes, then the next thing you know, a piece of Koan flies up like a ship.

Optimus: And apparently, this is all Megatron's doing, since he has to have a lot of work making engines underneath a prison full of Decepticons.

Alpha Trion: True... We'll have to look further into that, but for now, we have to take part on the matter at hand. Sentinel Prime, did you or any bot in the vicinity happen to trace the coordinates that nexus was made?

Cliffjumper: Actually, I have already mapped them out. (showing statistics) According to my stats, it appears that the Decepticons had gone to a place that is completely full of Energon, and wherever it is, it should lead us towards Megatron's Trail.

Sentinel: Well, did you find which one it is?

Cliffjumper: It should be giving me a name any Nano-click now. (Image changing) Ah, it appears that the large quantity of Energon is located on... (Optics widening) Earth...

* * *

A sphere shaped blue light appears on a blank spot of space, as once was the heart of Koan, now shown as the Trypiticon prison, where roars of Decepticon victory brightens the sound as the scene shows us Megatron, overlooking the edges of deep space

Megatron: Shockwave, now that we have escaped the Autobot's clutches, we will need a very good source of Energon, considering we now have more Decepticons on our side, we will need plenty of Energon to build our arsenal technology.

Shockwave: Not to worry Lord Megatron. The scans indicate that after our last battle on earth, large amounts of Energon have been found on the organic planet, and there's no doubt that it inhabits the surface as we speak.

Lugnut: (Growl) How could those puny humans know anything of Energon? We should go out there, and wipe every single miserable being of their existence!

Megatron: Patience Lugnut, we will have our chance to scavenge our newly precious resources, but for now, we shall celebrate this victory, as all of our troops that have been lost to those Autobots are now back into our care, and most importantly, we should thank our undercover operative Barricade, for if it weren't for him, we would never have been out of the Autobot's hands.

Barricade: It was my pleasure to serve.

Megatron: Anyway, as I was saying... If there is indeed Energon stored in that organic rock, then perhaps we should direct half our forces here, given the chance that we have plenty of "Guests" here, and the other should be in General Strika's sidelines, attacking the Energon farms that grow in Cybertron itself. Lugnut will transport that half there, considering Strika is known to be his Consort.

Lugnut: Why yes Lord Megatron, I shall do whatever pleases you, and bring down the wrath of the all mighty Decepticons in your name Lord Megatron! (raising his servos up and down) Oh mighty Mast-

Megatron: (Optics twitching) Just... Get... Going...

Lugnut: Oh why yes my lord.

Lugnut proceeded down the halls, leaving only Shockwave and Barricade with Megatron.

Barricade: (Raising an Optic brow) Is that mech always like that?

Shockwave: You don't want to know.

Megatron: Now then, Shockwave, find me the coordinates for Earth in the next Deca-Cycle, and make sure to implant a cloaking device in this prison. We don't want any unwelcome visitors coming here unexpectedly.

Shockwave: Yes my Liege. (Leaves)

Megatron: Barricade, I have need of you to come out of the undercover operations you set up. Your time in the shadows have been enough, and it's time to show yourself as a true hero of the Decepticons.

Barricade: It will be my pleasure to be serving with you on the battlegrounds, my lord.

Megatron: Now then... Once we reach the surface in the next Solar Cycle... It shall be a new dawn for the Decepticons, as we take this planet's Energon, we will make the Autobots bow to their knees, and finally, Cybertron will be ours once again!

Megatron looked out through the window as many Decepticons celebrate their freedom, by drinking lots of oil, and of course, take pleasure in the misery of the Autobots that have been involuntarily taken with them through the Spacebridge portal, as one Autobot is seen being thrown an the air by two Decepticons, while another is seen being beaten by a group of Decepticons, as they take their satisfaction out on the bots that kept them prisoner in the Trypiticon Prison, as the scene shows it in space, the heart of Koan, now belongs in the hands of the Decepticons. He simply smiles at the sight as he thinks in his head.

Megatron: ( _Until we meet again, Optimus Prime..._ )

* * *

Jazz, Ratchet, Kup, and the Jettwins, had reunited with Optimus and Sentinel, along with Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari. All of them have been informed of the Energon that have been inside of Earth.

Optimus: I'm still confused on how Energon is being grown on Earth. The first time we came to the planet, there was no readings of Energon that Teletraan 1 picked up, and there was no signs of Energon the last time we were there, so why?

Preceptor: It's unknown... However, I may have a theory about this.

Sentinel: Mind spelling it out for us?

Perceptor: Well, if I am correct about this, it appears that when Cyber-Ninja Prowl had sacrificed his Spark to save the Earth city Detriot, the AllSpark not only stopped the explosion, but it also might have unleashed a large amount of energy down on the Earth's surface, and due to this, it had resulted in the growth of Energon inside the Organic planet.

Jazz: That could explain it.

Optimus: If that's the case, then I'll have to go there and find the Energon growing there before Megatron or any of the humans from scavenging it.

Sentinel: Now Optimus, why on Primus would those Organics have in need of the Energon? They wouldn't even know what to do with it.

Optimus: You'd be surprised...

Sentinel: Well then, how about you and your greasers go get it before they do, or otherwise they will ruin it with their disgusting flesh of theirs.

Alpha Trion: That is actually not a bad idea, Optimus Prime, due to your relations on Earth, The Council will reassemble your team, if they be willingly do so, and send you to Earth to prevent any Decepticons getting the Energon before we do.

Optimus: It would be an honor, sir.

Sentinel: Great, then I'll have you and your team back on that mudflap in no time.

Bulkhead: Actually, I think I'll stay here Cybertron.

Optimus: (Optics Widen) What? What do you mean Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: Last night, me and Bumblebee watched the news, and it said that there were Decepticons attacking in the Energon Farms I had grew up in, and I was wondering if I could go stay here and help out on stopping these attacks?

Sentinel: I... Guess... Suppose it would help actually, since you just said you grew up on the farm.

Optimus: Are you sure about this Bulkhead? There may be a lot of Decepticons in the farms.

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, in fact, I would always have back up, considering I'm here at the homefront.

Sari: Actually, I'm gonna stay here too... I have a lot to know about, maybe where I came from.

Optimus: You sure about this Sari?

Sari: Yeah, I mean, I didn't came to Earth for a reason. I have to know where I was from, and maybe even pick up some perks here on Cybertron.

Sentinel: Okay then, anyone else want anything to say before we get going?

Ratchet: No, I think I'm gonna stick around with the kids, can't have them going off without a medic since this is happening again.

Bumblebee: I'm good right now.

Sentinel: Well then, let's get too it! Jetfire, see if there's anything for the Spacebridge technician here. Jetstorm, find these to a nearest Spacebridge so they can go back to that planet, and Jazz, you're going with them, since you have taken a likeness to the place.

Cliffjumper: Don't forget that we'll inform you of their 5th replacement, and you'll have to escort him to his team.

Sentinel: Yeah Yeah, whatever.

He then leaves, as the Jettwins did as they were told, the group gathered around.

Jazz: Guess I'm staying with you guys. I actually like hanging with you for more.

Optimus: I'm glad to have you on my team Jazz.

Jetstorm: Optimus Prime Sir! Will you and your team please follow me to the SpaceBridge that is close here!

They all transformed, as Sari got inside Bulkhead, and they all followed them into the Spacebridge where Jetstorm was talking about, and he then stopped in his vehicle mode.

Jetstorm: Here we are! Feel free to say any goodbyes before your journey starts!

He then flew up and out of the area, as everyone else transformed back into robot mode and each had their individual talk.

Arcee: Are you gonna be okay Ratchet?

Ratchet: Yeah, of course, just make sure Omega is taken care of, and Sari doesn't get in trouble.

Arcee: Okay... (Hugs him) Be careful...

Ratchet: (Blushing) I, I will. (Servos placed on Arcee's back) I know how to fight Decepticons, even in my age.

Kup: (Grinning) You sure you two are just "Friends"?

Ratchet: Oh mind your own Processors, will ya!

Arcee laughed at that moment while Bumblebee says his goodbyes.

Bumblebee: Well, I guess this is it for now. I'll definitely miss you guys.

Bulkhead: Hey, I'll miss you too little buddy, don't be getting into trouble now.

Bumblebee: Can't exactly promise that Bulky, that's for sure.

Sari: (Hugs him) I'll miss you too Bumblebee. Tell dad I said Hi, and I love him.

Bumblebee: (Hugs her back, gently) I will.

They broke off the hug as Jetfire came to them

Jetfire: Hey Bulkhead, I got something for you. follow me!

Bulkhead: Okay.

He left with Jetfire, as Arcee came into their view.

Arcee: Okay Sari, let's go, we're late as it is.

Sari: Alright.

She looked at Bumblebee one last time before walking with Arcee, as Optimus had walked up to his former Drill Sargent.

Optimus: Hey Kup, thanks for getting my head straight back there.

Kup: No problem kid, just don't be swinging that Axe too much, don't think I haven't noticed that.

Optimus: (Smiles) I won't.

Kup: And kid... Do me a favor... Try to keep your Brother together when he gets too excited about something. Sentinel may be a temporary Magnus, and even though acts like an idiot, he has a good spark in him, but anything that gets out of hand, he'll do what he thinks is necessary, and so far, you might be the only one that can talk to him.

Optimus: I'll... Try my best.

Kup: That's good enough for me. Now I have to get going now, you and the other bots with you have a big journey ahead of you, so good luck.

Optimus: (Smiles) Thanks Kup.

Soon after everyone said their goodbyes, Kup being the only bot left in the area to say goodbye leaves, while Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ratchet look at their new ride.

Optimus: Well, I suppose it's about time we came back to Earth. I actually missed it.

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, and I mean in no defense, it is definitely better then Cybertron!

Jazz: Yeah, and they got really good vibes there.

Ratchet: Whatever, let's just get the show on the road already!

They were walking in until Sentinel showed up.

Sentinel: Will you four hold your Skid-plates already? The Council just found a replacement for one of your teammates.

Bumblebee: That quick huh? Well there's no way in Primus that he's able to replace Bulkhead's heavy lefting, that's for sure.

?: You so sure about that, Bumbler?

The yellow Autobot's Optics widen, as soon as the Mech had spoke, he walked in, showing his bright Orange colors, he had immediately recognized one of his Platoon mates from his days in Boot Camp, and who else could have been friends with Wasp.

Bumblebee: Ironhide?! Is that you?!

Ironhide: Huh, I didn't really think you would've recognized me after all those Stellar Cycles.

Jazz: Yo Bumblebee, you know this Mech?

Ironhide: You could say we shared the same Platoon in the Academy.

Bumblebee: And we weren't exactly friends back then.

Sentinel: Well, you two are friends now, and right now, I got more pressing business to attend to, so you go ahead on the Wetlands, and I'll stay here helping out the defenses. (Walks out)

Ironhide: I don't think he recognized me at all...

Optimus: So you knew Sentinel?

Ironhide: He was our Drill Sargent, and it's an honor serving with you, sir!

Optimus: Oh please, just call me Optimus, or Prime, or, for the heck of it, even Boss-bot for that matter.

Ironhide: (Wiping the back of his helm) Okay then, sorry about that.

Optimus: It's okay Ironhide, Welcome to the team. (lifts his hand)

Ironhide took it and then they both shook hands together, while Ratchet on the other hand, got too inpatient already.

Ratchet: All right then, enough with the formalities already and let's get going. We still have Megatron on the loose, and Primus knows how much this is gonna take.

Optimus: Alright then... Time to come back to Earth.

The newly reformed team of 5 Autobots walked into the Spacebridge in front of them as it had activated, and went right through as it took them back to the blue and green planet known as Earth.

* * *

The city of Detroit has been through much lately after the last battle with the giant Decepticons roaming the streets, but now everything almost is back to normal now, as most of the damages were rebuilt from all of the destruction that the fight had laid waste into, and was in a time of peace, as cars freely drove in and out of traffic. Isaac Sumdac's life have become quiet, mostly because of Sari had left for Cybertron, along with the Autobots, and now he was on the roof of Sumdac Tower, overlooking the view of Detroit as he gave a sigh.

Professor Sumdac: Ah, Sari, as happy as I can be for you, sometimes there are numerous times I think I would have done just to see you again. In fact, I sometimes wished that the Spacebridge behind me would just pop open, and then you would appear, along with your Autobot friends.

Just right after he said that, a large, flashing blue light appeared suddenly inside the Spacebridge, as he then jumped as he then witnessed the event happening in front of him.

Professor Sumdac: Oh... It seems like my wish came true.

After a brief moment, about 5 figures came right out before the portal closed, revealing at least five Autobots, four he instantly recognized, and 1, not so really, although this one was Orange and he had somewhat the same height as the Medic Bot that helped his daughter after her Upgrade.

Professor Sumdac: Oh! Optimus Prime, it's you again! it's been a long time since you came, about 6 months!

Optimus: Hello Professor Sumdac, it's good to see you again.

Ironhide: Uh, Optimus, is it okay to be in contact with an Organic?

Ratchet: Oh it's fine kid, you'll find that everything here is not that harmful.

Jazz: And not that contagious as Sentinel would like to rub in.

Ironhide, taking his new teammates info, looked at the Professor, as he then shook lightly onto Optimus' hand. This scene gave him a bit of comfort.

Ironhide: Huh, that's... Good to know.

Prof. Sumdac: (Notices Bulkhead is missing) Hey, what happened to Bulkhead?

Optimus: He had some business to take care of, so he stayed on Cybertron.

Prof. Sumdac: Does Sari happen to be with you by any chance?

Bumblebee: Yeah, about Sari, she also stayed behind on Cybertron with Bulkhead, but before she left, she told me that she said hi, and she loves you.

Prof. Sumdac, having taken the news, then saddened a bit, as he slumped back into his chair.

Prof. Sumdac: Oh, and then I suppose that everything will be a lot different without Sari around...

Bumblebee: (With a sad look) Yeah... I can understand you there.

Suddenly, there was an explosion heard, and they all turned around to see smoke coming from the distance.

Optimus: (Sighs) I suppose some things never changed even after we left.

Jazz: So we gonna go take care of this thing?

Optimus: Yes, but first, Ironhide will have to blend in with some Earth customs.

Ironhide: So does this mean I'm sitting this out?

Ratchet: It means you're having an upgrade, pretty much, and it won't take long.

Meanwhile, on the site where the explosion occurred, a man that appears to be dressed as Robin Hood is seen carrying money in his bags as he swings away from the local police, in one of them, is a grumpy middle aged man who rides in a compact car similar to Bumblebee's vehicle mode.

Fanzone: Get back here with the money you stole from the bank Archer!

Angry Archer: You'll have to catch me, oh thy menacing sheriff!

Fanzone: I'm not a sheriff, i'm a captain, it's a difference!

Just as he said that, his mic just blew up on his face, leaving him all grey dirty now.

Fanzone: (Grunts in annoyance) This, is why I hate machines, specifically ones that aren't aliens!

As the archer was about to make his escape, Angry Archer spotted a white sports car, and then landed on it, only to find it surprisingly transform out of nowhere, and then it caused him to fall on the street, as he looked up to see not one but four large bright colorful Autobots standing in front of him as he then gasp in shock.

Angry Archer: You again?!

Bumblebee: Ah, what's the matter Archer? you missed us?

The Archer then released a growl, and then shot an arrow at the ground, and it released smoke as he sprinted awkwardly to an alleyway.

Jazz: Yo boss-bot! That little green human is getting away.

Optimus: Believe me, he's not, I already have Ironhide on the other side of the alley.

Ratchet: So what are you suggesting Prime?

Optimus: I don't usually do this often, but based on what Bumblebee told me about him. (Turns around and smiles) I would want to see what's our new teammate has.

While the Autobots are on the street we've left off in, Angry Archer continues to run until he got out of the alleyway and then spotted a large Orange truck driving down the street, and then he smiled as he shot another arrow at the truck, and then zip lined his way towards it and made a smooth landing on the back of the vehicle.

Angry Archer: Ha Ha! There's no way those metallic towering menaces will be able to spot me, if I simply hide under here! (closes his eyes)

?: Go right ahead, you're just massaging my back more.

He shot his masked eyes wide open as he knew where the voice came from, but was too late to react as suddenly, the truck he was hiding in, transformed as the truck quickly turned into another large robot, which appeared to be carrying an Autobot symbol on his chest plate, and his look somewhat ressembled the red and white Ambulance, only this one was completely Orange, as he then smirked at the costumed thief.

Ironhide: I've seen a lot of strange Organics in my last crew, but you on the other hand, appear to be look kinda funny looking.

Angry Archer: (Growls as he gets his arms free) Unhand me you Orange Giant!

He then hooks up another arrow on his bow, and the second he was about to release, the Autobot holding him quickly turned from Orange into a very shiny piece of metal, reflecting sunlight on the top of his Helm as he simply gave a smirk before the Archer shot at him, which exploded on impact, but instead of releasing him, the Bot holding him in his grip appeared to have left without a single scratch on him, in which made him smiled more as he witnessed the sudden shock on the human's face as his jaw completely dropped open.

Ironhide: Y'know, you actually remind me of someone who happens to also take in uses of bows and arrows, only he's more redder, and doesn't look ridiculous.

Angry Archer: Oh, come on now, stop complementing on my clothing! It's what I wear to have the public recognize me!

Soon after he said that, the rest of the Autobot crew arrived, having witnessed his abilities.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I'm actually going with him on this one, you actually look really ridiculous.

Optimus: Good job Ironhide, you did a splendidly well with Organics then any other Bot we've known.

Jazz: Yeah, and nice upgrade too!

Ironhide: Thanks, I actually like the new wheels.

Soon enough, the sirens started to sound more loud, as the local Detroit police force arrived on the scene, as citizens and personnel around the area started to cheer happily, seeing the Autobots that saved them from their doom 6 months ago. Captain Fanzone then walked towards the Autobots with a small smile.

Fanzone: Okay, I'm not one to say, but I'm actually glad to be around Machines for once.

Optimus: Good to see you to Captain, how is Detroit holding up.

Fanzone: Well, it was a mess to clean up, but we're getting there, as long as you keep the damage to a minimum this time.

Ratchet: Can't promise you that, that's for sure.

Ironhide: (To Bumblebee and Jazz) So, I'm really confused, where do we put this Organic here?

Jazz: Yeah, let me take care of that.

He grabbed Archer from his Orange hands and then placed him right where the police are, and in time, they cuffed him and put him in a prison truck.

Ironhide: So, this is how most humans are like when we do something good?

Ratchet: Not all the time, but don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Fanzone: Alrighty then, I suppose the job is done, and you seem like you're going to be sticking around again, so I'll see you around.

Optimus: You can count on it. Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

They all did as they were told, and then drove back into the same plant that had housed them before.

Ratchet: Well, good to be back in the place, so I can go take my Stasis naps, as long as Bumblebee doesn't ruin them

Bumblebee: Well yeah, at least not all the time!

Ironhide: (Chuckles) Ah, same ol' Bumbler, I can see.

Bumblebee: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

They both engaged In a conversation as Jazz went ahead toward the hallway, and found Prowl's old room, in which didn't change that much in six full months.

Jazz: Huh, Prowl probably liked this spot right here.

Optimus: (Coming behind him) He actually did, and you can feel free to use it, if you want to that is.

Jazz: (Smiles) Well, Prowl would have wanted this to be alive more, since there's a tree over there, and probably needs to be watered.

Optimus: Actually, that's not how most trees are, but I'll go ahead and leave you to meditate.

Optimus left as he heard a commotion going on, as he headed back into the main area, walking to where Ratchet was just standing as he watched Ironhide, who was covered in pink paint, chase Bumblebee around the plant.

Ironhide: COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU YELLOW SCRAP HEAP!

Bumblebee: What's the matter, don't like the paint job?

Optimus: What happened?

Ratchet: Oh yeah, when Ironhide had his back turned around, Bumblebee decided to use some pink paint and splash it all over him, and you could guess what happened next.

Optimus: Well, that's Bumblebee, that's for sure.

He watched as Ironhide finally caught Bee, pulled one of his Servos behind his back, and the other on his chin.

Ironhide: Alright, now say Uncle!

Bumblebee: (Grinding his Dentals) No!

Ironhide: Alright, how about... Now!

Bumblebee then felt like his servo was about to be crushed as he was screaming like crazy.

Bumblebee: (Yells) OW! OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! NOW LET ME GO!

Ironhide: (Smiles) Now, where's the word I'm looking for?

Bumblebee: (Still yelling) UNCLE! UNCLE! NOW LET ME GO!

Ironhide: (Smiling) There, wasn't that hard?

He let go as Bumblebee then gasped as he clutched his Servo, which felt extremely sore now, as Ironhide gave three pats on his back, one of them was kind of rough as Optimus and Ratchet looked on.

Ratchet: Yeah, something tells me this is gonna be like this for a while.

Optimus: Just give them time. Bumblebee said that he and Ironhide were in the same platoon together in the Academy, so in one way or another, they might get along with each other just fine.

Ratchet: As long as he doesn't keep throwing more pink at Hide, then we'll see.

Optimus: Well, if you think about it, Bumblebee is just a youngling, just like Bulkhead and Ironhide, and they'll get used to each other eventually.

Ratchet: Well then, we'll have to see, since Megatron is on the loose, and a lot of Decepticons on him, so we'll be seeing them again soon.

Optimus: And when we do, we'll be ready for them...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside an abandoned werehouse in Detroit, the deceased grey body of Starscream lies on a berth, while his female clone, Slipstream stands next to it

Slipstream: (Sighs) Why do I get the feeling in my processors that this is a waste of time, since Starscream went offline a long time ago, and yet, here we are, in our possession his corpse.

?: Because he can help us...

From the shadows, reveals a Blue and Yellow robot with a Decepticon symbol on his Chestplate, and red glowing in his visor, revealing Soundwave.

Soundwave: And if he does not cooperate, then I'll use the last of my reprograming tech on him, since it still has power from my last encounter with the Autobots.

Slipstream: Well then make it quick so I can't keep standing around staring at a body that's been offline for 6 Earth months!

Soundwave then proceeded to hold out an AllSpark Fragment, which Slipstream seems somewhat amused.

Slipstream: I'm gonna have to ask how you managed to find an AllSpark Fragment since there's rarely any after the giant cyclopses had this city nearly torn.

Soundwave: Long story.

He then placed the AllSpark Fragment into Starscream's empty Spark Chamber, and after doing so, his colors started to change from grey to his normal Purple and Yellow as his Optics grew Red, he let out a scream that startled them both.

Starscream: Foolish Ninjas! You cannot take away my- (Looks around the room and sees Slipstream and Soundwave) Oh, Slipstream, what are YOU doing here?! And who is this of a Decepticon?

Soundwave: Your worst nightmare if you don't comply.

Starscream: Oh and you're supposed to scare me? What are YOU going to do about it?

Soundwave: Considering we brought you back Online, you can either help us, or I'll have to reprogram you.

Starscream; (Sarcastic) Oh I'm scared... Please, you cannot be even more bluffing then you are.

Soundwave: Look around and see for yourself.

He looked, and then realized that his own Motherboard was hooked up as he was also tied up, wrist to ankle. Then he looked at them again.

Starscream: Oh come on now, this is also a bluff... Right?

Soundwave: (Goes to a terminal) Begin reprogramming sequence.

After his last sentence, there was mass amounts of pain going inside of his processors, as he had started to scream in pain while franticly moving his servos against the binds tied to him, and then after a long while, it stopped, and soon enough, Starscream became silent, in the first time since his resurrection, and gave Slipstream an amused look on her faceplate.

Soundwave: (Getting off of the terminal) Starscream, you are now reinstated as a loyal Decepticon, and you shall serve Megatron loyally to the fullest until you go Offline. Repeat what I said.

Starscream: I shall serve Megatron loyally to the fullest until I go Offline.

Slipstream: HA! It actually works!

Soundwave: Like I said, this was the last battery power I used since my last encounter with the Autobots, and after this reprogramming, there is no longer any means of use to reprogram.

Slipstream: Well, it doesn't matter, as long as he finally shuts up for a long time, I'm fine with it.

Soundwave: Wait a moment. (Visor starts glowing) My scans indicate a large amount of Decepticon Spark energies close to this planet, one of them including Megatron.

Slipstream: Then we'll have to let him know we're still down here, before he starts to land into some random continent of this rock.

As they started walking down the hallway along with the now reprogrammed Starscream, neither had noticed one of his own Optics twitching franticly, and one of his index digits twitch as well...

* * *

 **And finished! This has been one of the longest I have ever wrote, and I feel good writing this too, it kind of sheds some sort of light inside me, and helps too.**

 **To be continued with the next episode of Transformers Animated, hope you enjoy, and have a nice day!**


	2. Freaky Friday

Episode 2: Freaky Friday

 **Transformers! Robots in Disguise! (Scene shows Optimus jumping and doing his normal pose.) Transformers! Robots in Disguise! (Scene now shows Ironhide running, and then jumping while another showing him turning into armor at the same time.) Autobots rage a battle to destroy! (Now showing Ratchet, doing his original pose while using his magnets, and then Bumblebee Transforming and shooting off his stingers, and finally Jazz using his Cyber ninja pose while transforming into a sports car.) The Decepticons! (Now showing the Decepticons) Transformers! (All the Autobots were now put in the back a bit as the title shows itself, and the intro ends with the Autobot symbol disappearing into the screen...)**

* * *

It was an casual day in 22nd century Detroit, as everyone was having a meal in the Burger Bot, or hanging out in the street enjoying each other's company while dancing with the music playing out loud in the street. The Autobots on the other hand were too busy helping out with the damages that they had unfortunately left after their last fight with Megatron, as Optimus had used his Axe to get some Debris out of the street, and Ironhide with his strength, did some of the very heavy lifting as Ratchet had used his Magnets to lift them out, and Jazz had used his Cyber-Ninja training to carefully find some weak spots in wreckages that were blocking some of the streets and then turned to Bumblebee.

Jazz: Alright Bee, (Lifts his Servo up and points at the wreckage) shoot on that spot and that one over there!

Bumblebee then lifted his stingers and shot at the weak spots of the wreckage.

Bumblebee: Hey Boss Bot, I know we kinda wrecked the city, but why do I feel like I'm repairing Spacebridges again?

Optimus: We're here to repair some of the damages that Megatron had inflicted with the Lugnut Supremes, and they did most of their part in rebuilding, so now it's our part to help out.

Ratchet: (Grunts as he uses his Magnets to lift some debris out from the nearby street) Well, there's not a lot left, but that doesn't mean there's some that would need our kind of specialty.

Jazz: Hey dudes, hold up! I got some scans that indicate some AllSpark readings that's near where we are.

Ironhide: (Raised an Optic brow) I thought all the Fragments were put back together?

Ratchet: Not all of them, but there's not enough left in Detroit to begin with, but still very dangerous in the wrong hands.

Optimus: Okay then, let's stop what we're doing for now and find the source before someone else gets to it.

They all Transformed and headed to the location of the AllSpark Fragment, and once they got there, there were about to Transform into Robot mode until suddenly, Ratchet nearly hit a young teenage human boy who happens to be Sari's age, riding a skateboard from an alleyway, and his hair happens to be brown, curly, long about shoulder length, and wore a brown hoodie, black t-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers, and practically stops his tracks as the young teen happened to stop at the same time when he knocked himself off his board when he noticed the Red and White Ambulance was about to hit him by accident.

Ratchet: HEY! Watch where your going next time! (Drives off along with the others to the alleyway that the boy was in)

Teen: (Groans) Sorry!

He got up and grabbed his board, and he managed to find his backpack on the ground, and grabbed it, not noticing a glowing substance inside, and pretty much skated his way to school. As for the Autobots, when they finally Transformed back into Robot mode they happened to find no AllSpark Fragment what-so-ever.

Ratchet: You sure you're not having a Glitch in your systems, because we ain't seeing nothing right now.

Jazz: But it was still here when I detected it, at least I thought it was.

Ironhide: Hold on, you may be right about the signal, I'm starting to detect the AllSpark Fragment, but it's weird, the signal is moving away from us.

Bumblebee: Oh don't tell me that the Cons got to it before we did!

Optimus: Let's get to it before it disappears. Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

* * *

An Autobot Shuttle lands on the area of two lone Decepticons, as the shuttle opens, it revealed Megatron, Barricade and Blitzwing in his icy personality. He walks toward the three, recognizes them all.

Megatron: Soundwave, Slipstream, it appears that you have something that you need to show me.

Soundwave: Indeed we do. (Presses a button on his remote)

The garage door of the werehouse opens, revealing a now reprogrammed Starscream, in which angered Megatron and does not hesitate to fly towards him and pressed him against the wall.

Megatron: Starscream! You have made a grave mistake in coming back here!

Starscream: (Voice dulled) My name is Starscream, and I shall serve you, Lord Megatron loyally until I go Offline.

Megatron: (Raises an Optic) What kind of trick are you playing at?

Soundwave: If I may interrupt, I took the liberty of reprograming the known traitor Starscream that Slipstream had told me about.

Slipstream: And he actually made my original to shut up for once!

Megatron: Hmm... And he will follow my every command?

Soundwave: It's what I reprogramed him to.

Megatron: Interesting... Starscream, raise your right Ped up.

Starscream: (He did what he was told and raises his foot up)

Megatron: (Smirks) Well, I never have thought to see the traitor to be at my will once more.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Interesting, it appears Starscream to be on our side. (Turns to Hot) Then that vould mean ve will use him as our punching bag! (Turns to Random) Oh! Or better yet, make him feed us lots of Oil! And clean our diry armor!

Barricade: So, what do we do with him now?

Megatron: Since Starscream has made up for his actions, he shall be on our side, and will take actions from me and Soundwave. (Comm beeps, and he answered, leaving it open for all Decepticons in his location to hear.) What is it Shockwave.

Shockwave: My liege, my scans indicate source of an Allspark Fragment in the continent that you are in! And it is located in the same Organic city we were left off on.

Soundwave: The Decepticon Shockwave is not wrong, I have also detected it after I had contacted you to our vicinity.

Megatron: Then in that case, Barricade, you shall take Blitzwing with you and get the Fragment we need, and do take pleasure in taking out whatever stands in your way.

Barricade: It will be done.

They then transformed as Barricade drove and Blitzwing flew.

Blitzwing: (Icy) You know, zou should grab a disguise for yourzelf in case we happen to run into Autobots.

Barricade: I can take care of myself, but I suppose I wouldn't mind getting something new.

He then noticed a police car, which looked to be a Muscle with a spoiler in the back, and then starts to copy it, and soon enough turns into his Earth mode, now showing primary Black, secondary white, and 3rd outer color Red.

Barricade: Hm, it'll do. (Transforms into his new car mode, and drives off with Blitzwing flying ahead of him.)

* * *

The same teenager from before arrived at his local High School, where a lot of cars were parked and average high school students were chatting and the cheerleaders were practicing for a pep rally. He continued to walk inside and go to his locker when he bumped into a pretty blonde girl, who was wearing a blue shirt, shorts, and some brown leather boots. He also happened to have accidently knocked her books down.

Teen: Oh, I'm so sorry about that!

Blonde: Oh it's okay

Teen: (Crouches) Here, why don't I help you out. I totally did not mean to do that, it was uncool of me to do that.

Blonde: (Smiling while giggling) Really, It's fine, it was an accident.

Teen: (Gives her the last book) Okay, that should be it. I hope you have a nice day.

Blonde: You to-

?: HEY! CURLY FRIES! You're not stealing my girl are you?

They turned around to see a high school jock whose hair was orange, and and his jacket was consisting of high school colors blue and yellow, and wore some jeans and sneakers.

Blonde: Relax Trevor! He was just helping me grab my text books.

Trevor: (Glaring at him) Yeah, I can see he's doing such a fine job "Helping"

Teen: Look buddy, I bumped into her by accident, and her books just fell all over the floor, and I had to help her out.

Trevor: Well then maybe you should watch where you're going! (Pushes him as he stumbles back against the lockers.)

Blonde: UGH! Get a life Trevor! (Storms off)

Trevor: Baby wait! (Glares at him) Look at what you did, you creep!

Teen: (Glares) Well excuse me for trying to apologize to your girlfriend for her books!

Right when there was about to be a scene, the bell rang, and everybody started to head into their classes. The jock just stared at him.

Trevor: You better watch yourself.

He stormed off, as the Teenager just sighed as he opened his locker to put his Skateboard in, and then closed it to see a pony tailed brunette standing next to his locker, she wore a green cotton jacket with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoes.

Brunette: (Smiling) You have a death wish.

Teen: (Rolls his eyes) Don't get me started. I mean I try to be helpful, and I end up getting jerks in my face all of the sudden. Not to mention I nearly got run over by an Ambulance.

Brunette: (Eyes widen) Jeez, are you alright?

Teen: Well, I just knocked myself off my skateboard when that I saw him, so yeaah... You could say I'm just Fantastic.

Brunette: Well, I don't think Mom would literally go crazy if she found out about that part.

Teen: No kidding Sis.

Brunette: Come on, we'll be late for History Class.

Teen: Yeah, like I didn't know Tessa.

She just rolled her eyes as she carried her bag to the classroom with her Brother, and immediately got in just as the late bell had just rung. They noticed that they a substitute today, since their teacher was missing.

Teen: Huh, they've run out of robot Subs then?

Tessa: Probably going back and forth.

Substitute: Hello class, I am your substitute for today, since Mrs. Griffiths is sick today. So let us just roll and we'll get started.

He started to take up roll call, as each person was saying "Here" whenever he called upon his/her name.

Substitute: Okay um, Is "Cade Yeager" here?

Cade: (Raises his hand) Yeah, that's me sir.

Substitute Teacher: And Tessa Yeager?

Tessa: Here.

Substitute: Okay, I think that's it, so why don't we all get started class!

* * *

After some time passed, the Autobots traced the AllSpark Signal to Detroit High, and stopped into a street across the football field, as they Transformed back into Robot Mode.

Ironhide: So the AllSpark Fragment managed to move itself into... What's this place now?

Optimus: It's one of the Earth Schools where the young learn their education. It's similar to our customs on Cybertron, only a little different.

Jazz: So what do we do now Bossbot?

Optimus: Well, I don't think it's wise to disrupt a place of learning.

Bumblebee: Hey guys, I don't know if you noticed, BUT WE GOT COMPANY!

Bumblebee pointed at the sky where the team turned and looked at a Decepticon Aircraft, revealing to be the three face changer Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Autobots! Hand over the Fragment! Or prepare to be crushed! (Shoots Fire blasts at them)

They all dodged the shots he made as Optimus has Battle Mask activated along with his Axe.

Optimus: It's not safe with civilians out in the open! We need to draw fire away from the School!

Bumblebee: Then let me do the talking! HEY BLITZWING! LET'S DANCE! (Shoots his Stingers at Blitzwing)

Blitzwing: (Gets shot by Bumblebee, and gets knocked back a little bit as his personality changes to Random) Oh you vish to dance? THEN LET'S DANCE! (Starts laughing as he shoots both Fire and Ice at Bumblebee)

Having gotten his attention, Bumblebee Transformed into Car Mode and drove away from the High School, with the others following them.

Ironhide: I didn't know Bumbler had new Stingers!

Ratchet: I'll explain later! Now let's move!

They drove after Blitzwing as he chased Bumblebee in his vehicle mode. None of them noticed a non-suspecting Police Car with a Decepticon Symbol casually droved onto the school parking lot, waiting...

* * *

Sometime later after History, Cade was now in the gym playing Basketball in his free time, as he had made some hoops and then as he walked back to the bleachers, Trevor, who unfortunately shared the same class, "Accidently" shoved his shoulder through him, shoving him a bit as he looked behind him to see the Jock smirking.

Trevor: (Innocently) Oops. (Chuckles)

Cade looked like he wanted to give him the bird, but he didn't do so as he went to sit down. Soon enough, the Blonde girl from before, now wearing a gym outfit, walked towards Cade and sat next to him.

Blonde: Hi, it's me, you know, the one with an angry boyfriend.

Cade: (Eyes widen) Oh, hi there! How are you doing?

Blonde: Fine, although I had to break up with Trevor, after what happened this morning.

Cade: You sure it's a good idea to be around me then? Because I think your Ex hates me now.

Blonde: Yeah, shows him right for being a jerk. (Smiles)

Cade: Well, uh, I hope I didn't rip any pages in those books.

Blonde: It's fine, it's just paper, I mean, it's not the end of the world... Well, when it comes to really big giant Robots, maybe just a little bit hopefully.

Cade: Heh, yeah, and all we have to wait for is zombies to eat our brains.

They both laughed as Trevor looked at them with a glare, and then he went back to playing with his friends as Cade and the Blonde girl talked.

Blonde: So... Your name is... Cade... Right?

Cade: Yeah, and what should I call you?

Blonde: (Smiles) Maggie, Maggie Madsen.

Cade: Nice to meet you Maggie.

Maggie: You too, and did you have people telling you that you have really great hair?

Cade: Oh believe me, I get that from a lot of people.

Maggie: (Giggles) So my friends are going to be busy at lunch today, so I was wondering if you were... You know... Available?

Cade: (Smiles) It's a date.

Maggie: (Smiles) Sweet! So I'll see you later?

Cade: See you later.

She smiles as she left, giving him a wink before going to her friends. Soon after, another student sat next to him, as he appeared to have shaved hair, and had some weight on him.

?: uh, was that Trevor's girlfriend back there?

Cade: Ex-girlfriend actually, and uh, I think we're going to be dating now.

?: You realize that Trevor is going to be ballistic about this, right?

Cade: (Smiling) Oh-ho, I know that pretty well Glen, just well. And so does she.

Soon afterwards, the lunch bell rang and Cade got back into his regular clothes as did Maggie, and then walked out of school towards the Burger Bot, unaware of Trevor, with a couple of his friends, following them in his car, who were also unaware of the cop car mirroring their actions.

* * *

Bumblebee Led Blitzwing into the construction site, where there was nobody working there, and no one else that could be harmed. He then shoots at Blitzwing, who got hit, and then crashed right onto the dirt.

Bumblebee: What's the matter, does it Stings?

Blitzwing Then turns to Icy as he then fires his cannon set on Ice, at Bumblebee, who had nearly dodged it when his leg got caught in the freeze.

Bumblebee: (Grunts, then looks at Blitzwing and prepares to shoot at him until his own Servos get frozen, as he looks back with a glare) Okay, now that's just being unfair!

Blitzwing: (Icy) Perhaps you've had enough fun right now little Autobot. (Turns to Random) Now it's time to Sqaush the little bug! (Laughs manically)

Optimus: Not if we can help it!

Blitzwing turned around, only to be punched in his Faceplate by Ironhide, Whose Servo was turned into steel to add an extra with that as he crouched down to Bumblebee and lightly punched the ice covering his limbs, while Optimus had swung his Axe at Blitzwing, cutting his shoulder and Ratchet using his Magnets on him and Jazz finally kicked him right on Hothead's faceplate, knocking him down to the ground. They all gathered around him as he lies in the dirt.

Bumblebee: Well, that's at least one Decepticreep down.

Jazz: (Grabs Stasis Cuffs) Sentinel is gonna be happy to be having one Decepticon out, if he is happy that is.

Optimus: Something's not right here, Blitzwing usually is tough to beat, but we managed to do that just easily.

Ratchet: That's not a good sign either (Notices something in his scans) What the-? The AllSpark Fragment moved again!

Ironhide: How?

Right before he could answer, Blitzwing fired his cannons, freezing Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet, while Bumblebee and Ironhide dodged it barely as Blitzwing got up and calls somebody on his com link.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Barricade, have you retrieved the fragment?

Barricade: I'm about to, find me and and stay on the sky for safe keeping.

Blitzwing: (Random) I don't mind flying, to blow up things! (Laughs as he starts to transform)

Bumblebee: Oh no you don't!

He suddenly jumps on Blitzwing, who had just turned into an aircraft, as Ironhide also did the same as they were up in the air flying recklessly through the city while fighting to get Stasis Cuffs on him.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Stupid Autobots! Get your own wings to fly! (Spins around and around and around until they both let go at the same time)

Suddenly they were falling to the ground with Bumblebee screaming, as they were about to meet the bridge, Ironhide then turned to Shield Armor as he grabbed Bumblebee and then suddenly landed on heavy impact as Bumblebee laid on top of Ironhide's Chestplate, who was back into a bright Orange as he took some intakes.

Bumblebee: (Optics widen) Whoa, looks like you did not like the landing either.

Ironhide: (Still taking some Intakes while smiling) ...been...through...worse... (Holding out coordinates from Blitzwing as he continued to Intake)

* * *

Cade and Maggie arrived at the Burger Bot as they got out off of Maggie's motorcycle.

Cade: (Takes off his helmet) Okay, you have one of the sweet bike right now, I'm telling you!

Maggie: I get that a lot (Takes off her helmet) My Ex preferred to ride in his car, and he wouldn't even let me ride shotgun. (Walks inside with Cade, as they ordered what they wanted and sat down on a table.)

Cade: Okay, why did you dated him?

Maggie: Because I thought he was nice, until later, on our first date, he decided to look up something on his phone, while I talking to him about my favorite color!

Cade: Seriously?

Maggie: Yeah seriously! Well for all I care, he can go single, because that is just plain ridiculous.

Trevor: What's ridiculous?

They both turned to see Trevor in front of their table along with two jocks.

Trevor: So, you decide to ditch me right when you find a new guy, huh?

Maggie: I've been thinking about breaking up with you since you put some guy's head in the toilet!

Trevor: Well, one, that nerd deserved it, and two. (Turns to Cade) Time to learn a lesson of taking another guy's girl!

They suddenly grabbed him by his hoodie as they dragged him out of the Burger Bot, while Maggie went outside with them, and one of the Jocks holding both of Cade's arms while putting both of his fists behind his neck, and the other holding Maggie away from Trevor as he grabbed a Baseball Bat. The restaurant robot employees stared at the scene along with some of the customers.

Manager: Will somebody call the cops and tell them that these three lunatics are messing with my customers!

Employee: Uh sir? I think there's already one over there. (Points at a Cop car.)

Trevor: Alright, I usually do this whenever I decide to break someone's car, but since you don't have one, I don't mind changing things up a bit. (Smirks devilishly)

Cade: Oh I get it... You think you're so tough when you have that nice Bat of yours, and two of your fellow football players tend to be your muscle, but really, you're nothing but a chicken who's afraid to even lift a punch even if he wanted to.

Maggie: Cade, don't make him angry!

Trevor: Oh but I insist! If "Cade" here wants to have smart mouth, then I'll show him what happens to those people...

He then lifted a baseball bat until there was a Siren that rang out, and then everybody turned to the Police Car, just 10 feet away from them.

Trevor: (Growls) Consider yourself lucky Loser.

All three of them started to stop what they were doing as the one holding his arms let go and the other did the same for Maggie. All Trevor did was let go of his Baseball Bat and put his hands over his head, which the other two did the same. However, as Maggie hugged Cade to death, there was no sound of a police officer getting out of the car, which left everybody confused.

Jock: Uh... Is that guy going to get out or what?

Little did they know, the patrol car itself had a mind of it's own as the scene suddenly turned Red as the vehicle started to scan the five, and so far, the highest heat signature that was spotted in Cade. Inside the car, there was a low chuckle.

?: Found you...

Suddenly, without warning, the Police car suddenly undergone a transformation in front of everybody, as the doors suddenly pulled inside, extending two arms, and started to rise up as legs started to appear, and some parts of what looks like armor started to appear in parts of the car, which however was no longer considered a car in everybody's eyes right now, as they widen in shock as it soon Transformed into a robot body, as the head suddenly appeared, it's eyes glowing Red as a purple symbol appeared on what looks like to be his chest. After that all it did was stare right back into the group.

Barricade: You... In the hoodie, give me that AllSpark Fragment.

Cade: (Takes a step back as he raised one brow) Uh... What now?

Barricade: (Suddenly, he then activated his blaster and pointed at the five, leaving them all wide eyed and mostly terrified.) I won't ask again... And I certainly, will not kindly take no for an answer.

Trevor: (Looks at Cade) Well! He's talking to you! Give him what he wants!

Cade: Don't look at me! You also have a weapon pointed at you too! (Turns to Barricade) Um, listen pal, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about, I mean, I don't have an AllSpark Fragment or whatever you would call it, but hey, maybe you might have the wrong guy... Or-

Barricade then growls as he grabbed Cade and slammed him down on Trevor's car.

Maggie: CADE!

Trevor: MY CAR! (Gets whacked in the stomach by Maggie, using his Bat) OOF!

Barricade: (Puts his Helm close towards the Human's face as he crouches) Listen to me you pathetic Organic, if you don't give me what in want in the next 30 Nano-Clicks, then you and all the Organics over there will get obliterated right there and that! (Starts to point his blaster towards the group, as well as the customers and employees inside, who all have fearful expressions going inside, as some started to get out of the restaurant.)

Cade: (Leans back against the broken glass of Trevor's front rear window) Look! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm serious! I don't have your Fragment or whatever! And if you still think that, then why don't you check me or something! Empty out my pockets, strip me naked, I dunno, JUST STOP POINTING THAT THING AT EVERYBODY, AND DON'T EVEN SHOOT ANYBODY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Barricade: Then you'll be happy to know that the only thing I'm shooting at is YOU. (Stands up and points his blaster at Cade.)

?: Hey!

Barricade turns around only to be run over by a Orange Truck, as it suddenly gone over the same transformation as the Police car did, and soon enough turned into a robot ahead of time, as he glares at the Decepticon.

Ironhide: Why don't you pick someone of your own size!

Barricade growled as he then gets into a fist fight with the Orange Mech, as he grabbed Trevor's car and thrown it at him, in which he rolled over it, and it exploded right behind him as Ironhide landed a punch at Barricade, while Steve just looks at what used to be his ride.

Trevor: MY CAR!

Jock: (Grabs his arm) Come on dude! We need to get out of here!

The Jocks then ran away from the scene, as Cade and Maggie ran to her motorcycle, but immediately stopped their tracks as Barricade fired his cannon at Ironhide, who quickly turned to Shield Armor as it's sonic blast deflected the armor, unintentionally destroying Maggie's bike in the process.

Maggie: Oh man, my aunt's gonna kill me.

Cade: Okay, now what!

Suddenly, there was a honk, and they both turned to a Yellow Compact car with a black sports stripe lined across, as the door was open, and nobody was inside. They didn't bother to ask questions as they quickly got inside the vehicle, and slammed shut the doors shut, and suddenly, it made a noise.

Sports car: OW! Be careful when you shut doors!

Both their eyes widen simultaneously.

Maggie: Cade, is someone in the back?

Cade: (Looks behind him) No, I don't se- (Eyes widen) Wait, what did it say about shutting doors?

Then out of nowhere, both car doors started to lock as if it had a mind of it's own, and sure enough, they weren't wrong.

Sports car: Um, I think the correct term for this kind of situation is to stay calm?

Cade and Maggie looked at each other as they were both screaming and freaking out at the same, trying get out of the talking car.

Cade: Please don't kill us on Friday! Especially on Friday!

Sports car: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Will you both relax? I'm not going to offline anybody, I'm here to help!

Maggie: And how in the world are we supposed to trust your word!?

Sports car: Because, I'm an Autobot! You know, the good bots that help!

Cade: Autobots... (Then widens his eyes) HEY! You're the ones that saved Detroit a while back! I remember now!

Sports Car: Greaaaat, names Bumblebee, now put your seatbelts on!

Maggie: Why should we do that?

Suddenly, Ironhide is seen thrown back towards the ground as Barricade then spots the two inside Bumblebee, making his expression turn into an angry one as he starts to growl while grinding his dentals at them.

Bumblebee: I'm pretty sure you know from his expression.

Cade: DRIVE!

Wheels started to move as Bumblebee then nearly runs over Barricade, who had nearly stumbled back, and turns to the yellow sports car.

Barricade: Oh no you don't, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY! (Transforms into his Car Mode and chases Bumblebee.)

Ironhide laid on his back as he watched Bumblebee get chased by the Decepticon, and he groans in pain while trying to move, as his com link started to activate.

Optimus: Ironhide! Where are you and Bumblebee!

Ironhide: I'm somewhere in the city, near the "Burger-bot", and I've been hit pretty hard! Bumblebee is right now being chased by a Decepticon who was attacking the Organics!

Optimus: Okay, we're tracking you and Bumblebee's Spark Signatures now! Don't move from your location, I'm sending Ratchet to you now. Me and Jazz will handle the Decepticon!

Ironhide: Oh don't worry Prime... (Groans in pain) I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Tessa was walking around her school looking for her brother, since she hasn't seen in half of the lunch time, he wasn't answering his phone, and so far, there wasn't any luck finding him. So she went to find Glen Whitmann, since he's one of the only friends that she knows that is friends with Cade. She then finds him sitting on a table under a tree, playing something on his phone. She walks up to him and snatches his phone away.

Glen: HEY! What gives Tess?! Give me back my phone!

Tessa: Sure. (Hands over the phone, but before he could grab it, she raises it back.) Right after you tell me where my Brother has gone just so I know he's not into mischief.

Glen: Oh, Cade? Yeah, he's with that pretty girl, Maggie Madsen.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) What on earth is Cade doing with Maggie Madsen?

Glen: On a date.

Tessa: Oh, well then where are they at?

Glen: Last time I saw him, he was riding behind her in her bike, and that's it pretty much.

Tessa: Well, I hope Cade himself with her, because she was dating this monkey Jock named Steve before she broke up with him, just today.

Glen: Well actually, I did see Steve get in his car with two of his friends...

Tessa: (Sighs) This can't get any better.

Suddenly, Glen's phone rang, and she seen it and saw a text saying to check out the news.

Glen: Hey! Don't be looking up my messages! I keep it personal as I can!

Tessa ignores him as she clicked on the link that the text sent, and then she found a news channel website with reports of an event going on at the Burger-Bot. Glen, even though is still annoyed with her using his phone/data, couldn't help but look at what she was watching.

Newscaster: We are getting reports of a recent Decepticon activity in the location of the Burger-Bot, as the recording what was thought to be the police making an arrest at three High School students that were seemingly trying to inflict physical harm to a student, when suddenly, the car transformed itself, and started to threaten one of the students... We'll show a clip of the video in moments...

After she was done talking, the clip then showed a Black and White Decepticon, with Red being the 3rd color, slamming Cade onto Steve's car, which Tessa and Glen's eyes widen as the clip showed him to be threatening Cade with a blaster, then the clip showed an Orange Truck running the Con over, as it transformed into an Autobot, and began to fight the Decepticon while it showed Cade being with Maggie, going inside a Yellow Sports car, in which had seemingly opened the doors by itself, and it drove off, nearly hitting the Decepticon and then started to chase it after leaving the Orange Autobot laying on the ground. Then it started showing a live recording of the Decepticon chasing after the Yellow Sports car, as the Newscaster was describing the event taking place. She then turned off the phone and went out of the school.

Glen: Hey, where are you going?!

Tessa: To get my Brother, that's what! Now are you coming or not!?

Glen was about to protest when he realized she still had his phone with her.

Glen: (Whimpering) Oh man, I'm gonna regret this.

* * *

Bumblebee: So why was this guy trying to put you offline?! (Dodges a blast)

Cade: I don't know! We were just hanging out when suddenly, he started point his gun at us!

Bumblebee: Jeez, what did you do to him?!

Cade: I don't know! He just shouted at us and threatened to shoot us!

Optimus: (Through Comms) Bumblebee! where are you!

Bumblebee: I'm at the highway! I have a Decepticon chasing after me and two other Organics!

Optimus: Okay, Jazz and I are on our way! Just hang in there!

Bumblebee: (turns to Cade and Maggie) So, I haven't gotten your names exactly.

Cade: It's Cade, Cade Yeager, and this is Maggie Madsen.

Maggie: (Somewhat nervous) Hi...

Bumblebee: (Suddenly gets shot) Hang on!

Bumblebee then Transformed into Robot Mode as he made some rough landing spots and made sure to hold Cade and Maggie on tight, as he slid down the road. Barricade then Transformed back into his Robot mode and stares at the three, mostly at Bumblebee with the expression of familiarity going inside his Processors.

Barricade: ( _It's you again... After all those Stellar Cycles...)_

Bumblebee: (Turns to the two.) Cade! Maggie! I need you both to hide! I'm going to take care of the Decepticreep!

Maggie: Okay, just be careful!

They ran off to hide in one of the cars as Bumblebee stayed with Barricade.

Bumblebee: Alright, I'm not sure why you think that the AllSpark Fragment is with these two, but you're definitely not going to get them, that's what I know.

Barricade: (Chuckles) So, you don't remember me, do you?

Bumblebee: (Raised an Optic Brow.) Uh... Should I?

Barricade: (Smiles sinisterly) Not really, but you're about to. (Activated his Blaster to shoot at Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers and Battle Mask and starts to shoot at the Decepticon)

They both were at this until Bumblebee shot him in the shoulder, making him wince at the pain.

Bumblebee: Ha! Take that!

Barricade: (Chuckles) You know, I'm surprised by two things... One is that your Stingers are now upgraded, and the 2nd is that you can't even remember me after almost a thousand Stellar Cycles, and 3rd... (Notices a figure behind the Yellow Minibot.) You can't even notice that someone is behind you.

Bumblebee: (Raised a brow) Oh, nice try! Like I would be so dumb to actually fall for tha-

Bumblebee didn't have time to move or finish as Blitzwing had blasted him from behind, and struggled to get up, but only have a foot pressed down on his back as Barricade looks at him.

Blitzwing: (Hot) That was for making my plates dirty!

Barricade: About time you came, I had to go take on these Autobots by myself.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Forgive me Barricade, apparently I have lost my Map Coordinates.

Barricade: Whatever, let's just get the Fragment and get going.

Blitzwing: (Icy) I'm not so sure we have time for that. (Switches to Random.) BECAUSE WE HAVE SOME GUESTS COMING! (Points at Jazz and Optimus as he laughs crazily)

Barricade: Frag. (Looks around and spots the Blonde girl) Okay, grab the Autobot, I'll go grab that Femme.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Does she have the Fragment?

Barricade: No, but it gives me an idea. (Transforms into Car Mode) I'll be right back.

Maggie was hiding with Cade when she realized she left something.

Maggie: My bracelet! (Gets out of her hiding spot)

Cade: Maggie wait!

Maggie didn't respond as she got her necklace, but was too slow to react as Barricade suddenly drove towards and Transformed to Robot Mode as he grabs her with his big, Black hand, making her scream while he does so.

Cade: MAGGIE!

Barricade then Transforms back into Car mode and drives back to Blitzwing, now carrying Bumblebee by restraining his Servos, and Barricade Transforms back into Robot Mode as he carries Maggie in a tight grip, as Optimus and Jazz arrived.

Optimus: (Notices them holding Bumblebee and Maggie) Let them go right now!

Barricade: Sure, right after we trade the AllSpark for their lives, but first, how could this be a proper way of negotiating when we're out in the open?

Barricade points his blaster up and fires at the channel news helicopter, hitting at the back as it starts to spin uncontrollably. Then he grins as he looks back at the Autobots.

Barricade: See you around Autobots.

The Decepticons transformed as Blitzwing carried Bumblebee by using a cable, who's floating underneath his plane mode, and Barricade holding Maggie inside his Car Mode. Optimus and Jazz then looks at the Chopper.

Optimus: (On his Comlink) Ratchet! We're gonna need your Magnets right about now!

Ratchet: (In his Car Mode driving along with Ironhide.) Right ahead of you Prime!

Ratchet then Transforms back into Robot Mode and then activated his Magnets as they shot Pink Electricity toward the News Copter, making it stop in mid air as he lands it gently to the ground, as the Robot pilot and cameraman then got out of the chopper, while the Human reporter did the same, but runs away in fright. Everybody looked as Bumblebee is struggling to get out of Blitzwing, as they regrouped and gathered around.

Ironhide: What did those Decepticreeps want with the Bumbler?

Jazz: As some big bad hostage situation, that's what.

Optimus: And they think we have the AllSpark Fragment now.

Ratchet: Well that's just rather convenient, what makes those dumb Cons think we have it?

Optimus: It doesn't matter at this point, right now the Decepticons have Bumblebee, and they've also taken one of the Organics hostage.

Cade: HEY! Autobots!

They all turned around to see Cade running towards them as he stopped in front of them.

Ratchet: What do yo- (Optics widen a bit) Wait, you're that same Organic I nearly ran over earlier!

Cade: (Eyes widen) Wait, that was you? Never mind, listen, those robots with the red eyes, they took my friend, and you need to go help her! And I can help!

Optimus: Don't worry, we'll get your friend back, just let us handle it.

Cade: Wait! You don't understand, those guys want me! They attacked us because they think I have something that they want!

Jazz: Well, what do you have exactly?

Cade: I don't know! I don't even know what THEY were talking about! (Took off his backpack.) Just check me out! I have nothing on me, seriously! I'm just a teenager! I don't really matter that much! I'm not even that important, not to you guys really! (Puts his hand on a zipper) And I honestly, really, do not have anything that's so impor-

He unzipped his backpack, and suddenly his own backpack started to glow a very bright blue, as he stepped back and he covered his eyes, as did the Autobots, and then they all looked back into his bag, and it revealed a glowing crystal just sitting right inside, as he widens his eyes in amazement and shock as the others looked at him with wide Optics.

Cade: (Looks back and forth between Autobots and the Fragment) This... This definitely is not what it looks like...

Ironhide: How did you find it?

Ratchet: I don't think he did... (Flashback showing) _In fact, I believe that when this kid at rided his skateboard, the Fragment somehow managed to find him before I almost ran him over, and his backpack must've been open at the time when it fell from it's place._ (Flashback over.)

Cade: Aw man, I really need to zip up my backpack more often.

Suddenly, everyone's comms started to go off as Optimus picks it up first.

Optimus: Bumblebee! Are you alright? Where are you!

Barricade: (Using Bumblebee's Comm.) Some place far away from here, and if you don't do what we say, then I don't think this Minibot and the Human girl will live to see another Solar Cycle. Oh, and you can call me Barricade by the way.

Jazz: Okay, just chill out for a moment and don't do anything drastic. Just what do you want from us?

Barricade: What we want, is that AllSpark Fragment we were looking for. And in case you haven't noticed, one of the Organics has it apparently, and if you have scanners on you, then you probably would have found it right about now.

Optimus: What have you done with our teammate and the Organic!?

Barricade: Relax, we haven't done anything harmful to them... (He gave a sinister smile as he looked at Bumblebee and Maggie, who were both frozen by Blitzwing's cannons, as both of their heads were left out unfrozen and Blitzwing stands guard of them at the pier) Yet...

Optimus: Let them go Barricade! They have nothing to do with this!

Barricade: I'll tell you what... If you want them so badly, then why don't you meet us at the docks, and I insist you hurry, because you have 30 Earth minutes to get here, and if you don't reach that time... (Grips Bumblebee by the side of his Helm as he crouched next to him, staring at his Blue frightened Optics as he starts to whimper when Barricade activated his red blade from his right Servo and held it up against Bumblebee's neck while carrying a grin on his Faceplate.) Then you'll have some blood on your hands. And make sure to bring the other Organic with you. Time's running short.

The call ended as everyone started to receive coordinates to the docks.

Ratchet: I think that's our invitation.

Jazz: What do we do now O.P.?

Optimus: We'll do what he says for now, and we'll see it from there.

Ironhide: So does this mean we're taking him with us? (Turning to Cade.)

Optimus: Only if he wants to. (Crouches down and looks down at Cade.) You don't have to come with us. You can just leave your bag and we'll be on our way.

Cade stares to the ground and becomes silent for a brief time. Then he looks back up at Optimus.

Cade: Those robots took my friend away, and he took your friend too, and he protected me and now those same ones that took Maggie, took Bumblebee away, because they, were after this. (Grabs his glowing backpack, and raises it up, and then put it down as he continues to look up at Optimus.) And you know what... I want to stay... And I want to fight them... If I have to at least.

Optimus: Okay then, if you say so. (Gets up and turns to his team.) Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

Everybody did so as they all Transformed into Car Mode, as Cade stepped back with a blankless expression.

Optimus: (Opens his door.) Hop in!

Cade grabs his backpack on after he zipped it back up, and went inside Optimus as he sets it aside.

Optimus: You may want to put on your seatbelt, it's going to get a little bumpy.

Cade: (Does what he says and puts the strap over him.) Thank you for letting me come with you.

Optimus: Not a problem. What you're doing right now is very brave.

Cade: I honestly don't care as long as we get our friends back.

Ratchet: So do you got a name? Or are we just gonna call you "Organic" all day?

Cade: My name is Cade.

Optimus: And mine is Optimus.

Cade: Yeah, I already know who you are. Except for the Orange guy.

Ironhide: It's Ironhide.

Everyone then drove off to their destination, while a car pulls up and starts to trail them, on the inside revealing Tessa and Glen, who was wearing an Orange t-shirt and Yellow shorts.

Glen: Jeez, what is wrong with Cade! If I were him, I'd leave it and go far away from here!

Tessa: (Looks at the road.) Well, my Brother has gone with them, and so are we.

Glen: For real?!

Tessa: Want your ride back to school?

Glen: (About to say something, but then sighs in defeat.) Let's follow them.

Tessa: Great, now here. (Gives Glen back his phone.) Once we get to wherever they're heading, call the actual cops.

Glen: Well, okay.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, and the two Decepticons were still waiting for the Autobots to arrive, as Bumblebee and Maggie were still frozen, as Blitzwing in every 5 minutes would re-freeze the block of ice that held them there, causing Maggie to shiver from the cold as the sun covers everyone in a bright golden glow.

Maggie: (Shivering.) H-How... l-l-long... w-will t-they... b-b-be he-here?

Bumblebee: Not that long. Don't worry, they'll be here.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Perhaps you shouldn't be so sure about it Autobot. (Turns to Hot as he puts his face into Bumblebee's) Because maybe we'll end up crushing you, and make sure to not leave a trace of you left!

Barricade: (Puts a Servo on his shoulder) Relax Blitz, he's not wrong, the Autobots never dare to leave one of their own behind, especially a Youngling. Although I still have no idea why they, in particular, have a compassion for these Organics. (Turns to Maggie) I mean, all they do is bare soft skin, and they get easily cold from freezing temperatures.

Bumblebee: Hey! Just because their Organics doesn't mean they have feelings too!

Barricade: (Chuckles as he crouches down to Bumblebee) Oh, and you're the expert on Organics?

Bumblebee: Well... (Optics roll up to his left) Not really... (Looks back at Barricade) But that doesn't excuse you for being mean to them!

Barricade: (Chuckles more as he gripped tightly on Bumblebee's chin, making his Blue Optics gaze at him) Oh Autobots... They all have a sense of compassion, and they don't even see it as their weakness. You know, I would have thought you have learned that by now, but I suppose you were a Sparkling back then.

Bumblebee: (Stares at Barricade as his Optics grew wide in confusion) Who... Are you, exactly?

Barricade: The name's Barricade, and you could say I'm someone you used to remember... (Notices the Autobots approaching) Well, as much as I like to tell you a story, I think that'll have to wait for now... Your friends arrived...

The Cons turned around as the Autobots drove in their direction.

Optimus: Everyone knows the plan?

Jazz: Yeah, let's do this.

Optimus: Cade?

Cade: (Takes a deep breath) I'm ready.

Everyone Transformed as they stood up, and Optimus put Cade down as he grabbed his backpack on and stood with the Autobots.

Optimus: We have what you want, now let them go.

Blitzwing: (Random) Wonderful! Now it's ours! (Flies towards them)

Barricade: Wait. (Grabs Blitzwing's leg and throws him back behind him)

Blitzwing: (Hot) HEY! What was that for!?

Barricade: For going too fast on this. I want to do a check up on the boy first, and see if he has the Fragment. (Optics glow as he scans Cade for the AllSpark Fragment. They detect the energy residue on him as he grins) He's got it.

Cade: You got me, now let them go.

Barricade: Oh relax kid, I only just want your backpack, you can do whatever you want after you give it towards us.

Cade: If you insist.

Cade walks up and throws his bag toward the Decepticons as it landed a few feet away from them.

Barricade: Alright, time to grab what we came for.

Blitzwing: (Icy) I agree. (Hot) But don't think that I'll let go of what you did just now!

Barricade scoffs as they went to Cade's backpack and Barricade picked it up with Black index Digits, and ripped it open slightly, only to find a device inside, but no Fragment.

Barricade: (Picks up device) Okay, now what-?

Suddenly, the device detonated as heavy pieces of foam began to stick on their Optics, making try them claw the foam out, but to no avail, since it sticks pretty well.

Barricade: (Yells in pain) My Fragging Optics! (Snarls)

Blitzwing: (Hot) I can't see!

Optimus: Ironhide! Use your armor and get Bumblebee and the Organic out of the ice! (To Cade) Cade, you go with Ironhide.

Cade: Okay, and by the way, that Organic's name is Maggie, in case you were wondering. (Jumps onto Ironhide's hand and is placed on his shoulder as he get a good grip on his helmet) Hey, does it hurt when I hold onto you like this?

Ironhide: No, but it kinda annoys me. (Runs towards Bumblebee and Maggie still trapped in ice as he stopped to put Cade down) Do I have to get you out of everything now?

Bumblebee: Hey, I can handle myself pretty good!

Ironhide: Sure you could. (Color turns into metal as he raised a fist and punched it, not too hard for Maggie's sake as the Ice gets destroyed)

Cade: Maggie! (Goes to her as she nearly fell to the ground)

Maggie: (Looks up at Cade slowly as she is still shivering from the cold) ...Cade...you came back for me...

Cade: Aw man, you're freezing!

Bumblebee: Well duh, she was in the ice for twenty minutes!

As Bumblebee Transformed to get Maggie warm, Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet faced off against Barricade and Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: (Manages to get the foam off as he switches to Hot, growling) Stupid Autobots! You just signed your death warrants! (Shoots fire at them)

They dodged fire as Barricade managed to get his foam off his Optics and prepares to fight the three Autobots, but then noticed Bumblebee and Ironhide with Cade and Maggie, who on the other hand just got warmed up from Bumblebee's air conditioning as he Transformed back into Car Mode. Barricade snarls as his scans indicate that Cade still has the AllSpark Fragment.

Barricade: (To himself) Fragging Organics... (To the others) Hey! You four! I think you have something that I want!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Barricade as he started to get his Blaster and Blade ready) That's not good!

Ironhide: Cade! Get your friend to safety! We'll handle the Cons!

Cade: You got it! (Turns to Maggie) Let's go!

Maggie nodded as she took his hand and ran off while Barricade started to shoot at Ironhide, who was completely made of Silver as Bumblebee hid behind him to shoot off his Stingers at him.

Maggie: Where are we going to go?!

Cade: I don't know, but-

Suddenly there was a honk coming from their right, as a car suddenly pulled up in front of them, and the driver's window opened, revealing Tessa and Glen.

Cade: Tessa?! Glen?! What are you guys doing here?!

Tessa: Saving your skins, that's what! Now get in!

They didn't say anything as they got in through the backseat and started to drive off. Barricade hold the other hand, had noticed this, and sent a blast wave with his Blaster, knocking both Bumblebee and Ironhide out and then Transformed into Car Mode as he drove after them, unintentionally ringing his sirens out.

Glen: (Notices a cop car behind them) Hey! It's the cops!

Tessa: (Raising a brow) Uh, yeah, I don't remember you calling the cops yet.

Cade: (Looks behind them and sees Barricade raising his blaster from his hood) That's because that's no Cop!

Barricade then started to shoot at them, as one of his shots hit the pier sign, letting it drop to the ground as Tessa stopped her car and drifts away from the concrete as the Decepticon chases them through the yard full of containers, continuing to fire at them.

Tessa: Okay... Why do it?!

Cade: Do what?

Tessa: Oh I dunno... Why go with robots, that happen to come from outer space, and literally transform into... Whatever they wanted to!

Cade: Okay, first off, those robots that I came with, were the good guys, and second, I came with them because those other robots that have Red glowing eyes, kidnapped Maggie!

Glen: Why would they even kidnap her in the first place?

Tessa: And did they want with you?

Cade: Everybody wants to know why? (Gets something out of his pocket, and shows everyone the bright blue AllSpark Fragment) THIS IS WHY!

Everybody covered their eyes, as Tessa tried to focus on the road while looking at the Fragment.

Maggie: (Shocked) So that's what that big, Black robot was talking about!?

Cade: Yeah. (Puts the Fragment in his pocket) Yeah you could say that.

Glen: Where did you get that in the first place?!

Cade: (Eyes widen, then nervously laughs) Ohh, funny story actually..

Everybody yelled as the car nearly got shot by Barricade, who was starting to get annoyed as they turned into a corner of the container aisle.

Barricade: Blitzwing! I'm gonna need you to stop what you're doing and fire your missile on the fleeing Organic car!

Blitzwing: (Icy) What about the Fragment? (Jumps up from Ratchet's attack and gives him an uppercut on his adeomen)

Barricade: It'll survive, just not the Humans.

Blitzwing: (Random) Fine by me!

Blitzwing flies up into the open air and activates his cannons, set on fire.

Blitzwing: Bye Bye Humans! HAHAHAHAHA!

He then fires two shots at the car, until Ironhide came in and deflected one of the shots towards Barricade, hitting him and making fall down a bit. The 2nd shot on the other hand, missed Ironhide as it managed to hit just by the lower bumper of the car as it flipped over in slow motion as the screen shows everyone screaming in silence. It all stopped however when Bumblebee grabbed the car, making everything back to motion as everyone inside grunted as they looked at Bumblebee, who gently put the car down, and everyone got out of the wrecked vehicle afterwards, Tessa grabbing her hair in seeing her car.

Cade: (Looks at the car) Man... That was your car.

Tessa: (Sarcastic) You think?!

Maggie: Hey, if it helps in anyway, my bike also got trashed.

Ironhide: (Runs to the others) Is everyone okay?

Cade: Yeah, we're fine Ironhide.

Glen: Fine as in they're not gonna shoot us all to pieces fine?

Bumblebee: What? No, now who told you that?

Optimus: (On Comm) Bumblebee, Ironhide, what's your status on the Humans?

Ironhide: Everyone is unharmed Boss-bot.

Bumblebee: And we also have two more Organics involved now.

Glen: Don't look at me, I just came because Tess stole my phone!

Tessa: Oh get a life, geek.

Optimus: (On Comm) Listen, Blitzwing is airborne, and he's going to spot you any minute now.

Soon after he said that, Shots are rang out on the containers and surface as Ironhide quickly turned Metal Armor to defend everyone from being shot at, as Blitzwing started to laugh crazily.

Bumblebee: Yeah, It's actually more then seconds then minutes!

Optimus: (On Comm) Transform and fall back with the rest of us! And make sure Cade and Maggie are safe along with the other Organics!

Ironhide: You got it Prime! (Gets off his Comm link as he turns to Bumblebee and the teenagers as he turns back into Orange) We need to get out of here Bumbler! Time to Transform!

Bumblebee nodded as they both Transformed into Car Mode, with Tessa, Glen, and Maggie looked at them with wide eyes, as Cade just stared, already used to the Transformations. Soon after, they both opened their doors for the young teens.

Bumblebee: Alright everybody! Hop on!

Cade: Ok!

Tessa: (Grabs his arm) Wait, are you sure we can trust these guys? How do we tell which ones are the good robots?

Glen: Yeah, I'm kinda scared to go in any of those cars right now.

Maggie: Because they didn't attack us if they wanted to, and they saved our lives at the Burger Bot even when didn't have to!

Cade: That, and it's pretty much life or death at this point, so get inside if you want to live! (Gets inside Bumblebee with Maggie)

Tessa: (Takes a deep breath) I hope I don't regret this. (Gets inside Ironhide)

Glen, being the last person standing, went with Tessa, as Blitzwing had started to unleash a bomb roll on the two Autobots, making them drive away from him as he chases them through the air, with Barricade driving after them while trying to blast them.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Give us that Fragment Autobots, and we'll consider letting you all live. (Hot) Or we'll just crush you like platter! (Random) Or we might as well do anyway! AHAHAHAHA!

Ironhide: What's with this guy?

Maggie: Is he some sort of lunatic or something?!

Bumblebee: You don't want to know.

They got out of the maze full of containers as they catch sight of Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet, who were standing prepared.

Ironhide: Here they are!

Tessa: Now what?!

Cade: Now we see what happens.

Optimus: Bumblebee! Get over here! You and Ratchet are going to your combo!

Bumblebee: With my Stingers and your Magnets? We haven't done this since my upgrade!

Ratchet: It's now or never!

Bumblebee opened his doors real quick to let Cade and Maggie out, and then Transformed into Robot Mode as he ran next to Ratchet and the both of them together shot their Stingers and Magnets combined as it headed towards the two Decepticons, and it resulted in a blast that knocked them back away from the Autobots and they both landed on impact.

Glen: Holy cow! That was awesome!

The Decepticons, having landed on the ground, started to get up slowly, as Barricade made a growl, his Optics gazing at Bumblebee, and was about to shoot his weapon until his Comm activated in his head.

Megatron: (On Comm) Barricade. Blitzwing... It's time to come back to the base.

Barricade: (Optics widen) L-Lord Megatron, I have not failed you, just give us time, and we'll have the Fragment in-

Megatron: (On Comm) The Autobots have already acquired the Fragment... And besides... You already have enough heat on your shoulders... The Autobots have already won this round, and you will see the chance to fight again... But not today...

Barricade: (Trying his best not to snarl as he looks at the Autobots) Yes... My lord...

Blitzwing: (Transforms into Aircraft Mode, containing his Icy personality) You may ride with me Barricade. (Hot) Just try not to scratch the paint!

Barricade: Fine... Whatever...

Barricade grabs onto a piece of Blitzwing's wings as he starts to rise up and fly into the sky. Barricade looked back at the Autobots, Bumblebee in particular and gives a low growl at him.

Barricade: ( _Thinking) Until we meet again... Brat..._

Everyone looks up as the Decepticons fly away into the horizon, as the Teenagers look up at the Autobots.

Cade: So... It's over now?

Optimus: Seems so...

Tessa: Y'know, I think it's about time we head back to school now.

Glen: I doubt it would be the least of our worries now. (Holds up his phone, revealing the time, 3:05) School's over now.

Maggie: Our parents are gonna kill us.

Cade: Hey, at least we all have an excuse on why.

Glen: (Sighs) All I want to do right now is grab some grub, because I need something to drink.

Cade: (Stomach growling) Yeah, I suppose we could go someplace that isn't filled by the media right now.

Optimus: That can be arranged, but I think the most important part afterwards is to go home, because I believe your relatives are worried now.

Maggie: We appreciate it, but we don't have a ride now.

Optimus: (Smiles) That can be arranged.

* * *

Later, after they grabbed pizza, the humans are eating inside of the Autobot's base, as they looked around the place.

Cade: So this is where you Autobots all hang out?

Bumblebee: Yeah, and it's a good place to live in. For us Bots at least.

Optimus: You're welcome to stay here until Captain Fanzone can get here. For now, you should rest, you all earned it.

Glen: You're right about that! (Bites his pizza) Mmm! This tastes so good right now!

Tessa: (Looks at Cade) So I'm wondering how mom is going to freak out on this now?

Cade: Well, considering we nearly died today, and I happen to be on the news, she might not ground us for skipping school after lunch.

Tessa: (Smiles) Yeah, maybe...

Maggie: (Walks over to Cade) Hey Cade, can I talk to you real quick?

Cade: (Puts his slice down) Yeah, sure.

When they reached the hall, they turned to each other.

Maggie: So... About our date...

Cade: Yeaah... (Scratching his head) That did not go well as much as I wanted it to, and you know what, it's okay if you say it went horribly wrong, and you never want to see me ag-

Unexpectedly, she pulled him over and kissed him, opening his eyes wide in surprise, and then closed them right back as he gave into the embrace. They then broke off from each other as they looked at each other's gaze once more.

Maggie: (Takes a breath) That was one of the best dates I could ever have been with. I mean, the fighting was one thing, but you... You came back for me... And that's probably one of the bravest things anybody's ever done for me, despite all the shooting and the explosions and the Autobots, fighting those Decepticons... You, Cade Yeager, are my freaking hero.

Cade: (Smiles) Well... Happy Freaky Friday then.

Cade and Maggie shared their embrace together as they locked their lips together, as everyone watched the couple make out, leaving Tessa and Glen smiling.

Glen: (Smiles) Atta boy Cade!

Tessa: (Smiles) That's my brother right there (Takes a sip out of her drink)

Ironhide: (Wide-eyed) So... Humans can also Interface?

Tessa: (Raised a brow) Uh, what does he mean by "Interface"?

Optimus: (Rubs his helm) I... Rather not say for the moment...

Tessa: (Getting the picture) Okay... (Shakes her head) Never mind then...

Later, after they were done eating, everyone went outside, as it was night time now, and the city lights brightened Detroit as cars roam in and out of the streets.

Glen: So how long is our guy supposed to be here?

Ratchet: About five minutes, at the very least.

Cade: (Turns to Optimus) So, this may sound off a little awkward... But do you mind if we hang out with you guys again sometime?

Optimus: (Optic brow widens) That sounds... A little dangerous...

Cade: Well yeah, but when I helped you guys out, I actually felt good, like a bunch of Adrenaline kicked inside me.

Glen: Yeah, I mean it was all scary, but everything else was pretty awesome! And you seem like the non killer types, so I suppose I don't mind going off a few rounds.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) And you know, they're probably Humans that I like to hang out too! You know, ones that don't hate us or run away from us afterwards.

Jazz: Plus it would help us blend in with the crowd a little.

Ironhide: And help us better understand their way of life.

Optimus: (Optics widen) Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some new Human companions. But know this won't be an easy, because there will be times that it will get dangerous.

Cade: I often get into a fight pretty easily, so I'm used to dangerous.

Maggie: (Stands up next to him) And you know what, I want to come too. Don't think you're getting away that easy.

Cade: (Smiles) Sweet! (Turns to Tessa) Tess?

Tessa looks at everybody, who were all looking at her, and then she looks at Cade.

Tessa: (Smiles) You really have a death wish do you? Alright, I'm in, but we don't tell our parents afterwards, because they'll just freak out.

Cade: That we all can relate. (Turns to Optimus) So, what about it Optimus?

Optimus looked around as on his left, Ironhide is crouched before the kids, Bumblebee standing next to him, and to his right, are Ratchet, who stood next to him, and Jazz, who next to Ratchet with his arms folded.

Ratchet: (Shrugs) Not a bad idea, with Sari not around.

Optimus: (Looks at the 4 Humans as he smiles) Alright then, welcome to the team...

Cade: Awesome! So where do we start?

Optimus: Tomorrow, you all had a tough Cycle, and you should take some sleep.

Soon after he said that, Fanzone went over the Plant where the Autobots are and parks his car a few feet away from them.

Fanzone: Alright, are these the kids you were talking about?

Maggie: (Waves her hand) That's us.

Fanzone: Alrighty then, it's time to come home, cause I've got calls ringing about you four all day since the Burger Bot.

Cade: Well, that's our parents.

Fanzone: Whatever, just get in so nobody files a complaint or something.

Once they got in, Fanzone drove his car out of the Autobot's view, as they looked at the city's horizon.

* * *

Once Barricade and Blitzwing returned, Megatron wasted no time as he approached the two.

Megatron: It appears that you both failed in your tasks.

Barricade: It won't happen again. That, I swear it to you.

Megatron: and you make sure it doesn't. (Turns to the monitor) Well, it seems the Autobots not only have a Fragment, but also have new Human companions.

Barricade: My Lord, as it may seem confusing, when we encounter the Autobots again, I'd like to take on the Yellow one in particular.

Megatron: (Raises a brow) What is he important about?

Barricade: (Smiles) My Lord... What do you remember about an Autobot by the name of **Blackbird**?

Megatron: (Gives a curious look on his Faceplate) Enlighten me...

* * *

 **Phew! that was long! I worked on this all week, and man I had to be focused!**

 **Yes, I know Cade Yeager is older, but this is a cartoon universe, and technically, the rules are bended a wee bit.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my selection of Humans, and stay tuned for the next episode!**

 **All characters except for Trevor and Blackbird belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network. Blackbird belongs to Frazzy, and Trevor, I just made him up.**

 **Have a nice weekend everybody!**


	3. Meltdown's Revenge

Episode 3: Meltdown's Revenge

It was night at the docks of Detroit. Everyone was almost asleep, and few happened to be working late at night, like two of the Engineers working near the docks, while a green, acidic substance happens to get off of a tunnel, and goes towards the workers.

Engineer 1: (Notices the substance) Hey! What's that supposed to be?

The other turned and looked at the substance, which has gotten closer then they wanted to.

Engineer 2: (Takes out a canister) I don't know, but I think I outta get this out before this might affect our jobs.

He goes towards the substance, only for it to shoot acid on the canister, causing it to melt, and the Engineer let's go of it quickly as he stepped back, and the substance started to grow.

Engineer 1: RUN!

They ran away from the area, as the acidic substance started to form a body, giving white clothing, and the head visors, as it looked at a reflected mirror on a trailer.

?: (Grins sinisterly) It's about time that I make those Robots pay for ruining my life...

* * *

The next afternoon, the school bell rung, and everybody left the school, getting into their cars, walking home from school, anything that was away from Detroit High, as Cade and the others waited for their ride.

Cade: How long will Ironhide be here? Because I'm getting bored.

Glen: Any moment now.

Tessa: Why is Optimus late?

Maggie: Because he was dealing with something in downtown, somewhere in the bay.

Everyone turned as Ironhide pulled up into the driveway, opening his car doors.

Ironhide: Sorry I'm late, hop in.

Cade: About time.

Everyone stood up as they walked towards Ironhide, but Cade then felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around roughly to see Trevor glaring at him with two jocks on his side.

Trevor: Hey Freak, you remember the other day when we've met with my girlfriend that you stolen from me, and had my own car wrecked after your Autobot Freaks decided to blow it up to smithereens, which by the way, it's all YOUR fault!

Cade: (Looking Sarcastic) And how am I supposed to be wrecking your car when you were one with the baseball bat.

Trevor: STILL! That was my car, and you are going to pay for wrecking it, and I don't care how, I will bring down my wrath upon you and your freak friends, even one of your Autobot buddies around!

All of the sudden, Ironhide Transformed in front of everyone as Trevor let go of Cade and stepped back along with his friends, as Ironhide crouched down, grabbed Trevor. and put his face into his.

Ironhide: (Grinning) So, what were you saying about your wrath upon my friends here?

Trevor screamed as he struggled to get out of his grip along with his friends, as Ironhide stood up and gave a sigh of joy, then turned to the others, who all gave him a look.

Ironhide: (Raised a brow) What? I thought I was doing something good?

Maggie: Let him go Ironhide!

Ironhide: (Raised a brow) Okay?

No one said anything as Ironhide released Trevor, making him and the Jocks scram. Cade gives himself a face palm.

* * *

Later, everyone regrouped as they watched Optimus talked to Ironhide about what happened today at school.

Optimus: Ironhide, what were you thinking? You know we're supposed to keep Cade and his friend's involvement with us a secret!

Ironhide: I know that, but that other Human was threatening him, and I was just protecting him, isn't it what we're about?

They continued to talk, as everyone kept watching the two.

Bumblebee: (Optic brow raised) And to think I was the one getting in trouble.

Optimus: (To Ironhide) I know that Ironhide, but sometimes we have to be gentle with them, even if some are not friendly, that doesn't mean we mean to bring harm into others that don't pose any kind of threat, or any kind of fear.

Ironhide: So what, we're supposed to sit back and watch?

Optimus: Not all the time. (Gives a low sigh) Look, I'm not saying we should stop defending others, I'm just saying there are other ways you could defend at a different standing point. You're still new here, and you're still adapting to the life that Humans established here, just like we have, so give it time, and you'll find that sometimes, we just have to stay on neutral ground, even in situations that may seem too much. That is all.

He walked away, as Ironhide sat down on the stone couch and put his head down, and everyone else done whatever. Ratchet, Cade and Maggie came up to him.

Maggie: (Rests her hand on his hand) Hey big guy, don't worry, it's not really your fault.

Ironhide: I know that part, It's just that I can't stand around while others are going to get seriously hurt.

Ratchet: Well, it's best not to push things too far, and believe me, there are others in this planet that ignore the consequences of their actions, Powell for instance.

Ironhide: And what am I supposed to do then?

Maggie: Just, keep your cool and see what happens. Not everything ends with a fist fight.

Cade: That, and we can also handle our own jerks.

Suddenly the alarm systems activated as Optimus came back and everybody gathered around the monitor.

Jazz: What's situation now?

Ratchet: Something's happened at the bay, a couple of workers happened to report a weird substance In that area.

Optimus: You know the drill. Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

The Autobots Transformed into Car Mode as they opened their doors for each person. Maggie went inside Ironhide along with Glen.

Glen: So, is that only catch phrase you guys say it?

Ironhide: Honestly, If I was a leader, I wouldn't even say it at all.

Maggie: And tell me he says it all the time?

Optimus: You realize I can hear you right?

All three of them went silent afterwards as they drove to the docks. Once they've arrived, they found Fanzone in the area, along with several police personnel putting warning signs to clear off the area.

Fanzone: (Notices the Autobots) Well, look who's here.

Cade: What happened?

Fanzone: (Raises a brow) Aren't you one of the kids that I had to drop off?

Cade: Yeah... Don't tell my mom, but me and my friends are kinda like a shared crime fighting group now.

Glen: Seriously, can you not tell any of our families we're doing this?

Fanzone: (Sighs) As long as you don't do anything more stupid, I'll consider not making some calls.

Optimus: Like Cade said, what happened here?

Fanzone: Well apparently a couple of engineers were working late at night when suddenly they encountered a green slime, one that could move on it's own, and that's also Acidic.

Optimus: Acidic? Could that be Meltdown?

Bumblebee: Didn't he have a "Meltdown" of his own on Dinobot Island?

Optimus: He did, and he perished... Or so I thought.

Fanzone: Well, whatever's gonna happen, it might appear very soon. Now, can I talk you Bots in private?

Optimus: That's fine.

They went with Fanzone while the human group were left standing, making them all wide eyed.

Maggie: What do you think that's about?

Tessa: Don't know, but he better not be talking about age limits over there.

The Autobots and Fanzone went over a couple of containers until they found no one around, that's when Fanzone looked back at them

Fanzone: I'm not one to say this, but what is it with you machines having every kid on your side whenever you're out fighting?

Bumblebee: What's that supposed to mean? Their our friends.

Fanzone: Their also kids too! And what happened to Sumdac's girl with you all the time?

Ratchet: She's on Cybertron.

Fanzone: Really? Well she better have a lotta luck over there. (Sighs) Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do here, unless it's something really important. But one of these days, something's gonna happen, and I might be the one making a phone call, telling their families that their own kid is in the hospital, you might as well explain why they're out in the middle of trouble when they should be doing homework or hanging out like normal kids do.

Optimus: We understand your concern captain, but trust me, they'll be safe with us.

Fanzone: (Folding his arms) Try telling that to their folks. (Phone starts to ring, and he picks up) Fanzone here... What do you need?

Officer: Captain! We've spotted Meltdown making a rampage downtown! You gotta get over here ASAP!

Fanzone: On my way. (Hangs up and turns to the Autobots) Well, turns out Meltdown isn't dead as we thought he was, because he's downtown wreaking havoc right now.

Bumblebee: That can't be good, especially with Meltdown.

Optimus: We should hurry. No telling what's he's up to.

Everyone Transformed as they went to pick up the others, while Fanzone barked orders at his men.

Tessa: (Gets inside Bumblebee) So, do we want to know what he wanted to talk about?

Bumblebee: Nothing you should be worried about.

Tessa: Riiight.

Maggie: (Gets inside Optimus) Where are we going?

Optimus: Downtown. Meltdown is causing trouble there. Any of you heard of him?

Glen: (Inside Jazz) My grandma said that he used to host the wrestling match between humans and machines.

Cade: (Gets inside Bumblebee) Haven't seen him in a while.

Ironhide: I never heard of him before actually. Is he someone we should be careful about?

Bumblebee: Unless you want to keep your Servos intact, then yeah, duh.

* * *

Everyone in the downtown area is in panic, as they ran away from their cars to escape the Acid melting the metal, causing explosions as Meltdown shot more and more of his Acid on the streets.

Meltdown: Come on out, you useless Autobots! I know you're out there! Come on out and fight me!

He continued to shoot more until the Autobots arrived and Transformed back into Robot Mode, running towards Meltdown right after putting their Organic teammates down.

Meltdown: (Notices Them) So, you're still here after all! Should have brought the Green and Black friends with you!

Optimus: Why don't you stop attacking the civilians Meltdown! Let's just talk this out, what do you want from us?

Meltdown: Your heads mounted on my wall, that's what!

Meltdown raised his hands and starts to shoot acid at the Autobots, who got into cover afterwards.

Jazz: He seems pretty angry with us, that's for sure!

Ratchet: He's still dangerous, even around humans! We'll need to add cover fire!

Ironhide: I can help with that! (Gets out of his cover and turns Iron)

Optimus: (Raises his Servo) Ironhide wait!

Ironhide already out of position as he went to cover his team using his Iron Shield, but he did not get the outcome he expected, when Meltdown shot his Acid shots, it landed on his chest, completely made of steel, only to have it melt slowly as it penetrated his armor.

Ironhide: AHH! (Falls on his back, turning back to his color grasping his chest with both Servos)

Meltdown: (Laughs) Did you really have the best you got? Turning from Silver to Orange?

Ratchet: Back off! (Uses his Magnets to lift Meltdown and throw him across the street)

Jazz: We got your back Hide! (Jumps up into the air and uses his White Shurikens at Meltdown, making it explode)

Meltdown took a step back as he looked back at the Autobots.

Meltdown: (Glares) You've won this round, but I'll be back! And you all will pay!

He then turns into a puddle of acid and moves his way towards underground where the sewers are. Everyone else gathered around Ironhide as he still held on to his chest.

Maggie: Ironhide! What happened!

Ratchet: He tried to shield us by using his armor, but the acid can actually penetrate even through his Upgrade.

Ironhide: (Groans) What now?

Optimus: Now we head back into the Plant. There's no sign of Meltdown anywhere, but right now, you need some medical attention Ironhide.

Ratchet: Transform Prime! I have to put him on your back for a bit until we get back!

Optimus nodded as Transformed into his Vehicle Mode, and lets Ratchet use his Magnets to put Ironhide on Optimus.

Ironhide: (Groans) It really hurts right now!

Bumblebee: Tell me about it.

Once he was put down, everyone else Transformed into Vehicle Mode and the young teens get inside Bumblebee as they all drove back into the Plant, while Meltdown slumped back into the sewers, he went back into his physical form and stood up.

Meltdown: (Growls) I won't have my satisfaction fulfilled again! I have to do something else to get their attention back!

He walked around and noticed two posters and looked at it.

Meltdown: (Grins) Maybe I won't get revenge on the Autobots, but I'll gladly end the people who had their part of making me end up this way!

* * *

Once they headed back to the Plant, Ratchet treated Ironhide's injuries as he hissed at the pain given to him.

Ratchet: You took one heck of a shot back there.

Ironhide: (Groans) I... I can't believe that form of Acid of affect my armor like that, there are Organics that are like this?

Optimus: Not all of them, but let's just say there are few out there that caused their own appearance because of their own actions.

Ironhide: (Grunts as he gets up) I should go out and find him... Maybe if I'm able to, I'll take him do- (Shouts as in pain as he lays his back down)

Ratchet: Take it easy Soldier, you took a pretty bad blast from Meltdown. If his Acid had gotten close to your Spark, you would've been Offlined by now.

Optimus: (Puts his Servo down on his shoulder) You just take it easy... Meltdown will come back, and we'll find him eventually.

Ratchet: But for now, you just wait until the next Solar Cycle for it to heal, so I'm putting you into a one day Stasis Lock, by then, you'll wake up from it.

Optimus: Then we'll call it a night. (Turns to the others) Bumblebee, Cade and Tessa home. Jazz, you'll take Maggie and Glen back to their homes.

Glen: Sweet, I get to ride in a Sports car! Even if you're from outer space.

Maggie: (Walks up to Ironhide) You get some good sleep tonight.

Ironhide: I will... (Grunts) You and the others gonna be okay handling that Dip Stick on your own?

Cade: (Smiles as he walks up with Tessa) We'll handle him from there. You get some rest tough guy.

Tessa: And have a good rest. (Gives Hide a soft kiss on his Helm before walking away with Cade)

Maggie: See you tomorrow Hide.

Ironhide: (Smiles) See ya.

Maggie then left with Glen before she and Cade made out with each other, as Tessa stepped in.

Tessa: (Pulls Cade by the hood) Alright lovebirds, you'll see each other tomorrow in school, now safe it for later.

Cade: Okay Okay! Geez.

Later afterwards, Ironhide laid in the medical Berth as Ratchet prepared to induce Hide into a Stasis Lock.

Ironhide: (Stares at the ceiling) That Organic... Meltdown... He can penetrate my own armor?

Ratchet: He'll penetrate through any Bot's armor with his own Acid, and in the way you're in, you can already tell.

Ironhide: (Sighs) How am I supposed to protect our team and other Humans if I can't even stand for only two Nano-Clicks of getting Acid on me?

Ratchet: Like Prime said, there are other ways of defending others by a different standing point. You just need to be able to think fast before acting. That's what always I tell Bumblebee, even if he's naïve.

Ironhide: Bumbler was always thinking about things too fast... (Grunts) If I were to get a shot at him again, I'm not sure how to fight back. I've fought against Decepticons before, but I don't think I'd handle anything that could take me out, especially with my own Armor.

Ratchet: Well, I pretty sure you'll figure it out, but for now, just get some shut eye. You've earned it.

Ironhide: You got it Doc-Bot.

Ironhide then shuts his Optics as he went into Stasis with Ratchet using his datapad to add a time when to wake Ironhide up, then he shuts off the lights as he left Hide sleeping on the Medical Berth.

* * *

Professor Sumdac watched the news as he sat down on his desk and took a sip of his coffee.

Prof. Sumdac: Oh dear, with Meltdown on the loose, he can't be no good to anyone, including the Autobots.

As he watched, his computer lit up, revealing his robot clerk on the screen.

Clerk: Professor Sumdac, you got a call coming!

Prof. Sumdac: Ah yes, put it through. (Puts down his coffee)

The screen then switched from the robot into the smug face of Powell, whom Sumdac did not like at all.

Prof. Sumdac: (Groans) Now what do you want Powell? Don't you have anything better to do than to annoy me?

Powell: Yes, the reason I'm calling you Sumdac is because I am officially running for Mayor of the city, and in the next couple of months, you better be ready, because once I'm in office, your robots will become, MY robots!

Prof. Sumdac; Well then good luck on Election day Powell, because if there's anyone else that's going to be Mayor, then the person I'm voting for, is not you.

He then ended the call with a simple push of a button, and the screen then went back into it's usual screen setting as he took another sip of his coffee.

Prof. Sumdac: (Yawns) The coffee's not helping me, I suppose it's time that I go to bed.

Meanwhile, on Powell's end, he was giving the empty a screen a glare, even though Sumdac had just hung up on him on purpose.

Powell: (Growls) Just you wait Sumdac, just enough votes, and I'll make sure your company will go down plummeting! And I'll be there to see it when your whole world starts to melt!

He then starts to get out of the room when suddenly Meltdown appeared right in front of him and melted the alarm systems in place as he walked towards Powell, making him back up against a dead end wall as Meltdown stopped in front of him.

Meltdown: (Chuckles) Oh, things are about to melt alright... (Grins at Powell)

* * *

The next day, Detroit High would be getting a visit from a "Special Guest", mostly to visit the Sophomores first. Cade, Tessa, Maggie and Glen were the lucky ones.

Cade: (Bored) This is going to be good...

Tessa: (Sighs) Let's just get the day over with.

After a couple of minutes waiting, the class was ready to go to the gym, and they all walked as several more students from other classes began to join them, several students had their eyes diverted their attention on the four, as many made whispers about them.

Glen: (Noticed everyone staring at them) Uh... Do you guys need something?

Tessa: Oh don't worry about it Glen, their just being a little sketchy because of what happened to Trevor yesterday.

Cade: Yeah, I was hoping nobody saw that.

Maggie: You sure it's not from our first date?

Cade: Ok, I guess that could also be it.

Once inside, the amassed crowd filled the gym with loud voices being heard, as the group had their seats at the top of the bleachers, which you could pretty much nearly jump to the ceiling if your tall enough. Afterwards, the vice principal came in with a mic in his hand.

Vice principal: Hello Students! Today is a very special day today, because we are here to talk about how to improve your future. And we have a very special guest that is going to speak for you today, and please, give a heads up for Professor. Isaac Sumdac!

Everyone clapped their hands as Sumdac came to the room, waving his hands at both sides of the gym as he made his way to the mic which the vice principal gave him to.

Prof. Sumdac: (Clears his throat and grabs the mic) Hello students! As you may have heard, I am a professional robotics genius, who happened to have worked on a farm, who also had to clean up the messes that the cows make...

Everyone laughed at that while Cade and the others looked on.

Cade: So that's the rich guy huh? Doesn't look fancy.

Glen: Frankly, he's technically a scientist, so he's known to get his hands dirty if you know what I mean.

Cade: Well yeah, but does he ever goes to take a shower or something? I mean, has he done his laundry lately?

Maggie: He's a very busy guy, and he's always trying to make new inventions for the city.

Tessa: Rumor has it, he had helped the Autobots on several occasions.

Cade: (Raised a brow) So... This mean we're basically friends with this guy now?

Tessa: I don't know, ask Ratchet about it.

They all looked back as the Professor was still speaking to the whole school.

Prof. Sumdac: ...And the path you take will be demonstrated on how hard you work, and how much you want your career, because as far as college is concerned, the future all lies on you, and whatever path you take, it will be affected greatly by how you choose, and how hard you work, because tomorrow, could be your chance at being successful, and being happy with what you do!

?: Oh I'm happy with what I do...

Everyone turned around to see a very small old man whose skin was green, and his mustache was long pointing down to the ground, and he had tech on his back as it started to activate, the frail man's muscles started to change from skinny to buff, as he started to grow bigger and stronger, and then his mustache started to look short as his tiny head went to a big size, as everyone looked at him with shock and surprise at the appearance while he looked directly at Sumdac.

?: And I think I'll be more than happy to bring you back to my boss!

He then stomped his way towards the professor as the floor began to fill with more and more people hustling in and out of the room. He got towards to Sumdac and simply picked him up with his now big hands and stomped his way out of the gym, Cade, Maggie, Tessa and Glen, having being the only ones in the room, saw this and looked at each other.

Tessa: We should call the Bots in.

Cade: (Grabbed his phone) Already on it. (Dials a number and holds the phone up)

* * *

The Autobots were in the Plant doing whatever while Ironhide was healing from his wound yesterday when Prime had gotten something on his Com.

Optimus: What, who's that?

Cade: (On Com) Hey Optimus! It's me!

Optimus: Cade? Why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be learning the values of Earth?

Cade: Uh, yeah, funny story, me, Tessa, Maggie, Glen were all having, what we would call a pep rally, and this very rich Professor who wears a lab coat came in, and then there's this guy who was really, really old, and he was very small, and then next thing we all knew, he turned huge!

Optimus: Whoa, calm down, what's happening?

Tessa: (On Com) Professor Sumdac is getting kidnapped by a big green guy, that's what! Get over here!

Optimus: We're on our way! (Turns off his Comlink and looks at the Autobots minus Ironhide) Autobots, we have a situation going on at the school. Professor Sumdac is getting attacked, and the threat is now taking him hostage.

Bumblebee: So, did Cade just say "Big green guy"? Because that could be Bulkhead.

Optimus: No, we'd know it by now. How's Ironhide doing?

Ratchet: He's almost making full recovery, so I'm gonna stay here and monitor things here, you three go on and take care of whatever's going on at his school.

Optimus: Alright then. Bumblebee! Jazz! Transform and Roll Out!

Meanwhile on the other hand, the giant man had Sumdac on his shoulder while he struggled to get out of his release.

Prof. Sumdac: Let me go right now Colossus! You don't need to do this!

Colossus: I'm only doing this for the boss. He let me out, and in return, I work for him.

He continued to walk with Sumdac on tow, while the four teens had followed him.

Glen: Hey I recognized him! That's was the one guy that fought against Bumblebee on a fighting match!

Cade: So he's gonna go box the Professor to death?

Glen: I, I didn't say he was gonna.

Tessa: Well we gotta do something, because he's getting away!

Maggie: Not if I grab his attention. (Runs towards Colossus)

Cade: Wait, Maggie!

Glen: Oh, here we go again!

Maggie: HEY! BIG GUY! PUT HIM DOWN!

She then grabbed Rocks from the broken wall that Biotech had walked through from inside the gym, and threw some at Colossus, making him turn around and look at her.

Colossus: Go back to your friends and mind your business lady, this doesn't concern you.

Maggie: Oh what are you gonna do then? Make another hole in the wall? Because you got the strength, but you use them to kidnap some random person because you're nothing, but a big, green, washed up ring fighter, with nothing but a ridiculous mustache, and goggles that make you look like a nerd!

Glen: Ok, now that's being offensive there.

Tessa: Shut up Glen.

Colossus growled her comments, as he was going to stomp towards her until suddenly, he got hit by Bumblebee's Stingers, making him drop Sumdac to the ground as he turned to see the Autobots in front of him, ready for action.

Bumblebee: Oooh! Big green guy, okay now it makes sense.

Optimus: Jazz! Try to spot anything that is sounds really loud! That's a part of his weakness!

Jazz: You got it O.P.!

Jazz went into the campus while Optimus and Bumblebee stayed with Biotech. Sumdac was with Cade's group now.

Prof. Sumdac: So... All four of you are with the Autobots?

Cade: Yeah, why, is there someone else?

Prof. Sumdac: You could say that someone is taking a trip.

They all watched as the two Autobots fought against the enhanced human being, Colossus punched the ground, making a blast as Bumblebee fell back from the radius and Optimus grabbing a protective hold of him, making them both land in impact as they hit the school building, with Colossus about to deliver a punch until the fire alarm rang out.

Biotech: (Covers his ears) AHH! Not Again! (Growls in pain as Jazz jump-kicked him in the face, making him fall to the ground)

Jazz: (Grins as he watched) Not so tough now with the all the ringing, right?

Suddenly he was pushed back as Biotech delivered a punch that made Jazz fall back against the ground as he made his escape from the campus. The Autobots groaned as Optimus let go of Bee and got up to look around.

Optimus: Where is he?

Tessa: Nowhere in our sights, that's where.

Prof. Sumdac: I do not understand, why would Colossus try to kidnap me in public?

Cade: Dunno, but he's not going to do that again anytime soon, right?

Optimus: We'll just have to find out.

Everyone stood where they are as Jazz and Bumblebee got up on their feet and went towards the others.

* * *

Everyone including Professor Sumdac was back in the plant taking in the information that happened at school.

Optimus: So, you were just at the school making a speech about life when Colossus appeared out of nowhere.

Prof. Sumdac: That's exactly what happened, and these kids, the blonde one in particular tried to safe my life from him until you managed to show up on time.

Maggie: Do you guys have any human sized blasters I could use to push him back?

Ratchet: If we did, there would be no way we'd be giving it to any random human in particular. Not in the least circumstances.

As they talked, Ironhide came out of the Medbay, with the wound now healed and fully recovered.

Ironhide: (Groans) So... What did I miss?

Maggie: Hey big guy, how are you feeling?

Ironhide: Sore. Ok, but sore. (Rubs his arm)

Optimus: There was an attack from another criminal, Biotech, and now he's hiding out somewhere in Detroit.

Jazz: Isn't it a little coincidental that this one attacked today, while yesterday, Meltdown happened to be shooting at the streets.

Bumblebee: Yeah, that's an off start right there.

Prof. Sumdac: It could be that he was working with Meltdown! Colossus said that he was working with someone, so it could be that Meltdown wants me for payback!

Optimus: Well, that, and he also wanted to get us for being in his current state.

Ironhide: Done a good job on me so far.

Tessa: So wait a minute, the reason he attacked today, is because of Sumdac? What did he do?

Prof. Sumdac: Nothing of any sort! He just seems to have a dislike in me for some random reason.

Cade: Yeah, we can also relate to that.

Ratchet: So I'm willing to bet that the only way he'll appear is that we're either out in the open, or Professor Sumdac is.

Prof. Sumdac: I don't mind helping, as long as we end this madness.

Bumblebee: Well yeah, but what about Colossus? Wasn't he still in jail the last time we've seen him?

Suddenly the television screen just turned on by itself as the image revealed Meltdown, turning everyone's attention at the TV.

Meltdown: Hello Autobots, if you're hearing this, which I know for a fact that you are, then you know by now that we have unfinished business between you and me, buy If you want this all to end, then bring over Professor Isaac Sumdac over to the park by Midnight, and if not over then...

The image now shows Biotech holding a panicked, duck taped Powell over in the screen as Colossus carries him around.

Meltdown: ...Then I suppose that Detroit will have to cancel Election year, because there won't be any other candidates left!

The TV then shut down, making the screen black as everyone looked at each other for a moment.

Bumblebee: Well, I guess that answers our question.

Cade: Hang on, wasn't that the running candidate for the election this year?

Ironhide: Is he important?

Cade: From what I hear, only the ones that are into really serious bad guy stuff.

Ironhide: So he's not our concern?

Cade: Honestly, if we meet this guy, I'm gonna punch him in the face for being an idiot.

Optimus: As crooked as he may be, that doesn't mean we abandon him under the wrong circumstance.

Glen: Well whatever we're gonna do, we got to do it quick, because we only have a couple of hours left.

Optimus: Alright, that should give us enough time. Autobots! Transform and-

Ironhide: Hey boss wait, I'm gonna need something to counter the acid off me, I don't need to put pressure into my harm than anyone else's.

Prof. Sumdac: Well actually, I might help with that!

Prof. Sumdac: As much as I'd actually might help out with that! Just take me to my lab and I'll have it out in no time!

Optimus: Alright, let's hurry then, Transform and Roll Out!

The Autobots Transformed while everyone else got inside Ironhide.

Cade: Finally, he didn't sound funny saying that.

Optimus: I don't sound funny saying that! Do I?

Later, once they all reached Sumdac Tower, everyone Transformed back into Robot mode as Ironhide let go of the humans.

Ironhide: Ok we're here Professor, now what?

Prof. Sumdac: Now just come with me! I have some Prototypes just inside my lab!

Optimus: Let's hurry, times running out!

Everyone went inside with Professor Sumdac, as they all came through the giant sized elevator that Optimus had gone on once. After they reached the lab, Sumdac had gone to get the prototypes while they all waited on the roof, which Cade, Maggie, Tessa, and Glen can't help but stare at the Spacebridge.

Cade: So this how you get in and out of Earth?

Jazz: Yeah, pretty much.

Once they waited, Sumdac came back with a large container in tow.

Prof. Sumdac: Here is what I was talking about! I worked on it for some time while you were gone, and to this day, I figured that maybe one of you would try them out!

He opens the container and everyone takes a look inside as they all got wide eyed about it.

Ironhide: (Smiles) I don't mind taking it...

* * *

Meltdown waited for a long time for the Autobots to get here, and it was almost Midnight, as Biotech still held Powell on his grip.

Meltdown: Where... Are those... Filthy Machines?! It's almost due schedule!

Colossus: Want me to crush the guy boss?

Meltdown: No, not yet Cyrus, I want to wait until they get here and then we'll wipe this smug off the face of the Earth!

Powell: (Sweat forming) Now, Prometheus, can we talk about this? You don't need me, now do you? I mean, I helped you get your old ring fighter out, now I held up my end of the bargain, so why don't we talk and-

Meltdown: (Shoots Acid near Powell's head) SHUT UP! I don't want to talk, I want to make you suffer for taking part in my "Accident".

Powell: My part? What I didn't even do anything to you Prometheus!

Meltdown: Oh, Prometheus is dead... You killed him off when you decided to cancel my own funding, and if you just accepted it, then I would never have got this form in the first place, and now, since you canceled my offers... (Looks at Powell straight in the eyes) I'm going to cancel your offers, and your bargains, just as you did to me!

Just then, the Autobots showed up with Sumdac, as they put him down, Meltdown turned to them, away from Powell as he gave a sigh of relief.

Meltdown: (Smiles) Sumdac! I've been waiting for you all night! Seems like your machines are so much slow then we knew, didn't we?

Optimus: We're all here now Meltdown, now let go of that hostage!

Meltdown: Oh I'lll let him go alright, after I take Sumdac's HEAD!

Meltdown suddenly shot an Acid shot towards Sumdac, when Ironhide came I'm front of to turn into his Shield Mode, only for Meltdown's shot to be bounced back at Colossus's arm, making him cry out in pain as he let go of Powell.

Meltdown: (Eyes widen) What? How could you do that Machine? My Acid could melt through any metal, how could I not melt yours like I did before?!

Ironhide: (Grins) I had a few Upgrades on me.

Ironhide raised his Servo, and a cannon was formed from his wrist as he shot blast wave, knocking Meltdown and Colossus down, while Powell watched, four kids with masks came in and was kidnaping him, or that's what Powell thought at least.

Powell: HEY! Let go of me! Do any of you have any idea who you're missing with?!

Mask: Sir, relax, we're trying to help you.

Powell: "Help"? More like you trying to abduct me like that lunatic did right there, and there's no way on this Earth am I going to be kidnaped by some random kids, who say they're helping me, when they're wearing hoods over their heads and happens to be wearing masks!

Mask: Sir...

Powell: And if you don't let me go right now, I'll be sure to make your lives miserable to the point you won't even graduate to college!

Mask: Sir...

Powell: And in case you haven't notice, there is a man that can shoot acid at your faces, so how about you let me go this instant, I swea-

Mask: Sir!

Powell: WHAT!

Powell then gets hit straight in the face, knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground. The kid that threw the punch lifted the mask, revealing Cade Yeager.

Glen: (Takes off his mask) Geez Cade!

Cade: (Smiles) I told you guys I'd do it!

As he put their masks back on, the four then took Powell as the battle was waged on. Meltdown kept on shooting Acid at Ironhide, even though it just kept bouncing back at him.

Meltdown: AH, Stay away from me!

Ironhide: Not so tough when your Acid can't melt through me now, aren't ya?

When Ironhide started to get closer to Meltdown, Colossus came in and knocked him away from his boss, making him get back up as he gazed at Colossus.

Colossus: If you want to get through the boss, then you'll have to get through me!

Optimus: Then get ready for some action! (Sprints towards Colossus and uses his grappler on his legs and swings him against a tree)

Ratchet: (Gives Ironhide a hand) Looks like you gave Meltdown a little scare there.

Ironhide: My Armor is now reinforced, so that's good! (Activates his Cannons and fires at Colossus)

Colossus gets shot down by Ironhide, but he doesn't give up that easily as he stomps towards the three.

Optimus: Ironhide listen! Large noise intensity is a part of his weakness! We have to try to find something that is really loud!

Ironhide: I think we already have one Boss-bot!

Ironhide then used both of his Cannons to create a large quantity of sound blasts on Biotech, making him shout in pain, and making him smaller and smaller to his original height.

Optimus: ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! SHUT IT OFF!

Ironhide: (Turns off his Cannons and looked at Colossus, now back to his frail, skinny form) Huh, I think I might've shrunk him by accident.

Ratchet: No, no, he's always like that, it's his own Human Upgrade that makes him big and strong, that's what.

Optimus: Well I think that's enough from Colossus. Now we have to find Meltdown.

Jazz: (On Comm) Already ahead of you O.P.!

Jazz jumped to avoid the Acid, nearly hitting him as he landed on the street, his visor looking at Meltdown as Bumblebee shot at him.

Bumblebee: And you should get down here! He's about to Slag the Professor in Nano-Clicks!

Meltdown: (Growls as he nearly dodged a shot from Bumblebee) Foolish Machines! Get out of my way! (Shoots Acid on the bridge)

The bridge was now melting as Bumblebee and Jazz raced towards it to stop it from falling as Meltdown proceeded to go towards Professor Sumdac, who was stuck with Bumblebee's Car Mode until they fought Meltdown and he got out to watch the whole scenario. He took some steps back as Meltdown came closer to him.

Meltdown: If I can't have my revenge on those Robots or on that idiot Powell, then I'll make sure I'll finish what I should have done years ago!

Meltdown then proceeded to raise his arms as he aims his hands towards Sumdac, and is about ready to shoot, until he got shot in the back by Ironhide, with his Cannons, knocking him back off to the ground, as he gets up and looks at the three other Autobots.

Meltdown: (Snarls) Every single piece of you have been a thorn on my side for too long, you pathetic, wasted conceptional, scrap piling-

Ironhide: Oh be quiet already! (Shoots his Cannons)

Meltdown: (Dodges the shots) Okay, seriously? (Gets kicked by Optimus, knocking him back towards the street) OOF! You Machines realize that I can't be beaten by mere punches? You can do much better than that to defeat me!

Optimus: Ratchet, can you put in a gravity force?

Ratchet: I'm not sure about that, we're not in Sumdac Tower after all.

Optimus: Can you at least try?

Ratchet then raised his Magnets and fired at him, suddenly making a gravity field bubble inside, as Meltdown then realizes what was happening right now.

Meltdown: NO! (Shoots off Acid with no avail) Not again! Not by some feeble machines! Not when I was so close!

The force field shrunk into an actual bubble as Meltdown was trapped inside, making a victory for the Autobots as everyone gathered around.

Jazz: Sorry we weren't here to stop Meltdown Boss, he melted the highway bridge just now.

Optimus: It's fine Jazz, right now, Meltdown won't be causing any more trouble for a while.

Maggie: So how did you make that?

Ratchet: I simply shot him with my Magnets and it formed a gravity field inside.

Bumblebee: Couldn't you have done that yesterday?

Ratchet: (Frowns) Oh kid, don't even go there.

Soon afterwards, the police showed up and Meltdown and Colossus were put into prison trucks as everyone looked on.

Fanzone: Well, looks like it's a wrap on that, and nobody got hurt, and we've rounded up just about everybody.

Powell: Everybody?! What are you talking about! Those kids had knocked me unconscious and had tried to kidnap me! They were wearing masks captain, and they still are! You know they are also the criminals behind this!

Fanzone: Well from my point of view, if they were kidnaping you, then why are you still standing here?

Powell: Well... Still, they assaulted me! They should be put into jail! And-

Fanzone: And as a candidate for running for mayor, I don't think it's wise to be complaining, especially when the news get here, don't ya think? Now run along and get a cab or something.

Powell: Seriously?! You're not giving me a ride?!

Fanzone: Well, you're a rich guy right? I'm sure you'll find your way back home in no time.

Powell: (Snarls) You'll regret this captain! (Stomps off)

Fanzone: Well that was pleasant. And what was that about him getting knocked out?

Everyone turned to Cade, who was looking at everybody now.

Cade: (Shrugs) What? The guy wouldn't shut up.

* * *

The next day at school, there were construction workers working on the broken wall caused by Biotech, who was now imprisoned, along with Meltdown, and everyone was talking about it as Cade and Tessa looked around.

Cade: Well, I guess last night is the latest topic of the day.

Tessa: Besides popularity contests, and pretty girls talking about how hot their boyfriend is, yeah, it's a change in scenery, besides what happened yesterday.

Cade: Does this mean everyone will forget about the one time at the Burger Bot?

Tessa: Honestly, as long as they don't stare at us, I don't mind

Cade: True.

Afterwards, the afterschool bell rang, and everyone was bustling in and out of the place as Cade and Tessa met up with Maggie and Glen.

Maggie: Hey Cade, how was your day?

Cade: Pretty good. No Trevor being around, so that's good.

Suddenly, out in the open, Trevor just came in front of them as everyone frowned by his appearance.

Trevor: Someone call my name?

Cade: Okay, I said too soon.

Tessa: What do you want Trevor?

Trevor: Well, considering all the commotion that happened yesterday, we didn't have time to talk, and now, with nothing in our way... (Cracks his knuckles) Let's go back into our "Talk".

Before he said more, Ironhide came into view, pulling up as he gave a warning honk, with Trevor recognizing the truck from the other day.

Ironhide: Talk about what? Can't hear ya clearly?

Trevor: (Shaking) Uh... That I'm sorry about being uncool the other day, and it was mean of me to do so?

Ironhide: And you'll leave them alone during school, right?

Trevor: (Still shaking) Uh...

Ironhide: Right?

Trevor: YEAH! Yeah, of course! Um, see ya!

Trevor then ran off like a scared puppy as everyone was surprised by what happened.

Glen: That was Trevor, right? Or am I dreaming?

Maggie: (Smiles) Well, looks like someone was going easy today.

Ironhide: Well, I could've showed off my Cannons, but I didn't, so I'm betting he won't be able to bother you for a while.

Cade: That, would be good enough. Thanks Hide!

Ironhide: No problem guys.

Once everyone got inside the back, Ironhide drove from school into the plant, with the sun brightening the day.

* * *

Powell was in his office watching the news of what happened last night, still angered by what happened last night.

News reporter: And the Autobots have made a good service in capturing the criminals Meltdown and Colossus, as they attempted to harm Professor Isaac Sumdac, and Porter C. Powell, as he was forced to break out Biotech out of prison under the influence of Meltdown, formally known as Prometheus Black, as the electoral candidate running for mayor has rumored to have underworld sources, leading voters to question his-

Powell: (Turns off the TV and slams the remote down on his desk) This is not what I wanted to hear right now! People should be making posts about my health, and how I'm doing, but instead, I just lost a bunch of my voters, no thanks to those miserable Autobots! Those pieces of-! (Cell phone starts to ring and he picks up, giving into his acting pose for his Mayor career) Porter C. Powell! How can I help yo-

?: Looks like people are cheering today Powell, but the cheering isn't for you in your case.

Powell: (Eyes widen) You again?! I thought I told all of you not to call me again!

?: And I thought we had an agreement, but so far, you're not doing well on it.

Powell: Hey, don't pin this on me! It's not my fault those Autobots just came back, and Meltdown just came out of nowhere, threatening me to release Biotech, you realize this will take me to make a speech about that, since it's affecting my public view in a negative way right now!

?: Them perhaps we'll have to cancel your position for the election then, considering your situation, I suppose you don't mind living off in the streets if you can't even make the Autobots look bad.

Powell: No, No! (Sighs as he grabs his coffee) Just, just give me time, alright? Like I said, they just came back to this planet, and so far some of the attention is focused on them in a positive way. Now all we have to do is wait for something to happen that makes them look bad, and then I'll work out my magic. (Drinks his coffee)

?: Be sure that you do. Oh, and by the way, enjoy your coffee.

Powell then spits out his coffee and drops the cup on the floor once the call ended, making him look around outside the window, seeing who's watching him right now.

Powell: What, on Earth?

He then sits back down, now having an uncomfortable feeling as he works on his computer, little does he know that there is a hidden camera watching him.

* * *

 **Okay, that's about it for now, hope you enjoy this chapter, all characters belong to Hasbro except for Trevor, and feel free to add some reviews to this chapter or any of my previous ones. Have a nice day, and stay tuned for the next episode!**


	4. Gamemaster

Episode 4: Gamemaster

 **All characters belong to Hasbro, PEACE!**

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday noon as everyone in Detroit was partying, enjoying their weekend, while Cade and Glen on the other hand were playing Ninja Gladiator.

Glen: Come on, come on!

Cade: Almost, aaaannd, YEAH! Got you good! Now you owe me a soda!

Glen: Oh come on man! (Throws remote on the couch) Now that's like the only drink I have on me, especially from that Mexican restaurant!

Cade: Oh relax, you have soda at home, now gimmie!

Glen: (Frowns) Fine. (Gives his soda to him) Here.

Cade: Thank you.

Cade takes the soda as Bumblebee walks in the room.

Bumblebee: Hey guys, what are you playing?

Cade: Just some Ninja Gladiator, that's all.

Bumblebee: (Raises an Optic) Oh, and are you good at that?

Cade: Hey, I just have skills on me.

Bumblebee: Oh really then? Why don't I show off my skills? (Smirks)

Cade: Oh game on Bee, let's see what you got then!

Cade lends the game controller to Bumblebee as they started a new round.

Cade: Just to warn you, I'm pretty good at this game, so don't get your heart broken, or Spark, in your case.

Bumblebee: I'd wouldn't push it further Cade!

Then they began the round as they fought in the game, as Bumblebee was, surprisingly in Cade's point of view, faring well with him as Bumblebee had beaten him in 30 seconds of the round.

Cade: Ok, that was an easy start, maybe if I can get another character...

Cade then get another one as they started another round. And another, and another, until Cade also threw his controller on the couch.

Cade: Ok, now how do I know you do not use cheat codes, can you make cheat codes from your Processors?

Bumblebee: That's not how it works Cade, and believe me, I don't cheat, At, All.

Glen: Man, why don't I try playing.

Glen started to play, only to get beaten by Bumblebee, again and again, like poor Cade in the matter.

Glen: Ok, Cade is one thing, but you? You are a nightmare!

Bumblebee: Well it so happens that I happen to a be a master of gaming!

Cade: (Scoffs) No way, you can't be good at everything! (Picks out a game) Here, why don't we play this...

As time grew, Cade and Glen shared places to beat Bumblebee in any game possible, Shooting platform, Racing platforms, you name it. Every game they had, Bumblebee was the winning victor, making them both frown in disbelief at every turn.

Cade: (Playing Ride or Die) C'mon, C'mo- (Loses) OH C'MON!

Glen: (Playing Space Wars and loses) DANGIT!

Cade: (Playing Fist Fights) One more, please, just hang th- (And loses) Okay, FOR REAL!

After a while playing, both Cade and Glen had put their remotes down on the couch, turning to a victorious Bumblebee, as Jazz came into view.

Cade: Man, out of everyone I've played with, you were the unbeatable one.

Bumblebee: Heck yeah! I am number one in video games, period!

Glen: Did you have someone play with you and beat you? Even once?

Bumblebee: Nope, not once!

Jazz: (Folds his Servos) So, this Ninja Gladiator game is supposed to knock each other out time by time and the player wins?

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, that's pretty much it. Why, wanna tag along for the fun?

Jazz: No thanks I'm good, I'm sure the Jet twins won't mind having to play that game, but maybe I'll give it try sometime later. I kind like how they show off their moves

As everyone had their time socializing, no one in the base noticed a hidden camera watching them from part of a ceiling pipe.

* * *

The Decepticon base have been filled with neon purple ever since Megatron's arrival, and since his return to Earth, he took control of Soundwave's base and added some Decepticon colors to them, as he, Soundwave, and Slipstream stood against the monitor overlooking Bumblebee and Jazz with Cade and Glen.

Megatron: Well I'm impressed Soundwave... Not only did you manage to Reprogram Starscream into my will, but you also managed to find the Autobot's base and have a spy overlooking them.

Soundwave: I have detected the Autobot's location long before our latest encounter Lord Megatron, and I have some projects inside that will take them down and rid of these feeble Organics off from the face of the Earth.

Megatron: That sounds interesting, and I'll be sure to hear more about them. Is there anything you know of these Autobots so we can crush them?

Soundwave: I can analyze the way their patterns work, and how they use their daily habits while spending time with these humans, and by studying them, I work on using their uses against their very own.

Megatron: Perhaps a demonstration.

Soundwave: Of course, I happen to be using an Organic only interested in his basic Human Ignorant desires, and he will help with the Autobot's annihilation...

Soundwave stares at the monitor as he gazes upon the video game, "Ninja Gladiator"...

* * *

As the people in Detroit do their routine, a man in purple hair was walking down the street with a frustrated look on his face as he went inside of his apartment.

?: Stupid Autobots... Stupid, Crazy Old man, First I get fired because of my, (Uses finger expressions) "Obsessions", then I failed like three times in a row in getting those Noobs back, and they decided to take away my Headmaster unit, and now I can't even find my Headmaster unit ANYWHERE!

He gets inside his apartment number and gets inside of his living room that was filled with monitors hooked up in every corner, each of them containing different channels on TV. He goes into his room, that happens to be his lab, and has the name "Masterson" on his lab coat, hanging on the closet.

Masterson: Well, I'll show them. Once I find my Headmaster unit, I'll be able to get some payback from Sumdac and his rotten brat of a daughter, and then some payback from those Autobots for making my life miserable, in which I had to take some time to bust myself out of prison, and then I'll show the world how much of a noob they are! (Sighs) Right after I play some Ninja Gladiator, that always makes me feel better.

He goes to walk to a table when suddenly, all the monitors turn into static white and black dots flicker all over the screens, as Henry Masterson looked around with surprise.

Masterson: (Growls) Oh come on, don't tell me the freaking landlord is taking away my cable!

Right before he could do anything, all of the monitors show images of Soundwave in the screens, as Masterson takes a step back.

Soundwave: Henry Masterson, you have worked for Professor Isaac Sumdac, (Shows image of him) and have had previous encounters with these Autobots. (Shows images of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Ratchet)

Masterson: Um... Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything? (Eyes widens) Wait a minute, you're doing this so you can gloat me, huh?! Well guess what buddy! (Points his finger at a monitor and taps at it several times) You wait until I find my Headmaster unit, and then I'll show you all what you're messing with, you Autobot Noob!

Soundwave: You have mistaken me... I am no Autobot, I am a Decepticon. (Shows image of a Decepticon symbol) I am programed to destroy the Autobots by any means necessary, and I have an offer for you, if you are willing to partake in that offer.

Masterson: (Puts a finger on his chin) Hmm... I suppose It's about time I gave these Noobs a payback... Ok, I'll help out, tell me anything, I mean anything, and I'll make sure whatever you want, I'll make this happen!

Soundwave: Tell me, what do you the know of the basic programing... Of Ninja Gladiator? (Shows Ninja Gladiator image name)

Masterson: (Raises a brow) Um... Okaaaay? Well, It's a game, where two people would fight each other.

Soundwave: And?

Masterson: (Scratches his head) Aaand, well you pretty much could see who wins or loses, aaand, yeah, that is what it's about, beating some random person to death.

Soundwave: Beating a person to death? Hm... Well then, Henry Masterson...

Masterson: Just Masterson, ok? Because I'm the Master?

Soundwave: How would you like to change your position of being a Headmaster, into more of a "Gamemaster"?

Masterson: (Looks at Soundwave with an interested look) Alright, I think I'm starting to understand just a little bit of where you're going with this.

* * *

While the day is brightened, everyone in the Plant was doing something of their choice, as Ironhide was practicing shooting his newly upgraded Cannons, Ratchet working on his Med lab, and Bumblebee watching some TV with Cade and Glen.

Cade: (Sighs) Man, I'm bored.

Bumblebee: You telling me, there is nothing to do today, besides watching TV, and playing some Ninja Gladiator.

Glen: Heck no! You already proven your point, alright? We ain't playing with you for a while man!

Bumblebee: Alright, that's fine, we'll just watch some TV then.

Once Bumblebee turned back to the Monitor, Jazz came into the room.

Jazz: So, how is everything going so far kids?

Ironhide: (Shoots a Cannon) And where is Tessa? And Maggie?

Cade: (Sips his soda) So... Since my Tessa is sick, and Maggie is in Michigan with her dad, which means it's just me and Glen today, so yeah, we're just doing fine.

Jazz: Okay then. That's good to know.

Cade: (Gets off from the couch) Hey um, since there's no Decepticons shooting all over Detroit right now, how about we talk about something

Jazz: Okay, well what do you want to talk about?

Cade: I dunno... I guess, like, what happened to the green guy?

Bumblebee: You mean Bulkhead?

Cade: Yeah, Bulkhead, the green clumsy big guy, where is he? Isn't he supposed to be with you guys?

Jazz: Well, Bulkhead is staying on Cybertron, that's our planet by the way in future reference, and he stayed because he had some, farming business to handle.

Glen: Oh, so you guys can farm?

Ratchet: Mostly Energon, that's our most basic resource for all Cybertronians.

Cade: Ok, um, how about that Ninja Robot?

Jazz: Who do you mean? me?

Cade: No, not you Jazz, I already knew you are a ninja, because of your moves and all. I'm talking about the Black and Golden one, you know the quiet one.

Right after his sentence, everyone stopped what they were doing and froze by the description, starting to become awfully quiet as Cade and Glen looked at each other. briefly.

Cade: (Looks around at everybody) Um, was there something I said?

Jazz: No, no, there wasn't, you're fine Cade, nothing you said was wrong. It's just...

Cade: What?

Jazz: (Rubs his helm) Well, that Mech you were talking about, his name was... Prowl...

Cade: Ok, so what happened to him? Is he also staying on Cybertron.

Jazz: Well, yeah, but not in a way you think.

Before he could speak further, there is an alarm coming from the monitors as everyone turned and ran to it.

Ratchet: Hold on, what's the alarm for this time?

Optimus: Let's find out, put it through.

The monitors then show a TV broadcast on the screen.

Reporter: And now we are live at a local downtown area where there are is a rampage going on in the area, and it seems the attackers are three giant Transformers, that could change into any type of Dinosaur. (Shows an image of Grimlock in his Dinosaur mode)

Bumblebee: Hey, did she call them "Transformers"?

Glen: Well, yeah, that's pretty much a nickname for you guys since you could, basically Transform.

Cade: It's not really a bad name if you think about it.

Ironhide: So who are they supposed to be?

Optimus: They're called the Dinobots, and they aren't known to be gentle with everything.

Glen: So what? They be some types of Decepticons?

Ratchet: They're not, it's their Processors are out of place, and they don't even know what they're doing half the time.

Jazz: But weren't they all blown to dust back on their island?

Cade: Wait, they have an island?

Optimus: Yes, and no, their island was blown up, but they managed to survive.

Bumblebee: Wasn't Snarl being with one of the Constructicons last Christmas?

Optimus: I suppose things changed since our departure, but we have to stop what their doing none of the less. Transform and Roll Out!

The Autobots did so in a manner of speaking, as they turn from Robot Mode into Vehicle Mode, and Cade and Glen both got inside Jazz as they drove into the area of the Dinobot's location.

Cade: So, Dinobots huh?

Jazz: The ones and only.

Glen: So are they a kind of Autobots?

Jazz: Well, not really, I mean they aren't exactly what you would call Autobots.

Cade: But they carry that symbol on them, so basically they are Autobots.

Bumblebee: So are you trying to say that we should get them to join us? Because we already tried that.

Glen: When?

Bumblebee: When Prowl-

Bumblebee became silent afterwards after he mentioned Prowl, as he just drove on instead of just talking, which made Glen curious, but Cade, seems like he is starting to understand a little bit by this, but he didn't have time to ask further as they all reached their destination, and Grimlock was blowing his flames out of his mouth at the air, as Snarl and Swoop did their parts in breaking the machinery around them as the Autobots Transformed into Robot Mode and Jazz placed Cade and Glen down.

Grimlock: ARG! Grimlock does not like Machines! Grimlock destroy!

Grimlock Slices a car in half as Fanzone watched on.

Fanzone: And to think I was the only one complaining about machines...

Optimus: Grimlock! You and the Dinobots stop what you're doing now!

Grimlock: (Turns to Optimus) Grimlock doesn't listen to anyone! Grimlock only listens to Spider Lady!

Bumblebee: yeah, I doubt we'll be seeing this one sorted out any time.

Grimlock: Dinobots! Attack!

Everyone started to charge at each other when suddenly a big flash of bright light appeared in everyone's eyes and Optics as they covered them because of how bright it was, and when it stopped glowing, everyone was wide eyed at the fact that all of the Dinobots had just suddenly disappeared.

Ironhide: Hey! Where did they all go?

Cade: Ok, did they do that light? Or is this just the universe talking to us?

Optimus: I don't know... Ratchet, can you detect any Spark readings nearby?

Ratchet: I'm looking them up, and so far, there's only one Spark signature on my scans.

Glen: Weren't there three of them just now?

Optimus: Yeah, I have a feeling something is up. Let's head to it before something bad happens.

They then went to the Spark reading that Ratchet mentioned and stopped into a alleyway full of garbage.

Cade: (Sniffs) Ugh... Don't tell me one of the Dinobots teleported in this place!

Ratchet: I'd doubt they would just be quiet like it is now.

Ironhide: Hey! (Readies his Cannons) Something's moving in the garbage!

Everyone positioned themselves as Cade and Glen grabbed something blunt to defend themselves just in case, as the garbage started to move more and more, and suddenly a figure rose from the garbage, as it revealed to be an Orange, Red, and Grey colored Mech who looked like he was a trash compactor.

Optimus: (Sighs) Relax everybody, it's just Wreck Gar.

Wreck Gar: I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm just Wreck Gar!

Ironhide: Uh... What's wrong with this Mech?

Bumblebee: Another long story.

Optimus: Hey Wreck Gar, have you encountered three mechs that look like "Dinosaurs" for instance?

Wreck Gar: I actually have met one of them last Christmas! And that is why I'm Santa Claus! (Raises both of his hands and looks back at the Autobots) Right?

Ratchet: This was a flux. Sorry to bother you Wreck Gar, you jus-

Then, all of the sudden, another big flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and then once it stopped, Wreck Gar had also disappeared in a second.

Bumblebee: What the! Now where did he go!?

Cade: Is this something we should be worried about?

Optimus: Ratchet, can you detect his Spark Signature?

Ratchet: I'm trying, but no luck, in fact I can't even pinpoint where any of them are, it's like they just disappeared!

Glen: Okay, I don't feel safe out in the open right now.

Optimus: Right. We should get back to base befo-

Then suddenly, the light returned, and made everyone cover their eyes.

Bumblebee: This can't be good!

Ironhide: Oh now what!

Ratchet: Quick! Everybody! Grab unto something!

Once the light had faded, it only showed four of the Autobots left... And so far, Optimus Prime was missing.

Cade: Optimus! Optimus! Where did he go!?

Jazz: Ah Slag, whatever that light was, it took the Boss Bot too!

Ironhide: I'm gonna agree with Glen, we're not safe out in the open right now!

Ratchet: Alright, everyone Transform and hurry back into the Plant!

Everyone agreed and almost in an instant they Transformed immediately, and quickly Bumblebee let Cade and Glen back inside before driving back to their base, unknown to them, a flying bird like Decepticon was following them back, with a camera recording their every movements.

* * *

Masterson overlooks the monitors as the camera eyes the remaining Autobots as he smiles sinisterly.

Masterson: HA! Look at them run! Like a pair of Noobs!

Soundwave is then seen on a monitor on Masterson's left as he watches the Autobots.

Soundwave: It seems like you are enjoying the Autobots' misery.

Masterson: You kidding me?! THEY were the ones that were a part of my life being ruined! And once I'm done, then the whole city is gonna learn how non-superior they are!

Soundwave: (Whispers) Like you for instance...

Masterson: What was that?

Soundwave: Nothing. Now how do you like the new technology I have gave you.

Masterson: All of them are SWEET! This is much better than my Headmaster unit! (Holds out a staff) And with this baby! I can take out whoever I want, and whenever I want, and it is gonna be sweet!

Soundwave: You use "Take out" as if you have eliminated them permanently.

Masterson: (Raises a brow) Wait, so those robots aren't dead yet? Then what did I do to them?

Soundwave: Go to this location and see for yourself.

All the monitors go off as the ex-employee of Sumdac Systems gets a message on his phone, and then later, he goes to a abandoned building that took place in the Battle of Detroit. He gets inside, and then the room lights up in a midnight blue color as he looks at what appears to be a bunch of electrical equipment, a green screen, (You know, the ones movie directors use to make the scenes more realistic) and the Dinobots, Wreck Gar, and Optimus Prime in separated cells, all currently unconscious.

Masterson: (Holds up the staff) Ok, well at least I know what this thing can do. Now to figure out what the rest of my equipment can do.

He looks around, and finds a new suit, that has neon purple coloring to it, and puts it on as he admires himself in his new look.

Masterson: Alright, not bad, not bad, now... Everything else looks like something I'd like to use, although I still don't know why the Ninja Gladiator question was for, but I'm not really interested right now.

Masterson then looks at a helmet and a computer just sitting on the table.

Masterson: Seems like I found a new helmet! Although I'm not sure what's that laptop's for...

He walks to the table and sits down on a stool as he opens it up, and he turns it on, and all it says is Ninja Gladiator.

Masterson: Wait, so all this was for me to play Ninja Gladiator?! I mean I'm a fan and everything, but I was looking for something to destroy the Autobots! Oh great, what waste of time! (Looks at the helmet) Well, it doesn't help for me to not try out the helmet at least.

He puts the helmet on, and suddenly, the green screen changed into somewhat of a realistic background, as the title brand came out in 3D, and then some of the little mini drones found laying on the floor started to fly and in 30 seconds, they all latched themselves onto the captives' limbs, and as then their bodies got up, and all their cells opened up as Masterson steps back.

Masterson: How did you all get out?! Never mind, just stay back, ALL OF YOU!

He then picks up the staff, which he had dropped earlier to test out the equipment, and then he held it out for protection, only for them to be standing there, emotionless, and seem to be unconscious still from their teleportation.

Masterson: (Wide eyed) Okay, this is weird...

He takes some steps forward, holding his weapon with caution, and then setting it back down on his chair, and then looks at each of them as they stood up, yet still unconscious.

Masterson: So... You all aren't awake, obviously, so this means I'm getting to something. (Presses a button on his helmet)

The drones that are stuck to the Cybertronians lit up in yellow as they continued to stand there, unmoving.

Masterson: Hmm... (Looks at the laptop, which is now at the Ninja Gladiator start menu) Maybe...

He used the mouse to click on start, and then both the laptops and the 3D screen pops to the fighter menu, which surprisingly showed all of the Cybertronians in the screen, as Optimus and Grimlock are now standing in a fighting position against each other.

Masterson: Oh... Now this, I can tell... Is gonna be AWESOME!

As he overlooks what he has, Soundwave then appears on the computer screen.

Soundwave: Do you like what you have, Human?

Masterson: Like it? I LOVE IT! Not only do I have a new suit, and new equipment, I also have my own pile of Autobots on my will! And I can make them fight each other whenever I want to!

Soundwave: It was my idea since I laid my eyes on that game... And since you have also taken a likeness to it, I'll leave the prisoners to you, Gamemaster.

Masterson: Yeah, I think I'll gladly take that name, thank you very much! (Grabs the staff once more) Now, what do I do with this

Soundwave: Hand it back to us.

Gamemaster: (Shrugs) Alright, I got bored of it anyway. (Looks around) Uh... How am I supposed to do that?

Suddenly, a large blue ball shaped portal came out of nowhere, and Gamemaster took some steps back, looking back at it.

Soundwave: Toss it in, it will lead it back to us.

Gamemaster: Alright then... (Throws the Staff in and the portal shuts off in a flash) Wow... You need to teach me that sometime. Now, I like what I have right here, but I'm gonna need the other four of those Auto Noobs.

Soundwave: Leave that to me.

* * *

Everyone was back in the Plant afterwards and was now in a fit of confusion and worry about what happened now.

Ironhide: This ain't making any sense... First those Dinobots disappear, then that Wreck Gar also disappeared, and now the Boss Bot!

Jazz: And all thanks to that big flash of light.

Ratchet: Look, why don't we all keep calm...

Bumblebee: CALM!? There's random flashes of lights that could take us away by surprise, and you're telling us to be CALM?!

Ratchet: Well, it's what Prime would've said it otherwise if he was here...

Jazz: Yeah, but we don't know where he is, or how that light could have been used in the manner of abducting Bots...

Glen: Hey guys! Can you get over here so I can tell you what we might be up against?

Everyone turned to Cade and Glen who were over at the monitors.

Ratchet: Hey! Who let you used that?

Glen: What? Bumblebee said we could use it!

Everybody turned to Bumblebee as he looks around the others.

Bumblebee: (Nervous smile and shrugs) Hey, if it helps, I only let them watch prankster vids!

Cade: Seriously guys! Glen's got a clue on something.

Ironhide: Alright, well what is it we're looking at?

Glen: Well, I'm not sure who we're dealing with, but I got into the city camera recordings.

Ratchet: How'd you managed that?

Cade: Glen's good with computers... Especially when hacking into stuff.

Glen: Anyway, I looked up the ones from earlier, and I noticed this. (Shows a recording between the Autobots and Dinobots)

Bumblebee: OK, that's us and the Dinobots before they disappeared.

Glen: Well yeah, but look at the light, in slow motion.

Glen then slows down the video to the second where the Dinobots and the Autobots were about to fight, and then he points at the light, which was electricity coming at the Dinobots from the sky.

Cade: Wait, there aren't any clouds today, it's supposed to be sunny all day.

Jazz: Yeah, that's something at least we all knew what was going on with the Atmo.

Ratchet: Or so we thought.

Glen: And I looked up the recordings from when Wreck Gar disappeared, and when Optimus disappeared, and both showed that the light came directly from the sky!

Bumblebee: So what? You saying they all have been taken directly to the sky?

Cade: Oh come on, it's not like the Decepticons have a massive ship full of even more Decepticons, right?

Bumblebee: (Fiddles with his fingers) Well...

Cade: Ok, I said too soon, did I?

Ratchet: No, I don't think that's the case here, my scanner shows that their Spark Signatures are still on Earth, but I just can't pinpoint to where they are.

Ironhide: And we don't know when the light is gonna show up.

Bumblebee: Well, we can't just stand around and do nothing! We have to find Prime!

Ratchet: And we will, we just need to be patient.

Bumblebee: But what if patience isn't what we need?! Besides, I'm tired of losing Bots! First Prowl, and no-

He immediately stopped where he was as he realized what he had said and looked down at the ground. All three of the Autobots looked at him with sorrow as Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder.

Ratchet: We're not losing nobody kid, not this time.

As Ratchet comforted Bee, Jazz walked outside, as Cade noticed him leaving, and he left the others to find Jazz just overlooking Detroit as the day goes on.

Cade: Hey... Jazz? Is Bumblebee alright?

Jazz: He is... He's just... He's just going through what me, Prime, and Ratchet are going through...

Cade: What about Ironhide?

Jazz: Ironhide is technically a new member of this team, just like I am...

Cade: Oh... Okay... (Looks around for a bit, then looks back at Jazz) What happened?

Jazz: What do you mean?

Cade: I mean that something must have happened in an awful way that you guys are feeling some part of regret, and I know this, because I've been to a funeral before, and I've seen looks like this before... (Looks away for a bit) Who's Prowl?

Jazz kept looking at the city, and then turned to Cade as he crouched before him.

Jazz: (Sighs) Prowl... Prowl is... Was, a member of this team before, and you remember when there were three Lugnut Supremes, right?

Cade: Yeah, I was there with my sister and my mom... Why?

Jazz: Well, Optimus was fighting with Megatron, He and I... Well we were using this technique... It's known as "Processor over Matter", and we were using it to bring all the AllSpark Fragments back so we could stop him and the Decepticons. However, there weren't enough Shards, so Prowl... He uh...

He stopped talking once a flashback of Prowl giving his Spark away, and he turned his Helm to the ground in silence. Cade looked at him, now understanding what had happened.

Cade: There was something he had to do, wasn't there? He had no other choice, or else there was no way you guys would win that fight, and he ended up giving up his life.

Jazz: (Looks back at him) Yeah... Yeah you could say that...

Cade: Are you okay though? Because you make this sound like you there when he... You know...

Jazz: (Stands up) Actually... I'm not really sure... I mean, I was just right there, when he gave his Spark away, and maybe, I could have done something, maybe I could have stunned him, or...

Cade: Look, if this helps, my Father had passed away during the Battle, because he tried saving a life out there, and he ended up sacrificing his in the process. And then after that, my Mom became so overprotective over me and Tess, and we both we're also grieving for him, so... I guess what I'm trying to say is... We all have our ways of coping... Whether it's good or bad, and I get you and the others on what you're going through.

Jazz: (Smiles slowly) Thanks Cade.

Cade: (Smiles) No problem Dude...

Jazz and Cade then turned back to the Plant once the others have gotten out as well.

Ratchet: Alright, we outta be extra careful when we take a step out in the open. That light could appear any time and we could disappear in a Nano-Click.

Cade: Well, there's no way that light knows where our base is...

Suddenly, Jazz and Bumblebee were surrounded by a flash of light, only except it wasn't as bright as last time, and everyone could see them both being inside light, as it glowed their armors real bright, and Cade had covered his eyes as he was also in the light.

Cade: Ok, is today a holiday of really, really bad timings to say at random?!

Bumblebee: Oh Frag, we're screwed!

Jazz: Here we go.

Suddenly the light had gotten brighter and brighter, as it turned into a big view of white as Ratchet and Ironhide quickly ran towards them, only for the light to disappear, as the Cade, Bumblebee and Jazz had now vanished out of thin air.

Ironhide: Now what?!

* * *

A flash of light enveloped as Bumblebee, Jazz and Cade had been teleported to an unknown location, as they had looked around and saw that they are in a room that is dark.

Cade: Man, I thought I've seen enough scary movies to know the definition of creepy.

Bumblebee: Where are we?

Jazz: I don't know... But I got a bad fe-

Cade: HEY! SHUT UP!

Jazz: (Raised a brow) What?

Cade: Seriously?! Why, out of all the places we are in, would you even consider repeat the words "I have a bad feeling about this", when you know something bad is gonna happen?!

Suddenly, the lights around them glowed brighter as laughter is heard echoing through the room.

Gamemaster: Some called me Henry Masterson... Others used to call me Headmaster... And now... You Noobs all shall know me as the one, and only, GAMEMASTER! HAHAHA!

He then shows himself as the others watched him, Jazz and Bumblebee getting ready with their fighting positions.

Cade: See what I mean?!

Bumblebee: Headmaster? Wait, so that was you the whole time?

Gamemaster: Hey! It's Gamemaster now Noob! Remember that!

Jazz: What have you done with Optimus and the other Bots you napped up?

Gamemaster: Same thing I'm gonna do with you two Noobs!

Suddenly, two pairs of drones came towards Bumblebee and Jazz and then they were both stunned as the drones latched onto their limbs tightly, and then suddenly, neither of them could not even move.

Bumblebee: Hey! (Grunts) I can't move!

Jazz: Slag, neither can I!

Cade: Hey! What did you do to my friends!

Gamemaster: Why don't you mind your own business Noob, and I'll mind my own! (To the Autobots) Well, then I hope you two enjoy that, because now you are a part in my own version of Ninja Gladiator!

Bumblebee: Okay, now really!

Jazz: What? So you're just gonna make us fight each other?

Gamemaster: Not just you two, you are gonna fight against these five other Autobots here!

A door opens, and it revealed Optimus Prime, along with Wreck Gar and the Dinobots.

Optimus: (Grunts) I can't move! Something's keeping us from controlling our bodies!

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock have control on Grimlock's own body! Grimlock the strongest! (Grunts)

Wreck Gar: I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm a Ninja Gladiator character! (Looks around) Um... What does that mean?

The five of them walked towards Bumblebee and Jazz, as they got their weapons ready, unwillingly.

Jazz: (Grunts) It's these drones! They're keeping us from moving!

Cade: Okay, I'll get them off! (Grabs a drone, only to be shocked) OUCH! Alright, that's no fair, I can't even remove them without electrocuting myself!

Bumblebee: Well you may wanna do something, because we're gonna be torn to pieces!

Cade looks at Bumblebee and Jazz, and then at the five controlled Bots, and then finally back to Gamemaster!

Cade: Hey, Gamemaster! That's your name, isn't it?

Gamemaster: Yeah, what's your deal, Noob?

Cade: If you are such a master at everything, than how come you're just gonna randomly just have them all beat the crap out of each other all by yourself, when you don't have another player going against you!

Gamemaster: What are you getting at?

Cade: I'm saying that you're just a wuss! A big headed wuss, with nothing but a big giant helmet with all these fancy gadgets, and so far, two of the only things that you are a master of, is by winning your games by playing an AI controlled player, and the other is that you say "Noob" Waaay too much, you chicken! And you know the funny thing is? With purple being set up all over your suit, you might as well look like a GIRL!

Gamemaster: (Growls) I had enough of these insults! Fine! You wanna play with the master?! I'll show you!

Cade: Great! Challenge accepted!

Cade gets picked up by Jazz as he turns to Jazz.

Cade: Alright, I'm gonna get everyone out of this!

Jazz: How?

Cade: Just watch. (Gets put down to the floor where Gamemaster is and turns to him) Alright then, here's how this plays out, if I win three rounds, not only do I leave this place, but my friends, along with the other Autobots you took get to go free from your control.

Gamemaster: Fine then, but if I win three rounds, you get to leave this building without any of your robot buddies, Noob!

He gives a game controller to Cade as he goes to the player selection, with the Cybertronians now standing in the middle as they all held still.

Bumblebee: Cade has better win this game, because if he lose, we lose too!

Grimlock: Grimlock don't like doing this. Grimlock want to go back home.

Optimus: And you will, but first we have all have to get through this.

Wreck Gar: I'm feeling itchy. Why can't I move?

Jazz wasn't paying attention as he was too busy meditating, even in his state, and he continues to do so until a voice came into his Processor.

?: _**Jazz... Jazz, can you hear me? Jazz?**_

Jazz: (Raises his Visor) Prowl?

Bumblebee:(Raises a brow) Yeah? What about Prowl?

He didn't say anything further as Optimus was picked by Cade, and Grimlock was picked by Gamemaster, and then Optimus was shown in a background, driving in his Vehicle Mode, and then Transforms into his Robot mode and activates his Axe.

Optimus: (Heroically) I Am... OPTIMUS PRIME! (repeated, again Heroically) I am... OPTIMUS PRIME!

Optimus did the same slogan over and over because Cade happens to be taking some joy into it, as he now presses the repeat button several times over, making Optimus say "OPTIMUS PRIME" over and over again, until he finished his introduction, which Cade finished up on.

Cade: HAHAHA! I'm sorry, but man, you looked absolutely funny doing that! HAHAHA!

He continued to laugh as Gamemaster also joined him, along with Bumblebee, Jazz, Wreck Gar, and even Grimlock and two of the Dinobots, and at random, the sound of monkeys is heard laughing as everyone continued to do so.

Optimus: (Looks around with his Optics and sighs) Oh brother...

Grimlock then makes his introduction as he is shown in his Dinosaur Mode, in a jungle setting, and he looks up and starts to run and then Transforms into his Robot Mode, making him breath fire as he uses both of his Servos to hit on his Chestplate several times before grabbing his Fiery Sword, and then both he and Optimus are shown to be in a background of Sumdac Tower, in Prof Sumdac's lab where Megatron used to be held at.

Gamemaster: (Turns to Cade) Ready to lose, Noob?

Cade: We'll see who's the loser here.

They began their 1st round, as Optimus jump kicked, while Grimlock slashed his sword into the air, hoping to get a hit out on Optimus. As they continued to fight, Jazz had mediated once more while everyone else watched, and deep in his Processor, a voice was heard once more.

?: _**...Jazz... It's me, Prowl, can you hear me?**_

Jazz: (Raises his Visor) **_Prowl? Wait a minute, you're supposed to be Offline. How are you talking to me?_**

Prowl: _**The reason**_ _ **I am able to speak to you is through the Well of AllSparks. I can reach through your mental Processor, even without my body.**_

Jazz: _**Okay... Well, it's good to hear you again, but I'm not sure this is the best time to talk right now, we're kind of busy right now.**_

Prowl: _**Because the Gamemaster has your bodies under his will?**_

Jazz: _**Well, yeah... Wait, how could know what's happening right now?**_

Prowl: _**Because I can see what you are seeing while I'm linked through you... It's how I know what is happening, so I can help you get through this.**_

Jazz: _**How? The Gamemaster placed these Drones on our bodies so we can't move, how are we supposed to get through this?**_

Prowl: **_Simple... Just like it was simple for me when I sacrificed my Spark to save this planet..._**

Jazz: **_The Processor over Matter ability..._**

Prowl: _**Precisely...**_

Jazz: _**That sounds a little too promising Prowl... So far, you were the only one that has mastered it, and I'm not even sure how to do this.**_

Prowl: _**Then allow me to help you...**_

While Jazz is having his mental conversation with Prowl, Optimus had used a combo move on Grimlock, making Cade win the 1st round.

Grimlock: (Groans) Grimlock tired now.

Cade: And that's the first one, care to give up yet?

Gamemaster: (Growls) Not by a long shot kid! (Chooses Snarl) Alright, let's try this one! Now pick your player Noob!

Cade: Okay then. (Chooses Bumblebee)

The Introductions had started, as Bumblebee had his intro shown with his Vehicle Mode set up, driving through the city at night background, and then Transforming into his Car Mode.

Bumblebee: Looks like this is a job for Wheels on Heels!

Snarl now proceeds with his introduction, as he is seen in his Rhino Mode, and then runs off into the battle as he Transforms into his Robot Mode, and starts pounding on the ground a few times before the round started, the background now showing Dinobot Island as Bumblebee made his first hit on Snarl by shooting his Stingers at him, as Snarl gets up, crouches down and uppercuts him to the air as he falls down to the sand. Then he punched Snarl several times over before making him fall down, as Snarl had his power bar full now.

Bumblebee: Given up yet?

Gamemaster: Not even close Noob! (Presses a button)

Snarl than shouts his battle cry as he punches Bumblebee, and then, in a cinematic sequence, Snarl runs towards Bumblebee and slams him to the ground several times, and then throws him into the air as he screams, and then right when he was about to fall on impact, Snarl, in his Rhino Mode, rams him straight into a wall, and thus returning to the beach background, where Snarl was made victorious, making Gamemaster grin in approval.

Cade: (Stands up) Holy cow, Bumblebee! Are you okay?

Optimus: Are you alright?

Bumblebee: (Moans) I think... Bulkhead... Would have been a lot worse... (Sighs)

Gamemaster: Ah, last round kid, you sure you don't want to give up?

Cade: Bring it on!

Gamemaster then moved on to the last round, as he chooses Wreck Gar, while Cade choose Jazz, and they both proceeded with their intros as Jazz came in with his Vehicle Mode, with his background set in the night, with somewhat of a vibe going as music is played out, and then he drifts around a bit until he Transforms into his Robot Mode.

Jazz: Hope you're ready!

Wreck Gar gone ahead with his intro with his background shown in the dump, and then he gets out of the amassed piles of garbage and then moves to his position.

Wreck Gar: I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm a hero!

They then proceeded into battle as the park viewed as the background.

Jazz: (Intakes) Ok... Focus on his weakness, then strike.

Wreck Gar then moved to swing his sign at Jazz, only to miss as Jazz had crouched to knock him off his knees, only for Wreck Gar's health bar to not move apparently.

Cade: (Notices Wreck Gar's health) Hey! I hit Wreck Gar, his health should be depleted!

Gamemaster: Well, I suppose it could have been a "Glitch" in the system.

Cade: You have something to do with it, do you?

Gamemaster: What? Jealous because I'm the MASTER? Ooh! and look at your health, looks dangerously low right now!

Cade turns to Jazz's health, and it was low for like an inch.

Cade: Oh you cheater! (Turns to Jazz) Jazz! Be careful!

Jazz remained silent as he counters another attack from Wreck Gar, with Prowl's voice still inside his Processor.

Prowl: _**Focus, not just on the battle, but on the ones attached to your Servos, keep calm, and let go of your thoughts of every thing around you... Just let your Processor in...**_

Right when Wreck Gar was about to finish the final blow, all of the Drones latched on Jazz's body began to let go, and then he jumped above Wreck Gar and threw his sign at the computer, shutting down every thing in the room, the 3D screen, the power inside Gamemaster's suit, and then all of the Drones that are attached to the Autobot's and Dinobot's limbs, finally able to move their bodies freely again.

Bumblebee: (Relaxed Intake) Finally, I can stretch out my arms!

Grimlock: Grimlock starting to feel itchy.

Gamemaster: No... No, no no no NO! I was so close! (Turns to Cade) YOU! You cheated! I know you did somehow, because-

Cade just whacks him with a random pole laying on the table, knocking him down as his helmet got lose.

Cade: Because you talk Noob too much.

* * *

Later, the police came by and had Masterson in cuffs again, as Fanzone walked by Cade.

Fanzone: So I get the story is that you were just an innocent bystander who had been out in the open?

Cade: Yeah, pretty much that and I punched him the face for saying Noob a lot.

Fanzone: Huh, alrighty then.

Cade walked towards the Autobots after finishing up with Fanzone, and greeted them as Ratchet looked at Optimus, Jazz and Bumblebee's wounds.

Ratchet: Well it looks like Optimus and Jazz only had dents, but as for Bumblebee, you could say what Snarl did to him resulted in a broken Servo.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I'm starting to feel it now.

Cade: So this mean he needs a new arm? Because it looks messed up.

Glen: Yeah, I can see some purple dripping right now.

Ratchet: Luckily, there are replacement limbs stored on Cybertron, so all I have to do is make a quick trip to Cybertron and I'll have him patched up in no time.

Ironhide: But what I heard, replacing a new Servo isn't pleasant.

Cade: How do you know?

Ironhide: If one of my friends Hot Shot were to come by here, he'll let you know the details.

Optimus: Well, I admit, even with the Gamemaster was using us, I actually felt good fighting in there.

Glen: Ok, but how did you guys managed to get those Drones off you?

Optimus: Well, It was Jazz that managed to take them off first.

Cade: Yeah, hey Jazz, how did you do that?

Jazz: (Soft smile) You could say I had help... From an old friend...

Glen: Alright then, but where did Wreck Gar and the Dinobots go?

Optimus: After we apprehended them, Grimlock agreed to have his Dinobots to withdraw afterwards because of what happened, and Wreck Gar...

Wreck Gar is seen cleaning the building that Gamemaster was using and so far, everyone in that area was impressed by his janitor skills.

Wreck Gar: I'm Wreck Gar! And I help cleaning!

Cade: You could say Wreck Gar's doing up the cleaning for us.

* * *

Later at the Plant, Optimus and Ratchet went to monitoring station to call Cybertron, and the one who picked up was Sentinel.

Sentinel: Optimus! How funny to see you again, you bored on that planet yet?

Optimus: Now's not a time for chit chat Sentinel, Bumblebee's Servo needs a replacement and we need your permission to have a medical supply dropped off.

Sentinel: Sure, that can be arranged. (Snickering)

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What's so funny?

Sentinel: (Trying to hold his laughter) I'm so sorry about this Optimus, but is this you?

Sentinel Uploaded a recording on the screen, and to Optimus' horror, it was him doing his introduction when he was being used by Gamemaster.

Optimus: (In recording doing his heroic pose) _I am... OPTIMUS PRIME!_ (Repeat) _I am... OPTIMUS PRIME!_

And to add a sting to the bit, the footage was posted on Cyberbook, which had over 7 million likes so far.

( **Cyberbook** )

 **Cliffjumper: Is that who I think it is?**

 **Hot Shot: LOL!**

 **Jetfire: Wow! I think that's Optimus Prime!**

 **Sari: OMG, that is Optimus! Why would he post this? LOL!**

 **Bulkhead: Hey! That's my old team leader!**

 **Sentinel: HA! Wait till Ultra Magnus sees this!**

Optimus' face was just about to go red as Ratchet stepped back a little bit, and Sentinel's laughter is heard on the screen.

Ratchet: I think I'll give you some room to breathe.

Ratchet shut off the monitor and stepped to his med lab as Optimus ran off to his room, shut his door, and screamed at the top of his lungs. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Cade and Glen noticed this as they had looked at the video that had posted.

Bumblebee: I think it's best we don't tell him we posted that video.

Ironhide: (Raised a brow) Ya think?

Cade: So um... Ninja Gladiator afterwards?

Bumblebee: Honestly, I think I'll take a long break from it.

* * *

Back in the Werehouse, Megatron was overlooking the monitors when Soundwave approached him.

Soundwave: I apologize my lord... It seems that I had made a mistake in trusting worthless Humans in destroying the Autobots.

Megatron: (Grins) Don't bother about your failure Soundwave... This is successful enough for me.

Soundwave left as Megatron looked at the monitors, which instead of live footage of Detroit, it was a video on Cyberbook, which the name title was "Optimus Prime's Epic Pose of Awkward", as it showed Optimus Prime doing his Introduction from the game.

Optimus: (In the recording, Heroic mantra) _I am... OPTIMUS PRIME!_ (Repeat) _I am... OPTIMUS PRIME!_

Megatron: Heh... And to think Lugnut was the one looking like an idiot.

* * *

 **K, I hope everyone is having a good weekend right now, and is looking forward to spring break! Because I know I am! Stay tuned for the next episode and feel free to leave a review down below!**


	5. Homecoming

Episode 5: Homecoming

It was a busy evening in Detroit as the orange sky was blended into the sun set is seen on the horizon, and then once the dark settled in, an orange streak once seen going through out the streets, as the Autobots are taking a drive through the night along with Tessa Yeager.

Tessa: So, what are we here for again?

Optimus: We're looking for Energon, and the reason for is because it's for our planet, Cybertron, because all the Autobots there need it, since there have been attacks at the farms.

Jazz: Shouldn't take long, because Energon signals is traced easily.

Ratchet: Hang on, I got a signal! Coming up near these buildings.

They all stop and Transformed back into Car Mode, Bumblebee had put Tessa down on the ground, and everyone looked at the building that was abandoned.

Optimus: Alright, talk to us Glen, any Decepticon readings on the scanner?

Glen: (Overlooking the monitors back inside the Plant) None so far, and I don't think we have any company coming up, so we're all good!

Bumblebee: Sweet! Then we'll be sure to find it in no time! (Goes inside first)

Optimus: Bumblebee, wait! (Sighs) We don't know what could be inside, Ironhide, take Tessa with you and go follow Bumblebee and report back if you see anything.

Ironhide: (Smiles) You got it Boss Bot! (Goes inside)

Optimus: Alright then, Jazz and Ratchet, you two are with me, let's go to the other side of the building.

Ratchet: Let's get this over with.

Optimus' group had gone to the other side of the building, unknown to them, the same Orange streak from before had stopped in front of the building, and the man in costume smiled as he looked at it.

?: Alright then... Time to get me rich! (Goes in)

Bumblebee walked around the halls, which was dark, and creepy, and he looked somewhat nervous of the background he was in.

Bumblebee: Hey, abandoned building, night time, please, like I'd be scared of the dark.

Suddenly, there was a noise, and Bumblebee turned around to see a glass broken on the floor.

Bumblebee: Okay Bumblebee, there is nothing to worry about, you're a tough Bot, and you aren't afraid of anyth-

?: (Whisper) bumblebee...

Bumblebee: Ah! Oh... It's fine Bumblebee, it's all in your head, there is nothing to be afraid of...

?: (Whisper gets more audible) Bumblebee...

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers) Ok, that's it! Who's there?! You better come out wherever you are, because I'm not afraid to use them!

As Bumblebee had his back turned, a figure from behind lurked toward him slowly, and slowly, until suddenly, he placed both Servos around him, covering both of his Servos so he wouldn't escape easily, and held him tight as he lifted Bumblebee in the air.

Bumblebee: AHH! GET OFF ME, GET OFF!

Ironhide: (Grinning) Relax Bumbler, it's just me.

Bumblebee stopped his struggles and turned his head around to see Ironhide holding him, giving way his smile.

Tessa: And me. (Walks out of the shadows) Y'know, the part what I whispered your name twice, and got you scared like crazy.

Bumblebee: What the? Oh Primus, you guys pranked me, didn't you!

Ironhide: (Puts him down) Hey, did you really think that you were the only prankster in the joint?

Bumblebee: Oh, and you sooo sure that you're a professional at pranking?

Ironhide: (Glares) I don't know... Are ya still sure Wasp is a Decepticon Spy?

Bumblebee: (Optics widen) Uh... Well...

Tessa: Hey, who's Wasp?

Ironhide: He was my friend... Until Bumbler got the wrong info and had him put in the Stockades.

Bumblebee: Hey, I'm sorry, alright! I didn't know Longarm was using me to frame Wasp!

Ironhide: Whatever... Just don't send another wrong Bot to a place where he losses his mind...

Ironhide walked off to the part of the building, leaving Bumblebee and Tessa behind.

Tessa: (Looks around) Uh, okaaay, is there some dark stuff I don't know about?

Bumblebee: (Rubs his Helm) It's a long story...

Tessa: Well, you can tell it later, we have Energon to look for.

Bumblebee: Right.

Meanwhile, on Optimus' end, they had just gotten inside the back as they walked around the place.

Jazz: Place is sure empty.

Ratchet: Well, three Lugnut clones were attacking, so what did ya expect?

Optimus: We should check if the others are alright. (on Comlink) Ironhide, what's your status?

Ironhide: (On Comlink) Things are quiet here, and so far we don't have eyes on the Energon we're looking for.

Ratchet: Wait, everyone, my scans indicate that we're getting close to the Energon readings.

Optimus: Alright, everyone, let's regroup to where the signal is and find the Energon.

Both teams walked to the center of the building, where they all met up, and walked down the basement, and they saw glowing pink Energon brightening the room as everyone looked at the Energon, which literally came from the ground, all grown.

Tessa: Wow... That's Energon?

Jazz: Yeah, that's Energon alright.

Suddenly, the Orange streak appeared again, right in front of them as all of the Energon had suddenly disappeared into the figure's bag, as the Autobots got readied their weapons.

Bumblebee: Hey! It's Nanosec!

Nanosec: Yeah! Thanks for finding this for me you rust of bolts!

Then he got out of the basement as he ran another fast streak past the Autobots, and they had began to chase after him.

Ironhide: Get back here! Do you even know what to do with that?

Nanosec: No, but all I know is that this is like growing money out of a tree, so these crystals are my payday!

Once Nanosec had gotten out of front of the building, Everyone was about to chase him from there until out of nowhere, there was a shot fired at the top of the building outside, causing a wreckage to block the entrance from going in or out, which wasn't in the Autobots' favor.

Bumblebee: Now how did that happen?

Optimus: No time to ask, Ironhide! Can you use one of your Upgrades to shoot off the wreckage?

Ironhide: I think I might collapse the whole building doing that.

Ratchet: Well than use your Armor then!

Ironhide turned on his Shield Upgrade and started to punch what's blocking in their way. Meanwhile, on the outside, Nanosec looked at the destruction laid out of nowhere.

Nanosec: Well that was unexpected... Well thanks anyway!

Right before he ran, there was purple webbing silk shot on his feet as he began to struggle getting out of the web that encased his feet until two shadows loomed over him.

?: (Chuckles) No... Thank you!

Nanosec turned around at what was behind him, and he let out a terrified scream as he saw what was in front him, as on the inside, everyone heard him screaming.

Tessa: What's going on?

Optimus: I don't know, but something tells me it isn't good. Ironhide! One more push!

Ironhide raised his shiny fist and gave a powerful punch that destroyed the wreckage, and finally made space for the entrance as everyone got out to the street, only to find Nanosec hanging on a street light, with silk covered him tight as he shook and struggled.

Nanosec: (Notices the Autobots) Are they gone? Please tell me they're gone!

Jazz: Whoa, how did this happen?

Tessa: Glen, are you seeing this?

Glen: Yeah, looks like that guy in the costume is hanging there like a Christmas ornament.

Ironhide: But did you see who did this?

Glen: Actually, I tried calling you guys earlier when you went inside that the camera in that street went static on me, and it stopped when that guy got up there.

Tessa: Ok, so does anyone have an idea what would've done that?

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet gave each other a look, and then turned to the three.

Optimus: I actually may have a feeling "Who" would've done that.

* * *

Later the next day, Tessa and Glen went to school and told Cade and Maggie what happened the night Nanosec was caught.

Cade: So you're saying that you and the Autobots were caved in from the entrance, and then when you got out, you found that guy hanging there?

Maggie: In Spider webs?

Glen: Yeah, it was purple too!

Tessa: Ask everyone else that.

Maggie: Ok, so does anyone know who we're dealing with?

Tessa: Well, Optimus said that he had a feeling, but right now, I just want to take a break from kicking butt, and just enjoy the rest of the day, because I'm sooo tired.

Cade: Yeah I feel you there, some of those times we spend with the Autobots makes us feel sleepy.

Maggie: Yeah, but why don't we forget last night and act a little normal today, because today's Homecoming!

Cade: That part has not crossed my mind.

Glen: Wait, so you guys are coming to the dance?

Cade: It's what we're doing tonight, since we had a couple of weeks doing good, and I thought we'd award ourselves with having a good times ourselves.

Maggie: And I cannot wait for it.

Cade: What about you Glen? You coming?

Glen: Um, y-yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I?

Maggie: Great! It'd be good to see you there!

Cade: And what about you sis? You coming tonight?

Tessa: I'll consider it, at least.

Cade: Whatever you want to, we'll be at Homecoming.

?: Hey Cade!

Everyone turned around to see a clique of pretty girls, which the main one happens to be the main pack of the group, because she happens to be the hottest one, and she wears a pink dress, pink shoes, and she's a blonde, wearing an innocent smile on her face as she and two of her friends walk towards Cade and his friends.

Cade: (Groans) Oh great, It's Haley Meyers.

Glen: What does she want with you?

Cade: Oh you know, try to seduce me into falling in love with her, then make out with her, and end up ruining my relationship with Maggie, gosh I'm so thrilled.

Maggie: (Raises a brow) And why would she do that now?

Tessa: Because she happens to have a reputation of wreaking other people's relationships and end them in a huge disaster.

Haley: (Sits beside Cade) Hi Cade! Wow, you are such a cutie!

Cade: You know, I'd take that as a complement if I was single, oh wait! No I'm not because I have a girlfriend, (Points to Maggie) Who is right there.

Maggie: It's Maggie Madsen by the way.

Haley: Yeah, sure. Hey listen Cade, if you ever get lonely tonight, why don't you come to the Homecoming dance with me, I don't mind having some company.

Maggie: Um, excuse me, I can't help but notice you're being just a little too flirtatious right there.

Haley: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be a good friend to Cade, because of what he's been through with that big giant Decepticon pointing his gun on his face.

Cade: (Rolls his eyes) Yeah, you're just doing a fantastic job so far.

Haley: (Giggles) Am I?

Tessa: Hey, Haley, don't you have some business to attend to, like polishing your nails 24 hours a day?

Haley: Oh, and what are you doing here?

Tessa: Hanging out with my brother, what's your excuse?

Haley: Being a good friend to your brother... Oh by the way, how's Shane Dyson doing?

She and her friends giggle as Cade gave a soften expression at Tessa, who looked like she was about to hit her right in her face, but then the bell rang as everyone was about to get ready for class, before Haley looked at the group.

Haley: Looks like I got to go now. See you later Cadey!

She and her clique gets off the table as everyone sighed in relief.

Cade: Good riddance she's gone.

Glen: (Notices Tessa's expression) Hey Tess? You alright?

Tessa: Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I want to just grab an empty bottle and then smash it on her pretty little face!

Cade: Whoa! Let's not do that okay? why don't we just go to math class.

Tessa: Oh, math, just what I needed!

Everyone got up from the table and walked to their class, as Maggie gave a worried look at Tessa.

Maggie: Hey Cade? Is your sister alright?

Cade: She is, it's just that she and Haley had a history together...

Glen: Man, I wonder how the Autobots are doing.

* * *

Back at the Plant, Ratchet was examining the silk from last night given to Nanosec, and he turned to the rest of the Autobots.

Ratchet: Well, if my scans isn't having a malfunction, I'd say this is silk is absolutely from an Archa 7 spider, which would mean...

Optimus: Blackarachina is still out there.

Jazz: And has her supply of Energon with her too.

Ironhide: So what now? Should we stay alert for her?

Optimus: Precisely, she can be dangerous when it comes to upgrades, and she's pretty good at "Borrowing" them.

Jazz: But when will she strike again? Last night, she came after the Energon, so don't you think she'll come back for more?

Optimus: More than likely, like I said, we'll all have to keep a look out.

Everyone walked off to wherever they're doing while Bumblebee approached Optimus in his room.

Bumblebee: Hey, Boss Bot? Can I talk to you real quick?

Optimus: Sure, what do you need?

Bumblebee: So, remember when I said Ironhide and I shared the same platoon on Autobot Boot Camp?

Optimus: Yes, what about it?

Bumblebee: (Fiddles with his fingers) Well, that's the thing, Wasp was also in the same Platoon... And Ironhide and him were best friends, and then I mistaken Wasp to be working for Megatron, and then he came to Earth and became Waspinator, yeah, you know about that detail.

Optimus: What's the point though?

Bumblebee: My point is that if Blackarachina is still Online, then this would mean Wasp, or Waspinator is still Online too! And I'm not even sure how to tell Ironhide the truth about that if we meet again!

Optimus: Just keep calm alright, there's nothing wrong about telling Ironhide the truth.

Bumblebee: Oh nothing wrong, like walking to his room and then say "Hey Ironhide, I just wanted to let you know that Wasp may still be Online and also has turned into a big giant Techno Organic!" I mean, is it really that easy to speak the truth likewise?!

Optimus: (Rubs his Helm) Okay, I suppose I can sort of take that bit.

Bumblebee: And to make matters worse, Ironhide is mad at me for putting Wasp in the Stockades in the first place! I mean come on! How do you think he'll take it when he finds out that his best friend had lost his sanity at prison, but also turned into Waspinator?!

Optimus: (Puts his Servo on Bumblebee's shoulder) Listen to me, there was a time when I was, somewhat put in the position you're in, and I think as much as it's hard to do, it's probably for the best that Ironhide should know the truth about Wasp, because otherwise things would get complicated, and believe me, I learned that the hard way.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Alright, I just hope you're right about this.

Optimus: Believe me, it's the right thing to do...

Bumblebee nodded as he left his room and shut the door behind him, as Prime suddenly let his Helm drop and put his hand over his head.

Optimus: (Sighs) Then again... The truth is so hard to tell... Especially when trying to tell it to you Bumblebee...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, everyone was now in the gymnasium, and they all had free time now that they completed the teacher's assignments, so everyone can do whatever they wanted to do inside. Tessa watched her brother play basketball while Glen just played on his phone, as Maggie approached her and sat down next to her.

Tessa: (Noticed Maggie) Hey Maggie, how are you doing?

Maggie: I'm doing fine, just thought we needed to have a talk.

Tessa: What's there to talk about?

Maggie: About Haley, and look, I know she is very manipulative and selfish, which I have already witnessed, but just what exactly happened between you and her?

Tessa: Why are you so interested?

Maggie: Because I want to help, that's why.

Tessa: (Sighs) Look Mags, I appreciate it, but honestly, I really do not want to talk about it, believe me, it just makes things worse.

Maggie: Just tell me, please?

Tessa: (Frowns) Okay, once upon a time, she and I used to be friends until she took someone from me, he and I never talked again, and then she just kicked me out like a dog. There, you happy? You helped me already.

Maggie: (Smiles) Well you know what? Since she's taken a liking to getting what she wants, why do we bring the fight to her?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) I don't understand you.

Maggie: Well, this might sound awkward, but do you mind going to the Homecoming dance, with Glen?

Tessa: (Raised both brows) Ok, did he put you up to this?

Maggie: No, I only asked because he gets picked on at the dances, mostly because he doesn't have a girlfriend, and mostly Haley will get jealous.

Tessa: And you're basically asking of me that I should go be his girlfriend tonight just so the dumb jocks can get off his back, and make Haley Meyers even more obsessed with me?

Maggie: Yeah, pretty much, I mean, you don't even know, you and Glen might get along well.

Tessa looks at Glen sitting at the bleachers and then had a dodge ball hit him on the head, and then she turned back to Maggie.

Tessa: (Sighs) Alright, but I'm gonna need a dress, because I don't have one.

Cade: (Coming up behind Tessa) You could always borrow mom's.

Tessa: No, she's using it at a meeting tonight.

Maggie: Well, then why don't we shop just you and me, we should spend some more girl time to ourselves anyway.

Cade: Then I'll leave it with your business.

Tessa: Ok, but let me see Glen first, so that way he won't feel weird when we meet up.

Tessa got up and walked towards to Glen, and sat down next to him.

Tessa: Hey Glen.

Glen: (Flinches) AH! Oh, Tess, hey, you scared me there.

Tessa: Quick question, you got a girlfriend?

Glen: (Eyes widen in surprise) Uh... No?

Tessa: Good, because I'm gonna be your date for Homecoming, so don't get crazy. (Leaves)

Glen: (Eyes widen even more, the whispers) Ok!

* * *

As the city does its regular basic activities, a Spider like Techno Organic in the shadows underneath a highway bridge crawls it's way down to the sewers, and then to it's hideout, where everything is bright green inside, and there laid a green Techno Organic with a form of a huge insect, as the Spider Techno Organic Transformed into Robot Mode, revealing a beautiful black, gold, and purple femme, who bears a mask, hiding her face, as she made her way in her hiding place.

Waspinator: (Notices her) Raagh! Waspinator does not like waiting around! Waspinator want revenge on Bumblebot!

Blackarachina: Oh, don't worry Waspinator, you'll get your chance at your revenge, just as I'll get mine, but first, we need precious Energon to fuel my army first, and then we'll make our strike, and nothing will stand in my way.

Waspinator: (Growls) Spider lady makes promises! But last time Spider Lady made promises nearly had gotten Waspinator Offline!

Blackarachina: Yeah Yeah, and I had to find our way off that Spark forsaken continent full of furry Organics and drag our way back to this place, so that way we would get our revenge.

Waspinator: But last time we got back, Waspinator and Spider Lady not found Bumblebot any where! Bumblebot could have gone off back to Cybertron!

Blackarachina: They probably did, but I had a feeling they'd come back soon, and I was right, because I can't help but peek around what these Organics are doing, and so far, most of them are claiming that Optimus and the Autobots are back into town, along with a huge Orange fella that could turn his Armor into full on metal that is unbreakable! Now that's something I want to borrow.

Waspinator: Unbreakable metal? That makes Waspinator remind Waspinator of Waspinator's friend Ironhide, but now Waspinator has no friends!

Blackarachina: Ok, can you just speak with one sentence without saying your own name or mine for instance, seriously it's starting to get out right annoying!

Then a beeping noise was heard, and she made her way to a large computer set up, and then she sits down on the chair and looks at the screen before her.

Blackarachina: Aww, it seems like I picked up another Energon signature. I wonder where that could be.

She places her fingers on the screen and swipes to the location of the Energon's location.

Blackarachina: (Chuckles) So that's where my pretty is! Can't wait to get my hands on that, what my dear friend Sentinel would say, "Energony Goodness".

* * *

Later after school, Maggie and Tessa went to a mall shopping while Cade and Glen waited for Bumblebee to pick them up

Cade: So Tess had asked you on a date?

Glen: Pretty much, and I know it's just to get Haley back, but man, I can't help but get so excited!

Cade: Just act casual, like I am. Believe me, my sister likes casual guys.

Glen: Okay, Okay, I can handle being casual, sure!

Bumblebee then pulled up to Cade and Glen as they stood up and walked toward him in his Vehicle Mode.

Bumblebee: Hey guys! Where's Tessa and Maggie?

Cade: Having a girl shopping spree, of course.

Haley: Hey Cade!

Cade and Glen turned around and saw Haley Meyers walking towards them acting all innocent and nice.

Cade: (Frowns) Oh not again!

Bumblebee: Who's that Femme?

Glen: That's Haley Meyers.

Cade: The havoc wreaker of love relations, that's who!

Haley: (Notices Bumblebee) Hey baby, nice car, you buy it?

Cade: Haley, considering of how flattered I am, (Opens Bumblebee's car door) I have some things to do, so-

Haley: (Slams the door shut) Listen Cade, I can't help but look at how cute you are, and you just have such a great hair. (Touches his hair) So soft, you might as well be a movie star of a gladiator movie!

Glen: Hey um, listen Haley, we actually have a project to do, so um...

Haley: Oh hey there Glen! How are you doing?

Glen: (Sweats) Um... I'm doing fine, how are you doing?

Haley: Just great, hey um listen, I can't help but notice that you are going out with that girl Tessa Yeager, Cade's sister, am I right?

Glen: Uh... Yeah, what about it?

Haley: Well, I just thought maybe if you get too bored with her, I might be available to fill in your seat tonight for Homecoming, and no, I won't take "No" for an answer.

Cade: (Points at behind Haley) HEY LOOK! IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME!

Haley: What?! (Turns around) Where?

Cade didn't hesitate to open Bumblebee's door and shove Glen in as he immediately got inside Bumblebee last and shut his door behind him before Haley turned back to Cade.

Cade: Bumblebee, drive, now!

Bumblebee: With pleasure, ew!

Bumblebee drove out of the school "Wheels on Heels" Style as Haley was left surprised by what happened. Bumblebee turned to the street where he continued to drive in Detroit.

Bumblebee: So who was she again?

Cade: Haley Meyers, the rich girl who thinks she can get whatever she wants, and whoever's relationship to ruin, and just now, she tried to pull one on Glen here.

Glen: Hey, I wasn't going to hit a girl, besides, I don't hit girls anyway, even if she was crazy!

Bumblebee: Alright, now that we're away from that Glitch over there, I've been meaning to talk to you guys.

Cade: Sure, go nuts.

Bumblebee: Well, I have somewhat of a problem with Ironhide, concerning over telling a truth to him, and I could use your help with that, because I'm not sure I want to do this alone.

Glen: Sorry man, we're actually gonna be on a tight schedule.

Bumblebee: Tight schedule? On what?

Cade: We have Homecoming dance, it's basically a basic High School tradition we have here, but anyway, what exactly do you need to tell Ironhide?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Did I ever mention did I had him as a fellow Platoon mate in the Autobot Boot Camp?

Cade: No, but I'm actually interested now that you're mentioning it.

Glen: So you and Ironhide were friends back then?

Bumblebee: Not exactly, and I'm not even sure we're friends now,, but back then he had a friend named Wasp.

Cade: Ok, well what about Wasp?

Bumblebee: Well, to make the story short, I followed Wasp to a werehouse, then I thought him to be a Decepticon spy, only to be used by the real Decepticon spy had him locked away in the Autobot Stockades, and then he came loose and tried to come after me, and then this one Femme came and turned him into a Techno Organic, and then he exploded and went Offline. Well maybe.

Glen: What do you mean by "Maybe"?

Bumblebee: Well, I guess maybe he's still Online and Ironhide doesn't know that he's changed, like literally changed, and I'm not sure how to tell him because he's mad at me for sending Wasp away to the Stockades.

Cade: Well, I think the somewhat best approach at this is to be casual, and as honest as you can be, I mean what happened before was in the past and it wasn't really your fault, you didn't know you were being used.

Bumblebee: But that's the thing though, Ironhide already knows of the real traitor, but he still hasn't forgiven me for what happened to Wasp, and I'm not so sure he'll forgive me for what happened to him either.

Glen: I'm not so sure man, but I know that Hide can't stay mad at you forever, that's something to think about, right?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I'm not so sure.

Cade: Look, just tell Ironhide the truth, believe me, you'll feel better afterwards.

Bumblebee: I guess I have to hope Ironhide will too.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mall, it was packed with people as Tessa and Maggie walked around the mall and browsed at different stores they walked by.

Tessa: You think we should grab some grub later afterwards? Because I'm a little hungry for a milkshake.

Maggie: (Spots a women's outlet store) Ooh! There's one that should be non expensive! Let's try this one out!

Tessa: Whatever you say.

They walked inside and looked around at the nail polishes and the many selection of dresses the store has as a robot employee came by and walked towards the two young girls.

Employee: Hi ladies! What can I do for you?

Maggie: Well, we're having a Homecoming dance tonight and I was wondering if you had some outfits for my friend here that would make her look good?

Employee: (Looks at Tessa) Oh la la! Well I think I have a dress in particular! Let me show you to the dressing room and you can try them on!

Tessa: Ok then.

Tessa is led to the dressing rooms as Maggie followed along and then a while later, Tessa comes out in a yellow sparkling dress that covers her from the waist but does not cover her legs as she walks to Maggie.

Maggie: Wow, you look good!

Tessa: I'm not so sure about it, besides, I look too much like Bumblebee wearing this!

Employee: Alright then, how about this one? (Hands out an Orange smooth dress)

Tessa: Okay, I'll try that one out.

Maggie: Do it!

Tessa: Okay!

She goes back in the dressing room slot, and then comes out in her dress, Orange, bright, and covers her from the waist to her legs.

Maggie: Ok, what do you think? I like it!

Tessa: (Smiles) You know, I think this one is definitely a winner, I'll take it.

Employee: Great! Now about you sweetie? I just got the perfect dress for you now!

Maggie: (Giggles) Oh I'm not so sure!

Tessa: Oh no, no, try one on, you seen me try a couple on, now it's my turn!

Maggie: Okay, fine!

Maggie then got the dress handed to her and went inside the dressing room, and then came out in a White dress, all soft and bright, and also covering her legs as her shoulders are shown bare.

Tessa: Okay, yeah, there's not a doubt that dress suits you!

Maggie: (Smiles) Really?

Tessa: Yeah really! Cade will love you in that dress!

Maggie: Okay, then I'll take it!

Employee: Excellent! Now will you too just take those off and follow me to the register...

While they had took off their dresses, two of the girls from Haley's Clique had watched them carefully as they came out of the dressing room and went to the register.

Clique Girl 1: Watch them, I'm calling Haley.

Clique Girl 2: Okay, but hurry up Cassidy!

The girl, known as Cassidy dialed Haley's number and waited until Haley answered the call.

Haley: Yeah what?

Cassidy: Hey it's Cassidy, and we have a problem here with those two wanna be pretties here!

* * *

Back at the Plant, Ironhide had been practicing with his Cannons while putting on his Shield Armor as he shot from broken road sign to another, while Bumblebee stood near his room, peaking behind his door as Hide got another shot, not noticing Ratchet coming up behind him.

Ratchet: So you trying to tell Hide about Wasp?

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) How did you know?

Ratchet: Prime told me.

Bumblebee: Oh.

Ratchet: Listen kid, whenever you speak the truth, sometimes it can get pretty, and sometimes it can get just plain ugly, and whatever happens when you spill the beans about Wasp, just know that he'll let go of the past eventually. (Leaves)

Bumblebee: (Gives a big Intake) I can do this, I have to do this! (Walks inside Ironhide's room) Hey Ironhide! Do you have a Nanoclick?

Ironhide: (Puts his Cannons down and turns back to Orange) What do you want Bumbler?

Bumblebee: Look, if you're okay with this, I want to talk about Wasp.

Ironhide: Oh great, what about Wasp? You sent him away!

Bumblebee: I know that, and it's my fault, if I had known Longarm had been the spy, then Wasp would be okay on Cybertron and none of the bad things to him wouldn't have happened, and you know, I understand if you and I aren't friends, but there's something I need to tell you about Wasp.

Ironhide: (Folds his Servos) What's there to talk about Wasp?

Bumblebee: (Scratches his Helm) Well, uh, this might take long, so-

Suddenly the alarm system activated and they both turned to the door.

Bumblebee: Oh come on! Really!

Ironhide: Whatever you need to tell me Bumbler, it's gonna have to wait! (Runs out of the door)

Bumblebee: (Sighs) But what if there is no waiting on this one!

He also ran out of the room and spotted everyone at the monitor station as they had gathered around and Bumblebee had joined them seconds after.

Optimus: What's the sit-rep Ratchet?

Ratchet: Well, the scanners are indicating another Energon reading somewhere Detroit.

Jazz: That quick huh?

Optimus: Well from what Cliffjumper said, there are a lot of Energon on this planet than we least expect, so that should be of no surprise.

Ironhide: Where's the signal located though?

Ratchet: I'm overlooking it. (Goes the monitor) So far the readings are showing to be located... Oh for Spark's sake!

Jazz: What?

Ratchet: Well, the good news is, the Energon is not explosive, but the bad news is that it's located right where Cade's school is!

* * *

The night hours at Detroit High was packed with tons of students, as everyone was dressed up for the Homecoming dance, and Cade was dressed well in a black and white suit, and Tessa in her beautifully Orange dress she had got today.

Cade: You look good Tess.

Tessa: Thanks, I appreciate it.

Cade: You nervous?

Tessa: No, I'm just... That girl Haley... She mentioned Shane...

Cade: Hey, forget about it, it's just her messing with you, and if you want to get payback, make her plans at ruining your date life overturned with Glen.

Tessa: That's the thing, she'll try to seduce Glen with her prettiness and pretending to be nice just to make my life miserable!

Cade: (Smiles) Well, she can't get two people at once, can't she?

Tessa: (Smiles) Okay, I suppose you're right.

Cade: Sweet, now let's go on, I wanna see if Maggie's as good as you say!

Tessa: She is, and I think you'll love it!

Cade: Looking forward to it!

They both went inside as everyone in the gymnasium is loaded with students and faculty, as snacks, juice, and soda were laid out in the tables, and the room was bright with a purple color as everyone inside had colors changing every second, from green to red to orange, just your typical dance room filled to make it look like a night party club. Cade and Tessa spotted Maggie and Glen at a table grabbing juice.

Maggie: (Notices Cade and Tessa) Hey guys! You look good!

Cade: (Smiles) And so do you! I mean wow! You, you just look amazing in that dress!

Maggie: (Smiles) Thanks Cade!

Glen: Hey Tessa! You look good!

Tessa: Thanks.

Glen: No, I mean it, you look really good! I love your dress, it looks good on you!

Tessa: (Smiles shyly) Thank you Glen.

As they were about to party, Haley, in her red dress and two of her minions came by and overlooked the group.

Haley: Why hello Cade! My, you too look absolutely gorgeous!

Cade: Yeah, whatever, hey I'm about to dance with my girlfriend so-

Haley: Oh, then why don't you dance with me?

Cade: Actually-

Haley: (Grabs his hand) C'mon you! It won't be that bad! (Goes in the crowd with Cade)

Maggie: Hey!

Cassidy: (Moves in Maggie's way) How about you wait first lady!

Glen: Now listen-!

Alice: (Goes in front of Glen and takes his hand) Wanna take a stroll with pretty Alice do you?

Glen: What? No, I-

Alice: C'mon pretty boy! (Drags Glen to the crowd)

Tessa: Hey you!

Cassidy: (Also goes in front of Tessa) You too sister, if you know what's good for you!

Tessa: (Pushes Cassidy out of the way) Out of my way!

Tessa and Maggie went to look for their dates, while unknown to everyone in the gym, Blackarachina is climbing the ceiling in her Spider Mode as she looks at the party below her.

Blackarachina: (Frowns) Great! How am I supposed to get to the Energon with all these Organics in my way! Maybe if I go ahead and just- No, I'd cause a scene, and Optimus will be after me... Hmm... Maybe I'll send Waspinator to do crowd control for me!

She continued to hide in the ceiling as Haley has Cade in her arms, dancing along with the crowd as electric music is playing.

Haley: So listen Cade... I tried being the nice girl and all, but I think enough is enough, and you should just go to that dumb girl in white over in the table and just break up with her so you can have me all to yourself!

Cade: Riight, so you can just dump me and find another lackey for you to cause another relationship to fall apart, just like you did with Shane... Yeah, honey, I'll pass.

Haley: (Growls and whisper's in Cade's ear) Listen to me you Robot loving freak, either you come with me tonight, or I'll just go try out your friend Glen here, or better yet, I'll just send Trevor and get him to talk some "Sense" into him and make sure that your sister is nothing but a pretty face.

Cade: Ohhh, like you are, huh? And just to ask a question first, are you actually threatening me besides acting with your nice girl tactics?

Haley: Depends on how you look it, or are you and your sister still in the depression act of your father being **Dead?**

Cade: (Face widens) Oh, you dare?!

Cade, without any hesitation pushes Haley away from him, almost making her fall down as she knocked into somebody telling her to watch it, as she looks at Cade.

Cade: Listen to me, you ignorant, selfish, mean girl, I don't care how pretty you are, or how rich you are, because you are just a brat living under a roof with a nice pool and everything, so do yourself a favor, stop, fooling, around! Everybody knows that you're rich! So what's the point in going to some random girl's boyfriend and then be like "Oh hey, I'm gonna take him from you, bye bye!" when you have your sport cars, and your money! Because that's all you ever care about Haley! You are just a dumb, hot headed, little girl, with a bunch of makeup! So stop living in the 1980's lifestyle, because that vibe died a hundred years ago! And since you're so interested in mentioning my dad for instance, how about you like it when someone makes fun of your family! But you don't care, do you? Because everything is all about you! You're a mean girl Haley! That's what you are! And that's who Oh and by the way, don't bother threatening me or my friends with Trevor, believe me, it would be a waste of time, because let's just say that we have a big friend of ours that is way too big for Trevor to handle.

Cade walks off to find his friends, leaving everybody, even Haley shocked at what had happened just now. Glen used this chance to get away from Alice and get back with Tessa and Maggie, as everybody, unexpectedly, started to clap hands for Cade, which he looked around and started clapping.

Cade: (Starts clapping too) Uh... Hey, who are we clapping for?

Maggie: (Smiles) They're clapping for you! That's who!

Cade: (Stops clapping) Oh, well that's um... That's neat, well thanks everybody! Thank you!

Maggie: (Pulls her arms around Cade) You know Yeager, I am wondering if you are an alien along with the Autobots.

Cade: (Grins) Yeah well, you're not getting rid of me that easily.

Maggie went to kiss Cade as Glen went to Tessa.

Glen: Hey, sorry about that, that crazy girl just took my arm and dragged me!

Tessa: (Smiles) It's fine, it's just one Haley's plan, which I can imagine already going down the drain.

Tessa couldn't help but stare at Haley just storming off to the exit of the gym as she went into the school hallways and out of the school.

Haley: (Growls) I cannot believe he just disrespected me like that! In front of everybody! Well just till they wait until I fetch Trevor and then-!

She opened the doors, only to find a Green, Purple Optics, Techno Organic Waspinator, who just looked at Haley as she made a step back.

Waspinator: Where is Bumblebot! Femme bot says Bumblebot is in here!

Haley: (Screams) Get away from me, you... You freak!

Waspinator: (Snarls) Who is Femme Organic calling Waspinator a freak? Femme Organic the freak, not Waspinator!

Haley: No, you're the freak, you're hideous, get away from me!

Haley runs back to the school gym, only to get webbed to a wall as Blackarachina casually walked towards the two.

Blackarachina: (Chuckles) Now now, didn't your folks tell you to be courteous of others besides of how they look?

Haley: Mind your business and let me loose, you crazy, four eyed, freaky-!

Blackarachina: (Spider webs Haley's mouth) Primus, and I thought Sentinel had been known for hate speeches... Waspinator, how about you give everyone a warm surprise and show them your nice Stingers you have.

Waspinator: But Femme Bot told Waspinator Bumblebot's in there?

Blackarachina: (Groans) Yeah, Yeah, he is, just get inside, he'll turn up when you're shooting up the place.

Waspinator then flew up in the air and used his Stingers to shoot the windows, leaving everyone inside to get away in panic, as they saw Waspinator in horror, due to his scary looking Techno Organic look.

Student: Holy-! What is that thing?!

Waspinator: (Growls) Where is Bumblebot? Bumblebot can't hide from Waspinator! (Shoots his Stingers)

Everyone was in panic as they ran at every other direction avoiding Waspinator's shots, as some, like Cade, Glen, Maggie, and Tessa hid underneath the tables to avoid being shot in the crossfire.

Glen: Oh man, was that the one Bumblebee was saying earlier?

Cade: Wasp... Waspinator... Yeah, this is probably the reason why Wasp was a Techno Organic.

Maggie: Ok, so speaking of Bumblebee, where are Optimus and the others?!

* * *

The Autobots arrived at Detroit High, only to find Haley Meyers to be webbed up and Green flashes and shots heard in the gym.

Optimus: We're too late, Blackarachina must have spotted the Energon Signature before we did!

Ratchet: Now what?

Optimus: Jazz, you're with me, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet, you get the students off to safety! We'll handle Blackarachina!

Ironhide: You got it Boss Bot!

Bumblebee and Ironhide went off before they noticed Haley just hanging there in Silk.

Ironhide: Hey, can your Stingers cut through that web?

Bumblebee: (Recognizes Haley) No, no, I think Prime will take care of it.

Haley just made muffled complaints as they ran a few feet next to her, facing against the wall.

Ironhide: (Turns Armor Shield on) You may wanna step back Bumbler!

Bumblebee: Wait! Ironhide, before we go in there, there's something you should really need to know about Wasp first!

Ironhide: Okay, really! What could be so important about my best friend you sent locked up that makes you want to tell me? (Punches the wall)

The wall gets destroyed easily as Ironhide goes inside, taking off his armor, only to find Waspinator, without any recognition whatsoever, attacking everyone as he flies using his Techno Organic wings.

Ironhide: (Optics Widen) By the AllSpark, what is that thing?

Waspinator: (Notices Ironhide) Ironhide? It is Ironhide!

Ironhide: Do I know you?

Waspinator: Ironhide don't recognize Waspinator? It's Ironhide's best friend Waspinator! (Showing flashback) Waspinator been sent to Autobot Stockade by Bumblebot! Don't Ironhide remember?

Ironhide: (Takes a step back as Optics widens more) Wasp? Is that you? What happened?

Bumblebee: Hey! Is she in here? (Notices Waspinator) Uh oh.

Waspinator: (Notices Bumblebee and growls in anger) Ironhide no longer Waspinator's friend! Ironhide now friends with Bumblebot! (Shoots his stingers)

Ratchet: Take cover!

Ratchet uses his Magnets to cover a force field, surrounding the three Autobots as Waspinator continued to shoot at them.

Ironhide: Wait, so was this what you wanted to tell me about Wasp?

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, that was what I wanted you to know!

Ironhide: Then why didn't you tell me earlier?!

Bumblebee: Well I tried, didn't I?!

Ratchet: There's no time to mess around! You two Bots just get Cade and everyone off to safety! I'll handle Wasp!

Bumblebee: Maybe I should handle Wasp! It's my fault he was in the Stockades, and technically he hates my guts!

Ratchet: Forget it kid! I got it covered! Just go, now!

They both nodded as they ran towards the students and faculty and got them out of the gym. Glen peaked out of the table and found the Autobots helping out in the gym.

Glen: Hey guys! It's Bumblebee and Ironhide! They're here to help us!

Cade: About time! (Gets out of the table) Hey! Guys! Over here!

Ironhide: (Notices Cade) Cade! There you are!

Bumblebee: Are you alright?

Cade: We are, but that Techno Organic Waspinator is attacking everyone in the gym!

Glen: Wasn't he the one Bumblebee was talking about?

Ironhide: Oh, so you told Cade and Glen, but you never told me?

Bumblebee: Hey, I was asking them if it was okay! Besides, I thought you might get more mad at me for telling you what happened to Wasp!

Ironhide: I was already mad at you for sending him away, I wasn't gonna get mad at you for what happened to Wasp!

Tessa: Hey! Guys! Big flying monster in the room! Time to get out of here!

Bumblebee: Right!

They went to the hole of the wall, where almost everyone was already out of the room, until Waspinator noticed them escaping and blasted Ratchet off to the floor.

Waspinator: Bumblebot won't get away from Waspinator! Not this time! (Flies down and grabs Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: AH!

Cade: BUMBLEBEE!

Ironhide: Go! I'll handle this! You just get everyone to safety!

Cade looked back at Bumblebee being carried by Waspinator before he went out of the room along with everyone else as Ironhide ran towards Waspinator and stopped at where he was.

Waspinator: Bumblebot finally pays for giving Waspinator Misery!

Bumblebee: Wasp stop! You don't have to do this! It's not your fault that Longarm framed you for being a spy!

Waspinator: No more lies! Bumblebot now go Offline perminately!

Waspinator used his giant tail to squeeze Bumblebee, making him wince at the pain as he is being crushed.

Ironhide: Wasp, stop this now! You don't have to do this!

Waspinator: Why Ironhide help Bumblebot? Isn't Ironhide supposed to be Waspinator's friend?

Ironhide: I am your friend Wasp! It's just... (Sighs) It's not Bumblebee's fault for sending you away... Bumblebee didn't know that you weren't the traitor, Longarm was! Besides, it was his fault for all of this that's happening, and if he hadn't used Bumblebee to frame you, then you would still be alright! And I'm sorry Wasp... But, as much as I can get angry at Bumblebee for sending you away... he's my friend...

Waspinator: (Optic glare) So was Waspinator...

Waspinator threw Bumblebee down to the floor hard, as he prepares to shoot off his stingers at Bumblebee.

Ironhide: Wasp no!

Ironhide jumps in as Wasp fired, resulting in him getting shot instead of Bumblebee, as he fell to the ground roughly as Bumblebee looked at the Orange Mech.

Bumblebee: Ironhide! No!

Waspinator: Now it's Bumblebot's turn for taking everything from Waspinator!

Before he could fire, Ratchet used his Magnets to lift Waspinator up and throw him out of the gym.

Ratchet: (Runs towards Bumblebee and Ironhide) What happened?

Bumblebee: Wasp just shot Ironhide, that's what!

Ironhide: (Groans) It's not his fault...

Ratchet: (Looks at Ironhide's wounds) The damage shouldn't be too bad, I can go ahead and get him patched up, you go on ahead and find Wasp!

Bumblebee: Alright. I'll be right back!

Bumblebee ran outside, only to find Waspinator gone, as the only thing that was left outside was the crowd of students and faculty as the teachers comforted the students from the drama they endured. Cade and Tessa noticed Bumblebee and ran toward him.

Tessa: Hey! Where are Ratchet and Ironhide at?

Bumblebee: They're in the gym, Wasp just shot Ironhide.

Cade: Is he alright?

Bumblebee: Yeah, Ratchet said so, so he'll be fine. Did you see Wasp fly out?

Cade: You mean thrown out? Yeah, he left shortly before you got here.

Bumblebee: Slag... Okay, then I'll go find Prime and Jazz, they should be somewhere here in the school looking for Energon.

Tessa: Is that why Waspinator was attacking?

Bumblebee: No, it was someone else anyway, I'm gonna find Prime and Jazz.

Cade: I'm coming with you.

Tessa: So am I.

Cade: No. (Places his hands on her shoulders) Tess, you should stay here with Maggie and Glen, they need help keeping everyone calm here.

Tessa: (Sighs) Fine.

Bumblebee: (Picks up Cade and puts him on his shoulder) Okay, let's go Cade!

* * *

Meanwhile on Optimus' part, he and Jazz were tracing the Energon Signature through the boiler room, as they were both cautious while walking down there. Once they tracked the signature, Optimus used his Axe to kick the door down, revealing a ton of Energon as it glowed pink.

Jazz: Well, here's another load of Energon there.

Blackarachina: Thanks for showing me boys.

They both turned around to see Blackarachina standing behind them as she walks casually to them.

Blackarachina: Now do me a favor and stand aside before this gets messy!

Optimus: Not a chance Blackarachina!

Blackarachina: Fine, then we'll do it the hard way.

She shoots silk webbing at Jazz, who nearly got hit as he threw some of his ninja stars at her, and tried to land a kick on her, but ended up getting his leg caught, and get stung by her, making her upload his agility, as Jazz fell unconscious, leaving just her and Optimus.

Optimus: (Gets out his Axe) I thought you were Offline.

Blackarachina: So did I, until I landed in a safari full of wild furry Organics, and believe me, it was not easy getting out of there.

Optimus: So what do you need the Energon for?

Blackarachina: Because, I have an army of my own... besides Megatron of course.

Optimus: What Army?

Blackarachina: Oh Optimus... Won't that be spoiling things just a little bit. (Swung her claws at Optimus, and tried to jump kick him)

Optimus: (Dodged her claw swing and rolled over to avoid her jump kick) Listen to me, you saved my life along with Sentinel's, even when you didn't have to when he tried to Offline you... Why help me then and then start to fight me?

Blackarachina: I don't know... Maybe I just need to be the only one that gets to Offline you and Sentinel!

She runs to him, and dodges a swing from Optimus' Axe and used her webbing to get it off from Optimus' hands and then spread more silk on him as he knocked himself back as Blackarachina stood before him with his Axe in her hand.

Blackarachina: And now, to finish what I started... (Raises the Axe) Goodbye Optimus...

Bumblebee: Hey four eyes!

She turns around, only to find Bumblebee firing his Stingers at her, which in her surprise, managed to harm her as she stood back a little.

Bumblebee: Get away from him!

Blackarachina: (Growls) I am so tired of this!

She jumps forward, landing behind Bumblebee and downloading his upgrades, making him fall unconscious. She then stands over him and activates her Stingers.

Blackarachina: If these Mechs mean something to you, then I'll be sure to take their Sparks along with yours!

Optimus: Wait! You don't want to do that!

Blackarachina: Why should I not Optimus? They are following a liar, and someone that leaves others behind, so why should I not?

Optimus: Look inside his Chest Compartment and see for yourself.

She gave a weird look at him before deactivating her Stingers and looks inside Bumblebee's Chest Compartment, and she then let go a small gasp as she slowly raised a necklace of sorts, one she immediately recognized, as she looks back at Optimus and then back at Bumblebee, as Cade quietly watches from the stairway. Without saying anything, she Transformed into Robot Mode, before setting the things back into Bumblebee's Chest Compartment and then left the room. Cade went downstairs looked around the room to see everyone on the floor.

Cade: (Runs to Optimus and pulls on the Webbing) Optimus! How do I get you out!

Optimus: Get Jazz and Bumblebee up, they'll help.

Cade: Ok. (Stops) Hey, by the way, what was all that about? First she wanted to kill you, and now she leaves? Does she have a backwards personality or something?

Optimus: (Looks down) It's a long story.

* * *

Later afterwards, everyone was back in the Plant once the crisis at Homecoming was resolved, as Ratchet overlooked the last of Ironhide's wounds.

Ratchet: Well, they should be fully healed by then, so I think you'll live to see another Solar Cycle.

Ironhide: That's great Doc Bot.

Optimus: You gonna be alright though? I know it must have been hard with what happened with Wasp.

Ironhide: (Smiles and turns to Bumblebee) As long as my friends are okay, I'm okay.

Bumblebee: Wait so you're not mad anymore?

Ironhide: Honestly, it doesn't change everything about what I think about you, since you usually just bumble into trouble recklessly, but thinking about what's happened before isn't gonna make Wasp come back and be friends with us again, so... (Holds his Servo out) How about you and me be friends for a change?

Bumblebee: (Smiles as he exchanged his Servo with Ironhide's) Consider us friends.

Ratchet: Alright, since you two made up past times, you two will need to do whatever you can to help Wasp when we find him.

Jazz: Or he'll find us.

Optimus: Let's not worry about that now, we should all get some rest and call it a night. Jazz, you mind taking Cade back home? Tessa and everyone else is already back to their homes.

Jazz: Sure thing O.P. (Transforms into a Sports Car) Hop in Cade!

Cade: Sweet!

Cade gets inside Jazz and then he drives out of the Plant, as Optimus turns to his team.

Bumblebee: So what do we do with the Energon?

Optimus: Leave it for now. We'll take it to Cybertron tomorrow, right now, like I said, we should all get some rest.

Bumblebee: (Shrugs) Sounds fine to me.

Ironhide: Wanna race tomorrow?

Bumblebee: Oh ho! You bet!

Bumblebee and Ironhide both leave as Optimus and Ratchet looked on.

Ratchet: Seems like you weren't wrong Prime, those two are starting to get along quicker than I'd least expect.

Optimus: Bumblebee may be an odd character to look at, but he's has a big Spark glowing in him, and with him being honest to Ironhide, he'll grow more confident in his actions.

Ratchet: Y'know, one of these days, I'm gonna start thinkin' you might as well be Bumblebee's father for all we know...

Ratchet then walks out with Cade as Optimus turned to Bumblebee and picked him up from the Berth and carried him back into his room.

Optimus: Maybe that's because he is my son...

 _(Flashback)_

 _Optimus was in the medical center with Sentinel as they waited in the lobby in one of the Cybertronian Hospitals._

 _Optimus: I'm not going to lie... I am terrified right now!_

 _Sentinel: Relax Optimus, you're gonna be fine, besides this is a big moment for all of us!_

 _Optimus: I don't know Sentinel, I feel like I'm gonna just mess this up!_

 _Sentinel: Hey, if there's only one thing in the universe that you're good at besides being Senior Cadet is being a Creator! I know because you're good at everything!_

 _Optimus: Like making Ultra Magnus really angry when he found out?_

 _Sentinel: Well, that's just our dad being dad, you know how it is, or you're about to, huh?_

 _Soon enough, a female Medbot came into the lobby and ran to Optimus and Sentinel._

 _Doctor: Hey, Sparkling's about to come out, it's time you came!_

 _Optimus: Let's hurry!_

 _Sentinel: Count me in!_

 _Moments later, Optimus, Sentinel and Elita One were in the Birthing Chamber, as she is in immense pain right_ _now, her stomach big, and Medbots in the area helping anyway they can to help, as he stays by her side keeping her calm._

 _Elita: (Groans) Optimus..._

 _Optimus: (Grabs her hand) You're doing great... Just hang in there!_

 _Sentinel: This is so exciting Optimus! You're gonna be a father, and I'm gonna be an uncle! This is sweet!_

 _Optimus: We just need one, now come on Elita, you're doing a good job!_

 _Elita: I love you Optimus!_

 _Optimus: I love you too._

 _Doctor: Okay, one more push! On three! One! Two! Three!_

 _Elita: let out a piercing scream as Optimus held her hand tightly, as the doctors pulled a small, Yellow and Black Sparkling out, giving out some cries as everyone raised a smile._

 _Doctor: Congrats! It's a perfectly healthy Mech!_

 _Elita: (Gasps in joy) Can we see him?_

 _Doctor: Sure. (Hands the Sparkling to her)_

 _Elita: (Looks at her child) It's so adorable... I can't believe it's our child Optimus!_

 _Sentinel: (Looks at the Sparkling) He's so cute! Just look at him Bro!_

 _Optimus: (Looks nervous) I'm not sure... He looks so small... I'm afraid I might crush him with my Servos..._

 _Sentinel: (Gives some pats on the back) Hey, don't sweat it buddy! besides, bigger Mechs must have carried their Sparklings, and they can handle it, so can you!_

 _Elita: (Smiles) It's okay... (Hands him to Optimus) Just look at him._

 _Optimus Hesitantly, gently grabs the Sparkling, and then looks at his son, then smiles as his son looked at him with big blue Optics, and then he calms down, seeing his daddy for the first time._

 _Optimus: (Smiles) He looked at me... He just seen his own father for the first time!_

 _Elita: And he seems to like you... isn't that neat?_

 _Sentinel: (Puts his Servo over Optimus' shoulder) Congrats buddy!_

 _Optimus: He looks... So much like you Elita._

 _Elita: But he has your face Optimus... Never forget that._

 _Sentinel: So... What do we nickname him? I like giving nicknames, Optimus? What's our nickname for him?_

 _Optimus: (Smiles as his Sparkling takes a nap) Our little Bumblebee..._

(Flashback ends)

Optimus watched as Bumblebee slept peacefully on his Berth, as he stood where he was in the hall, to walk in his room, there were soft tappings on the window in Optimus' room, and he went to the window, and then up into the roof as he looked at the city lights brighting up the night. Then there was a certain Femme behind him.

Blackarachina: Hello Optimus...

Optimus: (Turns around and sees Blackarachina) Blackarachina! (Activates his Axe) What are you doing here?

Blackarachina: Put the Axe down Optimus! I'm not here to fight... Not right now...

Optimus: (Puts his Axe down) What do you want?

Blackarachina: (Face lowers) Is it him Optimus? Is that really our...?

Optimus: (Face expression lowers) Yes... Yes it is...

Blackarachina: (Turns to the city and sighs) So after all these years... He still lives...

Optimus: You thought he was put Offline?

Blackarachina: Part of me told me that, but part of me always wanted to believe that he was still Online... (Puts her hand on her face) How could I... How could I even face him after our previous encounters? All he sees in me is a Decepticon wanting him gone!

Optimus: (Puts his hand on her shoulder) But maybe we can change that... It doesn't have to end in fighting between you and me...

Blackarachina: It always ends with a fight... Tell me Optimus... Does he even know? Does he even know that I'm his mother? Does he even know that you're his father?

Optimus: (Puts his Helm down) No... No he doesn't... After you were gone, things got really complicated, and then Ultra Magnus took him away...

Blackarachina: (Sighs) None of this was supposed to be like this, wasn't it?

Optimus: Maybe we help change that though... Just come back to us... Maybe we can help you...

Blackarachina: The offer is... So kind of you... But I can't... Honestly, I don't think I can face our own son again in this form, especially when he sees me as a monster...

Optimus: That's not true. When you turned Wasp into a Techno Organic, Bumblebee didn't run away from him or back out... He still believed he could return, just like you could... (Pulls her hands against his chest) Please, Elita... It's not too late...

Before he said more, she pulled his face into hers and then she kissed him, making him blush, but then embracing the kiss once more, for the first time in over a thousand years, until he opened his Optics wide as he felt like something stung him from behind, with Blackarachina taking his Upgrade as he then falls unconscious, but she put him down gently as she stared at him.

Blackarachina: (Sighs) It's just not that simple... (Puts her hand on his Faceplate) Take good care of our son for me...

Suddenly she stood up and then used her grappling hook to swing her way off of the rooftop, tears running down on her Faceplate as the nightlife of Detroit does it's nighttime activities...

* * *

As the Decepticons hide out in the werehouse, Megatron and Barricade watch as Blackarachina made swing by swing through Detroit.

Megatron: It seems that Blackarachina has resurfaced once more...

Barricade: What shall we do?

Megatron: Nothing for now... We'll need to keep watch on her for the time being, since she didn't attack Prime.

Barricade: Understood.

He walks away, as Megatron stood where he was, looking at Blackarachina.

Megatron: I may have some plans for you yet... **Elita One**...

* * *

 **Phew, that was longer than I expected, and yeah yeah, I know, Bumblebee and Optimus aren't really related, but this has been a thought going off my mind even when I was a little kid, and if you think about it clearly, since Elita One's colors are the exact same as Bumblebee's and she and Optimus happen to be older than Bumblebee? Wouldn't it be a coincidence that Hasbro kept this little secret there for post plans for season 4? Because I'm like "Oh my god, is anyone in the screen gonna mention it or?" I mean seriously c'mon, plus he was one of the few that wasn't really seduced, so it would made sense if he thought she could be his own mother, which technically, she is, well in my book at least, since the father and son relationship between Optimus Prime and Bumblebee was actually growing on me.**

 **Anyway** **I hope you enjoyed this bit, feel free to review down below anytime you like, stay tuned for the next episode, and have a Happy April Fools Day!**

 **All characters belongs to Hasbro except Haley, Cassidy, and Trevor. The Humans belong to me, and if you're wondering who Alice might be, look her name up and then Transformers, then you'll see.**

 **Peace!**


	6. STEAM

Episode 6: S.T.E.A.M.

 **Warning: Minor character death.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Detroit, as people did their business casually, and the Autobots just hung out casually at their base, along with their Human companions, Cade and Maggie, who were watching a movie with Bumblebee, Ironhide and Jazz as they busted up laughing at the cartoon. Optimus was practicing with his Axe, and Ratchet was over in the monitoring station, where he picked up three figures in the background.

Ratchet: Hey, there's something in the monitors!

Jazz: (Pauses the TV) What do you mean Ratchet?

Ratchet: I mean, there's someone or something outside, and I can't tell if they're friendly or not.

Optimus: Then we should check it out.

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons) I can do it.

Cade: (Grabs a baseball bat from the ground) Actually, I'll take point.

Cade went out through the Garage door with Maggie behind him as he spotted three unknown persons, who looked like they go to the same school as they do, and Cade went up to them slowly, until he stopped a few feet from them, which they seem to be done with whatever.

Cade: (Gives the weapon to Maggie) Take this.

Maggie: (Takes it) Sure, be careful.

Cade: Hey! What do you guys doing here?!

They turned to Cade, as one started to through a punch at Cade, but he ducked to deliver an Uppercut on his stomach, as the other two attempted to attack him further, but then Maggie came forward.

Maggie: Hey! (Swings the bat at them, hitting one on the head, and the other right on the knee as they fell down on the ground) Next time, try not to take advantage on one person.

Optimus: (Comes out) Who are they?

Cade: (Crouches down) Don't know, but why don't we ask these gentlemen over here.

Cade takes off the mask, revealing Trevor, as Maggie did the same for the other two, which turned out to be his friends.

Cade: Trevor? Man, what are you doing here?

Cade takes a step forward, only to knock something back as he turned around, revealing to be a spray can, as he, along with everyone else, who just gotten outside now, turned around to see spray painted graffiti art on a wall, along with words imbedded below, saying " **Public Freaks"** , as they all stood in shock, and then turned back to Trevor and his friends as they laid on the ground looking up at the giants.

Tessa: Okay, party's over jerks, get on out of here!

Cade: And don't bother coming back!

They started to run as Trevor just continued to glare at Cade.

Trevor: And you don't bother coming to school tomorrow either, Traitor! And you Bots! Why don't you go back to your space ship and go back home!

Jock 1: Yeah! Detroit doesn't need you here!

Jock 2: Neither does our school!

They ran back to their car and drove off as everyone stared back at the vandalism on the wall.

* * *

Professor Isaac Sumdac was on the roof working on an experiment of a new drone when suddenly the Spacebridge portal appeared out of thin air, taking him for surprise.

Prof. Sumdac: What in the name of-! (Falls down) OOF!

Sumdac watched as three figures came out of the portal, and the portal closed as one of the figures, which turned out to be Cliffjumper surprisingly, as he knelt down to Sumdac.

Cliffjumper: Excuse us Organic, do you know where we can find Optimus Prime and his team?

* * *

Cade stared at the city at the morning dawn, out from his window of his room at his house, which was big, and it had a big garden in the backyard, and it had a fountain in the middle. Cade just continued to stare at the city, and then at the sky, which was just a bright morning sky. Suddenly there was a knock at the door in Cade's room as he got off from his bed.

Cade: Come in.

Tessa: (Comes in) Hey Cade, let's get going, we're gonna be late for school!

Cade: I'm already ready, so let's go. (Grabs his backpack)

The two went downstairs and into the living room as they were about to make their exits until a soft feminine voice appeared.

?: Hey kids! (Holds out the lunch money) How are you two going to eat if you don't have any money on you?

Cade: (Grabs the money) Thanks Mom!

Tessa: We almost forgot about it, thank you Mom!

Mom: Wait, before you two leave, how are you two holding up?

Cade: What do you mean?

Mom: I mean how are you holding up from Homecoming? Don't think I haven't heard about that.

Tessa: Oh, well it wasn't really that bad, it just happened randomly.

Mom: Well I'm sorry, it's just that I get worried about you two, especially to what happened to your brother, oh I nearly got a heart attack when that big black Autobot attacked him and you at the same day.

Cade: Actually Mom, it was a Decepticon, but me and Tessa are fine though, really. Besides, the Autobots saved our lives, they're practically heroes!

Mom: Well, that's not what the running candidate for mayor is saying unfortunately...

They both turned to the TV, as it show Porter C. Powell standing in front of Town Hall of Detroit, as everyone in the screen is gathered around him.

Powell: (On TV) **...And not only these so called "Heroes" the Autobots are said to be, have brought destruction to this city, but they're also corrupting the minds of our youth! Making them aligned with them because they claim that they, are the "Good Guys!"**

Cade: Well, that's his problem, because he doesn't know any better than his self.

Tessa: I suppose, since I heard he had some criminal ties in this city, honestly, I don't know why anyone would want to vote for that awful man!

Cade: Because he's inciting fear, that's why!

Mom: Alright, well enough of that part. (Turns off the TV) Since I have a lot of reporting to do in town, the last thing I need is for you two talk about it, because everyday is just Powell over and over again, even when I write.

Cade: Sorry Mom.

Mom: It's fine Cade, now seriously, are you guys okay?

Tessa: Yeah Mom, really.

Mom: Are you sure? Because you two are a little... Off ever since that fiasco at the Burger Bot... Is there anything one of you want to tell me? Because you two can always tell me anything.

Cade and Tessa looked at each other before looking at their mother.

Tessa: No... No, there's nothing to worry about Mom...

Cade: We're both fine, really!

Mom: Okay... (Pulls them both for a hug) I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to any of you...

Cade: Mom, there's nothing to stress out, alright? There's nothing you should be worried about.

Tessa: Hey um listen Mom, me and Cade should get going to school, because we're going to be late.

Mom: Okay, well I can take you two a ride to school on my way to work, so-

Cade: Actually it's fine, we already have one!

Mom: Really? Who?

Tessa: Maggie, she's picking us up today, (Peeks through the window to see Maggie and Glen inside Jazz) and I think she's here now! Okay, see you Mom! (Kisses her on the cheek)

Cade: Bye, love you!

Mom: Love you both! Have a great day!

She looked as her kids walked out of the door, then she went to the window and see them getting inside a White seemingly Expensive Sports Car with Maggie and Glen inside.

Mom: (Raises a brow) Huh, I didn't realize Cade's girlfriend had a lot of money.

Once Cade and Tessa got inside Jazz, he drove away from the suburbs into the city as the young Humans looked around.

Maggie: So Jazz, how are you and everyone else doing?

Jazz: Fine, so far...

Glen: You upset?

Jazz: I'm not... I'm just confused. I mean, everyone seemed fine when we first came back, but now everyone seems to hate us.

Tessa: Not everyone, you guys got us.

Jazz: Yeah, yeah that part is true.

Maggie: Look, it's not you or any Bot's fault, it's just that sometimes, some people get scared for the wrong reasons, and they all get so conclusive afterwards.

Tessa: Yeah, just like Powell.

Jazz: I suppose so... Anyway, enough about me, how are you guys doing?

Maggie: Fine!

Glen: I'm good!

Tessa: Pretty solid.

Cade: (Slowly smiles) Just... Fantastic...

* * *

Later, when Jazz got back, everyone was gathered around the couch area as Optimus came forward.

Optimus: Now listen up, I know what happened last night was dramatic-

Bumblebee: Dramatic? More like creepy! Wasn't everyone was full on cheering for us when we got Angry Archer back in prison again?

Ironhide: And how come we're hearing complaints from them now?

Jazz: Hey, relax dudes, it's probably just those three dudes from last night, the rest of Detroit don't hate us now.

Optimus: Honestly, I wished the same. (Turned on the TV to reveal Powell on screen)

Powell: (On TV) **These Autobots may be called heroes, but they really just monsters with weapons of mass destruction! And speaking of destruction, let's talk about the incidents regarding their big one on one fight with three of those giant Autobots, and just a couple of weeks ago, what happened at the Homecoming dance at Detroit High School! Our young don't need to live in a city filled with giant robots with fear that one day they will go nuke this city one day, which that day might just be today! And that is why, if you elect me as mayor of this town, I will make sure Detroit will finally be safe to walk it's streets again!**

Ratchet: (Turns off the TV) What a load of Scrap. First there's Sentinel Magnus talking fraud about Organics, and now here's this fool talking fraud about us!

Bumblebee: And since when was he running for mayor? Doesn't he have a load of money in his own penthouse?

Optimus: I'm not sure, but there's a meeting tonight in City Hall, and I'm planning on attending.

Jazz: Sure thing, maybe we'll get everyone to cool down on us.

Ironhide: Y'know, I'm just curious as of how these Humans managed to find our base here? Wasn't it kept a secret?

?: Not anymore it's not...

Everyone turned around to see Cliffjumper standing in the doorway.

Cliffjumper: And by the way, there are things here that confuse me, like the number of Bots I tried talking to.

Optimus: Cliffjumper? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Cybertron Command?

Cliffjumper: You didn't get the message we sent? The Council agreed to send a good number of Autobots at a time to this Sector for extra help against Megatron... We sent it just last Cycle.

Ratchet: You could say that last Cycle was a mess...

Cliffjumper: You mean with the art work on the wall?

Optimus: How did you find us though?

?: The Organic Professor Sumdac showed us!

Another Autobot stepped up behind Cliffjumper, revealing a Femme, looking somewhat like Arcee, only she was more Red, White, and Turquoise and she had tall Audio Receptors like Optimus', as she spotted Ratchet in the building.

Ratchet: (Notices her) Minerva?!

Minerva: Professor Ratchet! Oh it's good to see you again!

Ironhide: So do you know this Femme Ratchet?

Bumblebee: And since when were you a "Professor"?

Ratchet: I had been teaching at a medical school, where Minerva went, and she's, somewhat of a fan of me.

Minerva: And don't think you're getting away that easily Professor, because I've been assigned to be your student while we're on Earth!

Ratchet: That's good to know...

Jazz: Anyway, so Sumdac told you where to find us?

Cliffjumper: That, and there are pictures of it on Cybertron based on your time here. Anyway, I may have an answer to why those Organics are having a fuss.

Cliffjumper then showed from his wrist a bright screenshot of a blog, revealing details about the Autobots and how "Dangerous" they are.

Optimus: That's... Very unsettling...

Ratchet: Who posted this?

Cliffjumper: So far, it's unknown, but luckily, our third teammate is scouting around this region for more info, so she'll have an update in just a few Earth hours!

Ironhide: (Raises an Optic) She?

Optimus: Thanks Cliffjumper, now why don't you get settled here and get a look around the base, I'm going to go view that message that you mentioned.

Bumblebee: And try getting some new Alt Modes, some of them actually would look good on you!

Cliffjumper: Thanks, but we already Upgraded our looks.

Minerva: Yeah, look at me!

Minerva Transforms from Robot to Vehicle Mode as she turned into a Convertible of a Lowrider.

Bumblebee: That's cool!

* * *

During the rest of the day, the same woman who is Cade and Tessa's Mother walked inside her office building just a few blocks away from Sumdac Tower as she reached her office floor to reveal a bunch of workers inside the office as they worked with papers and news, which was seen on the walls as she went to her desk and went to look at a photo of her, and her family, with Cade, Tessa, and a middle aged man, as she gripped the photo in her hand.

( _Flashback)_

 _The Last Time The Autobots Came to Detroit..._

 _The woman got out of her building, overlooking the panic in the streets, and then at the three giant Lugnut Supremes as they wreaked havoc wherever they go. She immediately gone into her car and drove into the chaos, as explosions were heard in the background. As she drove and picked up her phone to call someone, which said **Ron** in the phone list, a missile came down and blown up a car as she turned to the next street over, as she got the call answered._

 _Ron: Judy! Where are you!_

 _Judy: I'm in the city, where are you and the kids!_

 _Ron: We're a_ _t the work place! It's getting messy in here, and I doubt we'd last in this place any longer, so we're getting out! (Explosion heard, making everything vibrate)_

 _Cade: Dad, look at them! What are they!_

 _Ron: Don't pay attention Cade, just go with your sister and get everyone out! (Ended the call by accident)_

 _Judy: Ron! Ron, are you still there!_

 _Ron: Come on everybody, let's move! We got nothing to worry about, just keep calm and keep moving!_

 _Judy: Hello! Darn!_

 _Suddenly, three figures in the sky were seen and one of them fired some shots, a couple landing the street, devastating it as she quickly turned to an alleyway, leading into a parking lot, while driving through, she hit one of the cars by accident, as she went to another street, and then the buildings around Judy were collapsing due to the damage that was inflicted by the Lugnut clones while fighting against Omega Surpreme at the same time, making her drive faster, and then turned at the second the last building crumpled to the ground, and then as she drove, she slowed down as everyone was walking toward a bright light, making a couple of others move away from her car as she stopped it and got out to see a big blue bubble in the sky, as everyone watched, and then the bubble exploded in a bright light as everyone covered their eyes, car alarms were activated due to the vibrations, and looked as the light vanished, making Judy run from the crowd, as she ran to find a building, with everyone out as Cade and Tessa were seen._

 _Judy: Cade, Tessa!_

 _Tessa: (Notices her) Mom!_

 _Judy: (Runs to hug both) My goodness, I'm glad you two are safe! Where's your father?_

 _Then, they all turned to look at a car, wrecked by debris, with Ron helping the people out of the vehicle, while hurrying to avoid the top of the building collapsing on them, and Ron managed to get them out, only to get his foot stuck in the car, making him break his footing, as the two others ran towards where Cade, Judy, and Tessa were._

 _Cade: Dad! (Runs to Ron)_

 _Judy: Cade wait!_

 _Tessa: Cade, don't be an idiot!_

 _Cade ignored them as he ran to his father, only to stop as Ron put his hand up, signaling him to stop, as the two people that were stuck inside ran to him, injured from the wreck, as Cade looked at his father before helping the two citizens back to where Judy and Tessa were, and then he looked back at Ron, before the building finally collapsed, and then started to fall, which was about to hit Ron._

 _Cade: Dad... (Starts running to Ron)_

 _Judy: Cade wait! (Starts running after him)_

 _Tessa: (Starts running with Judy) Cade!_

 _Cade kept on running as the building behind Ron collapsed, dust flown to the street as he stood, giving one last smile before the dust caught up with him, debris falling him too._

 _Cade: DAD! NO!_

 _Judy: CADE!_

 _Cade just kept on running, as the dust debris covered him and his family as everything turned to white._

(End Flashback)

Judy continued to look at the photo, not noticing a fellow co-worker is walking towards her.

?: Hey Judy! How are the kids doing!

Judy: (Smiles) Oh they're doing great, thanks Brian!

Brian: No problem! You know, I seen your son on the television, being threatened by a Decepticon, man, that must have been really scary!

Judy: Well, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the reports, and afterwards, I worried about how he'll view life walking the streets, but after just three weeks, he seemed to get over it pretty easy, unless he's a really good actor, he's done a good job fooling me!

Brian: Well, that's good to know. Hey listen, I have another story for you.

Judy: (Frowns) Don't tell me it's another one of Powell's speeches, I written them a few times!

Brian: No no, I'm not saying you should write them, I'm saying you should get Don to take some pictures and then just come right back, plain simple, I already have several people doing the reporting, you have done a good job so far, and as a bonus, the least I can do is get you to do the pictures and an interview.

Judy: That's still writing, but whatever, at least I get to go out in the field every once in a while.

Brian: Great! Now go ahead and get ready, I'll see if Don's available.

Later, Judy went to her car, unknown to her, a woman with Blonde Cornrows, black jacket, casual street jeans and t-shirt and shades watched, as she went inside her car, and started to grab her keys, when suddenly, a door was opened from behind her and she immediately turned around to see the woman.

Judy: What the- What are you-!

?: Judy Yeager, been highly awarded for her journalist reporting in London, New York, Cuba, and recently was awarded top journalist for the Global Daily for reporting on the attack on Detroit, graduated at Chicago University, and single mother of two children, both already in high school, and one's a boy, and another's a girl... And you know, it wasn't that recent that they had a father, until his death during the Autobots' battle... How tragic, tell me, did you do the reporting because it was your job, or was it because your husband would've wanted you to publish it anyway?

Judy: Either you get out of the car for getting in without my permission, or you can have the cops here in 5 seconds!

?: Hey hey! Sorry, I'm just here to talk about your kids Judy, that's all.

Judy: (Raises a brow) What about my kids?

?: Tell me, did you noticed how different they are after the incident at the Burger Bot that Friday lunch hour? I mean, do you know what they do after school, or during the weekends that you're either shopping at the grocery store just a few miles from here or when you're out in the city, doing basic reporting like the Journalist that you are?

Judy: (Looking at her with a weird look) Who are you?

?: Just a concerned citizen Judy, that's all. And if you want some advice, try going to City Hall later tonight, I think you might see some answers. (Opens the door) Oh and I'm a big fan of your work by the way.

She gets out and shuts the door as she walks off, leaving Judy alone in the car, with a puzzled look on her face as she grabs a photo with her, Cade and Tessa at an amusement park. Once the woman got inside of her car, she got her phone and made a call to someone, and then after a few rings, the line answered.

Phone guy: Who is it?

?: It's me, I've reached Judy Yeager, and had a little chat about what her kids are doing after school.

Phone Guy: Ok boss, do you think she'll take the bait?

?: Yeah, I'm sure she'll get the bait tonight. Now in the mean time, we should test out our new toy, and see how it works...

* * *

Bumblebee was racing with Cliffjumper as he was in his new Vehicle Mode, similar to Bumblebee's Compact, only Red, as they drove through the empty field with nothing living around the area, with Ironhide sitting on the grass, and Minerva recording their time and the number of laps each of them passed, and so far Cliffjumper was winning the race.

Bumblebee: (Panting) Come on, you can do this!

Cliffjumper: Sorry, what was it again about being the "Fastest Thing on Wheels"?

Cliffjumper then drifted to stop as he had crossed the finish line.

Minerva: Ok Cliffjumper! You just drove 10 laps without even slowing down! You just won the race!

Ironhide: If only I had recorded this piece!

Bumblebee: (Transforms into Robot Mode and slumps to the ground) Wha- Come on... You're... Just as worse than Blurr...

Cliffjumper: And thankfully, he's still recovering from Shockwave's attack, and that Techno Organic Femme managed to find him when she did.

Minerva: Her species are so unique! Sentinel said that they're dangerous, but they're actually pretty harmless!

Bumblebee: (Stands up) Well, Sentinel is actually a pain in the Aft, so he's not really honest with everything about Organics.

Suddenly a black van suddenly drove into the field and was driving towards them as they looked at it.

Minerva: Uh, is that your friends?

Ironhide: No, we don't even know what it is!

Suddenly the van pulled to a stop as it drifted to it's back, and then opening it's door to reveal a massive gun aiming towards them as it was getting ready to fire.

Cliffjumper: Everyone get down!

They started to move out of the way as the gun fired a blast wave, pushing them all back as they fell down. Bumblebee was the first to get up as the gun in the van started to aim at Minerva, who was also starting to get up, but slowly.

Bumblebee: Minerva! Look out!

She turned her head to see the gun just seconds to opening fire, as Bumblebee sprinted and got her off the ground and threw her a few feet behind him as he got shot, making a piercing scream as everyone looked at him getting hit by the bright green beam.

Minerva: Bumblebee!

Cliffjumper: Frag!

Suddenly, it stopped as Bumblebee fell on the green grass, and men in black started to get out of the van and run towards Bumblebee with technological equipment.

Ironhide: You Organics stay away from him!

Ironhide activated his Cannons and then shot out a wave blast at them, making them fall down as they quickly got back to the van, only for it to start driving as the driver was about to make it's exit until suddenly, a Blue sports car resembling a Dodge Viper rammed into the van, making it crash on a tree, as Ironhide went over to the Light Blue Convertible.

Ironhide: I don't know what's goin on here, but you outta explain yourself before I start shooting you Glitch!

Suddenly, without warning, the Car suddenly Transformed into Robot Mode, revealing a Blue Femme, with a Light Blue Faceplate, who looked a lot like Arcee, and had given a look at Ironhide, who on the other hand, started to look really embarrassed right now.

?: Oh excuse me for trying to help out here, I didn't realize this is how you treat a Femme on this planet.

Ironhide: (Blushes in embarrassment) Uh...

?: Oh and another thing. (Puts her Peds on Ironhide's back of his neck and then suddenly slammed him down on the ground unexpectedly and then both of their faces met as they looked into each other's Optics) Never, I mean never, call me a Glitch again, I hate that word.

Cliffjumper: (Runs towards them) I suppose you two have met Chromia?

Chromia: As far as I'm concerned, we had a nice chat. (Gets up and gives Ironhide her Servo) Now come on, we got to help your friend.

Ironhide: (Still blushing) O-Okay! Let's go!

The three ran back to the field as Minerva was overlooking Bumblebee, currently in Stasis.

Chromia: Hey Minerva, how is he doing?

Minerva: I haven't had enough experience on the field, but I can guess he'll be fine, in fact, I think he'll even wake up from his Stasis! (Notices Bumblebee moving) Look, see!

Bumblebee had opened his Optics and looked around at everyone, who had gathered around him..

Cliffjumper: Well how are you doing Bumblebee? You took quick a hit!

Bumblebee moved his mouth to speak, but to his horror, no sound had gotten out, and when he tried talking again, there was still no sound, making him all terrified right now.

Ironhide: Bumblebee, are you trying to pull a prank on us right now?

Minerva: Oh Primus! I think his Voice Modulator isn't working anymore!

Chromia: (Picks up the Driver up and put him to her Faceplate) You, what have you done to our friend?

Driver: (Glares at her) We destroyed him! That's what! Blow up his rusted pair of bolts and turned that alien to dust!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) You realize there is nothing happening to him except his loss of his voice Modulator, right?

Driver: (Looks at Bumblebee) Oh... Well I got nothing to say to you machines! S.T.E.A.M. will get you all when we get our weapon ready! Now let me down you rust heaps!

Minerva: S.T.E.A.M.?

Driver: Yeah! Save The Earth And Mankind! What do you think you piles of junk!

Chromia: I think you guys need a better name to rephrase that, because it sounds ridiculous.

Cliffjumper: Come on, we should take this one and the other Organics to a prison cell here and get Bumblebee to Ratchet ASAP... Um... Do you know where to put him?

Ironhide: I'll show you real quick, follow me. (Transforms into Car Mode)

* * *

Ratchet had overlooked Bumblebee's schematics on the computer in his Med lap as he turned to everyone else.

Ratchet: Well whatever that shot did to him, it ended up making him loose his ability to speak.

Jazz: Is this something we should be worried about?

Ratchet: If you're worried about losing your voice, then yeah, that's what you should be worried about, but don't worry, his voice will come back soon, probably in the next few hours at the least, thank Primus we'll be taking a break from his yammering.

Bumblebee was about to say something when he just remembered he didn't have a voice right now, as he gave an annoyed expression right now.

Optimus: (Pats Bumblebee's back) Don't worry Bumblebee, it'll come back soon, you just need to be patient.

Ratchet: So this is the third one you were talking about? You look a lot like Arcee!

Chromia: Except I'm not really that old, no offense.

Cliffjumper: Did you find anything about on that post?

Chromia: Well, I did find those men in that Van, which caused me to find you and Minerva along with Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Jazz: Wait, so they were the ones who posted that blog?

Chromia: Well that, and I suspect there's more of them than we at least expect, and something tells me that weapon wasn't really meant to just cut off voices.

Ratchet: She's not wrong, I looked up that weapon that you brought in, and the gun was used to vaporize any Cybertronian on contact.

Optimus: Only except there was a glitch in that system.

Minerva: So what does mean? Should we like, call for more back up or something?

Cliffjumper: The next group won't be here until the next Earth month, and I doubt bringing more Bots will help either.

Jazz: So I don't understand, who would do this?

Chromia: I think these people that attacked us were called S.T.E.A.M.

Optimus: Who are they supposed to be?

Suddenly, the TV just changed channels into an unknown broadcast, showing static, and then images of the Autobots in battle as everyone in town watched, Fanzone watching from his police department, Cade, Tessa, Maggie, and Glen watching from the school Cafeteria, Judy on a street with a crowd watching the TV set at a window, Isaac Sumdac watching from his office, and even the Decepticons as the screen now showed just a pale Human face that looked like a mannequin, black eyes looking back at the audience.

TV: **People of Detroit. The Earth have been stolen from us. And the enemy has come in the guise of Machines. They say they come in peace, to protect us from ourselves. But how long will it be before these Robots decide to rule instead of serve? We are the antidote to their poison. We are the scientists who will show them what Humans are capable of. Those who have sided with the invaders will not be spared. You cannot stop us. We are everywhere. We are S.T.E.A.M.**

The screen went back to it's current channel as everyone looked around at each other.

Jazz: So that's S.T.E.A.M.?

Minerva: Looks like they really hate our guts.

Ratchet: That's one way of putting it.

Ironhide: So they must be the ones who posted that blog.

Chromia: And that would mean they're going great lengths to having every Human on Earth against us.

Optimus: Actually, it's just Detroit, not the whole world, but on to the point, who exactly is supplying S.T.E.A.M.?

Cliffjumper: I don't know, but they may attack you at the meeting you're going to today, so I'd watch my back if I were you.

Minerva: But what about Bumblebee? You seen how they took away our Vocal Detractors, and the shot was meant to turn him into dust! So what's stopping them from correcting their fixes right now?

Ratchet: Relax Minerva, they'll most likely just abandoned that project, and we handled worse than this, so we're pretty careful.

Optimus: Alright, considering the circumstances, we'll need to move carefully when moving in and out, and we'll need to analyze the data on that gun.

Minerva: Oh! I already did Optimus sir! I analyzed the patterns, and it looked like it was some kind of Earth advanced technology, and yet, it appears to have somewhat of Decepticon traces on the device.

Jazz: Decepticon? Why would they supply a bunch of robot hating humans?

Optimus: Let's not wait to find out, we should get Cade now.

* * *

Somewhere unknown in Detroit, Powell had just finished with latest hate speech as he got inside his limo, and had a call from his phone, which he picked up shortly after getting in.

Powell: Who is this?

?: Well, the act was dramatic, but you got some people hyped up, that's good.

Powell: You again? Well, I guess I had to play my part, since you threatened me to be homeless out on the streets, and not only do I have to worry about my financial problems, but I also have to walk in my home with you people watching me all the time!

?: Now Now Powell, we all have our part to save the world and mankind.

Powell: Like releasing that video live stream all over town? I know it was you people because you one of the groups of people that hate these Autobots more than I do!

?: And I thought our actions doesn't concern you as long as you're the mayor.

Powell: Alright, case in point, but that doesn't mean we should keep talking on the phones anymore, who knows when these robots are listening.

?: Good call!

He turned to see the woman from Judy's car earlier as she sat closer to Powell.

Powell: How did you-?

?: Taped recording. Thought you'd never shut up, but it turns out you're not really that much of an idiot than I'd expected.

Powell: Ok... So what's this about? You need me for something?

?: Just to head to the meeting at City Hall in the next hour. Rumor has it the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime is going to be there, so we need you to use your acting skills of yours and in return your votes will get doubled.

Powell: Just like that? How do I now this isn't a plan of yours that leaves me out in the open.

?: Oh relax Powell... You're a public face now... People know who you are, but if you decide to do something we don't like, then consider your funds as a donation... You know this because we've done it before, and we can do it again if necessary.

Powell: You know, when you told me what you do, I didn't believe any of what you said.

?: No one really does. Now enjoy your life. I've got business to attend to on my own.

She gets out of the limousine as it made it's stop, and walked to her car, and drove to an abandoned barber shop. She walked inside, and she placed her hand on the hand print signature, and a green glow lined on her hand as a door opened, and she walked inside the elevator, and went down as she saw the equipment they had around, and once the Elevator stopped, she walked out and went into the lab as it filled the room with a dark green color.

Scientist 1: (Notices her) Ma'am! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here!

?: I just got here, now how did the test shot go?

Scientist 1: Well, it runs, but it didn't exactly have much of an affect as we had anticpated.

?: Then get it right before I get you right. Now how's our bomb doing?

Scientist 2: It's running functionally well! That Blue Decepticon had made good technology here!

?: If only we get our hands on him again... But for now, let's show these Autobots what we're made of and convince everyone to hate them permanently.

* * *

Cade was at his house in his room with Tessa and Maggie as they ate some fast food.

Maggie: Y'know, since the Burger Bot fight, they give us free meals every time we go there! Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, I can even order a whole milkshake aisle here!

Tessa: That's good Maggie, but still, does anyone have any idea who S.T.E.A.M. is?

Maggie: Gee, I dunno.

Cade: (Stops eating) Hey Tess, can I talk to you real quick?

Tessa: Go nuts.

Cade: I think it's time we told Mom.

Tessa: Oh jeez, a month, and already you want to tell Mom?

Cade: I know, but I can't keep lying to her every time we go out, and don't tell me it's affecting you too!

Maggie: Won't she be able to handle it?

Tessa: Can we just go for a couple of months? She won't be ready.

Judy: Ready for what? (Walks in the living room)

Cade: Mom. (Stands up) Me and Tessa have something, we need to tell you.

Judy: Oh, Okay, what do you need to tell me sweetheart?

Cade: Mom, you know the nights she and I are gone to hang out with Maggie and Glen?

Judy: Well, yeah, you two have been going out at night as much as i'd like you not, but you're home so... What's the secret?

Cade: Well... The secret is-

Before he could speak, Ironhide's head was seen in the window, casually waving his hand at everyone inside as Cade widen his eyes, along with the two girls as Judy continued to look at Cade.

Cade: -The secret is, that we're doing the Talent Show!

Judy: (Gasps) Oh my goodness! Why didn't you say so? Gosh, no wonder you and your sister look so tired! What Talent do you have?

Tessa: (Gets up) Dancing! Yeah, Cade and I have done some thinking, and Cade is a singer, and I'm a dancer!

Judy: Ok, well can you show me some moves?

Tessa: Yes! Sure! I don't mind! Here's one of my favorites! (Dances a bit and raises her arms) Yeah, this is one of my moves called "That way!" (Points to the left)

Judy: That way?

Tessa: Yeah, you know, like that one movie where the guy sees someone in the backyard while talking to someone and carefully signals him to go (Points to the left a couple of times) That way!

Cade: Yeah! (Raises his arm and points to the left) That way!

Maggie: (Stands up and raises her arms and points to the left) That way!

Ironhide got his head out of the window just in time for Judy to turn around, seeing nothing in the back.

Judy: (Points at the door) Is there something out there? I thought I heard something?

Cade: What? No, Mom, you're being naïve!

Judy: No, I thought I heard something. (Grabs a flashlight)

Tessa: Mom wait!

Judy poked her head out of the window as she flashes her flashlight around.

Judy: Hello? Is someone out there?

She looked around with her light a little bit, unaware of five Autobots hiding from the light, Optimus hiding on the other side of the house, Bumblebee hiding in the garden area, looking up at one of lights covering the potted plants, Jazz casually hiding inside the house, sitting on the floor below, and Ironhide and Ratchet hiding right next to Cade's window, with Ironhide carefully avoiding the light while Ratchet was doing the same, only crouching just a little bit.

Judy: (Sighs and shuts the window) Alright, I suppose I was just hearing things. Okay, well I can't wait to see the rest of your moves Tess! Cade what about you? Can you sing?

Cade: Sure, but later, I'm so tired right now Mom, and Maggie and I still need to study for our History test tomorrow, so we're gonna go out back to study! how about we do some singing later tomorrow okay?

Judy: Isn't tomorrow Saturday?

Cade: Really? Oops! (Smacks his head) Silly me!

Judy: Okay, well I'm gonna do some reporting at City Hall, you kids don't stay up too late alright?

Cade: Ok Mom! Love you!

Tessa: Love you Mom!

Judy: (Kisses both of their cheeks) Love you too kids! Maggie, you have a great night tonight!

Maggie: (Waves her hand) You too Mrs. Yeager! Have a nice night at City Hall!

Judy: Thanks! Bye!

They waited for her to go out the front door and lock herself out as they all gave a sigh of relief.

Cade: Okay, let's go!

They all went out through the glass sliding door in the living room to meet up with the still hiding Autobots.

Cade: Alright everybody relax! My mother is gone, you come out now. (Notices Jazz in the room) Jazz! How did you-? Never mind, get out of my house!

Jazz: Sorry.

Cade: (Sighs) What are you guys doing here?

Optimus: We were here to see you.

Maggie: It's a bad time, don't you think?

Cade: And what do you guys need? What's going on, and who's S.T.E.A.M.?

Bumblebee went to answer, before coughing up a bit, as Ironhide went to help him out, the Humans were wide eyed.

Tessa: Is Bumblebee okay?

Ratchet: He lost his voice. S.T.E.A.M. attacked him Ironhide, and a couple of new Autobots that just came here on Earth.

Cade: New Autobots?

Cliffjumper: He's talking about us.

Suddenly, Cliffjumper, Chromia and Minerva appeared from behind the fence as Cade, Maggie, and Tessa looked up.

Maggie: Wow, hi. Um, excuse me, uh red guy?

Cliffjumper: Name's Cliffjumper.

Maggie: Yeah, Cliffjumper, are you Bumblebee's twin brother?

Cliffjumper: What makes you think we're related?

Tessa: Because you two have horns, and you both look exactly at the same, only different colors.

Cade: And you have a big giant chin.

Ironhide: Huh, I just realized that.

Cliffjumper: (Looks at himself and Bumblebee) Alright, I suppose I can see why you would make that assumption, but Bumblebee and I aren't related, believe me on that.

Optimus: He's telling the truth, some Cybertronians have the same look, but it doesn't mean some of them are related, even if they look similar to each other.

Minerva: Um... Hi, my name is Minerva, and I just wanted to say, you guys have an awesome plan-! (Screams as she trips over the fence, breaking the fence and the water fountain in the process) Ow...

Jazz: Ooh, that gotta hurt.

Tessa: Man, Mom is gonna flip even worse when she sees this!

Minerva: Sorry about that... (Gets Bumblebee's hand and gets pulled up)

Cade: Hey guys, I appreciate you, but you really need to give us a heads up if you're coming in to my place!

Optimus: We're sorry, we didn't know how to contact you with communications.

Cade: Okay, I see your point, but what do you need right now?

Cliffjumper: Optimus Prime said that there is a meeting at City Hall and we came here to pick you up if you wanted to.

Cade: Guys, I can't alright? My mom's there

Jazz: You still not telling your mom?

Cade: Actually, I was about to her, until I saw Ironhide just popping in the window up there.

Ironhide: Whoops, bad timing.

Cade: Look, I don't want to tell her with you guys around, I want to tell her in a subtle way, before I introduce you to her.

Chromia: We understand, but S.T.E.A.M. have taken over some of the Decepticon's weaponry, and we believe they may use it on the Organics over there.

Tessa: Cade, our Mom is there.

Cade: But then she'll find out the hard way!

Maggie: Look Cade, telling the truth is fine, but sometimes, telling it perfectly isn't really important as long as it's the right thing to do.

Cade: (Sighs) Alright, Transform and Roll Out then.

Optimus: Like he said.

Everyone Transformed into Vehicle Mode as Cade, Maggie and Tessa got inside Bumblebee and they all drove to City Hall.

* * *

The Mayor was seen coming up to the podium as everyone was there, along with Isaac Sumdac, who was a part of the meeting publically, Captain Fanzone as the police force, and Porter C. Powell, Electoral Candidate for Mayor.

Mayor: -And let Professor Isaac Sumdac of Sumdac Systems proudly accept our new modified Police Drones, made with tougher armor, and has capable new system to protect the citizens from harm!

Powell: Oh really? (Stands up) Then how do we know how these new drones can heavily equip well with these Autobots? They were the ones that started this!

Prof. Sumdac: Powell, you really should sit down and let the Mayor talk.

Powell: I am the Mayor! And you don't tell me what to do!

Prof. Sumdac: No, actually I can, because you're not really the Mayor. You're just a candidate running to be one.

Everyone's cameras started to flash as Powell looked at the crowd, Fanzone had his arms crossed.

Fanzone: Meh, coulda done it better myself.

Powell: Oh, why you-!

Judy: EXCUSE ME! MR. POWELL! CAN YOU ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS?

Powell: I can hear you, now who are you supposed to be?

Judy: Judy Yeager of the Global Daily, now can you answer some questions regarding the television broadcast of S.T.E.A.M.?

Powell: What should I say? I don't know about that.

Judy: But recently during your campaign, you had expressed some opinions about the Autobots that seem to imply that you don't not like them as much as anyone else, and so far it seems like a coincidence that they happened to have somewhat of the same opinions, now do you have anything to say about that Mr. Powell?

All the reporters started to say random questions at once as Powell looked like he was gonna pee himself.

Mayor: (Grins) I think you should go before you embarrass yourself more, "Mr. Mayor".

Powell: (Snarls) Shut up! You wait till I win!

He leaves the podium as some reporters followed him out. Judy stayed behind as the Mayor let Sumdac explain the technical example of the Drone.

Don: Hey Judy, should we go after Powell?

Judy: I doubt he'll answer questions afterwards... Besides, I'm... waiting for something...

Don: What?

Judy: I don't know... You know what forget it, I had a crazy day today on the street, that's all.

Don: Whatever you say Ma'am.

Suddenly, some blasts were shot at the drone as everyone panicked, leaving Judy with the camera as Don had fled the scene along with some of the crowd.

Judy: DON! Crap! (Picks up the camera)

Then, a black, giant robot came, only it looked odd, not even resembling either Autobot or Decepticon, just a random mindless drone attacking the city with guns, as the police fired their guns at it.

Fanzone: (Fires his gun) This is why I hate Machines!

Soon enough, the Autobots arrived, along with Cade, Tessa, and Maggie as everyone ran in panic.

Cade: Oh man... My Mom is in this crowd!

Optimus: Just get everyone to safety, we'll handle this drone.

Maggie: Come on Cade, let's go!

They ran, finding any loose stragglers as the Autobots went to the Drone, as Sumdac ran up to him.

Prof. Sumdac: Optimus Prime! It's so good to see you right now! We have a situation!

Ironhide: Yeah, we can already see that!

Minerva: Any idea what's this guy's problem?!

Optimus: It's not Cybertronian Minerva! It's just a part of the technology S.T.E.A.M. used!

Minerva: By the AllSpark, they can Clone Cybertronians?!

Ratchet: Of course not! It's not even possible for them to do so otherwise!

Cliffjumper: Ratchet's right, I'm detecting no Spark signature on this bot likewise, but I am detecting a bomb inside it!

Chromia: What do we do?

Optimus: We'll bring it out of harm's way, Ironhide! Don't turn on your Shield yet! We can't deflect any shots on the civilians!

Cliffjumper: I don't think that's the case anyway! It appears to be controlled remotely, so it's not as dumb as it looks!

Jazz: S.T.E.A.M. We're willing to bet?

Cliffjumper: Possibly, but we're gonna need to disable it before attacking it, otherwise if my scans are right, it'll detonate in 3 minutes!

Sumdac: Leave disabling the bomb to me! I'm good with Robotics after all!

Ironhide: Alright, I'll cover you!

Chromia: So am I

Ironhide: Can't have you hit in the crossfire!

Chromia: I can handle myself, now let's move!.

Optimus: We'll distract it while you move Professor Sumdac!

Chromia: Fine, just do what you gotta do.

Ironhide fired some shots while Chromia carried Sumdac, as Cade looked at them.

Cade: Okay, screw this, I'm after them, Maggie, Tessa, you go help everyone else!

Tessa: Ok, but be careful!

Cade went to ran towards the two Autobots, unaware of his own Mother watching from a safe distance as she watched in shock with her own eyes that her son was there, running towards Chromia and Ironhide.

Judy: Cade? (Gets up and starts running) Cade!

Fanzone: (Grabs Judy's arm) Come on Ma'am, it's not safe right now!

Judy: Let go, my son's in there!

Fanzone: Come on, you need to get to safety!

Judy: Let me go!

Tessa: Mom!

Judy: (Turns to Tessa and Maggie as they ran to her) Tessa? Maggie? What are you two doing here?

Tessa: It's not important, just go with the officers and get to safety, it's going to be fine!

Judy: Tessa... What did your Brother needed to tell me?

Tessa just looked at her in silence as Maggie and Fanzone watched the intense moment.

Judy: Tessa Yeager, tell me, what did your Brother needed to tell me, please!

Tessa: (Hugs her Mom) I love you Mom. Come on Maggie, let's go!

Fanzone dragged Judy out of the area as Tessa and Maggie went to find Cade, having Judy the last person being saved. Cade went with Sumdac underneath a table as Ironhide fired his Cannons and Chromia deflected the shots with a double bladed sword, and Sumdac worked on disabling the bomb.

Cade: What are you doing?

Prof. Sumdac: (Noticed Cade) Get out of here young man, it's not safe!

Cade: Relax it's me, from my school? I work with the Autobots.

Prof. Sumdac: Oh, apologies, I'm trying to deactivate the bomb inside that Drone, it'll explode and who knows what damage it'll do!

Cade: How is it?

Prof. Sumdac: No progress so far! Whoever is controlling it, the only way to disable it is probably on their hands!

Cade: Well, can't you just disable the bomb by shutting the drone down?

Prof. Sumdac: Oh! That's a brilliant idea! Optimus Prime! We need a Electro Magnetic Pulse to shut the Drone down! It'll disable the bomb that way!

Optimus: Got it! Ratchet! Do your Combo!

Ratchet: Got it Prime!

Bumblebee: No problem! Hey! I got my voice back!

Ratchet: Let's go kid!

Bumblebee and Ratchet ran as they combined their Stingers and Magnets together, hitting the drone as it shuts down, falling down in the process as everyone looked at it.

Cade: Holy crud it worked!

Prof. Sumdac: It did indeed! What's your name?

Cade: Cade Yeager.

Prof. Sumdac: Well Cade, you have a bright future ahead as a robotics genius! How would you like to work here at Sumdac Systems!

Cade: Huh, that'll be sweet to work at after High school.

Minerva: It worked!

Cliffjumper: Now let's be careful, the bomb may still be armed.

Chromia: I'll take a look.

Chromia went to the drone while it's camera watched the Autobots carefully, the woman in mystery watches them along with the S.T.E.A.M. crew.

?: Hmm, clever work these robots have, but I prefer to have the last straw. How's the bomb?

Scientist: It's heat signature dropped dramatically, but one robot can still be hit still!

?: Alright, well if they take one of my robots, then I'll take one of their's. Detonate it!

Suddenly, the beeping of the bomb was heard as it's clock timed to 5 seconds.

Cliffjumper: Chromia! The bomb is armed again! Move!

Chromia didn't have anytime to react as seconds passed by quick, but fate was on her side as Ironhide pushed her and him out of the area and the bomb exploded to a grenade length, as everyone got down, avoiding the blast radius. Chromia looked up at Ironhide, who was lucky he was wearing his Armor at the time.

Chromia: That was a close one, thanks, I owe you my life!

Ironhide: We're Autobots, we're supposed to look out for each other.

Everyone got up as they looked at the damage. Cade ran ahead to the middle ground, looking everywhere.

Optimus: Is everyone alright?

Bumblebee: Pretty much, and I have my voice back again!

Maggie: Yes!

Jazz: Go Bee!

Cade: Hey guys? Has anyone seen my Mom?

Tessa: Cade...

Cade: What?

Judy: Cade?!

Cade stood where he was, as he turned around slowly to see his Mother standing 5 feet away from him, as she looked at him with a look of shock and surprise, seeing her son and daughter standing with the Autobots as everyone looked at the moment of truth.

Cade: Mom...

* * *

Later at the Plant, everyone gave the family their private time alone as they watched from the monitors.

Cliffjumper: So, the story is that you found these Human Offspring and they let you tag along without their parent's permission?

Jazz: Tessa's idea, not ours.

Maggie: Oh boy, this is getting me nervous.

Bumblebee: Relax Maggie, I'm sure everyone will be fine. Cade's Mom will probably get over it.

Maggie: Can we listen to them through audio speakers?

Jazz: We could... But maybe not.

Ironhide: Yeah, we shouldn't eavesdrop on the conversation

Bumblebee: guys, come on...

Minerva: Yeah, I want to hear what they're saying too!

Optimus: (Sighs) Just keep your voices down.

Jazz raises the volume as Cade and Tessa are seen sitting down with Judy talking.

Judy: So all those times you spent after school and during the weekends was fight with the Autobots, for a whole month, and none of you bothered to tell me?

Cade: (Stands up) Look Mom-

Judy: Don't "Look Mom" me, you know specifically well what you got yourself into being with those aliens! And you Tessa, I can't believe you would be irresponsible for influencing your brother to do this! And quite frankly, I can't believe you have Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann to go with you!

Cade: Because it was their choice Mom, not ours, I never asked them to go, and they gone anyway because they wanted to!

Judy: But they shouldn't Cade! And neither should you or your Sister! I cannot believe you two would go risk your lives out there considering what happened to your Father!

Cade: Well what do you think Dad would have wanted?

Judy: He would be as shocked and mad as I am!

Cade: Really? That's not what think, considering how he died, don't you remember?

Tessa: Cade, don't.

Cade: No Tessa, we're having this talk now! Mom, our Dad had sacrificed his own life to save those people in that wreckage that hit their car, and got them out right before he got stuck in the car and he ended up breaking his footing and I could have saved him right where he was before that building exploded on top and the debris hit him where he was, but he told me to stop with his own hand, because he wanted me to worry about others before himself, and he ended up gone right there and then!

Judy: Cade...

Cade: And you know what Mom, I really don't care if you ground me for life, because there's nothing that anyone or anything that would change my mind about helping the Autobots because I can't stop, and the truth is I don't ever want to stop, because every time I go out there, I make a difference out in Detroit more than you would do reporting, and tell me, did Tessa and I ever tell you to stop what you do? No, of course not, because it's your job, and you like helping people in a way some people wouldn't do it in any other fashion, and don't tell me you felt good doing it too, because it doing good feels good, and I love that feeling, because I feel like I get some peace for myself helping others because Dad would've wanted to help other people doing it And you know exactly how Dad would've felt right now? He would have felt proud! And yeah, you could say he might have gotten crazy over the idea, but In the end, he would have wanted me and Tessa to keep standing, because he wanted to help others, and this is my way of continuing that legacy! So tell me, if I'm wrong helping the Autobots, huh?

Judy just stood there with a surprised expression as Tessa sat, and stood in silence for a while, while everyone was looking at them in the monitors. Then she looked back at Cade.

Judy: My... My son has grown up, has he?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Wait, you're not mad anymore?

Judy: Well, I'm still upset that you lied to me for a whole month, but I guess I can't stop treating you two like children forever. You both are about to be adults soon, and you're both want to decide on what you want to do, and if you want to keep helping the Autobots, I suppose I'm okay with it.

Cade: (Smiles a little bit) Thanks Mom.

Judy: And Tessa, if you want to help Cade with the Autobots, you can go too, it's your decision.

Tessa: Thank you Mom.

Judy: (Walks to hug them both and sighs) Just promise me you two won't lie to me like that ever again and be careful when being with the Autobots.

Cade: We will.

They started to get out of Optimus' room, as Bumblebee quickly turned off the monitors and met up with the three.

Optimus: So, what do you want to do now Mrs. Yeager?

Judy: I just want to say that I will allow my children to work with you guys whenever they want to, but only on the record that they have homework, and I want them for the holidays and on vacation, and they get home before 9 P.M. every school night and a little warning to you that if there's any scratch on my kids, I will come right here, and I will dip you all in pink, you understand me?

Optimus: That... Will be fine.

Judy: (Sighs) Great, now I'm gonna go home, Cade, Tessa, you're coming with me, and so are you Maggie, we're going to grab some Ice Cream.

Maggie: Yes Ma'am!

They all left the plant as the Autobots gathered.

Jazz: Well that wasn't as bad as we expected.

Ratchet: Cade's Mother seems to be okay with them being with us.

Bumblebee: Uh yeah, but was she serious about dipping us in pink, right?

Optimus: Well, a parent always cares about their children's safety, and will always be cautious about their well being when entrusting them with others.

Cliffjumper: How did you know that?

Optimus: I... Study a lot on families, both Cybertronian and Human, to know the difference. But anyway, we should move on our business right now.

Minerva: Yeah, I'm interested with how you guys met Cade, he seems like an awesome Organic!

Bumblebee: Sure, I'll tell ya!

Everyone moved on as Ironhide went to his room, only to be stopped by Chromia.

Chromia: Hey, Ironhide right?

Ironhide: Yeah, what do you need?

Chromia: I wanted to express my gratitude for earlier, and apologize for knocking you down earlier,

Ironhide: Well, I also want to apologize for calling you a Glitch earlier.

Chromia: Yeah, it's fine, just don't do it again.

Ironhide: (Smiles) Got it.

Chromia: Great. See you on the field tomorrow.

Chromia went off to find a room as Ironhide looked at her, keeping a warm smile on his Faceplate, which Jazz happened to notice.

Jazz: (Smiles) Well, looks like someone has an eye on Chromia.

Ironhide: Hey! I don't talk about your dating life do I?

Jazz: hey, I ain't judging Dawg, it's cool.

* * *

The next day, as the morning sun brightens Detroit Cade and Maggie were outside the Plant as they looked at the graffiti art painted by Trevor, as Optimus approached him.

Optimus: How are you Cade?

Cade: Fine. I actually feel more fine now that my Mom knows what I do.

Optimus: Well that's great to hear then. (Looks at the painting) So I'm curious how Trevor found this place.

Maggie:: Well you know, I looked up the Blog, and all it talks about really was how bad you guys are, not on where you live. So I guess that Trevor or one of his punks just followed us here and decided to just vandalize here.

Optimus: I suppose... Do you think everyone in Detroit is afraid of us? We did cause damage to this city, and I heard that your Father passed during our fight.

Cade: You guys were listening?

Maggie: My idea.

Cade: Oh.

Optimus: The point is... Is S.T.E.A.M. right to fear us? All we did was bring destruction to your home and is was fault we didn't stay to fix the damage left behind. Maybe we're aren't really cut out to be heroes.

Cade: Well, maybe they're right to be afraid... But that doesn't excuse them on spreading their fear onto everyone else.

Maggie: Yeah, and that doesn't stop you from being heroes. Besides, a hero doesn't live above us in the roof, or on the street. They live among us... Always here but rarely recognized. And maybe a hero doesn't have to be a human. They can be from another part of the universe where they have a home, but sometimes one can have two homes. And whether S.T.E.A.M. or anyone else likes it or not, this is your Detroit... Welcome home.

Optimus: (Smiles) Thank you Maggie, I appreciate it.

Cade: Hey, do you have any spray paint?

Optimus: Yes, why?

Cade: I want to fix something on this art piece.

Once Cade received a spray paint, he didn't do anything else about the drawings of the Autobots, but he did crossed out the word **"** **Freaks"** and then in an interesting style, he added a new word, instead of **Public Freaks** , it now says **Public Defenders** , as Cade stepped back and along with all the Autobots, admired the new look for the graffiti art.

Cade: There, that's better.

Jazz: (Smiles) I like that.

Ironhide: Defenders sounds right to me.

Bumblebee: I look weird in that painting, but I like it none of the less.

Ratchet: Meh, it'll do.

Cliffjumper: (Smiles) It looks good.

Minerva: Oh, I should have brought a camera!

Chromia: I have mine. (Takes a pic)

Optimus: I think we can all agree that this is somewhat of a better image for us.

Cade: Well, if anyone has a wrong opinion, at least this should tell them who you really are.

Maggie: (Smiles) I love that.

Cade and Maggie are about to kiss until Maggie's phone rang, as she got it out, revealing a "Lena" in the name.

Cade: Who's Lena?

Maggie: That's my Aunt. I should get going, she and I are supposed to see the movies together.

Optimus: I can give you a ride.

Maggie: Sure, thanks Optimus!

Optimus: No problem.

Optimus drove her home, as she got out, Cade stepped out real quick to say goodbye.

Cade: So that was a nice speech you had there.

Maggie: So was yours, along with a pretty good art piece!

Cade: Meh, it's just words. So does she know about our thing with Autobots?

Maggie: Maybe, when I'm ready... I'll tell her myself.

Cade: (Smiles) That's great.

Right when they were about to kiss, the front door opened, revealing a certain blonde woman with corn rolls and black jacket.

Lena: Maggie is that- (Notices Cade) Oh... Am I Stop correcting "interrupting" something?

Maggie: Sorry Aunt Lena! This is my boyfriend Cade I was telling you about!

Cade: (Extends his hand) Nice to meet you Mrs. Madsen!

Lena: (Smiles slightly and extends her hand) Please, call me Lena.

Cade: Okay then. Well then I should get going with my Truck here. See you Maggie!

Maggie: Bye Cade!

Cade got inside Optimus and he drove out of the street as Maggie and Lena are left behind.

Maggie: So, are we ready for the movies Aunt Lena?

Lena: Yes sweetheart, just give me a second...

Maggie: Okay.

Maggie got inside the house as Lena got her phone out and dialed the phone number, which revealed a S.T.E.A.M. logo on the screen.

Phone Guy: Boss! Hey, how are you-

Lena: Give me a list of Cade Yeager's outings with the Autobots. I'm afraid my niece has been compromised by him.

Phone Guy: Oh... Yes Ma'am!

Lena ended the call shortly as Maggie came out with tickets.

Maggie: Hey! Who were you talking to?

Lena: (Smiles) Nothing sweetheart. Shall we go to the movie? I'm paying for the popcorn.

Maggie: Sure, um... Are you okay with me being with Cade? He's not really a bad kid-

Lena: Maggie, I'm fine with whoever you go out with as long as he treats you with respect and dignity... Besides, Cade is... A very interesting young man to be with.

Maggie: YES! (Hugs Lena) I love you Aunt Lena!

Lena: (Hugs Maggie back, smiling) anything for you my dear...

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed my latest episode of Transformers Animated! Anyway, I have spring break next week and I'm going to the beach from Tuesday to Sunday, so I may or may not post the next episode next week, but stay tuned for more next time, and I hope everyone else has a good Spring Break too.**

 **Also, in case you didn't read my profile, I fixed the problem with the review setting, in case no one noticed that your review hasn't been posted. So sorry about that by the way!**

 **All Characters except Brian, Don, Trevor, and Lena belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**


	7. Home Away from Home

Episode 7: Home Away From Home

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Autobot citizens walked the streets as the neon sign lights glowed the Metroplex, and Sari Sumdac watched from the window in Bumblebee and Bulkhead's apartment as Bulkhead came up to her.

Bulkhead: Hey Sari, how are ya doin?

Sari: (Smiles a little bit) Fine, I'm just watching the view from here.

Bulkhead: It's pretty huh?

Sari: Yeah... Can't say things are the same without Bumblebee though...

Bulkhead: Yeah, I miss him too Sari.

Sari: And Optimus, and Ratchet, even if he is grumpy mc-grumpy pants... And Prowl...

Bulkhead: Yeah... We all miss him Sari...

Sari: (Takes a deep breath) Well, there's no use pouting about depressing stuff, so how are the farms? They finally managed to get you to a place?

Bulkhead: Last I heard, Council is still working on it, but it shouldn't be long now. How are you doin with Arcee?

Sari: Pretty well actually, she's a great teacher, and everything, but so far, I still can't figure out where I came from, or how I got to Earth in the first place.

Bulkhead: Well, give it time, I'm sure you'll find out about yourself eventually.

Sari: (Smiles) Thanks Big guy. I hope they'll eventually get you to the Farms in no time.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) Thanks Sari, I just hope that every Bot there is okay.

* * *

Somewhere in the rural parts of Cybertron, battlefield scorch marks were seen on the ground as the sky was filled with Red, and smoke had been seen on the background as the Decepticons have reigned their terror here. As the empty field lays there, a big, giant sized Femme along with her team had walked to their base of operations, which was one of the farm areas as the Autobot captives were forced to work their Afts off to keep functioning another Solar Cycle. She continued walking without any sign of emotion as she approached a farming werehouse, which two Decepticons were guarding the perimeter.

Decepticon 1: General Strika! What do you need?

Strika: Is he inside?

Decepticon 2: Yes, along with the prisoner, and he looks really anxious to see ya!

Strika: Good. Now step out of my way! Cyclonus, Blackout, Oil Slick, Spittor, stay here. None of you ever try to disturb me unless it's urgent.

Oil Slick: Not a problem.

She marched insidel which held a certain annoying Megatron worshipper inside.

Lugnut: (Notices Strika) Ooh, Strika! It's been a long time since we've been with each other my Love!

Strika: Oh Luggy, how I've missed our quality time spent together, it's a blessing that Lord Megatron had sent you back here!

Lugnut: And thanks to him, we'll smash the worthless Autobots here and make them kneel before the might of Megatron's will!

Suddenly, the monitor turned on, revealing Shockwave on the screen.

Shockwave: Lugnut, General Strika, what is your status?

Strika: Oh, will you give us a break?! We just got back together, you sharped clawed imbecile!

Shockwave: I apologize Strika, I just came here under Megatron to check on the progress of your prisoner.

Strika: Oh, you could say that we are giving our host our thanks for staying here...

Meanwhile, down in the basement, there laid a beaten up Autobot, who's colors were red, black, grey, and green as both of his Servos were held up in chains and was on his knees as he looked at Strika and Lugnut, who just appeared in the room.

Strika: Now then, are you ready to talk now?

?: (Chuckles) I've been through you Cons since the Great War, and I've been at the job of a Autobot Police force for 30 thousand Stellar Cycles, and believe me, your torture methods, are a complete joke!

Strika: Still won't tell us where your other Autobot friends are, will you? Well, it'll be the more fun breaking you!

Lugnut: Ooh, I can see why you chose this Mech, considering the Stunti-Cons failure.

Strika: Yes, and I don't mind taking pleasure in making him scream his Processor out for his part in it. Care to take a try Lugnut?

Lugnut: (Chuckles) Anything for you, my love!

?: Oh, you guys can't take it somewhere else?

Lugnut: Silence you pathetic Autobot! You will talk when I tell you to talk!

Strika: Do go soft on him my lovely Sparkmate, I also want a piece of him.

Lugnut: Of course. Now then, you waste of Scrap! Where's are the hiding Autobot Wretches!?

Lugnut had begun the torture, as the Autobot began to scream in pain, echoing throughout the building, every Autobot and Decepticon on the inside and out to hear.

* * *

On Arcee's part, she just finished up a class in school as the students were going off in different directions, as Sari went to leave as well, but only to wait outside as Arcee got off work.

Sari: Hey Arcee!

Arcee: Hello Sari, how are you doing?

Sari: Fine, just living life here, and knowing Cybertron a bit.

Arcee: I see. How is Bulkhead doing?

Sari: Well, he's doing fine so far, it's just the Council is busy finding a place for him to be defending the farming areas.

Arcee: Well, if I'm perfectly honest Sari, sometimes, I just want to be out in the field again, so I could go finish what I didn't finish in the war, but I doubt there will be room for me anymore though.

Kup: Don't be too sure Arcee.

They turned around to see Kup in his Vehicle Mode, in the form of a SUV/Truck, and then he Transformed into his Robot Mode as he gazed his Optics to them.

Sari: Hey, you're the Bot from the day that Optimus left Cybertron!

Kup: Yep, and you must be the little missy Organic Ratchet had told me about, and from what he told me, you are a very interesting one.

Sari: It's a long story.

Kup: I already can tell.

Arcee: Kup Prime Sir! (Salutes) How may I help you!

Kup: Eh, I'm not a Prime anymore Cee, just a Bot living his age, although you don't look old yerself too.

Arcee: Thank you.

Kup: So, about what you Femmes been sayin' about action, well, you could say that the Council had found some places for ya!

* * *

Bulkhead was at Macadam's Oil House, sitting on a bar next to two small Mechs, both identical to each other, but one was light blue, and the other Orange, as he occasionally drank some Oil served from the Bartender and a waitress named Lickety Split, as everyone else does their business in the bar.

Bulkhead: So, you guys just work in the sewers?

?: Yeah, and Pipes here seems to like it workin' down there all the time!

Pipes: It's part of workin' Huffer! Besides, who else is gonna save Bots like Bulkhead here from getting their Afts sprayed by a Oil Spill!

Huffer: Except ya work all the time, I mean waaay too much brother! Ya got ta get some rest, and start chillin' out every once in a while.

Pipes: Because ya don't like workin' all the time, don't ya?

Huffer: No, because I... (Sighs) I can't win it with you, can't I?

Bulkhead: You know, you two Bots remind me of a pair of Bots like you guys.

Huffer: Oh yeah? And just where exactly are they?

Bulkhead: Well... You could say they're lost in their own kinda way, I guess. Hey Lickety! Can I get another drink please?

Lickety-Split: Sure, coming right at ya!

Lickety-Split had gone to get Bulkhead his drink, as the doors to Macadam open, revealing the identical twin Autobot Flyers as Bulkhead turned around and looked at them.

Bulkhead: Hey! The Jet twins! How are you guys doin?

Jetstorm: Doing fine Autobot Bulkhead! We're here to see you!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Why? You guys wanna hang out at the bar?

Jetfire: Actually, we're here because the Cybertronian Council had found a place for you in the farming areas!

Bulkhead: (Raises his Optics wide and smiles) Really?! About time!

Lickety-Split: Hey, Bulkhead, do you still want your drink?

Bulkhead: Nah, just set it for Huffer and Pipes, that drink is on me!

Huffer: Sweet! Thanks man!

Pipes: Good luck, you're gonna need it.

Bulkhead: Thanks guys! See you around everyone!

All in the Bar: LATER BULKHEAD!

Bulkhead: So, where do we start?

* * *

Later, once Bulkhead was transported to the Council Chambers, he was sat down on a table, meeting up with the Council members, which showed Alpha Trion, Perceptor, Sentinel Magnus, and Botanica as they looked at Bulkhead.

Alpha Trion: Autobot Bulkhead, you are here because of your requests to join the battlefields, correct?

Bulkhead: Well, it's been what I've been askin' for, sir.

Sentinel: Okay, just to get the record straight, didn't I sent this Bot over to the Farms the Solar Cycle Optimus left?

Botanica: You have, without consulting us, resulting Bulkhead being sent to the wrong field!

Sentinel: Well, how was I supposed to know that he was sent off somewhere else?

Alpha Trion: That is not important right now... The point here now is that we have found a suitable place for you to defend the rural areas of Cybertron, the one you had grown up in for instance.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) That's great! I'm very happy to hear it!

Perceptor: We're not only sending you to the farms, but we also gathered a team for you, since you had done well with others on Earth, and you'll be joining them once you're transported there.

Bulkhead: Wait, so I get my own team?

Botanica: Well, no, but you have became part of a new group, one that you would find similar relations with like the ones back on Earth.

Bulkhead: Okay, so where do I start?

Alpha Trion: You can start now, as they are all waiting for you in the Space Bridge Nexus.

Bulkhead: Sweet! I can't wait!

Once he was transported to the Nexus Bridges, he met up, which surprisingly to him was Arcee, Kup, and Sari, along with a Dark Red and Orange Mech, a small sized Mech the size of Bumblebee, but looks stronger, and a White Femme, with her Faceplate being Red, and she seemed like a Med Bot.

Bulkhead: (Optics widen) Sari?! Arcee?! What are you two doin' here?

Sari: We're both a part of the team now silly! Why else are we here?

Arcee: And I never thought I'd be back in the action!

Kup: Well, since we're all here now, I'd like to introduce you to a part of tean Athenia here, which is Rodimus Prime, team leader, Brawn, small Bot, but really has strength in him, and Red Alert, our lovely Field Technician.

Red Alert: Now don't get too nice on me you Old Rust Tank.

Kup: Relax Red, I'm just being a Gentle-Bot, that's it.

Bulkhead: Huh, where's Ironhide? I thought he was on your guys' team?

Rodimus: He got put into Optimus Prime's team.

Brawn: Lucky him, since our Afts got handed by Strika, and last I heard, Hot Shot is gonna be on Earth too.

Red Alert: Just hope he doesn't freak out over the Organics inhabited there.

Rodimus: It's nice to meet one of the Bots that took down Megatron.

Bulkhead: Well, I did get just a few shots at him, but yeah, it was great takin' him down.

Rodimus: Good, because you could say I would be thrilled as you were when we take Strika and her team down.

Kup: Now relax Rod, I know your last battle wasn't pleasant, but you need to be patient. Believe me kid, time flies by faster then you would know.

Sari: Speaking of time, we should get going! There's a lot of Cons on the Farms!

Bulkhead: Right, time's a wastin'!

Kup: (Frowns) What did I just say about time!

Everyone jumped into the Spacebridge portal once it was activated, unknown to them, a small Red and Orange Protoform sneaked up to them and managed to jump behind them right before it closed.

* * *

The Energon fields were scorched with blast marks as smoke were seen over on the horizon of the red sky, as the Spacebridge portal was seen, and everyone came out of the portal, as they looked at the environment around them, while the same Protoform hid in a Energon bush.

Sari: This place looks so wrecked! The Decepticons did a number here!

Bulkhead: (Brow lowers) Look at what they did here...

Kup: You grew up around here?

Bulkhead: Ever since I was Sparked, yeah, I did.

Kup: Well, let's just hope yer' Folks had gotten out before the Cons got here.

Bulkhead: Right... So, uh, aren't there any more Bots here we should meet up with?

Brawn: Cheetor should be off the next district, a safe zone. Should take us a Cycle to get there.

Rodimus: Alright, we should count how many of us are so we don't lose anyone.

Sari: K, well here's me, Hot Rod,-

Rodimus: Alright, who told you to call me that?

Sari: No one, I just called you that because the flames on your Chest-Plate.

Kup: HA! That's what I said when I had him.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Really Kup?

Red Alert: Hey, can we keep counting so we don't loose our guard?

Sari: Right, um, me, Hot Rod, Kup, Bulkhead, Brawn, and Red Alert. Okay, that makes six of us!

Kup: Make that seven...

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Why, because of Cheetor?

Kup: No, it's because of this fella here.

Kup raised his Servo down on the Energon bush and raises up to reveal a hanging, struggling little Protoform, who was at Sari's height, and was way younger than anyone else.

?: Wha- Hey! Put me down!

Red Alert: What in the AllSpark is a Protoform doing here?

Bulkhead: He coulda been hidin' in that bush from the Cons.

Kup: Nah, he followed us here from when we jumped onto the Spacebridge, I noticed him tailing us.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Now why didn't you say something before Kup?

Kup: Because I thought he was just watchin... until I heard him hidin in this bush here.

Arcee: Wait a minute... Wheelie? Is that you?

Sari: You know him?

Arcee: I had him in a couple of my classes in the school I taught in... Wheelie, now give me an explanation on what you're doing here?

Wheelie: I came to see Dug Base Miss Arcee, he's the only Bot to hang out with since Blurr is in a hospital.

Kup: (Puts Wheelie down) Well, you picked a heck of a timing to visit, don't ya see what's goin on here!

Wheelie: Hey, I was left in the wilds in Zeotopia, trust me, I can handle myself, I'm an Autobot!

Kup: You wear the symbol, but you ain't got the experience to be one, and I may not be your grand daddy, but I sure know you ain't ready to deal with Decepticons that eat Autobot Protoforms for a living!

Rodimus: Whoa, take it easy on him Kup, he's just a Protoform after all.

Arcee: And Wheelie is one of my students after all, so why don't I take care of him until we rendezvous at the Safe Zone.

Rodimus: Alright then. That will be fine.

Wheelie: (Notices Sari) Hey, aren't you that Techno Organic Protoform at the school?

Sari: Yeah, why?

Wheelie: No offense, your Helm looks weird.

Sari: (Raises a brow) What? How does it look weird?

Wheelie: Because of all the fur on your Helm.

Sari: Ok, my Helm does not look weird, thank you very much, and second, it's not fur, it's called hair!

Kup: She always like this?

Bulkhead: Only when you say stuff like that, yeah.

Rodimus: (Sighs) This is going to be fun. Everyone, Transform and Move out!

Everyone did so as Sari went inside Bulkhead, and they all drove off to their destination, unaware of a tiny dark Greenish Decepticon looking at them.

Oil Slick: (On Comms) Frenzy, where are you? Strika is going to have my Aft handed to me if you don't come back here!

Frenzy: Oh relax Slicky! I found somethin you guys may like!

Oil Slick: Whatever, tell that to Strika and her Sparkmate. (Turns off coms)

Frenzy: Jeez, Decepticons with no humor, now where can I get one that has some humor!?

* * *

Later, the group made it to a safe zone, which was packed with refugee Bots that were attacked by Decepticons, as they headed to Cheetor.

Cheetor: (Notices the group) Hey, so you are the guys that Alpha Trion guy mentioned over the Monitor!

Rodimus: Yeah, and we're here to help out in anyway we can.

Cheetor: Sweet! (Notices Wheelie) Uh... Since when were we recruiting Autobot Kids now?

Arcee: Actually for your information, he came without anyone's permission.

Wheelie: Hey, do you know where I can find Dug Base anywhere?

Cheetor: (Face expression lowered) Oh... Uh, kid, do you know him?

Wheelie: Yeah, he's my friend, why? Where is he?

Cheetor: Uh, yeah, sorry kid, but Dug Base... He uh, he got ambushed by the Decepti-creeps along with my Autocop Partner Sideswipe... And after that, they pretty much took them away to their place...

Wheelie: (Optics raised in surprise) WHAT! What are waiting for then?! We have to save them!

Arcee: We are, but you have to stay here for your safety Wheelie.

Wheelie: But Arcee!

Rodimus: I'm going to side with her on this kid, believe me, these are real Decepticreeps we're dealing with, not like the ones you would see on a Holo video or a simulation.

Sari: (Glaring) But what about me? Aren't I a little too young for this too?

Rodimus: (Optics widen) Well, yes, from the looks of it-

Sari: Then what's wrong with bringing Wheelie along? Seriously, is there a difference here that we should know about?

Rodimus: (Looking embarrassed) Well... (Scratching his Helm nervously) Um...

Red Alert: That's different Sari... You're a Techno-Organic, and you possess unique features that no Bot ever had.

Arcee: And you're already trained for this kind of thing Sari, but Wheelie isn't... And you're actually a little older than him anyway, in Earth Stellar Cycles, he's an eight year old, and you're sixteen.

Sari: So? I was facing danger since I was basically his age, before I upgraded myself, and yeah, I was not trained back then, but I had been facing those dangers anyway because I wanted to! It shouldn't be any different anyway! Besides, if Wheelie wants to find his friend, then why push him out of it? Bulkhead, you agree, right?

Bulkhead: (Rubbing his Helm) I, I don't know Sari, I'm not really the team leader here, nor the teacher.

Sari: But you agree, right?

Bulkhead: (Looks at Wheelie) Well... Maybe a little bit.

Wheelie: C'mon guys, I promise I won't get in the way, I just want to help Dug Base... That's it.

Kup: Well, Arcee, it's on you...

Arcee: (Looks down at Wheelie and sighs) Okay... But promise you will be with us the whole time, and you won't do anything that is dangerous... Alright?

Wheelie: (Smiles as he nods his Helm several times) Yes ma'am!

Cheetor: Hey, uh... You guys mind counting me in too? I have a friend in there that needs some help too.

Rodimus: You welcome to come too.

Brawn: Just don't get too clumsy on us, I've seen you on the streets, and you handle police work like a Cyber-Dog chasing it's chew toy!

Cheetor: Hey, I'm not clumsy! (Trips over a box and then knocks himself down, along with three other Big Bots, including Bulkhead, and then frowns.) Sorry.

Bulkhead: (Grunting) It's fine, I'm used to Bumblebee bein like that.

* * *

Sometime tonight, the sky was Purple, and the background of the Energon fields were still having smoke as the team made their way to the area were the Decepticons were at, as they stopped and hid in a good vantage point, watching a few Decepticons on patrol.

Rodimus: A few Decepticons, but no Strika or Oil Slick.

Kup: Relax, don't get hot on this.

Sari: Hey, does anyone have any clue on why is he interested in these two Decpticreeps?

Brawn: Back when we had Ironhide and Hot Shot, we were attacked by a group of Cons led by a Femme named General Strika.

Red Alert: And when were all incapacitated, Rodimus was the only one left standing, and from what Hot Shot said, Oil Slick was the one who threw a case of Cosmic Rust on him, and it took weeks for him to be repaired.

Brawn: But he took things hard when he blamed himself for failure of the Spacebridge, and now whenever he Recharges, he has nightmares about having the same Rust sticking to him for an eternity.

Bulkhead: Whoa, that's a lot a Bot can handle.

Cheetor: And painful, yikes.

Wheelie: And scary.

Arcee: And that's something to remember Wheelie, this is no game here, these Bots have to put up with these kinds of situations that we don't want to deal with sometimes.

Rodimus: (Coming back to the group) Right then, we'll have to split into two groups, one will take the west side, and the other will take east. I'll go east, Kup, Brawn, Red Alert, you're coming with me, Bulkhead, Arcee, Sari, Cheetor, you guys will take the west.

Bulkhead: You got it Boss Bot.

Rodimus: What?

Bulkhead: Sorry, I usually call Optimus that, it's a force of habit whenever somebot is in charge.

Rodimus: It's fine, just don't call me that again, because it makes me sound old.

Wheelie: Hey, what about me? What am I supposed to do?

Rodimus: (Crouches down to Wheelie) You are going to do what your teach says and stay with her, alright?

Wheelie: Okay.

Arcee: (Grabs Wheelie's hand) Come on Wheelie, let's go.

Soon after, they've gone separate ways, as Rodimus's team went to the east like he said, and they had gone to the Energon Crop fields, where Autobots were held captive in Stasis Cuffs, and a few Decepticons were seen patrolling the area, as they hid from their sights.

Kup: Alright, looks like there's three of them, so we got to be careful on this one.

Brawn: I can distract those Cons.

Rodimus: Actually, I got this. (Gets his bowcaster and shoots some Orange glowing arrows them, making them all shocked suddenly and then fall into Stasis)

Kup: (Smiles) Nice shots kid.

Rodimus: Learned it all from you, old Rust Bucket.

Kup: Oh, I compliment you, and that's what I get? Thanks a lot Hot Rod.

Red Alert: Guys, we have some hostages over here.

Autobot Prisoner 1: Hey look, there's help!

Autobot Prisoner 2: Help us please! We have wounded here!

Red Alert: (Runs to the group) How bad are the wounds?

Autobot Prisoner 3: The Cons roughed us up pretty bad, but no knives were held on us.

Autobot Prisoner 4: There's no more Decepticons here now? Are we safe now?

Rodimus: No, not yet, but we'll get you guys out of here, I promise. Brawn, can you get the cuffs off of these Bots here?

Brawn: You got it. (Goes to the group and gets the Stasis Cuffs off)

Autobot Prisoner 1: Thank you, you saved us all!

Kup: Yeah yeah, just get goin down south before some Decepticon shoot in the Aft.

Rodimus: Alright, Red, you have to go with these civilians, just in case any Decepticreep sneaks up on them.

Red Alert: Well, they need some of my services anyway, just don't do anything stupid.

Brawn: Looks like we're taken care of here Rod, no sign of Strika anywhere... How do you think Bulkhead's team is doing?

Rodimus: I don't know, but hopefully they're doing just as well as we are.

Meanwhile on Bulkhead's part, they're walking towards west as Sari walked over to Wheelie.

Sari: So, Dug Base, what's he like?

Wheelie: Big, and tough, and sometime he gets on these events that every Bot sees, and he drives slowly for the parades.

Sari: Okay, so how about Blurr? How did you meet him?

Wheelie: Well, after getting off Zeotopia, I met up with him by trying to Recharge on him, because before then, he used to Transform into an Alt Mode that looked like a Berth, and when I got on his Faceplate, man, he just Transformed back into Robot Mode and started ranting on me on sleeping on my own Berth, and I told him him, "Dude, can you slow down? No Bot's gonna understand a word you're saying!" And then Dug Base came in, and he explained to me that his Vocal Detracker is a bit mixed up since his T-Cog wasn't working right, and then he let me Recharge on him on his Alt Mode, and that's when we became friends afterwards.

Sari: Okay, but why were you looking for a Berth to Recharge in? Don't you have a family?

Wheelie: (Lowers his Helm down) Actually, well, I was lost in Zeotopia... Well, more like abandoned, when I was left in the wilds, and then later, the Silver Guardians found me, and then they brought me back to Cybertron after that.

Bulkhead: What exactly were you doin in Zeotopia anyways? Ain't that place dangerous for Autobot Protoforms?

Wheelie: Well, my family brought me with them, and it was originally supposed to be a sight see, only for... (Brings his Helm down more and stays silent).

Sari: It's okay, you don't have to say anything.

Wheelie: (Intakes) After I met Blurr and Dug Base, they didn't just became my friends, they... They became a part of my family too, and with Blurr nearly Offline, I just don't want anything to happen to Duggy.

Bulkhead: Yeah, I can understand where you're going kid...

Cheetor: Heads up, we're here!

When they got there, it was another werehouse, and the outside was filled with more Autobot prisoners, only except they're all put into cages as Decepticons patrolled the area.

Sari: That's a lot of Autobots.

Wheelie: We're gonna free them, right?

Arcee: And we are Wheelie, we just need to be careful doing it, that's all.

Cheetor: So uh... Did Rodimus ever put someone in charge here?

Sari: Yeah, it's Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: (Bursts out laughing) HA HA HA! Funny one Sari...

Everyone looked at Bulkhead, which made him answer the question.

Bulkhead: Oh Slag you weren't kidding, were ya?

Cheetor: Just tell us how to handle this, that's all.

Bulkhead: Okay... Uh... Right, if I was the Boss Bot... (Rubs his chin) Uh... I think we should... Split into two?

Wheelie: We already did that.

Bulkhead: Oh, right, um...

Arcee: Why don't we try putting your muscle on the big Decepticons, while me and Cheetor deal with the other ones, and Sari and Wheelie can go rescue the Prisoners. (Winks at Wheelie)

Bulkhead: Oh! Alright, that's a very good strategy Arcee!

Cheetor: (Whispers to the kids) The Bot is popular in most places, but he's not really cut out for leadership material.

Sari: Tell that to Sentinel.

Once everyone got into position, Bulkhead had his Wrecking Ball ready, and he wasted no time swinging it at the Decepticons.

Decepticon Guard 1: Hey! Who did that!?

Bulkhead: I did! Got a problem with handling Bots your own size pal?

Decepticon Guard 2: Oh, and you're gonna handle all three of us _Pal_?

Arcee: He's not alone!

Suddenly, Arcee and Cheetor jumped into view, with both of her Blue Blades activated and lashed at them, and Cheetor shooting off his Green Blaster, and the three battled, while Sari and Wheelie moved to the cages.

Sari: I don't mind helping others, but seriously? I don't get the hard work?

Wheelie: Better than fighting Megatron, I heard he means business!

Sari went to a cage, while Wheelie went to another, as she activated her battle mask and sliced the locks off, and he just grabbed something blunt and smashed the lock off.

?: WHEELIE?

Wheelie turned around and saw a familiar White and Black Autobot, bigger than most Bots in his cage.

Wheelie: (Smiles widely and runs to his cage) DUG! You're here!

Dug Base: And so are you! What are you doing here?

Wheelie: Trying to find you, that's what!

Sari: Hey hurry up Wheelie!

Wheelie: I'm trying!

Wheelie used the blunt metallic weapon to break the lock off, only for big, giant sized Tongues to grab hold of his stomach.

Wheelie: (Notices the Tongues) What the-? (Suddenly gets pulled away from the cage and drops a necklace of sorts) AHHH!

Dug Base: WHEELIE!

Sari: (Notices Wheelie getting pulled) Oh slag!

She activated her jet pack and attempted to get Wheelie off, only for her to get knocked off, as a Decepticon moved his Servo to make a punch at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: Sari! (Gets punched in the stomach) OOF!

Cheetor: (Blasts the Decepticon's leg off) Yeah, take that Decepticreep!

Arcee: (Slices her opponent's Limbs off) Next time, play nice.

Bulkhead: (Gets up and finds Sari laying on the ground) Sari! (Runs to her and picks her up) C'mon, wake up!

Sari: (Opens her Optics/Eyes slowly and rubs her head) Uh... I have a splitting headache.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) At least you're alive.

Dug Base: Hey! You need to stop standing around and get Wheelie!

Arcee: Wheelie? What happened to him?

Sari: (Notices Wheelie's necklace and picks it up) Oh no...

Meanwhile, Wheelie got dragged a mile away from the werehouse, and then put to a stop as Spittor had put his giant Orange Glossas back into his mouth, and Wheelie looked up at him and started to back away from him, only to bump into a big, Purple Mech, with two Swords hanging from his hands as he looked down at Wheelie, who was trembling in fear now.

Cyclonus: (Smiles) Aren't you a bit young to be fighting Decepticons, little Bot?

Wheelie only gulped as his body was enveloped into Cyclonus's hand and then they Transformed back to their base.

* * *

Rodimus's team got back together with Bulkhead's as they attended to the captive Autobot Locals.

Kup: So the Cons just grabbed the kid with their giant tongues?

Sari: Yeah, and it was big, like really huge tongues!

Rodimus: Spittor...

Arcee: How do you know that?

Rodimus: Because I shot my arrows on his Glossas, that's why.

Dug Base: Well, whatever it is, we need to get Wheelie out of there-Gah! (Grabs his Ped)

Red Alert: Let me see. (Examines Dug Base's Ped, and it is bleeding Energon) Your Ped's hurt, you need to stay and rest up.

Dug Base: Like Slag I am, not until I get Wheelie out of here!

Sari: Wait a minute, you're Dug Base aren't you? Wheelie told us about you!

Dug Base: He did? What was he doing with you Bots anyway? He was supposed to be at the Silver Guardians shelter where I last saw him!

Brawn: Kid snuck into the Space Bridge portal and went with us along for the ride.

Dug Base: And you let him go with you?! Why did you Bots just go put him in the Safe Zone?!

Arcee: Well, he really wanted to go see you, and insisted on wanting to save you when he heard you were captured.

Dug Base: (Sighs) Typical, stubborn Wheelie... Well, I need to go rescue him now! (Grunts in pain)

Cheetor: Hey, relax big guy, we got this!

Dug Base: Just like you handle traffic arrests, officer?

Cheetor: ...Okay, my reputation proceeds me then.

Kup: Look, why don't you let us handle this? Because you don't look too good to be fightin.

Dug Base: I can handle it.

Red Alert: You can't. Your left Ped suffered many loss of Energon, and you are in no shape to be in battle, believe me, Decepticons will seize an opportunity to kicking your Aft before you even know it.

Rodimus: (Puts his hand over Dug Base's Shoulder Plate) Wheelie is also our concern, don't worry, we'll get him back.

Dug Base: (Sighs) The Deceptions are hiding out in the main Werehouse in the center, should have all the Energon Trees, and I think that's where they're keeping all the other Autobot prisoners, and since you guys have stirred up trouble, I'd put that's where they may have taken Wheelie, and you better keep your word...

Arcee: We will.

Red Alert: You guys will have to go without me, there's a lot of wounded here, and I happen to be the only one here with medical training.

Sari: It's fine Red, we'll be fine.

Rodimus: Okay, Autobots, Transform and Move Out!

Bulkhead: Eh, I kinda like that better.

Everyone Transformed into their Alt Modes, as Sari attempted to get inside Bulkhead, Rodimus came to her.

Rodimus: Hey, uh, Sari, right? You mind if we talk for a bit while we drive?

Sari: Sure. (Gets inside Rodimus)

Everyone drove to their destination as Sari got comfortable inside Rodimus.

Sari: So... What do you want to talk about?

Rodimus: Well... If you don't mind me asking, what was it like?

Sari: What was what like?

Rodimus: Being with Optimus Prime, and his crew, from what I heard, he along with the team were a bunch of Repair Bots.

Sari: Well... Gosh, I'm not sure what to say to describe it... I spent a lot of time with them ever since my dad had a big giant cockroach grown from one of his factories, and they were... Well, they were family for me, and they handled their situations well, and there was a time during Christmas that I had to save their Skid Plates from Soundwave.

Rodimus: I'm sorry, what's "Christmas"?

Sari: It's a human custom, it's what we celebrate at the end of the year, and we give presents to each other.

Rodimus: That's it? Just give presents to each other?

Sari: Yeah, to show the holiday spirit and have fun spending time with each other, with family and friends...

Rodimus: Huh... And what were they to you?

Sari: Well, in the beginning, they were my friends, but as I spent more time with them, they were... Like part of my family... And after we lost Prowl, we all went our separate ways for half a year, and things weren't the same without him... In fact, I don't know if things are the same without him now...

Rodimus: I heard, I'm sorry for your loss.

Sari: So, why did you ask me this?

Rodimus: Well, the reason I asked was... Well, I asked if, anyone in the team had felt like they failed, in a way?

Sari: Well, after Prowl, Optimus blamed himself for his loss, why?

Rodimus: I don't know... It's just that... I feel like I'm failing, I mean, there was a time back when I was leading Team Athenia, and were supposed to protect the Spacebridge from the Decepticons, and we ended up failing, and then we were split after the event, and now we lost Wheelie, who was napped by the same ones that beat us... I'm not even sure I'm even supposed to lead this team...

Sari: Hey, don't say that, you're a good leader, for the team I mean, mostly because you're a Prime, and let me tell you, back when I was with Optimus, we also had our ups and downs, but we also get through to them, even if they were sometimes bad in worse cases, and we also stood our ground, and you also need to stand your ground too, even if it means some bad Decepticons are there wanting to beat the Scrap out of you.

Rodimus: ...Sari... Thank you, that helped.

Sari: (Smiles) No problem Hot Rod. Hey, can I ask you a question too?

Rodimus: Sure thing.

Sari: Well, I have been staying here for nearly a year, or a Stellar Cycle, and I learned most of Cybertron's history and culture, (Gets out Wheelie's necklace) but I happen to notice some carry these different types of necklaces around... I'm curious about what they're supposed to mean something...

Rodimus: Those necklaces, are called Sparkling's Necklace, they're the ones that the Creators would give to their Sparklings, mostly as a present on the day they're Sparked... (Shows his necklace) I have mine here...

Sari: (Looks at Rodimus's Necklace and then back at Wheelie's) They all made in different colors. Like your Necklace colors are Red and Orange, and Wheelie's are Green and Yellow.

Rodimus: Well, that's the thing about a Sparkling's Necklace, it's not only supposed to be a gift to the Sparkling, but's also a meaning of who the Sparking's Creators are, mostly because of the color the Creators have... And the cool part is that they glow when the necklace is in very close range, but only if said Sparkling is awake.

Sari: So... The colors on Wheelie's necklace... That means-

Rodimus: Whoever Wheelie's relatives were, that's them.

Sari Didn't say another word, just stared at it out of curiousity as the team drove to the location of the Decepticons.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon's location, Wheelie had been held in a tight grip as Cyclonus had covered most of his body in his hand, and the only things that showed were his Helm and feet, as they got inside the Werehouse, and soon enough, Cyclonus and Spittor met up with the rest of the known Decepticons...

Strika: Cyclonus, Spittor, report.

Cyclonus: (Puts both of his hands behind his back) Well, you guys want the good news or the bad?

Lugnut: Just spit it out so we don't waste time for our Lord and Master Megatron!

Cyclonus: Okay, well, I'll give you the bad news... The bad news, is that we lost the East and West sides to a group of Autobots and freed our prisoners... So we're the only ones left standing here.

Strika: And give us a reason why I shouldn't report to Lord Megatron so he would behead you both in my pleasure?

Cyclonus: Because there's a good news is that... (Shows his hands, which his right reveals a still trembling Wheelie) We got ourselves a hostage!

Everyone had simultaneously frowned at Cyclonus's idea as Strika and Lugnut stomped up to him.

Strika: Now why would we waste our time in having a mere Autobot child as a shield against these Autobots.

Lugnut: We might as well go ahead and smash this pathetic insect on the table right now!

Wheelie: (Panics and starts to struggle) NO DON'T!

Cyclonus: (Holds his left hand up) Now hold your Peds for a Nano-Clic, before we do anything, I just want to say that this particular Autobot Child happens to be fighting with the Autobots freeing our prisoners...

Frenzy: Wait a minute... (Widens his Optics) Holy Slag, he's not kidding, I saw this kid along with the other Autobots that came through the Spacebridge portal just a while ago!

Oil Slick: Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring his head to them once they get here.

Strika: Wait... This may prove useful for now... Let's put him in the cage along with our, "Special Guest"...

Lugnut: Splendid idea, my love!

Wheelie: Ew... Gross.

Lugnut: (Grabs Wheelie roughly from Cyclonus's hands) Quiet you insolent child! Strika is the most beautiful and powerful Femme the universe has seen and not only you will respect Lord Megatron's wishes, but you will also respect my Bondmate as well!

Lugnut then stomps to the basement and continues to carry the poor Autobot child in his big giant claws as he struggles fruitlessly, and then once they reach the cell, he throws Wheelie hard on the wall and then slams the cell door shut.

Lugnut: You will stay here until your Autobot allies come and rescue you... And then they'll join you afterwards.

He makes his leave as Wheelie rubbed his Helm, which he had a huge headache to his slam on the wall, as he had started to whimper from the pain, he heard a small groan in his cell.

Wheelie: (Still holding his Helm) H-Hello? Who's there?

Wheelie walked to the source of the groans, as he saw shape, was a weakened Autobot, who's Servos were both chained up to the wall, and he had dents on his armor, along with Energon that had recently came out of his mouth, and looked similar to Rodimus Prime, only he had Red, Black, Grey, and Green colors, as Wheelie came up to him.

Wheelie: Whoa... Hey, um sir? Are you okay?

?: (Slowly opens his Optics and makes a small groan) Who... Who are you?

Wheelie: I'm Wheelie, and I'm trapped here, just like you, what's your name?

?: Side...Swipe... (Moans) What are you doing here? You're... Too young to be here...

Wheelie: Well, I was here with a team, which I snuck into, because I was looking for Dug Base, until they kidnapped me with these really big tongues, and they were nasty.

Sideswipe: Heh... That's funny... I got caught by that Decepticon too...

Wheelie: Here, let me help you with those chains.

Sideswipe: Don't bother kid... These are special kinds of Stasis Cuffs... You would get shocked instantly and the last thing I need is you getting into intense pain...

Wheelie: Okay... Hey, why are you chained up like that and not me?

Sideswipe: Well, did you happen to make one particular Decepticon angry for ruining Megatron's escape that you end up getting inside a cell and tortured for a month?

Wheelie: Okay... I guess you have a point there.

Sideswipe: Hey, I almost forgot to ask, are you alright kid?

Wheelie: Well, I had my head slammed on the wall when that big mean one eyed Decepticreep threw me in here.

Sideswipe: How bad is it?

Wheelie: (Shows his Helm) Just a dent, really.

Sideswipe: You'll get a bump, but it'll go away within a Solar Cycle.

Wheelie: Sideswipe, if you don't mind me asking... You mind if I sit next to you?

Sideswipe: Why?

Wheelie: Because... I'm S-Scared...

Sideswipe: (Sighs) Come over here...

Wheelie walks to him and then sits down next to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: So... The team, they're looking for you?

Wheelie: Yeah, they should be, my teacher is a part of that team.

Sideswipe: (Nods a little) That's something to know.

Wheelie: She also friends with Bulkhead, and he's one of the Autobots that helped took down Megatron!

Sideswipe: And he's also a part of this team?

Wheelie: Yeah, and he along with some other trained Autobots are coming to get us! They should be here any Cycle now!

Sideswipe: Hey, let's just wait and see,

Wheelie: ...Hey, um, are you scared?

Sideswipe: Of what?

Wheelie: You know, that we might get taken away from this place, and they might take us to another place...

Sideswipe: Is that what you're scared of?

Wheelie: Well, mostly...

Sideswipe: Well... I can't deny I am not, but that doesn't mean I'll let some Con get their stinking tongue on you as long as I'm in this cell...

Wheelie: O-Okay... (Tears start welling up)

Sideswipe: (Raises a curious brow) Are you leaking?

Wheelie: (Tries to hide them) N-No, what are you talking about, I'm a tough Bot! I'm fine... Really!

Sideswipe: ...How hard did your head take?

Wheelie: (Sniffs a little) A lot.

Sideswipe: Hey, don't worry, it's okay to leak, you're too young for the Cons to abuse anyway... And there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of... As long as I'm here, and your friends come and rescue us all, we'll be fine.

Wheelie: (Sniffs as he finally lets the tears loose) O-Okay...

Wheelie continued to Leak, as the cell was filled with whimpers and cries as Sideswipe had his Optics open vigilantly looking for any other Decepticons to come...

* * *

Once the Autobots reached the main Decepticon base, they stopped and Transformed back into their Robot Modes and overlooked the place.

Rodimus: We're here, now we just have to be careful getting in... Especially with a bunch of prisoners here...

Arcee: We need to find Wheelie and get him out of here!

Rodimus: And we will, we just need to be careful Arcee.

Brawn: Hey, look, there's Cyclonus and Spittor...

Kup: Along with other big heavy Decepticons in the area.

Bulkhead: (Notices Lugnut) Oh come on, really? Not Lugnut!

Sari: Wait, Lugnut? Are you sure you see him?

Bulkhead: Yeah, he's just standing right where that big Femme lady is!

Rodimus: "Big Femme Lady"? Are you talking about Strika?

Sari: Let me see! (Uses a telescope on her mask) Okay, well, it's definitely Lugnut, and Strika, as Rodimus said, and... Okay, they're both standing in front of each other and- OH GROSS!

Kup: What?

Sari: Lugnut is making out with Strika that's what!

Bulkhead/Rodimus: (Both wide eyed) WHAT!

Rodimus: Oh Primus, that's actually is gross!

Bulkhead: I think I'm gonna blow a gasket!

Brawn: Are you sure they're doing that?

Sari: Yeah! He's got his Glossa sticking out and-

Bulkhead: Sari stop describing it into our Processors! You're making me blow a gasket!

Rodimus: Yes, seriously, STOP!

Kup: Oh chill out, both of ya! Now forget about Lugnut and Strika, what about Wheelie? Do you see him?

Sari: Right... I don't see them, but he must be holed up in that main werehouse over there!

Arcee: Okay, what do we do then?

Rodimus: Right... (Clears his throat) Bulkhead, Brawn, you two will handle Lugnut and Strika, and Arcee. Kup and I will deal with Cyclonus, Oil Slick and Spittor. Sari, you'll rescue the prisoners.

Sari: Again?

Rodimus: Alright, everyone ready!

All except Rodimus: WE'RE READY!

Rodimus: Okay, let's go!

On General Strika's end, she had "Business" with Lugnut as the Decepticons in the area heard their vows of love for each other...

Frenzy: Uh... Can they take their kissing somewhere else? Seriously, it's disgusting!

Oil Slick: Try telling them that?

Cyclonus: When will those Autobots show up? I can't stand hearing another Nano-Clic of it!

Arcee: Hey boys!

Suddenly, they turned around, only for Arcee to slash across Cyclonus' Helm as she made a jump, and Rodimus shot a couple of his explosive arrows at Spittor and Oil Slick.

Cyclonus: (Touches his wound) Oh, so you like it that way, huh pretty lady? (Gets out his swords) Well then, let's SLICE AND DICE!

Arcee and Cyclonus fought in their own sword battle, as Rodimus and Kup fought against Oil Slick and Spittor.

Oil Slick: (Raises a brow) Didn't I put you in Cosmic Rust the other Solar Cycle?

Rodimus: Yeah, and I think I need a proper "Thank you" for putting a lot of trouble getting me out of that Pithole! (Shoots some arrows at Oil Slick)

Kup: (Dodges an attack from Spittor's Tongue) So that's what she meant by big Orange Tongues. (Grabs some Stasis Cuffs) Well, I think I can help with that!

Spittor: You're not putting my Servos in those Cuffs old man!

Kup: Who said about putting them in your Servos?

Spittor launched all of his Tongues at Kup, only for him to jump and put the Stasis Cuffs on the Tongues attached a pole that Spittor latched on to, as he landed and watched at his achievement.

Spittor: (Grunts as he pulls from the Cuffs) (Mumbles through open mouth) Hey, let my Tongues go, they're hurting me!

Kup: Shoulda kept your mouth closed boy! Hehe.

Blackout: Hey Wise Bot, you forgot somethin.

Kup turned around, only for Blackout to land on the ground and then making a small blast, knocking him off the ground as he fought against Blackout now, while Rodimus and Oil Slick kept on fighting, Rodimus got knocked onto the ground by Strika, who had gotten back with Lugnut to witness the fight.

Strika: About time they came here...

Lugnut: More Autobots to crush!

Just as they were about to make a blow on Rodimus, Bulkhead and Brawn both appear into the scene, with Bulkhead's Wrecking Ball ready for battle.

Bulkhead: Hey Knuckleheads! (Uses his Wrecking Ball to smash both Strika and Lugnut's faces and knock them onto the ground) Pick on someone your own size!

Brawn: Is that supposed to be a comeback to my height?

Bulkhead: Hey, I wasn't sayin anything about you, I was just makin a point for... Ah forget it.

Lugnut: (Gets ups and growls) How dare you harm my beautiful General Strika, you insolent Autobot!

Bulkhead: Hey, for romance advice, can you and her take your kissing somewhere else private!

Lugnut: Don't criticize me you pesky Autobot! You have been a thorn on Megatron's side since-! (Gets punched by Brawn)

Brawn: Why don't I take on this big fella over here for ya?

Bulkhead: Wow, thanks Brawn, you just saved my Aft!

Brawn: Try fighting his Bondmate and then see the difference!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Strika as she got up) Oh... So uh... How's your Bond working out?

Strika: You... You were part of those scum that took my Lugnut and sent him into that Prison for half a Stellar Cycle!

Bulkhead: Hey, it's not my fault that he got knocked out by Omega Supreme ya crazy Mech!

Strika: (Eyes widen into a very menacing glare) **What Did You Call ME!?**

Everyone in vicinity covered their Audio Receptors as Strika's voice was heard from the entire Energon Farmland Region, as Bulkhead stared at Strika with helpless "I'm Sorry" stare.

Bulkhead: Okay, I mighta accidently pulled a Bumblebee on that one.

Strika roared as she tackled Bulkhead hard on the ground, and the battled roared on, as Sari snuck into the werehouse, taking notice on the other Autobot Prisoners that watched her walk by them.

Autobot Prisoner 5: Hey, help us outta here!

Autobot Prisoner 6: What, are you insane! That's an Organic!

Sari: (Grunts) Do you guys want out or not?

Autobot Prisoner 6: Get the Pit away from us!

Cheetor: (Smiles) Hey guys, it's okay, she's with us!

Autobot Prisoner 6: You're with that thing?! Disgusting!

Autobot Prisoner 5: Can it already! Look, you can't get us out of here just by slicing it open, it'll just explode right on your Faceplates!

Cheetor: Well that's something to know about.

Sari: Okay, how do we get you out then?

Autobot Prisoner 5: There should be a key card inside the Werehouse, and that's also where those Cons took Sideswipe and that kid there!

Cheetor: (Optics Widen) Sideswipe?! He's here?!

Autobot Prisoner 5: Yeah, he's in there.

Cheetor: Then what are we waiting for?! (Grabs Sari's hand) LET'S GO!

Sari: Ow! Be careful!

Cheetor Transformed into his Alt mode as he casually ran over Kup, Cyclonus, and Bulkhead by accident as he went inside of the werehouse and Transformed back into Robot Mode and gently put Sari back down.

Cheetor: So, can you find him anywhere Sari?

Sari: (Grabs her arm) You know, I can listen to the machine, but I can't locate where someone is.

Cheetor: Well then they gotta be here somewhere... SIDESWIPE! WHEELIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Sari: Ok, keep your voice down, we're not gonna find them yelling like that!

Sideswipe: CHEETOR?! IS THAT YOU?!

Sari: ...Or maybe we will.

Cheetor: Sideswipe! HANG ON PARTNER! I'M COMING!

Frenzy: (Appears out of nowhere) Not so fast you crazy kitty cat! (Jumps onto Cheetor's Helm and starts scratching him)

Cheetor: (Grabs Frenzy and attempts to get him off his head) Ah, get off of me you little Fragging Minicon!

Frenzy: (Still scratching Cheetor's Helm) Make me!

Sari: I'll be back, just be careful!

Cheetor: OKAY! (Starts bashing his Helm onto a wall, making an effort to get Frenzy off)

As Cheetor has his fiasco with Frenzy, Sari comes running down to the basement and finds Sideswipe and Wheelie inside a cell.

Wheelie: (Smiles) Sari! It's you!

Sari: Yeah, I'm here, along with everyone else except Red, she's helping out with some wounds.

Sideswipe: Is that Cheetor up there?

Cheetor: (Still dealing with Frenzy) Get off! (Comes falling down the stairs on accident) OW! OUCH! GAH!

Sideswipe: Oh brother...

Sari: How do I get you out?

Sideswipe: Key card should be on the counter! Hurry before that Cyber Cat decides to mess it up!

Cheetor: Hey, I don't mean to do on purpose!

Sideswipe: You always don't mean to do things on purpose!

Sari: (Notices the key card) Ok, I see it! (Flys up and towards the counter)

Frenzy: (Notices Sari flying to the card) Hey Hey! What do you think you're doin! (Jumps off of Cheetor)

Cheetor: (Grabs Frenzy and slams him on the wall several times) That! Is! For! Being! A pain! IN MY AFT! (Throws Frenzy into the air, making him scream)

Frenzy: Wah! (Lands on a wall and onto the ground) Oof! Gua... Still got it! (Falls back on the ground) Ouh you know what, I don't got it, at all...

Sari: (Uses the key card to unlock the cell door and the Stasis Chain on Sideswipe) There, that should do it!

Sideswipe: (Yanks the chains off his wrists one at a time while grunting) About time there was backup. (Stretches his Servos) Those chains had my Servos up like a trophy case.

Cheetor: (Smiles) Well it's good to see ya partner!

Sideswipe: (Frowns) It's good to see you too kid.

Wheelie: So now what?

Sari: (Smiles) Now we go kick some Decepticreeps butt!

Wheelie: (Smiles) Sweet!

Sideswipe: Now, before you two get any ideas, you are gonna get to the cell that is outside and you are gonna remain there until the coast is clear.

Sari: But what about these? (Shows off her blades)

Sideswipe: Hm... You look like you can handle yourself, but Wheelie, you're not fighting.

Sideswipe: No buts, now go.

Wheelie: Aw man...

Sari: Hey, maybe later I can try some training exercises with you!

Wheelie: (Smiles a little bit) Alright.

Meanwhile, on the outside, the fight was still going on as Rodimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Brawn and Kup face off against Lugnut, General Strika, Cyclonus, Blackout and Oil Slick, all of who were fighting single fights as Bulkhead swung his Wrecking Ball onto Strika, which she dodged by lowering herself and then shooting off her missiles at Bulkhead. Rodimus Shooting his Arrows while Oil Slick threw some explosives at Rodimus, making him fall to the ground as he slowly gets up, he finds Oil Slick standing over him, and to his horror, a case of Cosmic Rust in his hand.

Oil Slick: How about another one for the road Autobot...

Rodimus closed his Optics, waiting to relive the nightmare again... Only for Oil Slick to get blasted from behind by Cheetor as he fell a few feet from Rodimus, opening his Servo, only to find the rust sticking to his Skid Plating.

Oil Slick: What! NO!

Rodimus: (Gets up and watches) Maybe it's time you get a taste of your own medicine...

Oil Slick only made futile attempts as the Rust consumed him, making his entire body into a statue like figure while Rodimus turned back to Cheetor, Sari and Sideswipe.

Rodimus: Hey, you're back!

Sari: Yeah, and we brought help!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Weren't you at the game show a while back?

Sideswipe: Yeah, and I think I should show my appreciation for the Pit they put me through! (Readies his own Axe)

Rodimus: Right. (Picks up his Bow) let's go!

The four of them went to help Kup with Blackout, while Arcee kept on dueling with Cyclonus.

Cyclonus: (Makes the blades clash against Arcee's) My... You are a very good duelist... For a Femme I mean.

Arcee: Then let me show you how much good this Femme really is!

She then releases a blade to slice down Cyclonus's Leg and then one of his Servos as he falls to the ground, with Arcee putting her blades against his neck, making him incapacitated.

Arcee: Not bad for a little girl power huh?

Cyclonus: (Chuckles a bit) Funny lady, aren't you?

Kup: Arcee, c'mon, let's go!

Arcee: Right! (Leaves)

Cyclonus: So, is she single?

Kup: Buddy... I know a grumpy Mech that's also at the same time good for her, and that certainly ain't you!

Kup also left Cyclonus, after Cheetor and Sideswipe took down Blackout and put him in Stasis Cuffs, and then everyone else helped out on Brawn and Bulkhead with Lugnut and Strika, who both were now fighting against the entire Autobots.

Strika: (Growls) I shall not lose like this! Not to Autobots! Lugnut! We'll need to use our missiles at the same time!

Lugnut: Yes my love!

With that said, the lovely Decepticon couple then fired both of their missiles on the Autobots, making them cover and run, until they got knocked out of the ground. Once the Smoke cleared, they were all on the ground except Sari, who was flying in the sky looking at the battle.

Sari: Oh no...

Bulkhead: (Moans) That hurt.

Rodimus: (Groans) You think?

Lugnut: Rah! Now we defeated those Autobots, we shall crush them all!

Strika: Why don't I do the crushing.

Suddenly, Strika's back opened and showed a big nuke and started to aim it at the downed Autobots.

Cheetor: WHEN DID SHE HAVE A NUKE?!

Brawn: She never showed that before!

Arcee: Now what?

Bulkhead: We're screwed, that's what!

As Strika was about ready to fire, Sari's started to glow a bright blue as she flew towards Lugnut and Strika.

Sari: Get... Away... From... My FRIENDS!

Suddenly, she used her hands to fire a very powerful blast against the two Decepticons, making them knocked back off the ground and Strika's nuke was disintegrated into tiny pieces, and once she was done, Pieces of Lugnut and Strika were on the ground as they were both ultimately incapacitated to move, because seeing them now was like looking at a broken piece of glass that fell on the floor, and they were completely headless now, as everyone got back up and looked surprised at what Sari did, as Lugnut and Strika had their Optics on Sari.

Lugnut: That... Is impossible...

Strika: No... I cannot believe... I was beaten... By a mere Organic!

Bulkhead: Sari? You did that?

Brawn: Slaaag. I didn't think you were that strong!

Sari: (Looked surprised) ...Neither did I

Red Alert soon came in along with the other Autobots as they looked at the Defeated Strika and Lugnut.

Red Alert: Ok... Do I want to know what I missed?

Rodimus: Honestly, I don't think you'd believe us if we told you.

Dug Base: Well whatever happened, I need just one thing. (Kicks Lugnut's head to the sky) That's for putting us all through the Pit and for talking too much!

Sideswipe: Yeah, speaking of which. (Throws Strika's head to the sky) I also want a piece.

Wheelie: (Coming out of the cell with the other Autobots) Duggy!

Dug Base: Wheelie! (Goes to hug him) Don't ever try anything like that again or I'll spank the Spark outta you!

Wheelie: (Smiles as he hugs him back) Good to see you too.

The team made a smile as they watched the two friends reunited once more after a long Solar Cycle. While they were making their victory scene, Lugnut and Strika's heads landed on an empty field, as they landed together, facing together.

Lugnut: Well... This must be our demise, my dear Strika.

Strika: At least I have fallen in battle with you, my darling...

Frenzy: HEY! Lovebirds!

Both Optics turned to Frenzy standing on top of Cyclonus, who had his limbs repaired by Frenzy during the battle.

Frenzy: With all due respect... Shut the Frag up and hang on tight already! We're going home! Besides, my back hurts.

* * *

Everyone, including Red Alert, was back at the Metroplex Council Chambers, as they reported what happened at the farms, including during their capture of the Decepticons, except for Lugnut, Strika, Frenzy and Cyclonus, who had both managed to escape during the battle.

Sentinel: Now wait a minute... You're telling me, that not only you let a kid follow you, but the Techno Organic also managed to tore those two Decepticons to pieces with just one blast? Just like that?

Alpha Trion: Even I find that a little... Off the logical terms.

Rodimus: Well, ask those two and see what you think.

Bulkhead: And the locals, I'm sure they'll fill in the details.

Preceptor: If what you said is true, then we'll have to further analyze the Human Techno Organic that Optimus Prime and his crew brought with them.

Sari: WHAT! No way! I'm not going to get taken apart like some lab rat!

Botanica: No, no, he dosen't mean that, he meant that we'll have to look into you further CNA results, we would never put anyone in that predicament.

Sari: Phew, thanks.

Bulkhead: So, does this mean we'll learn more about how Sari got onto Earth?

Alpha Trion: Perhaps, given the story you all have given.

Sentinel: Now, I'm not believing that story with how you took those Decepticreeps down, I do believe on how you brought that kid onto your team!

Rodimus: It was an unexpected setback that none of us saw coming sir.

Sentinel: So next time, watch the kid, bring him to the Safe Zone, and stick him there until the mission's done!

Red Alert: We already tried that sir.

Sentinel: Then try harder next time! Or I'll bust you all back into Protoform Chambers! Be lucky I'm letting you off the hook because of your success though.

Kup: And here I was gonna say how good of a leader Rodimus did back there...

Bulkhead: (Whispers to Sari) Huh, I thought he'd be ranting on and on, but he's actually bein nice.

Sari: Yeah, that's new, maybe he's trying out his Brother's vibe on being fair.

Sentinel: Got something to say?

Bulkhead and Sari: No sir!

Sentinel: Good, now get outta here already, we have Council matters to attend to.

Everyone left the Chambers as Sentinel turned back to the Council.

Sentinel: Alrighty then, what are we talking about here again before those guys came in here.

Alpha Trion: We were discussing on sending you with a team to Earth, to help out on Optimus Prime and his team in the next Deca Cycle.

Sentinel: Ah, yes, I remember, thank you, now as Magnus, I'll be sure to help out on my fellow Bots in the battle, along with the AllSpark-

Preceptor: The AllSpark cannot leave Cybertron.

Sentinel: What? But why not?

Botanica: Because one of those reasons are that it's now the Matrix of Leadership, and the other is that if it were to get off Cybertron, it will become a target for all Decepticons, and we cannot permit it so.

Alpha Trion: You may be Acting Magnus for the time being, but that doesn't mean you will do everything you want to do.

Sentinel: It's not what I want to do, it's just what I need to do to take down Megatron once and for all!

Alpha Trion: We're sorry Sentinel, it is too risky.

Later afterwards, once the Council meeting was over, Sentinel had stormed out, as he walked the hallway, the Jet Twins were holding the Matrix of Leadership as they walked by.

Sentinel: (Notices them) Hey, Jetstorm! Jetfire! What are you two doing with the AllS- I mean, Matrix?

Jetstorm: Sentinel Magnus sir, we were just putting it in a secure holding storage on the Council's orders!

Jetfire: Why? Was there a change of plan?

Sentinel: No there- (Stops for a moment and then dons a mischievous smile) On second thought, yes there is a change of plan, we're bringing the Matrix with us!

Jetstorm: Um, Sentinel Magnus sir? Isn't that too risky?

Sentinel: Hello! I'm the Magnus here! I know what I'm doing! Know let's put this in the Steel Haven until we're ready!

* * *

Sari was back on the balcony of Bumblebee and Bulkhead's apartment complex as she stood alongside Bulkhead admiring the view.

Bulkhead: Man, all that excitement, made me think that must be where the Boss Bot and the others are going right now!

Sari: I'm sure of that, but right now, I'm thinking about what happened today, I mean, pretty cool, but that was too extreme, even for me to handle, and I almost feel sorry for Lugnut.

Bulkhead: So, what do ya think happened back there? Coulda been an Upgrade?

Sari: I don't know Bulkhead... it couldn't have been an Upgrade, I studied long enough to know Upgrades don't appear until a later age, and I'm not at that age yet...

Bulkhead: Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually.

Sari: I hope so Bulkhead... I hope so...

* * *

In the hospital, Agent Blurr was seen on the medical Berth as a Red and White Mech checked up on him periodically.

?: Well Blurr, looks like you got a couple of visitors coming up soon!

Blurr: (Weakened) Where... Am-I?

?: Metroplex Hospital, one of the best, my name's First Aid, and I'm here to help in any way I can so we can get you back on the field!

Blurr: That's-Something-That-I-Already-Know! (Coughs)

First Aid: Whoa, relax, don't talk too much, it'll worsen your Vocal Detractor more, now stay here while I get some Energon drinks for you.

Blurr: Alright...

Blurr waited in the Berth while he had his Optics closed, waiting for First Aid to appear, while a menacing figure appeared in the curtains and approached Blurr.

Blurr: Are-You-Back-With-A-Drink?

?: Oh I have your drink, just right... (Injects a needle on Blurr's neck) Here!

Blurr: Yowch! Wha- (Starts to feel dizzy) What-Did... You-Do...?

Shockwave: (Now appearing in Blurr's view) Just relax Agent Blurr, and get a very rested long Recharge...

Blurr: Longarm... Prime... You... Tried... To... Kill... Me... (Falls unconscious)

Shockwave: That was easier then when I turned you into a cube...

Megatron: (On Coms) Shockwave, do you have the Agent?

Shockwave: (Carrying Blurr out of the room) Yes Lord Megatron... I'll bring him to the prison where our project will begin.

Megatron: Excellent... I'll leave the Autobot subject to you then... (Turns off Com Signal)

Shockwave: (Turns to face Blurr) Soon, the Autobot scum will be set aflame with you, Project Vortex...

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm not dead, thank god, I'm so, SO sorry for being late, there was a lot of things that happened unexpectedly! First off, there was my Spring Break, that part I already let you know from last episode, and then later, I didn't have time to post the next episode because mostly, I barely typed anything on this, and mostly, there was a huge problem with my toilet, which my god, that's as far as I'm going there, because you don't even want to KNOW about that subject!**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please stay tuned for another episode of TFA Season 4. Again, sorry for being late and making you guys wait for so long.**

 **Please feel free to review on the bottom of the screen.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Enjoy!**


	8. Prank-a-Thon

Episode 8: Prank-a-Thon

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

 **EDIT: In case you skipped ahead, I thought I'd let you know that I posted episodes 7 and 8, and 7 should be the chapter after 8, it picks up where Sari and Bulkhead are in Cybertron.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone in Detroit were doing great, as there was no Decepticon Or any more S.T.E.A.M. Activity in the last couple of weeks as the Autobots were being cozy in the Werehouse, as Ironhide was in his room looking himself at the mirror, recalling the earlier memory that happened with Chromia.

 _Flashback._

 _Ironhide had just took off his Cannons after a long shootout, and passed by Chromia's room, only to become interested in her double bladed skills as she practiced with other holograms of Decepticons, and she was doing pretty well, as she dodged another attack from her left and made a swift kick on her right, towards the hologram's stomach, and stabbed one in the stomach, as she jumped and made a slicing move, both blades making clean slices on their heads, as slow motion took place and the holograms faded into small Purple cubes, and once the slow motion was over, she landed on the floor, and stood up as the cubes fell and disappeared, deactivating her weapon and the score sheet showed a high score as she panted out her breathe, and Ironhide looked impressed... And more romantically interested in her as red covered his cheeks, mouth wide open, and his Optics were literally on fire, just staring at her. He shook his head to regain his composure and went to the sweating Chromia._

 _Ironhide: (Smiling) Wow... That was impressive._

 _Chromia: (Turns to Chromia) Yeah... I was training hard and long with Dai Atlas after when I was assigned to Cliffjumper's team._

 _Ironhide: Ah... I see then._

 _Chromia: Speaking of which... He and I are going off town for a couple of Solar Cycles, we spotted some Energon laying in the forest, and I'm going with him to check it out... Want to come?_

Back to the Present.

Ironhide: Why yes! Of course I'd love to join you! I don't have anything on my schedule!

 _Back to Flashback._

 _Ironhide: Gah, I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I can't, I'm helping Optimus Prime out on Patrol all day, and I'm leaving in an hour._

 _Chromia: Oh really?_

 _Ironhide: Yeah... Sorry..._

 _Chromia: That sucks, well, I guess I better get ready then... See you around._

 _Ironhide: (Trying hard to cover his Blushing) Okay, see you around. (About to leave Chromia's Room)_

 _Chromia: (Smirks) Wait._

 _Ironhide: (Stops and turns around) What's up?_

 _Chromia: I got about a couple of hours before I get going... You wanna have some Oil? I'm buying._

Back to the Present.

Ironhide: Sure! I'll grab a drink with ya!

 _Back to Flashback._

 _Ironhide: (Pretends to have a broken arm) Aw... I would, but I can't, I broke a Servo while helping Ratchet lifting a big crate a while ago, and Doc Bot said I can't drink any Oil for a while._

 _Chromia: Oh, that sucks._

 _Ironhide; Yeah I know._

 _Chromia: Can I see your Servo? How bad is it?_

 _Ironhide: Oh really bad- OUCH! I'm sorry, It literally hurts to move it, even at the slightest, so I gotta be careful._

 _Chromia: Oh okay, well I hope that Servo heals... Shame, I guess I'll have Morning Oil alone... Good luck with your Patrol Ironhide, see you around!_

Back to the Present.

Ironhide: See...You Around...And good luck...To you...Chromia! Raagh! What am I kidding, I'M AN IDIOT! (Bashes his fist on a wall) A BIG, ORANGE IDIOT WHO CAN TURN INTO METAL AND I CAN'T EVEN ASK A FEMME OUT ON A FRAGGING DATE OR EVEN ACCEPT A FRAGGING DRINK WITH HER! RAAGH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! (Punches the mirror behind him, and stops as he slips on the floor and starts panting)

Bumblebee: (Stood on Ironhide's doorway with Optics wide open) Wow... That was pretty dramatic...

Ironhide: (Turns his head to Bumblebee) How... How long were you standing there?

Bumblebee: The part where you were talking to yourself in the mirror and talked about Chromia, and man, you have a big crush on her!

Ironhide: (Starts blushing) No I don't! Ya don't know what yer talking about Bumbler!

Bumblebee: Dude! You literally said her name when you said "See you around", admit it! You have a crush on her! (Yelps as he gets lifted by Ironhide on his shoulders)

Ironhide: (pins Bumblebee to the wall) I swear to the AllSpark Bumblebee, if you tell anyone, I mean ANYONE, especially Chromia, about this, and I'll put ya in so much pain, you'll be in Stasis for 30, thousand, Stellar Cycles! Got it!

Bumblebee: Well, I would, if you didn't scream your entire Processor out for everybody to hear!

Ironhide: What?

Optimus: Ahem!

Ironhide: (Turns around and noticed Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet standing) Oh... Hey guys! Funny story...

Ratchet: Save yer fake story later kid, we've seen it and heard it on the Monitors.

Jazz: And don't worry, Chromia already left along with Cliffjumper and Minerva.

Ironhide: Oh... (Facepalms himself) Right... Sorry about that guys.

Optimus: It's fine, just be careful when Chromia is here. (Leaves)

Ratchet: And for Spark's sake, put Bumblebee down! (Leaves)

Ironhide: (Puts Bumblebee down) A little warning would've been nice!

Bumblebee: I tried until you slammed to the wall!

Jazz: Hey, just take it easy Hide, if you need relationship advice, just come talk to me, I know how to talk to one without ending with disaster.

Bumblebee: You mean like it did earlier, right Jazz? (Snickers)

Ironhide: Seriously Bumbler, tell her, and I'll end ya, got it?

Bumblebee: Ok, I got you...

* * *

Later in the Plant, Ironhide had trained with his Cannons until a call came into his Comlink.

Ironhide: Hello?

Chromia: Ironhide, it's me, Chromia!

Ironhide: (Optics widen) Chromia? What is-?

Chromia: I know it may sound rough, but I can't take it anymore! Ironhide, I love you! And that is a part of my deepest, darkest secret, because I loved you the Nano-clic I laid eyes on you!

Ironhide: (Blushing) R-Really? You mean it?

Chromia: Frag yeah I mean it! And do you want to know another secret?

Ironhide: S-Sure, anything Sweetspark!

Bumblebee: (Still holding Chromia's voice) You... Got... (His normal voice) Prank called! GLIITCH! (Hangs up) HAHAHA!

Ironhide: WHAT! BUMBLEBEE! (Comes stomping into Bumblebee's room, finding him and Cade and Glen) What the Frag is wrong with you?! Cade, Glen, I can't believe you were in on this!

Glen: Hey, there isn't anything going on beside school work so Cade and I needed a laugh!

Ironhide: Oh come on, I never pulled a prank on you guys!

Cade: I know, but still, it's funny anyway! Haha!

Bumblebee: (Uses a voice changing device and uses Chromia's voice) Aw, what's the matter Sweetspark? You got angry over a Comlink call?

Ironhide: Oh that's it! You're DEAD! (Runs towards Bumblebee) Come here!

Bumblebee: Oh Scrap!

Bumblebee jumped onto the window as Ironhide jumped after him, crashing roughly on the ground as Bumblebee jumped onto Ironhide's back and then Ironhide quickly stood up and chased after him through circles, as Cade and Glen just laughed on and on at the irony of this.

* * *

Bumblebee was playing games with Cade and Glen in the living room until an alarm rang out.

Bumblebee: Oh come on!

Optimus: (Comes running to the monitors) What's going on?

Ratchet: Apparently there's something goin on outside the garage.

Bumblebee: I'll go check it out!

Jazz: Yo BB wait!

Bumblebee went outside the garage, and without further warning, he was suddenly filled with raining pink paint as everyone looked at Bumblebee with surprise looks.

Bumblebee: What the! Who put the paint on the water pipes!

Suddenly there was laughing in the area as everyone turned to Ironhide, Maggie and Tessa, who were all laughing hysterically.

Ironhide: HAHA! Eat that Bumbler!

Bumblebee: Ironhide?! You did this?!

Ironhide: (Sighs relaxingly) Didn't I tell ya you weren't the only Prankster in this joint?

Maggie: Hey relax everybody, it's just us, there's no trouble out here!

Cade: Maggie? Tess? You helped Ironhide?

Maggie: Well yeah of course we did, I mean come on Cade, you helped Bumblebee prank call Ironhide by using Chromia's voice!

Tessa: (Smirks) And we also left out some surprise for you boys too.

Glen: Uh, what?

Soon, just seconds after Glen's sentence, water poured out onto Cade and Glen, making them scream as they got soaked with water, making the girls laugh at that.

Cade: (Grunts as he's sprayed by water) Seriously?! Since what did we ever do to you?

Tessa: Made me think that Mom ate all of my Halloween candy, that's what!

Cade: Oh come on, we were both little!

Bumblebee: You know what! We were just playing around, but now it's war!

Ironhide: Oh bring it on Bumbler, bring it on!

The two started to fight verbally at each other as Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet looked on.

Ratchet: (Frowns as he facepalms himself) Young Bots... And to think Ironhide would be the mature one!

Jazz: How long will this last?

Optimus: Something tells me it'll be a while.

* * *

In two hours, the Autobot base became a warzone as Bumblebee and Ironhide threw duds at each other while the kids, who now sported military helmets, with the boys colored Yellow and the girls colored Orange as they shot at each other with paintball guns.

Bumblebee: C'mon! Is that the best you got? (Fires some paint at Ironhide)

Ironhide: (Dodges the attack) Oh, I have a trick up my Servos Bee.

Soon after, Ironhide set off a mechanism that had fired big swinging canopies that threw big balls of paint that was heading towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Uh oh. (Runs away from the Balls)

As Bumblebee took cover from the balls, Cade and Glen had been shooting at Maggie and Tessa with their paintball guns as they had been shooting from both their covers to avoid being shot at.

Tessa: You guys give up yet?

Glen: Oh we're just getting started! (Looks at Cade) Now?

Cade: Now.

Suddenly, Cade and Glen detonated some water balloons that have been hiding underneath the girls, and while they all fought, the other three Autobots were actually getting annoyed as Ratchet tried to work on his med lab, only to have paint shot at his equipment in which he tried to lay a finger on.

Ratchet: (Growls) Really?

As for Jazz, he tried meditating, only to have more and more paint and water splash him as his Faceplate was splashed by pink paint.

Jazz: (Wipes his face) For real?

Optimus had simply came in to check on everyone, only to find the room filled with pink spots as everyone except for Jazz and Ratchet had been shooting at each other in the Prank war.

Optimus: Okay, what happened here?

Ratchet: What do ya think? It's their stupid Prank war!

Jazz: I kinda wish I was fighting Megatron right now more then being in here.

Optimus: Alright, I think things are far enough in here.

Optimus had walked over to the groups fighting, only to have a big ball of pink paint his upper body as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Optimus Prime being drenched in pink, as he gazed his Optics towards Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Ironhide: We're screwed.

Bumblebee: More likely we're Slagged big time.

* * *

After locking all the painting equipment in storage, and getting everyone cleaned, the troublemakers had sat in the living room couch while Optimus stood in front of them along with Jazz and Ratchet.

Optimus: Now listen up... I have let you guys play your prank war, but I believe enough is enough!

Ratchet: About time.

Bumblebee: Oh come on Boss Bot! We were only playing around!

Ironhide: And get back at you for pranking me!

Bumblebee: Hey, you started this when you had a water pipe leak pink all over me!

Ironhide: Me?! I'm sorry, I'm sure you were the one that pranked me into thinkin you were Chromia!

Optimus: ENOUGH! Alright? Now I know you all mean well, since your young, but since with all the clean up we have to do...

Cade: No more fun time?

Optimus: No, but I am going to call the base a Prank war proof property.

Bumblebee and Ironhide: (Both Optics widen) WHAT!

Optimus: But that doesn't mean I'm calling your war over and done with, if you guys want to fight a Prank war, that's fine, but I had Jazz look up a place for you.

Jazz: And I did, anyone heard of the "Prank-a-Thon"?

Glen: Oh yeah I know that place! Been there last year, it was awesome!

Cade: Yeah, you basically go there and can pull off your pranks on anyone including your friends and not care at all there.

Jazz: Well, it's located at the football stadium, so you guys

Bumblebee: Prank-a-Thon huh? Well alright! We'll settle the score there!

Ironhide: Fine by me.

Both Bumblebee and Ironhide Transformed into their Alt Modes as Cade and Glen got inside Bumblebee and Maggie and Tessa got inside Ironhide and they soon drove out of the garage, only for the garage door shut on them as they stopped on their tracks.

Ironhide: What the?

Bumblebee: What the Slag is this?

Optimus: Before you two leave, I just wanted to say that we're going with you, and in case anything happens, you two will be cleaning up the mess after the event is over, your mess, and everyone else's... Got it?

Bumblebee: Yes... Sir...

Ironhide: No problem.

Optimus: Great, now kids, that goes the same for you two.

* * *

Once Bumblebee and Ironhide arrived and Transformed back into their Robot Modes and put the kids down, the place was crowded with people as everyone had their prank equipment set up and some people had started pranking others with their whoopee cushions and water balloons were thrown at each other as both teams watched in amazement, a loud booming voice came into the speaker and it was heard throughout the stadium.

?: Ladies annnnd Gentleman! Welcome to the 15th Annual Detroit Prank-a-Thon Event! In case you haven't heard of me, I am known as "The Prankster!" And I am your main host today, so feel free to prank your friends, your family, even your pets! Feel please to do what you wish to satisfy your urges to prank and laugh your kidneys out! Oh, and if you don't have anything to prank with, feel free to browse the collection of pranking materials needed to successfully prank your targets!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Now this... Is paradise!

Ironhide: And I am gonna beat you in this paradise here Bumbler!

Bumblebee: Bring it on Crankcase!

They both left afterwards, leaving only Optimus and the others in the area.

Optimus: That should keep them busy... Now Cade, you and the three of you will have fun here, Jazz, Ratchet and I are going to watch the event taking place.

Cade: Ok, see you guys around.

Tessa: Stay safe.

Jazz: You two.

Ratchet: And try shooting Bumblebee and Ironhide in the Afts for me if you get the chance.

Glen: Will do.

Optimus: Alright then, let's go and find a place to relax.

Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet left the scene, leaving only the four teenagers in the area.

Cade: Alright, well, we might as well get ready, Maggie, Sis, see you on the front lines.

Maggie: You two.

As everyone was getting ready to start their pranks, the Prankster gets a visit from a man in a suited uniform.

Prankster: Why hello there! How can I help you today? Here for some advice to make someone laugh so hard they'll pee themselves?

Man in Suit: Actually, Mr. Philips, I'm not here to for advice, I'm from the bank, and I'm here to- (Sits on a chair, only to have sat on a whoopee cushion as the Prankster laughs)

Prankster: HAHA! I'm sorry, continue.

Man in Suit: ...I'm here to talk about your financial situation.

Prankster: (Chuckles a bit) That's a funny one you're talking about, huh chef?

Man in Suit: Actually Mr. Philips, it is not funny at all... In fact, your credit wages have gone down low, and due to the number of pranking supplies you've bought, you have put yourself bankrupt, and will not live in a suite by the next week.

Prankster: (Widens his eyes) What? That can't be! I just checked my bank account, it was perfectly fine!

Man in Suit: Well, the reason for that sir, is because you have bought more than just whoopee cushions... In fact, the last known online purchases you've made had been materials of hacksaws, and spikes, and numerous illegal equipment in the last few days, and the reason your bank account has gone down is because the government will confiscate all your money and you will no longer be using anymore of your... (Picks up the whoopee cushion) Toys...

Prankster: So that's it? You're gonna put a man in the streets for buying construction materials?

Bank man: If that is the answer you request to see fit, yes... We will do just that.

Prankster: But you can't do this to me! I just started the show! I'll be ruined, not just financially, but socially!

Bank man: With all due respect, Mr. Philips, that is not my concern... Now have a nice day Mr. Philips.

He got up from the chair and attempted to leave, only for the entire door to have metal sharp spikes cover the door as he stood back and then fallen down to the floor.

Prankster: (Sighs) Y'know, mister bank man, you wrong about the show being over, but there's one thing you're not wrong about. (Crouches down to the man) It's time to play with my toys for one last time...

* * *

Later, once they both gotten ready, Bumblebee and Ironhide had their Prank war opened fully once more as they had sent some more paint, only except it's not longer just pink, but a random number of colors as they shot at each other, along with their teams fighting each other.

Ironhide: (Dodges a shot) You done yet Bumbler? (Fires a shot)

Bumblebee: (Dodges another shot) No way! I can do this all day long if I have to!

Ironhide: Your funeral then!

As they battled, Tessa and Cade were about to fight until Trevor suddenly showed up unexpectedly.

Trevor: Well well well, if it isn't the loser and his sister, what are you two doing here?

Cade: We're just here to have fun Trevor, Okay? Don't make this day a bad one.

Trevor: Oh relax kid, I'm just doing the same as you... Here to have fun.

Maggie: And your type of fun would be what?

Trevor: PRANKING YOU THAT'S WHAT! NOW BOYS! (Whistles)

Suddenly Cade and Tessa were both splashed with water from two of Trevor's punks as they released a big container full of water on the two, making them all wet and falling down on the grass.

Cade: (Grunts) What was that for?!

Trevor: For taking things that don't belong to you, that's what!

?: Hey relax Trev, it was her choice on the breakup.

Trevor: Because of this loser, Leo! That's why Maggie broke up with me!

Leo: Not everything is everyone's fault Trev...

Bumblebee: (Walks over to Cade and Tessa) Hey is everything alrig- (Notices Trevor) What on Earth are you doing to my friends?!

Trevor: Hey, Horn head, it's a Prank-a-Thon, ever heard public places before? Or are you too busy wrecking other people's places in your Robot fight club?

Staff member: Trevor Ford? Your up next on the water dodgeball contest.

Trevor: Great! (Turns to the others) See you guys on the flip side..

He walked away along with all of his friends except the one named Leo, as he stayed behind with Cade, Tessa and Bumblebee.

Leo: (Walks over to Cade and extends his hand) You need help?

Cade: (Grabs Leo's hand) Thanks, uh what's your name?

Leo: Leo Spitz.

Cade: Right then... (Walks to get Tessa up) Hey, why did you help me up anyway? Aren't you friends with Trevor?

Leo: Not everyone with a high school jacket is a complete nutcase like Trevor, a few of us are actually cool...

Tessa: Then why do you hang out with him?

Leo: Because he's somewhat of my friend, and teammate.

Cade: Well no offense, but your friend is a pain in the Aft.

Leo: (Raises a brow) What?

Cade: Sorry, it's my bigger friend's vocabulary here.

Leo: You mean your Autobot friend here? (Looks over to Bumblebee) Nice to finally meet one of you guys anyway! I have to say, meeting you right now is literally making me have goosebumps here!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Yeah, nice meeting you too Leo!

Cade: Well, it's nice meeting you Leo. My name is-

Leo: Cade Yeager, yeah, I already know who you are, you and your friends are pretty much one of the popular subjects in school, because you hang out with the Autobots.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Really? I didn't know that, did you Cade?

Cade: Not until Leo just said it.

Leo: Well, good luck on the Prank-a-Thon today, I'll try to have Trevor off your backs in school!

Cade: Hey thanks!

The three watched as Leo left their views.

Bumblebee: Well, it's good to finally meet one of those guys that isn't a complete Dip Stick.

Tessa: Well boys, I better look at some items in the shops, see what they have...

Cade: (Grins) Why? So you and my girlfriend can end up pranking me later on?

Tessa: (Smiles) Actually, that isn't the case...

Cade: Oh? And why is that?

Tessa: (Grabs a cream pie off a table behind her and smashes it on her Boyfriend's face) Because I already pranked you! That's why!

Bumblebee: Whoa! Cade! You should have seen that coming! Haha!

Cade: (Gets the plate off and wipes a bit of pie off his eyes) Okay, I'll give you points for that one.

Tessa: (Giggles) See you guys later, Love you Cade.

Cade: Love you too Sis. (Wipes his face as Tessa left him and Bumblebee alone) Hey, can you use your windshield wipers to wash my face off?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Why do you need two annoying fenders to wash your face?

Cade: What? No, that's not what I-

Bumblebee: HA! Just kidding Cade! (Crouches down) Come here, I'll use some water on you.

Cade: Great.

As Cade had a little face wash, Tessa walked around until a man in a hoodie appeared and suddenly used a Chloroform napkin on her face, making her unconscious as the hoodie lifted up, revealing the face of the Prankster as he carried her in his arms.

Prankster: (Smiles devilishly) Yeah, you'll do just fine for the final part of the show...

* * *

Much later afterwards, as the Stadium had only about an hour and a half before it started closing, and Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet had the scenery while in their Alt Modes, as Cade, Glen and Maggie came back looking normal, but Bumblebee and Ironhide on the other hand, came back all panting as they walked towards the rest of the team.

Ratchet: Well then, did you two settle your score?

Ironhide: (Pants) Ya could say... We're putting it on hold...

Bumblebee: (Pants) Yeah, I'm not quitting until I see victory in my Processor.

Optimus: Well, you two had your fun, now let's head back to the Plant, we have things to do.

Cade: Wait guys, has anyone seen Tessa around?

Glen: Not since we both split on taking her and Maggie down...

Maggie: Sorry Cade, I haven't seen her either.

Cade: Bumblebee? Ironhide?

Bumblebee: (Shakes his head) I haven't seen her since we met that Leo guy.

Ironhide: Sorry Cade, ain't seen her.

Jazz: Maybe your Mom picked her up?

Cade: No, that couldn't be, my mom is out in Paris reporting, there's no way she could have made it here.

Optimus: Alright, any other thing else on where Tessa could be at?

Maggie: Well my Aunt knows Tessa, but she usually works all day until 10:00 at night.

Glen: Seriously? What job does your Aunt have anyway?

Right before Maggie could answer Glen's question, Dectective Fanzone had parked his car up in front of them and then got out of his car to greet them.

Fanzone: Well, look what the cat dragged in... Didn't expect you guys to appear out of nowhere right before the trouble started stirring.

Jazz: What do you mean by that?

Fanzone: Oh, you don't know? Right, well since I'm here, I might as well say that a man from the bank went to a man named Dwight Philips, who's also known as "The Prankster", was having his bank account pulled since he was buying illegal stuff on the internet, and I'm here to arrest him, since one, he did something Illegal, and two, the guy from the bank went missing just a few hours ago since he was supposed to come right back, and the bank called me to check if he's okay.

Glen: Hey, why is this a coincidence that Fanzone is saying someone's missing because of a bad guy, right after we were talking about Tessa being missing?

Cade: This is not good!

Optimus: Cade: Just calm down-

Cade: Calm down? There's some lunatic kidnaping people in the stadium and My sister has to be one of them! So that's why I'm going right back in there (Runs back to the stadium)

Maggie: Cade wait! (Runs after him)

Glen: Hey guys can we just talk about-Aw screw it, they're already gone.

Bumblebee: Guys, we need to do something, Tessa's in trouble, and Cade and Maggie don't know what they're about to deal with!

Ironhide: He's right Boss Bot, what do we do?

Optimus: Well, we just have to be careful, Fanzone, what did this Dwight do anything that is criminal related?

Fanzone: Well, there was a time he was part of Porter C. Powell's criminal occupation until the election came up, and he did some numerous things that were out right crazy, like making a machete go on fire, or even making toys that were actually killing machines.

Jazz: Yeah, I'm taking what Cade just said, there's a lunatic in there!

Fanzone: Well, whatever you guys are doing, I'm gonna go in there and stop him before things go from bad to worse!

Glen: Can I come too? Some of my friends are in there.

Optimus: That's fine Glen, just do what Fanzone says and be careul. Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

* * *

Cade ran inside the stadium, looking frantically for Tessa as he ran over crowd by crowd looking.

Cade: Tessa! Tessa where you?! TESSA!

Maggie: (Catches up with him) Cade, just wait and take a moment alright?

Cade: I can't wait, my sister is in danger!

Maggie: And right now, running in circles isn't going to get us anywhere or help her at all at this point, the Prankster probably has her locked up somewhere.

Leo: (Notices Cade and Maggie) Hey guys, what's up with the Prankster right now?

Cade: He's kidnaped my sister Tessa, that's what's up, listen Leo, you need to get out of here, alright, that guy's a madman, and he's planning something to-

Prankster: (Heard over microphone) LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Come grab your seats and be ready for the ultimate grand finale of our show tonight!

Everyone then walked all together to the center of the stadium as Cade, Leo and Maggie struggled to get off of the crowd.

Cade: Excuse me, we're leaving! (Grunts) Let us go!

Maggie: Hey! Speak English? Get off of us!

Leo: It's no use, these people are more into the show and won't listen to anything at this point.

Maggie: What now?

Cade: Now we head to the finale...

Meanwhile, underground, Tessa awoke in the darkness, eyes slowly opening as she found herself tied onto a machine of some sort, as she looked around and found a couple of others tied up beside her, including the man from the bank from earlier. She attempted to say something, but only came out muffled sounds as she found a towel tied into her mouth, the others too as they moaned through the gag, looking helplessly around for anything to get out, until the Prankster came into the room, with his Orange jacket and green shirt and blue jeans flowing menacingly into the scene as he walked towards his captives.

Prankster: Well well well... Seems like my "volunteers" have woken up just in time for the grand finale!

Tessa: (Muffled) who are you?! let us out of here you crazy wacko!

Prankster: Hey hey! Relax girlie, besides this is just a prank that everyone will talk about for years! And trust me, this prank, is going to be on the history books... Because everyone will have their breath taken away quite literally! (Laughs maniacally)

Everyone looked around the room more clearly, as bombs were found near where they were tied up to, and there was a number of equipment that included chainsaws, guns, bombs, you name it, and they all freaked out by the sight of those very things.

Bank employee: (Muffled) you're insane! let us out right now!

Prankster: Oh relax, don't worry everyone, really! Like I said, it's all just a little prank, that's all, and don't worry, this one will you leave you quite painless... (Checks his watch) Well, seems like I have to leave now. See you guys in the finale!

He laughed insanely as he left them in the room, the floor he was standing on lifted up as everyone looked at him, loud cries were heard from the immense crowd of people as he waved his hands around like a celebrity, while Cade, Maggie and Leo watched him closely.

Leo: So what makes you think he kidnaped your sister?

Maggie: Cop told us, that's what.

Leo: Wait, you guys work for the cops?

Cade: No, of course not Leo. Look just be careful with this guy, if what Fanzone said is true, then we're in deep trouble.

Maggie: Where is everyone right now?

As everyone was in the center of the stadium, Glen and Fanzone came inside, along with the Autobots as they looked at the large group of people spread around.

Glen: Oh man, this must be the finale! People always gather around the center of the stadium when the finale is here!

Ironhide: What do we do now Prime?

Optimus: Okay, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, you three are going with me to the center! Ratchet, you help Captain Fanzone and try to find Tessa!

Ratchet: Understood Prime!

Optimus: Alright, we ready?

Jazz: (Gets out his Nun-chucks) We're all set to go O.P!

Optimus: Good, then let's get on a move on!

Optimus and his team moved forward to the crowd, as Cade's group sat in the front row of the stage where the Prankster was standing on.

Prankster: Now, Ladies and Gentleman! For fifteen years, we have done one prank after another, but tonight, this will be far different then any of our previous finales today... Because tonight!

Leo: Look, are you sure he's insane? I mean, this is a Prank-a-Thon, he could be pranking you along with your sister.

Cade: Huh, you know what, maybe you're right... This could be a prank that my sister had set up with him, and I've fallen right into it.

Prankster: ...Because tonight! I have a special prank just for everyone in this crowd, and it's called, "How am I going to blow everyone up to bits with explosives!"

Everyone in the crowd started murmuring as they became quite disturbed by his last sentence.

Cade: Okay, yeah, he's definitely crazy!

Prankster: And you know what I have right underneath me right now? (Presses a button on his mic) I have plenty of toys for everyone to play with. (Laughs manically as the floor behind him started to descend)

Maggie: Cade, something's going really wrong here!

Leo: I don't think I like this for one second!

Cade: Alright, let's get everyone out of here! (Turns around) Hey! Let's go everybody! RUN!

Maggie: We're all in danger, everyone move!

Leo: (Spotted Trevor) Hey! Trev! C'mon man, let's get out of here!

Trevor: Why? There's nothing wrong here- (Notices something behind Leo) What the heck are those supposed to be?

The three turned around and looked at what everyone was staring at... A few small basketballs, just floating in the air as everyone stood somewhat amazed by the sight of them... Until they started shooting explosive grenades that detonate on impact as everyone started to run in different directions, and soon as the havoc started, the Autobots arrived just in time.

Optimus: Jazz! Get the civilians off to safety!

Jazz: Got that covered Boss!

Optimus: Ironhide! Bumblebee! Get Cade and Maggie to safety! And destroy the weapons firing on everyone!

Bumblebee: On it!

Bumblebee and Ironhide ran toward the flying basketballs while Cade, Maggie, Leo and Trevor ran the opposite of where the balls are.

Trevor: I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M EVEN RUNNING WITH YOU GUYS!

Cade: JUST SHUT UP AND RUN ALREADY!

Suddenly, the ground behind them exploded as they all fell to the ground, surviving the impact behind as Cade looked back as the flying basketball of death made another shot as he shielded himself, only for Ironhide to turn on his armor mode and shield the kids from the explosion, as they all got up and looked at the chaos around them.

Maggie: About time you showed up!

Bumblebee: We just came in!

Trevor: Hey, Rust Buckets! You nearly stepped on me!

Cade: Oh shut up get out of here you big no brained idiot!

Trevor: And why should I, Huh?

Suddenly, another shot was thrown at another area, and an explosion was heard beside them as everyone raised their hands up for cover.

Cade: That's why! Now GO!

Trevor didn't say anything as he ran off into the direction he originally went off to as the others stayed behind with Optimus now with them.

Cade: Leo you should go too, you don't have to be here.

Leo: (Shrugs) I got nothing else to do anyway...

Cade: Okay, what are you guys going to do?

Bumblebee: Well the obvious thing of course! (Shoots his Stingers at the balls, destroying them as they fell onto the ground) Well that was easy.

Prankster: (Loudspeakers) Well if that is what you believe Autobot, then prepare for the one and only... The Nightmare Machine!

Suddenly, a large machinery that looked like a living nightmare came from the floor of the stage as everyone stood their ground, the Nightmare Machine had four arms, one was a chainsaw, the other was a hacksaw, the third was a machete, and the forth was a big giant flamethrower as it also had a three changer mode, similar to Blitzwing's only it's on the stomach, as it was showed the weakness, the power source in it.

Bumblebee: (Horns drop) Uh oh.

Ironhide: You had to say it?

Leo: There, it has a power source!

Optimus: Then I know how to destroy it! (Activates his Axe and Battle Mask)

Optimus runs towards the Nightmare Machine and makes a jump once it swung its chainsaw on him, and landed in front of it to raise his Axe to the main power source, only for it to change sides to reveal a tied up Tessa Yeager just laying there along with two other hostages, the one from the bank and the other was a small bearded man with a black collared shirt, a white T-shirt, and blue pants as they moaned through the gag for help.

Optimus: (Widening his Optics as he put the Axe down) Tessa?

Cade: Tessa!

Before Optimus could free them, suddenly, the machine changed sides at a fast rate, switching to a panel, which it opened to have Optimus punched by a big boxing glove as he fell back from the stage a few feet back to the others.

Bumblebee: Boss Bot! You alright?

Optimus: (Groans) I'm fine. That machine has Tessa and a couple of hostages.

Leo: There's your sister.

Cade: Great, now how do we get her back with out chopping them in half?

Optimus: We'll work of something, but you should get in cover right now!

Ironhide: Yeah, like literally! Take cover!

Soon after he said that, the machine activated its flame thrower and shot at the group, as Optimus grabbed Cade and Maggie and took cover in another cover wall, while Bumblebee took Leo and he and Ironhide took cover on their small corner as flames blasted behind them.

Bumblebee: Man! I came here to make pranks, and this guy had to ruin it! How is this a prank if it's actually for real?!

Ironhide: How is pranking me very funny then?

Bumblebee: Oh come on, are we seriously gonna talk about this now? It was a joke!

Ironhide: Oh really? Since when is making voices of Chromia and make me embarrass myself a joke?

Bumblebee: I don't know! How is shoving me into a locker while taking off my legs a big fat joke to you!

Ironhide: Wait, is that why you were pranking me in the first place? Because I made fun of you back in Boot Camp?

Bumblebee: No! ...Maybe a little.

Ironhide: Seriously, relax Bumbler, it was just a joke!

Bumblebee: Oh that's funny, because I just said that just 10 seconds ago! See the Irony of this!

Leo: Hey, look, I don't mind you guys chatting, and I mean this in the most nicest way I can think of, BUT DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A GOOD TIME TO TALK ABOUT BEING SORRY RIGHT NOW! (Shows his hand, but quickly puts it back as the fire nearly hit it)

Ironhide and Bumblebee: Right.

Optimus: Ratchet! Where are you?

Ratchet: I'm at the upper levels Prime, and I located where Tessa might be!

Bumblebee: Actually, we already found her, in the giant rust bucket of death!

Optimus: Ironhide, can you use your Armor and take down the flame thrower?

Ironhide: Sure thing Boss Bot!

Ratchet: Wait! Before anyone does anything, we need to figure out how to disable the machine properly without hurting Tessa and the other hostages!

Optimus: Well you may want to hurry! I don't know how long we'll last with the flames!

Ratchet: Got it! (Turns to Glen and Fanzone) Find anything?

Fanzone: Not that I can find, no.

Glen: All we found is the camera room, it's where the cameras are shown.

Ratchet: Let me see. (Crouches down to the computer screens) Maybe we'll find the main generator to depower the weapons.

Fanzone: That's a great idea for a machine.

Glen: What do you have against machines anyway?

Fanzone: They're all against me that's why.

Ratchet: Hang on. (Spots something) There! There's a secret room that should lead us to the underground room that has the weapons operating system.

Glen: Alright, let's go then!

Ratchet Transformed into his Alt Mode and let Glen and Fanzone in, and after driving to the area, he let Glen and Fanzone out and looked at the door, in his defense, was way too short for him to fit.

Ratchet: Scrap. Well I'm not going to be able to fit inside, even in my Alt Mode.

Fanzone: It's fine, we'll handle things from here, you just join the rest of your Bots outside.

Glen: We got it, it's cool!

Ratchet: Alright. Good luck you two.

Ratchet left, as Fanzone and Glen went inside, the inside was dark, and looked like to be a mechanic's shop of sorts because the oil spills. The two then spotted the robot's mechanisms for the weapons and the on and off switch.

Fanzone: Hey, we found an off switch for that big robot up there.

Glen: And a lot of bombs!

Ratchet: (Comlink) Okay, are they set on?

Glen: Doesn't look like it, no.

Ratchet: Then don't worry about it, just de-activate the weapons and the switch Mod and I'll come down there once it's done.

Fanzone: Right on it. (He is about to press the off switch)

Prankster: (Appears from the shadows) No you don't Captain Fanzone! (Starts strangling him with his tie) I have came a long time putting this Prank together and I will not have it ruined by Autobots and a low wage Cop!

Glen: (Grabs a wrench) Hey buddy I think you missed something. (Whacks the Prankster on the head, making him let go of Fanzone and then fall on the ground holding his head, as Glen looked at the wrench in amazement) Wow...

Fanzone: (Grabs his neck while panting) You alright kid?

Glen: I just whacked someone on the head... That was awesome!

Fanzone: Ah, great, now move. (Presses the off switch)

Meanwhile on the outside, all the Autobots in the area were held by fire until the machine froze, not even moving at all, as it showed Tessa and the other hostages, Optimus and Cade wasted no time to run over there and untie her and the two.

Cade: Hey, I got you, I got you. (Removes the gag)

Tessa: (Gasps) About time you got here, listen, there are bombs-

Cade: Hey, relax, Glen and Fanzone has it taken care of.

Leo: (Comes up to the hostages) Here, let me get the other guys. (Removes the small guy's gag) How are you doing?

Small Guy: Fine, just got kidnaped by a weirdo in a weird outfit, that's it.

Optimus: You look pretty calm about this.

Small Guy: I do yoga classes, it kept me calm and chill.

Leo: Okay, uh... (Looks at his name tag) Doug, nice to see you're chill about all this, now let me get the guy In the suit. (Removes the gag) How are you feeling?

Bank Employee: How am I feeling? Are you serious? How do you think I feel?! Stressed! That's how I feel! Now let me out of here!

Leo: Okaaay then. (Turns to Optimus) Hey, we need your Axe over here.

Optimus: (Puts his Axe gently on the rope and cuts it off) Here, that should get you out.

Doug: Great, I'm out of here.

Bank Employee: Same here, now next time, don't talk, just cut the rope already!

Leo: You may want to go to the parking lot, that's where I'd go!

Cade: You guys are welcome by the way! Annnnnd they're gone.

Optimus: Now that everyone's loose, there's only one thing left to do. (Lifts his Axe and destroys the Nightmare Machine, making it explode) There. (Deactivates the Axe) That's better.

Soon, Glen and Fanzone showed up from the floor that rose up along with the Prankster in cuffs and the bombs.

Glen: Hey guys! Guess what! I smacked a guy in the head with a wrench! I'm cool now!

Maggie: That's great Glen, now what about the bombs?

Fanzone: So far, they ain't activated yet, so that's something.

Prankster: (Smirks) Are you sure about that?

Suddenly, the bombs activated, and the timer says that they will explode in 10 seconds.

Prankster: Be careful of what you say Capt-

Fanzone: (Smacks the Prankster hard, he got knocked out unconscious) Shut up!

Tessa: Now what?!

Optimus: Ratchet! Use your Magnets! Now!

Ratchet didn't hesitate as he activated his Magnets and threw the bombs up high in the sky, making it explode in the orange dusk sky, as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Leo: Well that was a close one was it?

Glen: ...Anyone know who this guy is?

* * *

Later, everyone was outside as emergency personnel was in the area, helping everyone out as the Prankster had cuffs on him as he stood in front of the Autobots, the teens, and Fanzone.

Fanzone: So uh, Cade Yeager, was it? I'm presuming that your mother is a reporter?

Cade: Yeah, Tessa and I, she's our mom.

Fanzone: Well then... Looks like this will ought to be a story she can write off.

Prankster: I had the greatest pranks of all time, and you all ruined it!

Bumblebee: Uh, don't you understand the difference between pranking and actually for real, serious, dangerous things like committing a crime?

Prankster: Don't patronize me Bot, it was all a big fat joke!

Bumblebee: ...Yeah, he's crazy.

Ironhide: No kidding.

Fanzone: Well Dwight, seems like you're going to be in prison for a long time.

Tessa: Yeah, just one more thing before you do. Can you tell my mom something to put in her paper?

Fanzone: What is it?

Tessa: (Turns around and gave a hard punch in the face to the Prankster, which made everyone cry out in excitement and became very amused as she turned back around) Make sure that, gets on her paper.

Fanzone: (Grinning) Will do. (Turns to the Prankster) Now take this garbage away.

Fanzone walked away along with the Prankster, only towards a SWAT car as everyone gathered around Tessa.

Cade: Wow, you punched that guy hard!

Tessa: Well, I decided to take something out of your book when he tied me up to that thing.

Optimus: Well I'm glad everyone made it okay.

Maggie: Me too.

Glen: I'm just glad I hit a bad guy already!

Cade: Yeah Glen, don't get too excited, okay, that can lead to a crazy thing and you don't want to end up like the Prankster.

Optimus: Anyway, we should see about the Prankster and see if he doesn't have anymore "Pranks" Up his sleeve. We'll be back.

Bumblebee: By the way, nice hitting Tess!

Tessa: (Smiling) Thanks Bumblebee.

The Autobots left for a bit as the kids were left alone with Leo.

Cade: So uh, sorry about ruining the day.

Glen: And for not knowing who you are when we were inside, by the way, seriously, can you give me a name, I literally don't know who you are.

Leo: It's Leo, Leo Spitz, and it was nice meeting you guys. I actually liked hanging out with you along with the Autobots.

Maggie: Wait, so does this mean you want to hang out with us more?

Leo: Well, not all the time, I mean, I have things of my own to do, but yeah, I'll consider hanging out with you for a bit.

Cade: Well, it's nice to have another dude on our team man.

Maggie: (Punches Cade on the shoulder as she laughs) Shut up, please!

Leo: (Smiles) Well, I should get going, before Trevor thinks that I died or something.

Cade: Yeah, don't make him mad, alright? You take care.

Leo: You too. (Leaves)

Glen: ...So does he play video games?

Tessa: Glen, who doesn't play video games?

Everyone laughed as the Autobots came back and Transformed.

* * *

Later the next day, Ironhide was in his room shooting off his Cannons when Bumblebee came into the room.

Bumblebee: Hey, uh, Ironhide, You have a minute?

Ironhide: (Stops shooting and takes off the Cannons) What do ya need?

Bumblebee: Well, I just wanted to apologize... For pranking you a thousand times yesterday, I felt... Mad at you because you had picked on me back when we both were in Boot Camp, and when you had a crush on Chromia, I somewhat felt an urge to pay you back for bullying me back in the day.

Ironhide: (Sighs) I suppose I should say sorry too Bumblebee. To be honest, I thought you were a show off, which you still are, but it was actually wrong of me to bully you back there, even when Wasp was my friend, and I shouldn't have took your Peds off and shoved you in a locker, even though you did make us have about 20 push ups back then.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I should also say sorry about that too.

Ironhide: (Chuckles) You and me both Bee, you and me both.

Bumblebee: Listen, I hope you get Chromia someday... Besides, she seems like a nice Femme that happens to be half of a Ninjabot.

Ironhide: Yeah, thanks.

Bumblebee: Hey, and before I go, and I know this may sound to exciting, but I think in a way... Chromia likes you too, and I'm being very serious right here, No Slag.

Ironhide: (Smiles) Thanks Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: No problem. (About to leave)

Ironhide: Hey wait.

Bumblebee: (Turns around) Yeah what?

Ironhide: (Grins as he carries a voice changing device) Know someone to Prank call?

Bumblebee: (Smiles wide) I know just who to call.

Ratchet was in his Med lab, studying on something when he got a call from his Comlink.

Ratchet: (Answers it) Yeah what do ya need?

Arcee: (Comlink) Ratchet, it's me, Arcee!

Ratchet: (Optics widen) Arcee? Hey, how are you doin?

Arcee: I'm doing fine Ratchet, listen, I need to tell you something...

Ratchet: (Blushes a bit) S-Sure, anything.

Arcee: I... Feel something that I never felt in my Spark before... And I believe it's called... Love!

Ratchet: (Starts blushing even more) R-Really? Huh, well, I'll admit... I actually feel the same... (Thinks for a moment, then realizes something) Wait a minute... IS THIS A PRANK YER PULLIN BUMBLEBEE!

Ironhide: (Laughing hysterically now) Actually, it's me Ironhide, Doc Bot!

Bumblebee: And wow, who thought you had feelings for Arcee! (Laughing)

Ratchet: What? Wait, you two are on this?! OH YOU PIECES OF-!

Ironhide: (Ends the call) That was pretty funny there Bumbler! (Laughs a bit)

Bumblebee: (Laughing hysterically) Yeah, no kidding! Haha!

Ironhide: (Still Laughing) Why didn't you and I become friends earlier in Boot Camp? Haha!

Bumblebee: (Still Laughing) I have no idea Haha!

The two kept on laughing and laughing until Ironhide's door slammed opened, revealing a very angry old Mech with his Faceplate turned from blue into full angry red as Ratchet had his Optics burning on Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Ratchet: Now... I'll only ask only once, and only this nice I can get... WHICH ONE OF YOU BOTS MADE PRIMUS FORSAKEN IDEA TO MAKE A FRAGGING COMLINK CALL THAT MADE IT SOUND LIKE I WAS TALKING TO ARCEE! (Growls as he glares at Bumblebee and Ironhide)

Bumblebee: Um... (Looks at Ironhide)

Ironhide: Well... We both did?

Ratchet: Oh, well that's alright then...

Bumblebee and Ironhide: (Both raised a brow) Really?

Ratchet: Yeah, that's just fine because y'know what, that just gives me a good reason TO TURN BOTH OF YOU BOTS INTO SPARE PARTS! (Sprints towards Bumblebee and Ironhide)

Bumblebee: (Yelps as he jumps to avoid Ratchet pouncing at him) Let's break for it!

Ironhide: Let's go then!

They both Transformed into Alt Modes and they both darted out of the room as Ratchet stood up and watched them leave the room.

Ratchet: OH WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOIN?! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) GET BACK HERE YOU TWO FRAGGERS!

Ratchet drove right on after Bumblebee and Ironhide, as Optimus, Jazz, and Cade watched as the hilarity ensued before their eyes.

Jazz: Now what on Earth happened now?

Optimus: (Smiling gesture) I don't know... But something tells me it wasn't just Bumblebee that made Ratchet angry big time.

Cade: So... Should we do something?

Optimus: No, let them just have it out for now, after I talked to those two, Ratchet will get over it later. (Walks away)

Jazz: So, since Bumblebee and Ironhide get along a lot better now, what do you think?

Cade: Honestly, seeing how they connect now... I'd say Bumblebee and Ironhide have something of a "Big Brother and Little Brother" Relationship forming...

Jazz: Huh... (Turns back to Bumblebee and Ironhide, who are now avoiding Ratchet's Magnets, as he smiles) Yeah, you know what, I think you're right Cade...

Cade: Hey, can I ask you something Jazz?

Jazz: Sure thing.

Cade: (Gets out a necklace) Can you tell me what this necklace means?

Jazz: Now where did you get that?

Cade: From Bumblebee, when he was still having that Prank war yesterday with Ironhide, and he dropped it while grabbing some more paint... Do you know what it means?

Jazz: Can I see it?

Cade: Sure. (Shows the necklace to Jazz)

Jazz: Oh... That's a Sparkling's necklace right there.

Cade: Sparkling's necklace?

Jazz: Yeah, it's basically a gift from the Sparkling's Creators... Basically on the day it's born.

Cade: Sorry, I don't speak Cybertronian here.

Jazz: Technically, on Cybetron, Sparklings are considered to be babies, and Creators are usually known to be the parents, much like Humans would call it.

Cade: Oh, okay, so what's with the colors on this necklace?

Jazz: Those are the colors of the Creators, the ones that the Sparkling was Sparked with, one part of the necklace resembles the colors of the Dad, and the other set is the Mom's colors.

Cade: Huh... (Starts looking at the necklace closely, as the necklace has about four colors... Red and Blue, Yellow and Black...) Huh, that first set of colors... It actually reminds me of... _(Flashback) (Cade s_ _tops talking as a flashback warped into his mind as the image of Blackarachnia fighting Optimus and had him webbed until Bumblebee showed up, but was stopped, and later she was going to end him until she grabbed the necklace from Bumblebee's chest compartment after Optimus told her to check Bumblebee's Chest Compartment...)_ (Flashback ends) (Face gone pale) Optimus...

Jazz: What? Sorry, I wasn't really payin attention, I just saw Ratchet finally caught Bumblebee and Ironhide with his Magnets, and man he was angry! Anyway what about Optimus?

Cade: (Forcing a Smile) N-Nothing, you're fine...

Jazz: Hey, is everything all right?

Cade: Nothing... Just made me think...

Jazz: About what?

Cade: You know, about how similar we are as a species... That's it. Thank you by the way.

Jazz: No problem, hey don't forget to give that necklace back to Bumblebee, A'ight?

Cade: Yeah, no problem!

As Jazz left, Cade looked back at the necklace, then back at Optimus, who was now with Ratchet and the two trouble makers Optimus talked to Bumblebee... Just seeing the two together just made Cade think more and more as he stared back at the necklace, then back at Optimus with a questioning look on his eyes, unknown to him, a secret camera had its Optic Lensing on him.

* * *

Megatron stood in the hall, curious of what the human child, Cade Yeager holds onto as he looks at the necklace Cade is holding, not because of Cade holding it, but because of the certain colors it possessed, as Megatron eyed the necklace carefully, not noticing Slipstream and Barricade in the room.

Barricade: Lord Megatron?

Megatron: What is it?

Barricade: Starscream just finished cleaning the floors, and now he's serving Oil.

Slipstream: You want some?

Megatron: No thanks, I'll grab a drink later.

Slipstream: Hey, your loss.

Baricade and Slipstream were about to leave the room.

Megatron: Barricade, wait.

Barricade; (Turns around) Yes my Lord?

Megatron: I have a simple task for you once I'm ready to commence.

Barricade: What is it that must be done my lord?

Megatron: I need you to grab some files on the Autobots Optimus Prime has allied himself with, and they should be stored in the Cybertronian Archive in Cybertron.

Barricade: May I ask why?

Megatron: No... Not until I have the files.

Barricade: As you wish.

Barricade left as Megatron turns back to the screen, now staring at the necklace and of course, Optimus Prime.

Megatron: Now what is it that you're hiding Optimus Prime?

* * *

Professor Isaac Sumdac was on his desk as he casually drank his coffee, overlooking the news.

News reporter: Now what was supposed to be a fun holiday for the youth, only turned into disaster, as Dwight Philips, Also Known As "The Prankster" Was arrested on assault on the crowd of people gathered at the stadium, as he attacked them with weapons and technology he had bought from the internet but was thwarted by the Autobots' intervention due to their visit to the event as well. As his arrest had gone publically noted, it appears the once proud joy of the Prank-a-Thon, has only ended in a nightmare, as Philip's arrest has not only caused him to have a 10 year sentence, but also, a tragic end of the Prank-a-Thon events..

Prof. Sumdac: Oh, Sari will not be happy when she finds out about that. (Presses something on his computer) Hello, can you get me a fish salad later for lunch? (Computer doesn't respond) Well, it seems the assistant Robot will have to get repaired later on, but I'll just go and enjoy my coffee.

Sumdac was about to take another sip of his coffee until within seconds, his office door was blasted open as he dropped the coffee on the table as he took cover underneath his desk. Once the explosion cleared, men in black appeared out of nowhere as Sumdac stood up and look at the mysterious soldiers in black.

Sumdac: (Eyes widen) What on Earth? What do you people think you're doing in my building?

Soldier: (Talks to his Comlink) Found the Professor sir, we found him.

Sumdac: Who are you talking to? Give me that, I want to talk to-

Soldier: Understood Ma'am. (Ends the call) Grab him.

Sumdac: Excuse me? (Gets his hand up and suddenly Cuffs were formed on him) What the?! What is the meaning of this?! Who are you people? And what right do you think you have treating me this way?!

Soldier: You may want to be quiet for this moment, Boss lady wants to have a word.

Sumdac: Boss lady? What Lady?

?: Professor Isaac Sumdac?

Sumdac turned around to see a Blonde woman in Corn rolls as walked towards him and gave him a menacing stare.

Sumdac: Y-Yes... Who are you? And what are you people supposed to be?

Lena: Professor Isaac Sumdac... My name is Lena Jones of S.T.E.A.M... Your crimes against our Earth... Has been long overdue...

Sumdac could only stare as a black bag enveloped his head and the soldiers dragged him out of the office and then back outside to a black van as Lena stared at Sumdac being put inside the van as she gets inside a car in which S.T.E.A.M. soldiers drove in.

Lena; let's go.

Soon, they all drove on out of the Sumdac Tower complex as Detroit does it's normal activities, unknown to them, a kidnapping has occurred without anyone even knowing.

* * *

 **Right, I spent all night on this, right till exactly 3:00 A.M... that's pretty long. But I did for you readers, because I felt bad for being so late on posting another episode later, so as a bonus, I am posting two episodes on the same day.**

 **Hope you guys have a nice weekend like I am, because I am gonna see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 tomorrow.**

 **All characters except for Trevor Ford and Lena Jones belong to me.**

 **Have a nice day. :)**


	9. Aunt Lena

Episode 9: Aunt Lena

 **All characters except Blackbird, Trevor Ford and Lena Jones belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network. That character belongs to FRAZZY.**

* * *

In the nighttime hours of Detroit, everyone in the Plant was chilling out as Bumblebee was playing video games with Glen and Ironhide, since he wanted to give a try at playing a game, Jazz swinging his Nun-Chucks a few times, and Ratchet was simply working on his Magnets... Everyone was doing something except Cade, who was still eyeing Bumblebee's necklace as he looked at the colors Red and Blue... He wondered if the colors belonged to Optimus Prime, which may seem skeptical since Bumblebee never once called him "Dad" before, but he was curious about the colors, since the colors matched the same as Optimus's, and he couldn't help but think about the Homecoming night when Blackarachnia let them go just simply grabbing the necklace, after Optimus persuaded her not to hurt Bumblebee, but in a way that made her care about him, but why? She never really looked like Bumblebee that much, so why let him live? Cade then stood up from the corner as he walked back to everyone at the couch.

Cade: Hey, Bumblebee, are you busy?

Bumblebee: No offense Cade, but I'm trying help Ironhide out just a little bit on playing Ninja Gladiator!

Ironhide: And y'know what? Playing this actually feels pretty good! It's like smashing a Decepticreep's head in and you don't get to care likewise!

Cade: Riight, but can we talk for just a quick minute?

Glen: Cade, c'mon man! You're killing the flow here! Let the two have fun for pete's sake!

Bumblebee: Oh it's fine Glen, besides, I just won the game again! (Turns to Ironhide) You were actually pretty good back there by the way.

Ironhide: Just wait till I play some more of this and then we'll see who's really good!

Bumblebee: Oh I'm betting on that! (Turns back to Cade) So, what do you need?

Cade: Well, this may be an random question to ask... But did you like, have a family of some sorts? Back on Cybertron I mean?

Bumblebee: Cade... I usually am not the party pooper, but I think talking about my family is a sore subject...

Cade: (Raises a brow as he folds his arms) And why do you think that?

Bumblebee: Well... To be honest... I have no clue who my family even is, or was for that matter... In fact, When I was growing up, I didn't even know who my Creators are, or why they disappeared on me, but all I know about them was the necklace I have... (Searches his Chest Compartment) If I can find it somewhere in here.

Cade: (Hands the necklace to him) Looking for this?

Bumblebee: Hey! Where did you get that?

Cade: You dropped it when you and Ironhide were still pranking each other.

Bumblebee: Oh... Well anyway, that necklace is the only hint of what my Creators looked like. I had it since I was Sparked.

Cade: So, you're an Orphan?

Bumblebee: Since I didn't grow up without any parents, yeah, that's for sure the right way of putting it.

Cade: And no one looked after you?

Bumblebee: Well, actually the only one I ever considered family was a Mech named Blackbird... He was the family I considered him to be since I was in my Protoform age.

Cade: Okay, so what happened to Blackbird?

Bumblebee: (Drops his Helm down) That's... A sore subject I really don't want to talk about Cade...

All of the sudden, the alarm rang out as everyone stopped what they were doing and went straight to the Monitors as Optimus came out from his room and went to Ratchet who was working on them.

Optimus: What's the sit rep Ratchet?

Ratchet: I'm checking... (Optics widen) We need to go to Sumdac Tower pronto!

Cade: Why? What happened?

Ratchet: Professor Sumdac had been abducted, that's what!

* * *

It was a very busy night in Detroit as news spread wide making everyone completely shocked by the sudden abduction of Professor Isaac Sumdac, who kidnapped from his own work place at Sumdac Tower in broad daylight, as Police was in the area, and reporters were looking to get a scoop, as Judy Yeager was inside the building and looked around the crime scenes, which consisted of a Assistant Robot that had it's head blown off, and the rest was pretty messy. As she took some notes, Captain Fanzone came behind her.

Fanzone: Y'know, I'm not really allowed to allow civilians to enter the crime scene this far, including reporters.

Judy: Well Captain, I'd usually agree with you, but since I found out that my kids have been hanging out with the Autobots, and you happened to be one of those that kept the secret from me, I think we can both agree that I do my thing, and you do your thing as long as it doesn't bother either of us, Capiche?

Fanzone: I can understand that bit, but you only get five minutes, and then you're out.

Judy: Wait, so you're not going to tell me anything?

Fanzone: You could say that Reporters are the other thing that I hate besides Machines.

Judy: Well if you're not going to answer to me, then why don't you answer to those machines right behind you?

Fanzone: (Turns around to find the Autobots standing in front) Oh, well you guys had quite the timing getting here.

Optimus: What happened?

Fanzone: What do ya think happened?

Cade: Hey, uh, this might seem an awkward question, but can I talk to my mom real quick?

Fanzone: (Turns back to Judy and then back to Cade) You got till I'm done talking with these Bots, alright?

Cade: Deal. (Walks past Fanzone and approaches his mom) Hey, Mom.

Judy: (Turns to see Cade) Cade! Hey, I just got back reporting the Prank-a-Thon event, and by the way, what's this I hear about your sister punching someone in the face?

Cade: Yeeah, it's a long story, listen, just what happened here?

Judy: Well, Professor Sumdac was just working in his office until he got abducted inside his own office.

Cade: Any idea who?

Judy: That's what I'm here to find out. Go back to your friends honey, I got this.

Cade: Alright Mom, see ya.

Cade walks back to the others as Fanzone continued talking to the Autobots.

Fanzone: So far, the cameras were hit, so there was no recording of what happened.

Jazz: Did you guys check the outside cameras?

Fanzone: No, but now that you're thinking about it, why don't we take a look.

The Autobots, Cade, Glen, Fanzone, and now Judy as they all went to the computer as they looked at the exterior footage, it showed Sumdac being dragged by a group of soldiers in black as his head was wrapped in a black bag, and then he was shoved into the black van, and then they all drove off from view.

Ratchet: Well there's that.

Glen: But who were those people?

Cade: It's S.T.E.A.M.

Judy: How do you know?

Cade: Because they just told us. (Pointed to a wall with the word, **S.T.E.A.M.** spray painted on it)

Bumblebee: Well that's stating the obvious.

Ironhide: Now why would they take the Professor?

Fanzone: Don't ask the obvious, he was the one that worked with you.

Optimus: Back when he helped us in making the Spacebridge, that counts for something.

Glen: So is there anyone that we know that is working for S.T.E.A.M.?

Fanzone: Not that I know of.

Judy: Actually... There was this woman that I met a couple of weeks back.

Cade: What woman?

Judy: This, Blonde woman, she went inside of my car and she talked to me about you Cade.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Me? Why?

Judy: I don't know, I thought you guys knew her.

Fanzone: What topic was she talking about your son?

Judy: It was a weird topic, but she asked me if I had knew what my kids were doing after school and during the weekends while I'm out shopping, and she never gave me a name either, she just said she was a "Concerned Citizen". It was the day I found out, and I thought she was with you, wasn't she?

Everyone went silent as Cade turned back to the Autobots and then around the room as if someone was watching him.

* * *

The next morning, Cade was inside Bumblebee along with Glen, Maggie and Tessa as they were being driven to school.

Maggie: Wait, so you guys are telling us that last night when you went to investigate Sumdac Tower, your mom said that there was someone watching you and Tessa?

Cade: Yeah, and I don't want to scare anyone, but I think that woman might be working for S.T.E.A.M.

Tessa: But we don't know that Cade.

Glen: Are you sure we don't know that? S.T.E.A.M. is known to hate Autobots, and now we have your mom, sayin that there's a lady that knows what we do every day! I mean, if she knows, then they know too!

Jazz: Hey relax Glen, besides maybe she isn't with S.T.E.A.M., maybe she's just one person, that's all.

Maggie: But what if she is working for S.T.E.A.M. though?

Jazz: If that's the case, then we'll find her and make sure she doesn't do anything bad.

Cade: Look, whoever she is, she knows I hang with you and the other Autobots Bumblebee, so that means, she knows who me, my sister, Glen, and Maggie.

Glen: Wait, your mom said she met her inside her own car right? Maybe if I can hack into the cameras, I can find the date and see the moment she met her and then we might be able to see what she looks like.

Tessa: And you want to do it during school?

Jazz: What? Aren't you allowed to do that kind of thing in school?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Uh, no, we're not.

Glen: But it won't take me long to hack into the school network, and I'm pretty good at covering my tracks.

Cade: He's right, he's done it before when we pulled a prank on the school one time, and we never got caught doing that. Maggie, what do you think?

Maggie: As long as we don't get expelled from high school, I'm okay with it.

Jazz: Okay, but you guys need to be careful.

Glen: We will. We got enough time here anyway.

Jazz: Hey kids, we're here.

Jazz then pulled up to the school parking lot and dropped the others off.

Jazz: Alright, I'll you guys later!

Maggie: K, bye!

Everyone waved as Bumblebee left the parking lot and out of school while the kids went inside their school.

Cade: Okay, well I have nothing to do so I'm gonna go with Glen to the library, you girls coming?

Tessa: Actually, me and Maggie are going to grab a soda from the soda machine, we'll see you guys later in the gym.

Glen: Alright, see you later then.

Maggie: Bye!

Cade and Glen left as the girls walked to a nearby vending machine, Maggie's phone rang and she picked it up to see Lena's name on the screen.

Maggie: Excuse me Tess, it's my Aunt.

Tessa: Sure, go ahead, take your time.

Maggie: (Answers the call as she held the phone on her ear) Hey Lena, how are you doing?

Lena: (On the phone) I'm doing fine, did you get to school okay?

Maggie: Yeah, Cade picked me up and dropped us off here.

Lena: Oh, Cade dropped you off?

Maggie: Yeah, it was Cade, why? Is everything okay?

Lena: Yeah it's fine, it's just... (Sighs) Honey, you have been spending a lot of time with Cade, I mean a lot of time with him.

Maggie: Yeah?

Lena: Well, it's just that sometimes I think that Cade is... Setting a bad example for you, and I really do not want to see you get hurt.

Maggie: Lena, it's fine, really, Cade is such a nice guy, and he is unlike any boy I have ever met, and so far he's a lot better then Trevor, so what is your point?

Lena: What I'm saying is... You and I have barely talked to each other, nor do we rarely hang out, which I understand why because of work, but none of the less, I'm worried that you and I are both, drifting away from each other, and I want to have that relationship intact, and I'm worried that Cade is... Making such a bad example for you that he is leading you to other bad things.

Maggie: Okay, I can understand what you're saying here, and don't worry, everything is fine with us, and Cade is pretty decent, besides we hang out with friends too, like Glen Whitmann and Tessa Yeager, they're good friends as well.

Lena: But aren't they also friends with Cade? I'm sorry dear, but I'm just worried that your friends are also setting a bad example for you.

Maggie: Lena, it's fine! My friends aren't setting a bad example, alright? Besides, what kind of examples are you thinking about anyway?

Lena: (Sighs) I'm sorry Maggie, it's not really you, it's just stress at work, that's all.

Maggie: It's fine Aunt Lena. Listen, I should get going now, I'll see you later?

Lena: (Smiles) See you later Maggie.

Lena is now seen hanging up her phone as she walks to the S.T.E.A.M. base alongside a man in S.T.E.A.M. military uniform.

Lena: (Sighs) How is our prisoner Harold?

Harold: Getting settled here just well.

Lena: Good, now before we start, I'd like to pick up the other ones that sided with the machines.

Harold: Oh, including your niece then?

Lena: No... She is not to be harmed.

Harold: Well that's funny, considering the fact that she's a traitor to her own kind.

Lena: She is not a traitor, she has been drawn in direct influence of the Autobots' path.

Harold: Because of what happened to her during lunch that day at the Burger-Bot.

Lena: Exactly... That incident caused her to be brainwashed by the Autobots' doing, and I hope that I may be able to get that off her mind and tell her the truth of who the real enemy is, so if I hear that any thing happens to her under your command, you will hear from me Attinger.

Lena left Harold as she went to some part of the S.T.E.A.M. base's weapons facility, Harold just stared at her with unsatisfied eyes as two of the soldiers came up to him.

Soldier: (Both Salute) General Attinger Sir!

Harold: At ease Savoy.

Savoy: Sir, we got the equipment prepped up, and we just need to get some guys to help grab the kids after school... Any specific orders from the boss lady?

Harold: ...No... Everything is fine, we take the kids, and we'll re-educate them here.

* * *

Later, all the kids were at Cade's house working on a laptop as they were sitting in the living room.

Maggie: So you guys couldn't do it at the library?

Glen: Yeah, lesson to be made, schools suck at Wifi!

Cade: It's fine Glen, we'll just use the computers there to listen to music and stuff, that's it.

Tessa: Considering if the teachers let us.

Cade: (Gets a call on his phone, which read BB Com, then answers it) Bumblebee, hey.

Bumblebee: How are you guys doing?

Cade: You know, just trying to find the mysterious stalker lady that found my mom and turned out to know my hangouts with you guys, so that's exciting.

Bumblebee: Alright, well call us back if you need anything.

Cade: You got it.

Just as Cade hung up, Judy walked into the kitchen checking on the kids.

Judy: Hey kids, what are you doing?

Tessa: Oh you know, just trying to find out what S.T.E.A.M. knows about Cade, works in the job description.

Judy: And how?

Maggie: Don't get mad Mrs. Yeager, but Glen is good at hacking into things, so we're trying to get into the cameras so that way we can find that woman you were talking about, and we can see where she works at.

Judy: You realize that's illegal, right?

Cade: You're not going tell on Fanzone on us, right?

Fanzone: (Comes into the kitchen unexpectedly) She don't have to, I just heard every word you kids just said.

Glen: (Makes a nervous smile) Heeey, Fanzone! Hey about we said about hacking into stuff, it was just a-

Fanzone: Kid, I don't know much about you except the way you talk, you ain't much of a good liar so relax and give me the computer.

Glen: O-Okay... Sure. (Hands the laptop to Fanzone)

Cade: What are you doing in my house by the way?

Fanzone: (Well last night your mother confirmed that she met someone that could be related to S.T.E.A.M. and given that we don't know anyone important and the way she knows what you do, I figured I bring her to the station today and just dropped her off until I heard you kids were making a felony crime here.

Cade: ...Foooor the right reasons, yeah.

Tessa: Look, I know it's wrong to do it, but there's no other choice.

Judy: No other choice? Tessa, you're breaking the law?

Cade: But don't you understand? You seen this woman, and she could be related to S.T.E.A.M. and maybe a part of a bigger part in that!

Fanzone: And that's why you're not going to go log into the police network... I am... (Looks at the computer log in screen)

Cade: (Raises a brow) You're helping us?

Fanzone: Well I help you guys all the time on this, only on this occasion that I'm helping you out on logging onto the camera selection, which is strictly prohibited from Civilians, and I am risking my job doing this, so one word, and you can say bye bye College.

Cade: (Nods a bit) Done.

Judy: You sure about this Captain?

Fanzone: Meh, why not? Now let's get started, shall we. (Types in his log in and password and attempts to sign in, only to get back on the same page, saying "Incorrect Password or log in") What? But that is my login username and password!

Maggie: Did you mistyped something?

Fanzone: No, I didn't, I typed it in correctly (Tries again, only with the same result) Come on. (Tries once more, only with yet again, the same result) Oh why you stupid piece of-!

Maggie: Yeah, why don't I log in for you just in case you get mad and do something you don't mean to do, now is this your Login and password?

Fanzone: Yeah, I hit the enter button and it didn't work on me, try logging in and see-

Maggie: Done! (Logs in to the main screen) I got logged in for you!

Tessa: Wow, you can't even log into your own account?

Fanzone: Ugh, this is why I hate machines.

Maggie: Okay, so where do I go to the cameras?

Fanzone: Right, you just click on that...

A little time passed by as everyone got through the street and date that Judy met that woman. Once they found it, they rewind a bit to the moment Judy got out of the car as everyone else was sitting on the couch except for Cade and Glen who had stood behind the couch.

Judy: (Points at the screen) Okay, that's me when I got into my car.

Fanzone: Alright...

Judy: (Points at the screen) There! That's the woman that I met in my car!

Everyone looked at the woman who had no familiarity to them... Except for Cade, Tessa, Maggie, who at the very last, started to look closely at the woman she knew.

Cade: (Looking shocked) What the... That's her?

Tessa: I'm sorry, but are you sure she's working for S.T.E.A.M.?

Fanzone: What, you kids know her or something?

Maggie: (Shaking a bit as she stared at the screen) That's... That's my Aunt Lena...

Suddenly out of nowhere, gunshots were fired onto the Yeager household as everyone ducked down in cover, the laptop slammed shut as Maggie held onto it tight.

Judy: WHO'S SHOOTING AT MY HOUSE?

Fanzone: IT'S PROBABLY S.T.E.A.M DOING THE GRUNT WORK!

Glen: NO OFFENSE MAGGIE, BUT YOUR AUNT IS INSANE!

Maggie: DON'T REMIND ME THEN!

Then the shots stopped firing as everyone got up and looked out of the window, as a flashing light enveloped the house. On the outside, Harold Attinger had gotten the microphone as he stood in front of the house along with the S.T.E.A.M. personnel.

Attinger: Yeagers... You have 1 minute to come out of the house, or my men will come inside the house after you, and I don't want to bring any more harm to you or your family, but you would leave us with no choice in the matter. And Captain Fanzone! We know you're with them as well because I can see your car just parked right in the driveway, so...

Fanzone: (Sighs) Office kept telling me to try a patrol car, should have listened.

Cade: Okay, they totally know what we do.

Judy: Look kids, I need you to get out through the back, okay? I need you to go as far away as possible alright?

Tessa: What? No, Mom, We're not leaving you.

Cade: She's right, not happening.

Fanzone: Well, since we have a ton of Autobot haters out front looking for ya, I think you should do what she says.

Judy: It'll be alright kids, just be safe... For me.

Tessa: ... (Some tears are seen) We're, we're coming back for you, okay? We're going to get the Autobots, and we'll find you, okay Mom?

Judy: That's fine dear, now go.

Glen: Guys, we gotta move.

Cade: Okay. (Turns to Maggie) Hey, we should go.

Maggie: I'm staying.

Cade: What?

Maggie: Cade... That was my Aunt we saw on that screen, and I have to be sure-

Cade: (Holds her hands) We'll find answers, but not in that direction, okay?

Maggie: Cade-

Cade: Please! I'm not leaving you too.

Judy: (Rests a hand on Maggie's shoulder) I think you should listen Maggie... For your sakes.

Maggie: (Looks back at Cade) ...Let's go.

The kids then departed the house as then raided by a squad of S.T.E.A.M. soldiers.

* * *

Everyone was in the Autobot base when they learned of what happened at the Yeager house.

Ironhide: So S.T.E.A.M. found out where you live and they attacked you at yer own home?

Tessa: And they took my mother and Fanzone out of the place while we were escaping, and it's all-

Cade: Tess.

Tessa: I'm sorry guys, I really hate to say this, but this was all Lena's fault! She was the one working for S.T.E.A.M. and thanks to her stalking, she knew exactly where we lived!

Glen: Well I know this looks bad Tessa but-

Tessa: But what Glen? They knew where Cade and I lived, they might as well know where you live and attack your place!

Ratchet: Look kid, I know this is hard, but loosing control like this ain't gonna get us nowhere.

Optimus: He's right, we need to find them in an appropriate manner of speaking, now what do you find out from the footage.

Cade: Well... We found out- (Looks at Maggie as she was silent the whole time)

Maggie: It's... It's fine... We found out that my Aunt... Was the one who met Cade's mom at the day she found out our secret, and far, we don't know anything else from there.

Optimus: Alright, anything else we need to know?

Tessa: If you're wondering about where S.T.E.A.M. may be located, that we don't know.

Jazz: Can we trace the cameras again of when they attacked you and see where they may have taken Mrs. Yeager and FZ?

Glen: We could, if only we had our computer with us at the time.

Bumblebee: Okay, well about we try finding the camera, and then Glen can hack into it, and then we should just find S.T.E.A.M. then and there, and whoof! We got em!

Maggie: Hey guys, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out real quick.

Bumblebee: Why? What's wrong?

Maggie: It's nothing, I just... (Heads to the stairs) I just need some air.

Maggie went to the roof as Cade watched her leave.

Bumblebee: I didn't... I didn't mean to-

Cade: It's not your fault Bee, it's just a lot for Maggie to take right now.

Jazz: Maybe you should go with her Cade.

Cade: I'm not it's a good idea Jazz.

Jazz: Believe me, she needs someone right now, and it's you.

Ratchet: He's not wrong you know.

Cade: (Sighs) I'll be right back.

Cade stepped out of the Plant to find Maggie sitting casually on the roof as the full moon shines bright on her, looking forward at Detroit while Cade took a few steps towards her.

Cade: Hey...

Maggie: (Turns around slowly to find Cade standing there, then gives a shy smile) Hey...

Cade: You mind if I sit next to you?

Maggie: Why not...

Cade: (Sits next to Maggie as they both hung their legs from the roof) So... How are you holding up, with... You know?

Maggie: What do you think Cade? Yesterday, was so fine for me... I wake up, eat breakfast, find Lena's note on the fridge saying she's at work, and then get picked up and go to school, and then get out later to fight bad guys and Decepticons with the Autobots... And the next day after, I find out there's a woman stalking you... And then later after school, I find out that woman was my Aunt... The person that was always there for me, and she ends up a bad guy... (Tears starts to well up) And now... She's taken three people in just two days, and now I feel like I am alone in the world just thinking what she's doing right now.

Cade: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) You're not alone Maggie... You have me, and us... My sister, Glen, Optimus, Bumblebee, all the other Autobots here, you have all of us on this Earth.

Maggie: (Looks at Cade as her eyes are getting watery) I feel like... That whenever I get attached to someone, I start to lose them one at a time, because I lost my parents in an accident on the way to my school, and Trevor Ford never really cared about me, because all he saw in me was just a pretty dumb girl to look at, and now I just found out Lena is with S.T.E.A.M., and a part of me wants me to hate her... And yet, I can't, and that feeling... It's making me think I'll end up just like her.

Cade: (Goes to hug her) You're not... You are not like Lena, okay? You're a good person, and you're better than your Aunt, and that makes you a better person then her, and there is no way you are exactly like her... Believe me on that.

Maggie: (Hugs Cade right back as she lets the tears loose, as she stared at the bracelet on her wrist, which said "Miko's Barber Shop" with her name on it as she widens her eyes) Cade...

Cade: Yes Maggie? What is it?

Maggie: I think... (Lets go of the hug and shows her bracelet) I think I know where my Aunt could be...

* * *

Judy and Fanzone both woke up in a large dark green cell as they slowly got up and found Professor Sumdac, who was just sitting there against the wall looking at the two.

Prof. Sumdac: Captain Fanzone, and uh... I'm sorry, I do not know your name.

Judy: Judy Yeager. (Grunts) I'm a journalist.

Fanzone: (Groans) You two alright?

Judy: I'm fine, where are we?

Fanzone: In a cell... Where did you think we are?

As they got "comfortable", Attinger and Savoy watched from the window from where they stood, as Lena walked inside and went to the two, which Attinger did not failed to notice and turned to her.

Attinger: Jones... I presume you like my handiwork?

Lena: You mean the one you made by being a complete idiot? What is the matter with you Lieutenant? When did I ever gave orders for you to make that mission?

Attinger: I did what I needed to...

Lena: In case you failed to notice, my niece could have been inside that house... You could have harmed her.

Attinger: We are at war Lena, and in case you forgotten, your niece, had chosen her side, and it was like you said when we revealed ourselves, anyone that has sided with these invaders will not be spared, and I believe those are your words Director Jones.

Lena: Let's just get this over with, I'll deal with you later. (Goes to the window and then presses the speaker on) Professor Isaac Sumdac... Captain Carmine Fanzone... And Mrs. Judy Yeager... You three are here because of your previous encounters with the invaders.

Prof. Sumdac: Invaders? More like heroes! You people claim the Autobots are a disease, but you are the actual disease, making people think they are monsters, like parasites-!

Fanzone: Okay, let me handle this one Doc. (Puts Sumdac aside and steps in front) So, lady, I ain't much of a fan of Machines, but these Autobots, they're somewhat of, my Machines, so how about we talk this through, and maybe I'll consider putting your sentences a little low.

Lena: You describe these Autobots like they are good Samaritans, while on the other hand, they possess weapons of mass destruction that nearly destroyed Detroit nearly a year ago.

Judy: Excuse me miss, but I'm pretty sure the first time you showed up, you had a bomb wrapped inside of a machine that would have destroyed city hall.

Lena: That was merely an example of what they would do Judy... And I thought after finding out that your children had lied to you would have made you care about them more.

Judy: Oh like you care about your niece?

Lena: (Raises a questioning brow) Excuse me?

Judy: You heard me... (Comes closer to the window) I may not see what is front of me but I know it's you from my car, because I recognize your voice very clearly... And you know, children lying to their parents is one thing, but the parent or any older relative that lies to their children? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't part of being a good Aunt don't you think?

Lena: Do not try to criticize me of what to do with my family... None of this would be happening if you had not been influencing your kids into bringing her into this, you would be at home enjoying them.

Judy: Hey, you know what... You're right, it's your responsibility after all, in fact, you might as well call her anyways, because she just found out what YOU have been doing at my car the other day...

Lena: What are you talking about?

Fanzone: She sayin your niece knows you work for S.T.E.A.M. that's what she's tryin to say!

Lena: ...You're bluffing.

Judy: If that's what you believe, then call her. See how we're so wrong about it.

Savoy: Okay, I think that's enough of that bit. (Turns off the mic)

Attinger: You realize this is a trick right?

Lena: Shut up Harold. (Tries to call Maggie, but the dial went to voicemail) My niece isn't responding.

Attinger: So what, she's a teenager, they'll do that kind of thing.

Lena: No, she always picks up the phone, and the only times she never answers is when she's upset with me... (Turns back to Attinger) She was at the house.

Attinger: So?

Lena: So? What do you think? I was trying to smoothly bring her into her senses, but you ruined that when you shot at the Yeager's house without my permission, and I would have her stopped if you had listened to me!

Attinger: You think that we all care about your family issues Lena? We are at war, there are sacrifices that are made in wars, and you know what you did necessary to make that sacrifice, so get a grip and do your job as a Director!

Savoy: (His communicator starts calling and he answers) What is it? Are you serious right now?!

Lena: What is it?

Savoy: Alright, just stay in positions until we get back! (Ends the call) We should go, our base has been compromised.

Lena: How?

Savoy: I don't know, my guy says that there are cops all over the barber shop right now and seems like the Autofreaks are coming as well.

Attinger: Well, seems coincidental that they happened to know our location as well.

Lena: Gather your men, and get ready! Savoy, stay here and keep guard.

Savoy: Yes ma'am.

Attinger: Seems like your niece is very well excited to see you.

Lena: Shut up and get moving.

* * *

The street where the barber shop was located is filled with police as they covered the place tight, making a big scene as the Autobots arrived with the Teens intact.

Swat member: (Notices the Autobots) Well, looks who's here just in time... We got your call about our captain being captured by S.T.E.A.M., now are you sure this is where they're located?

Optimus: Well... (Turns to Maggie) Depends on what she says.

Maggie: I'm sure they're in there... My Aunt used to take me here when I was little, right before it closed.

Swat member: Well I hope you're right kid, because we have this building surrounded, and we're probably waking the whole neighborhood up.

Jazz: Just leave S.T.E.A.M. to us, you guys can handle the rest.

Glen: And don't worry, these guys are okay with us getting inside.

Swat member: Wait, all of you kids are coming?

Maggie: Yeah, all of us.

Swat member: Did someone say you're a bit young to go to dangerous places?

Maggie: Did someone tell you my Aunt happens to be working for S.T.E.A.M. and is inside that building right now?

Swat member: Ok... Sensitive subject then.

Ratchet: We all ready then?

Cade: Yeah, just a second, Maggie, can I see you real quick?

Cade had Maggie just a few feet away as they faced each other.

Cade: Listen, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but you don't have to go inside the shop right now, you know this right?

Maggie: Cade, I know what you're doing for me, but I have to get inside. I have to be sure that is my Aunt is really, I mean really inside that building, just in case I'm wrong.

Cade: Okay... Well whatever happens, we'll all be with you.

Once Cade and Maggie had gotten back with the group, they all gotten inside the shop and looked around the place. It seemed to close around 6 to 7 years ago as the place was dusty, and there was some cob webs around the corners of the ceilings.

Bumblebee: So this is where S.T.E.A.M. hangs out? Not a great place for secret lairs.

Ratchet: Hold up, my scanners is picking up something, on that wall over there.

Glen: (Walks up to the wall) I don't see anything that would make it impor- (Touches the wall, only to find a hand printing scanner pop up in front of him) Okay, well this is obviously a door.

Ironhide: Why don't we make a knock? (Uses the Cannons to blast the door open) Knock Knock.

Glen: Hey! A warning next time? You nearly shot me.

Ironhide: Sorry Glen, I got carried away a bit.

Optimus: Come on, we should keep moving.

As they walked inside, the hall seemed endless until a door in front of them opened automatically as they carefully went inside, and saw the main S.T.E.A.M. base, filled with a lot of technology.

Jazz: By the AllSpark, look at this place, S.T.E.A.M. has some pretty nasty stuff here.

Ratchet: All of this is based on Cybertronian weaponry, how could these Organics have gotten these?

Optimus: We'll have to find out later, for now let's-

He was cut off as a big drone activated, and it started to fire its weapons on the group, as Ratchet had quickly used his Magnets to cover them from the blasts.

Glen: Now where did that come from?!

Soon after, soldiers started to appear as they started to ready their weapons.

Bumblebee: Well this should be easy!

Cade: Hey, I'm not sure these are our kind of bad guys we would take down Bee!

Bumblebee: Relax, what's the worse kind there be? (Turns to the soldiers) Now guys, I'm not usually taking down a lot of Human Baddies, so I'll try to be careful- (Gots shot in the arm, which actually bled Energon) OW! What the-? Hey, I wasn't done talking!

Suddenly they all started to shoot on Bumblebee, but not before Ironhide had turned on his Armor on the last second as they were all firing on Ironhide.

Ironhide: What were ya thinking Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Hey, I thought it was easy!

Ironhide: Have you fought any battles with a Decepticon before and tried saying that before?

Bumblebee: Well Ok, you have a point there!

Optimus: Bumblebee! Ironhide! Stay where you are for right now! Jazz, I need you to get the kids to a safe place!

Tessa: Why, so we can just sit around and watch?

Optimus: No, so that you can find your mother and Fanzone!

Jazz: And maybe Sumdac if he's somewhere!

Glen: Okay then! Let's go!

Maggie: Wait! I have to know if my Aunt is really here or not, so I have to stay!

Cade: Then I'm staying with you.

Jazz: Alright then. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Hop in!

Tessa and Glen got inside of Jazz and he drove away from the battle as Cade and Maggie stayed behind with Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus: Okay, so you two know what to do?

Maggie: Yeah, we'll get moving.

Optimus: Then get going, but be careful. Bumblebee! Ironhide! Draw covering fire on them, but don't hurt them!

Bumblebee: Uh, hello! They're the ones hurting us!

Ironhide: He meant to shoot near them, not at them!

Bumblebee: Well that's fine too.

Bumblebee and Ironhide have activated both of their weapons and began to take some out, making them unconscious, but that didn't stop them from still firing at them as Cade and Maggie ran towards the two.

Cade: Hey guys! Anything we can do to help?

Ironhide: I ain't sure there's much to do Cade!

Maggie; Well... (Notices a blaster laying on the ground and picks it up) What about this?

Cade: You sure it works?

Maggie: You know how to shoot it?

Bumblebee: Hey, can you two figure it out right now! (Points at another Drone) Because we have another big giant pain of our Skid Plates coming our way!

Cade: Right! (Grabs the gun off from Maggie and examines it a bit) Okay... (Raises the weapon at the S.T.E.A.M. tank) So you do this like that, just like in the movies...

Maggie: Cade, we don't have time!

Cade: I'm hurrying as fast as I can! (Puts his finger on the trigger) Okay, now BAM! (Presses the trigger, but nothing happens) What? Okay, Maggie, I think this gun doesn't work.

Ironhide: Think again! Look at it!

Cade looked back at his weapon to find it glowing as energy started to form on the tip of the weapon, and when it was done, it was a big ball of light as Cade, Maggie, Bumblebee, and even Ironhide looked at it.

Cade: (Smiles wide) Okay, that's cool! (Turns to the approaching S.T.E.A.M. group and aims his weapon at them) Alright, now I need to figure out how to fire it!

Maggie: Try letting go of the trigger!

Cade did as she said, and then suddenly, a shot came out from the gun, and then it landed on the drone, and then it resulted in making the drone explode as S.T.E.A.M. soldiers fell down from the drone exploding.

Cade: (Eyes widen) Woah...

Bumblebee: You okay?

Cade: I think I like this gun.

Ratchet: Well that's good, because we need it too! We also have a drone to deal with!

Cade: Right back at ya! (Aims his gun at the first drone and then blows it up after one shot) BOO YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING!

Optimus: Where did you get that weapon?

Cade: From the ground, from Maggie.

Ratchet: You should be careful with that thing.

Bumblebee: Hey guys heads up! (Points in the direction where S.T.E.A.M. is) They have more back up!

Ironhide: And more drones!

Optimus: (On his Comlink) Jazz, where are you?

Jazz: (On Comlink) Just found the way to the holding cells O.P! Heading back now!

Optimus: You may need to hurry, because S.T.E.A.M. is giving every thing they got here! (Turns off the link)

Cade: Hey, why don't we try finding a power source to those drones, maybe that will shut them off!

Ratchet: Good thinking kid, but try not to get too overjoyed with that weapon you got there! It's not a toy!

Cade: Okay okay, I hear you! Maggie let's go!

Maggie: You got it!

As everyone did their part, Tessa and Glen had gotten into the holding cell where Judy, Fanzone, and Sumdac were.

Tessa: There, that's my mom!

Glen: And Captain Fanzone, and Professor Sumdac!

Tessa: (Runs up to the glass) Mom! Mom, it's me, Tessa! Mom!

Savoy: She can't hear you girlie.

Tessa and Glen turned to Savoy, who had nothing on him.

Savoy: And I don't think little kids like you should all up in the grown ups business.

Glen: Hey! Who are you calling a little-! (Gets knocked down by Savoy by merely sweeping his legs)

Savoy: (Sighs) Alright, well that was easy, what about you girlie? What do you got?

Tessa went forward and attempted to hit Savoy, but ended up having her head put on the table as Savoy had his hands on her head.

Savoy: So did I forgot to mention that I am a black belt?

Before he knew it, Savoy had a electric prod on his head as he got shocked, knocking him out as Tessa rubbed her head with her left hand due to her right holding the electric prod.

Tessa: Did I also forgot to mention I'm a Yeager? (Walks up to Savoy and gets his keys, and then goes to unlock the door open)

Judy: (Notices the door unlocking and finds Tessa standing in the open door) Tessa?

Tessa: Mom. (Goes to hug her)

Judy: (Hugs Tessa back) Are you alright? Where's your brother?

Tessa: Helping the Autobots out, that's what he's doing.

Prof. Sumdac: Well then why don't we try helping too.

Fanzone: (Notices Glen and Savoy laying on the ground) Hey what's the kid doin on the ground.

Tessa: Yeah, that guy down there knocked Glen out.

Fanzone: (Goes to Glen) Hey, kid, wake up. (Shakes Glen) Can ya hear me?

Glen: (Wakes up panicking) RAGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU S.T.E.A.M. PUNKS!

Fanzone: (Grabs both of Glens arms) Hey kid! Guess what? It's me, same side as you.

Glen: Oh... Hey, what happened?

While they were getting out, Cade and Maggie were finding the switch that controls all the drones in the facility, as Cade blasted another drone to the ground.

Cade: YEAH! BEAT THAT! YA HOO! Hey Maggie, you wanna try this gun out?

Maggie: Uh... I'm not sure I want to do that.

Cade: Okay, whatever you want. (Finds a door, then opens it to reveal the shutoff switch) There! That must power the drones!

Attinger: Not so fast.

Before Cade could make a few more steps, he felt a gun pointed at his head as Attinger had aimed his gun at Cade.

Attinger: Now why don't you be nice and put the gun down... Play times over...

Cade: Alright... (Drops the gun)

Attinger: Now kicking it behind you, don't make any move.

Cade: If you say so. (Kicks the gun over to where Maggie stood)

Attinger: Now listen to me kid, and listen to me good, you are going to sit down in a cell, and then you are going to tell us where your Autobot friends are hiding.

Cade: I don't sell out friends...

Attinger: Tell me, or you're not going like the next thing that happens.

Cade: You know, maybe I'll be more cooperative if you not only stop pointing a gun at my head, but also NOT take my family right where they live.

Attinger: (Sighs) Look... You're just the man of the house here, and you're just trying to protect your family... But the difference here is that I'm trying to protect our country from an Alien War...

Cade: And what makes you think there's a war going on? Because if you checked the view outside, I haven't noticed any scorch marks or explosions on my here-

Attinger: Don't get sarcastic at me child... I'm doing a duty to this world and what you're doing is assisting a group of robots-

Cade: A group of Good, robots, you mean.

Attinger: Ah, but that's the sad lie there... You see, ever since those things have gotten to our planet, they have infected the people of Detroit here, including you, that they are a pack of good Samaritans, like they're Gods walking on Earth, but that's the thing... They're not gods... And there is no such thing as Good Robots, or Bad Robots, there is only an "Us" and there is a "Them", and you have chosen "Them", and I'm willing to let this pass by due to your age, if only you tell us right now, where is Optimus Prime's base of operations...

Cade: (Looks at Attinger straight in the eye) You... Tell... Me...

Attinger just stared at Cade before smacking him with his gun as he fell to the floor, and when he turned around, he found the gun staring at his face.

Attinger: It appears you chose the wrong side...

Before Attinger could do anything, Maggie had knocked him out with the back of the blaster as he fell to the floor.

Maggie: (Extends her hand to Cade) You alright?

Cade: (Takes Maggie's hand and gets pulled up) Yeah, first time's a charm.

Maggie: Good. (Turns to the off switch) Then let's end this.

Lena: Maggie wait...

Maggie stopped silent after hearing her name, as she and Cade slowly turned around and found her Aunt just standing in the corner watching, as their eyes met with each others.

Maggie: ...Lena...

Lena: Maggie-

Maggie: (Aims the blaster on Lena) STOP! Right, there... Not one move...

Lena: Maggie... I know this must be confusing-

Maggie: Confusing? Lena, I saw you... On that tape, with Cade's mother.

Lena: That's because I knew where she worked.

Maggie: Because you work for S.T.E.A.M... Huh? And what are you? An officer? A soldier? Agent?

Lena: ...Director of S.T.E.A.M... I'm the one in charge...

Maggie: You're in charge?! Oh, well that's better, first I found out you're not only working for S.T.E.A.M., but you're the one in charge of it!

Lena: Look, Maggie, I understand that you're upset-

Maggie: Upset? I'm beyond Upset, I'm FURIOUS! You lied to me! You have been lying to me ever since you joined, and you were even lying to me when we having that phone call!

Lena: Not everything is a lie Maggie! What I meant was true, I wanted us both to have a good family relationship.

Maggie: But you also wanted me to stay away from my friends, because they happen to such "A bad example" to me, which now I understand why you would think that in the worst possible way!

Lena: Maggie, I never wanted to lie to you, but you have to understand... I was wanting to have in S.T.E.A.M., right before the Autobot menace showed up again, but then there was that incident at the Burger Bot and then you started to become friends with them-

Maggie: And suddenly it became hard because I like Autobots and you don't.

Lena: Maggie, everything I did... I did it all for our world, for our city, and for you...

Maggie: No... What you did... This was never was for me... NOT LIKE THIS!

Maggie starts to yell as she shot at the off switch, making all the drones shut off all at once as everyone stopped fighting, as she started to cry she dropped the gun down and dropped to the floor... Lena just stared with a bit of emotion before she looked at Cade, who looked back at her with a stern look on his face.

Cade: If I was you... I should go while you have the chance.

Lena didn't say anything, she just did what she was told as she help Attinger up, who had awoken from his knock out as they both left the room, leaving Cade and Maggie alone, as she hugged Cade for comfort, who in return hugged back as she let out her tears and cries out on his shoulder...

Jazz: (On Comlink) Hey Cade, all the drones are out, and we got some S.T.E.A.M. men rounded up... You and Maggie done yet?

Cade: (Still holding Maggie) Y-Yeah... Yes Jazz, we're done here...

* * *

The next day, the news was playing out the latest victory for the Autobots as Maggie sit silent on the couch, watching the news, as everyone watched Maggie just sitting there until they all walked over to all with concerned looks.

Glen: Hey, Maggie... How are you holding up?

Maggie: Fine...

Tessa: Hey uh, listen, I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was frustrated because-

Maggie: You're fine Tess... I'm just happy to know what my Aunt truly is with my own eyes...

Ironhide: So... Are you hungry? Because Cliffjumper is coming back with the Energon and we can call and ask to grab some Oil on the way back.

Maggie: Uh... Thank you for trying Ironhide, but I think I'll just get food somewhere else...

Jazz: (Whispers to Ironhide) Humans don't really digest Oil.

Ironhide: Oh... Whoops...

As they were hanging out, Judy stepped inside the Plant as she saw everyone gathered around the big stone couch.

Judy: (Knocks) Hey, is this a bad time?

Cade: Mom? What are you doing here?

Judy: I came here with some breakfast, and I also wanted to see Maggie...

Maggie: Um, sure, Mrs. Yeager, what do you need?

Judy: Well... Last night everyone knows what happened to their hideout, but what I didn't tell Daily Global is who their leader is... And I asked Fanzone to keep quiet just in case, so if you want... I can keep this one a secret...

Maggie: Judy, it's fine... You can tell the world that Lena Jones works for S.T.E.A.M. and is the leader of the group, so you have my permission.

Judy: Well, as long as you're okay with it, that's fine by me... And If you need anything, just let me know.

Tessa: Thanks Mom.

Glen: Thank you Mrs. Yeager!

Judy left the Plant as everyone turned back to Maggie.

Cade: Hey, if you want, Maggie, you can stay at my house, if my Mom is okay with it.

Glen: Or my house, my grandma don't mind as long as you don't bother her, she really hates being bothered.

Maggie: Thank you guys, but I think I'm just gonna crash here for now, if Optimus is okay with it.

Optimus: It's fine, we have a spare room for you to sleep in...

Ratchet: I don't mind.

Jazz: We'll be happy to show you around.

Maggie: Thanks, I really appreciate it. (Looks at her Bracelet) You know... After finding out Lena is leading S.T.E.A.M., I hated her so much, but now thinking about it... Part of me doesn't want me to let her go...

Optimus: Well, yes, that makes sense for you to feel that... I mean, she's family, and family is important no matter who he or she is... And the feelings we all have sometimes have doesn't mean that we'll hate them forever, because you'll always care about them...

Cade: (Looks at Optimus) That... Makes a valid point there.

Maggie: Thank you Optimus...

Tessa: Hey, this gives a chance to have a sleepover here.

Maggie: That part I'll look forward to... (Stands up) Now, I'm not going to sit here all sad and everything, Judy said we have breakfast here.

Glen: Sweet! I'm starving here!

Optimus: Well then, I'm glad that we're all settled here.

Everyone went to hang out as the Humans ate their breakfast, and then later, Bumblebee Maggie introduces to her room, the same one Sari had used while her father was kidnapped by Megatron, and then after that, Maggie went to Cade, and hugged him close.

Maggie: Thank you, for being there for me.

Cade: Hey no problem, I just wanted to help that's all...

Maggie: (Goes to kiss Cade for a bit until she stopped) I love you Cade...

Cade: (Smiles) I love you too Maggie...

Maggie then walked down to her room as Cade watched her go, until he stopped and went up to Ratchet and Jazz.

Cade: Hey, have you guys seen Bumblebee anywhere?

Ratchet: Prime had him go patrolling with Ironhide.

Jazz: Why? You need something?

Cade: Nothing, it's just... (Gets out Bumblebee's necklace) I was going to give this back to him when I had the chance, but then the Professor got kidnapped, so... You know.

Jazz: Oh, well we can take that back to him for ya.

Cade: That's great. (Hands the necklace to Ratchet) Thanks guys.

Ratchet: Hey, Jazz told me you were interested with Sparkling necklaces, but why were you so interested in Bumblebee's?

Cade: (Sighs) Okay, I'm going to tell you guys a secret, and you two promise not to tell anybody?

Jazz: Sure thing.

Cade: Well, after you told me what it meant, I looked at the colors, and this one side had Blue and Red, and then I thought about Optimus, and then I thought back to Homecoming, and then I thought "Wait a minute, is Bumblebee Optimus Prime's Son or something?" like, yeah that was an interesting thought.

Ratchet: (Looks at the necklace) Well I can see why you would think that, but why think about yer school night?

Cade: Well... Here's the thing... When Jazz got knocked out by that spider lady, she was ready to literally end them, but then she stopped after Optimus showed her the necklace, and then she just... Walked away without a word.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) And why would she just do that and walk away?

Ratchet: And how did Prime know about that necklace?

Cade: I dunno... But I'm sure Bumblebee must have shown it to him or something, because I asked Bumblebee about his parents, and he said he never had any, and then I think back to Cliffjumper and Chromia and then I realized you guys have so many different colors, that those two colors could have been anybody's for all I know, now am I right or am I right?

Ratchet: (Looks at the necklace closely) Riiight.

Cade: Right, now seriously, you promise you won't tell anyone about this? Because I don't want to embarrass myself here.

Jazz: We're good Cade, it'll between all three of us.

Cade. Sweet. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and hang out at Glen's place. See you guys later?

Jazz: Yeah, see you later Cade.

Cade left the Plant while riding his skateboard out as Jazz and Ratchet looked at the necklace once more.

Jazz: Well I'm sure about you Ratchet, but thinking about BB bein OP's son, now that would be interesting to think about.

Ratchet: Maybe we'll see if they are father and son. (Walks to the monitors)

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Wait? You're actually gonna find out?

Ratchet: Cade said that he saw Blackarachnia let Optimus and Bumblebee go without any explanation after seeing this Necklace, don't you think that's a coincidence?

Jazz: Huh... Yeah, that actually seems kinda off right there, but why would she let us go? That necklace don't have Purple and Black on it.

Ratchet: That part we'll find out later, but fortunately for us, I have a sample of Bumblebee's Energon when he got shot last night, so all I need to do is run a CNA test-

Optimus: You don't have run anything Ratchet...

Jazz and Ratchet both immediately turned around to find Optimus standing there as he walked up to the two.

Jazz: Wait, how long were you standing there?

Optimus: When Cade talked about the necklace...

Ratchet: Alright then... (Folds his arms) Tell us the truth... Is Cade right or wrong about you being Bumblebee's Father?

Optimus: (Gives a big deep breath as his Optics went up to the ceiling, then back to Ratchet and Jazz) ...Yes... Cade is actually right, I am Bumblebee's Father, and Bumblebee... Is my son...

Both Mechs just stared at him with surprise until a glass fell on the floor, and then all three of them turned to look at Maggie, who had just walked into the room with very, I mean, very wide eyes as she looked directly at Optimus Prime.

Maggie:...WHAT THE FU-!? (Voice shook the building as the birds fly away in surprise)

* * *

 **Good god, I literally stayed up all night just finishing this up for you guys... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Episode, and you are more then welcome to review on the bottom of the screen.**

 **By the way, before I drag myself to bed, I can accept any requests given and turn them into oneshots, just post a review or if you have an account, just talk to me and then I'll get some ideas laid out.**

 **Stay tuned for more Episodes, now if you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna pop onto bed now.**


	10. Allspark-Alypse

Episode 10: Allspark-Alypse Now!

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network, so don't sue me!**

* * *

It was a nice day in Detroit as people did normal things, like Cade and Glen who were inside Bumblebee getting food from the Burger Bot.

Glen: And I would like large fries with the #7, and for the drinks, I'll have an Orange Soda and, Cade what are you having?

Cade: Root Beer.

Glen: And I'll have a Root Beer with that, and we're done! Thank you!

Bumblebee: So you guys sure that you don't need to pay cash?

Cade: Ever since Trevor dragged me out of the place, yeah, the place gave me and Maggie a whole year of free meals, along with anyone with me!

Glen: Yeah, and I don't have to pay nothin as long I'm with Cade or Maggie!

Cade: Just don't ask me all the time, I'm nobody's Chauffeur!

Burger-Bot Menu: (Gets out Cade and Glen's food and drinks) Here's your food, have a nice day.

Glen: (Grabs their lunch) Thank you!

Bumblebee: Huh, the menu didn't ask for cash.

Cade: Told you!

Bumblebee: Ah, well, I'm used to having Sari paying whenever I take her here.

Glen: Speaking of which, is it true that not only did she hang with you guys first, but she used to be an 8 year old, but then found out that she is an Autobot, and then Upgraded herself to our ages?

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, except she isn't really an Autobot, I think you guys would like her, she's a really nice girl.

Cade: Then you'll have to introduce her to us one day, but for now, why don't we eat in the parking lot, Bumblebee, you don't mind if we eat, inside you, right?

Bumblebee: Just don't litter inside me, I'm not a Trash-Bot!

Glen: Hey, it's cool! We'll throw things in the trash.

Bumblebee pulled up to an empty parking spot as Cade and Glen got out their food.

Cade: Alright, food, check, drinks, check, windows open...

Glen: Check,

Cade: Music!

Bumblebee: (Turns on some music) Check!

Glen: Sweet, let's dig in!

Thug: (Points his Gun at Cade and Glen) You! Both of ya! Get out of the car!

Cade and Glen were only seconds away from eating their burgers as they both turned and saw the guy aiming his gun at them as the windows were open.

Thug: Out of the car! NOW!

Cade and Glen turned to each other... And then just bursted up laughing as the thug continues to point his weapon at them.

Thug: (Raises a weird brow) You two nuts or somethin? What's wrong with you?

Cade: (Takes a moment from laughing) We're sorry! I'm so sorry, I just need to be sure... Is this for real? I mean seriously is THIS, for real? Glen, is this for real?

Glen: I think it's for real, yeah! (Starts laughing again with Cade)

Thug: (Continues with the weird look) What are you two talkin about? Of course this is for real, you twos are getting robbed, can't ya see that?

Glen: (Stops laughing a bit) Yes, we can- Heh! We can see that, but let me ask you something, are you SURE, you want to rob, THIS car? (Starts to laugh again)

Thug: What are you talkin about?

Cade: Dude, there is like, millions of cars in the city, that you could have chosen to steal, and yet, you had to steal, THIS car!

Thug: Yeah, so? It's just a Compact?

Glen: Ah crud, Cade, I think this guy has ANY idea what this car really is!

Cade: Oh yeah, I mean, sir, I'm just telling ya, if you known what this car is, you would be running away from here screaming right now, I mean man, I almost feel bad for you, because if I was in your position, then I'd be like, "Oh S-"!

Thug: OKAY WHATEVER! YES, it's an actual robbery, you are getting robbed!

Cade: Okay, Okay, but first, are you sure you wanna do this?

Thug: Yeah I'm sure-

Cade: I mean, are you sure you wanna cross this line right here? Because the second we get out, you're gonna see what we mean right here.

Thug: Yes I'm sure! Now I dunno what you two are, but I'm starting to really angry right now, and if you're not out of here in 10 seconds, you will be in a load of hurt!

Cade: Okay, fine, if you say so, just let me and my friend here get our food and drinks here, alright?

Thug: (Grunts in frustration) Fine, just get out of the car already, you two, Weirdos!

Glen: Alright man, don't say we didn't warn you...

Cade and Glen got out of the car with their food and drinks as the clueless thug got inside Bumblebee.

Thug: Bunch of weirdos... (Looks for the key, but doesn't find it in the ignition) What the-? Hey! Where's the key at?!

Bumblebee: Who said I need one?

Thug: What?! (Looks behind him) Who's talkin here?!

Bumblebee: I did!

The thief had no time to react as Bumblebee Transformed from his Alt Mode into his Robot Mode, as he landed onto the ground roughly and put his head up and looked at Bumblebee to his horror.

Bumblebee: (Smirks) And you know what, I don't like how you're treating my friends here.

Thug: (Looks shocked) What the-! How-?! (Turns to Cade and Glen) You-!

Cade: (Shrugs casually) Hey, tried warning ya.

The Thug then looked back at Bumblebee and started to scream as the giant Yellow hand reached out to him.

* * *

A while later, Bumblebee was back inside the Plant as he was on the couch watching a movie until Optimus came up in front of him.

Optimus: Bumblebee, I don't mean to get up in your business, but why did I just gotten a call from Fanzone saying that you "Openly decorated a street light by having a criminal up hanging with his underwear out"?

Bumblebee: Well, 1; he was technically a bad guy and did have an armed weapon aimed at Cade and Glen's faces, and 2; the part with the underwear hanging was all Glen's idea.

As they both talked, Cade and Glen watched along with Tessa, Maggie, Ratchet, Jazz, and Minerva as they were at the Monitors hanging.

Tessa: So what was it that happened again?

Cade: Yeah, so we were eating lunch, and then this guy tried to steal "Our Car", and then you can guess what happened next! (Starts chuckling)

Glen: He had know clue what was coming!

Minerva: So, may I ask what an "Underwear" is supposed to mean?

Ratchet: It's what humans wear.

Minerva: Wear just where though?

Ratchet: That, yer gonna have to find out fer yourself.

Minerva: (Folds her Servos in unsatisfaction) Okay then.

As they were at the monitors, Bumblebee and Optimus came to the others as Chromia, Cliffjumper and Ironhide joined in.

Optimus: Alright, so how is everything on Cybertron? Anything we should know?

Cliffjumper: Well I heard that Sentinel Magnus is going to be on Earth in the next hour, so I'll stay here keeping an eye here while you and your team will meet up with him.

Ironhide: Well that's just great.

Chromia: Minerva can stay here, I'll come with you guys.

Minerva: That's fine by me, I don't wanna meet with that guy.

Bumblebee: Hey Prime, can us one day why your brother is a complete pain in our Skid-Plates?

Optimus: My brother?

Ratchet: Don't give us the confused look, we know Sentinel Magnus is your brother!

Optimus: Wha-! How did you all know that?!

Jazz: Kup told us.

Chromia: I never even realized that, is it true?

Optimus: (Sighs) Yes, he is my brother.

Minerva: What? No, that can't be, you're nice, and he's mean! Cliff, did you know?

Cliffjumper: Not really, no.

Glen: Whoa, what's the story on Prime's brother? Because I'm hearing all negative right now.

Ratchet: When you meet Sentinel, you'll see why.

Cliffjumper: I never had heard, even from the council that you and the Magnus were brothers.

Optimus: It's- It's a sensitive subject.

Ironhide: Riiight, so what else do we also need to know?

Bumblebee: Yeah, I mean, there is no other secret that Prime is keeping from all of us right?

Maggie: (Sarcastic tone) Yeah, I mean, there's the secret that Cade and Tessa kept from their mom, and there's the one with my Aunt being the leader of S.T.E.A.M. and now we hear about Optimus Prime having a brother! Wow, I wonder what other big little secret that everyone else should know about.

Tessa: Hey, are you okay Maggie, you look a little tense.

Bumblebee: What, is there something else Prime should tell us?

Maggie: (Looks at Bumblebee, and then back at Optimus and then fake smiles) No... Not really Bumblebee, in fact, you're pretty good, everybody's pretty good, and you know, I'm just glad that we have no more _secrets_ being kept, so you know what, I'm going to my room, and I am going to relax and enjoy the breeze!

Cade: Uh, Maggie, are you sure you're okay?

Maggie: Yeah, Cade, I'm just perfectly fine! (Walks off to her room.

Chromia: That Human seems... Restless.

Cade: Maybe she's still going through with what happened with her Aunt, I should go to her-

Jazz: (Moves his hand in front of Cade) Actually, why don't I try? I'm pretty good with talking with Organics recently.

Cade: Okay, well if you say so Jazz, but let me know how she's doing after, K?

Jazz: Right back at ya.

Jazz walks to Maggie's room, as he went inside, he found Maggie laying on the bed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Maggie: Ratchet, don't worry about it, I'll apologize later

Jazz: Ratchet isn't here now Mags, just me.

Maggie: (Looks up and sees Jazz) Oh, hey.

Jazz: Look, you don't gotta apologize to anything, Ratchet and I understand.

Maggie: And you understand after being lied to that I don't like lying myself?

Jazz: I know that, but this ain't somethin that we should go off sayin, this is something that O.P. has to tell.

Maggie: Yeah, but it's not just everyone else that he should tell... It's Bumblebee! He had lied to him for, gah, even way before I was even born!

Jazz: And you're not wrong, Bumblebee deserves to know the truth, but we gotta give Prime the chance to tell it, or otherwise, it'll just get worse if we try sayin anything.

Maggie: (Sighs) I just don't like anymore secrets being kept, especially from anyone really, not after my Aunt.

Jazz: And I don't blame you, but for now, we'll just keep this to ourselves until O.P. is ready to tell it.

* * *

About an hour later, The Autobots waited on top of Sumdac tower for the arrival of Sentinel Magnus, which everyone was not enthusiastic about it.

Glen: So are you guys sure Sentinel isn't really a nice dude? I mean, isn't he an Autobot like you guys?

Ratchet: Not all are exactly friendly to one another.

Jazz: Or exactly Organic friendly.

Prof. Sumdac: So how long are they supposed to be here?

Optimus: Not that long Professor.

Suddenly, the Spacebridge was activated, and the blue ball appeared, and then out came Sentinel Magnus, along with the Jet Twins, and another Mech, who was Blue and Yellow, and he looked like he could shoot flames from where he stood, as they began greeting the others.

Hot Shot: (Notices Ironhide) Hide? Hey man, it's me! Hot Shot!

Ironhide: (Noticed Hot Shot) Hot Shot? Is that you?

Hot Shot: Yeah! I got put on a team to be on Earth and I heard you were on Optimus Prime's team!

Chromia: Ironhide, you know this Mech?

Ironhide: Hot Shot and I were on Rodimus's team until we were decommissioned after Strika.

Hot Shot: Isn't it awesome? Now that I'm on Earth, we both can hang out again! Oh, and will you introduce me to him? Y'know, Optimus Prime? I mean he's so cool!

Ironhide: Yeah yeah, I'll introduce him to ya, now calm down, why don't I introduce ya to everyone here.

As Ironhide and Hot Shot chatted, Bumblebee and Jazz greeted with the Jet Twins.

Jazz: What's sup Twins? How you two doing?

Jetfire: (Smiling) We're doing fantastic Jazz!

Jetstorm: Brother and I are excited to see you again after two months!

Jazz: (Smiles) Well that's good to hear guys.

Bumblebee: Hey you guys wanna learn more about video games later?

Jetstorm: Why yes!

Jetfire: We sure are!

As Bumblebee and Jazz connected with the Twins, Optimus and Sentinel met eye and eye with each other as they stood before themselves separately.

Optimus: Sentinel...

Sentinel: Optimus, I'm guessing that you haven't found Megatron yet?

Optimus: We're working on it, but we did find some Energon in our time here.

Sentinel: Well that's the only good news I'm hearing now, but about the Megatron problem, well that's actually just fine Optimus...

Optimus: (Raises a questioning look) How so?

Sentinel: By this! (Shows the Matrix) I'll just use this to find Megatron, and then BAM! We'll end him and the Decepticons right where they're standing!

Ratchet: Are you insane?! Bringing the Matrix is the worst idea ever!

Optimus: Sentinel, what were you thinking? Megatron will come right after the Matrix once he finds out it's here on Earth!

Sentinel: And that's when we'll get him! And the rest of the Decepticons! Look, I know I have, done something even you wouldn't agree to doing, but hey! You're the one thinking outside the Box old buddy, so maybe it's time I also done the same thing, starting by bringing the Matrix and then ending this war once and for all!

Cade: And to think I have gotten over the AllSpark drama.

Sentinel: (Notices Cade and the rest of the humans) Oh great, looks like you made friends with more Organics!

Cade: (Raises a brow) Uh, excuse me?

Tessa: Do you have a problem with us?

Jazz: Hey relax Sentinel, they're friends with us.

Sentinel: Friends? Well I'm not sure how you consider them to be friends because they're... Disgusting! And have all kinds of bacteria inside them!

Tessa: Oh, you really think so do you? Well you know what, screw you! Because not all of us "Disgusting Organics" are really a bunch of freak shows!

Sentinel: Oh, and that's something I'm supposed to be thankful for! Well, nice try, but I know Organics, and you are contagious, and I say that as acting Magnus!

Tessa: Oh, and you say that like you're all high and mighty, so full of royalty! Yeah, well let me tell you something that you should know, that chin that you have, yeah that one, it's complete overkill, and if you wanna hear something funny, in a million years, people, or Bots, in the correct term, are going to be laughing at you, just staring at your chin, and at your face because your face right now, looks Stupid!

Sentinel: What did you say about my face?!

Tessa: Oh, I think you heard me loud and clear!

Sentinel: Hey! One more word out of you and-!

Tessa: And what? You're gonna stomp on us all? Oh wait, that's right, you think that all Organics are Contagious! Well how about next time, if you have an opinion about us humans, maybe you should have a nice long chat with your brother about how to talk with living beings, because sometimes words hurt really painfully then getting physical, and I'm sure you know because just the way your stupid face looks right now, complete, overkill.

Optimus: Okay, Tessa, I think that's enough right now, maybe we should just go to the Plant and get everyone settled, and we'll talk about the Matrix later.

Tessa: Okay, well tell your brother he needs to change his chin, because it is S.T.U.P.I.D! Try spelling those letters out chin face!

Jazz: Alright Tess, no need to make Sentinel angry more.

Jazz took Tessa away as the Professor looked at the scene along with the kids.

Glen: Dang, she made him mad!

Cade: Well, that's my sister.

Prof. Sumdac: Well I believe your sister will need to be more careful then talking to an Autobot like him!

Maggie: Well, we should get going, see you later Professor.

The kids left with Jazz and Tessa as Sentinel's face looked like it was going to explode as everyone else turned back to him.

Sentinel: (Looks infuriated) Optimus... If I get disrespected like that by an Organic again, I am going to court martial you for a million Stellar Cycles!

Optimus: Let's just worry about that later, come on, we should head to our base.

After Jazz was just turning into his Alt Mode, the kids got inside him as he started to get back to the Plant, not before a familiar voice was heard in his Processor.

Prowl: **Jazz... Can you hear me?**

Jazz: **Prowl? Hey, what's going on?**

Prowl: **Listen to me. You need to warn Optimus!**

Jazz: **Warn Optimus? About what?**

Prowl: **Sentinel using the Matrix! He has no idea what he will-!**

Glen: Hey Jazz? You alright?

Jazz: What?

Cade: Dude, you okay, you became completely silent for a moment.

Jazz: Um... Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Dawgs, why don't we head back.

Jazz then drove out of the tower along with the rest of the Autobots, with an uneasy feeling going on with Jazz's Processor.

* * *

In the Decepticon base, Megatron was sitting in his throne when Blitzwing and Barricade came to him.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Lord Megatron, therez a large AllSpark signature coming from zee city.

Soundwave: And it's not just any AllSpark Fragment, it's like all the pieces are attached together, like the original AllSpark.

Megatron: It appears that the Autobots have brought in the Matrix of Leadership here on this Organic Planet... How foolish of them to do so...

Soundwave: What shall we do my Lord?

Megatron: We will wait until the time is right, and then we'll steal it from their bare Servos.

Blitzwing: (Icy) As you wish...

As Soundwave and Blitzwing left, Slipstream and Barricade were sitting with Oil drinks being served by a reprogramed Starscream.

Slipstream: Well, I guess the chase is on with this AllSpark again.

Barricade: Let's just hope this one doesn't get blown up again.

Starscream: Any more drinks for the loyal servants of Megatron?

Barricade: Just one more and then I'm done.

Starscream: Anything for Megatron and the ones who follow him...

As Starscream went to get more drinks, the bright blue spirit of Prowl suddenly appeared in the room, which no one had noticed as he then flown to Starscream and then went inside him as Prowl disappeared inside Starscream, and then suddenly he dropped the oil drinks as his Optics started to change colors, and his body was shaking uncontrollably while Slipstream and Barricade took notice.

Barricade: Is that supposed to happen?

Slipstream: I don't think so! Soundwave! We might need to reprogram a certain Glitch Screamer again!

Soundwave: How? My reprograming process has been confirmed 100% and is served to Megatron.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Just vet over there and reprogram zhat traitor!

Megatron: Never mind that. (Gets out his swords) It's time we dispose of him once and for all.

Just before Megatron could make a move, Starscream stopped shaking and turned to the rest of the Decepticons, but instead of being Red, his Optics glowed a bright White, his face showing no emotion of his self righteous pride, and instead of voicing his non-stop complaining, he just raised his cannons up, blew up the ceiling, and then flown out of the base without one word, as everyone watched.

Slipstream: Great, he's escaped!

Barricade: After the traitor!

Megatron: Wait, something is odd with Starscream.

Slipstream: What are you talking about? This is what Starscream does, find us in front of him and then get away!

Megatron: True, but he is not one for smarts... Starscream would usually have his pointless speech of being the leader of the Decepticons, and then after we start to fight, he leaves afterwards.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Hm... Zhat is rather odd of Starscream to do... (Changes to Hot) But Zhat doesn't mean ve should crush him! (Changes to Random) And Zhen dance around his Itsy Bitsy tiny pieces of his remains!

Barricade: Whatever, we need to find him before he comes back to annoy us again!

Megatron: As much as it is fun to kill him over and over again, I do get tired of hearing of his annoying voice over and over again, Decepticons! Transform and Rise Up!

The Cons Transformed and then they all flown up into the air, except for Barricade, who's Alt mode was a police cruiser, as he drove out of the Werehouse.

* * *

The Autobots were back in the Plant as they were discussing about the Matrix, while Bumblebee and Jazz had hung out with the Human kids as they were looking at the conversation between Sentinel and Optimus.

Sentinel: Look Optimus, I know you brought down Megatron single handed, and I don't doubt that you can find him again, but then it'll take a while for you to track him down and defeat him again, so I'm using the Matrix to end this!

Optimus: Except you'll just gift wrap it for Megatron to use! Can't you see that Sentinel?

Sentinel: Well like it or not or not Optimus, the Matrix is staying here until we find Megatron, because as Magnus, I say where the Matrix goes!

Optimus: Except you don't have a jurisdiction here on Earth! I do, because this planet is under my protection!

Sentinel: Well, I'm Magnus, so that makes me-!

Optimus: Oh, please don't say that you're the "Primer Prime" again, seriously...!

Minerva: (Walks next to Ratchet) Okay, I didn't know why these two were brothers, but now just seeing them argue, I can the reason.

Ratchet: Well... Yeah, Minerva, we can see yer point there.

Maggie: So is this happening right now, or am I just dreaming right here?

Glen: Yeah, this ain't no dream right here, that's for sure.

Hot Shot: (Walks over to Ironhide) Soooo, I heard that Optimus and Sentinel are brothers? Like actually related to each other brothers?

Ironhide: We're all as surprised as you are Hot Shot.

Bumblebee: Huh, I didn't wanna believe what Kup said, but I think he's actually right on this one!

Jazz: Yeah, I feel you BB.

Cliffjumper: Look Sentinel, just because you're acting Magnus doesn't mean you should just bring the Matrix on a planet where there are loose Decepticons!

Optimus: That's right.

Sentinel: Oh come on, just wait till we use the Matrix and then you'll all feel better once we find the Decepticons!

Jazz: I dunno S.M, something tells me I have a bad feeling about your plan.

Sentinel: Yeah, and what is telling you Jazz?

Jazz: That you have no idea what to do with that thing, that's what.

Jetfire: Hey guys, there's something going on at the Monitors.

Ratchet: Let me see. (Checks over the Monitors) Hey, we got ourselves some trouble somewhere downtown!

Optimus: (Sighs) Let's go check it out. Sentinel, you just keep watch at the base, Jazz, Ratchet, you're with me.

Jazz: Sure thing O.P.

Ratchet: Do us a favor Sentinel and try not to blow the Plant up with the Matrix already?

Sentinel: Hey!

Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet were outside when they were about to Transform until Maggie gets out of the Plant.

Maggie: Wait! I'm coming with you.

Optimus: You sure Maggie?

Maggie: I need to get out every now and then, and besides, I think we should talk about the other thing...

Optimus: (Sighs) Of course we do...

Once they reached their Alt forms, Maggie hopped inside the Red Truck and then they drove out of the Plant and into the street heading towards the downtown area of Detroit.

Maggie: So... When are you going to tell him?

Optimus: When I'm ready.

Ratchet: And when are you ready Prime?

Optimus: I'm not sure yet Ratchet.

Jazz: Well Maggie ain't wrong O.P, you need to tell BB the truth.

Optimus: And you're right, all of you, it's just... (Sighs) I need to approach this in a slow way, I can't just tell Bumblebee straight away, it'll just confuse him.

Ratchet: Well ya need to tell Bumblebee you're his father Prime, you can't just leave him in the dark forever.

Maggie: Why did you even leave him anyways?

Optimus: I didn't want to... But then I got kicked out of the academy, and then Ultra Magnus had to put Bumblebee out of my care because I wasn't able to take care of him since I was in the Stockades for over a Thousand Stellar Cycles...

Maggie: The Stockades?

Optimus: It's a type of prison in Cybertron.

Jazz: What the Slag were you even doing there?

Ratchet: What did you do to get dropped out of the academy anyways?

Optimus: It's... A long story...

Maggie: Look, Optimus, whatever happened in the past, you need to get over it and face the present right now, and I'm not going to tell Bumblebee, but you really need to do it soon, or otherwise things are going to get worse, like my Aunt Lena.

Optimus: That's different Maggie, your Aunt kept a secret from you for a while, I kept a secret from Bumblebee for over a Thousand Cycles now, and I'm not even sure what's the right approach, with everything going on with Megatron and the numerous problems that we have.

Maggie: But that's the thing, there isn't a perfect right approach in life, not really!

Ratchet: And there is such thing of everything bein perfect, you just do the best that you can.

Maggie: Case in point, Bumblebee needs to know, but he needs to hear it from you.

Optimus: I just... I just don't know how Bumblebee will take it... And I don't know how it'll be between us after he knows...

Jazz: So, just to be clear, does Sentinel know?

Optimus: He was there when Bumblebee was born, but I don't think he'd recognized him until he sees the necklace.

Maggie: Okay, so why don't we try telling your Brother first, just so it wouldn't confuse him.

Ratchet: I'm not sure that's a good idea Maggie.

Jazz: Heads up, we're coming close!

Everyone Transformed back into Robot Mode as they looked around the police forces that are already armed with weapons.

Maggie: Hey, what kind of trouble are we dealing with?

Ratchet: I'm not sure, I just saw the authorities in this area and I'd figured there was trouble here.

Fanzone: Alright! Let's be careful with this one!

Optimus: Fanzone, what's the situation?

Fanzone: (Turns to the Autobots) Well, look up and see for yourself.

They looked up at the sky, and to their shock, they saw Starscream floating through the air as he just stares at the horizon.

Ratchet: (Growls) Starscream...

Maggie: You know him?

Jazz: He's D-Con, and supposed to be an Offline D-Con.

Fanzone: Well, he ain't that much Offline, that's for sure.

Suddenly, Starscream landed onto the ground, and then met towards the Autobots' gaze as they activated their weapons.

Optimus: Get ready!

Starscream: _**Wait.**_ (Holds his hands up) _**I mean you all no harm...**_

Ratchet: Well that's new.

Maggie: I'm looking at his symbol, and it's definitely not good.

Jazz: And he's not attacking, but that's also a bad sign.

Optimus: Alright, Jazz you're with me, Ratchet, you stay behind and watch our backs.

Ratchet: Fine, just be careful.

Optimus and Jazz walked cautiously towards Starscream as everyone watched.

Optimus: (Stops where he is standing) All right Starscream, what is it that you want?

Starscream: _**I want to help you Optimus.**_

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Help me? In what way?

Jazz: Hold up Prime, something's not right here, his voice is different...

Optimus: Yeah, and there's something on his Optics, so that may or may not be Starscream... Who are you?

Starscream: (Smiles a bit) _**An old friend... Right when my ship got destroyed and I joined your team afterwards.**_

Optimus: (Raises a brow) You joined my team?

Starscream: _**Well... Right when we were just a group of repair bots back then...**_

Optimus: (Makes a shocking look as he looks at Starscream, and then a brief flashback of Prowl appeared, and then his vision was back to the form of Starscream) Prowl?! Is that you?

Jazz: Prowl? O.P, are you sure it's him?

Prowl: (In Starscream's body) **_He's not wrong Jazz... Remember when I helped you get off the Headmaster's control over you by using the Processor over Matter ability?_**

Jazz: Okay, yeah that's definitely Prowl right there.

Optimus: Wait a minute, Prowl helped you? How?

Jazz: We talked to each other through our inner Processors... Prowl, how are you doing this?

Prowl: _**When I sacrificed my Spark to fuel the Allspark, my inner spirit became linked in sinc with it, and so far, I have the ability to reach the living by gaining control of those bodies that live through an Allspark fragment, and Starscream was one of them, so I figured this was the only way I could get your attention.**_

Jazz: Hey, Prime, Prowl tried to talk to me at Sumdac Tower, and he said that he needed me to warn you about Sentinel using the Matrix

Optimus: Alright, Prowl what is it that I should know about?

Prowl: _**Your brother... He plans to use the Matrix to destroy Megatron for good, but he doesn't realize the full power the Allspark has... Once he tries to use the Matrix, it will have devastating consequences.**_ (Starscream's Optics start to twitch and change color)

Jazz: Hey Prowl, you alright?

Prowl: _**It's Starscream... He's gaining control of his body again! When I found him, he was controlled by Soundwave, but when I got inside his body, I believe I had unexpectedly helped bring his free will back once more.**_

Suddenly, Starscream's body shook as he then flown around and crashed into a building until he turned back to the two Autobots and his Optics were back into full Red.

Starscream: Rragh! I had enough being controlled by Soundwave and being forced to become Megatron's pet dog, I certainly will not allow myself to be some vessel for a dead Autobot!

Optimus: Oh great. (Activates his Axe)

Starscream then flies off the ground and then shoots at the ground, making Optimus and Jazz knocked off as they were both flown into the air and then back into the ground roughly.

Maggie: (Runs to the two with Ratchet) Prime, Jazz! You guys alright?

Jazz: (Grunts) We're fine Mags, where's Scream at?

Ratchet: Gone, he left after he blasted you off the ground.

Maggie: Hey, what did he mean by a "Vessel" anyway?

Optimus: (Groans as he gets up) That part... Well you're not going to believe us when we'll tell you.

While they were on the ground, Starscream was in his Alt Mode as he turned Jet and flew to the skies as the puffy clouds mixed with the blue atmosphere.

Starscream: Pathetic Autobot, thinking he could use me as a tool, why don't he just get another body of his own! That's what I'd do!

Suddenly, Megatron, Blitzwing and Slipstream appeared from below the clouds as Starscream stopped and Transformed back into his Alt Mode.

Starscream: Megatron?!

Slipstream: Starscream! You shouldn't have gotten away from us!

Blitzwing: (Hot) Prepare to ve Exterminated!

Starscream: Bah, in your dreams! (Flies down)

When Starscream flown down from the clouds, he didn't expect to get shot and get stunned as he then falls down and crashes into a nearby alleyway, as his body was completely paralyzed, he looks up to the sky and then finds Barricade and Soundwave standing over him.

Barricade: (Sighs) You are in a world of pain when you're delivered to Lord Megatron. (Raises his foot and then stomps on Starscream's Faceplate)

As Barricade and Soundwave dragged the Unconscious Starscream, Wreck Gar happens to be in the area in a pile of trash looking at the scene.

Wreck Gar: Huh, that's an odd group... (Smiles) Perhaps it's time for me to be a hero again! (Before he moves, Prowl goes inside of him in his Ghost form and then once he got inside of Wreck Gar, he felt a shake on his back) Oooh, that felt weird, I felt like- (Before he said anything, his body started shaking, and then his Optics changed colors from Blue to pure White as Prowl took control of his body).

* * *

Optimus was back inside of the Plant along with Ratchet, Maggie and Jazz as they told Sentinel of what happened.

Sentinel: Wait, just wait a minute, so you're saying that not only you encountered a Decepticon, but it claimed that he was the Autobot that was on your team and died, and he came back from the dead by just possessing anyone's Processor period?

Ratchet: Even I find that hard to believe...

Jazz: That part may have been a little sketchy, I would understand, but Starscream's voice was changed, and it almost sounded just like Prowl's, only it's mixed with Scream's voice in it.

Sentinel: Well either way, you had a chance to arrest that Con before it got away, and now he's probably run back to Megatron!

Optimus: That's not important at this time Sentinel, right now, I think we should bring the Matrix out of Earth and bring it back to Cybertron.

Sentinel: What?! And you're just going to take those words off of a Decepticon who's obviously trying to create a trap just to get the Matrix himself!

Optimus: Well I think we should take caution and bring it off Earth.

Sentinel: Look, buddy, I know that you lost a teammate, but seriously, the guy's Offline! He's in the Well of Allsparks right now, and there's nothing that could have brought him back!

Cliffjumper: Even I hate to say this, but Sentinel's right, Prowl went Offline over 8 Months ago when sacrificed his Spark to save this world, and I doubt he'd be able to speak to any of us right now.

Jazz: But Cliffjumper it's true! Prowl actually talked to us!

Sentinel: (Groans) Okay, fine, if you believe that Bot is still Online, then bring me, just one piece of proof that he's a ghost living inside another Mech's shell!

?: _**How about this one?**_

Everyone turned around and found Wreck Gar standing just outside the Garage door.

Ratchet: What the? Wreck Gar? What are you doin here? Ain't you supposed to be-?

Prowl: (In Wreck Gar's body, showing his bright White Optics) _**Wreck Gar is not here right now Ratchet...**_

Ratchet: (Optics widen) What in the Allspark?

Sentinel: Now who the Frag is that supposed to be?

Prowl: (Walks to Sentinel) **_You should probably recognize me by now Sentinel, considering the time that I helped save you from Lockdown and another of Starscream's clones, back when you hired him to capture most of the Decepticons for you._**

Sentinel: I, um, I don't know what you're talking about!

Optimus: (Smirks) Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is evidence enough.

Bumblebee: Wait, so that's actually Prowl? How do we know that?

Prowl: _**Well, for starters, the whole time I've been with you, you would always pull a mischievous prank on someone, Me mostly, and whenever I stop mediating and teach Bulkhead to be stealthy, you and Sari would be on the couch playing that same game over and over again, and you would always range victorious... How's that for the matter?**_

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in surprise) Prowl... It is you!

Ratchet: (Walks up to Prowl) Well, I think that's proof enough for all of us at least.

Minerva: Holy Scrap, there is actually a ghost in here!

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics in surprise) I don't know what to say! Scary or awesome!

Ironhide: (Folds his Servos) Well this is somethin no one outside this room is gonna believe.

Cade: (Walks up to Prowl) Jazz told me about you... He said that you died giving your Spark away.

Prowl: _**And when I did, I became connected to the Allspark like never before...**_

Sentinel: So, what now, you're gonna take one of our bodies now?

Prowl: **_I only borrow those that have an Allspark Fragment attached to them, and to think that you are Optimus's biological brother._**

Sentinel: (Widens a brow) Now who told you that?!

ALL: KUP DID.

Minerva: Well, actually, I just found out before you got here, me, Chromia and Cliff.

Glen: Same here with us Humans, so...

Sentinel: (Facepalms himself) Really Kup?

Chromia: Why are you here Prowl?

Prowl: _**To stop Sentinel from making a mistake on using the Matrix.**_

Sentinel: A mistake? Well I'm here to tell you that I'm not making a mistake, and I'm using the Matrix to end Megatron and the Decepticons once and for all, and since you were in a Decepticon body, I think you know exactly where Megatron's base is, do you?

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Is it true?

Prowl: **_Yes... It's located at an abandoned werehouse just where Omega Supreme fought off against the Lugnut Clones._**

Sentinel: Great, now let's go! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives out of the Plant)

Optimus: Sentinel wait!

Cliffjumper: He's already gone.

Ironhide: And about to get his Aft kicked that's what!

Tessa: Now what?

Prowl: _**Now we need to stop him before he brings destruction on this planet!**_

Optimus: Alright, Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

* * *

Once Barricade and Soundwave had arrived with Starscream. Megatron went and oversaw him being tied wrist to knee, as Slipstream walked next to Megatron.

Megatron: What do you want Slipstream?

Slipstream: Nothing right now... Just want to see Starscream suffer and die over and over again... Just for my amusement.

Megatron: (Raises an interesting look) Really? After all, he is your Original...

Slipstream: My Original doesn't really care much except for himself, so he can go to the Pit for all I care...

Soundwave: (Walks up to Megatron and Slipstream) Lord Megatron, subject Starscream is about to regain consciousness.

Megatron: Good. Now I need to just grab my sword and then I'll end his miserable existence...

Starscream: (Opens his Optics a bit) Ugh... My head hurts...

Megatron: Starscream... This is probably fruitless of me even trying, but I will give you one last chance... Join my Decepticon cause, and I may let you live.

Starscream: Surrender? As if! I'd rather get my head cut off again!

Megatron: Glad that is so Starscream, because I want you to feel pain before I cut your head and then hang it on a wall to see...

Starscream: Bah! You're bluffing! (Raises a brow) Right?

Megatron: (Grabs his sword) Prepare to join the Well of Allsparks Starscream...

Barricade: Ugh, now I should have stopped to get some Oil before seeing this.

Blitzwing: (Random) Time to die again! AHAHAHA!

Megatron raised his sword to make a blow, but before he could swing, a plow truck came right through the wall and Transformed, revealed Sentinel Magnus.

Sentinel: Stop right there Decepticreeps!

Slipstream: (Rolls his Optics) Oh great, just what we all need.

Megatron: (Turns to Sentinel and Smiles sinisterly) Well well well, if it isn't the weak excuse for a Magnus is here on my base...

Sentinel: (Gets out the Matrix) Don't even think about it Megatron! I have the Matrix, and anyone moves, I'll blow you all sky high! Now everyone just line up and keep your hands raised up until the cuffs are on your wrists!

Megatron: Oh? And what is the so called Magnus is gonna do about it?

Sentinel: Hey! I'm warning you! I will use this thing!

Megatron: Then do it Autobot... See if you have the will to do what is necessary... What you're **Brother** could not do if you know what I mean?

Sentinel: (Servos shaking a bit) Stay back!

Megatron: (Walks towards to Sentinel slowly) Ah, what's the matter Autobot? Is this all too stressful for you to take?

Sentinel: I said stay back!

Megatron: And to think that you were born along with Optimus from the sons of Ultra Magnus himself, and yet, you both have not done the honor of calling him "Father"...

Sentinel: Shut up!

Megatron: (Walks closer towards Sentinel) So tell me... What scares you more? The fact that your brother, Optimus Prime is much better then you that he should be taking your place?

Sentinel: I said shut up!

Megatron: Or is it the fact that you're too afraid to admit the sad truth? That truth when you could have spared him from expulsion from the Elite Guard Academy and admitted that it was **your** idea to go to the planet of spiders? That you're afraid of not being forgiven by the one family that you have shamed upon because of your own actions?

Sentinel: (Growls as he reaches up the Matrix) I said... SHUT UP!

Unexpectedly on Megatron's part, Sentinel had actually used the Matrix and then fired a blast at him, nearly hitting Megatron as he dodged the blast, and then suddenly, the shot became a big ball of light as the werehouse started to collapse, and the binds on Starscreams limbs have broken off as everything began to suck inside the ball of light, giving Starscream a chance to make his escape while the Autobots arrived along with Prowl, who had witnessed the whole thing happening.

Optimus: (Turns to Sentinel, who's still holding the Matrix) SENTINEL! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Sentinel: I DON'T KNOW! I TRIED SHOOTING AT MEGATRON AND THEN SUDDENLY THIS HAPPENS!

Maggie: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Prowl: _**IT'S THE FULL POWER OF THE MATRIX! IT'S MAKING A BLACK HOLE THAT WILL SWALLOW EVERYTHING INCLUDING THE VERY EARTH ITSELF!**_

Glen: WELL THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW!

Bumblebee: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!

Ratchet: HOW DO WE SHUT IT OFF!

Prowl: _**YOU CAN'T! THE ONLY WAY THE ENERGY WILL DISAPPEAR WILL BE ONLY FROM THE ONE WHO WIELDED THE MATRIX!**_

Sentinel: ME? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S RIGHT ABOUT ME NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO WITH IT!

Optimus: I'LL HELP YOU!

Megatron: OPTIMUS PRIME! (Flies towards Optimus and Tackles him out of the room)

Barricade: DECEPTICONS! ATTACK THOSE AUTOBOTS!

The Decepticons went to attack the rest of the Autobots, forcing them outside as they brawled with each other on the werehouse continues to be self destructed.

Optimus: (Lands roughly on the ground and faces Megatron) Megatron! In case you haven't noticed, there's a black hole in your base!

Megatron: That doesn't matter Optimus Prime, what matters most is that if I am to go down, then I'm taking you and the rest of your Autobots with me! (Brings out his swords and clashes with Optimus)

Optimus: (Clashes with Megatron using his Axe) UGH! So... Tell me... What makes you this intent on bringing me down the most rather then solving the problem!

Megatron: Because Autobot, while I have been locked in the prison you had used on me, I have been looking you up from the inside thanks to Barricade, and I needed information about you!

Optimus: Why?!

Megatron: So I can find a way to break you, that's why!

Megatron ended the clash with a kick on Optimus while the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons brawled in battle, as Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Chromia fought against Barricade with Prowl.

Barricade: (Swings his Blade at Chromia's) Nice weapon, too bad I'll have to break it! (Shoots his Blaster at Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Ducks to dodge Barricade's shots, joining Cade, Tessa, Maggie and Glen) Hey! How are you guys doing?

Glen: Oh you know, since it's the end of the world, and we're all about to get sucked inside of a black hole while fighting! Yeah! We're just doing just fine!

Ratchet: Prowl! How do we get back inside! (Turns to Prowl) Prowl! Are you even listening?!

Wreck Gar: Prowl? Who's Prowl? Wait, how did I get here? I thought I was at an alleyway.

Cade: Oh don't tell me he switched bodies without us all knowing!

Ratchet: Oh great, where did Prowl go?!

While Bumblebee fought against Barricade, Cliffjumper, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Minerva fought against Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: (Shoots Ice at Hot Shot while being Icy) You need to chill out on the fires Autobot..

Hot Shot: Sorry, did I hear "Chill"? Or did I hear "Chile Fried"! (Shoots his flames at Blitzwing)

Blitzwing: (Dodges and then urns to Cliffjumper while still being Icy) Zhat kind of Autobot are zou supposed to ve?

Cliffjumper: Why does it matter?

Blitzwing: (Turns to Random) Because you're so small zhat's why! HAHAHA!

Cliffjumper: (Face turns red) What did you say about my height?! (Jumps on top of Blitzwing and starts punching him) COME HERE! TELL ME NOW, WHAT'S SO FUNNY WITH MY HEIGHT NOW, HUH?!

Minerva: Jeez! I never saw Cliff get that angry!

Ironhide: Be careful what you say to him, he got into a lot of fights because of his temper!

Finally, we have Sentinel, Jazz, and the Jet Twins fighting against Slipstream.

Slipstream: (Flies in the air and shoots at the Twins) HA! Try getting the air now, flyer wannabes!

She continues to fight until Prowl appears and then starts to take her body, as her Optics turn White and then suddenly, Prowl took full control of Slipstream's body as he landed on the ground and then noticed Sentinel with his Shield and Lance sprinting towards him.

Prowl: (In Slipstream's body and raises his hands) _**Sentinel, Wait! It's me, Prowl!**_

Sentinel: (Stops where he's at) Oh, okay, next time, wave your hands or something.

Prowl: **_Sentinel, you need to get back inside of the werehouse and fix the damage!_**

Sentinel: And how am I supposed to do that?! I don't know how to use the Matrix!

Prowl: **_I'll help you, now come with me, unless you prefer to go inside the hole!_**

Jazz: Go ahead, the Twins and I will take care of the rest here!

Jazz and the Jet Twins went to help the others while Sentinel and Prowl went back inside of the Werehouse and saw that the Black hole has grown bigger in size and hardly anything the Decepticons had left were seen as the two stepped back.

Sentinel: (Grabs the Matrix) OK, SO I HAVE THE MATRIX, NOW WHAT?!

Prowl: **_NOW_** **_FOCUS! HOW DID YOU ACTIVATE THE MATRIX?_**

Sentinel: I... I DON'T KNOW!

Prowl: _**THINK! THINK WHEN YOU WERE HERE BEFORE THE REST OF US! WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE WE ARRIVED!**_

Sentinel: OKAY... UM... WELL, I TOLD MEGATRON TO STAND DOWN, AND THEN HE RESISTED!

Prowl: **_WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?_**

Sentinel: I... TOLD HIM TO STAND DOWN... AND HE WOULDN'T STAND DOWN, AND THEN...

Prowl: **_AND THEN WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?_**

Sentinel: AND THEN... I GOT ANGRY... MEGATRON MADE ME SO FRUSTRATED THAT I RAISED IT, I FELT SO ANGRY THAT I WANTED TO USE THE MATRIX ON HIM ALREADY!

Suddenly, the Matrix glowed and then it started to suck the black hole in, slowly until the there was a big crater left in the remains of the werehouse, as the Autobots looked at the disappearance of the black hole, the Decepticons took their leave and left their sights, as Sentinel turned back to Prowl.

Sentinel: (Smiling a bit as he turned to Prowl) Hey, it worked! Hey, how did you-?

Slipstream: (Hooks Sentinel on his face and looks around) How did this happen?! (Looks around) How did I even get here?! No matter, I'm leaving! And you can keep that Matrix for all I care! (Flies off)

Sentinel: (Moans as he watches Slipstream leave) Why does that Ninja Bot does things like that...

* * *

Later at the Plant, Optimus, Sentinel, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Hot Shot, and the Jet Twins did their report to the Council as they heard about the Matrix being on Earth.

Alpha Trion: (In the Monitors) Sentinel, we have told you specifically that the Matrix was not to be brought to Earth no matter what reason!

Botanica: Billions of lived could have been lost because of your reckless actions today!

Sentinel: Well, hey, I did try to help!

Preceptor: That would be considered dangerous way of helping if you may put it.

Optimus: Well yes, Sentinel Magnus has done something this ignorant, but after a while, he learned how to get rid of the black hole due to the Allspark.

Alpha Trion: Really, and how did Sentinel figure that out?

Sentinel: Well um... You could say that I had some... Decent help from a friend of ours.

Botanica: Well due to your heroic save of the Earth dispite your voiced hate on Organics, we will be merciful in letting this slip just once and will allow you to maintain your position as Magnus.

Preceptor: But the Matrix must be returned back to Cybertron at once by the next Cycle.

The screens turns off as Optimus turns back the everyone else standing in the room.

Optimus: Well I believe everyone has done a great job on their first day here.

Hot Shot: It was a little dramatic, but it was actually pretty cool afterwards.

Optimus: Right, so I believe everyone here should have a break right now... Sentinel, you mind if I speak to you alone?

Sentinel: (Nods as everyone else left) What do you need?

Optimus: Sentinel, what happened was dangerous...

Sentinel: Well yeah, but-!

Optimus: Let me finish... It was dangerous, but you proved to that you could handle it, so I'm allowing half the jurisdiction on you...

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) You're serious?

Optimus: Well, since we're both here, we have to maintain with everyone, so they'll need leadership from both leaders.

Sentinel: Well technically, I'm already a leader... But, yeah I can see where this is going.

Optimus: So you agree?

Sentinel: If by all means, yes, I'm in.

Optimus: Alright then, but just don't take things too fast, alright?

Sentinel: Yeah yeah, I'll try not to... (Walks to the door but stops for a moment) Hey... Optimus?

Optimus: Yes?

Sentinel: This is... It may sound hard to say, even from me but when you got back to Cybertron, did you... (Takes a deep breath) Did you ever find out what happened? About... Your son?

Optimus: (Stares at Sentinel for a moment before gazing his vision towards Bumblebee, who was with Hot Shot at the time, and then back to his brother) You could say, that my son has found the family in his life...

Sentinel: (Smiles a bit) Alright then, that's... That's good to hear. (Takes his leave)

Optimus: Sentinel, wait, why would you ask that question?

Sentinel: (Turns around slowly after giving out a sigh) Well... You could say that... I actually miss the times we had while we were at the Academy...

Sentinel didn't say anything else once he left the room, as Optimus was left alone in the room, with a wondering thought going through his Processor right now.

Optimus: (Sighs) Should I also tell Sentinel the truth?

Prowl: (Appears on the communications screens) _**If you wish... Since you will have to tell Bumblebee the same.**_

Optimus: (Turns to the screens and sees Prowl) Prowl? Hey, what happened to you?

Prowl: **_Once I helped Sentinel controlling the Matrix, I began to bring myself to other non physical things... Besides, I could be in someone's body anymore, it would be like slavery, and I will not condone that._**

Optimus: I understand, but tell me, how did you know Sentinel is my Brother?

Prowl: **_After I left my body, I had been taken from the physical world and then into the spiritual world of the Well of Allsparks, it was when I learned how to follow beings without using a body, of course none of you could see me because I haven't fully evolved my form into other limits._**

Optimus: So... How are you then?

Prowl: _**I'm fine... For half a Stellar Cycle, I have been watching what you all have been doing after I ceased to Function, and then I learned some Personal things about each of you as time passed.**_

Optimus: What did you learn?

Prowl: **_Well, Bulkhead's painting technique has made a little bit of progress, Ratchet has an interest in Arcee, and for Bumblebee... Well, you could say that I've learned that you and him are more... Related than I had believed in..._**

Optimus: So you know then?

Prowl: _**That he doesn't know about his true heritage his entire life... Yes, I do...**_

Optimus: And what do you think?

Prowl: **_I think that there were times when you wanted Bumblebee to know, but after my death, it had stunted you from doing so... Not from just grief, but merely the fact that you were trying to protect him in a way, if Megatron were to escape... And I don't judge you... But I believe with enough time, and courage, you will find the will to tell Bumblebee when you're ready... You just have to believe in Bumblebee, and in yourself._**

Optimus: I... Thank you, Prowl... It is good to see you again

Prowl: **_And it is good to see you too Prime..._**

Optimus: Will we see you again?

Prowl: **_Not for a while... You and I will cross paths again, but not now... And don't worry about you're Brother Sentinel... Someone will help find his way again._**

Optimus: His way? What do you mean Prowl? (The screens turn dark on him) Prowl? Prowl!

Cade: (Walks in) Hey Prime, you alright?

Optimus: (Turns to Cade) Y-Yes, I'm fine, I just...

Cade: Prowl talked to you again, did he?

Optimus: ...Yeah, he did.

Cade: That's fine... You and him had a lot of catching up to do, I bet!

Optimus: We did... And think we'll see him around whenever he's ready... So, what did you think of Prowl Cade?

Cade: Well... He seems like a mature guy... But wasn't he Black and Golden?

Optimus: (Chuckles) He was Cade... He sure was...

While Optimus walked with Cade, Sentinel went to take a look at the Matrix as he sat down on the couch.

Sentinel: Huh... So how exactly did I activate the Matrix?

?: (Appears from his left, and the figure looked feminine, and the colors were Yellow, Orange, and Sea Green, and starts whispering in Sentinel's Audio) You'll soon find out, Tyger Pax...

Sentinel: What! (Turns around, but doesn't find the Femme) Who was that?

Tessa: (Raises a weird look) Who's who?

Sentinel: This... Femme!

Tessa: Well, Minerva is with Ratchet, and Chromia is on the roof, and Maggie is hanging out in her room with Cade, and I just walked in here, so don't say it was any of us...

Tessa walked away to meet up with Bumblebee, Hot Shot, and Cliffjumper, as Sentinel looked around, looking around for the Femme, but since there was no sign of her, he just relaxed on the couch and sat vigilantly, while unbeknownst to him or anyone for that the matter, the Matrix had been activated and was put on standby mode, as if it had a Conscious of it's own...

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a part of Detroit at night, Megatron was overlooking the glowing lights of city as the rest of the Decepticons were complaining about their loss.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Thosez weak Autobotz! They'll pay for our humilations! We should get up and tear this city apart for those weakingz!

Slipstream: Quit Glitching Blitzwing, that's not helping us.

Barricade: And besides, we should find a new hideout since ours got sucked into a black hole today.

Soundwave: I can do a scan in the city and look up thousands of possibilities for our new base.

Megatron: Wait... I'm picking up another Spark signature... A Decepticon Spark signature...

Slipstream: It's probably Starscream! Let's get him!

Megatron: Follow my lead.

The Decepticons flown into Detroit and pinpointed the location of the Spark signature, which was led into another building, but the source was underground, as they blasted the ground off to find a Decepticon layered based inside as they floated down to the floor, with Blitzwing and Slipstream helping both Barricade and Soundwave down on the ground.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Zhis is odd... Starscream wouldn't have gotten the materials from ze Nemesis zhat vuickly.

?: That's because I'm not Starscream.

They all turned and found a Purple Decepticon as his Alt Mode was a Nissan GTR, and Transformed back into his Alt Mode, revealing him self as Cyclonus.

Cyclonus: My lord... (Bows to Megatron) It's good to finally meet your acquaintance.

* * *

 **And here we all are! The tenth episode! Man, that's a lot of things that I've written, and I felt like this is recent for me!**

 **Any who, I hope everyone likes this one, and remember to leave the comments down at the bottom of the screen, I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Have a good day and stay tuned for another episode of Transformers Animated!**


	11. Grimlock Homesick

Episode 11: Grimlock Homesick

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Minerva: (In a recording) _Is this thing on?_ (Points the camera towards her) _Sweet! Okay, um... Hi, my Designation is "Band-Aid" but you can just call me Minerva, because I just prefer the name that my Creators gave me, which my father, Warpath did... And I am on Planet Earth, which is the first one that I'd ever get to visit, and it is amazing! The humans here are relatively kind, even though they do get creeped out by our appearance sometimes, like the one Organic on a rooftop we've landed on, and I also got the chance to meet up with Professor Ratchet! Yes, he's still grumpy as usual, but I_ _suppose one part of the reason I'm here is to learn how to practice first aid on the field from the Professor himself, if I can get him to hopefully, and the other half is, well... I'm hoping that being with Optimus Prime's team will help me find my dad, who was working at the prison where Megatron was kept at until his recent escape, and he helped out others in the Great War, so I suppose that's another reason I'm here... Being brave just like my dad, only just practicing medicine... And maybe just a little bit of action then and there..._

Cliffjumper: (In the recording as well) _Hey Minerva! My copycat just asked me to race him, and I'm just ready to prove him who's the better driver, wanna come?_

Minerva: _Oh yeah sure! Just give me a Nanoclick! (Turns back to the camera) Gotta go now, be right back! (Camera shuts off for a brief moment, but then turns back on to find Minerva panting as she is in city hall, her camera pointing at the downed Drone with the other Autobots standing over) It worked! Oh wow, Bumblebee and the Professor just combined their Upgrades, and they just shut that Drone down!_

Cliffjumper: _Now let's be careful, the bomb may still be armed._

Chromia: _I'll take a look._

Minerva _: Alright, so Chromia is going to take a look at the bomb right now... Doesn't look scary right now. (Bomb activates) Oh Frag!_

Cliffjumper: _Chromia! The bomb is armed again! Move!_

 _Minerva: Oh Primus! Chromia! (Camera sees Ironhide tackling Chromia away from the bomb as it explodes in five seconds) Holy Scrap Metal! (Turns the camera to her face) Whoa! Okay, I'm gonna have to go now, I'll be right back! (Camera turns off once more, and then it turns on again to find Minerva back in her room) Wow_! _Okay, crazy things happened on my first Solar Cycle here! First, Bumblebee, who is one of Optimus Prime's team members, had literally lost his Vocal Detractor after being shot by these other weird Organic humans, who calls themselves S.T.E.A.M, and then we meet these other humans, who aren't that hostile, or contagious as that Rust Chinned Sentinel Magnus had said about, which by the way, he has no idea what's he's talking about! I mean, on Cybertron, he's raving on and on about how nasty Organics are, and how they'll melt our Armor Platings just by one touch, which is absolutely not true at all, but anyways, first Bee lost his Voice, then we find their human allies, Cade "Yee-gar"? Is that how you pronounce it? Anyway, Cade Yeegar, his sister, Tessa, and his girlfriend Maggie Madsen, and they said they also have another human with them named Glen, which I haven't met yet, but anyways, we meet them, and then there was this walking Drone with a bomb inside, and then Ironhide was shooting his Cannons and Chromia was just swinging her sword deflecting these shots like crazy, and then Bumblebee got his voice back, yay, and then we managed to shut the thing down, and then Chromia went to look at it, and the next thing we all knew, it literally exploded out of nowhere! And thank the Allspark that Ironhide had saved Chromia at the very last second because jeez, that would have Offlined her from where she stood! And speaking of Ironhide and Chromia, I haven't told her this, but I think Ironhide may be very well, what humans call it, "Interested" in her, because I've seen the way he blushed embarrassingly when he called her a Glitch when he didn't know she was a she, and then had him slammed onto the ground, which by the way- (Hears a knock on her door) Oh Slag, I gotta get this, hold on. (Goes to the door and opens to find Ratchet coming inside) Oh Professor! Hey, what do you need?_

Ratchet: _(In the recording now) For your information, we have very thin walls here, and I can hear your voice right next to my room, so I will tell you this in the polite way I know of... KEEP YER VOICE DOWN! And for Spark's sake, quit talking to a camera, you're just gonna make yer throat sore. (Leaves the room)_

Minerva: _Okay then... Well I suppose, since Professor Grumpy here wants me to shut up, I might as well shut off for right now... Man, I really, really wish he'd teach me something... Well, I guess time will tell then... See you in the next month. (Turns off the camera)_

* * *

Megatron was in his new base led by Cyclonus since the incident involving the Matrix sucked in his last one into a black hole, now sitting on his throne as he casually watches the screens of humans doing their daily activities in Detroit, when Slipstream came into the room.

Slipstream: Lord Megatron.

Megatron: What is it?

Slipstream: Nothing much, just wanted to talk about our new surveillance system on the Autobots since our old one was blown up.

Megatron: Well. yes, that is why I have Soundwave in making a new one for us.

Soundwave: (Comes into the room) And I already have Lord Megatron... (Shows Lazerbeak)

Slipstream: (Raises her Optics) What is that supposed to be?

Soundwave: That is Lazerbeak, and I have added a live recording inside his Processor for us to see into the Autobot's base.

Megatron: Well that is well done Soundwave... Have it prepped and ready.

Soundwave: Yes my Lord. (Leaves)

Slipstream: Well that was impressive.

Megatron: Don't even try it.

Slipstream: Try what?

Megatron: Agreeing with me... Starscream had used his tactics on me and I ended up being headless without a body, and considering the fact that you left the Matrix to the Autobots hands, I will have my Optics on you even when you think I don't... (Leans his head closer to hers) Are we clear?

Slipstream: Yes... My Lord.

Megatron: Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a small message.

Slipstream: To whom?

* * *

In space, an Autobot shuttle from Sentinel's ship was seen floating in space and headed towards Earth as it starts to hit the Atmosphere, Swindle is seen in the ship's cockpit, watching the Planet below.

Swindle: Ah... Earth... One of the only few known Organic Planets in the universe known to have plenty of Energon, much recently that is... Well, this shouldn't be too hard...

Swindle then gets a Hologram message from Megatron as he watched from his seat.

Megatron: (In Message) _Swindle... If you're hearing this, I need your services on Earth, concerning some of the supplies that you stole from the Elite Guard's ship, in exchange for a vast amount of credits. (Message ends)_

Swindle: (Smiles) Well then, my luck just got even better!

Swindle continues to put his ship down towards the blue skies, down into the Energon signal was... The remains of Dinobot Island, as Grimlock is seen wrestling with Snarl as Swoop was seen sitting on a tree branch watching silently as they rough each other up until Grimlock throws Snarl onto the beach made by the blast created by Waspinator in his self destruct.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock victorious! Grimlock still leader of Dinobots! (Felt something on his shoulder and noticed a bird just sitting on top of it) RAAGH! Stupid bird! Grimlock not a statue! (Transforms into his Dinosaur Alt Mode and starts chasing after the bird) Come back here stupid bird! (Shoots fire at it)

Grimlock continued to chase after the bird as Swoop and Snarl Transformed into their Dinosaur Alt Modes and ran/flown with Grimlock and still chased after the bird until they stopped and found a huge batch of Energon just laying in the remains of the jungle.

Grimlock: Oooh... Pink stuff shiny... Grimlock liiiike...

Swindle: Glad that you think so!

The Dinobots turned to Swindle, with his purple windows and a bit of yellowish, brownish coloring just standing with his supply of Upgrades.

Swindle: As a matter of fact, I just stopped by here to get a trade deal until I also stumbled upon this much Energon! Such an amount I've seen in a while!

Grimlock: (Growls) Stupid Mech! This is Dinobot's Island! Island belong to Dinobots! Pink stuff belong to Grimlock and Dinobots!

Swindle: (Raises his hands a bit) Hey now, relax, Mister... "Grimlock", I think we got off at the wrong start here! Now, let me introduce myself, my name is Swindle, and as I said, I was here making a trade deal, and perhaps, you Dinobots and I will make one just you and me if you're interested.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock don't trade with outsiders! Pink stuff belong to Grimlock's!

Swindle: (Sighs) I was hoping we'd played easy, but since I really need that batch of Energon, and the lack of intelligence you Bots have, I suppose you leave me no choice on this. (Gets out a gun and shoots a metallic dart on Grimlock)

Grimlock: (Gets hit and Transforms to rub his neck) Rah! Grimlock hardly feel a thing! Grimlock... Will now... (Starts to feel disoriented) Uh... Grimlock feeling dizzy...

Swindle: Yeah, just give it time, and then Grimlock will go "Night Night"!

Grimlock didn't say anything as he started to stumble away from Swindle and as the rest of the Dinobots followed, towards Detroit.

* * *

In the Plant, Ratchet was in his Med lab, working on something when Minerva peeked her head in and walked in the doorway

Minerva: (Knocks) Hey, Professor?

Ratchet: (Sighs) What is it Minerva?

Minerva: Nothing much, just wondering when you'll start teaching me something involving fixing Bots, that's all.

Ratchet: Well, you're a Med Bot, ain't ya?

Minerva: Well... Technically, on this Planet, I'd be considered a Nurse, but-

Ratchet: Then ya already know a thing or two about healing Bots, now if you'll excuse me-

Minerva: But I want to learn more Professor! All you did while you were teaching was talk about them, but you never really shown any of us how to do them! And that's why I'm here! To learn!

Ratchet: (Sighs) Alright, you wanna learn something? Try learning experience! I learned experience by fighting in the Great War, and what did you do?

Minerva: I fought didn't I? I mean, literally fought some Decepticons just a couple of weeks ago!

Ratchet: But did ya learn somethin from that experience? About how tough a situation can be? Just because we found Megatron's hiding place and fought some Decepticons and survived doesn't mean you're ready! My time here on Earth, I learned things, and all you still know of is having a Social Youngling chat on Cyberbook!

Minerva: Oh, you think that, do you! Well let me tell you something, just because I'm a Youngling doesn't mean I'm stupid! And you think you're cool? Your chin... Looks like... A pair of, Human Buttcheeks!

Ratchet: (Turns around and works on his project) At least mine ain't big as Sentinel's... Anyway, come back when you learned somethin.

Minerva: (Grunts) Fine! If you feel that why, then I'll do something that you'll know is well experienced for me to be ready.

Minerva left the room as Ratchet still worked, and she walked down the hall to the main room and she sat on the Stone Couch, as she was noticed by Maggie, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, the Twins, and Chromia.

Maggie: Hey Minerva.

Minerva: (Notices everyone around her) Hey... How are you guys doing?

Chromia: Nothing much, Optimus and Sentinel are out with Cliffjumper in a meeting in the city, so nothing much.

Maggie: And Cade, Tessa and Glen are busy with their families except mine, who happens to be other gone or on the run from the police, so... You know, just doing fantastic.

Minerva: Well you don't know the half of it... I tried getting Professor Ratchet to teach me about some Medical training, but instead he went all grumpy on me, and he said the only way he'll do it is if I were to gain some experience of some kind.

Bumblebee: Ah, just don't worry about it, Ratchet is always being grumpy...

Chromia: Maybe you should be patient Minerva, time flies by really fast.

Minerva: (Stands up) Yeah, but not enough though, I mean, I've been here for a couple of months now, and all he did was treat me like I was a 8 Stellar Cycle old Protoform!

Hot Shot: Well did you say something bad to him?

Minerva: No... Well, I did say to him that his chin looked like human butt cheeks when I got frustrated.

Maggie, Ironhide and Bumblebee just bursted up laughing while Chromia, Hot Shot and the Jet Twins were confused.

Jetstorm: Butt?

Jetfire: Cheeks?

Hot Shot: What are those supposed to mean?

Maggie: (Giggles) Look it up, you'll find out!

Bumblebee: Yeah, and then after that, try taking a thought, because Ironhide's chin also look exactly like that! (Starts Chuckling)

Ironhide: (Glares at Bumblebee) Don't even start it Bumbler.

Maggie: (Stops laughing) Ooh, seriously, there has to be a way to get him to teach you, I mean, what's your ability? I mean, Bumblebee can shoot with his Stingers, Ironhide can turn into full bulletproof and can activate his Cannons whenever he wants to...

Hot Shot: (Smiling) By the way, when could you do that!

Ironhide: Long story.

Maggie: Hot Shot and Jetfire can shoot flames, Jetstorm can summon wind, Chromia and Jazz are basically Ninjas because of his Nun-Chucks and her double blade, yeah, you know what I mean.

Chromia: Well, you could say I'm, semi Ninja, but I like the compliment.

Minerva: (Sighs) Well... I don't usually do this often with other Autobots, but in truth... I'm what you would consider, an Empath... I basically touch someone, and I start to know their feelings.

Jetfire: Ooh! Does this mean you can read other Processors!

Minerva: No, that's considered a Telepath... They read the Processor's thoughts, while an Empath would feel the Bot's feelings... Their Emotions, and they go through to me whenever I just touch someone anywhere.

Maggie: Wow, that's actually amazing!

Minerva: I don't know, I never used my ability before...

Ironhide: (Raises his Servo out to Minerva) Well, try me, I don't mind.

Maggie: Come on, it'll be fun, besides, this might be an experience!

Minerva: Well... Okay then. (Reaches her hand to touch Ironhide's and then her wrists glow blue as her expression changes to a little bit of happiness) You feel... Love!

Ironhide: (Blushes a bit) Well, I do feel love for everyone and everything, love and respect-

Minerva: (Smiling) No, not that love, I mean, Intimate Love... Romantic Love!

Ironhide: (Blushes redder) N-No I don't!

Minerva: (Points at Chromia) For Chromia!

Ironhide: (Pulls his hand away while blushing in embarrassment) NO!

Chromia only looked at Ironhide with a surprise look while Bumblebee, Hot Shot, and the Jet Twins just bursted up in more laughter.

Ironhide: (Starts to glare at the four while still looking embarrassed) Stop laughing! This ain't funny!

Bumblebee: (Still laughing) ARE YOU KIDDING? She just told, You're deepest, darkest secret, in front of your face! AHAHA!

Hot Shot: Bumblebee wasn't lying when he said you had a thing for Chromia! HAHA!

Ironhide: (Faceplate blushing a deep red now) Ah come on Hot Shot, not you too!

Jetstorm: Hey! There's no need to stress out!

Jetfire: Yes, after all, it's not wrong to have a personal interest in a lovely Femme Bot like Chromia!

Ironhide: Ragh! You two wouldn't understand!

Bumblebee: You mean, how afraid you are when she thinks about your chin? HAHA!

Ironhide: Oh, this is payback for Boot Camp isn't it Bumblebee!

Hot Shot: Hey, Minerva! Try me next! Haha!

Bumblebee: No, no! I call dibs! (Raises his Servo onto Minerva's)

Minerva: Oh okay... (Touches Bumblebee, and then starts laughing with Bumblebee, and started pointing at Ironhide)

Ironhide: Oh, now Minerva?! Come on!

Maggie: Ouch... I feel sorry for Ironhide right now...

Chromia: Yeah, I can already imagine... Hey Minerva, I think that's enough right now.

Minerva: (Stops laughing a bit as she went over to Chromia and Maggie) I always know Ironhide had such a thing for you Chromia! I knew it when his face was blushing at you when he got body slammed!

Maggie: Yeah, he's felt that way about her in a while... But hey, I think those are considered, experiences, right?

Minerva: Maybe... Hey um, Chromia, what do you think?

Chromia: (Still looking at the Mechs in front of her) I'm not sure what to say to not make it, awkward at this point.

Maggie: (Walks to the Garage door) Hey, maybe we should go outside and do something, besides, I'm bored and I really need some- (Opens the Garage door to find Grimlock just stumbling towards her) DINOBOT!

Bumblebee/Ironhide/Hot Shot/Jet Twins: (Turns and sees Grimlock getting inside) WHAT?!

Chromia: What the Pit is that?!

Ironhide: A Dinobot, that's what!

Grimlock: (Still dizzy, and starts seeing things) Rar... Grimlock, not scared of anything! (Starts shooting fires at random spots, like the ceiling, or the floors, or the walls as everyone else just started to scatter)

Minerva: Whoa! (Dodges a fire shot) Jazz! Professor! Get in here!

Jazz: (Comes inside) What's up Minerva? (Looks up and finds a flame heading for him) Yikes! (Starts to jump high and barely dodges Grimlock's fire as he notices him making a scene) Okay... That's what's up.

Ratchet: (Comes out of his room) Now what's the ruckus around-? (Nearly gets hit by one of Grimlock's shots when Jetstorm flown him off) What the?! (Notices Grimlock) Hey! How did that Dinobot get in here?

Maggie: And how did he find us?!

Hot Shot: (Gets off and nearly dodges a shot) Hey! How come that guy shoots fire out of his mouth and I can't?!

Jetfire: (Raises a brow) That's the same thing I want to know!

Bumblebee: Hey, are we not going to notice the fact that Grimlock happens to be the only Dinobot that is in here and not the rest of them!

Jetstorm: Just stay focused! We need to be careful!

Ratchet: Wait! Bumblebee's right on this! There should be two more of them!

Chromia: Then where are they?

After Grimlock started to Transform into his Robot, he started to get his Flammable Sword out as he started to turn to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Whoa hey, Grimlock... Huh... Hey remember that time when the dumb, purple guy that said Noob too much and then later we saved you, and us from him? Yeah, can we just talk this out? Huh big Dinosaur Bot?

Grimlock's vision was still blurry as Bumblebee in his point of view, was Swindle as he paraded around him with his smile.

Swindle: (In Grimlock's hallucination) Heya Grimlock! I heard that you and your buddies got caught by a stupid weird human with a purple suit, then you let him us you while the Red and Blue robot kicked the Frag outta you! Now what a big, giant idiot you are! HAHAHA!

Grimlock: (Growls) Grimlock not idiot! (Activates the fire on his Sword) Stupid... Trespasser! (Slashes his sword at Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Ducks down as Grimlock made his swing, and started to back away from Grimlock toward Minerva) Yeah, there's no talking to him.

Hot Shot: Now what?

Suddenly, Snarl and Swoop appeared inside the Plant and then they started hold Grimlock as he struggled in their hold.

Grimlock: Raagh! Get... Off! Grimlock... Want... Smash... Stupid... Trespasser!

Jazz: Hold on a minute, why is GL keep calling us "Trespassers"?

Ratchet: From the way that Swoop and Snarl are bein with Grimlock, I'd say he thinks he's still on his Island.

Minerva: Wait... Maybe Grimlock isn't really himself... Maybe he's having some sort of Malfunction right now, maybe he's sick!

Ratchet: Well, I can't exactly study him with him getting wild like that!

Minerva: Let me try to calm him down!

Ratchet: I'm pretty sure Bumblebee tried that!

Minerva: No, not like- Ah, never mind! (Runs towards Grimlock)

Ratchet: Mineva! Kid, wait!

Minerva ran to Grimlock as Snarl and Swoop struggled to hold him, his vision starts to blurr as he started to feel more rage until her hand touch his Chestplate, and then her wrists start to glow, and suddenly, Grimlock started to calm down surprisingly, as he stopped hallucinating, he found Minerva in front of her as she held her hand on his Chest calmly.

Grimlock: Mmm... Who... Who is... Pretty Lady?

Minerva: (Smiles a little bit) C-Call me Minerva.

Grimlock: Mmm... Grimlock... Liiike... Minerva makes Grimlock... Happy... (Starts to faint)

Minerva: (Sighs) Still got it!

Maggie: (Walks over to Minerva) Hey... How did you do that? I thought you could just feel Emotions?

Minerva: Well, that, and I could also make Emotions into that Bot too, like calming Grimlock down, and then give his Spark a happy feeling!

Ironhide: Well I think we'll need more of that later on... (Looking down at Grimlock)

* * *

While on Dinobot Island, Swindle was whistling casually while making shipment after shipment of Energon onto his ship until he received a call on his ship, and then he put the box down to get the call, which turned out to be Megatron on the screen.

Swindle: (Makes his usual business smile) Megatron! What a splendid timing, because I just gotten your message just a few Earth Hours ago!

Megatron: Then you should know by now that I have no patience in waiting for you to respond in such an unnecessary time.

Swindle: Well, actually, I was about to respond until I happen to find myself a pretty good merchandise full of Energon that I believe you'd might like, for the right price that is...

Megatron: Hm... Well then... I suppose I could give you some extra more Credits... Where are you located?

Swindle: On an island just off the coast of the city.

Megatron: And I suppose you never had any trouble getting the Energon?

Swindle: Well... You could say that trouble have been dealt with from a gift by Oil Slick.

Megatron: Then you will be fine with me and one of my Decepticons coming over to your position now to make the arrangements for the Energon, and the supplies that we need... Don't disappoint me, or the consequences will not be pleasant... (Ends call)

Swindle: Then I'll get right too it then... Jeez, no wonder he got his Aft kicked by an Autobot that's lower than his size.

On Megatron's side, he goes out of his chambers to find Slipstream sitting in a bar.

Megatron: Slipstream, where is Barricade and Blitzwing?

Slipstream: They're both with Soundwave keeping an eye out on Cyclonus, while I'm here drinking because I have nothing else to do... Why, we have something?

Megatron: It appears that Swindle has some certain parts that Shockwave wants in particular, along with a good batch of Energon that we'll need, since the Autobots have taken some for themselves, and since that you have nothing to do...

Slipstream: (Finishes her sip of Oil) Well, since you're asking politely, sure, I'll give it a shot. (Starts to walk)

Megatron: (Puts his Servo against Slipstreams, making eye contact with her) But be aware Slipstream... You may work for me, but you are still a clone of that traitorous Starscream...

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) What? Didn't you get the picture that I hate Starscream?

Megatron: Your gender may be different then his or any of your fellow clones, but none of the less, you still have his Faceplate, and his Circuitry, and that is why I can't trust you...

Slipstream: Then why bring me along if you don't trust me.

Megatron: Because you will be the one that will be my shield if anything were to happen. (Starts to leave the base)

Slipstream: Hmph... That's very reassuring.

* * *

Later, Ratchet had Grimlock on the Medical Berth as he started to examine him while everyone else were waiting while they were talking with Snarl and Swoop, and Jazz was talking to Optimus Prime on the Communications screens.

Optimus: So the Dinobots attacked the base?

Jazz: Well, just Grimlock, the other two just tried to hold him back Cuz he was sick...

Optimus: Sick? From what?

Jazz: That's what's Ratchet's trying to find out.

Optimus: Well I don't think I'm going to make it until later, we still have the public meeting on our end, and Sentinel is still over exaggerating over the Organics, and Cliffjumper's trying to calm him down, so I need to hurry, help Ratchet keep everybody focused and make sure Grimlock or the other Dinobots don't cause any harm around the base.

Jazz: Alright then, see you later Prime. (Ends the call as he went back with the others that were talking Swoop and Snarl)

Jetstorm: So what's with you two?

Jetfire: Why is your leader sick?

All there was is silence in the two Dinobots as the Twins waited for an answer.

Jetstorm: What's wrong?

Jetfire: Too shy to talk?

Bumblebee: Actually, that's how these two are really, Swoop and Snarl never really spoke a word at all.

Maggie: Not one word?

Bumblebee: Not even a sound.

Hot Shot: Well that's not good.

Jazz: Considering that we need to know why GL is acting like this.

Minerva: Have you tried to get them to say anything?

Bumblebee: Well, most of the time we'd encounter with them, we'd usually get into a fight, so there was hardly any talking there.

Chromia: Well, then try saying something that will maybe make one of them say something.

Bumblebee: Um... Okay. (Turns to Snarl) Hey, um... Snarl, how are you doing?

Snarl doesn't say anything as Bumblebee was left feeling awkward.

Bumblebee: Um... Right, so uh, remember that when we had these Drones attached all over our bodies and then we started fighting each other, and then you just threw up in the air and just slammed me on to a wall? Haha! Now was that pretty dramatic! Huh?

Snarl only made a weird look as he raised his Brow at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Okay... That's not gonna work... Uh, hey Swoop! How are you doing?

Swoop only folded his arms and shook his head while not even saying anything.

Bumblebee: (Chuckles slightly) Well, nice to see you're doing just fine Swoop... (Sighs as he turned back to the others) Yeah, I got nothing.

Chromia: Well that's odd... Ironhide, what do you think? (Turns and finds Ironhide nowhere) Hey, where did Ironhide go?

Jetstorm: Ooh! Chromia Ma'am! Ironhide is probably in his room!

Jetfire: Because he's too embarrassed! That's why!

Minerva: Yeaah, maybe I might've gone too overboard with that.

Chromia: (Sighs) Let me go talk to him.

Jazz: Hey, relax Mia, just let Ironhide be alone for now, he'll get over it later.

Chromia: I hope so.

Hot Shot: Well... Do you like him back though?

Chromia: Yeah, let's not take this further...

Bumblebee: Oh come on, seriously! Ironhide is really into you! Don't tell us that you don't feel the same way!

Chromia: No offense to the hero that helped bring Megatron down, but if you keep asking about my personal feelings, I will come to your room while in your Recharge and then break your Nutbolts so hard that you won't be Leaking Lubricants for a whole week.

Bumblebee: (Optics widens at that thought) Okay then...

Maggie: Yeah, I don't need help translating that right there.

Ironhide: (Comes out of his room) Sorry everyone, had to uh... Tidy up some things...

Jetfire: Suure you were.

Ratchet: (Comes out of his room) Well, I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I'm sure for some reason that Grimlock was attacked and then had this dart shot on his neck. (Shows the dart that Swindle used)

Jazz: Oh, that dart?

Jetstorm: You know what it is Jazz sir?

Jazz: This one is a poisonous dart, that one is used to give any Cybertronian a bunch of Glitches in their Processors that the Bot starts to see things, and then a Solar Cycle later, they go Offline!

Chromia: Well... What do we do now?

Ratchet: Well, I managed to stabilize him a little bit, but I'll have to find an antidote that will help Grimlock, and I need to find it quick, because making it ain't gonna take enough time to save him.

Minerva: Well, maybe I can help Professor!

Ratchet: You ain't experienced yet Minerva.

Minerva: What?! But I helped calm Grimlock down, isn't that something?

Ratchet: Have you learned anything yet?

Minerva: Well...

Ratchet: Try doing an experience that I'll be more impressed, and then we'll talk.

Minerva: Well, that's just great.

Grimlock: (Comes out of Ratchet's room) Uh... Grimlock's head don't feel good.

Ratchet: Grimlock! Get back in yer room! You're sick!

Grimlock: (Growls a bit) Grimlock not sick! Grimlock- (Covers his mouth a bit and starts to vomit)

Hot Shot: Whoa!

Bumblebee: Oh, Gross!

Maggie: Oh dear lord...

Grimlock: (Stops vomiting) Ugh... Grimlock... Not feeling too well...

Ratchet: Ya think?

Minerva: (Comes over to Grimlock) Hey, Grim? It's me, Minerva? I'm the one that helped you earlier.

Grimlock: (Notices Minerva) Minerva... Ooh... Pretty lady! Grimlock remembers...

Minerva: Yeah, it's me! Um, by the way, can you just call me Minerva? It's kind of creepy when you call me "Pretty Lady".

Grimlock: (Blushes a bit) As you wish Minerva.

Minerva: (Notices the blush) That's... Great... (Whispers to the others) I can't feel his emotions right now, but something tells me he's attracted to me.

Bumblebee: Honestly, I think with Grimlock, he'll be attracted any Femme pretty enough for him anyway...

Ratchet: Now enough of that chit chat, Grimlock, what on Primus happened to ya?

Grimlock: Grimlock was out on Dinobot Island, chasing stupid bird when Grimlock found big shiny Pink stuff on ground...

Hot Shot: "Big shiny Pink stuff"... Is he referring to Energon?

Jazz: I think he is HS.

Minerva: Okay Grim, what happened next?

Grimlock: After Grimlock found Shiny stuff, Grimlock found an intruder!

Chromia: Who was the intruder?

Grimlock: Intruder said he was Trader, and he wanted to trade Pink shinnies, but Grimlock found Pink Shinnies before stupid Trader did!

Ratchet: Alright, but who was the Trader?

Grimlock: Why Grimlock tell you? How Grimlock know that Autobots won't steal Pink Shinnies for themselves!

Minerva: (Rests her Servo against Grimlock's shoulder) It's fine Grim... You can trust us.

Grimlock: (Calms down after just looking at Minerva and then turns back to Ratchet) Trader was... "Swin...dle"?

Bumblebee: Swindle? Oh not him again!

Ironhide: Ya encountered that guy before?

Ratchet: Just on one occasion.

Minerva: Okay, what happened next Grimlock?

Grimlock: Last thing Grimlock remembers was Swindle shooting weird little pointy thing on Grimlock... Then Grimlock started feeling really dizzy after.

Jazz: Well that explains it, Swindle must've used one of the equipment that he stolen from the Steelhaven to poison GL in the first place!

Ratchet: And he's probably has a lot of Energon right now.

Maggie: If he stolen the Energon from the Dinobots, why don't we steal it back from him?

Ironhide: Sounds like a plan.

Jetstorm: But, should we wait for Optimus Prime and Sentinel Magnus first?

Jazz: They're both busy right now, so we don't have time to wait on them.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock want to come too!

Ratchet: No Grimlock, you ain't cured yet!

Minerva: Grimlock, he's not wrong, you aren't feeling too good right now. You're healed enough to fight, but just looking at you standing, you would only last about five Cycles before you drop.

Grimlock: But Grimlock want to pay Swindle back for taking Dinobot Island from Dinobots!

Minerva: Well, how about we can give him a fist on his Faceplate for you, tell him it's from you?

Grimlock: Hmm... Grimlock will stay... For Minerva...

Minerva: That's good to hear big guy!

Ratchet: Alright, with that settled, let's get goin! Transform and Roll Out!

The Autobots Transformed into their Alt Modes, and once Maggie got inside of Ironhide, they all drove/flown out of the Plant while the Dinobots were left behind.

Maggie: Uh... Is it a good idea we leave the Dinobots by themselves?

Ironhide: I don't hear anyone sayin anything...

Meanwhile, Grimlock was just getting settled where he was until Snarl had unexpectedly started to speak.

Snarl: Grimlock ain't tough.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock is tough! What makes Snarl think Grimlock not tough?!

Snarl: Because Grimlock always lets others tell Grimlock what to do. First Acid Man, then any lady because Grimlock likes pretty ladies like Spider Lady and Doc Lady, why Grimlock be leader when Grimlock can't stand up for Grimlock's self? Doc Lady is nice, but if Grimlock wants to go to Dinobot Island, who should tell Grimlock what to do and what not to do?

Grimlock: Hmm... Snarl... Snarl is right... Grimlock's own person! Grimlock don't let no one tell Grimlock to stay away from fighting! Grimlock will smash when he wants to, even if Grimlock is sick! Dinobots! Take Grimlock to Dinobot Island!

Swoop then Transformed into his Triceratops Mode and then started to carry Grimlock towards to their home while Snarl did his Rhino Mode and followed suit.

* * *

Once the Autobots reached Dinobot Island, they all Transformed back into their Robot Modes and they started to look around the sandy beach around them.

Ratchet: Anyone see anything?

Jetstorm: No sign of Decepticon Swindle Ratchet sir.

Chromia: Not yet you mean.

Bumblebee: Okay, so it's a big island, so what should we do?

Jazz: I think we should split up into groups, Ratchet can take BB and Minerva to the left side looking for Swindle, Hide can take HS and Chromia to the right side looking for the Energon, and I can take the twins with me up to the front to find his ship.

Ratchet: Sounds fine with me, as long no one complains.

Maggie: And I'll just stick with Ironhide because I have nothing else to do besides taking a dip in the water, if I only brought my bathing suit if I knew I was going to the beach today.

Minerva: Well at least it's good to see a change of scenery. (Trips over something and then starts to fall when Ratchet catches her quickly)

Ratchet: Hey, careful kid! Watch where ya step!

Minerva: (Widens her Optics as she accidently had her Empath mode activated) Okay...

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Ya alright Minerva?

Minerva: Yeah, yes, I'm fine, Professor, um... Should we get going now?

Ratchet: That's right.

Everyone split up with their assigned groups as we turn to Ironhide's group as they walked to the right side of the Island looking for the Energon, as Ironhide had kept a bit of distance from Chromia while everything was quiet, making the walk very awkward as they continued searching.

Chromia: (Clears her throat) So...

Ironhide: (Blushes a bit) So...

Chromia: So... How are you doing?

Ironhide: Fine... How are ya doing?

Chromia: Same as you...

Ironhide: Oh great, good to hear.

Hot Shot: (Carries Maggie and whispers) Oh man, I think Hide may have a Spark Attack any Nano Click now!

Maggie: You don't say...

Ironhide: So um...

Chromia: Uh...

Ironhide: Hey, I think I see somethin, I'm gonna check it out.

Chromia: Oh, let me come-

Ironhide: Oh nah, you just stay here, Hot Shot and I got this!

Hot Shot: We do?

Ironhide: Yeah, of course we do! Come on! (Drags Hot Shot's hand, leaving Chromia alone as Hot Shot still carried Maggie and once they got to a safe distance, he turns straight to the two) Guys, I'm freaking the Frag out right now!

Maggie: Yeah, no kidding!

Hot Shot: Look, Ironhide, just relax for a moment.

Ironhide: Relax?! How am I supposed to relax when Chromia just found out I have a crush on her, which Minerva told us all specifically!

Hot Shot: Hey relax man, it'll be fine.

Ironhide: Like it was fine for you guys to laugh at me earlier?!

Hot Shot: (Wipes the back of his Helm) Okay, you got a point there.

Maggie: Look, Chromia is pretty mature for as long as I knew her, so I think you're going to be fine.

Hot Shot: Yeah, it's not like you haven't dated any other Femmes before.

Ironhide: (Twiddles with his fingers a bit) Um... Actually, I haven't really discussed this with anyone before...

Hot Shot: (Optics widen big) Holy Scrap, you have not dated any Femme at all!

Maggie: Oh crud, no wonder you're freaking out!

Ironhide; Well what did ya expect? Why else would I react! I don't even know how to talk with a Femme!

Hot Shot: Wait, what about Red Alert? Remember her?

Ironhide: Hot Shot, do you even remember how Red and I both interacted with each other back then?

 _Flashback._

 _Red Alert: (Getting shot at by a Decepticon) IRONHIDE! I COULD REALLY USE SOME COVER RIGHT NOW!_

 _Ironhide: (Ducking in cover from another Decepticon) I'M KINDA BUSY HERE!_

 _Red Alert: AREN'T WE ALL BUSY?! STOP WHINING LIKE A LITTLE GLITCH, AND GET OVER HERE SOLDIER!_

 _Ironhide: YES MA'AM! (Goes to cover Red Alert)_

Flashback ends.

Hot Shot: Oh... Right...

Ironhide: That, and I wasn't sure if she and Rodimus were dating back then, so I don't know...

Maggie: Well, hey, what about me? I'm a girl, or what you would call a Femme.

Ironhide: Well yes Maggie, but you're a human.

Maggie: So? Doesn't make it any different than how we hang out with each other, along with Tessa, and remember when you saved her from that exploding Drone back in City Hall and how you guys talked to each other then?

Ironhide: Well... Yeah...

Maggie: Then just be yourself, back when you saved her Skidplate and when you would usually talk to me or Tessa for the matter.

Ironhide: (Sighs) Alright then... If ya say so...

Chromia: (Comes to the others) Hey guys, did you find something here?

Ironhide: Uh, no, Chromia, we didn't we're all good here.

Chromia: Alright then, let's get a move on.

Meanwhile with Ratchet and Bumblebee, they're still on a lookout for Swindle as they walked around the jungle.

Bumblebee: You know, I never thought being back here, there wouldn't be much of a forest left here.

Ratchet: Just keep yer Optics out for anything unusual

Minerva: Sure thing Professor overprotective and all.

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics a bit) Protective? What are ya talkin about?

Minerva: It's nothing Professor, let's just keep moving. (Walks ahead of Bumblebee and Ratchet)

Bumblebee: (Raises his brow) Huh, I never seen Minerva act with that attitude before...

Ratchet: Neither have I... Wait here for a minute. (Walks to Minerva) Minerva... Minerva, what's wrong?

Minerva: Nothing's wrong.

Ratchet: You ain't yerself that's fer sure.

Minerva: What, you think I had my Processor wiped or something?

Ratchet: (Raises a questioning brow) What?!

Minerva: Or having been sent to a hospital for four million Stellar Cycles in a coma or having my own Spark drained out, yeah, that's something to be very concerned about, since you don't even believe in me at all!

Ratchet: Minerva... Did you use your ability on me? I thought you could only feel emotions.

Minerva: (Turns around) What do you think?! When you told me that I needed experience, I thought that would get you to believe in me, but the truth is, you don't, in fact, you believed in me anyway! Because that is exactly how you feel about me right now!

Ratchet: Minerva, I know how you're feeling right now-

Minerva: But you don't! No one does, I mean, yeah, one touch of on any part of their body, and then I feel what that Bot feels, but no one ever feels on what I feel, because they aren't exactly an Empath like I am!

Ratchet: Exactly Minerva! That's why I've been tellin ya you needed experience, because when you overuse your gift, you start to overthink it a lot, and that's the lesson that you needed learning of!

Minerva: Well, you know what Ratchet, I did learned a lesson, and that is obviously you can't trust someone to be close to you, because you're too afraid something bad will happen to the next person next to you, and that is why you keep being all angry at everyone, because you don't allow yourself to be attached to everyone, nor believe in everyone, especially me, and if you can't believe in me, then I don't see the point of me being here. (Walks back to Bumblebee)

Ratchet: Minerva wait! (Sighs) Great...

Jazz: (On comlink signals) Hey, can everyone read me?

Chromia: Yeah, we read you.

Minerva: (Clears her throat) Loud and clear.

Ratchet: Yeah, we can all hear ya.

Hot Shot: Did you find something?

Jazz: The Twins and I found Swindle's ship, along with a little bit of Energon.

Jetstorm: But the other half of it is missing.

Jetfire: And most of the equipment that was stolen are missing too.

Bumblebee: So what? Swindle left his ship but took all the supplies out?

Ironhide: Could he be setting up a base here or somethin?

Jazz: Nah, Traders don't usually do that, they would move their goods as if they were making a trade.

Maggie: Obviously not one of us.

Jazz: Alright, well the Twins and I will stay here on our position, everyone else, keep a look out for Swindle.

Hot Shot: Can do!

Minerva: Let's get the day over with.

The comlink signal ended as everyone started walking somewhere in the jungle.

Bumblebee: (Notices how Minerva looks) Hey Ratchet, what's up with Minerva?

Ratchet: It's complicated Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Well whatever you say, "Professor". (Notices footprints) Hey, these are footprints!

Minerva: (Notices them too) Hey yeah, maybe they'll lead us to Swindle!

Bumblebee: C'mon! Let's follow them! (Starts to follow the tracks)

Ratchet: Bumblebee, hold on, we need to wait a minute here.

Minerva: There's no time for waiting, let's go! (Runs off with Bumblebee)

Ratchet: Minerva! Wait a- Ah, forget it. Ironhide, Chromia, Hot Shot, if yer reading this, trace our heat signatures! (Runs after the two)

Minerva followed Bumblebee towards where the tracks led, leading them both right where they wanted to see... Swindle, who was right now, making a deal trade with Slipstream.

Swindle: (Making a flirtatious smile) So... I don't suppose you're not going to tell me which kind of Starscream are you now?

Slipstream: Ugh, just get this over with, I don't have all day.

Bumblebee: Okay, two Decepticreeps! Can you handle them?

Minerva: I can try...

Bumblebee: Alright then, get behind me. (Activates his Stingers and then starts to aim at them) HEY! You two! Don't even move a Servo, or you'll get it!

Swindle: (Notices Bumblebee and Minerva) Oh brother, don't tell me there's Autobots here too!

Slipstream: (Facepalms) Just what I needed...

Minerva: Alright, stay right there or my friend here is going to shoot you!

Slipstream: You know missy, maybe you and your friend should be careful of doing this.

Bumblebee: Or what? You think we're both gonna get scared?

?: (Shadows behind Bumblebee and Minerva) Perhaps you should consider her words Autobot...

Bumblebee: (Makes a gulp and then he and Minerva turn around and look up to see Megatron standing tall above them) Megatron!

Megatron: In the flesh... And if you both behave, then I'll consider sparing your lives...

Minerva: Like Pit we will! (Gets grabbed by Megatron and makes eye contact with him)

Megatron: (Looks at Minerva in the Optics) Little girl, do not test my patience with your heroics...

Minerva: (Activates her Empath Mode and then chokes out the words) You... You're afraid... Afraid that you'll never become stronger than the **Fallen**!

Megatron: (Widens his Optics in shock at the mentioning of his name) How did you-? (Starts to feel something in his Spark) Ugh... What the? (Drops Minerva and starts walking weird)

Slipstream: Hey, what are you doing?!

Swindle: Hey, if we're getting high, then I'm out, because I deal with professionals here.

Megatron: (Starts shooting his Cannon at Swindle) No one leaves! (Starts to feel dizzy) Ugh... What is wrong with me?

Minerva: (Smiles) Did I say I can make everyone dizzy by just a simple touch?

Grimlock: (Roars as he and Swoop appear in the air) Dinobot Island belong to Grimlock! Stay out of Grimlock's home! (Jumps from Swoop and then lands onto the ground, knocking Megatron off the ground)

Minerva: (Widens her Optics) Grimlock?! Oh Primus, what are you doing here?!

Grimlock: Protecting Grimlock's home! (Raises his activated Flammable sword and starts to swing at the barely conscious Megatron)

Slipstream: Hey back off! (Shoots at Grimlock, making him fall down)

Minerva: (Optics widen in shock) GRIM! (Runs to him with Bumblebee and looks at his wounds)

Slipstream: (goes to Swindle) You! Give me everything you've got!

Swindle: Fine, just give me my Credits then.

Slipstream: I'll give you something all right! (Shoots Swindle in the arm) There! Got you something! (Gets the shipment along with the Energon and then go gets Megatron and carries them both out of the Island)

Megatron: (Notices Slipstream carrying him by his shoulder) Uh... Slipstream?

Slipstream: Yeah yeah yeah, hate me later, let's just go!

While Slipstream escaped, Minerva was tending to Grimlock's wounds as Bumblebee sat with her.

Minerva: Shots aren't that bad, but his Processor is heating up!

Bumblebee: Oh Slag, we might Ratchet here!

Minerva: Crud! Professor! Where are you!

Ratchet: (Coming out) What happened? You two alright? (Notices Grimlock) Grimlock?! What are you doing here?

Minerva: That's what I asked.

Grimlock: Grimlock wanted to... Take back Dinobot Island...

Ironhide, Chromia, Maggie and Hot Shot started to come out as well as Snarl.

Maggie: What did I say about leaving the Dinobots home alone?

Ironhide: Can we wait until we say "I told ya so" later?

Jazz: (Comes out of the Jungle) Hey, what happened here?

Chromia: Jazz? Where's Jetstorm and Jetfire?

Jazz: Don't worry, they're at the ship still.

Swindle: (Groans in pain) The ship? That's my ship! And my Energon!

Chromia: You mean the one you stole? (Activates her weapon)

Jazz: It's about time you've been put to the Stockades where you belong. (Gets his Stasis Cuffs)

Swindle: (Raises his Servos) Hey, hey! Easy there, I know we have our differences, but for the record? (Gets out a ball) There's no way I'm going to the Stockades! (Throws it onto the ground and then white gas appears from it and then it starts to spread until it stopped and then he made his escape while it was doing it's working).

Chromia: (Finds Swindle nowhere) Great.

Ironhide; We'll get him next time.

Chromia: We better.

Ratchet: (Looking at Grimlock's wounds) Alright, they're not too severe, but he's having a massive headache right now Minerva, talk to him.

Minerva: About what?

Ratchet: Anything!

Minerva: Okay... Um... Grimlock, why did you come with us? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go.

Grimlock: It was Snarl's idea.

Bumblebee: Snarl? (Turns to Snarl)

Snarl: Snarl... Thought it was good idea.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Now you talk?

Ratchet: No time to screw around! Let's get him back to the Plant ASAP!

* * *

Once everyone got back, Grimlock was being put on the Medical Berth as Ratchet got his equipment ready, while Minerva and the others watched.

Hot Shot: He good Doc Bot?

Ratchet: Once I get my equipment ready, yeah, now get out.

Jazz: Sure thing Ratchet. (Leaves along with everyone else except Minvera)

Minerva: No problem Professor... (Starts to walk away)

Ratchet: Hey... I was talking to them, I didn't say anything about you leaving.

Minerva: (Raises a brow) You're letting me help?

Ratchet: (Sighs) Those feelings you felt on Dinobot Island were my worst fears... And I was wrong to not let ya be helping me, so I think I let someone help me out inside the Med lab... (Hands out a Medical tool) If yer still interested...

Minerva: (Exclaims in excitement and hugs Ratchet) Oh! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

Ratchet: (Pushes her gently) Okay, Okay, let's not do this right now.

Minerva: Uh, yeah, right, tell me what to do.

Meanwhile with everyone else waiting, Optimus, Sentinel and Cliffjumper came back as Bumblebee was talking to Hot Shot and the Jet Twins on how Grimlock got shot.

Hot Shot: (Optics Widen in excitement) So you and Minerva faced Megatron and took him down?! That's Fragging awesome!

Jetstorm: That was very cool!

Jetfire: Pretty Amazing!

Bumblebee: Well... Minerva did all the work, but yeah, we took him down with barely a scratch on us.

Hot Shot: Well I can't wait to see her so she can tell us the rest, it's pretty cool!

Optimus: And very brave... You should be very proud of yourself Bumblebee, and Minerva as well.

Sentinel: So this is what happens when I leave the base with everyone? Great! I missed out on the action!

Cliffjumper: Maybe next time...

Jazz: Why don't we talk about how Snarl can talk first?

Bumblebee: Oh yeah! (Goes to Snarl) Hey, how come you didn't talk before?

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Snarl can talk now?

Snarl: Snarl kind of felt like being silent until Snarl ready.

Jazz: Well that's new.

Bumblebee: Alright, so all we need is Swoop talking and then we're set!

Swoop just folded his arms as he remained quiet, and then a little while later, Minerva was back in her room as she turned on her camera once more.

Minerva: Hey guys... I know it's been a while, but I'm back... A lot has happened in a month... First Sentinel Magnus came in and nearly destroyed the whole planet by making a black hole in Megatron's base, which that was pretty cool, and then a couple of weeks later, the Dinobots found us and they seeked our help, medically I mean... And speaking of Medical, I finally got Professor Ratchet to believe in me again... (Now seen with Ratchet helping out in the Med lab)

Ratchet: Okay, so be careful with this...

Minerva: Sure thing Professor. (Analyzes Grimlock's wounds as she talks outside her actions) And then I had this Dinobot, named Grimlock as my first patient, and then once we fixed him up, he agreed that since I was his likeable Femme, he agreed to stay in our base and help us out! (Scene turns to Dinobots in the base as Optimus and Minerva watched)

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Are you sure this is a good idea?

Minerva: Hey, why not?

Grimlock: Grimlock actually started not to like Spider Lady anymore... Spider Lady Stings!

Optimus: Uh-huh...

Minerva: (Back to talking to the camera) And now we have three new members of the base! To our big, crazy happy family we established ourselves to... And I think afterwards, Ironhide began talking to Chromia.

Ironhide: So... Chromia... I know what happened earlier was a little... Dramatic, but, I was wondering if... You wanted to... Hang out sometime?

Chromia: (Smiles) Get us both a drink at Macadam's and then we'll see.

Ironhide: (Smiles as Maggie is seen staring at him)

Maggie: (Smiles) Atta Boy Hide...

Minerva: (The camera is back to Minerva now) And you know what I learned,was that I should be careful when using my Empathic powers, because I get to deep inside of someone, and I also should be careful on how that person feels...And for Megatron, well he should think twice before messing with a little Femme with Empathic powers... Well... Believe it or not, but I think think that's a wrap right now... See you guys later. (Smiles as the camera is turned off)

* * *

Megatron had fully awakened from Minerva's attack as he found Slipstream next to his Berth.

Megatron: Slipstream? You're still here.

Slipstream: Well, yeah, your welcome... And since obviously you hate my guts, I'm going to make my cue to leave. (Tries to leave but Megatron puts a Servo on her hand)

Megatron: Wait... Slipstream... I still remember you saving my Spark along with carrying the supplies from Swindle... Perhaps I was... Wrong to misjudge you...

Slipstream: Well about time...

Megatron: (Stands up from his Berth) And I believe that now you have my respect, it's time I introduce you to a project that will happen in Cybertron... (Walks out of room and leads Slipstream to all of the gears that are set on the tables)

Slipstream: What kind of project?

Megatron: What do you know... Of Project Vortex?

Slipstream: Never heard of it.

Megatron: Oh but you will... Everyone will know about it soon enough... (Takes a look a schematic that is awfully resembling a picture of Blurr, only in many different Decepticon colors)

* * *

 **That was big long chapter I wrote, usually though, I do this on purpose because it makes the story better, and that's how I try to make it good for you guys to like, and I also try to fill in all the characters because I've added so much in this Fic, and I'm also trying to balance out their running lines and their chance to be in front of the action.**

 **Anyways, here's the latest episode, hope you enjoyed, and please stay tuned for another one of Transformers Animated!**

 **Have a great day!**


	12. Vortex Unleashed

Episode 12: Vortex Unleashed

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network... Don't Sue me please!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On Cybertron, Autobot citizens were seen either walking around or driving around the streets of Iacon, as Sari was in Bumblebee and Bulkhead's apartment as she watched the news playing on the Holonet, when Bulkhead came into the room with a new look, still looking Green, but his head and shoulder balls are now Black, and his wrists have Yellow around them he walks towards Sari to show him his new look.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) Hey Sari, wanna see a surprise?

Sari: (Still looking at the Holonet and smiles) Sure, what is it?

Bulkhead: Turn around.

Sari: (Turns around and sees Bulkhead's new look) Oh wow, Bulkhead! You changed colors!

Bulkhead: Well, not a lot, but yeah, I got myself a new look.

Sari: Wow, I'm so happy for you! Wanna go somewhere to celebrate?

Bulkhead: Nah, let's just watch the news, I don't got anything to do right now.

Sari: Alright then, but we're going to find someplace to celebrate afterwards.

Bulkhead: If you say so... (Turns to Cybernews that was broadcasting right now

Cybernews: ...And here another report from Cybernews right now is the disappearance of Elite Guard Agent Blurr, who had spent a quality of time on Earth, and almost had his Spark crushed literally by Decepticon Spy Shockwave, and he remained a cube living down a dumpster under the Cybertronian Council Chambers until found by a student who was on a class field trip to the Council Chambers, and he was then placed in a hospital after being fully restored to his body, but still needed to recover for a while until he could resume doing his duty! But then apparently, he disappeared just almost a Breem when a medical officer was checking on him... His whereabouts are unknown even to this Solar Cycle... And in other news...

Sari: Huh... Why did Blurr leave?

Bulkhead: I don't know Sari... Like the Net said, no one don't know where Blurr is...

Sari: That is so weird... I thought Wheelie was going to visit him the other day after we kicked those Decepticreeps' butts!

Bulkhead: Well, maybe the Council sent him on a mission or somethin.

Sari: Huh... Last I heard Wheelie and Dug Base were supposed to meet with him... So where did he go?

* * *

Blurr felt dizzy as he felt being rolled down on a cart as he layed on some type of Berth with wheels, as he blinked slowly to see glimpses of cells, and Decepticons, and finally, getting full vision, finding himself inside a prison full of free Decepticons, and Enslaved Autobots as they in the cells that were meant to contain a Decepticon, which meant this place was the Trypiticon Prison, a piece of Koan as the Cons had taken the place fully under their control since their escape/takeover, and some were seen toying with an Autobot while others were torturing Autobots for their own amusement as the other were screaming in pain as Blurr was forced to watch as he was tied onto the Berth and was stolled down the hall.

Blurr: Where... Where-am-I?! What-is-this-place?! And-I-demand-you-release-me-and-all-Autobots-in-this-vincity-! (Gets a gag in his mouth as Shockwave keeps strolling his Berth)

Shockwave: (Still strolling his Berth) My, we'll have to fix that Vocal Detractor as well, so that way you can talk just like everyone else.

Shockwave continued to move Blurr as if moving a shopping cart as Blurr made muffled noises behind his gag, all the while passing through a cell, containing two Autobots, the big Red Autobot Elite Guard, Warpath and a White and Green scientist, Wheeljack, and they both watched as Blurr was carted down past their cell.

Warpath: Hey... Jack... What are those Cons doin with that guy?

Wheeljack: I don't know Warpath, either to torture him or, which I really hope that is not the case, possibly experiment on him.

Warpath: Wait a minute... I recognize him, that's one of the Elite Guard's top agents, Blurr! Isn't he supposed to be taken care of by doctors and medical officers in the Metroplex?

Wheeljack: That is odd... So did I.

Suddenly, their cell door opened and in the way was a bright Purple Decepticon guard who was carrying an electric baton.

Decepticon: You! (Points at Wheeljack) The Autobot fool in White and Green! You're helping out on a little science project!

Wheeljack: Like the Pit I am!

Decepticon: It's not like you got a choice here Autobot Scum!

Warpath: (Stands up) Hey! If he said he doesn't want anything to do with you Punks, then he doesn't want anything to do with you! Now BEAT IT!

Decepticon: (Activates the baton and electrocutes Warpath, making him scream as he was put on his knees, and then the guard stopped and deactivated his baton) Was I talking to you Autobot? Stay down!

Warpath: (Makes a chuckling sound) Oh, pal, I've been through torture by you Cons back in the War, believe me, I can talk all day non-stop and you can't do a Slagging thing that'll make me stop!

Decepticon: Well if you're asking for more pain Autobot... (Activates his baton) Then you'll get it!

Wheeljack: Wait! Stop this right now! I'll come with you, just don't hurt him any further!

Decepticon: Heh... If that gets you Autobots to play ball, then I'll happily oblige. (Turns off his baton)

Warpath: (Grunts) Don't listen to him Wheeljack! You'll just satisfy him!

Wheeljack: Don't be patriotic right now Warpath! You have a Bondmate and a daughter outside of this place, and they sure as Slag won't be pleased of anything happening to you.

Decepticon: Alright, enough of those sob excuses, now get out of that cell!

Wheeljack did as he was told and the guard closed the cell door while Warpath was forced to watch.

Warpath: (Sighs) May Primus help you Wheeljack... You're gonna need it.

Wheeljack was then escorted by the guard to a lab just across the courtyard, as Autobots were seen in caged powered fences, bright blue lines were seen as Autobots were huddled against each other while some Decepticons were toying with them by sending a shock pike on one of them, stinging them as the victim back away in pain of the shock while the attacker just laughed evilly among his Decepticon brethren... Wheeljack was finally made his way into the prison's med lab, as Blurr was seen laying on the Berth, but now had all types of tools and equipment filled up as Shockwave finished prepping up the lab.

Shockwave: (Notices Wheeljack) Ah... You must be Autobot Scientific Research officer Wheeljack, I've read about you... You helped make the success of Project Omega Supreme come to fruition back in the final days of the Great War... How fitting you are here to help us have our own Project complete with you on our side.

Wheeljack: (Notices Blurr) And I suppose this Project of yours involves with an Elite Guard Agent... How do you expect me to help you cause harm to Agent Blurr?

Shockwave: Because Wheeljack, if you do not comply, then I'll just have the guards to go more rough on each and every single Autobot Prisoner here while you watch... And I suppose you will have the duty to tell each one of their families on how most of the Autobots stationed here about the pain they endured, will you now?

Wheeljack: (Gives a helpless face as he looks at Blurr, and then looks back at Shockwave) Fine... Tell me what to do...

Shockwave: Smart decision Wheeljack, but not so fast... I have Lord Megatron with the supplies that are needed to finish the Project... He should be contacting us any Nano Click now.

Megatron: (Makes an appearance on the Med bay monitor screen) Shockwave... We have the resources needed to begin Project Vortex effective immediately.

Shockwave: That's good Lord Megatron! We are ready when you are then.

Megatron: (Turns to Slipstream, Barricade and Cyclonus) Are they ready?

Cyclonus: They're tighten up for the trip.

Barricade: I'm ready for the trip my Lord.

Megatron: Then it is time, Soundwave, activate the Spacebridge.

Soundwave activated the Spacebridge and then the three of the Decepticons carried all of the equipment needed inside the portal, and then through to the Prison's med bay as Shockwave, Blurr and Wheeljack watched.

Shockwave: Good, now put all that gently on the ground. Barricade, I presume you are staying?

Barricade: I have an assignment involving archives, which Megatron wants to see.

Shockwave: Then I'll leave it to you... The rest of you can do whatever you wish.

Slipstream and Cyclonus left the lab and towards the portal back to Earth as Shockwave turned back to Megatron on the screen.

Megatron: Is everything safe and sound?

Shockwave: Yes my Lord, we're ready to commence our operation.

Megatron: Then I will leave everything to you... Don't disappoint me.

Shockwave: I will not Lord Megatron. (The screen turns off and then he turns back to Wheeljack with a piece of tool in his sharp hands) Now then... Let us begin.

About two long enduring hours passed, and Blurr was been through experiment and the next as his colors were no longer Blue and was forced to be painted fully Black as wires and cables were attached on every part of his body and his head was also included as if he were to be reprogrammed by anyways as Shockwave admired his work while Wheeljack was utterly disgusted by what he was forced to do.

Wheeljack: Alright, he's had enough, now are we done now?

Shockwave: Not yet precisely, we only need just one more thing to do and that... (Holds out a remote) Is this activating all of the protocols in the system.

Wheeljack: Whatever you made me do, you can't press the button!

Shockwave: Now why would I do just that? (Hands it to Wheeljack) When I can just let you do all the honors?

Wheeljack: (Optics widen in shock) You can't make me-!

Shockwave: If not, then perhaps the guards will take the pleasure in the torture of many Autobots held here... I'm sure you do not want this to get unpleasant now, do you? (Hands the remote in Wheeljack's hands and points at the button to activate) Activate it with that button... Now please, be my "Guest"... (Stands back and watches)

Wheeljack: (Looks at the remote and then back at Blurr, who was looking at him with widening Optics as he in turn was giving a sorrowful face) Forgive me...

Wheeljack pressed the button, and then suddenly, everything turned on, as the wiring and cables glowed Purple and electricity was seen in the background, Blurr was heard screaming in his gag as his Processor was in complete agony while the rest of his body was enduring the same type of pain, as his Optics were changing from Blue to Red back and forth as he was in complete pain, as Wheeljack was forced to watch along with Shockwave, and then once everything stopped, Blurr stopped screaming, and his Optics were closed as Shockwave began to remove the gag from his mouth.

Shockwave: Hello? Can you hear me?

Blurr only opened his Optics, revealing a bright blazing Red in them as he showed no sign of emotion towards Shockwave or Wheeljack, as he was in horror of what he had done.

Blurr: (Voice now different) What is my bidding for Lord Megatron?

Shockwave: Good... Now arise Vortex... Lord Megatron has a lot of things needed to accomplish.

Wheeljack: (Optics widening in horror) What have I done?

Shockwave: (Turns to Wheeljack) What have you done? You've created the ultimate weapon of the Decepticons has ever had... That's what you've done...

* * *

A few days later, Sari was back in the apartment after a long day at school and went back to Bulkhead, who was painting something right now.

Sari: Hey Bulkhead, I'm back!

Bulkhead: (Notices Sari behind him) Hey Sari! How are ya doin?

Sari: Fine, just a long day at school, what are you doing?

Bulkhead: I'm painting a picture of us, just to take the time off.

Sari: Can I see?

Bulkhead: Sure, but it isn't complete yet. (Shows Sari the painting)

Sari: (Looks at the painting) Okay... Bulkhead, it's actually better, except there's just one slight problem.

Bulkhead: What?

Sari pointed at where the problem was, and Bulkhead looked at where she pointed, and finally noticed that the painting had both Sari and Bulkhead's bodies perfect, except their heads were both on the opposite, as Sari's head was seen on Bulkhead's body, and Bulkhead's was seen on Sari's.

Bulkhead: Oh... (Facepalms himself) Dang it.

Sari: Hey, take it easy big guy. (Rubs his leg) You're getting better, believe me, you just need to focus on positioning the heads, that's all.

All of the sudden, the Holonet was ringing, and Sari quickly activated her jet pack and flown up to answer, revealing Rodimus Prime.

Sari: (Widens her eyes in surprise) Hey, Rodimus! How are you doing?

Rodimus: Honestly, not as good as I wanted to be today.

Bulkhead: (Coming up to Sari and Rodimus on the screen) What? How come?

Rodimus: Try turning on the news, and then meet me and everyone else at the Council Chambers, Council's calling us in.

The call was turned off as Sari and Bulkhead looked at each other with a weird look before turning on the Monitor, revealing the news.

Cybernews: ...And here from our latest news from Cybernews today is a series of random attacks all over the Metroplex and Iacon, as some Maintenance Bots were just doing their jobs, only to be attacked by a very fast streak of Black, as the workers were attacked violently, and work they made was made in total ruin, and now we have live with an interview with one of the Maintenance crew Bots that were attacked, sir, can you tell us what happened?

Huffer: (In the Cybernews) Crazy stuff! That's what happened! First my brother and I were just workin, and the next thing we knew there was this, blurred shape that came outta no where and then it started attacking everybody and everything! We nearly died back there!

Cybernews: In the other connected attacks that followed, some have said that the mysterious aggressor to the workers may be a Decepticon, since most of the work that were attacked left them all in shambles, as for the Autobot Elite Guard and the Cybertronian Council, they urge caution to any worker working in these factories stay high alert for the mysterious, very fast, and highly dangerous attacker. (Shows image of the blurred figure) Please stay tuned for more updates...

The TV just kept talking as Sari and Bulkhead looked at each other with looks of concern over the situation.

* * *

Sari and Bulkhead got to the Council Chambers and met up with Rodimus along with Red Alert, Arcee, Brawn and Kup as the Council appeared and began to walk up to them.

Alpha Trion: Now... I presume that most of you had heard of recent events that has transpired in the last few Solar Cycles?

Rodimus: Well yeah, there's been attacks from some random Bot with super speed.

Arcee: That one is new.

Bulkhead: So what's goin on?

Alpha Trion: The reports said that there was no clue on who or what may be our mysterious attacker be, but we believe however that the attacker responsible for the attacks may be indeed the former Autobot Elite Guard Agent, Blurr.

Sari: (Widens her eyes) What? But that can't be! Blurr is Blue, not Black!

Preceptor: While that may be the fact, he went missing from the Metroplex Hospital just a while after your success in the Energon Farmlands.

Botanica: And it may be possible that the Decepticons may have abducted him from the hospital and somehow turned him to their cause.

Bulkhead: But how though? There's no way Blurr would've been made into a Decepticon that fast!

Kup: Dunno Kid, but somethin tells me they had "Help" From one of their prisoners.

Rodimus: What makes you say that?

Kup: Because there was a ton of Autobots inside the Trypiticon Prison, and not just guards, there were also some science officers in there when Megatron made his escape.

Preceptor: Yes, one of those was my Colleague, Wheeljack, he was examining specs on the prison system until Megatron became free and released all of the other Decepticons out of their cells.

Red Alert: Something tells me he had quite a time there, that's for sure.

Sari: Okay, so, we'll just find Blurr, bring him back here and then we'll help him, simple as that!

Alpha Trion: Actually... Most of that is very true, except you will have to turn him in, to the Stockades.

Bulkhead: Uh... Are you sure that's a good idea, because this is Blurr we're talking about here.

Botanica: And he may not be the same anymore, not with anything the Decepticons of the prison did to him...

Alpha Trion: And that is why we decided that Blurr is an official known Decepticon and is to be turned in Offline or Online, and once you come into contact with him, do not hesitate into engaging any combat necessary to bring him down...

Sari: Well, there has to be a way! Of you guys are a scientist, I'm sure you can figure out what to do to reverse the effect on Blurr!

Preceptor: I am sorry, but even if we have caught him, I'm afraid he will not cooperate in anything that we would try to do to fix him.

Alpha Trion: All of you know what do? Rodimus?

Rodimus: Y-Yes... Sir...

Alpha Trion: Then you are all dismissed... Good luck.

Everyone was out of the building once they stopped talking and they met up with each other on the street.

Sari: Are we seriously going to do what they're saying?! This is Blurr! He needs help!

Rodimus: I know, and that's why we're doing something that the Council will not agree with.

Kup: Now that's new!

Red Alert: Do you know how much trouble we will all be in?

Brawn: I'm gonna agree Rod, this is gonna be dangerous

Rodimus: Well, technically it is already dangerous, and look at Bulkhead and Sari, they were in Optimus Prime's team and they did things that would have gotten them all into the Autobot Stockades, and they did them because they knew it was the right thing to do.

Bulkhead: Well... Um thanks a lot Prime.

Sari: So we're helping Blurr?

Rodimus: Yeah, you could say that.

Arcee: Well then we need to be fast, because if he has super speed like you said, then we'll need to be quick about this.

Rodimus: Well, I'm not sure about how we're going to do this that fast...

Kup: Actually... I know someone that may help us.

Brawn: You do?

Kup: Well the pro is, he is a professional, but the con however? A big pain on everyone's Afts...

* * *

Somewhere in another part of Iacon, Rattrap was seen thrown out of the window of his back sliding door as he landed on to the ground where his roof was, he looked up and saw a mostly White colored Autobot with Red and Yellow as minor colors, with Faceplate being Blue as he walked casually towards Rattrap.

Rattrap: WHOA! Just relax Drift! I didn't do nothing!

Drift: (Smiling) Really? Because I heard that some Femme named Lightbright telling me that she's got a certain Rat stalking her, and guess which is that I wonder?

Rattrap: Femme?! What Femme?! I don't know any Femme! Who's Lightbright anyway?!

Drift: Ooh... Man, and I thought after getting paroled from the Stockades taught you to be honest to everyone, I mean, I'm pretty sure that's the whole point of being an Autobot, because after all, we don't lie to each other, do we now?

Rattrap: No! No of course not!

Drift: Then why do I get a little birdy telling me that there's a little Rat lying to me right now? I mean, if the Rat's lying... (Brings out his Sword from behind his back and activated it) Maybe I should cut the tail off unless he's sure there isn't anything wrong with your point of view, now am I right, or am I right!

Rattrap: WAH! (Covers himself) OKAY OKAY! Fine, I was looking at Lightbright for a little while, maybe I'm a little attracted to her!

Drift: Well that's an awful way to show it.

Rattrap: Just please! Don't hurt me anymore and you and your friends leave me alone!

Drift: (Raises an Optic) Friends? What are talking about? I don't- (Turns around and finds Team Athenia gathered outside of Rattrap's Apartment) Oh... Hey fellas, what can I get you? Oh, don't worry about Rats here, I'm a-

Kup: Triple A rated, Executive Protection Agent that helps anyone in need of trouble, and can find someone from a hundred mile radius, other words, you're a type of mercenary for hire, yada yada yada, whatever! Drift, we need your help.

Drift: (Notices Kup and Smiles more) Kupcakes!

Kup: Don't call me that.

Drift: What, it's funny. Anyway, can you guys just wait just a little bit, I'm doing my job here.

Bulkhead: (Raises his face in suspicion) That's an awful way of putting it.

Drift: Oh, well here's a funny short story. (Picks up Rattrap) Now, I'm just relaxing, drinking a cup of Blue Energon when I got a call that a Femme named Lightbright had trouble because there was a Rat that kept stalking her, who thought it was a good idea to keep stalking her even after she said "I don't like you", but I'm sure Rats here learned his lesson, did you?

Rattrap: (Looks outright terrified) Uh... Yeah, I did.

Drift: Great, then we're all done.

Rattrap: Really?

Drift: Oh yeah, of course.

Sari: Wow...

Arcee: That was quick.

Kup: Wait for it...

Rattrap: Oh, man, for a minute, I thought you were gonna do some more crazy stuff back there, you scared the Frag outta me!

Drift: Oh I did, did I? (Chuckling) Well then. (Knees Rattrap in the belly and then flips him over and raises him in the air while holding his foot, postioning away from the safe ground of the roof down to the narrowing heights of the Metroplex)

Rodimus: Okay, that's enough of that. (Makes a move, but Kup stops him)

Kup: (Puts a hand on Rodimus' Chestplate) Wait a Nano-Click kid, believe me, he knows what's he doin.

Rattrap: (Hanging upside down in the air) AHH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE DONE!

Drift: Listen to me, if and remember this very well, if you move one inch closer to her, or be anywhere in the area NEAR her and I will come after you and make you wish this was Megatron instead of me putting a lot of hurt on you, and better yet, I'll go ahead make the drop for people all over the street to see and then the next day's news will all about, "Ratsplattered", now do you got it? (Hears Rattrap whimpering) I SAID DO YOU GOT IT?!

Rattrap: YES! NOW PUT ME DOWN! ON THE ROOF!

Drift: (Slams Rattrap on the ground) Alrighty then... Now we're done, nice chatting with you.

Rattrap: (Moans) Not really...

Drift: (Turns to the others) Ahh... Now that's over and done with, why don't we all talk somewhere nice and fancy? And don't worry about paying anything, we got Rust Sticks.

Red Alert: (Raises a brow) We do?

Drift: Yeah, it's in the fridge.

Rattrap: But those are my Rust Sticks!

Drift: (Turns to Rattrap) You can buy more! (Turns to the team) Right... Let's go.

* * *

A while later, everyone met up in a plaza where Kup had explained to Drift what their mission was and why they needed his help.

Drift: (Chewing a Rust Stick) So... Your guy happens to be the random crazy speedster that's been attacking everyone of the worker Bots for the recent Solar Cycles and you need my help because the Council won't exactly be helping him, am I correct?

Kup: That's the way of putting it.

Sari: By the way, I've been meaning to ask, why would you do that?

Drift: Do what?

Sari: With Rattrap!

Bulkhead: Yeah, don't ya think it was a little rough what you did back there?

Drift: Well duh, he was a crook, and I took care of the crook, that's all.

Rodimus: That wasn't really the Autobot peaceful way of doing it.

Kup: Hey everyone cut some slack... Besides, the reason he's rough that way because he was a Decepticon.

All except Drift and Kup: WHAT!

Drift: Yeah, Yeah, but not anymore! Hey, Kupcakes, next time, can you warn me before you start telling everyone of who I was before?

Kup: Stop calling me "Kupcakes" then.

Brawn: (Folds his arms) Hmph... No wonder you did overkill back in that apartment.

Arcee: You mean all the very rough dramatic scene we all witnessed.

Sari: Wait, so if you were a Decepticon back then, and the reason you were so rough back there... Are you a mercenary of some type?

Drift: I prefer to be a freelance hard worker... And one of the nice ones! And look at my symbol! (Points to his symbol) This was where the Decepticon symbol was, but poof! It's gone, I was done with it a long time ago, and now I'm full on Autobot! Seriously, I get that I'm a little rough on edges, but that life was done and over with... I'm over it, don't want to talk about it any further, and I just want to end the Solar Cycle with a smile on my face, now let's move on to your problem.

Rodimus: Right... His name is Blurr, and he runs very fast according to Sari and Bulkhead.

Drift: Ah, well that shouldn't be too hard, considering that you would see a streak leaving out whenever he runs, does that make sense to anyone?

Bulkhead: Well, if you're talking about the blue he leaves out running, then yeah that sorta make sense.

Arcee: But I believe our objective is to find him way before that.

Drift: Yeah, and since the Council is not willing to help out, we'll need uh, what's your name, Red Alert, can I can you Red?

Red Alert: If we become friends later, yeah maybe.

Drift: Right, so we'll need your skills later on fixing him up back to Autobot, and first, we'll need to find him, and if we want to find him first, we'll need to lure him out.

Brawn: And how do ya suggest we do that?

Drift: Excellent question shorty.

Brawn: Hey! Don't call me short!

Drift: one, we have the factories our fast friend here is hitting, so why don't we stay in the places he is hitting.

Kup: And two?

Drift: We bring in some of his known friends in, maybe try talking sense into him, anyone know of someone?

Bulkhead: Well, there's Bumblebee, but I'm not sure he'll help us out right now since he's back on Earth...

Sari: We don't need Bumblebee... I know someone that might help.

Arcee: Sari, if you're thinking who I think it is, the answer is no!

Sari: But he was Blurr's friend! Don't you remember Arcee?

Drift: So who's Blurr's friend now?

Arcee: (Sighs) Right...

* * *

Later, the team, including Drift, visited Wheelie at one of the places where Dug Base was at, as they hung out in a park, and the big Mech was found stuck hanging upside down on a Energon tree, so both didn't notice the group approaching.

Dug Base: WHEELIE! Get me down from here!

Wheelie: Why? It's funny seeing you like that!

Dug Base: HOW IS THIS FUNNY?!

Wheelie: Because you're big, and you can't even get down from a tree!

Drift: (Smiling a little bit) Hehe, yeah, that's actually true! HA!

Dug Base: (Sighs) Alright, that's... Very funny, now I mean this very seriously, get me DOWN!

Rodimus: (Gets out his Bow and Arrows and points at Dug Base) Hang on!

Rodimus shoots at the sticks holding Dug Base and then he is released, making him fall down towards Bulkhead, and he gets knocked down as Dug makes his landing.

Dug Base: (Sighs as he rubs his head) Thanks... Hey, where's the Green one?

Bulkhead: (Getting crushed by Dug) Right where you're sitting! (Grunts)

Dug Base: Oops! My bad! (Gets off of Bulkhead)

Wheelie: (Smiling) Hey guys! How are you doing?

Sari: Fine, how are you?

Wheelie: Just hanging out in the park... Hey, have any of you seen Blurr lately? Dug and I checked the hospital, but he wasn't there...

Arcee: Yeah... That's what we're all here to talk about...

Wheelie: (Raises a weird look) Okay... Do you guys know where he went?

Sari: You may want to sit down for this.

* * *

As Cybertron's inhabitants did their daily activities, Shockwave and Barricade were seen hiding in an alleyway as they looked around the Metroplex.

Barricade: Any idea when your lab rat is coming here?

Shockwave: Any second now...

Suddenly, a fast streak came into the alleyway, and stopped to reveal the brainwashed Elite Guard Agent Blurr, Vortex, as he turns to Barricade and Shockwave.

Barricade: (Widens his Optics) Wow... That was fast.

Shockwave: Report Vortex...

Vortex: I have attacked over 7 Autobot factories in the last 3 Solar Cycles...

Shockwave: Very good Vortex, Lord Megatron will be pleased with the work you have done for us... Now he has another task embedded unto you.

Vortex: What is my bidding?

Shockwave: He needs you to make a raid on a public area... And to attack many Autobots you can see in the area, and don't show any of them mercy. (Tightens his hand into a fist)

Vortex: When shall I commence?

Shockwave: Now.

Vortex turned around and was fully prepared to run until he saw a picture of a Autobot Child, causing a flashback to appear in his Processor, resembling a Red and Orange Autobot kid as he is seen played around with him in first person along with a bigger sized Mech, as Shockwave and Barricade looked at him with curiosity.

Shockwave: Vortex? Are you feeling well?

Barricade: (Snaps his Digits at Vortex's face) Hey, you still there?

Vortex: (Gets taken out of the flashback and then regains his surroundings as he slams Barricade onto the ground and then starts vibrating his hand quickly) Stop, snapping, your fingers at me!

Barricade: (Glares at Vortex) Hey! Don't blame me! You were the one that was frozen!

Shockwave: Stand down Vortex, he was just trying to make sure you were alright...

Vortex: (Stops vibrating his hand and gets off of Barricade) I'm fine...

Shockwave: Are you sure?

Vortex: Yes, I'm just... I dunno, remembering something...

Shockwave: Remembering? Remembering what?

Vortex: Just... I dunno, it's nothing.

Shockwave: Are you still eligible to complete your task?

Vortex: Yes... For Lord Megatron. (Speeds off out of the alleyway)

Barricade: (Grunts as he gets off the ground) Alright, I know you're the one that pet project of yours that way, but what the Frag was that about?

Shockwave: It's as I have feared... It appears that Vortex is starting to regain his memories as Agent Blurr more quickly than I had anticipated.

Barricade: Well then if that case, let's get going and do our part while the Autobot dog does his distraction for us.

Shockwave: That is fine... And I suggest we move right away.

* * *

When the group told Wheelie and Dug Base about what had happened to Blurr in a street, Wheelie was left completely in denial while Dug Base was surprised and angry at what happened.

Wheelie: But that can't be Blurr! The one on the news, it can't be him! Blurr's Blue, not Black!

Arcee: We don't know if it's Blurr yet Wheelie.

Dug Base: Are you Bots even sure it's Blurr we're talking about here?

Kup: Well, does anyone else know if anyone besides Blurr that runs really, really fast?

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) Um...

Rodimus: Gah, well...

Brawn: Yeah, we got nothing.

Wheelie: Still! Blurr's an Elite Guard! He wouldn't of turned Decepticreep that quick, not willingly!

Sari: Well, that's the thing, they might have brainwashed him somehow to make him do all these things.

Red Alert: And that's why we're all here.

Wheelie: Why, so you guys can go turn him in!

Rodimus: No, we're here to help him, just like we helped Dug Base, remember?

Wheelie: That was different, he was kidnapped, not brainwashed!

Dug Base: And why would anyone would want to attack the factories anyway, that's unlikely that they'd make Blurr turn Con and do these things like attacking factories!

Drift: That's actually makes a lot of sense.

Kup: What do ya mean?

Drift: Well, remember all those factories you mentioned? The factories were nothing but a bunch of Rust Stick making food supplies, along with some cold Blue Energon creams.

Sari: Yeah... I just noticed that, most of the places Blurr attacked were a bunch of places that weren't really important, even Decepticons wouldn't bother with those places.

Bulkhead: Unless they don't really like Rust Sticks or Energon creams that much.

Rodimus: Alright, then why would they attack them anyway?

Drift: I don't know, I mean, they just don't attack those places without a reason- (Drops silent as he widens his Optics in realization) Oh dear Primus! Oh dear Primus, it makes so much sense now!

Kup: What's up Drift?

Drift: The factories that our friend Blurr's been roughing up, it's all a ruse!

Bulkhead: What do ya mean?

Drift: Well, if I were a Decepticon still, and if I wanted something really, I mean really important so I wouldn't get Megatron get all anxious, would I go inside the front and start things really loud? Or would I sneak in through the back door while a Decepticon friend of mine does all of the action for me?

Red Alert: Wait a minute, so you're saying it's some kind of Decepticon plan in the works?

Rodimus: How do you know this?

Drift: Well, I was a full blown Decepticon once upon a time.

Suddenly, the same black streak from before came at a really fast pace towards the plaza, going past the group as the street was completely damaged from the running, the ground having a long line made of a damaged road, and windows shattered from the run as glass was spilled onto the ground, and everyone was took for surprise as the locals looked around in shock of what happened, while Team Athenia, including Drift, Dug Base, and Wheelie looked around.

Drift: (Widens his Optics in surprise) What the Pit was that?!

Sari: That, was Blurr.

Drift: Really? Holy Slag he's fast!

Kup: Alright, you said that this was a distraction?

Drift: If I'm wrong, then feel free to smack me in the Faceplates!

Everyone went towards to the trail of broken concrete, to the plaza, where laid a Black colored Blurr, with Red Optics and a Decepticon Symbol showing as everyone else around was running in a panic, and the group looked at him with shock in most of their expressions.

Bulkhead: (Optics widen) Oh man... That is Blurr...

Wheelie: (Looking at Blurr) Blurr... No...

Blurr noticed the group and started swirling his Servos in a fast pace to make a wind tornado and then knock them all out to the ground, as they were scattered from the rough landings.

Kup: Ugh... (Rubs his Helm) That hurt...

Drift: (Quickly running towards to Rodimus and Kup) Okay, try contacting some places, you know, like the Council Chambers, Boot Camp, whatever you think of for backup!

Rodimus: Alright then... (Turns on his Comm link) This Autobot Rodimus Prime to command, we're under attack, and there's the same Decepticon that was responsible for the other attacks on the factories, and now he's attacking a civilian populated area, requesting back up on our coordinates!

Autobot Command: Request received Rodimus Prime, but we may warn that our resources are limited thin here, since there's another similar Decepticon attack going on at the Cybertronian Archive!

Kup: Frag, this was a ruse!

Drift: I TOLD YOU SO!

Rodimus: Darn, alright, Send whatever you got here and help my team, I'll get over to the Archive ASAP.

Autobot Command: Roger that Rodimus Prime, be careful! (Comm link call ends)

Kup: Alright, so who's stayin and who's not?

Rodimus: Right, well I can take Drift, Brawn and Arcee, you can stay here with the others!

Kup: Oh! With the fastest Decepticon of doom here! Right!

Drift: Oh don't be cranky, Mr. cranky! You'll be fine!

Kup: Hey, don't call me cranky!

Drift: I'm pretty sure you told me not to call you Kupcakes.

Kup: Really? We're doing this now?!

Rodimus: Both of you! Focus! Kup, you stay here with the others, and Drift will come with me and defend the Archive!

Drift: Whatever you say Arrow guy, you're the boss here!

Rodimus: Alright then. (Turns to Brawn and Arcee now getting up) Brawn! Arcee! There's an attack at the Cybertronian Archive, and you two are coming with me! Everyone else, you listen to what Kup says, and make sure the civilians don't get harmed!

Arcee: YES SIR!

Brawn: Gotcha Prime!

Rodimus left with his half while Kup stayed with the others and dealed with Blurr.

Kup: Right... Processor controlled speed Bot on the loose, yeah... Should be a walk in the park...

Bulkhead: Hey Kup! What do we do right now?

Kup: Right, Bulkhead, you go up front and try to use that Wrecking Ball of yours to try knocking Blurr down, Red Alert, stay back until we get Blurr down and try to fix his Processor or somethin! Sari, try talking some sense into him!

Sari: Okay! (Turns to Blurr) Hey, Blurr! You need to stop this, we're your friends!

Vortex: (Raises a brow) Blurr? I don't know who Blurr is... The name's Vortex! And I certainly have no friends! (Runs fast to knock Sari down to the ground)

Bulkhead: Sari! (Turns to Blurr) Alright, no more mister nice Bot for you! (Activates his Wrecking Ball and starts swinging it at Vortex)

Vortex: (Dodges the Wrecking Ball and smirks) Heh, you're gonna have to do better than that to get me!

Wheelie: (Gets up and notices the fight between Vortex and Bulkhead) Blurr... (Starts running towards Vortex) Blurr STOP!

Dug Base: (Catches Wheelie quickly and puts him in his Servos) Wheelie, what are you doing?!

Wheelie: but it's Blurr Dug! We need to help him!

Dug Base: Not right now! This isn't Blurr right now, and we can't help him by just rushing towards him that way!

Vortex: (Dodges another swing from Bulkhead and takes notice of just Dug Base) Huh... Another target... Sweet. (Starts to run towards Dug Base)

Bulkhead: (Notices Vortex running towards Dug Base) HEY! WATCH OUT!

Dug Base: Huh? (Turns around and sees Vortex running straight for him and then looks at Wheelie once more) Keep your head down!

Wheelie: What? (Gets thrown by Dug Base before he got knocked out cold by Vortex and then lands on the ground a little rough, and when he gets up, he finds Dug Base laying on the ground unconscious) DUG! (Runs to him) Dug, wake up, come on, wake up!

Red Alert: (Runs to Dug Base and Wheelie) What happened?

Wheelie: I don't know, he just threw me up and the next thing I know, I find Dug just laying the ground!

Red Alert: I wonder why... Help me lift him. (Grabs one Servo while Wheelie tried pushing Dug Base's weight, and then she turns to Kup) Kup, I'm not sure we can do this without Rodimus!

Kup: It's fine Red, Hot Rod said that backup was coming, now we just gotta hold him off while he's off dealing with the issue at the Archive!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cybertronian Archive was a mess, as Autobot Troopers lay on the ground unconscious, as they led to the mainframe, which stored all files and data of each and every single Cybertronian that ever lived, both Autobot and Decepticon alike as Shockwave was on a computer sitting down to hack into it when a Trooper suddenly was thrown right next to where Shockwave sat, making him fall unconscious.

Shockwave: (Still hacking into the Mainframe) Hey! Watch it! We can't have the Files Megatron wants if you throw some random Autobot right onto the Mainframe and possibly smash it into pieces!

Barricade: (Shooting some Troopers with his Blaster) We're running out of time Shockwave! So hurry it up! (Back kicks a Autobot Trooper into the stomach and then knocks him with a headbutt)

Shockwave: Alright, almost there... (Cracks the codes) Barricade! I'm logged in!

Barricade: Good! Now hurry up and download the files Megatron wants so we can get out of here already! (Activates his Blade and slashes at a few Autobot Troopers)

Shockwave: Downloading them now... (Files all imprinted in his Processor) I have them!

Barricade: About Fragging time, let's go. (Notices Rodimus and his team coming towards them) Ah great, more Autobots.

Shockwave: Look sharp.

Rodimus: Hey Decepticreeps! (Shoots some arrows at the two Decepticons's feet) Where do you think you're going with the files?

Shockwave: Nothing that concerns you Autobot.

Barricade: Now beat it or else you're in for more hurt!

Drift: (Coming out from behind Rodimus) Hey fellas, isn't there a nice way we do this? Now seriously, not everything ends with some random firefight right? (Notices Barricade) Hey, Barricade, how are ya doing?

Barricade: (Notices Drift) YOU! YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO THE DECEPTICON NAME!

Drift: Ugh... I guess there's no talking our way out of it. (Gets out his sword and activates it)

Rodimus: It's over! Surrender now, and we can end this quietly!

Shockwave: That isn't going to happen anytime soon.

Arcee: Then allow me to be the judge of that! (Activates her Swords)

Rodimus: Autobots! Attack!

The battle began, as Rodimus and Arcee took on Shockwave while Brawn and Drift took on Barricade, as he and Drift engaged in a duel.

Barricade: (Clashes his Blade against Drift's) You shouldn't have come here Traitor.

Drift: And miss out on finding you here? By the way, nice new form, did you pick that up from that Earth planet Optimus Prime was talking about?

Barricade: Oh Primus, you never stopped talking even fighting do you Deadlock?

Drift: At least I'm not grumpy, and my name isn't Deadlock anymore... It's Drift!

Barricade: Well then "Drift", take a load of this! (Backs off and then activate his Blaster to start shooting at Drift)

Drift: Ah! (Dodges the shots from Barricade and sits next to Brawn in cover) Hey! I heard you were strong! Why don't you show some of your moves then!

Brawn: I'm trying to find a right time of doing it!

Drift: You had a right time when Blurr was standing there doing nothing! Now show me something shorty!

Brawn: Hey, stop calling me shorty!

Drift: Or what? What are ya gonna do about shorty, huh shorty?

Brawn: Stop calling me short!

Drift: Why not? I don't see you doing something, maybe you just a short Mini Bot with weak strength, I wonder what kind of Mech named you something like Brawn?!

Brawn: FINE! YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING?!

Drift: Yeah I wanna see something! Show me something!

Brawn suddenly got up and gripped the ground to raise up in the air and then throw it at Barricade, as he barely got the chance to avoid the concrete metal approaching him and fell down to the ground, as Drift looked on at the action, Brawn turned around with a red angry Faceplate burning up, just staring at Drift.

Drift: (Optics widens in surprise) Whoa... Calm down man, I was just trying to get you motivated to see what you're made of, that's all.

Brawn: (Takes a long Intake) Well, now you know.

Meanwhile, Rodimus was busy shooting Arrows at Shockwave while he was trying to shoot at Arcee with his Alt Mode, shooting his Cannon, but Arcee dodges the shots from Shockwave and then jumps to make a slash over at Shockwave, making him back up a little from the cut.

Shockwave: Gah! Hold still! (Shoots his Cannon)

Arcee: Make me! (Dodges a shot)

Shockwave: (Growls) I should have turned you into Scrap when we were on that Moon!

Arcee: Big mistake.

Rodimus: Take this! (Jumps forward and shoots an explosive Arrow at Shockwave)

Shockwave: (Arrow explodes on him, making undergo his Transformation and back into his Robot Mode) Ah! You Autobots are really starting to be annoying!

Rodimus: Try me. (Aims his Bow and Arrow at Shockwave)

Barricade: (On the other side of battle) Alright, enough is enough... Autobots! I think your friends on the floor have a little trouble going on with the ceiling! (Shoots at the ceiling below the Autobot Troopers)

The ceiling exploded, causing debris to fall under the Troops as Rodimus and his team goes to get the Troops away from the rubble, while the two Decepticons made their escape. Once they managed to get the personnel away from the debris, Barricade and Shockwave were long gone already.

Brawn: Ah Pit, they're gone!

Arcee: And they managed to take something from the Mainframe as well.

Rodimus: That's just great... Hey Drift, any idea where their hideout is?

Drift: Yeah, I actually helped out on that about, 4 Million Stellar Cycles, I don't know any other ones they make now.

Rodimus: Alright... (Notices some Autobot Troopers coming) Hey, is everyone alright?

Autobot Trooper: We're fine Rodimus Prime, the Council sent us here to clean up and tend to the others' wounds, you go ahead and get back to the situation going on at the Metroplex Plaza.

Rodimus: Thanks for the heads up. Autobots, let's Roll Out!

Everyone on team Rodimus Transformed into their Alt Modes and started to drive back to where Kup's team is, driving out of the Cybertronian Archive as Barricade and Shockwave watched them go from an alleyway.

Barricade: (Sighs) Finally, we lost those scum.

Shockwave: And we have the files that I have downloaded into my Processor, all I have to do is print them out and Lord Megatron will have what he has.

Barricade: That's very good... But first, should we go get your Autobot Dog out?

Shockwave: I would, but as much as it would pain me, it would be too risky... Blurr is regaining his memory, and it's best not to form attachments.

Barricade: (Raises a brow) Well that didn't hurt at all.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Plaza, Kup's team is still taking heavy hits from Vortex, as he is running fast in a rhythm of going back and forth on taking on the team, hitting Bulkhead so many times while he was trying to hit Vortex with his Wrecking Ball.

Bulkhead: (Keeps getting hit by Vortex while swinging his Wrecking Ball) Hold still already!

Vortex: (Dodges the swing of the Wrecking Ball) Catch me if you can, haha! (Runs a big circle around Bulkhead, causing him to move up in the air, and then the speedster kicks Bulkhead across the Plaza)

Kup: Hey buddy! Try picking on someone your own size! (Gets out a freeze grenade and throws it to the ground, making it explode and causing Vortex to fall onto the ground)

Vortex: (Falls to the ground and grunts) Hey, no fair! (Gets up and runs around Kup and ties him up all around his body, as he falls to the ground)

Kup: (Grunts as he struggles against his restraints) Where's the backup when we need it?

Vortex: (Stops in front of Kup) Don't know old man... (Hands start to vibrate) But I'm sure you won't see it coming!

Vortex was about to make a finishing blow to Kup by raising his vibrating up, only to have a shot blast near him, knocking him off the ground, and when he looked up, he found Omega Supreme up in the sky in his Teletran 1 Alt Mode, making big flashlights over Vortex.

Omega Supreme: Decepticon! Under the command of Cybertronian Council, you must cease your assaults now!

Wheelie: (Looks up at Omega Supreme and widens his Optics in amazement) Whoa! That's Omega Supreme?!

Red Alert: (Smiles a little bit) Looks like it.

Sari: Woo! Now we're talking!

Kup: (Smirks) Now that's what I call Backup!

Vortex: (Gets up) Fine! If you want me to stop, then you'll have to shoot me again! (Starts running all over the place)

Omega Supreme: Stop and surrender! (Starts shooting at Vortex, unknowingly shooting at some buildings and knocking some civilians out)

Bulkhead: (Notices the shots where Omega is shooting) Uh... I don't think the shooting is helping right now.

Sari: Omega Stop! You're shooting everywhere! You're hitting some Bots by accident!

Kup: (Gets off the bonds) Omega! Cease fire! NOW!

Omega Supreme: (Notices the damages he's doing and stops the shooting) I... I am sorry...

Vortex: (Stops running and smirks) Huh, is that what you got big guy?! What a wimp!

Red Alert: Great, what are we going to do now? That guy's too fast to beat!

Wheelie: Maybe I can help!

Red Alert: Kid, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don't think-

Wheelie: That's my friend Blurr! I have to help! (Gets up and runs off to Vortex)

Red Alert: Kid wait!

Kup: (Notices Wheelie running towards Vortex) Hey, kid! What do ya think you're doing!

Sari: (Notices Wheelie running to Vortex) Wheelie! (Starts her Jet pack and flies to Wheelie)

Wheelie: Blurr! (Stops in front of Vortex) Blurr, you need to stop! This isn't you!

Vortex: (Turns around and notices Wheelie) Do I know you kid?

Wheelie: It's me Blurr! It's Wheelie! Don't you remember me?!

Vortex: I- (Starts to have some flashbacks with Wheelie and Dug Base) What the...? What's going on with me?

Sari: (Notices what's going on with Vortex) Wait a minute... Wheelie! Keep talking to him! I think it's working!

Wheelie: Okay... (Turns to Vortex) Blurr... Don't you remember all the good times we had? And how we all met?

Vortex: (The Flashbacks start to get more stronger now) Uh... What... What are you doing? What... What are those visions I'm having? Why are they familiar?

Wheelie: (Starts walking to Vortex) Because those are your memories Blurr!

Vortex: Blurr? No... No, you're mistaken, my name is Vortex... No... It's... (Starts to put his hands on his head, experiencing a major headache) Gah! What is wrong with me?

Kup: (Notices the way that Vortex is acting) Huh, I'll be Slagged.

Rodimus: (Arrives with his group and notices Wheelie dangerously close to Vortex) Oh no, Wheelie! (Attempts to run to Wheelie)

Kup: (Stops Rodimus quickly) Hold on a Nano Click Hot Rod, I think the kid may be onto to something right here, so let's not mess this up.

Wheelie: (Getting closer to his friend) Remember when I tried to sleep on top of you once? That was the first time we met that day, and you were ballistic about it, but we got along later on, and then you let me sleep with you one night, when I was having a nightmare... And I still remember when you left... Don't you remember?

Vortex: I... (Gets more flashbacks of Wheelie, Dug Base, Bumblebee, and everything else in early life to the present) I don't know anymore... (Falls to his knees) I'm lost... I don't know who I am... I'm Decepticon, but I'm... (Gets a flashback of his former self) Autobot... Elite Guard... Agent... I'm so alone... Who... Who am I?

Wheelie: (Tears are seen coming out as he stops in front of Vortex) You know that answer... You're Blurr... And you're not alone... (Hugs him) You have friends... We're all your friends...

Vortex's Optics started to change color as he starts to remember everything now... His friendship with Wheelie and Dug Base... The Solar Cycle he left Cybertron to Earth... The night he met Bumblebee, and when he introduced himself to him and the other Earth bound Autobots... The time when he was stuck in cement with two Starscream clones... The moment he was turned into a cube, and then being found by Sari... And the moment when he was experiment by Shockwave... Finally, the flashbacks stopped as his Optics finally changed back from Blazing Red, into full Bright Blue... Back from Vortex, to Blurr, as he felt the emotional hug given from Wheelie.

Blurr: (Tears start to well up in his Optics as he looked at Wheelie) Wheelie... (Hugs Wheelie back) I'm sorry... I'm... So Sorry!

Wheelie: It's over now Blurr... You're back...

The two started to cry as everyone watched the emotional and memorable moment being witnessed as the locals around started to walk and watch the scene as well, giving their own reactions as Team Athenia, including Drift, watched the scene taking place... Vortex was gone now... Blurr is officially back to his normal self.

Bulkhead: You guys think it's over now?

Rodimus: (Smiles) Yeah, I think it's safe to say it is...

Sari: (Smiles) Yeah... I think so too...

Drift: Wow... This is really touching right now...

Kup: (Notices Brawn holding up his own tears) Hold up, is, is Brawn Leaking right now?

Brawn: (Sniffs while wipe some tears from his Faceplate) What? It's so sad right now!

Arcee: (Smiles) It is Brawn... It is.

* * *

News spread across Cybertron the next day, as the terrible experimentation of Blurr into molding his Processor into the Decepticon Vortex was revealed publically, as he was forced to take up into that by the Decepticon Shockwave, who forced Wheeljack into helping him for compliance for the other imprisoned Autobots in the Decepticon occupied Koan, and now the information was given publically to the Cybertronian Council, and in turn, he received no charge of any kinds as he was a free Bot on Cybertron. Team Athenia, with the exception of Red Alert and Sari, were reported to the Council Chambers as they were debriefing their reports to the Council.

Alpha Trion: So let me get the story straight... You have not only disobeyed a direct order from us, but you also hired a Mercenary in helping you to find Agent Blurr, and you have also brought along the same Autobot Protoform in helping you get Blurr back from being Vortex?

Rodimus: Well... Actually, we were just trying to tell him what happened to Blurr, if you pardon my correction, sir.

Bulkhead: There wasn't anything wrong with that... Was it?

Preceptor: Well due to your success of bringing Agent Blurr back in full condition, and your attempt on preventing the other Decepticons from escaping, we will give you a full pardon and will not commit you of any act of crimes.

Botanica: And I'll admit... Our orders of taking Blurr out was rather, unreasonably harsh... And we are thankful for not listening to our instructions, or otherwise there would have been a drastic consequence.

Alpha Trion: But know that any more acts of insubordination will not be tolerated should the order seem logical to everyone's standards... Am I clear?

Rodimus: Yes sir...

Alpha Trion: Then you and your team are dismissed.

They left the Chambers and then went to the Med Bay to check on Blurr, who was being examined by Red Alert and Sari after tending the rest of Dug Base's wounds and was waiting with Wheelie for her to finish while Drift casually leaned against the wall eating a Energon Popsticle Stick.

Rodimus: Hey guys, how are you doing?

Blurr: Fine... Just checking to make sure I have no more of Shockwave's twisted programing inside of my head!

Dug Base: Blurr made a hit on me, but the wound should heal for a couple of Solar Cycles.

Sari: (Using her technique of listening to the Machine on Blurr) Try his Spark for any flux.

Red Alert: (Examining Blurr) Sure... (Pop opens Blurr's Spark Chamber) Spark is operating normal, no sign of harmful damages, and he's all good to go.

Blurr: Thank you, but can you put my Voice Box back to normal? I don't like the sound of Decepticon filling the area whenever I talk.

Drift: You realize I can hear you right?

Red Alert: Ah, don't listen to him, he's just kidding.

Rodimus: He's retired.

Kup: Hey kid, can I talk to ya for a Nano Click?

Rodimus: Sure. (Walks a few feet away from the group with Kup) What is it?

Kup: Kid, you know, most Bots in the Great War would taken any order whether they'd like it or not, and I know because I was one of them, but today, you didn't listen to a word of what the Council said and followed your instincts instead.

Rodimus: You saying I have pretty good instincts?

Kup: I'm saying that if you keep it up, you'll have pretty good instincts like Optimus Prime... Because right now, you have the same wisdom he has, and I'm sure as Pit proud of ya.

Rodimus: (Widens his Optics a bit and smiles) Wow, thanks Kup.

Kup: No problem kid, you deserve it.

Red Alert: (Fixes Blurr's Voice Box) Alright, you're good to go now!

Blurr: (His original voice back now) This-is-so-exciting-right-now-that-I'm-really-happy-now! (Realizes what's happening) Oh-darn! I-have-that-problem-with-talking-too-fast-again! (Slams his Servo against the table)

Wheelie: (Giggles) It's good to hear it again you crazy Bot!

Dug Base: (Puts his Servo around Blurr and carries Wheelie) C'mon, we had a long day, let's go have some fun already.

The three left as the team was back to Drift.

Rodimus: Thank you for your help... I know we promised to pay...

Drift: Ah, forget about the credits, you can keep them... Besides, I haven't had a thrill like that in ages.

Kup: Then in that case, I'll take these to Macadam's, since I need a drink.

Drift: Still drinking at the Oil House Kupcakes?

Kup: Don't call me-! Ah, forget it, thanks for the help Drift.

Drift: No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I should get going now... (Attempts to leave)

Botanica: Wait.

Everyone turned around and in surprise, they found Botanica standing there as Drift stopped and looked in surprise as well.

Botanica: Will everyone excuse me and Drift for a moment? Alone, please.

Brawn: If ya say so Miss.

Everyone left the Med Bay as Drift and Botanica were left alone in the Med Bay.

Drift: (Optics widen as he smiles a little bit) Bi-Botanica... It's, been a while...

Botanica: (Smiles a little bit) It has... You still have that Sword...

Drift: Yeah, I mean, I barely use it anymore, but, yeah, I still got it...

Botanica: That's good... You staying out of trouble?

Drift: (Smiles) Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

Botanica: (Giggles a bit) You never fail to impress.

Drift: Well, it's always been a part of my charm.

Botanica: (Smiles) ...Thank you, for helping the team out on helping Blurr...

Drift: Heh, it was no problem... I see you're a Councilwoman now.

Botanica: Yes, and I should get going now... Thanks again for the help you did yesterday...

Drift: (Smiles) You just take care of yourself!

Botanica: You too! (Leaves the Med Bay for Drift)

Drift: (Smiles) Ah, still got that beauty in you Binary...

Later, Team Athenia was out of the building as they looked at each other.

Brawn: So what now? You guys want to hang out or something?

Bulkhead: I don't mind, we could go grab somethin to eat.

Arcee: Or we could go to a nearby museum and examine the history a little bit.

Rodimus: How about we try some shooting at the shooting range? I don't mind.

Kup: Bah, you people do whatever, I'm gonna grab a drink at the Oil House... See you folks later. (Leaves)

Sari: So, whenever we found a place to chillax, does anyone have any clue on what the Decepticreeps were doing at the Cybertronian Archive?

Red Alert: Rodimus, Arcee, Brawn, you were there, do you know what they were doing?

Rodimus: I don't know, but Arcee said they took some files.

Bulkhead: Really? What kind?

Rodimus: I don't know, but let's hope it's not for the worst.

* * *

Later on Earth, the Spacebridge portal was activated, revealing Barricade and Shockwave coming out as the Portal closed out, leaving them inside of Megatron's base.

Shockwave: So this is where Lord Megatron is at?

Barricade: Yeah, don't ask me, Cyclonus was the one who put it up for us.

Shockwave: (Raises a brow) Cyclonus? I believed he with Strika and Lugnut even after they failed.

Barricade: Well, apparently not, so again, don't ask me.

Soundwave: (Approaches Barricade and Shockwave) Disignation Barricade, Disignation Shockwave, have you done what Lord Megatron has asked?

Barricade: Yeah, we got the files, any idea where he is?

Soundwave: In his personal quarters...

Barricade: Great. (Turns to Shockwave) So, you wanna tell him what happened to your Pet Project, or should I be the one that breaks the news?

Shockwave: Don't worry about it Barricade, I'll handle it...

The two went into Megatron's Throne as he was sitting on his chair with no emotion.

Megatron: (Notices Barricade and Shockwave) Barricade, Shockwave, I presume that you have the files that I want?

Barricade: Yes Lord Megatron, but first Shockwave wants to explain what happened to Project Vortex first.

Megatron: (Raises a questioning look) Really? Do tell me then Shockwave... What happened to Vortex?

Shockwave: Well, Lord Megatron, the project was a success, but Agent Blurr started to regain his past memories once more, and I believed that he went back to his former Autobot self...

Megatron: That is fine Shockwave... The project was merely a diversion for you and Barricade to gain acess into the Archives... Now, do you have the files?

Shockwave: Yes we do my Liege... I'll print them out from my Processor now... (He prints out the files from his Processor, and prints the papers out from his Chestplate as photos of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and of course, Optimus Prime as they laid scattered across the table)

Barricade: (Looks at the files) Huh, these are files of those pesky Autobots that we've been fighting here.

Megatron: Precisely correct Barricade. (Picks up Optimus Prime's file)

Shockwave: My liege, if I may, why would you want to tire yourself just reading the Autobots' personal data?

Megatron: Because Shockwave, when Optimus Prime wielded the Magnus Hammer and defeated me, he had close allies, and by then I had made the mistake of not knowing my enemy until it was too late, and for that, the battle costed me my pride and only gave me humiliation, and so that is why this round, I will not make the same mistake on not knowing my enemies myself. (Looks at Optimus Prime's file)

Barricade: If you say so. (Picks up Bumblebee's file, and then became completely confused) What the Frag?

Shockwave: (Picking up Ironhide's file) What is it?

Barricade: Take a look at this file, there is nothing on it! Only the name and date of Creation, the name of his caretaker, but no other data on here, I mean, the Autobot's close relatives aren't even on the file!

Shockwave: Let me see that. (Take a look at Bumblebee's file, and then becomes confused as Barricade) Well that is outright impossible! And this is Bumblebee! He's nothing but a foolish Minibot with Stingers! It's like he's never existed!

Barricade: Hey, do you need to reprint that file or something, or did I actually smash the Mainframe?

Megatron: I believe neither of those aren't relevant at this point.

Barricade: (Raises a brow) Why is that?

Megatron: Because, either the Mainframe did coincidentally have a slight malfunction... Or it is as if he is hiding... Or someone else...

Shockwave: Where are you getting those ideas from my liege?

Megatron: (Smiles devilishly) Just one peek at Optimus Prime's file was everything I needed to know. (Throws his file across the table for Barricade and Shockwave to read) Oh, and do read the last page, I'll believe you would find this more interesting then you would believe.

Barricade and Shockwave looked at Optimus' file and looked at the last page as Megatron said, and looked at the one where it said relations, and the one with Bondmate relations with Elita One, and the parental relations... With him, and Bumblebee... As his actual firstborn son.

Shockwave: What in the name of Creation?!

Barricade: Hold on, you're telling me right now, that Optimus Prime's son, the Optimus Prime that had defeated you in combat, and his son, is a Fragging Mini Bot?!

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I'm late, one, it was my last day of school for the summer, and I am an official Senior student now! I'm really excited for the rest of the summer so I don't have to deal with school now!**

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to upload the chapters this summer due to the plans me and my family have, like camping, going to the beach, and watching upcoming movies like Spider-Man Homecoming and the brand new Transformers: The Last Knight movie coming in just a couple of weeks! I'm really excited about that, and as Transformers fans, you guys must be pretty excited too!**

 **So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and you guys are having a good time with your summer vacation as I am right now, please feel free to leave a comment below and stay tuned for the next episode of Transformers Animated!**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, I got the idea of Drift and Botanica's love relation from an online Deviantart comic, known as "TFA: The Worth", just type that in on your computers, phones, tablets, whatever you have, and please read the comic, it has Prowl in his younger age, meeting Drift on his spaceship, and by the way, I like the way Drift's design is, so I'm definitely going to include that for the rest of this fic!**

 **Have a great day!**


	13. Night of the Living Space Barnacle

Episode 13: Night of the Living Space Barnacle.

 **All characters except for Trevor Ford and Haley Meyers, belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

 **By the way, I updated my profile and added all of the Episodes descriptions of Transformers Animated Season 4, so go take a peek if you want.**

 **Please don't sue, and enjoy!**

* * *

Late night in Detroit, people were barely seen because everyone was fast asleep as some cars filled in the night life, a couple was seen walking down the street alone.

Lady: Hey, we should get going, it's getting late.

Man: Why? The night is young, and there's no one out here but us.

Lady: I know, but I have work, and I certainly can't be late tomorrow, it's going to be Halloween!

Man: C'mon, Halloween is gonig can we just have a little fun just enjoying the night, full moon out, city lights brightening, and... (Notices a weird organic substance) What is that?

Lady: What? (Notices the substance) Uh... Okay, what is that?

Man: I dunno...

As the couple stares at it, the organism attaches itself to a nearby parked car, and suddenly, it started to grow bigger as a shadow is formed, going over the couple covering them in the dark shade as they watched in horror.

Man: (Widens his eyes) What on Earth!

Lady: Come on, let's get out of here!

The Couple ran off as the monster attempted to chase after them, only to hear a jet flying in the air and then the sound of Transforming as it turned and found Starscream just standing in an alleyway looking around, not noticing a big giant creature that absorbs metal as it moves slowly towards Starscream.

Starscream: Ugh, I have no ship, no clones, no base! Just great! (Hears something growling) Huh? What is that, some filthy furry Organic?! (Finds the creature right in front of him) What the-! A Space Barnacle?! What is it doing here?

The Space Barnacle suddenly made a punch on Starscream, knocking him off the ground and onto a wall, as he got up and looked at the approaching yellow and pinkish substance.

Starscream: (Growls) Fine! If you want to play it that way, then prepare to be turned into Oblivion! (Shoots at the Space Barnacle with the Blasters lifted from his wrists, and blows up in front of, scattering some of it's bits and pieces all over Starscream, as he becomes disgusted by it) Ugh... Now I have wash this off my Armor!

As Starscream tries to wipe some of the stuff off, the Space Barnacle started to grow back together in it's form while Starscream did not fail to notice.

Starscream: (Smirks) Well, if you want go another round, then let's go another round! (Aims his guns at the regenerating Space Barnacle until he felt something in his body) Uh... What's wrong with me? I thought I was- (Optics widen in terror as he realizes some of the Space Barnacle tissue attached to him started take form and grow on him) What! No, no, NO! Not again! Get off of me! GET OFF! NO!

Starscream attempted to get the Barnacles off of him, but it was useless, because by the time the main Space Barnacle would be regenerated, Starscream's Processor became dull as he became a mindless zombie...

* * *

The next day, everyone at school was in their Halloween outfits as Cade was sent to the principal's office out of Cade's sudden surprise.

Principal's assistant: (Turns to Cade) Cade Yeager? Principal Everett is ready to see you now.

Cade: Great. (Gets up and walks in the principal's office)

Cade walks in to find Principal Everett, who was wearing office clothing, with a shirt and a blue tie as he is sitting in his chair.

Principal Everett: (Looks up and sees Cade standing) Mr. Yeager, nice to meet your acquaintance today, please, sit down.

Cade: Okay. (Sitting down) Um, sir, am I in trouble or something?

Principal Everett: No, no, of course not, I just wanted to talk with you, that's all.

Cade: (Raises his brow) Alright, my grades then.

Principal Everett: Actually, you are doing fine with all of your classes, A's and B's in them, and the teachers consider you a favorite because of the approiate humor that you pose, and you get along well with your sister, Tessa Yeager, and Glen Whitmann, and Maggie Madsen, in fact, I sometimes notice you walking with your friends near my office this school year.

Cade: (Nods his head a little bit) Well... I don't want to bore everyone in the classroom to death, now do I? I mean, it's good to have a good positive energy about anything in particular.

Principal Everett: And I agree, and I know that you are wondering why I brought you here in my office, and I am going to be honest with you in the most, honest, and approiate way I can muster... You see, I am not here to talk about your grades or your friends in this school... I am here, to talk about your... Rather big friends outside the school, that aren't really, from our world.

Cade: (Raise his eyes just an inch) Oh... Right... Look, Principal Everett, I know this is isn't what most people would consider, "Normal", and I know about the incident with the gym wall getting a big widen hole opened up just twice now, but it isn't their fault really, I mean, they're the Autobots, and they help this city-

Principal Everett: I know, I know, and I'm grateful to have them here, so I'm not going to judge you on whether or not you want to hang out with them... The thing is though, I am already over the gym wall, I just want to talk about the other incidents with them that happened in this school most of the week, and I believe you know what I mean, starting Monday...

 _Flashback..._

 _Cade was in his science class alone, listening to the teacher, and was on the verge of falling asleep in class when suddenly, everything started to shake and rumble, and just when the teacher was about to tell everyone to follow the earthquake drill tactics, the classroom's roof started to lift up, sunlight brightening the room as the roof is finally lifted all the way up like opening a lid to a plastic microwave macaroni and cheese, Hot Shot's face is visibly seen through as everyone stared in shock and utter surprise in seeing an Autobot this close._

 _Hot Shot: (Looks at everyone in the room) So uh... I'm kind of new here, is there some way I can borrow Cade, "Yee-Gar" for a Nano Click?_

 _Cade: (Looking absolutely shocked at Hot Shot) HOT SHOT?! What are you doing here?!_

 _Hot Shot: Well, there's this bank robbery going on and I came to pick you up._

 _Cade: WHY?! Why now, I'm in school!_

 _Hot Shot: Well, there's human with weird looking- (Suddenly gets a tendril around his neck and starts choking) tendril! (Gets yanked away by the unknown assailant and the roof then falls back down roughly, startling everybody in the room as the roof cracked to little pieces and the blue sky filled up the room as everyone, including the teacher, looked at Cade with the "WTF" stare)_

 _Cade: (Makes an awkward expression) So uh... Can I go to the bathroom real quick?_

Flashback ends.

Principal Everett: That roof costed the school over $1,000 to replace.

Cade: Right, well, that one was a new guy, hasn't been in Earth long, so yeah, that was a happy accident!

Principal Everett: Well, I'm pretty sure the happy accidents didn't exactly end from there, and not you this time, but your friends on the other hand? Well, let's try Tuesday.

 _Another Flashback..._

 _Maggie was out in the tennis field playing tennis when out of nowhere in the open, Minerva appeared peeking her head in on the fence._

 _Minerva: Psst! Hey! Maggie!_

 _Maggie: (Notices Minerva and becomes shocked and surprised) Minerva?! What are you doing here?!_

 _Minerva: I'm sorry, but I needed to ask you something, about when message someone, I see these little tiny weird looking yellow heads, all of them having some form expression, and I got a message from Bumblebee, and I was wondering if you could tell me what these yellow heads mean? (Shows Maggie an Emoji with sunglasses)_

 _Maggie: Oh, Minerva, that's just an Emoji._

 _Minerva: Oh... What's a Emoji? (Notices the sport Maggie is playing) Hey, what are you doing?_

 _Maggie: Oh, we're playing Tennis right now._

 _Minerva: (Smiles wide) Okay! Can I play? (Hops over the fence)_

 _Maggie: No, No, No! Minerva!_

 _Maggie was already too late as Minerva had accidently tripped, destroying the fence and then falling down onto the entire tennis court, as everyone ran away from Minerva, and once she gotten back up, the tennis court is barely beyond recognition as a big sized print was made, and every boy and girl looked up at Minerva with shock and awe._

 _Minerva: (Notices the damage made) Sorry..._

Flashback ends.

Principal Everett: The tennis court, $3,000.

Cade: Yeah, that was-

Principal Everett: I'm not done yet.

Cade: Oh...

Principal Everett: Let's be reminded again of the incident on Wednesday.

 _Another Flashback, again._

 _Tessa and Glen were just out talking when suddenly, they noticed Bumblebee playing field hockey with all of the kids._

 _Glen: Uh... Is that Bumblebee?_

 _Tessa: It is... (Gets up and runs towards Bumblebee) HEY! Bee! What are you doing here?!_

 _Bumblebee: Hey Tess! Ironhide and I had nothing to do at the base and we were both bored so we decided to hang out with you guys!_

 _Glen: Well okay, but you can't- Wait, did you just say Ironhide is here?!_

 _Ironhide: Hey guys!_

 _They both turned around and found Ironhide standing as he had his Cannons ready._

 _Tessa: Hide?! Now what are you doing?!_

 _Ironhide: Nothing, I'm just gonna make a big firework!_

 _Glen: How are you gonna do that?!_

 _Bumblebee: Because I'm helping him! Everyone stand back and watch the beauty!_

 _Both he and Ironhide shoot up in the sky and then suddenly, a chain reaction had occurred, and sparks of Yellow and Orange appeared in the sky, booming sounds echoed throughout the area as everyone cheered for fireworks and the two Autobots admired their work... Up until the sparks in the sky dropped down into the school library and then suddenly it exploded, everyone taking notice as the flames burnt up the building, and school librarian stared in horror at her library being destroyed._

 _School Librarian: (Looks angered now) WHAT THE HECK?! WHO BLEW UP MY LIBRARY?!_

 _Suddenly everyone ran, including Bumblebee and Ironhide as they jumped through the school fence and Transformed into their Alt Modes._

 _Ironhide: Bye guys!_

 _Bumblebee: Sorry about the mess! (Drives away with Ironhide back to the Plant)_

 _Tessa: Hey guys what about the library, and they're gone._

Flashback ends.

Cade: Oh... So that was what the fireworks were about?

Principal Everett: Yes, and the library was $8,000 in renovating, and here's one that costed the most out of everything, just yesterday on Thursday.

 _One more Flashback._

 _The pool was seen lit on fire as everyone in the P.E. class was all dressed up in their swim suits and gear, along with their towels as Cade and everyone, including Tessa, Maggie, and Glen, stared at what used to be water in the pool, and then they all turned to the Jet Twins, who were both hovering over the air looking at what they both did... Yeah, they didn't need an explanation._

 _Jetstorm: Sorry!_

 _Jetfire: Oil spill!_

 _Cade: Well... Can you at least put out the fire?_

 _Jetstorm used his wind abilities to put out the fire, and the pool was back to it's normal condition, or was until all of the water was splashed all over the P.E. class, leaving everyone soaking wet, including their towels, as they all looked at the pool, now completely empty, and then back at the Twins._

 _Jetstorm: (Smiles) The day is saved!_

 _Jetfire: Have a nice day everyone!_

 _They both fly away in their Alt Modes as everyone just stared blankly at what happened._

 _Cade: Well, that's a funny way of putting it._

Flashback ends.

Principal Everett: $12,000, cash, and if my math is correct, that should leave the school having to pay over $22,000 this week! And we barely spent anything besides Homecoming, and already, this school is almost broke.

Cade: Sir, with all due respect, why are you telling me all this, aren't my friends involved too.

Principal Everett: Well I'm glad you asked, because they're in here as well. (Opens his door and it revealed Maggie, Tessa and Glen sitting down in the hall)

Glen: (Waves his hand a little bit) Hey...

Cade: (Looks at the others) Hey...

Principal Everett: Kids, you can join your friend Cade now.

Tessa: Okay then. (Finds a seat next to Cade)

Principal Everett: (Sighs) Well, considering that Professor Isaac Sumdac is going to pay the school a huge reasonable fund, we're all lucky so we can at least enjoy the rest of the year, but I can't put the safety of this school and the student and faculty in jeopardy every time your Autobot friends come visit!

Cade: Wait hold up, you're not going to expel us are you?

Principal Everett: No of course not, but I need you four to tell the Autobots that school grounds is restricted during school hours, unless some sort of emergency, and I need it done today, and I know it's Halloween, and you may have a busy schedule, but I need you to let them know, am I clear?

Maggie: Yes, sir.

Principal Everett: Great, now, I won't stress you guys enough, school is almost over, so you just hang out in the hallways until the bell rings.

Cade: You got it.

When the bell rang, everyone was out, going back home as the four walked began walking out of the school, some people began to reference the earlier moments from the week.

School Jock: Hey, Yee-Gar! Where's the roof at? (Laughs with his friends as they walk away from the group)

Teen Girl: Hey Maggie, your friend is really huge, and what was that conversation about emoji's now?

Teen Boy 1: Hey guys, your friend Bumblebee is really good with Hockey man! And he and Ironhide made a blast with the fireworks!

Teen Boy 2: Yeah! Literally! HA!

Cade: (Sighs) This week is definitely not going away any time soon.

Glen: No kidding.

Maggie: Well, at least it's Halloween, at least we should be excited about that!

Glen: No kidding, any idea on what we're doing tonight?

Tessa: Well you guys will count me out for tonight because my Mom is making me give candy for trick or treaters at home.

Cade: And I get to be out all night doing my magic!

Tessa: (Punches Cade on the shoulder) Hey, shut up!

Cade: Relax Tess, I'm only kidding!

Glen: So seriously, what are we doing?

Maggie: I don't know yet... (Notices Haley and her two minions) Oh great, here comes trouble.

Haley: (Notices the four while holding her books) Hey guys... Enjoyed your friends' freak show for the entire week here, by the way, hey Maggie, how's your Aunt doing?

Cade: That's enough Haley.

Haley looked at them for a brief couple of seconds before turning around and going the opposite direction Cade and the others are going.

Tessa: Uh... People are idiots.

Maggie: Tell me about it.

Tessa: Well, I should get going, see you guys later.

Cade: Later Sis.

Glen: Bye.

Tessa left the group as Leo comes in the view, coming to them.

Leo: Hey guys, how are you doing?

Cade: Fine, just wondering what to do this Halloween night.

Leo: Well, Trevor's hosting this very secret party, no one knows where it is, but right now he's sending invitations through texts and even old fashioned sheets of paper.

Glen: And I bet we're not invited.

Leo: Well, I can pretend that I didn't know you guys and just invite you anyway just to make him mad.

Maggie: (Smiles) We appreciate it, but we'll see, since we have our other Bigger friends on the flip side.

Leo: Yeah, speaking of which, you guys mind if I hang with you today? I have literally nothing to do right now, and mi familia is out of town for the week.

Glen: Sure, why not?

Cade: You sure you want to meet the other Autobots though?

Leo: Yeah, what's the worse can there be?

* * *

At the Factory, Grimlock is seen walking around in his Dinosaur Alt Mode breathing fire out of his mouth as Leo runs around being chased by the fire breather while Cade, Maggie, Glen, and the other Autobots in the Plant watched.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock don't recognize intruder! Grimlock destroy!

Leo: AH! GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!

Glen: What's the matter? I thought you said you were sure?!

Cade: Besides, it's just a dinosaur man!

Leo: THAT'S AN ALIEN DINOSAUR RIGHT THERE, CHASING AFTER ME!

Maggie: Okay, guys seriously, I think that's enough.

Optimus: Took the words out of my mouth, Grimlock! Stop trying to incinerate the boy!

Grimlock: (Turns his head around at Optimus) Did Minerva say so?

Optimus: (Makes a puzzled face) Yes, she did, now stop!

Grimlock: Ok. (Transforms back into his Robot Mode and stops chasing after Leo)

Leo: (Gasps for air after he sees Grimlock stopped chasing him) Oh, this mean he's gonna stop trying to kill me now?

Cade: (Puts a hand on his shoulder) Grimlock's mind is like a toddler right now, believe me, just say Minerva, and he'll obey.

Optimus: That really shouldn't be necessary though, but I'll have Ratchet talk to her about it.

Glen: Uh... Speaking of which, could you tell her along with Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hot Shot and the Twins about something?

Optimus: (Raises a brow) About what?

In the plus side, the younger generation of Autobots were outside playing kickball. Bumblebee's turn was next as Ironhide was ready to roll the ball.

Ironhide: Ready to get knocked out Bumbler?

Bumblebee: Pfft! In your dreams!

Ironhide rolls the ball and Bumblebee kicks it high in the air and makes a run for the nearest safe spot as the Jet Twins fly over and try to get the ball, and Minerva and Hot Shot cheer on because they were on Bumblebee's team and so far, when Bumblebee reached the 3rd base, he makes an attempt to make a homerun by running back to the spot he hit and was only half way until he felt being lifted up in the air.

Bumblebee: What the? HEY! You Twins can't pick me up this way! You have to get me with the ball!

Minerva: Uh... Bee, the Twins are across the field from you.

Hot Shot: And nobody's touching you.

Bumblebee: What? (Notices the Twins just getting the ball and noticing the fact he was floating, due to Ratchet's Magnets, as he took notice of him, Optimus, Jazz and Sentinel all standing there looking at them) Hey! What's the big deal here?

Ratchet: Ya mean with all the ruckus all you Bots made at school the entire week?!

Sentinel: What? They were just hanging out with a bunch of Organics. (Gets punched in the shoulder) Ow! What was that for?

Everyone gave a wide Optic look at the four and realize they're all in trouble big time.

Hot Shot: Uh oh.

Fortunately, fate was on their side as the alarms went off inside the Plant, and everyone turned to the noise.

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright, let's all check it out. (Walks inside)

Bumblebee: Phew... That was close.

Optimus: (Puts his head in front of the trouble makers' faces and makes a stern look) Don't think we're done yet.

A little later, they all checked out what was up while Glen was on his phone with grandma.

Cliffjumper: Alright, well there seems to be a concentrated life force in the city, and I just sent the coordinates.

Jazz: Anything from Chromia?

Cliffjumper: She was supposed to report back, but she didn't, and I tried to Comm link her, but she never really responded, all I got was some static.

Sentinel: Ugh, can anyone check their own Audio Receptors to hear properly?

Ratchet: I just did, just last week!

Optimus: There's no time to debate, we should go ahead and check it out, make sure if Chromia is alright.

Ironhide: Good to hear Boss Bot, because we'll have yer back!

Optimus: Actually, you, Hot Shot, Bumblebee, Minerva, and the Jet Twins will be sitting this out.

Bumblebee; (Widens his Optics) WHAT?! But why not! We haven't done anything that was worth the action!

Optimus: You mean action except for when Hot Shot lifted the roof top of the school while we were out fighting that S.T.E.A.M. drone on Monday?

Hot Shot: But wasn't that one really short?

Optimus: Or when Minerva had tripped over the tennis court and caused extensive damage, nearly harming the students and faculty there.

Minerva: That was just an accident!

Optimus: Then there's Bumblebee and Ironhide blowing up a Library while they were making fireworks.

Leo: Wait, that was those two?

Ironhide: (Scratches his head) Well, like Minerva said...

Optimus: And finally there's the Jet Twins setting the pool on fire just yesterday.

Jetstorm: We didn't really mean to! Brother and I were simply playing around in the sky!

Jetfire: Until I got cut and leaked an Oil spill, and then I had my flames on...

Optimus: The point is, you weren't supposed to go over to the school during it's open hours, and not bother Cade, Maggie, Glen, or Tessa, and I thought Bumblebee and Ironhide of all people knew better.

Bumblebee: So what, you're going to punish us by not being in the action?

Optimus: Well, I'm sure there's plenty of things you can do, likewise, and maybe you can set some sort of agreement for all the stress our human companions had gone through.

Cade: Hey, apologies are accepted.

Sentinel: But Optimus, what are we going to do then? Besides, we can't just leave these Bots to do nothing!

Hot Shot: Yeah! What do we do then?

Optimus: You will have a chance to fight, but not tonight... Maybe you guys can find something to do, and hopefully will not scare the living daylights out of someone.

Glen: (Hangs up the phone and turns to the Autobots) Hey, anyone busy for right now?

Optimus: Well, me, Sentinel, Jazz, Cliffjumper and Ratchet are, but not Bumblebee and the rest, including the Dinobots, why?

Glen: Well good, because uh, I need you to scare the living daylights out of someone!

Maggie: (Raises a brow) Uh... Glen? Did you not hear a word that Optimus said?

Glen: No... I was busy talking with my grandma.

Minerva: Ok, what is it?

Glen: It's that Porker C. Powell guy! He's trying to sell my house! And right now it's being auctioned!

Jetstorm: (Turns to Optimus) Um... Optimus Prime sir? You said that we needed to find something to do.

Jetfire: Your words too!

Optimus: (Facepalms) Just, be careful... I'll be sending Cliffjumper over in case anything goes wrong!

Cliffjumper: (Sighs) So much for the excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Cyclonus was looking around the place as the rest of the Decepticons looked at him.

Cyclonus: Argh! Where did I put it!

Barricade: Huh, what's his problem?

Shockwave: Apparently he has lost something of importance to him.

Barricade: Any reason Megatron didn't yell at his Aft yet?

Blitzwing: (Icy) Megatron iz at ze Prison with Zoundwave and Zlipstream overlooking ve status quo.

Barricade: Well whatever, I'm going to see what's up with him. (Walks over to Cyclonus) Hey, Cyclonus, what the Pit is the matter with you? You're walking around like some useless slave right now.

Cyclonus: What the Pit is the matter with me? I'll tell you! Before I left Cybertron, Oil Slick gave me a special case of Space Barnacles, and I had it safely kept until I found it missing! That's what's the matter!

Blitzwing: (Hot) Space Barnaclez? You mean zhat case of pathetic lifeform inside?

Cyclonus: (Turns to Blitzwing) You've seen it? Where is it?

Blitzwing: (Hot) You wantz to know? (Turns into Random) I Threw it away! HAHAHAHA!

Cyclonus: (Widens his Optics) WHAT!

Barricade: Oh you are kidding me right?

Cyclonus: Why would you ever throw it away?!

Blitzwing: (Turns into Icy) Becauze I Vought it would zolve our problem with ze Space Barnacle.

Cyclonus: You fool! That is a special type of Space Barnacle! One that is actually intelligent than any other before!

Shockwave: Wait a moment, how intelligent are we speaking of here?

Cyclonus: Intelligent enough to know where we are before it could even walk!

Barricade: Alright, now that is ridiculous, I mean, it can't just find it's way back here, certainly without a host of some kind.

Barricade opened the elevator access leading to the exit of the base, only to find the Space Barnacle, along with a now zombified Starscream and surprisingly Chromia just walking towards Barricade as they make their next victim.

Barricade: (Stares into the Space Barnacle and Starscream, who are right in front of him) Oh Frag me...

* * *

At Glen's house, his grandmother and cousin looked out and found him along with Cade, Leo and Maggie, and a set of vehicles.

Glen's Grandmama: Glen! There you are! (Notices Cade, Leo and Maggie) Who are those three?

Glen's Cousin: (Notices all of the sweet "Rides") And where did you get all those nice cars?

Glen: Guys, I know this is a little confusing, and this is definitely going to be a very, very bad timing, but please, promise me that you both won't freak out.

Glen's Grandmama: What's there to freak out over?

Glen: (Turns to the Autobots) Uh... Guys, I think it's time I introduce you to my grandmother, and my cousin.

Glen's Grandmama: Hey there you three, how did you get all those cars here?

Leo: Uh, Ma'am, he wasn't just talking to the three of us.

Suddenly, without warning, Bumblebee, Minerva, Ironhide, Cliffjumper and Hot Shot Transformed out of their Alt Modes and into their Robot Modes, and then the Jet Twins appeared, along with the Dinobots as they came out of nowhere, and stopped next to the group as Glen's family stared in shock at the surprise they had gotten.

Glen: So uh... Guys, this is my Family, Grandmama, Cuz, this my friends, Cade, Maggie, Leo, and the Autobots, including Dinobots.

Glen's Grandmama: (Widens her eyes in surprise) Glen... You... (Blinks her eyes a bit)

Maggie: Um... Glen, she's fainting!

Glen: Yeah, guys help?

Cade: Right, (He and Leo quickly helps Glen grab his grandmama from falling)

Glen's Cousin: (Looks at the Autobots) So... Are you all from Mars?

Glen: NO! Man, shut up and help me with grandmama over here?

Hot Shot: (Raises his brow) What's a Mars?

A bit later, Glen told his Cousin about how he met the Autobot, and then his Grandmother, who was a little shocked and wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him, or slap him silly for putting himself at danger.

Glen's Grandmama: And how long exactly have you been doing this?

Glen: When Cade had been attacked, but grandma c'mon, they keep me and my friends safe!

Glen's Grandmama: You sure? You, Cade, Maggie and Leo?

Glen: Actually, he's kinda of a new guy, but yeah, they keep us all safe, and they can help us too!

Glen's Grandmama: How? The house is being put on auction today!

Maggie: And they made a pretty big mistake about doing it!

Glen's Grandmama: What do you mean?

Maggie: Well duh... It's Halloween, and try mixing those with Autobots and Dinobots and see the result.

As they talked inside, the Autobots and Dinobots waited outside for them to finish.

Grimlock: So does Grimlock destroy now?

Minerva: No, Grimlock, don't destroy anything... Yet.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I'm bored now, I don't mind helping Glen out, but I'm bored!

Ironhide: How do ya think we all feel?

Jetfire: Sentinel Prime is known to be the one with punishments.

Jetstorm: But Optimus Prime's more of a joy kill!

Hot Shot: How come Chromia and Cliffjumper don't get punished?

Cliffjumper: One, Chromia was off on a mission, and two, she and I weren't the ones going over other private property and making a habit of accidents.

Bumblebee: I'm sorry, but did you ever experience any type of fun at all?

Cliffjumper: Only when it's not so reckless and I'm not working, yeah of course I have fun.

Suddenly, the humans got out of Glen's house and they walked to the Autobots and Dinobots.

Cade: Hey guys, any of you experienced Halloween before?

Bumblebee: I did, not sure about the others though.

Glen: Good, because we are going to make some very big jumpscares, uh, do we still have leftover paint from the Prank-a-Thon?

Hot Shot: (Brings out the red paint) I have Red.

Maggie: Good, that's actually perfect!

Grimlock: So, is Grimlock going to smash something?

Snarl: Yeah, Snarl is getting bored right now.

Leo: No, but we are going to show you guys the true meaning, of Halloween.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the sky is now sunset orange, Optimus Prime and his team were out investigating the mysterious life signature and the disappearance of Chromia, which led them all into the same street from the beginning of this Episode.

Optimus: Any leads on where Chromia is?

Ratchet: No, not yet at least.

Sentinel: Maybe she probably went back to Cybertron for a bit and forgot her pretty Femme stuff back home!

Jazz: Hey, easy on Chromia S.M! She ain't like any Femme, she's serious as a tiger would be.

Sentinel: Why would a tiger be serious?

Ratchet: Wait, I think I found something. (Goes to a nearby alleyway and finds a video tape) It's a video tape of some kind.

Jazz: Probably from Chromia.

Sentinel: You sure it isn't some random Organic slime made ones?

Optimus: That tape is too big for any human... Let's play it.

Ratchet downloads the video and then shows the screen wide for everyone to see, and it revealed to be Chromia as she is in the alleyway at the night before)

Chromia: (In recording) This is Autobot Chromia, I am recording this if anything were to happen, and I'll leave this for my team to find it, now, this may be a long shot, but I have spotted the Decepticon Starscream. (Shows the camera towards Starscream, just standing there all weird) He is currently just standing there, but he isn't as talkative as he is described to be, and he's just standing there in an puzzling way... But that doesn't mean I'm watching my back on this, Decepticons are known to be tricky, so wish me luck. (Activates her Double bladed sword and walks slowly towards Starscream as the camera moves towards him) Starscream seems to be in a daze, so if I'm careful- (Camera now showing Starscream moving a little, turning around) Slag, he's moving. Starscream! On authority of the Autobots, I order you to surrender peacefully and-! (Starscream turns around fully at Chromia, revealing his Space Barnacle contagion inside him) What the! What is that thing? (She dodges the attacks from Starscream, as he tried to scratch Chromia through his claws) That's it, I'm getting backup! 

The camera turns around, only to find a fully formed Space Barnacle in front her, as it attacks her, she drops the camera, and then the footage ends with Chromia being attacked in her shadow, as the Space Barnacle and Starscream presumably infecting her, as the video came to an end, and the Autobots just looked at each other for a serious moment.

Sentinel: Okay... Now see what I mean about Organic slime?! Told you Rust Buckets Organics are no good!

Ratchet: Calm your Skid Plates! That thing ain't from around here!

Jazz: So then what exactly was that?

Optimus: (Stares at the screenshot of the Space Barnacle) Trouble...

* * *

Meanwhile, Powell was on Glen's property with a group of people, looking to buy the house, as auction night began.

Powell: And right up here is the main part of the house, and it should lead us up into the living room and such.

Customer 1: (Smiles) Well that's great sir!

Customer 2: I'm not so sure... Is it true, based on what the rumors say about you Mr. Powell?

Powell: Hehehe... Well, let me assure you ma'am, those are just merely rumors, and you both don't have to worry about anything, because this house is absolutely a 100% safe, guaranteed!

Powell opens the door, only to reveal Glen inside a bag with his hand sticking out, on the floor being dragged by Cade while he's on the phone.

Cade: (Pretending he's calling someone) Well hey, it's not my fault he got stomped on by a giant robot, you were the one that sent them here! (Notices the people on the front door) Oh crap, I gotta go, bye! (Drops the bag, spilling what looks like blood on the floor and makes a casual eccentric expression) Hey guys! You must be the newcomers to the house! Oh, don't worry about the body, he died yesterday, I'm just cleaning this up for Mr. Powell here, hey, where do we dump the body again sir?

Powell: (Slams the door and turns nervously to the others) Hehe, oh, Halloween, just a classic night to be in, don't you agree?

Customer 3: (Raises a brow) Was that a real dead body just now?

Powell: What? No, of course not, I don't even know those people, why don't we try the backyard, the backyard is nice, has perfect grass and- (Stops leading the customers to find the Autobots and Dinobots sitting in a full circle as Maggie and Glen's Grandmama were seen spreading some sort of ingredient in the fireplace they made themselves, Cliffjumper just stirring a wheel on top of the fire, with a rag covering what seems to be their meal.

Ironhide: Mmm... (Places his hand on his stomach) I'm hungry...

Jetfire: Yeah, is it almost done?

Maggie: Oh yes, in fact it's almost done, hey, fire boys, mind if you heat up the flame to make it even hotter?

Hot Shot: Sure thing... (He, along with Grimlock and Jetfire shoot fire onto the fire pit, careful not to burn up the cover on top)

Maggie: Much better...

Powell: (Turns to the group) Uh, excuse me for a moment folks. (Turns to the Autobots) HEY! What is the meaning of this?!

Glen's Grandmama: (Turns to Powell) Oh hey there, don't mind us, we're just cooking ourselves some dinner, you and everyone else is welcome to join!

Customer 4: We are?

Maggie: Oh yeah... And don't worry, it will be tasty!

Maggie removed the big rag, revealing two half naked boys just hanging on the rod used to grill the meat, as Leo and Glen's Cousin were seen with tomatoes in their mouths to gag, as every Autobot and Dinobot stood up.

Minerva: (Pretending to smile) Oh my goodness, it's so... Delicious!

Grimlock: Mmm... Grimlock never tasted human before... Grimlock wants to try!

Bumblebee: (Raises his fork and knife) It's dinner time!

The team just laughed while the Auctioneers just looked in horror at what their seeing right now, as the two bounded roasted meals struggled to get out of the binds.

Leo: (Spits out his tomato gag and looks at the Auctioneers) DON'T BUY THIS HOUSE! IT'S A LIVING NIGHTMARE! AHH! (Pretends to get eaten by Grimlock as he puts Leo in his mouth in his Alt Mode)

Customer 1: (Looking outright scared now) That's it! Halloween or not, I'm out of here! (Leaves)

Powell: Wait, will you people at least buy my other houses?

Customer 5: Your other houses?! Honestly Mr. Powell, you might as well consider any house you sell, "Unqualified for purchase by you"!

Customer 3: Hope you flunk in the election, you creepy Cannibal!

Soon enough, all the customers left the house, leaving Powell alone with the Autobots, now looking at the people leaving.

Cade: (Waves his hand) Bye! Hope you guys have a very nice night!

Powell: (Turns around and finds everyone standing there, including Glen, his cousin, and Leo) What the? YOU! How did you get here! And where did you get that body?!

Cade: Oh, that wasn't really a dead body, we just added fake blood to make it more realistic.

Bumblebee: And we don't actually eat Organics!

Grimlock: They taste funny...

Powell: (Glares at everyone and then at Glen's Grandmama) YOU! You set this all up did you?!

Glen's Grandmama: Well then sugar, don't sell another person's private property unless they selling it themselves.

Glen's Cousin: Now get outta here!

Glen: Shoo!

Powell: (Growls) Just wait till I'm elected, and then we'll see who's laughing now! (Stomps his way out)

Glen: Whew, that's a close one, hey, Cuz, Leo! You guys alright?

Leo: We're naked, with our underwears on, dripped in sweat, and actual, olive oil, and I just been inside of a mouth of a Dinosaur, so yeah, you could say we're doing just fine!

Minerva: What? I thought that's what some humans put in to make their meals?

Maggie: Oh... Yeah, we need to talk about that...

Cliffjumper: I have water. (Splashes cold water onto Leo and Glen's Cousin)

Glen's Cousin: (Shivers from the cold) OH! I'm cold!

Glen's Grandmama: Alright, you two get dry and get some clothes on, and then you can stay in the house Dwayne.

Dwayne: Oh come on Grandmama it's Halloween!

Glen's Grandmama: And I need help with Trick or Treaters tonight! And the rest of ya, thanks, if Glen's okay with you, then I'm okay, if you don't actually stomp on him of course.

Glen: Grandma, I'm fine!

Glen's Grandmama: Alright, just takin care of you, that's all, now have a nice night. (Leaves)

Cade: Huh... That actually went a little bit better than mine. (Gets hit by Glen on the shoulder) Hey! What was that for?

Glen: That, was for dropping me fool!

Cade: ...Right, point taken.

Cliffjumper: Well, as much fun as I had, I think it's time to go back to our base.

Bumblebee: (Groans) Great, just so we can do less work!

Suddenly, everyone's comm link was activated, and they all answered when Optimus Prime was on the call.

Optimus: This is Optimus speaking, can anyone read?

Jetstorm: We read you Optimus Prime sir!

Jetfire: What is your command?

Optimus: I need you and the others, including the Dinobots to get back to base, we have a serious situation and we all need to discuss it. Prime out. (Call ends)

Ironhide: Looks like we have more work after all.

Minerva: What made him change his mind though?

Cade: Dunno, but let's find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon occupied prison of Koan, Megatron and Soundwave were trying to contact the Earth Bound Decepticons for a Spacebridge portal, but as of yet, no avail.

Megatron: What is taking those idiots so long?

Soundwave: I have of yet, 50% reason why.

Megatron: Call them, I want to know what is going on over there.

Soundwave: Comunications call will be in 60 seconds.

Slipstream: Maybe Blitzwing is being a Rust Bucket right now and caused some sort of accident, you know that three face is absolutely crazy.

Megatron; As insane as he is, my Cons stationed there would never dare to not answer my demands.

Slipstream: Well, whatever it is, they better hurry up, I'm bored here.

Soundwave: Comunatications from Decepticon, Shockwave, received Lord Megatron.

Megatron: Answer it.

The monitor screen revealed Shockwave in the screen as he looked like he was in a tense state right now, and screaming can be heard on the background, as the background around him only showed a bright blue, so Megatron and the others couldn't see what was going on.

Megatron: Shockwave! I demand to know why I have yet to have a Spacebridge portal on my coordinates! (Hears the screaming) And what is with the screaming? Decepticons do not scream for mercy!

Shockwave: (Shaking from his tense state) My liege... I believe it's best if you stay where you are...

Megatron: And what makes you so sure you can command me to do so?

Shockwave: Because to answer your question... Well we have a- (Feels two hands raising from his Servos to his shoulders as fingers fall down in rhythmic order, and suddenly, an infected Space Barnacle Barricade appears growling and attacks Shockwave, making him scream as the screen suddenly turns static, startling Megatron and Slipstream from the random jumpscare)

Slipstream: Umm... You know what, I changed my mind, I kinda want to stay here a little longer now.

As for the Decepticon base on Earth, the Space Barnacle managed to infect everyone inside as Barricade finished infecting Shockwave, half his head now having an organic eye attached to it as he and the others, including Chromia, follow the main Space Barnacle off to the elevator, and then off towards to the Autobot base.

* * *

All the Autobots regrouped just halfway from the base including the Dinobots as Optimus explained their situation with the Space Barnacles.

Bumblebee: Space Barnacles?! Again?!

Glen: You encountered one of them before?

Bumblebee: Slag yeah I did! And I'm sure as Frag I'm not turning into one again!

Optimus: Well, whatever happens, we need to be ready, the Space Barnacle managed to get Chromia and I'm not sure if it managed to get to the Decepticons.

Ratchet: And we ain't stickin around to find out, let's get to the base, now!

They all walked back to the Plant, and as they did, they noticed more cars and people just walking causally towards the base, making everyone curious.

Sentinel: Hey, what's this about? Some kind of Organic gathering or something?!

Optimus: it's called Halloween, and they usually celebrate it tonight.

Cade: But why is everyone going to our place in particular?

As they got closer, they all saw what was to be a huge party going on inside as more people were there, and cars filled up more than they'd could imagine.

Maggie: Uh... Guys, we're the only humans that know about this place, right?

Optimus: That's what I thought.

Sentinel: Well can any of you explain why there are so many Organics infesting the base right now?!

Bumblebee: Why no one can point fingers at me, I didn't do anything! Except for the fireworks with Ironhide the other day, but I seriously didn't have anything to do with this!

Glen: Alright, so what now?

Grimlock: Does Grimlock destroy?

All except Sentinel: NO!

Sentinel: Okay, well I don't know what's the reason, but I might as well go in there and tell those Organics this place is off limits!

Cade: Actually, why don't we "Humans", go ahead and check it out? Besides, it would be easier if we don't have a lot of attention.

Optimus: Alright, just call us, we'll listen to you through our Audio Receptors.

Glen: You got it.

Soon, Cade, Glen, Maggie, and Leo got inside, and saw a huge crowd gathered around like a music concert was up, as music was played in the background, people danced around like crazy.

Cade: (Notices the environment around them) Ok... Now I see why this place is chosen for parties like these.

Glen: Oh man! Now I wished I had my party clothes on!

Maggie: Does anyone have any idea who put this party like this on?

Leo: Something tells me I have a feeling!

Optimus: (On comm signal) What's it like in there?

Cade: Loud! And full of kids!

Cliffjumper: What makes you think they're kids?

Cade: Because they're people my age, and I recognize some kids from my school!

Maggie: I'm going to ask around! (Notices a girl serving some drinks) Hey, excuse me! (Tapes the girl on the shoulder, revealing Haley Meyers) Oh... Haley!

Haley: (Looks at Maggie in disgust) You again?!

Glen: What are you doing here Haley?!

Haley: Helping out on a party, for my boyfriend!

Cade: Boyfriend?!

Suddenly, the loudspeakers came on as the elevator from down the basement came up rising slowly.

?: (On the loudspeaker) Hello Boys and Girls... Every one of you have been invited to one and only special parties, of your lifetimes!

Maggie: Oh no!

Cade: Trevor?!

Trevor: Now I hope everyone is enjoying this Halloween edition special! Because it will leave you all in a blast! Welcome to Trevor Ford's, One and Only, PARTY! (Elevator raised up to it's end, revealing Trevor in his party clothing, a tank top of all colors, sunglasses, and shorts as everyone cheered)

Leo: Well this explains it.

Trevor: (Looks around the crowd and notices Cade and his friends as he peeks out of his shades and looks at them) Oh you have gotta be kidding! (Walks through the crowd, getting through to Cade and the others as he stopped next to Haley) Hey, you trying to steal another of my girls again?!

Cade: Wow! Of all girls in high school you picked, and you literally chose Haley!

Maggie: And Haley, how could you be with Trevor?!

Haley: At least he's more cooler and normal than any of you.

Trevor: Now who invited you people here, huh? (Notices Leo) Leo! You invited these jokers here?!

Leo: Actually I came here with them!

Trevor: Well can you tell them to scram out of my party! This is my party, and my building!

Cade: Really?! Then tell it to the real owners!

Suddenly, the Autobots came in, making everyone surprised as they looked at the Autobots in amazement.

Kid 1: Holy crap, are they what I think they are?

Kid 2: Wow! The Autobots!

Kid 3: Dude this is so cool!

Haley: (Groans) Trev, I thought those Robots were all gone!

Trevor: They were until they were brought back by these dweebs!

Cade: Hey, they actually came on their own decision!

Glen: Besides, you were the one that didn't ask permission.

Optimus: (Looks around the place) What is the meaning of all this?

Trevor: (Moves his way in front of Optimus) Uh, dude, we're having a party! Got a problem?

Optimus: Well no, it's just this isn't really a good time for a home party in here.

Sentinel: Yeah, so why don't all of you beat it somewhere else!

Haley: Hey! You can't just kick us out of here! This is our party!

Trevor: And whether this is your base or not, we didn't see any of you in here, so why do you all care when you're out kicking butt in the city!

Ratchet: As much as I don't like Sentinel, he does have a point on you Organics bein here!

Bumblebee: (Moves in front) Hey guys? Let me try this one. (Turns to the party kids) Hey, some of you guys remember me from the other day? You know, when we all played field hockey together?

Ironhide: And when Bumbler and I made those fireworks that day?

Haley: Didn't you and your Robot friend also blown up the library?

Ironhide: (0_0) ...Right, but that was an accident!

Bumblebee: Yeah, that wasn't even our faults back there!

Trevor: Hey, why don't you save another speech when you're not making the tennis court a wreck or setting the pool on fire.

Maggie: Listen you moron, we're in a middle of something that is very dangerous!

Trevor: Oh? And where is this very dangerous something we're all so curious about?

Kid 4: HOLY CRAP! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!

Everyone in the building turned, and saw that the Space Barnacle, along with the Decepticons and Chromia, had somehow found their base, and the kids were running away from them as everyone started to be in a panic as they were seeing the monsters in the building, and the Autobots started to activate their weapons.

Minerva: (Widens her Optics) By the Allspark! Those are Space Barnacles?!

Cliffjumper: (Even looked startled by the sight) What is the right human term for it? Z...Zzz...

Leo: If you're trying to say "Zombie", that's sort of the correct way of putting it!

Sentinel: Optimus... Please tell me you have a way of getting rid of these contaminations right now!

Optimus: From what Bumblebee said, you have to put in some hot water at them, and then you would get rid of the Space Barnacles infecting their systems.

Bumblebee: Yeah, but the thing is here, is it a really good idea when we have Decepticons in the base, and then they'll find out where we all LIVE!

Optimus: Right, Ok, Jazz, get the Dinobots to help with the Organic and Minerva to help with the humans! Cade, Maggie, Glen, Leo, you help them out too!

Glen: You got it! (Leaves with the Autobots)

Optimus: Bumblebee, you and Hot Shot go with Ratchet and try to find the water system, and then get a tank of it outside!

Bumblebee: Got it Prime! (Leaves with Hot Shot)

Sentinel: Um, I'm sorry, but can't someone with fires just heat up your water cannon in your Alt Mode and then we can just splash them off and get it over with!

Ratchet: Actual good thinking, for once, but that would take time to adjust, plus it would just blow up Prime's Servo just doing it now!

Cliffjumper: No time for debating! We need to get these infected away from here!

Optimus: Right! (Activating his Battle Mask) I'll take Barricade! Jetstorm can handle Blitzwing, Jetfire against Starscream, Cliffjumper against Shockwave, Sentinel against the Purple Decepticon, and Ironhide against Chromia!

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Uh, sir, I'm not sure if I'm willing to fight Chromia, sir!

Optimus: You don't have to fight her, just distract her!

Sentinel: Ugh, whatever we do next, this better not turn me into one of those slimy Barnacles! (Turns on his Battle Mask)

Optimus: Autobots! You all know what to do!

Optimus' forces went against the Space Barnacle's while Jazz helped Minerva with helping the party people with Cade and his friends, and made sure the Dinobots didn't destroy any humans in the process, Bumblebee and Hot Shot went inside and found some water tanks in the storage room.

Hot Shot: We sure we should grab this water though?

Ratchet: Hey, not like going to use it!

Bumblebee: What about Maggie? Isn't she living here?

Ratchet: Right, okay, let's just take one tank, and then we'll see from there! Now Hot Shot, try heating up this tank!

Hot Shot: Sure! (Shoots a small amount of fire at the water tank that Ratchet picked out)

Meanwhile, the Autobots finally got the Space Barnacles out of the Plant, now fighting them carefully outside as Ironhide is dealt with Chromia, having her body implanted with Space Barnacle DNA as she tries to scratch Ironhide to no avail.

Ironhide: (Dodges the scratch) Chromia! If you can hear me, try to fight it! Please!

Cliffjumper: (Dodges another scratch from Shockwave) I've been waiting to do this since I found out the real you! (Jump kicks Shockwave and he lands across 5 feet away from him)

Sentinel: (Uses his shield to block an attack from Cyclonus) Can those two hurry it up already?!

Jetstorm: (Gets in a grip struggle with Blitzwing) Arrgh! Get off Decepticreep!

Jetfire: (Notices his brother in trouble) Brother! (Now also gets attacked by Starscream as he pounces Jetfire)

Optimus: (Signals for Ratchet) Ratchet, where are you?! We're loosing ground here!

Ratchet: (On Comm link signal) We just got a water tank! And now it's all ready and warm for the Space Barnacles!

Sentinel: Hurry it up then! (Now struggles in a grip against Cyclonus) Gah! No way! I'm not turning into a Space Barnacle tonight!

Ironhide: (On the ground as Chromia attempts to bite him) Come on Chromia, just a little longer! (Closes his Optics as he prepares to get turned into a Space Barnacle)

Ratchet: (Comes outside with Bumblebee and Hot Shot) Alright, you have the container ready?

Hot Shot: (Holding the water with Bumblebee) Yeah!

Ratchet: Good! Bumblebee, I'm going to lift it high in the air, you need to shoot at it!

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers) Got it Doc Bot!

Ratchet: Okay! (Uses his Magnets to lift up the water container and raise it high above the battle) Now Bumblebee!

Bumblebee uses his Stingers and blows up the container, spreading hot water all over both Autobots and Decepticons as the Space Barnacles in their circuitry is washed off, Ironhide still had his Optics closed, even when water was hitting him, and then nothing of any struggle happened as Chromia just stared at him with confusion.

Chromia: (Raises an Optic while she finds herself laying on top of Ironhide) Ironhide?

Ironhide: (Opens his Optics and finds Chromia back to normal) Hey!

Chromia: Hey... What happened, I thought I was attacked by this monster and... (Looks at Ironhide and the awkward postions they're at) Um... We weren't making out in public, were we?

Ironhide: (Chuckles just slightly) Oh, if only that was it Chromia.

Bumblebee: Hey! It worked!

Optimus: (Looks around and sees the Decepticons regaining their free will) Yeah, it worked alright...

Cyclonus: (Now having the Space Barnacle infestation off of him and finds himself at a grip match, just up close to Sentinel) Hey... How did I get here?

Shockwave: (Rubs his head) Where are we?

Sentinel: (Pushes himself off of Cyclonus) Don't bother asking! You Decepticons are under arrest!

Hot Shot: (Points at something) Um... Guys, I don't think we're done yet!

Everyone looked over where Hot Shot pointed, and saw the Space Barnacle, the main one, just standing there at it's height as it growls really loud at the loss of it's DNA.

Cyclonus: (Looks at the Space Barnacle) Oh... Now I remember.

Barricade: I like to give that thing a piece of my mind, but I'll just let the Autodogs handle it.

Starscream: Peace out everybody! (Shoots at the ground where everyone stood and makes his leave, as did many Decepticons did, leaving the Autobots to the Space Barnacle)

Sentinel: Great, how do we get rid of this thing?!

Bumblebee: Let's try taking it down! (Runs towards it and starts shooting)

Ratchet: (Raises his Servo) Bumblebee wait!

Bumblebee was already away from the group as he fired his Stingers at the Space Barnacle, but then suddenly, the Space Barnacle released big tentacles, wrapping them around Bumblebee's arms and chest and then lifting him up in the sky.

Optimus: Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: What the? No fair! (Struggles to get loose) The last time I had problems with Space Barnacles, they didn't have any stupid tentacles!

Cliffjumper: Great, stupid Mech is going to get killed!

Sentinel: Hey, Ironhide, can't you just use your Cannons to shot that thing?

Ratchet: And risk Bumblebee being turned into a Space Barnacle in the process? We'll all be back to square one!

Bumblebee: (Sees the Space Barnacle opening his mouth, looking like it's going to eat him) Uh... Guys, I need help, NOW!

Jetstorm: What do we do?

Optimus: (Turns to Jetfire and Hot Shot) Jetfire, Hot Shot, you both shoot flames, correct?

Jetfire: Well... Yes... We do sir.

Optimus: Good! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) I need you to heat up my water tank!

Sentinel: Whoa, Optimus, I know you're the hero type, but I think you should slow down, maybe we should just find another one of those tanks and-

Optimus: There's no time, I need to do it now!

Ratchet: Prime, what did I just say about-!

Optimus: I don't care right now, just do it!

Hot Shot and Jetfire turned to each other and gave nervous glances before they start heating up Optimus's water tank, and once it was heated up, Optimus fired his water at the Space Barnacle, melting it down as it dropped Bumblebee to the ground as he got up and watched, and once Prime stopped firing, the Space Barnacle was completely destroyed.

Bumblebee: Huh, yeah! Take that! Try turning me into a zombie now! (Turns back to the others) Hey! It worked! The Space Barnacles gone!

Cade: (Walking with everyone of the party guests along with Jazz, Minerva, and the Dinobots) Hey, is it over?

Optimus: (Transforms back into his Robot Mode) Yeah... It's over now... (Starts getting dizzy for a bit)

Jazz: Hey, O.P? You alright?

Optimus: Yes, I am... I'm just... (Starts to fall unconscious onto the ground)

Bumblebee: (Watches Optimus fall onto the ground) Boss bot!

Cade: Prime! (Runs to him with everyone else who were now worried about the Red and Blue Firetruck)

Sentinel: Optimus! (Kneels down and looks at his Brother)

Maggie: (Stops in front of Optimus) What's wrong with him?

Ratchet: Prime made a crazy move, that's what! Minerva, help me lift him into the Med Bay!

* * *

Optimus woke up to find himself inside the Med Bay, as he saw every Autobot in front of him, including Cade, Maggie, Tessa, Glen, and Leo, even Sentinel was there as he laid in the Medical Berth.

Optimus: Mmm... What happened?

Sentinel: You passed out after your stunt with that Space Barnacle.

Minerva: How are you feeling?

Optimus: (Rubs the back of his Helm) Okay, I suppose.

Minerva: Oh good, that means I have an excuse to do this! (Punches Optimus straight on the shoulder)

Optimus: (Gets hit in the shoulder) Gah! (Rubs his shoulder) What was that for?

Minerva: For being a complete Dip Stick that's what!

Ratchet: And I ain't blaming her, for if Hot Shot or Jetfire didn't add to much heat, your ventilation shaft would've overloaded it self and blown right up your insides!

Sentinel: And I'm okay with it, considering you're my brother and all, but if it were up to me, I would've beaten the Scrap out of you!

Bumblebee: Seriously, we could've just hopped over the base and grabbed another container of water or something!

Optimus: Okay, Okay, I can take points for that, but still, if it weren't for me, Bumblebee may have been critically injured, and I'm just glad it's me laying here instead of him or any of the team here.

Chromia: Just don't do something like that again, or I'll have to cut off a leg, and I'm being serious here.

Optimus: Alright, never mind me, what happened after the Space Barnacle was taken care of?

Cade: Well, Trevor and Haley were all weepy because their party got messed up because of our interference.

Leo: But they both got dissed at later for not caring about you, so now they both went from popular to unpopular very quick!

Tessa: Huh, That's something I should have not missed out on.

Glen: After that, everyone gave us all credit, and then we got asked on if you Bots could go hang out at our school again sometime.

Optimus: That's something I'll consider... (Looks sternly at Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hot Shot, Minerva, and the Twins) With only My Permission!

Ratchet: Well, since you're all comfortable, I think we'll all just leave you be to rest.

Sentinel: Yeah, I'm going to find something to do.

Optimus: Alright then, but Bumblebee, can you stay here for a moment?

Bumblebee: Okay.

Everyone left the room as Optimus and Bumblebee had the Med Lab to themselves.

Bumblebee: What is it Boss Bot?

Optimus: Bumblebee, what you did, was brave, and reckless at the same time, you could've gotten yourself killed! And not to mention that you had gotten into Cade's school without my knowledge.

Bumblebee: I know, but I just wanted to see Cade! And Maggie, and Tessa, and Glen!

Optimus: But you could see them when they leave school though, and you're usually okay with it, so is there something wrong?

Bumblebee: I don't know Prime... It's just... (Sighs) Things aren't really the same here... Not without Sari, not without Bulkhead, not even without... (Puts his head down in grief)

Optimus: (Sighs as he sits up from the Berth and places a hand against Bumblebee's shoulder) Look... I know we only had a couple of months of adjustment, without Bulkhead, Sari, or even Prowl... But things are different now... Sari and Bulkhead chose to be in Cybertron for their own reasons.

Bumblebee: But Prowl chose to... He chose to give his Spark away.

Optimus: I know... And I miss him as much as you miss him...

Bumblebee: (Looks up at Optimus) Prime... If you don't mind me asking... Why did you choose to save me like that?

Optimus: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: You know, the way you did last night! Ratchet said you could've overloaded your systems, and why would you do that, for me?

Optimus: (Gives a long pause as he looks out the door and sees Ratchet standing, watching the scene unfold, and both knew one of the reasons why, as Optimus turned back to Bumblebee and gave him one of his honest answers) You want to know why Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Well... Yeah...

Optimus: Because... Well... When you ran off like you did at the Space Barnacle, and when I saw you being wrapped in tentacles by it, there was one thing I was thinking about when seeing that moment... You want to guess what I was thinking about?

Bumblebee: Um... Can you give me a clue?

Optimus: I was thinking about Prowl...

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Oh...

Optimus: And I thought long and hard when we were at his funeral, that I promised that I'd never leave another Mech or Femme behind, I stayed true to that promise, and when Prowl died, well... I guess you could say that I became more... Protective lately, and when you were caught... I thought about Prowl, and I just couldn't stand watching another one of my Mechs go away, especially you Bumblebee... You're the youngest of the team, and honestly, I'm not sure it would be the same again, especially when Prowl went Offline, and it wasn't really my first...

Bumblebee: What do you mean? You lost someone before?

Optimus: (Gives a long sigh) Her name, was Elita 1, and she was... A friend, of mine and Sentinel's.

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, Kup mentioned that you and Sentinel had a friend.

Optimus: And he wasn't wrong... She was known to be one of the beautiful Femmes on Cybertron... And we stayed together as a trio... Like our own family...

Bumblebee: I can't imagine how she put up with Sentinel though...

Optimus: Well no, but that's the thing, Sentinel wasn't always that mean before... Not really... He and I had shared a mutual brotherly relationship due to us being siblings, and we both treated her with kindness, well, even though he was sometimes going into places and being so excited for anything, just like you are.

Bumblebee: Really? Huh... Well, what happened then?

Optimus: (Gives another long deep sigh) Well... There was this Energon issue back a thousand Stellar Cycles ago, and Energon became limited, and we... We had to help someone, who was very special to all of us, and he needed the Energon desperately, so... We went to this Organic planet... And then Sentinel and I came back... But without the Energon... And without Elita...

Bumblebee: Hold on... You're saying that Sentinel, your own brother left Elita behind?!

Optimus: No... I'm saying I left her behind...

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in understanding) Oh...

Optimus: So... Afterwards, Sentinel blamed me for what happened, which I in fairness, blamed myself for what happened, so I let Sentinel lie about me being the one with the idea to go, and I ended up going to the Stockades, while he went to become part of the Autobot Elite Guard... After that though... Our relationship became dark...

Bumblebee: So... Could you have done things differently?

Optimus: There were many possibilities... But... I knew there wasn't really anything neither Sentinel or I could have done. We split up, never talked to each other, and then the family we had just... Broke up...

Bumblebee: So... What happened after you got out of the Stockades then?

Optimus: After that, I was assigned to a Spacebridge Repair crew... Which you could only guess what happened next on our set of adventures.

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, I was there all the time.

Optimus: So, when we arrived here on Earth, and we spent our time here, I realized something... As we've grown here... The more we became more then just a team... More like...

Bumblebee: A family.

Optimus: Exactly, and when Prowl died... We all went our separate ways, and what happened last night, well, just thinking about Prowl, I never wanted anything to happen to you or anyone else, especially the Autobots here.

Bumblebee: Yeah... I mean, I don't want to lose you too Boss... I'm sorry, if I got you hurt that way. (Puts his head down again)

Optimus: Bumblebee. (Puts his head up to look at him) I know you mean well, and it wasn't your fault for me getting hurt, it was my decision, and you have a whole life ahead of you, and one day, you might lead your own team.

Bumblebee: Well, I dunno about that...

Optimus: I'm serious, that if that were to happen, promise me you'll keep them all together no matter what times are at it's darkest, and you'll won't leave any Mech or Femme behind... Not like I did... Because if there's one thing that grows in time when being in a team for a long time, and that... Is family. You promise?

Bumblebee: (Nods his head in understanding) Yeah... I promise.

Optimus: (Smiles) Good... Now, I won't take up more of your time, I'll let you have some fun playing some video games.

Bumblebee: Right... (Walks to the door, and stops to turn around) Hey Prime... This is going to sound weird... But why do I have a feeling that I... Know you more than I should?

Optimus: Well... Let's just say there's more then there is that meets the eye.

Bumblebee: Okay... Well, thanks for telling me, I actually appreciated that. (Leaves the Med Lab)

Ratchet: (Comes right in) So, was that all true about what you said?

Optimus: I had to make a slight change, but yes... Everything else is true... All of it.

Ratchet: You still need time to tell him?

Optimus: Honestly... I'm scared of how he'll react when he finds out the truth...

Ratchet: Scary, yes, but it'll all feel better once you let it out.

Optimus: Yeah... (Looks up at the ceiling) Hopefully.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for Episode 13! Now here's a heads up, I am going to be camping on Mt. Yosemite on Tuesday through Saturday next week, so I don't know if I'll be able to post the next episode earlier, or later, so I hope you guys understand, since this is summer after all.**

 **Anyways, leave a review down below, and stay tuned for more TFA Animated!**


	14. Election Year

Episode 14: Election Year

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network. Lena belongs to me.**

 **So do not sue me for no good reason!**

 **Warning! Beginning gets a little dark, so brace yourselves!**

* * *

 _Flashback, about 10 years ago._

 _It was a rainy after school, and it was starting to get dark as a little girl in blue waited for her mom and dad to come pick her up from her school, but the thing was, everyone else got picked up, but that was merely 30 minutes ago, now she was the only one waiting for a car ride, sitting in the safety of the roof below her to shelter her from the rain as a school teacher came out the front door and found her just sitting there._

 _Teacher: (Notices her just sitting down) Hey, excuse me, what are you doing here?_

 _?: (Turns to the teacher) I'm waiting for my mommy and daddy... They told me they were picking me up after school today._

 _Teacher: What time?_

 _?: Um... Just about 30 minutes after the bell..._

 _Teacher: Huh... What's your name?_

 _?: Maggie._

 _Teacher: Well, Maggie, why don't you come inside and wait in the principal's office, it's all wet out here, and maybe your parents are a little late coming here because of the rain, okay honey?_

 _Maggie: Okay._

 _She got inside and waited for her parents then, but then an hour past, and her parents didn't show up yet, and the principal and the teacher who brought her in were getting worried now._

 _Principal: How long were they supposed to pick her up now?_

 _Teacher: She said they were supposed to pick her up right when all the parents showed up._

 _Principal: Well, maybe it's because of the rain then._

 _Teacher: That's what I thought, but traffic doesn't usually take this long, and it's already been an hour and a half already!_

 _Principal: Well, I don't know, maybe-_

 _Suddenly, the office door opened and out came a blonde woman in a black jacket and blue jeans as little Maggie looked up and saw who it was and couldn't help but feel excited._

 _Maggie: (Smiles wide) Aunt Lena!_

 _Lena: (Turns to Maggie) Maggie! (Goes to hug her tight as Maggie went to hug her back) Are you okay?_

 _Maggie: Yeah, I'm happy to see you!_

 _Lena: Me too sweetheart, hey, where do I you out?_

 _Maggie: In the door on the left._

 _Lena: Thanks, be right back! (Goes inside and finds the teacher and principal) Hi, is this where I check where I check out?_

 _Principal: (Notices Lena) Yes, who are you?_

 _Lena: My name is Lena, I'm Maggie's Aunt._

 _Teacher: Where are her parents? She said they were the ones picking her up today, did something happen?_

 _Lena: (Sighs) It's a long story I'm afraid..._

 _While Lena told the two what happened, Maggie wasn't really paying attention as she looked around the room, and then Lena came out finally and walked to Maggie._

 _Lena: You ready to go?_

 _Maggie: Yes Aunt Lena, I sure am!_

 _Lena: Good, let's go..._

 _She took her hand and then she took her into her car and then drove her to her house and they got inside and took their coats off while Maggie became a little confused._

 _Maggie: Aunt Lena? Why are we at your house? I thought you were taking me home?_

 _Lena: I know, but... (Turns around and rubs her head)_

 _Maggie: Aunt Lena? Where are mommy and daddy at? I thought they were picking me up from school today._

 _Lena: (Takes a long, deep breath as she turned around and faced Maggie) They were..._

 _Maggie: What happened?_

 _Lena: (Leans down and puts her hands on Maggie's shoulders) Maggie... Your parents were driving to your school to come pick you up... But they..._

 _Maggie: But what Aunt Lena?_

 _Lena: (Sighs) They got into an accident... The road became too slippery for them to drive, and then..._

 _Maggie: And then what Aunt Lena? What happened? Are Mommy and Daddy okay?_

 _Lena: Maggie... (Places her hand on her niece's cheek) The crash... The crash became too unstable, and they didn't get the chance to get out because there was this fire in their engine and... Maggie, I'm so sorry._

 _Maggie: (Understands what she is talking about and is on the verge of crying) No... Aunt Lena stop it!_

 _Lena: Maggie..._

 _Maggie: NO! STOP IT! WHERE'S MOMMY AND DADDY?! WHERE ARE THEY?! (Starts to struggle out of Lena's grip, but stops completely as Lena held her close, and she crying her eyes out while she dropped on the floor, and Lena kept on hugging her and she starts to fall asleep from her crying, and then the next thing she knew, she blacked out entirely)_

Flashback over.

Maggie was in the Plant, in her room telling Cade, Tessa, Glen, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hot Shot, and Minerva about how Aunt Lena picked her up from school and how her parents died that fateful night.

Maggie: And that, was how I found out my parents died...

Tessa: Whoa...

Cade: I'm sorry Maggie... That must've been rough for you to go through.

Maggie: Well... That was just 10 years ago, and now I'm over it...

Glen: Jeez... Bumbles, Hot Shot and I were wondering if you had a pool. (Gets hit by Tessa on the shoulder) OW!

Tessa: (Punches Glen on the shoulder) Dude! Really?!

Maggie: Well, yeah, both my parents and my Aunt both owned a pool, but never mind about me now, it's all in the past, and for I all know, I'm not even Lena's niece, so let's see how everything else is in Detroit is doing! (Walks out of her room and sits on the big stone couch and watches the news)

TV: **And here we are with election day which is only a couple of days now in counting, and this year is the election for the vote for who will be running to be our mayor, and our two opponents, Porter C. Powell, and Augustus Edsel, a man who is in elder age, and barely speaks, but that doesn't stop most voters for going in for him instead of Powell's, due to his affairs of criminal elements-**

Maggie: (Turns off the TV) Y'know what, I think I'll just go and chill out today, anyone wants to do something?

Minerva: Well, we could hang out at a park or something.

Cade: Doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Maggie: Great, let's go.

* * *

The Earth was just sitting in space, with the sun brightening the planet's continents and seas, while a Red Spaceship was seen dropping out of a Spacebridge portal, and then it started to fly into the planet's dark side of the atmosphere, and once it reached past space into open air, night air was seen as the moon brightened the night clouds, and the ship got underneath the clouds to reveal Detroit in it's nighttime hours, and once it landed into an empty parking lot, the ship's ramp was latched down slowly to the ground to reveal the notorious bounty hunter Lockdown, his silhouette was seen on the white bright background of the inside of his ship as he walked down the ramp and raised his Servo to look at his wrist, and then a screen appeared, containing lists of bounties that await to be acquired.

Lockdown: (Scrolls down his list) No... That one is taken care of... That one was taken care of 300 thousand Stellar Cycles ago, so that's done... (Keeps scrolling down until he sees his next bounty, which reveals to be Wasp) Hm... Autobot turned traitor bout a hundred Stellar Cycles back, busted out last year from the Stockades, and wanted by the Autobot Elite Guard... Bounty cancelled huh... Great... (Crosses Wasp's picture on screen and moves on to the Energon) Energon on this planet huh? Well, this is something. (deactivates the screen) Ah, what the Pit, I'm bored, and I got nothing to do, so I might as well get somethin done, maybe Megatron will pay a better amount than those Autobots could.

Lockdown then put the ramp of his ship up and had set up a disguise for it, making a hologram of a building, and proceeded to Transform into his Alt Mode, and then drove out into the street, and little did he know, there were several black vans parked, tracking his movements, and then they went to go after Lockdown, and in doing so, made them shoot at him with their blaster cannons.

Lockdown: (Nearly gets hit by the shot) HEY! (Looks behind and sees several of the vans following him with their blaster cannons) Ok... Weird set of Autobots... (Scans them for any heat signatures, but only those of humans) Huh... Now that's weirder, humans with that kind of technology?

The people in the vans continued to chase after him as more military like vehicles join the chase.

Lockdown: Alright... You Organics wanna play this game? Sure, I'll play too.

Lockdown then turned to a highway and started to turn to the wrong side of the road for his pursuers to follow, and then some cars hit a couple of vans, taking them out as Lockdown went to the right side of the road, but he is still being chased as the military vehicles took place and started to ram into Lockdown to make him stop.

Lockdown: (Gets hit by the moving car) Gah! You Organics are really starting to get on my nerves! (Gets rammed again) Ah! Okay... Playtimes over kids.

Lockdown then activated some of his toys, and placed them on the ground, making all vehicles in vicinity, including the ones chasing him, affected by having their tires taken out, and the cars end up crashing into each other, taking out all of his pursuers as Lockdown exited the freeway.

Lockdown: (Sighs) What a bunch of amateurs... Alright, now I can relax and get to what I was doing anyways...

As Lockdown took the next street, there were some mechanism placed in the street, and the second Lockdown crossed it, the mechanism activated, triggering a mass amount of electricity affective only for Cybertronians, causing Lockdown to shout in pain and undergo his Transformation back into his Robot Mode, and roughly landing a few feet to the ground as electricity sparked all over his body, and then more Vans appeared, and the people got out of the vans and out in front came Lena, as she walks towards Lockdown, laying on the ground and his face turned to her.

Lena: (Walks towards Lockdown) Well, you're a wild one, aren't you?

Lockdown: (Grunts in pain) What did you do to me?

Lena: We just stunned your body so we can hold you still.

Lockdown: For what? So we can have a little chit chat?

Lena: Well, that and so we can do this. (Gets out some sort of gun and shoots Lockdown at the neck, revealing some kind of metal device, piercing through his armor)

Lockdown: (Gets attached by the device) Arrgh! What did you do to me now?!

Lena: What I did was added a bomb attached to your armor, filled some of the same substance, what you machines call, Energon, is it? It's made to explode some parts of your body from the inside, that means valuable for your life, and I also heard that this stuff can also get very explosive too..

Lockdown: (Raises a brow) You placed explosive Energon inside me? Oh, lady, you have no idea which Bot you're messing here!

Lena: Well I'll have to find out, shall we? Now, like I said, the Energon in your body are explosive, and only activated with a remote activation, and the first one that explodes will be your head if you won't comply.

Lockdown: You, want me to do things for you?!

Lena: For one price... Your existence.

Lockdown: Fine... What you want from me?

Lena: We have a job for you... And based on your personality, and your looks, you'll find this quite easy for yourself...

* * *

Somewhere in between Illinois and Michigan, there is a U.S. Airbase located, and all types of personnel were seen as a few in particular just got back from a helicopter ride and one just came back as their general, presumably, came up to them.

General: Captain Lennox!

Lennox: (Salutes) General Macadam, sir!

Macadam: At ease, how was your ride?

Lennox: Pretty good sir, just looking around the river, considering how big the world is.

Macadam: Well, we all get one life, so let's use it wisely. (Leaves)

Soldier: Huh... I wonder if signing up for being a national guard was a good idea.

Lennox: Hey, it was my choice on being here Epps, it was your choice on being here too.

Epps: I know, but man, did you ever think that after we graduated from high school that we ended up being on national?

Lennox: What's your point?

Epps: The point is, I was just hoping for more action, that's all.

Lennox: Isn't shooting guns enough action?

Epps: I know, but still, there's reports of giant robots inside Detroit, and all kinds of action is happening over there!

Lennox: Yeah, I liked to believe what I see on the internet, but I don't really believe in big giant metal robots that Transform into cars and Planes.

Epps: You think it's all the internet's doing?

Lennox: Doesn't everyone do on the internet make things real, but they're not? Look Epps, I know that staying at a U.S. Airbase doesn't mean excitement.

Epps: You mean when we stay here all the time?

Lennox: But hey, being the national guard has their uses, especially when we get some respect, and some meals too.

Epps: Yeah I guess, but still, I'm hoping for some excitement here!

Lennox: Just be careful what you say around here, or otherwise Macadam will force us all into doing 100 pushups like in training.

Epps: Fine, whatever, I'll keep my mouth shut. (Looks at a building) Hey, what do you think they put in there?

Lennox: I don't know, tech stuff I guess.

While the two walked, a certain Muscle car drove up to the base and drove up to the entrance.

Man in front: (Walks to the window) Excuse me, sir, do you have ID to come here?

Lockdown: Well sure, you want to see it?

Man in front: Only if you open your window sir.

Lockdown: Sure, come take a look. (Opens his driver's window to show him no one inside)

Man in front: (Looks confused) Uh... (Goes to his head speaker) Uh, General Macadam sir, are you busy right now?

Macadam: (On call) What is it soldier?

Man in front: I have a car parked up into the entrance seeking to be inside the base, and when the car opened the window, there is no one inside the car.

Macadam: Are you sure?

Man in front: Yeah, there is like no one inside the car, there's not one man driving it!

Lockdown: (Transforms into his Alt Mode and leans down to face the man) That's because there is no "Man" inside me.

Right after he Transformed, Lockdown attacked the base, breaking through the front gate entrance and started to wreak havoc all over the base.

Lockdown: (Shoots his gear all over the place as he signals Lena) Alright I'm here, now what?

Lena: The equipment we're looking for should be inside a building, should be on your visual screen now.

Lockdown: (Locates the supplies needed at the same warehouse that Epps pointed out) I see it.

Lockdown walked casually to the warehouse as Lennox and Epps watched in shock at the size of the Bounty Hunter.

Lennox: What on Earth is that thing?!

Epps: I told you they were real!

Lennox: Well, you also said you needed excitement, so here it is!

Lennox and Epps shot at Lockdown with their weapons as he walked to the warehouse shipment.

Lockdown: (Getting annoyed by the shooting) I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sure S.T.E.A.M. puts a lot better than these Organics. (Swings his Hook at Lennox and Epps)

Lennox: Get down! (Grabs Epps and they both duck down from the swing)

Lockdown: (Walks to the shipment, and starts to scan everything, and stopped scanning once he found the shipments he needed) Well, looks like you are my one way ticket for me to not get my head blown up. (Grabs the shipments, and then Transforms into his Alt Mode to drive right out of the base, nearly running over the soldiers as he left the base)

Lennox: (Gets up and grabs Epps' hand) What is that thing?

Macadam: That... (Walks up to Lennox and Epps) Would be known as a Transformer...

Epps: Alright, what was it doing here?

Macadam: I don't know, is everyone alright?

Lennox: So far so good, but that Transformer... It went inside the warehouse, it took some kind of shipment.

Macadam: Are you sure? (Points to the warehouse) That building?

Lennox: Yes sir, is there something in there that's important?

Macadam: Son, you have no idea.

Epps: Now what sir?

Macadam: Now... We'll have to pack, because we're making a visit to Detroit.

* * *

In Detroit, the Autobots are at the Factory as Optimus and Sentinel looked over the place.

Sentinel: So, Optimus, you have been here for only a couple of months now, and there's a bunch of Energon growing on this planet right now, leaving the Decepticons to be able to snatch them right there on the spot, and right now, we're just doing nothing here, because in your words, there is nothing to do right now?

Optimus: If you're asking if we found some Energon, yes, we did, and so far, we have most than the Decepticons, and they only took half of Swindle's from what Ratchet and Jazz said.

Sentinel: Well if you did, then where is the Energon stored at?

Optimus: It's in the storage container, why are you asking?

Sentinel: I'm just making sure as Magnus that you Bots do your job and not do anything at all.

Optimus: Sentinel, you can be rest assured that I make sure that everyone gets their jobs done, just like you're assured that Jazz and the Jet Twins get things done.

Sentinel: Well, Jazz became a little insubordinate some time back, but yeah, that's because I know they get the job done.

Optimus: Because you have faith in them.

Sentinel: Well, yeah, duh.

Optimus: Then you have to learn how to keep faith in everyone else, it's nothing to worry about.

Cliffjumper: (Sitting on the couch) NO! YOU FRAGGING AFTHOLES!

Ratchet: (Wakes up abruptly from his nap) What's the ruckus?

Ironhide: Whoa, what was that?!

Bumblebee: What's your deal?

Chromia: Something happen Cliffjumper?

Cliffjumper: THEY KILLED HIM!

Minerva: What?!

Hot Shot: What do you mean by that?!

Jetstorm: Is there an intruder?

Tessa: I'm confused here, there wasn't even a fight going on here!

Jazz: Yeah, there wasn't even anything going on here.

Cade: Hold on, who killed who?

Cliffjumper: LADIESMAN217!

All: (Raises confused looks) WHO?

Cliffjumper: Ladiesman- The blue team! (Points at the video game he was playing) They killed him! Ladiesman217 was my partner and those Aftholes shot him straight in the head! (Turns back to the TV) YOU MONSTERS! (Screams as he plays with his remote, shooting some enemy players, and earning some points) THIS IS FOR MY PARTNER! AH!

Jetfire: (Looks around at everyone) Um... Was it a bad idea to introduce Cliffjumper to Video Games?

Glen: At this rate, I'm thinking the same thing.

Bumblebee: For once, I'm taking blame for this.

Hot Shot: (Sits next to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, that's just a video game, it's what Glen would call, "Technological Environment with convincing Graphics".

Cliffjumper: Then how do you explain how Ladiesman217 died? That seems very convincing for graphics, considering the blood and all!

Ratchet: (Sighs as he facepalms himself) See what happens when you introduce Bots for bringing one of your habits Bumblebee.

Jazz: Hey, maybe we should get Cliff to lay low from that game.

Chromia: That's what I'm thinking. (Walks to Cliffjumper) Cliff, I think that's enough of the gaming right now.

Cliffjumper: (Stays back from Chromia and still plays) NO! I won't stop until they pay!

Ironhide: Ok, like Chromia said, that's enough now. (Grabs ahold of Cliffjumper)

Cliffjumper: (Struggles out of Ironhide's hold) HEY! BACK OFF HIDE! DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU!

Ironhide: Trust me, I can handle it.

Cliffjumper: Really? WELL HANDLE THIS! (Face butted Ironhide)

Ironhide: (Gets Face butted, but he turned on his Armor as Cliffjumper gave more head butts) Guys, I need help here!

Jazz: Right back at you Hide! (Helps Ironhide drag Cliffjumper off the couch)

Cliffjumper: (Gets dragged by Ironhide and Jazz) NO! HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE STAND LEAVING ONE'S DEATH IN VAIN LIKE THAT! MY PARTNER SHALL BE AVENGED!

Grimlock: (Comes out from the outside) What Grimlock hearing about death?

Minerva: Grimlock, it's nothing.

Cliffjumper: OH I'LL TELL YOU! (Points at the TV) These murderers killed Ladiesman217! THEY DESTROYED HIM, THAT'S WHAT!

Grimlock: Destroyed?!

Cliffjumper: YES!

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock destroy! (Activates his fire sword and goes to the TV)

Bumblebee: (Widens in terror) NO! Not the TV!

Minerva: Whoa, Grimlock!

Grimlock: (Slices the TV in half and roars) Ladiesman217 avenged!

Snarl: (Facepalms himself) Grimlock fooling himself!

Minerva: Oh, Grimlock!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the TV) Now what? How am I going to play games now? What's on the TV? When my favorite show is uploading their next episode! (Stretches his eyeballs down) HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE WITHOUT THE TV?!

As everyone started speaking aloud, Optimus and Sentinel just watched as they talked about how it was just a video game, and how Grimlock should not be cutting private property in half, and the meaning of private property.

Sentinel: (Makes a smug grin) So, what was it again about keeping "Faith"?

Optimus just sighed as he face palmed himself, but then the alerts rang as everyone stopped what they were doing and headed to the monitors.

Optimus: What's happening?

Bumblebee: Can't find out now since Grimlock destroyed the TV!

Ratchet: Calm your Servo Circuits, I can just see what's on the screen. (Lights up the screen, and the image reveals to be a red bright light up in the sky)

Jazz: Huh... That's a flare.

Sentinel: What do you think? Now why should we be interested in that? Probably some sort of human firework.

Optimus: But the alarms gone off, so we'll have to check it out, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet, you're coming with me, everyone else will stay and clean up the damages.

Maggie: Mind if we come with you?

Optimus: Sure.

Optimus's team Transformed into their Alt Modes, and once Cade and Maggie got inside of Bumblebee, Glen inside of Jazz, and Tessa inside of Ironhide, they drove out of the Plant and onto their distination, as the others watched them leave.

Sentinel: Ugh, I don't understand how anybot can handle that slime, ick. (Walks off)

Minerva: (Looks at Sentinel, then back at the Jet Twins) Do you two have any idea why Sentinel is always hating on Organics?

Jetstorm: No.

Jetfire: He like to keep things to himself mostly.

Minerva: So you're saying that he's, what some humans say, that he's tripping, right?

Hot Shot: (Raises an Optic) How could he be tripping now?

Chromia: She meant that metaphorically, and I don't know Minerva, but whatever he has against them, it's his business. (Walks off to clean up the TV)

Cliffjumper: This is the last time I'm saying this, but I'm still mad that my partner died.

Meanwhile, Optimus lead his team out to the flare as Tessa rode the back of Ironhide on his trunk.

Maggie: (Notices Tessa just sitting in the back of Ironhide) Cade, is your sister just sitting behind Ironhide instead of inside of him?

Cade: (Looks at Tessa sitting down) Sis always loves the air blowing at her.

Ironhide: Hey Tessa, if ya don't mind me askin, why didn't you just go inside of the driver's seat?

Tessa: Because I like the wind blowing at me!

Ironhide: Why? It's just wind.

Ratchet: Trust me, some humans are like that.

Once the Autobots got off the freeway, they drove to the park where Military personnel were seen all over, and each marine had their guns put away as the Autobots Transformed back into their Robot Modes and looked at the soldiers.

Glen: (Looks at the marines) Uh, why is the U.S. government here right now?

Jazz: We in some kind of trouble O.P?

Optimus: I don't know, but we should keep our guard up. Cade, Maggie, Tessa, Glen, you stay close to cover, I'll make an approach.

Ratchet: We're not coming with you?

Optimus: I don't want them to think the wrong way... Just let me talk to them. (Walks to the military)

Cade: (Blows air out of his mouth) I hope Prime knows what he's doing.

As Optimus walked to them, Lennox and Epps watched in surprise and shock after seeing the Autobots Transform, and one of them just walking towards them.

Epps: (Stares at Optimus) Look at that thing... All that stuff about the internet wasn't lying after all!

Lennox: (Notices Optimus approaching) S-Sir, one of them is approaching us.

Macadam: Stand down, everyone stand down, let me handle this.

Epps: Are you sure? With all due with respect, that's... A real Transformer coming to us, and you're sure about walking right up to him?

Macadam: I don't intend to cause harm Sargent Epps, so yes I am sure...

The general walked past Lennox and Epps and started to walk towards Optimus as he walks towards him, and then they both stopped in front of each other and looked at each other eye to eye.

Optimus: (Looks down at Macadam) We never met before.

Macadam: No, but I know you all too well from public appearance... You must be Optimus Prime... Allow me to introduce myself, on behalf of the United States Government and the Planet Earth, I am General Macadam of the United States Air force... Our base was attacked last night by a Black and Green Transformer that has a hook on one of his hands... And we are in great need of your assistance.

* * *

Lockdown was in one of S.T.E.A.M's bases and he was just handing their shipment to them and turns to Lena.

Lockdown: There, here's your shipment, now will ya let me go now?

Lena: (Looks at the shipment, opens a box, and sees all the high tech equipment) Well, look what we have here...

Lockdown: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, big deal, can I go now?

Lena: (Turns to Lockdown) You've handled your task well, but your work is far from finished.

Lockdown: Like Pit it is lady, you said you had a job for me, so I did my job, and now you fulfill your end of the bargain, that's how things roll!

Savoy: Don't you disrespect the lady Machine, she has a bomb right attached to you and she can blow you sky high any time she wants to.

Lockdown: The name's Lockdown Organic, and pardon my rudeness, but was I talking to you?

Lena: No, you were talking to me, and yes, what I said was true, I have a job for you, and your job is to work for us, every step of the way when you are required for your services, and you will do so until we have rid this planet off of the Autobot and Decepticon tyranny clean.

Lockdown: (Folds his arms) Hmph, you sound like you really hate those Autobots.

Lena: And you don't look much of an Autobot yourself, from your characteristics, you are just a plain Bounty Hunter.

Attinger: And that makes you not one of the Autobots... So, on this world, we have a saying... "The Enemy of my Enemy, is my Friend".

Lockdown: I also have a saying... (Leans down towards Lena and Attinger's face) I Don't Care.

Lena: No... But you care about your own metal skin. (Holds up the remote detonation) See this? This is your life, and you don't comply, then consider it having a blast... You don't have to like it here... But from here on out... You have no authoritive rights here... So if you don't behave, then, well... I suppose you know the answer to that.

Lockdown: You're saying to me that I'm your slave now, I get it.

Lena: If you wish to put it that way, then by all means. (Puts away the remote) Now... While my men have work to do, and I have another job for you.

Lockdown: Already? And I thought you were going to bore me to death.

Lena: This one is also one of the easy ones for you, most simplest of all.

Lockdown: Lady, I'm the type that make things that simple.

Lena: Then you have no problem dealing with this. (Hands out a photo and gives it to Lockdown) You can indeed reach this, can you?

Lockdown: Don't push it. (Grabs the photo and takes a look at it, then turns back to Lena) So, what do you want me to do with her?

Lena: I want you to bring her to me, unharmed, and if you can, bring along a couple specimens for us.

Lockdown: Why?

Lena: Would you prefer to volunteer then?

Lockdown: Alright, fine... I'll do more of your dirty work, and if you're wondering if where I can find her, then relax, I'm good at finding things.

Lena: Good, now I have just the perfect idea to use all of this.

* * *

It was nighttime once more, and the military that Optimus Prime's team encountered were brought in to the Autobot's base as Sentinel Magnus found all the marines just walking around the place.

Sentinel: (Looks around) What the? Optimus! Why are there so many Organics here! I thought you had some of your Organic friends said that more of them weren't going to show up!

Optimus: Different set of Organics, and they mean us no harm.

Sentinel: Whatever, just do what you got to do to make them leave!

Minerva: (Raises an Optic) Is there a reason why you're not an Organic person?

Sentinel: I have an experience with Organics, and believe me, they're not my thing!

Minerva: Yeah, you kept saying you have experience, but you act like you never met them!

Sentinel: Don't get smart with me lady, or you haven't seen anything yet. (Walks to the center where some of the others are gathered)

Chromia: (Places a hand on Minerva's shoulder) Minerva, please, keep calm.

Minerva: I don't understand how Optimus Prime puts up with his Brother!

Optimus: Easy Minerva, Sentinel's just having a bad day from earlier, it's not his fault, now come on, we need to meet up.

Minerva: Alright.

Optimus, Chromia, and Minerva left to join everyone while Cade, Maggie, Tessa, Glen and Bumblebee met up with some marines, including Lennox and Epps.

Cade: So...

Lennox: Huh uh...

Epps: So um... How did you kids... Well...

Tessa: Got into with the Autobots? Is that what you're asking?

Epps: If, it's a fair question.

Cade: Well, let me start first, I was taking my girlfriend out to lunch at the first time, and then suddenly, there was a couple of Decepticreeps coming after me because it turns out I had an Allspark fragment inside my own backpack, basically known in Transformer language, the miracle of ages, and a weapon of mass destruction, so I had met a Decepticon and had a gun pointed at me for the first time, and then I met the Autobots for the first time, and then I rescued my girlfriend for the first time, and then I kissed my girlfriend for the first time, so yeah, you could say my first encounter was very pleasant, but I had many first times out of it.

Maggie: And I ended up being kidnapped with Bumblebee here. (Points to Bumblebee) That's him, by the way, and was frozen for only 20 minutes, so... Like Cade said... Very pleasant...

Tessa: As for me, I only tag along sometimes to make sure my brother is okay, mostly because I'm his sister and our mom would freak out, but hey, being here actually got some bit of fun out of it.

Lennox: Ok... (Turns to Glen) What about you?

Glen: Me?

Epps: Yeah you, what's your experience?

Glen: Well, um... Tessa stolen my phone, and then I went with her because she had my phone still, and then we found Cade and Maggie... Yeah... That's it for the rest.

Epps: Wait, so you saying that you only went along because that girl over there stolen your phone?

Bumblebee: Can't say I blame him, I also like gaming.

Ratchet: (Turns to everyone) Bumblebee, come on, we're having a meeting.

Lennox: Alright that's our cue then.

Cade: Hey, so is it against the law for us to join in just because we're with team Autobot here?

Lennox: Don't say something then.

They joined in with the circle and then Optimus Prime and General Macadam came up forth.

Optimus: Alright Autobots, in case you're wondering, this is the United States military, and they're here because one of their shipment was stolen last night.

Macadam: We had been attacked by a Transformer, who had a Hook in his hand and stolen many high tech made to hack into anything in the whole world, and now he has it in his hands, and we don't know what he'll do with it.

Hot Shot: He has a Hook on his hand? Wait, are you referring to a Decepticon?

Macadam: If you say so, in fact, we have a photo of him from our attack. (Lays down pictures of Lockdown on the screen) Familiar to any of you Autobots?

Ratchet: (Looks at Lockdown's picture and growls) Lockdown...

Lennox: He's a Decepticon then?

Ratchet: More like a bounty hunter than a Decepticon, and the only things he's so interested in are weapons and other items that are fit to be in his trophy case.

Jazz: But the question is why would he want a bunch of human technology?

Tessa: Could he be working with someone?

Macadam: We have no confirmation that Lockdown, as you would call him is affiliated with any organization, but all we need to know is that he attacked our base and took the shipments out and left before we could even apprehend him.

Optimus: And that is why we need to find Lockdown.

Bumblebee: (Looks out the window) Um... Guys? I don't think we need to.

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Why do you say that?

Bumblebee: Well, that's because HE'S ALREADY FOUND US!

Right after Bumblebee's sentence, there was an explosion that knocked everyone down, a wall where the TV once was located was blown up, and in the smoke, came out Lockdown as he surveyed the room around him, recongnizing the Autobots and the soldiers from the other night.

Lockdown: (Notices the Autobots) Well this is funny, I didn't expect to find the Autobots here. (Notices the marines from last night) You Organics again? Well this night can't get any better.

Jazz: (Looks at Lockdown) Lockdown? What do you want now?

Lockdown: To collect a bounty, now stay out of my way or else!

Optimus: Not happening Lockdown!

Lockdown: Well then if that case, let the fun begin!

Lockdown started to attack the Autobots as all personnel got up and saw Lockdown.

Macadam: Men! Open fire on the target! Do not shoot the Autobots!

Cade: (Gets up and sees the Autobots fighting Lockdown) Ratchet! Where's my Alien gun?

Lennox: (Grabs Cade and ducks him down) Get down kid!

Lockdown: (Punches Hot Shot in the stomach and throws him at the Jet Twins and Jazz, now taking notice of Chromia and her Blue Double Bladed Lightsaber, taking much interest in it) Ooo, nice lightsaber, nice edition for my collection.

Chromia: You'll have to pry it from my Offline Servos! (Makes a swing at Lockdown, but then he makes a step to his right and trips her)

Lockdown: (Trips Chromia and takes her lightsaber) No thanks... I'm not interested in Offlining Femmes.

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons) Try taking these! (Shoots at Lockdown)

Lockdown: (Activates the lightsaber and deflects each shot, knocking some armed forces out) You're going to have to do better than that bucket head. (Jumps and makes a move to stab Ironhide)

Ironhide: (Quickly turns on his Armor and the lightsaber didn't make a scratch) You're gonna have to do better than that to kill me!

Lockdown: (Raises his Optics) Armor huh? Now that's interesting.

Ironhide: Impressed?

Lockdown: Actually an excuse to bring you in. (Raises his Servo and shoots some stun at Ironhide, making him paralyzed)

Sentinel: (Activates his Lance) Hey! You didn't fulfill our end of the bargain! Now you're gonna pay! (Makes a move, but then gets sprayed in non melting foam) Hey! No fair!

Optimus: (Jumps and swings his Axe at Lockdown, making a clash on clash duel with his Axe and Chromia's Lightsaber) Lockdown, what are you doing here really?! These men said you stole a shipment of supplies, and tech that doesn't mean anything to you!

Ratchet: (Grabs Lockdown from behind while he was distracted) You ain't the type that stays for long, so what's your business with Ironhide? He ain't got no bounty on him!

Lockdown: He's not the bounty, he's just a specimen!

Ratchet: For what?!

Lockdown: This Organic Femme! Glitch put a bomb laced with explosive Energon on me, threatening to detonate it, and for all I know, her filthy hands are on the trigger! (Grabs a knife from his open Servo and stabs his arm through Ratchet's shoulder, making him scream from the pain as he go of the Bounty Hunter) So if I don't do what she and those other crazy humans do, they'll blow my head clean off! And now she put a bounty on a blonde Organic, and needs me to grab a couple of you Autobots.

Optimus: So you're just here for your own Skidplate? Is that it?

Lockdown: Pretty much, nothing personal! (Releases a flash bang and makes Optimus blind temporally as Lockdown drops and knocks his feet off the floor)

Grimlock: (Roars as he sees Lockdown) Grimlock don't remember Trespasser! Dinobots! Destroy!

Lockdown: Dinobots? How cheesy.

Lockdown makes a move as Grimlock activates his flammable sword and attempts to charge after Lockdown along with Swoop and Snarl, but Lockdown counters them all by dropping knockout gas for primitive life forms, and easily knocks them out slowly as they stopped running at Lockdown.

Grimlock: (Gets tired as he stops in front of Lockdown) Grimlock... Sleepy... (Falls down unconscious)

Cliffjumper: (Makes a move and attempts to jump kick Lockdown) Raagh!

Lockdown: (Grabs Cliffjumper's leg and swings him over at Minerva and Bumblebee)

Minerva: (Jumps as Cliffjumper was thrown at Bumblebee, and makes a charge at Lockdown) Take this! (Runs to hit Lockdown)

Lockdown: (Merely just moved and hit Minerva by the back of her neck with his hand flat, makes her fall over) No offense, but that was a really dumb move there. Well, I gotta take another one of you Autobots, so... (Aims his stun blaster at Minerva) Nothing personal.

Bumblebee: (Gets Cliffjumper off of him and notices Lockdown about to shoot Minerva) Minerva! No! (Runs to save Minerva, and jumps just in time to get paralyzed by Lockdown's stun blast as he lands flat on the floor) Ow!

Lockdown: (Looks at Bumblebee) What, you in a hurry? Okay, let's go.

He grabs Bumblebee and then moves to grab Ironhide and then drags them both to the middle as Cade and the others watched.

Epps: Yo, what's he doin now?

Glen: I dunno.

Maggie: Wait, didn't he say he was looking for a blonde?

Lennox: You're not saying he's talking about you, are you?

Maggie: Do you see anyone else that's blonde?

Tessa: No, but why would he come after you?

Maggie: I don't know, but I have an idea...

Lockdown: (Stops and puts Ironhide and Bumblebee in front) I'm going to make this clear, I have a bounty in here, and unless she doesn't come out, I'll have to Offline these two Autobots and then find another batch, so I'm going to count to five... No? How about three? One... Two...

Maggie: (Comes out from her spot) STOP! Okay, I'm here, just, don't hurt them!

Lockdown: (Looks at Maggie) Well... You must be the girl that woman put me through the trouble, well, since you've come out so kindly, why don't you come with me and see her.

Maggie: Fine, just let them go.

Lockdown: That part, I ain't promising. (Attaches hooks onto Bumblebee and Ironhide and then Transforms into his Alt Mode, making a wire attached to his trunk, attached to Bumblebee and Ironhide's hooks, and then opens his door) You coming?

Maggie made some hesitating steps to Lockdown as she made it to the door, she looked back at Cade, who was looking right at her as she nodded her head, and then once she got inside of Lockdown, he started to drive out of the Plant, dragging Bumblebee and Ironhide right out.

Jazz: (Gets up and sees Lockdown leaving with Bumblebee and Ironhide) Hey! Lockdown got Hide and BB!

Sentinel: Yeah, and I'm stuck in foam!

Jetstorm: (Shoots wind at the foam, making it crack and breaking Sentinel out) Here you go Sentinel Magnus sir!

Minerva: (Touches Sentinel) You okay sir? (Accidently uses her Empath ability and gives a puzzled expression)

Sentinel: Yeah I'm fine thank you very much. (Notices Minerva touching him and giving off the expression) What?

Minerva: (Lets her hand go) Nothing... It's nothing.

Sentinel: You realize that you're a little too young for me, you know that?

Minerva: What?! No! Shut up!

Optimus: (Gets up) C'mon, we still see Lockdown, so let's get him and free Bumblebee and Ironhide!

Cade: Wait, wait, let's just wait a moment, we have to let them go.

Hot Shot: What?! But they got Ironhide and Bumblebee!

Chromia: We can't just let him take them!

Lennox: I know, but we have to let them go, it's part of a plan.

Macadam: You mean to tell me Captain that you had the chance to fire when ready and you didn't do so?!

Cade: Well... Not exactly.

Cliffjumper: What's that supposed to mean?

Glen: Maggie, before she gone with Lockdown, she had a tracer on her phone, and that means we can trace her down right on the map.

Ratchet: Maggie is leading us where Lockdown is, that's smart!

Optimus: Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

The Autobots Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove out of the Plant as many Air base forces followed them out.

* * *

Lockdown led Maggie and the two captive Autobots to a warehouse located in the pier, and once he got inside, he Transformed back into his Robot Mode and led them inside, Bumblebee and Ironhide waking up just in time.

Ironhide: (Moans as he's dragged by Lockdown) Who turned out the lights?

Bumblebee: (Groans) Where are we?

Lockdown: What do I care? And both of you, do me a favor and stay quiet.

Lockdown gets inside, and there lay S.T.E.A.M. personnel inside and Lena was seen awaiting their arrival along with Attinger and Savoy, as Maggie looked straight at her Aunt.

Maggie: (Notices Lena) Lena... Of course.

Lockdown: You know her?

Maggie: She's my Aunt.

Lockdown: Really? No offense, but your Aunt is crazy!

Maggie: Tell me about it.

Lena: (Approaches Lockdown and notices her niece along with Bumblebee and Ironhide) You have her, along with the Specimens, that's very good.

Bumblebee: Specimens?! Who do you people think we are, lab rats-! (Gets kicked by Lockdown)

Lockdown: Shut up... (Turns to Lena as he puts Maggie down)

Lena: (Walks to Maggie) Maggie... It's good to see you again.

Maggie: That's a funny way of showing it.

Lockdown: Well, you have your bounty, and your experiments, now what?

Lena: (Turns to Lockdown) Now... All we need is just one more Specimen.

Lockdown: One more? Well, I can just go back and get another Autobot here.

Lena: Actually, we have already found it.

Attinger: Now.

Suddenly, Lockdown gets electrocuted from all sides as S.T.E.A.M. soldiers shot stun guns, knocking Lockdown to the floor as he stares at Lena in betrayal.

Lockdown: (Suffering from the pain) You Glitch! We had a deal!

Lena: We did, until we found out you carried more than just a hook. (Turns to Maggie) Now, dear, would you like to get back together after such a long time?

Maggie: (Folds her arms as Lena turned to her) Don't know, depending on how you honor deals like that.

Lena: Humans first dear...

Maggie: Then in that case, I'm not leaving until my friends are safe.

Lena: (Looks at the Autobots and Bounty Hunter) If that makes you comfortable... Come, walk with me... I have things to talk about with you.

Maggie: Fine... (Walks with Lena and her men as they explore the base with the prisoners being dragged in big cartons) Gosh, I wonder what kind of things you want to talk to me about...

Lena: Plenty of things, you see, the last time we spoke, I wanted to talk to you about our plan, but we didn't have much of a time left due to the Autobots' invasion.

Maggie: You mean rescue, when you kidnapped the chief of police, the Robotics Professor, and my Boyfriend's mother.

Lena: Anyway, I have plans.

Maggie: For what? Blowing up Detroit?

Lena: For world, peace, you see, for the past three years, the Autobots were considered to be heroes, but ever since the Decepticons arrived, all they did was bring their war into our planet, making it a warfront for each side.

Maggie: That's funny, because they were never seen again for half a year...

Lena: (Stops and turns to Maggie) But here's the thing though... You know the technology that everyday citizens use in Detroit? It's all made from Cybertronian construct, and people are blind to it! And that's not the whole story, there was a UFO sighting in this city just 50 years ago, and there was a meteor crash that landed right where Sumdac lived when he owned a farm, now 50 years later, Detroit becomes filled with robot drones handmade by him... Coincidence?

Maggie: At least he didn't go all terrorist about it.

Lena: But he made himself a fortune for his own greed, rather than giving the parts to the government, and then the Autobots come here for three years and they make destruction here on this planet, and the last time before their return, they made quite the damage.

Maggie: Not them, the Decepticons.

Lena: None of the less, their war impacted on us, and now we're left with many people repairing the damages and some homeless due to loosing all their businesses, and that's why S.T.E.A.M. is here Maggie, because these people here want for this to end, and this is one of the only ways we know of doing it

Maggie: Well that's fine, but you can't just go on the TV and shout things that make you sound like a terrorist, and that's the back side of it, you think you're helping, but you're making it worse by making people more afraid!

Lena: Because people need to be awake to see things like we do, and now people will no longer have to be afraid anymore...

Maggie: What do you mean by that?

Attinger: We needed someone from the outside that could go into the public and execute our laws for us, quietly, and professionally.

Lena: And that... Is why we had him for our next mayor of Detroit. (Turns on a screen, revealing Porter C. Powell)

Maggie: (Looks at Powell's pic) That's, that's Powell... I'm not sure if you all noticed, but he's on the loosing side right now.

Attinger: We are aware of that, and that is why we had set up contingency plans should that man fail to appeal to the public's opinion.

Maggie: What are you...? (Stops to look around, and notices the shipment from the base) The stolen tech from the base... You're going to use that technology to hack into the votes and then turn them from Edsel's to Powell's just to make way for his election.

Lena: For the good of mankind... You see, once he's elected, he do the things that we want, and then he'll enforce the law onto all Technological beings that come to this Earth, and soon, we'll put another person to run for president, and then let's spread worldwide...

Attinger: The Age of the Transformers will finally come to an end... There will be nowhere for any Autobot or Decepticon to hide, and they'll be forced out of this planet for good.

Maggie: And what about the ones that still stay here? What about my friends? What are you going to do with them anyway?

Savoy: Well, you could say you'll have to find some "Human" ones.

They all turned to the prisoners as scientists come up from ladders and has equipment set up, lab carts set up for Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Lockdown.

Maggie: (Looks at the setup) You're experimenting on them?

Attinger: To know what they know... We'll be opening up their heads and then download information from their memory banks... It's a painless process.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Great! See what you got us here now?!

Ironhide: (Grunts as he feels his Helmet removed, revealing his Protoform) Lockdown... Do ya have anything on your sleeve that'll get us out?

Lockdown: Even if I did, she'll blow my head off, which I'm starting to think she'll do anyway.

Lena: Maggie... I know that you've grown rather attached to them... But once you see the good-

Maggie: What about my parents? How do you know what they'd say if they were here?

Lena: (Gives a sympathetic expression) Maggie...

Maggie: Do you even remember the night you picked me up from school? And how you've told me the truth? How would you feel if that was me up there, having my head cut open and experimented on?

Before Lena could say anything else, alarms blared out as explosions were heard, the entrance of their base was wide open as the Autobots and the marines were seen at the now open entrance.

Macadam: Lennox, take Epps and keep an eye on the kids! Men! Take down and arrest every S.T.E.A.M. personnel you can find, let the Autobots find their friends.

Optimus: Thank you General, Autobots! Move out and help the men here with S.T.E.A.M! Chromia, Ratchet, you're with me!

Everyone was scattered into battle as Lena, Attinger and Savoy watched.

Attinger: (Turns to Lockdown) You brought them here?

Lockdown: Actually, that wasn't me back there.

Lena: Then how do you explain- (Stops mid-sentence to see Maggie's phone at her hand, with an Autobot signal on the screen) You lead them here straight to us, did you?

Maggie: What do you know? I guess I am your Niece after all.

Suddenly, Optimus arrived with Chromia and Ratchet as S.T.E.A.M. soldiers raised their guns.

Savoy: (Points at the loose Autobots) Open fire, open fire!

Everyone in the area gets scattered as Maggie runs off meets up with Cade, Tessa and Glen along with Lennox and Epps.

Cade: (Notices Maggie) Maggie! (Hugs her) You're okay!

Maggie: I am!

Lennox: Alright, let's take cover!

Maggie: Wait! Bumblebee and Ironhide are here! They're both in these big cartons!

Tessa: Let's go then!

They all climbed up the ladder and got to Bumblebee, Ironhide and Lockdown, the two men aiming their guns at the scientists.

Epps: (Points his gun at the scientists) Hey! Put your hands up where we can see them!

Maggie: (Turns to Bumblebee and Ironhide) Hey, you guys okay?

Bumblebee: We're fine, but can you get these restraints off?

Maggie: I don't know how to do that!

Glen: I don't know how either!

Tessa: Who does anyway?

Cade: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus! We need help!

Optimus: (Spots Maggie) Hang on! (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, can you get all of their weapons?

Ratchet: Sure can do! (Magnetizes all of their weapons and Chromia goes to slice them all up in pieces)

Chromia: No more weapons for any of you.

Ratchet: (Grabs a large pipe and bends it to make a big bind to keep the soldiers, along with Lena, Attinger and Savoy bound) Now stay there! (Turns to Lockdown's table and notices the scientists) Frag off you little Pit Spawns. (Looks at Lockdown) I'm not even sure if I want to free ya, or leave you there for my amusement.

Lockdown: What? You're just going to leave me like this then?

Ratchet: As much as I loved to... (Unlocks Lockdown's restraints) But I'd be no better then you would be... Now what about that bomb attached to ya.

Lockdown: (Makes a grin) About time you asked.

Optimus: (Unlocks Bumblebee's restraints) You okay?

Bumblebee: (Rubs his wrists) I'm glad my Processor didn't end up going to mush, that's all.

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide's table and notices his Optics are closed) Ironhide? Ironhide! (Turns to Bumblebee) What's wrong with him?

Bumblebee: (Notices Ironhide's look) I don't know, he was just talking a minute before those Slagtards got his Helmet off!

Chromia: (Turns to Lockdown and steals back her lightsaber) I'll take that back! (Activates it and slices the restraints on Ironhide's off) Hey! Ironhide, come on, wake up!

Ironhide: (Makes a small grin as he chuckles, opening his Optics fully) So ya do like me?

Chromia: (Makes a shocked expression) What the? Why?!

Bumblebee: My idea, only I'd thought you'd give him a kiss or something.

Chromia: Really? (Turns to Ironhide) Well I'm giving him something alright... (Punches Ironhide hard on his privates as everyone made a "Ooo" sound as Ironhide groaned in pain) A straight jab on his Nut Bolts for scaring me, that's what! And be lucky it's not the blade that's in there!

Ironhide: OW! (Covers his lower waist) Did you really have ta do that?

Chromia: (Walking away) YES!

Lennox: Huh? Transformers have that thing too?

Cade: (Nodding his head a little) Yeah...

Lennox: Ok... Now I'm starting to reconsider pranking my girlfriend.

Ratchet: Well... That's what you get for taking an advice from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Hey!

* * *

The next day, the Autobots and the U.S. forces regrouped at the Plant as they gathered around Lockdown, who now had the bomb attached to him removed.

Ratchet: There. (Gets the bomb to a garbage can) There's no bomb on ya, so you can't worry about S.T.E.A.M. getting on your nerves now.

Lockdown: (Cracks his neck knuckles) Thanks... I actually appreciate it for once. I suppose I'll see you Autobots around?

Optimus: If you play nice, maybe you won't.

Lockdown: If it keeps you from locking me up, I'm fine with it... Anyway, see you around. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives out of the Plant)

Macadam: (Turns to Optimus) Are you sure it's a good idea just leaving him loose like that?

Optimus: He was forced against his own will... I'd say he owes us for saving his Skidplates now, and you won't have to worry about S.T.E.A.M. trying to steal illegal technology from your base now.

Macadam: That should be comforting, for me and my men anyway...

Glen: Speaking of S.T.E.A.M, check out the news.

Everyone turned back to the monitors as the news started to report it's morning reports.

Monitors: **News** **of the election appeared rapidly as Porter C. Powell has not only affiliated himself for S.T.E.A.M, which several important members have been found and arrested last night at one of Detroit's piers, but also had been getting help from them to win the election due to illegal high tech used to hack any kind of server, one of those is election polls, making a huge backlash from voters, and his sudden defeat, and he was found under arrest also for working with the terrorist group. (Shows video of Powell in a inmates suit with both of his arms covered and Fanzone and another officer trying to shove him inside the SWAT van) Powell had denied his activities with S.T.E.A.M, but all evidence to his criminal activities still leads him to up least five years jail sentence.**

Powell: **(On screen) (Struggles to get off of the straight jacket and moves his face towards the camera) THIS IS ABSOLUTE NONSENSE! I WANT A LAWYER! I WANT A PROPER TRIAL ON COURT! I MOST CERTAINLY WANT OUT OF THIS STRAIGHT JACKET! AND I WANT MY OWN OFFICE AND DESK WITH MONEY ALL OVER! (Gets thrown onto the van and it drives away as Fanzone and the officer gave sighs of relief)**

Epps: (Folds his arms) Never did like that guy.

Tessa: So now what, Edsel wins the election now?

Lennox: Well yeah, I mean, there's no one else running so-

Macadam: Actually, the mayor, the current one is said to be stepping down.

Cade: What? Well then who's going to be mayor now.

Macadam: I have the answer... Me.

Lennox: (Raises a brow) Sir?

Macadam: While we were in town, mayor Edsel and his secretary invited me to city hall and we had discussions about how he was going to be retired, and needed someone to come fill in should Powell not win the election by any case.

Maggie: Well, the unexpected has been filled out for him already.

Macadam: Anyway, I'll leave General Morshower to keep the base running, while I stay behind and keep up with the politics.

Lennox: Sir, are you sure about this? I mean, there's going to be four years of this.

Macadam: I'm sure, besides, I have been meaning to get into the politics, see how they play out. (Turns to Optimus) As for you Autobots, it was a pleasure fighting with you, and I'll see you around when the time comes.

Optimus: You can count on it General.

Macadam: Alright then... Thank you for your assistance again, and now as one of my final commands, I'll leave along with my men, and you can be rest assured that your secret of this base shall be kept in confidential.

Macadam's forces started to unpack their things as Lennox and Epps approached Cade and Maggie.

Epps: Well, as much crazy I am for saying this, but I actually liked hanging out with the Autobots, and you have a pretty good reason of sticking around.

Maggie: Anything to get out of the house.

Cade: So are we going to see each other again?

Lennox: I don't know, but if you guys really need some help badly, and the Autobots are having some trouble, you call us, and we can get some people out here. (Gives his number to Cade) I'm pretty good at keeping things quiet. Some things I do aren't really what some people our workplace would agree on.

Cade: (Takes Lennox's number) Alright... Thanks for the tip.

Lennox: What tip? I don't know what you're talking about. (Blinks one eye as he and Epps leave the base along with the rest of their forces)

The military got inside their vehicles and drove right out of the Plant, leaving it all up for the Autobots' hands now.

Sentinel: (Gives a sigh of relief) About time they're gone.

Chromia: (Raises a brow) You're still not fond of Organics?

Cliffjumper: I'm sure they just helped us.

Sentinel: And spread their slime all over? Yeah, I'm good. Now I'm going to get a drink, I had a long day.

Minerva: (Gives a puzzled look at Sentinel) You don't say...

once everyone started to clean some messes, Cliffjumper went over to Jazz and Ironhide.

Cliffjumper: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm used to going on stimulations, and sometimes I just get a little too focused on something and-

Jazz: It's fine CJ, you just gotta chill sometimes.

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) What did you say about me chilling?

Jazz: Not that I meant anything-

Cliffjumper: (Smiles) It's a joke Jazz.

Jazz: (Raises his visors) Oh, okay then, well done!

Ironhide: (Notices Chromia) Hey guys, I'll be right back. (Walks to Chromia) Hey... Chromia?

Chromia: (Notices Ironhide) Hey... What do you need?

Ironhide: Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for last night, sometimes I get too excited, and I make a little prank in my spare time, and sometimes in missions, I pull off these stunts and-

Chromia: Hey, you know what? It's cool.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Really?

Chromia: (Turns around to see Ironhide) Yeah... In fact, sometimes, people do get a little wild sometimes, and then they get bored... And sometimes... (Goes closer to Ironhide) They just need to play around with other people too.

Ironhide: (Blushing) Uh... (Suddenly gets his head filled with pink paint as Ironhide noticed) What the? Hey!

Chromia: (Smiles as she carries pink paint) So here's payback farm boy.

Ironhide: (Looks at Chromia) Wait, that was...? (Makes a playful glare) Oh, I see exactly how it is!

Chromia: Try getting me like that again and you haven't seen the last of it! (Walks off)

Ironhide: You bet! (Makes a smile) Ah... She likes me...

Finally, we have Minerva, walking around looking uneven as she approached Bumblebee and Hot Shot.

Minerva: Hey guys? Can I talk to you for a Nano Click?

Hot Shot: What's up Minerva?

Minerva: It's... It's about Sentinel.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What, did he say something to you or something?

Minerva: No... It's, it's what I felt in him... I touched him, and I felt his fear.

Hot Shot: His fear? What's he scared of? Lockdown beating the Slag out of him?

Minerva: No, it was about the Organics.

Bumblebee: Well of course it had to be Organics, who else but Sentinel?

Minerva: I know, but his fear... It was unlike anything I ever felt... He wasn't just scared of them... He was terrified of them, and I also felt his... Regret... And his never ending loneliness inside of him.

Bumblebee: What does he have to regret about?

Minerva: This... Femme... It's hard to tell, I never really seen her before, but this Femme... She was beautiful unlike anyone you'd ever seen, and... She kind of looks like you Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Raises a flattered face) Well, I'm sure most Bots have the Yellow color painted on her platings.

Minerva: Yes, but there's like, two of her... One's her normal side... The other... It's like a Techno Organic shape, never seen her before either, but they look identical.

Hot Shot: Well, maybe we can figure it out, but we should get going, Magnus is going to have a fuzz if we don't do anything for too long.

Minerva: Right, of course.

Minerva went to help Bumblebee and Hot Shot, unknown to them, Ratchet was listening in on their conversation the whole time, and so was Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lockdown was back in his ship as he looked around his trophy collection, he looked at his chest, looking at what once was the bomb that he was implanted with, but now removed, as he looked himself through a reflection of a stolen Upgrade.

Lockdown: (Growls) Never again, I'm letting anyone use me like that.

Suddenly, he got a call from his cockpit, as he gone to it, and went to access it, and it revealed to be Megatron through a live hologram of himself.

Megatron; (In Hologram) **Lockdown... I presume you're in our sector?**

Lockdown: (Smiles) As a matter of fact, I'm on Earth just looking for a bounty to capture.

Megatron: **Then you may be in luck... Because I have a bounty for you to collect, Online...**

Megatron sent a link to Lockdown, and he accessed it, revealing his bounty.

Lockdown: (Looks at the screen, then back at Megatron) You said you want her alive?

Megatron: **I have found my use in her once more, contact me once you have her.**

Lockdown: (Grins) No problem Lord Megatron.

Megatron ended the call as Lockdown looked at the picture once more, this time, his bounty turns out none other than Blackarachnia herself.

* * *

 **Alright, here's episode 14, and just in time! I'm leaving at 12:30 to Yosemite, and I worked the weekend and yesterday to get this finished, so, I'm leaving here today through Friday, yes, Friday, I know I post things on Saturdays, but I thought why not, since I thought you guys would like to see a chapter earlier than usual.**

 **By the way, General Macadam is actually a TF character, I've read about him on TF Wiki, and he actually was on a phone call with TFA Optimus in a comic, but didn't make further appearance, so I thought I'd introduce this character along with Lennox and Epps from the movies, so the Autobots could expand their trust on more humans, since Bumblebee said in Season 2 that they didn't know any human except for the bad guys, and Fanzone, so I thought I'd fill in some more good humans.**

 **Any who, I hope you enjoyed this episode, leave your reviews down below so I know what you guys think, and I hope you are having a good summer like I am!**

 **Peace!**


	15. Awakening

Episode 15: Awakening

 **All characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Sari was on her computer talking to her dad through communications.

Sari: So how are things with the Autobots dad? I know there's a lot over there.

Prof. Sumdac: (Smiles while he is on the monitor screen) It's fine Sari, besides, I try to help whenever I'm needed, and they're keeping Detroit safe as usual.

Sari: That's good to hear dad.

Prof. Sumdac: So how are things in Cybertron?

Sari: Pretty well, I know a lot of things about Cybertron than anyone would know and so far I'm having a good time here.

Prof. Sumdac: That's great Sari... When do you think you're coming home? Things aren't really the same here without you.

Sari: I don't know dad... But I'll let you know if I'm ready.

Prof. Sumdac: Okay then, see you later, love you!

Sari: (Smiles) Love you too dad. (Turns off the screen, ending the call as she sighs and looks out in the city background)

* * *

Meanwhile with Rodimus, he was in some kind of room as he sat down on his knees with his Optics closed, just sitting there in the darkness for only a while until an alarm went off and then he opened his Optics wide as he activated his Bow and Arrows and then rolled over and shot at a hologram resembling a Decepticon, and then he got up and shot another hologram, which was on the stairway, and then finally, the three last ones coming at him from across the hall as he aim his last arrow at them, and when released, the arrow went through three of the holograms' heads when they moved at the same line... Ending a simulation as the lights turn on, and a score board is seen up high on a wall as Rodimus looks up at his scores, not noticing Red Alert coming right in.

Red Alert: (Smirks) Another high score I see.

Rodimus: (Turns around and sees Red Alert standing) Hey... I had nothing to do right now, so I thought I might train myself a bit.

Red Alert: That's funny considering you're a Prime after all.

Rodimus: Not like Optimus Prime though.

Red Alert: What do you mean?

Rodimus: We managed to beat them last time, but when we were at that Spacebridge, we weren't prepared, and we didn't have the experiences like Optimus Prime and his crew did, so we were helpless, and you guys were hurt, and I was turned into rust.

Red Alert: Still dwelling on the past I see.

Rodimus: Can't help it... I know we beat them, but I know for certain I'm not the one with much... Not like Optimus, I don't even know why everyone would call me the "Chosen One" in the first place, I mean, just because I got a medal at a very young age doesn't really make anything different.

Red Alert: It sounds kinda special for anyone.

Rodimus: Well I know I'm not special...

Red Alert: (Places a hand on Rodimus's shoulder) Look... I know what happened was not what we'd expected, but from what I heard from Optimus Prime stories from Earth, they had their faults and mistakes, but they overcame it later, so what I'm saying is, we're not all perfect in making things precisely right... Sometimes, there are mistakes, but we learn from them... I know they did...

Rodimus: (Looks up on the ceiling) Do you... Do you think we could ever make a trip to Earth one day? That was where it all started... They weren't Elite Guard and they fought Megatron and ended up bringing him to Cybertron in cuffs, and they also practically learned a lot of things over there, so... Maybe over there, I'll learn things.

Red Alert: Maybe, but let's not push it to fast, besides, the Council are the ones with decision making.

Rodimus: Yeah, you're absolutely right about that. (Gets a call from his Comm signal and he answers) Hello?

Bulkhead: (In Comm signal) Hey Hot Rod! Wanna try some painting? Sari suggested that we should show other Bots art and have them try it!

Rodimus: (Makes a puzzled look) Painting? Uh, yeah, sure, whatever that means. (Ends the call)

Red Alert: (Smiles) Sounds like something to learn from.

Rodimus: (Smiles as well) Yeah...

Red Alert: Well, since we're off duty, I gotta go to the Infirmary now... Ultra Magnus isn't going to help himself with his coma. (Kisses Rodimus on the cheek) I'll see you later.

Rodimus: (Blushes a bit as he rubs the spot he was kissed and then looks at Red Alert as she leaves the training room) See... You later then?

* * *

Later at the Cybertron Central Infirmary, Ultra Magnus's hospital room laid him down on a Berth along with tubes and wires filled all over as Red Alert and First Aid came in and went to check on him.

First Aid: (Walks over to Ultra Magnus) Hello Ultra Magnus, seems like you're having a pleasant Solar Cycle today.

Red Alert: Be quiet, he's in a coma.

First Aid: Hey, just trying some enthusiasm.

Red Alert: I know, but we should also take this seriously, his wounds are too severe, and we're fortunate that we have kept stabilized him for this long.

First Aid: Yeah, I get what you're saying here... Ok, so how about we-

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus's Optics lit up and then he got up, screaming as Red Alert and First Aid got took for surprise, but immediately went to calm the elder Magnus down.

Ultra Magnus: (Optics wide in shock) SHOCKWAVE! LONGARM PRIME IS A TRAITOR!

Red Alert: (Places her hands on Ultra's chest) Yes, we know of Shockwave.

First Aid: Yes, he's Longarm Prime in disguise, just take it easy sir, you're wounded pretty badly.

Ultra Magnus: (Looks around the room) I... (Closes his Optics as he faints, backing his body back to the Berth as Spark monitors start beeping loudly, and then flat lining)

Red Alert: (Notices the monitors flat lining) His Spark rate's flat lining! Quick! Let's move!

First Aid: (Goes to the monitors) Ok, let's try some sedatives!

Red Alert: No time! In 15 Nano Clicks, we're about to loose him!

First Aid: (Activates his EMPs) Then stand back!

First Aid goes to Ultra Magnus and then powers them up to boost his Spark, and after doing it the 2nd time, he charges the EMP one more time, and once he said "Clear", he gave Ultra Magnus a boost, and afterwards, his Spark monitors began to beep normally in a rhythm, giving the two medibots a sigh of relief.

First Aid: (Wipes his forehead off) Phew, that was close.

Red Alert: Slag, that was the 3rd time that happened this week.

First Aid: But I'm confused, Ultra Magnus wakes up for only a moment, and then goes back into his coma and then starts having these Spark attacks? And this is a first time he's waken since his coma.

Red Alert: I don't know, but I know the Council should have an update on his condition.

* * *

Sari and Bulkhead had been with Rodimus in their apartment as Bulkhead was trying to teach Rodimus how to paint, and so far, he was doing a completely terrible job at it so far, as Bulkhead was trying to make an example, but he ended making Rodimus draw a very bad picture of himself.

Rodimus: (Looks at his drawing) I don't think I did a good job...

Bulkhead: Well hey, ya got it, you just need to practice.

Rodimus: For how long?

Bulkhead: (Scratches his chin) Um...

Sari: (Steps in) Why don't we try something else right now? I think that's enough painting right now.

Bulkhead: Ok... Well, any suggestions on our options?

Rodimus: We could try just grabbing some fuel.

Sari: I guess, but I have to go... I have an appointment.

Bulkhead: With Arcee?

Sari: Actually, it's with Dai Atlas.

Rodimus: Dai Atlas? You trying out some Cyber Ninja training now?

Sari: It's somewhat personal.

Rodimus: (Gets a beep from his wrist, and then there was an alert on it) Well, you go ahead, but Bulkhead and I should get going now, the council needs us now.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Really? Now?

Sari: Ok, well I'll see you guys later.

Bulkhead: See ya later then Sari.

Sari left the apartment as she activated her Jetpack and flew off to the Dojo where Dai Atlas was, while Rodimus and Bulkhead left for the Council Chambers. Once she arrived at Dai's place, she deactivated her Jetpack and went inside, where she found the Blue, Black and Orange Mech meditating in the middle of the room, as she walked to him.

Sari: (Walks to Dai Atlas) Hello? Dai Atlas?

Dai Atlas: (Mediates as his Optics remained shut) You must be the Techno Organic that I have heard about, yes?

Sari: (Looks surprised) Yes... How-?

Dai Atlas: I have enough training to know who or when one is approaching, simply by the sound of the footstep. (Opens his Optics) You have... Many unique qualities about you Mrs. Sumdac, of all Techno Organics I have come acrossed, you are one of many that I have seen one that is so rare as yourself.

Sari: Well, that one's a first, anyways, I came here because you wanted to see me?

Dai Atlas: (Opens his Optics) Yes, I have. (Gets up) I have heard many things about you, that you are of Earth, and you have a questioning puzzle that even you are trying to solve within yourself, and that would be your past, correct?

Sari: (Raises a brow) Council told you?

Dai Atlas: That and I have heard that they, not even Botanica herself could not find the reason of how your Protoform Chamber got to the planet, and where you came from.

Sari: Well, since I spent time here, I can guess I'm from Cybertron 100%.

Dai Atlas: But that is what you wish to believe, don't you?

Sari: (Folds her arms) Look, I don't want to be rude, but why am I here really? Do you have some sort of answer to where I'm from?

Dai Atlas: Sadly, I do not, for I needed to see you because of your growing abilities.

Sari: Growing?

Dai Atlas: When you first arrived here on Cybertron, you learned much of it's history and culture here, while you have been trying clues to your own past, but all in the while, you have been growing stronger, even if you don't know it.

Sari: What makes you think I'm that strong?

Dai Atlas: I don't know... How did you managed to take down two of the Decepticons with merely one blast?

Sari: (Widens her eyes a bit for understanding) Right...

Dai Atlas: Dear child, on the outside, you look normal, and more open to what you are, but when I look into your eyes, you are even more lost than you could imagine, I know that because I had a similar student that was also lost in his own way, but with my help and my fellow Cyber Ninja Jazz, he managed to overcome them in his own way, although I do not approve of his... Daily Habits, he still maintains a positive sense of energy.

Sari: So are you saying that you want to help me?

Dai Atlas: If I could, but by looking at your eyes now, you have the light within you, but the answers you seek, you must find on your own.

Sari: So that's it? Ok, well thanks a lot for the advices then, but I gotta get going right now-

Dai Atlas: Wait... I have not finished...

Sari: What?

Dai Atlas: When you go out these doors, you will do what you see is fit for the safety of others, but I will only warn you of your gifts... You may be strong now, but soon, perhaps even sooner, you will grow more stronger, and then you must beware of them... Sometimes, with much power, will often lead those to a darker path.

Sari: And how do you believe that.

Dai Atlas: When Megatron started the Great War and began his quest for the universe itself...

Sari said nothing else as she heard him say that, and when she left the Dojo, she had grown some uneasy feelings about herself and of her future...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Iacon, Lugnut and Strika are hidden in some alleyways along with Ramjet, the White, Red and Black, Liar Starscream, and Sunstorm, the Orange, White, and Pink, Humble Starscream.

Ramjet: Ugh, I can't believe we're in this dump.

Lugnut: Suppose it's better than to listen to three more of you Starscream Clones.

Ramjet: (Raises an Optic) What are you talking to me for? I didn't say anything.

Lugnut: You just did.

Ramjet: No I didn't

Lugnut: Bah, forget it. (Gets a can thrown by Ramjet) Raagh! How dare you throw a can at me, you CLONE!

Ramjet: (Folds his arms in denial) I did no such thing!

Lugnut: But you just did!

Ramjet: No I didn't!

Lugnut: Yes you did!

Ramjet: No, I didn't!

Lugnut: (Growls) I have no time for this insolence

Sunstorm: (Turns to Strika) Why, I am honored to be on your side here! On this planet, in this alleyway, hiding from Autobots, it is my absolute honor!

Strika: (Grunts in annoyance) Lugnut, when is Lord Megatron going to contact us? These clones are starting to annoy me.

Lugnut: I do not know my dear, but rest assured, Lord Megatron will contact us when he is ready to, then hopefully, we shall crush some Autobots here.

Strika: Why, the thought of it makes me want to enjoy ourselves while we rest along with some Autobot remains.

Lugnut: (Blushes while he giggles) Why I'd love to darling.

Ramjet: (Tilts his head) Ah... How cute.

Lugnut: (Punches Ramjet) SILENCE YOU FOOL!

Strika: (Hears a beeping from her Comm channel) Lugnut, darling! Lord Megatron is calling!

Lugnut: Quickly, let's put it through!

Megatron: (On Strika's Comm channel) Lugnut, General Strika, I presume you have gotten the Starscream Clones as I put them to?

Strika: We did Lord Megatron, and so far they did not betray us, yet.

Sunstorm: (Gasps) How could I? I'd never loose faith for the love you and the dominant Lugnut, and I happily honor your love together-!

Lugnut: (Moves in front of Sunstorm and knocks him off of his feet) My Lord, what do you request us to do?

Megatron: Yes... It's about the dear old Ultra Magnus...

Strika: What of that Autobot? He's been crushed by Shockwave almost a Stellar Cycle ago.

Megatron: Incapacitated, yes, but not certain... You see, over half a year, I had Barricade secretly adding dosages of a virus that would add effect to his wounds, and of course keep him at his sleep, but due to Barricade's undercover operations of being the Autobot prison guard no longer kept secret, and with no other dosages of the virus, it appears that he may be recovering from his coma... That cannot be allowed to happen, so that is why I will be sending a certain kind of "Medicine" so that way our dear Magnus will continue on sleeping more permanently...

Strika: Your will is our command Lord Megatron.

Lugnut: We shall not fail you!

Megatron: Be wise that you don't...

* * *

Sari has flown to the Cybertronian Council HQ and met up with her team as she walked by Bulkhead and Arcee and stood in between the two.

Sari: Hi guys.

Arcee: (Notices Sari) Sari, nice to see you!

Bulkhead: Hey, how did the thing with Dai Atlas go?

Sari: It was fine... Let's move on though.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) If ya say so.

Alpha Trion: (Comes out along with Preceptor and Botanica) Rodimus Prime... We are pleased that you are here along with your team.

Rodimus: You wanted to see us sir?

Preceptor: Yes... We wanted you here so we can discuss about an update about the condition of Ultra Magnus.

Alpha Trion: (Turns to Red Alert and First Aid) Red Alert, First Aid, will you tell them like you told them?

Red Alert: Of course. You see, First Aid and I were about to work on Ultra Magnus when he awoke suddenly.

Brawn: (Widens his Optics) Ultra's awake? About time!

First Aid: Well, only for a brief time, as he went unconscious again, he started to have a Spark attack.

Red Alert: And that was the third one he's had this week.

Arcee: But Ultra Magnus did wake up though... That's a good sign, isn't it?

First Aid: Well, yes and no.

Preceptor: I've taken some liberties to look up his internal condition with Red Alert and First Aid, and according to my analysis, he's suffering from the infections developed from his wounds. So far, I have calculated two possibilities, one of them is he will die from his wounds, and the other is that he will wake up from his coma, but still possibly have the same effect without no cure to his infection.

Sari: Wait, can't you just heal them or something?

Red Alert: It's not that simple, Ultra Magnus's wounds are too severe, we could repair a few scratches and wounds, but most of them have to heal on their own...

First Aid: If they can heal at least.

Bulkhead: So what do we do now?

Botanica: We do not know... For all we know, if we cannot find a solution to help Magnus, he will make his journey to the Well of Allsparks.

Rodimus: So why tell us then?

Alpha Trion: Because we're assigning to help Red Alert and First Aid in Ultra Magnus should he awake again, because from what we were told, he thought he was still in a battle with the Decepticon Shockwave.

Kup: Oh, so we're basically in monitor duty? Ok, that makes perfect sense.

Preceptor: I shall be joining in with you in keeping in care of Ultra Magnus, so I may be able to examine the Magnus for further infections.

Botanica: He, along with Red Alert and First Aid will make a special procedure on Ultra Magnus to help fix his wounds and rid of the infections inside of him, and you will be there in case Ultra starts to experience his encounter with Shockwave once more.

Alpha Trion: And that will be all, you are all dismissed.

The team left the room as the Council were about to make their leave, Sari quickly intercepted them as she flew in front of the three.

Sari: (Flies in front of Alpha Trion) Hey, excuse me? Are you guys busy right now?

Alpha Trion: Not at the moment, why?

Sari: Well, I was just curious because I was wanting to know if you guys found anything about... You know...

Preceptor: You are asking if we have other updates about your origins?

Sari: If it's not too hard or anything...

Botanica: Unfortunately, no, but we did managed to find something however.

Sari: (Widens her eyes in excitement) Really? What is it?

Alpha Trion: It isn't much, but we did find that your Protoform Chamber was teleported to Earth due to a Spacebridge Portal.

Botanica: However, we did not find out where you were created.

Sari: So, I was teleported off of Cybertron somehow and ended up where my dad works at?

Preceptor: Actually, we were inconclusive of your chamber, in fact, we did not find any record of your creation.

Alpha Trion: No missing Protoforms were ever filed in the date of your appearance on Earth, and no knowledge of where in Cybertron you were made in... It's as if you were never from Cybertron to begin with.

Sari: So, could I have been made in some other planet? I know there are outposts in the region.

Botanica: We are still working on that possibility, but so far, your past is... A puzzling case to solve.

Alpha Trion: We shall inform you of anything else, but for now, you should join your team and be prepared to help Ultra Magnus in anyway possible.

Sari: (Sighs sadly) Alright then, thanks for the update.

Sari left the Council Chambers to meet up with the rest of Team Athenia, as she started to feel a little more frustrated she began to punch the wall next to her, which resulted in a big chunk of the wall being broken as pieces fall down from the hole that Sari made, she looked at her handy work and looked at her hands, which are so small, and yet she could even make a hole that big with just one punch.

Sari: (Looks at her hands) What in the world?

* * *

In the Cybertron Central Infirmary where Ultra Magnus is held, Team Athenia along with Preceptor and First Aid are in his room gathered around as Red Alert examined him along with First Aid and Preceptor.

Rodimus: So can you guys fix him?

Preceptor: Hopefully, with enough time, we will be able to fix Ultra Magnus and get rid of the infection developed in his wounds.

Brawn: So what about us then? You expect us to be cramped up in here like dogs?

Kup: Took the words out of my mouth.

First Aid: No, of course not, but we will need you to be outside the door while we begin procedure.

Red Alert: We'll let you know if we need anything, for now, we need to work.

Rodimus: Take the time you need. Autobots, let's give the Docbots space.

The team, except for Red Alert, got out of the room as Sari walked to Arcee and Bulkhead and stopped by the two.

Bulkhead: Man, this whole thing with Ultra Magnus is really serious!

Arcee: I hope he gets well... I feel bad for not being there when I was supposed to back in the War.

Bulkhead: He'd probably be okay with it... Besides, the only thing we gotta hope for is Sentinel not bein full Magnus if anything happens... No offense to the Boss Bot.

Arcee: I can see why, due to that Bot's attitude.

Bulkhead: That's one way of saying it. (Turns to Sari) Hey Sari, how are you doing?

Sari: I'm fine... Hey, can I talk to you two for just a few minutes?

Arcee: Sure, anything you need.

As Sari talked to the two, outside the building, the Decepticons arrived on their rendezvous spot, which was a rooftop of a building not far from the Central Infirmary as Lugnut and Strika awaited with the two Starscream Clones.

Lugnut: I don't see why we need to do this... We should go inside and just smash every Autobot inside and exterminate that Autobot vermin from where he lays!

Strika: As much as I want to, Lord Megatron told us to wait, and we have to do so or otherwise we'll be punished and we we fail him in anyway possible.

Lugnut: (Sighs) I suppose you do have a point my love.

Suddenly, a Spacebridge portal was activated in front of them as a vial of what appears to be Energon, but looks tainted as it lands in the hands of Strika as she and her Bondmate takes a quick look at the vial.

Strika: (Looks at the vial in hand) Looks like the one that our Lord and Master has sent.

Lugnut: Good! Now we shall wreak havoc!

Meanwhile, Sari was finished explaining to Bulkhead and Arcee about what was going on with her past, as they both listened.

Bulkhead: So the Council believes that you were created from another part in the galaxy?

Sari: Well, yeah, but I'm part Cybertronian, aren't I?

Arcee: Yes, but technically, there are planets in the region that Autobot occupied space, and sometimes you don't have to use a Mech and Femme to make one of their own, perhaps you were created with tools, besides, I knew Master Yoketron had been protecting the Protoform Care unit at his Dojo during the Great War.

Sari: I guess... But that doesn't help me with anything more though... I mean, there was some reason that I was sent to Earth... But why? Or how? There has to be some answer to this...

Bulkhead: Well... Maybe after this... We could go back to Earth? Besides, I said I'd stay because of my hometown was attacked, and since it's safe now, it's safe to say that I can go there now, and I miss the others there, and I'm kinda curious on how Bumblebee's holding up with Ironhide, if I know him from one of my hometowns, he's really a pain when he doesn't have anything to do.

Arcee: And perhaps I'll come too... Besides, it's been a while since I've been in touch with Ratchet.

Sari: Yeah, by the way, are you and Ratchet... Well... A thing?

Arcee: (Raises a brow) A thing?

Sari: Yeah, you know, a thing?

Arcee: I don't think I understand by a "Thing" Sari.

Bulkhead: Sari's asking if you and Ratchet are going out.

Arcee: (Raises a curious brow) What do you mean by "Going out"?

Sari: (Turns to Bulkhead) Seriously? Does she know anything of what we're saying?

Bulkhead: I dunno, she's basically an old lady, so she might've not heard those phrases before.

Arcee: You realize I can hear you both, right?

Sari: Sorry Arcee. Anyways, yeah, maybe after today... We'll head back to Earth, besides, it's probably about time that I have gone back and see my dad again.

On Rodimus's end, he's on the other side of the hall where Sari, Arcee, and Bulkhead are, as he is talking to Brawn and Kup right now.

Brawn: (Looks at the door) What do ya think they're doin right now?

Rodimus: (Looks at the door) What do you think? They're trying to help out Ultra Magnus.

Kup: If they can at least.

Rodimus: Hey, Kup, can I ask you a question if that's okay with you?

Kup: Let me guess... Another one of my crazy war stories, huh?

Rodimus: No, actually... It's about Optimus Prime...

Brawn: (Widening his Optics with interest as he folds his Servos) Now this should be good.

Rodimus: Sari said that you knew him, and Sentinel, and you also knew that he and Sentinel Magnus are Brothers, is it true?

Kup: (Sighs) Yeah, it's true, every part... In fact, I knew them since the Solar Cycle they were Sparked.

Rodimus: So you knew Ultra back then?

Kup: Yeah, along with Brawn too.

Rodimus: Brawn? (Turns to Brawn) How come you didn't tell me before?

Brawn: What? Because I'm short and old ya think I don't know things, and you never asked before, so yeah of course I knew Magnus before he was even Magnus to begin with, Kup, me, and him were friends, still are.

Rodimus: Okay, so you knew that Ultra Magnus had conceived Protoforms then?

Brawn: Now that part, I didn't know, I was retired to a Spacebridge repair crew before serving again, so I didn't know much about him back then.

Kup: Anyway, so you can stop asking over and over again, I knew Ultra back then... Before he was Magnus, he had the personality of being responsible, while at the same time, being full of pride, and thinks he knows every single thing about the universe, and let me tell ya, he was an Afthole when I met him, but the only times he didn't act like a complete show off was when there was serious things happening, like doing his duty such and such, so he carried both Optimus's and Sentinel's personality... Anyways, after he became Prime, he later met this very, beautiful young Femme, and really nice too, and he liked her, we all did.

Rodimus: Who was she?

Kup: Last I heard, her name, was Solus, Solus Prime, she was mostly Red and Blue, and for a while, they started seeing each other back and forth, and in a little while, he changed his personality in a way, because of his relationship with her, and once he was promoted to Magnus, and the war started, he and her fought alongside with each other in battle, and they watched each other's backs in no time, and after the war finally ended, she and him, well, by the end of the war, the two were madly in love with each other, although I was one of the few that known because of public matters, and then they became Bondmates, or Sparkmates, whatever you wanna call it, and then just many Stellar Cycles of peace later, Solus became pregnant with two Sparklings, and that's when she gave birth to Optimus and Sentinel, and the two were living happily as a family... Until her sudden death, of course.

Rodimus: Death? What happened to her?

Kup: Well that, is another story to tell, but never mind all the story telling, you made out with Red yet?

Rodimus: What?!

Brawn: Oh yeah! Did the Chosen One finally kissed the one Medic who's been with us forever?

Rodimus: Guys, really? Now?!

In Ultra Magnus's room, the three Autobots were working on him as they managed to repair most of his body, but he still contained the infections inside of him as they worked and worked and worked.

First Aid: (Overlooking Ultra Magnus) So his Spark is good, but he's still having infections.

Red Alert: Just be careful... Preceptor, did you find anything in particular about the infections?

Preceptor: Still working on it, just work on the exterior sides of his body while I try to overlook his Processor... (Notices something) Now that is odd.

Red Alert: What is it?

Preceptor: I found something very... Disturbing... I'm looking at his Processor, and so far it's filled with particles of Energon, but this Energon appears to be tainted.

First Aid: Let me see. (Takes a look by having one Optic zooming in to see the Energon particles) Huh... Now that is really odd, it seems this particular Energon is feeding off of his Processing Cells instead of feeding them.

Red Alert: That can't be... The Energon we gave him is supposed to be healthy, how come it's doing that?

Preceptor: The Energon particles inside are moving in sync together, as if they were a part of some kind of... Virus...

First Aid: Could it be the cause of Ultra Magnus's infection?

Preceptor: It could be, but this is strange to me... This kind of Energon is poisonous, and can only be injected through injections.

Red Alert: What? How is that-?

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus started awaken once more he opens his Optics and starts to move, only to be intercepted quickly by the three Doctors.

Preceptor: Quickly! We need sedate him, he can't be Online for the moment, or otherwise, the virus will worsen.

Red Alert: Rodimus! Guys, we need you, now!

Rodimus: (Opens the door and comes in along with the rest of Athenia) Is Magnus awake?

Red Alert: Yeah, and we might need you hold him! (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus? Sir, I need you to listen to me.

Ultra Magnus: Mmm... (Blinks his Optics several times as he turns to Red Alert, but then starts having some hallucination and instead of seeing Red Alert, he saw this Femme, who was Red and Blue, and she had one of the sweetest smiles as she looked at him) S...Solus? Is that you?

First Aid: Solus? Is that supposed to be your real name Red?

Red Alert: No, I don't know what he's talking about!

Preceptor: He's hallucinating! Quickly! Put him down on the Berth!

Brawn: (Goes to Ultra Magnus) Okay Magnus, ya really need ta go back to sleep now, seriously now!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Brawn, only for his hallucination, he instead sees a little baby version of Sentinel as he starts smiling) Why hello there Dion... Little one... How are you today?

Brawn: (Raises an awkward expression) Ya know what, as much as I really hate bein called little, this is too awkward for me, Bulkhead, ya lay him down!

Bulkhead: Okay... (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Hey Magnus, sir, you really need to lay down now. (Gently presses Ultra Magnus down to the Berth)

Sari: (Flies up to Ultra Magnus and lands down on his Chestplate) Hey, you really need some rest, like now!

Ultra Magnus: (Turns Sari, now being changed to a little baby Optimus as he is seen climbing up towards him and starts to smile happily) Orion... It's also good to see you again...

Sari: Uh...

First Aid: Just talk to him, it'll help in a way.

Sari: Ok... Um... Yeah, it's nice to see you, but listen um... Dad, you need to go to sleep now.

Ultra Magnus: What? But... It's bright outside, it's probably the beginning of the Solar Cycle.

Sari: Well, yeah, but um... I want to... Sleep with you tonight, if that's okay with you?

Sari places her hand on Ultra Magnus's chest, and suddenly, the colors on Ultra Magnus started to brighten up and then the wounds have started to disappear and suddenly, Ultra Magnus was fully healed, making everyone shocked and amazed as Ultra started to blink his Optics several times in a row before falling back into his sleep. Sari then got up and looked at everyone, who was looking her with blank expressions.

Sari: (Notices everyone looking at her) Hey... In case you were wondering, I don't know how I did that either.

Preceptor: (Examines Ultra Magnus again) Well... It appears that whatever you did, you managed to heal all of his wounds, including the severe ones.

Rodimus: But is he going to be alright though?

Preceptor: Well, I detected a source of the problem, and it appears that- (Looks to examine with his Microscopic Optic, but then became shocked) What? Impossible!

Bulkhead: What is it?

Preceptor: There was tainted Energon levels inside of him, creating a virus, but now, the Energon has been, cleaned! Purified in a way!

Red Alert: (Looks at Ultra Magnus and sees that Preceptor was correct) This is unbelievable, they were there just Nano Clicks and now it's all gone!

First Aid: Jeez, and there are no more infections inside of him now, so I think it's safe to say that Ultra Magnus is officially cured!

Arcee: (Smiles) That's amazing!

Bulkhead: Sari, how did you do that? Did you use your key?

Sari: I haven't used my key since my Upgrades, so no, I haven't.

Kup: Then how did you do it?

Sari: (Looks shocked) I... I don't know.

First Aid: (Looks over Ultra Magnus) Well, his Processor isn't overheating, and he's 100% healthy again, so I'd believe he'll wake in another 30 Cycles!

Brawn: Then it must be an easy assignment after all! Guess things aren't as bad as we all thought it would be!

Suddenly, there were screams coming from the lower levels of the hospital, and the Infirmary monitors cracked open as General Strika's face was seen on screen along with Lugnut, Ramjet, and Sunstorm as they terrorize everyone on the floor they were on.

Strika: (On Monitor screen) This is General Strika of the Decepticons, leader of Team Chaar, and I am going to make this very quick, and very simple... (Shows a picture of Ultra Magnus onscreen) All we want is for you Autobots to turn in the Autobot Elite Guard, Ultra Magnus, and if you do not comply, we will continue to raze this Infirmary piece by piece until we have found him... There will be no negotiations... (Screen turns off)

Brawn: (Grunts in annoyance as he puts a hand over his face) Why did I say too soon?

Arcee: Decepticons! They're here!

Rodimus: And they want Ultra Magnus!

Preceptor: We cannot let them get their hands on Ultra Magnus! It is imperative that Ultra Magnus does not fall into Decepticon hands in anyway!

Rodimus: Right, with that said, half of the team will stay here and protect Ultra Magnus while the other half goes down and keep up with the Decepticreeps, I'll go down, Bulkhead, Sari, Arcee, you're with me, Brawn, Kup, Red Alert, you stay here and keep everyone company!

Arcee: Yes sir!

Bulkhead: Let's bring some Decepticreeps down!

* * *

In the floor that the Decepticons were in, Lugnut unleashed missiles from his back and blown part of the main infirmary center, and Ramjet started to fly down and approach two Autobot civilians in front of him.

Autobot: Please! Don't shoot!

Ramjet: (Smirks) Don't worry, I won't. (Starts to fire, and the two ran away, avoiding the blaster fire inflicted as Strika walks towards to the receptionist, Sunstorm walks behind her just parading her sense of leadership.

Sunstorm: (Looks impressed) My, I am very pleased with the way you handle things! And you are a very talented-

Strika: (Smacks Sunstorm off to a wall) Shut it already. (Turns to the receptionist) You. Where is Ultra Magnus held?

Receptionist: I don't know, I swear! They never really told us in case of further emergencies!

Strika: (Leans towards the receptionist) Tell me, where is he or else-

Rodimus: Hey Strika! (Shoots some arrows at Strika's leg, and then it explodes as she falls down hard to the ground and then looks up to see him along with Bulkhead, Arcee and Sari) Why don't you keep your business with Autobots that are able to fight.

Strika: (Glares at Rodimus) You Autobots again.

Bulkhead: (Notices Lugnut, Sunstorm and Ramjet) I think we shoulda brought Brawn with us.

Arcee: We can handle them. (Activates her lightsabers and runs towards to Sunstorm, and starts making slashes at him)

Sunstorm: (Barely dodges the slashing until Arcee hit his shoulder and then as he grabs his wound, he looks at Arcee with a sense of impression) Well done! I like how you move your lightsaber combat well, really splendi-!

Arcee: (Knocks Sunstorm down by punching him in the face while he distracted himself for his loudmouth) Apreciate the compliment.

Bulkhead: (Swings his wrecking ball at Lugnut) Take this!

Lugnut: (Dodges the swing and then fires missiles at Bulkhead) You Autobots have been a pain in Lord Megatron's presence, but no more!

Bulkhead: (Gets hit by the blast and falls down to the floor) Ugh, why do I have to fight him every time?

Rodimus: (Moves onto Ramjet) Never met him, but you look a lot like Starscream.

Ramjet: No I do not! (Fires onto Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Avoids the shots by rolling forward down and then shoots an arrow with a powered oranged colored net, as it collapses around Ramjet, he looks at him) There, that should hold you.

Ramjet: No it won'- (Gets electrified by the net) Gah! That hurt!

Rodimus: Good. (Turns to Strika) Weren't you turned to Scrap back at the farms?

Strika: I had a little friend of mine to help...

Meanwhile, while the battle was taking place, a little tiny Minicon sneaked it's way out and into a hallway where one of these rooms held Ultra Magnus.

Frenzy: (Holds out the vial from before) Now come out, come out wherever you are Autobot, so I can add this thing inside of you and kill ya in the process...

Rodimus: What do you want with Ultra Magnus Strika?

Strika: Nothing that should concern you Autobot, now if you want this to end, you will let us pass!

Rodimus: (Aims his Quiver and Arrow at Strika) Over my Offline shell.

Strika: That will be arranged then.

General Strika gets out her weapons and starts to fire upon Rodimus while Sari flown over to Bulkhead and sees Lugnut over the over side from where they are.

Sari: (Floating in her jetpack) Hey Bulkhead! Need a hand?

Bulkhead: (Gets up off the floor) Would appreciate it right now.

Lugnut: Bah! From an inferior Techno Organic? You are mistaken!

Sari: (Raises an angry expression as she lands in front of Bulkhead) Hey! Who are you calling inferior! You're the one that ended up failing over a thousand times over and over again!

Lugnut: But not today... I have had enough with every Autobot abusing Lord Megatron's right of power, and it all ends today, so I'm not allowing myself to be beaten by some pathetic, weak Organic!

Lugnut activates his P.O.K.E. weapon and prepares to strike it down on Bulkhead and end him, but right when he swung it down, his Servo stopped mid air, and Lugnut could not move it for some reason as he tried shaking it, but wasn't able to no avail.

Lugnut: (Tries moving his arm) Gah, why is my Servo not moving!

Bulkhead: Hey, is Lugnut's Servo rusted or something? (Turns to Sari) Sari?

Sari, who was now standing in front of the P.O.K.E. Servo, had her face expressed in fear as her eyes start to glow, and then, she moved her hand upward onto the P.O.K.E, touching it, but not detonating it as her hand started to glow blue, and Lugnuts started to shake violently.

Lugnut: (Feels his Servo shaking) What madness is this?!

Bulkhead: Sari?

Sari completely ignored everything as anger took over, and suddenly, with a scream, the P.O.K.E. started to show cracks in it, and then suddenly, it exploded in a small blast as Lugnut screamed in pain and looked over to see his entire Servo was blown up, and he was left with one Servo as he placed his hand on where his over Servo should have been, and looked at Sari, responsible for it.

Lugnut: GAH! You... You destroyed my Servo! How... How is this possible? (Steps back a bit and falls down to the floor)

Bulkhead: (Looks at Sari as he got up) Sari?

Sari: (Snaps out of it and looks at Bulkhead, and then around the area as she noticed Lugnut just laying on the ground) Hey... What happened just now? I thought he was standing earlier?

Bulkhead: Um...

Strika: (Notices Lugnut missing an arm and runs to him) Lugnut! What happened to you!

Lugnut: (Looks up at his Bondmate) I will live my love... Carry the fight right now...

Arcee: (Draws out her sabers and aimed them at Strika) You're surrounded, surrender now!

Rodimus: Hey, I was gonna say that.

Sunstorm: (Blasts at the Autobots and knocks them down as he turns to Strika and Lugnut) How tragic! The almighty Lugnut is injured!

Strika: Take him out of here, I'll have Ramjet with me to find Frenzy, surely he'd have found the Magnus by now.

On Frenzy's part, he continues to look for Magnus by peeking through door to door as he searches inside them.

Frenzy: (Opens the door and peeks out) Helllo! Is Ultra Magnus in here? The doc called in and, ah, forget it, he's not in here, blast it! Where is that big dying hunk of junk?! (Hears a noise nearby) Huh? What could that be?

Frenzy proceeded to the door where he heard the noise and he hears Brawn talking as they guarded the Magnus.

Brawn: I'm just sayin, maybe one of us should go down and see how they're doin, just to be safe and all.

Preceptor: Rodimus, Arcee and Bulkhead are sure to be fine, they have fought Decepticons before, and they will be fine.

Kup: Preceptor, with all due respect, Decepticons are hard to beat, and you of all Bots should know considering the Great War.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly, and out came Frenzy as everyone took immediate notice of him.

Frenzy: Found ya! (Gets out the vial) Ok, time for night night! (Looks around and sees everyone staring) Oh... You guys can see me can you?

Red Alert: Grab it!

Frenzy: (Jumps off the ground and pounces at Brawn's face) Hey, good luck doing that lady!

Brawn: (Frenzy is on his head) HEY GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE SCRAP HEAP!

Frenzy: Make me tough guy!

Preceptor: (Activates a Taser and stuns Brawn and Frenzy, making them shout from the Taser, and once stopped, Frenzy fell off of Brawn's head and fell down along with him, and the scientist walks over and picks up the vial) This is an odd vial.

Brawn: (Groans) Ya really have to tase me?

Preceptor: I do apologize for that.

First Aid: (Looks at the vial and examines it) Now this is slightly disturbing, this vial contains the same tainted Energon that we looked over at Ultra Magnus.

Red Alert: Wait, so the Decepticons have been poisoning Ultra Magnus the whole time?

Kup: (Grabs Frenzy and hangs him in the air) Alright you little Slagger, have you Cons poisoning the Magnus?

Frenzy: (Hanging in the air) Hey don't ask me! Besides, it wasn't really my idea, it was Megatron's.

Suddenly, there was a huge noise coming outside the room as everyone turned to the door.

Frenzy: Hey! That must be Strika! Oh boy, you Bots are gonna get it now!

Brawn: (Grabs Frenzy and throws him at the wall) Shut up!

Kup: Alright, we'll check it out, you Docbots just stay here.

Kup and Brawn got out of the room and closed the door behind them as they looked down the hallway and found smoke in the air, and out of the smoke came Strika, Ramjet, and Sunstorm.

Strika: Spread out and search every room, Ultra Magnus must be here in these rooms somewhere.

Brawn: Gonna have to get through us first! (Grabs a wall and throws the concrete at the Decepticons)

Strika: (Notices the heavy concrete) Get down! (Gets down along with Sunstorm, but not Ramjet)

Ramjet: Get down? For wha-? (Notices the concrete coming close) Oh... Right. (Gets hit by the concrete)

Strika: (Gets up and growls) Foolish Autobots! You will not get in our way of our objective!

Kup: Try us!

Rodimus: (Comes out to the hallway with his team behind Strika) Or us! Last chance Strika! Surrender!

Sari: Yeah, and don't make me use my special trick like the last time!

Strika: (Turns and glares at Sari, and then the rest of the Autobots) I have no time for this! (Fires her homing missiles at the Autobots and then blasts them away as she turns to Sunstorm) Keep them busy! I'll track down the Magnus!

Sunstorm: It will be my honor, my dear lovely-

Strika: Just shut up and do your job! (Runs off)

Rodimus: (Gets up and sees Sunstorm) Okay Autobots, it's just one Decepticon right now!

Bulkhead: Careful, that isn't Starscream, but he sure has his strength, that's for sure!

Sunstorm then starts shooting at random as the Autobots dodged shot by shot, causing Rodimus turn to Kup as he avoided a blaster shot.

Kup: Kid! She said she was after Magnus! Go after her, we'll handle this faker!

Rodimus: Okay, but be careful!

Sari: Mind if I tag along?

On Strika's hand, she was smashing door to door as she hunted Ultra Magnus down, but then turned to a noise coming from a door as Frenzy woke up and turned to the noises in the background.

Frenzy: HEY! HE'S IN HERE!

Red Alert: (Stuns Frenzy with her blaster) Shut up!

But that was far too late for them as Strika comes crashing down the door and located the Magnus along with the three Autobot medics as she stomps towards them.

Strika: I have come only for the Magnus, so stay out of my way!

First Aid: Not going to happen! (Activates his EMP Generators and hits Strika, merely making take a step back)

Strika: (Takes a stand back and turns to First Aid) A nice trick with the EMP, but that won't stop me! (Roughly knocks First Aid to the side and walks next to Preceptor) What are you going to do Councilman? Discuss politics?

Preceptor: Normally, but not today. (Activates his Cannon from his shoulder and shoots Strika)

Strika: (Takes another step back from the shot, and then swaps Preceptor off the side, and turns to the Magnus finally, but not before Red Alert comes to his side and blocks her) Move Autobot.

Red Alert: Which one you talking to?

Before she could answer, Rodimus comes in and jumps at her, making her balanced and trying to move around to get him off.

Rodimus: Stay away from them Decepticreep!

Strika: (Growls in annoyance and grabs Rodimus and throws him to a wall) I have tired of this charade! (Turns to Red Alert) Obviously, Frenzy has failed in delivering the Dark Energon to him, so I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

Strika went on to strike down both Magnus and Red Alert, but right before she could do so, she got hit by a massive Hammer, as a hand welded it, and then when Red Alert turned around, she, along with Rodimus, laying on the floor, saw Ultra Magnus, fully awaken from his coma, with his Magnus Hammer in hand as he turned to Red Alert.

Frenzy: (Watching from a spaceful distance) Oh Slag, he's Online!

Ultra Magnus: You alright?

Red Alert: (Looking surprised) I... I am now sir!

Ultra Magnus: Then take a stand back, I shall handle this. (Moves towards Strika) I do not know of your intentions, but whatever it is, it ends here!

Strika: (Looks horrified at Ultra Magnus) No... How? You're supposed to be...!

Frenzy: (Hops down to Strika's shoulder) I know we're supposed to kill this guy, but I think it's safe to say we should say Frag it and get the Pit out of here!

Strika: (Growls as she stands up and looks at the Autobots) Curse you Autobots! You will all pay for this! (Shoots a smoke grenade and gets out of the room as goes down to the floor and grabs the unconscious Lugnut) This is General Strika, the mission is aborted, leave the Autobot facility immediately! (Flies out of the Infirmary while carrying Lugnut)

Frenzy: (Notices Strika holding Lugnut) Uh... Nothing personal, but how can you handle holding him while flying?

Sunstorm: (Hearing Strika's Comm) As you wish my lady! (Blasts off to the ceiling and gets out)

Ramjet: (Frowns as he gets the concrete off) About time! (Flies after Sunstorm out of the Infirmary)

Brawn: That's right! Run ya cowards!

Bulkhead: About time!

Sari: that's odd of them though... Why would they want to retreat now?

Kup: I dunno, but we should check on- (Stops mid sentence and gives a blank stare)

Sari: (Raises a brow) What?

Bulkhead: Is he having a Spark attack or somethin?

Brawn: (Walks to Kup) Hey, you having one of those spikes from that one drink in Maccadam's?

Kup: (Looks with widening Optics) Ultra Magnus!

Bulkhead: Yeah, what about Ultra Mag-?

Bulkhead stops and begins the stare as everyone turns to Ultra Magnus, who was no longer in a coma, and was walking out of the room with Rodimus and Red Alert as he looks around and saw Kup, Brawn, Sari, and Bulkhead standing with wide surprised expressions.

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow) Is there something wrong?

Sari: Holy crap! He's awake!

Bulkhead: Wow! That's amazing!

Brawn: About darn time it happened!

Kup: Good to see you again!

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a curious brow) I never imagined everyone so excited to see me.

Red Alert: they're just surprised to see you awake sir.

Ultra Magnus: Really? Is that so?

First Aid: (Runs out of the room along with Preceptor) Ultra Magnus! You're awake!

Preceptor: (Smiles) It is a great to see you functioning once again.

Ultra Magnus: Why, thank you Preceptor... I am curious though, with everyone's surprise of seeing me, the last time I remember, I was in the Council Chambers being attacked by Shockwave, so is there something I missed?

Rodimus: That's going to be a long story.

* * *

Much time has passed, and everyone on Cybertron was celebrating as Ultra Magnus had awakened, as he was publically introduced to the public after his coma, and afterwards, he was told by the Cybertronian Council, along with Team Athenia, of the events that has happened over the last nine months, following his attack, and Optimus Prime's victory on Earth, Prowl's death, and Megatron's ultimate escape following his trial, along with hundreds of Decepticons inside Koan, and was told now that Optimus was back on Earth along with other Autobots, including three from his team, Jazz, Ironhide included, and dozens of Autobots stationed there.

Ultra Magnus: And I suppose Sentinel Prime is there on Earth along with Optimus?

Alpha Trion: Yes, however, I am not sure he is pleased with his stationing there.

Ultra Magnus: Well, it's for the best, besides, Sentinel Prime needs to learn the value of other Organic life in the universe, and Earth is the best example for it.

Botantica: You hope he'll overcome his fears of Organics there?

Ultra Magnus: Sentinel's time on Archa 7 left him impacted, possibly scarred, so I have hopes he will overcome his fear of Organics there.

Alpha Trion: Let us hope for the best then.

Ultra Magnus: Yes... (Turns to Team Athenia) And I also want to thank those brave Bots for helping me back in the Infirmary, your bravery has not been forgotten.

Bulkhead: Well, what we were supposed to do? Let ya get Slagged by Lugnut's crazy girlfriend?

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Bulkhead) I also want to congratulate you for you and your team's victory on Earth... I am sorry for the loss of your teammate, he was known to be wise in the end.

Bulkhead: Yeah well... Prowl was always about preservation of life.

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Sari) And as for you... I never quite realized you had Cybertronian circuitry in you.

Sari: It's a long story.

Ultra Magnus: And I'd love to hear it one day... And I thank you for helping out on the Autobot cause.

Botanica: Mrs. Sumdac had helped Team Athenia on a couple of occasions, with the trouble spewed on the Energon Farmlands, and the attack from the brainwashed Blurr just recently.

Ultra Magnus: I have not heard from Agent Blurr since Shockwave had to put all communications directly to him... I cannot imagine Blurr having a pleasant encounter with him no doubt.

Alpha Trion: A lot of time has passed old friend, but it is time to get back to your duties once more.

Ultra Magnus: Yes, I should be out in Cybertron right now, the people will need me to keep them calm after what I've been through.

First Aid: Actually, with all due respect sir, I think it's best that you should stay in the Council headquarters for a while... The tainted Energon inside you have passed, but we need to look you over more, for your health I mean.

Preceptor: It's for the best for right now.

Ultra Magnus: (Sighs) I suppose... Again, I thank all of you for your help, if there is any requests you need, I'll try to grant them.

Bulkhead: Actually, uh Ultra Magnus sir? I've been meaning to ask, but would it be okay, if I go back to Planet Earth? I think it's about time I go back.

Ultra Magnus: If you wish, but I have to discuss with the other Councilmen.

Alpha Trion: If Bulkhead would like to go back to Earth, that is his decision... Besides, I don't see a reason why not.

Botanica: Bulkhead had his journey set on Earth, so it would only be fitting to send him back.

Preceptor: Bulkhead's decision to go to Earth is no problem.

Ultra Magnus: Then it is settled, Bulkhead, you are free to go to Earth, and you are free to have anyone else come along as well.

Bulkhead: (Raises an excited look) Really? Sweet! (Turns to Team Athenia) Hey guys, you wanna come to Earth with me? It'll be fun!

Rodimus: (Scratches his Helm) Well, Slag I never thought it be this soon... Yeah, I'll come.

Red Alert: I don't mind.

Brawn: It would sure be nice seeing Ironhide and Hot Shot again, so sure, why not!

Arcee: I've been meaning to see Ratchet again, and I'm also curious of Earth, since I never was there for long.

Kup: Eh, I guess, probably time for me to get to somewhere new and stuff, plus have a drinking session with Ratchet.

Bulkhead: (Smiles wide) Great! I can't wait for you guys to be there!

Ultra Magnus: We will make preparations, so you may want to wait momentarily. (Leaves with the Council)

Bulkhead: (Turns to Sari) This is great Sari, we'll be going back and seeing the others again! Isn't that great?

Sari: Yeah... Hey, I'm going to be outside a bit, okay?

Bulkhead: Yeah, sure.

Sari left the group to go outside, and looks at the background as everything in the Metroplex buzzes with life.

Sari: (Sighs as she leans down a rail) I'm not sure I want to leave yet...

?: (Inside Sari's mind) **And yet, you were talking about leaving.**

Sari: (Raises a puzzled look and turns around, only find no one anywhere) Hello? Is someone out there?

?: **There's nothing... It's just you and me Sari.**

Sari: (Grunts) Great, now I'm going from sad to complete crazy here...

?: **It's fine Sari... Besides, it's just me Prowl after all.**

Sari: (Raises her expression big) Ok, now I'm going crazy, how am I talking to Prowl? He's dead?

 **Prowl: That's what Optimus and the others thought when I first approached them in my spiritual form, but none of the less, they knew it was me.**

Sari: Wait, so it is you? And you've talked with Optimus too?

 **Prowl: At first, in Starscream and Wreck Gar's bodies.**

Sari: Talk about voodoo...

 **Prowl: Bulkhead seems rather excited to go back to Earth... I do not blame him for that, but something inside you still feel lost.**

Sari: Why do you say that?

 **Prowl: I believe you already know the answer...**

Sari: (Sighs) Well, what do you expect? I was here to explore Cybertron and find everything about it's culture, and history, and then later my history, but I've found nothing!

 **Prowl: It's not just that however, I believe Dai Atlas has told you some interesting advice about your power?**

Sari: What? You're going to tell me about it? And what about my past? Can you tell me about that too?

 **Prowl: Unfortunately, I can't... Because I do not know the answer to that.**

Sari: Great, figures...

 **Prowl: Sari, it is understandable why you would need to learn about your past, but sometimes, staying in the place where all the answers seem to lie doesn't really get you anywhere to an answer... Sometimes, you don't even need to go out and search everything for an answer... Sometimes all you need to do... Is wait for the answer to come to you...**

Sari: You think so?

 **Prowl: I'm sure... Now, I believe it's your decision to make, but I also believe you should go back to Earth... You may find something there, maybe not about your past, but also a way to find your potential... Your Awakening...**

Sari: (Raises a brow) My awakening? What do you mean by that? (Waits for an answer, but nothing comes out) Prowl? Prowl, are you there? Prowl! Don't leave again! Come on!

Bulkhead: (Comes out and checks on Sari) Hey, Sari, are you okay?

Sari: (Sighs) Yeah, I'm fine Bulkhead...

Bulkhead: Are you sure?

Sari: Yeah, I'm positive.

Bulkhead: Okay... Hey, I couldn't help but notice you weren't really interested in going back to Earth... I thought you'd be excited, but I guess-

Sari: No, no Bulkhead, it's fine... I want to go back to Earth, it's just that I had been thinking a lot about my past, well, my clueless past, I mean, and I've been thinking... Maybe I don't need to do the thing where the answers may seem lay... Maybe sometimes, I just have to wait for the answer, to come to me.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Wow, where did ya think of that?

Sari: (Smiles) You'd never believe me if I'd told you...

Bulkhead: (Smiles) Well, if you want to put it that why, that's fine, hey, ya wanna tell some Earth stories to the team while we're waiting?

Sari: Like the time I scared the crap out of Bumblebee while telling a scary story in our sleepover? Yeah, that's something to tell.

Sari and Bulkhead went back inside the Cybertronian Council building, awaiting whatever their future may hold onto.

* * *

 **Ok! Episode 15 is here, sorry for the delays, I just had a hard time focusing on this, but now my head is straight, and I got this episode in, and I'll try to post the next episode this Saturday to keep up with our schedule.**

 **Also, I've watched the recent Transformers movie, The Last Knight, and I thought it was amazing! Can't say the same about critics though, which by the way, one of them said the movie was too long... Like seriously? Come on, that is just a bad excuse, I mean, let's try the other Marvel movies, if they think the Last Knight is terrible because it's way too long, then you might as well call every other movie terrible, because of the time length, I mean come on, seriously? Bad excuse...**

 **Any who, before I end this chapter, I want to say that I may plan to do a future episode with a Diss track, so! I have got some puns intended, but anyone else is welcome freely to express some ideas on burning the characters we know and love!**

 **K, review down below, and I'm done talking now. PEACE.**


	16. Mirror Mirror

Episode 16: Mirror, Mirror.

 **All characters belong to Hasbro.**

 **Except Lena and Trevor... They're mine... MINE!**

* * *

Detroit shined as the Autobots at Sumdac Tower, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz were awaiting on the rooftop as they stood next to the Spacebridge with Professor Sumdac.

Prof. Sumdac: I can't help but feel so excited about this! Sari is finally coming home! And it's been nearly a year since I've last seen her!

Optimus: We can all relate to that Professor, we're also glad to be able to see Sari and Bulkhead again.

Ironhide: I'm also excited to be seein my old teammates again, I heard Slick's finally had a taste of his own medicine.

Jazz: Yeah, and I also heard Ultra Magnus is finally up and Online! And I also heard he'll keep Sentinel posted here, not sure if Sentinel is really thrilled about that though.

Optimus: He'll be fine either way, besides, it doesn't help to give him some confidence about things.

Jazz: Yeah... I guess right now we'll have to deal with more of him once we wait for the others... Hey, speaking of waiting, where's BB at? I thought he'd be excited to see Sari and Bulkhead again?

Ratchet: He's probably telling Cade, Tessa and Glen that Sari's comin back because he's excited about the two of them coming here.

Suddenly, Bumblebee comes out of nowhere as he came out of the elevator and drove around drifting in his Alt Mode, and then Transformed into his Robot Mode as he jumped energetically and landed in front of his team.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Hey! Did I miss anything? Don't tell me I missed this!

Optimus: (Smiles) Calm down Bumblebee, you haven't missed anything yet.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Team Athenia were standing at the Spacebridge Nexus where they await their departure to Earth, as Sari and Bulkhead were excited to be back on Earth and be with their friends and family again.

Sari: Ah, it's going to be great being back on Earth! Nice warm sun, sitting next to the beach on Dinobot Island wherever left it is, and playing some Ninja Gladiator with Bumblebee again!

Bulkhead: Yeah, I'm excited too! I can't wait to see my friends and Earth again!

Rodimus: (Walks over to the two) Spacebridge is going to be running in a few, so get ready.

Bulkhead: That's so good Rodimus! And believe me, you will love it there, everyone will!

Rodimus: (Grins) Looking forward to it!

As everyone waited, down underground, Construction Bots Pipes and Huffer were working on the Spacebridges to get the Spacebridge portal to work.

Huffer: (Sighs as he wipes sweat from his Helm) Man, I'm tired.

Pipes: (Raises a brow as he wrenches a screw on) We're here for 300 Nanoclicks and already you tired?

Huffer: I had a hangover, so don't judge me! (Notices a door with it's slight hole glowing on the floor below) Hey... Is it the hangover, or is that room be glowin?

Pipes: Why do ya care? It's probably a reactor core to a Spacebridge.

Huffer: Har de har har, nice jokes brother, but I know my stuff still, and I know for a fact that ain't no reactor core, so I'm checking it out. (Opens the door to see the Matrix of Leadership inside) What on Primus?!

Pipes: (Comes over) What's up?

Suddenly, the Matrix had some sort of chain reaction as a blast blew the worker brothers off the ground, and then, a wiring involving Transwarp energy caused the Matrix to disappear from sight as on the outside now, the Spacebridge portal appeared as everyone on the team looked and turned to the portal, which was oddly purple.

Bulkhead: (Smiles wide) Hey! This must be it! Oh boy, I'm excited!

Sari: Huh, that's weird, it's supposed to be another 30 minutes until it was ready.

Bulkhead: How do ya know?

Sari: I was talking to the machine a little bit...

Rodimus: Alright, come on team, let's go.

Preceptor: (Looks over and notices the Spacebridge portal activated) What is going on? The Spacebridge isn't fully ready yet. (Turns the schematics, and notices a flaw) Oh no! (Turns on the microphone) Attention Autobots! Stay clear of the Portal! The Spacebridge isn't working right! It's having a malfunction!

Rodimus: A malfunction?

Suddenly, the portal started to suck everything in as the team quickly hung onto something and struggle to hang on as the portal sucked everything in like a black hole.

Rodimus: (Hangs on to the ground) HANG ON!

Bulkhead: (Grunts as he holds onto the ground) This is when I helped the Decepticons build a Spacebridge again!

Sari: (Hangs onto Bulkhead's shoulder) I knew something wasn't right! (Gets pulled in tight, forcing her to let go of Bulkhead and get sucked into the Spacebridge portal) AHH!

Bulkhead: (Notices Sari sucked into the portal) SARI! (Notices his hands are breaking the ground, and starts ripping it) Uh oh... (Suddenly, the ground he held onto started to rip like a piece of paper and he was dangling around in the air) AHH! (Lets go and gets pulled into the portal)

Rodimus: (Watches Sari and Bulkhead get sucked inside the Spacebridge portal, which afterwards, gets turned back into a blue color) SARI! BULKHEAD! Arrgh! Slag it! I'm going after them!

Rodimus lets go and he allows himself to be sucked into the portal as everyone else left was having a hard time and was forced to let go of their holding places as they joined their Prime into the blue abyss and awaited for what happened next... As for the Earth's side, the Spacebridge was activated and a familiar blue ball was formed as everyone turned to it.

Bumblebee: Hey! Check it out! This must be them!

Ratchet: About time.

Optimus: Alright, now remember everyone, most of the Bots coming through are-!

Before he could finish, the remnants of Team Athenia were heard screaming, and then suddenly they came out of the Spacebridge portal, but looked like they were pulled through, and began to fall on top of the roof, accidently landing on some of the Earth Bound Autobots on there as the Spacebridge finally came to a close.

Optimus: (Groans as he looks around and sees Kup laying on top of him and widens his Optics) Kup?!

Kup: (Moans) We dead yet?

Rodimus: (Gets up and looks around) Everyone alright?

Jazz: (Rubs his Helm as he pulls Brawn onto his feet) As alright we could be.

Optimus: Hey, what happened? Spacebridge portals aren't meant to jump and land on anything.

Rodimus: I don't know... The Spacebridge was activated, but it malfunctioned, and it pulled Sari and Bulkhead through, so I tried going after them... Are they here?

Optimus: No, you're the only ones that came out.

Bumblebee: Wait, so they're in trouble?

Rodimus: I don't know that for sure.

Ratchet: (Rubs his Helm) But if you Bots are here and Sari and Bulkhead aren't, then where could they be at?

* * *

Somewhere in what looks like a forest, the purple Spacebridge portal was seen reopened there, and Sari and Bulkhead flown out of it and landed roughly to the ground, as Sari fell short and landed first, Bulkhead landed a few times to the ground real rough, and then he stopped as he gained a stopping point.

Bulkhead: (Groans) My head hurts...

Sari: (Runs to Bulkhead) Bulkhead! (Touches him to listen to the Machine) Ok... You're fine, you're just going have a big headache right now.

Bulkhead: That's great. (Notices the portal) Hey! That's weird, Spacebridge portals aren't supposed to be purple.

Sari: (Turns around and sees the portal) Bulkhead! The portal! Hurry, we can get back to Cybertron this way!

Bulkhead: Right!

They both ran to the portal, but by the time they stepped a few feet closer, the portal closed out, making them stop running as they looked around at the spot where the portal was.

Sari: Crap! Now we're stuck here!

Bulkhead: (Looks around the environment they're in) I dunno about that Sari, I think we mighta got back to Earth.

Sari: (Looks around and finds herself in the forest) Huh... Wait, just in case we're not in some sort of random planet, we have to- (Stops her sentence to see a bluejay sitting on a branch just staring at the two) Uh, you know what, yeah, we're on Earth, but weren't we supposed to be transported onto my dad's tower?

Bulkhead: Well, the Spacebridge back on Cybertron was having a malfunction, so I'd say we're lucky to be even be on Earth.

Sari: Well, it doesn't matter, come on! We should meet up with the others to make sure we're okay.

Bulkhead: Yeah. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Come on Sari, it'll be a while before we get to Detroit.

Sari went inside of Bulkhead and he made his way to a path leading them to a road, unbeknownst to the two, they were spied on by a familiar Seeker, but instead of his usual Decepticon colors, he held more of a Blue, Red, and Yellow type colors as his Optics were Blue instead of Red, and he eyed Bulkhead more in curiously as he drove out of the forest.

?: That is odd... An Autobot, being nice to an Organic? Well, I should go keep an eye on this one, just in case of any tricks to harm the Organic... And speaking of which, why does she look like Optimus Prime's Organic minion?

A little while later, Bulkhead made it to the road and he drove all the way back to Detroit as he drove by, people began to notice him and eye him curiously as Bulkhead and Sari took notice.

Bulkhead: Huh, everybody's eyeing me for some reason.

Sari: (Smiles) Maybe they haven't seen you in a while big guy, maybe you should go ahead and show everyone you're back in town.

Bulkhead: Huh, maybe you're right! (Transforms back into his Robot Mode) Hey guys! Guess who's back!

Suddenly, instead of a friendly welcome that Bulkhead was expecting, he was met with screams of terror and everyone running away from him as Sari and Bulkhead became completely confused with this outcome.

Civilian 1: AHH! IT'S AN AUTOBOT! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What? Is it because I'm clumsy all the time?

Sari: Hey guys, don't worry, he's an Autobot!

Civilian 2: That's exactly our point! Run!

Civilian 3: What are you standing around for girl?! Run! Or else he'll crush you with his Wrecking Ball!

Sari: (Raises a confusing brow) Ok... That is completely unlikely.

Bulkhead: Hey, is there something I did wrong? Seriously?

Civilian 4: (Notices a figure that looks exactly like Bumblebee) OH NO! MORE AUTOBOTS!

Bulkhead: Huh? (Turns around and finds the figure that ressembles a certain Minibot as he smiled wide) Hey! Sari look, it's Bumblebee!

Sari: (Turns around and sees the figure, smiling as well) Oh my gosh! Bumblebee! (Runs towards him) Oh man, it's so good to see-! (Stops briefly to identify him more clearly) You?

Bulkhead: (Walks to Sari and the figure) Hey Sari, what's- (Also identifies the figure) Up?

Both of them stopped to see the Minibot that looks a lot like Bumblebee, but instead sporting Yellow and Black, he sports White and Purple, as the Autobot symbol that should have been colored Red was now Purple, his Optics, Red, and the only thing that wasn't reconginzed was a chain collar that was wrapped around his neck, and his expression wasn't cheerful as everyone would know it to be as he stared at Bulkhead more closely rather than paying any attention to Sari.

?: (Raises a brow) Hey, what's up with the look?

Bulkhead: (Looks confused) What do you mean?

?: Your paintjob DumbAft, what happened to it? I liked it better when you held Purple.

Sari: Hey, why did you call him that for?!

?: (Turns to Sari and raises a puzzled look) Weren't you at the base when I left Slave?

Sari: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Bulkhead: What'cha talking about? I always held this kind of paintjob! Except for the Black part, but ya know what I mean Lil Buddy!

?: (Gives a very angered expression) What did you just call me?

Bulkhead: Ya know, Lil Bud-!

?: (Didn't allow Bulkhead to finish as he jumps on top of him and activated his Stingers and starts shocking him by his neck) You of all Bots should know by now what happens exactly when I get called, LITTLE! (Stops shocking him, as Bulkhead falls down) Do that again, and you'll feel worse.

Sari: Hey! What is wrong with you Bumblebee, Bulkhead's your friend!

?: (Raises a brow) Who the Pit is Bumblebee? What, you forget the name's "Bug Bite"? And what in any idea did you think we were friends?!

Sari: (Raises a little scared expression) Ok, you're starting to scare me right now.

Bug Bite: Good, maybe fear will keep you at your place, now how did you get out of your cell? (Notices the civilians in the area and Smirks) Ah, more humans! Good, looks like you two didn't waste my time after all! (Activates his Stingers and aims at the people)

Sari: (Eyes widen) Bee no!

Bulkhead: (Gets up and sees Bug Bite about to shoot at the civilians) HEY! (Tackles Bug Bite to the ground and holds him with one foot) I don't know what's up with you Bumblebee, but once we get to Prime, we'll have to have Ratchet examine you.

Bug Bite: (Smirks evilly) Maybe you don't have to Bulkhead...

Bulkhead noticed his expression and turns his head up and saw a Purple and Green Firetruck and a Green, Red, and Black Ambulance driving towards the group, and then they Transformed into their Robot Modes, revealing themselves as Optimus Prime and Ratchet, but except their colors are all different, instead of Optimus sporting Red and Blue, he bore Purple and Green, and Ratchet held Green, Red, and Black, both of their Optics are Red instead of Blue, their Symbols Purple, and both of their Faceplates had been tattooed in an evil fashion as they stared at Bulkhead, Bug Bite, and Sari.

Prime: What is the meaning of this?

Bug Bite: Yeah Bulkbrain! Tell the Master what you're doing?!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Well... I was just trying to talk to Bumblebee until-

Ratchet: (Raises a confused brow) Bumblebee? His Designation is Bug Bite, you fool!

Prime: Stay silent Ratchet unless I tell you to speak!

Ratchet: (Gives a fearful expression and bows) Uh, yes Master, I'm sorry.

Bulkhead: (Gives a completely confused expression) Um guys, what's going on here?

Prime: You tell us.

?: HEY!

Everyone turned to the voice and they saw a figure that resembled exactly like... Bulkhead! And they gave surprised glances as the Bulkhead counterpart came over them, Optics Red, Sporting all Purple, and Autobot symbol, Purple like everyone else's besides Bulkhead's.

Evil Bulkhead: Hey, why didn't I hear you guys were starting a rampage without me! (Notices Bulkhead)

Bug Bite: (Raises a suspicious expression) What is this?! Who the Frag are you supposed to be?!

Evil Bulkhead: Ha Ha, very humorous Bug Bite, it's Bulkhead, now then shall we-?! (Turns to Green Bulkhead) What the? Who the Pit are you?! A Clone?!

Prime: What is the meaning of this!

Ratchet: Impossible! All Clone facilities are supposed to be destroyed don't tell me Starscream made more!

Bug Bite: Wait, so if there's two Bulkheads, then who's the Redhead?! Is she a Clone?!

Evil Bulkhead: Alright Faker, you outta explain yourself real nicely before we smash you to bits, right after I knock that Faceplate off with MY Wrecking Ball, and Lord Nemesis Prime slices your Servos off piece by piece with his AXE!

Nemesis Prime: You should be wise in telling us, and maybe I'll consider sparring your lives...

Bulkhead: (Looking completely nervous now as he turns to Sari) Uh... Sari, we're back home right?

Sari: I don't know Bulkhead, I don't even think we belong here!

Bug Bite: HEY! Copycats! Lord Nemesis is talking to you here!

Before anyone could say another word, a grenade laid underneath the group, and then a flash blinded the Autobots, as Bulkhead and Sari covered their eyes, gunshots and explosions were heard in the background, and once they opened their eyes, they saw the Decepticons, all bright colored, non purple and Blue Optics Decepticons as Blitzwing was White and Blue, and Starscream and surprisingly, they were both fighting alongside together as they fought the Autobots.

Starscream: (Opens his Chestplate) Alright, we'll handle the Autobots, you think you can get to those two over there?

?: You can count on me Stars!

Starscream: Great, now go! Quickly!

Suddenly, a human dressed all in white and had a mask on got out of Starscream's Chestplate and after he was put down to the ground, he immediately ran to Bulkhead and Sari as they stared fixated awkwardly at the battle.

Sari: So... That's Starscream, and Blitzbrain.

Bulkhead: Working together... And they're Decepticons...

Blitzwing: (Notices a debris falling over some pedestrians and turns to his Icy personality to freeze the debris, and turns to them) Vuickly! Get to Zafety! (Turns to the Bug Bite and turns to Hot) Take this Autocreep!

Bug Bite: (Dodges some fire blasts and glares at Blitzwing) How dare you throw flames at me, Deceptidog!

Bulkhead: ...And Decepticons are actually helping people, Organics too.

Sari: Now that, just went from weird, to just plain creepy.

?: (Runs to Bulkhead and Sari) Hey! You the copycats right?

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Uh, is there a choice in my answers?

?: Are you an Autobot that swings Wrecking Balls at people, yes or no!

Bulkhead: No, of course not!

?: Good! I need you to come with me! Now!

Sari: Hold on, just what makes you think we're going with some guy with a mask?!

?: Ugh, you know what, you're right.

The man in black took off his mask and revealed his face to the two, revealing a familiar punk from a high school, only except he looks more nicer, and smarter than he looks.

?: I am Trevor Ford, I'm with the Decepticons, and work for S.T.E.A.M, and I need you, to shut your pretty mouth up, and come with me if you want to live! (Notices Evil Bulkhead about to stomp on him, and then he gets out his grenade launcher, and shoots him, making him fall down as he turns back to the two) NOW!

Bulkhead: Alright. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) But I'm Driving!

Trevor: Fine by me! (He and Sari gets inside of Bulkhead and turns on his Comm Signal) Starscream! Blitzwing, I'm with the two, we're free to go! Now!

Blitzwing: (Freezes the Autobots) Starscream! I think ve should do some kickball!

Starscream: (Grins) Good Idea! (Flies up and makes the kick at the frozen Autobots once Blitzwing throws them at him, and kicks them sky high into the sky, as people cheered the Decepticons heroically.

Pedestrian 1: Woo Hoo! Go Decepticons!

Pedestrian 2: Yeah, eat that Autocreeps!

Bulkhead: (Looks at the events that happened) Huh... They just saved the day, why would they do that?

Trevor: Well, they're the Decepticons,, they're the Good ones.

Sari: Not where we're from...

Meanwhile, the Autobots landed on Dinobot Island, breaking the ice as they got free from the icy prison.

Bug Bite: UGH! I can't believe those Deceptidogs bested us! AGAIN!

Nemesis: Patience Bug Bite, we'll meet them again soon enough, along with those two Duplicates.

Bulkhead: I can't believe you dumb Bots actually believed that was the real me!

Bug Bite: Hey, don't look at me, I knew something was up! His color was Green, His Symbol was Red, and the weird thing that happened was when they called me "Bumblebee"! What kind of a lousy name is Bumblebee?!

Bulkhead: Speaking of which, where did those two come from? And I swear, that one makes me embarrassed! I bet he's clumsy all the time! (Grabs Ratchet by the neck) You better not have something to with this Doc, or else-

Ratchet: (Looks panicked) No, NO! Please, don't crush me, I didn't have anything to do this! I swear!

Nemesis: Release the doctor Bulkhead, now, if your Duplicate is in fact Autobot, then that means we can track his Heat Signature, but first, we'll need to release a cage...

Bug Bite: (Raises an annoyed brow) Great, you're letting the Slave loose! Don't you remember what happened to Prowl? Glitch cut his head clean off!

Nemesis: And she is the perfect weapon we have against the Duplicates, and hopefully, put an end to those pathetic Decepticons.

* * *

Later, the Decepticons led Bulkhead and Sari to their Base, which was a factory, and it was also shared with S.T.E.A.M, who were seen scattered around doing something, as Sari and Bulkhead stared at them.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Huh, that's a lot of Organics dressed up in white.

Sari: (Turns to Trevor) We're sorry, but who are you guys again?

Trevor: We, are S.T.E.A.M, Save The Earth And Mankind, from all Autobots that threaten this world, and we're lucky to have the Decepticons here.

Bulkhead: This is so weird though... I mean, this is-

?: The opposite of where you've come from?

Suddenly they turned to Megatron, who was Grey and Blue instead of Red, and his Optics were Blue, and his Symbol was Red, like the rest of the Decepticons as he approached the three.

Sari: (Raises an alerted expression) Megatron?!

Bulkhead: (Glares at Megatron) What are you doing here?!

Megatron: Do not be afraid, I mean you all no harm in any sorts.

Bulkhead: (Stops glaring) Oh, right, you Cons are good.

Sari: Apparently.

Soundwave: (Comes over to Bulkhead, Sari, and Trevor, who's coloring was the same, only except his Visor was Blue) Hello, Ford, Trevor, are these the ones you've brought along today?

Trevor: (Smiles) Sup Wave, yeah, these are the two the Bosscon wanted us to bring, since Starscream spotted them at the forest.

Sari: (Raises a concerned look) I'm not sure I like that.

Barricade: (Comes over to Sari, who's colors were just White and Black) Don't be afraid, Starscream is our scout, and he reports them to us whenever something comes up, oh, and allow me to introduce myself, I am Barricade, and I shield those who cannot defend themselves.

Blitzwing: (Flies over to Sari and Bulkhead in his Icy form) And I am Blitzwing, and you may want to be used to me, because I have zhis, triple personality that I'm vyself am dealing with.

Bulkhead: Yeah, we already noticed.

Lugnut: (Comes over to Bulkhead, his color just plain Green) And I am Lugnut, and I am a fierce Decepticon that protects any Organic from harm.

Sari: So, nothing else? What about the almighty Megatron?

Lugnut: Why do you make it sound like that he's a tyrant, and I am the fool that follows him back and forth?

Sari: Ok, never mind then.

Trevor: Well, I think you've met about all of them, except for Blackarachnia of course.

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Blackarachnia? Where is she at?!

Trevor: Around, although she doesn't, really talk that often with most of us, and she prefers to stick with the shadows.

Blackarachnia: (Walks over shyly to the group, her colors are Black, Yellow, and Blue, along with her Optics) Not... All the time...

Bulkhead: (Turns to Blackarachnia) You're Blackarachnia? Wow, you look even prettier in that color!

Sari: Bulkhead!

Blackarachnia: (Smiles briefly) Thank you... I appreciate it... (Starts to walk off)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Huh, why does she look all sad?

Megatron: She was once an Autobot, until after she gave birth, Nemesis stabbed her in the back and sent her to Archa 7 to be sentenced to death... She survived, but at a cost, of her being turned Techno Organic.

Sari: At least the part about her being Techno Organic didn't change.

Trevor: (Raises a brow) Mind if I ask where you guys are from?

Sari: (Scratches her head) Well, this is kinda hard to explain, even for me.

Megatron: Then let me rephrase that question... Which **Universe** are you from?

Sari: (Raises a confused brow with Bulkhead) Okay, I don't know what you mean.

?: Allow me.

Everyone turned to Lena Jones, who walked to Sari and Bulkhead and extends her hand to them.

Lena: My name is Lena Jones of S.T.E.A.M, and I'm so glad you can make it here.

Bulkhead: Uh, thanks lady, but what exactly is going on here? Because Megatron asked which Universe we're from.

Lena: Yes, allow me to explain, you see, we were monitoring your world for quite some time now, so far, you two are from a world where Autobots are Good, and Decepticons are Bad, and right now, you're in our world, the one where the Autobots are Bad, and the Decepticons are Good.

Sari: Wait, so we're on a different Earth? That's cool!

Bulkhead: Ok, starting to make sense just a little, but how are we here though?

Lena: Well, the Decepticons here have done well in protecting this world, but so far, the Autobots still come and wreak havoc across Detroit, so we have agreed after doing close up on your Mirror Earth, as our scientists would like to call it theoretically, we would try to Transwarp you and the rest of your Autobots here to our world to help fight the Autobots here, but you came here early, way to early.

Sari: What's that supposed to mean?

Megatron: We examined your departure from your Cybertron to your Earth, only to find out a breach in your Cybertron's Spacebridge systems, as your Matrix was somehow placed underneath there, and then it Transwarped out of there, causing mass power to the wiring, and causing enough Transwarp to make a Spacebridge portal from your world to ours.

Bulkhead: The Allspark, of course! It makes sense now!

Sari: Ok, but why would anyone put the Matrix in there?

Lena: That question will have to be solved on your world, but for now, we will need to hurry and try bringing the rest of your Autobots here so they can help us bring peace to our world, and the whole galaxy here..

Megatron: And we promise you, we will bring you back to your world once we end the war here.

Bulkhead: Hmm... The Megatron I know, on my world, is completely evil, but from the way I'm standing, you're pretty much the Optimus Prime of this Universe, so alright, I'll help out.

Lena: Thank you, you have no idea what this means for us.

Sari: Ok, but how are we going to get our friends, on Bulkhead and I's world, over here, do we have enough equipment to power a Spacebridge?

Attinger: (Coming out and walks besides Lena) When the Autobots first came here, Porter C. Powell, an honest richman, offered to give us resources to help fight the Autobots, along with providing the Decepticons with a few Upgrades of their own.

Lugnut: (Coming out, all Green instead of Purple) Yeah, and it's sweet! I gotta thank that Powell guy sometime soon!

Megatron: Now, all we need is to work the Spacebridge, but unfortunately we don't have some sort of technician here to help.

Starscream: (Stands besides Megatron) Even I'm not sure how to work it, nor does Soundwave for that matter, he can only process one bit of information at a time.

Bulkhead: Ahem! (Gets everyone's attention) Did I ever say, that I am a very, very good Spacebridge Technician myself?

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sumdac Fortress, located where the Tower should be, Isaac Sumdac, looking Bald, and looking like a tyrannical warlord, bore an evil expression as he glares at his slave, who was wearing a chain attached to the cage she was in, as she sat kneeling inside, not looking at her owner's glaring one eye, since the other was blinded due to a scar left behind it.

Sumdac: (Glares at the figure) You should be grateful that I have not torn you apart piece by piece slave! In case you've forgotten, you left me with one eye the last time I left you loose!

?: (Growls) Maybe, if you gave me just ONE candy bar, then that could have been avoided. (Gets shocked inside of the cage)

Sumdac: (Presses a button on his remote and shocks the slave inside her cage as he answered Nemesis Prime's call) What do you want?

Nemesis: (On the screen) Sumdac, I trust you are keeping your trophy well disciplined?

Sumdac: She knows her place, yes.

Nemesis: Well, I need her, because we have found the Decpeticon's base, and we'll need her to slice up every single human inside.

Sumdac: If you say so. (Turns off the monitor and turns back to the figure in the cell) Well, well, well, it's your lucky day today.

On Nemesis Prime's side, he finished the call with Sumdac and was approached by Bug Bite, who seemed rather angry than happy to describe.

Bug Bite: Are we even sure to bring HER with us?

Nemesis: The Decepticons have the Duplicates, including a Duplicate of her, and if she's powerful as the real one, then we'll be glad to have her to achieve our victory once and for all.

Bug Bite: But come on! You know how that Glitch is! Besides, she killed Prowl anyways, and she'll even try to kill one of us too! You of all Bots should know Da-

Before he could finish, he was slapped hard in the Faceplate as he fell down to the floor, and as he touched his cheeks, he turned to Nemesis, who looked angry over him as he glared at the Minibot.

Nemesis: (Glares at Bug Bite) Don't you **EVER** , call me that again, or else you will experience worse than having a collar inside your own neck... Now, when you're done laying on the ground like a random filthy Organic, come outside and meet with the rest of us.

Nemesis left the room alone to Bug Bite, who only stared at him with hateful Optics towards him as he slowly got up to his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Earth where Sari and Bulkhead left, Optimus, Rodimus and Jazz were trying to figure out where they could have gone while Jazz, Bumblebee and Ironhide went to greet the others that had just arrived, along with Sentinel Prime, who went to check with Kup.

Brawn: (Smiles at Ironhide) So Ya got Cannons now? Ha! Now there's definitely need a lot of catching up to do

Red Alert: (Smiles) How's Hot Shot doing?

Ironhide: (Turns off his Cannons) He's adjusting, and right now he's at the base with the other Autobots stationed in there, so he's doing just fine!

Brawn: I heard that a couple of the Autobots here are Femmes! Did ya in with one yet, huh, huh?

Ironhide: (Blushes a bit) Can we not talk about it now?

Arcee: (Smiles at Ratchet) Oh Ratchet, it's so good to see you again!

Ratchet: (Smiles too as he hides his blushing) Yeah, it's good to see you too Arcee, how's Omega doin?

Arcee: So far, he was out in the field just once, but I'll explain that in another time... Also, I meant to ask you this, but what does "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" mean?

Ratchet: What do ya mean?

Arcee: Well, earlier last Solar Cycle, Bulkhead and Sari asked me if you were my boyfriend, and I had no idea what they meant, so I was hoping you'd tell me, since I didn't want to make myself embarrassed in front of the team I'm in right now.

Ratchet: (Red starts showing in his Faceplates, and no, it's not blushing this time) Uh-huh, I can already just wait to get my Servos on those two.

Arcee: Yeah, I'm worried about them right now, I hope they're alright.

Ratchet: They'd better be... Hopefully so I can strangle those two.

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what was that?

Ratchet: (Gives an innocent expression) Nothing Arcee, just thinking bout Bulkhead and Sari, that's all!

Kup: (Rubs his Helm as he sat in front of Bumblebee) Ugh, I'm gonna have a headache.

Bumblebee: No kidding, you need something that might help?

Kup: You got Oil? Because right now, I need a drink.

Sentinel: Yeah, we got Oil, lots and lots of Oil for you to drink.

Bumblebee: Well, we have Oil, but once we find Sari and Bulkhead, you better not let Sari make the Oil Nog, believe me, no offense, but we became sick and tired one night after drinking that.

Kup: Well, good thing you have an expert of crafting drinks... (Looks at Bumblebee a bit) Ya know, with that color of yours, ya remind me of a certain Femme I used to train back when I was Drill Sargent.

Bumblebee: Well believe me, I am certainly not a Femme, not at all.

Sentinel: No, not really!

Kup: (Chuckles) That's funny, you also have her sarcasm.

Bumblebee: Ok, now did you hit your head more, or did you have something to drink?

Optimus: (With Rodimus and Jazz) Ok, so you saw Sari and Bulkhead go inside the portal and you tried to help them?

Rodimus: I tried, but then I ended up here, and I thought they'd be back here, so I don't know what else I can do now.

Optimus: (Rests his hand on Rodimus's shoulder) Hey, you did your best, that's all anyone can do... Believe me, it doesn't hurt when you try something that matters in your Spark.

Jazz: (Overlooks the Spacebridge) Huh, so everything is in working condition, cuz Team Athenia came here through the Spacebridge, but Sari and Bulkhead aren't here...

Rodimus: Like I said, the Spacebridge on Cybertron was malfunctioning, so we don't know further details.

Optimus: Can you look up where their destination was at?

Jazz: I tried, but so far, it only showed Rodimus's crew Transwarp schematics, so I can't be able to help with that either OP.

Optimus: Ok... Well, we should probably-!

Suddenly, the Spacebridge was activated again, and this time, the Transwarp portal was Purple like it was on Cybertron as every turned to it.

Bumblebee: (Notices the portal) WHOA! Who turned on the Spacebridge?!

Sentinel: Oh for Frag's sake!

Optimus: Jazz, what's happening?!

Jazz: I dunno Bossbot, Spacebridge shouldn't be on right now!

Rodimus: Oh no, it's the same thing like what happened at Cybertron!

Suddenly, it started to pull everything in like last time as air was sucked inside the portal and started to pull on Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sentinel and Rodimus all together as they screamed into the portal, the others trying to hold onto them, but failed, and they got all sucked inside, closing it up as everyone else watched helplessly!

Brawn: Hide! (Watches the Transwarp portal closes) SLAG! Now where are they?!

Red Alert: I don't know, that was the 2nd time it happened, and the Spacebridge wasn't even on that time.

Arcee: I hope they're fine.

Later, on the other Earth, the 6 Autobots were seen flying off the portal, once it closed, landing them all inside the Good Decepticons base, as Optimus pulled his head up and the first thing he sees is Megatron.

Optimus: (Glares at Megatron) Megatron! (Activates his Axe)

Ironhide: (Looks around and sees the Decepticons) Decepticons are right in front of us!

Rodimus: (Optics widens as he sees them) What?! Already?!

Ratchet: (Stands up and activates his Magnets as he looks around and sees S.T.E.A.M. soldiers in the area with the Decepticons) And S.T.E.A.M! Great, that's just great.

Bumblebee: Uh, guys, is it safe to say that we're all screwed!

Optimus: (Activates his Battle Mask) What's the meaning of this Megatron?!

Bulkhead: Guys wait! It's not what ya think!

Suddenly, Bulkhead and Sari came out of the crowd as they went towards to their Autobots, who were giving off confused glances at them.

Bumblebee: (Optics widens in joy of seeing Bulkhead and Sari) Bulkhead! Sari! You guys are here!

Rodimus: Yeah, they are.

Optimus: Bulkhead? What's going on? Why are you and Sari with the Decepticons?!

Jazz: (Notices the Decepticons colors) And why are they all styled up just like Autobot?

Ratchet: That's a good question.

Sari: Hey, you guys will need to sit down, because it's going to get very complicated, and very confusing.

* * *

Later, Sari and Bulkhead explained to their Autobots on how they're on a very much different world than the one they were on, and how the Decepticons here are good, and how the Autobots here are bad, making a "Mirror" version of themselves, which basically made the Autobots completely puzzled and a little flabbergasted at the thought of them being bad.

Bumblebee: (With Sari and Bulkhead) So am the bad one in this universe? Huh, wonder what I look like.

Bulkhead: You're White and Purple.

Bumblebee: What?! Then how are everyone supposed to call me Bumblebee in this world?

Sari: Actually, we don't call you that here, you call yourself "Bug Bite".

Bumblebee: (Raises an interested brow) Bug Bite huh? (Turns to Optimus) Hey! Boss Bot! Can I-

Optimus: No Bumblebee, we're not calling you that.

Bumblebee: But it's so much cooler!

Ratchet: (With Ironhide and Trevor) So I'm the bad guy in this world huh? So that means I must be even grumpier here.

Trevor: Well, no offense, but you're actually a coward in this world.

Ratchet: So I'm wonderin what you're doin in this place.

Trevor: (Raises a brow) Wait, you know me? Huh, so am I like? Do I help you guys at all? Am I famous?

Ironhide: Actually, in our world, you're a whiny little Glitch high school jock, who whines and complains about the littlest of things, and you're a jerk.

Trevor: (Raises a brow) Ouch, that hurt.

Jazz: (With Sentinel and Lena) So how long have you been with the Decepticons here?

Lena: Well, for almost four years, and we have been fighting the Autobots in every way since.

Sentinel: (Scoffs) I still think we should Stasis Cuff these Cons and bring them to their Cybertron.

Jazz: Hey SP relax, at least they're not trying to Slag us.

Sentinel: No, not yet, geez, I wonder where am I in this universe.

Lena: Um... Well, I can't really say...

Sentinel: (Raises a curious brow) What? Where am I? Do I lead the Autobots here? Come on! Where am I?

Lena: Ok, but just to brace yourself... In our your world, you're... Pretty much, dead.

Sentinel: Hehe, now that's funny! Haha. (Stares at Lena for an answer) Oh... You're not serious, are you? I mean, are you sure? What if I faked my death then? Come on, don't tell me I'm actually Offline! Gah, why am I even listening to an Organic anyways!

Jazz: Maybe you should grab a sip of Energon Sentinel.

Optimus: (With Rodimus and Megatron) You know... Since we're all here, you realize that there is a Megatron in our world, where we came from?

Megatron: Yes, I can't imagine you'd have a hard time beating me, since I am skilled than most Decepticons and Autobots alike, although I also can't imagine bringing serious harm to any Organic, or more harm to any Autobot period.

Optimus: Yeah... I guess I can understand your position on that part.

Rodimus: (Looks back and forth at Optimus and Megatron) Well... This is the absolute definition of awkward.

Optimus: Let me ask a curious question, so the Autobots, your Autobots, do they have a "Prowl' here?

Megatron: For a while, until his head got cut off by one of their own, but I believe you wouldn't like this one, our Prowl was, well, wasn't really an Organic lover at all.

Optimus: Of course. (Notices Blackarachnia staring at him) Um... Did I-

Megatron: Yes, you saw Blackarachnia, I'll warn you, she is nervous to be around you, especially what happened at Archa 7.

Optimus: Yeah... I can already imagine our that scenario on your world played out. (Walks off to her)

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) So, what did he mean by Archa 7?

Optimus: (Approaches Blackarachnia) Hello.

Blackarachnia: (Turns her head away from Optimus) Hi...

Optimus: I... Can't imagine you seeing me, after fighting your... Me, for a long time.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Optimus) Look, I'm not going to lie, I don't know how your Archa 7 turned out, but in my Archa 7, you had sent me there to death after I gave birth, and then you took my child away from me, and now... (Pulls her head down)

Optimus: (Has the expression of not knowing what to say) I'm... Sorry, I don't know-

Before everyone knew it, there was a big explosion at a wall nearby, startling everyone in alert as they all turned to the explosion, and out in the smoke, came out a similar Techno Organic, with Purple hair, Green clothing, and yeah, of course, Red eyes, but even brighter Red.

Evil Sari: (Smirks devilishly at everyone) Found you! Now it's playtime! (Activates her Chainsaws, not Blades)

Sari: (Widens her eyes in shock) That's me?!

Bulkhead: And since when did you have Chainsaws?!

Suddenly, the rest of the Evil Autobots came through, consisting of Nemesis Prime, Bug Bite, Evil Bulkhead, Evil Ratchet, Evil Jazz, who was all Black, and his Symbol stripes are Purple, and his headphones are White, Evil Rodimus, who's Wing was Purple, Chestplate Black, and one Servo was Red and Grey, no hand, just sticking out is a Saw replacing the hand as the other Servo was Yellow and Purple, with just one hand out as his left Ped is White and Blue, and the other is Black and Red, and of course, Evil Ironhide consisting mostly a Black color, as his Symbol was Purple, and Optics Red, as the Good Autobots took great notice of the Bad Autobots, and as did they.

Nemesis: (Spots his Duplicate) Hmm... More Duplicates?

Optimus: (Spots Nemesis and widens his Optics) I can't believe this, that's... Me?!

Bumblebee: (Spots Bug Bite) Ugh, I look terrible in White!

Bug Bite: (Hears that) Hey! Look at yourself faker! And you call yourself Bumblebee?! What a loser!

Bumblebee: (Glares at Bug Bite) HEY! It wasn't my idea in the first place!

Bad Sari: (Notices Good Sari) Oh really? Redhead? What a bad taste.

Good Sari: (Glares at Bad Sari) Well look at yourself in the mirror then, including your clothes!

Good Ratchet: (Notices Bad Ratchet) So that's me?! Ugh... I look terrible, even in those colors.

Bad Ratchet: (Notices Good Ratchet) That's my Duplicate?! How inconceivable!

Good Ironhide: (Raises an interested brow at his Bad self) Huh, I have to admit, I look good in Black.

Bad Ironhide: (Smirks at his Good self) Can't say the same, I mean seriously? Orange?

Good Ironhide: (Glares at Bad Ironhide, feeling offended) Ok, I was bein nice, and you just end up being a Afthole!

Good Rodimus: (Looks at the concept of his Bad self and raises a weird brow) Ok, seriously, why do you have so many different colors on your limbs?

Bad Rodimus: (Raises a brow at his Good self) What? I look cool that way.

Good Jazz: (Looks at Bad Jazz) Huh, so that's what I look in that color?

Bad Jazz: (Looks at Good Jazz) Can't lie, I look pretty Dope.

Sentinel: (Frowns at his bad self not being here) Hey! How come everyone has a double and I don't!

Nemesis: (Notices Sentinel and frowns) Ugh, Sentinel Prime? Don't tell me my counterpart keeps him around. (Turns to Megatron) So, I don't suppose you had something to do with this Megatron?

Megatron: This war has to end one way or the other, and when I mean it, I mean it ends today!

Nemesis: Oh, you have no idea, and as for our Duplicates, do yourselves a favor and stay out of our way unless you want to be crushed to Scrap Metal.

Optimus: (Looks over at Megatron, and then back at Nemesis) I may not like Megatron, but that's not our Megatron, so you'll have to go through us if you want to harm this Planet more!

Nemesis: (Smiles evilly) Oh you have no idea how fun it would be to kicking my own Aft!

Megatron: Lena, have your men step back, this will be our fight here.

Lena: You got it.

Megatron: Decepticons!

Optimus/Nemesis: Autobots!

Megatron/Optimus/Nemesis: ATTACK!

The Decepticons forces charged with the Good Autobots against the Bad Autobots, as each of them fought with their counterparts, (Except Sentinel, because well, he doesn't have one anymore) along with an additional Decepticon with them; Lugnut was fighting with Bulkhead, Blitzwing with Rodimus, Soundwave with Jazz, Starscream with Ironhide, Barricade with Ratchet, and Megatron, well he fought with Optimus, along with Sentinel, as they fought in the battle.

Good Jazz: (Ducks his head down to avoid a kick from Bad Jazz) Nice moves, but can you try these? (Makes some Kung Fu moves, and then throws his Nun Chucks at Bad Jazz, hitting him)

Bad Jazz: (Gets hit on the head) Gah! Oh, good throw Me, but let's try something more, Lethal. (Raises his wrist and activates his blasters)

Good Jazz: Guns? Man, I don't need them!

Bad Jazz: Well, I do! (Starts shooting at Good Jazz)

Soundwave: (Gets out his Guitar and pulls a string, hitting Bad Jazz back, and then turning to Good Jazz) I calculate 50% that you have need of my assistance.

Good Jazz: (Smiles) Appreciate it Soundwave!

Bad Ratchet: (Comes over to Good Ratchet) I can't believe there is a counterpart of myself that actually gives himself to... Filthy, icky, yucky, slimy, gross-!

Good Ratchet: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm good and you're bad, whatever, now let's get this over with! (Activates his Magnets and aims at his Bad self)

Bad Ratchet: (Gasps as he sees Good Ratchet aiming his Magnets) NO! Please, don't hurt me! (Covers himself in fear) I beg of you, please, PLEASE! Don't hurt me!

Good Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Geez, I thought I'd be terrible, but this is even more embarrassing.

Barricade: (Walks over to Good Ratchet) He's always whining in fear over something all the time. (Gets out Stasis Cuffs) You got yourself covered?

Good Ratchet: Obviously.

Good Ironhide: (Dodges blasts from his Bad self) Is that all I got? Come on, I'm bad here, so I gotta do better than that!

Bad Ironhide: (Shoots at Good Ironhide) Dunno if you're talking to me or yourself, but I really don't care. (Charges his Cannon up and Shoots at Good Ironhide, hitting him as explosion fell over) Ah, that's taken care of... (Sees the smoke clear and sees his Good self in his Bullet Proof as he widens his Optics) You have Bulletproof?! Now that's unfair!

Good Ironhide: (Smirks) Oh, now ya care?

Starscream: (Flies above Good Ironhide and shoots at Bad Ironhide) Wanna a helping hand?

Good Ironhide: I think I'll pass, thanks.

Good Rodimus: (Gets tackled by his Bad Self and holds his Servo Saw away from his face) You have a Saw?

Bad Rodimus: (Smiles maniacally) Well duh, how am I supposed to kill myself with this?! HAHAHA!

Blitzwing: (Flies over and shoots at Bad Rodimus, freezing him as he walks over to Good Rodimus and helps him up) I have to warn you... Your counterpart iz quite frankly crazier than I.

Good Rodimus: (Looks at Bad Rodimus) No kidding.

Lugnut: (Gets down and crouches next to Good Bulkhead) Careful, your counterpart is more brutal with that Wrecking Ball!

Good Bulkhead: Well good thing I got mine! (Activates his Wrecking Ball and swings it at Bad Bulkhead)

Bad Bulkhead: (Gets hit by Good Bulkhead and turns angrily at him) You wanna do this?! LETS DO THIS! (Charges at Good Bulkhead)

Meanwhile, as the battle waged on, Good Sari was fighting off her Bad counterpart as they dueled each other with their Blades and Chainsaws.

Good Sari: I can't believe you'd actually go to hurt people! Aren't you a slave to the Autobots that imprisoned you?

Bad Sari: (Glares angrily at Good Sari) Well I'm not the one who had the easy part with them, aren't I?! (Pulls a Chainsaw back and makes a swing)

Good Sari: (Ducks down from the swing and barely avoids it as she loses a few strands of hair) But what about our Dad? How would he feel if he saw you doing this?

Bad Sari: (Makes an even angrier face at Good Sari) Our Dad? No, your Dad probably treated fairly and nice, my Dad locked me in a cage for the last three years of my life, and he treated me like an animal!

Good Sari: (Makes a clash with her Blades and Bad's Chainsaw as she activates her Battle Mask) But that gives you an excuse to take it all out on anyone else?!

Bad Sari: At least I don't have to care about what anyone thinks... (Activates her Battle Mask) Especially YOU!

As the two Saris fight their own fight, the two Optimus Prime counterparts fight it off along with with Sentinel Prime and Megatron as Nemesis Prime Duels with his Good counterpart with their Axes and also multitasks fighting with his Duplicate and Megatron, Sentinel was pretty easy for him, since he was just trying to tackle him to the ground, but fails to do so in the process.

Nemesis: (Kicks Sentinel to a wall, knocking him down as he quickly blocks an attack from Megatron's Sword) Is this really your plan in defeating me Decepticon? You must be really desperate.

Megatron: We'll never give up defending this planet from you Autobots no matter what!

Nemesis: Yeah, and as much as I'd love to spar, I want to talk to myself for the moment. (Breaks the block and uses his Freeze Foam on Megatron, pinning him to a wall, and freezing him tight to the wall as he turned to Optimus) Now... If you are really me, then we should discuss why you're letting Megatron live here when you're supposed to kill him.

Optimus: Maybe that's how you and your Autobots work, but me and my Autobots help protect anyone and anything, especially Organics!

Nemesis: Oh, spoken like a true Samaritan! Primus, I must also be this boring to all Autobots in Your vicinity!

Optimus: At least we're honest to one another!

Nemesis: Oh, like you're honest to your **Son?**

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) How did-?

Nemesis: I didn't, I was merely testing your expression to see that we're the same, and yet, they're right... I am you, and you are me, and believe me, if we're the same, then we both have our own Archa 7 to tell...

Optimus: (Glares at Nemesis) But you're different! I tried to help Elita One back on Archa 7, and you just sent her there to die!

Nemesis: And here she is, now a mutated freak of her own... Wow, we're so much alike... In fact, we even have our own Bug Bite, or Bumblebee if that's what your Autobots call him.

Optimus: We're nothing alike! I lost Bumblebee, but she lost him because you took your Bug Bite away from her!

Nemesis: And the reason, why I give a Frag now? Besides, I don't care about anyone but myself, and you care about everyone else, especially your brother, if you do at all.

Optimus: And Sentinel's your Brother too! Haven't you already forgotten that?

Nemesis: I could, and I can care less about him... Want proof? Well did my Megatron tell you my Sentinel died here? Well, he probably forgot to add the detail where I killed him.

Optimus only widens his Optics as he and Nemesis was unaware of Sentinel listening in on their conversation the whole time, he too, widening his Optics at the thought of his own Brother killing him in cold Energon.

Optimus: You're... You're bluffing.

Nemesis: Am I? Come on, we all have our events, besides, there was one time where you thought of killing him then and there, and If I thought of killing Sentinel without giving a Frag, then so did you... And I also didn't even tell Bug Bite the truth of who I was to him until he was a Youngling, but from where I'm standing, you probably never even told him the truth, did you?

Optimus: (Glares at Nemesis) Don't you dare-

Nemesis: You know, I can't imagine telling him who his family really is... I'm already thinking about what I'll do to him once I kill you... Let's see, put him as my warriors, or mold him to where my son is, or heck, even torturing him to eternity, now I'm sure I'll have lots of-

Before he could say more, Nemesis was tackled by a screaming Optimus, and once they hit the ground, he started brutally hitting Nemesis blow by blow, breaking his Battle Mask as he makes more blows on his Faceplate.

Optimus: (Keeps hitting Nemesis) You listen to me, and you listen to me good! You and I, are NOTHING alike, because no matter what you say, I'll still care about the ones closest to me, Blackarachnia, my friends, my Brother, even if he can be a pain in the Aft most of the times and makes the craziest of ideas that no one would agree on, and most importantly, my Son, no matter how reckless he is sometimes, and as for you, you, can go, straight, to the PIT! (Hits Nemesis some more as his face was now bloodied with Energon as Optimus gets up and activates his Axe and raises it up in the air)

Nemesis: (Smirks weakly at Optimus) Then do it tough Bot. (coughs) If you want me in the Pit, then by all means... Do what needs to be done, but just know... You'll just prove me right...

Optimus makes a struggling noise as he still held the Axe in the air, making Nemesis take the opportunity to knock his Duplicate to the ground and then grabs his Axe, and his own as he nails Optimus to the ground by stabbing both of his Servos with the Axes, making him shout in pain as Nemesis stood over him.

Nemesis: Heh... You are a waste for my Duplicate, but in a way, I do pity you... Just you and me in the battlefield, and you have nothing left for you in this world.

Suddenly, Nemesis got hit in the face by a Shield as gets back a little and sees Sentinel with his Lance activated.

Sentinel: Oh yeah Creep? Well he's got something with him right now, friends... (Turns his head to Optimus) And family. (Gets the Axes off of his Brother as he helps him up)

Optimus: (Groans in pain) Sentinel?

Sentinel: I'm not sure what to say about what happened the past just yet, but that doesn't stop me from caring about you, despite our differences in things.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) You heard everything?

Sentinel: Yeah, including the part about my Nephew... Who turned out to be the one that I called "Bumbler" back in Bootcamp.

Optimus: Wait, so you do remember?

Sentinel: I preferred not to get attached with most Bots Optimus, but this case, we are definitely talking about here.

Optimus: (Sighs) You're right. (Sees Nemesis getting up.) But not right now.

Nemesis: (Gets up and Glares angrily at Optimus and Sentinel) Fools... I'll destroy you both, and then I'll rule whatever place you came from... (Not noticing his Blackarachnia behind him)

Optimus: (Smiles a little bit) You know... I actually doubt that...

Nemesis didn't know what his expression meant until he felt Spider webs on his Body and then he was flown up to the ceiling as Optimus and Sentinel watched.

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus, smiling) You know, I actually enjoyed hitting you in the Faceplates with my Shield.

Optimus: Haha, very funny... (Grunts in the pain)

Finally, we turn to Bumblebee and Bug Bite, who were fighting each other as they shot their Stingers at each other.

Bumblebee: Eat Stinger Glitch!

Bug Bite: You first! (Shoots his Stingers at Bumblebee, and then tackles Bee to the ground as they meet Optic to Optic) You know, you're a real pain in the Aft, considering!

Bumblebee: Considering? I'm not the one with the collar on my neck!

Bug Bite: (Growls at Bee and throws him against the wall) You're right, you're not the one with the collar on, I am! Because of my Prime, while you run around free with no stupid Slagging collar!

Bumblebee: Then why are you taking this out on me?! It's not my fault that you had a collar on you in the first place!

Bug Bite: No, but you have your own happy life with your own making you happy, treating you like his own while I get treated like a lap dog!

Bumblebee: Well yeah, that's because your Prime sucks, and my Prime is nicer! And so can you if you work on self humor!

Bug Bite: (Scoffs) Prime? Really?

Bumblebee: Yeah! What's wrong with that?

Bug Bite: Oh, I'm sure your Prime is still lying to you about his secret, just like my Prime kept from me!

Bumblebee: Secret?! Oh come on! There's no secret between him and I! Besides, we're cool together, and he basically treats everyone on my team like family!

Bug Bite: And what does he treat you?

Bumblebee: Well, as strange as it would be to put it, he treats me like I'm his own son, so that's the standard definition there.

Bug Bite: (Glares at Bumblebee more) Slagger... Your Prime, is your **FATHER!**

Bumblebee: (Gives a puzzled look at Bug Bite) Uh... Are you trying to make some kind of joke right now?

Bug Bite: Oh for Frag's sakes! How do you think you're he-!

Rodimus: (Hits Bug Bite with his Arrow and knocks him out as he turns to Bumblebee) That's another one down, you alright?

Bumblebee: (Still startled by what his Counterpart said) Um... Yeah, I'm fine.

Rodimus: Great, let's go!

Everyone is about done with their Counterparts as the two Saris continue fighting each other.

Good Jazz: (Notices Good Sari fighting against Bad Sari) Yo, Doc Bot, looks like Sari needs our help!

Good Ratchet: Right! (Goes with Jazz as Barricade comes with them)

Evil Sari: (Notices the Good Ratchet and Jazz, along with Barricade running towards them) Oh, no you don't Machines! (Raises her hand and then suddenly, the three are lifted up)

Good Ratchet: (Notices he is being lifted) What in Primus' name?!

Good Jazz: Hey! How are we hanging up here like floating rocks in space?

Barricade: It's our Sari! She's-! (Feels himself choked)

Suddenly, the three are all being choked as they felt pressure in their throats, with Evil Sari obviously doing the work while Good Sari watched what her counterpart was doing.

Good Sari: (Looks at Bad Sari and the three) Stop that! How are you even doing that?

Bad Sari: I had unlocked my potential a while ago... And apparently, you haven't.

Good Sari: My potential? What?

Bad Sari: Hey, if you want, I can show you what else you could do if you're interested in playing bad for once.

Good Jazz: (Gets out his Nun Chucks as he is being choked to death) Eat... This! (Throws the Nun Chucks at Bad Sari)

Bad Sari: (Gets hit by the Nun Chucks and glares at Good Jazz) How DARE you!

Good Sari: (Gets angry at her Bad self) Leave them ALONE! (Raises her palm open, and then suddenly, Bad Sari gets pushed away, and then hits a wall hard, knocking her out as she released Good Ratchet and Jazz, and Barricade, as they all coughed from their necks getting choked out)

Good Ratchet: (Coughs while holding his neck) Nice work Sari.

Barricade: Thanks you. (Coughs) We appreciate that.

Good Sari: (Looks at her hands more) No... Problem.

* * *

Later, all the Bad Autobots, including Bad Sari, were rounded up and put in cages as the Good Decepticons and Autobots overlooked their cells with Lena as S.T.E.A.M. guards overlooked the cells.

Megatron: We believe they'll be in their cells for a long duration Lena?

Lena: Yes, although Sumdac is still on the loose, we have his weapon and allies in cages, so I doubt he'll hide wherever place he is right now.

Optimus: You need any help in finding your Sumdac down?

Megatron: No, you've helped enough in finding our Autobots here, and we thank you, all of you for your help.

Bumblebee: (Turns his head over to Ironhide and Bulkhead) Am I the only one that's feeling creeped out that Megatron is thanking us?

Ironhide: I think we know how you're feeling right there.

Starscream: We also want to inform you that the Spacebridge is ready to transport you all back to your home Universe, whenever you're ready for it.

Optimus: Thanks... Starscream.

Bulkhead: Oh boy, even Prime's feeling awkward saying thank you to a Decepticon.

Rodimus: Who wouldn't?

Trevor: (Walks over to Sari) So, I guess this is it then?

Sari: Yeah, I'm going home now... So what are you going to do now?

Trevor: I dunno... I'll probably end up going to school again, since the Autobots are taken care of... Hey, since you guys are nice, and they... (Hints at Bad Autobots) Are bad, then technically on your world-

Sari: You're a jerk.

Trevor: Right, so if I end up doing something that's not right with you, feel free to slap me in the face.

Sari: Oh, actually, I'll be sure to kick him, and I'm not thinking about the face...

Lena: (Walks over to Jazz) So... You have, a Maggie Madsen in your world?

Jazz: Yeah, and she's nice over there, why, where is she in your world?

Lena: Dubai... She always wanted to be in party places, so I'm sure that was the place she'd go to.

Jazz: Well, like I said, our Maggie's pretty nice, so I can say that you said hello, even if you are talking about your real Niece.

Lena: (Smiles slightly) Thank you for everything, we really appreciate it.

Lugnut: (Turns to Bulkhead and Rodimus) Hey, if you ever encounter me in your universe, just aim for my Optic... It's my only sight, and I'd be blind without it.

Bulkhead: That well be taken really well!

Rodimus: Heh, should've thought about that when first encountering the Cons.

Sentinel: (Walks over to Ratchet) How's Optimus doing?

Ratchet: Oh, so now you're worried? Yes, he'll live, why, you askin so you can get more smack talk at him?

Sentinel: Because he's my Brother you Slagtard!

Ratchet: Well, at least that excuse you'll be let off easy.

Sentinel: Thanks, now how long is the Spacebridge is going to be functional?

Ratchet: Don't know, but we'll find a way home either way.

Sentinel: Great, just can't wait to back on our home so we be away from these Organics...

Ratchet: Ya reconciled with your Brother, but you still hate Organics?

Sentinel: It's something very personal, so it's not really your business to ask.

Optimus: (Talks to Megatron) So, what will you do now that your Autobots are taken care of?

Megatron: We will establish peace on this world, and possibly to Cybertron, since ours is filled with war, and with the main Autobots in custody, they'll be scattered across the galaxy.

Optimus: Well, I hope you make good on your promise, our Megatron isn't really much like you.

Megatron: I believe so, given the circumstances... But know this, Optimus, even though we are worlds apart from each other, is was an honor serving alongside you.

Optimus: (Smiles) Yes, and it was the same with you.

Starscream: (Goes to the Good Autobots) Spacebridge is ready for you now, and when you get back, it would only be like 10 to 20 minutes from where you left.

Rodimus: Seriously? It's been like four hours.

Optimus: We've had our time differences when we got to Earth.

Sari: Well, for what it's worth, it was nice seeing you guys.

Starscream: And it was the same for us too, maybe we should hang out sometimes!

Bumblebee: Uh... Let's just keep that to a minimum.

Ratchet: I can't disagree with you on that.

Once the Good Autobots are position, the Spacebridge was activated, making the purple portal and enveloping the Good Autobots inside as the portal appeared and disappeared from the universe.

* * *

The Autobots were still in Sumdac Tower as Chromia and Cliffjumper joined in and was talking to Alpha Trion through the Monitor screen on the roof.

Cliffjumper: Team Athenia is here sir, but the Autobots that were sucked through that Spacebridge are still MIA.

Chromia: We still have no clues to their whereabouts as of yet.

Alpha Trion: Well, give us an update once you find their coordinates, and please be on the lookout for the Matrix, it's power source had possibly triggered the malfunction, perhaps it was wrong of us to put it safely underneath the Spacebridge.

Cliffjumper: We will sir, and we'll see it that-

Suddenly, the Spacebridge portal was seen opening as the Autobots were completely alerted to it.

Kup: (Notices the Spacebridge portal) Oh not again!

Brawn: Brace yourselfs everybody!

Suddenly, instead of sucking everyone inside, Optimus's group was seen walking out of the portal as the Autobots in the area were shocked of their appearance.

Alpha Trion: Cliffjumper? What's going on?

Cliffjumper: (Widens his Optics) It's... Optimus Prime, and his team! Their back along with Rodimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, and two of Athenia's team, Bulkhead and Sari Sumdac!

Prof. Sumdac: (Notices Sari) Sari! You're okay!

Sari: (Notices her dad) Dad! (Runs to hug him)

Prof. Sumdac: (Hugs her back) I'm so glad you are safe!

Optimus: (Walks to everyone) We're all fine, there's nothing to worry about.

Alpha Trion: Optimus Prime? We are glad that you and everyone is safe, but what happened? Where did you all go when you were sucked in?

Sentinel: Well, Alpha Trion, it is, a very long story, and probably one you'd never really believe in.

Rodimus: We were put into a place where it was... Very Mirroring of things.

Alpha Trion: (Raises a curious Optic) Please do tell.

As the three Primes discussed where they had gone, Bumblebee couldn't help but stare at Optimus as memories flooded in from his encounter from his Mirror counterpart.

 _Bug Bite: (Glares at Bumblebee more angrily) Slagger... Your Prime, is your **FATHER!**_

Jazz: (Notices something was up with Bumblebee) Hey, what's up BB?

Bulkhead: (Walks with Jazz) Is something wrong Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Looks at the two) Uh, yeah! I'm fine! Just thinking about my Counterpart, that's all.

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, I don't blame ya, I mean they were freaky.

Jazz: Mine had a cool look, but I don't like the concept of me running with guns around.

Bumblebee: Yeah, um... You guys wanna, get back the base after we're done talking to Alpha Trion?

Bulkhead: Sure thing Lil Buddy.

Jazz: Hey, are you sure you alright BB? You seem disturbed.

Bumblebee: Jazz, it's nothing, it was something that my Counterpart said, but it's nothing, really!

Bulkhead: Well, what did he say to ya?

Bumblebee: Just some freaky stuff, that's all, and believe me, I don't think you guys would believe me anyway if I told you, now come on, let's forget about it.

Bumblebee walked off with Bulkhead as Jazz grew curious of what Bug Bite said. Later that night at the Plant, Jazz went with Ratchet to the Monitors as they overlooked the recordings.

Ratchet: So when did Cliffjumper set up these cam recorders on us?

Jazz: It was for emergencies whenever something came up, like some Bot got himself seriously hurt, or the Bot looses his memories.

Ratchet: Yeah, I guess you have a point.

Once they got to the point of Bumblebee's fight with Bug Bite, they overheard the entire conversation of what they had as they listened and watched.

Ratchet: So why are ya interested in Bumblebee's encounter with his copy?

Jazz: His counterpart said something to Bee that made him spooked out, so I wanna know why.

Finally, they got to the climax as they listened closely to what the words said on screen.

 _Bug Bite: (Glares at Bumblebee onscreen) **Slagger... Your Prime, is your FATHER!**_

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics) Primus! He knew?!

Jazz: (Folds his Servos) I guess both of them knows now...

They both stood silently in the dark as the night filled Detroit with it's midnight full moon glow.

* * *

 **Okay, this is longer than I've ever written, so I apologize if along the lines I made you yawn a lot, Lol.**

 **Anyway, the concepts of Mirror Ratchet and Ironhide are based on the new designs and recolors on Optimus Prime's team, since I thought Ratchet's colors are more Decepticon like, and Ironhide's, being Black, well, I just thought that Black would be a perfect example of his Decepticon form, and Mirror Rodimus is based on what I seen on YouTube and Deviantart, so thanks DA for that.**

 **Alright, I've typed long enough for this, so I hope you enjoyed the Episode of TFA Season 4, and please leave a comment down below the screen.**

 **PEACE.**


	17. Wrath of the Devastator

Episode 17: Wrath of the Devastator.

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for 10 Reviews on TF Animated Season 4, because I'm so happy about it! Well, one of the reviews was mine because I was testing something, and I tried to delete it, but I can't figure out how.**

 **Anywho, thank you guys for the reviews, and I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode!**

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

 _Flashback, 9 months ago..._

 _Detroit was in ruin, as people around the street help clean up the wreckage left from the previous last and final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Wreck Gar was seen helping the civilians out as Ratchet and Arcee were both seen walking to him._

 _Arcee: (Notices Wreck Gar) So who is this Mech Ratchet?_

 _Ratchet: Wreck Gar... And he's somewhat of a cluster of things when he thinks he's something and another. (Walks to Wreck Gar) Hey, Wreck Gar._

 _Wreck Gar: (Notices Ratchet and smiles wide) Why hello there! How can I help you today?_

 _Ratchet: Just one favor... We're going to be out of this planet for... Quite a while, so I need you to help clean this city up for us while we're gone... Think you can do that?_

 _Wreck Gar: Of course! Hope you have a wonderful day!_

 _Ratchet: (Sighs as he thinks about what happened to Prowl) Tell the rest of us that..._

 _Arcee: (Raises a brow) He's not coming with us?_

 _Ratchet: No, but it's okay though, Wreck Gar is pretty okay here, so he'll be fine with us leavin..._

 _Arcee: I see then... (Turns to Ratchet) I'm... Sorry about your friend... I never knew him much, but-_

 _Ratchet: (Smiles a bit as he turns to Arcee) It's fine Arcee, ain't nothing you did... Besides, he always protected these Organics, even if it costed his own Spark... Now come on, the others are waiting for us on the Spacebridge..._

 _Ratchet and Arcee left the street as Wreck Gar went back to help everyone, meanwhile, unknown to anyone at the time, a lone Constructicon was seen looking at the scenery with a certain Dinobot as the people fixed all of the messes made._

 _Scrapper: Uh... I'm pretty sure this town was all clean just yesterday when I got here... (Turns to Snarl) What do ya think?_

 _Snarl: (Only grunts in rhino voices)_

 _Scrapper: Here... Do you want me to pet you? I think so... (Goes to pet Snarl on the head in his Rhino Alt Mode) Here, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?_

 _Snarl: (Growls in annoyance and then suddenly Transforms into his Robot Mode and turns to Scrapper) Stop touching Snarl!_

 _Scrapper: (Widens his Optics) Wow! You can talk?_

 _Snarl: (Looks at himself for a bit and turns to Scrapper) Snarl guess... Now Snarl go back to Dinobots... Snarl bored with Scrapper._

 _Scrapper: (Raises a brow) Why? Is it because I petted you?_

 _Snarl: It's for annoying Snarl a lot... (Transforms into his Alt Mode and leaves Scrapper)_

 _Scrapper: (Sighs as he puts his head down) Well back to day one again... I wonder where Mix is? I dunno... He's probably-_

 _Mixmaster: (Somewhere in a distance) OW! DANGIT THAT HURTS!_

 _Scrapper: (Widens his Optics) Not that far from me... Mix? (Goes to the source and sees Mixmaster at the construction site)_

 _Mixmaster: (Rubs his broken Servo) Argh, that's gonna hurt for a while, no doubt._

 _Scrapper: (Widens his Optics in joy) MIX!_

 _Mixmaster: (Turns around and sees Scrapper) Scrap? Is that you?_

 _Scrapper: Mix! It's good to see you again!_

 _Mixmaster: Yeah, it's good to see you too, but where have ya been after our thing with that big load of oil?_

 _Scrapper: I dunno, I got put on some random island with three Dinosaur Bots, and then one of them was my pet... For a while._

 _Mixmaster: What's the matter, did ya lose it?_

 _Scrapper: You could say it went off on it's own just a minute ago..._

 _Mixmaster: Well screw that guy, ya don't need him. Gah! (Touches his arm again)_

 _Scrapper: What's the matter?_

 _Mixmaster: I was scavenging around for some Oil, but then I fell down and then my arm hit first, and now I have a bruise._

 _Scrapper: I'm sure it'll pass, anyway, where were you?_

 _Mixmaster: I dunno where honestly, but I do know I was stuck with this guy again..._

 _Scrapper: Ah, no... You're not talking about?_

 _Dirtboss: (Comes from behind Mixmaster) Hey, what are ya standin around for? Did you find Oil yet or- (Notices Scrapper) You again? Where have ya been at all this time?_

 _Scrapper: Um... The beach?_

 _Dirtboss: Argh, whatever, now come on... We got ourselves some payback here!_

 _Mixmaster: Oh, not this again!_

 _Scrapper: Payback?_

 _Dirtboss: Yes, payback from those good lookin fancy morons in bright colors for screwin up our big treasure of Oil just laying around, and now that we're back together, we are gonna give them our wrath!_

 _Later, once the Autobots, including Omega Supreme, Sari Sumdac, and the three imprisoned Decepticons were all prepped to go to Cybertron, Sari went to hug her dad one more time before their trip to Cybertron._

 _Sari: (Hugs her dad) I'll be back as soon as I find some answers dad... I promise..._

 _Prof. Sumdac: (Hugs Sari) I understand Sari... I hope you'll be okay on Cybertron._

 _Bumblebee: (Walks over to Sari) Sari it's... It's time._

 _Sari: Okay Bee... (Turns to her dad one more time) Goodbye dad..._

 _She turned away to meet with the Autobots as Optimus stood in front._

 _Optimus: (Turns to Prowl's casket) Autobots... Time to go home..._

 _The Spacebridge was opened and Omega Supreme Transformed into his Alt Mode and everyone except for Professor Sumdac as he flew in slowly into the Spacebridge portal, taking all of the passengers in as their journey back to Cybertron awaits, unknown to anyone on the roof at the time, the Constructicons were seen walking around the streets as they looked for the Autobots, but so far, no sign of them._

 _Dirtboss: Where could they be at? Those morons! They have no idea who they're messing with!_

 _Mixmaster: Hey Scrap, have ya seen them anywhere on the joint?_

 _Scrapper: Well, I did see that Red and White guy with some pretty lady earlier talking to some random guy whose head looks like a box._

 _Dirtboss: Well then... Let's pay this guy a visit!_

 _Suddenly, Wreck Gar appeared out of nowhere and dumped every single pile of debris in front of the Constructicons as they turned to him._

 _Wreck Gar: (Smiling) I'm Wreck Gar! And I help people!_

 _Mixmaster: (Raises a brow) Or he could just come to us right in the open, geez!_

 _Dirtboss: Hey, you! (Points at Wreck Gar) What's your name again?_

 _Wreck Gar: (Smiles at Dirtboss) I'm Wreck Gar, and I help people!_

 _Scrapper: Hey, I know this guy, he and I were with that little Redhead with the ponytails at Christmas._

 _Dirtboss: Hey, I'm doing the talkin here, not you! (Turns to Wreck Gar) Anyways, uh, Wreck Gar? Have ya seen two Bots anywhere, one of them was Red and White and the other was a lady, am I right?_

 _Wreck Gar: (Smiles) Why yes! I have met them earlier! That guy said I should be helping people, so I am!_

 _Dirtboss: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Where did they say they were goin?_

 _Wreck Gar: (Smiles) Off the planet!_

 _Scrapper: (Raises a brow) You mean like going away outta town to the next one or going off the Planet Earth ya mean?_

 _Wreck Gar: Yes! That's what he said to me! Wow, he can be such a nice gentleman! Anyways, I am Wreck Gar! And I help people!_

 _Mixmaster: Yeah yeah, and you're Santa Claus, we get it._

 _Wreck Gar: Oh, okay. (Gets out his white Santa beard and puts it on) I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm Santa Claus! (Goes around with some of the junk he carried from the battle) Here some free presents for all!_

 _Mixmaster: (Raises a brow at Wreck Gar) Geez Louise! Where did ya find this guy Scrap?_

 _Scrapper: Actually, that Redhead did before me..._

 _Dirtboss: Alright, well if these morons are gone, then they're gone, so let's go..._

 _Mixmaster: Uh, go where to, Boss?_

 _Dirtboss: I dunno, anywhere but this dump, that's for sure._

 _Scrapper: So what now? You wanted to go pay those guys a visit-_

 _Dirtboss: No point if they ain't anywhere away from a rocket jet... Now come on, let's find a place, but know if these morons ever comes back to this town again... Ho boy, they'll sure get a load of us!_

* * *

Detroit, Present Day...

It was a good afternoon in Detroit as everyone minded their business, while the Autobots were seen out in an empty parking lot with the new ones that came recently to Earth as they scanned for new Alt Modes.

Rodimus: (Scans his Alt Mode and then Transforms into it, making him disguised as a Lamborghini with exhausts on each side and a spoiler from behind) I look really nice!

Brawn: (Scans his already and Transforms himself into a small little Suv) Not bad for a bunch of Organics.

Red Alert: (Scoffs) I'm glad you guys found your Alt Modes, but I can't find mine, since none of them have any medical style ones.

Jazz: (Comes over to Red Alert) If it helps in any way, Minerva turned her self into a Lowrider, since she was new here herself.

Red Alert: (Raises a brow) What's a lowrider?

Optimus: (Walks over to Ratchet) There's a lot of New Bots here now, more than we'd imagine.

Ratchet: (Folds his Servos) Well, we did sort of asked for back up, didn't we?

Optimus: I was expecting few, but not a whole lot of Autobots.

Ratchet: Well in any case, we should be fine, besides, with a lot of Decepticons on the loose, we have more strength in numbers.

Optimus: Yeah, I suppose I can see your point.

Ratchet: (Sees Bumblebee) Hey Prime, about the kid-

Optimus: I know, I think I'm almost ready to tell him, but first I gotta tell Sentinel since he found out about Bumblebee.

Ratchet: Well Sentinel ain't the only one that found out.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) What do you-?

Kup: (Walks over to Optimus) Hey kid, how ya doin?

Optimus: I'm just perfectly fine Kup, did you find yourself a new Alt Mode yet?

Kup: Meh, I'll just copy Hide's since I like the way these Humans have these long back sides that's stretched out.

Optimus: You mean trucks?

Kup: Yeah, yeah, that's the word I'm looking for.

As Kup talked to Optimus and Ratchet, Bumblebee was seen sitting down. staring at Optimus, as he thought about what happened at the parallel Mirror world he's been to, and what Bug Bite told him still troubled him as he did not notice Jazz walking up to him.

Jazz: (Sits down next to Bumblebee) Hey Bee, mind if I take a seat?

Bumblebee: Uh, yeah, sure.

Jazz: Alright then, how you doing?

Bumblebee: Um... (Messes with his Index Digits) I'm doing fine, how are you?

Jazz: I'm fine, it's just... Well, you seem a little off, usually you're excited about anything, and more hyperactive.

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, I'm fine, it's just... Well, it's something at the other world and if I told you, you'd think I'm just crazy!

Jazz: Come on man, it's fine, what is it?

Bumblebee: Well... It was my counterpart... He said something to me, which made me think about some things... And the truth is, I'm honestly really lost on my own at this.

Jazz: Look, whatever happened, it probably was him just making you think random things that ain't true, and if it's anything about any of us, just remember, we'll have your back always.

Bumblebee: Well... Okay, thanks Jazz.

Jazz: (Smiles a little bit) No problem BB, now what about Sari and Cade? Maybe it's time they meet.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics open) Holy Slag you're right! They haven't even met yet!

* * *

Sari was seen running in the sidewalk at a fast pace as she passed through the pedestrians walking by her and then raises her wrists to activate the Comm link signal.

Sari: Ok guys, where are you at?

Optimus: (Comms) We're at the garage, meet us there.

Sari: Okay, got it!

Optimus: (Turns off his signal to Sari and activates the signal to Cade) Cade, where are you?

Cade: (Riding his skateboard) I'm nearing the garage right now!

Optimus: Ok, just meet us all in here, you'll see us in our Alt Modes!

Cade: Okay, on my way now!

Optimus: (Turns off the Comms and turns to Bumblebee, Rodimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet) Okay, they're both coming, so we'll wait for them in our Alt Modes.

Rodimus: I never met this, Cade before.

Ironhide: He's our friend that we met when we first got here.

Ratchet: Hey Prime, just to be clear, those two know about each other, right?

Optimus: I haven't introduced them to each other yet since Sari went home after our trip to the Mirror world, so I thought this would be a good time to introduce them to each other.

Bumblebee: And besides, it's not like they won't mind each other right?

Optimus: Come on, let's get into our Alt Modes.

Later, Cade and Sari went inside of the garage separately on different sides of the garage, and once they had gotten inside, they went up a floor and they saw the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, in his new Alt Mode, a sports car with a spoiler on it Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide in their Alt Modes like Optimus told Cade.

Cade/Sari: Ah, There you are- (Notices each other and gives awkward glances at each other)

Sari: (Raises a brow) Um... Who are you?

Cade: (Gives an awkward glance) Should I ask the same?

Sari: Right... Um, what are you doing here?

Cade: (Widens his eyes a bit) Oh! Um... Well, I'm here, just waiting for, some of my friends.

Sari: Hehe, that's funny, I'm doing the same thing.

Cade: Oh, okay, but believe me though, my friends though... some of them are really big!

Sari: (Smiles a bit) Uh, believe me, mine are bigger.

Cade: Oh ho! No offense, but I totally doubt that.

Suddenly, both of them noticed the Autobots Transforming as they stood in front of them.

Optimus: (Transforms out of his Alt Mode and turns to Cade and Sari) It's okay, we all know each other.

Cade/Sari: (Raises confused and jealous brows) WHAT? Who is he/she? (Turns to each other) Who are you?! Stop talking! No, you stop talking! Ah! Stop copying me!

Bumblebee: Hey guys, relax, Sari, this is Cade Yeager, we met right after we got back to Earth, and Cade, this is Sari Sumdac, she's the one I told you and Glen about.

Cade: (Widens his eyes in realization) Oooh, that's her?

Sari: Wait a minute, hold on, you're telling me that while I was on Cybertron, you were replacing me?! And who's Glen? Is there anyone else I should know about?

Optimus: Calm down Sari, he's a friend of ours, and there's a few other Humans we made connections with.

Sari: Okay, but seriously though, what does he even do?

Cade: Well I just help the Autobots out on occasion and that's it.

Sari: How though?

Cade: Well I just help them.

Sari: How?

Cade: I just- Arrgh! I use my fists whenever I'm needed, okay? And I've got an Alien Gun somewhere in the Plant so there, that's how I help.

Sari: Oh...

Cade: (Raises a brow) Oh? What you mean "Oh"? What's the "Oh" for?

Sari: It's nothing, I mean, you help them with a gun so...

Cade: So what? Just because you're the Bad Chick with all the Blades and Guns coming out of your body that I'm not help enough? Well you know what, I can do the Oh too! "Oh hey guys, I'm Sari Sumdac, and I'm a Spoiled Rich Robo Cybertronian Princess who was hanging out with the Autobots first!"

Sari: (Raises a offended brow) Robot Princess?! Hey! Screw you! I'm not Spoiled!

Cade: That's a funny way of showing it rich girl.

Sari: Hey! Screw you!

Cade: No thanks honey, I'm taken.

Bumblebee: (Rubs his Helm) Okay, they do mind apparently.

Optimus: (Kneels down before Cade and Sari) Both of you, calm down, you two are on the same side, and the both of you help whatever way you can, even without a weapon or a key.

Sari: Fine, but can we just get this over with so I don't have to hear Prince know it all here?

Cade: (Rolls his eyes) Argh, I can't believe this is happening right now.

Optimus: Alright then.

Ratchet: What's going on Prime?

Optimus: Well, apparently, there's supposed to be a bank robbery being made by the Angry Archer, so we have to watch closely.

Rodimus: There's an Archer that's angry?

Ironhide: Didn't I him back in the prison right when we first got here?

Optimus: Archer doesn't give up easily, but he should be an easy, and Rodimus, considering that you're a Prime, and very good with a Bow and Arrows, you take lead.

Rodimus: You got it Optimus.

Suddenly, the Bank doors exploded, and Rodimus activated his new Alt Mode and chased after the Angry Archer, who was running on foot and took notice of the dark Red and Orange Lamborghini driving next to him.

Angry Archer: (Notices Rodimus) Ah, such a sporting car, but I'm not too foolish like the last time I allowed myself to be in a vehicle with bright colors!

Rodimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Well then! Let's introduce ourselves! The name's Rodimus!

Angry Archer: Argh, I don't care feeble machine! (Stops and shoots an Arrow at Rodimus)

Rodimus: (Moves his waist to avoid the arrow shoot) Ah, so you're into bow and arrows huh? Well let me introduce you to mine! (Activates his Bow and strings his Orange Arrow)

Suddenly, five minutes later, the Angry Archer was put in cuffs as he was escorted to a police car and passed by the Autobots with two of the cops pushing him inside the car.

Angry Archer: (Turns his head to Rodimus) You really need to do more to impress me with your archery skills.

Rodimus: How about a match when we cross paths again.

Angry Archer got inside the car and was driven off by the police as the Autobots approached Rodimus.

Optimus: You did good Rodimus, I can see why you're so talented.

Rodimus: Thank you sir, although I'm not really issuing a complaint, I don't think your brother wasn't really pleased like the last time.

Optimus: Don't worry about Sentinel, he just gets frustrated when Decepticons are on the loose.

Rodimus: If you say so. (Notices the Camera helicopter Bots coming over) What do these Bots want? An Autograph?

Ratchet: Actually, they're just drones for the city, nothing to worry about.

Rodimus: (Covers his Optics from the all the cameras flashing in his Faceplate) Is this always going to be like this?

Ironhide: Yeah, don't worry Hot Rod, you'll grow used to it.

The Autobots turned to the cameras as they flashed pictures of them and started recording them on live TV.

* * *

In the abandoned buildings of Detroit, the TV was seen showing the Autobots saving the day as usual as a few certain Lime Green and Purple Constructicons watched the big screen.

Dirtboss: (Rolls his Optics in annoyance) Geez, look at those dweebs, thinkin they own this town? What a bunch of amateurs!

Scrapper: Well, I don't see anything wrong with those Autobots boss.

Mixmaster: Yeah, I mean they haven't messed with us, and we haven't messed with them in a while, so we don't got no beef with those Bots.

Dirtboss: (Turns to Mixmaster with an annoyed look) No beef? No beef?! Those Bots ruined our one and only chance of getting unlimited amounts of Oil! And then they go up and fight these really big giant Crankheads who I'm sure I would have handled it well if I had gotten a big enough height, and then after that stunt, they leave here for half a year and then they start showing up with more and more of them? Man, what a load of Scrap Metal! I bet they're just a bunch of cowards with shiny colors and nice pretty looking ladies!

Mixmaster: Well you have to agree, they have some pretty ladies, that's for sure!

Dirtboss: (Bangs Mixmaster on the head) Quiet, I'm not done yet! Over the last few months, these Autobots have been getting some Pink stuff growing on the ground, and then there's these Decepticons going in and out to get more crazy stuff, and all we have, is this piece of Scrap! (Gets out, surprisingly, the Matrix of Leadership) I mean all it ever does is glow and glow and glow! What does it do really?! That's my point!

Scrapper: Well, if you don't like it that much, couldn't ya just throw it away?

Dirtboss: I'm starting to consider it, considering this is just some kind of glowing piece of junk I've ever seen!

Dirtboss throws the Matrix on the ground, causing a big wave sent all over the room, which affected a Crane, a Dump Truck, Bulldozer, and a Power Shovel, and suddenly, they all came to life, and then they all Transformed from their Alt Modes into their Robot Modes, revealing their similar Constructicon Colors and feeling a little lost themselves, not noticing the three Constructicons staring at them in awe.

Mixmaster: (Widens his Optics) Well look at that! That thing wasn't really useless as we'd thought!

Scrapper: Yeah, what is that thing?

Dirtboss: Shut up, I'll handle these bozos. (Approaches the recently awakened Cybertronians) Alright, you, you, you, and you! Who are you?!

Crane: (Notices Dirtboss) Um... Uh, I actually don't know...

Power Shovel: Ugh, yeah, I don't know my name either, does anyone got a clue?

Bulldozer: I don't know, and I don't care, all I want to do is to smash something right now! I felt like I've been here for almost a year now!

Dump Truck: I dunno, but I think I remember hauling somethin and then hauling somethin else, I don't remember either.

Crane: Well hey, maybe you could be some kind of Hauler... Like, a Long Haul!

Long Haul: (Touches his chin) Hm... I like that idea, and maybe you could be called Hook, since you have a Hook sticking out from yer back.

Hook: Hey, not a bad idea Long Haul!

Dirtboss: Yeah yeah yeah, and the Bulldozer can be called Bonecrusher since he's itching to crush somethin, and that big Shovel over there can be called Scavenger.

Scavenger: Well, I guess, since if I remember right, I'm supposed to scavenge things.

Bonecrusher: Great, now we all have names, what about shorty here and these two Bozos over there?

Mixmaster: The names Mixmaster, and my friend here is called Scrapper, but you can call us Mix and Scrap for short.

Dirtboss: Hey! When did I say you could talk?!

Mixmaster: Sorry Dirtboss.

Bonecrusher: (Raises a brow) Dirtboss? Why you called that, because you're the boss of dirt? HA! What a-

Dirtboss: (Jumps on top of Bonecrusher and places his tag on his forehead) You wanna say somethin, huh? Say somethin right now Boneface!

Bonecrusher: (Struggles to get Dirtboss off of him and resist the control) Alright, alright, I give, just get off of me!

Dirtboss: (Gets off of Bonecrusher) Right, the name's Dirtboss, for you newbies, and I'm the one in charge around here!

Hook: Okay... Well what do we do?

Dirtboss: Well tomorrow... We're making ourselves an appearance...

* * *

Sometime later, the Autobots were back in the Plant as Sari was introduced to Maggie Madsen and was told what happened in recent events while her absence from Earth and how they all met Cade in the first place.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) So, you had a Decepticon pointing a gun at your face because you had an Allspark Fragment in your backpack.

Cade: That one was a happy accident.

Sari: You kidding me? My key was the happy accident!

Maggie: Anyway, it was nice finally meeting you for the first time Sari, you seem like a nice girl.

Sari: (Smiles) Thanks Maggie, and you seem nice too, I just can't believe your Cade's girlfriend, now how did that happen?

Cade: Is she asking because of our interaction at the garage?

Maggie: Oh hey, isn't Glen and Tessa coming over right now?

Cade: Oh yeah, they're picked up by Jazz right now.

Jazz: (Comes inside the Plant in his Alt Mode) Ok, here we are.

Tessa: (Gets out of Jazz) Thanks Jazz.

Glen: (Gets out of Jazz) Thanks J-Dog, we appreciate it!

Sari: That's them?

Cade: Yeah, that's them. (Turns to Tessa) Hey Sis, this is Sari, like the Autobots mentioned before.

Tessa: (Widens her eyes and smiles at Sari) Hey, it's so nice to meet you!

Sari: You too.

Cade: And we have Glen Whitmann, Glen, this is Sari.

Glen: Huh? (Turns to his friends and noticed Sari, widening his eyes and literally dropping his soda) Wow, hi! Um... What's up? I mean, are you single? Wait! NO, wrong question, do you have a boyfriend?

Cade: (Pulls Glen away from the girls) Ok, why don't us boys just leave you to your girl talk.

Cade and Glen left the girls as we turn to Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime and Rodimus Prime as the rest of the Autobots listened to what they had to say.

Sentinel: Alright, listen up New Bots, welcome to Planet Mudflap, now for the record, yes, this world is indeed filled with Organics, so in case you feel contaminated by an Organic, just use the sprays given on the storage closet, and you should be Organic free.

Optimus: (Bringing Sentinel aside, and moves forward) Alright, well, let me correct what Sentinel meant to say, welcome to Planet Earth, and the Organics here are harmless, so believe me, it's fine to make contact with the Organics, just ask Rodimus Prime, he made contact with one and he made it okay without any kinds of contamination.

Rodimus: Yeah, I mean, believe me, I was a little nervous, but I found out that not Organics aren't really bad, especially from Sari, she's pretty fine, just because she's a Techno Organic, doesn't make her that bad.

Optimus: Thank you Rodimus, now, for our main part of today, we're here to discuss the Matrix. (Shows a display hologram of the Matrix)

Sentinel: The Matrix was crafted from the Allspark after Optimus Prime and his team got to Cybertron with Megatron in chains, and it was placed on Cybertron underneath the Spacebridge Nexus in a safe room, but then a malfunction occurred, and the Matrix disappeared on it's own.

Optimus: We don't know of the Matrix's location, but we should be on high alert of any readings of Allspark Signatures, and we should make sure we don't let the Decepticons get their hands on it, and if they do, this world, and Cybertron would be doomed.

Everyone got off their seats after hearing an alarm go off and everyone went to the monitors as Ratchet quickly went and checked.

Optimus: What's the sit rep Ratchet?

Ratchet: Apparently there's this big Tank shooting around Detroit, causing panic all over the place.

Bulkhead: Oh come on, don't tell me it's Blitzwing.

Optimus: We'll have to find that out, and since there's so many of us here, we should be placed on teams of five and send one out first, so Rodimus, you're taking point again, and you'll be taking Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, and Ratchet first.

Rodimus: Alright, Autobots, let's move out!

Rodimus's Team Transformed into their Alt Modes as Glen excited went inside Rodimus, Tessa inside Ironhide, Maggie inside of Arcee, and Cade went inside of Bumblebee, or tried to when Sari tried to get inside of Bumblebee.

Sari: (Raises a brow at Cade) What are you doing?

Cade: What? I'm getting inside Bumblebee.

Sari: But I want Bumblebee.

Cade: What? Why?

Sari: Because he's my best friend!

Cade: Hey, back off! He's my best friend!

Bumblebee: Uh, guys? Couldn't one of you just get inside Ratchet?

Cade/Sari: He's Grumpy!

Ratchet: Well, my feelings are hurt very badly.

Cade: Look, Sari, why can't you just get inside Hot Rod, I mean he's a Lambo, so I'm pretty sure you can make a pretty good with a ride like that-

Sari: Hey, handsome man, shut up!

Ratchet: Hey, do we all look like we have time for a competition?

Rodimus: He's right, we gotta move, now!

Cade and Sari gave each other a look as time went by quick, and now they were both inside Bumblebee and were being drove to the destination, now not looking at each other.

Bumblebee: So um... You two wanna talk it out?

Cade/Sari: (Still not looking at each other) NO.

Bumblebee: You sure? I mean, it's not really a bad idea to talk about things out.

Sari: What's there to talk about Bumblebee? I mean, come on, he's an obnoxious boy-

Cade: (Raises a brow as he turns his head towards Sari) Oh, great, so your problem isn't with my girlfriend or my sister, it's because you don't like boys, isn't it?

Sari: Hey, it's not like that!

Cade: Well, I don't see you having a problem with the Autobots since most of them are technically considered boys.

Sari: Well yeah, and they're mature about it! A little.

Cade: Right, so you just have a problem with human boys, duh!

Sari: Argh! Men!

Cade: (Scoffs) Women!

Sari: You know what, I don't even know how you even have a girlfriend!

Cade: Dunno, but at least I do know why you're still single, Robo Princess.

Sari: Ok, are you really trying to-!

Ratchet: (Listening in on Cade and Sari's conversation) Oh, listen to those two, there like a pair of Teenagers!

Arcee: (Sporting her pink Dodge Viper) Well there are considered Teenagers in this world, so it's normal for them to be like that.

Maggie: (Inside Arcee) You know I can hear a word you're saying right?

Arcee: No offense taken.

Ratchet: Well, I don't understand why these two aren't really liking each other that much.

Rodimus: Look, Cade's just adjusting to her, and in a way, Sari is adjusting to him, so let's just give them time, they'll grow used to it.

Ratchet: They better, or I swear to Primus, I am going to blow my own Processor off right now!

Arcee: You don't seriously mean that do you Ratchet?

Ratchet: No, no Arcee, I was just bein sar- (Notices a car flying towards him) Incoming!

Suddenly, everyone immediately Transformed for Ratchet so he can catch the thrown car, which he did, and the car was only an inch away from his face as he set it down on the ground and turned to the panic and saw civilians running away at the direction the Autobots turned to.

Glen: (Widens his eyes from the car thrown earlier) Holy crap! What threw that?!

Ironhide: Or who threw that ya mean?

Rodimus: Okay, Autobots, we should move cautiously right now, and make sure none of the civilians are harmed!

Bumblebee: Well, duh, no harm to civilians is what we're supposed to do around here.

Arcee: (Activates her Sabers) We should move right now then.

Sari: Okay, let's go then!

Cade: I'm coming too.

Sari: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, where's your gun at?

Cade: Weren't you the 10 year old with a key princess?

Ratchet: No messing around, now let's get a move on!

Everyone went towards the chaos as Rodimus took lead and they noticed cement on some of the cars and some were crushed really badly.

Rodimus: (Looking troubled by the sight and frowns) I know these cars don't have Sparks, but man that's so missed up!

Tessa: (Looks around the street) What's with all the cement?

Ironhide: Yeah everything's all messy up here.

Ratchet: I have a feelin this is just the start, keep an eye out.

Bumblebee: (Walks around a bit until he feels something on his back) Hey! Ironhide stop grabbing me!

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) I'm literally standing a few feet away from you Bumbler.

Bumblebee: Then who's-? (Suddenly gets yanked off the ground and then into the air by Hook) HEY! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!

Glen: (Widens his eyes) What the heck?!

Rodimus: Quick, let's get Bumblebee down!

Sari: Already on it! (Activates her Battlemask and flies up to Bumblebee, getting the hook off of him)

Cade: (Looks at Sari's armor) Ok... That's cool.

Bumblebee: (Starts falling to the ground) Ahh!

Ratchet: Hang on! (Activates his Magnets and puts Bumblebee safely on the ground)

Dirtboss: (Comes out from hiding) HEY! Autodweebs!

The Autobots turned to the source of the voice, and it turned out none other than Dirtboss and the rest of the Constructicons as the new ones show up as well across the street where the Autobots are.

Dirtboss: So you think that you can come in and go out of this town whenever you feel like it and mess with someone's precious Oil we found that was really good? Well maybe you outta get a load of this ya showoffs!

Mixmaster started to shoot cement at the Autobots as they took cover in several positions and Bonecrusher just grabbed a car and swung it at where the Autobots were.

Bonecrusher: (Throws a car at the Autobots) YEAH! Let's crush these cars up!

Rodimus: (Sat next to Arcee and Ratchet) Who are these people supposed to be?

Ratchet: Those are the Constructicons, and somehow, they gained a few new ones by adding Allspark Fragments inside, making them come to life.

Arcee: But how are they supposed to do that? There isn't that many Allspark Fragments left, how did they managed to get that many Fragments?

Rodimus: Or maybe they didn't use a Fragment, look at what the short one is holding.

Ratchet and Arcee saw what he meant as Dirtboss held the Matrix in his hands and looked at the battle going on.

Dirtboss: Hey! Scavenger! What are ya doin?

Scavenger: I dunno, I didn't know what to do so I just-

Dirtboss: Do somethin! Throw somethin, shoot somethin at them, I don't care, just make sure those Bots hurt!

Arcee: (Widens her Optics) By Primus's name, they have the Matrix!

Ratchet: Well that explains it!

Rodimus: (Activates his Comm Signal) This is Rodimus Prime! We located the Matrix, and it's in Constructicon hands! Requesting the Safeguard initiative now!

Optimus: (Raised a brow) Constructicons? And they have the Matrix?

Bulkhead: How on Earth did they get that?

Sentinel: I don't know, and I don't care, they called for Safeguard, so Jet Twins, you're up!

Jetstorm: (Smiles) Mission!

Jetfire: (Smiles too) Will be accomplished!

The Twins got out of the Plant and flew into Team Rodimus's coordinates and then once they reached it, they landed to the Autobots' area and Transformed out of their Alt Modes and ducked down to where Cade, Sari, Maggie, Glen, and Tessa were.

Jetstorm: Requested assistance!

Jetfire: Here we are!

Rodimus: Great, look, those Cons over there have the Matrix, so be careful!

Jetfire: We will! (Turns to his Twin Brother) Ok Brother! I'm ready!

Jetstorm: (Turns to his Twin Brother) Let's do this!

Suddenly, they touched hands, and then they both started to glow as everyone covered their eyes, and then they looked and saw Safeguard standing fully ready for action.

Scrapper: (Widens his Optics in seeing the merge) Holy-! How they do that?!

Dirtboss: (Raises a brow in seeing the merge) What? You two just become big and that's it? Come on, show us the best you got!

Safeguard: If you say so! (Creates a powerful tornado and hits the Constructicons with it, causing them to fly up in the air)

Maggie: (Sees the tornado) IS THAT GOING TO PULL US IN?

Cade: LET'S GET DOWN!

Hook: (Yells as he is flown in the air) We're all flying! AHH!

They were all flown up the air until they reached an area of the city the Autobots aren't and then fell down to the ground, landing real rough to it as they made big craters out of their landing spots.

Scavenger: (Moans) I need somethin to drink.

Mixmaster: (Gets his head up and turns to Scavenger) I know how to fix that.

Bonecrusher: (Gets up and growls) Come on! We can still take them!

Long Haul: Are ya kidding me?! Those two just, I dunno, teamed up together and made a big giant tornado and you wanna go back?!

Bonecrusher: (Angrily turns to Long Haul) And what did you do?! All you do is haul stuff in and out anyways, so why don't ya try actually smashing somethin in a while?!

Dirtboss: No, he's right we're leaving, come on, we gotta work out on some sort of stragedy.

Safeguard: (Turns to the Autobots in the area) It looks like they're defeated.

Arcee: But they still have the Matrix!

Rodimus: Come on, we should get to them-!

Optimus: (Comms Rodimus) Rodimus Prime, come back to base with your team.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) But Boss Bot, they're not that far away.

Optimus: If I remember correctly, their leader has a thing with making Bots under his will, and if they have the Matrix, it's not really safe to go after them, now come on, we'll talk it out.

Rodimus: I hope it's the right call... Autobots, Transform and Roll Out.

* * *

Later with the Constructicons, Dirtboss was seen very angry as the rest watched his reaction of their defeat.

Dirtboss: ARGH! I can't believe with this... Argh!

Hook: If I remember correctly, you were the one that told us to get out of there.

Dirtboss: Not the point!

Long Haul: Then what is the point then? (Sips the Oil can he took from Mixmaster) Ooh! This Oil is good!

Scrapper: The best! Too bad we don't know where those other guys with that really good Oil are though.

Mixmaster: Yeah, but those guys would probably make us work and work and wor-

Dirtboss: Shut up! I'm not done talking yet!

Mixmaster: Sorry, jeez!

Scavenger: (Drinks a sip of Oil and wipes his mouth) Seriously though, what's the point here?

Bonecrusher: Yeah, I mean I like crushing things, but I don't see the point of why you're angry of what happened earlier.

Dirtboss: Because, you bozos didn't do a thing at ALL! (Points at Bonecrusher) You, were just throwin cars in the sky!

Bonecrusher: Well how am I supposed to crush those cars?

Dirtboss: (Points at Mixmaster) You, were just shooting cement all over the place, not even one shot at those Autobots was made at them!

Mixmaster: Hey, I did shoot at them, didn't I?

Dirtboss: But you were a lousy shot! A lousy, shot, I mean, how do you even fight already! And the rest of you, were just hanging around, waltzing with your Oil cans and watching us fight them all by ourselves!

Long Haul: Well, we don't really have anything that is used for a weapon.

Scrapper: Yeah, and were you expecting us to just fight them with our bare hands?

Scavenger: And I don't think we're sure of handling them all now, considering that two of them just became one Bot in 5 seconds.

Dirtboss: (Gives a long heated expression until giving off a sigh) Well, you do have a point right there... Alright, now onto business with that, weird combo move they made earlier... Now, if those two can make a combo, then why don't anyone else? In fact, why don't we try it! If they make it work out, then anyone could make it work out.

Bonecrusher: Hmm... (Scratches his chin) I like that idea.

Mixmaster: Alright, I guess I can go along with that idea, but how do we go do that?

Scrapper: Yeah... I mean, do two of us just try some sort of ninja technique, and bend our bodies a bit and then touch each other with two fingers together?

Long Haul: Hey, what about that big shiny bucket? Maybe it could turn us all into one thing!

Scavenger: Yeah, I'm not sure that's gonna work though.

Dirtboss: (Groans in annoyance) Does anyone have any other ideas?

Hook: Well... Instead of combining two of us, why now combine all of us, together?

Dirtboss: (Raises a brow) That's... Not really a bad idea at all.

Mixmaster: Shouldn't waste time waiting on two of us.

Scavenger: Yeah, I agree.

Constructicons: Yeah sure. Why Not? I agree, totally. Eh, why not.

Bonecrusher: Wait, wait wait... How do we do that though?

Constructicons all started to talk at once again as Dirtboss watched them talk.

Dirtboss: (Groans as he facepalms himself) This is gonna take awhile, isn't it?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots were all back inside as were the humans as they gathered around and talked their next course of action while the kids listened.

Glen: Geez, those Constructicons were crazy back there.

Sari: Well, they're actually pretty harmless considering if you don't push their buttons the wrong way, and according to what Bulkhead said, they're not really destructive, they're just lost in their own way.

Cade: That's one way of putting it.

Tessa: So you met them before?

Sari: Well, just a few times, although one of those times, they ended up cutting both of my ponytails by accident!

Cade: Now that's what's considered a happy accident.

Sari: Says the guy with only a gun.

Cade: Okay, really, I was trying my best to be nice, and you ended up ruining it!

Sari: Hey! You were making a joke about my ponytails getting cut!

Cade: I was making a sense of humor, not trying to look like Barricade here!

Sari: (Raises a brow) That's one way of having a sense of humor.

Maggie: Okay, both of you, no offense, but you're both acting like kids!

Cade: (Raises a brow) Well duh, aren't we all kids in this building?

Maggie: My point is... You guys need to relax and let yourselves balance out, and get used to each other, I mean you both just met today, and you're both acting like you're in that movie with a dysfunctional relationship.

Sari: Aren't the Decepticons supposed to be considered-

Cade: Dysfunctional?

Sari: That's exactly it.

Glen: Hey... So are you single?

Cade: Seriously Glen? That's the one thing you're asking?

Glen: Hey don't judge man! I haven't got a girlfriend yet.

Cade: Man, get over here. (Drags Glen out of the girls area)

Sari: (Raises a brow as she looks at Glen and turns to Maggie and Tessa) Does he have a girlfriend?

Tessa: Noooo.

Maggie: Not really, no.

Optimus: (With the Autobots) Alright, so the Constructicons have the Matrix, but luckily for us, they haven't given it to the Decepticons.

Sentinel: Not yet you mean?

Optimus: So that's why we're going to assemble a large group of Autobots and go get the Matrix from their Servos... Now-

Bulkhead: (Whispers to Rodimus) Hey, so there's four more Constructicons now?

Rodimus: Well, there was like seven of them today, so yeah, I guess... Why? Were they in lesser numbers before?

Bulkhead: Well three since I last saw them together, and I saw Scrapper at Christmas, so...

Ironhide: Ya know their names?

Bulkhead: Well yeah, you could say I had a few drinks with them.

Ironhide: With a Decepticon?

Bulkhead: Well, they aren't really Decepticons, there just lost in their own way. (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, Bumblebee, what did they look like?

Bumblebee: (Too busy thinking about something and then got his thoughts cut short) Huh, what?

Bulkhead: What did the new Constructicons look like?

Bumblebee: Oh, well, one of them had a Hook, and the other looked like a Bulldozer, and I think the other two were a Power Shovel and a Dump Truck.

Bulkhead: Were Mix and Scrap there?

Bumblebee: I guess, yeah, hey Bulkhead, can I talk to you about something? You know, about how... Prime's like our Leader, and then he was dropped out of the Academy, and then Kup said there was some things going on...

Bulkhead: (Wasn't paying attention to Bumblebee) What? I wasn't listening at all, were you saying something Lil Buddy?

Bumblebee: (Frowns) Never mind.

Optimus: Alright, so Rodimus and I will take our teams to the Constructicons, since we have pinpointed the location of the Matrix, Sentinel, you stay here and keep an eye on the base with Cliffjumper, Minerva and Chromia. Jet Twins, you'll come with us on this one.

Jetstorm: Yes sir Optimus Prime!

Sentinel: Hold on Optimus, you expect me to stand here and do nothing around this base?

Optimus: Well I'm sure there's plenty for you to do around the base.

Sentinel: Yeah, and what exactly.

Grimlock: (Starts running around in his Alt Mode and breathes fire at the base) Roar! Grimlock hungry! (Looks at Sentinel, who was looking at him) Hmm, that blue one looks tasty!

Sentinel: (Raises a nervous look) Uh, what do you mean by "Tasty"?

Optimus: (Smiles a little bit in joy) I think you have already found yourself what to do here.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock hungry! (Runs towards Sentinel)

Sentinel: AHH! (Runs away from Grimlock) Get away you indigenous lifeform! I'm not made to be put on a plate, and I sure as Pit not planning to be one soon!

Minerva: (Looks at the scene playing) Should we help him?

Cliffjumper: Probably in five minutes at least.

Chromia: (Turns to Optimus) Don't worry, we'll make sure no one comes to harm each other at base.

Optimus: Thank you Chromia.

Kup: I think I'll stick around at home, besides, who else is gonna keep Sentinel from harm's way? (Walks to Cliffjumper)

Hot Shot: Agh, dang, I didn't get my camera charged up!

Optimus: Autobots! Let's Roll Out! (Turns to the kids) Come on, we're moving out, Cade, you're going to need your gun.

Cade: (Widens his eyes excitedly) Sweet! I have my gun back!

Sari: And I was thinking you were just making that up to show off.

Cade: And I was thinking the same thing with your Blades.

Optimus: Oh, and Cade, Sari, you're hopping inside of me.

Cade/Sari: (Raises confused glances) We are?

Later on the road, the Autobots were driving to their destinations as Cade and Sari rode inside Optimus.

Cade: So what's up Boss Bot, anything we need to do once we get to the Cons?

Optimus: This one isn't about the mission, this one is about you two.

Sari: Ah crap, we're in trouble are we?

Optimus: Look, I know you two just met, and you got off at a bad start with each other, but you also need to work it out, besides, there's a chance you ended up working together, and the thing is, you two may be different, but you also have brave souls, and kind hearts.

Sari: Well... I was mad that you guys didn't tell me there was some new kids around the block.

Cade: Well, I guess my excuse is that it's my fault for drinking too much Cola in the morning.

Optimus: Well, now that we've talked it out, why don't we take to the mission on hand.

Cade: This one should be easy right?

Sari: Well yeah, it should be easy, those Constructicons are actually really dumb, no offense to Bulkhead.

* * *

Later in the Constructicon hideout, the Constructicons, besides Dirtboss, were still arguing about how to combine themselves all together like the Jet Twins did.

Scavenger: Hey, maybe we could hold hands together, those Twins did it by holding hands, so why not try it?

Mixmaster: Heck no, I'm not holding hands with nobody that ain't a lady! I'd feel awkward doing it!

Hook: Well technically, there is nothing wrong with holding hands, if anyone is into that sort of thing, of course.

Scrapper: Alright, uh, what about that glowing thingy? Can't we try it out and see if it changes?

Bonecrusher: Does anyone around this room even know how to make it work?

Scrapper: I dunno, do you?

Dirtboss: HEY! Idiots! How about we actually try them all out, instead, of just standing around like a group of Penquins, and not do anything all day long?!

Long Haul: Okay... (Looks around at everyone and turns to Dirtboss) Um... What were we all talking about just now?

Mixmaster: I dunno, you tell me.

Dirtboss: (Looks really angered right now) WHAT THE-!

Before Dirtboss could finish, the wall behind him exploded, and out from behind him came the Autobots, Optimus and Rodimus Prime's, as they all walked inside their hideout.

Optimus: Alright, Constructicons, we're only here for the Matrix, and that's it, you all don't have to be harmed.

Bulkhead: Yeah, I mean, nobody here has any beef or anything.

Dirtboss: (Turns angrily at Bulkhead) Except when you blew up a good source of Oil, that's what you did, you big fat moron! (Gets out his body movement tech, only to have his hand caught by one of Rodimus's Arrows as it made a little cuff around his wrist, restricting him from any kind of movement) Mrm, Ummpfh! Really?

Rodimus: Look, we're here for the Matrix of Leadership, and that's it!

Scrapper: Okay... Um... (Looks around at his fellow Constructicons) What's a Matrix?

Constructicons beside Scrapper and Dirtboss: I dunno. Don't ask me. What do I know what's this guy's talkin about?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Are they playing games right now?

Bulkhead: Let me help out on this one. (Walks a bit forward) Hey guys, have you all seen this really big case with glowing shiny stuff coming right out of it?

Mixmaster: (Gets out the Matrix) Oh, you mean this?

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, that's the one!

Mixmaster: Well, okay, sure, take it, thing doesn't even help us anyways...

Mixmaster threw the Matrix onto the floor, causing another wave of energy to burst, affecting the Constructicons once more, but this time, causing some sort of affect as each of their bodies started to bond with each other.

Long Haul: (Feels the energy and starts being pulled into a circle along with the Constructicon) Hey, how come I can't move my body right now?

Bonecrusher: What the?! What's going on here?!

Arcee: Something tells me I have a really bad feeling about this!

Suddenly, once they completed the circle, their bodies started to glow as a Transformation is heard in the background, and then suddenly, once the light settled, all of the Constructicons were missing besides one, lone, big, massive Constructicon, who had massive body parts from each Constructicon, and his size was the same as Omega Supreme as everyone looked at the massive Constructicon.

Bulkhead: (Brow falls down) This is not good.

Cade: Uh, hey Sari, whatever part did you just say about this mission being easy?

Sari: Ok, you have me right there.

?: (Looks at his body) **Wow... I feel so... INVINCIBLE!** (Raises his Servo up to destroy the ceiling of the building and goes out into the street)

Bumblebee: (Yelps as he and Hot Shot nearly got hit by a debris) Since when did they get big now?

Red Alert: (Looks around the building) This structure is collapsing!

Ratchet: We need to move on out of here!

Optimus: Autobots! Head outside, now!

The Autobots went got out of the crumpling building as the newly combined Constructicon walks around in his big body.

?: **I never felt so great at all in my life!** (Looks at the building he destroyed) **HA! I destroyed that place good! From this form, I'll call myself, DEVASTATOR!**

Glen: Okay, what is this, a wrestling match?

Tessa: (Looks at Devastator) That guy's huge!

Cade: Hey, uh, Bulkhead, any chance we're still reasoning with your friends here?

Bulkhead: Right, uh... (Walks a few steps to Devastator) Hey, remember me? Yeah, we're all friends here, remember? (Gets swatted by Devastator) Ow!

Sari: Bulkhead!

Devastator: **The Devastator has no friends in this form! Now I will have revenge on the ones that messed with me in the first place!** (Turns to the rest of the Autobots) **Prepare to be Devastated!**

Brawn: Yeah, we can all agree this guy's going a bit too much with that name.

Suddenly, Devastator had started to perform some sort of vacuum as everything was starting to get sucked, and everyone felt it as well.

Glen: Oh man, we're gonna die!

Rodimus: Everyone! Hang on tight to something!

Cade: (Goes with Sari, Tessa, Maggie, and Glen and hangs on to a stairway) You said this was going to be easy!

Sari: Stop reminding me likewise!

Brawn: (Finds a pole and hangs onto it) No way in Pit I'm dying tonight! Frag that!

Arcee: (Runs to grab something, but then falls down and then starts getting sucked in) Oh! No!

Ratchet: (Hangs onto some concrete and notices Arcee getting sucked into Devastator) ARCEE! (Let's go of one hand and activates his Magnets and quickly gets Arcee)

Arcee: (Gets effected by Ratchet's Magnets and is held onto the air just barely as she turns to Ratchet) Ratchet! You can't do that, you might let go!

Ratchet: I already lost you Arcee, and there's no way I'm loosing you again! Now hang on!

Everything was sucked in as most of the wooden buildings were torn apart, and then there was hardly anything to hang on to as Bumblebee was holding on to the ground, but then he let go as the ground started to get pulled apart.

Bumblebee: (Lets go and falls right into Devastator) AH!

Optimus: (Notices Bumblebee falling) BUMBLEBEE!

Bulkhead: (Hangs onto a steel placement) I got him! (Activates his Wrecking Ball and swings it at Bee)

Bumblebee: (The Wrecking Ball's rope swings around him and then the Ball hits him in the face as he is tied around it) Ok... That hurt...

Rodimus: (Hangs onto a container) WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!

Optimus: YOU'RE RIGHT, WE NEED TO SLOW HIM DOWN!

Sari: MAYBE IF WE HIT HIM WHILE HE'S SUCKING US IN, WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO SLOW HIM DOWN!

Cade: YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK?

Sari: IT'S WORTH A SHOT!

Maggie: (Lets go of the stairs) AH!

Cade: MAGGIE! (Quickly lets go one hand and gets Maggie) HANG ON TIGHT!

Maggie: (Hangs onto Cade's hand) I'M TRYING!

Cade: (Turns his head around to Sari) DO IT!

Sari let go of one hand to raise it toward Devastator and opened her palm fully to make a shot blast at him, shooting it straight threw his open mouth, once landed, it exploded in his mouth as the vacuuming stopped, and everything stopped being sucked as everyone finally let go in relief.

Devastator: (Feels some pain on his insides) **Oh... I think I'm sick or something... I might blow a gasket!**

Bulkhead: (Widening his Optics) Please don't!

Optimus: Alright, we should give him all we got while he's stopped!

Rodimus: I'll have my team go on his left, yours will go right!

Optimus: Got it! Autobots! Give him everything you got!

All the Autobots charged at Devastator, hitting, shooting, slicing, but nothing worked to no avail as Devastator was still rubbing his stomach.

Devastator: (Feeling the Autobots attacking him) **Hehe, something is tickling me!**

Jetstorm: (Turns to Jetfire) Brother! We need to do Safeguard!

Jetfire: (Nods his head) Right at you Brother!

The Twins held hands and then Combined themselves together as Safeguard, as he flies up to Devastator and meets him face to face.

Safeguard: (Meets with Devastator close hand) **Hey ugly! Get a load of this!** (Shoots Fire and Wind at Devastator, giving him all he's got)

Devastator: (Feeling annoyed at Safeguard's attacks on him) **Argh, get off me ya little fly!** (Swats Safeguard away from him, causing him to fall down)

Safeguard: **AHH!** (Falls to the ground hard, making a big impact as Safeguard is turned back into the Jet Twins, unconscious)

Tessa: (Looks at the unconscious Twins and the rest of the Autobots fighting Devastator) They're fighting him, but nothing's working!

Glen: Well what do we do then?

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Hey Cade, can you try shooting at him?

Cade: Probably a few shots, but I'm not sure if it would work on him.

Maggie: (Looks at Devastator as the Autobots fight him) Maybe not on the outside... But maybe on the inside! Sari, when you shot him in his mouth, he stopped sucking us all in like a vacuum, and maybe, with one more shot in his mouth, we can possibly take him down, and then all of the Constructicons could turn back to themselves again!

Glen: Hey, that's not a bad idea, besides, his internal pain should make him real sick, look at him now!

Cade: Okay, but how am I expected to shoot him in his mouth right where I'm standing?

Sari: (Smiles) Hey, what is that one phrase that you call it when one person's doing something while the other is shooting?

Cade: You realize we can't drive around him right?

Sari: Okay... Getting the concept wrong, I meant, how about I Fly, and you shoot?

Cade: (Raises a brow) Ok, wait a minute, you can- (Gets grabbed by Sari as she turns her Jetpack and then flies off after Devastator) FLLLLLY!

Bulkhead: (Unwraps Bumblebee off of his Wrecking Ball rope) There, that should do the trick.

Bumblebee: (Groans as he rubs his Faceplate) I am going to feel a headache after this... (Turns up at the sky and then sees Sari flying up in the air with Cade) Hey, is that Sari up there?

Bulkhead: (Looks up and sees Sari and Cade) Yeah that's her, along with that one kid, what's his name again, Cade?

Cade: (Hangs onto Sari as she flys) AH! A little warning before you do this stunt!

Sari: You still have the gun right?

Cade: Not if I drop it, can you just let me get in control of my balance here!

Sari: Alright, I'll slow down, but can you shoot him?

Cade: (Gets better and sees Devastator) Well, I have my gun, so yeah, I think so! (Aims his gun at Devastator's mouth) I'm going to take the shot!

Arcee: (Looks up and sees Cade and Sari in the air in front of Devastator) Hey, that's Sari!

Ratchet: (Looks up and sees the two) What are those two doing up there?!

Devastator: (Notices Cade and Sari and Cade's gun) Huh? What's that shiny thing he's holding?

Cade: (Aims at Devastator's mouth) BONZAI!

Cade fires a clear, clean shot at Devastator's mouth as his mouth was open, and then once it hit, it exploded in his mouth as he felt something very uncomfortable.

Devastator: (Coughs out from the smoke and feels something in his body) Oh... What am I feeling right now? (Covers his mouth) Oh! I'm gonna be sick!

Suddenly, he started to glow real bright as everyone covered their eyes, and then once the light flashed again, it showed the Matrix of Leadership falling down to the ground as it landed right where the two Primes were standing.

Optimus: (Picks up the Matrix) Looks like they held onto the Matrix when they combined themselves to become Devastator.

Rodimus: But where did all of the Constructicons go?

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, where did they all go?

Cade: (Gets put down by Sari) I didn't incinerate them with my gun, did I?

Red Alert: I doubt it, besides, it would take a lot of energy to cause incineration, and I believe they are transported somewhere else in the city.

Ironhide: So what should we do now?

Optimus: Let's just get back to base... I think the Constructicons will come back in another time...

* * *

The next day, the Matrix was placed at the Plant where everyone was now gathered at as the three Primes reported back to Ultra Magnus through communications at the Monitors as they all stood alone in the room with Ratchet, Red Alert and Cliffjumper.

Rodimus: Well we managed to get the Matrix out from the Constructicon hands, they were nowhere in sight.

Ultra Magnus: Well at least you have the Matrix, that's all that matters right now.

Sentinel: Ultra Magnus, sir, as much as I am glad to see you fully functioning well, I believe we should get the Matrix off the planet ASAP.

Ultra Magnus: As much as we would Sentinel Prime, we cannot, unfortunately.

Optimus: What do you mean sir?

Ultra Magnus: Since the incident involving the malfunction at the Spacebridge Nexus, there are repairs being done there, and right now, we won't be using any kind of Spacebridge travel from Cybertron to Earth, so you all will have to keep guard of the Matrix until we can get it fixed.

Sentinel: So we're going to be here until the Spacebridge from here to Cybertron is fixed?

Rodimus: Does this mean we won't travel to Cybertron from our Spacebridge?

Ultra Magnus: Unfortunately not, but I am sending an intelligence officer that is an expert of Allspark technology, and he will be arriving here through a shuttle from Cybertron.

Optimus: We will be expecting him his arrival then... It's good to see you Online and Functioning sir.

Ultra Magnus: And it is good that there have been many great progresses during my coma, from each and every one of you... And I shall leave you all with your duties on Earth. (Screen Turns off)

Sentinel: Great, well, looks like I'll have to keep an eye on the Matrix while on the plus side, get more Energon on this planet, just my day.

Optimus: Well you're not alone Sentinel, we have plenty of Autobots here on Earth, so we should all be covered.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the main room as they got out and saw the whole Plant buzzing with Autobot activity as Ironhide and Brawn were seen having an arm wrestling match, Arcee and Chromia having a training match with each other, and everyone else just doing random things as Hot Shot was shooting flames at empty soda cans.

Hot Shot: (Shoots a empty soda can) Sweet! Still got it!

Grimlock: (Notices Hot Shot shooting flames) Roar! Only Dinobots shoot fire! Dinobots king of fire! (Chases after Hot Shot)

Hot Shot: HEY! (Runs away from Grimlock) Can't we all just relax! Besides, Jetfire's the one with flames too! AH!

Ratchet: (Looks at everything going at the Plant) We asked for some kind of assistance back then, but I think we may be overstaffed in here.

Jazz: I think we may have to work on our schedule here OP.

As everyone minded their business, Cade and Sari sat on the couch with Maggie, Tessa and Glen, watching the Autobots all in doing their thing together.

Tessa: So there wasn't this much Autobots in here, wasn't there?

Sari: Well, just five really, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and... Prowl...

Glen: Yeah, how are any of these guys going to sleep tonight?

Maggie: I think that's for them to figure out.

Cade: (Turns to Sari) Hey, that was some nice flying you did there.

Sari: Thanks, and you weren't so bad either... You were a pretty good shot.

Cade: That one is very appreciated... Coming from Ponytails...

Sari: (Raises a brow) Ok, are you kidding me right now?!

Cade: Yes, of course I am, I mean, I'm what the Autobots would call, an Afthole, but not a Fragging Afthole.

Sari: Okay then.

Maggie: So... Sari, have you ever thought of going to school here after coming back from Cybertron?

Sari: I'm thinking about it, besides, I went to school there, so I don't mind going to school here, and I was homeschooled since Kindergarten, so maybe it's time for me to move up a little and not spend my entire day living at my dad's tower.

Tessa: Well then maybe you could come to school with us, besides, I think you might like it over there.

Sari: That sounds like a good idea, because you guys seem like cool people, and I don't mind hanging out with you more...

As Sari chatted with her new Human friends, Bumblebee and Bulkhead noticed her talking to them as they stood next to a big ping pong table they set up.

Bulkhead: Hey, looks like Sari's making new friends already!

Bumblebee: Yeah, and it also looks like Cade and her already got over each other now, so I think it's okay for them for not fight over me now...

Bulkhead: If you say so... Hey, Bumblebee, were you saying somethin the other night? It sounded like you were asking something.

Bumblebee: You know what Bulkhead... It's nothing... Besides, I think this is something I'll have to figure out on my own, and I don't think anyone would help me otherwise.

Bulkhead: If you say so lil Buddy... Say, I can't stop but wonder where Mix and Scrap went last night.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of Detroit, the Constructicons were found in a part of the ruins left from the Battle of Detroit, as they all got up, exhausted from the night before.

Scrapper: Ugh... My head hurts...

Mixmaster: (Rubs his stomach) I felt like my insides are exploding right now...

Long Haul: (Groans in pain) Is it me, or did I have a very bad hangover last night?

Bonecrusher: (Gets up and looks around) Does anybody remember what happened last night?

Hook: The last thing I remember, was Mix throwing that shiny Cube thingy on the ground, and then we were all pulled in together, and then there was this flashing light, and that's it...

Scavenger: Man, that was some weird stuff that happened last night. (Notices Dirtboss unconscious on the ground) Hey... I found Dirtboss, should I wake him up?

Mixmaster: Nah, let him wake up on his own, believe me, it's best not to wake him while he's sleeping.

Bonecrusher: Alright, I dunno about any of you, but I need some Oil, and I mean really good Oil!

?: Perhaps I can help you with that...

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and then in front of them, lay Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons as he walks to them.

Megatron: I have seen your actions last night, battling those Autobots while combined in one body... Very impressive performance there...

Mixmaster: Oh hey, it's you again.

Hook: Wait, do we all know this guy?

Scrapper: Well sure, he's one of the guys that introduced us to that Oil, and man, he has really good Oil!

Bonecrusher: Alright, I'm tempted here, but who is this guy really?

Megatron: (Smiles sinisterly) You could say that I am a friend to each and every one of you...

* * *

 **Done! Episode 17! Man, it feels really short for me to write this, I wrote this Fanfic since March, and now it's July! Man, time really passes by quick.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys the new Episode, and please stay tuned for more next week!**

 **Again, I thank everyone for the reviews, and you can keep sending me more on the review down below.**

 **Peace out!**


	18. Blackbird

Episode 18: Blackbird.

 **All characters belong to Hasbro.**

 **Blackbird Belongs to Frazzy's corner of the site.**

* * *

It was Night at Detroit, and the younger Autobots in the Plant were having fun just relaxing on their night off as the more older ones were out in the city in patrol as they just hung out in the base as everyone watched Hot Shot and Jetfire play a racing game against each other.

Ironhide: Come on Hot Shot, you're in front of him!

Rodimus: You're so close, come on!

Jetstorm: You can do it Brother! You can beat him!

Sari: Come on everybody, give them a room!

Maggie: Yeah, we don't want anyone to mess up here!

Hot Shot: (In the lead, almost to the finish line) Come on, almost there!

Jetfire: (Smiles sinisterly) Let's try to prove it then! (Presses a button, making nitro to blast off in his player, and causing him to win the game)

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics as he losses) WHAT?! Aw man, that's no fair!

Jetstorm: (High fives Jetfire) Nicely done Brother!

Jetfire: Thank you Brother!

Hot Shot: Crap, I was so close!

Jetfire: But not close enough!

Sari: Okay, so how about it? Anyone wanna to try a turn?

Cliffjumper: Sure, I'll try it.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) And give us a reason why you won't freak out?

Cliffjumper: For the record, I was too focused on the game too much, all I wanted to do was win, but that was just a game, and so is this one, and if I freak out, everyone has permission to knock me out.

Bulkhead: What did Cliffjumper do?

Maggie: Something that involves Ladiesman217 or something.

Cliffjumper: Again! I got way into the game!

Minerva: Well, maybe I could play, I never played a video game before, so I could try it out.

Sari: Okay, well we have Cliffjumper and Minerva, who else wants to play? (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, Bee! You wanna play?

Bumblebee: (Doesn't turn to Sari and continues to look up at the ceiling) I'm good, thanks Sari.

Sari: (Raises a brow) You sure Bumblebee? You'd never pass away from a challenge.

Bulkhead: Yeah, are you ok Bumblebee? You sick or somethin?

Bumblebee: No, of course not, guys, I'm fine, I'm just not really into gaming right now.

Ironhide: You thinking about that guy in the purple jumpsuit?

Bumblebee: No, I already forgot about him a while ago... Believe me though, I'm okay, now I'll go be up on the roof. (Walks off the couch and goes to the roof)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) That's a bit odd.

Minerva: I thought he'd be more energetic about gaming.

Sari: I guess not tonight.

Maggie: Hey, Chromia! You wanna play here too?

Chromia: No thanks, but someone's got to be on guard duty for the Matrix.

Sari: It's okay, I can play...

As everyone started to chat, Minerva couldn't help but stare at Bumblebee as he walks away from the main room, and to Jazz's room as he climbed the tree up to the rooftop and gone to the end of the left side and just sat down and looked at the city, taking notice of a human father taking care of his son by giving him some ice cream, as his Processor drifted elsewhere from reality...

 _Cybertron, about 995 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Bumblebee, or known as Bee at the time, was just a very small Protoform as he started to gain memory, as he looked around and saw the Iaconian park around him and walked around, looking for his guardian._

 _Bee: Blackbird? Blackbird, where are you?_

 _Blackbird: (Hiding on a treetop) Right up here! (Jumps down and playfully grabs Bumblebee, carrying him and now tickling him)_

 _Bee: (Now tickled by Blackbird) Ah, HA! Blackbird, stAAAP! Hehehe!_

 _Blackbird: You want me to stop tickling you?_

 _Bee: YeAAASS! Haha!_

 _Blackbird: Sure, but what's the magic word first?_

 _Bee: I don't knAAAHAHAHA! I DON'T KNOW!_

 _Blackbird: Let me give ya a hint, it starts with "Pluh" and then ends with "Ease", now say it all together._

 _Bee: Um... Please?_

 _Blackbird: There you go Bee! (Puts Bee down) There, you did a good job!_

 _Bee: (Smiles wide) Thanks Blackbird!_

 _Blackbird: You got it Bee, now, you wanna grab some cold Energon sticks before we leave?_

 _Bee: (Smiles even wider) Yes please! Please please please PLEASE!_

 _Blackbird: Hehe. (Lifts Bee up and puts him on his Shoulder to carry) Okay then, let's go then, come on Bee! Bee!_

Flashback ends.

Minerva: Bumblebee? You okay?

Bumblebee: (Shakes out of his flashback and turns to Minerva) Minerva! Hey, I thought you were playing with the others?

Minerva: I gave Maggie a turn, you were acting odd, even before we started playing, so I thought I'd come up and check up with you.

Bumblebee: Thanks Minerva, but it's fine, really!

Minerva: Somehow, I doubt that... Ever since you got back from that universe, you were acting a little quiet sometimes, and when you're around Optimus Prime, you tend to act even more odd... Is there something up with you and Optimus?

Bumblebee: No! I mean yes, or no, I really don't know... I'm confused right now, but it's something personal, and even if I told anyone of what happened, nobody would even believe it.

Minerva: (Sits down next Bumblebee) You know, I can't force you to tell me what happened over there, but I do know that it's best to let someone in.

Bumblebee: Who in particular?

Minerva: I don't know, any of us, Sari, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, any one of us that you feel comfortable with... (Gets face to face moment with Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Faces Minerva real close and then starts to blush a little) Um...

Minerva: (Blushes as well as she moves her head away from Bumblebee) Heha, I'm sorry!

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Oh no! You're fine, really!

Minerva: Oh no, it was my fault, I got way too close right there, it felt really awkward!

Bumblebee: Yeah, me too!

Minerva: (Stars to laugh a bit along with Bumblebee as she turns to Detroit) You know, when I arrived here, I was almost expecting some of the things that Sentinel said, before Ultra Magnus got better, but now being here, in this world... It's so beautiful, so unique!

Bumblebee: Yeah, and Prowl was also into this planet too, and his most favorite was nature.

Minerva: I can't blame him, some of the furry Organics are cute!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Yeah... They sure are- (Notices the other Autobots back on patrol) Oh, hey, looks who's back already.

Minerva: (Notices the others coming and sees Sentinel lying limp on Ratchet's Magnets) Ok, why is Professor Ratchet carrying Sentinel?

Bumblebee: (Sees Sentinel being carried through Ratchet's Magnets) That's a good question, unless he freaked out over some Organic again.

Ratchet: (Comms Minerva) Minerva! Where are ya at?

Minerva: (Opens her Comm channel to Bumblebee and answers Ratchet) Yes Professor, I'm at the base.

Ratchet: Good, Red Alert and I need you to prep the Sick bay.

Minerva: What's wrong?

Ratchet: Sentinel's sick, that's what.

* * *

The next day, Cade, Glen and Tessa joined in as everyone gathered around with news of Sentinel Prime's condition.

Optimus: Alright, I need no one to panic, but Sentinel Prime is sick right now.

Ironhide: With what though?

Red Alert: It's nothing from Earth, that's for sure, but we believe he had been affected by some sort of bad Energon in his systems, so we're going to keep him at the Sick Bay until he's reached perfect condition.

Optimus: So there's no need to panic, every thing's fine, now we can all resume our activities today.

Minerva: But what about the Energon though? If Sentinel is affected by it, then should we be careful of the Energon we consume?

Ratchet: We're already working on it, so there's no need to get excited here, now everyone, scram, we're busy here!

Arcee: Hey Ratchet, is there something we could do to help?

Ratchet: We'll let you know, so don't worry.

Everyone scattered around the base as Jazz walked to Optimus who was overlooking Sentinel's status.

Jazz: Hey OP, how's SP doing?

Optimus: He's holding up, but he isn't waking up, that's for sure.

Jazz: Weird though, how did he get sick through Energon?

Optimus: I don't know yet, but we have to let Red Alert and Ratchet do their jobs. (Coughs)

Jazz: (Raises his visor a bit) You okay?

Optimus: Yes, I'm fine.

Jazz: Okay then, well about BB-

Optimus: I'm almost ready Jazz, I think so.

Jazz: Well, I hope you're about ready now, because Bee, well... He found out.

Optimus: (Widens his Optics and turns to Jazz) What? How?

Jazz: You could say his counterpart just told himself that.

Optimus: Slag! (Sighs) Well, this is going to be hard, but I guess I have to tell him now, it'll only make things worse if I wait, Bumblebee needs to know I'm his father.

Jazz: Alright, well good luck man, whatever happens, just know whatever happened in the past, you did what you could back then.

Optimus: Thank you Jazz. (Walks to Bumblebee, who was Ironhide, Bulkhead, and the Teenagers)

Cade: So there's this sick flu Sentinel's having huh?

Tessa: No offense to Optimus, but his Brother kind of got what he deserves.

Ironhide: Well, it's just Energon though.

Bulkhead: Maybe Sentinel got careless.

Bumblebee: Who knows anyway? (Notices Optimus coming to him) Oh, uh... Hey, Prime.

Optimus: Bumblebee... (Coughs roughly) Do you mind if... (Coughs again)

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Uh, Bossbot? Did you drink a little too much of Oil recently?

Bulkhead: You okay Bossbot?

Optimus: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just... (Vision starts to blur as he loses his balance) I just... (Closes his Optics and falls down unconscious)

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics as he dodges out of the way from Optimus falling on him) Prime!

Glen: Holy crap!

Minerva: (Notices the scene and runs to them) What's happened?

Ironhide: We don't know, one moment he was talking to Bumbler while coughing, then the next thing we knew, he just fainted!

Sari: (Talks to the Machine on Optimus and turns to the others) His Spark beats low! Real low!

Ratchet: (Runs to the scene with Red Alert) Okay, back up everyone, back up!

A little later, Optimus was now placed next to Sentinel in the Sick Bay as Spark Monitors are placed around them, and everyone was standing in front of the glass that separates them from the two sick Primes as Ratchet, Minerva, and Red Alert come back.

Jazz: (Notices the Medbots) Hey, what's up now Docbots?

Red Alert: Well, it is strange, but apparently, Optimus Prime has also made contact with the same illness that Sentinel Prime has.

Kup: But that's odd, I thought you Medibots said that it was some bad Energon that Sentinel consumed?

Minerva: It is, but oddly enough, this particular illness appears to be contagious, like some sort of virus running through their bodies.

Maggie: Wait a minute, are we all talking about some sort of outbreak going on here?

Ratchet: Yeah, but this one is mostly based on Cybertronians, so you are okay, but we're not.

Rodimus: Is there something we should know if this Bot is infected the same way Optimus and Sentinel Prime are?

Ratchet: Depends, has anyone seen any symptoms on Optimus Prime before he fainted?

Jazz: Well, I was talking to him earlier about, Sentinel, and then he was coughing a bit.

Bulkhead: Yeah, same thing here! Prime was trying to see Bumblebee for somethin, and then he was coughing really badly, and that's when he fell down!

Red Alert: Well, those are the first sign of the symptoms, the rest later on appear to be overheating, see those two on the Berths? Look closely, their Faceplates has sweat on them.

Arcee: (Looks at the Primes) And their internal cables are showing. (Like veins, she is basically saying)

Chromia: Is there a cure to this?

Minerva: We're working on one, but for now... (Gives a long sigh) Each Autobot should avoid contact with each other until we made tests on those positive for the virus, and Sari should be placed in quarantine.

Sari: (Makes a shocked expression) What?

Bumblebee: But guys! Sari's human, she can't be affected by the virus!

Red Alert: But she's also part Cybertronian, so we don't know if she is affected by this illness we're having.

Ratchet: And she touched Prime right before me and Red Alert got to him, so for now, she'll have to be placed in a holding cell until further notice. (Turns to Sari) I'm sorry Sari, I wish there was some other way to avoid this, but-

Sari: (Waves her hand) It's fine, beside, we all been through worse, just point me the way, and I'll just wait for whatever happens.

Red Alert: Alright, there should be a cell right there, Ratchet can guide you there.

Sari: Thanks Red. (Flies up and keeps a safe distance away from Ratchet)

Bumblebee: (Watches Sari fly away from Ratchet and looks down on the ground) This is so unfair right now!

Arcee: But there's nothing any of us can do about it.

Cade: But there has to be some kind of cure, isn't there?

Minerva: We can try to... (Walks a little bit to Bumblebee) We'll try and see what we can do for her...

Red Alert: Like Minerva said, everyone should move away from the other and place themselves in solitary until we tested positive or negative for it.

Everyone kept a close distance away from each other as Bumblebee looked at up at a window and takes notice that it is raining outside, looking real close at the rain as another flashback started to bring him out of reality once more...

 _Flashback, about nearly 995 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _Bee was in a Energon Popsicle store as Blackbird bought both of them Popsicles and they both sat down and ate the Energon deserts._

 _Blackbird: (Smiles as he look at the five Stellar Cycle old Protoform) You enjoying your Popsicle Bee?_

 _Bee: (Makes a few licks at his desert and smiles wide) It's delicious!_

 _Blackbird: I'm glad you would say that kiddo, hehe. (Rubs Bee's Helm)_

 _Bee: (Smiles as he turns around to a window and sees the life going on at Cybertron) It's so bright out there._

 _Blackbird: Well, it wasn't so bright millions of Stellar Cycles back, but I'm sure you wouldn't have liked that back then... (Tilts his head a little) You alright Bee?_

 _Bee: I'm fine, I was thinking about..._

 _Blackbird: (Takes a bite from his popsicle and looks at Bee) About what Bee?_

 _Bee: Well... About my Creators, that's all._

 _Blackbird: Oh, I see then..._

 _Bee: (Turns to Blackbird) Did you ever meet them Blackbird? Did they fight in the war you fought in before?_

 _Blackbird: (Smiles a little bit) Hehe, no, not really, they aren't that old as I am today._

 _Bee: Then who were they then? And why would they abandon me?_

 _Blackbird: (Raises a confused brow) What? Now why would you think they'd ever abandon you Bee?_

 _Bee: I don't know... It's just that I never met them, and they weren't really there for me._

 _Blackbird: Now now kid, I know that your Creators weren't really there for you for that long when you were a Sparkling then, but let me tell you, it's a very long story... And I'm not sure you're ready to hear it quite yet._

 _Bee: But I want to know! Please Blackbird? I wanna know who my Creators are._

 _Blackbird: (Sighs as he gave a smile at Bee) Well, okay, but let's wait until we get home though... It's kinda late out, and I'm not even supposed to even give ya any treats from this time._

 _Bee: (Smiles hopefully) Yay! (Hugs Blackbird) Thank you Blackbird!_

 _Blackbird: (Smiles) Hehe, no problem. (Looks outside and sees it's raining outside) Yeesh, it's raining out there_

 _Bee: (Looks at the rain and gets scared) AH! What is that?!_

 _Blackbird: (Smiles at Bee) It's okay, it_ ' _s the rain, it won't hurt if it touches you._

 _Bee: (Hears the thunder and yelps) I'm still scared though..._

 _Blackbird: (Chuckles) Alright, you better wait in here, I'll grab the shuttle and then come back, and we'll make a walk over there, okay?_

 _Bee: (Smiles shyly) Okay Blackbird!_

 _Blackbird then leaves the store as Bee watched him go, unknown to him, will be the last time he'd ever see Blackbird in perfect condition again._

* * *

Time went passing by as most of the Autobots proved positive to be sick, and were immediately put into the Sick Bay as Bumblebee waited, making him feel like it's been over hundreds of years he's waited before Minerva finally entered his room with a scanner.

Bumblebee: (Notices Minerva) Hey...

Minerva: (Smiles shyly) Hi...

Bumblebee: So um... We're going to do this?

Minerva: Hopefully, it'll be best for us all.

Bumblebee: (Lets out a long deep breath before shutting his Optics) Let's do it.

Minerva: Ok... (Walks cautiously towards Bumblebee as she gets out the scanner and a small stick) Open your mouth please.

Bumblebee: (Opens his mouth as Minerva places the stick inside of him, and then a second later, she pulls out the stick from his mouth as he looks at Minerva) So... How many aren't sick?

Minerva: The ones I've gotten to? Not much of everybody, most of every Bot here is sick.

Bumblebee: That's helpful.

Minerva: I'm sorry... (Looks at Bumblebee as she turns on the scanner) Were you... With Blackbird almost 990 Stellar Cycles back?

Bumblebee: (Raises his Optics wide as he turns to Minerva) How do you know him?

Minerva: My dad, Warpath, he told me about him, stories really, he said that he was a former Decepticon that went to the Autobot Cause right after the war started, and he and my dad fought together back then, and he was a Flyer still, so he never reformatted to a Grounder before or after the War ended, and he saved his and my mom's life numerous times.

Bumblebee: Well... I guess I should ask Prime after he gets better then, besides, he's the one that's good with history.

Minerva: I could also tell you, if you like.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Thanks...

Minerva: No problem. (Dones scanning) Okay, I'm done scanning, time for results now, if it's Green, you're in perfect condition, Red however, means positive... Well I just hope you're ready.

Bumblebee: (Gulps) What's the worse can at this point?

Minerva: (Activates the results, the scanner glowing Green as she gave a sigh of relief) Green! You're good!

Bumblebee: (Gives a sigh of relief) Whew! I dodged a bullet there!

Minerva: Okay, the others that aren't infected are waiting in the main room, and you're welcome to wait outside as well.

Bumblebee: Uh, no thanks, I'm not really a fan of the rain.

Minerva: If you say so... (Lays her Helm down before turning it up to see Bumblebee almost leaving) Hey! Um... I don't remember what happened much, but... If Blackbird did take care of you... I'm really sorry for what happened to him.

Bumblebee: (Smiles a little) It's okay... It was a long time ago.

Bumblebee went out of his room to the main living room, only to find out barely empty as Ironhide, Bulkhead, and Jetstorm were the only ones out in the room with the Teenagers they turned to Bumblebee, surprised to see him unaffected.

Bulkhead: (Smiles wide) Lil buddy! (Jumps up in the air and runs up to him to squeeze him up for a hug) You're okay!

Bumblebee: (Getting crushed to death by Bulkhead) Uh... Bulkhead, I'm glad to see you're okay too, but can you please get off of me now? You're crushing me!

Bulkhead: Okay. (Lets go of Bumblebee, causing him to fall onto the ground, making him widen his Optics) Oops, sorry.

Ironhide: (Smirks) Just like back in Boot Camp I see.

Cade: (Walks up to Bumblebee) Hey man, how are you holding up?

Bumblebee: (Groans in pain as he gets up) Fine, 100% official now, since Minerva cleared me, so what about you guys? Has anyone else come by negative?

Tessa: So far, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Jetstorm are the only few that are okay, including you, no one else was able to make it through though.

Jetstorm: Brother was tested positive as well... (Puts his Helm down)

Bumblebee: Wait, so there's no one else besides us?

Glen: Actually, Jazz was tested negative, but he went outside to check something out.

Ironhide: And Arcee was seen walking towards the Sick Bay earlier, but she wasn't tested yet.

Bumblebee: What's she doing over there?

In the Medbay, the Sickbay was filled with Autobots that are sick as some are already unconscious and some are still awake, and are coughing really rough as Ratchet overlooked them all through the window he is standing in front of, not noticing Arcee walking right in.

Ratchet: (Hears a door open) Red Alert, have you looked up some kind of cure yet?

Arcee: It's me Ratchet.

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics and turns to Arcee) Arcee! What are you doing here? Have you been tested yet?

Arcee: Actually, about that Ratchet... I don't need one to find out... (Coughs painfully as she leans against a wall)

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics in horror) No... Arcee! (Moves to her)

Arcee: (Raises her Servo to Ratchet) No, Ratchet, stay back, this contamination is contagious, so if you touch me, you might be infected too, and I don't want that for you.

Ratchet: (Tempted to run to her, but in understanding, didn't move an inch) I... I understand...

Arcee: (Clears her mouth) It'll be fine though, you and Red Alert are trying to find out why and how this happened in the first place, so maybe you can find a cure.

Ratchet: We will Arcee, and you just hang in there, please.

Arcee: Ratchet, I'm not sure-

Ratchet: Please, for me.

Arcee: (Sighs as she looks at Ratchet and smiles) Okay... I'll try.

Arcee then walks to the quarantine door and then Ratchet locked it behind her, as he looked in the window again, and sees her sitting down on an empty Berth not yet taken yet, making him just fall down slowly to the floor as he sat down and raised his Peds up to his chest, making a facepalm for only a few seconds before angrily punching the wall next to him... As for everyone else, that aren't affected, Minerva came to them as they all turned to her.

Cade: (Notices Minerva and gets up) Minerva!

Bumblebee: (Gets up after seeing Minerva) Hey, what's up?

Minerva: Nothing much, I was just checking on you guys, that's all.

Ironhide: (Makes a worried expression) Hey, did you pass by Chromia on the way here.

Minerva: I just got back from her... (Makes a solemn expression) I'm sorry Ironhide, but... She's been tested Postive...

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics as he turned around and just leaned against a wall) Frag...

Maggie: (Looks at Ironhide with a worried expression) Ironhide.

Ironhide: (Makes an angry expression and turns himself bulletproof as he got off the wall and punched it right through, making an angry shout as he did so, and then turns back to the others) This shouldn't be happening right now! Why isn't me instead of her? WHY?!

Bulkhead: Whoa, Ironhide, take it easy!

Ironhide: I CAN'T! We're the ones that are in here instead of everyone else! Kup, Hot Rod, Hot Shot, Brawn, and now Chromia! AND! (Gives a long sigh as he tempers down a bit) And why did it have to be her? Why couldn't have been me?

Minerva: (Places a Servo on Ironhide's shoulder) There was nothing you could have done for her anyways... Nor for anyone else for that matter.

Bumblebee: Wait, what about you Minerva? Have you been cleared?

Minerva: We tested ourselves first just to make sure we don't spread any more infections to anyone else.

Cade: I still don't understand how this could have happened in the first place though... I mean bad Energon? Isn't it some kind of resource for all Cybertronians?

Maggie: Yeah, so why is it infecting everyone in a bad way?

Minerva: That's... An interesting question... You're right, Energon is the most important resource for all Cybertronians, so why is it making everyone sick?

Bumblebee: I don't know how to answer that question thoroughly... Hey, any chance I could visit Sari?

In Sari's cell, she was all alone between a room and a glass door in front of her as she sat down alone inside, and then turning her head to the glass to see Bumblebee along with Bulkhead and Cade walking to her cell.

Cade: So, what's up Ponytails?

Sari: (Rolls her eyes) Ugh, please, don't, okay?

Bulkhead: (Making a smile) How are you doing Sari?

Sari: So far, I'm just waiting in the cell just to see if I'm sick or not, so it's pretty boring in here.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) So far, you're looking great!

Sari: I don't know Bee, I haven't started coughing yet, but I don't want to push it that far... So what about you and Bulkhead? You guys aren't sick?

Cade: They both have been tested negative, so they're doing fine now.

Sari: That's so great, I'm happy for you two! What about everyone else? Any lucky ones that made it?

Bumblebee: (Makes a sad frown) You, don't want to know.

Sari: (Lowers her expression in understanding) I see... Well, at least... (Starts to cough horribly) I... (Starts to cough so bad she can't form words)

Bulkhead: (Widening his Optics in terror) Sari, no!

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) SARI!

Cade: Quick, open the door!

Bumblebee quickly opened the door by pressing the deactivation switch, and once he did that, Cade quickly swooped in and grabbed Sari as she lie limp in his arms.

Cade: (Touches her neck to feel a pulse) She's still breathing, but it's really slow!

Bumblebee: (Turns to the exit door to the hallway) RATCHET! RED ALERT! MINERVA, SOMEBODY! WE NEED HELP HERE!

* * *

Later in the Sickbay, Sari was now included in one of the infected list as she lies in a Berth along with everyone else that's infected, including the Dinobots, laying limp and groaning silently in pain, as for the uninfected, they looked around the window they gazed out of as Red Alert walked to them.

Red Alert: (Walks to everyone) Hey, how is everyone doing?

Ironhide: (Turns to Red Alert) We're doing fine Red.

Red Alert: (Notices Jazz is missing) Hey, where did Jazz go? I thought Minerva cleared him negative for any infections?

Jetstorm: He went out for something, we don't know where.

Glen: Hey, did you and Ratchet found some kind of cure yet?

Red Alert: So far, no luck on that... I'm sorry.

Bulkhead: How's Sari doin Red?

Red Alert: Suprisingly, she's having the easy fight. Her body seems to be handling well against the Energon in her systems, so she could last for a few days... As for everyone else, I'm not sure if they're going to make it.

Jetstorm: Is there anything we could do?

Minerva: I'm not sure there's anything to do Jetstorm.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the sick Autobots and Sari, and then makes an angry expression) Well there has to be something we can do! We can't all just stand around and wait! There has to be something! Anything!

Ironhide: (Nods his Helm in agreement) Bumbler's right, this isn't somethin we should stand around and wait. We need to do something, and we need to do it now.

Ratchet: (Comes out and walks to the others) Hey, if anyone wants to help, let's try gathering some clues first... So far, Sentinel was the first one to get sick first, and then Optimus was next, so Sentinel's our main clue to solve this.

Red Alert: (Overlooks his Protoform hologram) It looks like he has a very bad case of Energon alright... (Looks more closer at his Protoform and then widens her Optics) Primus, it can't be!

Minerva: What is it Red?

Red Alert: The Energon Sentinel has... It's the same weaponized type of strain that was used against Ultra Magnus to keep him comatose, only this one is more lethal!

Bulkhead: Maybe that could explain how Sari got sick in the first place.

Ratchet: Well we need to, as Bumblebee would say it, go "Wheels on Heels Style" on this one... We only have a Solar Cycle before everyone's systems fail, and end up Offline permanently.

Tessa: Okay then, where did Sentinel go on Patrol last night? He was the first one to be sick, so he's our main clue here.

Jetstorm: Jazz was with Sentinel Prime that night when they were patrolling, and he left earlier after he got cleared negative!

Minerva: Maybe Jazz has found something, maybe a clue!

Ratchet: (Comm Signals Jazz) Jazz, this is Ratchet, do you copy?

Jazz: (Answers Ratchet's call) Yeah I copy Docbot, how's everybody doing at the Plant?

Ratchet: So far, so good, where are you? We think we might have found a clue to all of this.

Jazz: Way ahead of you Ratchet, I'm at some sort of abandoned asylum here... (Looks around at the dark hallways, unaware of a figure behind him) Looks all sorts of creepy up in here. (Suddenly, he gets hit really hard by the back of his head) Gah! Oh... (Faints as he falls down to the ground, with the figure looming over him, and Ratchet's voice heard through the background)

Ratchet: Jazz? Jazz are you still there yet? (Groans as he turns off the signal) Ok, Jazz isn't picking up, might be due to interference with the rain.

Bulkhead: Well, do we know where he is though?

Ratchet: Ninja Bot said he was at an abandoned asylum, so we can track down his heat signature and possibly find some answer there.

Cade: We'll come with you, we have friends that are sick too.

Glen: I can stay here and check out the monitors, maybe the asylum's security cameras still work.

Red Alert: I can stay here as well... Besides, someone has to look out for everyone here.

Ratchet: Alright then, everyone else, let's Roll Out!

Everyone except Red Alert Transformed into their Alt Modes as Cade went inside of Bumblebee, and Maggie and Tessa went inside of Minerva, and then they started to drive out of the Plant, but right when they reached the end, Bumblebee noticed it was still raining outside and immediately stopped his tracks.

Cade: (Gets hit in the nose as Bumblebee pulled the break) OW! What was that for Bee?!

Minerva: (Slows down to see Bumblebee stopping) Hey Bumblebee? What's up, is there something wrong with one of your tires?

Bumblebee didn't say anything as another flashback began to creep into his Mind again...

 _Flashback, 995 Stellar Cycles ago..._

 _Bee was waiting for Blackbird for 5 minutes now, probably because there were a lot of ships parked down at the plaza, as the store's manager came walking up to the little Yellow Bot._

 _Store Manager: Hey kid, where's your creators or guardian at? Aren't you supposed to be with them right now?_

 _Bee: He's out getting the shuttle, and then we'll make a walk out in the rain._

 _Store Manager: Well he's sure taking his time, it's been like 300 Nanoclicks now._

 _Suddenly, they both hear a noise outside, and it was some shooting going on outside as the manager quickly put Bee down underneath the table._

 _Bee: (Goes under his table) What's going on?_

 _Store manager: Just stay down there kid, I'm calling the cops! (Runs to the back)_

 _Bee nervously got up from his table to peek through the window due to his curiousity, and there were no more shooting noises outside now, as it was really dark out in the rain, and the only thing he saw was a pair of Red Optics gazing right into his small tiny ones... He stopped staring right after he heard the door opened, and he quickly went back down underneath the table, and hid there until a pair of Peds came walking to his table, and he peeked out from his hiding place to see Blackbird bleeding with Energon as he fell down on his back._

 _Bee: (Widens his Optics as he saw Blackbird fall down) Blackbird! (Runs to his side, where his Faceplate was) What happened? Why are you bleeding?_

 _Blackbird: (Grunts in the pain) It's nothing you should be worried about Bee... (Coughs) Are... Are you okay?_

 _Bee: I'm fine... What's wrong Blackbird? Are you gonna be okay? (Notices Blackbird's color fading) Why are you going grey? Blackbird, what's happening?!_

 _Blackbird: (Smiles sadly as he softly cupped Bee's small tiny chin) Bee... Listen to me..._

 _Bee: (Grabs his hands touching his chin) I'm listening._

 _Blackbird: You're... You're gonna be so brave when you get older... And a lot of things are gonna be life changing for the better... I don't know how, but, something tells me you will have a great life way after today._

 _Bee: Blackbird? What are you saying? Come on, why are you turning grey right now? What's wrong?!_

 _Blackbird: (Smiles as he looks at Bee one last time) Bee... Whatever happens, don't let anything grind you down, even for your size, and know that no matter what... I'll always love you like my own kid and most importantly, know always, what the right thing to do is... (Gives one last breath before turning grey completely, Optics shutting down, going completely Offline)_

 _Bee: (Shakes Blackbird) Blackbird? Blackbird, wake up... (Shakes him more, but nothing happens) Blackbird, come on, wake up! Wake up, please!_

 _Store manager: (Comes out and sees Bee next to the Offline Mech) Oh, Primus no..._

 _Bee: (Turns to the manager) Help me! Please, my guardian isn't waking up!_

 _Store manager: (Takes a knee down next to Bee and looks at the body) Kid... I, I don't know how to tell you this, but... He's gone..._

 _Bee: What do you mean gone?! Blackbird's here, he's laying down right here, can't you see him?!_

 _Store manager: Kid... He's not going to Online again... He isn't going to wake up again at all._

 _Bee: (Widens his Optics in fear) No, that can't be! He has to wake up, he has to! (Turns to the lifeless Blackbird) Blackbird, wake up! Please! Why aren't you waking up? Please! PLEASE COME BACK!_

 _Bee tried his best to bring Blackbird back, but to no avail unfortunately as his Optics started to tear up and cry as the rain poured down on the late Cybertronain night..._

Flashback ends...

Maggie: (Taps Bumblebee a bit from the outside as he stood in front of him) Hey, BB? You okay man?

Ratchet: (Walks up to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, get a move on, we don't got all day!

Bumblebee: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) I can't go outside!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow after Transforming into his Robot Mode) What do you mean Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: It's raining!

Minerva: Uh, yeaaah, what about the rain?

Bumblebee: I can't go out! I just can't! Not while it's raining!

Cade: Hey dude, it's just the rain out there.

Ironhide: It ain't gonna hurt ya, it's just rain.

Bumblebee: Maybe it's just rain for everyone else, but I'm not laying one Ped out there while it's pouring, and that's it!

Ratchet: Listen to me Young Bot-

Bumblebee: NO! You listen to me! I don't care if there are a million Decepticons invading Detroit out there, I am not stepping out in the rain, and don't ask why because it's a personal matter, and when I say no, the answer is no! So the answer is NO!

Minerva: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) Bumblebee, what is wrong?

Bumblebee: Nothing! It's... It's nothing!

Minerva: Then why are you afraid of this afraid of the rain?

Bumblebee: What makes you think I'm scared of it?!

Minerva: Because I can literally feel so much fear inside you when you think about the rain...

Ironhide: Bumblebee's scared of the rain?

Bulkhead: Huh, no wonder he never came out in patrol whenever it was raining outside, I kind of knew it already.

Bumblebee: Hey shut up! It's personal!

Cade: Why is the rain that personal that you're scared of it?

Ratchet: Why are you afraid of rain anyway? It's just liquid particles coming from the clouds, even Cybertron has them.

Bumblebee: Because! (Sighs) You wouldn't understand, no one would.

Minerva: (Uses her Empath abilities to calm Bumblebee down) Listen Bee, it's just the rain... Look, we'll be with you the whole time, all of us, even Cade, Tessa and Maggie, we'll be there...

Maggie: Yeah, and besides, we need to go out right now, we have to, for everyone here.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Maggie, and then at the rain as he gave a long sigh) Okay... For everyone here...

* * *

Everyone was back in their Alt Mode as they drove to the asylum, with everyone keeping a close eye on Bumblebee since his reaction to the rain earlier, and what was more worse was that it was going to thunder storm later tonight, so if they wanted to get a cure, now would be the best time.

Tessa: (Looks at Bumblebee) I knew Bumblebee was like a stubborn Autobot about admitting things, but I'd never imagined he'd admitted being so scared of the rain.

Maggie: What was that earlier? I never seen Bumblebee that tense before.

Ratchet: (Drives a bit closer to Minerva) Wasn't the first time that happened, Bumblebee never went outside when it was raining outside, but this time however, he actually said his reason why... Minerva, did you see how he felt about it?

Minerva: I felt his fears when I touched his shoulder, and it wasn't about being all soaked up from the water, it was... Something else... I can't describe it, but it was like he wanted to hide inside the Plant... Like there was something in the rain itself.

Bulkhead: What could it be that Bumblebee's afraid of though?

Ratchet: I don't know, but this is probably the most troubling I have heard of, and once we're done in the asylum, we're talking to Bumblebee about it, no doubt about it.

Jetstorm: (Comms Ratchet) Medic Ratchet sir!

Ratchet: Can you not call me that like I'm some commander in chief, you don't have to call someone sir after you say their Designation!

Jetstorm: Sorry! We're nearing the asylum right now!

Ratchet: I already see Jetstorm, meet us there.

The Autobots drove close to the asylum, as the building seems to have been abandoned for years, and unknown to them, a pair of Red Optics glared through a broken window as he turned away from the window and opened a Holo communication to Megatron himself.

?: My lord, the Autobots are nearing my position, and there are few of them than expected.

Megatron: That is good, then it means the Blackbird Virus takes well effective on the Autobots, and they'll go Offline in their Recharge, if it is considered Recharge after all.

?: And what of the stragglers?

Megatron: Capture them all and give them all a dose, only the ones that work more efficiently faster than the last one you used on that Elite Guard.

?: (Comes his head closer to the Hologram and it is revealed to be Barricade himself) It'll be done my Lord.

As for the outside, everyone met up at the entrance as Jetstorm Transformed back into his Robot Mode and walked to the others.

Jetstorm: The building looked like it hasn't been used forever, but I could not trace Jazz's Heat Signature anywhere.

Ratchet: Alright, I got a bad feeling about this, so we'll split up between groups of two, Bulkhead will team up with Ironhide to look around the place.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow as he turns to Bulkhead) This should be interesting.

Bulkhead: Can you at least not pull something on me?

Ratchet: Quit yammering, both of ya, there's no time for any of that, anyways, Minerva, you're with Bumblebee to find the source of Energon Sentinel Prime encountered, and Jetstorm, you're with me looking for Jazz, and you kids will stay out here in case anything happens, now anyone got any questions?

Minerva: No sir.

Ratchet: Good, then let's move out then.

Everyone split up as they went into three different parts of the asylum, we go to Ironhide and Bulkhead, who are going on the more exposed part of it as ruins are seen laid around.

Bulkhead: So uh, how are you doing?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Fine... How are you?

Bulkhead: Nothing much, just trying to have a conversation, you know, to pass the time.

Ironhide: Aren't you doing that nice chit chat because of our days back in Boot Camp?

Bulkhead: Well, that and I dunno, you and Bumblebee didn't really get along that well back then, along with Bumblebee and... Y'know...

Ironhide: Bulkhead, that part's in the past now, right now, we need to focus and look around for whatever lays around this place, besides, Bumbler and I have gotten over that part already.

Bulkhead: Then why are you still calling him Bumbler?

Ironhide: Is there somethin wrong with that?

Bulkhead: I dunno, you sometimes call him that, so I thought you still held some grudges.

Ironhide: Just because I call him Bumbler doesn't mean he ain't my enemy or anything, besides I call him that because it's just a habit.

Bulkhead: If you say so. (Hears a can moving, making it's noise) What was that?

Ironhide: I don't know, probably some Organic Rat of this planet. (Hears a noise again) Although, it's starting to annoy me now.

Bulkhead: (Hears chuckling nearby) Hey, Ironhide, why are you laughing right now?

Ironhide: I didn't laugh. (Hears the laughing too) And that ain't my laugh either.

Bulkhead: Who is that?! Come on out now!

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons) Don't make us give you some hurt!

Suddenly, a flash bang was thrown right below the two Autobots' feet and then it flashed right into their Optics as they got blinded for a brief moment as they both felt something stab through their necks and then once it stopped, the both of them felt dizzy as they both fell down... The last thing they saw before fading unconscious was Barricade walking over them.

Ironhide: (Sees Barricade) Barricade! (Passes out)

Barricade: (Smirks) That's two down, four more to go.

As we turn to Ratchet and Jetstorm, the two of them were walking in the more upper part of the building as they searched around for Jazz.

Ratchet: Where could Jazz be right now?

Jetstorm: Ratchet, once we find Jazz, will be able to cure everyone?

Ratchet: This is the last place Sentinel's been to, so this has gotta be it.

Jetstorm: I hope so, I don't want anything bad to happen to my Brother...

Ratchet: (Looks at Jetstorm and sighs in understanding) I know what you're going through kid... Believe me, there are Bots in that bay that I don't want to be in right now, so the faster we find Jazz, the sooner we find a cure.

Jetstorm: If you say so... (Sees a figure moving) Hey? What is that? I thought I saw something move!

Ratchet: I thought I saw it too, keep a lookout. (Comms Minerva) Minerva, where are you and Bumblebee right now?

Minerva: In some kind of security unit Professor, we haven't found anything yet.

Ratchet: Well Jetstorm and I saw something moving, so we'll be checking it out, you and Bumblebee keep an Audio Sensor out.

Minerva: You got it Professor. (Turns off the call as she walks around with Bumblebee in the lower part of the asylum, and notices Bumblebee all silent) You're awfully quiet Bee.

Bumblebee: What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something.

Minerva Does it involve with your feelings?

Bumblebee: Minerva, it's something you wouldn't understand.

Minerva: I do understand that every time it rains, you hide from it to avoid something in the rain, and somehow, I'm thinking it's something to do with what happened with Blackbird, so come on Bee, what's the real reason why you're afraid of it? Is it because it was raining out there when...?

Bumblebee: No, it's not that, it's just... I saw something... When... Right before Blackbird went Offline.

Minerva: What did you see?

Bumblebee: I don't know... It was a long time ago, and I can't remember much but... I saw to Red Optics, just blending in the rain, and I don't think they were just looking at the place I was standing, it was like... It was like they were looking directly at me!

Minerva: Bumblebee... I know what happened must have been very tragic, and terrifying when you were a five Stellar Cycle old, but I think that after being through that experience, it made you more scared of the rain then any Protoform would be, and seeing whatever was out there that night... It must have an impact on your life... Possibly even leaving a massive mental scar on you...

Bumblebee: So what are you saying, I should ignore what happened?

Minerva: No... I'm saying you should stare that rain, and then just let it into your plating... What happened was a long time ago... And I know you are still afraid of it, even when we're inside right now, it's like a monster hiding underneath someone's bed... But believe me, once you faced the rain, you'll face the monster inside.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva and smiles shyly) Um, thanks Minerva... That helps.

As they walked down the empty dark hall, they both missed a step down a hole and fell right down, screaming all the way down in it as they landed down, with Bumblebee falling first onto the ground on his back and Minerva landing right in front of him, both Faceplates facing to each other as they opened their Optics and both blushed at the awkward position they're at.

Minerva: (Blushes) Oh.

Bumblebee: (Blushes) Um... Hi...

Minerva: (Looks at Bumblebee) Hi... (They both stare at each other for a moment, until their Faceplates got closer, and closer to their lips, right when Bumblebee started to close his Optics, Minerva was about to do so until she looked up and noticed something in the hall) Oh Primus!

Bumblebee: (Opens his Optics wide) Oh Slag, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!

Minerva: No! Look!

Bumblebee turned his head up where Minerva pointed at and notice a lot of monitors involving the city of Detroit as they both got up.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the system grid) Whoa... Look at all this! Looks like someone's got eyes on Detroit like crazy!

Minerva: There are cameras all over Detroit... Maybe someone did this and planned a perfect timing to get everyone sick!

Bumblebee: Looks like they didn't count on us not being sick at all.

Minerva: I'm gonna activate Comms, see if I can get anything. (Leaves the room)

Bumblebee: If you say so. (Notices a pile of old Cybertronian footage) Huh? What's all this? These are Cybertronian videos, like centuries old, what are they doing here? (Hears the thunder rolling) Oh, not the thunder! (Looks at the tapes) Well, beats looking at Detroit over and over again, maybe I'll watch something to keep me busy.

Minerva: (Walks around a corridor) Ratchet! Ironhide, anyone? Does anyone copy? Professor! I think we found something!

As she explained how she found the secret room, Ratchet and Jetstorm lay down unconscious, with Barricade's shadow looming as her voice is heard very loudly.

Minerva: Right now I'm walking alone, I'm trying to find Ironhide and Bulkhead, but they aren't here either, let me call the kids! Hey, Cade, Tessa, Maggie! You there?

Cade: (Picks up the call on his earpiece) Sheesh, when are you guys done? We're sitting out in the rain all cold here?

Minerva: Sorry, but have you made contact with any of the Autobots here? They aren't answering me- (Call gets interrupted)

Maggie: Minerva? Minerva are you there?

Minerva: (Tries to make contact again) Hey! Are you guys still there? Argh! Stupid Atmospheric interference must be the source of the miscommunications, hello! Is anyone there

"Ratchet": (Answers the call) Hello there.

Minerva: (Smiles happily) Professor! It's me, Minerva, look you're not going to believe this but-!

"Ratchet": Where are you right now?

Minerva: Um... (Looks around the corridor) I dunno... I'm at a corridor, but I don't know if I'm near where you are right now.

"Ratchet": Meet me at the medical center.

Minerva: Okay, I guess that shouldn't be far, but why? Did we find Jazz?

Barricade; (Mimicking Ratchet's voice) Yes, we have, everybody's here, now come on. (Turns to the Autobots in the med center, all bound in Stasis Cuffs and on Berths)

Minerva: Okay, I'm on my way!

As for Bumblebee, he was still in the room as he looked over tape after tape, but nothing worth interesting so far.

Bumblebee: Ugh, so much old stuff... (Notices one particular footage) Hey... This is one with Megatron! Maybe I'll find some secrets here! (Downloads the tape onto the monitor, and plays it, beginning with Megatron in his Cybertronian form)

Megatron: (In footage) Since after the War, there have been so many deserters abandoning the Decepticon Code, going to the Autobot side...

Bumblebee: Oh, so this is him just making Slag talk? Man, I was hoping for something else.

Megatron: The Decepticons need to be brought an example if any decide to join sides with the Autobots, and the traitor Blackbird is a very excellent example...

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics as he watched the vid) Wait... Did you just say Blackbird?!

Megatron: (Hands out a syringe) This one should be a prototype, so it shouldn't spread further amongst anyone else, especially you... So I suppose you'll get the job done in bringing Blackbird to the Well of Allsparks?

?: (Not shown in the vid, as it was all in first person view) It'll be done my Lord...

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics as the video continues to play) What is this? (Gets a Comlink call and answers) Hey, who is this?

Minerva: Bumblebee! Hey, I made contact with Ratchet, he said to meet him at the medical center, go grab the kids, we'll meet him over there!

Bumblebee: Okay, sure! (Ends the call as he quickly pauses it and gets the tape out and inserts it in his Subspace and goes outside to check on Cade, Tessa and Maggie) Hey guys.

Tessa: Bumblebee! Hey, what's going on? We were talking to Minerva for a second, then next thing we know the call got cut off!

Maggie: What's going on?

Bumblebee: I dunno, but looks like Ratchet's found Jazz, so we need to go there and check it out!

Glen: (On Bumblebee's Comm) Wait a minute! Something ain't right!

Bumblebee: What do you mean?

Glen: Red Alert said she put Spark beats to indicate the current status of the Bot, and right now, Ratchet gone unconscious just 10 minutes ago!

Bumblebee: But Minerva said that she talked to Ratchet!

Cade: But what if something happened to Ratchet?

Glen: Something ain't right at all, none of the cameras in that system are turned off, it's like someone or something just smashed all the cameras!

Bumblebee: Alright, I have to warn Minerva, stay here! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

Bumblebee went back into the asylum and made a run to the medical center, not before he made one quick stop and take a look at the disk he held on with his hands.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) This is bad timing, but I got to know!

Bumblebee plays it through his mainframe and shows a hologram, playing the rest of the video taking place at a parking lot, on a similar rainy night...

Bumblebee: (Raises an Optic) Hey, I know that parking lot, that was where-! (Expression turned horrified) Oh no...

Suddenly, Blackbird came into view as he came looking for the shuttle like he said before, making whoever was recording snicker before he suddenly jumped and shot him several times, shooting his arm off as he landed, making Blackbird fall down to the ground.

Blackbird: (Gets shot in the footage) Gah! Mmm... (Grasps his severed Servo and looks at the camera) Who are you?! What do you want from me?!

?: Nothing personally. (Grabs the syringe and injects Blackbird on the neck) Except the fact an example is needed to be made...

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in terror) No, Blackbird! Come on, get up, GET UP!

Just seconds later, Blackbird made a kick on his attacker/assassin, as the viewer got back up and looked at the store, and stared at younger Bee at the window, before he got down, and witnessed Blackbird walking weakly before falling down, making the unknown Decepticon chuckle as everything in Bee's past played over again, and then he left, making a holographic call to Megatron.

?: It's done my Lord... Blackbird is poisoned, as expected.

Megatron: Well done... Now it's time to retreat.

?: If you say so my Lord.

Megatron: Just know that you have done an excellent service to the Decepticons... **Barricade...**

Bumblebee: (Optics widen in shock as he heard Barricade's name) Barricade?! (Expression quickly turns to anger) Barricade... You... You did it! (Gets a Comm call and answers) What?

Glen: Yo Bee! I think we're dealing with Barricade again! I checked out the recordings of the asylum, and it turns out he was there, and destroyed all of the cameras at once! You need to hurry up so you can kick his Skidplate!

Bumblebee: Oh, you have no idea Glen...

Later, with Minerva, she was walking to the medical center of the asylum as she looked around and saw the lights were on.

Minerva: Hey Professor, did you managed to get the power on? (Gets no answer) Professor? Hello, anybody?

Ratchet: Minerva!

Minerva: Professor! (Runs inside) Hey, what's with everyone giving off the- (Stops running to see everyone all bounded to their Stasis Cuffs) Silent treatment.

Jazz: Behind you!

Minerva: Wha-? (Suddenly, Barricade comes from behind and puts her in Stasis Cuffs and kicks her to the ground) AH!

Barricade: (Smirks) All too easy... Well, since we're all here for the grand finale, I think it's time to end this game of ours... (Gets out the Energon virus injector)

Ironhide: (Glares at Barricade) So it was you! You're the reason why everyone's all sick in the first place!

Barricade: Yes, and I have the cure with me in case I got infected too, but you won't have to worry about it, since you all will go Offline from the Blackbird Virus.

Minerva: (Widens her Optics) Blackbird Virus... Like that Autobot that went Offline Centuries ago?

Barricade: (Stops short and turns to Minerva) Well... You're a pretty smart Femme, young too.

Ratchet: Get away from her Decepticreep!

Barricade: Or what? You gonna Slag me? Besides, I killed Blackbird with this, so nothing's going to stop me from killing off the rest of you Autobots... (About to inject Minerva with the virus, only to have it been exploded in his hand due to a Stinger shot off) GAH! What the Frag?!

Suddenly, there were more Stingers being shot at the lights, as the room became dark, and Barricade was the one standing while everyone else was laying Bound to Berths or on the floor.

Barricade: (Looks around the room) Alright, I am so sick of Autobots right no-

Bumblebee: (Hiding in the darkness) Autobot Blackbird... One of the few that stopped being a Decepticon when Megatron started the war... The one you also killed Stellar Cycles ago!

Barricade: (Raises a brow) Yeah... I killed him... What does it matter to you anyway?

Suddenly a shot fired on Barricade's Pedes and then jumped out came Bumblebee as he made a kick on Barricade, making fall off the ground, as he turns to the Yellow Minibot, instead of his usual happy face, came a very angry Bumblebee as he glared at the Decepticon.

Bumblebee: (Glares angrily at Barricade) EVERYTHING! (Runs to Barricade and tackles him out through the window, now thundering and raining in the night time as they landed down to the grass, dirt covering their Armor Plates)

Barricade: (Gets up and turns to Bumblebee, making a sinister smirk) So... You finally remembered huh?

Bumblebee: I saw the footage of you given a mission from Megatron to have him Offline from a virus he gave to YOU! (Shoots Stingers at Barricade) You're the reason he's dead! Because of you, I lost the only Bot I had as a Creator!

Barricade: Well maybe he should never have betrayed Megatron in the first place, or otherwise no example were needed to be made!

Bumblebee: Well maybe you should never have killed him in the first place!

As they fought, the Autobots were still Bounded to the Stasis Cuffs as the teenagers came in the room.

Cade: (Notices everyone in Stasis Cuffs) Hey, is everyone okay?!

Ratchet: Cade! Quickly, get these Cuffs off of us!

Tessa: Uh, how? I don't know how to do that!

Maggie: (Climbs up of Bulkhead and tries to break the Cuffs loose) Does anyone know how to do this?

Bulkhead: There should be some key or something to get off.

Minerva: Come on, there has to be some way to get them off!

Cade: Actually, I may have found the keys. (Gets out his alien gun) Hold still! (Shoots Minerva's restraints off, freeing her from Stasis Lock) This should charge for a few minutes.

Minerva: (Rubs her wrists) Ah, that's better, now come on! Bumblebee needs our help!

Cade: Where is he anyway? (Looks down at the broken window and sees Bee fighting Barricade) Whoa, they're having a match down there!

Minerva: We need to hurry, Bumblebee needs help!

Ratchet: Minerva, Cade's gun needs to charge up for a few minutes! You're the one that's off the Cuffs, so you need to go help Bumblebee now!

Minerva: I'll try my best, but okay! (Grabs Jazz's Nun-Chucks)

Minerva went down to the ground as the fight between Bee and Barricade was fought, and right now, instead of a shoot off, they were both having a fist fight, as the rain poured down on the two.

Barricade: (Dodges a hit and jabs Bee in the Stomach) Gotcha!

Bumblebee: (Gets hit in the stomach) Oof! (Groans as he fell on his knees and then was kicked back down to the ground with Barricade standing over him with one foot on his chest)

Barricade: You know kid, I never really thought about this for a while now, but after seeing you with those two Organics, well... (Activates his Blade and lowers it down to Bee's face) Maybe I should have Offlined you too when I had the chance. (Raises the Blade)

Minerva: (Gets down and sees Barricade about to strike Bumblebee down) Oh no you don't! (Grabs the Nun-Chucks and throws them at Barricade)

Barricade: (Gets hit on the head by the Nun-Chucks) Yow! What the Pit? (Turns around and sees Minerva standing) You again? (Moves his Servo to knock Minerva to the ground) Oh girlie, you have a habit of getting in trouble don't you? (Aims his Blaster at Minerva)

Bumblebee: (Notices Barricade about to shoot Minerva and growls) NO! (Activates his Stinger and shoots at his wounded Pede to apply pressure)

Barricade: (Feels the intense pain of Bumblebee's Stingers) AH! (Falls down to the grass)

Bumblebee: (Gets up and stands over Barricade) You won't hurt her! You won't hurt my friends, and you'll never hurt anybody ever AGAIN!

Barricade moves one Servo to shoot Bumblebee, only to have him grab the Blaster and rip his Servo right off, making him yell at the pain as Bee moved to shoot at his other Servo and then rip that one off and then turned them off to punch Barricade repeatedly in the face as Minerva started to get up and saw Bumblebee hitting Barricade furiously.

BUmblebee: (Hits Barricade as he snarls) HOW DOES IT FEEL? HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE POWERLESS? TO BE BEATEN SENSELESSLY BY SOME MERE MINIBOT, THE ONE WHOSE FAMILY YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY! TELL ME! HOW! (Hits Barricade) DOES! (Hits him again) IT! (Hits him a third time) FEEL?! (Punches him one last time as he stared furiously at Barricade)

Barricade: (Faceplate all beaten up and has some Energon leaking out from his mouth as he spit out a tooth and looked at Bumblebee) You know what kid... You're the one in control now, and you got me down... So why don't you finish it already? Unless you're too chicken to do so. (Chuckles)

Bumblebee only made a growling noise as the rest of the Autobots came out and saw him standing over Barricade, and then he activated his Stingers and raised them right in front of Barricade's Faceplate, looking like he was ready to kill right now.

Cade: Whoa, Bee! What are you doing?!

Bulkhead: Hey, Lil Buddy, I think he's had enough!

Jazz: Come on BB, don't do anything you'd regret!

Bumblebee: HOW IS THIS NOT REGRETTABLE?! HE KILLED MY GUARDIAN, SO WHY LET HIM LIVE?!

Ironhide: (Widen his Optics in surprise) Ok, where's that Bumbler we all know and like?

Minerva: (Walks slowly to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, I know what he did, we all do, we heard him!

Bumblebee: Then why?! Give me a reason not to Slagging do it then?!

Minerva: (Gives a long sigh) Because, it's not the right thing to do!

Bumblebee widened his Optics in shock as he got a memory flash, right where he was on Blackbird's side when dying.

Blackbird: _Know always, what the right thing to do is..._

Bumblebee: (Gets out of the memory flash) The right thing?

Minerva: Yes, because as much as that feels right to end him, you can't, because it's also wrong! Think about when Optimus Prime was tempted to kill Megatron! He knew it was wrong, and so should you!

Bumblebee turned to look at Minerva, and then quickly turned back to Barricade as his Servos shake, and he even made a tempted growl, before giving off a sigh and turning off his Servos and getting off of Barricade, walking a few steps away and then falling to his knees as Minerva walked to him.

Minerva: (Places a hand on Bee's shoulder) It's over Bee... It's all over now.

Bumblebee: (Face turned away) Blackbird said it to me once... "Know always what the right thing to do is..."

Bulkhead: (Walks to Bumblebee along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Jetstorm) Lil Buddy? Are you okay?

Bumblebee: (Tears flowing down his cheeks) I don't know Bulkhead... I actually don't even know right now...

Minerva turned his head to see Bumblebee's face, and didn't do anything else except to hug him in embrace, as Bumblebee returned it, tears flowing down his closed Optics as the rest of the Autobots only patted his back and the humans just laid their hands on his Peds, as the rain poured down on the Autobots.

* * *

Once they got back into the Plant, Ratchet confiscated the vaccine from Barricade and then he along with Red Alert and Minerva managed to cure everyone that was sick, including Sari, as morning arrived, all of the sick were seen coming out of the Med Bay as they all had a splitting headache due to the Blackbird Virus.

Sentinel: Ugh... (Rubs his Helm) Wasn't I in some Organic slum hole just now?

Jetfire: Mmm... (Grabs his stomach) What happened?

Jetstorm: (Smiles happily in joy) Brother! (Runs up to Jetfire and hugs him) You're okay!

Jetfire: OW! Why am I sore right now?

Chromia: Ugh, I can't remember anything right now...

Ironhide: (Smiles happily after seeing Chromia) Chromia! (Runs up to her and grabs her hands gently) You're okay!

Chromia: As okay as I can be, although I can't explain why I'm so sore right now.

Arcee: (Groans in pain as she walks to Ratchet) Ratchet? What happened yesterday? I can't remember anything that happened, except going to the Sickbay to see you...

Ratchet: (Smiles as he gently grabs Arcee's hands) It's nothing you should worry about Arcee, I'm just glad you're okay.

Bumblebee: (Notices Sari and smiles wide) Sari! You're okay!

Sari: Ugh... (Rubs her eyes) I'm so sore...

Bulkhead: You feel like you're dying or anything?

Sari: No, why?

Bulkhead: (Scratches his Helm) Just, curious that's all.

Glen: Hey, you remember anything yesterday? Because everyone else is having amnesia here.

Sari: The last thing I remember was talking to Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Cade, then I started coughing and that was it.

Cade: Well, long story short, we found the vaccine, and everyone's better now.

Sari: Oh, sweet! How did you get it?

Maggie: You could say Barricade gave us a souvenir after Bumblebee kicked his Aft!

Sari: What?! Oh, now there's something I should've been there for, what else did I miss?!

Bumblebee: (Makes somewhat of a small smile as he looked at Sari) You could say that, well... I feel somewhat better with the rain now.

Sari: So, no more rain problems? Ok, that's a start.

Bulkhead: Hey Sari, you wanna check on the others, see how they're doing?

Sari: Sure! Hey Bee, you coming?

Bumblebee: Not now, I need to get some fresh air right now, but I'll catch up with you guys in a Nano Click!

Bumblebee went up to the roof and sat on the edge facing Detroit as Minerva came from behind and stood looking at him.

Minerva: Hey.

Bumblebee: (Turns his Helm around and sees Minerva) Hey... What's up?

Minerva: Well, everyone's alright, besides minor memory loss from the virus, but I'd say everyone's A okay, and Ironhide made sure he got Stasis Cuffs on after Red fixed up his Servos.

Bumblebee: Good... Because I don't like him running around without paying what he did...

Minerva: He'll get what's coming to him, but for right now, how do you feel now that's everything's over?

Bumblebee: Well... I think in a way, after facing Barricade, it was like, facing that monster in the rain, like you said last night, and now that he's dealt with, I think I made peace with it... Besides, that was kind of one of the reasons why I wanted to join the Elite Guard in the first place.

Minerva: Oh, why is that?

Bumblebee: So I could make Blackbird proud...

Minerva: (Smiles) You know what Bee, I think he already is...

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Thanks... Well, I'm sure that's all for this case...

Minerva: Oh, I think there's one small detail that's left unfinished.

Bumblebee: Really? What is-? (Gets face to face with Minerva and then blushes) Oh... Yeah, I remember that part...

Minerva and Bee were like seconds away from kissing right now, up until she accidentally hit his battery, and suddenly, footage started playing from yesterday as they were both interrupted from the kiss.

Minerva: (Widens her Optics) Oh Frag, I'm sorry!

Bumblebee: Crap, that's footage from yesterday, before everyone got sick!

Minerva: Why are you holding that?

Bumblebee: Jazz told me to hold it, and my Subspace was full, so I thought I'd put it in my battery!

Minerva: You may want to take it out now.

Bumblebee: Right, where's the eject button? (Tries to press the eject button, but only raises the volume as Optimus Prime and Jazz's conversation was heard loud in their Audios.

Jazz: (In footage) _Well, I hope you're ready now, because he found out._

Optimus: (In footage) _What? How?_

Jazz: _You could say his Counterpart told himself that._

Optimus: _Slag! (Sighs) Well, this is going to be hard, but I guess I have to tell him now, it'll only make things worse if I wait, Bumblebee needs to know I'm his father._

The recording just kept on playing as Bumblebee and Minerva widen their Optics, and just when they turned around, they saw Optimus and Jazz standing in front as they also listened to the tape as well.

Bumblebee: (Just stares at Prime in shock) Prime? Y-You're?

Optimus: (Sighs) Bumblebee... I can explain.

Bumblebee: (Look started to turn into a glare) Y-You lied to me! All this time you were my father and you didn't tell me?!

Optimus: It's not what it looks like-

Bumblebee: Then what does it look like?! That you just suddenly abandon me right when I was born and then suddenly I come back into your life and you treat me and everyone around you like soldiers?! Is that how you see me?! Just a soldier to you?!

Optimus: Bumblebee-

Bumblebee: NO! I don't want to hear it! And I don't want to talk to you Prime! Just stay away from me!

Bumblebee just stormed out of the roof and back inside as Minerva looked at Optimus with surprise while he was looking back at his son, given a uncertain look on how the future will be now...

* * *

 **And done! I hope you guys really enjoyed this episode, I caught FRAZZY's fanfic, _The Truth Hurts_ way back and I was inspired by his/her OC, Blackbird, and I loved how the story was played out, so feel free to check that out, it's like a decade old, but hey, it's good none of the less.**

 **BTW, I seen Spider-Man Homecoming mid week, and I loved Tom Holland! Man, he is way better than Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield, and he is the best example for Spider-Man we all had!**

 **Yeah, I know, doesn't really mix in with the Transformers fandom, but I thought I'd put that in for fun!**

 **See you guys next week and leave your reviews down below so I know what you guys think!**

 **PEACE!**


	19. MegaSound of Chaos

Episode 19: MegaSound of Chaos.

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

 **Lena doesn't really appear in this chapter, but still none of the less, she's mine.**

 **EDIT: I added Sari to a little bit of action since I've been thinking about it in the last chapter, and a review I've just read, so don't be confused if you find something different about this Episode.**

* * *

It was a couple of weeks after Barricade was captured, and now Detroit started to snow as people did their normal business and few were listening to music, but all that was interrupted when inside of a bank was having gun shots heard inside and from that point, it appeared that a bank robbery was in progress, as random people who looked like pedestrians raised their guns in the air and wrecked havoc in the bank, with everyone else just laying on the ground in fear.

Bank Manager: (Comes out) Hey, stop shooting, okay?! What is it that you want from us?!

Pedestrian 1: (On his headphones) Destroy all Humans... Destroy all Humans...

Bank Manager: (Raises a confused expression) What do mean "Destroy all Humans"? You're Human yourself!

Pedestrians: (Now joining in unison) Destroy All Humans. (Points their guns at the manager) Destroy All Humans.

Bank Manager: Oh dear lord! Someone help!

Suddenly, Jazz appeared inside the bank and quickly laid his hand down in front of the Bank Manager, saving him from the many bullets that would've landed on him if it weren't for the Elite Guard Cyber Ninja.

Jazz: Whew, that was too close to call.

Bumblebee: (Comes in as well) Hey, did I miss anything?

Jazz: These robbers were gonna shoot somebody that's what. (Picks up the robbers gently) Now ain't you dogs feel odd that ain't bank robbing clothing on you?

Pedestrians: (Faces carry no emotion as they spoke) Destroy All Humans, Destroy All Humans.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Okay, that seems awkward, since they're humans themselves.

Jazz: (Notices the robbers wearing headphones) Huh, I don't think they can hear anything we're sayin BB. (Takes one finger to get all of the headphones off)

Pedestrian 1: (Face goes to normal and widens his eyes as he sees himself being lifted by Jazz) WHAT THE?! Where am I?! How did I get here?!

Jazz: You in this Bank trying to rob it, that's what's up dawg.

Pedestrian 2: (Also looks confused and terrified) Okay, what's happening, what's HAPPENING?!

Pedestrian 3: Hey! Put us down?! Where are we?! I was in my apartment just a minute ago?!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You guys seriously don't remember what you were doing?

Pedestrian 1: I was just listening to music, and then all I remember now is you carrying us!

Pedestrian 2: Oh dear?! What happened?!

Jazz: (Makes a curious brow) Now this is odd right here...

Later, when the robbers were arrested, and put in patrol cars, Captain Fanzone walked up to Jazz and Bumblebee in their Robot Modes.

Fanzone: Hey, nice job right there, couldn't have done it any better.

Jazz: Yeah, but it was weird though, I think those three may need some help or somethin because they were saying stuff like, "Destroy all humans" and such.

Fanzone: Well that's just great, more of them.

Jazz: There's more than just these three?

Fanzone: Ah, ain't nothin important except it's been a crank case up on me since, but then again, it ain't nothing important, anyway see you later. (Answers a phone call) Hello? (Gets nothing but a phone ring) Okay then. (Hangs up the call only to be called again and answers it and then hears the phone ring tones again like he was trying to call somebody) Really? Ugh, this is why I hate Machines.

Optimus: (Arrives on the scene and Transforms into his Robot Mode approaching Jazz and Bumblebee) Jazz, did you handle the robbery?

Jazz: Sure did OP, but some weird stuff happened, and it sounds like this ain't the first time it happened.

Optimus: Alright, lets head back to base, you and Bumblebee did a good job.

Bumblebee: (Rolls his Optics) Yeah, whatever you say Boss.

Optimus: I mean it, you really-

Bumblebee: Save it, okay? Just save it for someone else that wants to hear it from you... (Transforms and Rolls out)

Jazz: (Turns his head to Optimus) I think BB just needs some time to adjust Prime...

Optimus: (Sighs as he lowers his head down) I know, but I feel like this is gonna take longer than that...

* * *

Later in the Plant, Jazz explained the recent events at the robbery and what they were saying in the bank.

Sentinel: Haha! Organics said that? Now that's a funny sense of humor right there!

Red Alert: But still, sounds odd that they would say something like that.

Jazz: It was like they weren't even there though, like when I took off their headsets, they acted like they don't remember what they were even doing in the first place.

Ratchet: Could be some sort of mind control, but we'll have to look this further, anything related to this?

Jazz: Well Fanzone said that there more than just the people robbing the bank acting all crazy, could be related.

Optimus: We should look this up, for now, we should get back to our duties until this has been updated.

Jazz nodded and got back into the main hall as he walked towards Glen, who was listening to some Hip Hop music that was played out loud in his headphones.

Jazz: Yo Glen, what you listening to dawg?

Glen: WHAT?! (Takes out a piece) Sorry, what?

Jazz: What were you listening to back there?

Glen: Oh, just some music.

Jazz: Music?

Glen: Yeah, you haven't heard of it yet?

Jazz: Well, we got some tunes on Cybertron, but I ain't sure I heard of any of Earth Custom style music before.

Glen: Well, maybe you should try downloading this app, it's called "MegaSound", just look up the song and then you'd get to listen to it instantly without having to worry about downloading the song!

Jazz: I guess so... Besides, I spent my energy on fighting and helping the Primes out that I have barely got time to look up some things for myself, thanks for the info. (Walks away) Hmm, MegaSound... Why does that seem to rhyme with something?

Cade: Hey Jazz! (Walks up to Jazz with Sari, Tessa and Maggie) How are you doing?

Jazz: So far so good Sari, hey, did you hear anything about MegaSound? That musical App.

Sari: Oh that? Eh, I dunno, I have a ton of music that I stream everyday. (Looks over where Bumblebee is and raises a brow) Hey, is Bumblebee okay? He seems awfully quiet.

Maggie: He had a bad start the other day with Barricade and that virus, so maybe he's thinking about it too hard.

Cade: You sure about that? I thought he was over that the next day after he kicked his Skidplate.

Jazz: Well, that's complicated.

Sari: Also, he's even more distant from Optimus lately, like whenever he's 5 feet near Bee, he'll just get up and walk off to another part of the place, like it's weird.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Oh yeah, that is odd, was there some sort of argument between those two?

Jazz: That's, also complicated...

Sari: Well, hopefully, his spirits will be lifted up for the holidays! Besides, I'm decorating the Plant like I did last year, and this time, I'm wondering what the style should we go for, so I was wondering if Cade and Maggie would come along?

Cade: Ah, sure whatever, I gotta do something that's a little bit normal.

Tessa: I'm finished babysitting that Witwicky kid, so I'm all up for it.

Sari: Ok, that's fair, Maggie, you coming?

Maggie: Yeah, sure, just give me a sec, I need to grab my winter clothes on.

Cade: Alright, but don't keep us waiting! (Walks out with Sari)

Maggie: (Turns around and sees if anyone was listening and turns to Jazz) So... Did Prime...?

Jazz: BB found out the first time at the Mirror world, and then the second time with a audio video clip, and you could say things didn't turn out the way Prime wanted it to...

Maggie: Oh... Okay, so Bumblebee knows now?

Jazz: Yeah.

Maggie: So, what happens now?

Jazz: I don't know, but we gotta give Bee time on his own, he had it rough when he found out about Barricade murdering Blackbird, so I think we should just let him cool off.

Maggie: I guess... But is it okay for everyone else to know?

Jazz: Let's just keep it mimimal for now, but I think it's best that Sari, Cade, Glen and Tessa should know now, it's best that they know it ahead of time.

Maggie: Then in that case, you mind giving us a ride to the mall?

Jazz: Sure thing.

* * *

Later, the kids were at the mall and it was filled with people shopping for Christmas items, presents, decorations, etc, as Jazz looked around the place.

Jazz: Man, this place is loaded.

Tessa: Hey, take a look around if you want, it's full of stuff you might like around here.

Jazz: Like what for instance?

Tessa: Well there's... Oh... (Widens her eyes a bit) Oh, crap, um... Well, is there anything in particular that you like?

Jazz: Well, Glen mentioned somethin about MegaSound.

Glen: Oh yeah, maybe you can look around a store that has electronics in it and browse something in there.

Jazz: Alright, that's cool, I'll see you guys later when you're done.

Jazz left the kids to themselves, unaware of a Soundwave toy running around on the ceiling, taking notice of Jazz and starts following him, as he noticed a Electronic store and walks inside, looking around all of the stuff the store has.

Store employee: (Walks to Jazz, looking up at him in surprise) H-Hi, how can I help you today... Sir?

Jazz: Eh, nothing much, I'm just looking around browsing. (Takes notice of the large speaker set) Wow, you guys have some pretty neat stuff, what are those big black boxes over there?

Store employee: (Notices what Jazz is talking about and sees the speakers) Oh, those are speaker sets, they're used to generate large vibrations of sounds, like music for example.

Jazz: Music? Oh hey, do you know where I can listen to some, music?

Store employee: Well, we have song demos, sorry, what's your name, sir?

Jazz: Call me Jazz dog.

Store employee: Oh, okay, well that's pretty easy, I think I may have a few songs that I know personally that is definitely best suited for your tastes. (Grabs a plug to a speaker and gives Jazz another plug) I usually don't do this, but in your case, the album is on the house, it's called, Atlantic Five Jazz Band, one of my favorite my favorite classics, here, try it out.

Jazz: Sure thing bro. (Places the plug on his Headphones and then plays the music, listening to Atlantic Five Jazz Band - Mona Lisa, and nods his head in joy) Hey, I like it, it's got good... Balance to it.

Store employee: Well I'm glad you like it Jazz, I knew it'd be a good fit for you... Too bad songs like that ain't on that new app right now...

Jazz: What, you mean that MegaSound App?

Store employee: Yeah, it promised to have all kinds of music, but it doesn't have any of that good tuned music on it...

Jazz: Hey, it's probably a new app, and it's still downloading all of that music inside.

Store employee: I suppose... Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed that music, is there anything else you wanted to see?

Jazz: Well I- (Looks up and sees the Soundwave toy looking at him before it went away) Huh?

Store employee: Is everything okay?

Jazz: Yeah, I just thought I saw something but I guess it was my imagination playing tricks with me.

Meanwhile on the kids' side, they were browsing numerous of shops inside as Sari looked at some items.

Sari: You know, my dad's rich and everything, so I'm happy to buy Christmas presents for everybody.

Tessa: Sure, but just not for us specifically, it's not a great idea to shop Christmas gifts for each other when we're with each other, so let's do this for our families.

Sari: Alright, if you say so, hey Glen, what do you want?

Glen: (Wasn't paying attention and took out one earbud piece) What?!

Sari: What do you want for your family?

Glen: Aw jeez, I dunno, a new carpet?

As they talked it out, Cade walked over to a clothing store and noticed Maggie browsing some clothes as he walked over to his girlfriend.

Cade: (Walks over to Maggie) Hey.

Maggie: (Notices Cade and smiles) Hey.

Cade: So, are you secretly buying clothes for yourself or for anyone else? I know because I went Black Friday shopping with my grandmother and she bought me something for me for Christmas while I walked around the place.

Maggie: No, it's just... Ugh, Tessa said that we should shop for our families, except mine are either gone or in prison, so...

Cade: Well, do you still care about Lena?

Maggie: I care that she shouldn't be a terrorist, that's for sure...

Cade: Well, try getting her a gift anyway, besides, it's your first Christmas without her, so I think it's best to get her something while she's inside.

Maggie: I suppose so... Hey Cade? You know how you didn't tell your mom that you hung out with Autobots until like a month later?

Cade: Well, yeah? What's your point?

Maggie: It's just... I need to tell you something, about Bumblebee... (Notices something odd about someone) Hey, what's that guy doing?

Cade: What? (Turns around and sees a guy acting weird) Ok, that's odd, is he cold or something?

Security guard: (Notices the man and approaches him) Hello sir, how can I help you today?

Man: (Eyes dull as he turns to the machine in front of him) Destroy all Humans...

Security guard: I'm sorry, I cannot compute. (Suddenly, it malfunctions and starts shaking) Cannot com-com-compute...

Everyone around started to notice it malfunctioning as they all gathered around in a circle and watched, while Cade and Maggie met back with their friends as they also witnessed the scene.

Glen: Yo... What's up with that thing?

Tessa: Did Fanzone have another "I hate machines" fling on him?

Cade: (Walks over to Sari) Hey Sari, what's that ability you have where you just talked to the machine and check what's wrong with it?

Sari: I'm trying to, but it's brain is like scrambled in pieces, it's like something's hacking into it.

Security guard: (Malfunctions until it stops, Optics now glowing red as it turns around and sees all the pedestrians around it) Commands accepted... Destroy all Humans. (Activates it's blaster cannons) Destroy all Humans.

Glen: Alright, that ain't normal!

Suddenly, it started shooting all over the hallway as people ran away in panic, and the kids quickly ducked down in cover as it was wrecking havoc.

Maggie: What is it doing?!

Tessa: You mean what's all the machines are doing? Look around!

Maggie did and she saw the other robot drones that were programed to work in the mall starting to attack, making explosions and causing people to jump high in the air crashing onto tables, even the Christmas tree ornaments started to fly up and shoot down to the floor exploding on impact as Christmas orchestra is heard on the background.

Maggie: This is totally not how I envisioned Christmas shopping to be like.

Cade: Hey Sari, can use the technique I was talking about earlier so you can tell all the robots here to STOP SHOOTING AT EVERYONE?!

Sari: Hey! It's not how it works! I can feel what it needs and what's wrong with it, but I can't tell it what to do!

Glen: (Shaking back and forth) Dear lord please don't let me die before Christmas, please don't let me die before Christmas, please don't let me die before ChristMAS! (Nearly gets shot in the head)

As for Jazz's side, he was now attacking all the drones that were attacking the mall occupants as he threw his Nun Chucks at a Drone and then jump kicked another in the head, knocking it off from it's body.

Jazz: (Lands on the ground and grabs his Nun Chucks) Phew, two down. (Looks around and sees dozens of more drones attacking all over the mall) About a hundred more to go... Not sure if I can do this on my own. (Opens his Comm Link) Hey this is Jazz speaking, any Autobots near my spot?

Hot Shot: Yeah, I read you Jazz, what's up?

Jazz: I need some back up at the mall! Some drones are shooting up the place and I can't do this on my own!

Hot Shot: Alright, I'm with Kup, so he and I will come help you out!

Jazz: Thanks HS, really appreciated! (Ends the call and gets another one from Cade as he answers) Yo!

Cade: Jazz!

Jazz: Hey! Where are you guys at?

Glen: At the food court! Come over and get us already!

Jazz: Alright, I'm coming!

Jazz Transformed into his Alt Mode and drove steadily while running over some drones to destroy and carefully not running over civilians as he drove to the food court, and once he arrived, he drove over to the kids' side and opened his car door.

Jazz: Quick! Get inside!

Tessa: (Gets inside of Jazz with her friends) Okay, now drive!

Jazz: Got it! (Starts driving away from the food court) Backup's coming here, so we don't have to worry about us being alone on this!

Cade: Good, because I forgot to bring my gun here.

Glen: What was happening to all of those drones back there?! They were all normal until they just started to shoot at everybody!

Sari: I don't know, we don't know that answer?!

Cade: This was supposed to be a shopping spree, not a crazed malfunctional shootout!

Tessa: Three weeks before Christmas and we have this to deal with!

Maggie: Well at least we're okay now... That's the good thing right there.

Cade: (Sighs) Yeah, no telling which more surprises are on the way.

Jazz: Hey speaking of which, how did you guys react when Maggie told you that Bumblebee was Optimus Prime's son?

All kids except Maggie: (Widens their expressions) WHAT?!

Jazz: Maggie? You didn't tell them yet?

Maggie: I-I was about to tell Cade, until the drones started to shoot...

Cade: Oh man, I frigging knew it! Bee lied to me!

Sari: Wait hold up? You knew Bumblebee was Optimus' son?!

Glen: Dude, why you holding out from us?

Cade: Ok, first off, I had a feeling, okay, I mean there was this thing at Homecoming and then there was Bumblebee's Necklace, I mean, look at his Necklace for pete's sake, one half was Red and Blue, and I figured Prime was Red and Blue, so-!

Tessa: His necklace?!

Cade: Yeah, his Sparkling's Necklace! Jazz told me about it the other day!

Maggie: Ok, so hold up, what made you stop thinking about it?

Cade: Because Bee told me he was an orphan! An orphan-Wait a second, Maggie?! How the heck did you find out?

Maggie: Well, I heard Prime tell Jazz and Ratchet that he was his son, and I was completely shocked and surprised about it too!

Cade: But why didn't you tell it to the rest of us after that?

Maggie: Because Prime told me to keep it a secret specifically just until he told Bumblebee he was his son!

Cade: What do you mean-?! (Widens his eyes in realization) Ooh, okay, so Bumblebee didn't know he was Optimus's son, okay that makes so much sense now, but, if you're telling us now, does this mean Prime told Bee now?

Maggie: Well, yeah kinda.

Sari: So did he give you and Jazz the go ahead?

Maggie: (Widens her eyes and gives a funny expression) Well...

Jazz: Okay, it was actually my idea to have Maggie tell you guys first before we have everyone else know, so guilty as charged. (Nearly gets shot) Whoa! Barely dodged that one!

Tessa: Okay, getting back to the serious part, when is backup coming?!

Jazz: Shouldn't be far now. (Sees Hot Shot and Kup standing at the entrance) Hey, I see them! Hot Shot and Kup!

Kup: (Sees Jazz as he smashed some drone down) Hey Jazz! Next time you wanna go out shopping, remind one of us before you do so!

Jazz: Will do Kup, but right now, we gotta take out these drones, they're making a mess around here!

Hot Shot: Alright then! Just point me at the direction of where I should shoot!

Jazz: Just follow me this way, kids stay here!

Kup: (Follows Jazz along with Hot Shot) So what made these drones start shooting this dump?

Jazz: I don't know for certain, but I think we'll figure that out later. (Spots a few drones) Hey, there they are!

Hot Shot: Sweet, let's light this joint! (Shoots fire at a drone)

Kup: (Smashes another drone) Grgh, should've had Hot Rod take over, I'm still all sore from that virus in my systems!

Jazz: (Throws another Nun Chuck at a drone and then it bounced off to the next drone and the next as they were all disabled, and then bounced back to his hand) Still got it!

Hot Shot: (Smashes the last drone before looking around) Whoo... I think that's the last of them...

Kup: (Sighs) Now, how about we call the Primes and find out what the ruckus was about...

They walked around as the Soundwave toy took notice of them before turning around and leaving the mall through the window.

* * *

Later at the base, Jazz, Kup and Hot Shot explained what happened at the mall, as everyone was gathered at the monitors.

Jazz: And then we managed to take care of the drones, but we don't know what caused them to shoot all over the place.

Cliffjumper: Well, this might be connected to all the other attacks going on recently, and I looked over the analysis on each crime scene, and every person of note was listening to that MegaSound App and weren't aware of it.

Hot Shot: The MegaSound App? But that's new, isn't it?

Optimus: That's right, and so far, each of them were listening to the music, but then they seem to not remember what they were doing.

Jazz: Well that's odd, but it doesn't make sense why those drones were attacking the mall earlier.

Sentinel: Well duh, the stupid Organics don't even know what they're doing with them.

Tessa: You realize us Stupid Organics can hear you right?

Sentinel: Hey, was I talking to you? No, not really, so stay quiet already.

Bumblebee: (Lightly laughs) Wow... Sentinel Prime, not a complete fan of Organics, the one and only! Very surprising, really.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Is there something-?

Bumblebee: Nothing much, I'm just sarcastic, what? Never heard of it?

Bulkhead: Jeez Bumblebee, why aren't you so energetic as usual?

Cade: Hey, didn't anyone know that Bee is Optimus Prime's son?

Everybody that just found out: (Widens their Optics in surprise) WHAT?! (Window glass breaks in the background)

Maggie: Cade!

Cade: Ok, I said too soon.

Bulkhead: Wait a minute! Bumblebee is Boss Bot's son?

Ironhide: The Bumbler?! Optimus's son? But Prime's big and Bee's short!

Red Alert: This is a shock for me!

Rodimus: Is this for real?

Brawn: I ain't too sure about this, that kid's too wild to be Optimus's kid.

Arcee: Optimus, why didn't you say anything?

Optimus: (Looking shocked) I-I was holding until- Wait, Cade, how did you find out? Did Maggie tell you?

Maggie: Jazz said it was okay!

Glen: I'm just gonna go over to the couch and put up MegaSound in my ears. (Leaves the circle and walks to the couch)

Jazz: Look Prime, I thought it was best for the-

Jetstorm: Jazz sir?! You knew?

Jetfire: Why are you keeping out from us?

Sentinel: Hold on, Optimus, you told Jazz about Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Oh, so you also knew! How obvious is that Uncle of the year, or if you ever even cared at all!

Ratchet: This is out of control right now, Jazz, what were you thinking without consulting to me or Optimus!

Arcee: Ratchet? You also knew about this?

Ratchet: I-! (Sighs) I was letting Prime tell it, but Cade spilled the beans, so...

Chromia: Okay, so who else knew besides Ratchet and Jazz?

Minerva: Well...

Cliffjumper: Minerva, did you know?

Minerva: I found out exactly when Bumblebee-

Grimlock: (Looking confused) What does shiny yellow sun have to do with anything?

Snarl: Snarl has no idea on that.

Hot Shot: Hold on, so if Bumblebee is Optimus Prime's son, and Sentinel Prime is Optimus's brother, than does this mean they're both Nephew and Uncle?

Optimus: (Sighs) Look, we're getting off topic off here-

Bumblebee: Oh no! Please, let everyone know! It's not that it matters anyway since you're too busy to being team leader most of the time.

Optimus: Bumblebee, that's not-

Sari: (Turns to Cade) So this is not how it turned out..

Cade: I thought everyone else knew!

Maggie: Well, why didn't I tell you guys first?

Cade: I thought you told me that because everyone else already found out.

Tessa: Might have been a bit too soon to say anything, don't you think?!

Jazz: Maybe this was all too soon... Can't imagine anything else getting too sooner than that.

Suddenly a shot was fired on a wall where the Autobots were and everyone stopped talking to see Glen standing off from the couch with his earbuds on and aiming Cade's alien gun at them as they all stared at him.

Cade: (Widens his eyes in surprise) Glen?! What the heck man?!

Glen: (Face is emotionless as he aims the gun at his friends) Destroy all Humans...

Bumblebee: Um, yeah, wasn't that what the other attackers said?

Cliffjumper: What's your point exactly?

Glen: (Now aims at his Human friends) Destroy all Humans...

Sari: (Widens her expression as she realizes Glen is about to shoot at them) Oh Scrap! He's about to shoot again!

Cade: Glen, come on, fun time's over now... Glen, GLEN!

Glen fired the shot, but right before it could land, Arcee activated one of her Lightsabers and quickly went to deflect the shot while Jazz went over and disarmed Glen before picking him up.

Jazz: (Picks up Glen with one of his Hands) Glen, come on! What's up with you?! Don't you recognize any of us?

Glen: (Tries getting out of Jazz's grasp) Destroy all Humans...

Tessa: Great, now Glen's gone crazy!

Sari: What do we do right now?

Cade: Well, not to sound perverted, but it might help if either Sari or Tessa went over and gave Glen one tiny kiss?

Sari/Tessa: (Gave angered expressions and turned to Cade) ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Cade: Well hey, it could help!

Maggie: Cade, seriously, come on, get a grip already!

Chromia: I doubt shock would even change his mind, besides, this isn't a fairy tale after all.

Hot Shot: (Walks over to Jazz) What do we do? How do we get Glen to snap out of it?

Jazz: I ain't so sure... (Thinks back to his previous encounter at the bank and then turns to Glen's earbuds) The earbuds, that's it! (Uses two of his fingers to take off Glen's earbuds off completely)

Glen: (Snaps out of it and finds himself in Jazz's hand) Uh... Jazz? What am I doing in your hand?

Jazz: You don't remember? (Puts Glen down)

Glen: I thought I was listening to music, to a rap song on MegaSound.

Maggie: So, you don't remember the part where you tried shooting at us just now?

Glen: (Raises a confused glance) I did?

Jazz: It may be that App that Glen was using... Didn't all those other attackers were said to be using that too?

Rodimus: That appears to be way too coincidental there.

Optimus: Alright, back to the task at hand, I think it's time what that App really is, Ratchet, make a scan on Glen's phone, Glen, we need to use your phone real quick.

Glen: (Gets out his phone and hands it up in the air) Can you guys even grab it with your size?

Ratchet: Don't need to. (Scans Glen's phone and then walks to the computer) Alright, time to find out what this MegaSound is...

Ratchet placed the download of the MegaSound App to reveal a Decepticon symbol on the screen, as everyone took a real look at the monitor.

Kup: Decepticons? Humph, should've guessed.

Jazz: MegaSound... Megatron, and Soundwave all mixed in with two in one name!

Sentinel: So this was a Decepticon fling all this time? Well why didn't we just guessed that first earlier?!

Optimus: I think the real question is what does Megatron want to do anything with music?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base, Megatron oversaw the number of people that listen to the MegaSound App as Soundwave walked over to Megatron's side.

Megatron: (Smiles pleasingly) I must say Soundwave... You have done a splendid job fooling the Humans in downloading this App for the great Decepticon Cause.

Soundwave: It was of no problem, Lord Megatron... I have made calculations that over 90% of the Human populace has unknownly sealed themselves to their doom...

Megatron: Well in that case, I believe it's time for these Organics to know their rightful masters, have you finished preprations?

Soundwave: Phase 1 is completed, and as of now, I'm am ready to commence Phase 2.

Megatron: Then let Phase 2 commence then...

Soundwave went over to the monitor and then activated a switch, causing a change in the Megasound App, as everyone who was listening to music through the App by Radio, Phone, Speaker, or TV was then confused at the slight change due to their music being cut short until Soundwave's face came onto the screens and his voice came into speakers.

Soundwave: Organics of Detroit, as of now, you no longer possess any kind of free will, as your wills now belong to Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, and you will follow his commands...

Megatron: (Now shown on screen) People of Earth... As your master commands you... Go out from your activities and search for the Autobot vermin, and then destroy them... (Shows Optimus Prime) Except for Optimus Prime... He is mine to destroy most personally...

Soundwave: (Now back being shown on screen) You heard him... Go out and destroy all of his enemies!

Citizens: (Eyes dull from being brainwashed) Yes... Destroy all Autobots... (Gets off from what they're doing and starts walking all over the streets in unison) Destroy all Autobots... Destroy all Autobots...

The citizens kept repeating the mantra as one by one, people got off from their cars, homes, restaurants, stores, etc, as they all marched the streets looking for Autobots to destroy...

* * *

Everyone back at base looked further study at the phone as Ratchet and Red Alert came back into the main room and walked towards everybody.

Red Alert: We looked into the App further and found some details that wasn't revealed publically.

Ratchet: It turns out that this MegaSound App is actual a tool for Soundwave to brainwash any Human under his will, and further use them for any kind of violence.

Rodimus: So everyone in the city is a walking living tool for those blasted Decepticreeps to use huh?

Minerva: So how do we know when the Decepticons are going to attack?

Cliffjumper: Looks like they already started... (Shows a screen of people marching all over the streets as Soundwave's face is seen along with a Decepticon symbol on the exterior screens of Detroit)

Bulkhead: Oh Slag, now what?

Optimus: Alright, let's get two groups to be formed, one will handle ground control, and the other will be taking out the mainframes that Megatron is using for the MegaSound App. Jazz will do that, and I'll take Sentinel, Rodimus, Kup, Brawn, Bulkhead, Chromia, Ratchet and Bu-

Bumblebee: Actually, I think I'll just stay with Jazz on handling the mainframes, boss.

Optimus: (Sighs in understanding) If you wish Bumblebee, I'll have the Jet Twins with us, Jazz, you'll have Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hot Shot, Minerva, Arcee, and Cliffjumper to deactivating the mainframes, Red Alert, you're in charge of watching out for the Dinobots and the kids.

Sari: What? Wait, but we wanna come too!

Cade: We're not gonna just hang here like dogs aren't we?

Optimus: I'm sorry, but with Soundwave's technology brainwashing all of Detroit, I can't risk any of you to be affected. Sari can come, but everyone else has to stay.

Maggie: Well that's just great.

Sari: (Smiles a bit) I'll try kicking some tin cans for you.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock want out! Grimlock want to smash! Grimlock hardly smash anything anymore!

Optimus: Okay, Grimlock then you'll accompany Jazz's group then, but Snoop and Snarl will have to stay here at the base.

Snarl: (Grunts in annoyance) Snarl no like boring Red boxed shoulder Prime.

Everyone in teams went out of the base and went separate directions as Jazz's team went over to the source of the MegaSound App indicated on the scans.

Jazz: Yo, CJ, how far will we be from the mainframes?

Cliffjumper: According to my scans, it'll be a few miles from us.

Bumblebee: Alright then, then let's pick up the pace!

Hot Shot: Hey, so are we gonna talk about your dad now?

Bumblebee: Ugh, guys, I know what you're thinking, but I don't want to talk about it.

Ironhide: I'm kinda curious now on why you never mentioned anything about you and Prime.

Bumblebee: That's because he never told me! And I never even knew until just a couple of weeks ago right after we caught Barricade!

Minerva: It's kind of complicated really.

Cliffjumper: So Optimus Prime never told you that you were his son?

Bumblebee: Uh, yeah, basically, and no, I'm not talking to him at all, period.

Hot Shot: But isn't it kind of cool that he's your dad though? I mean, he kicked Megatron's Aft after all.

Arcee: That part is not false at all, besides, you can't trust Optimus to not keep that promise.

Bumblebee: Look, I know he beat Megatron and pretty much owned him nearly a year ago, and I can trust him to do it again, but the problem is that I can't trust him to be my dad... Not right now, especially when he lied to me.

Jazz: Well actually, he's always been meaning to tell you Bee, he did, because he said he wanted you to know.

Bumblebee: Well why didn't he tell me then?

Jazz: Well, he thought he was protecting you in a way.

Bumblebee: From Megatron? Jazz, he had half a year to tell me, and even I can't believe he would keep the fact that I'm his son from me, and Brawn's right, I don't even look like him.

Jazz: Well, he wasn't entirely perfect, but-

Sari: I think what Jazz is trying to say is that we all made mistakes Bumblebee, I mean look at my dad, he didn't tell me that I'm part Cybertronian and I was mad at him for a good while, so I understand what you're going through, but I think it's best to just to let by gones be by gones.

Bumblebee: Well thanks Sari, but that's different, alright, you already knew who you're dad is, while mine just kept me in the dark... (Sighs) Look guys, thanks for trying, but I have to deal with this on my own... This is something personal, and I need time before I can fully trust him again, or Sentinel for that matter.

Jazz: If you say so BB.

Grimlock: (Raises an Optic as he hangs on the back of Ironhide) Grimlock still confused on why Yellow bright Sun in the sky has to do with subject... Isn't Sun just Sun?

Minerva: Not that kind of subject Grimlock.

Meanwhile on Optimus's side, they were out in town as they Transformed and looked around for any brainwashed civilians.

Optimus: Alright everyone, keep an eye out, and remember, absolutely no harm to civilians.

Sentinel: As long as they don't try to touch me of course. (Walks around with the Jet Twins)

Jetstorm: Oh, Sentinel Prime sir! Is it true that you're-?

Sentinel: Don't even ask Jetstorm, and the same goes for you too Jetfire.

Rodimus: (Looks around) Everything seems too clear.

Brawn: Yeah, I don't like it one bit. (Walks with Rodimus around the block)

Chromia: (Walks to Optimus) We'll take a walk around the street, we'll keep you informed. (Walks with Ratchet and Bulkhead)

Kup: (Walks to Optimus) Mind if I talk to ya for a Nano Click?

Optimus: What do you need Kup?

Kup: Don't mean to keep bragging over and over like everyone else was earlier but... How are you doing between you and Bumblebee?

Optimus: (Sighs) I don't even know Kup... I'm not sure I want to talk about it.

Kup: Well everyone else is taking a walk, so you might as well voice your opinions on your old Sarge Bot.

Optimus: Alright... But I'm not so sure there's much to talk about, Bumblebee doesn't want to talk to me, and I'm not so sure how to talk to him now since he doesn't seem to trust me anymore.

Kup: Well, call me crazy, but when I saw Bumblebee, I thought he was a Bot just lucky to have action, but my guts been telling me that I think, in a way I've always known from the moment I took another look at that Bot, that he was your kid Optimus.

Optimus: How did you figure that out?

Kup: Well, mostly half because of his colors, and the other half... Well, just looking at his Optics, they resemble exactly like Elita's Optics...

Optimus: Yeah... They do... (Looks down)

Kup: Look, I ain't gonna tell you what to do Optimus, you're a dad, and a Prime, and whatever happens is your call, but take from my advice, I think you should give him time to adjust, not just but him on your group every time we're on a mission... Kid's in no doubt mad at you, from the way I saw his expression, but if you were to find a big giant tiger on Nebulos, and you keep bothering with it, it'll just keep getting more annoyed at you, and probably a lot madder too.

Optimus: I think I can understand what you're saying Kup. Thank you.

Rodimus: Spotted civilians! And they're not too happy to see us!

Kup: Well, looks like we got more company.

Optimus and Kup ran over to Rodimus, who was met with pedestrians throwing rocks at him as they said their mantras.

Pedestrians: Destroy all Autobots... Destroy all Autobots...

Brawn: (Keeps having rocks thrown at him) Yesterday I was at a party with one of these Organics and now I gotta be that Organic with a shield and a mask?

Sentinel: Hey, you almost described me like that right there.

Optimus: Alright remember, no harming any Organics period, they're harmless.

Sentinel: No kidding! All they're doing is throw tiny pebbles at us, what are they gonna do that is going to hurt us?

Suddenly, a cannon was fired at the Autobots, missing them by an inch as they all looked forward all saw the police aiming their guns at them, along with Captain Fanzone who was carrying a rocket launcher and aimed right at them.

Fanzone: (Aims the launcher at the Autobots while saying the mantra alongside his co workers) Destroy all Autobots, Destroy all Autobots, Destroy all Autobots-

Ratchet: Oh great, the only person in Detroit that absolutely hates Machines and he is carrying a rocket launcher to destroy us Machines!

Bulkhead: Wasn't everything Fanzone touched that was functional backfired on him all the time?

Chromia: That's not really helping Bulkhead. (Activates her Lightsaber)

Optimus: Autobots, disarm the Humans, but don't harm them!

As they went to disarm the brainwashed people, Soundwave and Megatron overlooked the screens as they stood in front of the monitors.

Megatron: This seems too easy for those Autobots... What do you say it's time for Phase 3?

Soundwave: As you wish Lord Megatron. (Presses a button)

Suddenly inside of Detroit, all of the drones started to malfunction and began to attack the Autobots.

Brawn: (Grunts as bullets hit him) Now the drones wanna Slag us?

Kup: This also happened in the mall!

Rodimus: Just keep it together! We have to buy Jazz time!

Sentinel: (Grunts as he slices a drone with his Lance) He better hurry it up!

Optimus: (Comms Jazz) Jazz, where are you now?!

Jazz: We arrived OP, and so far, it looks all empty. (He and his team stand before an abandoned electronic store)

Ironhide: This looks like a dump.

Hot Shot: Like literally.

Arcee: We should go inside, we don't have a lot of time to loose.

Jazz: You said it Arcee, come on guys.

They walked inside as Lazerbeak spies on them, sending a live feed of them through to Soundwave, who was watching it as well.

Soundwave: Lord Megatron, it appears that another group of Autobots are in one of my generators that power the App.

Megatron: Well then, it's a good thing that I had a few of my loyalists to keep guard.

As they walked inside, the hallways were lit in purple and no one seemed to be inside.

Bumblebee: Well this is a definite version of creepy.

Jazz: Just keep an eye out BB, there's no telling when something's gonna come at you.

Suddenly, a blast was shot at them, as Lugnut, Blitzwing, and the Starscream Clones appeared and started to get in battle positions.

Slipstream: Well well well, it seems like a few Autobots gotten lost, how about it boys? What do you think we should do?

Blitzwing: (Random) Let's give zhem all Popsicles! (Turns to Hot) Let's blast them all to oblivion!

Lugnut: For Lord Megatron! Raa!

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics in seeing Lugnut) Lugnut?! You're back on Earth?

Bumblebee: You met up with him?

Arcee: He has a Bond Mate last time we saw him.

Minerva: That guy has a Bond Mate?

Bumblebee: Who would date Lugnut?

Hot Shot: General Strika.

Bumblebee: (Gives a disgusted expression) That Glitch?

Minerva: The one who looks like a Mech?

Bumblebee/Minerva: Eww...

Sari: Hey you wanna know the worse part? They actually make out with each other!

Everyone else that just heard: EWW! Augh gross! I'd vomit if I saw. Seriously? Nasty!

Lugnut: (Growls as he overhears them making fun of Strika) Foolish Autobots! First you humiliate our wise and glorious leader Megatron and now you wish to humiliate my beautiful Bond Mate Strika!

Ironhide: Geez, this guy's always dramatic?

Bumblebee: Yup.

Lugnut: SILENCE! Prepare to be destroyed you pathetic Autobots!

Grimlock: (Growls) Grimlock not pathetic! Grimlock smash! (Charges himself at Lugnut and tackles him)

As Lugnut engaged in a fist fight between himself and Grimlock, the rest of the flyers shoot blasters at the Autobots, as they all scattered to get cover, and Ironhide, Bumblebee and Hot Shot returned fire at them.

Ironhide: Come on Deceptipunks! Come get some!

Minerva: (Crouched over next to Jazz) We still need to turn that thing off, or otherwise the city will continue to be brainwashed!

Jazz: You're right. Hey Arcee, try fending off a few of the clones, and shooters, keep Lugnut and Blitzwing off my back until I get the power source cut off! Ironhide, I gonna need your steel!

Ironhide: (Smiles as he turns off his Cannons) You got it!

Ironhide then turns on his armor and runs towards the Decepticons while Jazz went behind him, and then Ironhide made a quick tackle at Blitzwing, distracting the Cons as Jazz ran off to find the technical power source, Soundwave watching everything.

Soundwave: (Comms Slipstream) Slipstream, there's one Autobot going to the power source.

Slipstream: (Avoids some swings from Arcee) In case you haven't noticed, I'm very busy here!

Megatron: It appears you are in need Soundwave, dispose of that vermin.

Soundwave: (Bows down before Megatron) As you wish Lord Megatron... (Walks to a ground bridge and teleports himself out from the base)

Jazz runs around until he found a large room containing a large ball, which seems to be powering MegaSound, as it's imprint was placed on the power core window.

Jazz: (Walks towards the power core) Well, this must be it, goodbye MegaSound.

Soundwave: (Teleports right in front of Jazz) That is far enough Autobot.

Jazz: (Surprised to see Soundwave appearing in front of him like that) Whoa! So you Soundwave? How did you get here like that?

Soundwave: That question does not matter at this moment, but what does matter is the success of Lord Megatron's victory over the Autobots. (Strings his Guitar and blasts Jazz across the floor)

Jazz: OOF! (Lands at the end of the door he walked in and then stands up) You got a nice guitar right there, but how come you need music to enslave the humans right now?

Soundwave: Because sound is the one and key source that is vital for all living beings, metal or flesh, and now, since all the other phases are completed, it is time for the forth, and final phase. (Activates something internally, and then activates a switch from the Decepticon Base)

Suddenly, the music was played louder for all to hear, but this time, it's starting to affect the Autobots as they are held still paralyzed, both teams out in the streets and the electronic store, as an intense pain is going on inside their heads.

Bulkhead: (Grunts as he feels pain inside of his Processor) Ugh, my head hurts!

Sentinel: (Grunts as he remained paralyzed) Why aren't we moving right now?

Optimus: (Grinds his dentals) It's Soundwave! He must be doing something that's making us hold still!

Ratchet: Jazz better hurry it up! (Grunts in the pain as more police forces with tanks show up) We're about to get Slagged over here!

Bumblebee: (Tries to move his body, but couldn't as he and the others remained paralyzed) What's going on?

Grimlock: (Growls lowly as he is held still) Grimlock can't move... Grimlock's head don't feel good!

Sari: (Noticed everyone around her is frozen as she stopped moving to look) Guys? What's wrong? Why aren't you-! (Gets slammed to the floor hard by Thundercracker and held on there) OOF!

Thundercracker: Stay down inferior Organic!

Blitzwing: (Icy as he looked at the frozen Autobots) Well then, it appears I don't need to freeze the Autobots this time.

Slipstream: (Notices Arcee is frozen really still as she smirked) Well looks like the pretty lady has reached her point.

Lugnut: Enough of this! Let us crush the Autobot vermin now when we have the chance!

Jazz: (Grunts in pain as his head hurts) Gah, my head! What's going on?! What did you do?

Soundwave: I managed to put in one last back up phase should any of you try to destroy the MegaSound App, and it is made to override your entire systems, and even overheat your Processors, not enough to disable any of you, but enough to let the Organics finish the job of taking care of the rest of you...

Jazz grunted as he tried moving, but couldn't do so as Soundwave stood there watching, but as he struggled, he noticed the songs were a mix of Rock and Rap, and then he also knew that Jazz music wasn't in the MegaSound App either, as he gained a quick idea, and started humming, beginning his Processor over Matter technique, as he mentally played one of the songs in the album he downloaded earlier, and played some Jazz music, as he slowly gained his body back, and started moving, enough to kick Soundwave in the stomach, as he knocked back a few feet and widens his Visor as he saw Jazz fully getting his body back paralysis free.

Soundwave: Impossible! How are you possibly resisting the phase 4 loadout?!

Jazz didn't really answer because he played the Jazz music so loud that he could not hear Soundwave even talking, as he got in his battle position and started to run towards the power core, causing Soundwave to string his Guitar up again and blast powerful vibrations at Jazz, but luckily, he ran onto the wall and hopped on top of Soundwave's head as he began to string another, turning his body towards the power core and literally destroying it, exploding it as MegaSound is destroyed, and it resulted in all of the music all across Detroit to stop playing and making everyone back to normal, including the Autobots as they were freed from the paralysis.

Optimus: (Gasps as he gained back his movement) Everyone alright?

Rodimus: Ugh. (Rubs his head) I'm going to have a headache for a week.

Fanzone: (Groans as he rubs his head, and notices the Autobots standing around in the street) Hey, what are you Bots standing right there like you're in a fight? (Sees himself carrying a rocket launcher) Hey, why am I carrying a launcher? Did I have too much to drink or something?

Optimus: Captain, all you need to know is that everything is back to normal now, so you don't have to worry about anything right now.

Back in the store, the Autobots also gained their movements back as Lugnut prepared to deliver his P.O.K.E. weapon on Ironhide, he immediately delievered a jab on him, interrupting his move, and Bumblebee started to shoot his Stingers at the rest of the Decepticons alongside Hot Shot who shot flames at the Seekers, giving Sari a chance to get Thundercracker off of him.

Hot Shot: Woo Hoo! Now we're talking!

Bumblebee: Finally I can move!

Slipstream: (Makes a grunt as she barely dodged being sliced by Arcee) You can move again?!

Arcee: Don't we all move like we're supposed to? (Makes another swing)

Soundwave: (Looks at the power core being destroyed and turns to Jazz) You destroyed the App... You have caused me failure beyond my calculations!

Jazz: (Sighs casually as he turns off the music) Sorry, couldn't hear you while listening to music, you mind repeating what you said just now?

Megatron: (Makes a low growl as he called Soundwave) Soundwave, I'm transporting you all back at base. See me at once.

Soundwave was suddenly Bridged away from the store to the base, as the rest of the Decepticons were teleported the same way as Soundwave, as they all disappeared in a second, making all the Autobots speechless.

Grimlock: (Groans in disappointment) Grimlock didn't get to fight bald man, Grimlock don't think it's fair.

Bumblebee: Whoo, tell me about it, but what was that? Some kind of Spacebridge?

Jazz: (Runs back to the group) Hey, everybody alright?

Minerva: Yeah, but the Cons are gone.

Hot Shot: And we all have a headache from whatever just happened, was it that music playing?

Jazz: (Smiles) Well, then it must have been terrible music if you all have a headache...

* * *

Later back in the Plant, news report was telling the latest downfall of the new MegaSound App that happened a couple of days ago.

News: ...Just when it rose to popularity, the App has mysteriously crashed, and was not available on anyone's phones or any other devices, leaving many disappointed, but however, since the App crashed, crime was reported to have gone down after it crashed, as no more robberies or any kind of violence was reported, and Detroit remains to have a clean slate, and luckily right when the holidays are about to start...

Glen: (Sighs as he turns off the TV) I think for now on I'm just gonna stick to downloading songs on the internet.

Rodimus: How do you buy them?

Glen: Actually, I just go online and just download them right there and then.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Is that kind of thing legal to download without paying?

Glen: Name one person who hasn't.

Optimus: Well I think we can all relax now because of the App's destruction, and I want to say everyone did a good job in destroying the App, including Jazz.

Jazz: Thanks OP, I appreciate that.

Sentinel: Just to be curious, just how did you manage to go take care of that thing without being stuck frozen like carbonite? Weren't you affected like everyone else?

Red Alert: That is a complex question right there.

Jazz: (Smiles) Wanna know a secret? I just listened to the music, that's all.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Music?

Sari: Are you serious Jazz?

Brawn: Wait, so you managed to resist being paralyzed by just simply listening to music? That's it?

Jazz: Hey, it's almost like every Human says, it actually helps you a lot in life.

Optimus: If you say so... Well, thank you again Jazz, we wouldn't have made it without you.

Jazz: No problem.

Everyone left to do something when Jazz approached Bumblebee.

Jazz: Yo BB, can we talk about, your dad I mean?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Jazz, you know why I-

Jazz: I know, you're mad, I understand you, but listen, he's also your dad, and you're also his son too, and I ain't gonna tell you not to be mad anymore, but the least you can do is at least try to talk to him... He really does care about you dog.

Bumblebee: I don't know, I actually don't know what to say really.

Jazz: Well you can figure it out, and hey, if you need something to relax your body, just listen to music, that's all.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Did you actually mean it when you said that part about music?

Jazz: Every word of it.

Jazz then leaves Bumblebee and goes to his room and begins to mediate... But not before he starts putting some music on, and then playing it as he mediates, nodding his head as he sat down in front of the tree.

Jazz; (Smiles) Now this is what relaxation should be about...

* * *

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Megatron walked to the Decepticon group as they knew they had failed just recently.

Megatron: You all had one simple task, and it was to crush those Autobots when you had the chance.

Lugnut: Forgive me Master, I was just Nano Clicks away from-

Megatron: Silence Lugnut...

Slipstream: Well, if you're mad at us, then why aren't you mad at Cyclonus, isn't he supposed to be here helping us?

Megatron: Cyclonus is at the Trypiticon Prison right now, and do not forget he has also helped create the Groundbridges that we have established here on Earth.

Soundwave: How so will be my punishment Lord Megatron?

Megatron: If it were up to me, I would give you all the harshest of treatments, but considering I need every soldier I can get, I will let this slide once...

Blitzwing: (Icy) Every soldier, Lord Megatron?

Megatron: Yes, I've been thinking about how the Autobots have gained so many numbers over recent months, and I think it is time that we should also get reinforcements on our own.

Lugnut: But how will we ever get back our rightful home Master?

Megatron: Cybertron? Forget about it.

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) That's new.

Lugnut: Master?

Megatron: When I found out there was Energon on this planet, I thought it would be low here, but it turns out that is it spread on a wide scale, all ours to collect, and since the Autobots have their share of Energon on Cybertron, why don't we get our fair share by conquering this planet for our taking?

Megatron made a smirk as a Groundbridge portal was made and he walked right through, prompting the rest of the Decepticons to follow him as they walked through, and there they were in a forest, as a large Spacebridge portal seemed to encircle parts of the forest, and then once it stopped, the prison was seen landed right where a huge part of the forest is, as Decepticon fliers are seen flying into the air that is new to them.

Megatron: (Grins as he turns back to the group) Well... What do you say? Let's take Planet Earth as ours...

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I was late this weekend, and I hope you enjoyed this episode!**

 **Now you may be confused, but this episode is mostly based around Jazz, as he learns the concept of music, while getting a rival out of Soundwave, since both characters have themes for music, and I thought it would be a fun idea to introduce Jazz that way.**

 **Anyhow, review down below if you like, and stay tune for more Episodes of TFA Season 4!**

 **Peace out guys!**


	20. Invincible

Episode 20: Invincible

 **All characters belong to Hasbro, Blackbird belongs to Frazzy, yeah, you already know this part.**

* * *

It was snowy in Detroit, as residences are doing their own casual business, the Autobots were in battle with a group of Decepticons, ones that are just minions as they all consisted of purple colors, and they were mostly Muscle cars/Modern/Futuristic Dodge Chargers or Sports cars with Spoilers, but none of the less continued to fight team Optimus consisting of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide.

Decepticon Muscle: (Attacks Optimus) For Lord Megatron! (Raises a punch, only to get punched in the jaw by Optimus)

Optimus: (Grunts as he throws one Decepticon to a group of Decepticons) Keep going! We still have the advantage!

Ironhide: (Grunts as he shoots his Cannons at some Muscles) Where did all of these Decepticreeps come from?

Ratchet: No idea, but they ain't so bad unlike the worse ones, like Lugnut or Starscream.

Jazz: When we got here, there was just Megatron and a few D-Cons, now there's like a whole bunch of them! (Throws a Nun Chuck at some Sports)

Bumblebee: Hey, isn't anyone not gonna notice the fact that everyone of these Decepticreeps look exactly the same, only except some of their shoulders are big and others are small? (Shoots a Sport with his Stinger)

Optimus: Just keep focusing on their attacks, they haven't said anything, but since there's an Energon source here, something tells me they're only here for that.

Bumblebee: (Notices a few Sports Decepticons carrying Large amounts of Energon away from battle) Well you aren't wrong! I can see some Cons leaving with some Energon!

Ratchet: You may wanna wait kid, you can't take on them by yourself.

Bumblebee: Sure I can! Watch me! (Transforms and drives for the leaving Sports Decepticons)

Optimus: Bumblebee wait!

Bumblebee: Relax! I got this! (Runs over some Sports Decepticons and Transforms into his Robot Mode) Hey guys, where are you going?

Decepticon Sport 1: Away from the pathetic Autobots that's what!

Bumblebee: Oh relax guys, I just wanna hang out, that's all.

Decepticon Muscle 2: (Grabs Bumblebee from behind and slams him to the ground) Then let's hang out Minibot! (Turns to Sports) Go carry that load back to base, I'll have fun with this Bug.

Decepticon Sport 1: Oh okay then! (Leaves with the others with the Energon)

Bumblebee: (Grunts as he struggles in the Muscle's hold) You think I'm scared huh?! I can take you!

Decepticon Muscle 2: Really? Well get ready for 10 taps from my Ped then...

The Muscle raised his Ped high, aiming for Bumblebee's Helm as he widens his Optics, and quickly closes his Optics for the inevitable pain... Only to hear somebot getting beat up as he felt the weight on his back released, and he opened his Optics to see Optimus standing next to him as the Muscle laid down in Grapples tied around him, as Optimus turned to Bumblebee.

Optimus: (Raises his hand towards Bumblebee) You alright?

Bumblebee: (Frowns as he knocks Optimus's hand away) I had him!

Optimus: Not from what I saw.

Ironhide: (Runs to Optimus and Bumblebee) Boss Bot, we got a couple of Cons beaten and some leftover Energon, but the rest scattered away from a fair fight.

Optimus: It's fine Ironhide, we were just going back to Base now...

* * *

Later back in the Plant, the Decepticons that were in custody were put in containment cells as Optimus had Bumblebee in a chat of what happened at the battle.

Optimus: Bumblebee, I want to know specifically what were you thinking when you gone at them like that?

Bumblebee: I was just trying to help, besides, those Decepticons were going to haul away that Energon, what else could I do?

Optimus: You could have waited until one of us were ready to help you.

Bumblebee: But I didn't need any help! Besides, I had them!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) How?

Bumblebee: Well, I... (Frowns) Look, I can handle things on my own, I'm not weak!

Optimus: No one said you were weak Bumblebee, you done well in previous encounters with the Decepticons.

Bumblebee: Right, sure I did, are you saying that because you're my leader, or because you're supposed to be my dad?

Optimus: (Sighs) Just, be careful next time Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Yeah, sure thing, Prime. (Walks out of Optimus's room)

Optimus: (Sighs) Great...

Ratchet: (Comes in and saw Prime looking depressed) You had a fight with the kid?

Optimus: What do you think happened?

Ratchet: Kid's still adjusting I see.

Optimus: It's not that though... It's like he never wants me around for him, and this wasn't the first time that happened since he discovered that I was his father.

Ratchet: Well, you just have to wait Prime, patience is what we all need these days.

As Bumblebee walked down the halls, there was a commotion in Cliffjumper's room, and then when he gone inside, he saw Cliffjumper having a fight with Brawn, and he ended up victorious as Brawn fell from the ring, and everyone in the room, Ironhide, Minerva, Hot Shot, Chromia, Bulkhead and Rodimus riled up at the ending of the round.

Cliffjumper: (Gives a pant) Strength is good, but still doesn't beat the Horns!

Brawn: (Moans in pain) I'm gonna be sore...

Cliffjumper: Well then, who's next?

Bulkhead: I'm good, I don't really do that kind of fighting.

Cliffjumper: Alright then, anyone else?

Ironhide: You broke my arm when I fought ya last time, I ain't fighting you again!

Chromia: I'm not much interested right now.

Minerva: I can't really fight that good, and I'm still trying to heal the Dinobots and the Jet Twins because of your rough housing!

Rodimus: You just got me last round! And Red's gonna kill me when she sees my wrist!

Cliffjumper: Alright then, who else have I not gotten yet?

Bumblebee: I'll fight, I mean, I haven't tried yet or-

Cliffjumper: You sure Bee?

Minerva: Whoa, Bumblebee, come on, you don't really have to do that.

Cliffjumper: Hey, if he wanna fight, then come on in the ring, if he isn't chicken that is.

Bumblebee made a groan as he walked up into the ring and started to be his battle pose as Maggie and Sari were next to the ringing bell.

Sari: Alright, rules of the ring, no weapons, just use your fists, and your Peds.

Bumblebee: Okay, I'm cool with that!

Cliffjumper: And, you have to land one punch at me, for this round at least.

Bumblebee: Okay, that sounds pretty easy.

Ironhide: Oh boy, someone's gonna get his Aft kicked.

Bulkhead: He's not gonna see it coming.

Maggie: Ready?

Cliffjumper: Ring the bell!

She rang it, as the fight began, Bumblebee made a tackle at Cliffjumper, only for him to jump up in the air, and cause Bumblebee to crash into a pole, as Cliff landed behind Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Bumblebee) You alright?

Bumblebee: (Grunts) Still got it!

Cliffjumper: (Smirks) Again.

Bumblebee: (Makes a shout as he tackles at Cliffjumper again, only for him to jump on top of Bee and land right onto the rubber bars of the ring, and then cause him to be hit in the face by Cliffjumper as he falls down hard on the floor) GAH!

Cliffjumper: (Smirks as he circled around Bumblebee) Still got it?

Bumblebee just made a yell as he got up and went towards Cliffjumper one more time before he got thrown out of the ring and hit hard against the wall, beaten.

Cliffjumper: Yah! And again nailed it!

Bulkhead: That gotta hurt.

Minerva: Bee! (Runs over to Bumblebee) Are you okay?

Bumblebee: (Groans as he got up) I'm fine...

Minerva: Are you sur-?

Bumblebee: I said I'm fine! (Walks out of the room)

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) What's his problem?

As Bumblebee left the room, he encountered Sentinel on the way to the main room.

Sentinel: (Notices Bumblebee having a bloody nose) Jeez, are you okay?

Bumblebee: (Glares at Sentinel) Stop pretending you actually care Sentinel! Why don't you just go do something that only you care about. (Walks off)

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) I just... (Sighs as he lowers his Helm)

Bumblebee walked to the main room and sat on the couch, wiping his face off from the bloody nose, smearing his hand in Pink as he looked up in the ceiling.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I'm tired of people keeping saving me all the time... I can handle myself, I know it! I just need to prove to everyone I'm not weak! Especially Optimus and Sentinel... (Notices something bright inside the Med Bay) Huh? What's going on in there?

Bumblebee walked inside to see Red Alert working on something as she heats something on a machine with a blow torch, and he sees numerous of Green glowing Energon instead of Pink.

Bumblebee: Whoa, what's with the Energon?

Red Alert: (Stops what she is doing and sees Bumblebee) Bumblebee, what are you doing?

Bumblebee: I just came in here to see what was going on to see this bunch of Energon all Green instead of Pink, is it contaminated or something?

Red Alert: No, but it's kind of this type of enhanced Energon I've been working on with Ratchet, Ultra Magnus wanted to see if we can make an Autobot of any size stronger with an enhanced Energon, better well equipped to take down Decepticons.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in excitement) Whoa, you can do that?!

Red Alert: Not yet, we're still making further results, and we can't exactly go ahead and just give Energon away without endangering themselves first, so we're doing tests on machines for now, and that's it, no negotiation on that part.

Bumblebee: (Makes a fake smile) Well yeah, good thinking, I mean, it's not like I would wanna drug myself full of bogus Energon, now would I?

Red Alert: (Seems to believe it) Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. (Uses the blow torch again)

Bumblebee: Alright, I'll leave it all to you then. Oh excuse me, I'm gonna sneeze! (Makes fake sneezing as he steals some Green Energon tubes and places them in his Subspace pocket)

Red Alert: You alright?

Bumblebee: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm done now, anyway, I hope you do a great job on that project of yours! (Leaves the room)

Later in Bumblebee's room, he had Green Energon placed around the room as he had his door shut, and he carried one container of Energon as he raises his Servo up and places the syringe right on his exposed Protoform.

Bumblebee: (Makes some air blowing) Alright, I might either get super strong, or end up Offline... Either way, please let it be worth it!

Suddenly, without hesitation, he injected the green Energon into his arm, and just 2 seconds later, he started to feel pain throughout his body, and he made a small shout of pain as his Optics glowed from Blue to Green, and suddenly, he fainted to the floor unconscious as he let the Energon adapt into his body.

* * *

The next day, the Autobots were all in the living room when the alarms blared on, and they all went to the Monitors.

Optimus: What's the sit rep?

Ratchet: (On Monitor seat) Looks like another group of Decepticons looking for Energon, only bigger in size this time.

Arcee: Again? But they were looking for Energon just yesterday.

Chromia: Well it's either Decepticons or Megatron that's very impatient to wait.

Sentinel: Well let's get going so we can place those Cons in Stasis Cuffs already.

Optimus: Alright then... Autobots, Transform and... (Notices Bumblebee is missing) Hey wait a minute, where is Bumblebee at?

Bulkhead: I don't know, I guess he never left his room at all.

Cliffjumper: (Fiddles with his fingers) Maybe I've overdone the fun last night...

Optimus: Alright, can someone go check up on him, and tell him to meet up at these coordinates?

Minerva: I can do it.

Maggie: (Walks forward with Cade) Mind if we tag along?

Minerva: Sure.

Minerva, Cade and Maggie walked over to Bumblebee's room, which was closed shut as Minerva made a few knocks on his door.

Minerva: Hey Bumblebee, we have a mission to do, are you alright?

There was no answer as Bulkhead and Ironhide went over to join them.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Bumbler ain't awake yet?

Cade: I guess not.

Minerva: Something doesn't feel right... Bumblebee. (Makes one more knock, only to open his door slightly, as she looked at the others and then back at the door as she opened it) Bee, are you okay?

Maggie: (Looks around and sees the Green Energon) Hey, what's that green stuff over there?

Bulkhead: (Notices the Energon) I have no idea, but why does it glow like Energon would?

Cade: Hey, Bumblebee! Where are you at man?

Ironhide: Come on, we gotta mission to take care of! No time to mess about!

Minerva: Bumblebee... Bumble-! (Notices Bumblebee lying unconscious on the ground) BEEEEEE!

Cade: (Notices Bumblebee on the ground and widens his expression in surprise) Whoa, what the heck?!

Bulkhead: (Notices Bumblebee as well and runs over to him) Hey, Lil Buddy, come on, wake up!

Ironhide: Okay, I think Cliffjumper might've hit Bumbler a bit too much!

Maggie: (Notices the empty container that Bumblebee dropped) I don't think that's the case! Man, Bee, what did you do?!

Minerva: (Crouches down and raises Bumblebee's head up in her direction) Come on Bumblebee, wake up! (Calms down as she takes a breath, and uses her Empath abilities) Awake...

Suddenly, Bumblebee's Optics opened wide as he made a scream, making everyone else scream in surprise as he jumped up from the floor and lands across the room as he pants like he's out of breath, and starts turning back to the others, Optics now Green instead of Blue.

Bulkhead: (Notices Bumblebee's Optics) Hey, Lil Buddy? What's up with your Optics? They're Green instead of Blue.

Ironhide: Hey Bumbler, what is all this Green stuff? And what did you do to yourself?

Minerva: Bumblebee... (Takes a couple of steps towards Bumblebee) Are you... Okay?

Bumblebee: (Pants as he looks at his hands) Am I okay? (Smiles wildly as he turns back to the others) I'm more than okay! I'm BETTER!

Cade: (Raises a brow) How so?

Bumblebee: I'm feeling more good than I did before! Man, that Energon really kicked in really good!

Bulkhead: So that's what that green stuff is? Huh, it looks unusual...

Ironhide: Look, we don't have time for this, there are Decepticons out in the city right now searching for Energon!

Bumblebee: Well then enough talking already! Let's go down and beat the Slag out of them! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and zooms right out of his room and quickly out of the Plant faster than he would be)

Maggie: (Widens her eyes) Dang, when did he get so fast?

Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots were heading to their destination when Bumblebee drove faster than his limit that he drove right past them, knocking some of them off the round as they crashed onto a street sign or a small building.

Kup: (Crashes towards a pole and Transforms back into his Robot Mode) Guah! What was that?!

Sentinel: (Swerves off the road and Transforms to stop himself, only to trip and fall into a big pile of snow as he yells) OOF! (Lands on his chest and then rolls over to see himself all in snow) Ugh, now I'm covered in filth!

Ratchet: (Groans as he rolls his Optics) It's just the snow, you moron!

Arcee: (Gets herself straight and looks around) Is everybody alright?

Jazz: So far so good, but was that BB right there?

Optimus: (Gets up) I don't know, but if it is him, then maybe we should go catch up with him, just so he won't get himself hurt!

As for the place where the Energon is stored, the Decepticons were seen digging for Energon at the construction site as Shockwave and Blitzwing overseen the work done, none however noticed Starscream watching from a distance.

Starscream: (Smirks as he sees the Energon) Well look at all of those goodies, maybe when the time's right, I'll get my Servos on them like taking candy from a baby!

But before Starscream could do anything, he was covered in Ice as Blitzwing flown over to him and took hold of his icy cage.

Blitzwing: Chill out Starscream. (Turns Hot) OR ELSE YOU GET SLAGGED!

Shockwave: (Notices Starscream and approaches him) Well, if it isn't Starscream, my, Lord Megatron will be upmost pleased with our capture.

Starscream: (Has sweat tear on his Helm) Uh, hey fellas, we can talk this out, right?

Shockwave: (Turns his head and notices Bumblebee approaching) You will talk later... For now, we have guests arriving.

Suddenly everyone stopped and turned to Bumblebee as he arrived on fast tracks and Transformed right onto his Robot Mode, all proud and unafraid as he looked at every Decepticon around him.

Bumblebee: (Grins) What's up guys? We having a little party up in here?

Decepticon Muscle 3: (Laughs hysterically along with the other Decepticons) HA! Look at this runt! He comes here thinking he can take all of us!

Decepticon Sport 3: That's because his Processor is too stupid for him to think like that! (Makes a laughter among his comrades)

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) HAHA! Little Minibot iz gonna get crushed!

Shockwave: (Touches his chin as he observes) Yes, this should be well entertaining to see.

Decepticon Muscle 3: (Walks over to Bumblebee and picks him up) Alright fellas, how about we all take turns on this fun game here!

Bumblebee: (Only grins wider as his Optics glowed) Game huh? (Grabs the Decepticon's arm and snaps it in half, breaking it)

Decepticon Muscle 3: (Feels his arm broken) ARGH! (Lets go of Bumblebee and grabs his Servo) My Servo! It hurts!

Bumblebee: Good! (Grabs the leg and lifts him up to slam him straight to the ground) Because if you guys wanna game, then GAME ON!

No one said anything except made shouts as they all charged right at Bumblebee, only to get a tougher fight than they bargained for as Bee surprisingly beat each one all by himself, as Shockwave, Blitzwing, Starscream, and now Cyclonus all observed.

Cyclonus: (Notices Bumblebee's winning fight and raises a brow) Well, looks like we have a contender...

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Contender?! More like the worst Decepticons I've ever seen! I mean it's just a Minibot! How can one-! (Gets his head covered in ice now)

Blitzwing: (Freezes Starscream's head and turns back to the fight) As much as I dislike Starscream, that Minibot has an odd fighting technique I've never seen before...

Shockwave: He has no technique, or any kind of physical training for that matter! Bumblebee knows only how to fight by using his Stingers, and never received any kind of training like this before!

Cyclonus: Who knows... Maybe he was holding back.

Shockwave: I find that hard to believe...

They continued to watch as Bumblebee beat up each Decepticon, big or small, (Well, they're all big anyway) As the Autobots arrived to help out Bumblebee, or at least were gonna.

Optimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Bumblebee! What did we-! (Sees a Decepticon thrown at a wall unconscious and widens his Optics in seeing Bumblebee fight) Talk about?

Hot Shot: (Raises his Optics) Whoa! Is that Bumblebee right there?!

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics in seeing Bumblebee) That... Primus, that's!

Brawn: (Sees Bumblebee throws a Decepticon at a few of them) Geez, when did Bumblebee get so strong?!

Ratchet: (Looks closely at Bumblebee, suspicious) That's what I wanna know...

Ironhide: (Arrives next to the group along with Bulkhead and Cade and Maggie on tow) Sorry guys we were so- (Widens his expression as he saw Bumblebee fight) Late?

Bulkhead: (Sees Bumblebee fight hard to get and lowers a jaw) Holy Slag! Bumblebee?!

Minerva: (Widens her expression like everyone else's) Oh man... Bumblebee!

Cade: Whoa, he's been holding back!

Some seconds later, a Decepticon Sport woke up and got up to fight again, only to find all of his Decepticon bretheren defeated, Muscle or Sport, as a pile of Decepticons was form, and the one who stood on top was Bumblebee, panting out breath, standing victorious as he noticed the lone Decepticon and gave a menacing smirk.

Bumblebee: (Smirks at the Decepticon) You want some?

He didn't really say anything as he just took off and ran, but not too far as Bumblebee used one of his Stingers to shoot him, knocking him unconscious and making him fall down. Bumblebee then turned around and saw the rest of the Autobots as the few main Decepticons took their leave.

Bumblebee: (Smiles as he jumped down from the defeated pile of Decepticons) Hey guys! So, what do you think, double bonus for a ton of Decepticreeps, and a big ton of Energon laying around? (Doesn't seem to notice a Decepticon walking behind him until he used one uppercut to knock him the Frag out)

No one really said anything as they all stared at Bumblebee with shocked widen expressions, and Bulkhead just fainted in disbelief.

* * *

Everyone returned back to base, even there was hardly any Energon grown from where they left, they went on to put the Decepticons in cells, and afterwards they all gathered around Bumblebee as he stood proudly in his victory.

Jetfire: (Smiles in amazement) Look at Bumblebee!

Jetstorm: Bumblebee is awesome!

Bumblebee: (Smiles as he closed his Optics and waved his hand around) Now relax everybody, it was all too easy for me anyway, it was no big deal.

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow) No big deal? You just went up to a huge group of Decepticons and easily took them all out single handedly, of course it's a big deal!

Sentinel: (Folds his Servos) Yeah, I have to say, you really made a big impression back there.

Bumblebee: Guys, seriously, does it matter? We got the Cons, that's all! We should be celebrating right now!

Optimus: As much as I'm happy for your achievement Bumblebee, I am feeling a little off that you managed to take them all by yourself like that, considering that you didn't recieve any kind of training.

Ratchet: (Stomps towards Bumblebee angrily) That's because he didn't need no training, oh no, he had to be a stupid young Bot and inject himself with Energon that wasn't tested on Autobots!

Jazz: (Raises his Visor in confusion) What do you mean Ratch?

Red Alert: (Walks along with Ratchet) He means that Bumblebee had stolen a few cases of Enhanced Energon, of that formula was incomplete!

Bumblebee: (Grins as he took out a case of Enhanced Energon) Not anymore Doc Bots...

Minerva: Wait, so all that Green glowing liquid substances back in Bumblebee's room was Energon?

Red Alert: Yes, and this kind of Energon is weaponized for special purposes, and never was tested on any Cybertronian until now.

Optimus: (Widens his Optics and turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you did that on yourself?! What were you thinking?

Bumblebee: About what Red Alert said! She said this Energon could make any Bot of any size stronger by using it, and look at me! I was like that one comic book character with the Bat Ears, and I kicked more Aft than I did just shooting Stingers! And if I had a say, then I'd say we should all try this stuff out! (Throws the container at Optimus)

Cade: (Raises a puzzled look at the Green Energon) I dunno, I mean, isn't this stuff sort of like taking steroids for granted?

Bulkhead: Yeah, I don't really feel comfortable taking that stuff now.

Hot Shot: Oh come on guys! Bee's right, we could just use this stuff and then kick Decepticon Skid Plate without having to worry about ours!

Sentinel: Oh yeah, and besides, Bumblebee's seems pretty alright over there, so why not all of us just try this stuff out for a change?

Ratchet: Because we haven't seen the side affects of what it could do on an Autobot! Or any Cybertronian for that matter! Besides, that's why we use this only on Machines that don't have Sparks and that's it without harming ourselves in the process.

Rodimus: Yeah, I agree, the stuff looks promising, but I'm not too sure I wanna see what it would do on myself.

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Like Rodimus said, it looks promising, but I don't wanna take any chances, so I think it's best to battle without any kind of stimulant for any kind of battle, and on the majority vote, we should not use any more Green Energon for now.

Bumblebee never said anything but had his brows fumed into a glare, as we time skip 20 minutes later and find him on Cliffjumper's Ring, as he stood inside along with Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee: (Punches the air) And then he told me that I could have waited for the others to help me on the chase, I mean seriously?! I know he took down Megatron and all, but man every time we're on a mission, and even off missions, he just goes right at me and treats me like I'm some child! And-! (Notices Cliffjumper just standing in the ring doing nothing as Minerva, Brawn and Hot Shot joined in) Hey... Cliff, what are you doing standing there doing nothing, come on, fight me!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a surprised expression as he turns to Bumblebee) Again?

Bumblebee: Yeah again! What, you thought I didn't come up to the ring for nothing? Come on, give me your best shot here!

Brawn: (Whispers to Hot Shot) Jeez, this kid's crazier than I thought him to be.

Minerva: (Gets a worried expression) He wasn't this excited before...

Cliffjumper: (Sighs) Look, I think you're upset that I gone too overboard with you the other night and- (Gets interrupted abruptly as Bumblebee delivered a right Hook at his Faceplate without even noticing, as everyone gasped in surprise, he then touched his chin and looked at Bumblebee with a hint of anger) Hey... Did you hit me just now?!

Bumblebee: (Tip toes back and forth on his feet, facing towards Cliffjumper) What? You gonna be a little Glitch about it? Come on, stop being such a moron! Where's the Cliffjumper we all know? You know, the one that itches for a fight every single time whenever he's not busy with the Council?! Where's the Horns?! Where's the tough Bot Cliffjumper instead of the whiny little Glitch Cliffjumper who complains about getting socked in the Faceplate?!

Cliffjumper: (Faceplate fumes in red as he got angrier, and went in fighting position, growling) Fine! You want the Horns? I'll give you the Horns! (Charges at Bumblebee)

Ironhide, Bulkhead, Jazz and Chromia walked casually down the hall when suddenly Cliffjumper got thrown out violently, breaking his door as he was slammed next to a wall, surprising the heck out of them as he fell down to the floor, looking all beaten up as Minerva, Hot Shot and Brawn ran out and went over to him.

Hot Shot: Holy Slag Cliff!

Chromia: (Widens her Optics) What the Pit happened?

Bumblebee: Boo yah! (Exclaims as he walked out of Cliffjumper's doorway) Looks like you don't got it anymore! HA!

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Uh, Bumblebee? Did you do that to Cliffjumper?

Bumblebee: Well duh, we were fighting and what happens always happens; winner takes victor, loser takes the heat!

Jazz: Yeah, but you didn't have to go that hard on CJ!

Bumblebee: Sorry, but I think I might've gotten stronger than I used to be... (Raises a fist and lands right in front of Ironhide's face, but not hitting him) Yah! And faster too! Hey Ironhide, you wanna go next?

Ironhide: (Doesn't seems too sure about it) I ain't too sure-

Bumblebee: (Rolls his Optics up) Ugh, fine, leave me hanging wimp. (Walks off to see Minerva standing as he gave a flirtatious smile) How's it humming gorgeous? (Lights his Headlights on a couple times before leaving)

Chromia: (Raises a brow as she turns to Minerva) Did he just flirt with you?

Minerva: (Blushes nervously) Well... We talked for a bit...

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Wait, so are you and Bumblebee dating now?

They all chatted as Jazz continued his focus on Bumblebee, who walked alone into his Room, and then as we turn to him, he is walking around and grabbing a couple of Green Energon containers from underneath his Berth as he raises his Servo up.

Bumblebee: If we're to beat the Cons, then someone has to be the strongest and fastest of them all! (Injects himself with another Green Energon container as his Optics glowed Green still)

Meanwhile with Optimus, he was in his room as he overlooked something when Kup and Ratchet dropped in.

Kup: Hey kid, how ya doing?

Optimus: Fine, how are you doing?

Ratchet: Good, but are you sure you alright Prime?

Optimus: (Lowers his Helm) I don't know... I feel like I didn't show much support in Bumblebee after I said no Green Energon until further testing.

Kup: Hey, he's probably just a kid, besides, Hot Rod's sometimes like that when he's impatient at a mission, so believe me, he'll grow out of it.

Optimus: I hope you're right... Ratchet, how's testing so far?

Ratchet: Well, I'd lie, but my gut tells me I should just say it... The Energon-

Before he could say, alarms went off as everyone went out to the main room and overlooked the problem.

Rodimus: What's up now?

Red Alert: (Overlooks the schematics) Looks like there's another Energon source, and Decepticons are all over it, but there isn't that many Decepticons over there.

Optimus: Alright them this should take only one team, so I'll lead the assault.

Bulkhead: Mind if I come with you Prime? I haven't caught with you guys in a long time.

Optimus: Sure thing Bulkhead.

Rodimus: I think I'll come too, I need to grab some shooting anyway.

Sentinel: Well if you guys are bringing guests, then I'll send the Jet Twins on your way too, if you don't mind me asking.

Optimus: Anyone is welcome to join in Sentinel.

Bumblebee: (Comes out all ready) Okay, what are we waiting for? Lets go and kick some Decepticreeps! (Walks to the garage door)

Jazz: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) On second thought, maybe you should take it easy BB, besides, you did take on an entire Decepticon group by yourself, and-

Bumblebee: I need a break?! Screw that! I'm still got energy left in me, and I am not loosing any time on this!

Bulkhead: Hey Prime, what do you think?

Optimus: I suppose I don't see any reason why Bumblebee should sit this one out, besides, if he wants to help out, then he can come with us.

Bumblebee: Great, then let's go already!

They all Transformed into their Alt Modes as Jazz's expression is settled with an uneasy look.

* * *

They drove 10 miles off until they stopped at the outskirts of town, where there was a huge crater laid among the forest, as Decepticons were seen packing whatever equipment they had left, as they all consisted of Grounders and Flyers.

Ironhide: That's a whole bunch of Decepticreeps down there.

Optimus: We'll have to be careful on this one...

Jazz: (Walks over to Optimus) Hey OP, you mind if I talk to you and Ratchet real quick?

Optimus: Sure thing, Rodimus, can you take over for a Nano Click?

Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz walked over a few feet from the groups ears as they turned to each other.

Ratchet: Alright Jazz, what is it?

Jazz: Look, no offense to OP, but I think it was a mistake bringing Bumblebee back out on the field again.

Optimus: What do you mean Jazz? We hardly started fighting.

Jazz: That ain't the point though, earlier, he and CJ were having a match, and BB ended up slamming Cliffjumper against the door and breaking it open, slammed on the wall, almost snapping his neck, and the crazy part about it, is that he didn't seem to care what happened to CJ at all!

Optimus: (Raises a concerned expression) Bumblebee did that? Well did Cliffjumper ask to fight him in the ring?

Jazz: Well the first time last night, BB asked that out of curiousity, but the second time, he didn't even bother asking, at least that's what Hot Shot said.

Optimus: But that's odd, why would Bumblebee do that?

Ratchet: (Sighs) It's because of that Synthetic Energon Bumblebee injected into himself, I was trying to explain to you earlier before we left Base that the Energon had improved strength and durability, but Red Alert took a closer examination, and the Energon particles inside had a side effect that strongly affects the mental system, and so far, of what Jazz explained, I believe Bumblebee is going unstable by the effects of the Energon.

Bumblebee: Ugh, why are we still talking?! Let's kick Aft already! (Slides down the snowy mountain)

Rodimus: Bumblebee wait! Ugh, crazy Minibot!

Optimus: (Runs to the group) What happened?

Ironhide: Bumbler's making a reckless classic Boot camp move, that's what.

Optimus: Slag, okay everyone, let's go!

The team all slided down the snowy mountain as Bumblebee made it down first and was spotted the attention of the Decepticons down on the ground.

Decepticon Flyer: (Notices Bumblebee) Autobots! Attack!

They all started shooting as Bumblebee avoided the shots and faced them head on, practically knocking down a few Decepticons to the ground as he fought.

Bumblebee: Hey don't worry guys, it's just a Minibot, not like it's gonna hurt you at all! (Makes a kick to some Con's stomach and jump kicked him by his head)

Rodimus: (Slides down to the ground and activates his Bow) Hey, don't leave us hanging without all the fun again! (Shoots some Arrows and blasts the Decepticons off from the ground)

The rest of the Autobots begun the fight as Bumblebee walked a little bit and noticed one Decepticon that is leaving, making his Optics glint as the Con made his leave to the snowy forest, making a call back to Koan.

Decepticon Sport 4: (Comm signals on Decepticon frequency) Lord Megatron, I apologize, but-! (Didn't speak more as his head gets hit hard by a rock and falls to the ground, as his call ended abruptly, he slowly got up, only to get his back pounced on by Bumblebee) GAH!

Bumblebee: (Grins) Leaving so soon? (Turns him around as he laid on his back) So, where are you going? Getting a smoothie at an ice cream store, because I know exactly where to get one.

Decepticon Sport 4: (Grunts as he faced Bumblebee) I'm trying to get as far away from the Autobot stink, you useless Scrap Pile!

Bumblebee: Well, looks like someone didn't tell you that you have a pretty bad potty mouth, I guess maybe I should go tell Megatron about it if only I knew exactly where to look.

Decepticon Sport 4: I'd rather get electrocuted than tell a pathetic Minibot like you!

Bumblebee: (Fakes his surprise) Electrocuted huh? (Activates his Stingers) I think I can do something that can describe just that.

Decepticon Sport 4: (Starts getting scared as he saw the Stingers activated) Whoa, what are you-?!

Bumblebee: You listen to me Decepticreep, I'm only going to ask you this once... Where, is, Megatron?

The Autobots on the other hand finished off the rest of the Cons, as Rodimus tied them up with one of his Arrows, encasing them in a net.

Rodimus: Ah, that should keep you all put.

Ironhide: (Walks over to Rodimus) You and those Arrows, that never gets out of style.

Jetstorm: (Looks around and turns to the others) Mission!

Jetfire: Accomplished!

Bulkhead: Alright! (Looks around and notices Bumblebee is missing) Hey, where did-?

Bulkhead didn't finish as they all hear screaming that is suddenly heard from a distance.

Jazz: Whoa! What's that screaming?

Optimus: Let's move!

Decepticon Sport 4: PLEASE STOP, STOP! THAT'S ALL I KNOW, PLEASE, STOP!

The Autobots ran to the source, and then stopped as they witnessed Bumblebee torturing the Decepticon he had pinned down with his Stingers, blasting electricity onto his body as Bumblebee stopped to see all the scorch marks left on the Decepticon's plating, looking pretty injured as the Con was barely awake now.

Bumblebee: (Looks down at the Sport) Aw there, wasn't that so bad?

Decepticon Sport 4: (Moans) will you let me go now?

Bumblebee: Sure, right after I say, Good night! (Raises the Stingers right in front of the Decepticon's face)

Optimus: (Sees Bumblebee about to kill) Bumblebee, that's enough!

Ratchet: I got him! (Uses his Magnets and lifts Bumblebee up)

Bumblebee: (Gets lifted up in the air) Whoa! (Is placed down in front of the group) Hey, what gives Ratchet?

Ratchet: You know exactly what gives, you were going to severe measures with that Mech!

Bumblebee: Well sorry! But he's a Decepticon! That guy totally deserved what was coming at him!

Optimus: That may be the case, but he was already down, and you were being aggressive! Besides, he's just a defeated Decepticon, that's all.

Bumblebee: Oh, and let me guess, I'm just the weak little guy that shoots Stingers off my hands, nice words of wisdom there!

Optimus: Look Bumblebee, they may be Decepticons, but they're also Cybertronian, they feel pain exactly like we do, and being aggressive towards them will only encourage them more, that's what seperates us from them, because we're Autobots.

Bumblebee: Oh great, another boring lecture, seriously, do you think we haven't heard this before? And speaking of Decepticons, you haven't found out the location of where Megatron and all of the Decepticons are hiding out, do you? And more specifically, did you also find out that their new base is actually the same prison that Megatron took over and now here on Earth, just sitting on Lake Erie covered in a cloaking device? Well I do!

Jazz: (Walks over and places a hand on his shoulder) Alright BB, maybe you should chill out for a bit.

Bumblebee: (Gets Jazz's hand off of him) Chill out? Chill out is the last thing we all needed! Chill out, is why Megatron escaped! Chill out, is the reason why there's thousands of Decepticons on this planet now! Why do you think they're out searching for Energon repeatedly over and over again? It's because Megatron's planning something big, that's why! And every single time, he always get the surprise on us, more specifically! First, he came back from the dead by getting Sumdac to build a new body for him, then he forced Bulkhead to make a Spacebridge for him so he can invade Cybertron, and then he had cloned Omega Surpreme with Lugnut's CNA and launched an attack on Detroit just almost a year ago! And now more recently, he surprised us all by taking a part of Cybertron with him and Spacebridged right out to wherever they've gone! Well you know what? I'm tired of him always getting the advantage on us! So that's why we need to go over there, get every firepower we got, and hit them hard, where it hurts!

Rodmus: Bumblebee, that's basically suicide, the whole place will be filled with Cons in and out!

Optimus: And most importantly, we don't know what consequences that will be led on if we attacked them head on! So I'm not going to endanger Human and Autobot lives for the sake of victory.

Bumblebee: Oh, but you don't seem to mind giving up OUR lives for that matter, I mean just ask Prowl, oh wait, I forgot, YOU GOT HIM KILLED!

Optimus widened his expression in shock as he looked at Bumblebee, everyone else did the same as they all witnessed Bumblebee's attitude, with Bulkhead making a step to him.

Bulkhead: Um, Lil Buddy? I don't think that's exactly fair to say that, didn't Prowl sacrifice himself for all of us?

Bumblebee: Yeah, so he can let Prime take the pleasure of kicking Megatron's Skidplate! Duh!

Ironhide: I think you're being too mean right now Bumbler.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ironhide) Oh, but you didn't think it was mean for you when you and Wasp carelessly shoved me in my locker after you took off my Peds?!

Ironhide: That was a long time ago Bumblebee, besides, I was pretty much what humans call a high school jock!

Bumblebee: Oh well then high school jock, if you and Wasp were just a little bit nicer to me, then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have to go all the way to try to impress all of you by having Wasp placed in the Stockades, so he wouldn't turn into a lunatic and a freak show afterwards!

Ironhide: (Gets angered by what Bumblebee just said) Oh, now that's just too far! COME HERE! (Gets grabbed by Bulkhead as he tries to get Bumblebee)

Ratchet: Bumblebee, that's enough! You need to get ahold of yourself and what you're sayin! You don't even know what you're doing!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ratchet) Oh, and you think just that huh?

Ratchet: Well I'm sorry, was I too honest back there?

Bumblebee: You want honesty? Here's one for honesty, did you happen to know what you were doing when you had your EMP Generator to turn Arcee's Processor to get fried while trying to avoid Lockdown?!

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics in shock and hurt) Well, I... I wasn't trying to-

Bumblebee: (Leans his face up to the medic) Sorry, was I too honest back there?! (Turns back to Optimus) And by the way, we all wouldn't be in this mess if you had Offlined Megatron when you had the chance! But you didn't do so because it wasn't the right thing to do! Well you wanna know what else wasn't the right thing to do? Abandoning me right after I was born, that's what! But hey, it's okay, besides, you probably knew that the moment I was Sparked, you knew that I was going to be weak, and never be strong as you are today, and that's why you and Sentinel don't see me strong, and that's why, you out right abandoned me!

Optimus: (Gives a long, painful sigh before turning his head to Bumblebee) Bumblebee... I believe the Synthetic Energon has overclouded your judgement, so that's why I'm having Jazz and the Jet Twins to escort you back to base until further notice, while the rest of us gather the rest of the Decepticons back to base.

Jetfire: (Gets out a pair of Stasis Cuffs) Don't make us use these...

Bumblebee: (Looks at everyone else, and back at Optimus before putting his head down and giving off a sigh) Fine...

Everyone looked at each other as Bulkhead let go of Ironhide, and Jetfire approached Bumblebee, only for him to grab all of the Stasis Cuffs and then went to place them on all of his teammates in the vincinity, leaving them all frozen from the Stasis Lock as Bumblebee was the only one that stood.

Bumblebee: If no one else is going to do the one simplest, and most smartest thing to do in the whole universe, then it's gonna be me! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and leaves his team)

Optimus: (Struggles to get out of his Stasis Cuffs) Bumblebee, stop! BUMBLEBEE!

Bulkhead: (Struggles to get out) Oh man, that bogus Energon made Bumblebee go off the deep end big time!

Rodimus: (Grunts as he grabs a lock pick) Fortunately for us, I know a trick or two on lock picking Stasis Cuffs, so it should be no problem for all of us!

Optimus: You may want to hurry up Rodimus, we need to find Bumblebee before he makes a huge mistake!

* * *

Bumblebee drove all the way to Lake Erie and stopped to see the lake, seeing nothing so far.

Bumblebee: Okay... (Grabs a device) If I'm right, I press one button, and... (Presses a button, and then the cloaking device is deactivated, as the prison is now seen in Lake Erie) Eureka! (Puts on his Jet Boosters) Now, ready or not Megatron, here I come!

Bumblebee speeded faster towards Koan, as we cut to the outside, Lugnut was seen overlooking the Trypiticon Prison, the Decepticon Base.

Lugnut: This is magnificent, this was once a Prison for all Decepticons, now this is a prison for all Autobots! That shows them that we Decepticons are supreme! And nothing shall stand in our way!

Suddenly out of the blue came Bumblebee as he jumped up to land in front of Lugnut, making him turn behind him as he stared at the Yellow Minibot.

Lugnut: (Growls as he turned to Bumblebee) You! You-!

Bumblebee: (Rolls his Optics) Are an insolent Autobot, I'm a fool, Megatron is powerful, blah blah blah... What? You missed the Megatron fanclub tonight or he kicked you out because he can't even stand listening to you praising over and over again?

Lugnut made a growl as he charged at Bumblebee, who did nothing as he only gave a sinister grin, while we turn to Megatron at his new throne room, looking at Starscream, now placed in Ice as he walked up to Blitzwing, Shockwave and Cyclonus.

Megatron: You did the Decepticons a good deed for acquiring Starscream, you three should be amended.

Slipstream: Hey, how about we tie him up on a post so we can all throw useless junk at him, that would be pretty satisfying for everyone, don't you agree?

Megatron: I will admit, that does sound splendid for all including myself...

Shockwave: Lord Megatron, if I may interrupt, I believe you may be interested in a rather sudden development regarding one of the Autobots...

Megatron: (Raises a brow) Oh? And who is the Autobot that you speak of Shockwave? (Gets a call pending and then he answers it to show onscreen to see Lugnut standing in the Monitor screen) Lugnut, just what exactly do you want now?

Lugnut didn't do anything but groan as he falls down to the ground off screen to reveal Bumblebee standing in triumph as he turns to face Megatron on the monitor, surprising the heck out of everyone in the room.

Bumblebee: (On screen) What's up Glitches?

Cyclonus: (Gave a surprised expression) Well well well, speak of the devil himself!

Shockwave: Bumblebee?! How did he get here, this prison should be placed on a cloaking device by now!

Soundwave: My earlier statistics suggested that Decepticon Lugnut was not one to be beaten so easily.

Bumblebee: HEY! In you didn't notice, I'm right outside on the front, just waiting on you come get me! So come on right out Decepticreeps, show your faces!

Blitzwing: (Random) Zhe Autobot iz crazier than I am! HAHAHA!

Megatron: (Turns to a mic) All Decepticons! Report to the front of the prison now!

Suddenly, Koan's air was filled with thousands of Decepticons as flyers and grounders alike came right towards Bumblebee, making him grin as he turned to the army.

Bumblebee: (Grins) Looks like I got their attention...

Soon in a matter of seconds, Decepticons swarmed in around Bumblebee, as they all looked at him, making fun of him because of his height, as Megatron approached, everyone stepped back as they all faced forward to Bumblebee.

Megatron: (Notices Lugnut unconscious) I see you have easily taken down Lugnut without a scratch Autobot, but I don't see your purpose of your arrival here.

Bumblebee: Uh, does it seem obvious to you? I'm here to fight you Megatron, so I can kick the Slag out of you, that's what!

No one said anything, neither did Megatron, until he started chuckle, which turned to a snicker, which finally turned into a loud cold laughter as all the Decepticons joined in unison on the laughter, the sounds of laughter filled the air as Blitzwing was back into his Random Mode again.

Blitzwing: (Random) HAHAHA, What do you know? This Autobot iz crazier than I am! HAHAHAHA!

Ramjet: (Smirking) That Autobot is totally going to win against Megatron.

Dirtboss: Hey boys, did anybody bring a camera, because I wanna see this happening over and over again until I die of laugher!

Megatron: (Controls his laughter as he leans his waist down at Bumblebee) I believe you are a fool to think you can actually take on me Autobot, considering of how small you are.

Bumblebee: (Grins) Well, can this small Autobot do THIS?

Bumblebee jumps up the air to deliver a hard Uppercut, as we cut to slow motion, Bumblebee landed hard on Megatron's face, as he slowly fell back towards the rest of the Decepticons, and back to normal motion speed, Megatron fell hard to the ground, as everyone stepped back and exclaimed in shock of seeing their leader being hit so hard, as Megatron touched his face to reveal Energon bled from his mouth, widening his Optics as the crowd became more riled as he turned back to the Autobot.

Megatron: (Makes a glare at Bumblebee as he slowly got back up) Alright then...

Bumblebee: (Makes a battle cry as he charges at Megatron with a fist made) This is for all the pain you caused you son of a- (Lands a punch a Megatron, only for him to have caught it and then twist it painfully) AHH!

Megatron: (Gets up to his feet as Bumblebee squirms in his hold) This Autobot is more stronger than I last recollect.

Shockwave: (Walks next to Megatron) Perhaps there is a chemical enhancement at the works my liege.

Megatron: (Smiles as he looks at Bumblebee) Well then, let's find out. (Slams Bumblebee hard to the ground, making his Servo bleed out Green Energon as he raised him up in the air again) Well, it would seem your theory is correct.

Shockwave: (Notices Green Energon bleeding out of Bumblebee's arm) His Energon is giving off a rather unusual color, so it has to do something in his systems.

Soundwave: (Scans Bumblebee with his Visor) My scans show that the Energon is modified in a rather synthetic way produced.

Shockwave: Synthetic Energon... Of course! That would explain how Bumblebee handled himself fairly against a whole group of Decepticons! Perhaps if I could get him into my lab, I could examine more on his Energon so I could produce more Energon like this!

Megatron: Perhaps you will get the chance Shockwave, but first, if Bumblebee wants to challenge me to a fight... (Smirks as he forced Bumblebee up to his face to gaze his Optics) Then I shouldn't disappoint, should I?

Megatron then threw Bumblebee across the metallic floor, making him groan at the pain he's enduring as he got up and saw Megatron approaching him, he gave off a glare while being internally afraid at once, aiming his Stingers at Megatron.

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers) What? You think I'm scared of you? Come on! I can do this all day!

Megatron: (Grins as he approached Bumblebee) Now now Bumblebee, surely you don't need weapons at a fist fight, now do you?

Bumblebee: How do you know my name? Why are you using my name? It's creepy!

Megatron: Oh? But Optimus Prime doesn't seem to mind if I said his, and surely you wouldn't mind, considering you are his **Son**...

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in fear) How... How did you-! (Gets hit by Megatron again) OOF!

Megatron: Oh I know things about you and your friends Bumblebee, you see, I've been looking up your Father's known associates to look up their weaknesses, who would have thought I would find out you are his Sparked son? But let alone, a weak one too.

Bumblebee: (Growls as he turns to Megatron) SHUT UP! (Goes to hit Megatron, but fails as Megatron just slammed him to across the ground again, as his Optics was turning Blue slowly, as he lost Energon, bleeding out from the wounds, slowly trying to get up)

Megatron: (Walks towards Bumblebee) You see Bumblebee, I'm not going to kill you, just yet, because after this, I'm going to show you to your father, and I'll make sure to memorise his expression when he finds you... Tortured beyond recognition, and then... (Slams his arm down on Bumblebee's back as he used another to raise his head to face his) After that, I will make you watch as I kill your father, and then all of your friends one by one... Bulkhead, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, I'll make you watch as I give them pain Primus never imagined, and you watch as I do all of that, starting with your father.

Bumblebee: (Widens his now Blue Optics weakly in fear as he showed it) No...

Megatron: Oh yes... (Slams Bumblebee to his back as he held him still) Brace yourself... Because this is gonna hurt...

Bumblebee saw Megatron raising his big black fist at him, and striking right at him before closing his Optics, feeling the pain he was inflicted as Megatron began the beat up.

* * *

Back in Detroit, all Autobots were now out as the other half met up with Optimus Prime's team and began to drive towards Lake Erie, who were informed of Bumblebee's condition.

Hot Shot: (In his Alt Mode, a fancy expensive Sports car) So Bumblebee's gonna take on all of those Decepticreeps by himself?!

Arcee: Not to mention Megatron possibly being there.

Sentinel: Okay, I'm not so sure he's gonna be able to take on Megadweeb, I mean come on, isn't he supposed to be avoiding him when encountering him?

Kup: Is that kid trying to be a hero or somethin?

Bulkhead: It's all of because of that messed up Energon Bumblebee's been using, it's making him not think straight!

Ironhide: (Mutters) Or what he says apparently.

Chromia: What did he say?

Ironhide: Stuff...

Minerva: Ugh, I knew something was up when Bumblebee injected himself with that formula! Besides, I've been here long enough to know he's too shy to flirt with me!

Brawn: I'm still wondering if you two are dating right now?

Minerva: Ok, really?! Now?!

Optimus: Listen everybody, right now, our top priority is finding Bumblebee before he gets to Megatron, or else he will hurt himself badly.

Ratchet: Better not so I can be hurting him badly.

Arcee: Isn't that the opposite of why we're trying to find him Ratchet?

Ratchet: No it's... (Sighs) It's not me talking right now, it's what Bumblebee said.

Arcee: What did he say?

Ratchet: Things he didn't mean to say.

Red Alert; (In her new Alt Mode, an emergency SUV) I'm trying to find Bumblebee's signal, but it's not showing, possibly because the Synthetic Energon is hiding his Heat Signature.

Rodimus: He said he was going to go to Lake Erie, because that's where Koan is located.

Chromia: Then let's hurry, we should-

Red Alert: (Spots a heat signature) Wait, I've got something, a heat signature is located just not that far from us!

Kup: Alright, it better not be that Wreck Gar waltzing around wasting our time here!

Optimus: Autobots, let's move!

The Autobots then pulled up to the docks as they traced the Heat Signature there, then Transformed into their Robot Modes to meet each other face to face.

Optimus: Alright, since Bumblebee is a part of my team, I'll take point, everyone else take a vantage point in case anything happens.

Rodimus: You got it!

Sentinel: You heard him, let's not mess around!

Everyone scattered as Optimus lead his team, including Bulkhead as they walked to the Heat Signature.

Jazz: Heat Sig's getting closer.

Bulkhead: (Spots a figure) Hey, that's Bumblebee!

Rodimus: (Waiting on top of a container) We're waiting Optimus.

Optimus: (Sees Bumblebee) Okay, everyone stay close. (Walks towards Bumblebee, seeing his darken figure) Bumblebee, look, I know that-!

He stopped short when he noticed Bumblebee entirely, all beaten up, dented, missing a few plates, and bleeding out Green Energon, and barely standing on his feet as everyone in 10 feet away from him widen his Optics in shock as they saw his injuries.

Bumblebee: (Moans as he noticed his friends) Guys...

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Bumblebee!

Ironhide: (Widens his expression) Bumbler?

Jazz: BB, man you look like Slag!

Ratchet: (Is taken back from what he's seeing) Oh no...

Minerva: (Spots Bumblebee's injurie from a live feed) Bumblebee... Oh no, Bumblebee!

Hot Shot: (Sees the feed) Oh man, what happened to him!

Optimus: (Widens his Optics in shock as he saw Bumblebee) Bumblebee... (Moves towards him) What ha-?

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Prime, no! It's-!

Suddenly, Megatron jumped down to the ground and took everyone a step back as he took Bumblebee by the chest with one hand, making him groan from the pain as he tightened his grip, and raised him up for all to see as he turned his direction at Optimus's group.

Megatron: (Gives off an evil smile) I believe we should make our gestures before having your precious Minibot back, Optimus Prime...

Minerva: (Widens her Optics as she saw Bumblebee being grabbed by Megatron) Bumblebee! (Runs to him, only to be grabbed by a few Bots) Let me go!

Rodimus: (Holds onto Minerva with Hot Shot, Chromia and Arcee) We can't let you do that Minerva! Not now!

Minerva: But that's Megatron! He'll hurt Bumblebee!

Arcee: And he'll hurt him more if we do something wrong! We need to remain here until Optimus Prime gives a word!

Sentinel: (Grinds his Dentals in anger while seeing Bumblebee being crushed) He better, or else I'm going to Slag that Afthole's head clean off!

Optimus: (Expression turns into anger as he saw Megatron holding on Bumblebee) Megatron! You sick, son of a Glitch! Put my teammate down!

Megatron: (Raises a brow) Your teammate? You mean your son?

Optimus: (Widens his expression) How-?

Megatron: You could say that I had Barricade and Shockwave deliver some interesting files about you and the rest of your team...

Bulkhead: Files? (Widens his Optics) Oh Frag, the files! Shockwave stole files about us!

Megatron: Yes, and it was when I discovered an interesting factor about you Optimus Prime... (Shows Bumblebee more to the group) And I think you already know which one...

Optimus: (Growls lowly) What did you do to Bumblebee Megatron!

Megatron: What he asked for; a challenge against me. You see, Optimus Prime, your son came up to Koan, believing that he could easily take on me, the Lord of the Decepticons, and I admit, he did make quite the surprise hit on me, but none of the less, you could say that was one of the only hits that he ever thrown at me again...

Ratchet: Let him go Megatron! He's just a Youngling! He doesn't have anything to do with this!

Megatron: That's not what he said to me at my front door though... (Tightens his grip on Bumblebee, making him shout out in pain)

Optimus: (Growls) You heard the medic, Megatron, Put, him, DOWN!

Megatron: And what if I don't want to Optimus Prime? I could easily just leave here and take him with me so I can torture him again and again, and there wouldn't be anything you would do about it.

Rodimus: Man, this guy is nuts!

Chromia: He's a monster.

Kup: Well, that's Megatron right there.

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons and aims them at Megatron) I suggest you do what he says, unless you want yer hand blown off!

Jazz: Whoa Hide, just let OP and Megatron sort it out.

Optimus: (Activates his Battle Mask) This is going to be the last time I'll ask Megatron, let Bumblebee go, or else we'll have to do this the hard way!

Megatron: (Shrugs) Well, if you want him to be let go, then by all means, feel free to catch him! (Throws Bumblebee high up the air)

Bumblebee: (Gets thrown up in the air) AHH!

Optimus: (Widen his Optics as he looked at Bumblebee) Bumblebee!

Suddenly, before falling down, Blitzwing is seen flying through the air grabbing Bumblebee as he tries to fly away from battle.

Blitzwing: (Random) And I caught the wingless insect! HAHA!

Bulkhead: Hey! That Slagger's got Bumblebee!

Optimus: Let's move! (Gets a shot fired near him)

Megatron: Nah ah ah, Optimus Prime, I believe you and I still have that score to resettle.

Rodimus: (Comms Optimus) Go fight him, we'll get Bumblebee!

Jazz: We'll get him back OP, just keep him distracted! (Leaves along with the others)

Optimus: Right... (Turns to Megatron and Activates his Axe)

Megatron: Aw, where did the Hammer go?

Optimus: Back to Ultra Magnus, and I won't need it this time.

Megatron: (Gets out his Sword) What a mistake you've made.

Optimus: Same goes for you Megatron!

Optimus and Megatron charged at each other and fought while the rest of the Autobots chased after Blitzwing, who was still carrying Bumblebee as he fired some flames at them.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Eat fire Autobots!

Shockwave: (Comm Signals Blitzwing) Blitzwing, be careful of the specimen, I still need him intact!

Blitzwing: (Ice) I believe it'd help if assistance were made for me.

Slipstream: Already ahead of you.

Suddenly, shots were fired from above as Decepticon Flyers were seen flying directly at the Autobots.

Slipstream: (Shoots at the Autobots) Eat lead dogs!

Ironhide quickly Transformed into Robot Mode and turned Bulletproof as Brawn and Ratchet went behind him.

Ironhide: (Gets hit by the Flyers) We ain't got the time for all this!

Brawn: (Grabs a container and lifts it up) Back off you Slaggers! (Throws it at the Cons)

Rodimus: We need to keep moving! Ironhide, you, Red Alert and Bulkhead go and get Bumblebee, everyone else-!

Sentinel: Hey, I'm going with those two, and that's final!

Rodimus: Whatever keeps your mood, now go! We'll handle every Con here!

Bulkhead, Ironhide, Red Alert, and Sentinel went ahead as the Autobots fought, and we cut to Blitzwing arriving not far from the battle to Shockwave's position, as he had medical tools all set up.

Shockwave: Finally, now let's try to examine Bumblebee for the amount of time we have left, the Autobots will be looking for him, so we need to act while we have the chance!

Blitzwing: (Hot) Hurry it up! I'm missing out on crushing Autobot vermin right now!

Cyclonus: Yeah, I'll have to agree on that lunatic there.

Shockwave: (Ignores them and walks to Bumblebee laying on the ground) I must say Bumblebee, I have to thank you once again for your splendid work for Lord Megatron, I'll be sure to celebrate that special Energon inside of you once you're gone. (Grabs a saw) Which will begin in three, two, one-! (Gets a shield hit on his hand, knocking the saw off) Gah, what the devil?!

Sentinel: (Arrives with the other Autobots) Get your filthy hands off of him, Decepticreeps!

Cyclonus: Ah, finally, I'm not bored anymore. (Activates his Lightsabers and starts to duel with Sentinel)

Bulkhead: (Runs towards Blitzwing) Stay away from Bumblebee you Glitchheads!

Blitzwing: (Icey as he shoots ice at Bulkhead) Chill out Autobot... (Turns Random) AND DIE!

Shockwave: (Grunts) Those Autobots are wasting precious time and resources right now!

Bumblebee: (Groans as he activates a Stinger) Hey, Longarm... (Places the Stinger at Shockwave's neck, electrifying him a little, as he got up slowly)

Shockwave: Guah! (Gets the Stinger off of him) You little Scrap! (Grabs Bumblebee and throws him across the ground)

Bumblebee: (Lands on the ground) OOF! (Groans as he gets out one last piece of Green Energon)

Shockwave: (Makes a sinister chuckle) What are you going to do, "Old Friend"? You're going to inject that thing into you again?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Shockwave before turning to the Energon, shaking his head) No... I'm going to make sure you won't get your claws on this thing! (Throws the Energon up in the air and destroys it with his Stingers)

Shockwave: (Sees the Energon destroyed and growls at Bumblebee) You fool! Lord Megatron will have my head! (Gets hit by Ironhide)

Ironhide: (Grabs Shockwave and slams him next to a container, knocking him out) That one's for Wasp... (Turns to Bumblebee) You alright Bee?

Bumblebee: (Groans as he stumbles) Ironhide... I-! (Gets grabbed by Megatron) AH!

Sentinel: (Notices Bumblebee being grabbed by Megatron) No! (Gets cut by Cyclonus) Yow!

Cyclonus: You know, you are a very awful duelist, for a Prime. (Gets shocked by Red Alert)

Red Alert: (Uses her blade to electrocute Cyclonus outcold) Ah, that still works.

Sentinel: (Wipes his cut) You can do that?

Red Alert: I'm not just a Medic, you know.

Meanwhile, Megatron brought Bumblebee back to Optimus Prime, as he was laying down for a bit, but got up as he saw Bumblebee in Megatron's clutches again.

Megatron: (Raises his sword and places it next to Bumblebee's Helm) If I can't have the Synthetic formula for the Energon, then you won't have your son again.

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) Megatron, NO!

Rodimus: (Notices Bumblebee in trouble) Oh no you don't! (Grabs an arrow and shoots directly at Megatron's Servo)

Megatron: (An Arrow landed at one of his Servos, and then it exploded on impact as he let go of Bumblebee due to sheer pain) Guagh!

Optimus: Bumblebee! (Went forward and grabbed Bumblebee, activating his Axe and stabbing Megatron's Ped) Next time, if you lay one finger on him, I'll make sure this won't be the last time you'll see me! (Runs away from Megatron as he carries a limp Bumblebee) Autobots, I have him!

Megatron: (Growls) Decepticons! Retreat!

Suddenly, all of the Cons retreated from battle as the Autobots regrouped with Optimus, who had Bumblebee in his arms as the Medics went up to him.

Optimus: (Shows Bumblebee to Red Alert and Ratchet) How's he doing right now?

Ratchet: (Examines Bumblebee by scanning him) Well, Megatron did a number on him alright, had more pain than any of us did.

Red Alert: (Grabs a needle) We'll have to keep him in Stasis while we get him to base, can't have him awake for too long.

Optimus: That's fine, just do what needs to be done...

Bumblebee: (Opens his Optics slowly and sees Optimus holding him) P...Prime?

Optimus: (Sees Bumblebee is awake) Hey, take it easy Bumblebee, you're going to be okay.

Bumblebee: (Has tears welling up as he looked at Optimus) I'm... I'm sorry... That Energon messed up my Processor, and I didn't know what I-!

Optimus: Hey, it's okay, we'll worry about it when we get back... (Bumblebee's vision is fading into black) Just rest up now...

* * *

Bumblebee awoke, slowly opening his Optics to find himself on a medical Berth, and has tubes of Pink Energon flowing inside of him as bandages were placed around his body, and he tried to get up, but only get gently pushed back by Optimus, who was with him on his side.

Optimus: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's chest as he smiled) Hey, take it easy, you lost a lot of Energon back there tough guy, good and bad.

Bumblebee: (Looks around the room) Where am I?

Optimus: Back in the Plant, safe, and getting the much needed rest right now, you've deserved it.

Bumblebee: (Looks away) But... I don't deserve it... Not really anyway...

Optimus: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: Prime... I was a complete Glitchhead towards everyone yesterday, and I said some things that I never meant to say, including... (Tears start welling up) Including what I said about Prowl, and I'm so sorry! It wasn't your fault he went Offline, and I'm so sorry for disobeying, I was just, so tired of being so weak anymore, that I wanted to do more to help, but then I treated you guys so horrible, so I deserved having Megatron beating me the Frag up... I'm sorry... (Starts Leaking more tears as he couldn't form any words)

Optimus: Hey. (Places his hand to wipe the tears off Bumblebee's face as he sobs) It's okay, none of it was your fault, besides, you wanted to help us, do more to help... I understand that feeling well, and you absolutely did NOT deserve to be harmed this way, not ever...

Bumblebee: (Sniffs) It's also not that though... Prime, when I found out that you were my dad, I was so... Mad at you because of everything that I gone through, without having my real Creators there, but then when we met back we were Spacebridge repairmen, and when we gotten to Earth, you were like, the best dad that I could have, and I always considered you even before, as family, and after Prowl went Offline, I never want anything to happen to anyone again... I didn't... (Starts Leaking more) I didn't want to loose any more family again! Not like Blackbird, not like Prowl!

Optimus: (Grabs Bumblebee's hand gently) I don't want to loose you either Bumblebee, you're my son, and I don't even know what life would be like without you, or anyone else on our team...

Bumblebee: (Sniffs) Prime... I know this is an answer you'd say yes to anyway, but I'm just going to ask it anyway, or screw asking, I want you to be my dad again! Please, I don't want to loose you again, so just please, can you be my dad again?

Optimus: (Smiles as he bent over and gently hugged Bumblebee) Of course Bumblebee, I want to be there for you as your dad, for as long as you need me...

Bumblebee: (Smiles as he returned the hug) I forgive you dad...

Optimus: So do I son...

Bumblebee: (Sniffs a bit as he broke the hug) I still have no idea how the others will forgive me for what I did yesterday...

Ratchet: We already did kid...

Suddenly, Bumblebee and Optimus turned to Ratchet, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Jazz, and everyone else that was in the room as they walked in.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Oh! Hey guys... I'm sorry for being a complete Afthead back there.

Cliffjumper: (Grins) I'd say rematch, but I think I'll let you pass on that.

Ironhide: (Smiles as he walks to Bumblebee's Berth) You weren't wrong when you said I was mean back in Boot Camp, so here's me apologizing to ya since you're already apologizing.

Ratchet: And you don't gotta apologize for me, I've learned to deal with the past long ago, so pain's sort of an old friend of mine.

Minerva: (Walked over and placed her hand on Bumblebee's) What matters right now is that you're here, getting a lot of rest, and safe, along with everyone else, that's what it matters.

Bumblebee: (Gives a deep smile and a relieving sigh) Thanks guys... I'm glad we're all over it...

Optimus: Not to get on your Skid plates Bumblebee, but I think there's another apology that you need to give to Red Alert.

Bumblebee: Really? What for? (Sees Red Alert fold her arms and then widens his Optics) Oh! Yeah, sorry for taking your stuff the other night.

Red Alert: (Smirks) Just don't do it again.

Ratchet: And what else?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) And I'll be sure to wait before you guys are done testing, and for now, you'll keep testing on Machines, I get it.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) Hey, you know what's the coolest thing that's done? Is that you've taken on Megatron all by yourself Lil Buddy!

Hot Shot: Oh yeah! Bumblebee took on Megatron!

Bumblebee: I... Didn't even win though.

Optimus: No, but what you did counts for bravery, and found out that Koan was hidden in Lake Erie, so that's a lot of gut to pull off.

Rodimus: Plus, from what I heard, is that you gave Megatron a surprise hit on him when you fought.

Bumblebee: Well... (Scratches his Helm) I did kinda, punched Megatron hard on the Faceplate back there while I had bogus Energon inside, so I guess I'm some sort of, what Humans would sort of call it, a BadAft.

Optimus: And don't forget, you also managed to destroy the Synthetic Energon to keep away from Decepticon hands, so that also counts for something.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I don't think that stuff would've been good in any way, but I'm just glad I blown that stuff up so Shockwave doesn't have to make another project...

Meanwhile, back in the docks, Shockwave is seen standing over a broken jar of Synthetic Energon as he kneeled down to see one tiny drip of Green Energon that's caught in his one Optic...

* * *

 **Okay, so for all Bumblebee fans out reading this, please forgive me for A, making him a jerk, and B, having him been beat up by Megatron in this Episode, so don't worry about leaving a mean comment on the review section!**

 **This one Chapter is kind of special for me to write, because one, in Transformers Animated, we hardly saw any fight sequence between Bumblebee and Megatron, and two, this episode is loosely based off of a Transformers Prime Episode that I watched sometime ago, yes, I'm currently watching Season 1 bit by bit on Netflix, and I have to say, Hasbro did a nice job on the show so far, although all the voice actors are different, and continuity so to speak.**

 **Anyway, Review if you like, and also to guess which Episode number and title! Yes, I dare you all!**

 **Peace out!**


	21. A Sentinel, a Spider, and a Carol

Episode 21: A Sentinel, a Spider, and a Carol.

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to say really quick that I appreciate all the reviews you're sending me right now, and I promise, I read every single last one of them, I do, and I love all of your thoughts and ideas, and I swear, I'll try to get all of your requests done before the Season ends, which don't worry, we're far from over yet!**

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, and everyone was out buying gifts for family and friends, as we turn to the Plant, now decorated with Christmas Lights and stuff as everyone was doing things that were part of the holiday tradition as they were trying to adapt to the holiday.

Minerva: (Sits next to Bumblebee, trying to feed him) Come on, don't make this harder on me!

Bumblebee: (Frowns as he sat on the couch, with arm and leg castes placed on him) Come on Minerva, I can eat Energon by myself!

Minerva: Not with those Arm and Leg castes around your Servos, no you can't, and besides, you're not allowed to have those castes off for a month anyway, nor should you be on this couch!

Bumblebee: That part I had coming when I took on Megatron, but that doesn't mean I should have everyone trying to feed me! And when will be the last time I'll ever sit on this couch again?

Optimus: (Smiles as he walks to Bumblebee and Minerva) It's only until all your limbs are healed Bumblebee, and I know it sucks being in base for a whole month, but believe me, time passes by quicker then you believe.

Bumblebee: I guess so...

Minerva: (Smiles as she raises a spoon to Bumblebee's mouth) Now are you gonna behave now?

Bumblebee: (Frowns as he opened his mouth) Thher? Hppmh Nm?

Minerva: (Giggles as she puts the spoon in Bee's mouth) You silly Bot, you could speak without having to your mouth wide open.

Bumblebee: (Gives a smile after he swallows) Well, I'm practicing ways to show off good humor!

Minerva: (Rolls her Optics) Very funny, now I hope I think I'll have your dad to take care of you while I do something real quick.

Optimus: Don't mention it Minerva.

Minerva left the two as Optimus sat next to Bumblebee.

Optimus: (Smiles) So, I see you and Minerva have been hanging out with each other a lot recently.

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, we're both friends.

Optimus: (Raises a curious brow as he gave a grin) You sure about it?

Bumblebee: (Blushes a little) Dad, seriously, we're just friends!

Just seconds later, the Teens arrived as Sari went up to Bumblebee along with her human friends.

Sari: (Widens her eyes in seeing Bumblebee) Bumblebee! Oh, what did you do to yourself this time?!

Bumblebee: Uh, don't get mad, but I punched Megatron in the face, and afterwards, he kicked the Slag out of me.

Glen: Megatron? Man, how did you manage that?!

Bumblebee: Well- (Gets hit by Sari by using a wrench) OW! What was that for?!

Sari: For taking on Megatron on your own, that's what!

Bumblebee: Well-! (Gets a light hug from Sari as released a noise)

Sari: (Hugs Bumblebee on the neck) Oh, never mind that, it's Christmas, and I forgive you, just don't do anything like that again, K?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Okay?

Cade: (Folds his arms) Wow, talk about girl issues.

All three human girls made a complaint as they went onto Cade verbally, Minerva left the couch to grab something from table while Ratchet went over to her.

Ratchet: Hey, how's Bumblebee holding up?

Minerva: (Tries to get something from the table) Oh you know, not letting feed him while he's healing wounds, you know, same old Bumblebee.

Ratchet: I bet.

Minerva: Hey Professor, this is gonna be awkward, but um, have you seen-?

Ratchet: (Gets out a present with Bee's name on it) This right here?

Minerva: (Notices the present) Hey, how did you find that?

Ratchet: For starters, ya really need to get better at hiding things, and most of all, I'm guessing this is for Bumblebee, from you.

Minerva: Well, yeah, it's supposed to be this, Christmas holiday, to share gifts with friends.

Ratchet: (Makes a smirk) Well, is Bumblebee more than just your friend?

Minerva: Hey, we're friends... (Noticing Ratchet not being convinced) We're just friends!

Ratchet: You sure?

Minerva: (Folds her Servos) No offense Professor, but should I ask you the same thing with Arcee due to the way you look at her?

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics) Hey! We're just-!(Sees the irony) Ugh, alright, point taken. (Gives the present to Minerva) Make sure to place the present underneath the tree though, it's how the Human custom works.

Minerva: I would, if Brawn has made it back with the Christmas tree yet.

Suddenly, Brawn pulled up inside of the Plant with a big tree laid on top of his Alt Mode, and he drove right to the largest space of the place to place the tree as the Jet Twins and Hot Shot came over.

Brawn: (Transforms into his Alt Mode and grabs the tree) Ah, here's our Christmas tree!

Jetfire: Best tree!

Jetstorm: Ever!

Hot Shot: Wow, that thing is huge!

Bulkhead: (Comes over with Chromia, Jazz, Ironhide and Rodimus) Now that's what I'd call a Christmas tree!

Ironhide: I ain't too sure why we need a tree for this kind of custom.

Chromia: Eh, who knows, besides, I think the tree's pretty nice.

Brawn: Glad you think so, because this is ours until the holiday comes!

Rodimus: So where did you get the tree?

Brawn: At one of this big fancy Christmas tree stores sellin trees, I found this one, and I knew this one is definitely a good fit!

Ratchet: (Walks over with Minerva) How much did it cost?

Jazz: (Looks at the price tag) Dang, it's like 5,000$! How did you pull that off?

Brawn: (Rubs his Helm) Well...

 _Flashback, about 10 minutes ago..._

 _Store manager: (Sees Brawn stealing one of their Christmas trees) HEY! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THAT TREE YET!_

 _Brawn: (In his Alt Mode carrying the tree) OH FRAG OFF! THIS TREE IS RIDICULOUSLY EXPENSIVE! ENERGON TREES LIKE THIS AIN'T THAT EXPENSIVE ON CYBERTRON!_

Flashback ends.

Brawn: (Makes a nervous smile) You could say that the manager and I had a "Deal" on prices...

Rodimus: Well, we should get this set up, we have presents that need to be placed underneath the tree right now, so let's get started.

Minerva: Great, then I have to get back out and check on the Dinobots, see if they're alright.

They started to set up the tree as Ratchet walked off, looking around the room, seeing it preoccupied with a lot of Autobots, as Arcee walked towards Ratchet.

Arcee: (Walks over to Ratchet) So, the meaning of Christmas is all about making color lights all over the place?

Ratchet: (Smiles as he turns to Arcee) Well, actually, it ain't really about that, it's really about everyone being together, friends and family alike, and just spending time together, that's it really.

Arcee: Really? So it's about everyone being together?

Ratchet: That's it basically.

Arcee: Okay, well that custom I understand, but I don't understand why anyone would need so many lights to celebrate.

Ratchet: It's just how it is Arcee, no one can help it, not even the rest of the younger Bots here.

Arcee: (Smiles) Well, alright then, if everyone wants to do that, then by all means. (Leans her head down at Ratchet's shoulder) Hey Ratchet...

Ratchet: (Smiles blushingly as he places a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him) Yes Arcee?

Arcee: Is there such a thing known as this, "Santa Claus"?

Ratchet: That part is another story...

While they both talked, Sari couldn't help but notice the two being together as Cliffjumper, Red Alert and Kup walked over to her and Tessa.

Red Alert: Has anyone seen how much Ratchet has been so nice to Arcee lately?

Sari: What do you think? Add a Mistetoe and set those two for a nice kiss?

Kup: (Makes a grin) Well, if there's kissing involved, then I'd say add this Mistletoe you're talkin about.

Tessa: You kidding me? My brother's been trying to get Ironhide to kiss Chromia since they both didn't kiss yet!

Cliffjumper: Alright, then it'll be a double date then! I'll grab a kissing camera! (Runs off)

Sari: Cliff, it's pronounced kiss cam! Not kissing camera!

Kup: And I thought Cliffjumper went crazy for a Nanoclick... (Notices Sentinel is missing) Hey, has anyone seen Sentinel Prime anywhere?

Red Alert: Probably busy guarding the Matrix, as usual.

Kup: I'll get him, be right back. (Leaves the group)

Red Alert: (Leans down to Tessa and Sari) So, just between us, you mind putting a Mistletoe in Hot Rod's room and make sure he's in there?

Meanwhile, Kup went over to the storage area, where he went in and found the Matrix of Leadership sitting in a glass chest, as Sentinel was seen sitting down on a chair, taking a nap as he snores.

Kup: (Rolls his Optics) Ugh, supposed to be a Prime, and yet, he's here taking a nap now. (Goes behind Sentinel and does a karate chop on Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Wakes up from the karate chop and jumps off his chair, with his Lance activated) AH, You want some Decepticreep?! I'm right here! (Looks around the room and sees no sign of danger) Huh? Where did all the Cons go?

Kup: (Rolls his Optics) It was a dream Sentinel, relax, you were taking a nap.

Sentinel: (Turns around and sees Kup) Uh, no I wasn't! I was in here guarding the Matrix of Leadership, like I'm supposed to!

Kup: Boy, do I gotta give you Transformation ups for every lie you make? Come on now, I know you lie even when your Brother goes on and makes these excuses, you are one terrible liar.

Sentinel: (Sighs annoyingly) What do you need Kup?

Kup: I don't need anything, I was just wonderin why you in here guarding the Matrix when everyone is just having a good time just relaxing? Seriously, you don't see Optimus or Rodimus being busy all the time.

Sentinel: Well, somebody's got to be guarding the Matrix, besides, who knows when a Con breaks loose and starts attempting to steal it?

Kup: I don't think that's the point there kid, besides, shouldn't you be out in the room making sure your own Nephew's health on the matter? He did just get beat up by Megatron a few days ago.

Sentinel: I... (Sighs) I don't think it's a good time...

Kup: Then when do ya think it is? Come on, there's a ton of us here at the base, and if danger happens, we'll let the Dinobots deal with it, since I can see that big one is pretty good at destroying things alright.

Sentinel: Sorry, but I'm just going to stay here in case anything happens.

Kup: (Sighs) Alright, but I'm just saying, we all need a break from things sometimes. (Walks out the door)

Sentinel: (Sits down on the chair and leans back) If only that were true for me Sarge... (Turns his head slightly to a mirror, only to notice a Turquoise Green and Brown Femme just sitting on the floor next to him, widening his expression as he turns around, but finds nothing) What the?! (Looks around) Who's there?!

Sentinel looked around the room a few more times with his Lance raised, as the Matrix behind him seemingly glowed each time Sentinel reacted. As for the outside, it snowed down as the night grew young, the Dinobots sat on the clear open basketball field as Grimlock opened his mouth to breath fire, Minerva came out of the Plant with three cases of Energon carried as she walked towards the Dinobots.

Grimlock: (In his Dinosaur Mode, turning his head around to see Minerva) Ooh, Doc lady here! Does Doc Lady have food?

Minerva: (Smiles) Please, it's Minerva, and yes, I have food just for you guys. (Stops in front of them and places the cases for each of them) Now, each of them are for one of you only, it's good to share.

Snarl: (In his Robot Mode) That's not what Grimlock thinks.

Grimlock: (Roars) Snarl lie! Grimlock does share things!

Snarl: When was last time Grimlock ever shared anything with Autobot or Dinobot?

Grimlock just roared as he Transformed into his Robot Mode and tackled Snarl, resulting in a fight as Minerva went over to the two.

Minerva: HEY! Grimlock, stop it! (Touches Grimlock's Pede) Relax...

Grimlock: (Calms down as he gets off of Snarl) Uh... Grimlock sorry Minerva... Grimlock wanted to be proved right.

Minerva: Hey, there's nothing wrong about how you want everyone to know what you need to say, it's just that you need to let them know without having to smash someone to pieces every single time. Now, I'm gonna go back inside now, and like I said before, you guys share.

Grimlock: (Transforms into his Dinosaur Mode) Thank you Minerva.

Minerva: No problem, and a Merry Christmas!

Minerva walked back inside the Plant to leave the Dinobots eating their Energon rations, unknown to anyone, four Red Optics glazed onto the Dinobots as Blackarachnia stood on a rooftop observing the Autobot Base as Waspinator watched along with her.

Blackarachnia: (Places her Optics on Minerva, just getting inside the Plant) So, that girl's the reason why the Dinobots.

Waspinator: (Growls in annoyance) Waspinator don't understand why Waspinator standing in snow with Spider Bot and not doing anything!

Blackarachnia: Because, we're here to find out where the Dinobots are, since I've gone to their Island only to find them missing, and so far this is where I've tracked them down, so that would mean the Autobots have found a way to get their trust, probably that pretty Femme down there, because she just gave them all Energon rations without a scratch.

Waspinator: Ooh! Waspinator like Femme Bots! Maybe after Waspinator destroy Bumble Bot and Iron Bot, Waspinator should go and get Waspinator new Girlfriend!

Blackarachnia: Yeeah, good luck with that, and speaking of which, for now on, we don't go after the Bumble Bot.

Waspinator: For how long?

Blackarachnia: Well let's see, probably never again!

Waspinator: (Growls) But Bumble Bot destroyed Waspinator's life! And took Iron Bot away from Waspinator and made Iron Bot Bumble Bot's friend!

Blackarachnia: Well, how about instead of the Bumble Bot, we have our eyes focused on the one thing we need to deal with, the one that actually destroyed both of our lives for that matter.

Waspinator: Who does Spider Bot have in mind?

Blackarachnia: A dear old "Friend" of mine, or who I thought him to be my friend... Sentinel Prime...

Waspinator: Alright, that seems fair for Waspinator, but what do Waspinator and Spider Bot do once we get Sarge Bot?

Blackarachnia: Oh I'll tell you what will happen... You see, the reason why Sentinel, or Sarge Bot as you would call him, was once considered to be my friend, until one, stupid, worst day ever, he had the brilliant idea for me, Optimus, and Sentinel to go to this seemingly nice planet, which turned out to be filled with Spiders, and that, was where I ended up, like this... (Shows off her Servo) And then, just recently right after I met up with Sentinel, told him what really happened to me, actually tried to have me Offlined, because he didn't see me as Elita One anymore, all because of his selfishness... Well, once we get to Sentinel, I'm going to make sure he suffers the most imagining pain he ever felt, and then I'll make sure to scratch his Plates, cut and slow, and then afterwards, once he's in my base, I'll have him hooked up to a wall, and chained up with Stasis Cuffs, just so every day, I'll come for him and make sure to make his life a living Pit, and to make him pay, by tearing him apart over and over again for the injustice he brought to me, for treating me like some dog, to Optimus, and to my Sparkling that I lost a thousand Stellar Cycles ago!

Waspinator: (Widens his Optics in a WTF look) Waspinator only asked in case Spider Bot wanted to grab some kind of necklace for Spider Bot only, or a nice hat, the one that makes all the other Femmes say, "Ooh, that's nice."

Blackarachnia: (Turns her Helm around to Waspinator and gives a low growl) Is this a time for jokes now?

Waspinator: (Waves his hands up) Obviously not for Spider Bot, no.

Blackarachnia: Alright, we should go now, It's cold out here, and my Organic half can't take this temperature.

Waspinator: Fine, but why does Spider Bot need more Dinobots? Doesn't Spider Bot have Dinobots at home?

Blackarachnia: (Makes a devious smile) All the reason why mine should meet up with Grimlock's... (Makes a chuckle as she walked casually down the roof and Transforms into her Spider Mode to get off of it)

Waspinator: (Watches as she leaves) Maybe destroying Sarge Bot fine with Spider Bot, but Waspinator won't be satisfied until Bumble Bot and Iron Bot are both left to rust in Offline Shells!

* * *

The next day, at Christmas Eve, morning dawned as Sentinel was still on the chair, asleep as he snores, but wakes up due to a bit of sunlight hitting his Optics, causing him to get up.

Sentinel: (Yawns) Uh, what time is it? Ah, forget it. (Turns to a wall) Hey! What are you looking at Decepticreep?You want some? Here's some! (Pretends to punch the wall while making punching noises) Psh, ah, POP! The crowd goes wild! Eat that Decepticreep!m(Hears something moving) Huh? (Turns around, sees nothing) Hey, who is that? (Hears footsteps behind him) What?! (Turns around, but still sees nothing) Alright, whoever you are, you're coming out right now, or else I'm going to have to give you a beat down Elite Guard style! (Activates his Lance as he scans the room one more time, only to hear something meowing and then looks down to see a cat)

Cat: Meow.

Sentinel: (Sees the cat) Oh, it's just some stupid furry Organic.

Cat: (Draws closer to Sentinel, seems to like him) Meow.

Sentinel: (Leans down to it's face) Get out of here you stinking Organic! No one wants you here! Now get out or I'll Slag you!

Maggie: (Yawns as she sees the cat and Sentinel) What's going on here?

Sentinel: (Turns to Maggie) You! Is this your cat?

Maggie: (Looks down at the cat and back to Sentinel) Depends if you want to keep it.

Sentinel: Well, I don't want to! Last thing I need is to have some filth all over me right now!

Maggie: Well, it's not really my cat, so it's not really my problem. (Puts on her earbuds and plays music, leaving Sentinel and the cat)

Sentinel: (Sees Maggie leave) Hey! Where are you going?! I don't want it here! (Turns and sees the Cat just laying right next to him) Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you! Nor do I want you spreading some sort of Organic contamination inside me!

?: Relax Sentinel.

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics) AHH! (Turns around and sees the light Green and Brown Femme sitting on the Matrix of Leadership)

?: (Gives off a smirk) It's just a cat.

Sentinel: (Stomps towards her) Who are you?! Never mind that, what do you think you're doing?!

?: (Shrugs) What? I'm just sitting down.

Sentinel: Yeah, you're sitting down on the Matrix of Leadership! Now get off! (Grabs her arm and yanks her to the door) That thing is an instrument of destruction, now shoo! (Gets her out and slams the door shut in front of him, making a sigh as he leaned his head on the door, unaware the Femme is back sitting down on the Matrix)

?: (Grins) Why can't it be both?

Sentinel: Wha-! (Turns around and sees her, widening his Optics in disbelief as he turned his head back and forth at the door and to the Femme) How-? What?! I just kicked you out!

?: And here I am... Nothing different about it, don't you think?

Sentinel: (Gives a stern look) Listen-

?: Why do you distance yourself away?

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) What?

?: (Gets off the Matrix and circles around Sentinel) From others, why do you keep on keeping your distance away from everybody and keep to yourself in a room that's so dark, and the only thing that keeps it bright is the one thing that glows real bright... You seem to be a sort of a likeable Mech, funny personality, and also... An Uncle, don't you think you should spend time out in there instead of here?

Sentinel: (Starts to be confused) How did you-?

?: (Turns to Sentinel) I heard you...

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Heard me what?

?: Archa... 7...

Sentinel: (Expression drops dead) What?

?: Archa 7...

Sentinel: (Starts hearing voices repeating Archa 7 over and over again) Huh?

?: Archa 7.

Voice in Sentinel's head: (Shows flashbacks of him, Optimus and Elita One on Archa 7) Archa 7.

?: Archa 7.

Voice in Sentinel's head: Archa 7

?: Archa 7.

Sentinel: (Gets really frustrated) SHUT UP!

?: Archa 7.

Sentinel: (Turns to the mysterious Femme) Who are you?

Suddenly, the Matrix started to glow brighter as the two Bots turned around and saw it glowing, noticing some spikes that were buzzing on the monitors.

Sentinel: Oh Frag, it's that blasted Matrix! (Walks over to it) What's going on with it now?

The Femme on the other hand didn't say anything as her Optics glowed a bright yellow apparently, and suddenly, the Matrix got hot as Sentinel laid his hand on it, he ended up feeling a lot of heat burnt up on his palm.

Sentinel: (Gets his hand burnt from the Matrix) OW! Slag, since when did that thing get so hot!

?: Well, I do my very best.

Sentinel: (Raises an even more confusing brow) What does that mean?

Jetstorm: (Walks into the room) Sentinel Prime sir? Is everything alright?

Sentinel: (Turns to Jetstorm) First off, my own hand got burnt off because the Matrix is apparently overheating, and second, aren't you going to notice that, Femme just standing there?!

Jetstorm: (Looks confused as he sees no one but Sentinel in the room) Um, sir? I don't know who you mean?

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) What do you mean you don't know?! There's a Femme in this room just standing there! (Points at the Femme) Can't you see her?!

Jetstorm: Um, Sentinel Prime sir, with all due respect, you are the only one in this room, I don't see a Femme anywhere?

Jazz: (Comes in the room) Hey what's going on in here?

Sentinel: What's going on is that Jetstorm obviously has some sort of malfunction in his Optics because he can't even see one single Femme in the room!

Jazz: (Looks around the room, seeing Sentinel, but no Femme) Hey SP, not that I ain't calling your story bogus or anything, but I'm gonna side with JS here, Cuz I don't see no Femme here.

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics as he turns to the Femme, and then back at Jetstorm and Jazz) But... She... I!

?: (Walks casually towards the door) So what's that one scenario where you see this one thing, but everyone else doesn't believe you and call you absolutely insane? (Walks into Jazz and Jetstorm, but instead of bumping into them, she phases through the two like there was no wall in front of her, leaning against a wall with one arm)

Sentinel: (Widen his Optics in total disbelief) What in the Slag?

Jazz: (Rubs his Helm) Hey listen SP, I think you must have had some sort of dream or something, because I don't see a Femme anywhere, and all the other Femmes are out in the main room right now... Is everything alright?

?: Yeah Sentinel, is everything okay?

Sentinel: (Is in total disbelief) I... Uh...

Suddenly, the alarms flared out all over the base as everyone was on high alert, filling the room with red sirens, flashing round and round the room.

?: (Looks at the lights and listens to the noise) Well that's really loud!

Jetstorm: What's going on now?

Jazz: I don't know yet, but we should check it out! Come on SP! (Runs out of the room with Jetstorm)

Sentinel: (Watches Jazz and Jetstorm leave and then turns to the Femme at hand) Who... Who the Pit are you?

?: So... Did anyone ever say that the Matrix of Leadership, or the Allspark before it was even formed, that it had a Conscious?

Sentinel: What? (Turns to the Matrix, and then back to the Femme) But... What?!

Matrix: (Smiles as she waved her hand at Sentinel) Hello! Oh look at you, Sentinel Prime, the Mech who thought he knew everything and yet he ends up with a Femme in a box just talking to you in your own head... Craziest moment in your lifetime eh Sentinel?

Sentinel: (Glares at the Matrix's physical form) I'd say you're absolutely insane! And everything else in what you're saying, is Bogus!

Matrix: Oh like you thought your own Brother's story was bogus when he said he blew up the Allspark, or technically, me up, by the way, I had an extreme headache no being has ever felt before, and even today I'm still dealing with it, and I ended up giving life to those other Constructicons, that's what they were called, right?

Sentinel: You know what, just please, shut up already before you start giving me a headache!

Matrix: Alright, fine then... It's probably for the best anyway, considering that you're late to a meeting. (Sits down criss-cross apple sauce, noticing Sentinel is staring at her) Go on, don't mind me, I'll catch up without you even noticing... Besides, (Points at the box) Not like I'm going anywhere, am I right?

Sentinel gave a uncertain look at her, before leaving the room and going to the main living room, meeting up with most of the Autobots in the room, as he went up to the monitors and stood next to Optimus and Jazz who were overlooking the monitors.

Sentinel: (Joins the group) So, what did I miss?

Kup: Not that much really.

Optimus: Hey are you alright Sentinel? Jazz said that you saw something in the room where the Matrix is, what Femme did you see?

Sentinel: Well uh... (Notices the Matrix in Cybertronian Form standing right next to Optimus, staring casually at him while not one Bot noticed) Well... I did see something in there.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) What did ya see?

Sentinel: Well... I saw a cat.

Matrix: (Widens her brow) Well that's a straight forward honest answer.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Seriously Sentinel? A cat?

Sentinel: Well, I was, pointing at it for Jetstorm and Jazz to see, but they didn't even see it!

Jazz: Oh, so that makes sense, no wonder you were saying there was a Femme in the room, there was a Female cat in there that was too short for us to see!

Sentinel: There, you guys happy? I'm not going crazy here.

Matrix: I'm not so sure that part's entirely true...

Chromia: Let's get back to the subject, any idea what's going on?

Rodimus: Right, there's an attack going on downtown, apparently, whoever's behind it has no Christmas Spirit this year.

Bulkhead: Hey, maybe someone should outta set up a Christmas Carol, that might stop them from being Scrooges!

Arcee: What do you mean by a Christmas Carol?

Ratchet: It's basically this one story in Christmas where some ghost comes out of nowhere and knocks some sense into this one grumpy lifeform that happens to be grumpy towards everybody and everything by showing him visions of the past, present and future.

Matrix: (Makes an interested brow) Is that so?

Sentinel: Look, let's cut to the chase already, when do we move?

Optimus: Right now, although Ironhide, and Minerva will have to stay here to keep an eye on Bumblebee and the Dinobots, so everyone, let's Roll Out!

Everyone drove out of the Plant except for Ironhide, Minerva, Bumblebee and the Dinobots. While they drove to their destination, Kup drove next to Sentinel, who in Sentinel's vision, can see the Matrix just hanging on the back of Kup's Alt Mode Trunk, as she gave a sip of Oil.

Matrix: (Sips some Oil Nog) Ugh, I'm not so sure I'm not one for drinking beverages, but obviously, this guy does.

Kup: (Drives alongside with Sentinel) Hey Sentinel, you alright?

Sentinel: I'm fine...

Kup: You sure? Because you seem like you seen some sort of ghost back inside the Plant.

Matrix: Oh did he now?

Sentinel: (Sighs) Look, I had a very tiring night, so it was nothing.

Kup: Alright, if you say so kiddo.

Red Alert: We're arriving.

Everyone Transformed back into their Robot Modes and looked around to see the street they're at, overlooking the damages, cars flipped over, crashed, and some buildings that apparently have some claw marks scrapped right on as they walked.

Brawn: (Looks around) Yikes, this place has had a bad hangover.

Hot Shot: What happened here?

Rodimus: I have no idea, but we should keep an Optic out.

Jazz: (Looks at the damages) Man what kind of D-Con would have done this?

Kup: Or what kind of animal?

Optimus: What do you mean?

Kup: Come take a look and see.

Everyone walked over and looked at what Kup was talking about, to see a car, sliced right in half, and another, having scratch marks on the bottom side of the car that was flipped over, as some widen their Optics in disgust.

Matrix: (Looks at the damages while standing next to Sentinel) Well someone had a very bad day...

Hot Shot: Oh man, now that's nasty! Shouldn't there be a lot of Energon be leaking out right now?

Optimus: If it was Cybertronian, maybe.

Red Alert: Oh I think I'm gonna be sick just looking at this!

Bulkhead: I dunno about you guys, but I have a really bad feeling about this.

Matrix: A bit too soon, don't you think?

Suddenly, some roars were heard, and then a Machete just barely missed Sentinel just a few inches away from his head as it landed right on a car, then they all turned around to see a unique group of Cybertronians, all of whom, bore Orange, Yellow and Velvet Red, and Decepticon Symbols, and yet, look some form of animalistic features, as the one who looks like a Lion, stepped forward and reached out another Machete and raised it towards the Autobots.

Lion: (Roars) Predacons! Attack!

Matrix: (Raises her brow in surprise) Well that's new.

Soon, the attackers, known as the Predacons, Transformed into their Alt Modes, which consisted of a Lion, Rhino, Tiger, Eagle, and Cobra, charged right towards the Autobots in cries of battle, while they in hand got in their battle positions.

Arcee: (Activates her Lightsabers) This is a very odd group of Decepticons!

Optimus: (Activates his Battle Mask and Axe) Yes, and I can tell which one is responsible for assembling this batch.

Then as they got ready, the Rhino tackled forward at Bulkhead, who caught him in a grip, and the rest just attacked in a frenzy, the Cobra catching the Jet Twins in a tight hold, the Tiger pouncing onto Brawn, the Eagle flying from above to Transform into Robot Mode to jump onto an unsuspecting Sentinel Prime and tackled him, and the Lion to Transform as well and charge into Optimus, catching them both in a battle clash as they faced each other with one arm against each other.

Razorclaw: (Growls at Optimus) Razorclaw destroy you now!

Optimus: (Grunts) I'm guessing that's your name, isn't it?

The brawl began as two figures on a rooftop observed the battle, Blackarachnia and Waspinator watched as her Predacons fought with the Autobots.

Blackarachnia: (Observes the battle) Ah, I just knew that big amusement park or whatever that place was called was a very good idea after all.

Waspinator; (Growls as he does not see Bumblebee or Ironhide) Bumble Bot and Iron Bot nowhere seen! Why aren't they here?!

Blackarachnia: I dunno, and we can't think about it right now, not when Sentinel Prime is right where I can see him... (Stares at Sentinel with a venomous look)

Sentinel: (Grunts as he deals with the Eagle on top of him) Get off of me you Techno Organic abomination!

Divebomb: Hey! That's not Divebomb's name! Name is Divebomb! (Gets blown away by the wind) Ahh!

Jetfire: (Comes to Sentinel's side along with his brother) Sentinel Prime sir, are you alright?

Sentinel: (Rubs himself off) I'm still functioning, so that's something... (Doesn't notice he's glowing)

Jetstorm: (Noticed Sentinel is glowing) Uhh, sir? Are you alright?

Sentinel: What do you mean? I'm doing fine-?! (Raises his Servo, only to notice he is glowing a bright blue) What the?! Why am I glowing?!

Blackarachnia: (Notices Sentinel is glowing) That's odd, since when did Sentinel started to glow like that?

Optimus: (Kicks Razorclaw off of him and sees Sentinel glowing really bright now) Sentinel?! What's going on?

Sentinel: (Looks at himself in fear) I don't know, one second I'm doing fine then another I'm started glowing!

Rampage: (Stares at Sentinel) Oooh, Rampage like bright light. (Gets socked in the face by Brawn) OW!

Brawn: (Grunts) Get off of me you Tiger!

Optimus: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, what's going on with Sentinel?

Ratchet: I can't say for certain, but it's like something is trying to Transwarp him somewhere, because I'm detecting a lot of Transwarp signals spiking around him!

Sentinel: Transwarp?! Who could be-! (Turns to the Matrix, who just leaned against the wall with her back) Oh Slag no!

Matrix: Yeeah, we need to talk someplace that's not here.

Suddenly, Sentinel glowed really bright that no one can see him anymore, and then suddenly, in a flash, Sentinel was nowhere to be seen as a small burnt crater was made on the place he stood at.

Kup: (Notices Sentinel is gone) Primus, what just happened?

Optimus: (Grunts as he fights with Razorclaw) I don't know, but we'll need to deal with the Predacons right now! Sentinel's signal isn't gone, so we'll need to deal with them before we can get to Sentinel!

The Autobots continued to fight as Blackarachnia and Waspinator witnessed the whole thing happening, as she just bent onto the ground and growled in anger.

Blackarachnia: (Gets angry at Sentinel disappearing) ARGH! NO! I had Sentinel right in my Optics, and there he goes vanishing without a trace! I did not need this right now!

Waspinator: So does Spider Bot want to destroy the other Autobots?

Blackarachnia: No... They're not worth being destroyed, it's Sentinel that I want, and I did not come this far to loose him there just so I can be denied of his Offlining!

Waspinator: Well, it might be possible Sarge Bot got Offlined when bright light took him.

Blackarachnia: Did you not hear a word I just said, I wanted to Offline him! Ugh, no matter, if he's still Functioning, then maybe I should take a visit to the Autobot base, maybe I can locate his Signal from there...

* * *

In someplace far away from Detroit, a bright blue light was seen flashing in a distance, as Sentinel was seen flying out of the portal, and crash landed right onto the snow, as the portal shut out, he groaned as he rubbed his Helm due to a headache, and looked around to see he was on Dinobot Island, due to the large peninsula formed from it's destruction.

Sentinel: (Groans) How did I get here?

Matrix: (Walks from behind Sentinel and circles him) How do you think it happened?

Sentinel: (Sees the Matrix and glares) You! You sent me to this island, why?! Are you going to kill me?!

Matrix: No, I don't want to kill you, I just want to talk to you, that's all.

Sentinel: What's there to talk about? I don't know you, and for I'm far as I'm certain, you don't know Slag about me!

Matrix: Oh I know everything about you Sentinel... Or should I call you Dion?

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics in surprise) How did you even-?

Matrix: Do you even want to ask that question right now, because I can ask the same on how many times you had asked the impossible over and over again?

Sentinel: (Gives a long sigh) Okay... Can I ask you some questions then?

Matrix: Ask as many as you like, as long as they're intelligible.

Sentinel Alright then... Apparently, you're supposed to be the Matrix right now?

Matrix: (Shrugs) Made myself quite an entrance back there, didn't I?

Sentinel: Right, you made your point there, but how do you have a conscious? Is there some reasonable explanation I should know about?

Matrix: Yeah, that's a long story.

Sentinel: How long?

Matrix: Um, long enough for me to find you taking a nap, just snoring like you did while guarding me...

Sentinel: Right... Point taken, um, don't get me wrong, but uh, is that your real physical form?

Matrix: Actually, I'm glad you asked that, this is pretty much a form that I have taken up, one that has not been used in Centuries, I believe her Disignation was... Binary, yes, that's what I believe her name was.

Sentinel: Wait hold up, so are you saying you're some kind of shape shifter?

Matrix: Into any Cybertronian and previous lifeform that I have encountered prior to my awakening, yes, I indeed can.

Sentinel: (Folds his Servos) Try me.

Matrix: (Grins) As you wish. (Starts to get bright as she shape shifts into a he, he in turn is Sentinel Prime) What's up?

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics as he saw the Matrix shape change into himself) What the? You shape shifted into me?!

Matrix: Well, you did say, and I quote, "Try me", am I right, or am I right? (Looks at his form) Ooh, look at myself, I'm all big and strong! (Gets out the Lance and Shield) Wow! Look at these bad boys! Oh hey, what do you say? How about we go to the beach, get out our Lances, have ourselves a duel of our own huh? (Raises the Lance at the real Sentinel's face) HA! On guard!

Sentinel: (Frowns) Okay, can you please, change into something else, because I feel like I'm talking to myself here!

Matrix: Ah, but don't you talk to yourself all the time, considering you pretend to punch the wall to think imaginatively that you're fighting Decepticreeps?

Sentinel: Can you just do it, please?

Matrix: Ugh, you're such a party pooper, right, well since you're already done talking to yourself, how about someone recent, you know, someone you haven't talked to, let's say someone from your Brother's team. (Shape shifts into the form of Prowl) My, I'm usually more calm, but I never felt more calm, more in serenity, and I know some moves too! (Makes some ninja moves) Wow, with this form, I could be a Cyberninja, let's see, I am Autobot... (Raises a brow) Jazz? Is that right?

Sentinel: (Rolls his Optics) It's Prowl.

Matrix: Oh right, my apologies, I've woken up just last night actually, and I get some names mixed up when I try to process things, you know how it is when everyone gets tired. Say, where is Prowl? (Scans for Prowl's databanks) Oh, huh? Oh ooh, um... Yikes, he's Offline, my mistake, okay, let's try something else I haven't tried on yet, someone you are familiar with already, although you don't really talk that much. (Shape shifts into Minerva) Ooh, look at me, I never felt this young! Not in Millennia!

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) No wonder.

Matrix: (Walks seductively in Minerva's form) Well, what do you say? How about since you're single, you and me can just lay down and just make out right here, where no one can see us, huh?

Sentinel: Ugh, one, that form you're using, she's too young for me and Primus be Slagged if I even try to think about it, and two, do I even want to know which gender you are?

Matrix: Okay, so you just want a Femme friend! Alright, how about someone you haven't seen a long time! (Suddenly shape shifts into a Femme that Sentinel knew from a long time ago... Elita One)

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics in seeing the form of Elita One) You're... You're...!

Matrix: Elita One? Oh yes, that's right she's a part of your past! Or future, sorry I get those two mixed up as well, wait, I'm sorry, was her name Ariel?

Sentinel: (Starts to get an angry glare) Alright, that's enough, stop it!

Matrix: (Raises a brow) Stop what?

Sentinel: What you're doing right now! Stop this right now! I may not know much about you, but I do know that you are absolutely NOT Elita One!

Matrix: Oh yeah that's right, well that's because that's not her name anymore... (Changes into Blackarachnia and takes another step forward to Sentinel) Is it?

Sentinel gave a small shout as he fell down onto his back, seeing the Matrix in the form of Blackarachnia, standing over him.

Matrix: (Sighs as she changes back into Binary's form) I'm sorry... I believe from your position I've crossed a nerve there...

Sentinel: (Pants as he laid on the Snow) What the Frag was that supposed to be?!

Matrix: What that was is merely a small test on your personality and thought, and so far, you've shown to have a strong reaction to both Elita One and Blackarachnia, and what's odd is that it seems connected to Archa 7, not that it surprises you anyway, given your history there...

Sentinel: (Closes his Optics as he lowers his Helm) What do you want from me?

Matrix: (Kneels down to Sentinel's level) I just want to show you something, if you would allow me to do more further.

Sentinel: (Opens his Optics and looks at the Matrix) Well... Then get it over with.

Matrix: (Reaches out her hand to Sentinel's) Come follow me please.

Sentinel looked at her hand, and with a little reluctance, he reached out for it as he is lifted up off from the ground, everything around him started to fade into black as they walked around.

Sentinel: (Looks around his environment) Okay, weren't we at the Island just now?

Matrix: Do not be afraid, I'm tapping into one of your oldest Memory banks, we should see a view right now...

Suddenly, the entire place changed from pitch black into a Cybertronian background, with it's Red colored sky and a metal ground, filled with Energon trees, as they walked around the area.

Matrix: (Turns around to Sentinel) I presume you are familiar with this place?

Sentinel: (Looks around and memorizes it) Yeah... This is the place where I-

?: (From a distance) TAKE THAT DECEPTICREEP!

They both turned around to see two little Autobot kids playing around in a field, one of them was a familiar Red and Blue little Mech, and the other was the all too familiar Blue Mech, who was also the same size and age of his friend.

Kid 2: (Gets chased around by his friend) Nah uh! You aren't gonna get me!

Kid 1: (Chases after him) Oh yeah? Watch me! (Giggles as he chased his friend down)

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics in shock) Primus almighty! That's-!

Matrix: (Smiles) Orion and Dion Pax, many Stellar Cycles away from becoming Optimus and Sentinel... By the way, you look absolutely adorable right now!

Sentinel: (Turns his head to the Matrix) So... That's little me? From the past?

Matrix: I know right? It's like watching an old video of yourself in 3D!

Sentinel: You don't say... (Turns to his past self playing with Orion, as he gave a short smile, only to break it as he widened his Optics) Wait, Slag! What are doing standing here, they'll see us!

Matrix: (Pulls Sentinel's arm) Oh no they won't, believe me, it's one of your memories from the past, those two can't even see us or hear us at the same time.

Sentinel: And how do you know that?

Matrix: Alright then. (Turns to the fields) HI! NICE TO MEET YOU! YOU TWO ARE CUTE!

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics and pulls her away to hide behind a tree) For Frag's sake, what are you thinking?!

Matrix: Relax Sentinel... Just look... (Moves Sentinel's head towards the fields) See anything different?

Sentinel: (Sees Orion and Dion still playing, but no reaction to the sudden commotion) They... They're still playing as if we weren't even here!

Matrix: Exactly, see, I told you so! (Comes out of the tree and nudges Sentinel's arm) Come on, it's just you and your brother playing, what's the harm in that?

Sentinel looked behind the tree to see the two Protoforms playing together, as he reluctantly got out of his hiding spot and stood next to the Matrix, observing the fun they were having.

Matrix: Ah, look at those two, about 10 Stellar Cycles old at the time, and still learning the meaning of fun and joy... While all of the Universe is at a struggle, two Protoforms out here in the field, playing the game of-

Sentinel: "Catching the Decepticon"... Optimus, or Orion back then, and I both always loved to play that game whenever we were out of school and we didn't have any homework assignments to do, and we never got tired of that game period.

Matrix: (Turns her head to Sentinel and smiles) You remember.

Sentinel: (Smiles a bit) How... How could I forget?

Matrix: What else do you remember?

Sentinel: What do you mean?

As they talked Orion and Dion were piled onto each other, laughing hysterically in fun until Dion noticed someone on an Energon tree.

Dion: (Moves up and looks at the tree) Hey, Orion, who is that?

Orion: What do you mean? (Turns to the tree and noticed it as well, widening his Optics in wonder) Whoa.

The two got up and walked up to the tree, which had a little Yellow and Black Femme Protoform sitting on top of the tree, gazing onto the sky, looking at the shooting stars gazing through the evening.

Orion: (Walks up to the tree) Hey, what are you doing up there?

?: Huh? (Turns her head and noticed Orion and Dion) Oh, I'm doing nothing really, I'm just looking at the sky...

Orion: Why would you do that?

?: It's the only thing I can do right now, because it's the only thing I can think of...

Orion: Well, don't you have any friends to play with?

?: No... Not really, I don't really have any friends anywhere...

Dion: That's sad.

?: It's okay... I'm used to it...

Orion: (Gives a wide smile) Hey, maybe you could be our friend! We'd be happy to have you as our friend! (Turns to Dion) Isn't that right Dion?

Dion: (Smiles) Oh heck yeah! We'd totally love it if you hung out with us!

?: I'm not so sure... I'm usually alone without any friends, and my family is always working day and night...

Dion: Well ours too, except our mom isn't really Functioning anymore, but our dad is always working all the time...

Orion: Hey, what's your name?

?: (Turns to the two and gave off a small smile) Ariel, what are yours?

Orion: My name is Orion! And this is Dion! He and I are brothers, and we're both also best friends!

Ariel: Really? Wow, that must be so cool!

Dion: (Smiles) Hey, do you also want to be our best friend too? We'd be happy if you would be!

Ariel: (Smiles wide as she got off of the tree) Sure, I'd love too!

Dion: Sweet! (Raises his Servo out) Here, let's have our Servos out, so we'll know that all of us are best friends forever! Here's to best friends forever!

Orion: (Smiles as he places his hand on Dion's) Best friends forever!

Ariel: (Smiles as she in turn places a hand on Orion and Dion's hands) Best friends forever!

Dion: Alrighty! On three, we all say it together! On three, one, two, three!

Protoforms: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!

The three gave a fun shoutout as Sentinel and the Matrix watched from their spots, making Sentinel's Spark warm at the memories he is witnessing.

Matrix: (Smiles) Ah, look at you, all happy and joyful...

Sentinel: (Smiles) Yeah... That was how we met Ariel before she became Elita, before she...

Matrix: Became Blackarachnia, yes.

Sentinel: (Turns to the Matrix) Why did you bring me here? What was the point of this?

Matrix: To remember what was your past life like even before you had grown yourself up, how your father was always working, and hardly had the time for his own Sons, and yet, you and your brother were still together, strong, as best friends, and as family... Now I wonder what happened to that?

Sentinel: (Sighs) I'd rather not say...

Matrix: Because you already know the answer? (Gets a silent treatment from Sentinel) Alright, why don't we move on to the present, see what's in store. (Changes the background as everything went pitch black again)

Sentinel: (Walks around the pitch black area) What do you mean? There's no other memory in my Processor that has that has to do with my past.

Matrix: No, but there's always the present that everyone is shared, and for the info, we're not going through your memory banks anymore.

Suddenly, the background changed into the Autobot Base, with Bumblebee laying on the Berth in Castes around his limbs and Minerva with him.

Sentinel: (Looks around) Hey, we're at base!

Matrix: It's a live feed, and no one can still see you in case you were wondering.

Minerva: (Walks to Bumblebee with some soup) Here you go, some nice delicious warm Energon soup just the way you wanted it.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Thanks Minerva.

Minerva: No problem... (Notices Bumblebee is silent) Hey, are you okay Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Oh, yeah of course! I'm just trying to ignore the pain inside.

Minerva: Something tells me it's not just the pain though, care to talk about something?

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Well, it shouldn't be anything right now, but, it's about my family...

Minerva: Well, didn't you and your Dad make up the other day?

Bumblebee: This isn't my Dad we're talking about here, it's about Sentinel, and my mother.

Minerva: Oh, okay, what about them?

Bumblebee: Well for starters, I know that Sentinel's my Uncle, since he's my Dad's Brother, but I'm not so sure if he's okay with me being around him all the time.

Minerva: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: Well, I met him waaay back in Boot Camp and he was my drill sergeant, and I was trying hard to impress everyone back then that I ended up making everyone annoyed, and you could say I wasn't exactly on his most favorite Cadet list.

Minerva: Well that shouldn't mean he doesn't care about you though, I mean, back when you were in Megatron's clutches, he was extremely angered by how hurt you were.

Bumblebee: How do you know that?

Minerva: I was with him that night, with some of the other Autobots that were in position.

Bumblebee: Right...

Minerva: What about your mother though? What made you think of her?

Bumblebee: Well... I've been thinking about it since Optimus is my Dad, because I know he is my Dad, but the question entirely is that I have no clue who my Mom is...

Minerva: Did he tell you yet?

Bumblebee: No, not exactly, but... I think in a way he already did.

Minerva: What do you mean?

Bumblebee: Well it was the night after that whole Space Barnacle crap, and then I was with my Dad who told me this story about him, Sentinel and this Femme known as Elita One, and I remembered him telling me that the reason that he gone to Archa 7 and get expelled from the academy was because of this Special friend of their's...

Minerva: Wait, so they had another friend that was special to them?

Bumblebee: I think... I think that Special friend, was me... I think that was what my Dad was talking about, and they were on that planet looking for Energon for me...

Minerva: So you believe this Elita One is, or was, your mother?

Bumblebee: I think so... Yeah.

Minerva: Alright, so what about Sentinel and your mother?

Bumblebee: Well, Dad said that Sentinel blamed him for leaving her behind, but I think, in another way, he also blames me too.

Minerva: What? Why?

Bumblebee: Because of me, because I needed Energon more than anyone else back then... I think somehow it was my fault that, that they're not together anymore was because of me...

Sentinel: (Widening his Optics in hurt) No... No Bumblebee... (Walks towards Bumblebee) That part, it wasn't your fault, it- (Went to place a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, but then it phased right through) Huh?

Matrix: (Walks next to Sentinel) Like I said, it's a live feed, and that also means that not only they can't see you, but you can't touch them either, it's a holographic projection.

Sentinel: So I can't tell him that it's not his fault? Is that you're telling me?

Matrix: Well, not right now, no, but I think that's enough of the present as of right now.

The Matrix had closed the feed off as we turn to the Plant on the other Autobots, Grimlock was out playing fetch with Ironhide, who throws a big piece of metal onto the air for Grimlock to catch, and Grimlock happily went back to Ironhide to bring him back the piece of metal.

Grimlock: (Drops the metal and smiles wide) Ah, Grimlock want to play more! Hehe.

Ironhide: (Smiles as he picks up the metal) Ya really like playing this game, don't ya?

Snarl: (Rolls his Optics) Snarl have no idea why Grimlock keep playing. (Hears something from a distance) Hm?

Snarl turned to the noise, as did Snoop, and Ironhide, who also heard the noise, and now Grimlock, now hearing it as two figures come to them from the distance.

Grimlock: (Tilts his head) Huh? What two big Bots making rumbling noise?

Ironhide: (Gets ready to fight) Probably trouble...

Suddenly, the two took shape as the Bots turned out to be new Dinobots; one a Stegosaurus, and the other, an Apatosaurus, as they all charged towards the Plant, and Transformed into their Robot Modes as the Apatosaurus went forward.

Apatosaurus: (Roars) Me king! You, fight me... (Rubs his chin) Uh, what's my name?

Ironhide: (Walks forward) How about Slag you piece of Slag!

Slag: Hmm... Slag... Me Slag like! (Roars as he tackled at Grimlock) Me Slag king! You, Grimlock, nothing!

Grimlock: (Growls as he is Transformed into his Robot Mode) Roar, Me Grimlock strongest! You Slag, weak! (Grunts as he kicks Slag off of him)

Snarl: (Stands up and walks next to Swoop) Snarl don't know new Dinobots, do Swoop know?

Swoop: (Shrugs) Swoop... Don't know...

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Now all of ya can talk?

Snarl: (Moves next to Ironhide) You Orange Bot, go inside to get Doc Lady, this Dinobot business.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) If ya say so.

Ironhide went inside of the Plant to get Minerva, who was still inside of Bumblebee's room.

Ironhide: (Runs inside of Bumblebee's room) Hey Minerva-! (Notices Her and Bumblebee being close) Um... Was I interrupting something?

Bumblebee: Hey! We were just talking!

Minerva: What do you need Ironhide?

Ironhide: I need ya to get outside, apparently we got some new Dinobots ready to beat the Frag out of each other!

Minerva: What? Okay, I'm coming!

Bumblebee: Hey, try kicking some Tailpipe for me if you guys keep fighting, okay?

Ironhide and Minerva ran out of Bumblebee's room to go outside, only to be pushed against the wall covered in Spider webbing, which was awfully strong.

Ironhide: (Grunts as he is covered by Spider webs) What the Pit?

Minerva: (Grunts as she struggles to get out) Come on! I need to get out there! The Dinobots need my help!

Blackarachnia: Nah uh uh sister... (Uses a web to climb down from the ceiling and drop down in front of Ironhide and Minerva) I had those Bots way before you did.

Minerva: Who are you supposed to be?

Blackarachnia: A friend, if you want me to be.

Ironhide: (Grits his Dentals) What do ya want?

Blackarachnia: Nothing that involves any of you, I just need to look up somebody-

Waspinator: (Roars as he flies inside the Plant and charges towards Ironhide) Waspinator now get revenge on Iron Bot!

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Wasp?

Blackarachnia: (Rolls her Optics) For Primus' sake! (Walks towards Ironhide) Mind if I borrow something from you? (Downloads Ironhide's Upgrade to turn herself Bulletproof and Swung at Waspinator, right in the face)

Waspinator: OOF! (Falls down to the ground) Ow, that hurt Waspinator!

Blackarachnia: Well how about you wait a Nano Click before you start beating the Slag out of your friends from Boot Camp!

Waspinator: (Growls) Waspinator don't wait any longer! Waspinator destroy Bumble Bot and Iron Bot now!

Blackarachnia: Didn't I tell you that Bumble Bot is off limits?

Waspinator: Spider Bot don't tell Waspinator what to do when comes Waspinator's revenge!

Blackarachnia: (Sighs) Of course. (Webs Waspinator to a wall)

Waspinator: (Gets webbed) Argh! How could Spider Bot do this to Waspinator?! Waspinator won't be denied revenge on Iron Bot and Bumble-

Blackarachnia: Oh shut up! (Punches Waspinator hard, knocking him out) Ah, that's better.

Maggie: (Walks into the room) Hey, did anything happen? (Notices Ironhide and Minerva webbed to a wall and then Blackarachnia standing next to them) What the?! (Gets webbed too) Gah!

Blackarachnia: Now, any other interruptions I need to know, or is that all? Because I'm really getting tired of using these Webs.

Minerva: What do you want from us?!

Blackarachnia: Nothing, I just need to find the location of a certain Bot that I need Slagged, and the only way I can do that is on your Monitor. (Walks up to it and looks up Sentinel Prime) Alright, now where are you... (Finds his coordinates) There we go!

Ironhide: (Glares at Blackarachnia) Whatever you do, ya better not get your hands on Bumblebee!

Blackarachnia: Why would I even want to do that?

Ironhide: Because your Fragging Leader Megatron beat the Slag out of him! In case you forgot Decepticreep!

Blackarachnia: (Widens her Optics) R-Really?

Minerva: You don't even know?

Blackarachnia: (Leans her head down) No... I didn't... (Walks out of the Plant)

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Wait, so that's it? You're just gonna leave?!

Blackarachnia: For your information, I'm not entirely like most Cons... (Leaves the Plant and goes outside to see the Dinobots fighting)

Sludge: (Notices Blackarachnia) Hey Slag look, it's Spider Lady!

Grimlock: Spider Lady?! (Turns around and sees Blackarachnia) Oh! It's Spider Lady!

Blackarachnia: (Grins as she walks towards Grimlock) Hello there Grimlock, I see you've been hanging out with those Autobots recently, but do you really want to-? (Gets hit on the head by Swoop) GAH! What the Pit?!

Swoop: (Flies over Blackarachnia) Dinobots don't want Spider Lady anymore!

Snarl: (Comes up to Grimlock) Grimlock don't expect Spider Lady to be nice! Spider Lady mean! Doc Lady nice!

Grimlock: Huh... Snarl... Right, Spider Lady mean! (Turns angrily at Blackarachnia) Grimlock destroy Spider Lady!

Blackarachnia: Oh for Pit's sake!

Slag: (Rams Grimlock) Grimlock no hurt Spider Lady! Slag protect Spider Lady!

Grimlock: (Growls) Spider Lady no like Slag, nor Spider Lady ever like Grimlock!

The rest of the Dinobots fought as Blackarachnia made her escape from the Plant.

Blackarachnia: Ugh, I think I'm loosing my touch here...

* * *

Back with Sentinel, he is still with the Matrix as she walked through the snow.

Sentinel: Look, I don't understand any of this, why would you show me that memory, and most importantly, why did you show me Bumblebee talking about me and Elita One?!

Matrix: To see if you care, and you do, only question is, why do you distance yourself away from your nephew when he seems to care for you too?

Sentinel: What is the point really? I'm the one asking you!

Matrix: And I'm going to ask you why you seem so terrified of Organics, big and small?

Sentinel: Why should it matter? Organics are hideous! Disgusting!

Matrix: Except for that Cat back there, it was cute.

Sentinel: (Groans) Again, what's the point?!

Matrix: (Sighs) How about I demonstrate something to you.

Sentinel: Oh what, you gonna show me the future now?

Matrix: Actually, no, not really.

Sentinel: Why not?

Matrix: Because, Spoilers.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Seriously? (Sees everything fade to black again) Oh now what? (Turns to the Matrix, only to find her missing) Huh? Where did you go?

Matrix: (Voice in the background) Tell me, the inhabitants of this planet, what do you see?

Sentinel: (Turns to a Human, a Dog, Bird, and the same Cat from earlier) Well, duh, same stupid soft Organics.

Matrix: Yes, their bodies are indeed soft, but unfortunately, that's not what your mind really see, does it?

Suddenly, the Organics that Sentinel sees start turning into Archa 7 Spiders, and then a horde of Spiders come straight towards Sentinel, as he is horrified at the sight of Spiders.

Sentinel: (Widen his Optics in seeing the Spiders) Oh no, not again! (Gets out his Lance and Shield, but surprisingly, he doesn't have them) What?! WHERE ARE MY WEAPONS?! (Sees the Spiders getting closer) No, NO! Get away from me! GET AWAY! (Shouts in fear as he falls to the ground, with Spiders running all over him) Stop it, please just stop it, just STOP! (Whimpers in agony as he felt Spider Legs stepping all over him, closing his Optics in fear, only to not feel the spiders stepping all over him anymore) Huh? (Opens his Optics and looks around to find himself at a dark field, sky dark, and everything lifeless) Whoa... What happened? (Gets up and sees the grass all burnt up, and trees black in burnt) What in the Frag happened here?

Then he turned to the rest of the city, and then he found it all in ruin, as smokes are up in the sky, and he also all of the Autobots right in front of him, defeated, and half Offline as he walked to them, all of them, as they all had Dents and bled Energon all over them, and most importantly, he leaned down to Optimus, who's Battle Mask was destroyed, and had a missing Servo, and was completely Grey, as his Optics no longer functioned.

Sentinel: (Widen his Optics as he looked at his Brother) Optimus... No... What happened-? (Feels a hand touching his Ped) Huh? (Turns his head over to see Bumblebee, who was also badly damaged) Bumblebee! (Picks him up) Not you too...

Bumblebee: (Gasps loudly as he flicked his Optics wide open and noticed Sentinel was holding him) S-Sentinel?

Sentinel: Bumblebee! What happened to you?

Bumblebee: (Glares angrily at Sentinel) Don't you dare pretend you care Afthole! You didn't even help us! None of us when the Decepticons attacked! (Yelps in pain as he closed his Optics)

Sentinel: (Makes a sad brow as he held onto Bumblebee) Bumblebee, I'm sorry, I-

Bumblebee: (Groans in pain as he is nearly Offlined) You... You did this to us... You never helped us, and look what happened... (Gives a final breath as he turns Grey, going Offline)

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics as Bumblebee went Offline) Bumblebee! NO! (Shakes his Nephew's body) Come on, come on, wake up! WAKE UP!

?: Hehehe, he can't wake up anymore you fool.

Sentinel: (Turns his Helm around and sees nothing, as he put Bumblebee down and got on to his feet) Who's there? Huh?! Who did this?! (Suddenly gets his Hands frozen in place) What the?!

?: (Comes out of the shadows barely) Primus, you're so gullible and weak at the same time, you know that? (Comes out to be revealed a Dark Green version of Sentinel Prime, whose Optics are Red, and has no symbol embedded on his chest)

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics in seeing the Green version of himself) Who... Who are you?

Evil Sentinel: (Smirks) I'm you, you idiot... Actually, I'm more of your real true self than you be acting all that Autobot act.

Sentinel: (Glares at Evil Sentinel) You, did you do this?! (Gets kicked onto his knees as his arms are still bound in ice) OOF!

Evil Sentinel: (Laughs evilly) Stop acting like a fool! You know who did this, it was the Decepticons! They were the ones that did this, razing this planet into a wasteland, and more importantly, killing all of your friends and families you had here, and that's all your fault, because instead of vouching in to help, you just lay back and watch all the action as you let everyone do all of the work for you, expecting them to get the job right, only to watch them fail one by one, and get Slagged by Megatron! And that wasn't the first time was it? Besides, it was your fault that you let them die, it was your fault that your Nephew didn't get to be the Warrior he wanted to be, it was your fault that your Brother was expelled, and most importantly, it was your fault that you had forced your Brother and your best friend Elita One to go to that Planet in the first place, but not that it matters, since it was also your fault that you pushed her away because she was a Techno Organic Freak in the first place! (Laughs evilly as he circles around Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Growls in anger as he shakes the ice) SHUT UP! (Breaks the Ice and gets out his Lance to fight Evil Sentinel, having a brawl with him, and then he knocks the Evil version's Lance off of his hand and then makes him fall to the ground as he lowers his Lance towards the Evil Sentinel's face, gritting his Dentals as he makes one blink, the Evil Sentinel was gone, and instead was replaced by the same exact Cat from the Plant, who was laying on the ground lifeless, and he widened his Optics in hurt as he deactivated his Lance) N-No, no not... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Matrix: (Voice in the Background) Sentinel Prime... You have allowed the Autobots and the whole universe to fall, and to be conquered by the Decepticons...

Sentinel: (Turns around, but doesn't see the Matrix anywhere) But it's not my fault! I wasn't even there!

Matrix: Because you refused to be there when they needed you to... You have distanced yourself away from others, from Organics, and most importantly, your Family... And why did do you think you have any reason why to distance yourself from everyone and everything you known?

Sentinel: Because... Because...! (Falls onto his knees) Because I blame myself! For everything that I let happen! I blame myself for having Optimus and Elita to go with me to that planet, I blame myself for not even forgiving Optimus for what happened, I blame myself for not being a good friend to Elita, and I blame myself for not being there for Bumblebee! (Tears start falling down) It was all of my fault! And I didn't even try to help because I'm such a coward! I'm not even worth being Elite Guard material in the first place! I was completely mad at him for being our Dad's favorite, and that's why I can't even force myself to be around others again because everyone around me will be lost because of me! Because I'm so afraid! (Sobs down as he lowered his Helm to the ground, ignoring all of his stubborn pride and letting the tears leak down his Faceplate)

Matrix: (Finally shows herself out of the shadows and wipes the tears from Sentinel's face) Regret is one of the many emotions all intelligent beings like yourself have, and fear is always going to be a factor in all beings, but the past isn't something to keep on thinking about over and over again... The past is something to learn from, all mistakes that we all make, and even though we cannot change our previous actions from all of our lifetimes... (Lifts Sentinel's head as she grabbed his Lance) There's always a chance to move forward... To make ourselves a better person than anyone could ever think of... (Activates his Lance and gives it to Sentinel as he has stopped Leaking now) And the many steps of moving forward, are to look onto the fears we all have... Listen to it... (Guides Sentinel's hand to the blue glowing Lance, touching it, but no pain whatsoever) Feel it... And then... Let it in...

Sentinel looked at the Lance as his laid onto it, and gave a few seconds before he used both the handle and the light, as if snapping it in half, only for the Lance to change into a stick, as everything around him went all light, and then he turned around to see everything all bright once more, the sky blue, and grass all green as the cat previously seen before makes it's meow, and Sentinel turned to it, making a calm walk towards the cat, leaning down at it, and slowly, just slowly, touched the cat softly, and then finally, without hesitation, invited the cat onto his palm, and lifting it up to see, as the cat laid down on his palm and took a peaceful nap, making his Spark warm in happiness, and made a small smile at the cat, as he turned to the Matrix, who was standing right behind him and witnessed his actions.

Matrix: (Smiles as she walked to Sentinel) So... How do you feel now?

Sentinel: (Turns to the cat, and makes a small smile) I feel... Absolutely okay...

Matrix: I suppose all Organics aren't so bad after all, aren't they?

Sentinel: (Smiles as he softly petted the cat with one Digit) Yeah, you're not wrong... Nor was Optimus... (Turns his Helm towards the Matrix in a calm tone) I'm ready now...

Matrix: (Places her hand on Sentinel's shoulder) I know you are...

Her Optics started to glow white, and suddenly they were both back on Dinobot Island, all full of snow as everything else was all back to normal, the entire background as Sentinel stood before the Matrix.

Sentinel: (Turns to the Matrix) So... What happens now?

Matrix: What happens next is all up to you now, for I am no longer needed to help you.

Sentinel: So... That's it? No more tests for me to fill out?

Matrix: Well, there is one more in store for you, but this one is more realistic than it is a mere holo projection.

Sentinel: What do you-?

Blackarachnia: There you are Sentinel Prime...

Sentinel turned around to see Blackarachnia walking towards him as he turned around to the Matrix, only to find her gone as he turned back to his long lost friend.

Blackarachnia: (Walks towards Sentinel) You had made quite the surprise on all of us when you were Transwarped out from the battle, but the question of how you did doesn't matter, since now that I have you on my sights, I'll finally exact on my own revenge, for all the Stellar Cycles of misery you have gave me. (Shows off her claws as she walked towards him) So are you going to stand there and make remarks, or are you going to fight me?

Sentinel: (Looks at Blackarachnia and gives off a sigh) Neither... (Grabs his weapons and drops them to the ground)

Blackarachnia: (Raises a brow after seeing Sentinel drop his Lance and Shield) You're seriously going to fight me without your toys?

Sentinel: Like I said, I'm neither going to make a remark, or fight you... I'm not even going to fight you at all Elita One...

Blackarachnia: (Hisses) That's not my name anymore!

Sentinel: You're right... You stopped using it since Archa 7... And I've spent so many Stellar Cycles blaming my Brother for what happened, but I am done taking him for the blame, because I'm the one that needs the blame... It was my own fault for what happened you, and I understand that whatever you need to do feels right to you, then do whatever it is you have to do...

Blackarachnia: (Growls) Don't stand there acting all innocent Sentinel, fight me!

Sentinel: No... I'm not fighting you, in fact, you can do whatever you want with me, because I know, that you were always my best friend Ariel... Especially the first time we found you sitting there gazing at the stars on Cybertron.

Blackarachnia: (Growls even louder) No.. Stop it! (Leaps towards Sentinel and starts punching him while he's on the ground) Don't you dare start apologizing now! Not after what you did on this Island once! You made me this way Sentinel! I've lost my life because of you! My Sparkling, my innocence! All because of you! (Stops punching him as she looks at Sentinel's face)

Sentinel: (Coughs out some Energon as he gave a weak smile) You're right... It's all my fault, and for once, I should be taking the blame for it... Because like I said long ago, you, me, and Orion, are Best Friends... Forever...

Blackarachnia looked at Sentinel with a confused, yet emotionally angered expression as she raised her Pincers up the air to make one last blow at Sentinel's face, only to stop it for only a moment, until she landed the Pincer down, missing Sentinel's head by an inch as she fell down to the ground next to Sentinel, making whimpered cries to herself as she laid next to Sentinel in the snow, as the night blue sky gleamed down at their plates.

Blackarachnia: (Turns her head to Sentinel) You... You remembered my name? Even after all of those years?

Sentinel: (Smiles weakly) Well... You did say you didn't have any friends back in the day... How could I forget?

Blackarachnia: (Grunts as she got onto her feet) You think this would change anything about me though? About what I am? And what I am now?

Sentinel: I wasn't asking for any kind of forgiveness from you, I could barely ask for any myself... I just wanted you to know I accept the way you are today...

Blackarachnia: (Sniffs as she got away Sentinel) I would do anything to make myself feel more free because you and Optimus have both said that... But, I need to be on my own right now...

Sentinel: Just like I said... Do whatever you need to do...

Blackarachnia never said any more words after that, no one did as she left Sentinel to the ground, disappearing into the night, as Sentinel got up slowly and looked at the city, noticing the Jet Twins flying towards him as he opened up his Comm Link.

Sentinel: (Groans) This Sentinel Prime speaking...

Jazz: (On Comm Channel) Yo SP! Hey we got rid of the Predacons and just started looking for you! Your signal said that you're on Dinobot Island, you alright? What happened over there?

Sentinel: Honestly Jazz, it is a very long story, but I think, and I'm being serious here... I think everything is going to be fine now.

Jazz: Well if you say so...

Sentinel: Oh and Jazz... What time is it?

Jazz: Uh, it's like 9:00 at night SP, why you ask?

Sentinel: I need some kind of favor, and I need you to keep quiet until tomorrow morning.

Jazz: Alright I dig, but what kind of favor are we talking about?

Sentinel: You'll see.

* * *

Later the next morning, everyone woke up Online to walk to the Main room, only to find their Christmas tree filled with a lot of Presents stacked up, and Christmas music played in the background as everyone looked around in surprise at all the new stuff they all had.

Optimus: (Raises a surprised expression as he looked around the room) Okay, we didn't get too many presents for everybody, did we?

Sentinel: (Pops out into the room, wearing a Santa hat) Hey, what's up everybody?

Kup: (Makes an awkward brow along with everyone else) Nothing much... Uh, what are you wearing?

Sentinel: Oh, it's called a Santa Hat, you know, it's basically part of an Earth custom part of this holiday, and I thought that everyone would also enjoy the holiday spirit, since I also got presents for everybody!

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) You did?

Red Alert: (Grabs a present with Sentinel's name on the From tag) Oh dear Primus, he did!

Hot Shot: (Grabs a present from Sentinel) Huh, when was this?

Sentinel: I'd say last night while you guys were taking a Stasis Mode, and I had some help from Jazz, since I was long overdue on Christmas shopping, by the way, thanks Jazz! I appreciate it!

Jazz: (Waves his hand at Sentinel) No problem SP!

Maggie: (Makes an awkward confused brow with everyone else) Uh... Does anyone know what's happening here? OH! (Gets carried by Sentinel) What the heck?!

Sentinel: (Smiles at Maggie as he hands a present to her) Here you go! Don't think I forgot you now! (Gently placed Maggie back on the ground as he walked around hooking up Christmas lights)

Maggie: (0_0) Okay... What's happening right now?

Chromia: I think Sentinel Prime is, actually being nice.

Bulkhead: Oh man, that is so creepy.

Ratchet: (Makes the look like everyone else made) You can say that again.

Minerva: I think he's having some sort of a mental breakdown or something.

Optimus: (Walks to Jazz as everyone else got their presents) Hey Jazz, you were with Sentinel last night when he got all of these presents...

Jazz: You asking the Slag's up with him? Man, I was asking the same way to myself.

Optimus: Did you notice anything on Dinobot Island when the Jet Twins picked them?

Jazz: Actually, I didn't really notice anything on that Island except SP's gotten a lot nicer, so nice that he let the Twins go home for the night, and what's even crazier, is that he called Ultra Magnus and told him about what happened Archa 7!

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) He did?

Jazz: Yeah, in fact I had the whole thing recorded, watch. (Sends a video recording to Optimus's HUD, as it showed Sentinel Prime talking to Ultra Magnus)

Sentinel: (In recording) I'm here to let you know that what happened at Archa 7 was not Optimus Prime's idea to go there, but was really my idea in the first place, and I accept whatever punishment needed for my actions at that planet...

Ultra Magnus: (In recording) Hmm... Well Sentinel Prime this is... A rather sudden development, coming from you especially, but why tell me this now?

Sentinel: Because sir, I was mostly angry at myself that I let them out at Optimus Prime at the time and I regret doing so and keeping that off the record for a Thousand Stellar Cycles.

Ultra Magnus: Well then... If it were to be the previous time, I'd have you expelled, or even kicked out of the Elite Guard, but since you have shown a much rather mature tone, I'd say the only punishment is to keep you posted on Planet Earth with the rest of the Earth bound Autobots in that sector.

Optimus: (Widens his Optics in total shock) I complete this... Sentinel actually did that?

Sentinel: (Walks behind Optimus) Sure did bud.

Optimus: (Turns around to see Sentinel) Sentinel, what made you-?

Sentinel: Optimus, I know this is really odd of me doing this now, but believe it or not, I had this experience of mine lately, and it made me think a lot about our past, and the choices that we all make, and I can't really expect you to forgive me so quickly, but I just wanted you to know that I forgive you, for what happened at Archa 7, and whatever happens next, I'm cool with it.

Optimus: (Makes a widened expression) Well I... Thank you, Sentinel, I'm glad we put that aside.

Sentinel: Me too... Now, with your permission, I'd like to go talk to my nephew... I wanted give him my present and to be introduced to my cat.

Optimus: (Raises a brow) You have a cat now?

Sentinel: Sure do! (Opens his Subspace to reveal the cat sleeping peacefully inside) I named her Lucy, since she is a female.

Optimus: (Completely shocked at Sentinel letting the cat inside of him) Well... Okay, go show off Lucy to Bumblebee then, I think he'll like her too.

Sentinel: (Smiles) Great! I'll be right back! (Walks off to Bumblebee's room)

Kup: (Walks with Ironhide to Optimus and Jazz) Okay, does anyBot know what happened back on that Island? Because yesterday he's all quiet, and now he's as joyful as a puppy!

Optimus: I don't know... (Smiles) But whatever happened to him, I think it affected him in a much better way than before.

Ironhide: Well we'll have to see, since Wasp did escape right after you guys arrived back at Base.

Jazz: Well, let's hope that wherever that Spider Femme went, she'll be in a good place as Sentinel is now...

Brawn: (Walks over to the group) Yeah, and nobody ain't in trouble or nothing.

Rodimus: BRAWN! Why do I have call from Fanzone saying you stole a Christmas tree?

Brawn: (Sighs) Try looking up the difference between cheap and EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE!

* * *

Blackarachnia opened her Optics to find herself being carried by Lockdown, who carried her on the shoulder as she noticed purple hallways and lots of Autobots inside of cells, as he walked through the Trypiticon Prison carrying her.

Blackarachnia: (Groans) Where am I?

Lockdown: Lady, the less you ask, the better you don't know the details. That, and whatever happens to you is not my problem. (Throws Blackarachnia across the throne room)

Blackarachnia: (Falls roughly to the ground) OOF!

Lockdown: She's all yours now.

Megatron: Thank you Lockdown, you'll receive your pay on your way out.

Blackarachnia froze completely still, as she turned her head slowly to Megatron, who was standing right in front of her, and bent down to meet her gaze.

Megatron: (Smiles sinisterly) It's been awhile... **Elita One...**

* * *

 **Dear lord, this is the longest I have ever wrote, despite all of my other Episodes, this the longest! Anyway, sorry I didn't post this sooner, I was late, and the website wasn't working right earlier, but now, everything is fine now, and I am going to stop talking now because I have wrote far enough as it is!**

 **Review down if you like, and stay tuned for the next Episode!**

 **PEACE!**


	22. This Is Why I Hate Organics

Episode 22: This is why I hate Organics.

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 _In a dream, Ratchet was opening his Optics to find himself hanging on some kind of gravitational field, with Stasis Cuffs stretching both of his Servos bound to each part, and Peds bound and he noticed Arcee laying unconscious on the floor, reaching his attention to her._

 _Ratchet: (Widens his Optics) Arcee! (Struggles against the bonds) Arrgh, come on!_

 _?: I wouldn't bother struggling Autobot..._

 _Ratchet turned his attention to Megatron, who then began to carry Arcee in his hand, turning to Ratchet in turn._

 _Megatron: (Smiles evilly at Ratchet) What a beautiful Femme here... It would be a shame that anything, tragic would happen to her, since she is an Autobot._

 _Ratchet: (Struggles his bonds more as he angrily glared at Megatron) No, don't you dare lay a finger on her Megatron! Do something to her, and I'll Fragging kill you! You hear me?! I'LL FRAGGING KILL YOU!_

 _Megatron: (Smiles) I'd like to see you try, with those bonds still attached to you. (Grabs his Sword and raises it at Arcee's head)_

 _Ratchet: (Widens his Optics in fear) No, NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER! PLEASE! STOP!_

 _Megatron: (Grins evilly as he raises the Sword high up) Too late._

 _Ratchet: (Sees Megatron delivering a blow) NO!_

Dream ends.

Ratchet woke up panting from his Recharge sweating, and out of breath, as he looked around to see he was in the Plant, in his room, making him run out and to the main room, where he saw Arcee doing class to the Jet Twins, Bumblebee, Minerva, Hot Shot, Ironhide, Chromia and Bulkhead.

Arcee: (Displays an image of a battle) And here was the Battle of Praxus, one of the most deadly battles ever to happen, I for one know this because I was there, and it resulted in the many casualties of both Autobots and Decepticons. (Sees Bulkhead raises his hand) Yes Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: I know you're a teacher Arcee, but why do we have to sit here and start a class when we already know some of this stuff?

Chromia: Yeah, I don't know why you need to teach us, we've already been through all the school stuff already.

Arcee: Well, that's a good question, because yes, I am a teacher, and technically, I don't have anything else to do while I'm on Earth, so I thought it'd be good to for everyone to know some historical lessons to learn from based on any future experiences any of us might have.

Hot Shot: (Yawns) Okay, if you say so.

Arcee: (Smiles) Great, now that's it for right now, and I expect homework to be finished by the beginning of tomorrow.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) We have homework?

Arcee: Yes, and that includes you Bumblebee, so don't think you're getting away with this one, since I've also talked to your father about it, and he agreed.

Bumblebee: Oh Slag!

Arcee: Language.

Arcee ended the class as Ratchet observed, giving a sigh of relief as he leaned back against a wall.

Kup: (Walks around, noticing Ratchet leaning against the wall) Morning Ratchet.

Ratchet: (Noticed Kup) Morning.

Kup: (Noticed Ratchet's sweat) You had trouble with Recharge last night? Because you have some sweat forming right now.

Ratchet: (Wipes the sweat off) It's nothing, just a dream I had.

Kup: Memories from back in the War?

Ratchet: Yeah... Something like that.

Kup: Well maybe you outta get out or something, take that off your Processor.

Ratchet: Maybe.

Arcee: (Walks to Ratchet and Kup) Oh hey Ratchet, I was just about to look for you.

Ratchet: You were?

Arcee: Yes, I was thinking of going out for a walk, to go to the park, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me.

Ratchet: (Smiles lightly) Yeah, I think that'd be good right now.

Arcee: Great. (Turns to Kup) Kup, do you want to join us?

Kup: Nah, I'm good, hope you two have fun hanging out.

Ratchet and Arcee Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove out of the Plant, heading to the park as the day brightened in Detroit, while on the inside, Ratchet's fear.

* * *

On Cybertron, at the Spacebridge Nexus, Ultra Magnus was with the Council as they worked on the Spacebridge technology.

Ultra Magnus: (Stands in front of the Spacebridge) How is the status right now?

Preceptor: (Works on a few cables) On my calculations, it should be 90% functional.

Botanica: We should probably make some tests, just so we're sure.

Alpha Trion: (Opens up a Comm Channel) Huffer, Pipes, we are ready for testing.

Pipes: (Listens in on Alpha Trion's channel) I read ya sir. (Turns to Huffer) Alright Brother, hit the switch!

Huffer: (Groans as he turns to a switch) Finally, after this, we're done!

As the brothers worked, Rattrap was seen running through the open areas of the Nexus, looking like he was in a hurry as he was chased by and Red and Orange Femme.

Rattrap: (Runs away from the Femme) Geez lady, back off!

?: (Chases after Rattrap) Not until you give us some detail!

Rattrap: (Keeps on running as he turned his head back, only to run into someone, making him fall back to the ground, and then turn his head up to see Drift staring down at him) Oh no, not you again!

Drift: (Grins) Miss me already?

?: (Catches up with Rattrap and turns to Drift) Oh good, you caught him!

Drift: Actually, he bumped into me, I was just standing here observing.

Rattrap: H-Hey, look, I did what you said, I didn't go after Lightbright again! I swear, just ask her-!

Drift: Ah ah ah, we're not here about that part, though I'm still keeping an eye on you about Lights, we're not really here for that.

?: (Grabs out the Stasis Cuffs) Alright, we should get him back to the Council, he has some intel that we need.

Drift: No, not we, it's technically what you guys need, I'm basically hired to help you out.

?: (Glares at Drift) Well don't you have someplace to be any then here?

Drift: No, but I can tell from your expression, you rather be hanging out with Grandus right now even though he acts like a big Protoform.

?: Oh Primus, you are starting to get on my Fumes here.

Drift: And that's why you're called Flareup.

Rattrap: (Raises a brow) Are you two dating or something?

Drift: Hey Rat's, please shut up before I throw you out of the window again, Flareup's already taken.

Flareup: Oh and I wonder why you're not?

Drift: Actually, I have somewhat of a secret, semi relationship bundled up, it's just that I'm not gonna say who.

Flareup: Oh what a load of Scrap Metal, you don't have a girlfriend Drift, I can't imagine one that's actually into you!

Drift: Well I'm sorry Flares, am I getting on your nerve because I'm honest, well forgive me then!

Flareup: Well if you have a girlfriend, then why not just tell me who she is so I could know?

Drift: I'm sorry, didn't anyone asked you the same before you told everyone you were dating Warpath back then?

Flareup: That was a long time ago, what difference does it make?

Drift: What difference? Oh, hey, don't you see the irony right now, Primus, I gotta talk to Warpath to see how he reacts!

Flareup: Yeah, except you can't anymore, because he's being held hostage by a bunch of Decepticons, who on the other hand have some kind of information that the Elite Guard needs to know about, and most importantly they're after Rattrap because he has information about it, and that's why we need to talk to him! (Turns to Rattrap, only to find him gone) What the Pit? Where did he go?

Drift: (Turns around and sees Rattrap running away) Oh that Dip Stick did not just ran off from us while having a conversation, that's just rude!

Flareup: Come on, let's move!

Drift and Flareup gone after Rattrap again, who ran into the area where the Council was, where they all turned around and took notice of Rattrap's sudden appearance.

Ultra Magnus: (Raises a brow in seeing Rattrap) Rattrap, I don't presume you come to turn yourself in?

Rattrap: (Steps back nervously) Oh hey Ultra Magnus sir, I was just hanging out around here, minding my own business, you know- (Yelps as he noticed Drift and Flareup coming after him)

Drift: (Stops as he noticed Rattrap with the Council) Oh, looks like we led him right where we were trying to turn into.

Botanica: (Noticed Drift) Drift?

Drift: (Noticed Botanica) Botanica, hey, how's it hanging?

As they chatted, back where Huffer and Pipes are, Huffer went to finally pull the switch on, activating the Spacebridge.

Huffer: (Pulls the switch) There! Now it's off to nap time for me!

Suddenly, the Spacebridge is activated, and then it started to pull Rattrap into the portal, who was underneath it, as he started to float up into the air.

Drift: (Raises a brow in seeing Rattrap floating) Okay, since when do Rats start to fly now?

Rattrap: (Widens his Optics as he noticed himself floating in the air) AHH! What the?! What the Frag's happening?! (Gets pulled into the portal) AHH!

Drift: (Raises a brow) How the Frag did that happen?

Alpha Trion: (Turns to the Spacebridge) It's the Spacebridge! It must have pulled Rattrap up into the portal!

Ultra Magnus: Slag, Rattrap has information that we need!

Flareup: Come on, let's move before the portal closes!

Drift: Don't have to tell me twice!

Drift and Flareup ran inside of the portal, just in time for it to close up, leaving wherever their destination takes them.

* * *

Back on Earth, Arcee and Ratchet were at the park, looking at the humans doing their normal activities like playing or hanging out, just like they were as they stood on the sidewalk.

Arcee: (Observes human activities) These primitive beings are small, and soft, and yet, they are as intelligent as we are.

Ratchet: (Rubs the back of his Helm) I ain't so sure about that, I've come to know some humans here that ain't too intelligent to know when to back off or stop bein hypocritical about some things.

Arcee: (Smiles as she turned to Ratchet) Well they can't all be stubborn about things, or non-intelligent, besides, I've been with Sari long enough to know that if she is as intelligent as us Cybertronians are, then perhaps these humans can be very intelligent, with great potiential.

Ratchet: Well Arcee, I respect your opinions, and the way you are with Organics, but believe me, I've been here enough to know a lot of experience about this planet.

Arcee: (Walks forward to Ratchet) Well, perhaps if I didn't lose my memory, maybe I could have been here with you, to share the experience as you did.

Ratchet: (Blushes as Arcee got close to him) Well I uh... (Closes his Optics and gave a smile) I ain't too sure there's much to tell about my experiences, I ain't got much to tell.

Arcee: Well, I'm a teacher, so I don't really mind the amount of time given...

Ratchet: (Looks at Arcee and blushes) Well um... I-

Suddenly, there was a Spacebridge portal that just appeared up in the open sky, and out came Drift and Flareup who jumped out of the portal, and as they landed, they rolled over and looked around for Rattrap, only to find themselves at a green grassy area with blue skies as humans looked at them with surprised wonder.

Flareup: (Looks around and notices humans) Oh great, Organics!

Drift: Hey, where are we? (Turns around and notices Arcee) Oh hey Cee, what's up?

Arcee: (Notices Drift) Drift?

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics and noticed Drift) Drift?!

Drift: (Turns and noticed Ratchet) Slag Stick? Hey aren't you supposed be on this one planet, what's it called um,,, "EEE... Arth", is that it? E-Arth?

Ratchet: It's pronounced Earth, and that's where you are Dip Stick?

Drift: Really? Huh... (Turns around and sees the grass) Wow, the grass is so green around here... (Looks up at the sky) Oh wow, the sky is really blue! Really bright blue, man you guys picked a pretty nice place around here-

Arcee: Look Drift, how did you get here? Why is there a Spacebridge portal popping up in the sky?

Flareup: (Walks up to the Autobots) We were trying to get Rattrap, and then suddenly that Spacebridge portal popped up out of nowhere and he ended up sliding down the alley towards it.

Drift: Yeah, you remember him right? Face ugly like a rat? Small dude, acts like he's innocent, same one I threw out of the sliding glass door?

Arcee: (Folds her arms) I also remember you threating him to drop him off the rooftop that time.

Drift: Well I was trying to get him to back off from a Femme back at the time.

Ratchet: Well for your information, we didn't see Rattrap here, the only Bots we saw were you two.

Flareup: Well if Rattrap isn't here, then where is he?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Detroit High, Sari was introduced into the High School lifestyle as she walked around the outside with her friends who showed her around the school.

Cade: (Shows her the pool) And this is where we have the pool, just ask the right class, or join the swim team if you wanna take a dip anytime soon.

Sari: (Looks around the school) Wow, you guys seem like you have a nice school here!

Tessa: Well, just stay here long enough, and then you'll fall asleep taking a nap on a desk.

Sari: You kidding me? I had been through with that even when I was homeschooled.

Glen: Good to know...

As they walked around the school, Trevor and his minions observed the group while they hung out at the courtyard.

Trevor: (Eyes Sari) So, who's the new girl?

Jock 1: Don't know man, but I heard she's friends with those weirdos that hang out with the Autobots.

Jock 2: So basically there's more freaks joining the school.

Trevor: Just great... What else is gonna happen next? More Autobot freaks?

As Sari and the others walked, they went over and walked by Leo, who was eating lunch right now and took notice of the kids.

Leo: (Notices Cade and the others) Hey guys, what's up?

Cade: (Notices Leo) Nothing much Leo, we were just showing our new friend Sari around the school.

Leo: Sari? (Notices Sari) Oh, so you're Sari? Huh I never seen you around here before.

Sari: (Smiles) I'm just the new girl here.

Leo: Oh, okay, that's neat.

While everyone talked, Sari stopped for a moment and looked around, behind her and around her, as everyone took notice of her movements.

Glen: (Notices Sari is looking behind her) Hey Sari, you alright?

Cade: Don't tell you've noticed Trevor getting his eye on you.

Sari: No, it's no one trying to look at me, I... I feel a Spark-

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Spacebridge portal appeared above the school library and then Rattrap fell down, landing on top of the library, and then bounced off to land on the grass, making a few more bounces toward Haley, who was sitting right where Rattrap's face would be facing right now.

Haley: (Widens her expression in surprise) What in the-?

Rattrap: Uhh... (Groans in the pain as he blinks his Optics) What happened? (Opens them to see Haley, widening his Optics in sheer horror) AHH!

Haley: (Jumps in surprise) AHH!

Tessa: (Witnessed Rattrap's reaction to Haley) Man, and I thought I knew everyone that hated her.

Maggie: Where the heck did he come from?

Sari: (Noticed Rattrap) Hey, that's Rattrap!

Glen: You know him?

Cade: Hey, he's one of our good friendly neighborhood Robots, right?

Rattrap: (Looks around and sees human teenagers everywhere) Oh Primus help me, it's a horde of Organics!

Cade: Okay, never mind that thought.

Sari: (Walks towards to Rattrap) Hey, Rattrap listen-

Rattrap: (Steps away from Sari) NO! Get away from me! I don't want any contaminations or infections, or any kind of slimey gooey Slag you spit from your noses!

Sari: (Raises a brow) What? No, okay, since where did you ever hear anything about Organics spitting from their noses?

Rattrap; (Gets further back from Sari) Just stay back! (Turns to every human around him) All of you! Stay away from me! AHH!

Rattrap then runs away and goes straight to the school track field, nearly stomping on some kids along the way, and then finally hopping over, I mean, smashing over the fences as he made his way through the oncoming traffic, nearly stepping on the vehicles along the way.

Rattrap: (Stops in the street in front a big truck and kneels down to it) Oh please help me! There's an Organic infestation right now and-

Driver: (Peeks his head out of the window) Hey buddy, why don't you Transform into a car, a bus, a bike, or whatever it is you people Transform huh?

Rattrap: (Widens his Optics in seeing the driver and panics) AHH! You have one INSIDE you?! That's disgusting! (Looks around and noticed every human inside the cars and then looked up the sky to see it's color) What the-?! This isn't Cybertron, I'm on... Whatever this planet is!

Driver: (Honks the horn) HEY! I got places to go you know!

Fanzone: (Gets out of his car) Alright, what's the commotion around here? (Stops and notices Rattrap) Oh you again?

Rattrap: (Notices Fanzone and instantly recognizes him) Oh no... NOT YOU AGAIN!

Fanzone: (Sighs) This is gonna be dramatic. (Walks towards Rattrap) Listen, buddy-

Rattrap: NO! I don't want any of your substances! GET AWAY! (Screams as he ran to an alleyway, leaving a trail of an unintentional mess along the way like his own footsteps, and a smashed up parked car that was stomped on)

Fanzone: (Groans in annoyance) Well this is what I just needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at some part of Detroit, Cliffjumper and Kup were chasing after a Blue and White Race Track car going at high speeds as they drove on the highway, just the two of them on the chase.

Brawn: (Chases after the Race Track car) This guy in a hurry or something?

Cliffjumper: (Pursues the chase) Don't know, don't really care since I'm bored, and got nothing to do right now, and so far, this is one of the only things that are exciting for me right now!

Race Track: (Chuckles) Ah, well then you'll have to be fast if you want to catch me!

Brawn: (Raises a brow in his front rear window) Wait, did that guy talk just now?

Cliffjumper: Oh just my luck, a Decepticreep! Ready or not buddy, because I'm gonna kick your Aft! (He attempts to ram the Track Car, only for it to be a hologram, and then suddenly he driving himself off into an unfinished bridge, and falling down) AHH! (Crashes as he Transforms into his Robot Mode) Ugh... What the Pit?

Brawn: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and runs to the end of the construction) Hey Cliff! You alright?

Cliffjumper: (Groans as he gets up on his feet) I'll be fine, just gotta figure out where that Slagger go.

?: (From the shadows, behind Cliffjumper) Right behind you.

Cliffjumper: HUH?! (Turns around to see a Blue and White Mech, with a cobra shaped head, and has a handsome look about him as he walked towards Cliffjumper, making him widen his Optics in recognition) You?!

?: (Smirks as he stopped in front of Cliffjumper) Well, you certainly still have a temper.

Cliffjumper: (Glares at him) What are you doing here?!

?: Haven't you heard? Ultra Magnus sent me because I happen to know a thing or two about Allspark physics.

Cliffjumper: Oh like you'd ever obey a direct command from a Magnus, any Magnus for that matter!

Brawn: (Drops down and approaches the two) Hey, what's going on up in here? Cliffjumper, do ya know this guy?

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Brawn) That Mech is Mirage! And he didn't agree to the Decepticon Registration order back way before the Great War started, and he's been a pain ever since!

Mirage: (Folds his Servos) Have you forgotten the details where I also fought against the Decepticons during the war?

Cliffjumper: Still doesn't change anything Cobra head!

Brawn: Yeesh, I knew you had a temper, but I didn't think you'd have this big of a temper.

Mirage: Well, that's the thing with Cliffjumper, he always has a temper!

Cliffjumper: Oh, come on, don't you throw that Scrap Metal on me!

Mirage: Look Cliff, I'm just here to make sure the Matrix is in perfect condition, now if you just let me do my job, then perhaps I can be out of your way shortly?

Cliffjumper: (Groans in annoyance) Fine, let's get going then, and don't even think about making any more Holograms on me! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives off)

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Well, it looks like Cliffjumper's gets grumpy around you then.

Mirage: He and I don't see Optic and Optic when it comes to political matters.

Brawn: Well, maybe if we get this over with, then Cliffjumper won't get as grumpy as Sentinel was before he started being nice to everybody.

Mirage: (Makes an interested brow) Sentinel Prime has started to be nice? Well this Planet is full of wonders indeed. Perhaps Ultra Magnus was wise on sending him to this Planet after all.

Brawn: You had doubts?

Mirage: Well, you have to admit, Sentinel Prime isn't easily one that would be worth socializing with, but if what you say is true, then I'm rather interested about his behavior.

Brawn: Ok then. Well, since Cliff rushed back in a hurry, I guess I outta show you where the Base is at.

Mirage: (Smiles) That would be delightful, thank you

After a bit of driving, Brawn showed Mirage the Abandoned Automotive Plant, where most of the Autobots are inside, and gathered around the newcomers, Drift and Flareup, who looked around the Plant.

Drift: (Walks around the place as he folds his Servos) I'll have to say, you guys have a very good choosing of making a base here, who helped you out?

Optimus: Our friend Sari did.

Drift: Well where is she so I can give a round of applaud huh?

Bulkhead: She's in school right now.

Flareup: Don't tell me an Organic one.

Ironhide: Well she's also Organic, so does that matter?

Flareup: Ugh, I can't even think about it, the one place I wanted to be, and I had to be in a Planet full of contagious Organics, Primus knows how all of you made it without getting a disease implanted from them!

Hot Shot: Where did you get that idea from?

Sentinel: (Clears his throat) Ahem, my fault.

Flareup: (Raises a brow in seeing Sentinel Prime) Sentinel Prime? I thought you said Organics were hideous, contagious even!

Sentinel: Well, you could say that I had a slight misunderstanding with these Organics on this Planet, and I have learned that not all of them are completely prone to harm any Cybertronian period.

Drift: (Raises a brow in reaction to Sentinel's behavior) Well that's new, since when were you so nice all of the sudden?

Sentinel: Just a traditional holiday called Christmas helped get my Scrap Metal together, that's all.

Rodimus: (Leans his head to Optimus) No offense, but I'm still a little feeling odd that he's mature about them now.

Optimus: I know, me too, all of us are.

Flareup: Well if you're okay with the Organics, then I suppose I'll get comfortable here, since I'll be staying here for a bit.

Optimus: Do you need anything right now?

Flareup: Well, first off, I'm looking for a certain Femme in this building.

Chromia: (Folds her Servos) Well it depends on which Femme you're talking about.

Flareup: Well this should be an easy description really, I'm her-

Minerva: (Widens her expression upon seeing Flareup while helping a limping Bumblebee) MOM?!

Bumblebee: What?! Where?! OW! (It hurts him when he moved his body, due to the soreness in his body)

Minerva: (Turns to Ironhide) Hey Hide, can you go help Bumblebee real quick?

Ironhide: You got it. (Helps Bumblebee stand)

Minerva: (Runs up towards to Flareup and hugs her) Oh Mom, what are you doing here?!

Flareup: (Smiles as she returned the hug) I'm on a mission Sweespark, why else am I here?

Cliffjimper: (Rolls his Optics) Well at least everyone else is joyful about something. (Turns to Mirage, just arriving)

Jetstorm: (Turns to Mirage with his Twin) Ooh!

Jetfire: New visitor!

Ratchet: (Turns to Mirage) What, you also got sucked up for the Spacebridge ride here with these two Bots?

Mirage: (Casually walked around) Nah, I'm here because of the Matrix, I'm the one Ultra Magnus sent.

Arcee: Oh, so you're him? We've been waiting for a while now.

Mirage: (Turns to Arcee and gives an interested expression) Well, you must be Arcee, my, you are undeniably gorgeous right now.

Arcee: (Giggles a bit) Thank you, I'm really flattered!

Mirage: (Grins as he bows) Please do, because I believe the humans here call it, Mi Casa es su Casa. (Kisses her hand)

Arcee laughed as Ratchet caught an eye on Mirage's flirting, making him create a fist and made a jealous smug around his Faceplate as he walked up towards Mirage.

Ratchet: (Walks to Mirage) Excuse me, but don't ya think you have a mission to do, officer?

Mirage: Oh I apologize, yes, I'm just about to check on the Matrix now.

Ratchet: Good to know.

Red Alert: (Notices Ratchet's expression at Mirage) Oh dear, the poor Mech is jealous.

Kup: Tell me about it.

Drift: (Notices Kup and smiles) Oh hey Kupcakes, you're here on this planet too?

Optimus and Sentinel: (Both exchange confused, yet amused expressions) Kupcakes?

Kup: (Rolls his Optics) Oh dang it, I was hoping to avoid this!

Drift: Oh come on, Flareup's with her daughter again, so you can't pretend you're glad to see me?

Kup: Only when you stop calling me Kupcakes over and over again!

Sentinel: Uh, Kup, I never realized you were called Kupcakes before, sir.

Kup: Oh for crying out loud! See what you did?!

Drift: (Shrugs) My bad.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Megatron was out overlooking the outside as Shockwave approached him.

Shockwave: (Bows before Megatron) My liege, I have sudden news in development that you'd be wise being interested for.

Megatron: Spit it out Shockwave, I have no patience right now.

Optimus: Alright, well I'm glad everyone's acquainted here, but we still need answers on why you three are here, Mirage, you're the Allspark technician, so I know why you're here, but Drift and Flareup, I need to know why you're here right now.

Drift: Right, well, let's start with Rattrap.

Shockwave: It's about the known Autobot Rattrap.

Optimus/Megatron: What about him?

Drift: Well, apparently, Rattrap has information regarding the Autobots, a suit like no other.

Shockwave: It appears that Rattrap was given the information from the Mech who last seen him.

Megatron: And who would that be?

Swindle: (Comes in with chains on him, being carried by two Combaticons, Brawl and Onslaught, and then thrown onto the floor) OOF! Ugh, well you people don't know a thing or two about being gentle!

Megatron; (Turns to Swindle) Swindle, I have heard that you have been giving out information to a certain Autobot Rat.

Swindle: (Turns his Helm around to see Megatron and starts to smile nervously) Oh, Megatron! Oh hello there, I didn't notice you there-

Megatron: I asked you a question Swindle, and it'd be wise to share with me now.

Red Alert: (Back at Autobot POV) So what about Rattrap?

Flareup: Well, Rattrap has gotten this special type of information valuable for both Autobots and Decepticons alike, and so far of what we know of, he got it from some daytrader known as Swindle.

Bumblebee: (Groans painfully as he is helped to the couch by Ironhide and Optimus) That Bot was always talking too much about prices, and greedy about them.

Drift: (Raises a brow at Bumblebee) Why are you so sore?

Bumblebee: I got beat up by Megatron.

Drift: For real? Well if I'd known, I would've gotten you a drink.

Kup: Already done that.

Optimus: And he's certainly not getting anymore drinks, that's for sure.

Drift: What, are you his Sire or something? (Sees Optimus staring at him and then everyone else that knows doing the same) Yikes, I pulled the plug on that did I?

Rodimus: Alright, back to Rattrap, what does he have that's really important?

Flareup: Well, he has some kind of Blueprint, a weapon of some kind, strong enough to take on any kind of Decepticon in battle, including Megatron.

Megatron: (Grabs Swindle and slams him against the wall) You gave that to an Autobot?!

Swindle: (Smiles nervously) Now now, no need to be so dramatic about it, there are other ways we can approach thiAHH! (Gets thrown across the floor)

Megatron: (Aims his Cannon at Swindle) Give me a reason not to end your miserable existence.

Swindle: (Yelps as he widen his Optics) Okay, Okay! You can't end me because I have a very nice quality of weapons and upgrades that are worth value, and you essentially need me! All of you do!

Megatron: There are more daytraders like you, so Offlining one won't matter.

Swindle: (Sweats) But it does because you'll be Offlining me! Because I am the only one that is good at picking just the right resources for your needs! And I know which ones are useful, and which ones are just fake, pieces of junk, or expired permanently! And I also have trackers on each merchandise that are for sale, or even bought! So I tell you again, you need me!

Megatron: (Stares at Swindle and lowers his arm) You are a waste of a Mech, but you have a vivid point on the matter at hand.

Swindle: (Places his hand on his Chestplate) Phew... Okay, so I presume we're all square right now, so I think I'll take my leave- (Gets up, only to be back on his knees with both of his Servos restrained) Ahh, what's happening now?!

Megatron: (Gets out a device) This weapon was used by the Anti Technological organization known as S.T.E.A.M. to plant explosive Energon inside of any Cybertronian, like Lockdown for instance, and since you happen to have said that you have a tracker on the Blueprints, then you wouldn't mind showing us the way, would you? (Places the device right on Swindle's Chestplate, planting a bomb on him)

Swindle: (Widens his Optics in horror) AHH! (Falls down on the floor in pain) Grrgh, what's happening?!

Megatron: The pain in your systems is normal, it will suffice in a matter of Nano Clicks, but unless you don't want to be Offlined, then you'll be helping us relocate that Autobot who has the blueprint... Besides, I believe you'll make a nice addition to the Combaticons, who have need of another member.

Onslaught: (Leans down to Swindle and hisses) But don't think we'll go off easy on you scum, we'll make sure you go Offline even before the bomb detonates.

Swindle: (Grunts in pain as he gets on his knees) Okay, okay I'll help, sure, why not?

Megatron: Good, that's all I needed to hear.

Jazz: So we need to find this blueprint from Rattrap before the D-Cons do.

Flareup: That's the story right there.

Optimus: Alright, well you and Drift were teleported from the Spacebridge to the park, so Rattrap could be anywhere on any planet.

Shockwave: Even if we do find the Autobot, we have no knowledge of which system he may be at.

Optimus: (Gets a call and answers) This is Optimus Prime speaking.

Sari: (Calling Optimus) Hey Optimus, it's me, Sari.

Optimus: Sari? Aren't you supposed to be in school along with Cade?

Sari: I am, it's just that we were wondering if you know Rattrap popped into the school today.

Cade: You know, big brown Autobot, ugly nose and face, and looks like a rat?

Drift: Fits the description.

Optimus: You've spotted Rattrap? And he's at your school?

Sari: He was, until he freaked out and ran out of the school because he thought us Organics were going to infect him.

Sentinel: (Sighs as he facepalms) I think I'll be also taking blame of the big Frag up.

Sari: Look, maybe I should just come out and help you guys out.

Optimus: No, Sari, you have school right now, and we don't want you to skip out on your education.

Sari: Are you sure? Because I don't mind helping.

Optimus: We're sure, we have this handled.

Soundwave: (Walks to the Decepticons) I have detected a live feed from one of the human transmissions, indicating a sighting of the Autobot Rattrap.

Megatron: Play it.

Soundwave: Beginning Transmission. (Plays a police radio frequency)

Fanzone; (In the frequency) All units, keep a look out for a random Machine that happens to be running around the city, and do not take any interactions with it, because he ain't much of a fan of humans... Hello? Hello? Ugh, this is why I hate Machines.

Megatron: Well then, this confirms the Autobot is also on this planet.

Optimus: And we'll need to have to find Rattrap before the Decepticons find him, I'll take Ratchet, Arcee, Drift and Flareup for the search.

Mirage: I don't mind joining you all for this particular adventure.

Optimus: You're welcome to join us if you want to.

Ratchet: When do we start?

Optimus: When we're all ready.

Cliffjumper: (Walks to Ratchet) Hey, mind if I share some advice?

Ratchet: (Turns to Cliffjumper) What is it?

Cliffjumper: I wouldn't trust Mirage, he's not really someone worth trusting.

Ratchet: What? Why, he fought in the Great War against the Decepticons.

Kup: (Walking to Ratchet and Cliffjumper) Ignore him Ratchet, he's just being paranoid about Mirage not being a fan of Ultra Magnus.

Cliffjumper: Ugh, look, I get that he fought against Megatron, but that doesn't mean being with a possible traitor on the midst here!

Ratchet: Look, I get that Mirage ain't the best example for following the Magnus's leadership, but he's fine, and smart, and he knows how to work on the Matrix... (Stops talking for a brief moment to see Mirage flirting with Arcee)

Mirage: (Smiles as he greets Arcee) So how long were you a teacher now?

Arcee: (Smiles) About a few hundred Stellar Cycles before the War... And after waking up from my coma, well you could say I've been a teacher for at least a year now.

Mirage: Oh, well you are most certainly an amazing teacher for that, so which platoon did you fight in?

Arcee: I fought in the 3rd.

Mirage: Really? So have I!

Arcee: (Widens her Optics) Really? No way!

Ratchet: (One Optic is twitching) And he also knows how to be nice to Arcee... And Flirt with her... And even get on my bad side...

Kup: (Notices Ratchet being jealous) Hate to say Cliff, but I think you won his side here.

Cliffjumper: (Notices Ratchet's expression as well) You don't say?

Ratchet: (Growls) Alright, he ain't no traitor, but I'll be Slagged if I see him taking Arcee for granted! Because I'll be sure to rip that Slagger's head off!

Optimus: (Turns to the Autobots) Alright, are we all ready?

Ratchet: Ready when you are Prime!

Optimus: Okay then, Autobots!

Megatron: Decepticons!

Optimus/Megatron: Let's find Rattrap before he gets into the wrong hands!

Optimus's group Transforms into their Alt Modes and drives out of the Plant while Megatron, including the Combaticons Transforms to fly or drive out of Koan, heading towards to the city of Detroit, with both sides beginning the hunt for Rattrap.

* * *

Somewhere in the alleyways of Detroit, Rattrap is seen hiding inside of a dumpster, where he is shaking like a leaf due to the fear of Organics around him.

Rattrap: (Hiding inside of a dumpster) Great, first I get chased down by two Bots, now I got Spacebridged to some Planet with hordes and hordes of Organics infecting Bots everywhere! Today isn't just my day! Okay, maybe I should just relax, besides, no one, or nothing is going to find me in here, oh no, I am safe in this dumpster, and it's not like anyBot's gonna go snooping around in this... Filth anywhere. (Hears footsteps approaching) Okay... Those could be someone or something just walking in and out... It's not like they're gonna find me in here...(Hears footsteps stopping, and then suddenly, the dumpster doors are open, making him widen his Optics in horror and raises his Servos to cover himself) AHH! PLEASE! Don't convert me into one of your sick twisted Organic propaganda! Please just let me go!

Wreck Gar: (Smiling) I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm here to help!

Rattrap: (Lowers his Servos and looks at Wreck Gar) You are? Wah! (Wreck Gar carries the dumpster and empties it out, making Rattrap fall to the ground) OOF!

Wreck Gar: (Done emptying out the dumpster and puts it down) There we go! Free garbage for all you can have!

Rattrap: (Groans as he rubs his Helm) Did you have to do that?

Wreck Gar: Yes! Or no. (Rubs his chin) Honestly, I have no clue of what I am most of the time.

Rattrap: You don't say. (Gets up off the ground) So what, you just be anyone you want to be and that's it? Is that what the Organic contagion is doing to your Processor right now?

Wreck Gar: (Smiles) Yes! It is my function to help those in need of my help!

Rattrap: Alright, good for you then... (Turns around but then stops to widen his Optics for an idea) Wait a sec... (Turns back around to Wreck Gar) Say, you can be anybody you want to be, right?

Wreck Gar: Yes! (Raises a brow) Uh? Did I already answer that?

Rattrap: Listen buddy, can you help me out? For one, there are a bunch of Organics out on this planet, and the other is that there's a bunch of Bots looking for me, and it's not in a good way, so uh... You mind being my personal bodyguard?

Wreck Gar: (Smiles) Sure thing! I am Wreck Gar! And I am your bodyguard!

Rattrap: (Raises a brow) Okay, you didn't really have to repeat your Designation, but whatever gets out of your comfort zone I guess... Come on, let's get going.

The two walked out of the alleyway, unaware of the hunt that has already begun...

* * *

The Combaticons including Megatron and Swindle arrived in the city, with Megatron and Blastoff in the air, and Swindle, Onslaught and Brawl on the ground.

Megatron: Combaticons, keep a lookout for any Autobots, and make sure to grab the blueprints before ending their lives.

Onslaught: As you command Lord Megatron.

Megatron: And as a reminder for our most precious, and valuable store keeper, any sudden moves, and the Autobot will be the last of your worries.

Swindle: Don't have to shove it up my Audios.

Meanwhile with the Autobots, they all Transformed into their Robot Modes and looked around, since they were nearing Rattrap's vincity.

Optimus: (Looks around) Alright Autobots, Rattrap should be around this area, so let's split up into two groups.

Flareup: Sounds like a good idea, I think Arcee and I will go, and you boys will handle it from there.

Mirage: That's fine, I'll just go with the fellas here.

Ratchet: (Eyes Mirage with a death look) Ain't nothing to argue there.

Drift: Ahh, you miss me that much?

Ratchet: (Glares at Drift) I'm talking about the mission Afthole!

They all split up, as Ratchet took lead, Mirage walked beside him while they walked down a street.

Mirage: (Looks around the city) My, this planet is vast, and intelligent unlike any we have ever seen before.

Ratchet: Yeah, well this ain't like a walk in the park tour you can go to, there's limits to places we go to, and places we can't go to.

Mirage: (Grins) Well I'll have to say, most of the Bots here are amazingly skilled, Elite Guard or not.

Ratchet: Ain't everyone perfect, but we do what we can.

Mirage: I'd say... And that Arcee Femme, she is so nice, and polite!

Ratchet: (Has an anger brow) You don't say...

Mirage: And pretty too! You know, I didn't even know she and I shared the same platoon back in the war, it's crazy how small the universe is.

Ratchet: (Tightens a fist) Huh huh...

Mirage: You know, it's like we're both alike, like that one Earth story I've heard of... What was it called? _Romeo and Juliet_?

Ratchet: (Angrily turns around to Mirage) Ya know, you just like talking about Arcee so much, don't ya!

Mirage: (Raises a brow) I beg your pardon?

Ratchet: Listen to me, pretty face, I know she's got looks, but she ain't no Bot that is used, so if you even think about doing something that's too polite, then you better hope it ain't me operating on you on the Medical Berth, because I might just consider having your Digits removed and get away with it with one note saying infected Servos!

Mirage: My, I known that you have a temper, but I never thought you have this big of a temper than Cliffjumper's!

Ratchet: Oh it ain't Cliffjumper that you should be worried about!

Drift: (Moves in between Ratchet and Mirage) Okay, maybe we're both a bit off the chill list right now, maybe we should all chill out right now, like Jazz would also tell me back in training, and what he would say if he was in my position.

Optimus: Mirage, will you excuse us?

Mirage: That's fine, I'll just go scouting for now. (Turns invisible)

Drift: (Raises a brow) He can turn invisible?

Optimus: That's not important right now. (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, what happened back there?

Ratchet: It's nothing Prime, I just had a little bit to drink.

Drift: I've seen you hardly take a sip of Oil when I got to the base, and you were with that Femme back in the park.

Ratchet: Well it's certainly none of your business Drift, that's for sure!

Drift: (Rolls his Optics) Yeah, figured you'd say that. (Grabs a syringe and injects it in Ratchet's neck at a fast pace)

Ratchet: (Feels the syringe injected into him) Gah! (Rubs his neck) What did you do to me?!

Drift: Believe it or not, but this is what I would call, a 100% truth serum, and it'll take effect in about a few Nano Clicks.

Ratchet: Now that's just ridiculous! There is absolutely no such thing as a-!

Drift: Ratchet, why were you throwing a fit at Mirage?

Ratchet: Because he's flirting around with Arcee! And more specifically, he keeps on talking about her like I'm not even around to hear it, and I hate it when he keeps doing those things because I'm in love with Arcee and I don't like any Mech using her like some lap dog, but I can't tell anyone that because Arcee isn't my girlfriend and the reason why is because I didn't even tell Arcee my feelings for her and the fact I love her! (Widens his Optics in realization and embarrassment, both Optics turning left and right)

Optimus: (Makes an awkward glance at Ratchet) Okay... Was that the truth serum you were talking about Drift?

Drift: Yeah, even that stuff still gets me every time.

Ratchet: (Glares at Drift) Remind me to strangle you before this is over?

Optimus: Alright then, well I'll keep this to myself then, but you really shouldn't take your frustrations out on Mirage, it's probably just a part of his charm.

Ratchet: But it ain't just that Prime! Ever since it turned out that Megatron had files all about us, I got fears that he'll use that against all of us, and I don't want Arcee to get hurt because of it, and I did it again, did I?

Drift: (Nods his Helm) It slipped out, yeah.

Ratchet: (Groans) How long do I have it in me!

Drift: Probably about 24 Earth hours, like now for instance.

Ratchet: (Glares at Drift) I hate you so much right now.

Drift: I know.

Ratchet: And that part I ain't lying about!

Drift: I know.

Optimus: Look Ratchet, maybe since you already have the serum inside of you, it's probably the right time to tell Arcee on how you feel.

Ratchet: Does it look like an easy task for you when you have a crush on somebot?!

Optimus: I know it's hard, but I also know that we can't just leave things buried forever, you should already know that by now.

Ratchet: Well, I don't even know what to say really.

Drift: Well maybe you don't have to say anything, not one word, just shut the Frag up and kiss the girl already... Unless the girl kisses you first, that also happens in relationships... (Notices Optimus and Ratchet staring at him) Okay, yeah I'm shutting up now, okay.

Mirage: (Comes back to the group, now visible) Looks like I've found Rattrap, and he does not seem like the most pleasant fellow.

Optimus: (Opens up the Comm Channel) This is Optimus, we've located Rattrap, meet us at our coordinates.

Meanwhile, on the Decepticon side, Swindle was in Robot Mode, walking in the streets with Onslaught and Brawl, who were both eyeing him with hate as they walked.

Swindle: (Notices the two are staring at him) What? Why are you staring at me like that?

Brawl: (Growls) Don't say a word, you disgraceful waste!

Swindle: (Turns around and glares at Brawl) I'm sorry, do I know any of you Mechs? Because for I known, I've never met any of yo- (Gets lifted by Onslaught and slammed against a building) OOF! Ugh, is today beat the Slag out of a Bot day or what?

Onslaught: (Glares at Swindle as he leaned his head closer) Silence you fool... You were born to be Decepticon, and yet you've chosen to be some pathetic sales trader, selling weapons and armor to any Bot, including Autobots in particular!

Swindle: (Grunts as Onslaught's grip gets tighter) Well, when there's opportunity, someone's gotta take it. (Yelps as he is crushed) Can you go soft just for once?

Onslaught: (Grabs a button) See this traitor? This is the detonator, and one loose slipup, and I blow you to smithereens and I can get the Pit away with it without anyone Glitching...

Megatron: (Comm links Onslaught) Onslaught, I believe we may have located where the Autobot is, rendezvous with our signatures.

Onslaught: Of course my Lord. (Releases Swindle, making him grunt) Remember you useless excuse of a Decepticon, I got the trigger right in my hands... (Walks off with Brawl)

Swindle: (Catching his Optics on the detonator) Yeah... I read you loud and clear.

On some part of Detroit, at a square filled with unique colorful architectural structures, as Rattrap walked innocently alone in the square, with no humans or any living being on sight.

Rattrap: (Looks around) Okay... I think I'm going to be okay. (Suddenly a cable was twirled around his legs and then he went up the air upside down) WAH! What the-?!

Optimus: (Stares at Rattrap as he held Rattrap upside down) So you must be Rattrap.

Rattrap: (Looks at Optimus Prime) Hey, you're that Bot that took down Megatron!

Drift: (Walks forward to Rattrap and turns him around) And guess who else Rats?

Rattrap: (Frowns at seeing Drift) Oh, not again!

Flareup: (Walks up to the three with Mirage, Ratchet and Arcee and a pair of Stasis Cuffs) You have something we desperately need Rattrap, and you're coming with us rather you like it or not.

Rattrap: Oh man, where's my Bodyguard when I need him?!

Drift: (Bursts up laughing) Rats, you have no-! (Gets hit on the head by a dumpster) OW! What the Frag?!

Wreck Gar: (Jumps down in the middle with a street light) I'm Wreck Gar, and I'm a Bodyguard! (Wacks Optimus, making him let Rattrap go and starts attacking the others)

Mirage: (Dodges a swing from Wreck Gar) Ah! My, this Bot is very odd.

Flareup: (Gets hit by the street light) OOF! Odd?! More like plain crazy!

Arcee: That's strange, it's Wreck Gar!

Drift: (Groans as he rubbed his Helm) Is he one of your Bots?

Ratchet: He's one of the few Cybertronians given life by a Allspark Fragment, and his Processor's mixed up to the scale that he don't know what he is most of the time! (Gets hit by Wreck Gar) Gah!

Wreck Gar: (Hits Ratchet) I'm Wreck Gar, and I'm a Bodyguard!

Mirage: That's an understatement.

Flareup: (Notices Rattrap is running off) He's getting away!

Optimus: (Groans as he gets up) Someone go after him, we'll handle Wreck Gar.

Arcee: I got him! (Runs after Rattrap)

Flareup: Right behind you sister! (Transforms into her Alt Mode, which is a Sports Bike, and drives after Rattrap with Arcee)

Rattrap: (Turns his head around and sees Arcee and Flareup chasing after him) Ugh, this can't get any worse!

Suddenly out of nowhere, Megatron dropped to the ground, making cracks on the pavement as he was dropped right in front of Rattrap.

Rattrap: (Widens his Optics) Megatron?! (Stops on his tracks)

Flareup: (Stops and Transforms) That Slagger's here?!

Arcee: (Stops running) What's he doing here?

Megatron: (Stares at Rattrap) Autobot, I believe you have a certain item of interest that you have bought from my traders, and we'd like to have it back.

Rattrap: What? But I just paid the guy yesterday!

Swindle: (Peeks from behind Megatron) Well, we need it back because well, I wasn't really supposed to sell it or anything, and unfortunately there is no refunds- (Gets hit by Blastoff) OW!

Blastoff: (Glares at Swindle) Quiet fool!

Rattrap: Oh Slag! (Runs away, but right into Arcee and Flareup) Wah! Not you Bots!

Brawl: (Notices Arcee and Flareup) Looks like we got some Autobots here.

Swindle: Yeah, and one of the pretty ones.

Arcee: Whatever it is you're here for Megatron, you won't have it!

Megatron: Hmm... It appears that the Autobots have knowledge of the blueprints... Destroy them!

Onslaught: (Smirks) Finally, I ain't bored no more!

The fight started while the other Autobots were busy handling Wreck Gar, who's role is protecting Rattrap.

Arcee: (On Comm Channel) This is Arcee speaking, over?

Mirage: (Answers the call and puts it on speaker) This is Mirage speaking.

Arcee: We need some help, Megatron is here, and he's brought in some kind of Elite Guard version of the Decepticons in, and they're after Rattrap!

Flareup: Not sure how much we can keep up with them! So hurry it up with cluster Bolts over there and help us!

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics) Wait Arcee, are you-? (Gets hit by a street light)

Wreck Gar: (Keeps on swinging a street light on the Autobots) I'm Wreck Gar, and I'm a bodyguard!

Drift: Yeah we know, we heard you like a 1000 times already!

Optimus: Listen to us Wreck Gar. (Dodges a swing) We don't want to hurt Rattrap, we just wanna talk to him!

Drift: What?! But I wanna hurt him! (Shouts as he dodges a swing just barely)

Wreck Gar: (Attacks Ratchet) Hi there! I'm Wreck Gar-!

Ratchet: Yeah Yeah Yeah, listen Wreck Gar, you're a Bodyguard right?

Wreck Gar: Yes sir I am!

Ratchet: Well then why are you here fighting us when you should be doing your job, which is right over there! (Points at the Combaticon fight)

Wreck Gar: (Turns to where Ratchet is pointing at) Oh yikes! I guess I should get going then!

Ratchet: Fine, but know we're trying to help you and Rattrap, any Bot that's not attacking you is not your enemy, so don't bash it on us!

Mirage: Well that's the logical sense of point there.

Wreck Gar: (Salutes) Wreck Gar reporting for duty sir! (Runs off to fight the Combaticons)

Drift: (Raises a brow at Wreck Gar) So, when did his Circuits get scrambled?

Optimus: No time to waste right now, we need to move!

The Autobots went to join the fight as Arcee took on Brawl, as they were on a sword fight with each other, Flareup having a fist fight with Blastoff using her firey fists, and the other Combaticons, including Megatron chased after Rattrap, who was running for his life as they blasted at him.

Rattrap: (Gets blasted by Decepticons) AHH! Somebody help me!

Wreck Gar: (Jumps on top of a car and slams into Onslaught) I'm Wreck Gar, and I'm a bodyguard!

Onslaught: Gah! (Transforms into Robot Mode after crashing into Wreck Gar) Who are you supposed to be Autobot?!

Wreck Gar: I'm Wreck Gar, and I'm a bodyguard!

Onslaught: Oh, well then "Wreck Gar", prepare to be Wrecked! (Hits Wreck Gar, making him fly across the street)

Megatron: (Stops shooting at Wreck Gar and notices Optimus) Optimus Prime.

Optimus: (Notices Megatron and activates his Battle Mask) Megatron. (Activates his Axe and extends his handle to carry with both hands)

Megatron: (Grabs his Swords and charges at Optimus) Raagh!

Optimus: (Charges at Megatron) Arragh! (Clashes with Megatron)

The battle began truly as Drift went to fight Blastoff with Flareup, Mirage against Swindle, and Ratchet against Brawl in assisting Arcee.

Ratchet: (Runs to Arcee) Arcee! You alright?

Arcee: (Clashes Lightsabers with Brawl) I'm fine! I have this covered!

Ratchet: I know you do. (Uses his Magnets to lift Brawl up and throw him to a building)

Brawl: (Gets thrown into a building) OOF!

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Thanks!

Ratchet: No problem.

Arcee: (Notices Rattrap is running off) Rattrap, he's getting away!

Ratchet: Let's get him then!

They went after Rattrap, who were tailed by Onslaught having his sights set on Rattrap, along with Swindle, who having his sights set upon the detonator after dealing with Mirage.

Rattrap: (Stops in front of a dead end alleyway and turns around to see Ratchet and Arcee) Oh come on, will you Bots give me a break?

Arcee: Not until you tell us where the Blueprints are.

Rattrap; Oh come on, they're just blueprints, why does it matter so much?!

Ratchet: (Steps forward to Rattrap) Listen to me- (Suddenly noticed Arcee stepping up and slamming him onto a wall, taking him for surprise) Punk?

Arcee: (Pins Rattrap to the wall) Listen up buddy, that blueprint has important information that's vital for us, so either tell us where is it, or else you'll have to walk back to Cybertron with a lot of broken Servos on your back.

Rattrap: (Widens his Optics in terror) AH! Okay! I have it with me, I swear!

Onslaught: Good to know then, because I'll make sure to grab that from you Bots now.

Rattrap: (Turns his head around and sees Onslaught) Oh for Slag's sake! Why me?!

Swindle: (Comes from behind Onslaught) Well, unless you Bots want to give us the blueprints, and perhaps give us some pretty nice Upgrades, then maybe we can let you all go.

Ratchet: Never! You Cons ain't getting Scrap!

Onslaught: Then prepare to be Offlined... Swindle, attack! (Turns around and sees Swindle leaving) Oh I've been waiting for you to be doing something like this! (Goes to grab the Detonator from his Sub Pockets, but finds out he doesn't have it anymore) What?!

Swindle: (Runs away from the fighting with the Detonator in his hand) Ah, those Cons can go grab the Print for themselves, while I can worry about getting this Bomb off of me. (Transforms into Alt Mode and drives off)

Onslaught: (Growls) That runt! (Turns to the Autobots) No matter, I'll get that Blueprint even if it means crushing you all!

Arcee: (Activates her Lightsabers) Good luck with that.

Onslaught charged into the Autobots in battle as Arcee jumped up to slash her Sabers at him, but barely making a dent while Ratchet placed Stasis Cuffs on Rattrap used his Magnets to push him out of Onslaught's way, causing him to fall to the ground, right into a middle of dog poop.

Rattrap: (Groans as he raised his head up) Ugh, did you really have to do that? (Looks at his hands and sees the dog poop) Huh? What is this substance? (Sniffs and makes a disgusted expression) Eww! It smells like some kind of smelly Organic substance! Ugh! This is Why I Hate Organics! Primus, I hate them, I hate them, I hate THEM!

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Well this is somewhat ironic. (Gets blasted off by Onslaught with his Wave blast) GAH!

Arcee: (Sees Ratchet getting knocked off) Ratchet!

Onslaught: (Knocks Arcee to the ground using one Servo) You are nothing but mere imbeciles, you cannot possibly hope to defeat me.

Arcee: (Gets up and turns to Onslaught) It's not about size, it's all about how much wit to have.

Onslaught: (Smirks as he scoffs) Whatever you say lady. (Activates a blaster and uses a beam blast on Arcee, pushing her across the alleyway)

Arcee: (Slides onto a dumpster) Arragh!

Ratchet: (Slowly gets up and sees Arcee down on the ground) Arcee!

Onslaught: (Stands over Arcee) Maybe you should have had a job in Maccadam's lady, otherwise I wouldn't have to crush you. (Raises his Ped as Arcee slowly got up)

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics in seeing Arcee about to get crushed) NO!

Ratchet quickly sprinted to Arcee, right when she stood up, he pushed her out of Onslaught's path, only for him to be stomped on, making him fall to the ground, as his chest was being crushed by Onslaught's foot.

Onslaught: (Scoffs as he steps on Ratchet) So you want to take her place then? Alright then. (Gets his foot off only to lower his Servo to grip Ratchet's head as he lifted him off the ground) Know this is what you've asked for Autobot. (Tightens his grip on Ratchet's head)

Ratchet: (Closes his Optics as his head is getting painfully crushed) AAHHH!

Arcee: (Slowly gets up and sees Onslaught crushing Ratchet's head with his hand) Ratchet! No! (Grabs one of her Lightsabers and swings it at Onslaught's hand, cutting it off)

Onslaught: (Widens his Optics as the hand holding Ratchet was cut off) GAH! (Grips his wrist at the loss of his hand) My HAND!

Arcee: (Comes over and makes a sweep kick, knocking Onslaught to the ground) Serves you right! (Runs to Ratchet, kneeling to him and raising his head up) Ratchet, come on, stay awake! Ratchet!

Ratchet: (Turns his Helm around to see Arcee, making a small smile) Arcee... You're safe...

Arcee: (Still holding onto Ratchet's head) Ratchet, stay with me, you're going to be alright, okay? You're going to be alright!

Ratchet: (Slowly raises his Servo to touch Arcee's cheek) You... Are one of the most beautiful Bot that's ever come to creation... And I couldn't be more glad to have met you... (Loses Consciousness)

Arcee: (Sees Ratchet going unconscious) Ratchet, Ratchet! (Shakes Ratchet) Wake up, come on, wake up! (Activates her Comm Channel) This is Arcee, I have Ratchet down, I repeat, Ratchet is down!

Optimus: (Answers the call) This is Optimus, I read you loud and clear! The Decepticons have left after reinforcements arrived, where are you and Ratchet?

Arcee: At an alleyway, we have Rattrap in our custody right now, and Ratchet is hurt badly, please, hurry!

Optimus: Okay, we're on our way! (Closes the channel)

Arcee: (Turns back to Ratchet) Hang in there Ratchet, come on, please, hang in there!

* * *

 _Flashback, a Year ago..._

 _Arcee was on Cybertron, overlooking all of Iacon as spaceship traffic was seen in the planet's Red Skies, standing at the plaza where she was with Ratchet at the time._

 _Ratchet: (Walks over to Arcee) How are you doing Arcee?_

 _Arcee: (Still looking at the city) Fine... It's just... Everything has changed so much ever since the war..._

 _Ratchet: (Stands next to Arcee) Yeah, everything has changed a lot since then... The war's over, especially now that Megatron's in Trypiticon._

 _Arcee: Yes... It has..._

 _Ratchet: (Turns his Helm to Arcee) Are you sure you're alright Arcee?_

 _Arcee: I am, it's just... Cybertron has been through so much change over the Stellar Cycles... 4 Million Stellar Cycles to be exact... And yet... I wasn't there for it because I don't even remember them all..._

 _Ratchet: (Places a hand on Arcee's shoulder) Well... Maybe I could help you with that..._

 _Arcee: (Turns around and faces Ratchet) You would?_

 _Ratchet: (Smiles as he light touched Arcee's cheeks) Of course I would... Why wouldn't I?_

 _Arcee: (Smiles lightly as she places her hands in front of his Chestplates) Thank you... I... I appreciate it..._

 _The two stayed like that for a moment, until their Faceplates got closer to each other, and closer... Until some honking was heard and they both turned around to see Bulkhead driving in his Alt Mode and Transforming right in front of them._

 _Bulkhead: (Walks to the two) Hey guys! I just came by to let you know Sari's ready for her teaching lessons and everything!_

 _Arcee: Oh! Yes, of course, thank you, um..._

 _Bulkhead: It's Bulkhead._

 _Arcee: Yes! Thank you Bulkhead, I'll make sure to go see her. (Turns around and faces Ratchet once more) I'll... I'll see you around?_

 _Ratchet: (Smiles lightly) Anytime you want to..._

 _Arcee made a smile before Transforming into her Alt Mode and driving off, leaving Ratchet alone in the plaza as he turned to the skies once more before shutting his Optics..._

Flashback ends...

Ratchet blinked his Optics slowly, bit by bit until he opened them fully to be found in a Berth, with bandages on his Chestplates, and with Arcee sitting right next to his Berth.

Ratchet: (Groans as he turns to Arcee) Arcee?

Arcee: (Turns around and sees Ratchet awake) You're awake!

Ratchet: (Gets up slowly) Ugh, what happened?

Arcee: You got hurt in battle while we were getting Rattrap, which we did by the way.

Ratchet: That's great to know. (Moans as he touched his Chest)

Arcee: (Places her hand in Ratchet's hand sitting on the Berth) You know... You didn't really have to risk doing that for me, risking yourself to fight Onslaught...

Ratchet: (Smiles) Well... I just didn't want to see you laying on a Medical Berth again... Not like before...

Arcee: Never do I want to see you hurt...

Ratchet: Well I guess we both have that in common.

Arcee: (Chuckles) Yeah... (Stays silent for a moment before turning to Ratchet) Ratchet... You remember... That time we were in that Plaza a few days after we caught Megatron?

Ratchet: (Nods) Yeah, I remember, you were telling me about how everything's changed since the War.

Arcee: Yes... And back there... I felt something, between you and me... It happened when we were there... I think I... I...

Ratchet didn't let her finish because he had put his mouth right into hers, kissing her, taking her by surprise before she gave into the kiss, wrapping her Servos around his neck, sharing a loving tender moment, before breaking the kiss with the two looking at each other.

Ratchet: (Smiles as he touched her Cheeks) Yeah, I feel it too...

Arcee: (Widens her Optics as she gripped the back of his Helm) You... You love me?

Ratchet: Since the day I laid eyes on you... Do you... Love me back?

Arcee: (Rubs the side of his Helm) What do you think my answer is?

Ratchet smiled as he and Arcee returned the kiss for each other, making the tender moment long and special for each other, as they pulled each other closer with their Servos, Optics closed as they kissed, sharing in a loving embrace.

Ratchet: (Gasps as he broke the kiss for a brief moment) Just... One thing though, you mind not telling everyone about us yet? I don't want them to-

Arcee: Get too excited about us?

Ratchet: (Smiles) Yeah... (Pressed his forehead against Arcee's)

Drift: Too late.

Ratchet: GAH! (Turns around and sees Drift, and literally all the Autobots in the room) How long were ya standing there?!

Hot Shot: Uh... Right after you woke up?

Jazz: Yeah, we were watching the whole thing since then.

Arcee: Well why didn't you all say anything?

Rodimus: We thought we'd be respectable if we stayed quiet on your moment.

Optimus: And besides, there isn't anything wrong with you two going out.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I mean you and Arcee! Of course we knew you were going out!

Bulkhead: Yeah, Sari and I called it!

Ironhide: (Grins) You sure did.

Ratchet: (Groans in hearing the Young talking about them) Ugh, this is what I wanted to avoid!

Arcee: (Turns Ratchet's Helm around to face her) You know what? Who cares what anyone says at this point?

Arcee went to kiss Ratchet, taking him in surprise before he embraced it, making everyone doing the "Aww" sound reactions as they saw the two kiss.

Sentinel: (Grins as he turns to everyone) Alright, no need to stalk the couple, let's get back to what we were doing!

Everyone left the room as Flareup walked up to Minerva.

Flareup: (Walked to Minerva) Hey.

Minerva: (Turns her Helm around to see Flareup) Oh hey Mom, how are you doing?

Flareup: Fine, just checking to see how you're doing with everyone and on Earth.

Minerva: Hmm... It's not so bad... I mean everyone's a little dramatic, but yeah, everyone's okay.

Flareup: I can see that... So I heard that you took on Megatron with your Upgrades.

Minerva: It was too easy.

Flareup: Well yeah, I can imagine. (Turns to Bumblebee, who was stretching his limbs) So... Bumblebee...

Minerva: Yeeaah... What about him?

Flareup: Did you know he was trying to impress me earlier?

Minerva: What? Why would he do that?

Flareup: Well, I've come to know those are things Youngling Mechs would do to get their Girlfriend's mom to like them.

Minerva: What? (Blushes) Oh mom... You don't know that!

Flareup: Oh honey, a mother knows... Take your father for example, he did the same thing for mine.

Minerva: Yeah... Speaking of which... About Dad, you know he was at the Trypiticon Prison when Megatron escaped, right?

Flareup: Yeah, and I also remember distinctively that he should take that day off... Why?

Minerva: Well... Most recently, we learned that it was teleported to here... On Earth... With Dad...

Flareup: (Makes a shock in her expression) Really?

Minerva: Yeah... Um, look, I know this is a long shot, but if there's any chance that he could still be Functioning-

Flareup: Oh you don't have to say anything, because as of right now, I'm staying here for the long run, no negotiations likewise.

Minerva: You are? (Hugs her Mom) That's good!

Flareup: (Smiles as she hugged Minerva back) Well, he's my Bondmate... How could I say no?

Minerva: (Smiles as she hugged her) Just... Promise me you're not going to embarrass me in front of everybody?

Flareup: I can at least try.

Later, Drift was at Sumdac Tower with Rattrap in Stasis Cuffs as he greeted Jazz, Ratchet, Kup and Optimus.

Jazz: (Folds his arms) You sure you wanna leave Drift? I'm sure there's bound to be some excitement around the corner.

Drift: Mmm... Nah, I'd love to J-Dog, but I have some other business to do on Cybertron... But hey! I have to say, you Bots have a great place here, and some cool stuff... Like I can Transform into this "Mercedades" Or whatever it is that you pronounce it.

Optimus: Well we would be glad to be working with you anytime.

Drift: (Grins) Thanks... Well if you need me, you'll just call me.

Optimus: Of course.

Drift: Well, I gotta get going now, Ok Prime, J-Dog, I'll let Ultra Magnus and Dai that you said hi.

Kup: You sure that it's still working right now?

Drift: Well, last I checked, that coordinates were originally going to Earth, so I think It'll lead me back to Cybertron A Okay.

Ratchet: Well whatever happens then, you just stay out of trouble.

Drift: As long as you don't Frag it up with Arcee I won't... See you around.

With that said, Drift activated the Spacebridge, popping up is the Blue round shaped portal, making Drift jumping up with Rattrap in tow, disappearing into the portal, as it was deactivated.

Kup: That Bot is probably going to give Rattrap the load of his money.

Optimus: Well, at least he's out of our hands right now, and everything is all situated on Cybertron.

Jazz: Now we gotta get back to base and make ourselves some "Kupcakes", if you know what I mean?

Optimus and Ratchet laughed at the joke as Kup had clearly got what Jazz meant.

Kup: (Frowns) Okay, I get that, alright I get that! (Whispers) Slag, even when he's not around, he's a pain in my Aft.

* * *

Back in Cybertron, Ultra Magnus was with the Council Chambers with the rest of the Council as Drift brought Rattrap and the Blueprints at the same time.

Drift: Ah, here you go, one Rat, and a Blueprint as you kindly ordered.

Botanica: Thank you Drift, I realize Flareup has requested to stay on Earth.

Drift: For family affairs, yes.

Ultra Magnus: That is well appreciated... You may leave now.

Drift: Thank you... And Botanica... Do you wanna go grab a drink sometime?

Botanica: Now's not the time, but yeah... I'd appreciate it.

Drift: (Grins) Great.

Drift left the room as Autobot Troopers apprehended Rattrap and took him out of the room while the Council overlooked the Blueprints.

Alpha Trion: So this is what Swindle had in his care?

Ultra Magnus: It would seem so old friend...

Preceptor: I believe it is time we found out what it contains then...

They opened the Blueprints, revealing concepts of a suit, that has a size of Megatron in it, but with any kind of Cybertronian on the matter, and with part of the Blueprint also has a wing on the back of the user.

Botanica: It would seem like someone has put a great deal in making these.

Alpha Trion: It would seem so... But who should we pass it down to?

Ultra Magnus: (Makes a soft smile) You know what Alpha Trion? I believe I may have one Mech who fits the description.

Preceptor: Well then, perhaps we should get this... "Project Powermaster" In the works...

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me, sorry I'm late, I was screwing around, my fault there, and mostly, I'm back in school... Yeah I know what you're thinking, school's supposed to start in September, but from where I'm at, it's a little different here.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Episode, leave a Review down if you like, hope you're excited for the Solar Ecplise tomorrow and that no one gets blind, and stay tuned for the next episode!**

 **PEACE.**


	23. Evolve

Episode 23: Evolve.

 **All characters belong to Hasbro.**

 **Principal Everett, Haley and Trevor belong to me, not in a weird creepy obsessed way, they're just my OCs.**

* * *

It was 8:00 in the morning in Detroit, and what the Autobots are up to now is chasing after two cars that were having some anger issues apparently due to them slamming into each other while driving.

Driver: (Honks the horn) Hey! You placed a dent on my car you punk!

Trevor: (Groans) Hey old man! Kiss my butt, your car's a piece of junk! (Slams into the driver again)

Jazz: Jeez, what's their problem?

Ironhide: Whatever it is, it'll always be trouble with Trevor Ford.

Bumblebee: That guy always was, well... Dumb frankly.

Optimus: Well we'll need to catch up with them before they do any serious harm along the way.

Bulkhead: Got it. (Gets a call from Sari) Hello?

Sari: (On the phone with Bulkhead) Hey Bulkhead, it's me Sari, Cade and the others haven't made it school yet so I was just calling to see how you were doing right now.

Bulkhead: Oh hey Sari, well we're kinda in the middle of something right now.

Sari: Already in action huh? What is it this time?

Bulkhead: A couple of drivers being crazy, that's all.

Sari: That makes sense. (Sees a crowd of students crossing the street, right when the two drivers come into view) Hey Bulkhead, they don't happen to be driving like 60 Miles per Hour, do they?

Bulkhead: Sort of like that, why?

Ratchet: (Notices the group of kids) Prime, those two nutjobs are gonna run over those people!

Optimus: Quick, we have to hurry it up, now!

Glen: (Walking in the sidewalk with Tessa) So where are Cade and Maggie at?

Tessa: Said they were taking the bus right now.

Student on the crosswalk: (Noticed the two cars) Whoa, what are those guys doing?!

The whole crowd turned and saw the approaching cars, making a chain reaction as the cars drove so fast, on the verge of running until them until Sari appeared, and landed in front of the cars to place both of her hands on the cars, making them stop as their front rears were crushed, as if they crashed into a wall, all the while making the crowd go wild as they all cheered on Sari, who was on her Battle Mask at the time, along with her armor and gears on as Tessa witnessed the actions, along with the Autobots, who were just arriving on scene.

Bulkhead: (Sees the front hoods crushed) Whoa, did Sari just?

Tessa: (Looks at the hoods and turned to Sari) I didn't think you were that strong.

Sari: Neither did I.

Trevor: (Gets out of the car, grunting, noticing his nose is broken before turning to Sari) Ugh, you! You broke my nose!

Sari: (Turns to Trevor, Optics glaring) Watch where you're going next time.

Trevor: (Turns to his car and noticed the hood is damaged, turning back to Sari) You totaled my car!

Sari: (Points out at the crowd) Before you totaled all these people!

Trevor: (Glares at Sari, walking up to her) You better get out of my face you stupid b-! (Throws a punch at Sari, only for her to catch it, and breaking his own hand by pulling it downwards) AHH! You're hurting me!

Glen: (Widening his expression) Whoa!

Sari: (Lets him go, realizing what's she was doing) What...?

Trevor: (Falls to the ground, grabbing his broken hand) My hand, it hurts! Oh god!

Bumblebee: (Just witnessed what Sari just did) Whoa Sari!

Glen: (Walks over to Trevor, looking at his hand) Jeez Sari, what did you do!

Sari: (Stood back, looking at Trevor) I'm sorry... I...

She turned around, looking at the crowd, who all had their phones recording the whole thing, some even afraid of her as she stood silent, looking at what she just did.

* * *

News of the roadrage went viral all over the internet and news as TV broadcasters were reporting the news of the event through the radio and TV as they showed footage of Sari breaking Trevor's hand, for which Sari was watching right now on the TV.

News reporters: (On TV) A nice lovely morning in Detroit turns into a living nightmare- (Channel changes) Reports of a Autobot saving the crowd from the results of the roadrage- (Channel changes) Students say they witnessed the robot crushing Trevor Ford's hand-

Students on TV: (Channel changes to a reporter interviewing him) She just went up and crushed his hand like Superman-! (Channel changes) It wasn't that Autobot's fault, Trevor was going to hit her, so I'd say that was self defense- (Channel changes) I mean that might have been a girl, it sounded like one, so I dunno.

Bulkhead: (Turns off the TV) You okay Sari?

Sari: (Turns around and sees Bumblebee and Bulkhead) What do you think Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: Hey, it wasn't your fault back there.

Sari: Turn the TV back on, just hear what everyone is saying right now.

Ironhide: (Coming over to the three) Well hey, that guy's a Glitchhead, so for what it's worth, he totally deserved it back there.

Sari: It's not that I feel bad for that guy, besides, I know he deserved what was coming to him anyway.

Optimus: (Walking over to the group) But you broke his hand, shattered his bones.

Sari: He was going to run over an entire group of high school students, that go to my school, and a couple of them happened to be our friends!

Optimus: That doesn't mean you shouldn't act towards people the way you did just now!

Rodimus: (Walking over, joining the conversation) I think what Optimus Prime is trying to say is Sari, is that whenever someone's treating you with disrespect, doesn't mean you should try to fight them, otherwise, everyone will think of you the wrong way.

Optimus: (Sighs) Yes, and it's good to save lives, but there's a line in defending lives, and hurting them.

Sari: Yeah... (Rubbing her arm) I guess you're right.

Bumblebee: Just to be curious, since how did you get so strong?

Sari: I don't know... (Looks at her hands) I mean, I guess I'm strong enough to dent a wall, but so far, I haven't really tested myself on my limits.

Ironhide: We could try an arm wrestle with Brawn, that could work.

Rodimus: Yeah maybe, hey Optimus, would you-?

Optimus: Sure thing, but make sure to keep it subtle, we don't want anyone to hurt themselves.

The group split and then went to find Brawn as Rodimus walked next to Bulkhead.

Rodimus: (Looked over to Bulkhead) Hey Bulkhead, I don't mean to brag, but your family were once a part of the Wreckers weren't they?

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) What? No, well my grandma was, but everyone else was pretty much normal like me.

Rodimus: Well, maybe you could lend a hand sometime, in helping Sari understanding her limit.

Bulkhead: (Rubs his Helm) Well, I ain't really much of a Wrecker... Nor did I wanted to be anyway...

Rodimus: It's fine, whatever fits within your comfort zone.

Rodimus went to the others as Bulkhead was left standing in silence, rethinking memories he's had...

 _Flashback, some time before the Elite Guard Academy..._

 _Bulkhead was running through the fields with sheets of paper in his hands as he stomped his way to his small house, shaking and knocking over some locals down as he went inside._

 _Bulkhead: (Runs to his father, sitting in a chair in the dark) Hey Pa! Something really exciting just happened to me!_

 _Bulkhead's Pa: (Sitting in a chair) What is it son?_

 _Bulkhead: (Shows the Elite Guard paperwork) I just got into the Elite Guard Academy! And I only have to be there in one week! Ain't that exciting Pa?_

 _Bulkhead's Pa: (Looks at the paperwork) Well I ain't too sure son... Are you sure you wanna go up there to be an Elite Guard?_

 _Bulkhead: Oh come on Pa! It's not like I'm going there to be a soldier or something, they also have qualifications for Space Bridge Technicians!_

 _Bulkhead's Pa: (Chuckling) Son, I know you're excited for that, but I ain't too sure they would be interested in just showing you to be a technician straight on, you'll have to do some tests, trials of some sorts._

 _Bulkhead: It'll be fine Pa! I promise!_

 _Bulkhead's Pa: (Sighs) If you say so son... I just don't want ya to be following your grandmamma's footsteps as a Wrecker, ya know that, right?_

 _Bulkhead: (Nods his head) I know Pa... I've heard the story, she went Offline back in the Great War._

 _Bulkhead's Pa: That's right. (Standing up) And that's why you outta stay out of trouble, even when trouble is happening right in front of ya... Now, you're a grown Mech, and I don't gotta tell you what to do, but whatever you do... Just be careful alright? For your old man._

 _Bulkhead: (Smiles) I will Pa, I promise! (Hugs his Pa)_

 _Bulkhead's Pa: (Gets crushed by Bulkhead's hug) Unngh, Son, you're crushin me._

 _Bulkhead: (Quickly lets him go) Oh, sorry Pa!_

Flashback ends.

Cade: (Standing in front of Bulkhead) Bulkhead, Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: Huh? (Looks around, and then turns his head down to see Cade) Oh hey, what's up Cade?

Cade: I heard what happened today, and I came here to check up on her.

Bulkhead: Oh well she's doing okay... Kinda.

Cade: That's what Bumblebee said, hey where's Maggie at?

Bulkhead: I don't know, but she did say something about visiting her Aunt though.

* * *

At the prison, Maggie Madsen was at the Detroit Federal Prison as a guest, as she went inside of a room guided by a guard, and there sat her Aunt Lena Jones, sitting in an Orange prison outfit with cuffs placed around her wrists as they lay on the table, her hair now cut short as Maggie sat on the table across from her Aunt.

Lena: (Looks at her niece) Hello Maggie... You seem well.

Maggie: (Notices her hair) You got a haircut I see.

Lena: Well I know someone that was kind enough to give me one, and a mirror... I already have mirrors here, not the clean ones anyway, but you know, I was surprised the people keeping me prisoner here would actually let your Christmas present sent to me.

Maggie: Well I hope you'd enjoyed it, because that was one of the only things I thought of that wasn't clothing.

Lena: I can understand, since prisons do have a specific standard attire here...

Maggie: Look Lena, let's get to the point here, what do you want?

Lena: To talk... I've been here in a prison filled with thousands of dangerous criminals, and I cannot imagine where you are living right now since the police have made our house into a crime scene.

Maggie: Well... I'm doing just fine thank you...

Lena: I can see that... So, how are your friends doing so far? Especially the new one, Sari Sumdac, I heard she's back in town, and I presume she's one of your friends now...

Maggie: (Scoffs as she shook her head) You know what, this is what gets to me, you asking me like that like you already know her, because the way you ask me like that is like you're planning something.

Lena: Maggie, I'm here in a prison with cuffs on my hands, I don't see how you can be paranoid about what I'm doing later.

Maggie: Well then how did you find out about Sari? And more specifically, how did you find out that we are friends?

Lena: Look Maggie, I know what you're thinking, and I understand Cade, Tessa and Glen, but Sariana Sumdac, she isn't one that should be friends with, especially with what she is.

Maggie: (Scoffs as she rolled her eyes) Well, I thought this was just going to be a nice social talk, but apparently, you've just brought me here to lie to me and then interrogate me into what all my friends are doing just so you can end up kidnapping them and placing them onto big giant tables to screw off their heads and experiment on them. (Stands up)

Lena: Maggie... Just give me a proper explanation on why you would think of me like that?

Maggie: (Looks her Aunt in the eye) Because you lied to me once... About what you really work for, and that's why I can't even trust you anymore.

Maggie left the room as Lena turned to the table, not really saying anything as she made a small sigh, the guard coming in and taking her out, while Maggie walked down the halls, lead out by the guards, encountering Meltdown's cell on the way out.

Meltdown: (Notices Maggie) What's the matter, your heart got melted?

Maggie: (Walks by Meltdown) I'm not in the mood jerk. (Walks away)

Meltdown: (Rolls his eyes) Fine, don't say I tried being nice. (Lays on his bed on his back)

Guard 1: (Knocks on Meltdown's cell) Prometheus Black, you have a package.

Meltdown: (Wraps his hands around the back of his head) Wrong person, go back to your business.

Guard 1: (Looks around and goes closer to his cell) It's something you may be interested in... (Inserts the package and leaves)

Meltdown raised a brow in question as he got up and went over to grab the package, his hands not on acid so he opened it and grabbed open a note, saying " _If you want liberation from the oppression of Machines, then continue reading and grab the items out of the bag"_ , in which he did, and smirked when he held onto a small bomb in his hand.

* * *

In Koan, the Decepticon Leader Megatron was sitting on his throne as he looked over the TV screens displaying many channels, sports, news, cartoons, commercials, etc, when Shockwave came in and bowed.

Shockwave: (Bows) Lord Megatron.

Megatron: What do you need Shockwave? Have you gotten any results from the Synthetic Energon?

Shockwave: No, not yet my liege, I have Blackarachnia take over for me while I tell you an amazing find in the city.

Megatron: Give me one that I haven't seen on the screens.

Shockwave: Oh, but I believe you'll be interested in this particular subject. (Turns the channel on all screens, and showed the news of Sari on TV) There is a Cybertronian that is a size of a human being, and yet has so much strength to stop two vehicles without a scratch!

Megatron: Hmm... (Rests his hand on his chin) That does sound rather interesting... (Stands up) Let's have a team assembled, we'll have to go searching.

Shockwave: My liege? You want to go out there again?

Megatron: I'll admit, I do rather get bored in here, and I need to spend some quality time, exercising.

Shockwave: I... Well, okay, if you say so, I'll go gather a team. (Turns around and leaves)

Slipstream: (Popping out behind from Megatron's throne) Well that's something new about you... You're bored, of course you get bored.

Megatron: (Raises a brow) What are you doing here Slipstream?

Slipstream: Everyone was too busy playing with Starscream and I got bored with the Autobot Prisoners so I thought I pop by and check in with you.

Megatron: Well then you should already know that we're going to the city now, so unless you're not wanting to join, then stay out of my way.

Slipstream: Well of course I want to come, besides I just said I'm bored right now, and I just heard you admit that you also get bored!

Megatron: How I feel is not your concern.

Slipstream: Yet you don't seem to mind telling them off.

Megatron: Are you questioning-?

Slipstream: Relax, whatever it is, it's your business, I'm just saying, I'm surprised you get bored, that's all.

Megatron: (Looks at her, with no emotion) Well... I suppose now you know then... Prepare yourself, tomorrow we set into the city, for there is a new recruit that needs recruiting.

* * *

Later at the night times, the prison was awfully quiet, as few guards were seen patrolling the halls, one in particular walked by the cells that contained many S.T.E.A.M. members, one of them included Lena, Attinger and Savoy.

Guard 2: (Walks by the cells) Heh, well what do ya know? The so called S.T.E.A.M, heh, not so tough now without all your gadgets huh?

Savoy: (Doing push ups while frowning) Do you have some other business to attend to?

Guard 2: As much as I loved to James, but I got a job to keep, so I can't leave here till morning. (Makes whistling tunes, passing by Attinger and Lena's cells)

Attinger: (Sits on his bed while he hears the Guard passing by and looks at himself in his outfit) Look at this... Wearing these outfits like we're the monsters that deserved to be locked up...

Lena: (Laying in her bed) Well you know what they say... Everyone has an opinion about everything these days.

Attinger: (Sighs) I can't believe our society has became so corrupt into believing those demonic machines are saviors, angels for the matter, and they happened to be celebrating the fact that we're locked up like common criminals.

Lena: Not for long.

Attinger: (Raises a brow and turned to Lena across from his cell) What do you mean by that? (Hears an explosion go off) What in the devil? (Turns to Lena) Did you have something to do with that?

Lena: (Twirls with her hair) Well, you could say I have requested from help from a... Special neighbor that happens to be residing where we are now...

Guard 2: (Runs to the source of the explosion) Great, first those big robot Dinosaurs, now what? (Stops running and sees Meltdown standing free) What the h-!

Meltdown: (Smiles sinisterly) What's the matter? Got places to be in right now?

Guard 2: (Pulls out his gun and aims at Meltdown) Don't move! Stay right there where you are!

Meltdown: Oh that's funny I was just about to say the same about you. (Raises his hand and shoots acid to the ground where the guard was standing)

Guard 2: (The ground he's standing melts and then he falls down to the corridors) AHH!

Meltdown: (Looks down) Hehe, should have watched your fall. (Jumps over the open space and walked to the cells containing many S.T.E.A.M. members, surprising them all as they stood up and looked at him, ignoring all of them while he walked over to Lena's cell, who happened to be standing right in front of hers to make eye contact with him)

Attinger: (Watches Meltdown as he passes through him) This is your special neighbor?

Savoy: (Watches Meltdown) And here I thought I've seen it all close up.

Lena: (Stands before her cell and greets Meltdown) I see you have gotten my note Mr. Black, I was almost afraid you'd decline given your reputation of working by yourself in your own charge.

Meltdown: (Walks closer to her cell) Yeah, well I happen to know who you are lady, and you aren't wrong about me being in charge of my own, but if I agree to work with you, get you and all your buddies out, and do whatever it is that you say, then I want to participate in all and any important projects scientifically, especially when we are working on those machines, I get lead on all of them, understand me?

Lena: (Nods her head) Done.

Meltdown: Then you may want to stand back. (Raises his arms and shoots acid at Lena's cell)

* * *

The next day, the Autobots visited the prison to investigate a prison break, which happened overnight, as paramedics strolled the injured night guard into the ambulance, with Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide walking over to Captain Fanzone.

Jazz: (Watches the injured being strolled away) Yikes, what happened to him?

Fanzone: The ramp he was standing on melted and he ended up falling 6 feet down to the ground, resulting in his leg broken, guy's lucky to not have been melted or neck snapped.

Bumblebee: Melted? So does this mean Meltdown's escaped?

Fanzone: I ain't too sure I wanna share that many details considering one of you Bots broke that kid's hand yesterday, don't think I haven't heard about it.

Optimus: That incident was an incident that will never be repeated Captain, and we did have a discussion about it and she won't do it again.

Fanzone: She better not, especially with everyone being riled about that fiasco, but I still ain't too sure that I should tell you what happened last night.

Bulkhead: Well when did we ever do anything wrong?

Fanzone: (Sighs) Yeah, it was Black alright, and oddly enough, most of those S.T.E.A.M. goons too.

Ironhide: S.T.E.A.M escaped too?

Fanzone: Oh yeah, in fact security cameras show Prometheus Black walking up to their cells and freeing them all with that acid of his.

Jazz: Slag, Maggie ain't gonna be happy about that.

Ratchet: No other reason she wouldn't be.

Optimus: Thank you captain, we appreciate it.

Fanzone: Yeah yeah, well you didn't hear it from me. (Leaves to the rest of the crime scene)

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Huh? Since when did Fanzone start being paranoid about telling us stuff like this?

Optimus: Let's worry about that later, for now, we need to find Meltdown along with the rest of the S.T.E.A.M. escapees.

Bulkhead: Well Meltdown did free them, so don't there got to be some kind of reason why he would do that?

Optimus: That's what I'm worried about, so we'll have to stay alert, anything could happen.

The Autobots Transformed and drove off the prison, while on the rooftops, the Decepticons were observing the scene, Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Slipstream, Cyclonus, Nightbird, Strika, Soundwave and Shockwave, watching them drive away from the scene.

Soundwave: (Turns to his fellow Dececpticons) The transmission I've intercepted suggest that the Autobots are dealing with human problems.

Strika: (Turns to Megatron) The Autobots are distracted then, should we attack Lord Megatron?

Megatron; Hmm, no they seem to preoccupied with whatever business they had down there, so I suggest that we should focus our attention to the mystery Bot at hand.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Itz only a matter of where zhe could ve however.

Strika: Lord Megatron, if I may, my Bondmate and I may have a clue who she is.

Lugnut: She is the Techno Organic abomination that helps on the worthless Autobots on occasion.

Megatron: Do you happen to know where she is then?

Lugnut: I'm afraid not my Lord, no.

Slipstream: Well then it's going to be a while before we find this girl-

Soundwave: Lord Megatron, I have pinpointed the location of the Techno Organic.

Slipstream: Okay, I stand corrected.

Megatron: Report Soundwave.

Soundwave: The Techno Organic is located not far from here, with a chance, we can get to her before the Autobots can.

Megatron: Then let us find her. Decepticons, Transform and Rise Up!

* * *

Back in Detroit high, Sari was on her phone with her dad as she walked around the school hallways, unaware of some students looking at her weirdly.

Sari: (On her phone with her dad) Look Dad, it's fine, what happened yesterday was crazy, but I'm fine whatsoever.

Prof. Sumdac: (On the phone call) Are you sure Sari? After everything that happened yesterday, I would think in your position that it may feel odd being in school after beating a school bully up, well, not smashing his hand, but you know what I mean, all I'm saying is that are you sure you want to take a day off from school today?

Sari: (Smiles) Thanks Dad, but I'm fine, really, what happened yesterday wasn't my fault, and I was wearing my mask so no one would really recognize me, look, I'll call you if I need anything, okay Dad?

Prof. Sumdac: Okay Sari... Have a good day.

Sari: You too Dad. (Ends the call as she went inside the library, who inside were Cade, Glen, Leo, Tessa and Maggie sitting in the same table as she joined them) Hey guys, what's up?

Maggie: (Sighs as she face palmed herself) Not so good Sari.

Sari: (Raises a concerned expression) What's wrong?

Cade: (Stands up and goes to Sari) Follow me.

Cade guided Sari to the book shelves as Haley and a mixture of her and Trevor's minions were eyeing them, mostly on Sari.

Haley: (Scoffs as Sari and Cade walked to the book shelves) Look at her, now she's part of the freakshow squad.

Jock 1: You know, I heard they happen to be friends with that robot that smashed up Trevor's hand.

Alice: Yeah, and I also heard that Trevor ended up being suspended when that... Thing, should be the one in trouble.

Jock 2: Or even in a cage for that matter.

Haley: Ugh, I can't believe you people aren't figuring this out yet, that new girl is the one that broke Trevor's hand!

Jock 1: How do you know that?

Haley: Obviously, from her body shape, and same colors the robot happened to wear yesterday, makes perfect sense.

Sari: (Walks out of the shelves) So her Aunt's out of prison?

Cade: Yeah, along with her friends.

Sari: How did Maggie find out about her?

Cade: Well, turned out she told my mother I was hanging out with Autobots, doesn't make it anymore creepy. You've been through this kind of thing before?

Sari: Eh, been there, done that only on different scenario.

Cade: Well you'll have to tell me about it later, let's just get going on Maggie.

Sari: Right. (Walks with Cade and sits down on the table where everyone was) Hey Maggie, how are you doing?

Maggie: (Nodding her head slightly) Fine, I just... I always figured that she'd find a way to escape somehow.

Tessa: Yeah, well then we always know that the Autobots will find a way to get them back without anyone getting hurt, somehow.

Sari: (Looks around and noticed everyone is staring at them) Uh, guys? Why is everyone staring at us?

Leo: (Looks and sees everyone staring) Okay, are they staring at us like we're the cool kids or are they staring at us like we did something wrong kind

Glen: I don't think they're staring at just us, I think they may be staring at Sari.

Haley: (Continues to stare at Sari) Just look at her, she crushed Trevor's hand with one pull down and yet the cops haven't even bothered to come arrest her. Why? Because she works for the Autobots, and her dad's a billionaire... Duh.

Sari: (Noticed Haley was staring at her) Why is everyone staring at me weirdly? Especially that girl?

Cade: (Noticed Haley) I don't know, maybe because she's jealous of your pretty looks, I mean, come on- (Noticed Sari was walking towards Haley and quickly stopped her) Whoa, what are you doing?

Sari: I want to know why they're looking at me this way right now.

Tessa: (Stands up) Sari, it's no use talking to her, she's got no brain.

Sari: (Pushes Cade away from her and moves towards Haley) I just want to talk to her.

Cade: Sari, there's no use-

Sari: Stop. (Walks towards to Haley's group and stops in front of her, with Cade walking beside her) Hey... Does anyone want to say something? (Sees Haley saying nothing as she tilted her waist sideways, biting her lip) Look, I know yesterday was crazy, and I know because I was there-

Haley: Of course you were there... Why wouldn't you be since you were the one that snapped Trevor Ford's own hand in half!

Sari: (Raises a brow) What makes you think that was even me?

Haley: Because of the same clothes you wore yesterday, and funny thing too, you also have a terrible way of hiding your own voice in that Robot Mode of yours.

Sari: (Scoffs) Okay, I don't know why you have a problem with the way I dress, since there's no need to be scared of each other.

Haley: But I am scared... Everywhere you go, everything around you becomes sheer chaos, and falls apart. (Looks at her friends) And your friends should be scared too because they'll also take the fall too.

Cade: Okay, well I'm with Sari right now, and I'm not scared, so I don't know why we should listen to you.

Haley: (Rolls her eyes) Of course you aren't, because you're an idiot, and you work for the Autobots too.

Cade: What does that has to do with anything?

Sari: Yeah, you're not even making sense.

Haley: What I'm saying is, you people happen to show up on this planet and start making this city into a warzone because of your robot battle royale!

Sari: "You people"? Okay, I can't even believe this, I was trying to be nice, and you're just being random right now! I don't even know why I'm even listening to you anyways, you don't even know anything about me, or what I've been through, and the Autobots never even done anything that have brought harm to Detroit.

Haley: Oh really? Well how come last year, Detroit nearly got sacked to the ground because three of you Autobots appeared out of nowhere and started blasting everything at whatever you saw?

Sari: Those three weren't even Autobots, they were Decepticons!

Haley: Then you Robots show up and start "Saving the day" without even a scratch laid on any of you.

Sari: That's not even remotely true!

Haley: And then after all that stunt you pulled off, you all just packed up and left Earth without even saying anything, how convenient.

Cade: Alright, party's over. (Pulls Sari's hand and pulls her away from Haley) Leave her alone Haley.

Haley: (Makes a sarcastic expression and turns to all students around her) They're all crazy! Aren't they? (Turns to Sari and Cade) I mean anytime some kind of trouble arises, you freaks would come showing up in those bright colors of yours and come swooping in pretending to be heroes, who for all we know could be part of that crazy old man's experiments gone screw loose and even starts doing nice pretty things for his precious little girl, considering if she's even a real human to begin with!

With Haley still talking, Sari's anger started to build up, with her hands starting to glow bright blue, but right before she could do anything, Haley was wacked on the head by a chair, making the crowd react as they all gasped, surprising Cade and Sari as they all saw Haley touch her head.

Haley: (Rubs her head) Who threw that?! (Gets hit again by a garbage can) GAH!

Tessa: I did! (Throws an empty soda can right at Haley)

Haley: (Gets hit by the trash) Hey, stop doing that!

Tessa: Well stop complaining and come over here to fight! (The crowd goes wild, making everyone turn on their phones to record while chanting fight)

Haley: (Glares right at Tessa) Oh, you dumb B-!

Suddenly, the entire School Library's ceiling started to shake, and everyone started to panic as they scattered back and forth, with Cade, Tessa and Sari regrouping with their friends.

Maggie: (Sees the ceiling shaking) What's wrong with the ceiling?!

Glen: What's happening?!

Tessa: I don't know, but it's definitely not what I had in mind!

Soon, a part of the ceiling was removed, and then appeared right in the hole came the Decepticons as Megatron hovered inside, making the students panic even further at the sight of a Transformer flying inside the Library.

Student 1: (Widens his eyes) What is that thing?!

Student 2: Holy moley!

Student 3: (Screams as she sees Megatron) We're all going to die!

Leo: (Sees Megatron hovering in the library) Who the crap is that?!

Cade: (Sees Megatron as he stood) Bad news! Really bad news!

Megatron said nothing as he flown in the air, catching eye of Sari as he aimed his Cannon at her and everyone around her.

Sari: (Widens her eyes when seeing Megatron about to fire) MOVE!

Everyone scattered, as Megatron took his shot, he blown up the table that they were using, separating Cade and Sari away from Leo, Glen, Maggie and Tessa.

Cade: (Screams as he flies from blast radius and then falls to the ground, landing next to Sari) Oh! My nuts!

Sari: (Groans as she got up) How could you land on your nuts?

Cade: Ugh... I have no idea.

Megatron: (Turns to Cade and Sari) Don't believe this is over yet Organics.

Sari: (Sees Megatron) He's not done yet!

Maggie: (Sees Cade and Sari) Cade!

Cade: (Sees Maggie) Maggie! Get out of here! Go! (Turns to Sari) Sari, let's move, now!

Sari nodded as they ran through the library doors when Megatron shot a blast at them, making an opening as they ran down the halls, running through terrified students and faculty while at the other side, Maggie and the others were out of the library, alone in the cafeteria as the students and faculty ran in an out in panic.

Leo: (Walking back and forth) Oh man, oh man, oh man! I should have known it! When my mama said I should take a day off from school because of my allergies, I should have just taken it! Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now!

Tessa: Look, we should just calm down right now-

Glen; Calm down?! Girl, there's Decepticons invading the school and you're telling us to calm down?! Give us one reason to calm down! (Gets slapped by Tessa hard, making him snap out of it as Leo and Maggie looked, making him touch his cheek and turn to Tessa) You slapped me.

Tessa: Don't yell at me then.

Leo: (Takes deep breaths) Okay, I'm calm... Kinda... (Turns to Maggie) What are you doing?

Maggie: (Using her phone) I'm trying to call Optimus!

Glen: Why aren't you then?

Maggie: Because there's something up with the stupid cell reception, that's what! (Makes the call) Finally! Got the call working!

Tessa: Okay, let's move while we talk, no telling this is going to be safe for long.

Leo: Good idea, let's blow school early! (Goes to open the cafeteria doors, only to find S.T.E.A.M. soldiers standing right in front of them, widening his eyes in surprise and terror) Crap!

Meanwhile with the Autobots, they were grouped up at the BurgerBot as they talked about their next steps.

Optimus: Alright Autobots, let's go over what we know so far. Ratchet, you're up.

Ratchet: Well, considering that two of S.T.E.A.M. hideouts were already found, and with Meltdown's on Dinobot Island, I'd believe they would be hiding anywhere at this point.

Bulkhead: But they outta show up some point, they can't always hide forever.

Ironhide: Ain't that the truth?

Optimus: Well, that is true Bulkhead, they can't hide forever, at some point, they'll have to strike out somewhere, anywhere really.

Bumblebee: Yeah, but where? We don't know where they'll strike, or when for that matter.

Jazz: BB's got a point OP.

Optimus: Well whatever happens, we'll have to be patient, there's no telling when something will happen. (Gets a call from Maggie) Huh? That's Maggie calling me.

Ironhide: Maggie? Why is she calling? Ain't she supposed to be at school?

Bumblebee: Oh, since she's calling, can you put her on speaker, I wanna say hi to everybody real quick!

Optimus: Sure thing. (Answers the call) Maggie, what do you need? (Hears grunting in the background) Hello? Maggie?

Bumblebee: Hey Maggie, what's up? (Hears the grunting noises) Huh, why's there grunting in the call?

Jazz: (Hears screaming in the background) Why would there be screaming in the call?

Bulkhead: Could that be screaming for joy?

Ratchet: Something tells me that ain't it.

Optimus: Yeah, I'm starting to feel it too, Maggie, do you read me? Hello?

Maggie: (In the school cafeteria grunting as she crawled towards her phone, with the S.T.E.A.M. soldier trying to carry her away, only for her to kick him off her and then grabbed her phone for a brief moment) HELP US! (Gets a blindfold bag on her head, muffling her sounds as she was carried along with Glen, Leo and Tessa, dropping her phone in the process)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Is it me, or did I hear her call for help just now?

Optimus: It must be S.T.E.A.M! Autobots! Transform and ROLL OUT!

Meanwhile on Sari and Cade's side, they ran through the halls, only to run into Lugnut, who blown up the ceiling to get inside, facing the two teenagers.

Lugnut: (Growls) You will not escape! You are requested the presence of Lord Megatron, and all will obey!

Sari: Uhh, great, but can you please tell dear Lord Megatron for us to kiss our Afts! (Activates her cannon and fires at Lugnut, slowing him down as she pulled Cade into another section of the hallway)

Cade: (Shouts as he runs) Megatron wants to talk to us?! What did we do to make him angry?!

Sari: Just keep running!

Lugnut: (Growls as he gains his balance and turns to Cade and Sari) You will not escape!

Lugnut began firing missiles, blowing up parts of the hallway as Cade, Sari, and any student or faculty ran, nearly hitting them with the missiles as they detonated, adrenaline running high while they ran to the exit, only for General Strika to smash through the exit, blocking them from the exit.

Strika: (Stomps towards Cade and Sari) You will do what Lord Megatron wishes, or else... (Activates her missiles)

Cade: (Turns to the windows) Wow, uh, what a nice day out, um, you mind if I go unlock the window just real quick?

Sari: Shut up and move! (Grabs Cade's hand and throws themselves out through the window)

Cade: (Screams as he and Sari fall down, only to stop when he caught onto Lazerbeak) OOF!

Sari: (Falls down and lands by rolling over and looks up to see Cade hanging onto Lazerbeak) Cade!

Cade: (Hangs onto Lazerbeak as he picks at his face) Gah, stop picking at my face, devil bird! (Kicks Lazerbeak off of him and falls to the grass, landing on his back roughly) OW! Oh...

Sari: Cade! (Runs to Cade and gets him up) Are you okay?

Cade: Ugh, you should be asking why my neck hasn't snapped yet. (Turns around) Let's get out of here. (Sees Cyclonus and Nightbird land right in front of them) Ahh! Okay, not that way, not that way!

Sari: (Turns around and sees Soundwave appearing with Lazerbeak on his shoulder) Not this way either!

Cade: (To the other school building) This way! Inside! (Gets inside with Sari)

Sari: (Runs down the halls) We can't keep running forever! We need to find a place to hide and call the Autobots!

Cade: Alright, but wher-?

Everett: (Opens his office door, hitting both Cade and Sari accidentally) Who's out there?! (Hears groaning and peeks through the door he opened and sees them on the ground) Sumdac? Yeager?

Cade: (Groans as he rubs his nose) Ugh... Why god? Why?

Everett: (Picks both Sari and Cade up) My office, get in! (Pulls them both inside, and slams the door shut)

Sari: (Turns around and sees a bunch of students and faculty in the office) This is everyone hiding here?

Everett: Yes, I'd tell everyone to go inside the classrooms, but those pieces of Scrap Metal broke the intercom wire on the way in the Library, now everyone's running around in panic.

Cade: (Groans as he turns to Everett) Yeah, Principal Everett, about this, I'm not in any kind of trouble for what's happening right now, am I?

Everett: Why should you be? Those guys are Decepticons.

Sari: How did you know?

Everett: Uh, let's see, big giant Robots, Red Eyes, and Purple is their favorite color so far while wreaking havoc is another one of their favorites.

Cade: (Stares at Everett with Sari) Right... Anyway, I need to call the Autobots! (Grabs his phone, only to be receiving a call from Optimus) Okay, or they'll just call me at the nick of time, wow, very funny. (Answers the call and puts it on speaker) Prime!

Optimus: (Driving with the Autobots in their Alt Modes) Cade! We've just got a call from Maggie, but it was cut short when she asked for help, where are you right now?

Sari: We're at the principal's office hiding, although we don't see Glen, Tessa, Leo or Maggie here with us!

Bulkhead: Hey, why's everyone freaking out right now?

Cade: Man, why else would anyone not freak out?! (Turns to the windows, only to see Megatron's face facing his direction, widening his expression) Megatron's in our freaking school! (Sees Megatron raising a fist, quickly turning to everyone inside) Everybody back up, BACK UP!

Optimus: Megatron? Are you sure Cade? (Hears crashing noises) Cade? Cade?!

Sari: (Grunts as she grabbed the phone) Hurry! We don't know how long we'll last here! (Pulls Cade and gets them out of the office right when Megatron's hand nearly grabbed them, making them both shout)

Optimus: (Hears the call end) Alright, it looks like Megatron is at the school.

Ratchet: Since when did Megatron want to go to school lately?

Optimus: I don't know, but I don't want to wait around and find out! Let's pick up the pace! (Activates his sirens along with everyone else)

Cade: (Pants as he runs to the auditorium doors) Here! Maybe we can hide in here somehow-! (Suddenly, big hands pop open the doors, grabbing him and Sari) AH!

Sari: (Grunts in the grip) NO! (Struggles as she and Cade are lifted up to see Slipstream, who was the one holding them captive)

Slipstream: (Looks down at Cade and Sari in her hands) Fun time in the jungle gym is over boys and girls!

Slipstream then flies out of the hole in the auditorium that she made, and then brought Cade and Sari to the rest of the Decepticons, who were at the school basketball court, and then thrown the two to the ground, for the two to get up to find themselves right in front of Megatron.

Megatron: (Crotches down to make eye contact with Sari) So you must be the Techno Organic that I have heard so much about recently... Impressive display yesterday on crushing that Organic's hand.

Sari: (Stands up, looking at Megatron) Wait... So is this why you're here? Because I broke that guy's hand the other day?

Megatron: Well yes, and I thought we might come together and talk, besides, I want is peace for both of us...

Cade: (Stands up) You know, with all that talk of peace, you sure have destroyed a lot of places just to get us...

Megatron: (Raises a brow and turns to Cade) I don't think we've been properly introduced yet.

Cade: I prefer to keep it that way.

Megatron: Ah, come on, do share... I love meeting new people, both Bot and Organic alike.

Shockwave: (Comes a few steps forwards and turns to Cade, showing his sharp fingers) I think you should greet yourself Organic, and in the most polite way possible.

Cade: (Stares at Shockwave for a moment before turning to Megatron) My name... Is Cade Yeager.

Megatron: And who are you supposed to be?

Cade: (Just stares at Megatron) I'm no one... I'm just a kid, in high school, minding his business and trying to sort out his future.

Cyclonus: Heh, well that was a clear honest response I've heard all day.

Megatron: Tell me, Cade Yeager, do you know who I am?

Cade: Oh yeah I know who exactly who you are... But the thing is though, I don't think you're that tough like everybody says.

Megatron: Why do you think that?

Cade: Because you... Got your Aft kicked by Optimus Prime... And last I counted, it was three times in a row he did it. (Gets pushed to the ground by Lugnut, making a grunt)

Sari: (Sees Cade getting put to the ground) Cade!

Lugnut: (Pushes Cade down with his one Servo, and keeps him down on the ground) How dare you, you filthy Organic, to make a mockery in the almighty Megatron's name with your tongue!

Cade: (Makes a pained, sarcastic laugh) Didn't anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?

Megatron: Now now Lugnut, try not to be to rough with the Organic, we wouldn't want any harm brought right now, do we? (Turns to Sari) Now, as I was saying, I am rather impressed with your strength, so I was hoping that you and I could be friends...

Sari: Are you seriously trying to ask me to join your army?

Megatron: As my ally, since Soundwave told me that you also possess many skills in swords, shooting, and many other attributes that I find suiting for the Decepticon cause.

Sari: Well you can forget it Megatron, I'm not going to join you at all! Besides, I'm already with the Autobots!

Megatron: Ah yes, the Autobots... I've heard that you have formed a bond with them, especially with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Sari: Yeah? Well I also heard what you did to Bumblebee near Christmas that one night!

Megatron: He merely wanted a challenge, so I gave him one.

Nightbird: (Grabs her Sai's and places it right underneath Cade's neck) Move, and you'll die...

Sari: (Sees Nightbird placing a Sai on Cade) Hey, what are you doing?!

Megatron: (Walks back and forth, with both hands clasped behind him) You have a choice, Sariana Sumdac, either you come with us and pledge yourself as a full member of the Decepticons, or I'll have to take you by force and then have every connection you've made cut permanently, starting with the boy.

Cade: (Looks at Sari) Don't listen to him Sari, you know they'll just kill me anyway, it's not worth it!

Nightbird: (Digs the Sai deeper to Cade's neck) How about you shut up before I'll kill you now?

Megatron: (Looks at Sari) Choose Mrs. Sumdac, and please choose wisely.

Sari looked back at Cade and Megatron in a back and forth pace, unsure of what to do, but before anything could happen, a shot of Acid was shot onto Nightbird's hand, melting it as the Sai holding Cade's neck dropped.

Nightbird: (Widens herOptics) ARRGH! (Grips her hand) My hand!

Shockwave: What in the name of creation?!

Cade: (Looks down at the melted limb, noticing the Acid) Uh... Sari? Do we know anybody with Acid abilities?

Lugnut: Acid? That's impossible! (Gets Acid shot on his Shoulder Plates) GAH!

Strika: Lugnut!

Meltdown: (Melts the fence down and walks towards the Decepticons) Well, look at what we have here? A bunch of Machines.

Sari: (Sees Meltdown) Meltdown?!

Cade: (Gets up after being released from Lugnut) Oh yeah, that guy.

Megatron: (Turns to Meltdown) Your use of shooting Acid is rather impressive, but it does not concern you Organic, we only want these two Organics.

Meltdown: Well sorry to break it to you, but I also need those kids, and so do my friends.

Suddenly, S.T.E.A.M. vans pulled up quickly, and soldiers started to get out to shoot their advanced technological guns at the Decepticons, taking them for surprise as the shots actually took effect, giving Cade and Sari a chance to run and get out of the court.

Cade: (Runs to the melted fence) Great, now S.T.E.A.M's after us!

Sari: Geez, why does every bad guy in the universe wants us so bad?!

Cade: (Runs through the fence) Okay, this way! (Turns to the sidewalk, only to be stopped in front of Savoy and a couple of S.T.E.A.M. soldiers) Oh great!

Savoy: Recognize us kid?

Suddenly, just right before they were going to abduct them, the Autobots appeared and Transformed into their Robot Modes to quickly disarm them.

Ratchet: (Activates his Magnets and pulls all of their weapons away) What do ya think you're doing aiming guns at kids?

Optimus: (Turns to Cade and Sari) Are you alright?

Sari: Yeah, we're okay.

Cade: About time you came!

Savoy: Ugh, I am not going to prison again! (Throws a flash bang, blinding everyone for a moment until their vision was back and then he was gone)

Ironhide: (Scoffs) Coward.

Bulkhead: Hey, ain't this S.T.E.A.M? I thought you said Megatron was here?

Sari: He is! (Points to the Decepticons fighting S.T.E.A.M. and Meltdown) He's here right now!

Ironhide: And looks like they're having a taste of S.T.E.A.M. for us.

Bumblebee: Sooo, should we just lay back and watch the entertainment right now? Because I don't mind Meltdown melting some Decepticon parts off.

Optimus: As much as it is pleasurable, we can't risk S.T.E.A.M. grabbing some Cybertronian parts or the Decepticons harming anyone, even if they're with S.T.E.A.M.

Cade: Oh man, we are totally gonna need some backup.

Jazz: I already got that covered.

Soon as Jazz said that, Rodimus Prime, Arcee, Chromia, Brawn, and the Jet Twins arrived and Transformed from their Alt Modes into their Robot Modes as they joined the rest of the Autobots.

Rodimus: (Looks at the fight between Decepticons and S.T.E.A.M.) Looks like those guys are late for class.

Arcee: Then why don't we send them all straight to Detention then. (Activates her Lightsabers)

Chromia: (Activates her lightsaber) Sister, you read my mind.

Optimus: (Activates his Battle Mask) Okay, Cade, Sari, you stay here, we'll handle the rest.

Sari: What? But I want to fight!

Optimus: I need you to keep Cade safe in case anything happens.

Cade: Okay, do I look like the damsel in distress here? Because I didn't sign up to be that kind of guy.

Optimus: You both need to find Maggie, Tessa, and Glen anyway, so don't worry, we got this.

The Autobots then ran to the battle as S.T.E.A.M. soldiers fought against Cyclonus, who raised his Lightsabers above them.

Cyclonus: (Raises his Sabers) Die you meatbags! (Gets hit by a Wrecking Ball) GAH!

S.T.E.A.M. Soldier: (Sees the Wrecking Ball) Hey, what was that? (Suddenly gets swept up in a tornado with his men and then hit against the wall) OOF! (Falls unconscious)

Meltdown: (Walks up to a downed Soundwave) Say night night Machine. (Has a bubble turned on and then is trapped inside) Oh come on, not again!

Blitzwing: (Sees the Autobots approaching and turns to Random) Ooh! Autobots are joining our tea party!

Megatron: (Turns around and sees the Autobots, growls at just looking at them) Continue fighting, I will find the Techno Organic. (Flies up to the air)

Brawn: (Sees Megatron flying up) Looks like Megatron's retreating!

Rodimus: Yeah, but what about every Decepticon here?

Optimus: Everyone stay here and keep fighting, I'll try to see where Megatron is going! (Moves out of the fight)

Bulkhead: Okay! (Gets hit by Strika) Dahh!

Strika: (Stomps towards Bulkhead) Stand down Autobot, it's for your own good.

Bulkhead: I prefer to stand up lady! (Activates his Wrecking Ball and swings it towards Strika) Grragh!

Strika: (Catches the Wrecking Ball with one hand) Nice Wrecking Ball.

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Uh oh. (Gets pulled to the ground with Strika pulling his Wrecking Ball cord, yelps)

Strika: (Walks towards Bulkhead) You know, just thinking about Wrecking reminds me of those Autobot Wreckers a long time ago, until I killed at least one of them. What a coinsedence that I'd be killing another Wrecker look-alike

Bulkhead: (Grunts as he is pulled) I ain't no Wrecker!

Strika: Doesn't matter, either way, you're Offline.

Brawn: (Jumps up) Hey Strika, think fast! (Hits Strika in a jab)

Strika: Oh! (Stumbles back a little from the hit, letting Bulkhead's Wrecking Ball go)

Bulkhead: (Groans as his Wrecking Ball retracted back, forming into his hand) Yeah, that's much better now.

Brawn: (Extends his hand to Bulkhead) Need a hand?

Bulkhead: (Takes Brawn's hand) Thanks...

Strika: (Gets up and turns to Bulkhead and Brawn) You two shall be crushed with my own bare hands!

Brawn: Well if you want a fist fight lady, just say so. (Cracks his knuckles and turns to Bulkhead) Hey Bulk, why don't ya activate that Wrecking Ball of yours and when I say now, you swing it at that Glitch, got it?

Bulkhead: Do you have a plan?

Brawn: Hoping it'll work, yeah, just trust me on this.

Bulkhead: (Activates his Wrecking Ball) If ya say so.

Brawn: Great. (Turns to Strika, walking to her) Hey Strika, if you said that you're gonna crush us with your bare hands, then why you standing around like a big fat Glitch and start some crushing already?

Strika: (Growls) You dare call me FAT?!

Brawn: Oh yeah, that got her attention.

Strika went running towards Brawn, attempting to hit the small Autobot, only to be hit in the stomach as Brawn surprisingly had the upper advantage, hitting Strika over and over again, not once had he taken a hit from her as he managed to slam her against the wall, causing her to be dizzy, making Brawn pick her up and lifts her in the air.

Brawn: (Grunts as he carried Strika) Bulkhead, NOW! (Throws Strika at Bulkhead)

Bulkhead then swinging his Wrecking Ball in a circle until he finally swung it at Strika, hitting her in the face hard in a brief slow motion, and then she fell to the ground, unconscious and beaten.

Brawn: (Walks towards Bulkhead) Nice job Bulk!

Bulkhead: (Smiles wildly as he retracted the Wrecking Ball back into his hand) Thanks! That felt pretty good!

Brawn: Yeah, I bet it sure did, hey, maybe not publically official, but maybe we should call ourselves the Wreckers, since we're pretty good at Wrecking things up.

Bulkhead: (Looks at his hands, and then turns back to Brawn) Well, I know my Pa wouldn't want me to, but fine, at least it runs in the family.

Brawn: That's good to hear.

Lugnut: (Noticed Strika was beaten by Bulkhead and Brawn) YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE BEAUTIFUL AND STRONG GENERAL STRIKA!

Bulkhead: (Noticed Lugnut) So, do we need to find a 3rd teammate for this job?

Brawn: Do you have anyone in suggestion?

Lugnut: Prepare to be-! (Gets hit by a wrench) GAH! Who-?! (Gets hit again by a wrench by Wreck Gar, who just appeared in the battle)

Wreck Gar: (Smiles as he wrecks Lugnut with his wrench) I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm an Autobot!

Brawn: (Raises a brow) That guy's still here?

Bulkhead: (Looks at Wreck Gar beating up Lugnut) Yeah, Ratchet and Arcee convinced him to stay with the Boss Bot's permission... Soo uh... How about Wreck Gar?

Brawn: Hmm... Sure, why not?

Meanwhile with Cade and Sari, they hid behind the S.T.E.A.M. vans watching the entire fight from there until they came across a van that held muffled gaged noises, drawing the attention of the two Teens.

Cade: (Hears the muffling) Did you hear that?

Sari: Yeah, it's coming from that van! (Activates her Blades and then moves one Blade down to slice open the back van doors, revealing Maggie, Tessa, Leo and Glen all tied up with gags on their mouths) Holy crap!

Cade: Guys! (Hops inside and removes the gag from Maggie) What happened?

Maggie: (Gasps as Sari got her binds off) We were in the library after Megatron attacked, and then we found S.T.E.A.M. inside the school.

Leo: (Gasps as he gets his gag removed, moving around with his hands free) Those guys were trying to abduct us! Like they were trying to abduct us for real!

Glen: (Groans as he rubbed his wrists) I think my Grandmamma will outta have a field trip in suing these guys when she hears about this!

Tessa: (Rubs her hands) Maybe we should worry about getting out of here right now!

Sari: Yeah, maybe- (Turns around to see Savoy pointing a pistol at them)

Savoy: (Aims his gun at the kids) Now where are you all going?

Tessa: Ugh, are you kidding me?

Maggie: What's your deal?!

Savoy: (Turns to Maggie) Now hush up little lady, your Aunt asked me to bring you to her. (Turns to everyone else) Your friends on the other hand though.

Leo: (Raises his hands up) Hey, hey, you're not going to shoot some kids are you?!

Savoy: Nah, I ain't gonna shoot at you. (Aims at Sari) I'm just going to shoot at her.

Sari: Why me in particular? What did I ever do to you?!

Savoy: You talk like you're even human at all, but that's the problem, you aren't human... You're a freak. (Suddenly gets grabbed by a large Black Hand) AHH!

Glen: (Widens his eyes) AH! What was that?!

Suddenly the van was lifted up, making everyone moved around the shaking van, and Sari fall out to the ground, revealing Megatron as he carried the van and then turns to look at Savoy in his other hand.

Megatron: (Looks at Savoy) I don't know why I'm bothering to carry you Organic. (Throws Savoy to the pool and turns to the kids)

Sari: (Steps back from Megatron) Forget it Megatron, I'm not joining your army!

Megatron: Well you don't have a choice Sumdac. (Crushes the van)

Maggie: (Sees the van walls being crushed) The guy's crushing us!

Cade: (Trips and falls over, causing a helmet to fall on top of his head, landing inside, placed on) Hey! Who put this thing inside me?!

Optimus: (Arrives on the scene, and sees Megatron holding the kids hostage) Megatron! Put them down!

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus) I'm busy Optimus Prime. (Shoots at part of a wall, causing debris to fall onto Optimus)

Optimus: (Gets incased in Debris) GAH!

Sari: (Sees Optimus being hurt) Stop this! Please, just stop!

Megatron: (Turns to Sari) Only you have the power to stop this Sari Sumdac, renounce your alliance with the Autobots and I shall spare all of your friends' lives.

Sari: No way! I'm not joining you at all!

Megatron: Then you will watch as your friends suffer. (Crushes the van more)

Sari: (Grits her teeth, making her hands form into fists as her anger rised up, and then her eyes started glowing a bright Blue) I said STOP! (Shoots lasers right out of her eyes, hitting Megatron in the arm holding the van)

Megatron: (Widens his Optics as he let the van go) AHH!

The van fell to the ground, causing everyone to get out from the back doors.

Tessa: (Gets out of the van on her back) Oh, what the heck?

Glen: (Gets up, rubbing his head) Did anybody just see those lasers just now?

Cade: (Grunts as he tries getting the helmet off of him) Argh! Can somebody help get this thing off me?

Leo: (Noticed Sari in her angry look) Whoa, what's up with Sari?

Megatron groaned as his Servo experienced a burning pain from the lasers shot, while trying to move towards Sari, only to be lifted telekinetically in the air and started being crushed without any means of tools or equipment, as Sari just lifted her hand and started locking her fingers as she looked like she was crushing Megatron with her hand, just screaming her voice out.

Megatron: (Grunts as he is crushed) You... (Starts to be in pain as his Armor started cracking)

Maggie: (Looks at Sari) Sari? Sari, I think that's enough! Sari? Sari!

Tessa: (Goes to Optimus and moves some debris off of him) Optimus, Optimus, get up!

Optimus: (Groans as he slowly got up) What's going on?

Tessa: It's Sari! I don't know, she's like... I don't know what she's doing, but she's killing Megatron right now!

Optimus: What? (Sees Sari lifting Megatron telekinetically and crushes him) Sari? (Walks towards Sari) Sari, stop right now, he's had enough! Sari!

S.T.E.A.M. Soldier: (Runs out of the battle to see Sari standing in the parking lot) There she is! Shoot her! (Aims at Sari)

Optimus: (Turns to the soldier) No, don't shoot!

It was already too late, as the soldiers shot fire onto Sari, that only made her more agitated as she lets out an even louder scream, now sending out big waves of vibrations, causing everyone, both flesh and metal alike, to be frozen still, as loud vibrating sounds reached everyone's ears and Audios, and not just the ones in the parking lot, back in the Basketball Court, everyone was affected as well, as the Autobots and Decepticons were held frozen in whatever position they are in, their facial expressions making it feel like they're in pain, due to the struggling grunts they made, even Meltdown was seen having no control of his Acid as it boiled inside, and all over the school, everyone was frozen, as they all stood still, vibrations echoing inside their ears, including Savoy, who just climbed out of the pool, was frozen still as his eyes were bloodshot, as the only one individual that wasn't affected was Cade, who was still trying to get the helmet off of him.

Cade: (Grunts) Hey! What's everyone doing right now? (Looks up and sees everyone frozen still, and vibrating waves shooting all over the place) Whoa... Why's everyone frozen like statues right now? (Sees Fanzone in his car pulling up, only to crash into a pole) WHOA! (Runs to Fanzone, who was also affected) Hey, are you okay? (Didn't get a reply as Fanzone was grunting) What's wrong with you? What's wrong with everybody? (Turns around sees Sari screaming still as she fell on her knees) Sari? What's happening? (Sees everyone and then looks at her) Sari? Sari, whatever you're doing, you need to stop! Sari!

Sari couldn't even pay attention to him as she was in a screaming mess, with Cade running around and finding an Alien tech gun, and then turns to Sari as he set it on stun.

Cade: (Aims at Sari) If you can hear me right now... I'm really sorry about this!

Cade took the shot, causing Sari to fall unconscious, and then everyone else to be free, as they all fallen to the ground, panting and out of breath, as the Autobots and Decepticons fell down to the ground in a splitting headache, some even coughing as their throats were surprisingly dry, Meltdown just melted down into a puddle as he slithered away into the sewers.

Slipstream: (Groaning) What's happened?

Bumblebee: (Coughs as he held his throat) Oh Primus, I have a very big headache right now.

Optimus: (Stands up, barely on his feet as he stumbled onto the wall) Ugh...

Cade: (Sees everyone stumbling) Looks like I did it. (Turns around and sees Fanzone fall out of his car, barely getting his balance) Are you okay?

Fanzone: (Coughs) Do I look like I'm okay?

Cade: (Adds the thumbs up) Good to hear. (Turns around and runs to the others, everyone stumbling around, barely getting their balance as he quickly caught Maggie in his arms) Whoa, are you okay?

Maggie: (Coughs hoarsely as he turned to Cade) My head... My head it... I felt like I was going to die...

Glen: (Covers his head) My head hurts so much right now. (Coughs)

Leo: (Covers his mouth) Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick! (Turns around and vomits)

Optimus: (Groans as he held onto the wall) Is everyone okay? (Gets knocked down to the ground) OOF!

Shockwave: (Coughs as he held on his throat, holding onto Nightbird for balance) We need to leave, now.

Lugnut: (Carries Strika in his Servos as he noticed Megatron on the ground) Someone get Lord Megatron!

Slipstream and Blitzwing went over and grabbed Megatron by two of his shoulders and then the Decepticons retreated to the skies and the streets by Transforming into their Alt Modes, with Slipstream and Blitzwing flying up to carry Megatron, as they left the school in retreat.

* * *

After the fight, more police forces and emergency ambulances arrived to Detroit High school, as many students stood outside, some were placed in towels as all of them stood outside the school to comfort their friends, call their friends and family, and were consoled by school teachers and consolers as the Autobots gathered around with Cade, Tessa, Glen, Leo, Maggie and Sari, who all had towels on.

Sari: (Looks at the students and faculty) I... I did this... How could I do this?

Optimus: You weren't in control of yourself Sari, it wasn't your fault.

Sari: But people got hurt because of me, you all got hurt because of me!

Tessa: Well it wasn't your fault really... We don't hate you for using your powers.

Sari: I just... I don't know how it got this way... I don't even know how I could shoot lasers out of my eyeballs or, lift Megatron up with my own hands without touching him, or even, whatever I just did back there... (Points out at Cade) I don't even know how Cade was immune to it somehow.

Ratchet: (Lifts the helmet Cade wore) Well, I have an answer for that... This helmet is an energy dampener, it's used to block out any kind of energy on the person's head, like Sonic energy for example.

Cade: (Looks at the helmet) So that's why I wasn't even frozen like everyone else back there?

Ratchet: Well that and we're all lucky that helmet fell onto his head in the first place, or if Sari never even stopped, I'd say we all would have ceased living for that matter.

Sari: (Face palms herself) I totally screwed up here.

Fanzone: (Walks to the Autobots with Everett as Haley ran to him) Hey, so the part before all the freezing stuff... S.T.E.A.M. and those Decepticons came over here and smashed the school up?

Maggie: Yes.

Glen: Well it was actually the Decepticons that did all the smashing, but S.T.E.A.M. did attempt an abduction on us while they were lighting the school up.

Sari: How is everybody?

Fanzone: Well, I've talked to the principal here and he said all student and faculty weren't too injured, from the Decepticons attacking and all that sonic vibrations back there, and from where I'm standing, you guys look fine too, so I think it's safe to say we're all just about done here.

Haley: (Raises her brow) Wait, what? That freak gets a license to go crazy because she's working for the Autobots?

Bulkhead: (Turns to Haley with a WTF look) HEY!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Haley in disbelief) What the Frag?

Tessa: Are you kidding me?

Haley: Look, I know you hang out the Autobots on some multiple occasions or whatever-

Fanzone: Actually, I don't really hang out with the Machines that often, but I have been here for a long time now.

Haley: Then you should know, around here, someone starts doing a Robot fist fight, someone gets arrested.

Glen: Uh, that's not true.

Tessa: And plus, you were attacking Sari.

Haley: It was a joke!

Cade: Actually, it's less than a joke, and more than a bullying 2.0

Haley: Well don't look at me as if I'm the monster, your sister threw a chair at my face!

Ironhide: (Bursts out laughing) What?!

Tessa: Well yeah, of course I threw a chair at your face because you were verbally attacking her!

Everett: Right, and before the live stream showed the Decepticons attacking the library, you were also seen harassing Mrs. Sumdac.

Fanzone: Right, so verbal assault versus act of self defense of another, so act of self defense of another wins, and like the principal said, there was the live stream showing you were verbally attacking that girl, so she and all her friends here got evidence to win a civil suit.

Everett: Exactly, so if you want my advice Mrs. Meyers... Walk away, or you'll have to come to the office next week to explain to her parents on why you were saying those things to her, or better yet, explain it to all of them too. (Points to the Autobots)

Haley said nothing as she looked at the group before turning around and leaving, as they turned to Principal Everett and Captain Fanzone.

Brawn: (Looks at Haley, as she walked away) Primus, that girl is such a Glitch.

Maggie: That's one way of putting it, yeah.

Optimus: Thank you, both of you.

Everett: Hey, I treat all my students fairly, even if some of them are spoiled.

Fanzone: And I enjoy telling girls like her to shut up in the most possible way lawfully, so I'm gonna go now. (Leaves)

Everett: (Turns to the kids) I've called parents, and they should be here any minute now, so stay here a little longer, okay?

Sari: (Nods) Thank you.

Everett left as the Autobots stayed with the kids.

Sari: (Looks at everyone) Look guys, I appreciate it, but the school got attacked because the Decepticons wanted to recruit me and S.T.E.A.M. wanted me dead for some reason.

Arcee: Why would they wanna recruit you?

Sari: Because of what I did yesterday, with Trevor's hand.

Ratchet: Well they can shove a screw up their Skidplates, because they can't have ya.

Rodimus: You're our friend Sari, just like Cade, Tessa, Maggie, Glen and even Leo are.

Optimus: And we're not going to let anything happen to you, no matter what.

Sari: (Smiles a little bit) Thanks you guys, I appreciate it.

As they stayed there, the parents arrived and got out of their cars and ran into their kids, who they did the same thing as many went to hug each other, and more and more parents arrived, with Prof. Sumdac appearing.

Prof. Sumdac: (Sees Sari) Sari!

Sari: (Gets the towel off of her) Dad! (Runs to hug him)

Judy: (Arriving to see her kids) Cade! Tessa!

Cade/Tessa: (Sees their mom) Mom!

They all ran to hug their families, as the Autobots stayed and watched on, with the sun setting down to the horizon, which is while back at Lake Erie, the Decepticons were healing their leader, who was on a Berth healed by Decepticon and imprisoned Autobot medics and doctors, as Cyclonus and Slipstream watched from a window.

Slipstream: (Looks at Megatron) Look at this... What kind of vibrations could make Armor like his crack?

Cyclonus: I do not know, but next time, we should all be on high alert for that Techno Organic, should we encounter her again. (Turns around and starts leaving)

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) You're leaving?

Cyclonus: Why not?

Slipstream: Do you have anything to do right now?

Cyclonus: Yes, and it's none of your business.

Slipstream: (Turns around) Hmph, and I thought all Decepticons were all servants of their master, Megatron.

Cyclonus: (Whispers to himself as he walked away) Who said he was my master?

Cyclonus went outside, as he gone to the edge of the ramp, Nightbird was there as the full moon settled in the night light.

Nightbird: (Turns to see Cyclonus) You're a minute late.

Cyclonus: The female clone was talking to me, I had to keep myself away from any suspicion.

Nightbird: At least that, I can relate.

Cyclonus: (Looks at Nightbird's hand) I see your hand is repaired.

Nightbird: No thanks to that Acidic Organic abomination.

Cyclonus: Yes, that one was indeed unexpected... But onto our point, are we in the clear?

Nightbird: Yes, we only have two minutes for transmission.

Cyclonus: Then let us begin the transmission.

Nightbird placed a small device down to the ground, and activated it as a holo projection was revealed, although blurred out as the figure wasn't quite in full description, as Cyclonus and Nightbird looked at the holo live feed projection of the figure.

?: (Visual description is blurred as he seemed to look at Cyclonus and Nightbird) Cyclonus... Nightbird...

Cyclonus/Nightbird: (Both bow down before the holo projected Transmission) Master...

?: Rise... (Sees Cyclonus and Nightbird get up) What is your report?

Cyclonus: Master, the Techno Organic that I have spoken to you about... She has gotten more powerful much quicker than I had anticipated.

Nightbird: Today, she nearly killed us and everyone and everything around her by being pushed forward to an extent of her anger, which triggered some kind of sonic vibrational pulse that froze everyone around her or even close to her.

?: Hmm... Interesting, what else?

Cyclonus: She has also damaged Megatron to some extent, causing his own Armor to crack for example.

?: How did she do that?

Nightbird: She merely lifted her hand and with it, she lifted him as well, and then she started to crush him by tightening her fingers simultaneously.

Cyclonus: She also has gained strength, and the ability to shoot energy just from her own Optics.

?: (Chuckles) Energy from her Optics? Now that's much more interesting.

Cyclonus: Master... What would you want us to do for the Techno Organic?

?: ...Leave her be... For now at least, until you and Nightbird find the most perfect timing, I want you to bring her to me, either Offline or Functioning...

Cyclonus: (Nods and bows his head) Anything else Master?

?: Keep an eye out for Megatron... If he does something that messes with our plans, then do whatever you have to do to make sure his plans fail miserably.

Nightbird: (Bows) As you wish Master.

?: Good... You both are dismissed now. (Transmission ends)

The two Decepticons turned and walked back towards Koan, with fate awaiting in question...

* * *

 **Well look at that! Plot twist! Leave your thoughts down at the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this Episode!**

 **Stay tuned next time for more Transformers Animated!**

 **PEACE**


	24. Gremlins in the Gears

Episode 24: Gremlins in the Gears.

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro unless I say likewise! Don't sue!**

* * *

It was 9:00 P.M, and the last thing Captain Fanzone needed was a bank robbery as he and the police force gathered in the street around the bank, all guns pointed at the bank as sirens blared loudly, red and blue colors blaring all over the street, police, pedestrians and local media gathered behind stand up props, while Fanzone was on the phone talking to the bank robbers.

Fanzone: (On the phone with the bank robbers) Well look, you got two options alright? You can either turn yourselves in, or you can be a bunch of idiots and keep doing this until you're in a jail cell, your choice buddy.

?: (Gets out of a police cruiser and walks to Fanzone) Captain, what's going on?

Fanzone: (Turns to the dark-skinned woman wearing a blue police jacket) Oh Monique, good thing you're here, there's this issue with the bank robbery right now.

Monique: I heard, have you talked to the people inside?

Fanzone: Actually I'm talking to them right now, and I already know that these guys are the nervous kind of criminals and you know I don't do well with patience.

Monique: Well why don't I talk to them then?

Fanzone: (Hands the phone to Monique) Just read my mind Detective Rodriguez.

Monique: (Gets the phone from Fanzone) Thank you sir. (Puts the phone on her ear) Hello? This is Detective Rodriguez DPD on the call right now.

Man on the phone: What happened to that last guy?

Monique: He's off taking a nice break down 10 blocks from here eating glazed donuts right now... What do you think he's doing right now?

Monique: (Raises a brow) You had to tell them that?

Man on the phone: Look lady, we don't want to hurt anybody, I swear.

Monique: Well you don't have to hurt anyone... No one's making you do this, you're choosing to do this, you and your friend chose to go into that bank, and you chose to take those people hostage, but you know what? You can choose to put your guns down, you can choose to let those people go, you can choose not to hurt anyone.

Pedestrian: (Points at something) Look! It's the Autobots!

Monique and Fanzone turned to the pedestrian, and then once they heard the sounds of Transforming, they and everyone turned around all and saw the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Hot Shot, Cliffjumper and Chromia going inside the bank through the windows as everyone cheered on, all except Monique and Fanzone who just watched.

Monique: (Sighs) Yeah, that's just great.

Fanzone: What? They're stopping a bank robbery.

Monique: (Turns to Fanzone) Exactly! They're stopping a bank robbery, again! And this is the 6th time now- (Sees the hostages freed and the robbers caught in Ratchet's Magnets) And here they are again, saving the day like they always do... (Walks up to the Autobots with Fanzone)

Ratchet: (Places the robbers down to a couple of police officers) Here you go, now go enjoy telling this story to your buddies in jail!

Chromia: (Folds her Servos) Those guys had no idea we were coming, all too easy!

Optimus: (Turns to the rest of the Autobots) You all did a nice job back there, you too Ratchet.

Ratchet: Ah, whatever... (Turns around and noticed Fanzone and Monique) Hey there.

Fanzone: (Walks up to the Autobots) Hey there yourself, you guys pretty much stopped a bank robbery.

Optimus: We did what we had to do to help.

Monique: Of course you did.

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Monique) Who are you supposed to be?

Monique: (Shows her badge and ID) Detective Monique Rodriguez of the DPD.

Ratchet: Are you supposed to Captain Fanzone's wife I heard about?

Monique: (Raises a brow at Ratchet while laughing a bit) Wait, what?

Fanzone: No, no! No, she's not my wife, she's my co worker, my wife is actually out of town right now, what makes you think she was my wife?

Ratchet: Eh, I don't know, I heard ya got a wife, so I just figured... Eh, my mistake.

Monique: Right... Moving on from that subject, you guys handled the robbery pretty well, even though we did had it in control back there.

Hot Shot: (Smiling) Well we beat you right to it!

Monique: (Folds her arms) Huh uh...

Optimus: Well we should be getting back right now, we'll see you around then. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives away with the Autobots)

Fanzone: (Sees Monique turn around and just folds her arms) What? They did the job well, didn't they?

Monique: Yeah except it ain't _Their_ job to stop robberies, it's _Our_ job to stop robberies, that's what the police are for, what the Autobots did back there was plain vigilantism, and as Captain I thought you'd knew that by now...

Monique unfolded her arms and walked away as Fanzone just sighed and watched the criminals being put into the police car and everything else being sorted out, not noticing a pair of small Minicons peeking through a garbage can.

* * *

The next hour, the news displayed the Autobots heroically saving hostages from the bank robbery last night, everyone was cheering up as drinks were passed on, making a party as they celebrated their latest victory.

Tessa: (Writing on the black chalk board) Bank robbery zero, Autobots ten! Hot Shot made high score tonight!

Hot Shot: (Cheers wildly with everyone else) Boo yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!

Bumblebee: Whoo! Nice one Hot Shot! (Grabs a sip, only to have his drink taken away by Sentinel) Hey!

Sentinel: Yeah, nice try, but you had two drinks already, and the last thing we all need is everyone taking a third.

Optimus: (Coming over) Your Uncle has a good point Bumblebee, besides, you're still a bit young to be drinking right now.

Bumblebee: Oh come on Dad! I'm old enough to drink Oil! Everyone in this room is!

Optimus: I know, but it's always best to drink lightly, even Ratchet and Kup drink lightly themselves, go ask them yourself.

Bumblebee: (Folds his Servos) Fine...

Ratchet: (Sat on the couch) I don't know why tonight needs celebratin' though, we hardly did anything except stop a robbery.

Kup: Well, I guess as long as we're celebrating, we might as well have some drinks as long as we can right?

Ratchet: I guess.

Outside the Plant, Fanzone's car was seen parking in front of the Autobot Base as Fanzone and Monique got out of the car, looking at the building as they walked out.

Monique: (Looks up at the Plant) So this is their place?

Fanzone: Last I heard from our new Mayor, before he retired from being a marine, he met up with these Bots back when they caught S.T.E.A.M. and their stolen merchandise.

Monique: Why did he retire just when the Election started?

Fanzone: Rumor has it, they needed someone that was trustworthy enough to not be in S.T.E.A.M. since Powell turned out to be a walking advertisement for them.

Monique: Makes sense then. (Walks to the garage door and noticed the graffiti art) Huh, looks like these Bots or whoever did this has some perception to who they are.

Fanzone: I guess. (Opens the garage door and walks into the Autobots having a party) Whoa!

Flareup: (Takes a drink and turns around and notices Fanzone and Monique) Hey how many of these Organics do we know here?

Minerva: What do you mean Mom? (Turns and noticed Fanzone and Monique) Hey what the Slag?!

Optimus: (Turns around and noticed Fanzone and Monique) Captain Fanzone, Detective Rodriguez? What are you doing here?

Fanzone: We came here to talk! (Hears the music playing too loud) We need to... (Hears the music going louder) Okay, CAN YOU TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN? I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!

Optimus: (Turns to Jazz, being the DJ) Jazz, turn the music down!

Jazz: (Turns up to Optimus) Turn the music down? If you say so OP. (Turns the music off)

Fanzone: (Sighs) Thank you! Now as I was saying- (Hears crunching noises outside) Hey, does anyone hear that?

Grimlock: (Comes in the Plant in his Alt Mode chewing on Fanzone's car) Hmm, Yellow toy car tastes weird.

Fanzone: (Widens his eyes) HEY! That's my car!

Monique: Oh dear lord, here we go again.

Jetfire: (Laughs hysterically with his brother) That's hilarious!

Jetstorm: I agree!

Fanzone: (Walks over to Grimlock) Hey! My car ain't a chew toy you know!

Optimus: (Turns to Grimlock) Grimlock, release the car now!

Grimlock: (Groans in annoyance) Grimlock like car!

Minerva: (Walks over to Grimlock) Grimlock, come on, put the car down!

Grimlock: (Whines) But Grimlock like car!

Minerva: Except it's not a chew toy Grimlock, put it down! (Hears Grimlock whining more) Oh don't you cry at me now! Spit it out!

Grimlock: (Groans) Fine... (Spits out Grimlock's car, all covered in spit, and wrecked a little bit)

Red Alert: (Looks at the wrecked car) Ooh... I know it's Sparkless, but I'd hate to be him right now.

Monique: (Looks over Fanzone's car) Oh yeah, you're gonna need insurance again on this one.

Fanzone: (Sighs) This is why I hate Machines...

Rodimus: (Walks over to the two police) We're terribly sorry about that.

Ratchet: (Walks over to them) What do ya need exactly?

Monique: (Turns to the Autobots) Right, we're here to talk about your activities including the one you've pulled off in the bank robbery tonight.

Glen: Oh yeah, that one! Did you come here to celebrate? Because we got drinks! That aren't Oil, or Energon, or a lot of Hydraulic Fluid.

Fanzone: We're not here to celebrate, actually.

Ironhide: Then what do ya need exactly?

Fanzone: (Sighs, grasping both of his hands) How to put this delicately... Um, we came here to tell you to... Stop doing those things for now on.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, my other Audio isn't working well on hearing right now, can you care to repeat that again?

Optimus: I don't understand, we've helped you for a long time now since we've arrived here, I don't know why you're telling us we're not supposed to help you for now on.

Monique: Look, we appreciate everything that you do, really, we do.

Glen: Uh, not so sure you do lady.

Monique: Just listen! Okay, whenever there's big things going on in town like a big slimy cockroach monster or big giant Purple Decepticons smashing the city, or even saving an entire school from Decepticons themselves, it's fine, we're all up for that, but when it comes to interfering with police work however, that's another thing to it.

Bulkhead: Well yeah, but don't we technically work for you guys by helping you out?

Cade: And besides, all they did was help save people, I don't see any problem whatsoever.

Fanzone: Except it's not really the Autobots' jobs to do that, it's our job to save people when it comes to situations like the bank robbery.

Chromia: Well, we were there like an hour ago, and from what I seen, no one has ever gotten hurt during our saving.

Monique: Well maybe that's because you were so busy making a hole in the windows that several glass pieces landed on some hostages, and after that, they had to go to the hospital for their injuries to be checked out.

Fanzone: And that probably never would have happened if we wasn't interrupted from a well splendid hostage negotiation that we had on the phone call with those people robbing the bank.

Hot Shot: You're not mad that we saved those people back there, are you?

Monique: We would have handled it back there.

Sentinel: Look, a lot of things could have happened between the time of your call and the time before these Bots managed to save every one of those Skidplates back there.

Maggie: And besides, they saved people, and those two bozos are in for a lot of jail time now, and are not able to hurt anyone else, so that's all that matters right now.

Monique: As long as they don't use the Autobot defense.

Cliffjumper: What's that supposed to mean?

Monique: It means it's a special court defense use issued after you all, and it can be used to drop any and all charges on them since there's been a lot of recklessness and misconduct of Autobots, and it's been used before on many occasions, some used by pedestrians that had property damaged during a battle, and some used by criminals to use to get their charges dropped, that part happens most of the time.

Bulkhead: So the court just let every bad guy we caught loose because of us? That's not fair!

Fanzone: It don't have to be fair, court don't even care what anyone says, even Autobots, but that's not our point though.

Sentinel: Okay, well then what is it?

Fanzone: Well I never really thought about it first, but after what Monique said, I have been thinking a lot, and so far, it's like you Bots are taking our jobs from us! Like the other day, I overheard some guy preferring to you guys instead of the police, okay, that's something that we can't have anymore.

Monique: We're sorry, but whenever you do our jobs for us, all you're doing really is vigilante justice-

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) "Vigilante Justice"? Now that's a load of Scrap Metal!

Ironhide: Yeah I agree, all this has Scrap Metal written all over it!

Chromia: Just took the words out of my mouth.

Fanzone: Hey, do you think this ain't hard for us too? Besides, everything that involves you interfering with our line of work is considered vigilantism, and I ain't wrong about people in this city are being influenced by you more than being influenced by the police, just think about it, let's say someone is in an emergency, and instead of dialing 911, that someone goes out on the streets crying out for your help like crazy because some bad guy is trying to hunt him down, and then you Bots swoop right in and take him down, seventeen hours of "What do you want? How can I help you?" just wasted.

Brawn: So what? We're just supposed to stand by and watch you mess up entirely?

Fanzone: We're sorry, it's just the way it is.

Optimus: Look, we respect your values, both of you, but I have to agree with the rest of my teammates, because we aren't ones that stand by and watch while innocents are in danger... A lot of things could happen if we aren't there to help.

Jazz: (Walks over to the group) I ain't much of arguing with anybody, but like OP said, we gotta keep doing what we keep doing to keep people save, otherwise, bad things are gonna happen.

Ratchet: (Sees Fanzone turning to him for help) Yeah... I'm gonna be with the winning team on this.

Fanzone: (Sighs) Fine... Don't say we didn't warn ya when you see any criminals like Angry Archer coming out of the daylight. (Turns to Monique) Come on, we tried...

Fanzone and Monique left the Plant as the Autobots gathered back together.

Kup: That went well...

Glen: Well hey, at least it's sometimes better to punch before talking though, right?

Minerva: Yeah, just as well as words hurt very much than punching, so I think I'll call it a night.

Cliffjumper: Yeah me too.

Jet Twins: Night.

Everyone departed to their rooms as they called it a night, leaving Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus, and the rest of the Teens inside the room as the night settled in...

* * *

In Koan, Decepticons Shockwave and Slipstream were at a storage room full of small little Mech sized Cybertronians that were seen in Stasis Mode.

Slipstream: (Looks around) Just tell me what these little things are again, because I forgot.

Shockwave: They're called Minicons, and they work for the Decepticons very well against the Autobots.

Slipstream: How well are we talking here?

Frenzy: (Pops out of nowhere) Enough to beat you senseless lady! That's what!

Slipstream: (Has Frenzy jump on her head as she tries to get it off) Hey! Get off of me!

Frenzy: Make me you Starscream ripoff!

Slipstream: (Growls) Shockwave, can you give me a reason why I'm not trying to smash them all like this Fragger here into Scrap Metal for annoying me right now?!

Shockwave: (Grabs the Minicon off of her) Because we need them for a special job, and therefore they are vital for the Decepticon cause.

Frenzy: (Hangs in Shockwave's hand) Hey! I wasn't done yet! Hmph! Party pooper! (Gets placed back in the box)

Slipstream: (Rubs her Faceplates) And since when were you all up and in charge now?

Shockwave: Since Lord Megatron has suffered dire wounds in his systems and is in need of urgent repair, I've found myself capable of leading that charge since I happen to find myself the most intelligent out of all of the Decepticons here.

Slipstream: (Folds her Servos) Well don't tell me my Spark isn't broken... And speaking broken, if he needs repairs, why not just use our prisoners as surgical implants?

Shockwave: One, I'd rather tear my own head off than to give any filthy Autobot parts in our great Leader, and Two, none of them are really compatible for his Protoform anyway.

Slipstream: Well what are we doing with these Minicons anyway?

Shockwave: Did I say they'll replace old parts for new?

Slipstream: Yeah you did, why?

Shockwave: Come outside.

Slipstream followed Shockwave with the containers of Minicons as they went outside to the end of the ramp.

Shockwave: (Stops at the ramp) I've already placed just a few Minicons at some parts of the city, but with this enough batch, this should do the trick.

Slipstream: Just what exactly are we doing?

Shockwave: It seems the Autobots have certain types of hydraulic fluids that they have, and ones that Lord Megatron will need, since his was crushed internally.

Slipstream: So you want to steal it from them?

Shockwave: No, actually I was hoping they would steal it for us?

Shockwave unloaded the containers and set loose the Minicons into the lake, where they would land in the sand and start heading into the city of Detroit.

* * *

The next day, Ratchet, Jazz and Optimus were out hanging until they overheard someone trying to steal money, and then they turned around and saw a mugger stealing some guy's wallet.

Man 1: Hey! That guy took my frigging wallet!

Ratchet: (Groans) That's just great.

Mugger: (Runs away with the wallet) Get another one pal! (Continues running until running into Jazz's hand unintentionally) Whoa! What the-!

Jazz: (Puts the Mugger towards his direction) Ain't it rude to steal things from people?

Mugger: (Frowns) Ahh, come on!

Just afterwards, the mugger was left hanging on a street light as the three Autobots gave the guy's wallet back to him as they stood in the park.

Optimus: Here you go, I hope you two have your day much better than what happened back there.

Man 1: (Gets his wallet back) Hey thanks man! You guys rule! (Walks away from the Autobots with his friends)

Jazz: Hey! Aren't you two forgetting somethin?

Man 1: (Turns around) What do you mean?

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Aren't ya supposed to call the police when situations like that arise? You know? 911?

Man 2: 911? (Throws a fit of laughter with his friend) Dude! Who needs the cops when we got you guys? (Chuckles as he and his friend left)

Jazz: (Turns to Optimus and Ratchet) Did that dude say something what Fanzone talked about last night?

Ratchet: Yeah... Prime, maybe we should talk.

Optimus: I was thinking the same thing, I don't like the idea of watching innocents being harmed, but what Captain Fanzone and Detective Rodriguez said, it seems like they were right.

Ratchet: (Sighs) I hate it when I'm wrong sometimes, it gets to me.

Jazz: Maybe you outta get to base real quick and grab some of that Arcee love if you know what I mean.

Ratchet: (Frowns and turns to Jazz) Don't push it Ninjabot!

Optimus: Come on, maybe it's time we should have a meeting- (Gets a Comm call and answers) Hello?

Tessa: (On call) Hey Prime, it's me, Tess.

Optimus: Tessa? What do you need?

Tessa: (Walks in her family's garage) Just to ask you a quick question, did you guys wake up and noticed Bumblebee was missing?

Ratchet: Actually, the last time we saw Bumblebee, he was going to see if he wanted to hang out with you and Cade.

Optimus: Why? Is Bumblebee okay?

Tessa: (Stands in front of something) You may wanna come to my house, and bring a lot of blow torches.

Ratchet: Why do we need to do that?

Tessa: Just come and look for yourselves.

Later, Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, Bulkhead and Ironhide came to the Yeager residence as they Transformed into their Robot Modes and went to the backyard where they met up with Cade, Tessa and Judy Yeagers all in their pajamas.

Cade: (Turns to the Autobots) Hey guys...

Optimus: Hey, what do you need?

Judy: Hey, if you don't mind me asking, can you please, please not step on the fountain like you did last time? I had to pay a lot of insurance for that.

Arcee: That's fine, but that doesn't really answer our question though.

Ironhide: Like why did you ask about when we last saw Bumbler?

Bulkhead: And what exactly do we need to see?

Judy: They haven't told you yet?

Tessa: (Blows out some air as she turned to Cade) Ready?

Cade: (Turns to the Autobots) You guys may wanna brace yourselves...

Cade and Tessa opened their garage door as we turn to Bumblebee, who's own Servos and Peds were completely taken off of his body, and the only thing left that's attached was his head, facing his direction to the Autobots and the Yeagers as he laid on the table..

Bumblebee: (Looks at everyone with an embarrassed smile) Heeeeey guys... Mind helping me out here?

There was complete awkward silence in the room, until Ironhide and Bulkhead broke it into sheer and uncontrollable laughter as they barely got their balance due to hilarity and such.

Bulkhead: HAHA! Well what do ya know? Now he's the one that doesn't have a body!

Ironhide: (Hangs onto Bulkhead with one Servo) Haha! Now this is funny! (Laughs uncontrollably)

Bumblebee: (Frowns) Coming guys! This isn't funny!

Bulkhead: Oh! Oh you mean like the time, you had used me as your "Little buddy" to play bowling one time?

Ironhide: Oh yeah! And the time you were laughing when Minerva said I was in love with Chromia! That's funny coming out of you! HAHAHA!

Bumblebee: (Groans) Dang it guys! I told you it was a bad idea!

Cade: Well what else were we supposed to do man? We couldn't just keep you hidden like that one movie with the little boy and that tiny alien, everyone would be going crazy looking for you!

Bumblebee: Yeah, but I didn't want anyone to see me like this because otherwise they'll laugh! Which they are right now!

Optimus: (Walks over and picks up Bumblebee) Let's cut it out right now, let's focus on getting Bumblebee back on his feet and more importantly, how on Earth he got this way.

Ratchet: Yeah, speaking of which, how did you get this way Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: I'll tell you what happened! And this time, it's totally not my fault!

* * *

Later at the Plant, Bumblebee's entire body was fixed up by Ratchet, Minerva and Red Alert as they finished up by placing his last arm back into his body as he stretched them all out.

Bumblebee: (Stretches his arms out and does one flip) Whoo! Am I glad to have arms and legs again!

Rodimus: Let's go forward with what happened to you, how exactly did you get that way in the first place?

Bumblebee: Well I was out going to see if Cade and Tessa wanted to hang out, but then just when I hopped over to their backyard, I heard some weird stuff going inside their garage, so I went inside and checked it out, but to find nothing but little Slagging drones all over the place!

Cade: Drones?

Tessa: In our garage?

Bumblebee: Yeah! And just when I was about to call you guys, they jumped right all over me and they just took apart my entire body limb from limb! Craziest thing that ever happened to me!

Ratchet; Well you don't seem to have any damage on ya, but whatever these drones are, they sure did a number on taking your spare parts off.

Optimus: What size were they?

Bumblebee: Well, they were like really, really tiny actually.

Minerva: How tiny?

Bumblebee: Like tiny short!

Hot Shot: They don't happen to look like they were Decepticon made and are extremely annoying, do they?

Bumblebee: Well, they did look Decepticon like, why?

Cliffjumper: See for yourself. (Turns on the volume on the TV)

News: (Displays the news of Minicons attacking Detroit) **Reports of small spiderlike drones are wreaking havoc in Detroit as many of them are seen throughout the city, and we have one of our mechanical reporter on scene, what can you describe the events transpiring right now?**

Robot news reporter: (Is seen with live feed of Minicons taking off a parked car's tires) **Well I'm at the scene right now and so far they haven't done anything too serious to cause harm just yet, although they do appear to be dangerous, and extremely ugly. All residents are** **advised to-**

Frenzy: (On the news) **HEY! Who the F### are you calling ugly?!**

Robot news reporter: **Now I am just getting sudden light that the drones do communicate-**

Frenzy: **Oh Frag no! Don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you!** (Comes over and pounces on top of the reporter) **Come here! I'll F### you up where ya stand!** (Starts to quickly rip the reporter's head off) **HA! Who's ugly now B####?! Who's ugly now-!** (Screen switches back to Daily Global news)

News: (Stunned at what he saw) **Well um... Apparently all citizens that walk outside should also be aware of what they say around the drones, since they have some... Colorful language of their own.**

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Hey! Those are the same exact ones that took off my Peds and Servos off!

Jetstorm: (Raises a brow) Seriously?

Jetfire: They're so small!

Brawn: (Folds his Servos) Yeah, and so am I in case anyone haven't noticed.

Kup: Oh not those Slaggers again?!

Tessa: What are they?

Kup: Those are Minicons, and they are known to be the most annoying pieces of Scrap Metal that you'll ever encounter, and they happen to be pretty good at taking things off just for the fun of mischief!

Optimus: Well come on, the city is in trouble and those drones are causing chaos in Detroit!

Red Alert: Actually, why don't the medically professionals stay here and keep posted for now.

Sentinel: Why's that?

Ratchet: Well based on what we just seen what happened to Bumblebee and that Bot on TV, I think we should just lay back and just watch you Bots sort it out.

Optimus: Look, if it helps, maybe we can each go in a team of four at a time, I'll go, along with Ironhide, Flareup and Cliffjumper.

Ratchet: That's fine, but you just watch yourselves out there.

Ironhide: Relax, I bet those are just little Minicons, what's the worst that can happen?

Just 30 minutes later, Optimus's group came back but barely as Ironhide was seen lifted by Optimus and Flareup while Cliffjumper just walked with his one Ped, using the other as a cane since it was taken off apparently, and Optimus and Flareup weren't left unscathed either, as they both had Servos taken off as they did their best to walk back to the Plant, while holding their one Servos dangling on their backs as the Autobots rushed out to see the group.

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics as he ran to Optimus's group) Jeez Optimus, what happened to you?

Optimus: (Grunts as he held onto Flareup and Ironhide's support) They were more harder to handle than we thought.

Flareup: Slaggers almost took off my Audios! I can barely hear anything since they tried ripping it out!

Ironhide: (Grunts as he was being carried) And they just took off my limbs like it was nothing!

Bumblebee: (Keeping a cocky grin at Ironhide) Well this brings back memories, dosen't it?

Ironhide: (Glares at Bumblebee) Don't... Even... Go there Bumbler.

Cliffjumper: (Grunts as he's being helped by Hot Shot) Clearly we overestimated these Cons then we thought we would.

Hot Shot: (Makes a smirk) Well at least I'm not the one that's going out there, that's for sure! (Turns and noticed everybody's staring at him, making him drop his smirk) Oh man, I'm going out am I?

Rodimus: Hot Shot, you're with me, along with Chromia and Mirage.

Mirage: (Peeks his Helm off his room) Did someone call my name?

Cliffjumper: (Chuckles sinisterly) Oh yes you did Slagger, yes you did...

Time became a blurr there, as Rodimus's group has gone after Optimus's only for his group to come back the same way Optimus's was, so came Sentinel's group, consisting of the Jet Twins and Jazz, and then they came back the same way only except Sentinel's head was not attached, for which everyone had a laughing fest at that, and then so on, after one group after the other, each of the Autobots had their fair share of getting their limbs taken off as Minicons were seen pouncing on Rodimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Brawn, even the Dinobots who had their share of the irony as by the beginning of sunset, everyone had became left without a body except for Ratchet, Red Alert and Minerva, who stayed behind to fix them all up whenever they had limbs taken off such and such.

Bulkhead: (Groans as Minerva fixed his Servos) This is so embarrassing...

Minerva: (Finishes up with Bulkhead) At least you don't have to feel sorry about anyone else right?

Bulkhead: (Scratches his Helm) I guess.

Rodimus: (Gets up after he got his limbs fully reattached) Alright, is anyone else ready to go back out to the field?

Everybody but Optimus: NO!

Brawn: (Grunts as he got reattached to his limbs) Are you Slagging us right now?! We all got our Afts handed and we're just going to go out there again?! What the Frag's the matter with you?!

Bumblebee: (Groans as he's getting his Peds attached) This is like the fifth time I had gotten my own Peds taken off! The fifth time!

Arcee: (Sighs in relief as she got back to her feet) I barely even got own my own as they tackled me from all over!

Sentinel: And on the majority vote, I think we should rethink this, because all of this is ridiculous right now!

Optimus: (Gets on his feet) Everyone is right, there has to be another way we can approach them, and we have to think of it fast since there's many of those Minicons out there still causing trouble.

Just as they talked, Fanzone and Monique went inside only to find the Autobots either standing or on tables just getting their parts back to where they should be.

Fanzone: (Raises a brow) So uh... Is this a bad time?

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow at Fanzone) Now you want our help?

Monique: You're still mad about that?

Bulkhead: (Lies on the table limp without his Servos and Peds) What do ya think?

Fanzone: Look, we're sorry about what happened last night, but right now, we should not think about last night and focus on what's going on!

Chromia: (Gets her Peds fixed) Is that why you're here? Because you need help on what's happening?

Monique: We actually were, until just looking at you now, you look like you also have difficulty in dealing with whatever those things are.

Optimus: You're not so wrong about it.

Fanzone: Look, if anyone's got a plan or something, I'm all free to suggestions, because right now it is out of control out there and we need to get this contained ASAP.

Optimus: You're right, so after everyone gets fixed up, instead of going out there in teams, we all go out there in one group together.

Minerva: Are we sure about this? Because this is hordes of Minicons we're dealing with here.

Optimus: We have no other choice, like Fanzone said, it's out of control out there and it needs to be contained, so I say we'll all have to go together on this, bigger the numbers, the higher the chance we get at beating this.

Sentinel: If anyone's all onboard with this, I guess we'll have to do it.

Rodimus: I agree, there's no other option we have left, it's either that or nothing.

Optimus: Alright, does anyone need to do anything?

Cade: Nothing much, just need to call some friends to see if they're okay... (Walks off and gets on his phone)

Everyone went to prepare as Fanzone and Monique left, but not before Ratchet followed them out.

Ratchet: (Walks to Fanzone and Monique) Hey, hold up a minute.

Fanzone: (Turns around and sees Ratchet) Hey, what do you need? I thought you Bots had it all planned out?

Ratchet: They do, but I on the other hand believe that we'll all get outnumbered in a matter of minutes, I know because I've seen them in action during the war on our planet and they aren't easily taken care of even with a large group of Autobots, so I came over if you had any ideas on how to beat this.

Monique: Well, as much as we'd love to get this night over with, no police department in any borough alone have anything figured out on how to get this sorted out.

Fanzone: We don't know anything, we're sorry.

Ratchet: (Grabs his chin) Maybe it don't have to be anyone that's an Autobot or a police officer for this matter... Maybe it may be someone that happens to be an expert at mechanics... (Gets on his Comm Link and calls Sari) Sari... Is your father home?

* * *

Later, Ratchet drove to Sumdac tower with Monique and Fanzone inside as they went to the roof, meeting up with Professor Sumdac and Sari up there.

Sari: (Sees Ratchet) Hey Ratchet, it's so good to see you! How is everyone doing right now?

Ratchet: Fine, but not so much fine if we don't figure out something soon, because every Autobot is going out on the field to make sure these Minicons are detained, which that I find unlikely with hundreds of hordes out there.

Sari: No kidding, the city's like a zombie apocalypse right now.

Fanzone: Alright, let's cut out all the chit chat right now, hey Sumdac, you have any idea what to do with these little creepy crawlies?

Prof Sumdac: I may have an idea Captain Fanzone, ever since this disaster has started, I have been working nonstop on a device that could draw out all the drones and place them inside of just one pod! I have been making progress thanks to my daughter, but I don't have anything that could power it up.

Monique: Well what does it need exactly?

Prof Sumdac: All I need is something that produces quanity amounts of Electromagnetic energy that could help draw them all out, but I don't have that kind since the drones are making a mess out of everything today, including the delivery packaging.

Fanzone: Well that's something I'll have to look forward to once I get home.

Ratchet: (Clears his throat) I think that package has already arrived. (Activates his Magnets)

Prof. Sumdac: Well that's just great! Now I just need some sort of decoy that could bring all of the drones here and then we can end this!

Sari: There's always some music! I can go grab some speakers real quick-

Monique: How big are the speakers supposed to be anyway? Because I know they're real heavy to lift.

Fanzone: Actually, I don't think we even need those right now.

Ratchet: Why do you say that?

Fanzone: (Points down to the surface) Looks who's coming to the party tonight?

Everyone on the roof looked down to see hundreds upon hundreds of Minicons marching their way to Sumdac Tower as Frenzy lead to the charge.

Frenzy: (Walks to Sumdac Tower with the Minicon horde) Alright guys, the fluids that Megatron needs are in that big weird tower looking structure or whatever that is.

Suddenly, just as they reached 30 feet away to the Tower, the Autobots rolled right in and blocked the Minicons' path as they Transformed into their Robot Modes.

Optimus: (Activates his Battle Mask and Axe) That's far enough as it is.

Frenzy: Oh you Bots again? Didn't we take off your Pedes and Servos already?

Rodimus: (Activates his Bow and Arrows and aims at the Minicons) Turn around and stop attacking this city, last warning.

Frenzy: Oh? A last warning huh? Well here's our last warning! Stay the Frag out our way or else you get knocked the Frag out, that's what!

Sentinel: (Activates his Lance and Battle Mask) Don't even try it!

Frenzy: Alright then, guys, what do ya say? Should we go home or should we go get what we needed in that place in the first place?

Minicon Horde: (Saying in unison) LET'S GRAB WE NEED!

Frenzy: Well let's all go mess these guys up then!

Optimus: Just know, we can be able to take you on!

Frenzy: Yeah and just with you guys and what army? (A rocket fell down on the horde suddenly, exploding on impact) WHOA! Who did that?!

Suddenly, helicopters flew into the skies as both sides looked up and watched as Lennox and Epps dropped down to the Autobots' side.

Lennox: (Lands down right next to Optimus) Hey guys!

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) Captain Lennox? What are you and the National Guard doing here?

Epps: (Lands down and grabs his gun) We're here to take of the situation, that and Cade called us saying that you need our help on this bit.

Rodimus: Well whatever we're doing, we'll need to do this quick!

Frenzy: (Looks at the Autobots with the military) Okay, so you've brought along some more soft skinnies! Alright, well we're so gonna mess them up too! Let's mess them all up!

The horde charged right onto the Autobots, causing them to attack them head on as the others looked down and watched the fighting at hand.

Sari: (Noticed the military) Huh? Since when did the National Guard sided with the Autobots?

Monique: (Turns to Ratchet) You're sure they can't take on all of them even with all of them together?

Ratchet: (Looks down at the surface) The Autobots are going to be keeping their hands full, even with the military at hand, that may possibly might give us time, but not enough, so we're going to have to hurry it up and get it going!

Fanzone: Okay then, so what do we do?

Prof. Sumdac: The tools I need to finish are down in my office! Quickly! We must hurry!

Monique and Fanzone went down to the building as we turn to the battlefield, the Autobots and the military fought off the Minicons, while one in particular snuck right through them all as he went straight towards Sumdac Tower along with a small batch of Minicons.

Frenzy: (Goes to Sumdac Tower) Alright, I'll bet everybody will be exhausted by the time they're done, so we might as well go get the stuff ourselves!

Epps: (Shoots some Minicons before turning around and seeing Frenzy and his group going inside the tower) Hey! Some of these little guys are going inside that building!

Lennox: (Grunts as he gets some Minicons off his leg) Well go after it then!

Rodimus: (Turns to Chromia) Chromia! Go with this man! We'll take this from here!

Chromia: Okay! (Grabs Epps and places him on her palm)

Epps: (Surprised that he was taken up to Chromia's palm) Hey you know I can run by myself right?

Chromia: No offense, but you Organics are slow at running.

Epps: (Just stares at her with no expression) Okay... Well that's new.

Meanwhile inside the Tower, we see Monique and Fanzone going through Sumdac's office as they looked around and the office was filled with papers due to their searching.

Monique: (Looks around the office) Did you find anything yet?

Fanzone: No, did you?

Monique: Why do you think I asked?

Sari: (Going inside the office and finding Fanzone and Monique) Hey, did you guys find the tools yet?

Fanzone: (Turns to Sari) No, but unless you have any idea where your daddy placed them, I'm all up to hearing it.

Sari: (Walks to her father's desk) Well if I were my dad, I'm pretty sure he'll just place his tools anywhere since he's a busy man, but I know for I fact that when it comes to emergencies... (Places her hand on the desk, suddenly revealing a hand print ID, opening up access to many emergency tools, grabbing one in particular) He's well prepared to have some in store!

Monique: (Folds her arms, impressed) Well I'll be darned...

Fanzone: Okay, let's grab the box and get back going-! (Hears a sudden thud nearby) Hey, did anyone hear that?

Monique: What was-?

Frenzy: (Nearby) HEY! Careful you idiot! You'll get yourself hurt!

Everyone in the office became fully alert as they heard Frenzy's voice, drawing the two cops to pull out their pistols and walking towards the door carefully while Sari held onto the box of tools.

Minicon 1: (Nearby) Sorry, but wasn't that just a book?

Frenzy: Yeah, and with that size, it'll probably be the most heaviest of them all, so the last thing I need is for you to get splattered all over the place! There, see the logic now?

Minicon: (Nearby) Hey Frenzy, I think we found the place.

Frenzy: (Now seen in Monique and Fanzone's vision, revealing him and the other Minicons to be going inside a door) Finally! Now let's go find the stuff and get on out of here! Fragging A.

Fanzone: (Turns to Sari) Any idea what's in that room?

Sari: Whatever it is, it can't possibly be good.

Monique: (Loads her gun) Well let's get moving then.

The three of them walked cautiously to the door, and walked inside to see the Minicons gathering packets of hydraulic fluids on their backs as they get them from the drawers.

Frenzy: Alright let's hurry this up, the less we mess around, the more we get our respect!

Sari: (Raises a brow) Huh? So they're stealing... Hydraulic fluids?

Monique: Why on Earth would they need that?

Sari: I have no idea how to answer that really.

Fanzone: Well then in that case, I'd say this part ain't really so much of our problem. (Takes a step back, only to accidently knock over a can)

Frenzy: (Widens his Optics) Hey! Be quiet, you're making noise-! (Turns around and sees Fanzone, Monique and Sari) Oh, what the Pit!? Who are you supposed to be?!

Fanzone: Ah crap!

Frenzy: Alright boys, we've been spotted! Let's go mess these fleshies up!

The Minicons attacked the three, causing the officers to shoot their guns, their gunshots echoing throughout the building, reaching the attention of Chromia and Epps, who were a few floors away from them.

Epps: (Hears gunshots) Gunshots... Do you hear that?

Chromia: Someone's here, hang on! (Runs up the stairs with Epps in her hand)

Fanzone: (Shoots at the Minicons, who were all moving at fast speeds) Hold still you little monsters! (A Minicon pounces right on top of his head) AHH! Get off me!

Monique: (Shoots at the Minicons, until her clip ran out) Oh you're kidding me! (Wents to grab another clip, only for a Minicons to jump at her)

Sari: (Activates her Battle Mask and her Blades and sliced up the Minicon's limbs, saving Monique as she turned to her) Are you okay?

Monique: (Raises a brow) Since when can you do that?

Sari: It's a long story. (Turns to a Minicon and blasts it with her own blasts)

Frenzy: (Sees Sari blasting the Minicon) Hey! Now that's unfair! Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size!

Chromia: (Coming right inside the room with Epps, activating her Lightsaber and stabbing the floor right in front of Frenzy) I was just about to tell you the same thing!

Frenzy: Ah shucks!

Epps: (Shoots his gun at the Minicons) Everybody get down! (A couple of Minicons pounce on his gun) Aragh! Get off!

Chromia: (Uses her Lightsaber to attack the rest of the Minicons) Party's over guys!

Frenzy: (Sees their enemy winning) Alright, we got no time for this, let's grab the stuff and bail right out of here!

Monique: (Gets her gun taken away by a Minicon) HEY!

Minicon 3: (Takes her gun and dismantles it) Hah! What are you gonna do about it now?

Monique: (Grabs a wrench and hits the Minicon) Don't mess with me here!

Fanzone: (Grabs a pole and hits the Minicon on his face) This... Is is why... I hate Machines!

Sari: (Blasts some Minicons away) Take that!

Frenzy: (Turns to the others while carrying the Hydraulic Fluids) Ha! You guys suck! You got all these other Cons and yet you couldn't even get me! Haha-! (Gets carried by Monique) Hey! What are you doing? (Sees the window) HEY! Hey don't you even think about it! Don't you dare-! (Gets thrown through the window) AHH!

All except for Monique: Whoa!

Monique: (Sighs as she turns to the others) Man, you guys are fun... (Walks out of the room) Alright, let's get goin already...

Epps: (Looks at Monique like crazy) ...I like her...

Everyone including Chromia and Epps got up to the rooftop to meet up with Ratchet and Prof. Sumdac, who brought in the device that had a circular shape to it.

Sari: (Brings the emergency tools to Prof. Sumdac and Ratchet) Here, this is the stuff!

Ratchet: What took ya?

Chromia: Minicons.

Ratchet: Of course.

Epps: Hey what are we all doing up here, aren't we supposed to go down to where the fight is going on?

Prof. Sumdac: Not to worry! I have a device that should take care of this problem once and for all!

Chromia: We have a plan?

Ratchet: It's all up for Professor Sumdac, but yeah, we got a plan.

Lennox: (On Epps communicator) Epps! Where are you man? Pick up!

Epps: (Picks up) Hey I'm here up on the roof man, I got Professor Sumdac saying that he has a plan made up for this problem!

Lennox: (Shoots at some Minicons) Well tell him to hurry it up! We're not doing so good down here and neither are the Autobots! (Turns over to see Rodimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Jazz still standing while every other Autobot were taken down)

Epps: (Turns to the others) You guys hear all that right?

Fanzone: Sumdac, we're running out of time here.

Prof. Sumdac: I know! (Grabs a wrench and attaches a screw to it) There! We're ready now! (Turns to Ratchet) Now I need you to go shoot your Magnets at it!

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Are you seriously kidding me right now?

Prof. Sumdac: Do not worry! You're not going to harm it, you're just going to make an electromagnetic pulse that should pull all of those drones off the streets and then scatter them into the sky, landing them in Lake Erie!

Sari: Don't worry! I've worked with my dad on this, he knows what's he doing, just trust him!

Ratchet: (Sighs as he activates his Magnets and aims at the machine) I sure hope I don't end up regretting this later.

Ratchet shoots at the machine with his Magnets, causing the machine to be activated and then starts forming an electromagnetic pulse just as Professor Sumdac predicted, including the part where the Minicons started to be pulled off from the ground and into the sky, surprising many as they were pulled off.

Minicon 4: (Sees himself being pulled away from the ground) Hey who's pulling me?!

Minicon 5: What's happening up here?!

Frenzy: (Pulls himself off the ground and ties the packets around his back) Alright, I got 'em! Now's lets get outta here! (Sees the Minicons being pulled away from the ground) Huh? Since when did we went zero gravity already? (Starts to feel himself getting pulled from the ground as well) What the?! Hey! No fair! Party pooper! Party pooper! I'm calling it! Some Scrap Metal this is!

Jazz: (Sees all the Minicons pulled into the sky) Okay, what's going on here?

Bumblebee: This is part of the plan right? I mean we're not getting pulled along with those guys aren't we?

Soon, the horde was gathered around a big giant bubble formed around due to them overcrowding each other as they complained, and whined in pain while the machine did it's final touch and pushed all the Minicons away from the city, all the way towards the Lake as they all screamed, landing in the water as they were defeated.

Frenzy: (Pulls up to the water, looking at the city) Ugh... This is soo embarrassing right now.

Sari: (Runs up to the edge of the roof, overlooking the ground) Did that do it? Did we win?

Ratchet: Yeah, I think that just about done it.

* * *

Later, everyone was out on the streets helping each other out as the city's robot drones went in and help cleaned the damages, as the Autobots went and gathered around the National Guard.

Optimus: We thank you for your help, we've appreciated that.

Lennox: (Cracks his knuckles) Just thank the kid that called us, or otherwise you wouldn't be standing here without us, but hey it was nice hanging out with you guys again. (Turns to his men) Alright, let's wrap this up, we're going home...

Rodimus: (Turns to Ratchet and Fanzone) And we have to thank you the most Ratchet, you, Captain Fanzone and Detective Rodriguez all helped out on Professor Sumdac finishing off that device.

Ratchet: Well no offense, but I figured your plan was kinda suicidal, so I had to look up alternatives.

Optimus: And we thank you for that.

Fanzone: (Sighs) Well, at least it was nice seeing you guys handle it so well again.

Monique: Yeah... We're glad you managed to save the day today...

Optimus: Actually, it wasn't really the Autobots that did it, it was you and Captain Fanzone.

Fanzone/Monique: (Widens their expresions) What?

Ironhide: What do ya mean Optimus?

Jazz: Well we meant to have a meeting about this, but OP, Ratchet and I spoke, and we all thought that what you said last night was in fact true, since earlier at the park, we caught a mugger stealing and the people believing that we're the ones that are helping them instead of the police.

Monique: That's funny, that's what I said the other night.

Ratchet: The point is, Detroit needs a reminder of who's the law around here, and since most of us had our Afts kicked then we would today, I think it's probably a good time to make up an excuse if you know what I mean.

Fanzone: Okay... So you're telling to me, and Detective Rodriguez that we're supposed to lie for you? Even when you were doing most of the work?

Optimus: Well... It is actually a fair little white lie, don't you think?

Monique: (Looks at Optimus and the rest of the Autobots) You guys don't seem that arrogant that I thought you were... Alright, as long as you stick to it, I'll take up your word for it. (Turns to Fanzone) Captain? What do you think?

Fanzone: (Turns to Monique and the Autobots, sighing) Well... At least we won't have any more problems of people complaining about Autobots instead of the police, but know this, the next time we're in some kind of problem, let's say another bank robbery, we'll call you, how about that?

Optimus: That's fair.

Fanzone: Okay, then we'll see you Bots around. (Turns to Monique) Let's go.

Captain Fanzone and Detective Rodriguez left the Autobots, turning to the mass amounts of media as they began being interviewed.

Sentinel: (Looks at Fanzone and Monique being interviewed) Are we sure about this Optimus?

Optimus: I'm sure, like Ratchet said, the people of Detroit needs to know that bringing criminals in and saving the city is also the job fro the police, and based on what I learned, we should probably wait for them to call us before acting in the near future.

Bumblebee: Well as long as we don't have any problems, we're all good here.

Jazz: Likewise.

Minerva: (Looks at Monique) What does anyone think of that Monique girl?

Arcee: What do you mean?

Minerva: Well, I've been here for a while to know that whenever Organics meet us for the first time, they have all kinds of reactions, but with that girl, she didn't even seem that surprised to see any of us in person last night.

Cliffjumper: It could have been from the time we stopped that robbery, that could be the case.

Ratchet: No, actually she had the same expression even when we met her, she didn't seem bothered or shocked, or nothing, she just acted casual like nothing ever happened.

Optimus: Well perhaps maybe she's just being calm when being a professional. That happens too.

Ratchet: Yeah, but something about her though... It makes me wonder what her play is...

* * *

Later, Monique was seen driving her car in the low populated parts of Detroit, as she parked to the street, she began to walk to an alleyway leading up to what looks like a dead end until she began knocking on the wall, resulting in what looks like an eye hole popping open as a pair of eyes looked at Monique with no surprise at all.

?: Password?

Monique: Cockroach.

?: (Closes the eye hole and then opening the door, which turned out to be a wall in disguise as he turned to Monique) You seem happy.

Monique: (Smiling) Tell me about it Phil. (Walks inside as music was played inside the building she was in)

Phil: (Walks with Monique) So I've seen you on TV, how was it like fighting with those Autobots huh?

Monique: Hmm... Not so different. Besides, they're just like us humans, just living life as it is.

Phil: Is that how you think of everyone else in this bar?

Monique and Phil walk to a bar, which revealed not only just regular civilian regulars, but also a ton of Cybertronians as they were seen sitting on tables, playing the game of pool, and Waspinator was actually seen hanging out casually as he drank a cup of Oil at the bar.

Bartender: (Turns to notice Monique) Monique! Hey, nice job with those Minicons back there, you really out done yourself this time.

Monique: Well, it's just all part of my job.

Bartender: I'm sure it is... So what can I get you?

Monique: Probably the most strongest you can get me right now.

Bartender: (Chuckles) You got it! (Goes to the shelf and grabs a glass) So... You being with the Autobots huh?

Monique: Yeah? What about it?

Bartender: When are you going to bring them here to hang out?

Monique: (Chuckles) Oh well we haven't really hung out that much yet.

Bartender: (Turns around and pours a drink) But you are going to tell them about this place right? Because they are your friends now right?

Monique: (Sighs) You know what Knockout? Maybe there will be a time that maybe I'll ask them out for a drink, but for now? I had a very long day at work, and what I need to do right now is to celebrate right now, because I need the biggest hangover I've ever had in my life right now.

Knockout: (Slides down the glass to Monique) Well then here's the strongest, expensive drink that you've asked for, and since you did say you had a long day, this one's on the house.

Monique: (Takes the drink and smiles) Now you've never fail to disappoint here.

Knockout: Yeah well, don't get used to it. (Sees a couple of Bots falling down drunk) Ah, here we go again.

Monique: You want me to go check it out?

Knockout: No, just let them sleep here for the night, I'll shove them out the time they wake up.

Monique: If you say so.

At that said, Monique began to drink her flavor as everyone at the bar did their thing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Koan, Shockwave had overlooked at the failures of the Minicons due to their defeat by the Autobots.

Shockwave: So you mean to tell me that every single one of you had failed to take out the Autobots?

Frenzy: Hey it wasn't our fault, it was that stunt with the zero gravity, that happened out of nowhere!

Shockwave: But still how good are any of you if you can't take out the Autobots?

Frenzy: Well don't get all whiny on us here! Especially since we delivered the Hydraulic Fluids for ya, at least that part we did not fail, so show us some Slagging respect around here!

Shockwave: If you want my respect, then you may leave without the Hydraulic Fluids.

Frenzy: (Drops the Hydraulic Fluids) Here, take it! It's not like we needed it anyway.

The Minicons left as Shockwave went to pick it up, leaving his quarters to walk to the intensive treatment center, where he gone inside and went into a room that had Megatron lying on the Berth as Decepticon and Autobots doctors overlooked him.

Shockwave: (Notices Oil Slick is with them) Oil Slick, how is it that you've escaped?

Oil Slick: I have my ways.

Shockwave: Well it can wait for later, what is Lord Megatron's status?

Oil Slick: He's still low on the Hydraulic Fluids, and for the rest of his body however... He may be in need of an Upgrade.

Shockwave: (Shows the Hydraulic Fluids) Well this may help him so far, but for now, we are in need of looking for an Upgrade for Lord Megatron, do we have any ideas?

Oil Slick: Well, there's always some Autobot expertise since we do have many on our hands.

Wheeljack: (Glares at Oil Slick) Like as if I'd ever tell you anything. (Gets shocked) AHH! (Falls on his knees)

Oil Slick: (Carries a remote in his hand) Careful what you say Autobot... You might not like the counter reaction of it.

Shockwave: Now now, old friend, we need the scum Online. We'll need many expertises as we can get.

Inferno: (Scoffs as he walks around and shoves a Autobot out of his way) Well if anyone's got an idea, then say it out loud, because I have no patience what's so ever.

Shockwave: Hmm... (Grabs his own chin) We do need many expertises as we can get... Perhaps... It is time that we get "Her" help.

Inferno: (Raises a brow) Who's "Her"? (Looks at Shockwave, who just looked at him without saying an answer, and then he in turn widens his Optics as he found out the answer) No... No, no, no, no! Not her! You're not seriously talking about her are you? Come on, that Femme's a freakshow!

Shockwave: And she so happens to have one of the brilliant minds in this universe alone, and without her, Lord Megatron will not be able to fight in battle.

Slipstream: I'll have to admit, that Femme's very Glitchy.

Oil Slick: But Shockwave is correct after all... We do need the very best of expertises and if there's one Bot that can Upgrade Lord Megatron, it has to be her.

Lugnut: (Roars in anger) Never! I shall not allow that Techno Organic abomination to work on our great leader! I shall not!

Blitzwing: (Switches to Icy) But vhey do have a good point.

Lugnut: Logic does not matter! As long as she works on Lord Megatron, she will infect him with her grease!

Strika: (Walks up to Lugnut) Lugnut... Darling, I think it's best that we should let her.

Lugnut: (Widens his Optic, turning to Strika) But Strika, my love... That Femme is an abomination!

Strika: And she may be our only chance at fixing Lord Megatron, otherwise, we'll have to look other measures of Leadership.

Megatron: (Groans weakly) Let her...

Everyone turned to Megatron, who awakened from his slumber, as he raised his head up to turn towards Lugnut.

Megatron: (Groans) Whatever that needs to be done... Do it as you will.

Lugnut: M-My Lord I... (Looks at everyone and bows his head) As you wish my Lord.

Cyclonus: (Unfolds his arms) So we know what we're doing then?

Shockwave: Yes, let's go.

Inferno: (Sighs as he walks with everyone) This is so Fragging stupid, I swear!

The Decepticons walked to the cells as many Autobots were there imprisoned, some played by other Decepticons for their own joy as they tortured them, and others forced to fight each other as they only brought to the amusements of the Decepticons. Finally, Shockwave, Oil Slick, Lugnut, Slipstream, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Cyclonus, Nightbird, Strika and Inferno walked to one lone cell as they turned to the cage bars.

Shockwave: (Walks to the cell) So... This is her then?

Inferno: Yes... It is.

Strika: Good, then open it.

Inferno: Fine, but do we really have to get her? I mean there are other scientists in this prison, we can surely go get them.

Oil Slick: There is no one that is so intelligent that she is, not even Shckwave and I, so stop your Glitching, and open the cell already.

Inferno: (Growls as he grabbed a key card) This is a load of Scrap Metal here.

Inferno went to open the cell, deactivating the blue bright bars to give open space as they went to a lone Femme, who had her own arms chained on the walls, and just laid against the wall as Blackarachnia turned up and looked at them as she glared at their presence.

Blackarachnia: (Hisses at them) What do you all want?

Shockwave: (Walks casually to Blackarachnia) Blackarachnia... It seems you have grown accustomed to your cell here.

Blackarachnia: You mean shortly after you chained me here in a cage? Yeah, I've grown really accustomed to it, I'm sure you guys would like it in here.

Inferno: (Growls) Silence you insolent-! (Is stopped by Strika)

Strika: No. We need her Online Inferno.

Blackarachnia: (Raises a brow and scoffs) Now you want me functioning? Last time I checked, you didn't even seem that excited to see me.

Shockwave: This is a much rather different circumstance Blackarachnia... You see... Lord Megatron has suffered an unexpected turn in events and we need your help.

Blackarachnia: And give me a reason why I should tell you all to Frag off and just let me rot in this cell for all I care?

Shockwave: Because I am being very generous Blackarachnia, you have a chance to walk out of this cell and roam freely in Koan whatever you like, but if you do not comply, we shall just leave you in here in the dark... What do you say?

They stood there looking at Blackarachnia as she stared at them, moments in just giving them an answer as she laid there in silence...

* * *

 **And that is it for this episode! Now you may be wondering who Monique is exactly, or maybe not, but whatever I'm just gonna keep talking.**

 **Monique is a character that I have looked up recently in the Transformers Wikia site, and according to her character, she is the wife of Epps from the Bayverse movie series, and although she didn't make much of an appearance in the movies, she did make a small role in informing her husband in the ROTF comic, so don't worry, she's not really an OC, she's a character from Hasbro.**

 **The only thing that I've made about her is her last name, since she didn't have a last name at all, except for her husband's last name Epps, so I just made one up for her in this chapter.**

 **Anywho, I'm done talking, so leave a review down below, let me know your thoughts below and stay tuned for more Transformers Animated.**

 **PEACE**


	25. What A Tangled Web We Weave

Episode 25: What A Tangled Web We Weave

 **All characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

We pick up to seconds after the last episode, as we see Blackarachnia still on the floor, chained to the wall behind her, staring up at the Decepticons before her, who in turn stared right back at her.

Shockwave: Well? We're still awaiting for an answer.

Blackarachnia: Will you relax and give me a moment to think about this? After all, you just came to my cell asking me that 10 Nano Clicks ago after all.

Inferno: (Rolls his Optics) This is a waste of time.

Nightbird: Inferno, calm yourself.

Inferno: Enough with patience! This Femme is nothing more than a weak Autobot fool who was stuck on Archa 7 the moment we found her there! (Turns to Blackarachnia) You still remember all that, don't you freak? Or have your Processor been too numb to even remember one piece of the very reason of your existence?!

Blackarachnia didn't reply to him at all, just laid there in silence as her Processor drifted back to the memories from a long, long time ago...

* * *

 _A Thousand Stellar Cycles ago... Archa 7._

Elita One opened her Optics in sheer pain, slowly getting up in the cave filled with darkness around her, as she tried activating her Comm Signal.

Elita One: (Tries activating her Comm Signal) O-Optimus? Sentinel? (Gets nothing but static) Optimus? Sentinel, do you copy? (Continues to get nothing) Hello? Look... If you can hear this... I'm in serious pain right now... I've been attacked by the spiders and they bit me from all around and now... I feel something inside of me, and I don't know what it is, so if please, please say something because I think I may be seriously sick right now!

She walked around and then suddenly, she noticed the spiders that attacked her from before were gathered around her in a circle, as she quickly became full aware of them.

Elita One: (Gasps and falls down to the ground) Guh! (Turns her head up and looks at the spiders) Stay away! I'm warning you! Stay back or you'll get it!

Surprisingly to her, the spiders didn't seem to pose a threat as they just stood there doing nothing but stare right at her.

Elita One: (Slowly gets up, being very cautious as she looked at them) Okay... Guys, I'm not sure you read this, or, I hope not, are possibly Offline, but I'm looking at the Spiders right now, and they're not even doing anything to me at all... That makes me feel... A little safe, and yet, a bit disturbed... I guess my download did work on Organics after all. (Turns to the spiders) Okay... Mind if you let me through? (Walks to the spiders, who all in turn just moved out of her way) Okay... Thanks, I guess.

Elita walked out of the darkened area of the cave where the horde of spiders are and then walked to a part of the destroyed Decepticon Warship as she came across a mirror. Know it is still darkened, but that doesn't stop her from looking at her form... Which now instead of her Yellow and Blue body paint colors, she now bore Purple, a little bit of Gold, and Purple, as she looked at herself, noticing spiderlike body parts on her.

Elita One: (Gasps in horror) What... What is this? What? (Looks at her upper body, noticing Pincers coming from her back) What?! What are those things?! (Moves to touch her back, now feeling the Pincers, gasping in terror) No! No, this can't be, this can't be real! (Turns around to look at her Face... Now having four Optics, having a Purple face, and having veins on the top of her head, which now having a completely terror filled expression on face, realizing what she had become) No... NO!

Elita then fell down to the ground, filled with total denial as she grasped her face, her Pincers falling down as well, making sobbing sounds as she was laying on the ground, in total despair.

Elita One: (Sobs) No... No... This cannot be real... It can't... (Sniffs as she opened her Optics) Optimus, Sentinel! They'll help me! They have to! (Gets up off the ground and turns to a doorway) I just have to find them and then they'll take me to Cybertron and fix me! The doctors at the Cybertronian Council can fix me! They have to!

She ran out of the doorway and then went to various places of the downed Decepticon Warship, which due to the explosion brought by the Energon, and was in a maze of her own, desperately trying to seek a way out of the ship, which proven to be fruitless due to the amount of time passed by as she tried getting out.

Elita One: (Looks around, trying to look for a way out) Come on! I have to get out of here! I must! (Looks up to the ceiling, noticing bright light coming out as she looked up, revealing a hole) That's it! That's my way out of here! (Turns to the wall and noticed a ladder connecting to the broken hole) There! (Runs to the ladder) All I have to do is climb up and-!

Suddenly, just when she started climbing, the latches started to tear apart, causing the lower half of the ladder to fall off, taking Elita along with it as she landed roughly to the ground, screaming in surprise.

Elita One: (Widens her Optics/eyes) AHH! (Lands to the ground) OOF! (Moans as she got the ladder off of her) No... NO! (Looks up at the ceiling, not able to locate any other ladders) No! That was my only way out! (Grunts in frustration) DARN IT!

She raised her arm in frustration, unintentionally making her hand to make a fist and then causing a Purple spider web to land on the upper half of the ladder, drawing her attention to her hand as she saw what she did.

Elita One: (Widens her Optics) What? (Looks at her hand and noticed the spider web coming out of her hand) Is that... Spider webs? Ewww! Nasty! (Looks up at the upper ladder, noticing the web landed right next to hit) Wait... This might come to my advantage!

She then kept her arm raised up as she backed up a little, until she was at a wall, and then she turned to the other side, pulling her web a little tight until she flung herself up in the air like a sports Olympics athlete would, and landed right at the upper half of the ladder, grabbing onto it as her web came off.

Elita One: (Grabs onto the ladder handle bars, making a hopeful look) Yes! (Starts climbing up, almost at the hole) Almost there Elita... Almost there!

However, as if fate was against her, the upper ladder started to fall apart, making her notice in shock as it started to fall, making her scream as she fell 20 feet deep to the ground, but not before her hand grabbed onto the wall, making her surprised at that as she hung onto it, looking where her hand was, until moving her other arm up to the wall, making a crack on the wall, before making that other hand bash onto the wall, making a perfect handle for her to use, as she looked up at the ceiling, and started to climb up the wall now, without any trouble as she finally made it up to the hole on the ceiling.

Elita One: (Climbs up the hole, placing her footing as she looked around the canyon, which was at sunset) Yes! I did it! Oh Primus I did it... (Turns and looks at the shuttle, the one she, Optimus and Sentinel used as she gave a hopeful look) Oh! The shuttle! (Runs towards the shuttle, trying her Comlink Signal) Guys! Guys, it's me! I'm okay!

Her cries were not received however, as the ship suddenly started to launch, the ground clearing dust around the ship as she widened her expression in terror, looking at the ship as she started sprinting.

Elita One: (Tries her Comlink Signal again) Guys?! Guys, what are you two doing?! I'm still out here! Guys?! (The ship started to be up in the air, making her run faster) Optimus! Sentinel! Stop, please! Don't leave me here! Optim-!

The ship turned behind her, the engines now facing her direction as they started to boost, causing her to fall back from the overwhelming power as she fell to the ground on her back, making her groan in pain as she got up by her waist, to look up at the sky and see her family's ship fly away to space, leaving her on Archa 7 alone, causing her Spark to break emotionally.

Elita One: (Looks at the ship, now no longer in her sight as it went into orbit) NO! (Gets on her knees and started pounding on the ground) Why?! WHY?! (Lets herself fall on her back, tears coming out of her Optics) Why? Why would you leave me? I thought we were going to be a family...

Elita then placed her hands on her face, Leaking out her emotions as the sun set onto the horizon, moving her body to the side as her sobbing was the only thing that filled in the void of emptiness that is around her...

* * *

 _In a dream flashback, Elita opened her Optics to find herself in the Cybertron Infirmary as she was on her own Medical Berth, and she looked down to see not only her hands were back to fully Machine, and Yellow and Blue painted colors, but also she was holding on to her Sparked Protoform, who was sleeping peacefully as she gave a soft smile at her child._

 _Elita One: (Looks at Baby Bumblebee) Bee! (Sighs as she hugged him lightly) Oh... My baby boy..._

 _Optimus: Elita?_

 _Elita turned to look at Optimus and Sentinel, who were both standing in her room both looking happy as they walked to her._

 _Elita One: (Widens her Blue Optics) Optimus! Sentinel! (Sighs in relief) Boy, am I glad to see you two._

 _Sentinel: Are you alright? You seem like you've seen Megatron stabbing you in that virtual reality headset Optimus used before._

 _Elita One: It's nothing, it's just... I had a really, really bad dream, and I don't even want to think about it._

 _Optimus: (Places his hands on her side) What was it about Elita?_

 _Elita One: (Smiles as she touched Optimus's cheek) Nothing you need to worry about sweet Spark... Or should I call you daddy now? Since you've been replaced by a new little guy._

 _Optimus: (Smiles as he looked down at his son) Ah, so little Gold Bug is trying to replace me, isn't he? Well he can go take it because I am daddy all the through._

 _Elita One: I'm glad to hear. (Moves to kiss Optimus's cheek)_

 _Sentinel: (Sighs as he looks at baby Bumblebee) Look at the little guy, he looks so peaceful right now._

 _Optimus: Of course he is... After all, we're a family now, and this little guy became a part of it._

 _Elita One: That's great to hear... But how do we make it work though?_

 _Sentinel: Yeah, don't we have our future jobs as being a part of the Elite Guard?_

 _Optimus: I know that, but we can make it work, we'll have to, besides, once we work hard enough, we could go to Iacon and make ourselves a family there._

 _Elita One: That could work, Iacon isn't that bad._

 _Sentinel: Well, the Elite Guard is mostly stationed there, so we could try that out and see what happens. (Turns to Baby Bee) For little Aftkicker here._

 _Optimus: Sentinel! Language!_

 _Sentinel: What? It's a nice name, little Aftkicker, it's got a ring to it._

 _Elita One: How though?_

 _Sentinel: I don't know, I mean, it's a good nickname, isn't it?_

 _Optimus: I'm pretty sure I nicknamed him Bumblebee right after he was born._

 _Elita One: And as much as we like the idea, we're not calling him little partskicker, I don't want any language around him._

 _Sentinel: Alright, fine, but I'm just saying, it has a ring to it._

 _Optimus: Whatever you say Sentinel... (Turns to Elita) But like you said, although I'm rephrasing this for child purposes... (Places a hand on Elita's hand) For our family._

 _Elita One: (Smiles as she joined Optimus's hand) For our family..._

* * *

Elita woke up to find herself laying on the ground, night fully settled in as the black filled sky showed the stars, Archa 7's moons brightening the night light as Elita looked at herself again, still having the techno organic material on her hands as she placed her hands in dispair.

Elita One: (Sighs sadly) What am I going to do now? (Hears a ship flying) Is that what I think that is? (Turns around and sees a ship flying above) Oh Primus! A ship! Optimus and Sentinel must have sent that for me! That means they didn't forget about me! (Runs to the sound of the ship flying) HEY! Over here! Hey I'm right here! He-!

She stopped running only to see the ship was not only big, but it was a Decepticon Warship, as the big, dark Purple space ship hovered in the air, drawing Elita's full attention to it.

Elita One: (Looks at the Decepticon Warship) A Decepticon Warship? Oh please tell me that's just a part of my hallucinations from the infections inside of me!

Suddenly, a couple of Decepticons flew out of the Warship, causing Elita to hide on the top of the canyon for cover, as Starscream and Blitzwing Transformed out of their Alt Modes into their Robot Modes, landing to the ground as Elita took observation on them.

Starscream: (Groans in annoyance) Why is Lord Megatron insisting we go to this waste of a planet? All there is nothing but rocks!

Blitzwing: (Looks around) Vor your reminder Starscream, Lord Megatron has requested that ve make an investigation here since one of our previous Decepticon Warships had their signals activated, which sent us to vere.

Starscream: Whatever the signal was, it's obviously a Glitch in the system, and more importantly, I think this is a waste of time since I thought the very first thing Megatron wanted was to find this Allspark he's been searching for Stellar Cycles.

Blitzwing: Be that as it may, Lord Megatron wants us to find the source of the signal, we shall do what he says.

Starscream: (Scoffs) Fine, but we better hurry this up, I have much better time than wasting here on this rock.

They both walked around the canyon as Elita observed them from above.

Elita One: (Looks at Blitzwing and Starscream) Decepticons? And they're here looking for a signal? Oh, Optimus, Sentinel, or I must have triggered some kind of signal just to get their attention, great, first I had Spiders trying to turn me into one, and now I have Decepticons that if they find me here, could possibly blast me to smithereens.

Suddenly, a shuttle came down to the surface as Elita, Starscream and Blitzwing took notice of it and turned to it.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Is that a shuttle?

Blitzwing: Vhy yes actually, it iz.

Starscream: Now why would we ever need shuttles when we Decepticons can just fly-

As Starscream complained, Elita saw the shuttle landing down to the ground, with it's ramp lowering down to the ground, as she quickly turned back to a Starscream and Blitzwing, who were both still talking to each other, which gave her the opportunity to quickly steal the shuttle at chance, so she jumped off the cavern and ran directly to the ship, but stopped to see the two Decepticons fly and land right in front of her, not missing her by chance unfortunately.

Starscream: (Looks at Elita One with disgust at her Spider form) Ewww... What kind of abomination is this?

Elita One: (Looks at Starscream and Blitzwing, taking a step back) Look, I don't want any trouble, I swear!

Blitzwing: You've certainly found trouble, especially when it appears you were trying to steal this shuttle, were you not?

Starscream: Now why would some filthy Organic Spider like you want to crawl up inside a shuttle when you insects belong to the ground like the common freaks that you are?

Elita One: (Growls in frustration of being called a freak) I am not an Organic, I am a Cybertronian! (Shoots her webs at Starscream and Blitzwing, covering them up tight)

Starscream: (Falls to the ground) Guh! (Sees Elita running inside the shuttle) You insect! Come get us out of here so we can tear you apart!

Elita ignored them as she ran inside the shuttle, making her way to the cockpit as she tried looking up the controls, not noticing a big menacing figure that is standing right behind her.

Elita One: (Looks up the controls) Now how do I fly this thing?

?: You're not flying anywhere...

Elita did not have time to react as a big Black hand knocked her to the wall, hitting it so hard that she felt so much pain to be on the verge of losing her consciousness, as she fell on her back, she looked up to see Megatron standing in front of her as she widened her Optics in fear.

Megatron: (Kneels down to face Elita) Not until I find out exactly what you are...

That was the very last thing she heard before blacking out...

* * *

 _Elita was back in another dream flashback as she was with Optimus and their Sparkling in the park, overlooking the Metroplex as ship traffic flown in and out of the city._

 _Elita One: (Puts her head on Optimus's shoulder) Look at this place Optimus, it's so peaceful out here... Maybe we could bring Gold Bug here for a nice time to relax._

 _Optimus: (Smiles) That sounds like a good idea honey._

 _Sentinel: GUYS!_

 _They both turned around to see Sentinel in his Alt Mode, who had woken the Sparkling up as he quickly Transformed back into his Robot Mode to face Optimus and Elita._

Optimus _: (Hears Baby Bee wake up crying) Sentinel, what is it? You woke the baby up._

 _Elita One: What's the big hurry all the sudden?_

Sentinel _: Sorry Optimus, Elita, but you guys need to see this! Quick! (Shows a display of Ultra Magnus)_

 _Ultra Magnus: (On holographic display) Attention fellow Autobots, I bring information that we have came under a severe drought of Energon resources, but I, along with the Autobot Elite Guard and of the Cybertronian Council ask that everyone stay calm. The drought will surpass in the next couple of Steller Cycles, so we ask that you be patient until then. Ultra Magnus out. (Ends transmission)_

 _Optimus: (Widens his Optics) A drought in Cybertron? How did this happen?_

 _Sentinel: No one knows for sure, but whoever's idiot idea to cause it probably ended up making Energon supplies reserved, and I don't think it'll be enough for Bumblebee._

Elita One _: Well there has to be something we could do, the Sparkling needs Energon more than we do._

 _Sentinel: Well... I do have one place in mind._

 _Optimus: What do you mean?_

 _Sentinel: Look, you know in one of our classes that we studied about planets in other galaxies? Well, I found one in particular-_

 _Optimus_ _: You actually paid attention in class?_

 _Sentinel: Just let me finish okay? Anyway, I found one in particular that has a crashed Decepticon Warship containing dozens of Energon, I mean, LOTS of Energon to stand corrected. (Shows a display of the planet on holographic display) It's called Archa 7, all we have to do is pop by there, find the Warship, get the Energon and come back safely! Easier said then done in and out job._

 _Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) Optimus, we should go! Like Sentinel said, there's a lot of Energon in that Warship!_

 _Optimus: (Looks up Archa 7 details) Okay, no, it's a bad idea, I don't like this._

 _Sentinel: What do you mean Optimus? What, do you think the Energon isn't there anymore?_

 _Optimus: It's not that I want to be hopeful Sentinel, it's just that Archa 7 is an Organic Planet, and you should know that Organic Planets are strictly prohibited, even Kup would disagree._

 _Elita One: But Optimus! Think of our child! If there's a chance of Energon being there, it's a risk worth taking!_

 _Sentinel: Yeah! That and think about how much Energon we could bring back along the way! We could be praised as heroes!_

 _Optimus: Is this what we're thinking about now? Being a hero right now while a disaster is at hand?_

 _Sentinel: Well, I didn't mean it that way, I just thought-_

 _Elita One: Look, what Sentinel is trying to say is, that if there is indeed a chance of Energon being at that Planet, and there's a good enough amount, then not only we could supply it with ourselves, we could also supply it to other families that also are in need of it as well! And if there isn't any Energon, or if something goes wrong, then we'll go back. Like Sentinel said, Easier said then done in and out job. (Places a hand on Optimus's chest, while showing the Sparkling to him) Just think about our child Optimus... Think about what his future..._

 _Optimus: (Looks at the display and then back to his family, and sighs) Do we have ship at least?_

 _Sentinel: (Smiles bright) I never thought you'd ask buddy! I have one right in the hanger!_

 _Optimus: Okay, we'll catch up with you there._

 _Sentinel left Optimus and Elita as they both looked down at baby Bee, now back in his Stasis nap._

 _Optimus: (Looks at Baby Bee) Where are going to put Bumblebee at?_

 _Elita One: Well, I know that Red Alert would fit the job well, I know because she's pretty good with Sparklings, I've seen her in class._

 _Optimus: So you can trust her?_

 _Elita One: Of course I do, she's also my friend. Why wouldn't I trust her?_

 _Optimus: I don't know... We just never considered having a Sparkling sitter this soon._

 _Elita One: Yeah, neither did I... (Looks down at Bee and then back at Optimus) Well... Whatever happens, you promise that we won't leave each other? For the Sparkling's sakes?_

 _Optimus: (Smiles as he moved his hand to hold onto Elita's chin) I promise, Sentinel and I would never even consider leaving you behind... Not for a Nano Click..._

 _Elita One: (Looks into Optimus's Optics) I love you Optimus..._

 _Optimus: (Pressed his head gently against Elita's) I love you too Elita..._

 _They both pressed their heads together as the dream ended in a white flash..._

* * *

 _One Deca Cycle later, in the_ _Nemesis._

Elita blinked her Optics slowly as she found herself on the floor in a dark Purple lit cell, and she happened to be right against a wall as she had her wrists chained to the wall with Stasis chains prohibiting her from making movement as voices echoed into her Processor.

 _Starscream:_ ( _I'm telling you, this was a utter mistake)._

 _Inferno: (Well don't complain to me about it, it's not like it was my idea to bring it here anyway)._

 _Lugnut: (As I hate Starscream's annoyance, I agree that thing should have been disintegrated the moment it tried stealing Lord Megatron's most glorious shuttle)._

 _Blitzwing: (Vell, Lord Megatron did want to know what this particular Autobot is exactly)_

 _Starscream:_ (Elita's hearing is getting better) What makes you think that... Thing, is an Autobot?

Inferno: You don't think it's an Autobot do you?

Starscream: No, I don't because I am the most intelligent out of all the Decepticons.

Inferno: Well, if you're so, "Intelligent", then how come there's an Autobot Symbol just sitting right on that thing's neck huh? Yeah, try acting all intelligent now, Dumdaft.

Elita One: (Rolls her Optics) I can hear you in case you were wondering!

Starscream: (Turns to Elita, making a scoff) Ugh, it's still Functioning?!

Inferno: Unfortunately, yeah.

Elita One: (Struggles in her chains) Let me out! I demand that you let me out this instant!

Lugnut: (Growls, leaning his head forward towards Elita) You have no right to demand anything insect! Not until Lord Megatron decides your fate!

Elita One: (Glares at Lugnut) Let me give you some notice, big guy, and to everyone in this room, I am not an insect, nor am I an it, or even some kind of Slagging monster right now, I am a Cybertronian that can speak, intelligent, and most importantly, am a She, not an it! Now let me go now!

Inferno: (Walks next to Lugnut and activates a Flaming Saw) You may wanna watch what your Glossa Freak, while it's still attached.

Blitzwing: Zou are in zhe Nemesis, Lord Megatron's personal Warship, and you have gained his interest, since you have webbed me and Starscream earlier at the Planet.

Starscream: Which I could have gotten out easily if I had my Slagging Blasters to work functionally!

Elita One: (Rolls her Optics) Well, if Megatron is here, and I'm supposedly on the Nemesis, then how come I can't see him right now? Just where is he at exactly?

Megatron: Right here.

Everyone turned around, as they saw Megatron standing in the doorway of the cell, making the Decepticons stop and stand still like soldiers while Elita watched from her position, widening her Optics in shock after seeing the Decepticon Warlord for the first time, thinking back to all of the visual projections of Megatron, who looked exactly like them as Megatron marched in, passing through the Decepticons in his Cybertronian Mode to stand before her.

Megatron: (Stares at Elita coldly) Leave us.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Seriously? Wait, so we're leaving now? (Sees Megatron turn his head around, glaring) Okay, I guess we're leaving now.

Inferno: (Drags Starscream by the Servo) Oh shut the Pit up already will you?

The Decepticons except Megatron left the cell alone as Megatron faced Elita One on the ground, who in turn looked at him in silence, not really sure what to say to keep herself from dying.

Megatron: (Stares at Elita) ...What is your Designation?

Elita One: (Raises a surprised brow) What?

Megatron: Your Designation... What is it?

Elita One: Why would you care?

Megatron: I am rather curious, given your predicament, since you had taken down two of my loyal Decepticons, one of which was my 2nd in command... Not many could easily take him down.

Elita One: Well, what can I say? I make a lot of Mechs impressed just by my looks.

Megatron: But that is rather unfortunate, given what my Decepticons have been saying.

Elita One: (Sighs) Look... I already know who you are, and you obviously have me locked in here, so what are you waiting for? Why don't you just kill me now?

Megatron: (Raises a brow) Kill you? Now why would I ever want to do that, Elita One?

Elita One: (Widens her Optics) How... How did you know my name?!

Megatron: I've had Inferno gathered your CNA, and the results proved that you are more or less born an Autobot, but none of the less, have Techno Organic DNA inside of you.

Elita One: That doesn't give me an answer to how you know my name!

Megatron: I'll admit, although you would probably not know this by now, but you became quite the celebrity, given your sudden passing at Archa 7.

Elita One: Passing? What do you mean?

Megatron: I have some spies on the inside giving me information about all Autobot activities, and you in particular were reported to have gone to the Planet Archa 7, along with two fellow cadets by the name of Sentinel and Optimus, which I'll probably forget later on since I don't tend to recognize any Autobot names whatsoever.

Elita One: Yet you seem to remember mine so well.

Megatron: That would be because the ones that you have called friends, allies, whatever you had called them, had reported to the Cybertronian Council along with Ultra Magnus of the Elite Guard that you have gone Offline in Archa 7, right after they left you to rot on that Planet.

Elita One: (Widens her Optics) That's... That's not true! I'm still Online! They truly never would forget about me!

Megatron: And yet there you were in Archa 7, just hiding in canyons, desperately looking for a ride back home to Cybertron... If it were my guess, I'd say they had completely forgotten about you and made up an excuse just so they won't bother with you, just to not make it their problem.

Elita One: What?! No, no, I know them! They never would truly abandon me! I'm a mother! They have my Sparkling!

Megatron: Only to have taken it away from you, like it was something to buy from a pawn shop.

Elita One had started to feel many emotions; Loneliness, Betrayal, and Loss at the same time as she had many flashbacks from her past, including the most recent ones of all.

 _Elita One: (In a flashback) Think of our child Optimus..._

 _Sentinel: (In a flashback) Easier said then done in and out job..._

 _Optimus: (In a flashback) For our family..._

 _Sentinel: We could be praised as heroes!_

 _Optimus: I promise that Sentinel and I would never leave you... Not even for a Nano Click..._

 _Elita One: I love you Optimus..._

 _Optimus: I love you too Elita..._

Elita started to scream her Vocals out, as Megatron sensed her anger rising, he deactivated the Stasis chains holding her wrists and he moved back to see Elita violently scratching the walls in anger as she screamed her voiced out, thinking nothing but betrayal from the ones who she thought loved her, denting the walls with her claws until she stopped, placing her Servo right where she laid her last scratch on it as Megatron went forward to her, slowly.

Elita One: (Panting her breath) They... They lied to me... All this time, they were just lying to me just so they could betray me right then and there and leave me there to die!

Megatron: (Walks to Elita One) Yes, they have betrayed you, along with every single Autobot that have known you, and not only that, but they also took your own Sparked child from you, only to discard it like some common Scrap Piling trash... How does that make you feel?

Elita One: It makes me... It makes me angry... It makes me so angered that the thought of them leaving me with such betrayal is just... Unbelievable! It makes me... It makes me want to murder them! (Turns around to face Megatron) I want to find them... I want them to see me like this... I want them to know, that THEY were the ones that did this to me!

Megatron: If you want to take vengeance on those who took away your innocence, then you must join me, and together, we will bring justice to all of Cybertron, and make those who made you this way... (Raises his Servo to Elita) Will you join me? As no longer as Elita One, but for now on, as **Blackarachnia?**

Blackarachnia: (Makes a cold smile) Well... Since it does make a ring to it... (Takes Megatron's hand) Why the Pit not?

Megatron: (Shakes her hand, smiling as well) Good to have you with us Blackarachnia... (Brings out a Black and Yellow Helmet) I also brought this just in case... Would you like to try it on?

Blackarachnia looked at the Helmet Megatron held, and then grabbed it gently from his hands as she slowly put it on, and then once that was done, she turned around to look at a mirror, looking at her new look, her Transformation from Elita One into Blackarachnia was now fully complete as she looked at herself.

Megatron: What do you think?

Blackarachnia: (Looks at herself in the mirror) Hmm... (Places one Servo on her waist while placing another on her side) It will do just nicely.

Megatron: I'm glad you like it. (Takes Blackarachnia's hand) Now come... It is time I showed you a tour around the Nemesis...

Megatron took Blackarachnia's hand and began showing her around the Nemesis, leaving a cold expressed smile as he gained a new soldier to his Decepticon army...

* * *

 _A Thousand Stellar Cycles later..._

In the Nemesis, Blackarachnia was seen in a lab with Inferno as they began working on Blitzwing, who was laying on a Berth as they were working on him apparently.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Inferno) Hand me that screw.

Inferno: (Grabs a screw) No problem. (Throws the screw right at her head)

Blackarachnia: (Gets hit by a screw) Ah! Hey!

Inferno: What? You've asked for a screw, so I got you a screw.

Blackarachnia: I said "Hand" me a screw, Dip Stick, I didn't mean for you to throw it at me!

Inferno: Well you have it now, so there shouldn't be any complaints.

Blackarachnia: Whatever, just be careful around Blitzwing, anything that could go wrong will make Lord Megatron angry, and you know how he is when he's angry.

Blitzwing: (Moves his head slightly to Blackarachnia) How are we doing so var?

Blackarachnia: Just added the Hot stuff inside, so I'm almost done, just don't move anymore.

Inferno: Will you go faster Spider Freak? I have business to tend to.

Blackarachnia: What kind of business exactly? Where on any part of this ship do you have anything to do other than stand around waiting for Lord Megatron to give orders?

Inferno: (Growls as he grabs a wrench) You be silent you insolent abomination!

Inferno thrown the wrench at her, only to miss and hit the machinery, causing a malfunction around Blitzwing as Blackarachnia and Inferno stepped back.

Inferno: (Looks at the machine malfunctioning) Oh Scrap.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Inferno angrily) You idiot! What have you done?!

Blitzwing: (Looks around) What iz going on?

Blackarachnia: The machine is overloading! That's what!

Blitzwing: What do you-? (Starts to scream in agonizing pain) AHHH!

Inferno: What's happening to him?!

Blackarachnia: It's starting to affect Blitzwing!

Inferno: Well let him Offline then, I never really liked that Bot.

Blackarachnia: You idiot! If Blitzwing goes Offline, Lord Megatron will not only have my head, but he'll also have yours on a platter! (Turns to the machine) I'm going to have to shut it down!

Blackarachnia went to turn off the machine, and when she did, the machine shut down, and Blitzwing stopped screaming in pain as the two went to him, for he was just laying on the Berth, but not Offline whatsoever because of his colors remaining the same.

Inferno: He's not... Offline, is he?

Blackarachnia: If he doesn't wake up, then maybe he is Offline... (Walks to Blitzwing) Hey, wake up! Can't you even hear me right now-?!

Blitzwing: (Grabs Blackarachnia by the throat as his face was now Red with a Visor) GLITCH! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! SLAG ME?!

Inferno: (Widens his Optics) What the Pit?!

Megatron: (Comes in with Starscream and Lugnut) What is the meaning of this?

Blitzwing: (Turns to Megatron, letting Blackarachnia's throat go) I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THAT SPIDER! (Suddenly, his Faceplate switched to a pitch Black Face Screen, showing Red bright Optics and a mouth that looks like something from a Halloween Jack O'Lantern) Made feel like I had the best hangover of mein life! (Dances around crazily) Now look at me! I'm dancing, I'm dancing!

Starscream: (Looks at Blitzwing, giving a WTF look) Ok, stating from the obvious that Mech had gotten entirely insane...

Megatron: (Turns to Blackarachnia) Blackarachnia, tell me what is the meaning of this? Why is Blitzwing this way?

Lugnut: (Turns to Blackarachnia angrily) You fool! You were supposed to give him an Upgrade of a Triple Changer! Not create a mad Mech here!

Blackarachnia: (Glares at Lugnut) Well, don't blame me! (Points at Inferno) Blame him! He's the one that messed up entirely by throwing a wrench at the equipment I was working on!

Megatron: (Turns to Inferno) Inferno, is this detail valid?

Inferno: (Looks around at his comrades) Well, it's not like I didn't even mean to! I was trying to throw it at... At that thing over there!

Blackarachnia: (Glares at Inferno) For Spark's sake, I'm a SHE! Not a THING!

Megatron: Enough! Now I do not know about the both of you, but for you to make a mistake even this badly-!

Blitzwing: (Faceplate turns Blue) Vait Lord Megatron! There's no need of executions!

Starscream: (Raises a brow) Now you're perfectly sane?

Blitzwing: Why yes... Vor the time being apparently.

Megatron: (Turns to Blackarachnia) Blackarachnia, I want you to run a diagnostic report on Blitzwing, and you have better pray that you come back with "Reasonable" results, or else you and Inferno will be punished severely! (Turns to Inferno) Inferno! With me, now!

Megatron turned around and stormed out of the room with Starscream and Lugnut as Inferno walked with Megatron with a little bit of nervousness as Blackarachnia turned back to Blitzwing.

Blackarachnia: (Sighs) Okay, well let's get started, just try not to strangle me while I'm doing this.

Blitzwing: (Faceplate turns Red) Don't try to get me Offline then Spider!

Blackarachnia: (Frowns) I can already tell this is going to be a while...

After just about enough amount of time has passed, Blackarachnia and Blitzwing came back to Megatron as they both walked to the Nemesis's Throne room, with Megatron sitting down in his seat while Starscream, Lugnut and Inferno stood next to his throne in silence, just staring at the two as they both bowed before their Leader.

Blackarachnia: (Bows before Megatron) My Lord...

Megatron: Rise... Do tell us of your reports.

Blackarachnia: Of course... I've looked into Blitzwing's Neural Processor, and whatever malfunction the machine had, it resulted in him not only getting an Upgrade, but also having three Personalities that are based around part of his Upgrades, from Ice and Fire. (Turns to Blitzwing) As you can see, his Faceplate is Blue, which indicates his more Icy, calm and smart side, and he's able to shoot Ice in it.

Blitzwing: (Turns Red) What do you mean that personality is smart?! Are you calling me dumb now?! ARE YOU?!

Blackarachnia: And as you can see from his face now, it indicates his Fiery side, which consists of being a Hothead, and completely angry, and can shoot fire with this personality..

Blitzwing: (Turns Black) Ooh! Deadlier huh? Let's try something crazy then! HAHAHA!

Blackarachnia: And of course, there's his most crazier side, which for this personality, he can shoot Fire and Ice at the same time with this personality.

Megatron: What does that supposed to prove though?

Blackarachnia: It proves that he's crazy and well equipped for combat my Lord, if you allow it.

Blitzwing: (Bows before Megatron, changing into his Icy personality) I still wish to serve you Lord Megatron, despite the many personalities that I carry in mein systems.

Megatron: (Looks at Blitzwing) Hmm... Well... As long as Blitzwing remains to carry his loyalty, then I shall allow Blackarachnia to continue being the main scientific expertise in the Nemesis.

Starscream: (Raises an unbelieveable expression) What?! Are you insane?!

Lugnut: (Turns to Starscream angrily) How dare you! Disrespecting our great leader like that!

Megatron: (Turns to Lugnut) Lugnut, shut up. (Turns to Starscream) Starscream, are you making an objection right now?

Starscream: What do you think?! (Points at Blackarachnia) She ended up messing up with an experiment that was meant to make Blitzwing a Triple Changer! Ranging from three Vehicle Modes, consisting of a Fighter Jet, a Tank, and a Helicopter, and instead, we have a Triple Changer of three insane personalities! And here you are allowing this Techno Organic to be let loose after her failure?

Blackarachnia: (Raises a brow) My failure?

Starscream: (Turns to Blackarachnia angrily) Yes, your failure! And as 2nd in Command, I say we should make a punishment to the one responsible for this setback!

Blackarachnia: (Glares at Starscream) Well I'm sorry, you ignorant, knock off! But in case you haven't noticed, it was Inferno that made the Frag up, not me!

Inferno: I was trying to aim at you lady.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to glare at Inferno) Yeah, because you're an idiot!

Inferno: (Looks up at Blackarachnia and glares) Excuse me?!

Megatron: SILENCE! I will have order on my ship at once!

All Decepticons: (Went to their postures) Sorry Lord Megatron.

Megatron: (Groans in annoyance) Now... Starscream, as my 2nd in Command, you do make a valid point in not having an incident like this be left without any kind of Punishment... (Turns to Blackarachnia) Now... As we are all loyal Decepticons, I shall not have any executions, but an indefinite leave from my chain of command for the one who had failed... And I believe we all know who it is... (Looks at Inferno) Inferno...

Inferno: (Widens his Optics in shock, looking around at everyone and then looks at Megatron) M-Me, my Lord?

Megatron: (Turns to his attention to Inferno) I believe back in the lab, Blackarachnia had mentioned the fact that you thrown a wrench at her, and in turn, resulted in causing the machine to malfunction and to have Blitzwing having three personalities, that is true, is it not?

Inferno: (Scoffs) My Lord... You're not seriously going to kick me out of the Decepticon Cause, are you?

Megatron: No, you have been one of the most loyal Mechs on my side, but your arrogant and reckless behavior around Blackarachnia had resulted in this slight setback, and I cannot have soldiers that mess around, so I am having you reporting to the 4th Decepticon Division, you can be rest assured, I placed coordinates on your Processor.

Inferno: Lord Megatron, please, I have been at your Chain of Command for Stellar Cycles! You cannot possibly do this to me!

Megatron: Yes... Of that, I am aware...

Lugnut: (Turns to Megatron) Master, forgive me, but I also known Inferno in battle, he is one of our greatest warriors to have, one in the Chain of Command!

Starscream: And If I read his details right, Inferno is one of the most ranked in ranged and explosive combat!

Megatron: My decision still stands, Inferno was the one who was responsible for the setback, and in turn, he must be brought a lesson not to repeat things ever again.

Starscream: But why can't we just get rid of the Techno Organic? Surely, her Organic half can't survive through Space-

Megatron: (Turns his head angrily towards Starscream) Unless you prefer either an execution or exile along with Inferno for insubordination Starscream, you better be very wise of the next choice of words that comes out of your Glossa.

Starscream: (Widens his Optics and regained his posture) W-Whatever you say is yours to command, my liege.

Megatron: Much better. (Turns to Inferno) Now, Inferno, go and pack your things to a shuttle, you are to leave within the next Orbital Cycle.

Inferno: (Looks at Megatron in disbelief, but then turns to Blackarachnia in a hateful matter) You... You made this happen! You ended my rank and honor!

Blackarachnia: (Folds her Servos) And do I look like I care how?

Inferno just glared at her before stomping his way out of the Throne room, as the rest of the Decepticons are gathered in their leader's presence.

Megatron: Now... On to our main discussion, Starscream has detected the location of the Allspark, Starscream, care to share details?

Starscream: Yes, my liege, I have detected high amounts of energy emitted somewhere in this region, it is not far from where we are, but is should take a couple of Solar Cycles to begin our journey.

Megatron: Then we must get moving, for if it is the Allspark, it will be a new dawn for the Decepticons...

Starscream: (Leaves the room muttering) Yes it will... Without your wasted leadership that is... It's about time someone else should take charge of the Decepticons... (Gets out a remote detonator on his hand) And I know that someone is me!

As everyone left, Blackarachnia walked to her quarters with Blitzwing on her tail.

Blitzwing: (Random, smiling) Look at Spider Femme! How she reacted to replacing Inferno!

Blackarachnia: Yeah? What's your point Three face?

Blitzwing: (Changes to Icy) I meant that you didn't seem to have any emotion shown when Inferno was exiled from Megatron's Command... Odd for an Ex Autobot like yourself.

Blackarachnia: Well... I've been like this since Archa 7, and there's only one Objective in life that I'm concerned, and I sure as Pit I'm not letting anyone or anything get in my way of vengeance... (Walks off)

Blitzwing: (Changes to Random) Ooh! What a Glitchy one she is!

As Blackarachnia walked to her Quarters, she couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of sorrow for what had occurred today, as she touched her left Servo slightly in regret...

* * *

 _53 Years later, in the African Safari._

We now find Blackarachnia in the Safari Jungle from where she last encountered the Autobots, as she was found on her stomach in the grass, looking up to see all kinds of wildlife as they all stared at her in wonder.

Blackarachnia: (Widens her Optics) You have got to be kidding me...

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of Waspinator grunting, and then she turned around to see him on the ground with all of his limbs taken apart due to the explosion made by him as he attempted to reattach his body whole.

Waspinator: (Grunts as he grabbed his one arm and attempted to reattach it) Oh! Stupid arm go back in Waspinator's Protoform now!

Blackarachnia: (Groans in annoyance) You're still Online?

Waspinator: (Turns his head around and sees Blackarachnia and growls) Spider Bot! Spider Bot made Wasp Waspinator just so Spider Bot do experiments on Waspinator!

Blackarachnia: Well, I was actually hoping that I could turn you back into a fully Cybertronian, but since the explosion you made and the fact we're stranded on a Safari of... (Looks around) Who knows where... I can't fix you now.

Waspinator: (Growls) Spider Bot lying! Spider Bot only want to no longer be Spider Bot! Spider Bot was only going to fix Spider Bot's self!

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Waspinator) Do you have any idea? How you're using your verbal communication right now?

Waspinator: (Raises a brow) What does Spider Bot mean by Waspinator's verbal? Waspinator's fine with verbal.

Blackarachnia: No, that's not even... (Looks up and Groans) Never mind, let's just figure out where we are first.

Waspinator: No! Spider Bot no longer Waspinator's friend! Spider Bot go Frag Spider Bot's self!

Blackarachnia: Listen to me! I get that you hate me right now for what happened last night, but that doesn't matter right now!

Waspinator: Doesn't matter?! Spider Bot tried to make Waspinator go Offline!

Blackarachnia: And I'll probably won't be able to figure out a way to get both of us out of our Techno Organic shells if you keep on Glitching over and over again!

Waspinator: Waspinator don't need to get out of Techno Organic Shell, Waspinator like what Waspinator is now.

Blackarachnia: Well I'm glad you do, but I don't!

Waspinator: (Looks away) Then that's Spider Bot's problem, not Waspinator's.

Blackarachnia: (Turns her head up) UGGGGH! Listen to me you-! (Stops momentarily and takes a deep Intake) Ok... Relax... Now... Maybe I won't be your friend, but maybe we can be necessary allies, since we both have someone that we hate... I want Optimus and Sentinel Offline, and based on your intentions, you also look like that you want to turn that Yellow Minibot into Scrap Metal, so from where I'm standing, you have two choices; One, you can either go on your own, and I'll just leave you behind while you try picking up your own parts back together, or Two, you and I can go work together, and not only will I help you fix your limbs, but I can also help exact revenge on those that wronged you the same thing that I was wronged... So, do we have a deal?

Waspinator: (Frowns as he turned back to Blackarachnia) Fine... But Bumble Bot has other Autobot friends! Autobots surely outnumber Waspinator and Spider Bot!

Blackarachnia: Hmm... (Turns around and looks at the local wildlife, making a smile) Well then... Maybe we will have to make ourselves some friends too.

Waspinator: Where are Spider Bot and Waspinator going to get friends?

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Waspinator) You leave that with me, now can I go help reattach your Servos now?

Waspinator: Waspinator is okay with Spider Bot now.

Blackarachnia: Great. (Grabs Waspinator's one arm and reattaches it without any trouble, and then grabs his legs and reattaches them too) There, easy as cutting a cake.

Waspinator: (Rubs his arm) Waspinator thank Spider Bot for helping Waspinator. (Stands up) Now where do we find friends?

Blackarachnia: (Turns around, looking at a Young Cub) Well, if you're so interested, the key to making friends is to-

She stopped dead on her tracks when a Male Lion came to the Cub, along with the Female, making her watch as the small family went to care for each other, causing multiple flashbacks in her mind, back in the time when she was Elita One, as one flashback was the day her Son was born, the other was where she kissed Optimus at a bridge in Iacon during the night, the 3rd being with her, Optimus and Sentinel having a good time socially, especially when a jar of Pink Paint landed on top of Sentinel and she and Optimus both laughed hysterically at that, and then the last one was the memorable moment as she and Optimus leaned both of their Helms together while she held their Sparkling in her Servos.

Optimus: _(In a Flashback) For our family..._

She was now back into reality again as the Lion family started to leave and move on to another part of the Safari, while she just stood there, having one shed of tear coming out of her Optics.

Waspinator: (Tilts his Head at Blackarachnia, confused as he faced her back) Spider Bot? What was Spider Bot saying?

Blackarachnia: (Quickly wipes her tears and turns around to Waspinator) What?

Waspinator: About making friends. Spider Bot was explaining how to make friends.

Blackarachnia: Right... About that... Maybe this isn't the right place to look for friends out here, since we, um... Hardly know where are, and it certainly looks like we'll find any Bot around here.

Waspinator: (Looks around the Safari) Hmm... Spider Bot's right... Maybe Waspinator and Spider Bot should leave big Jungle and Palm Trees and go back to big city.

Blackarachnia: Exactly, I'm glad we're on the same page for once.

Waspinator: Fine... (Looks around again and turns back to Blackarachnia) Um, just one thing though... Where is big city?

Blackarachnia: Oh? (Looks around the Safari) Oh... Right, this part... (Sighs) Something tells me this is going to take a while...

* * *

 _2_ _Months Later, in Detroit._

In the city of Detroit, at Midnight, the Docks was not filled with any workers, besides one Night Guard, who was sleeping on the job as the cameras were on, showing footage of all parts of the harbor, including the Pier that was connected to Lake Erie, as footage showed a shadowed hand grasping onto the ground, and then we switch to Blackarachnia literally climbing up the docks just so she could get to solid ground, along with Waspinator, who's wings were fluttered with water and could not be able to fly properly as they both climbed up, and then once they reached the length covering their waists, they moved forward and slumped onto their backs, panting as looked at the night blue sky.

Blackarachnia: (Pants as she looked at the sky) Finally! Out of the water!

Waspinator: (Pants as he turned his head to Blackarachnia) Are Waspinator and Spider Bot there yet?

Blackarachnia: (Moves her head up and looks around) I don't know... (Slowly gets up) But something tells me that we made it... (Sees a Detroit sign) There, see? We made it!

Waspinator: (Slowly gets up) Waspinator don't remember smoke inside big city...

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Waspinator) What do you mean?

Waspinator: Waspinator talking about smoke, can't Spider Bot see?

Waspinator pointed at the sky, and she looked up to it to see layers of smoke coming out of Detroit while rescue helicopters were seen as well.

Blackarachnia: (Looks up at the sky) Well, looks like we missed a pretty big party... (Turns to Waspinator) How's your wings holding up?

Waspinator; Waspinator's wings feeling much better now Waspinator out of water, why Spider Bot ask?

Blackarachnia: I'm curious to what to what I missed today.

Blackarachnia then got onto Waspinator's back and then they flew up to the city, where they found a lot of destruction wrecked from a battle previously from today, as they looked around and saw the many citizens helping each other out while news teams gathered footage of everything going on.

Blackarachnia: (Looks around the city) Well, Detroit certainly has seen better days...

Waspinator: (Looks around the streets, looking for the Autobots) Waspinator don't see Autobots anywhere Spider Bot.

Blackarachnia: That's because they're probably out helping someone else out on putting out a fire or whatever.

Waspinator: But Waspinator don't see one Autobot Spider Bot, not even Bumble Bot or Sarge Bot.

Blackarachnia: I doubt "Sarge Bot" would even try sticking around, but then again, I do see your point... Where are the Autobots?

Waspinator: Autobots must be at Autobots base.

Blackarachnia: Of course, and it's not like you actually know where they live exactly.

Waspinator: (Scratches his cheek) Actually, Waspinator may know where Autobots located.

Blackarachnia: (Turns her head to Waspinator) You're sure? Where is it then?

Waspinator: Well... It's at weird building... With big giant tree, and is next to a bridge.

Blackarachnia: Do you know the street name?

Waspinator: (Scratches his chin) Um... Waspinator not sure of street name.

Blackarachnia: (Groans as she face palmed herself) Just show me where it is...

Later, Waspinator flown Blackarachnia to the Autobot Base, at the Plant where it was quiet, no Autobots inside the building as they broke through inside through one of the windows, the two Techno Organics landing to the ground while she let go off of him.

Blackarachnia: (Looks around the Plant, all dark) Ok... This is odd, usually Optimus doesn't ignore danger, and yet, he and his Autobots are asleep?

Waspinator: (Wasn't even paying as he flew around the Plant) BUMBLE BOT! Come out wherever Bumble Bot hiding, so Waspinator can destroy you! (Gets his mouth shut by Blackarachnia's Web)

Blackarachnia: (Walks to Waspinator) Shut up! You're going to blow our cover!

Waspinator: (Takes the Web off of his mouth and turns to Blackarachnia) But Waspinator want Bumble Bot to know where Waspinator is so Bumble Bot will be terrified!

Blackarachnia: Well I don't! Besides, that will ruin my surprise on them if they know we're here.

Waspinator: Well then why aren't Autobots coming then?

Blackarachnia: Well I don't know-! (Widens her Optics and looks around) Oh yeah... Why exactly aren't they coming then if they know we're here? And more importantly, why hasn't their alarms gone off? I thought you said they have an alarm system set up in here?

Waspinator: The last time Wasp was here framing Bumble Bot, yes... Maybe Autobots' alarm needs fixing?

Blackarachnia: No, they would have fixed it by now... (Looks around the hall) Something isn't right here... If they aren't here, then where are they at exactly? (Turns around to Waspinator) Are you sure you didn't see any of the Autobots out on the streets?

Waspinator: Waspinator didn't see any Bot at all, just little Organics.

Blackarachnia: This is strange... The fires... There must have been a battle recently...

Waspinator: (Widens his Optics) Bumble Bot didn't go Offline along with Autobots did he?

Blackarachnia: Of course not! Although, I hope not, I was hoping to kill Optimus right before Megatron or any other Decepticon did.

Waspinator: But Bumble Bot can't go Offline yet! Waspinator wanted to Offline Bumble Bot first!

Blackarachnia: Oh relax will you? Besides, we don't even know what exactly happened yet. (Turns to the TV) Maybe some human TV will do some info for us. (Turns on the TV, displaying news reports)

Live Reporter: (On Screen) **-One of America's greatest disasters known is history today, as we oversee the damage left by the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons.** (Shows a video of Optimus Prime fighting Megatron in his Jetpack) **As we can see, Optimus Prime had a previous battle with a large Decepticon twice his size, but fortunately, it appeared he had won the battle, due to the Decepticon being on the ground to what appears to be some kind of Cuffs attached to his wrists...**

Blackarachnia: (Widens her Optics, in shock) He did it... Optimus beat Megatron...

Waspinator: (Widens his Optics in surprise) Autobots beat Mega Bot?! That's crazy! Nearly impossible!

Blackarachnia: Impossible's isn't a word I'd use, but yes, I do see your point...

Waspinator: Well... Maybe Waspinator should have gotten here sooner to see that happening... (Widens his Optics and turns to Blackarachnia) Wait! If Autobots and Bumble Bot beat Mega Bot, then that means-!

Blackarachnia: They went back to Cybertron, how typical...

Waspinator: (Whines as he placed both of his hands on his cheeks) Oh! There's no way Waspinator could go back on Cybertron, not with Wasp's wanted there! (Slumps down on the couch) Now there's no way Waspinator get revenge on Bumble Bot if Bumble Bot's not here anymore!

Blackarachnia: And there's no way I can get my revenge if Optimus isn't here anymore... That's just great...

Waspinator: (Groans) Now what are Waspinator and Spider Bot going to do now?

Blackarachnia didn't say anything else as she watched the TV playing the news, now displaying an advertisement on screen.

Museum Advertiser: **(On screen on TV) Hello Folks! If you want to feel the very most historical experience, then stop by at Jurassic Zoo! (Shows pictures of animal robots) Lions, Tigers, Rhinos, all part of the Zoo! And as a bonus! (Shows display of two Dinosaur Robots) We have Dinosaurs too! Coming soon in July next year, so feel free to stop by next summer!**

Blackarachnia: (Makes a devious smile) How about I stop by very much sooner then... (Gets up) Let's go.

Waspinator: (Turns to Blackarachnia) Spider Bot and Waspinator doing something? What are Spider Bot and Waspinator doing?

Blackarachnia: Remember back in that Safari Jungle two months ago that we would start looking for friends?

Waspinator: Yeah, but if Waspinator remembered correctly, Spider Bot said that looking for friends not a good time.

Blackarachnia: That was before Waspinator. (Turns around to Waspinator, cracking a smile) And since Optimus and his crew are going to be busy for a while, I think it's time we introduce ourselves to some, "Friends"...

* * *

The next day at Jurassic Zoo, the park was under construction as the person that was running the management was none other than Porter C. Powell, who was overlooking the construction placements and the trailers that was setup for work places.

Powell: (Sighs relaxingly as he looked at the place) Look at this park... This has dollar signs written all over it!

Construction Worker 1: (Walks over to Powell with three of his co-workers) Hey! Powell! Are ya busy?

Powell: (Turns to the Construction Worker) Next time, you'll address me as "Boss" because I am the one that will be in charge of this sweet simple operation.

Construction Worker 1: We ain't calling you crap unless you pay us first.

Powell: (Raises a brow) Uh... Excuse me?

Construction Worker 2: (Steps forward) You heard us fancy pants! We got to get paid now!

Powell: But why? I just hired you all last week!

Construction Worker 3: And our families just got low on cash real quick yesterday since that incident with the robots!

Construction Worker 2: And we need to get some more cash to support them!

Construction Worker 1: Exactly, so that's why you need to pay us now.

Powell: (Just makes a smirk) Oh, I see what this is... This is a Strike going on right here, ain't it? Well let me get this through to your heads very simple...

Powell then went to make all kinds of economical smart talk to the workers, unbeknownst to any of them, Blackarachnia was webbing up all the robots that was seen on the advertisement, and then once she was done, she made a big wrap that carried all of them as she climbed up to Waspinator and then they took off, flying away with the stolen robots at hand as Powell continued to talk to the workers.

Powell: (Not even noticing Blackarachnia and Waspinator in the sky) And if you all want to keep your jobs, then you might as well shut your pie holes and keep working, and don't ever complain to me about getting paid, because you'll get paid when you'll get paid!

Construction Worker 1: (Notices Blackarachnia and Waspinator stealing the robots) Uh-

Powell: Ah ah ah! I'm not done! You boys will get paid when you get paid, as soon as this park is finished, and all my robots are going to be entertaining audiences from all around!

Construction Worker 2: Except you ain't got no Robots anymore.

Powell: (Makes a confused expression) What do you mean?

Construction Worker 3: He means the Robots are getting stolen ya nerd!

Powell: (Widens his expression) WHAT?! (Turns around, only to find the Robots gone) WHAT?! NO! How did this happen?!

Construction Worker 1: I don't know, but I do know one answer, and that answer is "We quit", so go find some other punk to do your job. (Turns around) Come on boys, we're outta here. (Leaves with his co-workers)

Powell: (Glares at the workers) Fine! I'll find some more! I promise you that! (Gets out his phone and starts typing) Just wait till I get a phone call from their next job and then let's see how they all like it when-! (Gets a phone call from the bank) The bank? What do they want? (Answers the call) What is it?

Bank: Is this Mr. Powell on the line?

Powell: Of course it is, who else would it be? Now what do you want?

Bank: My boss just wanted us to call you and let you know that you owe the bank $2 billion in price.

Powell: $2 billion?! Are you kidding me?! Ugh, fine, just look at my account, you'll get your money.

Bank: That's another thing sir, I also wanted to call you to inform you that you have gone bankrupt, have a nice day! (Hangs up the line)

Powell: (Widens his eyes) What?! (Goes back to his phone and check his bank account) Tell me this a joke on me right now, tell this is-! (Checks his account, indicating $0 on his account) WHAT! NO! What is-! (Gets a message, saying his phone is being deactivated, and then his phone lost all battery) NO! (Throws his phone to the ground and stomps at it) This cannot be! I am Porter C. Powell! I can't have my life go through this high only to go down low! This is not happening!

Blonde Woman: (Standing behind Powell) Ahem!

Powell: (Turns around, seeing a Blonde Woman) Who are you?

Blonde Woman: Mr. Powell, I believe that you have just found out about your... Financial situation you're going through?

Powell: Oh, let me guess! I've lost the Penthouse too?!

Blonde Woman: No, not yet at least, but I am here to offer you a job... One that helps you beneficially at most at your situation...

Powell: (Raises a brow) Who are you again?

Blonde Woman: (Gives out a small smile) I'm at legal advisement not to say the company name due to company policy, but if you like, you can just call me Lena...

* * *

Later, down at the sewers, Blackarachnia and Waspinator looked over at the animal drones they have acquired from the Zoo as they had their equipment set up.

Waspinator: Waspinator don't understand, these Bots are our friends?

Blackarachnia: Yes, they are. (Making place for her tech)

Waspinator: (Turns to look at the Bots) Well, that's really odd, considering they're taking a Stasis Nap.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to the drones) Oh, but our friends will wake up, they all will. (Grabs a piece of an Allspark Fragment) One at a time...

And so, Blackarachnia began experimentations over the next 6 months, experimenting on the Zoo Drones, modifying their Robot Modes, while giving life to each one of them, including the couple of new Dinobots that became a part of her army, as we reach the 6th month, she placed a Allspark Fragment inside one last drone, the Lion, placing it inside it's Spark Chamber, and in doing so, bringing it to life as he got up on his feet and turned to all the strangers around him in his newly awakened life.

Lion: (Gasps as he turns to Blackarachnia and her army) Who... Who am...?

Blackarachnia: You probably don't have a name, but given that you're a lion, I can give you a name that is really big for kicks, I'll call you... Razorclaw...

Razorclaw: (Places a finger on his chin) Hmm... Razorclaw... Like... (Turns to his fellow Allsparked Drones) Who are Bots?

Divebomb: (Flies above Razorclaw) Divebomb is Divebomb's name!

Rampage: (Roars as he came tackling at Razorclaw) Rampage is Rampage's name!

Backslash: (Slithers to Razorclaw and Transforms from a Snake into his Robot Mode) Backssslash...

Tantrum: (Roars as he tackled Rampage off of Razorclaw in his Bull Mode and then Transformed into his Robot Mode) TANTRUUUUM! (Pounds his own Chestplate so many times)

Blackarachnia: (Chuckles) Now now boys, let's give Razorclaw a chance to adjust first, besides, he did just came Online now did he? (Moves to Razorclaw, who was seductively walking on purpose)

Razorclaw: (Standing up and looking at how hot Blackarachnia is) Ooh... Razorclaw like Spider Lady...

Tantrum: (Growls and punches Razorclaw on the arm) HEY! Tantrum saw Spider Lady first! Spider lady belongs to Tantrum!

Rampage: (Roars and turns to Tantrum) Spider Lady not belong to Tantrum! Spider Lady belongs to Rampage!

Razorclaw: (Now growling, turns to both Tantrum and Rampage) Spider Lady don't belong to Tantrum or Rampage! Spider Lady belongs to Razorclaw! (Moves forward to Ramage, knocking him off to the ground and then grabs Tantrum and throws him to a wall, knocking him out) RAAAGH! (Pounds his own Chestplates)

Blackarachnia: (Sighs) Why do I always look like I'm part of a cheerleading contest? (Turns to Razorclaw) Well Razorclaw, looks like you've won the contest of being pack leader of the team!

Razorclaw: Really? Which team does Razorclaw be leading?

Blackarachnia: Um... Let's see, Snake, Bull, Eagle, and Snake, they're all a part of your team now.

Razorclaw: Ooh! So we're like our own Predacons?

Blackarachnia: No I-! (Stops for a moment) Wait... Predacons huh? That sounds like a good name to fit in... Predacons, I like that, we are all the Predacons! Razorclaw, you lead this team, but I remain in charge though.

Razorclaw: Razorclaw confused. Isn't Razorclaw supposed to tell what Spider Lady to do?

Blackarachnia: (Places her hands around his Chestplates) Aw... Will you let me lead for mommy?

Razorclaw: (Nose bleeds as he blushes) Yes mommy!

Blackarachnia: (Sighs as she face palms herself) That doesn't mean you're supposed to call me that...

Razorclaw: (Raises a brow) So you're not a mommy?

Blackarachnia: Yes! (Widens her Optics) No! Ugh... Forget it... It's none of your business anyway...

Waspinator: (Turns to Blackarachnia) Spider Bot was a mommy?

Blackarachnia: (Uses her Pincers to stab Waspinator and takes his Upgrade, knocking him out) Like I said, none of your business! Phew, now let's go watch something already... (Turns on the monitor screen, displaying the news)

News: **(On screen) -And now after 6 months following the Battle of Detroit, the Autobots are seen to have come back to the city as citizens are seen praising them in joy while they caught known criminal Angry Archer... We have live feed to display. (Shows image of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide on the streets)**

Blackarachnia: (Looks at Optimus) So after all this time... You're finally back...

Razorclaw: Um... Spider Lady? What do we do now?

Blackarachnia: Right... (Turns to her fellow Predacons) You are going to take the rest of the Predacons and hide somewhere in the city until I tell you to come out...

Razorclaw: When do we come out?

Blackarachnia: When I tell you to! Now stop asking questions and move!

The Predacons didn't say anything but did what they were told to do as they walked out of the sewers, while she came back to the screen, looking at Optimus, making a sad sigh to herself as she began reflecting on the word "Mommy"...

* * *

 _Koan, The Present._

Blackarachnia was back in her cell looking at Inferno, who was being a complete Afthole to her as he moved his face up all close on her face.

Inferno: So freak? Do you remember or do I have to say it out loud? (Gets stabbed by a Pincer and falls unconscious)

Blackarachnia then get free from her Stasis Cuffs due to borrowing an Upgrade from Inferno and then turned to the rest of the Decepticons, who were all standing in front of her, getting their weapons ready.

Strika: The prisoner! She's loose!

Shockwave: (Grabs a Stun Blaster and aims at Blackarachnia) Dear Lady, I was hoping not to use this, but if you keep acting out this way-!

Blackarachnia: Will everyone calm the Frag down already? I made a decision...

Shockwave: (Lowers his Blaster) Ooh? And what would that be?

Blackarachnia: (Looks at the Decepticons) Now... I get everyone of you probably hate me because I'm a Techno Organic, but let's get one thing clear... I will agree to help you all, with a few conditions, One; don't let Slaggers like that one laying on the floor get up on my Faceplate again, Two; When I want to work on something, I want to work on it without any objections, and I want to work alone, and Three; If anyone starts to call me a Freak just one more time, I'm done, and none of you will probably not see me coming because by the time you realized I quit, I'll be long gone from here... (Looks around) Any questions?

Shockwave: (Looks around at his fellow Decepticons and turns to Blackarachnia) If that is what you request, then I'm sure Lord Megatron will not mind those details...

Blackarachnia: (Sighs) Good... Now, where is Lord Megatron at-! (Feels sudden pain in her body) GAH! (Falls to the floor)

Blitzwing: (Random) Oh look! The Spider tripped! HA!

Shockwave: (Gets down and looks at Blackarachnia) We can't loose her, not when we just got her back! Someone take Blackarachnia to the Medical Center!

Cyclonus: (Raises a brow) You're serious?

Shockwave: What is the matter with you?! She just fell unconscious to the ground!

Blitzwing: (Changes to Hot) Do you expect us to actually pick her up?!

Slipstream: (Rolls her Optics) Ugh! Fine, if anyone wants to keep Glitching, I'll carry her up! (Grabs Blackarachnia by the shoulder and walked along with her)

* * *

Blackarachnia awoke in a Berth as she saw she was in the Medical center, and Slipstream was right next to her.

Slipstream: (Noticed Blackarachnia was awake) Oh, you're still Online.

Blackarachnia: (Groans as she got up) What happened?

Slipstream: You fell down in your cell unconscious, that's what happened.

Blackarachnia: Why would I do that?

Slipstream: I had no idea, until Oil Slick found out why.

Blackarachnia: He did? Okay, what's wrong with me?

Slipstream: (Sighs) I don't want to get you all hyped up, but the thing is... Slick said that the Techno Organic half of you is starting to wither away... Like it's dying, and it looks like your Spark is also joining along for the ride.

Blackarachnia: (Just looks at Slipstream with a surprised look) H-How... How long?

Slipstream: A good long while at least, so I think you'll be fine.

Blackarachnia: Like Pit I am... (Looks at a window)

Slipstream: (Folds her Servos) You know, Inferno mentioned you wanted revenge for something that happened to you a thousand Stellar Cycles back... So the question is, are you still up for the whole revenge drama?

Blackarachnia began to turn around, only to be looking at a mirror, and instead of looking at her Techno Organic side, she was looking at Elita One, who was mirroring her actions as she looked at her past self.

Slipstream: (Noticed Blackarachnia was looking in the mirror) Well? What are you looking at?

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Slipstream) Nothing, just looking at myself.

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) So... If you don't want revenge anymore, then what exactly do you want?

Blackarachnia: I... (Turns her head to Slipstream) I honestly have no idea what I want anymore...

She just sat on her Berth while the bright full moon hovered over the horizon, brightening the night as Koan remained quiet...

* * *

 **Here we are! Episode 25! I can't believe I made this many in just months! Time flies by real quick!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this Episode, I really do, and I want you to feel free to leave a Review down below to comment your thoughts on this! I want to know what you guys think.**

 **I hope you have a good weekend! Have a nice day!**


	26. Turf War

Episode 26: Turf War

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

At Kaon, the Decepticons were doing what they do best; Beat up Autobots for no reason, making unnecessary explosions as they were firing their Missiles, Rockets, Blasters, whatever that was deemed enough for an explosive, or having their own parties where they drink and drink and drink until someone gets drunk, and then somebody starts throws a fist fight out of nowhere due to the toxicity of their drinks at then three or four Mechs start beating each other up... For the Constructicons on the other hand, they were doing the very last part, except they just watch as the brawl ensues.

Mixmaster: (Watches a Mech smashing a chair over another Mech's head, raising his glass) Oh ho, YEAH! That outta hit him where it hurt!

Scrapper: (Takes a sip of his drink) Yeah, I never seen this much excitement back here this much!

Hook: Nor have I ever had this much to drink! I like it here!

Bonecrusher: (Watches the brawl) Yeah! Beat em' up!

Thundercracker: (Turns to Bonecrusher after throwing some Decepticon across the room, glaring at him) You're not telling ME what to do are you?

Bonecrusher: (Turns to Thundercracker) Are you inching for a fight right now skinny?

Thundercracker: Surely I, being the most superior out of all beings, would surely be able to take on some dumb, fat pile of Bolts like you!

Bonecrusher: (Growls, standing up and smashing his glass on the counter) Hey, Frag you buddy! (Moves forward to Thundercracker, only to have a small device placed on the top of his forehead) What the?! (Stands still, frozen) Hey!

Thundercracker: (Smirks) Ha! You're such a pathetic excuse of a Decepti-! (Gets the same red and black device on his forehead) OW!

Dirtboss: (Turns to Thundercracker) You! Go around and tackle some random guy, I don't care who it is, just do it and beat the Scrap out of the next Slagger you see!

Thundercracker: (Turns his head to Dirtboss) How dare you give the most superior-! (Sees the next Mech he sees and then starts tackling him)

Scavenger: (Sees Thundercracker and the Mech throw themselves right next to him, spilling his can of Oil) Hey! Watch we're you're going, will ya!

Bonecrusher: (Turns to Dirtboss) Hey what gives?! I was gonna fight that guy!

Dirtboss: (Turns to Bonecrusher) You don't need it!

Bonecrusher: But I'm bored!

Dirtboss: (Activates his Upgrade) Sit down and shut up! We're having a meeting!

Long Haul: (Raises a brow) We are?

Dirtboss: Yeah, right now! Now pay attention, we all need to talk.

Scrapper: What's there to talk about? There ain't any problems here so far.

Mixmaster: Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with this establishment right now.

Dirtboss: I'm not talking about we have right now, I'm talking about what we don't have right now!

Scrapper: Well, I don't see what we don't have already, considering we have an infinite load of Oil these guys have, really good ones too!

Dirtboss: I'm talking about the thing we had back that one night! You know, the one where we all went from separate Constructicons into one big Constructicon!

Long Haul: We had a big Constructicon?

Dirtboss: (Turns to Long Haul, glaring) No you doofus! (Throws a can at Long Haul's Helm)

Long Haul: (Gets hit by the can) OW!

Dirtboss: I'm saying WE are the big Constructicon! We were one big one calling ourselves Devastator, and then those Autobums just ruined it for us by taking away that Orange Box! Now they have it, and we don't! And now we have to figure out another way we get to turn back into Devastator, so that way WE could be the big Bots around here!

Mixmaster: (Raises a brow) Okay, I understood just almost all of that sentence except for the Devastator part, I mean, where do ya get that from?

Dirtboss: (Looks around at his fellow Constructicons) You mean you all don't even remember still?! After that one night?!

Hook: You mean the one night where we had all sang karaoke while we were all drunk or that one night where we saw some Red Bot with this big stick just poking out of Chestplate getting washed by a big loads of Oil on his Helm and we all were laughing about it?

Dirtboss: (Sighs as he turns back to the counter) Forget it, you dummies won't even know what I'm even talking about here because apparently I'm the only one that still remembers that night.

Scrapper: (Raises a brow) Whatever you say boss...

Bartender: (Turns to the Constructicons) You guys seem like you're having a good time.

Dirtboss: (Groans) Tell me about it.

Mixmaster: (Turns to the Bartender) Ah, ignore him, he's having one of his days if ya know what I mean.

Bartender: Yeah, happens to the best of us.

Bonecrusher: Uh... Can ya tell us what your name is again? I forgot.

Scavenger: Yeah, me too.

Bartender: Sure thing, my Designation is 3714ST-

Mixmaster: (Waves his hand around) Okay, okay, that's just too much for any of us to remember, how about we call you Steve, can we call you Steve?

Steve: (Shrugs) Whatever gets you comfy, anyways do you want more drinks?

Dirtboss: Ah... Fine, whatever, I sure as heck need one.

Hook: Sure thing, but do we have anything else that is besides Oil? I mean I dig the stuff, but I'm already tired of drinking the same stuff over and over again.

Steve: Well, then maybe you should try out some Energon drinks, those are the best. (Pours some Energon and passes some down to the Constructicons) Here you go!

Bonecrusher: Ain't that stuff supposed to be for supplies or whatever?

Steve: Eh, it's mostly a quantity of things, it's used as a power pack, and it's also used as one Pit of a hangover, that's for sure!

Scrapper: Really? (Looks at his drink, filled with Pink bright Energon) Well, if you say so. (Takes a sip, and then suddenly widens his Optics in surprise) WHOA!

Mixmaster: (Turns to Scrapper) Hey hey, what's the matter?

Scrapper: (Turns to his Constructicon friends) Guys, you should really try this out! This stuff is unlike anything we ever drank before!

Steve: (Raises a brow) You mean you never had Energon drinks before?

Bonecrusher: (Exclaims in excitement after taking a sip of it) OH! How come no one has ever mentioned this before?! This tastes like heaven!

Dirtboss: (Rolls his Optics) Bah! I don't even know why you're bothering, "Drink this, drink that", blah blah blah, they're all just drinks anyway, so who cares?

Scavenger: Not that I'm telling ya what to do Boss, but have you had an inch of a single drink in here?

Long Haul: Yeah, I heard from Mix and Scrap that you were into Oil and all.

Dirtboss: Because I'm not in the mood right now.

Hook: Oh come on, can not one drink just hurt a little bit?

Dirtboss: (Closes his Optics and sighs) Fine... (Grabs his glass and drinks it, widening his Optics) WHOA! Holy mother of-!

Scrapper: Yeah we know, really good stuff!

Dirtboss: (Turns to Steve) You! Stevie boy! I heard this Energon stuff was only used for war stuff, so why ain't nobody telling me that this stuff is also used for drinks?!

Steve: Well, I'm pretty sure I already explained that part.

Dirtboss: Well, can you tell us what kind is it also used for?

Steve: Well, besides from drinking, and what I hear are only rumors, but I heard that can also be a really great boost for Combiner Bots.

Mixmaster: Combiner? What's that supposed to mean?

Steve: Well, since the Autobots have a set of Twins that Combine themselves into one, the main Decepticons in charge have been working out ways to make some Combiners out of it.

Dirtboss: (Becoming very interested now) You don't say huh?

* * *

The next day at the Plant, Ironhide walked through the halls when he walked by Chromia's room and noticed that she was in training, only using her Servos and Peds without the use of her Lightsaber as she began fighting numerous holograms, while Ironhide stood and watched her fight, admiring her workout as he was unaware of Rodimus walking by and noticing what he was doing.

Rodimus: (Folds his Servos smirking) So what are you waiting for?

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) AH! (Turns around and saw Rodimus in front of him) Oh, Rodimus Prime sir, I didn't see ya there.

Rodimus: It's fine Hide... How are you doing?

Ironhide: Uh... Fine, just out patrolling the halls since there's nothing much to do at this hour...

Rodimus: (Grins) Are you sure you weren't doing more than just patrolling? (Turns to look at Chromia's room)

Ironhide: (Blushes as he noticed Rodimus looking at Chromia's room) Uh, Hot Rod, sir, it wasn't like that!

Rodimus: It's fine, you can drop the formalities, but seriously, have you and Chromia talked?

Ironhide: Well... We have talked... (Fiddles with his fingers) I mean, we talk a little bit, and then we talk when we're in battle sometimes...

Rodimus: Sounds like you need an improvement.

Ironhide: (Sighs) Well, I ain't too sure on what to say really! I mean, I don't know if I say something wrong, then I might end up messing it up, or... I don't know! I'm not so sure what to do!

Rodimus: Okay, well let's start on some basic points right now; What are the things she likes and doesn't like?

Ironhide: Alright, well if I know her long, then I know that she does tend to train a lot, so I think she likes that, and I already know that she absolutely hates being called a Glitch, so I learned that the hard way.

Rodimus: Anything else?

Ironhide: I don't know, I mean, when I try to talk, I feel awkward, like I don't know a lot of things she likes to do.

Rodimus: Well, I think what's the best stratedy so far is that you and her should hang out more, socially I mean.

Ironhide: What do ya mean?

Rodimus: What I'm saying is, that if you want it to work, then maybe you and Chromia should do things together that are fun for both of you, and then when time passes by, you two will start to talk with each other, and then you will know what she likes and what she doesn't like.

Ironhide: Alright, that makes a lot of sense, but what is my-?

Chromia: (Comes out of her room sweating, and then noticed Ironhide and Rodimus) Oh hey boys, I didn't know you were both up awake!

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) C-Chromia! Hey, how are you doing?

Chromia: Fine, just taking a 30 Nano Click break, that's all.

Ironhide: 30 Nano Clicks? That seems short.

Chromia: Believe me, I'm used to it... (Turns around at her room) Um hey, since you're both awake from Stasis, do you want to come join me on training? I don't usually have partners with me in the mornings, so I was wondering if you could fill in as one of my partners?

Rodimus: (Grins) Well, I actually have things to do, but I'm sure Ironhide would most definitely be happy to vouch in.

Ironhide: (Blushes even redder) Wait, what?!

Chromia: (Smiles) Great! That would be wonderful Ironhide!

Ironhide: (Blushing) Uh, just wait a Nano Click-!

Chromia: (Takes Ironhide's hand) Come on! 30 second break is over!

Ironhide: Already?! Wha-! (Turns to Rodimus) Seriously?!

Rodimus: (Grins) Have a nice time Ironhide!

Ironhide groaned as he was pulled into Chromia's room, who then let go of Ironhide and then went to set up the workout.

Chromia: (Sets up the work out and then turns to Ironhide) Okay, Ironhide, have you ever been through this kind of workout before?

Ironhide: (Scratches his Helm) Well, there were these running simulations Sarge Bot, or Bumbler's Uncle had setup for us to simulate battle sequences, but I'm not sure whatever kind of work out we're going to be doing though...

Chromia: Okay, well it's easy, if you see a Hologram that looks like a Decepticon, then attempt to destroy it. Do you have your Cannons with you?

Ironhide: (Smiles as he activated his Cannons) They haven't disappointed me so far.

Chromia: Alright, we'll start off with that for 15 minutes, and then, we'll go ahead and try Bulletproof.

Ironhide: Anything ya say, I'm listening.

Chromia: Great. (Grabs her Lightsaber) Ready?

Ironhide: (Gets into combat position) Ready!

During a length amount of time, Ironhide went through training with Chromia as he began some shooting practice, and Chromia in turn went back to training with her Double Bladed Lightsaber, which the training lasted only 30 minutes.

Ironhide: (In his Bulletproof deflecting blaster fire from a hologram) Chromia, now!

Chromia: Got it! (Jumps up and stabs through the Hologram with her Lightsaber, ending the simulation as she got up and turned to Ironhide) Hey, not bad!

Ironhide: Thanks! You did good too!

Chromia: Thank you, it's no wonder why everyone calls you Ironhide!

Ironhide: Well, then you'll have to make me stop wondering why everyone calls ya Chromia.

Chromia: (Chuckles at that) Well, maybe someday, but not now... (Gives out as she went to put her Lightsaber down)

Ironhide: (Deactivates his Bulletproof Form, going back Orange) So... What now?

Chromia: Now, that's it. (Turns around and looks at Ironhide) Unless you want to do something else, that's totally fine by me.

Ironhide: Well um... (Fiddles with his fingers) I was wondering if you uh... Could show me some moves?

Chromia: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics while blushing) Well, what I meant was well... I walked by earlier and noticed ya fighting without your Saber.

Chromia: (Folds her Servos) Huh uh.

Ironhide: And I um... I was wondering if you wanted to show me some... Hand to hand combat moves!

Chromia: (Forms an interested smile) Okay... I could do that...

Ironhide: Great! Uh... So, what do I do? (Sees Chromia walking towards him at close proximity) Uh, Chromia?

Chromia: (Walks up and stops right in front of Ironhide, looking at him) Hit me.

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Uh, what?

Chromia: (Grins) You heard me tough Mech, hit me.

Ironhide: (Blushes) Uh, I ain't so sure I wanna do that, since I'm a gentlebot, so I ain't the type of-! (Gets hit in the face by Chromia) OW! (Touches his face) You hit me!

Chromia: Yeah, of course I hit you, now hit me back!

Ironhide: (Rubs his face) I'm still not too sure I wan-! (Gets hit again) OW! Why are you hitting me?!

Chromia: Ask me something else, if your opponent was a Femme, and let's say she is a Decepticon, just hitting you twice now, would you ask that question you've asked me?

Ironhide: (Sees Chromia's point) Well, if she was a Decepticon, I would-

Chromia: You would be trying to figure out trying to detain her while at the same time not trying to harm her because she's a Femme, but that's the thing about combat; there are no such thing as gender laws, meaning when there's a fight, you don't ask questions, you fight and attempt to hit your opponent like he or she hit you back, so again! Hit me!

Ironhide: (Rubs his face again and looks at Chromia) Alright, but don't say I wasn't being polite!

Ironhide then began to attempt to land a single jab on Chromia, only for her to dodge his attacks, and then he started trying to hit her multiple times, with the same result in Chromia dodging them, and then when he began to make an uppercut, she grabbed his Servo delivering the uppercut and then slams him right to the ground, on his back as Chromia then leaned forward to him.

Chromia: (Leans her face forward to Ironhide's, smiling) Not bad, but you do need to work on melee combat more.

Suddenly, Ironhide moved his leg to knock Chromia off balance and then she fell off to the ground to be in the same position as Ironhide was before he traded each other's places, making her on the ground on her back and he standing on top of her.

Ironhide: (Grins) Ya sure about that?

Chromia: (Widens her Optics) Impressive! Making me loose focus, that's good stragedy. (Headbutts Ironhide and then jumps above him to land behind him and then creates a neck lock on Ironhide as she pulls him down a little bit, his head on her chest) But that doesn't stop from your opponent from turning you to Slag. (Pants as she lets go of Ironhide) But none of the less, you did great on the surprise move.

Ironhide: (Groans as he rubbed his neck) Thanks, I guess...

Chromia: Alright, well, I think we're done with the workout session right now, so why don't we continue this tomorrow morning. (Turns to Ironhide) Wanna a drink of Energon?

Ironhide: (Blushes a bit) S-Sure!

Chromia: (Smiles) Great, then I'll go ahead and get to cooking, see you in a bit. (Walks off)

Ironhide then walked out of Chromia's room, rubbing his neck as he ran into Jazz.

Jazz: (Sees Ironhide coming out of Chromia's room) Well, looks like you managed to get some workouts with Chromia.

Ironhide: We did, and man, she is one rough coach, that I can tell ya right now.

Jazz: I heard, in fact, I've seen her fighting skills, really off the scale kind techniques I've never seen before!

Ironhide: (Cracks some finger knuckles) Well, she said she trained with Dai Atlas, so she probably trained at a higher point of training.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Wait, Chromia trained with Dai?

Ironhide: (Turns to Jazz) Yeah, that's what she told me.

Jazz: Huh, that's weird.

Ironhide: What do ya mean?

Jazz: Over half a year since Megatron was beaten, I've been at the Dojo, trained a lot of students with Dai, but out of all the bots I've met, I've never for once seen Chromia at the Dojo at all.

Ironhide: Well, maybe she trained with Dai after we left with Optimus Prime, besides, she told me that she trained with him after she got assigned to Cliffjumper's team.

Jazz: Now that I'm going to tell you why that can't be, because when a bot is in initiation for any kind of Autobot training, all bots are to be recruits, rookies for that matter, and in my time in the Elite Guard, not once did I ever hear about a bot going under some form of training when assigned to a team.

Ironhide: So, are ya saying that Chromia didn't receive any kind of training?

Jazz: What I'm saying more specifically that when training to be a Cyber Ninja takes a lot of practice, a lot of Stellar Cycles to master, and like I said before, there's nothing about bots going to take intensive training due to bots being assigned to teams, so yeah, that Chromia bot had training alright, but she sure as heck never even got from Dai Atlas, that's for sure...

Ironhide: (Makes a confused expression) But that can't be though... Chromia said she got training from Dai Atlas, are you sure? Because we did leave with Optimus Prime back when Megatron made his escape with the Trypiticon Prison, she might've became a student then.

Jazz: Well, that is true, but then again, training like hers, takes lots of Stellar Cycles to master, I know because I've trained to be Cyber Ninja, it's hard.

Ironhide: Well, maybe we should go talk to Dai Atlas then, maybe we should get a confirmation from him.

Jazz: Not a bad idea, yeah, let's go ahead and do that.

Ironhide and Jazz then went inside of the communications room where they began to call Dai Atlas, who had answered the call as his face began to appear on the screen.

Dai Atlas: (On screen, smiling at Jazz) Why hello Jazz, it is good to see you again.

Jazz: (Placed his Servos in front of his chest, makes one hand into a fist and the other just opened as he placed the fist gently on the open palm and bowed) It's good to see you to Dai, how's things holding up at the Dojo?

Dai Atlas: Well, despite you being absent, I have help from many students that trained with Master Yokitron before his passing, so things are doing well here. (Noticed Ironhide) Ah, and I see you have brought a friend too, I apologize if we have not met as of yet.

Ironhide: The name's Ironhide.

Dai Atlas: Ah yes, the one that I have heard about, with your reputation of being an Iron shield, I am honored to be meeting your acquaintance.

Ironhide: (Smiles) The honor's mine sir.

Dai Atlas: Now, that we're done with greetings, is there anything I can help you old friend?

Jazz: Well yeah, we wondering if you could help us with a little info, about one of your students?

Dai Atlas: There isn't any kind of danger involving my students, is there?

Jazz: No, actually, we just want to ask some questions, that's all.

Dai Atlas: Alright then, well if you wish to seek information, that is fine, but you may need to be more specific, for I have many students and I cannot help you if you tell me which one in full description.

Ironhide: Did you ever have a student that gone by the name, Chromia by any chance?

Dai Atlas: I beg your pardon?

Jazz: Chromia, the Blue Femme Bot, looks kinda like Arcee? Do you have any memory with Chromia?

Dai Atlas: Hmm... I am sorry, but I cannot seem to remember having any students that has that name...

Ironhide: Are you sure? She carries a double bladed Lightsaber, does that ring any bells?

Dai Atlas: No, I'm afraid not, in fact, I do not recall running any of my students going with the format of double bladed Lightsaber technique before, and neither have any of the Dojo's trainers have ever done that kind of training either.

Jazz: Alright then, well that's all sensei, have a nice day.

Dai Atlas: (Bows) I wish you both well on your journey. (Screen turns black)

Ironhide: So... Chromia never trained under Dai Atlas, and if that's the case, then where exactly did she receive her training?

Jazz: I have no clue Hide, but something tells me she's hiding something that no bot knows about.

Ironhide: (Walks out of the room with Jazz to see Chromia cooking up hot Energon coffee, making a close observation on her) You don't say...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Intensive Treatment Center, at Megatron's room, he lay on the Berth being examined by Blackarachnia, Shockwave and Wheeljack.

Shockwave: (Turns to Blackarachnia) How is Lord Megatron so far?

Blackarachnia: Well, he's not Offline, but whatever happened to him, he had some parts of his internal organs crushed, and not only that, but all of the Energon inside him are low, so I'd say he has only three weeks until he goes Offline.

Shockwave: Well that cannot happen, that is for sure. (Turns to Wheeljack) So Wheeljack... Any scientific suggestions?

Wheeljack: What should I say? Anything except the fact that there is no possible way that Megatron would survive at 10% chance and have a drink to celebrate? (Gets shocked) GAH!

Shockwave: (Walks to Wheeljack) Well make that percentage higher if you don't want the consequences. (Turns around and starts leaving)

Blackarachnia: (Raises a brow) Where are you going?

Shockwave: To see if we located any Energon nearby, I will be returning shortly.

Shockwave walked out of the room as he went down the hallways, he came across the Constructicons that were walking the opposite of his direction, but none of the less getting their full attention.

Dirtboss: (Sees Shockwave) Hey! Reindeer ears! What were ya doing in there?

Shockwave: My name is Shockwave for your correction, and I was tending to Lord Megatron's wounds, and right now, I am currently busy-

Hook: So you're a doctor then?

Shockwave: Well, I am certified for scientific intelligence, so to speak.

Hook: But you're a doctor though, right?

Shockwave: (Sighs) If it prevents you from asking that question and numerous more, then yes, I am a doctor.

Scrapper: Ok, so what does Mega... Mega... (Presses a finger on his chin) What's his name again?

Shockwave: (Rolls his Optic, lowering his brow) His name is Megatron.

Scrapper: Right! Megatron, got it, what does he need exactly.

Shockwave: Well he will need Energon, and right now, I am checking for any Energon hot spots to give to him.

Dirtboss: (Raises a brow) And what about us?

Shockwave: What do you mean?

Dirtboss: I mean what about us? Aren't we gonna get some Energon too?

Shockwave: You will have your share, along with everyone else, now move aside. (Moves to the hallway, past the Constructicons as they looked back.

Mixmaster: Well, since Mega whatever his name is needs Energon, that's something that's reasonable. (Turns to Dirtboss) What do ya think boss?

Dirtboss: I don't like an inch at what reindeer ears said, but if they keep their word, fine by me, but lie to us in the end? Now that would be the time to make some talk out of those Purple guys...

Long Haul: (Raises a brow) But aren't we Purple too?

Dirtboss: (Smacks Long Haul by the head) You know what I mean Smartaft!

* * *

Meanwhile in the Plant, as everyone was fully awake, they did their normal activities while Ironhide, Jazz, Hot Shot, and Rodimus Prime sat on the table, looking at Chromia.

Rodimus: (Sits with Jazz and Ironhide) So let me get this straight; you two believe Chromia is hiding about how she had gotten her physical training?

Ironhide: From what she said to me, she got the training from Dai Atlas, but that's apparently one big fat lie she laid out on me.

Jazz: Turns out she never even trained with Dai at all, and we called him to make sure.

Hot Shot: Alright, well I can understand why you two are anxious, but I don't get why Chromia's training has to do with the subject? Besides, Chromia has been her for a while now, and she's been helping us out with numerous occasions.

Rodimus: Unless you two think she's a Decepticon spy, would that be providing the logic here?

Ironhide: No, no! I ain't saying that she's some Decepticreep-

Hot Shot: Then how did she get that form of training Ironhide? Besides, Jazz said that she never trained with Dai Atlas.

Jazz: And if she never trained with Dai, and she ain't telling us a thing about her training, then I hate to say it, but something's up with her.

Ironhide: Okay, I get she ain't telling us about her training, but what if she isn't a spy? Maybe she has some kind of reason why she never told us her real training.

Rodimus: Look, Ironhide, I get you're just trying to provide a reasonable explanation here, and you have a thing for her for that matter, but Chromia is not telling us something, and for that matter, we can't be too sure if she isn't a Decepticon.

Hot Shot: Besides, remember how Longarm Prime was friends with Bumblebee but he turned out to be a Decepticon in disguise?

Jazz: Yeah, so there could be a chance that you could be getting Shockwaved here Hide.

Ironhide: Well... I uh... (Sighs) Can we just keep this between ourselves for now? I don't want anybody else knowing just yet.

Rodimus: That's fine, we don't want to cause any kind panic right now.

Hot Shot: Or maybe well... An escape attempt.

Jazz: Alright, well how about we just look after Chromia, see what she does, and make sure to look out for anything suspicious about her.

Ironhide: That's fine...

Optimus: (On the intercoms) Everyone, this is Optimus Prime, and I'm requesting all Autobots to halt all activities and report to the briefing room right now.

Jazz: (Turns to Ironhide, Hot Shot and Rodimus) Looks like OP found a mission for us.

Rodimus: (Gets up from the table) Only one way to find out.

Soon, all of the Autobots reported to the briefing room as Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Ratchet and Red Alert stood in front of everyone sitting on chairs.

Sentinel: (Looks at everyone) Alright everyone, you're probably wondering why we interrupted your personal sessions right now.

Rodimus: Is it an emergency of some kind?

Optimus: No, fortunately, but we brought you all here because we have found another source of Energon nearby.

Red Alert: (Shows the display of the map) So far, the Energon source is located only at the outskirts of Detroit, and we have reasons to believe that it is a very large sized quality of Energon.

Chromia: So how large are we talking about here?

Ratchet: Large enough to last a Stellar Cycle full, but when it comes to Decepticons, they are often known to pick out Energon very dry.

Optimus: So that's why we wanted to assemble a team that will go to the location and pick up the Energon before the Decepticons do. (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus, you're leading, who do you want with you on this one?

Rodimus: Alright then, I'm going to pick Ironhide, Jazz, Hot Shot... (Sees Chromia) And Chromia to go with me.

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics and whispers) what! is Rodimus going nuts right now?

Sentinel: Alrighty then, I suppose the team is assembled, Rodimus and his team will go ahead when he's ready, everyone else go back to whatever it is you were doing.

Everyone got out of the briefing room as Ironhide, Jazz and Hot Shot all walked to Rodimus.

Ironhide: (Turns to Rodimus) Hot Rod, what were ya thinking?!

Rodimus: If Chromia is indeed a traitor, there is only one way to be sure about it.

Jazz: So we're luring to the Energon as bait? That sounds a little nuts don't you think Rod?

Rodimus: If Chromia is a Decepticon, then once we get to the Energon, she would have to fight us, but if she isn't, then she would help us go get the Energon back to base.

Ironhide: But that's insane!

Chromia: (Walks to the group) What's insane?

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics and turns to Chromia) Chromia! Hey there.

Chromia: (Turns to her team, looking at the expression) So... What were you guys talking about that was insane?

Ironhide: Oh! Well... The time that Rodimus went to save his Sarge Bot from an explosive that turned out to be a dud!

Hot Shot: (Fake exclaims) Yeah! Yeah, that time! Man, that was crazy!

Chromia: Wow! Is that true Rodimus?

Rodimus: Well... How did I get the name "Rodimus" before?

Chromia: That must have been risky indeed. (Looks around at her group) So, when are we ready?

Rodimus: Right now as a matter of fact, come on, let's roll out!

The group then Transformed into their Alt Modes and then proceeded out of the Plant to the streets as they all kept a really close eye on Chromia, waiting for something suspicious to happen...

* * *

Back in Kaon, Shockwave was in his lab looking for Energon deposits as Nightbird came inside.

Nightbird: (Looks around the lab, turning to Shockwave) This is supposed to be your quarters?

Shockwave: (Doesn't turn around) What do you want Nightbird?

Nightbird: Nothing much really, except that I just wanted to check up on any deposits that you probably found since you're usually the brains of Energon detection.

Shockwave: Well, now that you've mentioned it, I have detected an Energon source just now actually.

Nightbird: Okay then, do tell.

Shockwave: According to my schematics, they are showing that the Energon deposit is located far away from the Organic population and into the terrain.

Nightbird: So it's located on the outskirts of the city then, any idea how big the quality is?

Shockwave: If I am correct, then the Energon should not only be large enough to support our machines, but enough to hopefully get Lord Megatron back in good condition once more!

Nightbird: Well that is just great, any idea who we should send in for our little get away parties?

Shockwave: I'd recommend we should send out a very large group of Decepticons, since the Energon is seemingly bigger than we could imagine, and there are also those annoying Autobots that could possibly be in the way, which that probability will happen anyway.

Nightbird: Then in that case, maybe I'll go and lead the charge, in case anything goes wrong.

Shockwave: Do as you will as long as you lead successfully.

With that said, Nightbird then walked out of Shockwave's quarters, now running right into Dirtboss, who was listening to the entire conversation.

Dirtboss: (Noticed Nightbird) Hey there pretty, I heard what you and Cyclops in there were saying.

Nightbird: (Rolls her Optics) What do you care?

Dirtboss: I was just wondering if me and the rest of my boys could join in with whatever group you're forming, you know, since we hardly ever get out of this island or whatever cheap cliché this is.

Nightbird: (Folds her Servos) Well, Shockwave did recommend a large group of Decepticons... Fine, but if you and your "Boys" try anything to annoy me or better yet impress me in some way, then consider your own Glossas cut off. (Walks past Dirtboss)

Dirtboss: (Raises a brow) Well, she has a snarky attitude.

Bonecrusher: (Walks to Dirtboss) Hey Boss, are we in?

Dirtboss: (Turns to Bonecrusher) Just got in, now get the boys, we're getting big again!

* * *

Sometime later, the Autobots arrived at the forest, in the outskirts of Detroit as they Transformed out of their Alt Modes and looked around their surroundings.

Hot Shot: (Transforms into Robot Mode and falls on his knees panting) Whew! That was the longest drive I ever had to make!

Rodimus: Stay focused Hot Shot, now we all know our main objective here is to find the Energon deposit, and there could be a chance that Decepticons could be arriving here to attempt to take the Energon, so if by any chance that happens during our mission, we'll make sure that we'll be prepared. (Turns to Jazz) Jazz, any suggestions on what our strategy should be?

Jazz: (Places his hands on his hips) Well if my Scanners right, there should be two paths leading to the Energon Deposit here, so I'd say we should go split up into two groups.

Ironhide: But there's five of us, that's an uneven number right there.

Hot Shot: Okay, so... (Looks back and forth to his group) Any ideas?

Chromia: Maybe Rodimus can take Hot Shot and Jazz on one route, while Ironhide and I go ahead and take the other route.

Rodimus: (Turns to Chromia, being careful of his expression) Are you sure about that Chromia?

Chromia: Well, yeah, I mean I got big Orange bulletproof here, so it's not like anything bad will happen between us together.

Rodimus: (Turns his gaze to Ironhide) Ironhide? Are you good with this?

Ironhide: (Looks at the three Mechs and looks at Chromia, making a puff) Like she said, not like anything bade will happen between us.

Rodimus: (Nods slightly) Ok, then I wish you and Chromia luck then. (Turns to Jazz and Hot Shot) Come on, let's roll out.

The group then split into two as Chromia went with Ironhide, and Rodimus went with Jazz and Hot Shot, who on the other hand was looking nervously at Ironhide as he walked with Chromia.

Hot Shot: (Turns nervously to Jazz and Rodimus) Guys, are we serious about this?!

Jazz: It's ok Hot Shot, Ironhide's bulletproof, so he'll be alright.

Hot Shot: But what if Chromia, or whatever her Decepticreep name is, decides to Slag Ironhide right in the back?! Come on, we can't seriously let that happen, can we?

Rodimus: I'm not so sure about this move myself, but like Ironhide said, we're in uneven number, and since Ironhide is fully capable of taking care of himself, he'll be well equipped with Chromia should she turn traitor...

As they walked down their route, we turn to Ironhide and Chromia on their route as they walked by a waterfall, walking to a bit bunch of rocks as they stopped by, taking a look at the river.

Chromia: (Looks at the river, towards the end where the waterfall begins) I'm not too sure we should go walking on the water, I don't want to risk any of us getting pulled down to the waterfall.

Ironhide: (Looks at the big rocks on the river) Well there are those big giant rocks just sitting in the water, maybe they could be our stepping stools.

Chromia: Good idea. (Turns to Ironhide) Wanna make your jump?

Ironhide: (Folds his Servos, uncertain of what to do) Ladies first, besides, I'm... Too big of a Mech, don't wanna move them rocks by accident to make us fall.

Chromia: If you say so... (Starts to turn around, only to noticed Ironhide's low expression) Hey, are you okay?

Ironhide: Uh... Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Chromia.

Chromia: Are you sure? I can't help but feel as if you're mad about me for some reason.

Ironhide: It's fine, I'm alright really.

Chromia: (Nods) Alright then. (Turns around and looks at the rocks) K, let's go.

Chromia began to jump on one rock at a time, and is followed by Ironhide, who copies her moves as he kept a careful Optic on her.

Ironhide: (Looks sternly at Chromia) So... You trained with Dai Atlas huh?

Chromia: (Steadies her body position) Yeah, one of the wisest teachers anybot could have.

Ironhide: Huh uh... (Makes a jump, walking forward to the other side) He's one of a kind, that's what I hear... Anything that you remember during your training?

Chromia: (Makes another jump, close to the other side of the forest connecting to the river) What do you mean?

Ironhide: I meant that well, you outta have some kind of memories, like a little thing or two, like funny moments, intense stuff happening...

Chromia: Primus, it's been so long that I don't even remember! Everything was so fast with training that you could only remember only the teachings that have been taught to you, believe me, being a Cyber Ninja is hard!

Ironhide: Yeah that's what I hear...

Chromia: (Makes one more jump and lands to the other side of the forest) There! I made it! (Turns around and looks at Ironhide) How are you doing?

Ironhide: Almost there... (Turns to the 2nd last rock) Just gotta be careful to where I ste-! (Makes a jump at the rock, only for it to move, and start floating in the water, as he widens his Optics) AH!

Chromia: (Noticed Ironhide is in trouble) Ironhide!

Ironhide: Whoa! I'm okay! I'm okay. (Turns around, looking at the waterfall, making him widen his Optics more) No, I'm not okay! I'm not okay at all! (Floats down near the end until he sees a cliff) Alright, screw it!

Ironhide then makes a risking jump towards the cliff as he managed to land only one hand on it as he hung dangerously on it, looking down to see 15 deep down the waterfall, which is possibly fatal should he fall.

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Ugh, what's that one saying here, "Don't look down while at a big height"? (Turns back to the cliff he holds onto) Okay, just gotta climb up... Almost there... (Attempts to make another hand on it to climb himself up, only to have part of the dirt he's holding onto to collapse, and then ends up falling, widening his Optics) AHH! (Closes his Optics as he falls, only to stop falling, as he slowly blinked his Optics open, and turns to look up only to see Chromia holding onto his hand with her own, making a surprised look) Chromia?!

Chromia: (Grunts as she held onto Ironhide's Orange hand, laying down on her stomach) Hang on! I'm gonna try pulling you up! (Starts to get up with her one knee, and extends another one of her hand down to Ironhide) Grab my hand!

Ironhide looked at Chromia's extended Servo, turning his gaze at Chromia before lifting up his hanging Servo up and grabbing onto her hand, as she started to pull him up from the air, and then they both fell onto their backs onto the stable green surface, both panting after that situation.

Ironhide: (Pants as he got up, turning to Chromia) You.. Ya saved my Skidplates back there!

Chromia: (Pants as she looked back at Ironhide) Well we're Autobots... Isn't that what we're supposed to do for each other?

Ironhide: (Extends his Servo and pulls Chromia) Thanks a lot! I have no idea what would happen if you weren't there.

Chromia: No problem... Hey, you now what's funny? The first Solar Cycle we met, you saved my Skidpkates and here I am saving yours? Kind of a thing that we have for saving each other's lives?

Ironhide: Well uh... (Smiles a little) I guess we're both pretty good at doing that.

Chromia: (Chuckles at that thought and sighs) Okay, well, are you alright?

Ironhide: Thanks to you.

Chromia: Great, then we should keep moving, that Energon isn't going to collect itself!

Chromia moved to the other side of the forest, with Ironhide standing alone, looking at her moving, before turning around and looking back as he started to have an unsure thought, and now we turn back to Rodimus Prime, Jazz and Hot Shot's group as they walked by the green trees, looking around for Energon.

Rodimus: (Walks along the route with Jazz and Hot Shot) How far are we to the Energon now?

Jazz: Shouldn't be that far now Rod.

Hot Shot: (Walks in the forest, looking around) So how come we haven't came across any Decepticons yet? Shouldn't they be here by now?

Jazz: Ain't sure about how to answer that clearly, since the Energon deposit's real big, just like Red and Doc Bot said.

Hot Shot: (Looks around, feeling nervous) Man, I have a real bad feeling about this!

Rodimus: Let's just keep our guard up... No other Heat Signatures are showing so far, but with Decepticons hiding their Heat Signatures, there's no telling when there's going to be a surprise coming-! (Gets hit on the shoulder by a blaster shot) GAH!

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics) Oh Slag!

Jazz: We got company!

Soon after he said that, Decepticon Fliers started to appear in the air, some in their Alt Modes circling around the Autobots while others were on the ground with their Blasters/Cannons armed and ready as they pointed their weapons at them.

Decepticon Flier 1: (Aims his weapon at the Autobots) Don't move Autodogs! You're surrounded!

Rodimus: (Groans as he activated his Crossbow) Not if we have anything to say about it!

Hot Shot: Yeah! (Activates his Flamethrowers) Come get some Decepticreeps! (Suddenly gets his Flamethrowers put out by Cement, now formed into his own bindings) Hey! What gives?!

Jazz: (Looks over to Hot Shot, noticing the Cement on his Servos) Is supposed to be Cement? (Gets blasted by more Cement and lands back onto a tree) GAH!

Rodimus: (Turns around and noticed Jazz and Hot Shot were down) What the-! (Suddenly, a Hook lands on his Spoiler and then he ends up hanging up in the air) HEY! What the Frag?!

Hook: (Stands on a tree, using his Hook to pull Rodimus up) Hey, I got him! I got him!

Mixmaster: (Walking past the Decepticon Fliers and walks with his fellow Constructicons) Hey, not bad up there.

Rodimus: (Noticed the Constructicons) Oh great, you guys again! (Suddenly has Decepticon Fliers holding onto his Servos) Hey! Watch it!

Decepticon Flier 2: Shut up whelp! (Grabs a pair of Stasis Cuffs and placed them on Rodimus)

Scavenger: (Looks at the Autobots) Alright, well this Enercon shouldn't be that far now.

Dirtboss: (Walks forward) It's pronounced Energon Slagtard! And where's that pretty Femme! The one with the pointy knives?

We then cut back to Ironhide and Chromia, walking together on another part of the forest as they listened to the sounds of birds chirping and other Organic life inhabiting the green.

Ironhide: (Walks with Chromia, turning his Helm to her) Hey, how are ya holding up?

Chromia: (Raises a brow) Heh, I should be the one asking you that question!

Ironhide: I know, I know that, it's just well... I really appreciated it back there... I thought for a moment that I was gonna go Offline on that waterfall.

Chromia: Well, good thing I was there, otherwise, things would have been different without you, we all would have missed you, and so would I.

Ironhide: You're serious?

Chromia: (Smiles) Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Ironhide: Of course... (Stops walking) Look, there's something I need to know, it's about the training...

Chromia: (Sighs) I knew it... I pulled the punches to hard on you.

Ironhide: No, not that, I'm talking about your training in particular, the one you told me about.

Chromia: (Raised a confused brow) Ok... What about my training?

Ironhide: (Walks up to her) I don't mean to question you, but I just gotta ask, where did you get your training from?

Chromia: Well... From Dai Atlas, that's what I said.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Really? Are you sure you actually got it from him?

Chromia: (Takes a step back) Are you implying that I'm making up a lie?

Ironhide: From my point of view, as much as I hate to say it, but turns out you were lying, since Jazz told me that the forms you took weren't any he has seen in his Cyber Ninja training, and from what we heard from Dai Atlas today on a communications call, not only did he said he didn't remember you, but he also said that he nor any of his fellow students ever even took training techniques like that Double Bladed Lightsaber that you use, yet here you are swinging it around like a Badaft! Anything that isn't quite right with my claim, or is there something you're not telling me?

Chromia: (Widens her Optics) You found out?

Ironhide: Oh, so you are hiding something?

Chromia: Slag, okay Ironhide, it's a very long story, I have a very reasonable explanation-

Ironhide: What kind of reasonable explanation is there? I mean, what would ya lie to me about your training? Why not just tell me?

?: Yeah **Sister**...

Suddenly, Nightbird appeared, jumping off of a tree and landing in front of Ironhide and Chromia, her Optics glaring right at Chromia.

Chromia: (Looks at Nightbird) Nightbird...

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) You know this Decepticon?

Nightbird: (Stands up) Why wouldn't she? (Gets out her Sais) After all, we're both family, aren't we **Sis?**

Chromia: (Glares at Nightbird) We were never family to begin with!

Nightbird: Then I have no qualms in taking your life, and your boyfriend's!

Nightbird then leaped forwards towards the two, attacking Ironhide first as she swung one of her Sai at him, but he quickly activated his Iron Mode, effectively saving himself from getting cut as Nightbird slashed at him, and then proceeded to fight Chromia, who has her Lightsaber ready and began clashing blades together while moving back and forth.

Chromia: (Clashes her Lightsaber Blades with Nightbird's Sais) You shouldn't have come back!

Nightbird: (Clashes her Sais with Chromia's Double Bladed Lightsaber) What's wrong with visits from your big sister huh?

Chromia: Don't call me that! (Kicks Nightbird by the stomach)

Nightbird; (Gets kicked in the stomach) Ghh! (Steps back for a bit, only for Ironhide to attempt to hit her, but she ducked down and placed her hands down to the ground to make a flip, kicking Ironhide by the chin) Don't think so handsome!

Ironhide: (Gets hit by Nightbird) Gah! (Steps backwards a bit, joining Chromia on her side as he turned to her) You're a Decepticon?!

Chromia: No! Of course not!

Ironhide: Then why would your sister, whom you've never even mentioned before is a Decepticreep?!

Chromia: (Sighs) It's a long story, and it not what it seems!

Ironhide: Well you'll have to tell me about it once this is over!

Cyclonus: (Steps behind Ironhide) Actually, she doesn't. (Karate Chops Ironhide by the back of his neck)

Ironhide: (Falls to the ground) Ghh!

Chromia: (Widens her Optics in seeing Ironhide falling down) Hide! (Suddenly, Cyclonus attacks, and then makes his Lightsaber Blades lock with hers, only for him to shake it out of her hands and cause her Lightsaber to be thrown away) NO!

Cyclonus: (Places his Lightsabers right in front of Chromia's neck) Ah Ah Ah... Now what's the rush for?

Nightbird: (Walks to Cyclonus) About time you got here.

Cyclonus: I was overseeing the capture of the Autobots, they're held at where the Energon Deposit is.

Nightbird: Good, then that means it's my que to leave then. (Grabs Ironhide by the Helm) I'll take this one back to his friends, you can go ahead and bring our dear beloved "Sister" to the ship.

Cyclonus: You got it. (Grabs Chromia by the Servos) Come with me.

Chromia: (Struggles in Cyclonus' grip) Get off of me! Get off!

As Ironhide was dragged by Nightbird, he looked on as Chromia was being kidnapped by Cyclonus, who then slammed her head against a tree, knocking her unconscious as she went into Stasis, prompting Ironhide to try to get up, only for Nightbird to Transform into her Alt Mode and then start flying in her Helicopter Mode, lifting him up in the air.

Ironhide: (Hangs in Nightbird's grip) Uh... Get off of me, ya Decepticreep!

Nightbird: Well, you're a tough bot aren't you?

Ironhide: And you ain't my type lady, not Frag off!

Nightbird: Heh, no wonder my dear sister likes you so much.

Ironhide: Yeah? Well how about ya start to put me down, and then I'll get free and rescue her so we can beat the Slag out of you!

Nightbird: Hmm, not sure about the last part, but I'm more willing for the very first thing you said! (Drops Ironhide) Have a nice drop!

Ironhide shouted as he fell in the air, and landed roughly on the dirt, and being quickly apprehended by Decepticon Fliers, who placed Stasis Cuffs on his wrists, and then thrown him to Jazz, Hot Shot, and Rodimus Prime, who all laid on the ground as the Decepticons looked around at the large Energon deposit that was in front of them, while the Autobots went to check on the Orange soldier.

Hot Shot: (Sees Ironhide) Hey, it's Ironhide!

Jazz: (Turns his head around to Ironhide) Yo Hide, you alright?

Ironhide: (Groans as he turned to the others) I'm still Online, so that's something.

Rodimus: What happened to you? Where's Chromia?

Ironhide: (Grunts got up and sat down) Slagging Cons took her.

Hot Shot: Took her? So she isn't a traitor after all?

Ironhide: From the looks of what I seen, what about you? How did they caught ya?

Jazz: D-Cons ambushed us in the tree line, now we're here in Stasis Cuffs.

Ironhide: Well that's just great, any ideas how to get out of this?

Rodimus: I'm trying to lock pick them off so we can get out of here, but I can't do that with all of these Cons watching.

Hot Shot: So how do we get them distracted?

Rodimus: We'll have to wait.

As the Autobots remained in the Decepticon's cativity, the Constructicons couldn't help but stare at all of that Pink shiny Energon they were promised dearly.

Scrapper: (Looks at the Energon) Oh man, look at this stuff! There's enough of this to last us forever!

Scavenger: Something tells me I'm gonna be drinking for a long time!

Mixmaster: Now that's what I'm looking forward to!

Dirtboss: Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch, we gotta get this back, and then, we spare some of this stuff to make us go big. (Turns to Nightbird) Hey uh lady? What are we gonna do with this once we ship this out?

Nightbird: Once we get the Energon back to Koan, we'll have to place these Autobot Prisoners along with the rest of their friends, and then we'll go ahead and bring all of the Energon all for Lord Megatron's needs.

Dirtboss: (Widens his Optics in an angered matter) WHAT?!

Nightbird: (Turns around to Dirtboss) What do you mean, "What"?

Dirtboss: Oh, you know exactly what I mean lady! I mean "What", as in, why the Slag you and One Eyed Reindeer lied to us, especially when me and my boys were promised a share of those goods!

Nightbird: (Scoffs) You can't honestly tell me that you idiots came along for the ride just so you can all go to that bar and get drunk over and over again?

Hook: (Scratches his head) Well uh... From the start of how long I've been with them, it's actually what we do basically.

Nightbird: I don't think you all got this clear; that Energon is reserved only for Lord Megatron, since his own health is at stake-

Bonecrusher: No offense lady, but I honestly don't see why we should even get this stuff to Mega whatever his name is.

Decepticon Flier 3: (Exclaims along with his fellow fliers) How dare you! You speak high of treason against Lord Megatron! The master of the entire universe itself!

Long Haul: Uh, not that I'm into these kind of arguments, but if Megatron is the master of the universe, then how come he sucks at trying to beat that Red and Blue guy?

Mixmaster: Yeah, and how come he not only got his Aft kicked by him, but also by some pretty rich girl Red head? We should we get this stuff to him when he keeps loosing all the time?

Decepticon Flier 1: You should stop this at once! What you're saying is utter blasphemy!

Steve: (Walks in between the two groups) Hey guys! Will you all relax, I mean, there has to be some kind of solution where we don't end this violently. (Gets the "I don't care" stare from both groups) Or maybe not, either way, I'll just leave you guys at it. (Walks away)

As the Decepticons and Constructicons argued, Rodimus silently took the advantage and began to work on lock picking his Stasis Cuffs and his fellow Autobots, while both groups were oblivious to what they were doing.

Dirtboss: Now listen to me here, and listen good! We're getting our far share of the goods as we were promised!

Nightbird: Or what? You're going to go jump at me and punch us all to death with your pathetic little hands, you little man?

Dirtboss: (Widens his Optics) Did you just call me "Little"?!

Jazz: (Whispers) oh boy, I can already see where this is going.

Dirtboss: (Grabs a large rock and slams at Nightbird's face) FRAG YOU LADY!

Nightbird: (Grunts as she was hit with a boulder, and then turns angrily at Dirtboss and the Constructicons) Decepticons, as the leader of this team, I order you all to kill this Slagger and those pathetic Constructicons!

Scrapper: Hey! Who are you calling pathetic?!

Bonecrusher: (Growls) Now you're going to get it lady!

Suddenly, both the Decepticons and Constructicons began their battle, fighting each other as Cement hit a couple of Fliers, while Bonecrusher began slamming some to the ground, all of this being witnessed by the bound Autobots as they laid on the ground.

Hot Shot: (Watches the fight between Decepticons and Constructicons) Man, those guys don't even get along with each other!

Ironhide: (Turns to Rodimus) How are we doing Hot Rod?

Rodimus: (Works on the Cuffs) Almost there... (Unlocks his Stasis Cuffs) Got it! (Gets his Cuffs off of him and began freeing his teammates) Are we alright?

Jazz: (Gets his Stasis Cuffs off and stretches out his Servos) Hmm! Man, that feels awful good moving my Servos again!

Rodimus: (Turns around, noticing a Decepticon falling onto the ground) We're not out of trouble yet guys.

Hot Shot: Are we sure? I mean, they're fighting it out, so we could just leave now while their distracted.

Rodimus: Not with all the Energon here, we can't let them get their hands on the Energon.

Decepticon Flier 2: (Groans as he gets up slowly, noticing the Autobots are free) HEY! Those Autobots are free! (Gets punched unconscious by Ironhide's fist)

Decepticon Flier 4: (Stops fighting and turns around to the Autobots) Autobots are loose! Engage! (He and a few turn and charge at them)

Ironhide: (Sighs) Not that we're leaving anytime soon now since they know we're loose.

Jazz: (Activates his Nun-Chucks) Then we'll go fight them, the fair fight I mean.

Long Haul: (Moves over to the Energon while everyone else is in battle) Look at all this stuff... (Grabs a big load) Hey fellas, I got some of the goodies!

Mixmaster: (Moves over to Long Haul after hitting a Decepticon) Alright then, give me some!

Scrapper: (Moves over to Long Haul and Mixmaster) Hey, I want some of that first!

Hook: (Moves over to the three Constructicons) I haven't had some all day today!

Bonecrusher) (Moves over to the four Constructicons) Shut up fool, you had some right before we left!

Dirtboss: (Moves over to the five Constructicons) All of ya shut up! This is our moment!

Nightbird: (Moves over to five feet away from the Constucticons) Get your hands off from that you Grease Stains!

Dirtboss: No way lady! Now back off, because we're about to go big! (Drinks some Energon simultaneously with the other Constructicons, only to have a really good taste) What the...? What's going on?! I thought we were gonna go big again!

Mixmaster: I don't know what ya mean boss, I thought we were having quick drinks?

Nightbird: Hand over that Energon, and maybe I won't have your deaths long and enduring! (Gets hit by an Arrow) AHH!

Rodimus: (Moves over to Nightbird and the Constructicons with the Autobots) How about you all back off and we can get the Energon and we can be on our way?

Dirtboss: Like Pit we are! We'll take you all on!

The Constructicons started to fight both Autobots and Decepticons all together as the all and out brawl continued with all sides fighting each other simultaneously.

Hot Shot: (Shoots his Flamethrowers at a few Decepticons) Take that Decepticreeps!

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons and shoots at Long Haul and Bonecrusher) Outta my way!

Long Haul: (Gets hit by Ironhide's shots) OW! That hurt!

Rodimus: (Noticed Ironhide leaving) Ironhide! Where are you going?

Ironhide: Last time I saw Chromia, she was in trouble, now I gotta go back and help her!

Rodimus: Alright then, but be careful! (Shoots his Crossbow arrows at some Decepticons)

Nightbird: (Noticed Ironhide leaving) Well, looks like Lover boy's going back for dear sister, well that I can't have!

Nightbird then Transformed into her Alt Mode and flown in the sky trailing Ironhide as he got out of the fight and traced Chromia's Heat Signal, whom speaking of which, she was still being carried by Cyclonus as he turned to his wrist and pressed some buttons, causing some trees to disappear and turn into a ship, activating the ramp as it extended down to the green grass.

Cyclonus: (Walks to the ramp while carrying Chromia) Ah dear girl, you are lucky it is me that has captured you, for if it weren't me, then some other Mech would drag you to the prison and place you in captivity with all the other Autobot prisoners, but that does not matter, since the Master will be quite nostalgic once he finds you back to him again.

Chromia: (Suddenly opens her Optics and swung her Pedes around Cyclonus's Helm, wrapping him up and then pulling him to the ground, making her escape as she flipped backward onto her feet) Like Pit I am!

Cyclonus: (Gets up and sees Chromia awake) Hehe, you seem to finally got out of my grip!

Chromia: (Stands up) Took me Stellar Cycles to figure it out, and there's no way I'm going back!

Cyclonus: Ah, but you still do not realize that you have no choice in this matter, especially when he wants you back home.

Chromia: First off Cyclonus, the Decepticons were never my home to begin with, and second of all, he's Offline!

Cyclonus: If that is what you choose to believe child... (Activates his Lightsabers) But none of the less, you are coming with me whether you like it or not.

Chromia: (Moves her Servo to the air, making her fingers to move backwards) Bring it on!

Cyclonus then began to move forwards to Chromia, swinging his Lightsabers at her while she dodged every swing, one to her chest, and the other to her Helm as she bended her body down, the Blade missing her by a few inches, as he continued his attacks, until Chromia countered by grabbing one his Servos and making it go limp by one move, and then punched him by the side of his face, making him drop his Sabers and fall to the ground on his knees, and prompting Chromia to grab them once they flung into the air, reactivating them as she locked the two Red Blades together, right in front of his neck.

Chromia: (Sighs as she looked at Cyclonus) I win Afthole...

Cyclonus: (Groans in pain shortly before turning to Chromia) It does not matter whether you win or loose girl, what does matter is what you are on the inside, no matter how hard you try to hide it, no matter how hard you blend in the weak, no matter how hard you form bonds with many, your past will always cling to you like a tick... And it will always be who you are.

Chromia: (Glares at Cyclonus) Go... To! (Raises the Lightsabers)

Ironhide: (Arriving at the scene) Chromia! (Turns to see Chromia having Cyclonus at her mercy) Hey... What do ya think you're doing?

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide, but turns back to Cyclonus) Stay out of this Ironhide! This is between me and him!

Ironhide: (Steps carefully towards Chromia) I think whatever you were having, you already got it, now don't be doin something nasty.

Chromia: Ironhide, I know what you're trying to do, but this Mech has been a pain all of my life, and I can't think of a better reason of why he shouldn't get what he deserves!

Ironhide: Because Chromia, whatever happened before, he is the one that's bad, but you? You're better than him, than what he is, so please, try being the better bot... For me...

Chromia turned to look at Ironhide once more, before turning back to Cyclonus, closing her Optics as she deactivated his Lightsabers, dropping them to the ground.

Cyclonus: (Smirks) You are such a disappointment, even today-! (Gets kicked hard by Chromia, getting knocked out)

Chromia: (Sighs as she looked at Cyclonus) Glad to disappoint. (Turns back Ironhide) Hey...

Ironhide: (Walks to Chromia) Are you alright?

Chromia: Well... (Looks back at Cyclonus) As if right now, I couldn't get any better. (Turns around to Ironhide) I know that I lied to you, so I understand that if-

Ironhide: Hey, that can wait, for now, I think we outta go get back to the fight at hand. (Gets out Chromia's Lightsaber) I believe this belongs to you?

Chromia: (Smiles shyly at Ironhide) Thank you-! (Gets stabbed by the shoulder with a Sai) AH!

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Chromia! (Grabs Chromia and gently puts her down, pulling the Sai out of her wound)

Nightbird: (Transforming out of her Alt Mode and lands to the ground) Primus you're so predictable. (Walks to them) And to think you were actually going to deliver the blow, only to fail once more.

Ironhide: (Turns to Nightbird, glaring at her as he got up on his feet) Why don't you pick off from her!

Nightbird: (Chuckles seductively) Now now tough Bot... You wouldn't try to hurt a Femme, now would you handsome?

Ironhide: (Looks up a bit) Actually... Now that you're thinking about it... (Punches Nightbird in the face)

Nightbird: (Gets hit by Ironhide) ARGH! (Stumbles back, feeling the bruise on her face, turning back at Ironhide) You hit me... You actually hit me!

Ironhide: (Smiles) Well believe it or not, I learned it from my girlfriend.

Nightbird: (Scowls angrily at him) You dare-!

Decepticon Flier 5: (On Nightbird's Comm Channel) Nightbird, we managed to grab as much Energon as we could, along with capturing the traitors.

Nightbird: (Turns to her channel) What of the Autobots in your area?

Decepticon Flier 5: They didn't go to Scrap, but we managed to fend them off, do you think we should go back to base now?

Cyclonus: (Groans as he got up) I believe this is for the best for now Nightbird...

Nightbird: (Turns to Cyclonus, noticing one of his Servos was broken, before turning back to Ironhide and Chromia, her Optics glaring at them) Do not have a doubt that we are far from over.

Nightbird then turned to Cyclonus and helped him to the ship, activating it as it floated up into the air and joined the Decepticon Fliers who were all in the sky flying, while carrying the defeated Constructicons on tow.

Dirtboss: (Hangs in the air) Hey let me loose, so I can go Frag you up!

Hook: (Hangs in the air) No fair! I thought I was the one that hangs people!

They all left as Ironhide and Chromia watched, the Orange Mech bending down and gently carrying the Blue Femme while Rodimus, Jazz, and Hot Shot came to them.

Rodimus: (Runs to Ironhide and Chromia with Jazz and Hot Shot) Ironhide, are you alright?

Hot Shot: (Noticed Chromia's injury) Whoa, what happened to Chromia?

Ironhide: (Carries Chromia in his arms) That Decepticon with the Sais; did the work.

Chromia: (Groans in the pain) I'm fine though, it's nothing to fret about...

Jazz: Not with a stab wound it ain't.

Ironhide: Hey, what happened with you guys?

Rodimus: The Cons were a little tough, especially while fighting with their traitors, but it was not much of a loss, since we have half of the Energon Deposit that they left off.

Chromia: That's good to know... (Grunts in the pain)

Jazz: Hey, speaking of which, what happened with you and Chromia?

Ironhide: We encountered the Cons, but they left once their friends retreated.

Rodimus: Anything else happen in particular?

Ironhide: (Turns to look down at Chromia, giving off a small smile) Nothing that we should be worrying about.

Hot Shot: Wait, so we're all...? Phew, okay, we're good!

Rodimus: Okay, let's go, we'll need to call one of the medics for Chromia's treatment.

The Autobots began to walk back to the deposit as Ironhide carried Chromia in his Servos, who drifted to sleep as she was carried.

* * *

The next morning in the Plant, Chromia was back in her room, hitting a punching bag as Ironhide walked in and looked at her go.

Ironhide: (Watches Chromia attacking the bag) How are ya doing?

Chromia: (Punches the bag) Fine, just making myself some melee practice.

Ironhide: Good to hear that, but you already know that I ain't talking about the workout.

Chromia: (Stops hitting the bag and grips onto it with one hand) I know...

Ironhide: (Folds his Servos) So... Anything that I should know about her?

Chromia: ...She was... My step-sister.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) "Step"? So she isn't your real sister?

Chromia: No, she isn't... (Turns around, looking at Ironhide) Look Ironhide... I was born an Autobot, , but then one day when I was young, this... Rogue group of Decepticons raided my home on one of the colonies, killed off my family and then took me in as if I was one of their own, and ever since then, they trained me, tortured me, molded me into a weapon, thinking that they could mold me into one of them, but I wasn't a fool, I knew exactly what they were, and I also knew what they had done in the past; so... Once I was trained hard enough and gained their trust, I escaped from them and went to Cybertron, the one place they could never go to, and then, from then on, I worked as an accountant, living a simple life, until the Elite Guard was asking for volunteers to join Cliffjumper's team, and once I heard about it, I never hesitated to go join his team.

Ironhide: Why did you join?

Chromia: (Sighs) I don't know... I guess it was to honor my family, for what had happened to them...

Ironhide: (Nods) I can understand that...

Chromia: Yeah... I'm, sorry that I lied.

Ironhide: You ain't the one that should be sorry... I was questioning you like some common criminal, so I was an Aft back there...

Chromia: Well, at least we're both sorry for something.

Ironhide: ...So, what now?

Chromia: Honestly, I don't know...

Ironhide: (Shrugs) I don't either...

Chromia: At least I do know one thing.

Ironhide: What's that?

Chromia: (Walks to Ironhide, close up) I'm home...

They both looked into each other's Optics for a brief moment, until they both went forward and kissed passionately to each other, Servos gripping to each other, as they moved to a table and made out, either of them not caring of what was knocked over as they shared each other in embrace, both unaware that Maggie, Jazz and Hot Shot came in and witnessed the two making out.

Maggie: (Looks at Ironhide and Chromia kissing, turning to Jazz and Hot Shot) Uh... Should we?

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics) I... Um... I don't know-! (Gets his mouth covered) Mmph?!

Jazz: (Moves his hand up to cover Hot Shot's mouth) Shh... Let em be HS, let em be.. (Walks away with Hot Shot and Maggie)

* * *

Meanwhile in Kaon, the Constructicons were gathered in Megatron's presence at his medical room, as he laid on the Berth looking at them.

Megatron: (Looks at the Constructicons) So... You mean to tell me... That you all... (Coughs) Fought your fellow Decepticons because they had denied you of your rightful Energon?

Mixmaster: Well duh! Why else aren't we here?

Bonecrusher: Besides, you guys were the ones that said we would get our share as promised!

Nightbird: (Steps forward) Forgive me for intruding, my Lord, but I believed that it was I who specifically said that we should bring the Energon to you for medical purposes.

Dirtboss: Yeah yeah yeah! Enough with the blahs already! Either give us what we want, or we're out of here, simple as that!

Megatron: (Coughs a little bit) If you wish to have your share of Energon... Then in that case, you shall...

Shockwave: I beg your pardon my liege?

Megatron: Why I am serious Shockwave, after all, these Mechs have worked hard to get to what they wanted, so why deny the right of giving them as many Energon as they want?

Scavenger: This is for real right? No confusion?

Megatron: No confusion at all, now go, have as many drinks as you may wish; have 5, you deserved it, all of you.

Scrapper: Oh goodie! You hear that guys? We get our payday!

Long Haul: That's good, I thought we'd never get our share.

Dirtboss: (Sighs) Come on boys, I had a long day yesterday... (Leaves with the rest of the Constructicons)

Lugnut: (Watches them leave and turns to Megatron) Master, you can't honestly expect them to get away with it just like that!

Megatron: (Coughs) Lugnut you fool, I have need for those Constructicons, and I do not wish to loose them especially when they have talent... (Coughs hard) But let us forgo that now... How much of the Energon did you bring back Nightbird?

Nightbird: About half of it, the other half was given to the Autobots due to the setback we had.

Megatron: That will do fine... You are all dismissed... (Turns to Shockwave) Shockwave... A moment please...

The rest of the Decepticons left the room as Shockwave stayed behind and went to Megatron's Berth.

Shockwave: (Bows) How may I assist you my liege?

Megatron: The Synthetic Energon... (Coughs) How much did you make?

Shockwave: I successfully perfected a good batch my Lord, although it is only half in size but-

Megatron: Good, then I want you to put that half along with the other half of the natural Energon.

Shockwave: (Widens his Optic) M-My liege?

Megatron: And have Blackarachnia come to perform the Triple Changer project on me, without, and I want it to be her exactly, no one else.

Shockwave: But my liege! I have only made a good portion out of the Synthetic kind! And the Triple Changing process, that could go horribly wrong like the way Blitzwing was, if anything goes wrong-!

Megatron: Do as I say Shockwave, that is my demand!

Shockwave: (Looks at Megatron and reluctantly bowed) Y-Yes my lord.

Shockwave then left Megatron's presence, not so sure about what he is told to do , while Cyclonus and Nightbird talked in a hallway.

Cyclonus: Has our Master said anything about the Femme?

Nightbird: Yes, and unfortunately he wants us to focus our attention on the Techno Organic first.

Cyclonus: Yes, that one...

Nightbird: But then afterwards once he is ready, we will make our move on her, and she will come home one way or the other...

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for being late, and I hope that you enjoyed this latest Episode of Transformers Animated!**

 **Also, this is going to come off late, but I am glad to see about 26 reviews from you guys, I really appreciate it about how you guys thnk of my chapters so far, and I hope you'll stay tuned for more next time!**

 **Also please note that the end is neigh! Like I'm almost done finishing this off! I had so much fun writing this for you guys and I really appreacitate your thoughts to this, so I only have just a few more episodes left to write and then that should be it!**

 **PEACE.**


	27. It Came From Cybertron

Episode 27: It Came From Cybertron

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

On Cybertron, at the Spacebridge Nexus, Ultra Magnus, Preceptor, Alpha Trion, and Botanica were in front of a small, yet large shaped Green Mech, whose head is Red, has two cannons raised up, and a glass around his Helm as his Blue Optics looked at the Magnus and the Cybertronian Council.

Ultra Magnus: Autobot Cosmos, you understand your mission, correct?

Cosmos: Yes sir Ultra Magnus! I am to bring the Powermaster Suit to Optimus Prime effective immediately and make sure the suit does not get harmed!

Alpha Trion: Now you do know where the Autobot base on Earth is, do you?

Cosmos: Yes sir Alpha Trion!

Preceptor: And you do know who are all the Autobots stationed there, do you?

Cosmos: All inside my Processor!

Botanica: Now then you be careful then alright? And make sure not to forget...

Cosmos: I won't ma'am!

Ultra Magnus: Alright then, we are ready to proceed at will, activate the Spacebridge!

The Spacebridge was activated instantly as the big blue ball shaped portal appeared, prompting Cosmos to turn to it and jump right inside, while the others stood and watched.

Alpha Trion: (Watched as the portal closed) Are we so sure we are wise to bring Cosmos for this particular task?

Ultra Magnus: He is one of the only available Autobots that is fit for this task.

Preceptor: From my statisics on Cosmos, he has a very low skill set, and he did not train in Elite Guard combat.

Botanica: Then we'll just have to hope for the best from there, hopefully the Earthbound Autobots will be able to get to him...

* * *

On Earth, Detroit, a Spacebridge portal was seen appearing on a street where Cosmos appeared walking out of it, and then standing on the street as the Spacebridge closed, looking around to find the city around him, and the blue skies brightening the day, and his paint job.

Cosmos: (Looks around Detroit) Wow, this place is awesome! Okay, time to go find the Autobots' headquarters and send this suit to Optimus Prime! Simple as that! (Stops and looks at some of the cars passing by) Hmm... Those look cool... Maybe I could try scanning one for myself! But I'm not so sure if any of them are compatible... (Turns to a movie studio production set) Maybe that place might have something for me!

Cosmos then walked to a movie studio, moving past a guard who was sleeping on the job, but was woken up by the big heavy footsteps Cosmos made as he walked over a wall, looking around his office as he did not spot Cosmos anywhere, who was inside as he went to peek inside of a B-Movie set, and looked around as he spotted all the crew in there, actors wearing green alien costumes as the set appeared to be an inside of a spaceship.

Cosmos: (Looked at the costumes) Whoa... Look at those Organics, they're all green and... Well, ugly looking too. (Looks around and sees a flying saucer) Hey, a spaceship! And it looks completely compatible for my new Alt Mode! (Scans the saucer, completely adding in his new Alt Mode) Okay! Now let's try this out! (Transforms into his new Alt Mode, a flying saucer) Whoo hoo! Now we're talking! Now off to Optimus Prime! (Flies out of the movie studio and flies in the sky) Nice! I totally should try racing some bot with this! (Starts to loose control of his flight) Whoa! Okay, now take it easy, take it easy! (Looses control completely and starts moving around uncontrollably) WHOA! Somebody help me! I can't control this thing! Help!

Meanwhile on the surface, Leo Fitz was seen walking out of a café with a cup of coffee, taking just one sip as he failed to noticed Cosmos flying towards him, and once Cosmos flew above his head, he ended up spilling his hot coffee all over his shirt, going right through his chest.

Leo: (Widens his expression in feeling the hot coffee on him) YAHH! Crap! (Hears Cosmos crashing, and then he turns around, looking at Cosmos, who crashed into a wall, hitting his head) Oh crap... (Walks to Cosmos, who laid against the wall) Uh, hey there, big green guy, with a glass or something? Um, are you alright man?

As Leo attempted to talk to Cosmos, he began blinking his Optics slowly as he got up on his feet.

Cosmos: (Groans as he rubbed his glass) Ugh... What happened?

Leo: (Looks up at Cosmos standing) You're alive? Phew, good, that's real good, um, are you okay?

Cosmos: (Tries to rub his head through the glass) Ugh, why does my head hurt?

Leo: Well, it could be that you crashed into this building while you were trying to drive, or fly, or whatever.

Cosmos: (Raises a brow) I was?

Leo: Well, that was just a metaphor really, hey uh, I don't think I ever seen you around here before, what's your name?

Cosmos: (Blinks at Leo out of curiosity) My... Name?

Leo: Well... Yeah, your name, or Designation as you want to call it, um... What do you call yourself?

Cosmos: Well um... (Rubs his glass) Um... Ugh...

Leo: Are you okay?

Cosmos: I'm sorry, but can you try to help me? I can't remember my name... (Looks around) As a matter of fact, I can't even remember where I am, how did I get here?

Leo: Wait, you can't remember your name? (Looks at Cosmos, who just stared at Leo as he began to widen his expression) Oh... You don't remember your name!

Cosmos: I can't, for some reason... Why? Do I know you?

Leo: Uh... No, but I do know some guys that probably know you! Or not, but they'll help! Just, can you stay here for a minute or two?

Cosmos: (Shrugs) I guess, I don't see why not-! (Sees a advertisement van with a big whale on top) OH! A whale! Primus, I gotta go check out that! (Runs to the van)

Leo: (Widens his expression) No wait don't-!

Cosmos: (Goes and stops the van) Whale!

Driver: (Is stopped by Cosmos) What in the heck?! (Turns around and sees Cosmos right in front of his van) AHH! (Gets out and runs away)

Leo: (Walks to Cosmos) Okay, maybe we should go try to find out who you are first, instead of looking at a whale-!

Cosmos: (Hugs the fake whale) Come on whale! Let's go play! (Attempts to get the whale off the van and then throw it in the river at the park, only to take the van with it and then throw the whole van at the park, crashing it near some locals) Opps, I was trying to get the water.

Leo: It's okay, people are okay now, so how about we should figure out your name first, maybe get some clues to who you are and- (Noticed Cosmos was missing) Huh?! Oh man, where did he go?!

As Leo looked around, Cosmos went to look at a game that is being played publically as a couple of people play the game, "Dance, Dance, Rock", which they step on the game carpet to try earning some points, of which Cosmos is really interested in playing.

Cosmos: (Looks at the game) Ooh... Looks fun! Maybe I should play! (Walks to the crowd playing the game) Hey guys! Can I play too? (Walks forward, nearly stepping on some people as they got out of his way, and then got the gamers out of the way due to their own fear of getting stepped on) Okay, so how do I play this? Oh, right! Just step, step... (Steps on his Peds, only to smash the platforms down, and wrecking the game console that was underneath him, resulting the screen being turned off) Ah... Slag, I barely got the chance to play! (Turns around and noticed something else that is interesting to him) Ooh! What's that?

Cosmos then went to another spot, and another, and another, unaware of the mass panic and chaos he ensued as civilians are seen running in fear, with Leo, who found him again, looked at the havoc Cosmos is making.

Leo: (Watches Cosmos wreak panic) Okay, this is going to be a long day...

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Autobots, they fought against different Decepticons inside what looks like to be Cybertron in a battlefield; while we turn to Optimus Prime running through war torn landscape dodging heavy fire as he then jumped over a debris, crouching behind it as he sat next to Cliffjumper and Red Alert who are both hiding behind cover with the debris shielding them.

Optimus: (Turns to Red Alert and Cliffjumper) Where are the rest of the Autobots?

Cliffjumper: Everyone else are in hiding in cover due to the shots these Cons are making!

Optimus: Do we have any wounded?

Red Alert: None that I can see so far. (Sees the Jet Twins flying above the air)

Jetstorm: (Flying in his Alt Mode) Brother! Aim for the big one! With the one eye!

Jetfire: (Sees Lugnut stomping over the area, shooting out his missiles) I see him Brother! (Creates a Fire Ball, and shoots at Lugnut, knocking him down as Bulkhead, Brawn, and Minerva ran to a path, avoiding fire from Starscream)

Minerva: (Runs with Brawn and Bulkhead) Now can someone remind me why we don't have Ironhide with us!

Brawn: Primes said that he should sit this one out!

Bulkhead: Right in a battlefront?! Well that's just a great idea then!

Optimus: (Comm Signals Bulkhead) Bulkhead, we're here to know what do even without the use of any kind of shield, that is why we're here!

Bumblebee: (Comm Signals Optimus) No offense, but if we're all about no shielding, then why is everyone covering from the Decepticons, who are shooting the crap out of us right now! (Yelps as he barely dodged a blast and jumps to a wrecked part of a ship's engine, sitting next to Rodimus Prime, who was shooting some Arrows)

Rodimus: (Ducks his Helm down after avoiding gunfire and turns to Bumblebee) This exercise is all about teamwork, and how we'll be able to figure how to approach the problem carefully!

Starscream: (Flies down to the ground and turns to Bumblebee and Rodimus) Prepare to be annihilated feeble Autobots! (Shoots at Bumblebee and Rodimus, prompting both of them to get out of cover and Transform into their Alt Modes, now with the Seeker doing the same and chasing after them)

Brawn: (Looks up at the sky, noticing Starscream is heading towards his group's direction as the Seeker chased after Bumblebee and Rodimus) Incoming! (Jumps away from Bumblebee and Rodimus's path, but getting shot in the leg in result) GAH!

Minerva: (Groans as she got up, noticing Brawn's wound on his Ped) Brawn! (Runs to Brawn) This is Minerva, Brawn's been hit, I repeat, Brawn's been hit!

Red Alert: Talk to me Minerva, how is Brawn's condition?

Minerva: He's been shot in the Ped...

Brawn: And it hurts like Primus's own special Pit!

Minerva: He's injury seems bad, I'd heal him up, but Bulkhead forgot to go get it from the mall!

Bulkhead: It's not like I didn't mean to, we were in a hurry!

Optimus: Okay Bulkhead, I'm sending Red Alert in to your location, stay with Minerva and Brawn until she gets there! (Turns to Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, I need you to go with Red Alert and keep her safe until she makes it to Brawn, do you understand?

Cliffjumper: GO FRAG YOURSELF!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Excuse me Cliffjumper?

Cliffjumper: (Turns to Optimus) Not you Optimus Prime, I'm talking to Mirage! He's bothering me again!

Red Alert: (Groans) And how many times was that this week?

Mirage: (On a shared channel) About 12 times in total, and it's not like it's my fault, all I said was that he was acting like a whiny Protoform.

Cliffjumper: I'm not a Protoform!

Mirage: (Smirks as he laid against a wall, sipping a drink of FRENZY'S ENERGY DRINK) Are you so sure about that Little Red Horns?

Cliffjumper: What the-?! Oh Pit no, you did NOT just call me " _Little_ ", DID YOU?!

Bumblebee: (Groans) Ugh, where have I heard that from?

Brawn: (Rolls his Optics) Tell me about it... GRRGH! (His wound stinging in pain) Oh man, I think I might seriously need a doctor or something, because I am in actual, screaming pain right now!

Red Alert: Alright! I'll go to Brawn's location now!

Mirage: Yeah, you go ahead and do that. (Throws his drink away and walks to the edge of a roof, looking over Starscream chasing after Bumblebee and Rodimus) I'll go ahead and get Starscream off of Bumblebee and Rodimus Prime's backs.

Cliffjumper: So you can go ahead and showoff?

Mirage: Well, considering that I'm more talentedly better than you, then I suppose I am!

Optimus: Enough! Both of you! Now Mirage, go ahead and do what you are doing, Cliffjumper, go escort Red Alert to safety! (Turns to Cliffjumper, but noticed that he has vanished) Cliffjumper?

Cliffjumper: (In his Alt Mode driving to Mirage's location) So he's all better than me huh? Well what do you know? I guess maybe I'll have to see to him why everyone calls me Cliffjumper!

Optimus: (Calls Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper, what are you doing?

Cliffjumper: Just tending to my personal wants sir!

Optimus: Cliffjumper, now is not the time to-!

Cliffjumper: Sorry! I can't read you! You're breaking up! Gotta go!

Mirage: (Stands at the edge of the roof, preparing to jump onto Starscream) Just about there Rodimus...

Cliffjumper: (Sees Mirage standing on the roof) I see you! (Transforms into his Robot Mode) This is for getting on my Chassis!

Suddenly, just as Mirage made the jump, Cliffjumper ran up on top of a car and jumped right into Mirage, disrupting his attack on Starscream, who had noticed the two and attempted to shoot at them, resulting in Jetstorm to be shot in his Alt Mode.

Jetstorm: (Gets shot) GAH! (Flies down and Transforms into his Robot Mode, crashing to the ground)

Jetfire: (Noticed Jetstorm falling) BROTHER! (Flies down to join his Brother as he Transformed into his Robot Mode)

Optimus: (Watched the entire scenario that unfolded) Scrap... (Stands up) Ratchet! End simulation!

All of the sudden, the entire area darkened up, turning pitch black, and then lights came on, revealing an empty room powering up as everyone stopped what they were doing and got up off their positions.

A.I. in the room: **Ending Simulation. (Displays the scoreboard) Here is everyone's score.**

Ratchet: (Opened the door and walked over to everyone) What happened this time?

Optimus: Well, what happened was that Red Alert was needed to be escorted to Brawn because he got injured during the simulation, but instead of escorting her as ordered, Cliffjumper decided to play rough tag and went after Mirage, who on the other hand was about to apprehend Starscream away from Bumblebee and Rodimus Prime.

Cliffjumper: Well, it's not like I meant to leave Brawn's injuries hurt, I was just trying to get back at Mirage because he called me little!

Optimus: And in doing so, you disrupted his move on Starscream, who had noticed the both of you and then had his sights aimed at you, and that resulted in Jetstorm getting shot and fall down!

Mirage: (Leans against a wall) Nice teamwork there partner.

Cliffjumper: (Rolls his Optics) Oh come on! It's not like it was a real fight anyway! All the pain wasn't real either! That was just a part of the simulation!

Rodimus: (Walks over to Cliffjumper) But imagine if that was a real battle Cliffjumper, Brawn and Jetstorm could have been injured greatly if you had repeated the steps you just took recklessly.

Kup: (Walks next to Ratchet) Which in other words, try thinking about the mission before doing something that ain't relevant to the mission, like pouncing on Mirage for no reason.

Optimus: Do you understand?

Cliffjumper: (Sighs) I got it, it won't happen again.

Optimus: Good, now everyone go take a break, I believe session is over.

Everyone walked out of the room as Optimus observed Cliffjumper, who was glaring at Mirage as he casually went and grabbed a another drink of "FRENZY'S ENERGY DRINK", as Kup and Ratchet walked over to Optimus.

Ratchet: (Folds his Servos) Cliffjumper's still having a fret with Mirage being here.

Optimus: I'm afraid so.

Ratchet: Of all the time since that Bot's been here, what kind of grudge does that Bot has?

Optimus: Of that, I'm also still left in wonder.

Kup: (Takes a smoke and puffs) I have an answer.

Optimus: You do?

Ratchet: (Turns to Kup) Well what happened?

Kup: Ya probably don't remember Ratchet because you weren't there, but you see, it takes place Stellar Cycles right after Rodimus graduated, and then there was Cliffjumper, looking to be a part of the Elite Guard agency, but then he ended up being a part of a assistant to random Primes.

Optimus: That doesn't explain why he doesn't like Mirage so much.

Kup: I'm getting there, stop fussing.

 _Flashback, at the Elite Guard Academy._

 _Kup: So, kid was interested in being in the action, since he was a fighter, a pretty good fighter, and believe it or not, he and Mirage were actually pretty cool together, since he was his mentor._

 _Ratchet: So what happened?_

 _Kup: Getting there._

 _Somewhere in the Flashback, Cliffjumper was seen in a physical test of being part of the agency, and he was seen performing splendidly well, up until he looked up and he saw Mirage making out with a Blue Femme._

 _Optimus: Wait, a Femme?_

 _Kup: Heard her name's Lightbright from what I heard._

 _Ratchet: So what does she have to do with anything?_

 _Kup: In case ya didn't know, she was Cliffjumper's girlfriend, and the thing was, they both seemed to be in a pretty good thing together as well as he was with Mirage, but then the Nanoclick Horns saw Mirage making out with his girl, this happened..._

 _Suddenly, Cliffjumper's expression grew from shock to anger as he charged right at Mirage in slow motion and then tackled him to the ground, and then began to violently punch him until he was apprehended by Autobot Troopers and then was dragged away from Mirage as he struggled in their grasps, trying to murder Mirage for ruining his relationship._

End Flashback.

Kup: (Blows a puff of smoke out from his cigar) And that's how Cliffjumper went to being a desk assistant, because of Mirage, he got his anger get the better of him, and then he grown a despising hate for his old Mentor, making up these excuses for him not liking the Magnus's ideas of Decepticon Registration but yeah, that's how it happened.

Optimus: (Raises a shocked expression as he raised a brow) So... It's personal.

Kup: Oh yeah it is without a doubt.

Ratchet: (Turns around) And here I thought I was the one jealous...

Tessa: (Sitting down on a table, just heard the entire conversation) Well that was savage.

Optimus: (Turns around and noticed Glen) Glen? What are you doing here?

Ratchet: Aren't ya supposed to be in school?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Dude, it's Saturday, I don't have school on weekends.

Optimus: Right, sorry about that.

Suddenly, the alarms went off and then that caused everyone to turn to the Monitors.

Optimus: What's the situation?

Minerva: Apparently, there's been sightings of a large Green Drone that's wreaking havoc in the city right now, and it also appears like it doesn't know what it's doing or where he is for that matter.

Sentinel: Can you show us a display of what it looks like?

Red Alert: Already on it. (Taps on a button and then widens the screen, revealing Cosmos as he goes and walks around a street filled with wrecked cars and broken signs) This was taken just 10 minutes ago on the channel.

Jetstorm: (Looks up on the screen) What is that?

Jetfire: A mutated Rock Lord maybe?

Ratchet: No, I doubt it, besides, from where I'm standing, whatever that is, It Came From Cybertron, that's for sure.

Optimus: Could that be a Autobot possibly?

Ratchet: Since it got Optics, it might as well be.

Rodimus: Where is it now?

Red Alert: Not sure, it disappeared after chasing after someone.

Bumblebee: Oh man, who's the lucky guy?

Then out of nowhere, a knock came from the garage door, turning everyone's direct attention to the knocking as Optimus walked to the garage door, opened it and looked around and saw Leo standing in front of him.

Leo: (Looks up at Optimus) Whoa! Okay, so you guys are here.

Optimus: (Bends down to look at Leo) What do you need Leo?

Leo: Um... Funny story-!

Cosmos: (Walking in front of the Plant, carrying a big popsicle) Hey, why can't I taste the popsicle already? (Turns to Leo and the Autobots) Hey... (Tilts his head) Have I seen you guys before?

Kup: (Looks unsuprised) Well this is gonna be a long day...

* * *

Meanwhile on Kaon, Shockwave was on overlooking the Autobot prisoners as they were all on their knees and Servos chained to walls as numerous Decepticons passed by and taunted them with death threats or worse, toyed with them by throwing used junk at them.

Shockwave: (Looks at the prisoners) Prisoner submission is at normal levels, that is indeed splendid.

Soundwave: (Walks over to Shockwave) Decepticon Shockwave.

Shockwave: (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave, of what circumstance brings you here?

Soundwave: I have been monitoring the city for a while only to spot an interesting specimen today.

Shockwave: And that is?

Soundwave: From what I have seen, there is reported to be a new Machine carrying Cybertronian CNA that happened to be causing a numerous amount of rampage.

Shockwave: The Mech is terrorizing the Organics? Now why should I care since we're already used to causing mayhem and destruction?

Soundwave: According to my calculations, the subject appears to be an Autobot, and not only that, but he also appears to be carrying data of extreme importance, one that could be benefited for the Decepticon Cause.

Shockwave: (Placed a finger on his chin) Hmm... Well, since you did say extreme importance, I suppose we shall take our attention to that Mech.

Soundwave: Shall I go make preparations?

Shockwave: No, no need to send in troops, I'll go handle this myself, but please do notify me if the Autobot appears once more.

Soundwave: Understood.

* * *

Back in the Autobot Base, they were talking to Cosmos, determining who or what he is for that matter, and so far, it has proven to be difficult for them, due to his memory loss.

Sentinel: (Sits down on the couch, facing Cosmos) Ok, so let's try this again, you are, Cybertronian, correct?

Cosmos: (Sits down on a bench, shrugging) I guess?

Sentinel: And are you sure that you do not have some kind of Blue glowing Shard that happens to be attached to you in some way?

Cosmos: Honestly, I don't remember having some shard placed on me, but if I did, I would totally remember it... Maybe.

Sentinel: Alright then, and you have no clue to who you are, or how you got into the city in the first place?

Cosmos: No, but I do like how the city looks like!

As Sentinel talked to Cosmos, everyone else was looking at another spot as Optimus and Ratchet talked to Leo, who explained how he met Cosmos.

Ratchet: (Stands in front of Leo) So, you were in the city, grabbing a cup of coffee when you found this Bot?

Leo: Well, yeah, I mean, he literally crashed right next to where I was, and when I went to check on him, he had no clue on who he is or where he was.

Glen: So you think he hit his head?

Leo: I guess, yeah.

Arcee: (Walks over to Optimus and Ratchet) Maybe that could explain why he is not able to remember right, maybe he could be Cybertronian!

Ratchet: Like I said before Arcee, It came from Cybertron, but we don't know if he poses a threat or not.

Glen: I ain't too sure he's much of a threat though, I mean look at his symbol, it's an Autobot one, so he could be on our side.

Rodimus: Just because he carries an Autobot symbol doesn't mean we should not be precautious, in this situation, he could be a Decepticon spy in disguise, and no one would even know it.

Leo: So, we're just going to treat him like a Decepticreep?

Optimus: No, of course not, we'll treat him like a fair Cybertronain, we would not be using any kind of harm that would make him think of us as a threat.

Rodimus: (Turns to Sentinel) Speaking of which, I'm very surprised Sentinel Prime is actually treating this as a serious matter, but using a calm tone about it, just last Christmas, he was not a nice Mech, but then came the day after, he became a whole new Bot.

Jazz: That still surprised to this day.

Arcee: So what now?

Optimus: Now, we'll try our best to have whoever this is remember who he is, and hopefully, it'll be for the best thing positively. (Turns around and turns to Cosmos) Alright, do you have any memories of who you are yet?

Cosmos: No, not yet sir.

Sentinel: He absolutely does not remember a thing.

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright then, we'll go ahead and try our best in helping you recover your memories, if you like to stay with us that is.

Cosmos: (Makes a thankful look) Thanks!

Optimus: No problem, now, if you have any questions about us, feel free to ask us anytime.

Cosmos: (Raises his hand) Can I ask a question now?

Optimus: (Nods) Go ahead.

Cosmos: Why do some of you wear underwear?

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Cosmos: I said why do some of you wear underwear? I'm looking at you guys, and some of you guys are like, half naked with only your underwears on, like you're wearing underwear. (Points at Ratchet) That grumpy looking doctor is wearing underwear. (Points at Bulkhead) That big guy is wearing underwear. (Points at Ironhide) That Orange guy is wearing underwear. (Points at the Jet Twins) Even those two guys are wearing underwear. (Points at Brawn) And he's wearing it. (Points at Kup) And he's wearing underwear.

Kup: (Coughs as he heard him being said to be wearing underwear) What now?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow along with everyone that was said to be wearing underwear) Since when did we wear any underwear?

Bulkhead: Ain't that kind of stuff is for humans?

Optimus: (Chuckles) Okay, just so we can get this clear, no one in this room is not wearing underwear.

Cosmos: Then why does it look like underwear?

Flareup: (Turns to look at the pointed out Bots) Uh, that's actually a good question.

Brawn: It ain't underwear!

Bulkhead: It isn't!

Arcee: Then, why does it look like it?

Ratchet: Oh, Arcee, not you too!

Kup: Where in Cybertron did that subject came up?

Optimus: Okay, everyone, let's make this clear, me, Ratchet, Kup, Bulkhead, Brawn, and Ironhide are absolutely NOT wearing underwear! It doesn't even look like underwear! Does it?

Leo: (Looks at the Autobots, looking at their waists) Well... Now that we're all talking about it...

Jet Twins: (Turn to Leo) IT'S NOT UNDERWEAR!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Leo as well) YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING OUT RIGHT NOW!

Ironhide: (Turns to Leo too) IT'S THE WAY WE WERE MADE!

Rodimus: (Steps forward) Okay, okay! Let's all just calm down alright! Like Optimus said, there's no one in here that's wearing underwear, I mean, look at me, do I look like I'm wearing underwear?

Red Alert: (Places a finger on her chin, looking at Rodimus) Actually Hot Rod... You are.

Rodimus: (Raises a brow as he turned to Red Alert) What do you mean?

Red Alert: Well, in human perspectives, you do look, half naked, I mean, look at your legs!

Rodimus: How does my legs have to do with anything with the subject?!

Brawn: (Groans) Primus, I can't believe we're all talking about underwear!

Soon enough, everyone involved with the subject started throwing a massive fit about it as they argued over underwear, as everyone else, like Jazz, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Minerva, Cliffjumper and Mirage, who all stood back and watch the argument unfolded within their Optics.

Minerva: (Turns to the Autobots besides her) Should I go ahead and have everyone fall asleep?

Jazz: No, let's just let them sort it out, they'll all get over it.

Bumblebee: But should we also get involved?

Hot Shot: Dude, I think we might make it worse if we say anything right now.

Minerva: I guess... (Turns to Cosmos, only to find him missing) Hey, where did that Bot go?

Cliffjumper: (Groans) I'll go find him, just keep everyone busy.

Cliffjumper then walked away from the group and walked around the Plant, looking for Cosmos, unaware that Mirage was right behind him.

Mirage: (Leans against a wall) Well you're grumpy.

Cliffjumper: (Turns around and saw Mirage) Ugh, what do you want?

Mirage: Nothing, it's just that it's been a long time since we've actually talked to each other, and I thought this would be a pleasant time to talk since you and I haven't really talked to each other, besides from other encounters...

Cliffjumper: (Glares at Mirage) What's there to talk about?

Mirage: Well, I am your mentor.

Cliffjumper: Who just happened to be making out with my girlfriend and therefore ruining my realationship with her and also making me into a assistant for Primes, of whom I had to listen for the last 300 Stellar Cycles.

Mirage: Oh, you're still upset about that?

Cliffjumper: What do you think smartaft?

Mirage: Oh kiddo, you don't understand, I don't think you ever understood!

Cliffjumper: Understood what?! That you happen to be pretending to be my mentor when really you were trying tp lock Glossas with the Femme that was my girlfriend?! Tell me Mirage! Tell me one thing that I do not even know!

Mirage: Cliff, I never kissed Lightbright, she kissed me!

Cliffjumper: (Widens his Optics) W-What?

Mirage: While you in the trials, I was there, observing your progress when she came up here with me, and that was when I noticed her, and she was drunk, so I was trying to help her out, but then she was so far in her drunken state that she believed me to be you! And I tried to push her off, but the moment I did that, you were already witnessing the whole scenario, which caused you to believe that she was cheating on you with me!

Cliffjumper: (Steps back a little from Mirage) No... No, I... I don't... She was drunk?

Mirage: Yes, she was! Ask her yourself!

Cliffjumper: I... (Walks back and forth) I don't understand, if she was drunk, and she kissed you, then why didn't you say something then?

Mirage: Because you let your anger get the best of you Cliffjumper, that's what happened! You never even bothered to ask what was going on, that you began punching me like a punching bag! That's why you never passed the trials in first place, because you let your anger get the best of you!

Cliffjumper: (Looks solemnly at Mirage) I... I'm sorry, I don't know-!

Minerva: Hey! What's that Bot think he's doing?!

Mirage: (Turns to the commotion) I believe they found our missing friend.

Cliffjumper: Scrap, come on!

Cliffjumper and Mirage ran back to the main room to find Cosmos riding on Grimlock's back like he was a horse, as he moved around in his Alt Mode, the rest of the Autobots witnessed this and attempted to get Cosmos off of Grimlock.

Grimlock: (Moves around the Plant) Ahh! What is on Grimlock's back?!

Cosmos: (Rides on Grimlock's back) Wee! Nice Dinosaur! Good!

Swoop: (Folds his Servos) Something tells Swoop small Green idiot with Grimlock not good idea.

Hot Shot: You think?!

Minerva: Hey! Get off of Grimlock!

Flareup: You heard her! He's not a primitive!

Cosmos: (Tilts his head) Uh... What's a primitive?

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Are you serious right now?

Optimus: (Walks forward to Cosmos and Grimlock) You need to get off of Grimlock right now.

Cosmos: But I just got on!

Optimus: Yes, I can tell, but I don't think that he is-!

Suddenly, the TV started advertising a live concert that is happening right now as Cosmos turned away from Optimus and looked at the TV with much interest.

Cosmos: Music concert?! How exciting! (Smacks Grimlock) Let's go mister dinosaur!

Grimlock: (Yelps at being smacked) AHH!

Grimlock then moved forward towards the garage door, causing a big hole in it as they went outside the Plant, with the Autobots watched him and Cosmos leave.

Snarl: Snarl has a really bad feeling about this...

Tessa: Hey, they're going to that concert right? I think that's where Cade and the others are at!

Leo: They are? But that means they're going to be in trouble!

Optimus: Alright, we should go find Grimlock and whoever that is and make sure they don't hurt anyone! Cliffjumper, Mirage, Minerva, and Swoop, you're with me! Let's Roll Out!

* * *

Back in Kaon, Shockwave was overseeing the treatment on Megatron when Soundwave came walking up to Shockwave.

Soundwave: (Walks up to Shockwave) Decepticon Shockwave, I have found another sighting of the Autobot, he is currently heading to the football stadium as we speak.

Shockwave: (Turns to Soundwave) Excellent, then I shall go interecept this Autobot and see what kind of information that he has.

Soundwave: One problem; when I have found him, he appears to be with a rather big Primitive Dinosaur, and I have also made calculations that there are at least 5 Autobots coming to that Autobot's destination, one of them is Optimus Prime.

Shockwave: So Optimus Prime is there? How typical, anyone else I should be aware of?

Soundwave: (Shows a display of the Autobots) Here are the Autobots that are out on field.

Shockwave: (Looks at the images and noticed Cliffjumper) Cliffjumper? Oh, how perfect!

Soundwave: Caution; I'd advise you seek aid from some fellow Decepticons here before you go outside.

Shockwave: Of course, I am not a fool to take on all of them alone, I'll have to recruit on some of the strongest of the Decepticons here, including you and Slipstream.

Soundwave: Affrimative, I'll make calculations. (Visor brightens up, scanning until he stops and then his Visor turns back to bright Red) I have found the ones that are qualified for this mission.

Shockwave: That is good, inform them so we can leave, and Shockwave... Tell them to leave the Red Minibot out of harm's way... I want him Online.

Soundwave: (Nods) Affirmative. (Leaves)

* * *

At the stadium, people were out cheering inside the concert as crowds gathered right in front of a rock band, Cade, Maggie, Glen and Sari all celebrated the good music that is being played really loud for the whole stadium to hear.

Sari: (Listens to the music) This is really good music! I'm glad I came along with you guys!

Maggie: Thank Glen! He had the tickets laid out!

Glen: My mama didn't wanna go, and my cousin got grounded, so I thought that you guys would enjoy it!

Cade: Wait, so how come we're all here? Weren't there three tickets in total?

Sari: Well, that's the advantage of having a dad owning a billion dollar company, I can always get my own ticket!

Cade: Oh, that's right!

Maggie: Glen, this is really great, we really appreciate this!

Glen: Hey, it's no problem! I thought we might do something normal today and this is pretty much normal!

Cade: Yeah, and at the rate of this, I doubt anything bad will happen!

Suddenly, there have been shouts of terror, not joy, as everyone turned around and saw Grimlock moving around uncontrollably due to Cosmos giving him a piggyback ride, as the music stopped and everyone in the stadium started to run in a panic.

Cosmos: (Continues to ride Grimlock) Wee! Keep going mister Dinosaur, faster!

Grimlock: (Pants as Cosmos rode on his back) Ugh, Grimlock can't go fast anymore! (Gets smacked) AHH!

Sari: (Looks around at everyone running away and then to Cosmos riding on top of Grimlock, and then to Cade with a sarcastic expression) What were you saying?

Cade: (Shrugs) Hey, it's not like I knew this would happen!

Glen: (Noticed Grimlock) What's Grimlock doing here?!

Maggie: (Noticed Cosmos riding Grimlock like a piggybacl) And who's that guy supposed to be?

Sari: I don't know, but we should go and warn the Autobots!

Suddenly, the Autobots appeared, driving towards Grimlock until they stopped and Transformed into their Robot Modes and stopped in front of the kids.

Optimus: (Turns to the kids) Are you alright?

Cade: Well, we were about to call you, so we're okay, both cases at least.

Glen: (Turns to Grimlock) Hey, why is Grimlock giving a piggyback ride to... (Looks at Cosmos and turns back to the Autobots) Who is that guy?

Minerva: Honestly, we have no idea.

Optimus: But he isn't a threat, that's for sure, so we don't have to have anything to worry except getting him off of Grimlock.

Then suddenly, the Decepticons appeared out of nowhere and began shooting the stadium up as Slipstrean, Blizwing and Lugnut flew in and made a group circle in their Alt Modes, flying around the circle before Transforming into their Robot Modes and then stopped making the circle as they looked down to the ground and looked at the field.

Optimus: (Looks up at the Decepticons) Okay, or we can also worry about the Decepticons that just decided today was a good day for an invasion.

Slipstream: (Looks around and noticed Cosmos) There he is! That's the one we're looking for! (Noticed Cosmos riding Grimlock) Wait, what does he think he's doing?

Blitzwing: (In his Icy personality, with his hand placed on his chin as he observed Cosmos) Hmm, it appearz that the Mech is giving zhe Dinosaur a piggyback. (Turns to Random) Ooooh! A piggyback? How exciting! Can I get one too?

Lugnut: (Noticed the Autobots and growls) Silence you fools! We have Autobots to vanquish!

Slipstream: (Noticed the Autobots as well) Oh well that's just great.

Swoop: (Looks up at the Decepticons) What do purple people doing here?

Optimus: That's what I want to know. (Steps forward) What is your purpose here?

Lugnut: (Growls) None of your slagging concerns, Autobot scum!

Slipstream: Oh relax you big fat buffoon! (Turns to Optimus) Look, we don't want any trouble, all we want is that green Mech, and then we're all out of your crosshairs, is that alright with you?

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) The new bot? What do they want with him?

Mirage: Something that is no good I'm afraid.

Optimus: Took the words right out of my mouth. (Looks up at Slipstream) Whatever it is that you want with him, you won't have it!

Slipstream: (Folds her Servos) Then in that case... (Turns to Lugnut) You, the one with no brain, you win this round, let's go with your idea.

Lugnut: (Turns to the Autobots) You have humiliated the all mighty Megatron! Prepare to be obliterated!

Blitzwing: (Turns to Hot) Let's destroy some Autobots then!

Optimus: Just great to hear. (Turns to Sari as he activated his Battle Mask) Sari, get Cade, Glen and Maggie out of here, we'll handle the Decepticons!

Sari: You got it! (Turns to her friends) Okay, let's go get out of here!

Sari got Cade, Glen and Maggie out of the area as the Autobots and Decepticons began to battle, with Swoop fighting against Slipstream in his Alt Mode, Optimus, Minerva and Mirage fighting Blitzwing, and Cliffjumper against Lugnut, all the while, Cosmos was still riding on top of Grimlock, up until he stopped and looked at the fight that is occurring.

Cosmos: (Looks at the fight) Ooooh... That is so cool! (Gets off of Grimlock's back and walks to the fight)

Grimlock: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and then slumps to the ground, wasted) Ugh... Grimlock tired...

Cosmos: (Walks to Cliffjumper) Hey, can I play too?

Cliffjumper: (Lands on his feet and turned his head around to Cosmos) What?! No, this isn't a game! Ugh, just get out of here! RUN! (Gets hit by Lugnut) GAH! (Falls to the ground on his back)

Lugnut: (Steps on top of Cliffjumper's chest) Time for your annihilation Autobot scum! (Activates his POKE)

Slipstream: (Lands down on the grass and places a hand on Lugnut's Servo) Hey! Back off you moron! Shockwave wants this one intact! Can't you remember that?!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) Shockwave? What does that traitor want with me?!

Cosmos: (Walks closer up to Lugnut's POKE, taking an interest in it) Ooh... What a nice button! (Raises his Servo to touch the POKE button)

Cliffjumper: (Widens his Optics as he noticed Cosmos attempting to activate the POKE) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Slipstream: (Widens his Optics) Oh lord! (Flies away from Lugnut)

Minerva: (Noticed Cosmos' Digit's right on the POKE) Uh, guys? That Bot's doing something he shouldn't be doing!

Optimus: (Turns to Cosmos and widens his Optics) Everyone fall back, fall back!

Blitzwing: (Turns around and saw what Cosmos was doing as he turned to Icy) On second thought, I think this iz my cue to retreat.

One by one, everyone, both Autobot and Decepticon pulled away from Lugnut as Cosmos was only seconds away from activating Lugnut's devastating POKE button, with Cliffjumper being the last to leave as he got Lugnut's Ped off of his chest and immediately began running away from Lugnut before Cosmos pushed the button, and then came the big blast that came from the effects of the POKE weapon as Cliffjumper was then flown from the ground and into the air before landing to the ground rough, straight into unconsicious due to the power of the blast that the weapon had inflicted, while two pairs of hands began to carry Cliffjumper away, one Golden, and the other with shiny claws as everyone else turned back and saw the big crater that Cosmos had made from pressing that button, while Lugnut himself laid flat on the ground.

Cosmos: (Looks around and saw the crater he made, before turning back to Lugnut, who's POKE weapon is still functional) That... Was... AMAZING! Let's do that again! (Presses the button) Again! (Presses it again) Again! (Presses the button once more) And again!

Swoop: (Flies down to ground) Swoop never seen random crazy person like Glass head before.

Minerva: (Turns to Optimus) Um, Optimus Prime sir, no offense, but are we sure we should be helping this guy out?

Optimus: Well, yes, I'm positive. (Looks at Cosmos playing with the POKE) Even though he happens to be playing with that button a little too much.

Slipstream: (Hovers in the air observing Cosmos) That Mech is insane!

Blitzwing: (Turns to Random) Crazier than I am! Ooh! I like crazy! HAHA!

Lugnut: (Groans weakly) Ugh... (Gets the POKE activated once more, making him exhausted) UGH! Oh... (Falls unconscious, causing his POKE weapon to fall back into his Servo)

Cosmos: (Noticed the POKE button disappeared into Lugnut's Servo) Aww... Slag... (Turns around and noticed a very huge crater around him) Oh... What happened here?

Optimus: (Runs to the crater) Hey, are you alright?

Cosmos: (Looks at Optimus) Yeah, I'm alright! Although I don't know how I got here though.

Mirage: (Walks to the crater) Hang on, we'll come get you!

Slipstream: Not so fast! That guy's ours! So why don't you bright colored Bots go crawling back home and let take what we want!

Optimus: Over our Offline Shells! That Mech is under our protection, and we're not letting you take him!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) Take zhe deal or die Optimus Prime!

Cosmos: (Raises a brow) Optimus... Prime? Why does that-!

 _Flashback, earlier in Cybertron._

Ultra Magnus: _Autobot Cosmos, y_ _ou understand your mission, correct?_

Cosmos: _Yes sir Ultra Magnus! I am to bring the Powermaster Suit to Optimus Prime effective immediately and make sure the suit does not get harmed!_ (Echoes)

Flashback ends.

Cosmos: (Widens his Optics in rememberance) Holy Slag! I remember now! (Turns to Optimus) You're Optimus Prime! Ultra Magnus and the Cybertronian Council sent me!

Mirage: Oh, so he is an Autobot.

Optimus: (Looks at Cosmos) Ultra Magnus has sent you? And are you sure of it?

Cosmos: Yes sir! I was sent here to give you-!

Slipstream: Yeah, yeah, la de da! You're carrying some information that we want, now be a good boy and hold still! (Flies down towards Cosmos)

Minerva: Watch out!

Slipstream attempted to grab Cosmos from where he was standing, but the Green Autobot had other plans in mind as he activated his cannons and fired straight on at her, causing her to be blasted away from him and then fall to the ground hard as she made a few land crashes before stopping fully, forming a small crater of her own.

Slipstream: (Groans as she got up and looked at Cosmos) Since when could you do that?!

Cosmos: Did you know I'm an Autobot too lady?

Blitzwing: (Flies down next to Slipstream and helps her up in his Icy persona) Perhapz ve should get backup.

Slipstream: Already ahead of you!

Soundwave then came to view as he came in his Alt Mode, which was a punk SUV as he drove next to the two Decepticons and Transformed right next to them while the Autobots watched.

Minerva: (Turns to her fellow Autobots) They have Soundwave with them?

Optimus: Apparently so.

Cosmos: (Walks up to his fellow Autobots) So is that big guy's name is? Sounds kind of menacing, oh by the way, my name is Cosmos, I remember now.

Optimus: (Turns to Cosmos) Just to be curious, Cosmos, why did Ultra Magnus send you here again?

Cosmos: I'd tell you, but unfortunately, I can't say the details with all the Decepticreeps here in our vicinity!

Swoop: (Flies down next to Cosmos) Swoop believes Swoop and Autobots go destroy Decepticreeps then!

Mirage: Not necessarily destroy, but yes, we will force them to retreat. Cliffjumper, how about-? (Turns to look at Cliffjumper, but he was nowhere to be seen) What in the Allspark? Where did Cliffjumper go?

Minerva: (Turns to Mirage) I thought he was with you?

Mirage: Last I saw him, he was near where that Lugnut fellow was.

Cosmos: (Touches his glass) I didn't accidentally got him Offline while I was amnesiac, did I?

Minerva: (Grabs her scanner) No, I'm reading Cliff's Signal, he's still Online, and- (Looks at her scanner) What in the world?

Optimus: (Turns to Minerva) What is it?

Minerva: Cliffjumper appears to be somewhere inside the stadium, but he appears to be like high up.

Mirage: I'll go look for him. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and drives out of the stadium)

Optimus: (Sees Mirage leaving) Mirage, wait-! (Gets shot at by Blitzwing) GAH!

Blitzwing: (In Random) HAHAHA! Let's ze games begin! HAHAHA!

Optimus: (Turns to the Decepticons) Alright, let's focus fire on the Decepticons, hopefully Mirage knows what he's doing.

Soundwave: (Strings his Guitar) Inferior Autobots.

Slipstream: (Fires her blaster next to Soundwave) Where were you?

Soundwave: Off helping Decepticon Shockwave deliver his project.

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) On what exactly?

Meanwhile with Cliffjumper, he awoke in a purple lit room as he laid down on a table, with chains wrapped around his wrists and his Peds as he looked around the room.

Cliffjumper: (Groans) What in the world? (Looks around, and noticed Shockwave across from him) Shockwave?! (Attempts to move his Helm, but then felt something pull him down in place as he grunted) Grrgh! What the?! (Starts to feel the plug on his Helm) What's on my head?!

Shockwave: (Turns around to Cliffjumper) Ah, you're awake. Please don't bother struggling, I've made some tight adjustments so that way you would hold still for the process.

Cliffjumper: (Grunts as he struggled anyway) Where am I?!

Shockwave: Somewhere away from those feeble Autobots old friend.

Cliffjumper: (Glares at Shockwave) We were never friends!

Shockwave: Ah, yes, I am mistaken, you were my assistant, and I, you're handler. Back when I was Longarm Prime, and please so tell me why you're feeling so much negativity as of right now?

Cliffjumper: What do you think?! You're a traitor! And not only that, but you also made me threw Blurr's corpse right inside a junk heap! You made me help you cover up your attempted murder!

Shockwave: Well, of that, I never really forced you to do that in the first place, I merely just asked you to do so, but yes, I suppose I forgot to add in that minor detail.

Cliffjumper: (Leans his head down) So now what, you're going to try killing me next?

Shockwave: (Raises his Optic) Kill you? Now of course not! If I wanted you to be disabled, I would have done it so that you wouldn't even be Online to see it happen.

Cliffjumper: Then why am I here?

Shockwave: (Turns around and works on a table) Since you've already asked me questions for the forth time now, I believe it is time for me to ask you a question, yes?

Cliffjumper: (Groans) Since I'm here, you might as well say whatever you want to say.

Shockwave: Splendid. Now, off to my question; do you know why I choose you to be my personal assistant?

Cliffjumper: No, but come to think of it, I was just merely your lap dog, is that what you want to say?

Shockwave: No, actually that is not even partly why. (Creates something) You see Cliffjumper, the reason I chose you is because I have taken somewhat of an... Interest in you.

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) "Interest"?

Shockwave: You see, right after I was promoted to be a Prime, I had looked over of who I wanted to be my assistant, now yes, you were somewhat correct on your last choice of words, but then that was in that moment, I came across your file... I've taken a liberty to research your data file, and from what I have researched, you were originally going to be a part of Autobot Intelligence, same as I was, but then you lost your temper and took your anger out on your former mentor.

Cliffjumper: Yeah? And what's exactly your point?

Shockwave: My point being is that I have chosen you is because I believe, not once in a doubt, that you could be potentially converted to the Decepticon Cause.

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) Is this some kind of joke?

Shockwave: None at all, I am being serious. I chose you because when I heard what you have done, I saw a certain fire inside you... A beautiful one to be precise, one that could easily help the Decepticon army against the Autobot vermin... Your anger and rage have been one but many examples of a Decepticon, and that is why I chose you, because you are like a disciple to me.

Cliffjumper: Well sorry to break your hopes, but there is absolutely no way I'm ever going to join you Decepticreeps, not even in a million Stellar Cycles!

Shockwave: Well, I have figured you might say something like that... (Grabs a syringe) So that is why I had Soundwave help me set up this lab here. Normally, I'd do this at Koan, but since all of Autobots are normally used for all the rest of my fellow Decepticons as torture items, I'd prefer to make this process done here as necessary.

Cliffjumper: (Looks at the syringe) Just what exactly do you think you're doing wit those?

Shockwave: Why, I am going to reprogram you of course... Do not fear, the process will be quite painless. (Places a sharp finger at Cliffjumper's Faceplates as he began to struggle) I know this may be quite dramatic, maybe just a little too extreme, but I promise you; once you awakened, you'll have no recollections of who you once were, and you'll be reborn into a fine mighty Decepticon!

Cliffjumper: (Struggles to get out) Get your stinking paws off, and get that thing away from me!

Shockwave: Now now Cliffjumper, it will be much quicker if you just held still.

Just right when Shockwave was about to inject Cliffjumper, the lights in the room they were in suddenly blacked out, causing all the machinery Shockwave set up to shut down automatically.

Shockwave: (Looks around the darkened room) For Primus' sakes, don't tell me that brain dead idiot Lugnut have shut down all the power! (Gets hit in the face by surprise) GAH! What in the blazes?! Who did that?! (Gets hit again) Ah! Who's doing this?!

Mirage: (In the shadows) You're going to have to guess...

Cliffjumper: (Rolls his Optics) Oh great, this again.

Shockwave: (Turns to Cliffjumper) You know who's doing this?! (Gets hit in the stomach) Foah!

Mirage: Nah ah ah! No helping on this one! Like I said, you will have to guess.

Shockwave: (Grunts as he clutched his stomach) I am not in a mood for games! Show yourself at once! (Gets hit by the knee, making him fall on his knees) Augh! Fine! (Grabs something out of his Slipspace) If you don't wish to show yourself to me, then allow me to do that for you!

Shockwave then throws a EMP grenade, hitting the floor, and causing it to detonate, turning all electricity back on inside the room, as Shockwave looked around the room for any traces of his attacker, but surprisingly, he was no where in sight.

Shockwave: (Looks around the room) Well this can't be! How can he be doing this?

Just as Shockwave backed up to a wall, a pair of Blue Optics appeared wide open, and turned to Shockwave as a pair of Servos suddenly came out of the wall and then grabbed Shockwave by the ears and slam his head to the wall, making him fall unconsicious as the figure in disguise of a wall appeared to be Mirage, who was camouflaged to be a wall as he turned to Cliffjumper.

Mirage: (Turns back into his colors) How many times do I have to get you out of this mess?

Cliffjumper: You seriously just had to camouflage yourself?

Mirage: What's wrong with that?

Cliffjumper: It's called being a showoff.

Mirage: Cliffjumper, I usually don't say such disrespect, but can you shut up please? I just saved your Aft from being reprogrammed into a Decepticon, at least you could do is thank me instead of calling me a showoff.

Cliffjumper: Right, sorry, I just had a rough day.

Mirage: We'll talk later once we get back to base. (Gets the chains and the cable plugged on the back of Cliffjumper's head off) Right now, we need to move and get back to the others, they'll be needing our help. (Transforms into his Alt Mode, now an Earth Mode model of a classic car)

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) You have a new Alt Mode?

Mirage: Ashamed to admit, but I never really got myself a new Alt Mode until I came across that fine looking car, and boy, I look good!

Cliffjumper: (Smirks) Yeah, you do.

Back in the battlefield, the Autobots and Decepticons fought each other for Cosmos as Optimus had deflected some of the blaster fire from Slipstream, and with Cosmos behind his back as he in turn shot at her.

Slipstream: (Continues firing at Optimus Prime) Where is Shockwave right now?!

Soundwave: (Streams his Guitar) I calculated that he should already be done with Autobot Cliffjumper by now.

Cosmos: (Shoots his Cannons behind Optimus) So, any chance you have your Jetpack with you right now, sir?

Optimus: If only I did, but I left it back at Cybertron after I brought Megatron in, I didn't really think I'd ever need it again! (Widens his Optics in realization) Although now that you're mentioning it, I really should have remembered to bring it with me when I got back here.

Swoop: (Flies ahead and noticed Cliffjumper and Mirage coming out of the stadium) Swoop found Blue and Red Bots!

Minerva: (Ducks in cover as she turned and noticed Cliffjumper and Mirage coming out of the stadium) Look! There's Cliffjumper and Mirage!

Optimus: (Turns to the two Mechs) Cliffjumper, what happened to you?

Cliffjumper: Shockwave caught me somehow while I was unconsicious, but Mirage saved me back there.

Mirage: All a part of teamwork.

Cliffjumper: Anyone else accounted for?

Sari: (Flies into the Stadium with her Battle Mask on and Jetpack activated) What about me?

Optimus: (Turns to Sari) Sari, where are Cade, Glen and Maggie?

Sari: Don't worry, they're save, they're all outside the stadium right now.

Optimus: Alright then, come on, we need to push these Decepticons back if we want to keep Cosmos in one piece!

Blitzwing: (Noticed Cliffjumper in his Icy Mode) Iz it me, or izn't that Red Mech supposed to be on our side?

Slipstream: (Noticed Cliffjumper as well) What the?! So there he is, but where's Shockwave?!

As the fight raged on, Shockwave came out of the stadium as he rubbed his Helm and noticed the brawl right in front of him as he saw Cliffjumper taking Soundwave head on with Mirage.

Shockwave: (Sees Cliffjumper) If I cannot convert you, then I'll have to put you out of your misery! (Gets a call from his Comms and answers) What is it now?!

Megatron: (In Shockwave's call) Shockwave, where are you?

Shockwave: (Widens his Optic) M-My liege! How are you feeling-?

Megatron: Do not dare to change the subject Shockwave! (Coughs) Where are you?

Shockwave: I, I am currently at the Organic city my Lord, I am trying to apprehend a particular Autobot-!

Megatron: Your mission is over Shockwave, return to base at once! (Coughs hoarsely as the Transmission ended)

Shockwave: (Hears the call end and sighs) Darn... All Decepticons in this area, the mission is a failure, everyone retreat! We are heading back to base! (Noticed Lugnut unconsicious on the crater) And for the love of Creation, can someone get Lugnut and carry him back so I wouldn't have to do it?

Slipstream: (Listened to Shockwave's frequency) Heard you loud and clear Shockwave, over and out! (Turns to Blitzwing and Soundwave) You heard him, we're leaving!

Blitzwing: (In his Icy Mode, turning to Lugnut) Who's going to carry Lugnut?

Slipstream: Not me, that's for sure! (Transforms and Rises up while Soundwave did the same, but Rolled out instead)

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) And now I'm the only one getting him?! What a load of Scrap Metal!

The Decepticon Triple Changer went to carry Lugnut and carry him out of the stadium as the Autobots walked forward and saw the Decepticons retreating.

Cosmos: (Runs up the field) Yeah! And feel free to come back for more! (Turns back to the Autobots) Woo! I never had this much of a thrill in a long time!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Are you sure about that?

Cosmos: What do you mean? (Saw the looks on everyone's faces and then widens his Optics in realization) Oh! Yeah that, so sorry about that mixer upper!

Optimus: (Smiles) Apology accepted. Now, what is your mission exactly since Ultra Magnus was the one that sent you?

Cosmos: Yes! The message! Can we go back to the base for it? I wanna show everybody there!

Minerva: Well, I guess everyone should know why Cosmos is here.

Optimus: That is fine Cosmos, let's head back to base.

Cosmos: Sweet! Then let's go! (Transforms into his Alt Mode, which was the B-Movie set Saucer) Here we go AHH! (Falls to the ground, Transforming back into his Robot Mode) Ow...

Sari: (Winces) Ugh, that ought to hurt.

Cosmos: (Looks at himself a bit) Oh yeah, I forgot... Can someone get me a ride? My Alt Mode isn't really panning out for me.

Cliffjumper: (Folds his Servos) Don't expect me to do it.

Swoop: (Shakes his hands no) Swoop try to carry Grimlock now.

Optimus: I'll do it. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Hop on.

Cosmos: (Gets in the back of the Red Firetruck) This is cool, really cool!

Optimus: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now Autobots, Transform and Roll back to base!

* * *

Later at the Plant, all of the Autobots gathered around Cosmos as he sat down on the couch.

Optimus: all right Cosmos, what is your mission here?

Cosmos: I'm so glad you asked that sir, because my mission here is pretty basic, and it's to simply send an item of very high interest straight to you! (Gets a container out of his Chest Compartment) Now from what I heard, this is said to be known as the Powermaster Suit! (Opens up the briefcase, revealing a suit) And from what Ultra Magnus specifically said, this is all for you, sir.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the Powermaster suit) Whoa, so this suit, it's like the size of Megatron!

Optimus: (Looks at the Suit) Yeah, I'm not too sure that it will fit my size.

Cosmos: Oh don't worry! Once you start putting it on, it will feel like it's a part of you! And Ultra Magnus also said that if you need any other kind of help, then just come to me, because I was also assigned to stay here with you Bots until Megatron has been beaten!

Optimus: Alright, so when should we start?

Cosmos: Whenever you're ready! Or there is some kind of high level emergency, and you immediately should go put it on, then yeah, whatever fits your comfort zone!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Optimus) Well Boss Bot? Are you gonna do it?

Rodimus: It sounds really important for you to do this.

Optimus: (Looks at the suit one more time before turning to Cosmos) Thank you for bringing this to me Cosmos, but I'm not entirely ready to put this on just yet.

Cosmos: Oh, it's totally fine! My mission was to simply bring this to you, so my feelings aren't hurt either way! (Looks at himself for a little bit and turns to everyone) Um, can someone please help me with my new Alt Mode? Mine is kinda going awkward on me.

Kup: (Stands up and walks to Cosmos) Come here, I'll help ya out. (Places a hand on Cosmos shoulder and walks with him.

Sentinel: (Looks at the Suit) Well, at least we know why Cosmos came here in the first place.

Arcee: And it's a good thing he wasn't particular a Decepticon either, or eitherwise, there would have been a lot of trouble ahead.

Optimus: Right now, we can all rest up easy and not worry about anything at all today.

Flareup: That's fine, but I'm still curious about you boys wearing these "Underwear" Clothing.

All the Mechs in the room groaned in irony as they were back to where they were again with that issue as everyone else who weren't involved watched the whole event happening.

Sari: (Looks at the argument) So, what did we miss about underwear?

Tessa: It's a long story.

Cade: Well, you'll have to tell us on the way home, because I am tired, and from where I'm standing, nobody has anything productive to do.

Leo: (Turns to Bumblebee) You mind giving us a ride Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Transformed into his Alt Mode) Hop right in!

All of the kids hopped inside of Bumblebee and he drove off out of the Plant, leaving Cliffjumper seemingly alone as he laid against the wall looking over the argument as everyone argued over underwear again.

Mirage: (Camouflaged as the wall next to Cliffjumper) Well, this is going to last for a while.

Cliffjumper: (Rolls his Optics) Here you go again with the Camouflage, it's partly the reason why I get annoyed by it because you start doing it over and over again.

Mirage: (Turns back into his colors) Well, you have to admit, it is a unique Upgrade that I have, but you didn't seem to mind back at training.

Cliffjumper: Yeah... (Sighs) Look, about before, I'm sorry-

Mirage: Before you go there, let me be the one to apologize, since I never even tried to contact you after the whole incident, so I'm somewhat at fault.

Cliffjumper: Well, I suppose we're square then.

Mirage: Suppose so... Unless you want to try using the Horns on me in that ring of yours.

Cliffjumper: (Smirks at Mirage) Are you challenging me right now?

Mirage: Not now, but later, I have some guarding to do with the Matrix. (Walks off) See you around Cliff.

Cliffjumper: (Looks at Mirage) Same with you Mirage...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kaon, the Decepticons all did their normal hobbies while one in particular was standing right in front of Megatron's Berth, as Shockwave bowed before the Tyrant, nervousness easily seen due to the sweat on the side of his Helm.

Shockwave: (Bows before Megatron) My liege, I-

Megatron; (Lies on his Berth) Just what exactly were you thinking when you gone out there? Especially without my permission?

Shockwave: I was merely trying to apprehend a certain Autobot Lord Megatron, I was told by Soundwave that he was carrying highly important data that could have been useful for your benefit.

Megatron: And yet, you've yet to capture this Autobot because it has already gone crawling back to Optimus Prime, yes?

Shockwave: (Lowers his head) Y-Yes, my Liege.

Megatron: (Groans) Do something that isn't my permission, and you will have no doubt that your head will be mounted on a plate... Now, where's Blackarachnia?

Blackarachnia: Over here.

They both turned their heads around to see Blackarachnia, who walked inside the Med lap with an interesting new color scheme: Everything else was the same except instead of her Purple Decepticon color, she now had a bright Yellow scheme added in as a part of her armor as she walked casually to the two.

Shockwave: (Tilts his Helm in looking at Blackarachnia's new look) Is it your illness, or have you decided to have your colors changed?

Blackarachnia: Well, since I'm about to die soon, I might as well get a little bit of style on me before I drop Offline on the ground.

Megatron: Enough stalling. (Coughs) Is everything in preparation Blackarachnia?

Blackarachnia: Well, there's Shockwave's half of Synthetic Energon like you requested, along with some newly designed armor specifically for you, my Lord, and on an interesting note, not only you'll get better, but you'll get even more better once you got your new Upgrades setup.

Shockwave: What does that mean entirely?

Blackarachnia: What it means that he'll not only choose to be a Helicopter, but he'll also Transform into a Tank, and a Jet, that's pretty much what this whole thing is about, and I thought you were the smart-aleck around here.

Shockwave: Choose your words carefully Blackarachnia, Lord Megatron may trust you with this, but I sure don't considering your reputation at making Blitzwing a mad man.

Megatron: Enough! (Coughs hoarsely, covering his throat with one hand) Ugh... How long will it take for you to be ready?

Blackarachnia: Pretty much in twenty-four Earth hours. (Turns to glare at Shockwave) If Reindeer ears here keeps on bothering me, then I'd say it will take much longer.

Megatron: Then in that case Shockwave, you are dismissed, Blackarachnia, do what you need to do to get me on my Pedes.

Shockwave: But my Liege-!

Megatron: Any objections you want to say Shockwave?

Shockwave: (Stutters for a little bit, and then sighs as he bowed his head down) No, my Liege.

Megatron: Then you are dismissed.

Shockwave: (Nods reluctantly) As you wish my Lord.

Shockwave walked out of the Med bay while the Techno Organic Spider went to prepare for Megatron's treatment, as everyone else in Kaon did their normal activities, unaware that this week will be a very dramatic with their Lord and Master of the Decepticons...

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me! Sorry I'm late again, I was being a dumb fool, messing around gaming, you know, teenage stuff.**

 **BTW, I am about to turn 18 this Saturday, how exciting! I hope you guys enjoy everything that I work on and continue to read the stuff that I type! I have like almost 30 reviews right now, and I want you guys to know that I really appreciate all of your thoughts!**

 **If you liked this latest, feel free to add another review down below, and again, just so you know, I am almost done with this Season! Right now, I'm planning a 36 Episode span on this, and I have got nine left to go! So I hope you guys stay tuned for this Season! I'm glad to have you all as an audience!**

 **Hope you have a good week, and have a nice day!**


	28. Triple Threat

Episode 28: Triple Threat

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro, so dear mother of god! Please do not sue me for no reason!**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

As we turn to the Decepticon occupied prison of Trypiticon, Blackarachina was seen in the Med bay operating on Megatron as he laid down on his Berth, medically injuried internally after his last trip to Detroit.

Megatron: (Groans as he turned his head to Blackarachina) How are we doing right now?

Blackarachnia: (Placed an Energon tube onto Megatron's right Servo) Just adding some Energon to strengthen your health my Lord.

Megatron: I meant on the process right now. (Coughs) When is my Upgrade?

Blackarachnia: Should be in just a few moments, now I haven't really done this in a long while, but I still have some skill set on me to memorize all of this.

Megatron: Do it soon Blackarachnia, if you know what's good for you. (Coughs)

As the Spider worked on Megatron, Inferno was seen standing in front of a window that Blackarachnia and Megatron are seen in while Slipstream came in.

Slipstream: (Walks next to Inferno) So how is everything?

Inferno: (Growls in annoyance) What do you want Clone?

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) Wow, is this how you treat everyone these days?

Inferno: Except for Lord Megatron, and don't think being a Femme will get you anywhere, since you're also another Starscream Clone.

Slipstream: You realize I hate that idiot Glitch head more than anyone else in this place right?

Inferno: Maybe, but there's one thing that you can't avoid having from Starscream.

Slipstream: And what is that exactly?

Inferno: (Turns to Slipstream with a glare) His traitorous face. (Walks away from the window and Slipstream)

Slipstream: (Folds her Servos, glaring at Inferno) Afthead.

As Inferno walked down a hall, he walked to a corridor where a group of Decepticons happen to be gathered around, having their own personal pleasures in torturing some Bot. But this Bot wasn't an Autobot indeed, this one in particular was Starscream, who was tied up on top of the ceiling, hanging upside down as he was now used as a punching bag due to his betrayal to Megatron.

Starscream: (Hangs upside down with his Servos bound behind his back as he was punched in the stomach) Guk! Oh, you whelp! Once I get free from this prison, I'll have your Servos-! (Gets his head kicked) OW! I didn't even finish my-! (Gets kicked by the face again) OW!

Decepticon 1: (Kicks Starscream's head) YEAH! That's what you get for betraying Lord Megatron!

Decepticon 2: (Punches a hard Jab onto Starscream's stomach) And that's a 10 pointer there! WOO!

Starscream: (Groans in the pain, but starts to growl) You fools! I was doing this for all of you! I was the one trying to free you all from-!

Decepticon 2: (Smashes Starscreams head with a bottle) Sorry, what? We can't hear you?

Starscream; (Growls) I said-! (Gets smashed by a chair) OW!

Decepticon 3: HAHA! (Throws the broken chair leg down) Sike traitor! HA! (Turns around to see Inferno) Oh hey look boys, it's Inferno!

Decepticon 1: (Turns around and noticed Inferno) Hey, you wanna have fun with us too? It's Saturday night Star-Screamer up!

Inferno: (looks at Starscream as he hung limply in the air) Hmm... Fine, I don't have anything to do. Can I get something blunt?

Decepticon 2: (Grabs a broken chair leg and passes it to Inferno) Here you go sir.

Inferno takes the leg and walks to Starscream, as the Seeker blinked his Optics to get the blurriness out of his vision.

Starscream: (Grunts as he blinked his Optics) Come on, get it together! (Vision is now better) Ah, that's better. (Looks up and noticed Inferno, making a smirk) Well well well, if it isn't Lord Megatron's least favorite lap dog! So tell me Inferno, does he still chose that Organic Spider over you at his side? (Gets whacked by the shoulder) AH!

Inferno: (Whacked the leg at Starscream's shoulder and bends down to look at his Faceplate face to face) Listen to me traitor; I'm here to entertain myself, and the last thing I need is for you to talk too much, so how about you shut up, and then maybe I'll go easy on you.

Starscream: (Cracked out a bitter laugh) Ha! Did you just tell me you'll go easy on me? How adorable, it's such a wonder why Megatron casted you out from being a part of his group. Maybe because that Spider is more venomous than you are.

Inferno: (Makes a low growl and hits Starscream by the side of the head) What part of "shut up" do you not understand?

Starscream: (Groans as he hung in the air, spitting out some bleeding Energon from his mouth) Think about it Inferno, ever since we picked that Femme up, she was in Megatron's cross strings and he made him a weak minded fool!

Inferno: You're the fool if you absolutely think that otherwise!

Starscream: Then why do I hear that the all mighty powerful Megatron got defeated by some Autobot whelp and was sent to this exact prison that used to be our home for only half a Stellar Cycle? Can you tell me Inferno? How about all of you? That Spider freak has made him weak! Not only did he lose to that Prime, but he also lost to some weak feeble Earthling Organic, tell me, how occasionally does that ever happen? Hmm? Well, perhaps if Megatron isn't fit to lead the Decepticons, then maybe perhaps I should be the one that leads, considering that Megatron has failed the Decepticons numerous times as of late.

Inferno: (Grabs Starscream by the back of the Helm and punched him the face hard) Like I said, shut, up!

Starscream: (Chuckles a bit) You think Megatron will take you back one of these Solar Cycles, but he's not! Face it Inferno, the moment that Femme came, you were replaced!

Onslaught: (Comes in with a another group of Decepticons) Alright, enough fun boys, the punching bag game is over now. Now it's time for some Earth style Piñata games starring our favorite volunteer!

Starscream: (Widens his Optics) No! Not that game! I really hate that game! That game suuucks!

Starscream is then carried away by the new group of Decepticons, making loud celebrative sounds as the group from before completely forgot about what happened and went to join the Piñata game.

Decepticon 1: (Walks away before turning to Inferno) Hey, are you coming?

Inferno: (Shakes his head a little) No, I'll just go ahead and beat the Frag out of some Autobots, you go right ahead without me.

Decepticon 1: (Shrugs) Your loss! (Walks away)

Inferno then takes his leave as he is left with an uncertain feeling in his Spark while the Decepticons did their usual activities. Back with Blackarachnia, she finally has everything set up as the Armor is placed on the table and the Energon, both Original and Synthetic placed tubes on Megatron's Servos as she was almost ready for treatment.

Blackarachnia: Alright, we're all set.

Megatron: Then begin the healing process.

Blackarachnia began turning on the tubes as Energon flowed inside Megatron's system, the first half was the regular, and the other was the Synthetic kind as it entered in last, causing Megatron's Optics to pop open wide as the Energon started to affect him, with him screaming in sheer pain as Blackarachnia began to add the Upgrades into Megatron, activating an electromagnetic field to bring the Upgrades right onto Megatron, while Shockwave, Soundwave, Slipstream and Lugnut came into the room.

Blackarachnia: (Turns aruond and noticed the company) What are you all doing here?

Slipstream: We heard screaming, so we came in here to check it out!

Lugnut: (Noticed Megatron in pure agony and turned to Blackarachnia) What have you done to Lord Megatron?!

Blackarachnia: In case you were wondering, that is completely normal!

Soundwave: (Scans Megatron with his Visor) Scans say Megatron is at 80% in possible permanent shutdown.

Blackarachnia: (Rolls her Optics) Like I said, absolutely normal!

Shockawave: It was a mistake to bring you into this, you monstricity! This operation is over! Get out of here! Everyone else, get everything off of Lord Megatron! It's harming him!

Lugnut: I'll be much obliged!

Blackarachnia: Wait, don't do that-!

Whatever she was about to say was too late, because by the time Lugnut touched something, Megatron then started to glow white as he screamed, but after 30 seconds, the screaming stopped and the white light faded out as steam was flown in the air, and out of the steam came a newly Upgraded Megatron; Both Servos now held Cannons on the side, parts of his body added with new Armor in it, and of course, as a bonus, Megatron himself has gotten a new Helmet, which was somewhat similar to his last one except this one has a cage covering his mouth, (Not like it's gagging him, it's just a part of him) as he slowly got up from his Berth silently, not focusing the attention of his Decepticon followers in the room just looking at him.

Shockwave: (Looks at Megatron in his new form) My liege! Are you alright? (Gets no reply from him) Lord Megatron?

Slipstream: Okay, is it me? Or has he gone deaf?

Soundwave: (Visor scans Megatron, and then stops glowing) My statistics show that Megatron is 100% in perfect heath.

Lugnut: (Turns to Soundwave) But you said he was going to die!

Soundwave: That was true, but it was only for his Spark condition.

Slipstream: Ok, I get that, but why is he all silent? Is he like dreaming or something?

Shockwave: That does still arouse my curiosity for this subject. (Turns to Blackarachnia) Blackarachnia, since you've so kindly volunteered to be the doctor, why don't you be a dear and go check on him?

Blackarachnia: And let me guess, you're just saying that I can do that or I'll get shot in the most polite way you can come up with, am I right?

Lugnut: (Walks to Blackarachnia with a threatening look) It is a demand!

Blackarachnia: (Raises her hands up) Alright, alright! I'm going! (Takes a step cautiously towards Megatron) My... Lord? Are you alright-? (Gets a big Black hand on her throat) Guk!

Megatron: (Turns to Blackarachnia, grabs her by the throat and lifts her up in the air to slam her against the wall, expression completely looking murderous before coming to his senses and dropping Blackarachnia down, panting) What... What is going on with me?

Blackarachnia: (Gasps for air as she slowly got up on her feet) It's the Energon in your systems, your body isn't used to this kind of artificial Energon before. (Walks up to Megatron slowly) Maybe I can go up to a diagnostic, try getting some of that out-

Megatron: (Waves his hand at Blackarachnia) No, no need for that, it is fine.

Shockwave: (Walks a few feet to Megatron) But, are you alright my liege?

Megatron: Alright? (Slowly turns around, creating a devilish smile) I never felt better!

Lugnut: Lord Megatron?

Megatron: (Slams his hand on the wall) DON'T QUESTION ME!

Slipstream: (Raises her hands up) Whoa, take it easy! No one was asking any questions!

Shockwave: Nor should we ever question you at all, my liege! You have all of our trust!

Megatron; (Looks at everyone before looking at the dent he made) I... Apologize. I believe I've spent too long on that Berth like some helpless animal, that I hardly gotten any exercise.

Blackarachnia: (Making a careful distance away from Megatron) Well, perhaps you should try testing out your new Upgrades, considering that you have a new look now.

Megatron: (Looks at his Servos) Hmm, perhaps you are right. (Walks to the door) I'll be outside, so as an advice, I would not try to make any kinds of disturbance...

Megatron walked out of the room before stopping a little, his Optics glowing half Red and half Purple before turning back to full Red, blinking his Optics before resuming to his destination.

* * *

Later, Megatron is outside like he said he was going, and right now, he was testing out his new Upgrades as he Transformed into a Tank, an Aircraft, and a Helicopter at the same time while Shockwave, Soundwave and Blackarachnia observed.

Soundwave: (Folds his Servos) Fighting statistics for Megatron has improved well than he has before.

Shockwave: And he has no other kinds of danger that none of us should be worried about?

Soundwave: From what my readings show, his health is at 100% capacity.

Shockwave: Well then I cannot believe I am saying this. (Turns hid head to Blackarachnia) It appears your improvement on the triple changing process has been a success Blackarachnia, you should be proud.

Blackarachnia: (Shrugs as he waved her hand) Meh, I done things like this before because I know what I'm the only one that actually knows what to do around here.

Shockwave: You don't say?

Inferno: (Walks to the three, looking at Megatron's new look) Is that... Megatron?

Shockwave: (Turns around and saw Inferno) Ah, Inferno, how pleasant to see you again. (Points his finger at Megatron) Yes, that is indeed Lord Megatron, and we have Blackarachnia to thank for the healing process and the new Upgrades.

Slipstream: He had a little meltdown earlier, but he seems to be doing fine whatsoever.

Inferno: Meltdown huh? Well that's a coincidence, considering we let a Techno Organic operate on him.

Blackarachnia: (Raises a brow) Are you seriously throwing another fit right now?

Slipstream: Can you relax? She saved Megatron already.

Inferno: Then why are we wasting time and throw her back in the cell where she belongs?

Shockwave: Because we are not allowed to do that Inferno.

Inferno: And who's stupid idea is that?!

Megatron: Mine. (Flies down to the area and landed in front of Inferno) In honor of preserving my Spark, I have granted her free exploration around Koan.

Inferno: (Widens his Optics) WHAT?!

Blackarachnia: (Folds her Servos) Looks like someone didn't get the message clearly.

Inferno: Sir, with all due respect, I believe that thing should be placed back in confinement!

Megatron: Really? And why do you believe so?

Inferno: Because she is an abomination! She is half Organic! And she was an Autobot!

Megatron: "Was", once, and now she is a part of the Decepticons Inferno. (Walks up to Inferno with a threatening posture) And do not make any feeble excuses on what kinds of mistakes there are, considering you made a mistake not too long ago, involving Blitzwing.

Inferno: But she-! (Gets grabbed by Megatron by the throat) Gkk!

Megatron: (Chokes Inferno in the air) If I hear one more complaint from you, I promise that I will give you one of the worst punishments ever imagined! (Throws Inferno to the ground) Are we clear?

Inferno: (Coughs as he touched his throat) Yes sir.

Megatron: Good, then we shall be moving on. (Turns to everyone else) Come, let us venture to my throne.

Everyone who hadn't been choked just now nodded and followed Megatron from behind, while Inferno was left behind, who was glaring at the newly Upgraded Warlord.

Inferno: (Gets up on his feet, coughing) Yes sir, we are absolutely clear on your leadership...

* * *

Later, Inferno called up a secret meeting involving Decepticons who have had questions on Megatron's condition since his Upgrade performed by Blackarachina, and all had concerns about their leader's well being since then.

Inferno: (Stands in front of a table) Now, I presume you all know why you're here right now, right?

Onslaught: Yes Inferno, we're not idiots.

Steve: (Raises his Servo up) I'm sorry, but why are we here again? (Gets smacked by the Helm) OW!

Inferno: (Wipes his hands off after smacking Steve) We're all here because Lord Megatron has recently gotten a new Upgrade, that is why.

Mixmaster: (Raises his Servo up) Forgive me for asking, but why does it matter if this Megatron has an Upgrade?

Bonecrusher: Yeah, doesn't it just give him a new look?

Inferno: Yes, it does, but it wasn't just any Upgrade performed by his own, no... It was performed by that Techno Organic freak we all made a grave mistake about letting loose! And now because of her, our great leader has changed, and it is not for the better.

Onslaught: Inferno, I understand your hate in that Femme, but you should really think about this clearly-

Inferno: (Turns to Onslaught) I am thinking clearly Onslaught! And I am telling you, something is wrong with Lord Megatron, and I believe Blackarachnia is solely to blame!

Dirtboss: Now hold on just a minute. (Gets onto the table and points at Inferno) How do we know that you ain't saying all this because the big man kicked you out of his crib 50 years back? And yeah, just because me and the boys didn't really came from this Cybertron you're talking about, don't mean that we learn stuff too!

Brawl: Hate to admit this, but that shrimp's got a point there, how do we know it's all about jealously because you got replaced by a Femme?

Inferno: Heh, like I would actually conduct this private meeting because of my own interests... Alright, fine, believe what you Mechs think, but also consider the fact that there's a bunch of fake Energon that's been placed into Lord Megatron's system, and I am sure everyone standing in this room, who was beaten by a mere Minibot last Winter know the effects of what it can do and what it's capable of. (Folds his Servos) Am I wrong about that?

Blastoff: Hmm, that does make sense.

Onslaught: So let get this straight, you mean to tell us that the Synthetic Energon that Shockwave managed to find will cause our great leader to turn mentally insane?

Inferno: You don't believe me?

Onslaught: I believe you, it's just that it is rather unlikely Megatron would ever go down to such a maddening sense. (Stands up) I understand Optimus Prime's weak Minibot Son, but sense he is considered a Minibot, his body is rather small.

Hook: Well yeah, that's true! That Yellow kid's small, and our main boss, well, he's big!

Scrapper: Hey, can ya speak something that ain't all sciencey? Because I'm guessin none of us in here ain't much about that kind of thing.

Brawl: Said the words right out of my mouth.

Hook: What I'm saying is; That kid's body is so small, it wouldn't be possible for him to actually handle that kind of juice, but with Megatron, is that his name? (Looks around at everyone) With Megatron, and his size, he outta be able to handle that kind of juice without any problems!

Steve: (Turns to Blastoff) Something tells me this Bot's a lot smarter than he looks, what do you think?

Blastoff: (Raises a brow) Do I know you?

Inferno: That doesn't mean that we shouldn't risk the chance that our leader could become affected by it none of the less! (Places his hands in front of the table) Look, I understand what I am saying is treason, but let me ask something else that I don't know, who here happens to actually trust that Spider to do anything?

After that sentence, the room became silent in an instant, with Decepticons look over at each other with shared glances as Inferno observed the room.

Inferno: (Sits down on a chair) Yeah, just like I thought, don't trust a Techno Organic to do anything, including being a doctor.

Onslaught: (Puts his hands on the table) Ok... Considering that we're all onboard with this, you realize that if we attempt to actually disobey our leader, apprehend Blackarachnia and terminate her completely, what is to stop the rest of the Decepticons that are loyal to him but don't really ask a lot of questions?

Inferno: Then we may have to reach out to help, one that no one would expect.

Blastoff: And who's the lucky guy? Lockdown?

Inferno: No, he is a Bounty Hunter, and besides, he's off this dirt of a planet doing something else, so his table's quite full right now.

Steve: Then who is it? Because we don't really know anyone else that would openly help us trying to take down Megatron.

Inferno: That, unfortunately, is painfully untrue for this matter...

Onslaught: (Turns his head to Inferno with disbelief, realizing who exactly he is talking about) You are kidding...

* * *

Inferno and Onslaught walked down a dark corridor towards a lone cell as the Autobots that are imprisoned watch the two walk.

Warpath: (Sits in his cell, until he noticed Onslaught and Inferno, and he got up and banged on the glass) Hey! You Decepticreeps gonna let me out and give a fair fight?!

Inferno: (Turns his head to Warpath) Don't think we don't know who you are in particular Autobot.

Onslaught: We know of your last interactions with a guard and we are not foolish enough to give you the chance to steal our Keycards.

Warpath: Oh your Keycards? That's funny, I'm pretty sure we made those before you did.

Inferno: Do yourself a favor and go bother some other guard that is foolish enough to fall for your tactics. (Turns his head away from Warpath and stopped in front of the cell) We have the Keycards right?

Onslaught: We do.

Inferno: Then let's get going. (Turns to get out a card)

Onslaught: (Grabs Inferno's Servo) You do realize that if we let him out, and if we fail, Lord Megatron will have all of our heads for doing this, you do realize that, don't you?

Inferno: (Turns his head to Onslaught) My concerns isn't for my sake, it's for the sake of our future for the Decepticon Cause, and I hate doing this as much as you do, but at this rate, we do not have any other options on this.

Onslaught: (Sighs, letting Inferno's arm go) I can tell we are both going to regret this.

Inferno: Well, if this does turn absolutely sour, then if it helps on any constellations, I'll happily take the blame for it. (Swipes the Keycard) Okay, ready?

Onslaught: To have my head on a wall? Why yes, I clearly am.

Inferno: Then let's do this.

Inferno unlocked the cage as he and Onslaught walked inside and turned to none other than Starscream, who's Servos and Pedes were extended in an X, due to a containment mechanism that has Stasis Cuffs attached to the Seeker as he turned his head up and noticed the two Decepticons in front of him.

Starscream: (Looks at Inferno and Onslaught and makes a smug expression) Ah, well well well, if it isn't Lord Megatron's least favorite pet, and the leader of the Combaticons! Here to make another meaningless gloat I presume?

Inferno: If only it were that. (Raises his Servo at a console, Transforms it into an Arm Cannon and fires at it, destroying the console and disabling Starscream's captivity in the process)

Starscream: (Feels the Stasis Cuffs deactivating, and when the locks became open, he fell right onto the ground, in his face) OW! My nose!

Onslaught: (Folds his Servos) Wow, you are the worst Seeker ever, aren't Seekers supposed to fly?

Starscream: (Groans as he rubbed his Nose) Very funny... But tell me, why are you letting me out? Aren't you two supposed to keep me in Cuffs while you escort me to another fun party you have in store for me? Or is it because you now know who really should lead the Decepticons?

Inferno: Don't act smart Starscream, the reason we're letting you out, is because we need your help on helping Lord Megatron get his Processor straight and terminating Blackarachnia, and we will not hesitate in cutting your head off and leave you laying on a table for eternity, because you are certainly not qualified for leading us... (Leans his Faceplate in a threating manner at Starscream) Am I clear?

Starscream: (Folds his Servos) Well, all you had to do was say was you needed my help, that was all.

Onslaught: Just didn't want you to get the wrong idea in case you were wondering.

Inferno: So it's called being specific.

Starscream: (Rolls his Optics) Whatever, so when shall we start then?

* * *

At the Throne Room, Megatron sat in his chair while all the rest of his Loyal Servants stood in front of him.

Megatron: (Sits in his Throne) So, now that I am back in perfect condition, I want to know anything else that has happened during my time of crisis.

Strika: Well my Lord, the Autobots have increased their numbers just recently last week due to the arrival of this Autobot.

Soundwave: (Shows a holographic image of Cosmos) And over a Stellar Cycle ago, there were only five of them, but now the number has increased to 22 to be precise.

Lugnut: Bah! Their numbers cannot differ the great and mighty Lord Megatron, supreme leader of all Decepticons!

Oil Slick: (Rolls his Optics) Maybe I should have just stuck in my cell in the Stockades rather than listen to Lugnut's praises over and over again.

Lugnut: (Turns to Oil Slick) Do you not follow the leadership and wisdom of Lord Megatron?

Blitzwing: (Icy) Why of course we do. (Turns to Hot) We just don't like you playing the same memo over and over again!

Megatron: Enough! This is getting out of topic, and I do not like being out of topic, especially when I just got back on my feet.

Slipstream: Great, so then we can start with wondering what to do with bright colored Bots over at the mainland.

Megatron: Yes, about the Autobots, I have- (Suddenly, the alarms were activated out of nowhere) What is the meaning of this?!

Blackarachnia: Don't tell me it's the fire alarm going off!

Shockwave: (Hears a call coming and goes to a monitor and answers it) What is it?

Decepticon 1: (On screen) Shockwave! I need to speak to Lord Megatron! It's an emergency!

Megatron: (Walks over to the monitor next to Shockwave) What is it soldier? Does it have to do with the alarms going off?

Decepticon 1: I'm afraid so Lord Megatron sir! It's Starscream! He's escaped from his cell!

Megatron: (Optics moving to a glare) **What?**

Shockwave: You better not be creating a stunt, or else-!

Decepticon 1: No! I'm telling the truth! Starscream escaped from his cell somehow!

Blitzwing: (Turns Hot) How did that Glitchhead escape from his cell?!

Decepticon 1: I don't know-! (Gets hit by a blaster) AHH! (Falls down off screen, ending the transmission)

Strika: (Watches the screen go off) This should not be possible!

Slipstream: If I recall any of my pathetic Orginal's Memory Banks, anything with him is possible!

Megatron: (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave, why is Starscream out of his cell? I thought he was to be locked up in there at all times necessary!

Soundwave: Lord Megatron, I am sorry, but my calculations have no answer to how Decepticon Traitor Starscream has solved his escape.

Shockwave: Well there has to be some kind of logical explanation for this, or otherwise this is all just a hoax!

Megatron: (Turns to the microphones) All Decepticons! This is Megatron speaking! The traitor, Starscream has managed an escape! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill! As Ruler of the Decepticons, I order all personnel to withdraw current activities and begin a hunt for Starscream, and I shall offer a great reward for whoever brings me to him Functioning or Offline!

As he sent the message, all the Decepticons immediately stopped what they were doing and they began running, flying, driving all over Kaon, all making a search for the Traitorous Seeker as many made remarks, vows to murder him, and puns at him, all the while, Onslaught witnessed all of this happening from his Quarters.

Onslaught: (Watches from the window as he activated a private Comms Channel) Looks like Megatron has found out quickly as expected.

Inferno: (On the other Comms Channel) Good, the more Megatron has his attention drawn to Starscream, the more quickly we can end this.

Onslaught: Yeah, well I had to shoot a Guard in order to make it convincing otherwise, anyway, I made sure my Combaticons are all prepped to go, is everyone ready on your end?

Inferno: I've checked in with those on our side, and they're all good to go.

Onslaught: Now what?

Inferno: Now is my cue. (Ends Transmission)

As the Decepticons made sweeps through the corridors, the Autobots in their cells witnessed their new activities and walked in front of their cell doors to observe them.

Warpath: (Looks at the Decepticons moving in and out of the place) Look at them all, they're very busy.

Wheeljack: (Looks alongside Warpath) What do you expect? Megatron wants them to find this traitor of theirs, and from the War, you know exactly how they feel about traitors.

Warpath: I know that Doc, I'm just saying, with all of them riled up at this pace, we might be able to get out of this rotting cell and get them all back in here where they belong.

Wheeljack: (Turns his head at Warpath) Warpath, be reasonable! It'll be more likely that they'll try to place you right back in here! Or worse, even try to shoot you Offline!

Warpath: (Folds his Servos) Well, then whoever's the lucky Con that's aiming for me better not miss.

Meanwhile, back with Megatron, he too was joining the major hunt for Starscream as his minions scoured the corridor he is in, making the hall a mess as Decepticons of all Modes looked high and low for the Pink Seeker.

Decepticon Muscle 1: (Growls as he thrown a trash can through a window) I am going to gut Starscream once I find his sorry Aft Lord Megatron!

Megatron: (Walks in the corridor) All in due time soldier. (Activates his private channel) Shockwave, any updates on locating Starscream?

Shockwave: (In the Intensive Treatment center with Brawl and a group of Decepticons) Negative my Liege, no sign of Starscream as of yet.

Blitzwing: (Flies above the Courtyard with several Decepticon Fliers in his Icy personality) Negative on my side.

Megatron: Slipstream? What about you? Have you located Starscream from the outside?

Slipstream: (Flies with her fellow Starscream Clones) Nope, nothing out here from where we can see.

Sunstorm: (Flies next to Slipstream) Why, I absolutely applaud our Female counterpart for her leadership skills! Very impressive indeed!

Slipstream: Great, really appreciate it, now shut up and keep looking!

Thundercracker: (Groans inpaitiently) This is getting pointless right now!

Slipstream: Well yeah, obviously you would say that because you are the one that thinks is the most intelligent of us!

Thundercracker: Well then, missy! If you think I'm not intelligent, then where is our cowardly counterpart?!

Slipstream: Obviously hiding somewhere in the Prison like a Coward because that is what he is made of! Now come on! Less talking, more moving! (Turns to her channel's attention) Soundwave, any luck?

Soundwave: (Standing in the bridge, Visor is bright white as Lazerbeak is seen flying over Kaon) Negative, no sign of Decepticon Starscream.

Megatron: Team Chaar, what of you? Have you located Starscream?

Strika: (In the Trypiticon Prison's library searching along with her fellow Team Chaar members) Unfortunately not Lord Megatron, we don't have Optics on Starscream.

Lugnut: (Walks alongside Strika) But rest assured Lord Megatron, we will find Starscream and will crush him in your name!

Megatron: Prove it to me by not failing, Blackarachnia-

Blackarachnia: (Walks down another prison corridor of Kaon alongside with Nightbird) Before you ask, no, we didn't find Starscream yet, because he's not in our current position right now.

Megatron: Everyone keep searching, I want all Optics and Audios ready for Starscream, and if he escapes, there will be dire consequences! (Ends Transmission)

?: (Is seen behind his back as he walks to Megatron) My Lord, I have found and apprehended the traitorous scum! Stupid Son of a Glitch didn't even see it coming.

Megatron: (Turns to the figure) Is he Offline?

?: I left him Online just for you my Lord.

Megatron: Then show me; I want to deal with his prescence personally.

?: It will be my pleasure Lord Megatron.

The figure then turned around, revealing to be Inferno as he guided Megatron and serveral Decepticons to the bar, where Starscream was seemingly tied on a chair with both of his hands behind his back and apparently, a cloth covering all over him, and he sounded like he was saying something, but something was muffling his voice, so it is apparent that Starscream is gagged underneath the black rag cloth as Megatron and all Decepticons around him gathered around the Seeker, along with the Starscream Clones who just flown inside.

Slipstream: (Flies next to Inferno and noticed Starscream bound on a chair) So that's him? We got him?

Inferno: (Turns his head to Slipstream) **I** got him, before any of you did.

Ramjet: (Shakes his head no) No you did not!

Sunstorm: (Walks over to praise Inferno) Why Inferno, you have done such a splendid job, bravo indeed. (Claps his hands)

Thundercracker: Well, I would've gotten to him much faster than any of you Bucket of Bolts could!

Megatron: Enough of this nonsense! (Turns to Inferno) Inferno, you have done the Decepticons a great service in locating our prisoner, and for that, you shall be rewarded greatly for this.

Inferno: (Nods) Anything to help serve you my Lord.

Megatron: (Turns to the Seeker) Now as for you Starscream, you always had a great persistence of mine for a long time now, but now you will deal with the most possible punishments you could think of... So, anything you want to say? (Raises his hand to lift the cloth off of Starscream's head, revealing it, but instead of his usually stubborn pride, his expression was as if terrified, afraid, as his Red Optics widen in fear of Megatron) Hmm, it appears after all this time, you finally recognize the true meaning of fear and complete punishment... (Grabs the gag) Let me hear your last words.

"Starscream": (Gets his gag taken out) NO! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong! Please!

Megatron: You should have thought about that before betraying me Starscream, because it is-

Slipstream: Wait just a minute! That's not Starscream, that's Skywarp! He's the Cowardly Clone!

Skywarp: (Closes his Optics in sheer fear) Please don't hurt me! Please!

Megatron: (Growls lowly before grabbing one of his Swords and cutting Skywarp loose and turns to Inferno) Tell me Inferno, if this isn't the real Starscream, then where is the real one?

Inferno: (Sighs before looking at Megatron) I am sorry, my Lord.

Megatron: You had better be, if you don't find Starscream in time.

Inferno: No, not that... For this.

Suddenly, tiny red devices started to attach right onto a few Decepticons, turning their body movements completely still while others who weren't affected began turning against their fellow Decepticon Warriors and then knocking them unconsicious as Megatron and the Starscream Clones witnessed it all happening in front of them.

Thundercracker: (Watches some Decepticons turning against each other) What's this nonsense! (Gets a device attached to his head) OW! What in the-? (Becomes still) AH! Not again!

Slipstream: (Sees the devices on Thundercracker's head) Whatever that is, it's making us surrounded! We should move, now!

The Clones, except for Thundercracker, Transformed and flew out of the room to escape while Megatron stayed behind and witnessed the whole thing unfolding with his very own Optics.

Megatron: (Sees the whole thing unfolding) What is THIS?!

Inferno: I am sorry my Lord, but once this is over, you will be thankful for this.

Megatron: (Turns to Inferno) Inferno, you are the one responsible for this idea of this rebellion!

Inferno: Not just my idea.

Strika: (Calls Megatron, blasting some missles alongside Lugnut as she and her team engaged in several rogue Decepticons) Lord Megatron! There are several Decepticons that have betrayed us!

Blackarachnia: (Fights alongside Nightbird as she used her Pincers to stab/absorb a Decepticon Flyer's Upgrade) You think you have traitors? What about us? We have a dozen over where we're at and they seem really eager in turning us into Slag!

Blitzwing: (Hot as he fires flames at some Decepticons) There are traitors everywhere!

Megatron: (Glares at Inferno) What is the meaning of this Inferno? I demand an explanation! (Gets attacked from above) Ghh!

Starscream: (Flies above) Hello Megatron!

Megatron: (Looks up and sees Starscream) Starscream! (Gets his Pedes shot with Cement) Hmm!

Rogue Decepticon 1: (Sees Megatron being hit with Cement) Now's our chance! Get him!

All of the sudden, all of the Rogue Decepticons charged at Megatron and began restraining his Servos, holding him still while Starscream and Inferno walked to him.

Megatron: (Struggles within every Traitor's hold as he looked up and noticed Starscream and Inferno standing in front of him) So I presume Starscream's escape was of YOUR doing Inferno.

Starscream: (Smirks) Why of course it was Megatron, in fact, it appears Inferno has finally learned that I am fit to lead the Decepticons into the right direction it most desperately needs. (Gets elbowed hard in the stomach) OW!

Inferno: (Glares at Starscream) I only let you out as a distraction for Lord Megatron. You can go back rotting in that cell of yours once this is over.

Megatron: So it was your idea after all.

Inferno: (Turns to Megatron) Believe me my Lord, I would never have done this without shooting myself, but with complete respect, I saw many mistakes over the last millennia, too much for me to stand anymore, and that is why we are going to fix all of the mistakes that has happened, starting with taking out all of that fake Energon out of your system and then off to wiping out that Techno Organic filth off the face of this planet!

Dirtboss: (Walks over) Yeah, yeah yeah, are we through with all the dramatic part, we're waitin here.

Inferno: (Turns to Dirtboss) You will be paitient enough for a few last moments, now be silent. (Turns back to Megatron, sighing) Again, I apologize my Lord, but I promise you, you will feel so much better once this ends.

Megatron: (Glares into Inferno as his hands formed into fists) You know what Inferno? You aren't wrong about that sentiment.

Without warning, Megatron quickly head-butted Inferno, and then head-butted the Decepticon behind him as he shook the Decepticons holding his Servos off and blasted them off him and shot at the Cement holding his Pedes, and then he grabbed Starscream off the floor and Transformed out of the bar, making his retreat as the rogues watched him leave.

Rogue Decepticon 1: (Sees Megatron retreating) He's getting away! And he's taken Starscream!

Inferno: (Rubs his Faceplate) Let him, Starscrean was merely bait, and he lived up his usefulness the Nano Click we've started.

Rogue Decepticon 2: But what if Megatron leaves the prison though?

Inferno: Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll find him again.

Back with Megatron, he's flying through the air listening to the open channel, all are Decepticons who are calling Megatron, trying to warn him of the mass betrayal, and others being fought or being defeated in battle as he carried Starscream with one hand, who was irritated as he attempted to escape from him but with no success.

Megatron: (Listens to the Channel) Soundwave, give me a visual on the attacks, send me a list of Rogues. (Gets no response from Soundwave) Soundwave, can you hear me? Soundwave!

Starscream: (Rolls his Optics) He can't hear you, you fool! The Combaticons have gone and taken that fake Cybertronian out of the equation while Inferno had you cornered.

Megatron: Thank you for detailing me Starscream, now hold still while I find the perfect spot to keep you in place.

Starscream: (Struggles to get Megatron off him) Let me go Megatron! So I can personally destroy you myself!

Megatron: (Turns to Starscream) You speak one more word Starscream, and I will personally make sure you are Offline for good! (Turns to call out the channel) This is Megatron speaking, and for all Decepticons who have NOT betrayed me as of yet, speak to me now!

Shockwave: (In the Channel) Lord Megatron! Oh it is so good to hear your voice again! I was starting to think the worst!

Megatron: Shockwave, what is going on?

Shockwave: My Liege, it pains me to tell you, but I am afraid we have been stabbed in the back, I know this because I had to some that have been lead by Combaticon Brawl, and I had barely escaped the Intensive Treatment center with my own life intact.

Megatron: Shockwave, where are you right now? I need to know who has betrayed me and who are still loyal to me.

Shockwave: I am currently heading to the Mainframe as of right now, since I have thought the same as you, and there are many Monitors to look at for the Security Cameras installed in the Prison System.

Megatron: Contact me once you figure who's on my side and who has betrayed me once you have figured it out, I will be going to take Starscream to hold him while I tend to the matter at hand.

Shockwave: As you wish my Liege, good luck. (End Transmission)

Starscream: (Still struggling) Let me loose you Behemoth!

Megatron: (Turns to glare at Starscream) I told you to be silent Starscream!

Starscream: Oh, I'm sorry, how could I be silent if I weren't to warn you of an attacker behind you?

Megatron: What? (Turns his head around, only to be shot, letting Starscream go) GAH!

Starscream: (Gets free from Megatron and flies into the air) HA! You dolt! You have just set me free! Now I can go and let you die alone in this Pit you've created for yourself! (Flies away and turns to the city of Detroit) Have fun, Sucke-! (Flies towards the end of Kaon, only to crash himself right onto a protective forcefield) OW! (Starts crashing on impact multiple times against the forcefield as he fell down at the bridge) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (Crashes finally onto the ground) OW! (Groans as he starts to get up, only for Megatron to step on him, placing Stasis Cuffs on him, holding him in place) Ow! Ugh, this is not my day.

Megatron: (Looks at the forcefield, curious of it as he raised one of his Servos to shoot at it, revealing the forcefield as it deflected his shots) Hmm, it appears that Inferno and the rest of the traitors have activated the interior forcefield protocol.

Starscream: (Groans as he looked up, glaring) Looks like they really don't want you to leave Megatron, perhaps they just want to Slag you themselves. (Gets pulled up by Megatron)

Megatron: (Pulls Starscream up, face to face) If I am to go down today Starscream, then I shall be taking you with me... Unless... (Drops Starscream)

Starscream: (Lands roughly on the ground) OW! If you're planning on excuting me, then just get it over with now!

Suddenly, without saying a word, Megatron unsheathed a Sword, shining it in the sunlight as Starscream saw the shining Blade.

Starscream: (Noticed the Blade and starts making a small sweat job on the side of his Helm) Uh, alright, now I was only being sarcastic. (Saw Megatron walking to him) Oh come on! We all have a way of being sarcastic! We all do! Don't tell me you don't honestly know what sarcasm is, don't you? (Saw Megatron menacingly cutting the ground with his Sword) Okay, now come on, let's not do anything that is relatively known to be-! (Sees Megatron stop and raise his sword high up in the air) DRASTIIIIC! (Closes his Optics)

Megatron, without warning, swung right at Starscream, only instead of a kill blow, he had cut open the Stasis Cuffs on Starscream's wrists, setting him free as he opened his Optics and saw the Cuffs on him gone.

Starscream: (Rubs his Optics as he stood up) Well, this is new.

Megatron: (Stands facing Starscream in front of him) Let me make this clear Starscream, I do not forgive so easily to traitors, especially like you Starscream, but considering the fact that we have both been betrayed, and you do not attempt to stab me in the back, I will give you one chance and have you help me against these infidels, and if you behave well, I will personally grant your place among the Decepticons once more, if I see fit of course.

Starscream: Why, so I can go back into serving you again?!

Megatron: (Moves his head closer in a threatening tone) I think you'd be much more wise if you had considered my offer Starscream, we both know how it turns out every time.

Starscream: (Steps a foot back, looking at Megatron's sinister look) Well, since you've so kindly offered, I shall kindly accept!

Megatron: (Moves his upper body waist back up) Good dog. (Activates his Comm Link) Shockwave, there is a shielded mechanism that is outside.

Shockwave: (Types on the computer) I know my Liege, I can see it is activated from the inside, which is rather strange, since it is only used to block intruders from the outside.

Megatron: Give me Soundwave's location, I am sure he will help me in getting rid of this barrier.

Shockwave: That is the slight problem my Liege, I have already found him, but Soundwave has managed to get captured by the Rogues and is forced to create the very forcefield caging us from the inside, and he and the Rogues are located in the Mainframe.

Megatron: Alright then, well have you found out who is on our side and who is not yet?

Shockwave: I have my Liege, so far, all the Rogues following the Decepticon Inferno's lead are the two of our most best troops; the Combaticons and the Constructicons, and so far the only ones that have not betrayed us yet are Blackarachnia, Lugnut, his Bondmate General Strika and her Team Charr, Blitzwing, Nightbird, and several Decepticons that are still standing ready.

Megatron: Send a message to those that are not the traitors, and inform them that I want the Rogues to be kept away from us, I want to personally deal with Inferno myself.

Shockwave: (Raises a brow) You have someone with you my Liege?

Megatron: (Turns to Starscream) You could say he is an unlikely ally of mine.

Starscream: (Folds his Servos) Well that's just kind of you to say about me.

Shockwave: Well I hope that your trust within him is worthwhile my Liege, I'll go inform the loyal Decepticons out in the battlefront. (Call ends)

Starscream: (Unfolds his Servos) So when do we get this over with?

Megatron: As of right now. (Transforms into a Jet and flies into Kaon)

Starscream: (Noticed Megatron's Alt Mode is a Jet) Huh? I thought you were a helicopter...

Meanwhile on the inside, Blackarachnia and Nightbird, being the only two Decepticons still loyal to Megatron and still standing, fought against all of the Rogue Decepticons in the corridor they are in as several Autobots witnessed the massive brawl being fought by the same faction.

Wheeljack: (Looks at the fighting) Decepticons fighting against Decepticons?

Warpath: Yeah, I agree, this is one of the rarest I've ever seen before, but it does help to observe which one is the most ticked off

Wheeljack: Please tell me that you have another plan if the first succeeds.

Warpath: Well, I was thinking we could free everyone else here and then take the fight to the Cons, since they're all too busy beating each other up that they might as well be ambushed at the last second.

Wheeljack: Well that... Would may or may not work, considering our chances, but we have to wait it out for now.

Warpath: Yeah, you got a point there.

Shockwave: (Calls Nightbird and Blackarachnia's Comms) Blackarachnia, Nightbird, can you read me?

Nightbird: (Answers the call) We hear you Shockwave, loud and clear.

Blackarachnia: And please tell us you're on the side where you aren't trying to kill us over here!

Shockwave: Do not fear Blackarachnia, I am still in league with Megatron despite the recent setbacks we have here.

Blackarachnia: Alright, then what do you want?

Shockwave: It's about Lord Megatron; he and an ally of unknown are heading into the Mainframe to take down Inferno, the main cultprit of this entire disaster, and he requested that you keep all the Rogue Decepticons busy while they intercept him.

Nightbird: Understood, we'll make sure to keep all the bad boys occupied on us, and please make sure to tell Lord Megatron to save some of Inferno left for me once he's through with him.

Shockwave: It all depends on how it goes, but I'll be sure to savor some for you Nightbird... Shockwave out. (Call ends)

Blackarachnia: (Webs some Rogue to a wall) So Inferno's behind all this? No wonder all of these Bots are trying so hard to kill me!

Nightbird: Alright. (Throws a Sai at a incoming Decepticon Rogue, taking him down) How about you and I share after we live through this.

Onslaught: NIGHTBIRD!

The two Decepticon Femmes turned around and saw the Combaticons; Onslaught, Brawl, and Blastoff, the only three Rogues standing as they turned their attention to the two Femme Bots.

Onslaught: (Walks forward) Nightbird, you have no importance whatsoever, so you do not have business with us. (Turns to Blackarachnia) But as for you Blackarachnia, you are coming with us.

Blackarachnia: Aw, sorry Onslaught, but you're not really my type, but hey, if you want to hook up with a lady, just go ask Strika if she goes single.

Onslaught: We're not leaving until you come with us. (Activates his weapons) With, or without your cooperation.

Nightbird: (Flips her Sais a few times) Looks like they prefer you more than Strika.

Blackarachnia: (Hisses at Onslaught) Well you're going to have to do without my cooperation, because the answer is no!

Onslaught: You have no say in this matter Spider! (Walks forward, only for a Sai to land a few feet around him, as he turned his attention to Nightbird) I told you, we have nothing to do with you.

Nightbird: And so I can be left out of the action? Sorry boys, but I think you need a lesson on how to treat women with some decent respect.

Onslaught: (Turns to the Combaticons) Combaticons! Engage!

The Combaticons went forward to the two, prompting the other to charge right back at their opponents as they fought, with Nightbird facing against Onslaught and Blastoff, while Blackarachnia fought against Brawl, but easily beaten him by simply borrowing his Upgrade by using her Pincers on him, making him fall to the ground as she joined Nightbird and fought against Onslaught while Nightbird fought against Blastoff..

Blackarachnia: (Uses Brawl's Upgrade to hit Onslaught very hard) Tell me Onslaught, how much did Inferno want me Offline?

Onslaught: (Grabs Blackarachnia's oncoming fist and countered by slamming to the ground) He doesn't, not yet, he wants to give you a public execution for messing with Megatron's Processor.

Blackarachnia: (Grunts) But all I did was heal him back to normal!

Onslaught: By adding Synthetic Energon into his system?! Is that what you call "Normal"?

Blackarachnia: Hey, go ask Nightbird, it's not my fault that there wasn't enough necessary Energon here for health purposes!

Onslaught: Tell that to Inferno and everyone else before you get beheaded. (Gets stabbed by the arm with a Sai) GAH!

Nightbird: (Deals with Blastoff's attacks) Now now, is that how you treat a lady?

Onslaught: (Growls at Nightbird) Now you've done it!

While they fought, Brawl got up, and witnessed the whole thing happening, unaware he is right next to Warpath and Wheeljack's cell.

Warpath: (Noticed Brawl) Hey! You, Decepticreep! Come over here so you can get some!

Brawl: (Growls lowly at Warpath) Your pathetic business doesn't concern you Autobot.

Warpath: (Folds his Servos) Alright fine then, leave and go to your sissy fighting, chicken.

Brawl: (Raises a brow) What did you call me?!

Warpath: What? Was coward a better word to phrase it?

Brawl: (Growls) That's it! (Walks over to the cell) You've asked for this Autobot! (Uses a Keycard, unlocking the cell)

Warpath: (Opens the cell abrubtly and grabs Brawl to slam his Helm into a wall 3 times before stopping) Ah, thank you. (Kicks Brawl in the stomach) JackAft.

Wheeljack: (Gets out of the cell) Warpath, did you seriously had to do that?!

Warpath: (Turns to Wheeljack) Relax Doc, I know this punk, his head is Upgraded with 4 times the armor than any Cybertronian, he's fine.

Unbeknownst to the two Autobots, the Femmes reigned victorious as Blackarachnia had the two Combaticons webbed up onto a wall, holding them where they are.

Blackarachnia: (Smacks her hands) There, that should hold you for a while.

Blastoff: (Struggles to get out of the webbing) Get us out of here, you disgusting Femme!

Blackarachnia: Not until you learn to speak in a polite manner and not in the way you speak just now.

Nightbird: (Turns around and noticed Wheeljack and Warpath out of their cells) Hmm... This is going to be fun.

Wheeljack: (Examined Brawl as he was unconsicious) Well, he's still Online, no serious damage on that matter.

Warpath: Great, then let's get a move on, there's Autobots that need to-! (Gets stabbed by the shoulder with a Sai) AH!

Wheeljack: (Widens his Optics) Warpath! (Gets stabbed in the Pede with a Sai) Oh! (Falls down to the ground with Warpath)

Nightbird: (Giggles sinisterly as she grabbed some more Sais) Ah, you know, it's been forever since I have killed an Autobot, and I was planning to kill one during my trip, but that got ruined big. (Bends her knee down and pointed a Sai at Wheeljack's Faceplates) Seems like you and your friend will have to do just fine. (Raises the Sai up to deliever the kill, only for her Sai to get taken off by a web) Ugh! (Turns to Blackarachnia) What was that for Blackarachnia?! I had that covered!

Blackarachnia: (Walks up to Nightbird) Lord Megatron specifically said to keep the Rogue Decepticons busy, he never said anything about killing Autobots in particular. (Walks away) Now come on, we have to regroup with Team Chaar.

Nightbird: (Sees Blackarachnia leaving and turns around at the two Autobots) Next time you try an escape attempt like that again, and she won't save you from going to the Well. (Opens the cell door and points a Sai at them) Now get back inside.

Wheeljack: (Gets up slowly, helping Warpath up) Fine, we'll go back into our cell!

The two, with the threat of Nightbird's Sai, did what she said and once they went back into the cell, she locked it from the outside and went away to regroup with Blackarachnia, while they sat back down to the ground.

Warpath: (Groans as he touched his wound) Well, that didn't go well like I wanted to.

Wheeljack: It's fine. (Gets out a Medpack from his Subspace and gives it to Warpath) Here, this should help with the wound.

Warpath: (Raises a brow) Where did you get that from?

Wheeljack: Don't ask.

Meanwhile with Megatron and Starscream, they flown to the Mainframe in their Alt Modes, only with Megatron's was a form of a Jet as they flown.

Starscream: (Looks at Megatron's Alt Mode) You know, I hate to say this, but I am very impressed with your new Upgrades Megatron, now you're just like everyone else in the Decepticons!

Megatron: You forget Starscream that I always have flown.

Starscream: Yeah, in a Helicopter.

Megatron: What is wrong with a Helicopter?

Starscream: Well-

Megatron: You know what, I hardly care what you think Starscream, we're already here. (Calls Shockwave) Shockwave, I have arrived.

Shockwave: That is good my Liege, I am looking over the area, and Inferno is indeed in there, so I offer caution before you head inside.

Megatron: Thank you, but I can take care of myself. (Turns the call off and turns to Starscream) Inferno is here, so remember Starscream, attempt to attack me in anyway, there will be consequences.

Starscream: Now why would I ever go against our agreement my Liege? (Sees Megatron turn around and starts whispering) Especially when I can let everyone who wants you Offline do it for me.

Megatron: (Turns his Helm around) What was that Starscream?

Starscream: (Widens his Optics and turns his Helm around) What? I didn't say anything!

The two then walked inside the Mainframe, which was dark inside, and there was no one inside except Soundwave, who was on the ground unconscious as Megatron looked over and examined him.

Megatron: (Looks over at Soundwave) His Colors haven't faded, so he's still Functioning.

Suddenly, the Lights brighted to a Purple color, and then Inferno appeared at the other side of the room opposite to where Megatron and Starscream were at.

Inferno: (Looks at Megatron) Welcome my Lord, it is really good to see you.

Megatron: (Turns to Inferno, and starts making a few steps toward him) Really? Because the last time I saw you, you were going to hold me in a cell and take out my Energon in my System.

Inferno: Not your Energon my Liege, just the fake garbage that the Spider freak had placed on your body.

Megatron: That fake garbage is the reason why I am standing.

Inferno: I suppose, but after witnessing the Minibot's reaction to it, I cannot give any chance to it, so it must be taken out of you.

Megatron: And you suppose to do this by yourself?

Inferno: Not just me actually.

Suddenly, Megatron had his Pedes placed in Cement as he feel on his knees, the rest of the room lit up, revealing a lot more of Inferno's Decepticons as they all flown down next to Inferno, with the Constructicons joining them.

Megatron: (Struggles in the Cement) That's impossible, Shockwave said that you were the only one in here!

Inferno: Well, I am sorry to tell you this my Lord, but I also talked to Shockwave about this idea of you possessing Synthetic Energon, and he also has agreed to my opinions.

Megatron: (Looks at Inferno) Shockwave sent me here to bait me?!

Shockwave: (Over the P.A. system) I am afraid so my Liege...

Megatron: (Looks up at the ceiling) Shockwave, why?!

Shockwave: I am sorry my Liege, but after so much discussion with Inferno, and witnessing your behavior over the recent days, I have fears that the Energon in your system may take over your Processor, and I have made my own calculations that it has the exact number of Decepticons in the room you are in to make you bleed out the Synthetic form, since Bumblebee had gotten his out that way.

Megatron: Shockwave, you are making a grave mistake.

Shockwave: I know my Liege, but know that we all are doing this for your benefit... Inferno, you may fire when ready.

Inferno: (Steps back) On Three, 3, 2, 1, open fire!

All of the Decepticons, except for Inferno had opened fire at Megatron simultaneously as Starscream stood back and watched the whole thing happening from his position.

Starscream: (Watches Megatron getting shot and smirks) Well, at this rate, they might as well go ahead and take him out of the equation for me!

Scrapper: (Watches Megatron getting shot at) Whoa, can this guy handle all of that?

Steve: Well, yeah, of course he can handle it, he's Megatron after all.

The Rogues continued firing at their Leader, while unknown to anyone in the room, Megatron's Optics started changing from Red to Green back and forth as his body was hit so many times, and while he was getting shot, his Processor drifted to all of his defeats; When he lost the war, when he got pushed out of an airlock, and most importantly when he had been defeated by Optimus Prime, the one single Autobot who single handedly took him down 4 times already; 1st was the Airlock, 2nd was when he blown up the Allspark, 3rd was having been placed in Stasis Cuffs and get sucked into a Spacebridge with Starscream's head, and the 4th was his most humiliating experience when he had ultimately been defeated when he had the Jetpack suit and the Magnus Hammer in his possession, and right now, with his betrayal at hand, his Processor drifted only to two simple words that would become a mantra in time.

Megatron: (Optic color changes back and forth as he is getting shot at) No more... (Optics brighten up, turning full Green) NO MORE!

Suddenly, without warning, Megatron had gotten out of the Cement holding his Pedes and charged right at the Decepticon Rogues, attacking them without any kind of warning as took such a form of Marauder, and the Rogues had no way of defending themselves in time as Inferno, the Constructicons, and Starscream separately watched from their positions.

Inferno: (Watches Megatron take everyone down) Oh no, it's too late!

Dirtboss: (Widens his Optics) Holy crap! So that's Megatron?!

Hook: Should we still fight him or something?

Dirtboss: Are you kiddin me?! Heck no! That's it, we're done messing with that guy, he's the boss around here!

Thundercracker: (Sees Megatron) For the record, it's not even my-! (Gets slammed into a wall and punched repeatedly) OW! OW! OW! Hey, it's not even my-! (Gets thrown across the room) FAULLLLT! (Falls to the ground and slides across the room, right where Starscream was)

Starscream: (Looks at Megatron's fighting form, and how he takes everyone out, with his expression shocked) They can't beat him... (Steps back, with a rare look of fear in his expression) Primus, by the Allspark, they can't beat Megatron... No one can!

Finally after some time, Megatron had defeated over a hundred Rogues inside the room as he stood victorious, panting like he's had a big workout, and turns to Inferno, who was the last one standing. Well, besides Steve of course, who just walked next to him.

Steve: (Looks at Megatron and then points at Inferno) For the record, I thought it was a simulation! (Flies out of Inferno's area)

Megatron: (Looks at Inferno with a glare, his Optics now back to Red) Inferno... (Stomps towards Inferno)

Inferno: (Steps back a little bit) M-My Lord, I-! (Gets lifted up in the air by Megatron through the throat) Guk!

Megatron; (Chokes Inferno slightly as he held him in the air) You have no idea of the punishments I have in store for you...

* * *

Later during the night, all the Decepticons, both who were loyal and who have gone Rogue stood in the courtyard while Megatron stood in front of them all, with Inferno in Stasis Cuffs and with everyone's full attention as Megatron looked at the crowd.

Megatron: (Looks at the crowd and points at Inferno) For those who have decided to take part of this, mass subordination that occurred, this Mech is the one whose stupid, arrogant idea to oppose me, and for all of you to follow him, like he was the leader of the Decepticons, but Inferno is not **LORD** , I am... (Walks back and forth) I am the one in charge, I am the one who leads you all, I am the one who have been fair to each and every one of you the day I liberated all of you from the Autobot tyranny, for if it wasn't for me, you all would be rotting in cells! And yet, some of you chose to follow Inferno, because of some pathetic belief that I have no control of the Energon in my systems... (Turns to Shockwave, who was held by two guards) Including one of my best, loyal servants...

Shockwave: (Looks at Megatron) My Liege, I know that you are angry at me, and I can understand why-!

Megatron: (Leans his Face at Shockwave) Do not talk unless I tell you to talk! (Goes back to walking back and forth) For Stellar Cycles, I have lead us all on the path to victory, to defeat the Autobots, to gain freedom for all Decepticons! But after witnessing what I have seen today, I see now that I have been holding back, not just on each and everyone of you, but for myself included... But no more! No more shall I hold back, no matter how big or small, I will not hold back on anything, especially for a subordination of this scale, and I degree, no more! (Turns to Inferno) Anything you have to say for yourself Inferno?

Inferno: (Looks up at Megatron) My Lord, whatever I did, I did it for your name, and so did everyone else that had agreed with me! So no offense, but you may call us traitors all you want, but it was all for you my Lord, so we are not traitors at all.

Megatron: Oh, I know that Inferno, of course you aren't a traitor, neither is Shockwave, the Combaticons, or the Constructicons, but I cannot have something like this ever happen again, so therefore, an example must be made... (Pulls down a curtain, revealing a machine that is similar to the technology that Blackarachnia had on Dinobot Island) So tell me Inferno, you appear allergic to Organics, yes?

Inferno: (Looks at the machine) What is that?

Megatron: (Smirks devilishly) Why, I'm glad that you've so kindly asked Inferno, because this is the same machine that Blackarachnia used to produce Predacons, the one called Waspinator in particular, and you know what the funny thing is? I had Blackarachnia set it up all just for YOU! (Grabs Inferno)

Inferno: (Gets lifted up by Megatron as he is being taken to the machine, widening his Optics) What?! Now wait a minute, Lord Megatron please, don't do this! (Sees Megatron open the door and is then thrown inside) OOF! (Gets up and sees Megatron closing the door) Wait NO!

Megatron: (Slams the door closed, locking it as he turned to the crowd) As many of you may know, Inferno has a very dislike towards Organics, one of which is one of the reasons why we're all here right now.

Inferno: (Bangs on the door's window) My Lord please! Don't do this! Please, anything but this! PLEASE!

Megatron: (Grabs the remote and turns to Inferno) Now everyone, feel free to watch as Inferno gets a taste of his own medicine. (Presses the remote's activation codes, activating the machine)

Inferno: (Feels the machine being activated) NO! Please, Lord Megatron! Have mercy! Please! (Suddenly starts feeling pain all over his body) What is this! This pain! Ah! AHH! AHHH! (Presses his hands on the window, as steam is produced inside his pod)

Inferno continued to scream in agonizing pain as everyone, both Autobot and Decepticon, watched as Inferno was turned into a Predacon, everyone's expressions were shocked, widened Optics while Megatron's was nothing but a cold glare.

Megatron: (Turns around back to the crowd) Consider this a lesson for all those who **dare** attempt to defy me again! If anyone of you attempt to disobey orders, or talk, or even **think** about disobeying me like that ever again! (Points at the machine where Inferno was inside while he was screaming in pain) Then come find and ask Inferno about the consequences... Now get out of my sights, **ALL OF YOU!**

Soon enough, all of the Decepticons moved out of the courtyard while Megatron went back to his loyal Decepticons, who were also shell shocked at what Megatron at what he had just did to Inferno.

Blitzwing: (Icy looks at the Pod and turns to look at Megatron) You don't think by doing such a thing to Inferno, it wasn't extreme?

Megatron: No... Inferno did that to himself... (Turns to Blackarachnia) Once it is finished, take Inferno with you, because for now on, he is a part of the Predacons, any questions?

Blackarachnia: (Looking shell shocked before nodding immediately) No sir.

Megatron: Then get the Pod out of my sight. (Turns to Shockwave and the Combaticons) As for the rest of you... (Gets out his Swords)

Shockwave: (Waves his hand) Now my Liege, perhaps we should discuss things first before doing something rather drastic!

Megatron: (Swings his swords, cutting the Stasis Cuffs off) You all may want to get out of my visual for a while, if you all know what's good for you.

Onslaught: (Nods his Helm nervously) Y-Yes my Lord.

The Combaticons and Shockwave began leaving before Megatron grabbed ahold of Shockwave's shoulder in a firm hold.

Megatron: (Turns Shockwave around to face his direction) You shall serve me as my intelligence info, but you may not speak to me or ask for any favors, understood?

Shockwave: (Nods) Yes my Liege.

Megatron: Good, no get out. (Turns to Starscream) You will be back to the Decepticons as promised, only except you will no longer serve as my 2nd in Command, you will serve as my lieutenant, nothing beyond.

Starscream: Of course my Leige.

Megatron (Turns to Team Chaar and the Starscream Clones) I want a full sweep of the prison, make sure all Autobot Prisoners are accounted for, and Starscream shall be accompanying you for this task.

Strika: (Bows) Of course my Lord. (Leaves with Team Chaar and the Starscream Clones)

Megatron: (Grabs Slipstream's hand) Wait.

Slipstream: (Turns around to look at Megatron) What?

Megatron: I want to show you something...

Megatron then guided Slipstream to a compartment storage, where he opened it up to reveal 3 devices, all looking like some type of bomb, and another is a large blaster cannon that is in store.

Slipstream: (Looks around the compartment) What is all this?

Megatron: Those three are bombs, and the other is a Cannon, I found all this here when I first escaped.

Slipstream: (Turns to Megatron) What do you need them for?

Megatron: (Turns to the bombs) Those three are beneificial; they will carry the keys to Cyberforming this Planet into a world we can adapt to.

Slipstream: And what about the Cannon? What's that for?

Megatron: That is for the Autobots.

Slipstream: Okaay, so you're going to set it up and what? Find out where they live and blow them up?

Megatron: I wasn't talking about the Autobots here...

Slipstream: Then what are you talking about exactly?

Megatron: Cybertron.

Slipstream: What about Cybertron? It's a planet inhabited by Auto-! (Stops her sentence, and turns to look at the Cannon, and then back at Megatron in full realization) You're going to destroy Cybertron with this thing, are you?

Megatron: So they will no longer be a thorn forever.

Slipstream: And what about the rest of us? What if something happens if whatever grand plan you have in store fails miserably?

Megatron: If I can't have what I want, and I go down... (Shrugs) Then I'll take them all with me...

Slipstream: (Widening her Optics) Primus, you've gone crazy!

Megatron: No... I've gone stronger, efficient, even smarter than I was before, and that was one of the reasons why I never told anyone of this, because I wanted this kept secret.

Slipstream: Well, why did you tell me all of this?

Megatron: (Walks closer to Slipstream) Because... Thinking about what my feelings are now... I realize I have been holding back, and that is why I lose, again, again, and again...

Suddenly, Megatron grabbed ahold the back of Slipstream's Helm and pushed her to lock lips with his, Slipstream widening her Optics as she became surprised by what Megatron did just now, and the kiss lasted for a brief while before Megatron let go of her, looking at Slipstream once more.

Megatron: (Strokes the side of Slipstream's Faceplate) So that is why I am done holding back.

The Warlord left, leaving Slipstream alone in the compartment as she looked at the weapons that was needed for Megatron's plan, her expression in a terrified look she never expressed before...

* * *

 **Here we are! Sorry about being late, I had a lot of things going on, like school.**

 **Oh** **, before I go, I need to talk with everyone that reads this Fanifc; Ok, so I understand sometimes I can be late on posting the next Chapter/Episode overall, but I only ask that you be paitent while I write the Fic, because I have to think about what to write and over all, and the reason I'm saying this is that a fellow Author had sent me a Private Message, asking me when am I going to post the next Episode.**

 **Not that I'm trying offend, I'm just asking to be patient, that is all.**

 **Anyways, enough of that, I hope everyone had enjoyed this Episode, so leave a review down below to reveal your thoughts on it.**

 **A'ight, I am done now... PEACE!**


	29. Race Night

Episode 29: Race Night

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro, Haley belongs to me, you guys know all about that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice day out in Detroit, as Hot Shot, Jazz, and Rodimus drove on one of the highways in their respective Alt Modes alongside the many drivers that inhabit the road.

Jazz: (In his Alt Mode, driving next to Bumblebee and Rodimus) Hey, this sure is a sunny Solar Cycle out here, man I'm glad you took us out here to for a nice drive.

Hot Shot: Yeah, well thanks for bailing me out of one of Arcee's classes, or otherwise I'd be bored to death in there.

Rodimus: I'm just curious how long your Father and Uncle will figure out that we're not really on a mission as of right now?

Hot Shot: Well, if I was my Dad, I'm pretty sure I'd be busy doing other things, like sorting out all the Energon storage, talking to Ult- I mean, my Grandpa in Cybertron, or pretty much going to a City Hall meeting. You know, the usual working dad stuff.

Jazz: I think the point Rod's trying to say that you'll get in a lot of trouble once OP or SP find out Dawg, and you know how ugly things get if you don't do what he says.

Hot Shot: Well, it's not like I'll do this all the time, it's just that I need a break, you know, some time off.

Rodimus: Don't you usually get that time off during, what Humans would call, "The weekends"?

Jazz: He's got a point BB.

Hot Shot: Well, okay fine! But just this once alright? Then I'll be in class.

Rodimus: Alright then. (Gets a Comms call and answers) Hello?

Red Alert: (At the Monitors) Hey Rodimus, how's your mission so far?

Rodimus: Doing fine, no signs of our target yet, but he's really nearby.

Red Alert: Really? Well what if I told you that I heard there wasn't anything really going on in the city, and Bumblebee happens to be missing all of the sudden?

Rodimus: Uh, well, I am not sure what to say about that.

Hot Shot: Oh Slag, you don't think she knows, does she?

Jazz: Only one way to find out.

Red Alert: Rodimus, did you take Bumblebee with you just so he could try to bail from one of Arcee's classes?

Jazz: Yeah, that just confirmed it.

Rodimus: No! Kind of...

Red Alert: Hot Rod, what is the matter with you?

Rodimus: Well, for the record, Bumblebee did asked me and Jazz to make an excuse, but I didn't see why not, besides, Bumblebee will be fine missing one day of a class.

Red Alert: (Sighs) Just careful not to get yourselves caught, alright?

Rodimus: We promise. (A speeding car passes by him suddenly) Whoa!

Bumblebee: (Sees the car going at a fast pace) Jeez, what's this Glitchead's problem?!

Jazz: (Noticed some police crusiers passing by, presumably chasing after the car) Something tells me that this is why.

Red Alert: And for the love of Primus, please find something to do so you can make up some excuse.

Rodimus: Oh don't worry, we just did. (Ends Transmission) Okay remember, Optimus Prime said not to interfere with police work, but let's observe, see what happens.

Bumblebee: Hey, beats getting another argument with the police again.

The three Autobots then drove at a fast, but lengthy pace as the police chased after their reckless driver, who was driving a tuned up custom car, and was driving reckless near other drivers, nearly hitting them in the process.

Fanzone: (In a police cruiser. grabbing a microphone) Pull over the vehicle now! Pull over the-! (Microphone stops working all of the sudden) What the?! (Bangs on the Microphone) Come on!

Monique: (Driving in the police cruiser with Fanzone) Let me guess, the microphone jammed up on you again?

Fanzone: And this was the third one today! Ugh, this is why I hate Machines!

Jazz: (Drives next to Fanzone's Crusier) Not us you mean, don't you?

Fanzone: (Turns around and noticed the Autobots) You Bots again? What do you want?

Rodimus: We were driving in the highway until we noticed you were chasing after this guy, so we were wondering if we could offer any kind of assistance.

Fanzone: Well, now that you're mentioning it, you could help us by making sure nobody gets hurt while we try and get this guy, and if things go off, then you'll go ahead and get the suspect.

Rodimus: Understood, we'll drive alongside you.

As they chased after the driver, he started to go faster, which is now exiting the highway while he tries to make it through a street, only to knock onto a big advertising truck, causing the driver to swerve uncontrollably as three pedestrians, an elderly woman and two other adults as they walked on a crosswalk, unaware of the swerving criminal about to ram right into them.

Monique: (Sees the suspect about to harm civilians) Captain, the civilians!

Fanzone: (Turns to the Autobots) Now's the perfect time!

Rodimus: Already on it! Bumblebee, on me!

Bumblebee: Got it!

Rodimus and Bumblebee went forward towards the street, with Rodimus Transforming into his Robot Mode and jumping into the air to shoot arrows at the car, while Bumblebee went forward, Transformed into Robot Mode and rescued the pedestrians, who now noticed the car swerving at them, but was stopped as police stopped their crusiers and got out to get the suspect, who on the other hand got out of his car and attempted to flee, only for Jazz to stop right in front of him in his Alt Mode, and then Transform into his Robot Mode to bend his head to look at him.

Jazz: (Smirks as he bended his head down towards the driver) You realize who we are, right?

Reckless Driver: (Sees Jazz in front of him) Oh crap! (Turns around, only to bump right into Fanzone)

Fanzone: (Sees the driver in front of him, with his arms folded) Now you realize who we are, right?

Reckless Driver: (Sees Fanzone, and turns around towards the Autobots, and then raises his hands up in surrender) Ok Ok! I give up, alright! White flag!

Monique: (Walks over and proceeds to handcuff the driver) Yeah, we heard you, now you have the right to remain silent...

Fanzone: (Turns to the Autobots) Hey, thanks for help back there, otherwise, those people would have been seriously injured, or worse.

Bumblebee: Hey, well that guy is going to have a time at the DMV once he gets out of jail.

Fanzone: Well, he could do that right after he tells us about the street races.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Street races?

Bumblebee: Again?

Fanzone: Yeah, looks like that kind of business is back in town now.

Rodimus: This kind of situation has happened before?

Bumblebee: Yeah, it was back when we caught Master Disaster with Blurr's help, but I thought that stuff was done once he was taken care of.

Fanzone: Yeah well, ever since your brawl with three of those big giant Bots, the racing circuit underground took advantage and started stealing used cars to make their own customs and use it to race.

Bumblebee: Well that sucks!

Rodimus: Do you need any kind of help with this case?

Fanzone: No, not yet at least, but we'll call ya and let you know any details.

Fanzone then gone back to the racer while the Autobots turned to leave.

Jazz: So I guess we're done here for today.

Rodimus: Yeah, let's head back to base.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, the students had class session on the outside, due to reconstruction and remodeling being done in the aftermath of the recent Decepticon attack, and once the bell rang, everyone started walking to meet up with their friends, including the Autobot allied teenagers, who all met up with each other.

Sari: (Meets up with the others) Hey guys, how are you doing?

Tessa: (Blows air) Bored! (Sits down on a table) My social studies teacher was a pain! Not only that, but I had to sit out in the sun, all sweaty and hot!

Glen: Well blame the Decepticreeps, they damaged the school, now we get to sit outside and wait for the school to get fixed.

Cade: Which is going to be at the end of next Christmas!

Maggie: Oh, joy.

Sari: Well, we can't let this ruin the day so far, come on, why don't we try out something to eat right now?

Tessa: Yeah, you read my mind, I'm going to be in line.

Tessa got up and walked up into the line, which was a Burgerbot stand, as she went and got her order in, she gone up and went to fill her drink, only to bump into a blonde kid.

Tessa: (Bumps into the kid) Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to-!

She turned to the kid, only to see the blonde boy, who was wear a racing T-Shirt, involving a sports car, and he turned and noticed Tessa, both of them with the sense of rememberance.

?: (Looks at Tessa, with his eyes widen) Tessa?

Tessa: (Eyes widen in shock as well as she looked at the kid) Shane?

 _Flashback, Sometime last year..._

 _The day was sunny, full of clouds, and the city full of traffic as Tessa drove home with her car as she parked into a gas station._

 _Tessa: (On a phone call) Yes Mom, I'll be there for dinner, I just need to get gas to save for school tomorrow, that's it!_

 _Judy: (On the phone call) Alright Tessa, just make sure not to overspend all your money on snacks, because your father's cooking some meatloaf tonight._

 _Tessa: (Looks over her purse, flipping over some money) I won't Mom, see you soon! (Ends call and turns to the gas station) Alright, now time for something to use on my taste buds after eating another nasty meatloaf, Dad's special._

 _Tessa gone inside the small building, and walked over a aisle, unaware that someone was trailing her, and walked behind her while she went to pick out some snacks from a shelve._

 _Stranger: (Walks up to Tessa) So, got any plans tonight?_

 _Tessa: (Noticed the stranger and scoffed) It's flattering, but I already have a boyfriend, so-_

 _Stranger: (Grabs ahold of Tessa's hand violently) Not anymore lady!_

 _Tessa: (Gets her hand grabbed and starts struggling) Hey! Let go of me!_

 _Stranger: Relax, you'll like me a lot better._

 _?: (Stands in front of the doorway) I believe she specifically told you to let go of her pal._

 _Stranger: (Noticed the boy) Or else what? What are you gonna do about it?_

 _?: (Folds his arms) Or else, I'll have to beat you up for being a jerk to women._

 _Stranger: (Gets out a switchblade with his other hand) Make me fool!_

 _The Stranger then moved to try cutting the boy, only for him to dodge several of his swings and then hit him by the side of his face, making him drop his knife._

 _Stranger: (Touched the side of his face) OW! (Turned to glare at the kid) Now you're gonna get it kid!_

 _Suddenly, the Stranger had a bottle smashed on top of his head, making him fall unconscious as Tessa stood over him with a broken beer bottle, with the boy, who was at Tessa's age, looked completely surprised at what she just did._

 _Tessa: (Widens her expression) Whoa!_

 _?: (Sees the Stranger unconscious) Whoa's the right word alright. (Walks over to Tessa) Are you okay?_

 _Tessa: (Rubs her hand) Yeah, just going to be there for a while... (Turns to the kid) Hey, thanks for saving me back there._

 _?: Hey no problem, besides, you and I go to the same school._

 _Tessa: (Tilts her head) Really?_

 _?: Yeah, we basically have the same Biology class together, you probably don't recognize me-_

 _Tessa: Shane! You're Shane Dyson, yeah I recognize you alright, you're the Irish kid._

 _Shane: (Raises his hands) Guilty as charged, except for the Irish part, my Ancestors were Irish, because they were originally from Ireland._

 _Tessa: Well that explains that fighting style you have._

 _Shane: What about yours?_

 _Tessa: (Shrugs) I'm a tough gal, what can I say?_

 _Shane: (Nods) Yeah, I hear you loud and clear. (Turns around) Okay, well I hope your day doesn't go sour like this guy's._

 _Tessa: Thanks... (Turns to get out, only to turn back to Shane) Hey! You wanna like... Go grab something to eat sometime?_

 _Shane: (Turns around) I thought you had a boyfriend._

 _Tessa: What you overheard me saying that? No, of course I don't, I was just trying to get the guy away from me because I wasn't interested in him._

 _Shane: Didn't seem to work that well._

 _Tessa: Yeah, tell me about it. (Chuckles along with Shane) Okay, I'd better get going now before more weirdos show up._

 _Shane: Okay... (Turns around to leave, before turning back to Tessa) Hey! Let's try the Burger-Bot, keep it somewhat normal._

 _Tessa: Like a normal date?_

 _Shane: Yeah, exactly!_

 _Tessa: (Smiles) It's a date then._

 _Tessa and Shane turned around and left separately from each other while a nice smile developed on her._

Flashback ends.

Tessa: (Looks at Shane in surprise) Shane... Is that you?

Shane: Hey... (Rubs his head) So, it's been a while.

Tessa: (Grabs her arm) Yeah... It has...

Shane: ...So, how are you doing?

Tessa: (Shrugs) Fine, what about you?

Shane: (Sighs) Well, you know, just sorting my life out right now.

Tessa: (Nods) Great, good for you...

Shane: Yeah...

Tessa: Still jobless?

Shane: Actually, I got myself a job, a nighttime one really.

Tessa: Oh... Well, I hope that works out for you.

Shane: Thanks... You have a good day Tess.

Tessa: You too.

They both parted separate ways, as Tessa went back to her table, placing her food order on it.

Tessa: (Sighs as she put her hand to look at the receipt, and noticed her friends staring at her) What?

Cade: (Looks at Tessa) You alright?

Tessa: (Nods) Yeah, why wouldn't I be? (Hears her number being called) I'll be back. (Leaves)

Maggie: (Watches Tessa leave) Is she going to be alright?

Cade: I hope so.

Sari: (Looks at Cade and Maggie) I'm sorry, but I don't know that guy.

Glen: Neither do I, who was that?

Cade: (Sighs) That was my sister's ex-boyfriend...

* * *

Back in the Plant, Rodimus Prime and a few Autobots; Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Jazz and Red Alert were looking over the street races that occurred over the past year.

Red Alert: (Looks at the cases of the previous street racing) So what Captain Fanzone said about the street races was true, the rise of these races have increased over a year after the Battle of Detroit.

Jazz: Yeah; but looks like it got slow in doing it since the city got wrecked by the fake Omega Supreme clones, the Lugnut edition.

Hot Shot: But where are they getting the spare parts to make these vehicles faster? Don't they need Energom for that?

Rodimus: (Turns the wheel chair around and turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you said that you've handled this with Agent Blurr before, so is there anything that we should know about?

Bumblebee: Well, I know that this criminal named Master Disaster was behind this, and he only made it successful with an Allspark Fragment, but I made sure that Fanzone got to him and get the Allspark back into our hands.

Rodimus: And for Master Disaster?

Bumblebee: For all I know, he's still in prison.

Red Alert: Sounds like we need to make a visit.

Rodimus: Let's go then.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Sweet! (Turns around, only to bump into Optimus) OOF!

Optimus: (Looks down at Bumblebee) You okay Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Rubs his head and looked up to see Optimus) Dad! Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you there!

Optimus: (Smiles as he placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) It's okay Bumblebee, it wasn't your fault.

Jazz: (Walks up to Optimus) Yo, OP, how's it hanging?

Optimus: (Turns to Jazz) I'm doing fine Jazz, just curious on what you're up to.

Rodimus: (Walks up to Optimus) We were just looking up a case involving the criminal underground involving street racing, turns out it's starting to make a comeback.

Hot Shot: We were just about to make a visit to someone that might know some information about this.

Optimus: Well, I wish you all luck then.

Bumblebee: Great! Thanks dad! (Tries walking out of the room, not before Optimus grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulder again) Huh?

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Not so fast Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: What is it? Is it some kind of advice?

Optimus: Actually, I'm just wondering why you weren't at Arcee's class today when you were supposed to be?

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Oh, well um... (Fiddles with his fingers) It's funny now that you're thinking about it...

Red Alert: (Folds her Servos) Actually, try asking the Bot that got him out of it.

Rodimus: (Widens his Optics) Red!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Rodimus Prime?

Rodimus: (Sighs) Okay, it was my idea, I was the one that let him out.

Optimus: Okay then, well try making a warning before you send Bumblebee out on the field.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Oh, so you're not mad?

Optimus: No, of course not Bee.

Bumblebee: (Wipes the sweat off his Helm) Phew!

Optimus: (Smirks) But now that you're done, I think it's time you took some time back in class now.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Scrap!

Rodimus: (Walks out of the room with everybody else) We'll leave you to this one...

* * *

Later in the prison, Rodimus and his team, now including Kup went into the prison as they walked through the prison corridor, guided by the prison guard, who knew Master Disaster as he walked the Autobots to his cell.

Guard: (Guides the Autobots to Master Disaster's cell) You know, I can understand why you Bots would want to talk to him, since what he did back then, but I'm not so much you'd get much of an answer from him, because he's been awfully quiet lately.

Red Alert: How so?

Guard: Well, he used to talk too much, but then after that fiasco last year, he became silent, like he lost his voice or something.

Rodimus: Well just point us to where he is, and we'll just see it from there.

Kup: (Walks with the group) Remind me why I'm here again?

Jazz: We're here hoping that the guy encountered with could give us some info on the street races, a lead maybe.

Kup: Well, if I knew we were doin that, then I should have brought in a taser with me.

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics) What?!

Kup: Relax, I'm just kiddin, I ain't ever gonna do that to any Organic on this planet.

Guard: (Stops in front of a cell) Alright, we're here.

Rodimus: Can we go inside to greet him?

Guard: Sure, go right ahead. (Unlocks the cell door)

The cell door opened, leaving Rodimus to go inside, seeing Master Disaster in his costume as he sat on a table.

Rodimus: (Looks up the data, seeing Master Disaster's costume as described in the picture) Yeah, it's him... (Puts away his datapad) Alright, so you must be Master Disaster huh? You and I never met, but my name is Rodimus Prime, and I'm here to talk about your previous involvement with the illegal racing circuit you made...

There was no reply as Master Disaster just sat silently on the table.

Rodimus: (Getting no reply) One of my friends told me about you, he said you weren't much of a threat, but you did carry an Allspark Fragment, which was very dangerous, and you also had a lot of money made from it until you got caught, and now here you are.

Hot Shot: (Turns to Jazz) This guy is really quiet.

Jazz: (Folds his Servos) Yeah, too quiet for my tastes.

Rodimus: (Bends down) Look, I know that you're thinking that this is unfair, but what you're doing is very dangerous merchandise, and that merchandise is out on the streets right now, and people could get hurt, civilian or racer, so if you know anything, tell me right now. (Turns Master Disaster around, only to find a different man) What the?

Guard: (Sees the man's face) Hey! That's not him! That's the other inmate from across the hall!

Hot Shot: Wait, so that's not him?!

Man in Master Disaster Costume: (Widens his expression)

Rodimus: Who are you?!

Man in Master Disaster Costume: (Stands back from Rodimus) Please, don't hurt me! He told me to put it on! I swear!

Rodimus: The Master Disaster did? How did he escape?!

Man in Master Disaster Costume: It was back last year!

 _Flashback, a Year ago..._

 _It was during the day, back in the corridors where Master Disaster laid in his cell reading a racing magazine as a guard came right in with food._

 _Guard: (Places food on the bottom of the cell) Here's your food. (Leaves)_

 _Master Disaster rolled his eyes as he grabbed his food, which was a weird old mashed potatoes that was grey, as he went to take a bite out of it, a sudden explosion echoed in the prison, causing a major blackout to occur as he immediately stopped eating._

 _Master Disaster: (Stands up and walks to his cell) What was that?_

 _Guard: (Walks at the corridor) I don't know, I think it was some kind of earthquake, I'll go check out the security, see what's going on outside._

 _The guard left as Master Disaster was left in his cell, sitting back in his bed until s_ _uddenly, an explosion was outside, and a part of the prison started to shake, and then the ceiling came crumbling down as Master Disaster's cell was heavily impacted, leaving him to hide under the table in cover, with everything crumpling for only a few seconds until it stopped, prompting the inmate to get out of the table and then walk out of his cell, whose door was broken open by the damage of the vibrations, and he looked around and noticed that he was the only one that was loose, while everything else was a mess, with little crumbs of debris laying on the ground as everyone else in the cells was still imprisoned. He then noticed the guard from earlier laying on the floor unconsicious as he walked to him and grabbed ahold of the keys._

 _Master Disaster: (Looks at the keys) Bingo. (Turns around, and walks next to the cells of inmates asking for a way out, and turns to an inmate) No! (Raises the keys up as he walked to numerous prison cells) No, no, stupid! Sloppy! (Turns to Nano Sec) Moron!_

 _Nano Sec: Hey!_

 _Master Disaster: (Walks next to Professor Princess) Brat!_

 _Professor Princess: Hey!_

 _Master Disaster: (Walks next to Angry Archer's cell and stops) You, just won the lottery. (Raises the keys) Like your work._

 _Nano Sec: (Raises a brow) Okay, what?!_

 _Master Disaster: (Gives the keys to Angry Archer) Have a nice day Robin Hood._

 _Angry Archer: (Takes the keys given to him) If I may add, I'd be cautious of thee Machinations that roam thy city._

 _Master Disaster: Hmm, you're right._

 _Inmate: (Walks around) Hey! Does anyone know what's happening?!_

 _Master Disaster: (Turns around and noticed an inmate free) Hmm, maybe I found somebody. (Walks to the inmate) Hey! Buddy!_

 _Inmate: (Turns around and saw Master Disaster) Hey, what's going on?!_

 _Master Disaster: Don't know, don't care, all I want to know is, do you want to make money?_

 _Inmate: Um... Okay, yeah I do._

 _Master Disaster: Then I have a job for you._

 _A little while later, Master Disaster, who was out of costume, ran out of the prison by going out through a destroyed hole in the wall, and there he saw Detroit being attacked by the Lugnut Supremes as they gave all their power against Detroit._

 _Master Disaster: (Sees the city under attack) Oh yeah, those Robots are going to be too busy for me!_

 _Master Disaster is then seen walking out to the bridge as the security camera caught him escaping the prison..._

End Flashback.

The Autobots observed the footage of Master Disaster escaping the prison as Fanzone went to turn it off.

Fanzone: (Turns to the Autobots) I can't believe this, that guy was loose for a whole year and we never even knew about it!

Hot Shot: But how come you guys didn't just figure that out way earlier?

Fanzone: Because we thought it was that same inmate that you talked to in Master Disaster's cell was the one who escaped, not him! Besides, he was arrested for 10 counts of Grand Theft Auto, so he wasn't anything important.

Kup: So that could explain how he could produce a lot of street races in over a year.

Red Alert: Anyone else happened to leave?

Fanzone: Well I think that as just him and the Archer, but he's already been caught a couple of times, so he's not going to be a factor.

Rodimus: Thank you captain, that's all we need to know.

Fanzone: Great, you go home and we'll go ahead and check if everybody is actually accounted for.

Rodimus: (Turns to the Autobots) Autobots, Roll Out!

* * *

Back at the Base, Rodimus and his assembled team of Autobots were at the monitors reviewing any activities of races as the Teens came in and watched the TV.

Jazz: (Turns his head to the Teens) Any racing going on yet?

Sari: Nope! Not a single one!

Kup: Keep looking, it'll be bound to be happening anytime soon.

Bulkhead: (Walks up to the group) Hey guys, what are ya doing?

Hot Shot: We're just looking up some research on how to stop all this street racing that's been going on lately.

Bulkhead: Oh yeah, that part, yeah Bumblebee told me all about it.

Rodimus: Anything we should do on how to solve this?

Bulkhead: Well the only way of doing it is to pretty much capture the guy that's behind it.

Kup: That's gonna take a while.

Bulkhead: Yeah... Well actually, there is another way of doing it.

Red Alert: How?

Bulkhead: You pretty much join a race.

Rodimus: Wouldn't that be taking part of a criminal activity?

Bulkhead: Well, not in that sense, I'm just saying that when Bumblebee took Master Disaster down, he did it by joining a race, and then that's it!

Jazz: Hmm, that's sounds lit, but how are we supposed to do that if we don't have a clue where to go?

Glen: Ooh! (Raises his hand) Ooh! We got something! On TV!

The Autobots turned to the TV to watch a sponsored race night event, sending in the address and phone number of the race.

Kup: How are you watching this?

Red Alert: Seems really reckless pulling off an advertisement.

Sari: Actually, it's on a private channel, so I pretty much turned to the one that I used to watch back then and added it to our list.

Bulkhead: You're not liking this again, are you Sari?

Sari: No, it was just to find your guy, not for me.

Rodimus: Thanks Sari, now let's get going Autobots-

Tessa: Wait! Hold up, I'm coming with you!

Glen: Yeah, same here!

Jazz: Whoa, hey guys, won't it be too dangerous for you to handle?

Glen: What? Dude, we're used to dangerous all the time!

Tessa: Yeah, how could you offend us like that!

Jazz: (Raises his hands up) Alright, it's cool, it's all good.

Kup: Anyone else coming?

Cade: Ah! No, I got homework.

Maggie: Same here!

Sari: I'd come, but I'm afraid the Master Disaster might recognize me, so I think I'll just stay out of this one in case I blow your cover.

Glen: Yeah, but that was when you were like a 10 year old.

Sari: Oh yeah, okay, I guess I can come too.

Rodimus: Alright then, since this is considered to be a street race, I think Jazz, Hot Shot and I will take point undercover postitions while Red Alert and Kup can keep watch, identify all suspects.

Kup: Alright, let's go.

* * *

Later that night, the Autobots went to the race where it was said to be, and as expected, the race is full of racers wanting to drive really fast, as they parked next to fellow street racers at the abandoned tunnels.

Rodimus: We're here, how are things from the roof?

Red Alert: (Looks at the race from the rooftops) We don't see anything out right now, nor anyone driving recklessly.

Kup: That means it hasn't started yet.

Hot Shot: (In his Alt Mode besides Jazz and Rodimus) Well that's great, then all we have to do is go ask if we could be in the race and then we can just bust them all here!

Jazz: Afraid that ain't too simple HS, the guy has a hate developed towards us after his last encounter with Bee, so I doubt he'll just let us in.

Glen: (Inside Jazz) Great, so now what?

Rodimus: Now, I think this is the part where you go undercover on this.

Tessa: (Inside Hot Shot) Alright, so let me get this straight, you want us to get out and try persuading him to be in the race so that way you guys can try participating and then let the cops handle it from there, am I right?

Rodimus: If it's not too much trouble for you.

Glen: Alright, but where do we get the cash?

Sari: (Inside Rodimus, with some a money stack in her palm) I think we got that covered.

Jazz: K, then you guys are all set! You're ready for this?

Tessa: Yeah, basically. (Gets out of Rodimus)

Glen: (Takes a deep breath) Wish us luck!

Glen and Sari got out and then walked around with Tessa, looking around to see if Master Disaster is there in the race, but with no luck as of yet.

Rodimus: (Comms) Do you see him yet?

Tessa: Nope, nowhere in sight.

Glen: (Takes a deep breath) Just stay calm, just stay calm, just stay calm.

Sari: (Raises a brow) We are calm, Glen.

Glen: No, I was just talking to myself.

Hot Shot: (Comms) Hey, if you want, you could just stay back with us, you don't really have to do this.

Glen: Oh no, I'm fine! I'm already out, looking at fancy tuned cars that has a bunch of style to it, so yeah, I'm okay, I'm like a 100% A oka-! (Bumps right into Master Disaster) AHH! Please don't kill me!

Master Disaster: (Raises a brow) Why would I want to kill you?

Tessa: (Sees Master Disaster in front of them and then lightly kissed Glen on the check) Hehe, sorry, my boyfriend had something funny on his drink last night, he's still getting over the hangover.

Master Disaster: Ah, I see, drinking spiked drinks always tends to be the worse when it comes to hangovers. But anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this fantastic event right now, because pretty soon, it will be fun!

Sari: Actually that's really funny you should say that, because we were here to see if there's any slots available.

Master Disaster: (Widens his eyes in excitement) Ah, contenders! I like that! Why yes, you may join the race alright, but it will have to cost you some very delicate prices, especially if there will be three of you that's driving.

Tessa: Hmm, okay, that's just fine! (Turns to Sari) Hey, you have the paper with you right?

Sari: (Nods her head and hands out the money) Have it right here! $1,500 on the clock!

Tessa: (Gets the money from Sari and hands it to Master Disaster) Here, should be enough for all three of us.

Master Disaster: (Looks at the money at his hand) Hmm, yes this is good... (Turns to the three) Okay! You're all in the race!

Glen: (Nods) Yeah, just like we wanted to hear.

Tessa: We'll be out of your way then.

Master Disaster: (Sees the three about to leave to their cars) Oh! Wait! Before you go, I want you to meet my champion! He's my number 1 top racer for this track, been at it for only 4 months now!

Tessa: Hmm, then where is he?

Suddenly, really loud hip hop music mixed in with some electric was heard, and a car came right in; a Red Subaru with some Gold as part of the secondary color came right in, everyone cheering around it as the four of them turned to the source.

Master Disaster: (Sees the Red Subaru) Ah, there is! My champion! (Moves to the top of his stage) Ladies and gentleman! Here we are! My grand champion! Right here on this track! He's as tough as nails! And he's as fast as a leprechaun of the Irish! I give you! SHANE DYSON!

Suddenly, the car opened the driver's door, and out came Shane Dyson, as Master Disaster said, as he waved his hands up to the crowd while they cheered and cheered for him, the others looking at him, Tessa most importantly as he began walking towards Master Disaster.

Master Disaster: (Sees Shane walking towards him) Dyson! My boy! Are you up for another race?

Shane: Anything that gets me paid, I'll-! (Turns around and noticed Tessa right in front of him, getting a shocked expression)

Master Disaster: (Noticed Shane looking at Tessa) Oh! Yes, I almost forgot! These three are one of the contenders tonight! I believe their names are uh...

Shane: Tessa?

Tessa: (Looks at Shane in disbelief) Shane?

Master Disaster: (Noticed the familiarity between the two) Oh, you two know each other then?

Shane: (Continues to look at Tessa) A long time ago...

 _Flashback, last year..._

 _Detroit was reported to be in ruin, as said on the news as Tessa sat alone at a coffee shop, watching the news being played._

 _News: (Shows recordings of the battle) ...And here we have some parts of the city still taking repairs after a long fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons, which left a devastating blow after the fight, with some of the buildings taken some damage during the battle, and most of the population has received only minor injuries, there are reports of a few casualties being put out in Detroit. (Shows a picture of Ron) One of whom was Ronald Yeager, a family man of two, and was reported to be deceased after having a building fall right on top of him. (Shows a picture of Judy) Judy Yeager, a reporter for the Daily Global is having some time to mourn due to the sudden tragedy in her family..._

 _As the news continued broadcasting, Tessa just slumped her head on the table, not noticing Shane getting inside of the shop, and spotting Tessa immediately on the table she's sitting in._

 _Shane: (Sees Tessa and walks to her, placing a hand on her shoulder) Tess!_

 _Tessa: (Puts her head up and turned to see Shane standing in front of her) Shane!_

 _She then got off her seat and hugged her boyfriend, crying in his shoulder as Shane embraced the hug, placing his arms around her as well._

 _Shane: (Hugs Tessa in a loving embrace) I went to your house when those robots were attacking, I was worried about you_

 _Tessa: (Sobs as she hugged Shane) I was in the city with my family..._

 _Shane: (Turns to look at her) Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

 _Tessa: (Pulls away from Shane a little and looks at him) I'm fine, my Brother's okay, and my Mom is okay... (Sniffs)_

 _Shane: (Places his hands on her cheeks) Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?_

 _Tessa: (Sobs) My Dad died today..._

 _Shane: (Widens his expression) Oh my god... Come here. (Pulls Tessa closer)_

 _Tessa: (Cries for her dad) My Father's dead!_

 _Shane: (Rubs the back of her head) Shh, hey, I'm here for you, whenever you need me to._

 _Tessa: (Sniffs as she pulled away from him a little bit and looked at him) I love you so much Shane..._

 _Shane: (Touched her cheek) I love you too Tessa..._

End Flashback.

Master Disaster: (Looks at Tessa and Shane) Ah, well what a nice reunion! It'll be a fantastic race tonight, that I am fully sure of it!

Shane: Uh, yeah, excuse me, but can you hold on the race for a little longer? I want to have a talk. (Turns to Tessa) If you don't mind.

Tessa: (Looks at Shane, and just shrugged) You know what? Why the heck not?

Master Disaster: (Looks at the two) Well, this seems like you two have some tension right here... Alright, fine, but do hurry, I can't do this for long.

Shane: Thanks. (Turns to Tessa and nods his head) Come on.

Sari: (Pulls onto Tessa's arm) Hey, what are you doing?!

Tessa: (Turns to Sari and Glen) I'm just going to talk to him, that's all.

Glen: But yo Tess! He's a-!

Tessa: I will be fine! If I know him any better, he won't try to harm me. (Turns around) Don't worry, I'll be back. (Leaves to follow Shane)

Kup: (Comms) Hey what's with all the ruckus we're hearing?

Sari: Ok, funny you asked that, because Tessa happens to have gone with her ex-boyfriend, who turns out to the street racing champion for Master Disaster!

Rodimus: What?! Why didn't you stop her?!

Glen: Hey, we tried dude! But she just left anyway!

Rodimus: Alright, I'm going to try calling her. (Attempts to call Tessa) Tessa, can you hear me? It's Rodimus Prime! (Hears nothing from Tessa's earpiece) Slag, all I'm getting is static.

Hot Shot: That would mean she turned off her ear piece, right?

Glen: (Blows some air) Man, I hope she knows what she's doing!

Meanwhile with Tessa, she followed Shane to the quiet part of the tunnel where they were out of any level of earshot, as they both stopped and turned to face each other.

Shane: (Turns to look at Tessa) What are you doing here?

Tessa: (Folds her arms) I could ask the same of you!

Shane: (Sighs) For the record, it's not what it looks like!

Tessa: Oh really? So you to tell me that back in school, when you said you had a nighttime job, you meant that in other words that you go take your car out at night, and then you pretty much go try to kill yourself every time that you do this?

Shane: (Scoffs) Okay, I don't get myself killed.

Tessa: But you could! Any one of those races, something could go wrong and you end up hurt or worse!

Shane: Alright, if you're so worried about it, then why are you here?!

Tessa: None of your business, that's what!

Shane: No, seriously, I kept my secret, and you found out, so what about you! What's your reasoning in being right here?

Tessa: Alright, you want to know why I'm here? It's because of my job!

Shane: Oh, you have a job now?

Tessa: Yeah, a nighttime job, just like you.

Shane: (Points his finger out) Ah ah ah! Before you start going there, I just wanna know specifically. (Walks towards Tessa) So, is your nighttime job is to be a street racer, just like me? Or... (Raises his arm and lightly grabbed an earpiece from her ear) Or is your job being somewhat covert, like movie stuff?

Tessa: How did you know that was there?

Shane: I picked up a skill, and whatever it is that you're doing here, you need to stop and leave, now!

Tessa: Or else what? You're going to snitch on me?

Shane: No, of course not, I just don't want you to get hurt! Especially when it involves Autobots.

Tessa: (Widens a brow) How-?

Shane: Oh come on, did you really think that I wouldn't recognize the same exact Porsche that would sometimes drive up to pick you up from school everyday?

Tessa: Ok, so you think that I might get myself hurt by just hanging out with the Autobots?

Shane: Same way you think I might get myself hurt by street racing.

Tessa: Then in that case, we should both stop caring about each other and look into our own business. (Turns around)

Shane: Wait! (Grabs ahold of Tessa's arm) I'm serious, you really need to stop, ok? Just listen to me!

Tessa: (Shakes her head no) I stopped listening to you the moment you ended our relationship.

At that sentence, she pulled her arm away and left, leaving Shane all alone in the quiet dark, until a clap was heard, echoing the tunnel as Savoy walked around the corner and turned to Shane.

Savoy: (Claps his hands silently and whistles) Well that was romantic.

Shane: (Turns around and looks at Savoy) What are you doing here? I'm doing what you're asking me to-!

Savoy: Yeah, going to the racing circuit for us, we appreciate it, but there's one obstacle in your way.

Shane: And what exactly is that supposed to be?

Savoy: The Autobots, and those kids you've been talking to, they need to be out of the equation.

Shane: (Scoffs) What? You're expecting me to try defeating the Autobots?

Savoy: No, we got that covered, I'm just here to warn you.

Shane: Alright, well I've been warned, congrats, you did it, now can I leave?

Savoy: (Nods) Sure kid, you can leave.

Shane: Great. (Turns around)

Savoy: And hey kid! Do yourself a favor and stay clear of that girl of yours.

Shane: Yeah? Or else what?

Savoy: Or else we'll have to take a visit the cameras and watch your mother going to sleep, permanently.

Savoy then turned around and left, with Shane being left again in the dark, with a uneasy look in his expression before he turned and head back to the race at hand.

* * *

Just 5 minutes later, the race was fully prepared as two rows of cars, all in total of 16, were lined up together, each row having an extra space, with three of the Autobots in the race, Rodimus and Jazz in the same lane and Hot Shot in the one separate, and with Glen being inside Jazz, Sari being inside Rodimus, and Tessa being inside Hot Shot.

Rodimus: (In his Alt Mode) Tessa, what were you thinking?

Tessa: About talking some sense into my ex! Which he didn't really listen to.

Jazz: Anything could have happened Tess, you should've at least told us what you were doing!

Tessa: Look, it's between me and Shane, alright? It's personal.

Rodimus: Alright, but we're just saying that you should be responsible at making smart decisions.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) You mean how smart it was to bust Bumblebee out of one of Arcee's classes?

Kup: (Comms) Ooh, she got you right there.

Rodimus: Oh come on! That's a whole different subject, it's not even related to any of this!

Tessa: Well hey, if we're talking about responsible, then at least we could talk about your responsibilities.

Rodimus: Look, I understand that I tend to do things that isn't on anyone's minds, but at least I can be very responsible and mature for myself included.

Kup: Ehh, that might not be what you might've said back in the Academy days.

Rodimus: Kup! I'm still mature!

Racer: (Walked next to Sari) Hey pretty, nice ride!

Sari: (Noticed the racer) Thanks, can I help you with something?

Racer: Oh nothing much, just wanted to check on something that I might be able to fix with your car.

Sari: (Looks back and forth) I'm not sure what you mean, my car's pretty okay.

Racer: Just to make sure to double check. (Grabs out a sharp object and uses it to scratch the side of Rodimus' door) There!

Sari: (Saw what the Racer just did) HEY! What was that for?!

Racer: There's only one racer in town with the nicest car, and it's me! (Laughs as he walked away)

Sari: Ugh! Jerk! Rodimus, are you okay?

Rodimus: (Uses his rear view mirror to check out the scratch made) Did that Slagger just scratched the side of my Paint?!

Sari: No! Maybe a little.

Rodimus: Oh, that's it! If that guy wants to play rough, then let's play rough! Come on! When's this starting?! I want to give him a piece of my mind!

Kup: (Comms) Here we go everybody, Hot Rod in the party.

Rodimus: HEY! What do you mean by-! (Stops and takes a deep intake) Okay, calm down, it's just a scratch, it's not the end of the world if you get a single straight cut on your painting, you can always get it fixed later-

Master Disaster: (On speaker) Ladies and gentlemen!

Hot Shot: Ooh! It's about to start!

Jazz: Time to get ready guys.

Rodimus: (Stops taking in intakes) Good, now let's get it rolling!

Master Disaster: (Stands in the middle of the street) Are we ready for this race? (Hears the crowd, along with most of the racers applauding in excitement) Then on your mark! (Gets out a flare gun) 3! (Hears the engines fuming) 2! (Tessa, Glen, Sari, and Shane are seen putting on their seat belts and placing their hands on the steering wheel, eyes on the road) 1!

The circuit ringer fired the flare, prompting drivers to step on the pedal and thus beginning the race, as crowds began to cheer, while Kup and Red Alert watched from above, observing their Autobot comrades driving in the race.

Red Alert: Looks like they're all set up to go.

Kup: Fantastic, now who do ya think's gonna win?

Red Alert: What do you mean?

Kup: You know what I mean, who's gonna win this round? Hot Rod, Jazz, or Hot Shot?

Rodimus: (On Comms) You know we can hear you, right?

Hot Shot: (In his Alt Mode, driving alongside Rodimus and Jazz) Although now that you're mentioning it, which one of us will be winning the race?

Jazz: Yeah, I'm starting to see why BB has this need for speed all the time.

Rodimus: Well, since we're here now, how about we try make this one a personal challenge.

Hot Shot: Alright! (Goes faster) See you at the finish line fellas!

Tessa: (Feels the speed Hot Shot is going) Okay, just take it easy hot stuff! I'm still inside of you!

Hot Shot: Whoops, sorry Tess.

Rodimus: (Sees the tunnel shifting into some circular road) Oh this is going to be fun!

Sari: What do you mean?

Rodimus: Hang on Sari! I'm going to see to these Bots how it's done! (Moves to the road, and starts to drift smoothly with hitting anything) Woo hoo!

Sari: (Sees Rodimus drifting) Woo! Yeah this is fun!

Rodimus: (Turns to a straight road and stops drifting) Told you so!

Jazz: (Saw what Rodimus did just now) Nice moves RP!

Glen: Yeah, but how are we going to top that?!

Jazz: (Sees a ramp) How about that ramp?

Glen: (Sees the ramp) Oh yeah, hey, it's not like we're going to actually make that jump, are we?

Jazz: (Goes a little faster) Hang on Glen!

Glen: (Widens his eyes) Oh god! Wait a minute! (Sees the ramp getting closer) No no no no no no! (Jazz then makes it on the ramp and makes the jump) AHH!

Jazz: (Makes the jump and jumps over Rodimus and Hot Shot) Woo! That was good! You alright Glen?

Glen: (Gives a sigh of relief) Please don't ever do that again! I nearly had a heart attack!

The three Autobot raced each other, passing most of the racers that were next to them and placed into the part where they about to come first, where Shane Dyson was driving his Subaru, all of whom were being observed by James Savoy, as he looked through his binoculars and looked intently at the Autobots.

Savoy: (Looks at the Autobots through the binoculars and starts to turn on his radio) This is Savoy, I got eyes on machines.

S.T.E.A.M. Soldier: (On radio) You have to be more specific Savoy.

Savoy: I got eyes on the Autobots, three of them to be exact.

S.T.E.A.M. Soldier: What do you want to do sir?

Savoy: Hmm... (Looks at Hot Shot going faster then the others) Let's get the one who gets be the victor, and give it the reward it deserves.

As he turned to leave his position, the Autobots were back racing, with Hot Shot being the fastest as he passed through Rodimus and Jazz without any difficulty.

Hot Shot: Woo! I'm about to be first!

Jazz: Hey not so fast HS, you need to pass the other driver if you want to actually be first.

Hot Shot: (Sees Shane) Oh, okay sure! No problem!

Tessa: (Sees Shane) If you're going to pass him, fine, but be careful!

Hot Shot: I will!

Hot Shot then began going next to Shane, with Tessa looking from her window and looked at Shane driving, her mind drifting to the last memory of their encounter...

 _Flashback, two months after the battle of Detroit._

 _Tessa was walking into a pizza parlor, finding Shane inside on the table as she sat into the booth he was in._

 _Tessa: (Smiles as she sat into Shane's table) Hey baby._

 _Shane: (Turned his head around and noticed Tessa) Oh hey Tess, what's up?_

 _Tessa: Just thought I might come over and see you, since we had 30 minutes after school has ended for the summer, and I thought we could have a full pizza box at our table for a celebration._

 _Shane: (Nods) Sure, that could be great!_

 _Tessa: Great, then I will come right back after I order our food. (Shows some money) I'm paying._

 _Shane: (Nods, smiling) See you soon._

 _Tessa then left to the cash register, leaving Shane alone at the table as Haley came over to the table, standing right in front of him._

 _Haley: (Looks at Shane and smiles) Hey there handsome, how are you doing?_

 _Shane: (Turns his head and noticed Haley) Oh hey, Haley, I'm doing fine, what do you need?_

 _Haley: Oh nothing much, I thought that there might be something on my mouth and I thought you would see if it was dirty from all the slices I ate._

 _Shane: Oh. (Stands up from his booth) Ok, well that's fine. (Looks at Haley)_

 _Haley: (Noticed Shane looking at her) Notice anything?_

 _Shane: Oh no, you're good, your mouth is still clean._

 _Haley: (Smiles seductively) Good._

 _Suddenly, Haley wrapped her arms around Shane and started kissing him in full out surprise, right when Tessa got the pizza ordered and turned around, noticing Haley kissing Shane right in front of her._

 _Shane: (Widens his eyes and pushed Haley away) Whoa! Hey, what are you doing?!_

 _Tessa: (Walks slowly towards the two) Shane?_

 _Shane: (Turns around and saw Tessa standing in front of him, her face evident that she saw Haley kiss him) Baby! (Turns to look at Haley and back at Tessa) Hey, this is not what it looks like!_

 _Tessa: (Eyes starts to water a little bit) I'm... I'm gonna go now. (Turns to leave the parlor)_

 _Shane: (Sees Tessa leaving) Baby, wait!_

 _Tessa got out of the parlor and began placing the pizza inside her car, with Shane getting out of the parlor and running to Tessa._

 _Shane: (Sees Tessa about to leave) Tessa! Tessa wait! Please, let me explain!_

 _Tessa: (Turns around and slaps Shane hard on the face) How could you! No, actually, how dare you! I trusted you, I loved you, and then you just start pretending to care for me only to be kissing another girl right in front of my face!_

 _Shane: (Rubs his face) Baby-!_

 _Tessa: Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that!_

 _Shane: Tess! Please, let me explain! She kissed me!_

 _Tessa: (Scoffs) Yeah, that's the excuse everyone has when trying to come up with one! You know, I thought you were different then the other boys at my school, but apparently not!_

 _Shane: So what are you saying, this is over?_

 _Tessa: (Looks coldly at Shane) I guess so... (Starts to leave) When school starts next year, don't bother talking to me, ever._

 _Tessa got into her car and left, leaving Shane behind as he watched Tessa leave._

Flashback ends.

Hot Shot: Hey Tessa! Are you awake?

Tessa: (Blinked her eyes) What? What's happening?

Hot Shot: I'm about to win the race! Can you see that?!

Tessa: Oh! That's great Hot Shot!

Hot Shot was ahead of Shane, as Kup and Red Alert watched the race from the roof, and then spotted a couple of S.T.E.A.M. vans driving to where the finish line was.

Kup: (Sees the S.T.E.A.M. vans) Hey, looks like we got some uninvited guests to the party.

Master Disaster: (Drinks some orange soda when he spotted the S.T.E.A.M. vans parked right in front of him) Hey! What is this?! (Gets shot in the neck with a dart) OW! (Takes the dart out and starts to have his vision blurred) Oh, blimey! I'm feeling dizzy... What's in this...? (Falls down to the ground unconscious)

Savoy: (Reloads his dart gun and turns to the S.T.E.A.M. soldiers just getting out) We all set up? (Sees them nod their heads) Good. (Turns around and sees all the racers coming to their direction) It's time we cancel tonight's latest of _Street Demon_ due to... (Gets out a remote) Technical difficulties. (Presses a button, causing the remote to blink a blue flashing light)

Suddenly, a large electrical surge came out of nowhere, affecting all of the racers that were driving, including three of the Autobots as electricity was seen surging inside of their Alt Modes, making the three kids that were inside panic over it.

Glen: (Sees the electricity around him) Whoa! Jazz, what's happening?!

Jazz: (Grunts in pain) I don't know!

Hot Shot: (Shouts in pain) OW! What was that?!

Rodimus: (Grunting) I don't know, but something's wrong with my Alt Mode!

Jazz: Yeah, same with my end!

Sari: What do you mean?! Are you guys okay?!

Rodimus: I don't know, something's wrong! I'm about to Transform! Hang on!

As the other racers' cars swerved, collided with each other, the Autobots in attending Transformed back into their Robot Modes and grabbed onto the kids, and began sliding down the wet ground, where drain part of the city was, until they stopped, and got up, looking at the racers who just got out of their cars and noticed them just now.

Rodimus: (Groans as he rubbed his Helm, and noticed a particular racer of self interest) Hey... (Points at him) Weren't you the same guy that cut off my paint?

Racer: (Sees and recognizes Rodimus, and starts widening his expression) AHH! (Turns around and leaves)

Rodimus: (Raises a brow) Huh, looks he did recognize me.

Shane: (Gets out of car and faces the opposite direction where the Autobots are looking) I'm not sure he's running from you.

Suddenly, shots are fired, mostly at two of the Autobots while everyone else ducked in cover, with Hot Shot about to get up, only for something to be fired right at him, and then what looks like a huge magnet clamp placed on his Pedes, making him kept right where he is.

Hot Shot: (Gets a magnetic clamp on his Pedes) Hey! (Pulls on his Pedes) I can't move my Pedes!

Tessa: (Gets up from the ground) What do you mean?!

Hot Shot: That clamp on my Pedes? It's not letting me loose!

Tessa: (Sees S.T.E.A.M. soldiers coming towards them) Oh crap! (Turns to the others) Hey guys! We need help over here!

Glen: (Hides in cover, sitting next to Sari) Hey Sari, can you do your thing where you just Transform your hand into a cannon or something?

Sari: I would, but whatever that electricity did to Rodimus and Jazz did the same thing to me, only except I can't activate my weapons, not even my own mask!

Jazz: Not to mention I can't get through my Comlink either! It pretty much jammed up everything!

Rodimus: (Tries getting out his Crossbow, but to no avail) I'm pretty sure now's the time for Kup and Red Alert to come by and help us out!

Speaking of which, Kup and Red Alert were in the street on their Alt Modes driving towards the battle, as they contacted the Autobots at the Plant while on their way to help.

Kup: (On Comms) This Autobot Kup speaking, three of our Bots are having some difficulty fighting and we are in need of assistance, over!

Optimus: (On Comms) This is Optimus Prime speaking, we read you loud and clear Kup, back up is on the way! Over and out! (Ends call)

Kup: You hear that Red? We got help coming!

Red Alert: Let's just help they're not too late!

Back with the Rodimus' part, they were still being fired at as they ducked in cover, with Rodimus peering his head over to where Hot Shot is and noticed S.T.E.A.M. coming towards Hot Shot.

Rodimus: (Sees S.T.E.A.M. lurking towards Hot Shot, along with a magnet clamp attached to his Pedes) I see Hot Shot, along some of our attackers walking towards him!

Jazz: What else?

Rodimus: Just some weird clamp on his Pedes!

Sari: Wouldn't that be S.T.E.A.M's handiwork?

Jazz: Must be, don't know who else would place a clamp on his Pedes!

Shane: (Sits behind his car and peeked through, noticing Tessa right next Hot Shot) Tessa? (Sees S.T.E.A.M. lurking to where Hot Shot is, including Savoy himself) Crap! (Blows some air) Okay, can't let Tessa get hurt! I won't! (Gets out of his spot and runs to where Tessa is at)

Tessa: (Tries pulling the clamp out of Hot Shot's Pedes) Ugh! It's too heavy!

Hot Shot: Hey stand back, I'm gonna try melting it!

Tessa: Wouldn't that make it worse?!

Hot Shot: I gotta try! (Tries activating his fire weapons, but to no avail) Oh come on! First my Alt Mode, now my Upgrades!?

Savoy: (Walks to close proximity to where Hot Shot and Tessa are) Wouldn't bother trying Alien.

Hot Shot: (Turns around and noticed S.T.E.A.M.) What the? S.T.E.A.M? (Gets his hands shot with the clamps) OW! (Can't move his hands) Oh come on!

Tessa: (Turns to Hot Shot and back to Savoy) Hey! What are you doing to my friend?!

Savoy: Placing him into a lab where we can find a way to make all of them turn back to where they belong.

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics) What?!

Tessa: I won't let you do that!

Savoy: Well then. (Grabs out his firearm and points at Tessa) Then you'll just have to come with us.

Shane: (Knocks out one of the soldiers with a wrench and steals his gun to point it at the rest of S.T.E.A.M.) Hey! Back off!

Tessa: (Turns to Shane) Shane?!

Hot Shot: (Raises a brow) Your ex boyfriend?!

Savoy: (Turns around and points his gun at Shane) Hey there Abercrombie, let's not do something that you'll regret.

Shane: I already did! The second I agreed to help you!

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Wait a minute, you were working with them the whole time?!

Shane: Not what it looks like!

Tessa: Oh my god, how many times have you said that?!

Hot Shot: You guys broke up because he kept saying "It's not what it looks like"?

Shane and Tessa: NO!

Hot Shot: Then why did you broke up in the first place?

Tessa: Because he kissed a girl right in front of me! That's why!

Shane: Which I was trying to tell you it wasn't like that in the first place!

Tessa: Oh because you said that she kissed you in the first place?!

Shane: Yes! She did! Because apparently, she has this weird obsession with being popular all the time, and I heard you figured out already but you never wanted to talked to me because you never wanted to hear it! That's the problem, you never even want to hear any type of excuse Tessa because you just assumed things like that! After your dad died, you just immediately started assuming things!

Tessa: Oh, don't you put my dad's death as an excuse!

Shane: I'm sorry, but it's true! After he died, you began assuming things! Like you assumed that the guy from the convience store moved out of town when really he just moved to another part in Detroit, like the time you assumed Cade was stealing money to go to the Burgerbot! Just like you assumed I was cheating on you! (Takes a deep breath)

Savoy: (Looks at Shane and Tessa) Ok, we done with the dramatic part yet? Great, now how about we move on to a new subject; Abercrombie, you don't want to go down that road.

Shane: (Turns to Savoy) You shouldn't have threatened my mother!

Savoy: Depends on your next moves kid.

Tessa: (Turns to Shane) Wait, so you were working with S.T.E.A.M. because they were threatening to hurt your mother?

Shane: Yeah... That and he threatened you too...

Savoy: Aw, how cute.

Shane: Shut up or I'll shoot!

Savoy: Then why haven't you taken the shot yet? Too scared to pull the trigger?

Tessa: Shane... Whatever they said to you, you can't let them pull the strings on your head, you are your own person, you can be the better one! (Turns to Savoy) Better then them!

Savoy: Kid, if you even pull that trigger now, I promise you, I will have a chat with my boss, and we will declare war on you and your family.

Shane looked at Tessa and Savoy, hands shaking before he turned and fired a shot, straight towards the space where the two vans were at and blew them right up, including the cannons that had clamps inside to be destroyed too.

Savoy: (Turns to the vans and back at Shane) You shot our ride out of here. (Scoffs) Well congrats Abercrombie. (Points the gun at Shane) You just signed your death wish! (Gets his gun shot off) Aw! (Grabs his hand)

Suddenly, Kup and Red Alert arrived, along with Rodimus and Jazz, and three more Autobots; Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, as they stood where they were.

Optimus: (Turns to Savoy) I'm pretty sure your beef is with us Savoy.

Savoy: Kid isn't your problem Machine!

Rodimus: Hey, you hurt our friends, including that kid, and you'll have to deal with us!

Savoy: (Looks at the Autobots and then back at Shane, and then chuckled) To be continued... (Gets a smoke grenade and let it fall on the ground, smoke filling the air as the Autobots looked around and then saw that Savoy, along with the rest of S.T.E.A.M, were gone out of sight.

Bulkhead: Man, they really like doing that when they wanna leave.

Hot Shot: (Grunts as he struggles in his binds) About time you guys got here!

Red Alert: (Turns to Hot Shot) Hot Shot, what happened to you now?

Hot Shot: Well it's not my fault, that's for sure!

Rodimus: Just hang in there. (Turns to Optimus) Thanks for your assistance Optimus Prime, we appreciate it.

Optimus: (Smiles) Happy to help out a fellow Autobot in need.

As they talked, Master Disaster got up, fully awake as he turned around and noticed the Autobots right there across from where he is, and began to turn around and leave, only to find Monique and Fanzone standing in front of him.

Monique: (Sees Master Disaster's hands raised to together and placed cuffs on them) Aw, thanks for the hand.

Master Disaster: (Sees the cuffs placed on him) Oh come on! For Bloody sake!

Fanzone: You have the right to remain silent, and anything you have to say will be used against you in the court of law...

* * *

Later, when most of the racers were arrested, the Autobots were with Fanzone when Master Disaster was placed in a police cruiser.

Fanzone: (Shuts the door on Master Disaster's side and turns to the Autobots) Alright, well that's all taken care of, all thanks to you, although one thing that doesn't get me is that why S.T.E.A.M. would even consider to visit these races.

Jazz: We ain't too sure yet, but maybe it might be because it would be a perfect spot to try capturing other Transformers.

Monique: Well that failed miserably.

Kup: Meh, good guess, but I doubt that would be the case.

Bulkhead: Do you have any other ideas? Because I'm not sure what else to think of.

Kup: Why don't we ask the kid. (Turns to Shane) Weren't ya the one that was helping them out before you quit last second?

Shane: They didn't tell me much, but I overheard them talking something that's called "Energy-John", I don't know, I didn't fully understand it.

Sari: "Energy-John"? Why does that sound like Energon for some reason?

Bumblebee: They couldn't be looking for some out here, would they?

Optimus: (Turns around to see Master Disaster's racing truck) Why don't we check out that truck?

Glen: Hey, good idea! (Runs to the truck to open it, revealing pink glowing Energon) Whoa! That's a big ton!

Shane: (Walks inside and noticed all the Energon) So that's Energy-John?

Glen: Dude, it's Energon!

Shane: (Waves his hands up) Hey, my bad.

Red Alert: Well that explains a lot. (Finishes getting the clamps off of Hot Shot) There, that should feel much better now.

Hot Shot: Woo! (Stretches his Servos) Thanks a lot Red!

Rodimus: So that's why S.T.E.A.M. has been after this race circuit tonight, that explains a lot.

Bumblebee: Well hey, more Energon for us, more the merrier.

Fanzone: Yeah, we'll leave you to that part. (Turns to Shane) We'll go back to our part. (Gets out the handcuffs) Alright kid, get in the car.

Tessa: Wait! He didn't have anything to do with this! He was doing this against his will!

Hot Shot: That and he helped us blow up the vans that had these clamps in them! That counts for something right?

Fanzone: Alright then, he's free of all charges.

Fanzone and Monique left, while the Autobots turned back to the Energon inside.

Kup: (Smokes his cigar) Alright, so how do we get this back to base?

Sari: Maybe you guys can just carry the truck and then we could just see it from there!

Jazz: Smooth idea Sari!

Rodimus: Alright then, are we all set to go?

Tessa: (Turns around at Shane) Actually, can you guys wait a moment? I want to talk to Shane for a bit.

Optimus: That's fine.

Tessa and Shane walked over to where they were out of earshot and then turned to each other.

Shane: (Turns to Tessa) Hey, thanks for doing that, you didn't really have to-

Tessa: No, no, please, I needed to, besides, there isn't anything else I could do to make all that up.

Shane: What do you mean by "That"?

Tessa: I meant that you were right... After my dad died, I just assumed things, to the point I ended our relationship, and going back to it now... I should have talked you back then...

Shane: Hey, everything went very dramatic for the both of us, so there's no blame for any of us.

Tessa: Yeah... Hey, when did S.T.E.A.M. started threatening your mother?

Shane: A couple of weeks ago, due to her condition.

Tessa: Condition?

Shane: (Sighs) I never told you this, but... You remember that incident last year? My mom was there and... Some building fell on top of her, and she was lucky to be alive, but the doctors said her entire body lost it's function to move, and she's been in a coma ever since.

Tessa: (Looks at Shane) Shane, why didn't you say something?

Shane: Because I didn't want you to worry about me, that's why. Besides, you had your dad dying, and I didn't want to talk about my mom, so...

Tessa: Shane... I'm so sorry.

Shane: It wasn't your fault, nobody's really... (Looks at Tessa in a moment) Well um... I guess I should be going... (Turns around and leaves)

Tessa: Hey... Do you wanna like, hang out sometime?

Shane: (Looks at Tessa and smiles a little) I'd like that.

Tessa: (Smiles a little) Great, I'll see you at school then... (Turns around and leaves)

Shane: Tessa wait! There's something else I need to tell you...

Tessa: (Turns around) What?

Shane: About your dad... (Takes a deep breath) Gosh, I don't know what to say...

Tessa: What? What about my dad Shane?

Shane: Tessa... I can't figure out a way to say this so, and please don't murder for it... Your dad... He's still alive.

Tessa: (Looks absolutely shocked) What?

* * *

Meanwhile with S.T.E.A.M, at an unknown location, Savoy and his men returned, with Attinger stand awaiting his arrival.

Attinger: (Noticed Savoy) I presume you don't have the Cybertronian resource, do you?

Savoy: Aliens were at the race, and our guy backed out on us and blew up our vans containing the clamps, so we had to retreat.

Attinger: I see... Well, then we shall move on to other tends to the Autobot situation. (Nods his head) Follow me, alone.

Savoy followed Attinger to some part of the base, as Attinger placed his hand on a wall, and then a door opened, with both of them walking inside.

Savoy: (Looks around the hallway he's in) I'm guessing Lena has any idea this is here, right?

Attinger: She does, but not Meltdown, this is for further higher classified for higher personnel.

Savoy: And where is she at?

Attinger: Right inside this door. (Opens the door, revealing Lena along with several scientists.

Lena: (Turns around and sees Attinger and Savoy) Agent Savoy, I'm happy that you're here to join us.

Savoy: That's great, but why am I getting a feeling this has been here for a while now?

Lena: This facility has been one of the many we had for research, and for that, we have found out a solution that will bring an end to the Autobots.

She moved aside, and out of the glass window, revealed a man who has many mechanical modifications inside of his body, weapons attached to him, and that man, is Ronald Yeager...

Savoy: (Sees the man inside) Who's that supposed to be?

Lena: That would be Ronald Yeager, father of Cade and Tessa Yeager, both of whom you are familiar with. (Turns to Ron) Or whom we like to call... Odin...

* * *

 **Alright, here is Episode 29, I'm am sorry for being three weeks late, don't worry, I am not dead... Yet.**

 **Hope you enjoy this Episode, and please leave a Review down to let me know your thoughts!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	30. Process Of Elimination

Episode 30: Process of Elimination

 **All characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was early morning dawning in Detroit, about 6 and a half when the sun dawned at the Plant, glaring through an open window as Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were seen standing in the Father's room, with Bumblebee being very tired.

Bumblebee: (Yawns) Dad, why did you wake me up from Recharge this early? I thought we're supposed to be training.

Optimus: We are training Bumblebee, which is why for the first step, you must wake up at a schedule that is different than everyone else's, and believe me, I learned this from Kup back in the Academy.

Bumblebee: That's funny, back when Sentinel was my sergeant, he didn't make me, Bulkhead, or Ironhide wake up earlier than this!

Optimus: (Smiles) Well, I'm pretty sure it was either to spare you from it, or to spare himself since he also wanted for himself, well back before he changed for the better.

Bumblebee: Alright, so what's the next step?

Optimus: I'm glad you asked. (Presses a button, causing the blinds to turn down, covering the sunlight, and the lights to dim a little)

Bumblebee: (Notices the light in the room is changing) Hey, Dad? What's with the lights-? (Suddenly, Optimus moves to make a slide kick on Bumblebee, knocking him down on the ground) OOF! HEY! What was that for?!

Optimus: (Walks around Bumblebee) That, would be for the next step of the training.

Bumblebee: (Gets up from the ground) And that would be beating the Scrap out of me?

Optimus: No, that would be to avoid getting beaten the Scrap out of, well, at least keep getting the target from hitting you less.

Bumblebee: Alright, so you want me to actually fight you?

Optimus: I know this may seem a little off, but believe me, it will start feeling normal once you get used to it.

Bumblebee: Ok, but do I really need lessons on how to fight?

Optimus: Well, yes, but only with your Stingers, but not in melee.

Bumblebee: Alright, so what do we do about that?

Optimus: (Stops circling Bumblebee and folds his Servos) Try to hit me.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) What?! Wait, so you're serious about wanting to fight you?!

Optimus: It's not a serious fight, remember, this is training, and all I want to know is how well you do in hand to hand combat.

Bumblebee: Are you sure? I mean come on Dad! You're asking me to actually hit you!

Optimus: I'm pretty sure that wasn't really a question on this Son.

Bumblebee: (Takes an Intake) Alright, here goes! (Moves forward towards Optimus, attempting to hit him, only for his Father to jump in the air and push Bumblebee by the head, making him fall to the ground again) OOF! (Gets up from the ground and turns to his Dad) HEY! I thought you said you wanted me to hit you?!

Optimus: (Folds his Servos) I'm sorry, but I was very specific on the word "Try" to hit me.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You're challenging me right now? Your own son?

Optimus: (Smiles) Consider this as part of your exercise. or pretty much your wakeup call in your case.

Bumblebee: Oh believe me! I'm 100% awake now!

Optimus: Then let's see what you got. (Gets into combat position) Again!

Bumblebee did not hesitate to move as he attempted to hit his father again, only to be pushed away again, and again, and then they would be at this for the next 5 minutes until Optimus eventually had his son in a neck lock.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics and taps on his father's Servos) Ok! Ok, I give up! You win!

Optimus: (Chuckles lightly and lets go of Bumblebee) Easy Bumblebee, it was just training, there are no wins or losses when it comes to training.

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he rubs his neck) I still don't understand though, why don't we just get to the part where we can see your moves so you can go ahead and teach me?

Optimus: Because this was just a test to see how well you observe in an environment, which is one you need to focus on really well, because that way, you'll know when your enemy is coming.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Ok, that makes sense...

Optimus: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) We can continue this tomorrow morning, so we can improve your observational skills.

Bumblebee: Tomorrow? But why not now?

Optimus: Don't worry, we'll get to it, but right now, you need rest, as do I, or otherwise the whole day will be just a long nap, and I don't think you'd want to spend it inside the Plant, do you?

Bumblebee: (Rubs his Helm) No, I certainly don't want to do that,

Optimus: (Smiles) Then go on out there, we can do this tomorrow.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Thanks Dad. (Turns around and walks to the doorway before stopping and turning back to Optimus) So, you don't think we could change anything about the time-?

Optimus: Nope, same time tomorrow.

Bumblebee: (Groans silently) Crap. (Sighs) See you around Dad. (Walks out of Optimus's room and into the hallway)

Minerva: (Walks with Bulkhead and Ironhide and noticed Bumblebee) Hey Bee, how are you doing?

Bumblebee: Uh, if training with my Dad, who happens to be a skilled Academy Bot and a Prime counts as doing okay, then I'm doing pretty okay.

Ironhide: So in other words, you're the opposite of okay.

Bumblebee: Hey, what are you guys doing up so early anyways

Bulkhead: Now that ya mentioned it, Sentinel Prime wanted to investigate something and he picked us out yesterday to go with him.

Minerva: It's located at the Construction site, so if you want, you can come with us!

Bumblebee: Yeah, It sure beats staying here and doing nothing tat all. (Cracks his knuckles) When do we leave?

Ironhide: Right now, yer Uncle's waitin for us.

Bumblebee: Oh! Okay, then let's not keep him waiting!

The four Autobots then Transformed into their respective Alt Modes and drove out of the Plant and then at 15 minutes, they arrived at the construction site, but no sign of Sentinel as they Transformed back into their Robot Modes.

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Are you sure he wanted to meet here? Because I don't see him anywhere.

Bulkhead: Yeah, this is the place alright, maybe he started the search without us.

Ironhide: In that case, we should go start too.

Sentinel: Wait! (Comes out of the building) Hold on already, I'm here!

Ironhide: Sorry sir, what is our objective today?

Sentinel: Well, if I'm right, there supposed to be a leaked out Allspark Fragment nearby, and I'm pretty sure those Decepticreeps would come over any Nano Click to find it.

Bumblebee: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Runs inside)

Sentinel: Hey! Bumblebee wait!

Bumblebee went inside anyways, as he got inside the nearly constructed building, it was dark inside, no windows to look out through as the others gone ahead and caught up with Bumblebee.

Bulkhead: (Runs and stops in front of Bumblebee) Bumblebee, calm down, just wait for us before you go in!

Bumblebee: I'm sorry, I just-!

Suddenly, a figure in the dark moved swiftly, turning the attention of the Autobots as they heard the figure moving.

Minerva: (Looks around) Guys? What was that?

Ironhide: (Looks around) I don't know-! (Suddenly gets attacked by the figure) AHH!

Bulkhead: (Looks at Ironhide) Ironhide? (Gets attacked too) GAH!

Sentinel: (Looks at Bulkhead and Ironhide) What in the-! (Gets attacked from behind) OW!

Bumblebee: (Noticed Sentinel getting attacked and widened his Optics in worry) Sentinel! (Looks at Bulkhead and Ironhide) Guys! What's going on! (Gets attacked right in front of him) AHH!

Minerva: (Sees Bumblebee get attacked) Bumblebee!

Suddenly, the building lights turn on, and the Autobots were seen down on the ground, with scratch marks on several parts of their bodies as the only one that wasn't affected was Minerva strangely as she looked at her friends.

Minerva: (Looks at her friends) Oh Primus! (Activates her Comms) This is Autobot Minerva! My friends are in need of serious medical attention immediately!

* * *

Later, Bumblebee woke up, and he found himself back in the Plant on a Medical Berth and bandages on the scratches that he had on as he turned his head to see the rest of the Autobots who were with him on the Berth as well, all also awake as they looked over their wounds.

Bumblebee: (Groans as he got up) Hey, guys? What happened?

Sentinel: (Groans as he rubbed his Helm) I was hoping any of you would know.

Ironhide: (Feels pain on his shoulder) Ah! (Looks over to see his wound) Ugh, haven't been this much pain since Wasp shot me.

Ratchet: (Walks in alongside Optimus and Minerva and walks to the group) Seems like you Bots are fully Online. How was your Recharge?

Bulkhead: (Rubs his back) I don't think it wasn't really much of a Recharge to begin with.

Ratchet: I know, that's called sarcasm.

Minerva: How are you guys doing really?

Bumblebee: Aside from getting attacked by... Whoever that was, we're doing alright, but how did we get back here?

Optimus: After you were attacked, Minerva called in an emergency, so Ratchet, Jazz, Brawn, and I came right in and we found you were hit pretty hard.

Ironhide: (Punches the wall next to him) I can't believe it! We got ambushed just like that without even knowin it!

Brawn: (Grins as he lightly pounded on Ironhide's back) Easy there Colossal, we had our losses, besides, remember that crazy giant Glitch, Strika?

Ironhide: (Nods) Yeah, I remember, it's just that Chromia's gonna kill me because I promised her something tonight afterwards.

Chromia: (Comes in and walks to Ironhide) More like I should kill you for nearly dying out there! (Stops and hugs him) Primus, are you okay?

Ironhide: (Smiles and Hugs her back) I'm fine Sweetsparks.

Bumblebee: What about Minerva? How's she doing?

Minerva: I'm doing fine, actually whoever that was that ambushed us didn't bother to attack me, so I was lucky, I guess.

Sentinel: (Groans as he stood up) That sounds weird, why would that Decepticreep not bother to attack you?

Jazz: (Folds his Servos) That one is still making me wonder why them and not you though.

Bumblebee: Yeah. (Gets up, grunting) Last thing I remembered, you were the last one standing before I got knocked out.

Minerva: I don't know, I'm sorry, I honestly have no clue on why he wouldn't hurt me back there... Or she, jeez, it could be anyone.

Ratchet: Well this is actually very concerning, considering that whoever that was only attacked Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Sentinel Prime right in the gutter and not Minerva when he got the chance.

Optimus: Would there be any reason why the attacker would only get them instead of Minerva?

Bulkhead: Well, like Minerva said, it could be anyone really.

Ratchet: Well maybe we outta take a further look at the wounds first, so far the only thing that was inflicted was some kind of scratching.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Wait? Scratching?

Sentinel: Wait, I'm confused, are you saying someone scratched us?

Minerva: Yeah, I can vouch for the Professor, apparently the Decepticon or whoever did this had some set of claws on him.

Bulkhead: Claws? Wait... You guys don't think it would be-?

Bumblebee: Wasp, or Waspinator since he calls himself that way..

Sentinel: Wasp? No, that can't be, he got blown up, literally! He's Offline!

Ironhide: (Rubs his head) That part ain't so true I'm afraid.

Optimus: Are you sure it was Wasp?

Bumblebee: Well yeah, he's the only one that has claws on him!

Jazz: Yeah, and don't be forgetting about Shockwave.

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, Shockwave, that also could have been him too! Either way, they were both in the same platoon as me, Bulkhead and Ironhide!

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Wait, Bulkhead and Ironhide were in the same platoon as you were?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Okay, so you can remember Bumbler, but you can't apparently remember us?

Bulkhead: Can't you even remember the time you had a building fall on you?

Sentinel: That I get, it's just that I can't remember both of you in the same Platoon as Bumblebee.

Ironhide: Okay, seriously?! We were right in front of you the whole time you were training us!

Optimus: Okay, why don't we all get back into the subject. Since this is a mystery that is being solved, we should probably investigate this, and since most of the Autobots are taking several missions on their own, the rest of us should probably accompany you, for your own safety should you get attacked again.

Sentinel: (Groans) You know, if I was still a complete Glitch head, I would usually say that we got this handled, but yeah, we would appreciate that.

Ironhide: What should we do now?

Optimus: Now we go look around and look for Wasp, since he's one of our main suspects.

Bumblebee: Yeah, and there isn't a doubt that he wouldn't leave without having me or Ironhide's head on a platter.

Ratchet: Alright, let's get a move on then, Wasp or Waspinator, or whoever he wants to call himself now isn't going to show up for us.

* * *

Later in the city, Monique was out arresting some burglar, chasing after him through an alleyway, and into the street, where she would find the burglar right in the grip of Bulkhead, with the Autobots there beside him.

Monique: (Looks up at the Autobots) You Bots?!

Bulkhead: Hi Monique.

Burglar: (Grunts in Bulkhead's grip) Hey, take it easy, will ya?! You're crushing me!

Bulkhead: Ok. (Lets him go unintentionally, causing the burglar to fall down to the ground, breaking his leg) Whoops.

Monique: (Sighs as she gets the Burglar on his feet) I had that handled you know.

Optimus: We're sorry, but we needed to ask you something.

Monique: Something important than me catching criminals, yeah, that sounds mighty interesting. (Gets out handcuffs)

Chromia: Well this one is actually important, you see, someone nearly tried to Slag our friends earlier.

Monique: (Raises a brow) Slag? You mean kill you off?

Sentinel: Well, actually, just me, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bulkhead.

Monique: (Folds her arms) Alright, what was it? A Decepticon?

Jazz: We don't know that yet.

Monique: Then who or what attacked you?

Bumblebee: Well, this one is going to be weird, but we were wondering if you saw anything that looked sort of like a Decepticon, only more Green, more Organic-

Monique: (Turns to Waspinator) Are you talking about Waspinator?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) How did ya know about Wasp?

Ratchet: Yeah, just to be very curious.

Monique: (Sighs as she gets out a piece of paper and a pencil) Alright, meet me at this address tonight at 8, and we'll talk, but for now, I gotta do my shift, so whatever you need, it's gonna have to wait. (Helps the burglar to her car)

Minerva: (Turns to the Autobots) How did she know about Wasp, or Waspinator?

Sentinel: Well it could have been from him shouting out his name over and over again.

Optimus: Either way, we'll have to find out tonight.

Bumblebee: Yeah, since we're waiting a whole day, I might as well go out for a drive.

Bulkhead: Mind if I join ya lil buddy?

Bumblebee: Sure thing Bulkhead, anyone else wanna come?

Ironhide: (Looks sternly at Bumblebee) Sure, why not?

Bumblebee: Great! (Turns to Optimus) Alright, I'm going to be out for a drive.

Optimus: Alright, just be careful out there.

Bumblebee; We will!

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove in the city, as they drove next to each other side by side.

Ironhide: So what are we gonna do once we get Wasp?

Bulkhead: I have no idea, I mean, we just go ahead and place him into a cell, right?

Bumblebee: Well, until he gets his head straight, then yeah, he'll be going to a cell alright.

Ironhide: Huh uh...

Bumblebee: I mean after all, Wasp was the one who attacked us in the first place.

Ironhide: Huh uh... (Engine groans lowly)

Bumblebee: I mean, who else but Wasp who wants to Slag us, right?

Ironhide: (Snarls) That's it! (Pulls over to slam Bumblebee to the side)

Bumblebee: (Gets slammed by Ironhide) OW! (Stops and Transforms into his Robot Mode to turn to Ironhide) Whoa! Ironhide, what's your deal?!

Ironhide: (In his Robot Mode as he glared at Bumblebee) Ya know exactly what's the deal Bumbler! You of all Bots should know what exactly is the deal!

Bulkhead: (Transforms out of his Alt Mode and turns Bumblebee and Ironhide) Whoa, hey guys! What's happening?!

Ironhide: What's happening is Bumblebee being the same Bumbler again! By accusing Wasp again!

Bumblebee: Oh wait, Wasp? Oh come on Ironhide! I thought we were both cool on this!

Ironhide: I understand about Wasp hating us, but I'm sure as Pit that I ain't cool about you accusing Wasp like everything's his fault!

Bumblebee: Hey, I don't do that! Besides, I was only explaining the fact that Wasp has claws now, and the scratches we had came from claws!

Ironhide: Yeah, except we don't even know it was him in the first place! But you just pinted him out because you assumed he did it! That's the problem Bumbler, you don't even think ahead, you just go out and assume Scrap!

Bulkhead: (Extends both his Servos to both Ironhide and Bumblebee) Okay, guys that's enough! Alright, we all got attacked today, so I think we're all just a little stressed out in our Processors that someone attacked us.

Bumblebee: Well yeah, someone that happens to have an interest in taking out Autobots in a certain Platoon we were in! Gee, what a coincidence!

Ironhide: You know what Bumblebee, I'm not even gonna argue with you, let's just go ahead and get back to the others so we can find Wasp, even though you think he's the one that attacked us in the first place! (Walks away)

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) Are you alright Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Not anymore! Since Ironhide was being a complete Crankshaft in my Circuits just now!

Bulkhead: Yeah, but what if he's right about Wasp though? What if he wasn't the one that attacked us in the first place?

Bumblebee: I don't know... Look, why don't we get back with the others, I'm not in a mood to drive anymore.

* * *

Later that night, the Autobots were located at the place Monique told them to go at the same time like she said, only except that they were waiting for her since she wasn't here yet.

Brawn: (Looks around the alleyway) This place is a dump, I don't know why that Cop lady told us to meet here.

Bumblebee: And we've been here for an hour now!

Jazz: Well to honest BB, we got here very early.

Bumblebee: Then why didn't we just get here to this hour so we wouldn't wait for so long?! It's annoying!

Optimus: Look Bumblebee, just be patient, she'll be here.

Bumblebee: I know, I just hope she'll get here quicker!

Ironhide: (Rolls his Optics) Same ole' Bumbler, being impatient, being assumptious as ever.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ironhide) Hey, get off my Aft Ironhide!

Chromia: Hey, what's going on? You both are acting like Protoforms!

Bumblebee and Ironhide: NO WE'RE NOT!

Optimus: Then can you tell us what exactly is wrong with the both of you?

Bumblebee and Ironhide: It's nothing!

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee) Bumblebee, can I talk to you for a Nano Click?

Bumblebee: (Groans) Fine! (Walks with Optimus)

Ironhide: Looks like Bumbler's in trouble now.

Chromia: (Looks at Ironhide) Ironhide, can I also talk to you for a minute?

Ironhide: (Turns to Chromia) Oh come on!

Chromia: Now!

Ironhide: (Sighs) Alright. (Walks with Chromia)

Ratchet: (Leans against a wall with his Servos folded and sighs) Young Bots, always so dramatic.

Brawn: Just what exactly was up with those two anyway?

Bulkhead: It's about Wasp.

Brawn: (Raises a brow) What about him?

Bulkhead: To make this story short; Longarm turned out to be a traitor named Shockwave, he used Bumblebee to frame Wasp, Wasp went to the Stockades and then Ironhide sort of hated him for that.

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics) Oh yeah! Now I remember... How did I forget about that?

Brawn: (Widens his Optics) Oh... Well that was dramatic.

Back with the others, Optimus and Bumblebee walked to undisclosed area of the alley while Ironhide and Chromia walked out to the street as both groups went to talk to each other.

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, what is wrong with you and Ironhide?

Bumblebee: (Folds his Servos) Nothing's wrong! It's just that-!

Ironhide: (Leans against the wall) Bumblebee thinks that Wasp was the one at attacked us in the first place! And I swear to Primus, he's being-!

Bumblebee: A complete pain in my Aft! Like he said that I was-!

Ironhide: Being a Crankshaft! A Fragging Crankshaft! I can't believe he'd call me that! He called me that on the way here!

Chromia: Okay, well, what do you think?

Ironhide: Alright, you wanna know what I think? I think-!

Bumblebee: Ironhide is having a Processor Meltdown! I mean come on! I think that he took a blow to the head or something because he's being grouchy as Ratchet right now!

Ironhide: I swear, I know he's a son of Optimus Prime, but dear Primus, it's like he's a copycat of Sentinel Prime! Not to mention he's Bumblebee's Uncle for crying out loud!

Bumblebee: And I swear-!

Ironhide: To Primus!

Bumblebee and Ironhide: (Both saying in unison) It's like he hates my own guts right now! (Both groan in frustration) God!

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee) Ok, I know you mean well Bumblebee, but I believe in a way, Ironhide may be right about this.

Chromia: (Looks at Ironhide) Alright, well I know you mean well Ironhide, but I think we should look at this in our perspective.

Optimus: Wasp does in fact, if I recall, hate your guts, but that doesn't mean that Ironhide isn't wrong.

Chromia: Everyone has a way of assuming things, even when the timing is extremely bad.

Optimus: Sometimes we don't know the whole truth either way, so it's best that we observe first before acting out.

Chromia: And in Bumblebee's defense, you also have assumed something too.

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) I thought it was for fighting situations?

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) What is that supposed to mean?

Optimus: (Folds his Servos) Well, not all of it is about fighting, it's also looking outside the box.

Chromia: I mean come on, you did assume I was a Decepticon spy-

Optimus: So even though there are times things may seem the way it is, it's always best to look right outside the box.

Chromia: Which I totally understand in your point of view.

Optimus and Chromia: (Both speaking in unison) So it's not his fault for thinking of it that way, besides, he means well, and so do you too.

Bumblebee and Ironhide: (Bumblebee touches his Helm while Ironhide just nodded) Yeah... I guess you're right...

Optimus and Chromia: Great, then maybe you both can apologize later when you get the chance.

Bumblebee and Ironhide: (Nods both Helms) Yeah, I think I will.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) Thanks for the pep talk Dad.

Ironhide: (Looks at Chromia as he places his hands on her shoulders) I really appreciate talking about this.

Optimus and Chromia: That's good to hear, now come on, let's get back to the others.

Both groups then walked out of their respective areas and walked back to the others, as they waited by the same alleyway for Monique.

Sentinel: (Noticed Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Chromia coming back) Hey, you're all back?

Brawn: (Turns to the four) You Bots talked it out?

Bumblebee: (Nods) Yeah, we did actually.

Ironhide: It gave me something to think about.

Bulkhead: Well that's okay, but we're still waiting for Monique though.

Ratchet: (Still leans against the wall with his Servos folded until he noticed a car pulling up) Well speak of the timing.

Monique: (Gets out of her car and walks to the Autobots) I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was obnoxiously stupid, and I had to deal with a speeding vehicle tonight, but don't worry, I'm here now.

Bulkhead: Great, but just to be curious, why did ya bring us all the way down here? It's kinda empty here.

Minerva: And very quiet.

Monique: Yeah, just the way everyone here likes it.

Ironhide: (Raises a brow) Everyone here?

Optimus: Who exactly do you mean by that?

Sentinel: Yeah, or unless you were talking about us in particular, which would make no sense at all.

Monique: Right, on to the point. (Walks down the alley) There's something I've been thinking about showing to you Bots.

Chromia: What do you mean by that?

Monique: (Walks up to a wall) You'll see. (Stops in front of it and knocks on it)

Phil: (Opens up the eye hole) Password?

Monique: Cockroach.

Phil: (Opens the door) What's up Monique-?! (Looks up and noticed the Autobots) Whoa! What the heck?!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) So, you were showing us an Organic that has a really big door?

Phil: (Turns to Monique) Hey, can you give me a warning about having guests with you next time?! You know Knock Out hates surprises.

Monique: I'm sorry Phil, but this isn't a time for personal fun.

Phil: Fine, whatever! You know I get startled easily!

Optimus: (Walks next to Phil and Monique) Excuse me, but I don't really understand what's going on here.

Monique: (Turns to Optimus) It's best if I show it to you. (Turns to Phil) If you allow me to.

Phil: (Sighs) I'm not the boss, but I can already tell I'm at the list of being corrected on how to do my job. (Moves out of the doorway) Come on in.

Monique: Thanks.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Phil a little before walking inside with the rest of the Autobots) So who was that just now?

Monique: He's the doorman, look, once we get inside, you all really need to brace yourselves.

Ironhide: Why? Is there something explosive inside?

Monique: (Stops in front of a door) Actually, for some really, really loud music.

Monique opened the door, leading to the inside of a building, where some nightclub music was being played out, and people were seen partying hard as the Autobots walked inside.

Sentinel: (Looks around) Okay, so it's a party, what does that have to do with our situation?

Monique: Tell me, what do you all see?

Bulkhead: (Looks around) Honestly, I don't see anything.

Bumblebee: (Looks around, noticing a car with some people dancing around it) Yeah, all I'm seeing is people partying around vehicles.

Monique: You may wanna look again.

Optimus: What do you mean?

Monique: Trust me, just look.

Bumblebee: Alright, fine. (Turns back to the car party) There, I'm just looking at people and a car-! (Sees the sports car start Transforming) Which is Transforming... (Sees the Sports car Transform literally into Robot Mode) Wait, what?!

Decepticon Sports: Yeah! This party rocks! WOO! (Starts dancing alongside some party people)

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) What the Scrap?! (Turns to the Autobots) Is anyone seeing this?!

Brawn: (Looks around, noticing some Transformers in the room as well) You ain't the only one.

Minerva: (Looks around, noticing a Helicopter inside, until it Transformed into it's Robot Mode, revealing it's Decepticon Insignia) Decepticons!

Optimus: (Activates his Axe) Autobots, form up!

Monique: Wait, hold up! Put the Axe down, they mean no harm!

Jazz: (Turns to Monique) Yo, why are there D-Cons in the place?!

Ratchet: What is this, some kind of Decepticon hideout?!

Monique: No, this is just a nightclub, for Humans and Transformers.

Chromia: Transformers? What do you mean?

Knockout: (Notices Monique with the Autobots) Monique! (Walks towards them) I know we talked about bringing them here to hang out, but you also should know I really hate surprises!

Monique: (Turns to Knock Out) Hey, I'm sorry, but they're here because of business.

Knockout: Well it better not be about shutting down my business, that's for sure!

Sentinel: Okay, Okay, can somebody tell us what is going on here?!

Knockout: It's a nightclub, that's what's going on!

Bumblebee: Ahem, you're going to be a little more specific.

Knockout: (Groans annoyingly) Come here, have a seat, since you're all new here, I'll grab some drinks.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) What, you're paying then?

Knockout: I own the place.

Bumblebee: Oh, so you it's on the house, nice!

Knockout: Don't get used to it. (Turns to a Waitress) Hey, can I get 10 Talos IV Ale and a nice glass of cocktails for the lady next to me.

Waitress: You got it boss. (Walks away)

Knockout: Thanks. (Sits down on the V.I.P. side) Here, hope you all get comfy.

Optimus: (Sits down) Look, what is your name?

Knockout: Call me Knock Out, same name as "Club Knockout's"

Minerva: You named this place after yourself?

Knockout: Eh, you have to admit, it has a ring to it. (Turns to Optimus) So, what do you need to know Optimus Prime?

Optimus: Right, what exactly do you do here?

Knockout: Well, it's simple; people come in here to hang out, have a party, along with some drinks, and then get out with a wonderful time here. (Notices the Waitress coming with the drinks) Thanks.

Jazz: Yeah, but that doesn't answer why several Transfomers are in here, especially a few Decepticons.

Knockout: On to the point; You see, after your battle with Megatron, Earth's discovery have been a curious sight to begin with, and even before Ultra Magnus woke up from his coma, some Bots were as curious as Cyber Ninja over there as to what this planet has, so some of them came here, but only in secret, since nobody wanted to deal with anything that involved drama, since back then, Organics around here were a bit riled up from that fight.

Ironhide: So how come ya got so many in here?

Monique: Well, I actually came here about 4 months after you guys left, and then seeing how it is functioning, I decided to help out.

Chromia: You'd help out Transformers even though you must have been scared that day? Why?

Monique: Because I care about the community, and I figured that there would be a time just like this that you would need answers, so here we are.

Knockout: She also helped out setting this place up for me, so I owe her free drinks out of my generosity.

Bulkhead: And the Decepticons?

Knockout: Well, a few of them left for two reasons, both because Megatron lost Optimus Prime, and the other, is because Megatron is rumored to have gone completely crazy with this thing he had himself injected with.

Bumblebee: Wait, injected with what exactly?

Knockout: Don't know, but whatever it was, those Cons were too afraid to even talk about it, but I don't think you Bots didn't come here to discuss Megatron, right? Because from where I'm sitting, you all have that look in your Optics as if you were looking for someone in particular.

Monique: Yeah, Knockout's also pretty good at identifying certain characteristics.

Sentinel: Alright, well since we're here to that point of the conversation, we're here to find out where Wasp, or Waspinator is.

Knockout: Hmm, let me guess, Purple eyed, not good at using verbal use, and has a rant about getting revenge on a certain, "Bumblebot" that any of you know of?

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, that's totally Wasp.

Ironhide: Do you know where he is?

Knockout: Actually, I do. (Points over to the bar) Right over there.

Bumblebee: (Turns to the bar, noticing Waspinator sitting down on a stool) Wasp?!

Waspinator: (Raises an ear and turns around, noticing Bumblebee across from where he is) Bumblebot? (Growls and gets up from the stool to fly towards Bumblebee, scaring some of the pedestrians) Bumblebot should not have come to Knockbot's club! Now Waspinator get revenge!

Bumblebee: (Stands up and waves his hands) Wasp, wait! We're not here for trouble!

Waspinator: Bumblebot certainly found trouble when Bumblebot found Waspinator!

Knockout: (Rolls his Optics) For Primus' sakes! (Gets up and activates a Shock Blaster, shooting at Waspinator)

Waspinator: (Gets hit by the Shock Blaster and falls down, sliding towards where the group is) OW! (Gets up slowly to turn to Knockout) What did Waspinator do?!

Knockout: Read the sign, Waspinator! (Turns to point at a sign, which says "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, TAKE IT OUTSIDE")

Waspinator: Oh come on! (Suddenly has Stasis Cuffs on his wrists as he turns to see Ironhide in front of him) Oh come on! Waspinator didn't get Waspinator's revenge yet!

Ironhide: Not today Wasp, now come on, you're commin with us.

Knockout: I can see you got what you needed?

Optimus: Yes, thank you. (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, can you-? (Turns to only find a blank space) Huh? Hey, where did Ratchet go?

Jazz: (Noticed Brawn was gone too) Hey, Brawn's gone too.

Minerva: (Noticed a lot of empty cups) Hey guys? Did anyone have a drink in any of these cups?

Ratchet: (At the karaoke section) HEY! WE'RE SINGIN KARA-(Hic) OKE!

Brawn: (Laughs) YAAAY!

Minerva: (Widens her Optics) Oh dear god.

Knockout: Oh, they both must have had a little too much of that Talosian Ale.

Optimus: (Sighs) Where are they?

Knockout: That must be the Karaoke section.

The group then got out of the table and went to the Karaoke section, where Ratchet and Brawn were both completely drunk, and were terribly singing a song in karaoke while dancing a little bit.

Ratchet and Brawn: (Both drunk and slurring their words) I Can See Me Lovin' Nobody But You, For All My Life! (Both Hic) When you're with me... (Both now mumbling their words as Ratchet fell on the floor, moving in circles by his feet as everyone around just watched)

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow as everyone besides him gave a WTF look) I don't know what's worse; our lives in danger, or Ratchet and Brawn both being very drunk to the point it scares me.

Optimus: (Sighs as he face palmed himself) This is going to take a while.

* * *

Later at the Plant, the Autobots came back with Waspinator in custody as Bumblebee and Minerva helped out with Ratchet, and Chromia and Jazz helped out with Brawn to get onto the couch, since both of them were still very drunk.

Ratchet: (Laughs) I'm fine! We're fine!

Minerva: Yes, we know Professor, we know.

Brawn: (Laughs drunkenly) Hey, you guys ever watch that one movie, where this really, really crazy guy has one personality, where he's himself, and the other, is his momma, who's been Offline for 10 Stellar Cycles and just kills people at random?

Jazz: No, but we'll have to watch it sometime.

Brawn: Great! Just great! It's a really, really great movie! You guys would love it!

Chromia: Hey, how about you get on that couch, and then we can play tag, okay?

Brawn: (Nods) Okay..

Chromia: Okay, we're good then.

Ratchet: Seriously, do ya think I have a chin that looks like a human Aft? Like come on, that's just ridiculous.

Bumblebee: Yeah, very ridiculous indeed. (Places Ratchet on the couch) Here you go Doc Bot.

Ratchet; (Looks around) Hey! Where'd ya go?! (Turns his head around several times before finally turning to Bumblebee) Oh! There you are, Primus, you're so tiny!

Bumblebee: Uh huh.

Brawn: (Gets on the couch) Here I am, in the couch...

Jazz: There you go Brawn, now come on and go to-

Brawn: (Gets out of the grip of Chromia and Jazz) Now let's play tag! WEE!

Chromia: (Rolls her Optics) Ok, seriously Brawn!

Ironhide: (Walks Waspinator in) Hey, ya promised ya played tag with him.

Chromia: I was speaking that sarcastically so he would get the couch!

Optimus: (Walks next to the couch, noticing Glen and Cade inside) Hey, how are you guys doing?

Cade: (Hears Ratchet laughing drunkenly and looks at him and then looks back at Optimus as he pointed at Ratchet) Is he drunk?

Ratchet: I went on to sing!

Glen: (Widens his expression) Okay then.

Ratchet: And dancing!

Cade: Of course you did.

Optimus: Come on, let's move on to the point. (Walks to Ironhide and Waspinator) Ironhide, how are you holding up?

Ironhide: I'm fine sir... I'm just hoping Wasp will get better treatment than he did at the Stockades.

Optimus: I can see why.

Waspinator: Now everyone cares about Waspinator? Waspinator confused.

Bumblebee: Well, we do care about you, it's just that we can't let you keep attacking everybody around you, just like you did me, Hide, Bulkhead, and Sentinel.

Waspinator: (Raises a brow) What is Bumblebot talking about? Waspinator didn't attack Bumblebot, Ironbot, Bulkbot, or Sargebot.

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) What do ya mean? You were there at the construction site where we were attacked, were you?

Waspinator: Waspinator wasn't at half built building, Waspinator was at Knockbot's all day until Autobots took Waspinator away!

Sentinel: Alright, then why were you at Knockout's in the first place?

Waspinator: Because Waspinator got attacked by random bot! (Shows his scratches) See? Waspinator not lying this time! Not like Bumblebot would believe Waspinator!

Ironhide: (Looks at Waspinator's wounds) Wait, so you didn't attack us then?

Waspinator: Yes! That's what Waspinator trying to tell Ironbot and Autobots!

Optimus: (Looks at Waspinator before turning to Minerva) Minerva, can you oversee Waspinator's wounds real quick?

Minerva: (Nods) Sure thing.

Optimus: Thanks. (Turns to Ironhide) Come on.

Cade: Hey, what was it that we missed?

Bumblebee: It's a long story, so to make it short, someone attacked us, and we're trying to figure out who.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Bulkhead, and Sentinel were at a group circle when they came together.

Optimus: (Looks at everyone around him) So, Wasp wasn't the one that tried to hurt all of you back there.

Sentinel: But if it wasn't him, then who was it then?

Bulkhead: Well, I'm pretty sure the only one that we could think of is Shockwave, besides, he's the one that has pretty sharp Digits.

Ironhide: Plus he's cold Sparked to a point where he would frame Wasp, so it's possible he would try to hurt him like he did to us.

Bumblebee: But wait, wouldn't Shockwave leave no witnesses? I mean, why not harm Minerva?

Optimus: That's a question we'll have to find out. (Turns to Glen) Hey Glen? Can you try looking for Shockwave for us?

Glen: (Smiles) Oh man, I haven't touched a laptop that wasn't involved with hacking for a while! (Goes up to the monitors) Alright, so you guys are looking for Cyclops Shockwave, right?

Ironhide: Yeah, but he's pretty good at hiding his trails, so-

Glen: Got him!

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) That quick?

Glen: Yeah, I mean all I did was find out the last known locations where Shockwave had been at, and then pinpoint all the traces and sightings of him, and then make a big equation all into one location and...! (Types into the computer and then displays an image of Shockwave in his Alt Mode) Bam! Beaubien and Lafayette! Right to his current location baby.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Nice work Glen!

Sentinel: So that's where Shockwave is?

Bulkhead: Must be, where else can we find him at besides Trypiticon?

As they talked, Minerva was still overlooking Waspinator's wounds, who was still held in Stasis Cuffs as he let Minerva tend to his wounds.

Minerva: (Observes the wounds on Waspinator) Whew, you had been hit pretty hard back there.

Waspinator: That's because Waspinator had Waspinator's back turned, and that's when random Bot hurt Waspinator!

Minerva: Yeah, I can imagine that to be a big surprise. (Grabs some tools to fix the scratches) Did you see what that Bot looked like in some chance?

Waspinator: No... (Scratches his chin) Well, actually a little bit, but Waspinator only saw that random Bot was big.

Minerva: Yeah, that sounds a lot like a Decepticon alright.

Waspinator: (Looks at the Stasis Cuffs and then back to Minerva) Excuse Waspinator pretty Femme Bot, but can Femme Bot make Stasis Cuffs less tighter? Stasis Cuffs hurting Waspinator.

Minerva: Oh! Um... I'm don't think I'm allowed to do that.

Waspinator: Would Waspinator convince Femme Bot if Waspinator said please?

Minerva: (Looks at Waspinator, then turns to the others, who were not looking at the time, and then back at Waspinator) Okay, I'll loosen them. (Stands up) Just, hold still for me, ok?

Waspinator: (Nods his Helm) Ok.

Minerva moved to adjust the tightness of the Stasis Cuffs, and when she lowered it, Waspinator then broke loose out of the Stasis Cuffs like they were dry clay, startling Minerva as she witnessed Waspinator escaping from the Cuffs.

Minerva: (Widens her expression in seeing Waspinator escape) Ahh! (Falls onto her back)

Bulkhead: (Turns around and noticed Waspinator is loose) Oh Slag! Guys, Wasp's loose!

Waspinator turned around, and noticed that he was surrounded by the Autobots, and in seeing that, he takes the logic and flies out of the Plant right through the window, making his escape.

Brawn: (Still drunk as he pointed at the window) Look! That fly's huge! (Drunkenly laughs)

Sentinel: Wasp is escaping!

Optimus: (Turns to Brawn) Brawn! Can you throw something big at him so he would fall down?

Brawn: (Hic) What? Uh... Throw what at who now?

Cade: Hey Brawn! Wanna play basketball?

Brawn: (Smiles drunkenly) Ooh! Yeah, I wanna play me some ball!

Cade: Great! Now the hoop is right in the sky, and all you have to do is throw something right at it!

Brawn: Great! (Walks a few steps before stopping) Oh... Huh? I'm feeling kinda sleepy... (Suddenly falls flat to the ground sleeping, accidentally falling on top of Bumblebee in the process)

Bumblebee: (Brawn falls on him and he falls down) AHH! (Crashes to the ground and struggles to get Brawn off of him) Hey! Get off me! I'm not programmed to be a Berth!

Optimus: Ratchet, can you (Turns to Ratchet, who was dead asleep on the couch as the medic snored, Optimus sighed) Ok, never mind. (Turns around to get Brawn up) Can someone help out on getting Brawn off of Bumblebee?

Sentinel: (Moves to help Optimus out) Here, allow me. (Lifts one of Brawn's shoulders while Optimus grabbed the other)

Bumblebee: (Feels Brawn's weight getting loose, which prompts him to get out of the way) Whew, thanks! I never realized Brawn was so heavy!

Bulkhead: Brawn's small, but that don't mean he ain't heavy.

Sentinel: I'm still confused to how Wasp has gotten out of those Stasis Cuffs, they were perfectly intact!

Minerva: (Rubs her Servos) It was my fault, he asked me if I could lower the Stasis Cuffs because he said that they were hurting his wrists, so I did that, but only for him to escape.

Bumblebee: Hey, it wasn't your fault, you were doing that out of courtesy.

Sentinel: Alright, we should get moving, Shockwave could move any time now, and we don't want to miss him if we waste anymore time.

Bulkhead: Yeah, but what about Wasp Boss Bot? He's back out there now, and what if he tries to attack Bumblebee or Ironhide?

Optimus: I doubt Wasp would try to do that if we're all in a group together, that and he maybe also be looking for whoever attacked him.

Chromia: What about Brawn and Ratchet?

Jazz: At this rate, I'd say they're both spending the night here.

Optimus: (Turns to Chromia, Minerva, and Jazz) I'm sure you can keep an eye on them until they wake up.

Minerva: I might as well stay as some sort of makeup for Wasp's escape.

Cade: (Walks to the group) Mind if I join?

Bumblebee: Sure thing!

Ironhide: (Turns to Glen) Glen, are ya coming too?

Glen: No, I'll stay here with the others and watch the cameras for any changes just in case.

Sentinel: (Turns to Optimus) Are we ready go yet?

Optimus: Yeah, we're ready. (Turns to the garage) Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

Sentinel: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Has anyone ever told you that you need a new catchphrase for that?

Bumblebee: (Transforms into his Alt Mode and opens the door for Cade) Oh yeah, we did talk for a little bit.

Optimus: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Ugh, can we please focus on the mission at hand?

Bulkhead: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) You know, they both got a point Boss Bot.

The group rolled out of the Plant as the Autobots that didn't leave watched them go as Glen got off his seat and stood next to them.

Minerva: (Folds her Servos) You guys think that they're going to be okay?

Chromia: (Sighs) I'm wondering the same for Ironhide.

Jazz: Hey, those Bots have been through a lot together, I know this because I've been there myself, sure, there are bumps in the road, but they figure it out one way or the other.

Minerva: (Looks back at Detroit) I hope you're right.

Glen: You know what I just realized guys.

Jazz: (Turns to Glen) What up Glen?

Glen: (Turns around and looks at Brawn) How are we gonna get Brawn back into his Berth?

Chromia: (Turns around and looks at Brawn, widening her expression in realization) Scrap.

* * *

Back at Detroit, the street was quiet due to the time of midnight, most of the residents are home asleep as some cars were parked in the street, one of them was a Purple Tow Truck, and it was parked right in between Beaubien and Layfayette as the Autobots arrived in the streets.

Ironhide: (Transforms out of his Alt Mode) Any signs of Shockwave?

Bumblebee: (Transforms out of his Alt Mode) Not that I'm picking up.

Optimus: Well, this is going to be a while, so we should probably split up, I'll take Layfayette with Sentinel and Cade, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bulkhead, you can go take Beaubien.

Sentinel: You Bots be careful out there, alright?

Bumblebee: (Nods) We will. (Turns to his group) Come on, let's go. (Walks to Beaubien)

Optimus: (Walks to Layfayette) Alright, Shockwave could be here anywhere, so we should proceed with caution.

Cade: (Nods) You got it Optimus.

Sentinel: (Turns around at Bumblebee's group before turning to Optimus) Hey, are you sure it's wise to have Bumblebee with Ironhide right now?

Optimus: Something tells me they both have a lot to talk about.

Meanwhile in Beaubien, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide walked down the street, not yet noticing a particular Tow Truck, which happens to be putting up a scope from the top of it's hood and peering right to the group as they continued to walk.

Bumblebee: (Looks at the street as they walked) It looks quiet out here.

Ironhide: (Nods) Yeah, it does.

Bulkhead: (Looks at the street) Yeah, just us three walking down here in all the pretty lights. (Continues walking) So, you guys want to talk about something in particular?

Bumblebee: Yeah-

Ironhide: I do- (Blinks his Optics and looks at Bumblebee) Okay, so you want to talk about something Bumbler?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Ironhide) Right... It's about Wasp.

Ironhide: (Turns to face the street) What about him?

Bumblebee: (Turns to face the street) It's just that... (Takes a deep Intake) I'm sorry, for accusing Wasp back there, even before we caught him.

Ironhide: (Turns his Optics to Bumblebee in a curious look) You are?

Bumblebee: Yeah, I am. (Keeps walking, taking notice of the Purple Tow Truck) I realize that you were right about me assuming things about Wasp, it's just that... Back in Boot Camp, he hated me, back when we met again, he hated me, and back when he turned into Waspinator, he still hated me, and a part of me just felt this tension, like even though I know he wasn't the traitor after all, I just feel like every time when it comes to Wasp, I feel as if I have to keep fighting him again and again, even when I try to reason him, even apologize to him, and it just makes me frustrated sometimes.

Ironhide: (Closes his Optics and sighs) Yeah, I can relate to that. (Turns his gaze to Bumblebee) Besides, I need to make an apology too, and this being about Wasp, well... I guess I share the same tension about him, especially when I know what he had become while being on this Earth, and sometimes, I just think about another time, like what if you caught Shockwave instead, and Wasp would be getting that position as Elite Guard Commander like he wanted to be back in Boot Camp.

Bumblebee: (Chuckles) Yeah, maybe that and you could have been side by side with him on the frontlines, since you got your wish of being a soldier.

Ironhide: (Chuckles) Actually, about that, I'm an Autobot Intelligence Officer.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Wait, what?! No way! How did that happen?

Ironhide: Well, funny thing happened to me, probably one of the best; your Grandpa came by and noticed my Upgrade, to turn into a Bulletproof Bot that can shield others in contact of any assault, so that's when he placed me in Team Athenia, where I would meet up with Hot Rod, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Brawn.

Bumblebee: Yeah, and then I pretty much flunked my way out of Elite Guard status when I told Sentinel that I made a building fall over him that one time, and I that's when me and Bulkhead would meet up with Ratchet, the Doc Bot, my Dad, whom I had no clue at the time, and eventually Prowl.

Bulkhead: Yeah, Prowl was on a rock when we found him, his ship blew up, and he had to hang out with us until we get back to Cybertron. (Pulls his Helm down) Although, that would not happen anymore, since we found the Allspark right on the Spacebridge were at.

Ironhide: Yeah... You both real lucky that time.

Bumblebee: Yeah, we had quite the adventure ahead.

Ironhide: You know one thing I always known about you Bots?

Bulkhead: (Turns his gaze to Ironhide) What?

Ironhide: I know that one of you put a building on Sentinel Prime's head during simulation, but the catch is; I'm certain it ain't Bumbler, that's for sure.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics and turned his gaze to Ironhide) You knew?

Ironhide: Course I did, besides, Bulkhead's pretty good at being a Mudflap, and you're pretty good at being a Bumbler, and I doubt Bulkhead wouldn't be able to make an explosion to make it fall down.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Ironhide in surprise) Why didn't you say something then?

Ironhide: Because back when Wasp got sent to the Stockades, even though I got pretty mad, I saw that Bumblebee was somewhat of an idiot, but has a good Spark at hand when it comes to friends. (Turns to the street) But question is though, why did ya do that though? Especially when Bulkhead would get placed in the same spot as you would?

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he turned back at the road) To be honest, I was never going to make as Elite Guard Warrior; I mean look at me, I'm... Short, and weak, a terrible shooter, and I'm pretty much nobody for that matter.

Ironhide: (Grins) Well that part ain't so true, since you and Mudflap did bring Megatron in Stasis Cuffs last year.

Bulkhead: (Smiles) Yeah, we both did Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Smiles a little) Yeah, yeah we did.

Ironhide: Oh and you know something else too? The place my team were at was also a Space Bridge.

Bulkhead: (Laughs) What?!

Bumblebee: (Laughs a little) Dude, you must have been bored!

Ironhide: (Laughs too) Yeah, I was bored a lot! (Laughs)

Bulkhead: (Stops laughing and breathes) Heh, you know what guys? This is nice, really nice.

Ironhide: Yeah, we're hanging out, talking, it feels good.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Yeah. (Looks closely at the Purple Tow Truck as they got closer to it) But not as good as this!

Bumblebee then activated his Stingers and then shot at the Tow Truck, which then Transformed into Robot Mode, revealing it to be Shockwave himself as he turned to the three Autobots.

Shockwave: (Cringes as he turned to see his shoulder was shot and then turned to Bumblebee) Curse you Bumblebee!

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Whoa, Shockwave?!

Ironhide: (Turns to Bumblebee) How did ya know he was right there?

Bumblebee: My Dad's been teaching me how to be very observant, and I have to say Shockwave, you might have not caught my sight if you didn't have your Purple Paintjob.

Shockwave: (Groans as he grabbed ahold of his shoulder) You fools! Just what exactly do you think you're doing?!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Shockwave with a stern look) Yeah. (Activates his Wrecking Ball) We're going to take you back to base.

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons as he glared at Shockwave) Whatever you got planned Longarm, it isn't happening!

Shockwave: (Groans) You idiots! I'm not planning anything! I'm hiding because I'm being hunted down!

Bumblebee: (Stops aiming his Stingers at Shockwave and raises a brow) Uh... By who in particular?

Suddenly, a figure appeared right behind the three Autobots, landing right onto a car, as they turned around and saw another Decepticon, whose hand was very sharp since it was a claw, and not to mention a hook on his right hand as the Dark Green and Orange colored Decepticon turned his head up, Optics focused on the Platoon mates.

?: (Looks at Shockwave) Shockwave, I've been looking for you.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Wait, who are you supposed to be?!

Bludgeon: My name is Bludgeon, and if I remember correctly, weren't you three Autobots the same ones that I had cut earlier today?

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Wait, so it was you?!

Ironhide: (Turns to Bludgeon) Good to know who to take my tension out on!

Before the Autobots could begin fighting, they suddenly being shocked, all of them screaming in pain until the shocking stopped, and all three of them fell down to the ground as Shockwave stood behind them.

Bludgeon: (Looks at Shockwave) What do you know? Your plan did work after all.

Shockwave: (Turns to Bludgeon) So does this mean I get Lord Megatron's full trust back?

Bludgeon: Why don't we bring these three Autobots someplace nice and quiet where their little friends and their Autobot comrades cannot hear them. (Moves to grab the Pedes of Bulkhead and Ironhide) I'll grab these two, you go ahead and grab Optimus Prime's son.

Shockwave nodded as he went to grab Bumblebee by the Pede, as the Yellow Minibot looked at Shockwave weakly before blinking to see his friends getting dragged by Bludgeon, and he blinked one more time to look at the rooftops, where a pair of Purple eyes gazed, as if looking at him in particular, before shutting his Optics down completely as he dwelled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Later, Bumblebee woke up to find himself inside an old clock tower, on the floor, on his knees, with his Servos hung above his Helm separately from each other since they were both placed in Stasis Cuffs, as he turned to his left to find Bulkhead and Ironhide, who were both also placed in Stasis Cuffs as they both were still in Stasis.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Bulkhead and Ironhide) Guys! Guys! Wake up!

Ironhide: (Slowly blinks his Optics) Hm, what? (Looks around) Where are we? (Moves his Servos, only to find them in Stasis Cuffs) And why am I in Stasis Cuffs?

Bulkhead: (Groans as he wakes up) Why does my back feel like it's itchy?

Bumblebee: Guys, hey! Over here!

Ironhide: (Turns his Helm to see Bumblebee) Bumblebee? Where are we?

Bludgeon: (Walks inside to greet the Autobots) Somewhere no one can hear you scream.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bludgeon) Hey, you're that Con again! You kidnapped us!

Shockwave: (Walks inside to stand next to Bludgeon) As have I, Platoon mates.

Ironhide: (Turns to Shockwave and glares) Longarm! (Attempts to get out of the Stasis Cuffs) Get us out of these Cuffs so we can beat the Slag out of you! (Growls)

Shockwave: Now now, Ironhide, I think you are overreacting just a little too much, after all, aren't we all friends in here?

Bumblebee: (Glares at Shockwave) We were never friends Longarm! You were only just using us for your advantage! Just like you used me to frame Wasp!

Shockwave: (Bends down and cups Bumblebee by the chin) Ah yes, that moment, I remember it so well, I remember how stupid and oblivious you were when you did my bidding.

Bulkhead: (Glares at Shockwave) What do ya want from us Longarm?

Shockwave: Why, it's not what I want from you, it's what Lord Megatron wants out of me. (Turns around and faces the window where the clock was) You see, just two weeks ago, I shamefully join a group of Decepticons who believed Megatron was not in control of himself, but the plan failed ultimately, and ever since then, Lord Megatron has had a great distrust in me as he did with Starscream not so long ago.

Bumblebee: So what do we have to do with it? Huh? Why do we have to do with you getting your trust back with Mega-Glitchhead?

Shockwave: (Turns around) Which turns to my next point entirely; You see, Lord Megatron has offered me a task, and that would be to find and bring the head of Optimus Prime's son, and one of his closet allies around him as an extra.

Ironhide: So this was your idea all the long huh? Well then that would mean you were the one that attacked us in the first place!

Shockwave: Actually, the part where Bludgeon attacked you is quite true, but the only difference was that I was the one who had him attack you in the first place.

Bumblebee: Why?! Why just us instead of Minerva?! Why not her?!

Shockwave: That is a good question indeed Bumblebee, in fact, I knew that in order to get to you, I would need you all to be confused, a scenario to draw the Autobots to believing one did it while the other was the one that did it in reality; a game of clues if you suggest.

Ironhide: So, let me get this straight, you attacked me, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sentinel Prime, but not Minerva so we would suspect that it would be either Wasp or you. (Looks at Bludgeon) Then you had your friend over there to attack us, including Wasp to draw attention away from you, so you would confuse all of us!

Shockwave: Precisely. (Turns to Ironhide) You know, out of all the Autobots that I have known, you were one of the smartest of out them all, despite your characteristic behaviors around others.

Ironhide: What can I say? I'm one of a kind.

Bulkhead: But wait, if you wanted to do that? Then why did ya just make us believe it when you said you were bein hunted down, only to knock us out in the first place?

Shockwave: Believe me Bulkhead, I had the whole scenario planned out even before you did. (Turns to show his scratches on the side of his body) As you can see, I even prepared myself for an excuse. (Turns back to the Autobots) But, however, I was expecting Optimus Prime, along with Sentinel Prime to more focused on this, since our Sargent that I know is rather, drastic, but I did not foresee the two Primes having to split up with you three as a group, so when you were distracted by my fellow Decepticon, Bludgeon, I saw my chance to take you down the second I got.

Ironhide: So what now? You're going to Slag us all?

Shockwave: Actually, just Bumblebee and Bulkhead in particular (Turns to Ironhide) you Ironhide get to be the lucky one, since I find your ability to turn yourself into a living Shield to be fascinating, and therefore, I believe my colleague and I will have the upmost pleasure in dismantling you so we may find the secrets of your Upgrade.

Ironhide: (Snarls and starts struggling in his Stasis Cuffs) Like Pit you will! You ain't getting Scrap out of me!

Shockwave: Oh we shall see, old friend, we shall see.

Bludgeon: (Sharpens his Hook) Can we hurry this up? I got better things to do.

Shockwave: (Turns to Bludgeon) Ah, yes Bludgeon, apologies. (Turns back to the Autobots) Well then Platoon mates, it was fun while it lasted, but I believe our time is over. (Moves his hand to scratch a wall, slowly to make a screeching noise) Now, usually I would go pick out which one is first to go Offline, but since you Bumblebee, are my very special guest, you shall be the first to be sent to the Well of AllSparks.

Bulkhead: (Growls as he struggles against the Stasis Cuffs) Hey, leave Bumblebee alone!

Ironhide: (Starts struggling in his binds as he watched Shockwave approach Bumblebee slowly) Don't you dare touch him Longarm! Or else you'll regret it! (Growls)

As Shockwave slowly got closer, Bumblebee started getting a little scared on the inside as he struggled to get loose from the Stasis Cuffs, and then when he turned to look up at Shockwave, he noticed the same pair of Purple Optics from before, from the rooftop, appear on the ceiling just staring at the scene. Bumblebee realized just who those Optics belonged to and then looked back at Shockwave.

Bumblebee: (Makes a defiant glare) You know, when I first found out you were the Decepticon spy, I couldn't believe it myself, that you, of all Bots, who was supposed to be one of my best friends, would do something so cruel, like you framed Wasp, then tried to have Blurr murdered, then had Cliffjumper turned into a Decepticreep, and now... You would go so far to go back and hurt Wasp again! And I thought you were my friend! We all thought you were our friend! Even Wasp did!

Shockwave: Well, I will admit this. (Stops scratching the wall) During my time undercover, I had felt a bond made when we were at Boot Camp. (Suddenly starts to Transform from his Decepticon form into his Autobot form, making the face of Longarm himself, as he just gave an evil smile) I even once considered to offer some of you a place in the Decepticons, but I knew that in the end, and this is the end, I would have to make the action required in taking close aqaintances out of the equation much permanently. (Unaware the Purple Optics above him started growing brighter, and form a look of hatred and vengeance) Now then. (Transforms back into his Decepticon form) Any last words you want to share, old friend?

Bumblebee: Yeah... You're right about one thing...

Shockwave: About what particular?

Bumblebee: (Smiles) This is the end.

Waspinator: (Flies out of the ceiling) LONGBOT!

The two Decepticons turned around and looked up to find Waspinator up in the ceiling, who was staring Shockwave with Optics of a killing wish as the Autobots below looked up at him.

Bludgeon: (Makes a surprised expression) What in the Frag! (Gets shot by Waspinator's Stingers, causing him to fall through the window, breaking it in the process) AHH!

Shockwave: (Optic pupil goes real low as he looked at Waspinator) Wasp! Oh, my dear friend, why you look really... (Looks over his Techno Organic body) Very delicate indeed.

Waspinator; (Lands on the floor and walks menacingly towards Shockwave) Longbot no friend of Wasp! Longbot real traitor! Longbot framed Wasp! Long Bot put Wasp in Stockades!

Shockwave: Now now Wasp, I'm sure we can have a nice discussion about this, don't you agree?

Waspinator: (Growls) Longbot not talking to Wasp anymore! Long Bot now talking to WASPINATOR!

Waspinator then made a move to scratch at Shockwave, only for him to dodge the attack as the Green Techno Organic slashed right on the Autobots' Stasis Cuffs, setting them free all at once.

Bumblebee: (Moves his Servos and gets on his Pedes) Woo, man it feels good to move my Servos again!

Ironhide: (Moves to crack his knuckles) This isn't over yet!

Bulkhead: No it isn't! (Activates his Wrecking Ball) Come on Shockwave! (Grunts as he throws his Wrecking Ball at Shockwave)

Shockwave: (Gets hit by the Wrecking Ball) OOF! (Flies up into the air, only crash into a wall, and fall right down) Gah! (Grunts as he gets up, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and be turned to face Ironhide)

Ironhide: (Face Shockwave as he held him) So you want a piece of me huh? (Raises one Servo to make a fist) Well here's one for ya! (Grunts as he punched Shockwave)

Shockwave: (Gets punched in the chest) OW! (Gets flown into the window, breaking it as he fell onto the street, impacted on a car as it's alarm started going off)

The Autobots and Waspinator then got outside to catch up with Shockwave, as he got off the car and stood up, turning to the group of four now.

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers) Give it up Shockwave! You're done!

Shockwave: (Chuckles) Not yet.

Bludgeon: (Flies down to the ground and lands next to Shockwave) I told myself I'd let all the fun to you, but since that freak shot me, I'm going to have to reconsider on letting you Offline them all.

Bumblebee: (Noticed Bludgeon is with Shockwave) Ah Slag, that Decepticreep's back!

Ironhide: Alright, we'll have to figure this out coordinatively-!

Waspinator: (Growls furiously) Longbot is Waspinator's! Waspinator will get revenge! (Flies towards Shockwave)

Bumblebee: (Sees Waspinator flying towards Shockwave) Wasp, wait! (Runs towards Shockwave)

Ironhide: (Sees Bumblebee and Waspinator going after Shockwave) No, wait!

The two then started to fight Shockwave, which leaves Bulkhead and Ironhide behind with Bludgeon, as he walked towards the other two in the group.

Bulkhead: (Noticed Bludgeon is walking towards him and Ironhide) Ok, I guess that leaves us with him.

Ironhide: (Sighs) That's just great.

Bludgeon: (Chuckles sinisterly as he lurked towards the two) Are both of you prepared to die?

Bulkhead: (Swings his Wrecking Ball) Not today! (Swings it at Bludgeon)

Bludgeon: (Catches the Wrecking Ball and smirks) This is going to be fun. (Grabs ahold of the rope to throw Bulkhead to the ground)

Meanwhile, with Bumblebee and Wasp, the two of them were fighting against Shockwave as they fought on near the clock tower entrance.

Glen: (Static nosies) Bumble-ee-n-ou-ea-e?

Bumblebee: (Activates his Comlink) Glen? Is that you? Can you understand me?

Glen: (Frequency becomes clear) Yo, Bee? Is that you? Hey! Hey guys! I got Bumblebee on the channel, he's talking to us! Hey Bee, where have you been at, everybody's freaking out-!

Bumblebee: Glen, listen! Bulkhead, Ironhide and I are at the abandoned clock tower! Just look up the map and-! (Gets hit by Shockwave right by inches to his Audio) AHH! (Rubs his Audio, turning his Comlink off)

Shockwave: Not so fast Bumblebee, we wouldn't to things to early, now do we?

Waspinator: (Flies up the air and flies down towards Shockwave) RAAGH! Waspinator get revenge! (Tries to tackle Shockwave, only to for Shockwave to dodge it, causing him to crash into a wall) OW! Waspinator's head hurts!

Shockwave: (Looks at Waspinator) You were always one of the dumb ones. (Turns to Bumblebee) And as for you, I will believe this match is something we should restart from this Planet's Moon.

Bumblebee: Oh, so this is personal for you now?

Bumblebee and Shockwave fought, as Ironhide and Bulkhead fought against Bludgeon, who was swinging one hand, which is his Claw, and the other, his Hook as they continued fighting.

Bludgeon: (Swings his Hook at Ironhide) Arr! Die Autobot!

Ironhide: (Turns on his Shield and just deflected the Hook off of him) Nice try Decepticon!

Bulkhead: (Dodges the claw from Bludgeon) Geez, does this guy give up already or what?

Bludgeon: I never give up! (Roars as he attempted to swing his Hook at Ironhide again, only to miss and land it on cement, which made it hard for him to move his arm out of) Ungh! (Pulls on his Servo) Come on! (Pulls himself again, only to be falling into the cement) AHH! (Splash) Oh come on!

Bulkhead: Well, that was quick.

Ironhide: Come on, Bumblebee needs our help!

Ironhide and Bulkhead began to move out of their position and make their way towards the clock tower entrance where Bumblebee and Shockwave would be fighting. However, Bumblebee was not winning a fair fight as he was thrown to the side of the street, where Shockwave would walk towards him.

Shockwave: (Walks towards Bumblebee) Your persistence to live is one of a kind Bumblebee, but now it must come to an end. (Raises his Servo) I'll make sure to let your father know you died a quick death.

As Bumblebee slowly got up to the ground, Waspinator woke up and got onto his feet, where he would turn and find Shockwave about to impale Bumblebee through the chest, just right where he stood.

Waspinator: (Sees Shockwave about to kill Bumblebee) Bumblebot move out of Longbot's way!

Then, with swift speed, Waspinator flow to Bumblebee and pushed him out of Shockwave's way, causing him to be impaled as everything went in slow motion, with Bumblebee falling to the ground and witnessing Shockwave placing his Servo right through Waspinator like it was nothing as Bumblebee looked on, Optics widen in shock as he fell, along with Ironhide, who just witnessed his best friend from Boot Camp getting stabbed.

Bumblebee and Ironhide: (Both in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, everything went back to it's normal motion as Waspinator fell to the ground, Shockwave standing over him and Bumblebee, who just looked at Waspinator before looking right back at Shockwave.

Bumblebee: (Glares at Shockwave) You monster!

Shockwave: If it helps, that was meant for you. (Gets hit by Ironhide) OOF!

Ironhide: (Punches Shockwave repeatedly in an angered manner) YOU SON OF A GLITCH! AHHH! (Punched Shockwave repeatedly as Bulkhead ran over to him)

Bulkhead: (Pulls Ironhide off of Shockwave) Hey, that's enough!

Ironhide: (Struggles in Bulkhead's hold) Get off of me! GET OFF OF ME!

Waspinator: (Coughs slightly) Iron...Bot? Bumble...Bot?

Bumblebee: (Turns around and noticed Waspinator was still Online) Oh Slag, Wasp! (Runs to him)

Ironhide: (Widens his Optics) Wasp. (Gets out of Bulkhead's grip and runs to Wasp)

Bulkhead went over to join the two Autobots with Wasp, who laid down in a puddle of Purple Energon spewing from his Techno Organic body, slowly turning grey.

Bumblebee: (Places his hand behind Waspinator's head) Hey, hey Wasp! Hey, we're here for you! Ok? We're here for you, so stay with us, ok?

Waspinator: (Groans weakly) Bumblebot... Ironbot... Bulkbot... Waspinator sorry...

Ironhide: (Grabs ahold of Waspinator's hand) Hey, don't be apologizing to us, alright? You don't gotta apologize to us.

Bulkhead: (Bends down and sits next to Bumblebee) Hey, Wasp, help's on the way, we're gonna get you back to the Plant and get you all fixed up, so don't worry-!

Waspinator: No... Waspinator... Dying...

Bumblebee: Hey, don't say that, alright? You're going to be fine, now just stay with us!

Waspinator: (Turns to Bumblebee) Waspinator... Talk to... Bumblebot...

Bumblebee: (Sniffs) Yeah, yeah, what is it Wasp? I'm here!

Waspinator: (Groans weakly) Waspinator... Forgive... Bumblebot...

Then suddenly, as Waspinator lay on the ground, his color became completely Gray, and his Optics start to shut down, and thus, Waspinator, the Techno Organic Predacon, lied Offline in Bumblebee's Servos.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics as he saw Waspinator go Offline) NO! (Shakes Waspinator's body) Come on, wake up, WAKE UP!

Ironhide: (Sees no movement from Waspinator) Wasp... No...

Optimus: (In his Alt Mode arriving along with Jazz, Chromia, Minerva, and Sentinel) Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Ironhide!

Bumblebee: (Turns around and sees the Autobots) DAD! QUICK! COME HELP!

Minerva: (Transforms into her Robot Mode and runs to the three) What's wrong! (Noticed Waspinator's Offline) Oh... Oh Primus!

Chromia: (Walks to Ironhide in her Robot Mode and took notice of Wasp's body) Ironhide... Oh Primus, I'm so sorry.

Jazz: (Walks to the group and found Waspinator's body) Oh no... Not again.

Optimus: (Walks to the group and found Waspinator's corpse, then widen his Optics) Wasp?

Sentinel: (Runs to the group) Hey, what's going on-?! (Noticed Waspinator) Oh...

Bumblebee: (Turns to the Autobots that arrived) Hey, what are we waiting for?! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!

Minerva: (Touches Waspinator, using her Empath abilities and turns to Bumblebee, with tears in her Optics) Bumblebee, I'm sorry... I can't feel his Spark pulsing...

Bumblebee: (Shakes his Helm as he rubbed it) No, no no no no, he has to be in there, come on! There has to be a way! We can still save him!

Optimus: Bumblebee... (Places a Servo on Bumblebee's Shoulderplates) I'm sorry, but... Wasp is gone...

Bumblebee: (Optics start to water as he shook his Helm) No... No!

Optimus then placed a hug on his Son, who immediately returned it as the Autobots gathered around Waspinator's body, with Ironhide taking Chromia's hand as he face palmed himself, and Bulkhead just watched in disbelief as he stood next to Jazz and Minerva, standing in memorial of Waspinator...

* * *

The next morning, Bumblebee sat on the roof with his knees pulled together, overlooking the sun rising up from the morning cloud as Optimus, Minerva, Chromia, Ironhide and Bulkhead stood and looked at him.

Minerva: (Looks at Bumblebee) I've never seen him this quiet before...

Optimus: He's been like that for three weeks when Prowl died, honestly, I didn't know of a way to talk to him then until that last week.

Chromia: So what do we say to him then?

Ironhide: We'll just talk about it... Trust me, it works that way.

Bulkhead: (Turns to Optimus) What about you Boss Bot? Should you be saying anything to him?

Optimus: I would, but I think this one should be up to you. (Turns to Ironhide) Both of you... (Turns to Bumblebee) I don't think this one is where a Father should talk about just yet.

Bulkhead: (Nods) Thanks Boss Bot...

Optimus: (Nods) I'll leave you to it... (Goes off the roof top)

Chromia: (Places a hand on Ironhide) If you need anything, just let me know.

Ironhide: (Smiles a little) Thanks Sweet Sparks.

Chromia left the rooftop, with only Ironhide, Bulkhead, and Minerva remaining as they walked over to him.

Minerva: (Waves her hand) Hey Bumblebee...

Bumblebee: (Doesn't move his head) Hey...

Ironhide: (Sat down next to Bumblebee) Mind if we join you?

Bumblebee: (Nods) Sure...

Bulkhead: (Sits down next to Minerva, who sat next to Bumblebee) Hey... So it's a nice day out...

Bumblebee: (Nods) Yeah... It is... (The group sat silently on the roof for a brief moment) So... Where is he?

Ironhide: (Closes his Optics and takes a deep Intake) He's in the freezing chamber right now... In a few days, he'll be transferred to Cybertron.

Bumblebee: (Nods) That's good... (Turns to Ironhide) I'm sorry...

Ironhide: (Turns to Bumblebee) For what?

Bumblebee: (Pulls his knees closer) That I couldn't save him...

Ironhide: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's back) Hey, don't say that... It wasn't your fault... Nobody's really...

Bulkhead: Yeah... Besides, Wasp may have tried to get you killed so many times, but in the end, he saved your life.

Bumblebee: That's the problem Bulkhead... It should have been me... It should have been... (Closes his Optics)

Minerva: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's, using her Empath abilities) You're struggling. You're about to Leak right now, but you're refusing to do so.

Bumblebee: (His Faceplate making a look of struggle) Minerva, please... Don't...

Bulkhead: (Places a hand on Bumblebee's back) Hey Lil buddy, why aren't you Leaking right now?

Bumblebee: (Still has his Optics shut) Because I don't want to... It makes me look weak...

Ironhide: (Places his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder) Hey, no it doesn't... It makes you look like you have a Spark inside you... It's okay to Leak Bumblebee... (Streams of tears start falling down) I know I am...

Bulkhead: (Feels some tears flowing down) It's okay Lil buddy, go ahead and Leak them out.

Minerva: (Still has her hand on Bumblebee) You can do it Bee...

Bumblebee: (Starts to struggle less, until he starts sniffing, opening his Optics as tears went freely down his cheek) Primus, I hate you guys...

Minerva: (Starts feeling Bumblebee's emotions and starts to Leak as well) We're here for you Bumblebee, we all are...

Bumblebee: (Starts leaking out his Optics as he keep sniffing) Thank you guys so much...

Ironhide: (Smiles sadly as he placed a hug on Bumblebee) Anything for you Brother.

Bumblebee accepted the hug from Ironhide, who was then joined by Minerva, and then finally Bulkhead, as they all shared the hug together, the sun rising as the clouds started to spew sprinkling rain from above, while on the inside of the Plant, Shockwave was seen in his cell along with several Decepticon prisoners that had been captured from previous battles, as he sat down to none other than Barricade.

Barricade: (Blows some air) So how did you get caught?

Shockwave: I got hit, repeatedly, on the Faceplate.

Barricade: (Scoffs) Same here.

Shockwave: I heard.

Barricade: (Looks around the cell) Well, sorry you got inside this place like I did.

Shockwave: Don't be, besides, I wanted to get caught.

Barricade: (Raises a brow) What? Why?

Shockwave: Mind to tell you a secret, Barricade? (Turns his Helm to him and starts opening his Chestplate) It's all part of the plan...

Frenzy: (Peeks out of Shockwave's Chestplate) Guess who's back Glitches?

* * *

 **Hey, so... I know there are some Wasp/Waspinator fans out there, and I wanted to apologize for killing him off, so if you want to throw in a mean comment, I'm all hears, so it's okay if you do it.**

 **Anyways, I have 6 more to go, so we're almost done with this, I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, and leave a review down on the review box to let me know what you guys think.**

 **Peace out, and have a Happy Thanksgiving Break!**


	31. Cause and Effect

Episode 31: Cause and Effect

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro, so don't SUE!**

 **Okay, nice chatting with you, bye!**

* * *

In the city of Detroit, the people were out walking, and the traffic was in and out as usually, but in the skies however, a pair of Twins flew up in the sky, as Jetstorm and Jetfire floated above the city in their Alt Modes, hanging out with each other.

Jetstorm: (Overlooks the sky) These blue skies look really nice today!

Jetfire: (Looks around) Yeah, I could fly in them all day, but I'm bored Brother! We hardly get any action at all!

Jetstorm: Don't worry Brother, there will be time for us to come accomplish something! It'll happen eventually!

Sentinel: (Comms) This is Sentinel Prime speaking, we have a fire located at an apartment complex near downtown! Is there any Autobots available to assist?

Jetstorm: (Activates the Comm signal) This is Jetstorm, my Brother and I read you loud and clear Sentinel Prime sir! We will take care of it!

Sentinel: Roger that, make us proud! (Ends call)

Jetstorm: (Turns to Jetfire) See? I told you the action would happen eventually!

Jetfire: I was talking about us fighting Brother! We have already been at this for a while!

Jetstorm: Well that will happen eventually too! Now come on, we have a fire to put out! (Flies downwards)

Jetfire: (Sighs) Alright, fine. (Flies downwards with his brother)

The Jet Twins went down to downtown, where the said apartment complex would be, as it is seen to be on fire, and then about 7 minutes later, the Twins had successfully got all of the remaining residents out of the building, and the fire being put out as people went cheering around them since they saved the day.

Civilian: (Cheers for the Jet Twins) Woo! Go Autobots!

Jetstorm: (Smiles) Thank you sir! (Turns to Jetfire) Ready Brother?

Jetfire: (Somewhat smiles as he waved) Whenever you are Brother.

After waving at the crowd, both Twins Transformed into their Alt Modes and flew back to the sky, and then flew back to the Autobot Base, as they Transformed back into their Robot Modes and landed on the floor, with Jetfire heading to the couch.

Jetstorm: (Stretches his Servos up in the air) Ah, that was pretty good!

Jetfire: (Sighs) Yes, but not as fun though, without any fighting at all! Like Jazz went up against Soundwave, and Bumblebee went up against Barricade, and Optimus Prime went up against Megatron, they all had their shares of adventures, but what about us?

Jetstorm: (Sits down on the couch next to Jetfire) Relax Brother, like I told you, the fighting will come to us eventually, we just have to wait.

Hot Shot: (Walks to the couch and noticed the Jet Twins) Oh hey there! How are you doing?

Jetfire: (Turned to Hot Shot) Nothing much, just saved a residential area from a fire.

Hot Shot: Oh that's cool, I just came in to see if anyone's doing anything today, and so far, everyone's kinda busy doing their own thing, except for Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide, but they're still reeling from that Waspinator Bot, and last I checked, they both took it real hard.

Jetstorm: Yeah, Sentinel Prime said that their last mission didn't go too well, so they're taking the week off.

Jetfire: (Sighs) Since we have nothing to do, does anyone want to play video games?

Hot Shot: Nah, I'm interested in some Human radio, see if there's something entertaining.

Jetfire: (Shrugs) Okay.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Detroit, a radio broadcasting station, which it is known to be "RadioExtreme", with the host, a woman sitting on a chair, with her headset o.n as she sat around a bunch of microphones and screens in a room that has a window separating her from the other that doesn't have all that stuff.

Megan: (Scrolls across the room) Good morning Detroit, Michigan, this is Megan Swift speaking, coming to you live from Sumdac Plaza, and another episode of RadioExtreme today! But before we can get to the music that you're all waiting for, why don't we talk about some stuff socially, like all the things I do not like, and today's guest stars is... The Autobots! (Back in the Plant, Hot Shot and the Jet Twins all raise a brow at that comment) The all Rainbow colored pack Robots from outer space, but none other then the gleaning smiles that is a part of Detroit, and how much do I despise, I mean loathe, their whole "Look at us, we're all the cool dorks" Thing. (Laughs) And those hideous, I mean, rejected from the 1980s color schemes they all wear? (Cosmos, Cliffjumper, and Mirage were at the Allspark chamber room, overhearing the radio chatter as they held applauded expressions) I mean seriously, I get that everyone on whatever Planet they came from must have some sort of personal way of expressing themselves visually, but they seriously need to work on the colors, it's like looking at some random 8 year old's favorite cartoon show, not to mention all those Primes out there. (We cut to Optimus, Sentinel, and Rodimus Prime in the communications room, all raising a brow) I mean come on, why on Earth are there three Primes anyway? Seriously? Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, jeez Louise, why are they called Primes anyway? Is there some sort of contest for top three? Or do they all share a private room together and make out with each other with their lips? (Rodimus widens his Optics and chokes on his drink while Sentinel made a disgusted look on his face, and Optimus gave himself a face palm) Of course, that would make sense of their whole underwear fetish going on, oh and another thing, do they even like girls? (Ratchet and Arcee are in the Med Bay, also listening tp RadioExtreme) Come on, since they're actual living, there has to be someway to make tiny little Robots out of those thin crusted shells they have, although I doubt anyone would even make out with that fat Red and White Robot, and yes of course he's fat, just look at his stomach! (Ratchet raised a brow, causing him to aim the blow torch on his hand, making him shout in pain) And the ladies of course, I don't know how anyone finds them attractive, considering how bald they look. (Arcee then raised a brow as she and Ratchet turned to look at each other) But hey, if bald women is what they're interested in, that's their deal, but I do not understand how anyone would even want to hang out with them, that would be making them look stupid! (Cade, Sari, Maggie, Glen, and Tessa are at Sumdac Tower, listening to the radio that is broadcasted live on Sari's laptop. all completely) I mean please! Won't it just be a complete death wish in doing so being with those Robots that turn into fancy cars? Although, now that you mention it, they do give off some kind of style in their armor of steel. (Brawn, Flareup, and the Dinobots are outside in the basketball court) And yeah, they're basically all intelligent, except for the dinosaur Robots, dear god, they are so stupid, it's like teaching a toddler how to walk, and makes a complete mess out of everything it touches-!

Grimlock: (Roars as he smashes the radio with his Fire Sword) Grimlock no like mean lady! Mean lady bad!

Flareup: (Sighs in relief) That's something we could relate.

* * *

Later at Sumdac Tower, the Autobots went up to see their Human friends as they walked around the hallways.

Sari: (Walks inside the hallway) So, how are you guys holding up? I heard what happened with Waspinator.

Optimus: Yes, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bulkhead are sent to Dinobot Island for some time to reflect on their grief while patrolling there, and we contact them sometimes to check on how they're doing, but for now, we're just doing things without them for a while.

Cade: Yeah, that's something I can relate to, considering that my Dad died, so I can understand a thing or two.

Tessa: (Has a unclear expression on her) Yeah, so can I...

Maggie: Hey, so I heard you guys saved some people from a fire earlier, that's cool!

Jetfire: Yeah, but it was easy for us to handle.

Hot Shot: (Walks up the hallway and stops, noticing Professor Sumdac's office door is open) Huh? Sari, is that your Dad's office?

Sari: (Noticed the door is open) Huh? That's weird, the only time Dad would ever have it open if he were talking to someone in a meeting. (Walks near the door and peeked through, noticing Megan Swift in there along with Professor Sumdac) Holy crap, is that Megan Swift in there?

Jetstorm: (Raises a brow) Wait, Megan Swift?!

Jetfire: Same lady that said she didn't like us?!

Cliffjumper: Same one that said our colors are rejected from the 1980s?!

Sentinel: Same one that said that me, Optimus, and Rodimus make out with each other with our lips?! (Closes his Optics) Ew!

Ratchet: Same one that called me fat?!

Arcee: Same one that called us Femmes bald?!

Grimlock: Same mean lady that called Grimlock and Dinobots stupid?!

Glen: (Looks at the Autobots in a anxious brow) So, I'm guessing you guys listened to her broadcast earlier?

Flareup: Oh Primus, I do not like her!

Rodimus: Just to be clear, on all of us Primes speaking, we absolutely do NOT make out with each other!

Ratchet: I do not look fat!

Jetfire: I was this close to getting over the underwear issue!

Arcee: What does she even mean we're bald?!

Cliffjumper: What's wrong with the way our colors are?!

Grimlock: Grimlock no like mean lady!

Optimus: (Raises his hands up) Alright everyone, calm down! Look, I know that Mrs. Swift had said some... Very, assuming things about us.

Brawn: (Folds his Servos) Yeah, assuming is the exact word alright.

Optimus: But, we should mind that she is a Human being that had never committed any kind of crime before, and she has rights to have her own, what Organics on this continent would say, "Freedom of Speech".

Cade: We already know all that, but what on Earth is Megan Swift doing in your Dad's office?!

Tessa: That's a good question.

Sari: That girl works for my dad, well, ish. Basically, what she does is get good ratings for her and my Dad, and they both make good money on it, since they both shared a legal contract five years ago, which if it were up to me, I'd tell her off and just fire her so we wouldn't have to keep her anymore, because she's mean.

Cliffjumper: Actually, no, she's not mean, she's the devil!

Mirage: Look who's talking.

Jazz: Well, we still have some audio feeds from Professor Sumdac's office, right?

Optimus: Right. (Plays the feed out loud for the group to hear)

Prof. Sumdac: (Sits in his desk, looking at Megan Swift) Megan, the reason I brought you in here today was because of what you said about the Autobots today, and I did not like the way you said about them.

Megan: (Raises her hands) Hey, what can I say doc? It's a part of my contract; I give you good ratings, I get a nice place to live in this dump, and we have no problems on the matter.

Prof. Sumdac: Except you were verbally abusing the Autobots right on Public broadcast Megan! I did not decide to sponsor you just so you can talk trash into anyone you want!

Megan: Uh, yeah, actually, I wasn't talking trash to anyone really, just a bunch of walking pieces of junk from outer space, so I'm pretty sure no one that's Human didn't get their feelings hurt at all.

Brawn: Permission to go in and kill her now?

Sentinel and Rodimus: Yes!

Optimus: No!

Prof. Sumdac: (Sighs as he stands up) Look Mrs. Swift, you may have your own opinions on the Autobots, but unfortunately, not everyone else in the city shares them with you.

Megan: (Folds her arms) Just to be clear, you or the Daily Global didn't really care about what I say as long as it doesn't involve any swearing or racial hate on it, and right now, you're being hard on me because I said "Rude" things about aliens. (Sits down on her chair) Seriously doc, why are you telling to go easy on them?

Prof. Sumdac: Because they have saved this city so many times in a row that we are at the point where we should be very grateful for them being there when we needed them to.

Megan: Well, I'm pretty sure we needed them during a year and a half on fixing up their mess, which they left behind after their big Robot Fight Club in Detroit last year, and please don't talk about that weirdo with the box shaped head, all he does is just random things.

Prof. Sumdac: Listen to me Mrs. Swift, the Autobots are public figures of Detroit, and I cannot have you treat them the way you treated them today.

Megan: (Raises a brow) Hold up, are you dictating my content right now? (Gets up) Just to be clear old man, I technically don't work for you, I work specially for the Daily Global, since they need a radio lady to talk about what's going on and what's new, and it's also the media outlet for the world. (Points at Sumdac) You on the other hand? All you do is make tiny little robots out of those tiny little fingers of yours, you don't even have anything to do with social media.

Arcee: Ugh, what a Glitch.

Prof. Sumdac: You're right Mrs. Swift, I'm not your boss, I'm your sponsor.

Megan: My point exactly, so before you go ahead and try making pity threats on canceling the sponsorship, just know I can always find someone else to be my sponsor, just being realistic.

Prof. Sumdac: Actually, that may not be true for you anymore Mrs. Swift.

Megan: (Raises a brow) What exactly do you mean?

Prof. Sumdac: I'm very glad you have asked that, because after listening to your broadcast, I called in several other companies that would have been interested in taking you as your own personal sponsor should I cancel it with you, and I'll have to admit, they all sounded very unsure on that anymore, even I was surprised when Dylan Gould flat out said to me on the phone that he does not take in, and I quote, "Popular people who are a living nightmare to work with".

Megan: (Shakes her head in disbelief) You are bluffing.

Prof. Sumdac: Oh no miss, I am certainly am not! And if you don't believe me, go ahead and take the phone. (Gets out his phone and placed it on the table) Please, if you care to insist. Oh, and since I'll be saving you a conversation, your employers at the Daily Global told me that they were also unsatisfied on your comments, and therefore, will be placing you from radio chatter to weather reporting, which starts tonight at 7, so if I were you, I'd pack all of my things out and move into a new office, but hey, at least you still have a solid sponsor to have.

Megan: (Blows some air as she gazed her sights on Sumdac) Oh buddy, you better start making regrets, because if you're the cause of the end of my career, I will be the death of you!

Prof. Sumdac: I believe this meeting is over now, so I hope you have a nice day Mrs. Swift, which I highly doubt you are having right now.

Megan glared at Professor Sumdac before turning around and exiting the office, turning the opposite side to where the Autobots were thankfully, as they all watched her make her exit.

Flareup: (Smirks) Heh, so much for her freedom of speech.

Glen: Wait, so does this mean RadioExtreme is canceled now?

Sari: I hope not, that radio station has a good list of songs, even though they chose a poor decision choosing her.

Ratchet: (Sighs in relief) Good riddance, now we can hope that's the last we'll ever hear from her again...

* * *

Later that night, Megan was seen in a helicopter covering for the weather, which speaking for itself, it was not only raining, but it's also thunder storming as well, given the thunder strikes seen in the air as her chopper flew.

Megan: (Looks in front of the window screen) Go up higher, so we can get some closer shots at that thunder.

Robot Drone: (Looks over to Megan) Warning, weather is not in perfect condition, air capacity rises will result in possibility of endangerment.

Megan: Yeah well apparently, my stupid boss wants me to cover the frigging weather, so we're covering the weather, now fly higher!

The helicopter began to fly up closer, which at that moment, a thunder strike hit the lower wing of the chopper, causing it to lose control of it's stability and begin to fly downwards towards the city.

Megan: (Feels the helicopter losing control) Whoa, what's happening! (Gets out a communications mic) Hey, someone help! This is Megan Swift, my chopper for Global Daily got hit by a lightning strike, and now I need help! Somebody help me! Please!

As the chopper began to swerve around in circles, the Jet Twins were seen flying in the air, towards the chopper that Megan is in while they are in their Alt Modes.

Jetfire: (Sees the helicopter flying down) That doesn't seem good Brother!

Jetstorm: I don't we'll make it on time Brother!

Jetfire: Should we Transform into Safeguard?

Jetstorm: If it makes us go faster, then let's do it!

The Twins then Transformed out of their Alt Modes and then began to combine themselves right into Safeguard, as Ratchet and Arcee are seen on the street, overlooking the helicopter that is out of control.

Arcee: (Transforms out of her Alt Mode and looks up at the sky to see the chopper) Ratchet, that helicopter! It's about to crash land into one of the buildings!

Ratchet: (Transforms into his Robot Mode and activates his Comms) Jetfire! Jetstorm! Can you read me? That helicopter is about to crash land into one of the buildings, you outta catch onto it pronto!

Safeguard: (Answers the call) **This is Safeguard speaking, I'm on my way!**

Safeguard then flew faster towards the helicopter, reaching it right before it crash landed onto a window where a janitor was seen listening to music on his headphones, unaware of the helicopter just inches away from him.

Megan: (Sees she is about to crash into a building) AHH! (Feels the chopper stop moving) OOF! (Turns around and saw Safeguard right in front of her) You Bots again?!

Safeguard: (Extends his Servo to Megan) **Grab onto me! Hurry!**

Megan didn't ask any questions as she went onto Safeguard's Servo and got off of the helicopter, while Safeguard backed away from the building and dropped the chopper down.

Safeguard: (Activates his Comms) **Ratchet! Now!**

Ratchet: Got it! (Activates his Magnets and hits them at the chopper, catching it in mid air and landing it onto the street safely) Alright, we're all fine now!

Safeguard: (Turns to Megan) **Are you ok ma'am?**

Before she could say anything, a thunder strike suddenly hit Safeguard, electricity coursing all over him, even though it had no effect on him, Megan on the other hand was having electricity all over her, coursing through Safeguard to Megan, as her hair went from brunette to white...

* * *

About three weeks later after the helicopter incident, Megan was seen in a hospital bed, in a coma as heart monitors beeped her every heart beat, with the Jet Twins, Sentinel Prime, and Professor Sumdac standing in her room, looking at her as she slept.

Sentinel: (Stands next to the Jet Twins as he turned to Sumdac) So how is her condition Professor?

Prof. Sumdac: (Sighs) The doctors here that her coma would only last a week, but they also said that it would also be much longer than that, since she was struck by lightning.

Jetstorm: (Looks at Megan) This is our fault.

Jetfire: We didn't save her in time.

Prof. Sumdac: Who said it was your fault? If it's anyone should be taking blame for her condition, it should be me, since I was the one that told her to get on that helicopter...

Jetfire: (Noticed a bunch of flowers and balloons) Is that why you got all these, decorations to her room?

Prof. Sumdac: Oh no, those are just from her fans, I only contribute by paying for her hospital bills. (Sighs) I suppose I should take my leave now, thank you for joining me. (Exits through the door)

Jetstorm: (Looks over to Megan) Would it have been better if we just gone ahead and placed her down on the street?

Jetfire: So that way she wouldn't get struck by lightning?

Sentinel: (Places both Servos on the Twins' shoulders) Look, you both did the best you could, it wasn't your fault the lightning struck you, it just happened randomly. (Points out at Megan) And at least her life is save, thanks to the both of you.

Jetfire: (Nods) I guess...

Jetstorm: You're right sir.

Sentinel: Great, now let's go, we can visit her as much as we want to, but our time's up for right now.

The three Autobots left the room, leaving Megan alone as some statics of electricity then appeared out of random, her fingers producing electricity, and then her pitch Black eyes opened up suddenly, gasping for air as she got out of her bed and fell to the floor, getting up snakingly as she noticed some clothes laying out for her, while a nurse walked in the hallway with some food in her hand, opening the door to her room, only to find Megan gone, and the window being opened.

Nurse: (Gasps as she dropped the food) Oh dear! (Turns around and leaves) Doctor! Doctor!

As the nurse went to alert Megan's absence, she was out in the street leaving the hospital, walking carefully as she woke up.

Megan: (Shakes as she walked) H-How did I get to a hospital? Why am I-? (Noticed a newspaper and grabs it, revealing the headlines from the Daily Global; THREE WEEKS SINCE MEGAN SWIFT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING) Three weeks? What?! (Looks over the article, revealing that she was in a coma) I was in a coma?! How on Earth did I get into a freaking coma?!

Street Patron: (Walks in the street and noticed Megan, taking an interest in her) Hey there beautiful... (Looks at her hair) You know, Halloween isn't until another 7 months, but then again, the color does suit you well.

Megan: (Looks over at the street patron and scoffed) Go find another girl that's too dumb for you. (Moves over to the patron, bumping him by the shoulder)

Street Patron: (Gets bumped into by Megan and just chuckled) Ah, so you're one of the fiery ones huh? I like that in women too. (Turns around and follows Megan)

Megan: (Walks in the street) How did I get struck by Lightning? I can't remember how that happened...

Street Patron: (Smirks as he followed) I don't know, but how about you and I go to my place and then maybe you can get a whole lot of Deja vu.

Megan: (Groans as she walked) Haven't you heard pal? I'm not interested in you!

Street Patron: (Touches Megan on the shoulder) Well that can change-

Megan: (Turns around) Get off of me creep! (Pushes the patron off of her, only to create electricity and then had the patron be pushed through the air, making him crash into a car, making her gasp in shock) What the?! (Looks at her hands, which had electricity on her) What the heck?! What's happening to me?!

* * *

Back at the Plant, the Autobots were all there having some free time as some of them were watching TV while others were messing around with each other as the Jet Twins sat on the couch doing the first half.

Bumblebee: (Sits next to the Twins) So I heard that you saved this one Femme, but then you got struck by lighting while you were Safeguard and then she got affected too, is that true?

Jetstorm: The lightning came out of nowhere.

Jetfire: And now Swift is in the hospital because of it.

Minerva: Wait, Swift? As in Megan Swift?

Bulkhead: Wasn't she that one Femme that said some crazy and mean things about us that one week?

Jetstorm: Yes, that Femme.

Jetfire: The one that we didn't save.

Minerva: Well of course you saved her life, you saved her from crashing into a building!

Jetstorm: Yes, from the building.

Jetfire: Not from the lightning.

Hot Shot: Well hey, at least she's safe from other worse cases, like having a Pede removed, which completely sucked.

Jetstorm; I guess.

Jetfire: (Turns to Bumblebee and Bulkhead) How are you two and Ironhide doing?

Bulkhead: Yeah, we're still reeling from that one night, but in other words, we're doing just fine.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Yeah, you don't have to worry about us.

Jetstorm: (Noticed Bumblebee has a new decal) Hey, is didn't you have one black stripe on you?

Bumblebee: (Looks down) Oh yeah, Cade mentioned to me that I could try adding a new decal to me since I only had one stripe on me, and I'll have to admit, this is pretty good on me so far.

Hot Shot: Well, hey, at least there's nothing going on tonight, so what's the worse that could happen?

Minerva: (Turns to the TV and widens her Optics) Hey guys, you should turn up the volume.

The Autobots sitting on the couch turned to the TV, and once they turned up the volume, it revealed a news story, following up on Megan Swift, who was missing from her bed as the reporter on screen had reported everything from the hospital room.

Reporter: (On TV screen) ... **An update on Megan Swift's condition has turned into a radical situation tonight, as she has been said to have awaken from her coma after getting struck by lighting, but is nowhere to be seen for the moment. Police officials are still investigating...**

Jetstorm: (Turns to Hot Shot) What were you saying?

Jetfire) About the worse that could happen?

* * *

Later in Sumdac Plaza, it was crowded like it would be in Times Square, as people walked in and out of the place to browse various shopping stores, restaurants, etc, Megan was spotted walking through the crowd, her hands still creating statics of electricity as she stopped to a nearby generator, with a police officer overhearing orders from dispatch for a lookout for Megan, whom of which caught his eye as he walked to her.

Police Officer: (Walks towards Megan) Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?

Megan: (Pants as she leaned herself against a wall) Please, just get away from me...

Police Officer: (Walks closer to her) Ma'am, I think you better come with me-

Megan: (Waved her hand at the cop) I said GET AWAY! (Unintentionally produces a lighting pulse from her hand, causing her to hit the cop)

Police Officer: (Gets hit with electricity) AHH! (Gets flown across the air and crashes onto some tables, making people panic as they witnessed Megan's powers)

Megan: (Looks around at everyone as they ran away from her) Wait, wait! Please, can someone help me? Please, somebody help me! I can't-!

Police Officer: (Groans as he get out his police dispatcher) Dispatch, we have an attack going on at Sumdac Plaza! Repeat, this is a Code Blue! Code Blue!

Just then, police have appeared, in cars and helicopters, along with some drones issued by the police as they cleared out the entire Plaza of pedestrians, with only Megan standing in the middle while the police had every corner covered, guns pointed at her.

Fanzone: (Gets out of his car and walks to the police) Alright, I don't want anybody doing anything until the Autobots get here, this is their job, not ours! So everyone, stand down!

Megan: (Looks around at all the cops) Please, can someone just help what is wrong with me! Why is everybody-?! (Looks around and noticed a bunch of screens reflecting her face, of which she looked at herself) Whoa... (Looks at the screens and her hair, touching her own as she grabbed part of it to take a closer look) Since when did I turn blonde?

Soon enough, the Autobots; consisting of Sentinel Prime, Jazz, the Jet Twins, and Arcee, as they walked to where Fanzone is and looked over to Megan, who was having electricity coming out of her hands.

Jetstorm: (Looks at Megan with a shocked expression) Is that...?

Jetfire: (Same expression as his brother) Megan Swift?!

Jazz: (Looks at Megan) Now in the world did she get superpowers just now?

Fanzone: Hey, don't ask me, she was the one that got struck by lightning!

Arcee: I find it impossible for her to get powers just from a single lightning strike.

Sentinel: Alright Captain, we'll take it from here, so stand back.

The police went them through, as the Autobots walked to Megan, who just looked at them as they walked around her.

Megan: (Looks at each of the Autobots) What do you Bots want from me?

Jazz: Hey, easy, we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna help you out, that's all.

Sentinel: Just tell us what's going on with you, what's happening to you right now?

Megan: I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with me, all I remember is being on the helicopter, and then this-! (Steps into a puddle of water and gets hurt) AHH! (Suddenly sends a shockwave of energy at nearby pedestrians and police)

SWAT Team Member: (Nearly gets hit by Megan) Open fire, open fire! (Shoots his gun at Megan)

Megan: (Gets shot by the shoulder) AHH!

Sentinel: No! Don't shoot!

Fanzone: (Turns to the SWAT team) Stand down!

Suddenly, a sign that got hit started loosing control as the locks loosened up, causing it to slowly fall down onto the pedestrians.

Arcee: (Noticed the citizens are in danger) Guys, civilians!

Jetstorm: We're on it! (Turns to Jetfire) Time to form up Brother!

Jetfire: (Nods) You got it!

The Twins then Transformed into Safeguard and quickly flown in to catch the sign from falling down on the civilians, as Megan watched Safeguard, memories popping up from the last three weeks as she formed from a helpless stare into a glare of hate towards him once he came back to the group.

Megan: (Points out at Safeguard) You! You did this to me! You're the one that got struck lighting, that went onto me! You're the reason that I'm like this!

Safeguard: (Makes a solum expression) **We're sorry-**

Megan: SORRY?! (Starts forming all kinds of electricity around her body) YOU DID THIS TO ME! NOW FIX IT! (Raised her hand towards Safeguard, causing lighting to shoot up at Safeguard)

Safeguard: (Gets hit by the lighting) **GAH!** (Falls in the air and into the ground)

Megan, who was in a fit of rage, released a huge burst of energy all over Sumdac Plaza, causing destruction around her as Sentinel activated his Battle Mask, along with his Shield to deflect the electricity at her, causing her to disappear in a flash of energy, no trace of her to be seen as everyone panicked in fear, while the Autobots look around the Plaza.

Arcee: (Looks around) Where did she go?

Jazz: I don't know Arcee, she just left!

Safeguard: (Groans as he got up) **I'm getting the hint that she really hates us now...**

* * *

The next hour later, the Autobots were back in the Plant, with Ratchet and Red Alert treating the Twins' wounds after getting hit hard by Megan.

Rodimus: (Folds his Servos) So let me get this straight, Megan Swift, the one that really hates us right now, has some kind of electrical powers developed? How is this possible?

Sentinel: We're still trying to figure that one out ourselves.

Minerva: What about the lightning strike where the Jet Twins got hit with? Wouldn't she have gotten them from that lightning?

Ratchet: No, that would be impossible, the chances of her getting those abilities is absolutely inconceivable.

Arcee: I'm still confused on the lightning though... (Turns to the Jet Twins) So, Jetstorm, Jetfire, when you both got hit by lighting when you were Safeguard, how did it feel exactly?

Jetstorm: To be honest Arcee, it felt like...

Jetfire: It felt ticklish!

Cliffjumper: How about when you both got attacked by Megan, how did it feel then?

Jetstorm: It hurt!

Jetfire: It hurt really bad!

Flareup: That sounds very complicated, even for me, how is it when a regular thunder strike doesn't have any effect on Cybertronians, but when that woman attacked you, it has an effect then?

Red Alert: I'm still trying to figure out how she got her abilities, unless... (Goes to a monitor) What if her powers are related to something that has Cybertronian biology?

Optimus: What do you mean?

Red Alert: I meant that sometimes, when there is a Cybertronian and Primitive Organic life is placed together on a situation where, like the lighting strike for example, were to pass onto them together, the Cybertronian wouldn't have that much affected to him, or her, since the armor wouldn't faze through to the interior Protoform, but when it fazed through to the Organic however, some parts of Cybertronian DNA is passed onto the Organic, along with some energy produced from the cause, it would ultimately effect the Organic, causing it's DNA to be mutated, therefore, the part of Cause and Effect comes to play, and the Organic would then be enhanced with irregular abilities.

Rodimus: So what you're saying is, that when the Jet Twins turned into Safeguard, and when he got struck by lighting...

Red Alert: Some parts of Jetstorm and Jetfire's CNA would have fazed through to Megan Swift, causing her to have a mutation in her system.

Jetstorm: So that would mean-

Jetfire: It's our fault she's like this?

Sentinel: Hey, nobody's pushing any blame here, okay? It's nobodies faults, really!

Jetstorm: But how come she's like this?

Jetfire: With electricity?

Minerva: Actually, that's a pretty good question, how does she have electricity? Wouldn't she have Wind and Fire abilities like the Jet Twins?

Ratchet: Just one part half of the abilities bestowed on her, but the good news is that she doesn't appear to have found that out yet, and chances are, she'll be looking for people that made her that way.

Jetstorm: Like me.

Jetfire: And me too.

Bulkhead: Well yeah, but wouldn't there be others too? I mean, the Jet Twins aren't the only ones that she'd be after, right?

Flareup: Well, who else would that crazy Glitch go after besides the Jet Twins?

Mirage: What was this Sponsorship that she had with Professor Sumdac?

Cliffjumper: Wait a minute, that would point that Sumdac's the target!

Bumblebee: (Runs off) I'm going to go call Sari!

Optimus: Alright, we should get going to Sumdac Tower, pronto!

* * *

Later, back at Sumdac Tower, the Autobots; consisting of the Jet Twins, Sentinel Prime, Flareup, and Kup, as they stood inside of Professor Sumdac's office, who were all informing him about Megan Swift.

Prof. Sumdac: (Sits on his desk, looking at the Autobots) So you're saying that Mrs. Swift is possibly targeting me, because I had something to do with her ruining her life?

Kup: Well, kind of, but you know she's just a crazy Glitch about it anyways.

Prof. Sumdac: (Sighs) I can understand why, considering I was the one that put her on that helicopter in the first place.

Flareup: Listen sir, we have Autobot protection detail around the Tower, two on the very bottom on each side, and one, that is including us.

Sentinel: We're here for you at every minute, so you don't to worry.

Sari: Thanks guys, we really appreciate it. (Turns to her dad) Dad, you should probably stay here until the Autobots have her handled.

Prof. Sumdac: Thank you Sari, but I believe I should go out there, perhaps try talking to her.

Megan: **Then let's talk...**

Suddenly, the whole room blacked out, and the computer screen on Professor Sumdac's desk and the one on his wall started to show static, until Megan Swift's face was seen.

Megan: (Smirks) **Hello doc, I see that your alien friends are here to save you as usual.**

Sentinel: (Activates his Comms) Optimus, she's here!

Optimus: (On Comms channel) Yeah, I can tell, stay alert! (Ends call)

Prof. Sumdac: (Stands up from his desk) Megan, please you do not have to do this, let's just talk this over!

Megan: **Nope, I'm not Megan anymore. Megan's dead. D-E-A-D Dead, the only name that I have now is Static.**

Kup: Seriously? Why not just Shock? Or is that one taken?

Static: **Hmm, I'll give that one points, but the trick is, it's a surprise, so I'm going to play a game, and I'll be seeing you later once I deal with your other alien friends downstairs.** (Screens turned off)

Jetfire: How did she do that?

Kup: Her abilities must have gone

Sentinel: (Tries to activate his Comms, but only to receive a shock) AHH! (Grunts) That woman must be interfering with my Comlink right now, because I can't talk to any of the Autobots downstairs!

Jetstorm: She must be targeting the Autobots downstairs!

Kup: Hope they're ready, because they're about to receive unwanted company.

Back with the Autobots downstairs, the one on the very first floor, consisting of Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus, who is nowhere to be seen.

Bulkhead: (Looks around the room) So where's your dad is Bumblebee? I don't see him anywhere?

Bumblebee: He's here, he's just taking a position that Swift won't be able to see from.

Jazz: So he would surprise her? Smart.

Ratchet: Well we should be very careful with her, considering how armed and dangerous she is by now.

Jazz: Yeah, we know what we're doing Doc Bot, but do you know what you're doing?

Ratchet: Of course I know what I'm doing, I ain't stupid!

Bumblebee: What about that one time at Knockout's?

Ratchet: (Groans) That was one time only! (Turns to the three) That ain't none of you telling Arcee about this, or Primus as my witness, I'll be waiting for you to be Recharging tonight!

Bulkhead: (Waves his hands up) Alright, calm down Ratchet, we won't tell her.

As the Autobots on the first floor waited outside, the Autobots on the outside, consisting of Rodimus Prime, Ironhide, Brawn, Red Alert, Hot Shot, and surprisingly, Grimlock, as they waited on the front entrance for any signs of Swift.

Grimlock: (Walks around in circles as he is in his Dinosaur Mode, whining) When mean lady coming? Grimlock bored!

Red Alert: Cool it big stuff, she's coming, we just gotta wait for her.

Brawn: (Looks over to Rodimus) Hey Hot Rod! Any word from the inside?

Rodimus: (Grunts as he felt the pain) I can't get anything from inside, and something's jamming my Comlink, because whenever I try contacting someone, my Audios start to hurt.

Hot Shot: Could it be Megan Swift then?

Rodimus: Could be, keep a lookout for her, she'll be here anytime now.

Static: **You're so right...**

Suddenly, a burst of electricity surged, causing the street lights to be turned off one by one, until the surge stopped onto the ground, where Static stood right in front of the Autobots, her new look sporting a black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots.

Static: (Looks over the Autobots) So it's just you down here?

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow) We'll be able to handle you just fine from where we are.

Static: Go ahead, I'll be able take on all of you, including the Dinosaur with no brain.

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock no like mean lady! Mean lady get destroyed! (Charges at Static)

Rodimus: Grimlock no!

Grimlock charged on none of the less, as he Transformed into Robot Mode to swing his Fire Sword at Static, she then unleashed an electric pulse that pushed Grimlock up in the air, while throwing up a ball that attached onto Grimlock, and once he landed to the ground, the ball exploded on impact, as Ironhide and Brawn got knocked out unconscious, Rodimus Prime, Hot Shot, and Red Alert, the only three left remaining, went on to fight Static, but then she made a fist and pounded on the ground, creating a wave of energy around her, causing her enemies to fall back, and defeated, as they all became shocked instantly, and fall down to the ground on a Stasis Lock, with Static being the victor, standing over them.

Static: (Smirks as she walked next to the Autobots) Heh, didn't even put up much of a fight. (Walks inside)

Bulkhead: (Sits down and turns his head to the exit to see Static coming inside, widening his Optics) Oh guys! She's here!

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers) Just the one we're waiting for.

Static: (Laughs) Oh lord, how many of you are there, in this building alone right now?

Ratchet: Enough for us to take you down.

Static: Funny, that's what the other Robots said outside front door. (Shoots some lighting spears at Bumblebee and Bulkhead)

Bulkhead: (Barely dodged the shot as his Aft got hit by a few sparks) OW!

Bumblebee: (Points his Stingers at Static while running) Take this! AHH! (Shoots his Stingers at her)

Static: (Sees Bumblebee's Stingers shooting at her and moves across the room using her electricity to where Bumblebee) Nice shot.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) What the-?! (Gets shocked by lighting and thrown across the room, hitting Bulkhead)

Jazz: Yo! Back off lady! (Throws his Nun Chucks at Static)

Static: (Moves away from the Nun Chucks, only for them to hit several parts of the room to hit her by the back of her head) GAH! (Falls down to the floor)

Jazz: (Catches his Nun Chucks) You may wanna look behind you next time.

Static: (Groans as she got up) What are you? Some kind of karate ninja?

Jazz: (Nods a little) You could say something like that.

Static: (Stands up on her feet) Then show me what you got Ninja Bot! (Shoots Lightning at Jazz, who jumped up from the shots, and then she shot at him several times to make him jump onto the ceiling lights, causing a smirk on her face) Bingo! (Shoots at the ceiling light chain, causing Jazz to fall down)

Jazz: (Falls in the air) AHH!

Ratchet: Not so fast! (Uses his Magnets and hits Jazz, catching him in mid air)

Static: (Turns to Ratchet) You cheat! (Extends both hands and shoot electricity at both Jazz and Ratchet, knocking them both unconscious as Ratchet let go of Jazz and he fell down to the ground along with the broken ceiling light) There, cheat resolved. (Looks around) Anything else you Robots got? Because I'm all ready baby!

Suddenly, a Red and Blue Firetruck came in out of nowhere, busting open the entrance as Static turned around and noticed it, as Cade was seen inside of it, with both hands on the wheel.

Cade: (Both hands on the wheel as he drives towards Static) Optimus, you better have a grand plan for this! (Gets out of the truck and lands on the ground) UGH!

The Firetruck rammed Static over, only for to faze through it, using her electric energy combined to move forward any barriers inside, and cause it to explode, as she gone ahead and placed her body back onto the ground, looking over the exploded Firetruck, while the flames loomed on it.

Static: (Walks over to the Firetruck) Hmph, that was a stupid plan. (Gets foam all over her suddenly) WHAT THE?!

Optimus: (Uses his Grappling Hook and moves his way down) Think again! (Lands on the ground, revealing his new look, with his legs painted all Blue, his lower waist shiny White, and one Fiery Decal embedded to where his Autobot Symbol is, as he Transformed into his Alt Mode, and drove around Static, using the foam to trap her in it, and Transformed into his Robot Mode once he stopped, seeing that he has encased her in foam) There, that should do it.

Suddenly however, flashes of light peaked through the foam, holes being made until it was destroyed, freeing Static from it as she looked at Optimus, standing on her feet.

Static: (Wipes herself off) I see you got yourself a new Paintjob.

Optimus: (Activates his Axe) I don't suppose you have an opinion about it?

Static: (Electricity crackles from her arms) You still look like you're wearing underwear.

Optimus: (Groans) You know, I am just getting tired of hearing people say that now. (Moves forward towards Static, only for her to jump, using her powers to move behind Optimus and knock him out by simply placing both hands on the side of his Helm and shock him into Stasis Lock, falling to the floor)

Static: (Smiles) Heh, and they're supposed to be the stronger ones? As if.

Static makes her way to the elevator, as the Autobots upstairs got their gear ready, with Sumdac's door being welded shut by Flareup as they prepared for her arrival.

Kup: (Cracks his knuckles) I just looked out through the window, Hot Rod's team is out cold, and guessing from the noise heard below, she'll be coming real soon.

Flareup: (Sighs as she turned to Kup and Sentinel) I just finished locking this up, so she'll have a hard time getting inside that door if she's comes here.

Sentinel: That, and there's also his daughter in there, should we be get beaten by her. (Looks around at the hallway) Where's Jetstorm and Jetfire at?

Kup: Last I saw them, they were in that lab room over there.

Sentinel: Alright, I'll go check them out, stay here.

Sentinel went inside Sumdac's lab, where he found Jetstorm and Jetfire sitting down on a table as the moon lit the room.

Sentinel: (Walks to the Twins) Jetstorm! Jetfire! What are you doing here? Static is coming! Shouldn't you be turning into Safeguard by now?

Jetstorm: That's the thing, Sentinel Prime sir. (Stands up)

Jetfire: (Stands up) We don't want to.

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics) What? What do you mean?

Jetstorm: Red Alert was right the first time; it was our fault that Static is the way she is right now.

Jetfire: My Brother and I became Safeguard so that we can help others, but instead we ended up hurting them really badly.

Sentinel: (Sighs) Great. (Moves his hand backwards) Alright, come here, let me tell you both something. (Walks to the two) You see, about a thousand Stellar Cycles back, I made this very dumb decision to go to this Planet and take a couple of my friends with me.

Jetstorm: Are you refereeing to your trip in Archa 7?

Jetfire: We all found out about that last Christmas, what's your point?

Sentinel: (Sighs) Right... My point being, is that I had made a mistake, and on the inside, I completely felt this intense feeling of regret inside of me, and then during the last thousand years, I ended up distancing myself because I had hurt others, not just myself, but to those very closet to me, because of my regret of what I did, but then you want to know what I did next?

Jet Twins: (Raises a brow) What?

Sentinel: I embraced it... Sure, it can be very rough personally, but I learned that by facing my regrets up close, I became a stronger Bot for it, and I'm sure you two can face your regrets together as one, because with the two of you, you're stronger than one.

Flareup: Sentinel! She's here!

Sentinel: (Turns to the door) Coming! (Turns back at the Twins) Alright, I'm going to go back there, so if you both made your decision to not fight, then I'll be okay with it, just stay here. (Turns around)

Jetstorm: Wait sir!

Jetfire: We want to come with you now.

Sentinel: (Turns around and widens his Optics) Oh? That quick? Huh, that long speech did work out for me after all. Ok, so you both know what to do?

Jetstorm: (Turns to Jetfire) Yes.

Jetfire: (Turns to Jetstorm) We do.

The Twins then moved to Combine themselves together as Safeguard, as he landed on the floor, standing right in front of Sentinel as he turned to him.

Safeguard: (Looks at Sentinel and salutes) **What's our orders sir?**

Sentinel: (Grins) Right, let's go back and get to the fight soldier.

The two Elite Guard Members moved to the hallway, as they joined both Kup and Flareup to the elevator, which was the one thing that was online despite the blackout, due to Static's abilities to control and harness electricity.

Flareup: (Turns to the two) Where have you two been at?

Safeguard: **We had a small pep talk that was needed.**

Kup: Well, I hope that whatever you Bots talked about helped, because we're going to need a lot of stamina for this!

Just then, the elevator started to reach their floor, which made the ding, and the doors opened, with crackling electricity seen flowing through Static as she walked out of it, her presence being known to the group.

Static: (Looks at the Autobots around her) Well, this must be the last batch. (Noticed Safeguard) Ah, look here, the same Bot that turned me into a freak, just the one I was hoping to see.

Safeguard: (Gets into his battle position) **I'm sorry for what happened to you** **Static** **, but we can't let you go in and harm Professor Sumdac.**

Static: (Grins) Well, I was thinking about it, since I told him I'd be the death of him three weeks ago, but since you're here now, how about you'll be the fair trade in my act of revenge.

Sentinel: (Activates his Shield and Lance) Not if you get to us first.

Static: My pleasure.

Static then began shooting lightning at the group, causing them to scatter around as they went and fought against Static, with Flareup using her Alt Mode to try ramming into her, only to get a shockwave unleashed on her, causing her to revert back into Robot Mode and crash into the wall, defeated. Kup went forward, sliding the floor in an attempt to knock her off the floor, only for her to jump high into the air and make a blast where Kup was, putting him in Stasis Lock as the only ones standing in her way are Sentinel Prime and Safeguard.

Static: (Looks at Sentinel and Safeguard) You both ready to get burnt?

Sentinel: In your dreams sweetheart. (Activates his Battle Mask) Take this! (Throws his Shield at her)

Static: (Uses her electric powers to move away from the Shield) Heh, nice throw, now's my turn. (Shoots lighting at Sentinel)

Sentinel: (Crouches and rolls forward to duck the lightning to attack Static with his Lance) AHH!

Static: (Ducks a slash from the Lance) Whoa! (Dodges several attacks from the Lance until she backed off 8 feet away from him to shoot lighting at him)

Sentinel: (Gets his Shield back after it bounced several times in the hallway and immediately used it to deflect the lighting strikes) Ghh! Is that the best you got?

Static: (Smirks) Let's see how much you Bots survive a fall. (Sends a burst of electricity at Sentinel, making him be pushed away at Sumdac's door)

Sentinel: (Gets pushed into Sumdac's door and breaks it open, bouncing several times into the window, breaking it to suddenly fall down to the ground)

Sari: (Looks out through the window) Sentinel!

Sentinel: (Looks down to see he is falling to the ground) Oh crap! AHH! (Uses his Shield to cover himself) Oh please don't kill me yet, please don't kill me yet, please Primus, do not kill me off yet! (Lands right into the ground, making a crater imbedded on the ground as he rolled onto his back and deactivated his Battle Mask, panting) Ooh, that was close... (Widens his Optics) Jet Twins! Crap!

Static on the other hand, was just inches away from getting to Sumdac's office as Safeguard looked at her in caution.

Static: (Smirks as she walked around in circles) So how about it big Bot? Do you have what it takes to take me down or what?

Safeguard: (Looks at Static) **I'll do what I have to if I have to take you down.**

Static: Then let's get this over with.

Static then shoot some lighting spears at Safeguard, only for him to dodge them and then move to grab Static and fly up several floors up until they reach the roof top and then he throws her onto the floor as he flew up in the air.

Safeguard: (Looks at Swift) **It's over now Megan! You lost this battle!**

Static: (Gets up on her feet and looks at Safeguard) Oh not yet it isn't! (Walks over to the edge of the rooftop, only to produce mass amounts wind in her hands as she flew up in the air, meeting face to face with Safeguard)

Safeguard: (Widens his Optics in seeing her fly with Wind powers) **Right, other half of my Upgrades.**

Static: (Flies in the air) What are you going to do about it now? You're certainly not going to run now, are you?

Safeguard: **Let's see if you can catch me then!** (Flies away into the city)

Static: (Scoffs) Oh, this just got a lot more interesting.

She then started to chase after Safeguard, as she began shooting various wind and electric at him, as they circled the Tower, with Sentinel looking above the sky to watch the fight brewing.

Sentinel: (Noticed Swift is flying) She can fly? Oh that is so unfair!

Safeguard: (Dodges several attacks from Static as he smirks) **Is that the best you can do? I can do this all night!**

Static: (Grins) How about a new trick I learned... (Thundering is heard in the background) Here's a little payback from three weeks back! (Grunts she unleashed a lighting from the sky at Safeguard)

Safeguard: (Gets hit by Lighting) **UGH!** (Crashes into Sumdac tower, inside of Professor Sumdac's office)

Prof. Sumdac: (Sees Safeguard about to crash into his office) Sari, get back!

Sari: (Sees Safeguard crash right into the office) Whoa! Safeguard!

Static: (Flies right into the office, snickering) This is all too easy, and to think all of you Robots were so tough.

Sari: (Turns to Static) Get away from him! (Activates her Techno Organic gear, her Blades and Battle Mask)

Static: (Raises a brow at Sari) Since when did you do all that?

Sari moved forward to attack Static, only to be hit by her, flying across the room.

Sari: (Flies across the room) AHH! (Lands against the wall) UGH! (Falls to the ground unconscious)

Prof. Sumdac: (Widens his expression) Sari! (Walks over to her) Sari? Sari please tell you're alright!

Static: (Turns to Sumdac) Just wait until it's your turn Old Man. (Turns to Safeguard) I'll be having a lot of fun with this Bot.

Safeguard: (Groans as he looked up at the ceiling, noticing the sprinklers as Static walked over to him) Ugh... You don't have to do this...

Static: Oh yes, I do, now any last words you want to say before you get into whatever afterlife you believe in?

Safeguard: (Groans as he lifted his Orange Servo, activating fire from it as the flames activated the sprinkler system) Have some... Water...

Static: (Sees the sprinkler system activated and just laughs as she shook her head) Seriously? You're going to defeat me with water? (Chuckles) Well, been nice knowing you, but fun time's over now.

Static then activated her electric powers, which then made herself electrocuted by the water, due to the sprinklers making a puddle of water to where she stood, as she screamed in pain, until she stopped using her powers and fallen to the ground unconscious, as Safeguard slowly got up and looked at her.

Safeguard: (Pants as he stood) **It's called Cause and Effect for a reason...**

* * *

Much later, after the Autobots had all woken up, the police arrived and went in to arrest Megan Swift, AKA, Static, as she is seen carried with special kinds of handcuffs formed around her wrists, with media crewmen all over her taking pictures of her as the Autobots watched.

Fanzone: (Walked to the Autobots) Well, it's certainly going to be a cleanup after this one, but yeah, at least you Bots did a good job in taking out ah... What's her face?

Optimus: It doesn't matter, as long as she is heading to prison, that is fine.

Fanzone: If you say so, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go make an escort for the pretty lady over there. (Walks away)

Prof. Sumdac: (Walks over to the Autobots) Thank you so much for your assistance all of you! I am in your debt once again!

Sentinel: You don't really owe us anything, we're pretty good. (Groans as he rubbed his back) Ugh, except that I am going to need a pretty long Recharge for tonight.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns around and looked at the hole in his entrance) I'm just confused on how Static managed to create a hole into my front entrance though, along with a firetruck...

Cade: (Laughs nervously) Yeah about that, that was me. And before you ask, it was Prime's idea, not Chinhead Prime or Fire Prime, just the Red and Blue Prime that we all know and love.

Prof. Sumdac: Oh don't stress out about it, I'll go and pay for it, I have my own insurance paid off after all. (Turns around) Thank you all again!

Sari: (Turns to the Autobots) I'll go put my Dad back to bed, he'll want to check up on me after I got flown across the room earlier, and he'll want me to stay.

Optimus: That's fine Sari, we'll see each other again tomorrow.

Sari: (Waves her hand) Bye. (Leaves)

Sentinel: (Turns to the Jet Twins) Hey, you two Bots alright?

Jetstorm: (Nods) Nothing that we couldn't handle sir.

Jetfire: Another mission a success, as usual.

Sentinel: (Grins) That's good. You both did a great job tonight, and you both should be real proud of yourselves for it.

Jetstorm: (Smiles) Thank you sir.

Jetfire: (Smiles) We wouldn't have done it without you.

Sentinel: (Smiles) Great, now go ahead and head back to base, we'll meet you back there.

Jetstorm: Thanks! (Turns around)

Jetfire: (Hits his Brother by the shoulder) Hey, do you know what I just realized? We just had our own adventure tonight! Just like I was talking about!

Jetstorm: (Smiles) How about we celebrate it tomorrow Brother, I'm tired.

Jetfire: (Yawns) Yes, me too.

The Twins then flown off, with Sentinel watching before walked around the scene, as Optimus and Kup walked over to him.

Kup: (Walked over to Sentinel with Optimus) Hey, Chinhead! Over here!

Sentinel: (Turns around to see Optimus and Kup) Hey, what do you guys need?

Optimus: Kup and I were talking about your mission progress, and he said that he noticed how well you've mentored the Jet Twins tonight, and therefore, gave them the courage to defeat Static.

Sentinel: Well, yeah, what about it?

Kup: (Folds his Servos) What your Brother is saying is that we're both proud of what you did back there, and we're glad you're maturing to a level now.

Sentinel: Well, there's nothing to be proud of really, I just did what I had to do.

Optimus: (Smiles) That, and it's also a pretty good build up for a leader, just saying.

Optimus and Kup then left Sentinel, who just gave somewhat hopeful smile, while the rest of the Autobots at the scene waited around, with Cade and his sister, arriving on the scene.

Tessa: (Looks at her Brother) So, you're telling me, that you rammed a Fire Truck onto a building, and tried running over Megan Swift, is that what I'm hearing?

Cade: Hey, ask Optimus about it, he'll tell you!

Tessa: (Sighs as she rolled her eyes) You know what, I've been through so much that I don't need anyone's approval to believe it.

Bumblebee: (Walks over to Cade and Tessa) Hey, we're about to go back to base now, are you joining?

Cade: Ah, no, actually, tonight's a school night, and we should probably get going now, can you give us a ride?

Bumblebee: I'm sorry, but I can't right now, but I'm sure Brawn would be open to help take you home.

Brawn: (Turns around to Bumblebee) Someone called my name?

Bumblebee: Hey Brawn, can you go ahead and take Cade and Tessa home?

Brawn: (Raises a brow) Do I got to?

Rodimus: (Yawns) Alright, I think we're all ready. (Walks by Brawn) Brawn, go ahead and take Cade and Tessa back to their house and meet back at the base.

Brawn: (Widens his Optics) Now wait a minute!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Great! Thanks for the help Brawn! (Turns around and leaves)

Brawn: (Turns to Bumblebee) But I-! (Sighs as he saw Bumblebee and Rodimus leave, turning his attention to the two kids) Okay, where do you two live at?

Tessa: Not that far if it helps.

Brawn: (Sighs as he Transforms into his Alt Mode and open his Car Doors) Hop in...

Brawn then took the Yeagers out on a drive back to their home as Cade sat in the driver's seat, and Tessa on the passenger's seat, as Brawn drove on in the quiet night.

Brawn: (Yawns) So any of you have any idea when your school ends? Because frankly, I'm tired of this Scrap.

Cade: Oh, actually, our school ends for the summer like a week from now, so I think we can be okay on that.

Brawn: Oh, that's good, real good...

Tessa: (Looks at Cade) Hey, Cade?

Cade: (Turns to Tessa) Yeah what up sis?

Tessa: (Bites her lip) Um... You remember how Shane told me this big secret back then?

Cade: Oh, same guy that kissed Haley? Ugh, what about him?

Tessa: (Takes a deep breath) There's something that you should know... It's about-!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast of energy hit the ground where Brawn was driving, causing him to flip over, as he went into his Robot Mode in an instant, catching both Cade and Tessa in the air and holding onto them once he slides on the street.

Brawn: (Groans) Oh come on! I really do not need this right now!

Cade: (Grunts as he got off of Brawn's hand) What was that?!

Tessa: (Grunts as she leaned her waist up) I don't know!

Cade: (Moves around Brawn) Wait, I see someone!

Brawn: Cade, wait!

Cade went around Brawn, to see a cyborg, half man, half machine, with one arm having a metallic plating to it, and a cannon apparently as one of his eyes has a Green light emitted to it, and the rest of his body has pieces of metal attached to him, as the figure pointed his cannon at Brawn, while Cade just stared at him, instantly recognizing who's face that is.

Cade: (Raises his expression of shock) Dad?!

* * *

 **Man, I am so late posting this, I meant to post this earlier, but I gotta do it anyways.**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, please stay tuned for more Transformers Animated, and I hope you guys have had a great Thanksgiving break as I have!**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment below so I can hear your thoughts! Have a good night!**

 **PEACE.**


	32. Family Matters

Episode 32: Family Matters

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro, Cartoon Network, you know the point, none of these characters are mine!**

 **EDIT: Sorry about this, but I just checked out my settings, and I noticed that the guest review moderator was turned off, so I may not have gotten your reviews for those that either don't have a FF account, or didn't log in yet.**

 **Plz try putting up your reviews again if you do not see your review on the blue number screen.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this Episode!**

* * *

 _Flashback, Last Year..._

 _Cade: DAD! NO!_

 _Judy: CADE!_

 _We cut to the Yeagers running to the man of house, who had a building fall over him, as the debris dust spread all over the street, as Cade was seen looking all over the street, with rubble seen visually to where he is as he went through some rubble, looking for his father._

 _Cade: (Digs over some Rubble) Dad! Dad, answer me! DAD!_

 _Judy: Cade! (Runs over to Cade) Cade, are you alright!_

 _Cade: (Turns around and noticed her Mom) Mom! Hey, help me get all this debris out! Dad has to be here somewhere!_

 _Tessa: (Runs into the street and finds her family) Mom, Cade?_

 _Judy: (Runs over to Tessa) Oh Tessa dear, are you alright?_

 _Tessa: (Nods her head) Yes, I'm okay Mom, I'm ok, where's Dad at?_

 _Cade: He's here! He's somewhere in the rubble! He has to be here!_

 _Judy: (Turns to Cade) Cade, please listen..._

 _Cade: (Digs through the rubble) Dad! Dad, please answer me! We're here for you, just answer us!_

 _Judy: Cade... (Places a hand on his shoulder) Cade, I'm so sorry dear, but your Father's gone... (Places a hand on his face) He's gone..._

 _Cade: (Shakes his no) No, no Dad... (Falls on his knees, face palming himself) Dad..._

 _The Family gathered and shared a group hug, as underneath all the rubble, laid Ronald Yeager, whose hand was seen a hole of sunlight..._

 _Three Days Later..._

 _The street that the Yeagers were on was placed on a Red Zone, with various groups out helping out; volunteers, police officers, the national guard, even the Red Cross, as people around helped out on clearing the street from any kinds of debris that can be able to fix._

 _Lennox: (Grabs a huge boulder with several others) Alright, place it right here. (Grunts as he and the others placed the boulder down onto a truck) There, great job everybody, great job. (Sighs as he walked over to Epps)_

 _Epps: (Looks over the street) Man, this place is like a war zone down here, what happened?_

 _Lennox: I don't know, but I don't believe it's about Aliens from Outer Space though, that's all fake._

 _Epps: Well, yeah, but that would explain a lot that's happened down here._

 _Lennox: Then where are they at? Aren't they supposed to be helping us out?_

 _Civilian: (Walks over to a rubble and digs it out with several other volunteers, taking out a piece of brick to find a hand laying there) Oh my god... (Hears moaning coming from the rubble) Oh my god! (Turns her head around) Hey! I found someone! Someone's still breathing down here!_

 _Lennox: (Turns around and runs over to where the civilian is) Where is he?_

 _Civilian: (Points at the rubble) Under all of that! I hear somebody! Somebody's still alive!_

 _Lennox: (Turns around and sees a tow truck and walks over to it) Hey, anyone using that truck?_

 _Driver: (Turns to Lennox) Not right now sir, why?_

 _Lennox: Someone's alive and is trapped under rubble, I need to get him out, and I need to borrow your truck._

 _Lennox got inside and drove backwards to where the rubble was, and got out to the back to grab a hook, as several others took notice of the activity and ran over to Lennox._

 _Lennox: (Turns to Epps and gives him the Tow hook) Epps, I need you to put this hook onto a part of the debris that can be attached to it, can you do that?_

 _Epps: (Shrugs) If there's anything to attach man, screw it._

 _Lennox: (Gets in the truck) Okay Epps, found anything?_

 _Epps: (Finds two pieces of wires attached together in a knot) Well I'll be darned, I did! (Attaches the hook to it) Alright Lennox, you're good!_

 _Lennox: Alright, everyone stand back, I repeat, stand back!_

 _Everyone in the area did what they were told, and once Lennox stepped on the pedal, the truck started to pull the rubble out, and once it was pulled, Lennox got out and ran to where the woman pointed out, revealing a Ron Yeager, who was critically injured, with his arm being broken, and his left eye seemingly affected since it was closed, and parts of blood was seen as people began pulling him out._

 _Ron: (Moans as he is being lifted) Ugh... Where... Where am...?_

 _Lennox: Hey, take it easy, we're here to help, nothing's bad going to come to you._

 _Ron: (Continues moaning) My family... Where's my family?_

 _Lennox: I don't know, but I promise, I'll find them for you, just tell me your name, what's your name?_

 _Ron: (Moans) Ronald... Ronald-! (Breaks his back) AHH!_

 _Epps: (Looks over Ron) Oh jeez, his heart is feeling a lot of pressure, more on the arm._

 _Lennox: Darn. (Turns around) Hey someone with a phone! Call an ambulance, now!_

 _Paramedic: (Wears a face mask) No need! (Walks over to the injured with a rolling cart) What's his name?_

 _Lennox: Uh, Ronald._

 _Paramedic: Last name?_

 _Lennox: I don't know, he started screaming before he could tell me._

 _Paramedic: (Lifts Ron up with help of another paramedic and places him on the cart) Okay, we'll get him admitted to a hospital nearby. (Places the cart onto the back of their ambulance)_

 _Epps: Yo wait, what about his wallet? Can we check his name and address or something?_

 _Paramedic: (Turns to the two) We'll have it covered once we take him to the hospital, right now, you two continue serving your country and help out with the repairs. Look, you've saved this man's life today, so let us save his now._

 _The paramedics shut the doors, with the ambulance making it's leave as Lennox and Epps watched it before turning back to what they were doing._

 _Lennox: (Turned around and looked back at the ambulance) I don't know about you, but something felt off with those two..._

 _Epps: Hey man, the city got attacked today, so they're probably in a hurry to save as many as they can._

 _Lennox: Yeah, but that woman didn't mention which hospital they were going to._

 _Epps: Look, just chill out, alright? That guy we pulled out of, he's with people that's going heal him back to health, so don't worry about it, he's in good hands..._

 _Meanwhile with the ambulance, Ron still moaned in pain as the paramedic took of her face mask, revealing her to be Lena Jones, as she turned to the driver._

 _Lena: How far are we to the base?_

 _Paramedic 2: Not that far ma'am, do you think those marines fell for it?_

 _Lena: They're soldiers, they're there to follow their orders in helping other people in the damage, believe me, they won't bother going after us._

 _Ron: (Moans as he turned to Lena) Who... Who are you...?_

 _Lena: Shh... (Places a hand on his forehead) You're injured pretty bad... You know, before today, I'd take you to the hospital, but unfortunately, due to your injuries, I'd say that your legs are broken, along with one of your arms, and one eye, and I'm ashamed to say that they will never heal quite the same ever again... Neither will the amount of blood that's been lost._

 _Ron: (Moans) My... Family..._

 _Lena: Are safe, Mr. Yeager, they managed to stay clear of collapse of the building, but they do not know of your condition however._

 _Ron: (Moans) Please... I want to see my family again..._

 _Lena: And you will, and I promise you, once my organization helps you, you will become so much more than you could ever dream of, as you help us save Humanity from the Machines._

 _Lena then place a mask that has chloroform in it on Ron's face, making him drift to sleep as he closed his one eye..._

Flashback ends.

Ron is seen with his metallic legs, arm, and cybernetic eyes, pointing a cannon directly at Brawn, as Cade stared at him, his expression that is full of surprise as he looked at him.

Cade: (Has a shocked expression on him) Dad?!

Tessa: (Peeks her head to see her father, widening her expression) Oh... Dad!

Brawn: (Groans as he got up) Who's dad are we talking about here? A movie about a dad, or random crazy daddy?

Ron: (Turns his cannon towards Brawn:) Autobot sighted; must terminate.

Cade: Terminate? What-?! (Turns to Brawn and widens his eyes) Oh no! No, no, no, no! Dad, no! Dad, don't shoot! (Runs to block the shot) Dad, listen to me, this isn't your enemy! Okay? He's not your enemy! So don't terminate him! Stop! Don't shoot!

Ron continued to aim his weapon at Brawn, but couldn't help but stare at Cade, who seemed oddly familiar to him at the time while he continued to plead with him, as Tessa began walking next to Brawn, looking at her father in shock.

Tessa: (A small tear is formed in her eye) Daddy?

Ron turned his direction to Tessa, who also seemed oddly familiar to him as he began to lower his weapon, until a command was seen issued in his vision, which read; ABORT, RETURN TO BASE, prompting him to lower his weapon down and turn around, activating his jet boosters on his feet and began flying away to the sky, as the Yeagers and Brawn watched him fly away without saying a word.

Brawn: (Groans as he rubbed his shoulder) Okay, can somebody tell what just happened? Because I am confused.

Cade: That was our dad... Our dad...

* * *

Later, back at the Autobot Base, Brawn took Cade and Tessa back and had told them what happened earlier while he was driving them home, all having puzzled looks as Cade told them who exactly it was that attacked them.

Optimus: Cade, I know you mean well, but your father died a year ago now.

Cade: Yes, I know, but I'm telling you! My dad is still alive! I saw his face!

Rodimus: Then why would your father attack Brawn out of nowhere?

Cade: I don't know, he wouldn't ever do that, he's practically a pacifist!

Brawn: That's not what he shown to me tonight.

Cade: Look, I'm telling you what I saw! My father is alive, and he's out there, somewhere!

Maggie: Cade, I hate to argue with you, but I don't think your father would be some kind of human android, and besides, it could have been anyone, period!

Tessa: No, it's true... That was our father back there...

Cade: (Smiles) Yes! Thank you Tessa!

Tessa: Which was the one thing I was about to tell you Cade!

Cade: (Drops his smile) What?

Tessa: (Sighs) Last month, Shane was forced to work for S.T.E.A.M. since they threatened his mother, and after he helped us defeat them, he told me that not only was our father alive, but he was placed under biological and technological experimentation by S.T.E.A.M. for only a year now, built from parts of the Omega Surpreme Clones that had lost some parts from the fighting.

Cade: (Blinks for a few seconds) You knew about this? You knew about this, and you didn't tell me? Or Mom?

Tessa: Cade, I never believed it myself for a while, I couldn't believe it! I wouldn't believe that our Father, would be turned into some kind of killing machine until what I saw last night!

Cade: (Pointed at Tessa) You didn't mention it until now?

Tessa: Cade, what was I supposed to say? "Oh hey Mom, Cade, guess what? Dad's still alive, and he's currently going under forced surgery by S.T.E.A.M. for about a year right now" Is that what you wanted me to say?

Cade: Not like that, god!

Optimus: Alright, calm down! Both of you! Look, we'll go into this, but for now, go home, take the night off, the week basically, and we're call to let you know anything else, but for now, just leave this up to us.

Cade: (Takes a deep breath) Fine... (Turns and points at Optimus) You call us, alright? You call us if you find anything! (Turns to leave)

Tessa: (Turns to the Autobots) I should go, my Brother's having a meltdown about as it is.

Maggie: Yeah sure, of course.

Rodimus: We'll send in some Autobot detail around your house if necessary.

Tessa: (Nods) Thanks. (Turns and leaves)

Rodimus: (Turns to Optimus) So what should we do now Optimus?

Optimus: Right now, we all need a decent Recharge tonight, but tomorrow, we'll start making a search around the city for Cade and Tessa's father.

Brawn: (Yawns) Anything to get a nap tonight, I'm all good. (Sees both Optimus and Rodimus staring at him) I still gotta take the kids back home, right?

Optimus and Rodimus: Yes.

Brawn: (Groans) Frag.

* * *

Later the next day, the Autobots gathered outside the Plant, with Optimus and Rodimus already debriefed them all of what happened the night before and why they're all out right now.

Optimus: Alright Autobots, when we make a search around the entire city, make sure to be discreet when you do so, he could be hiding anywhere and may not want to be found.

Hot Shot: Uh sir? Just to be curious, didn't Cade's Dad-?

Rodimus: We thought so too, but then Brawn reported back to base along with the Yeagers that they had encountered them last night while he was driving them home.

Arcee: How is that possible?

Optimus: We don't know, but from what Brawn said before, he had some kind of cybernetic enhancements on him, and his kids want him back home, so let's make a search through out the city as of right now! Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!

As they Transformed into their Alt Modes, they scattered around in different parts of the city, looking for Ron Yeager, but no luck however, since a week passed by, and no one has any interaction with him since then.

Optimus: (Stands before a civilian in Downtown Detroit) Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your day, but do you mind if I asked you some questions?

Bumblebee: (In Beaubien and talks to some pedestrians) Have you seen this guy recently?

Arcee: (In the Pier talking to one of the workers) He has some upgrades attached to his body.

Brawn: (Stands in front of a crowd at the Burger Bot) Has this metal arm on him, shoots some lasers out of it.

Kup: (In the Park, talking to a pedestrian walking her dog) Can fly in the sky, and all that, see him or not?

Pedestrian 1: (Shakes her head no as she held on her pet's leash) No sir, I haven't.

Pedestrian 2: Nah Bee, I haven't.

Pedestrian 3: (Shrugs) Honestly sir, if I seen him, I would have told ya.

Kid: (Widens his eyes) Whoa, he can shoot lasers?

Brawn: Yeah, of course he can, did you see him or not?

Kid 2: No, we didn't, is there anything else you need?

Brawn: (Sighs) No, you're fine.

Bumblebee: Hey, it's all good!

Kup: If ya see anything weird, just holler at the police or something.

Optimus: (Turns around) Thank you for your time, have a pleasant evening.

Worker: (Raises a brow) What do you mean by "Upgrades"?

Arcee: Well, he has some odd looking features on him, and from what I heard, it wasn't from Sumdac Systems, that's for sure.

Worker: (Takes off his hat and scratches) Do you have a picture of this fella you're talking about?

Arcee: Of course. (Takes out a picture of Ron out of her Belt and hands it to the worker)

Worker: (Takes the picture and looks at it, widening his expression) Oh, wait a minute, I know this guy from somewhere...

Arcee: (Widens her Optics) You do?

Worker: Yeah... (Widens his eyes) Oh man, yes I do ma'am! (Hands the picture back to Arcee) In fact, I outta give that guy a drink on me if I saw him!

Arcee: What do you mean? When and where did you last see him?

Worker: It was last year after that whole incident with those giant Purple Decepticons in the city, I was one of the volunteers to help out the damage, and I was in this one street where it was a complete mess, National Guard was there and everything!

Arcee: So it was after the Battle then? When did you see him then?

Worker: Uh, well it was a couple days after the incident where I was at the street I told you about, it was nighttime, and I was helping placing debris from a fallen building onto a military truck when a lady was yelling out that there was a person alive in one of the wreckage, and oh boy, poor guy was buried in deep alright.

Arcee: Was he injured?

Worker: Oh yeah, in fact, one of the National Guard crew members borrowed some guy's tow truck just to lift out all that fallen debris off him, and when he did, we all looked at the guys, and he looked nearly dead! And I if I remember correctly, he even lost an eye!

Arcee: So he was found then? Why wasn't he taken to a hospital nearby?

Worker: He was, in fact, a couple of paramedics arrived and they strolled him right onto their ambulance and then left, and that's the last I've ever saw him... Is there anything else you need from me ma'am?

Arcee: (Shakes her Helm no) I'm fine now, thank you so much, you helped out a lot today.

Worker: (Nods) No problem! (Walks back to his job, passing by another worker, who was listening in on the entire conversation)

Arcee: (Walks away and turns on her Comlink) This is Autobot Arcee speaking, I believe we should head back to base now!

Worker 2: (Walks to container alley and turns to his watch, activating a green light) Contact Director Jones, Zeus is compromised, repeat, Zeus is compromised.

* * *

Later at the Plant, the Autobots went back after a long week worth of searching as Arcee finally found some clues to Ronald Yeager's whereabouts, as the kids arrived, looking for answers too.

Cade: (Walks to the Autobots) You guys found anything?

Bumblebee: Sorry Cade, but no one ever saw him.

Arcee: But one actually!

Rodimus: (Turns to Arcee) You found something?

Arcee: I did! I talked to one of the Pier workers today, he said that Ron Yeager was found in the wreckage of a fallen building by one of the soldiers of the National Guard, and he was taken in by two of the paramedics, who placed him on their ambulance, and that's the very last time he was ever seen.

Tessa: Wait, so he was found?

Brawn: It would seem so, but that would mean you would have been informed of that, weren't you?

Cade: No, we weren't, no one has ever called the house, or even our mother's workplace to tell us that he's been found, are you sure that he was?

Arcee: That's what I was told.

Kup: Just to hold up here, if he's been found, then which hospital has he gone to?

Glen: Let me look that up. (Goes to the monitors and hacked into hosptital records) Ok, this is really odd, I'm looking up hospital records, and not one name of Cade and Tessa's dad ever showed up at all last year.

Minerva: Not to mention disturbing.

Optimus: Indeed.

Cade: Wait, so let get this straight, my father was found a couple of days after a building fell on top of him, and was abducted?

Maggie: I don't understand this, why would anyone want to abduct him?

Ratchet: That's something we're trying to figure out ourselves.

Sari: One thing's for sure; dads getting abducted by bad guys, not a really fun experience to deal with.

Arcee: (Turns to Glen) Glen, can you try looking up the street where Cade's father was found?

Glen: Sure, just let me go ahead and log onto Fanzone's account and password that I had placed a flashdrive onto while we were looking for Sari's dad, and-! (Types into the recording that the Yeagers were on, but only to find nothing but static) Wait, what?

Cade: (Walks up to the monitors) Tell me this is the monitor having some type of glitch in the system.

Glen: Um, let check to this street today. (Looks up the present time, and finds no static as traffic was busy on that street) Ok, well I'd be lying if there was a glitch in the system.

Maggie: Ok, this is getting more stranger by the minute.

Tessa: Tell me about it.

Cade: (Turns to Tessa) Tell you what? Another thing that we should all know about right now?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) Cade, c'mon, are you seriously still mad at me?

Cade: Well, you kept something for a month from me and our own mom, so I think you would understand why by now.

Tessa: (Sighs as she walks to her brother) Cade, when I found out, I had no idea what to think then, I didn't think that he was alive then, I just assumed that Shane was imagining things then.

Cade: (Folds his arms) Oh, just like you thought that he was also cheating on you?

Tessa: (Drops her expression into a glare as he pushed Cade against a wall) Don't push it.

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics) Hey, what about peace on earth here?!

Rodimus: (Places a Pede in between the Yeagers) Both of you, stand down! We're not going against each other!

Cade: (Waves his hand up) Hey, it's no problem at all! (Turns to Tessa) After all, we all have our secrets, right sis?

Tessa: Ok, don't make me the bad guy here! You're the one that also didn't tell Mom that we were doing this after school most of the time!

Cade: That is very different, that was because it was a family matter, that involved not telling the truth all time, that was different!

Tessa: How in what way?!

Cade: Because no one's lives were in danger! That's why! This is a family matter too Tessa, and this isn't something about us hanging with the Autobots, this is about our Father possibly being in danger the whole time! So do not judge me right here, because you could have said at least SOMETHING about this, so we would have tried finding him in the first place!

Optimus: Alright both of you! Calm down! Listen, the stress of this over the week has placed a lot of things on us, and I can imagine how much you're both feeling, considering that you're both worried about family right now.

Cade: (Sighs) Yeah, considering my Mom doesn't even know yet, just saying. (Walks away) I'm going to get some air. (Walks outside)

Maggie: (Looks at Cade leaving) I should go talk to him.

Optimus: No, I'll go, stay here. (Goes outside and sees Cade sitting down on a pipeline)

Cade: (Sits down facing the city) Maggie, I'll apologize to my Sister later.

Optimus: It's just me Cade.

Cade: (Turns to Optimus) Oh, sorry Prime.

Optimus: (Sits down next to Cade) Look Cade, I can understand why you're angry at her, but you have to know it's not her fault.

Cade: I know it's not, I just wished she said something about our dad sooner, before he started attacking.

Optimus: Yes, but you have to understand, she kept that to herself probably because she didn't know what to say on the matter... (Turns to the city) I known that experience when Bumblebee didn't know that he was my son back then.

Cade: I guess, but I'm still mad that I should have known it sooner.

Optimus: Cade, I usually give advice on what to do, but since this is a family matter, I thought it was wise of me to talk to someone else that's close to you.

Cade: And who would that be? (Noticed a car driving up to the Plant) Hey, who's that?

Optimus: Your Mother.

Cade: (Scoffs) Now's not the time to be funny Boss Bot.

Optimus: No, I'm serious, that's actually your Mother over there.

Cade: (Sees his Mom getting out of the car and turned to Optimus) You didn't tell her-?!

Optimus: I only told her that you were having some personal issues, and she wanted to come by to help you, I believe that job is yours and your sister's to tell. (Gets up) I'll leave you two out then. (Leaves)

Judy: (Walks to Cade) Cade, it's me.

Cade: (Turns to his Mom and sighs) What are you doing here Mom?

Judy: (Sits down next to her Son) Well, Optimus Prime called, and he said you were angry about something, care to tell me exactly what you're angry at?

Cade: (Gets up) Mom... You have to understand, if I told you, it would be very complicated, even for you.

Judy: (Gets up) Work related?

Cade: (Shrugs) Uh, yeah you could say that.

Judy: Well, if you're not going to tell me specifically what you're angry at, then how about some advice... (Places a hand on his shoulder) It's okay for you to be mad at something Cade, but whatever you do, don't take it out on anyone you care about, take it out on... Well, wherever you go when you're on a mission with the Autobots, and I'm just saying this because I'm worried about you, since you and your sister were both tense during the week.

Cade: Hey, she's my Sister, and I'm her Brother, it's the relationship in the works.

Judy: Well, true, but you know what I mean, right?

Cade: Yeah, I do. (Places a hug on her)

Judy: (Smiles as she hugs him back) So does this mean you'll tell me all about your work related problem?

Cade: I promise, once this is over, Tess and I will tell you all about it, okay?

Judy: (Nods as she breaks the hug) In that case, I'll be waiting at home then... I have nothing on my plate right now, so I might as well go and take a cup of coffee.

Cade: (Smirks) Don't you have coffee at your workplace?

Judy: They ran out today.

Cade: Ooh, yikes.

Judy: Alright, well I'll be going now. (Turns around) Tell your sister I love her, and please for the love of God, don't get yourselves hurt.

Cade: We won't! (Sees her getting in the car and shutting her door) Kind of.

Bumblebee: (Goes outside and walks to Cade) Hey, something's going on with the TV right now, you gotta see this!

Cade: (Turns to Bumblebee) Ok Bee, lead the way!

The two gone inside as everyone was gathered at the TV now, with the broadcast being showed by S.T.E.A.M.

Brawn: (Looks at the broadcast) Now what do those hillbilly junkies want to show off now?

Maggie: (Sighs) I don't know, but we'll have to find out what my favorite Aunt of the year has to say.

S.T.E.A.M: (On screen, voice distorted) **Citizens of Detroit, tonight, our nightmare ends.** (Shows images of the Autobots in various battle clips) **Tonight, every alien who has ever stepped foot on our planet will die.** (Shows a brief image of Ron Yeager fully turn cyborg)

Glen: (Noticed the image) Whoa, did anyone catch that?

Brawn: Yeah, that's the same one that attacked us the other night.

Tessa: That's my Dad the night we saw him.

S.T.E.A.M: (Still broadcasting, showing images of Detroit in the day) **...Because Earth is for the humans, the future is for the humans.** (Shows S.T.E.A.M. logo) **We are S.T.E.A.M.** (Broadcast ends)

Bulkhead: (Raises a brow) Is it me? Or is S.T.E.A.M. kinda anxious to get a lot of attention for that cyborg.

Tessa: That cyborg was my Dad!

Glen: Which seems kind of a coincidence, since nobody's ever asked how he became one in the first place.

Cliffjumper: And the fact that the Yeagers' Father was taken by two mysterious paramedics a year ago.

Rodimus: Wait, so that would mean-!

Cade: S.T.E.A.M. took my Father... (Looks at the news broadcasting the latest on S.T.E.A.M's new announcement, emotionless)

Maggie: (Turns to look at Cade) Cade? Are you okay?

Cade: (Looks blankly at the screen) Glen's right, the last time we saw him was that he was a cyborg, half man, half metal... And the fact that he managed to have a weaponized cannon on where his left arm should be... (Grips his hand into a fist)

Optimus: (Walks to Cade) Cade, there must be some sort of explanation for this.

Cade: (Turns to everyone) There is no explanation! Think about it, my Dad pointed a cannon at Brawn, and said the word, "Terminate", and I'm pretty sure it isn't a coincidence that he was apparently abducted by two strangers that night, and was never sent to the hospital where he should have been at the first place!

Cliffjumper: (Runs in) Hey, I just got back from tracing their broadcasting frequency and found another S.T.E.A.M. hideout, it's not far from here.

Glen: (Widens his expression) Ahh, no! Nope, bad timing! Really a bad time to say that right now, like seriously right now!

Cliffjumper: (Raises a brow) Why would it be?

Cade: (Goes to a locker and gets out his alien gun) Let's go find my Dad.

* * *

At the S.T.E.A.M. Base, located at the same place where the Decepticons originally operated at to create their own Spacebridge, were all scattered, preparing for some kind of attack as Attinger and Savoy met up with Lena, who was in the secret lab that she was in, with Ron sitting on a stool, doing nothing but stare at a wall.

Savoy: (Turns to Lena) Director Jones, the Autobots know where we are, they're own our way as we speak!

Lena: Good, that's just the way I wanted it to go.

Attinger: Are you telling me that you knew that they'd trace our broadcast that you decided to send out today? Why?

Lena: So that way my asset will be able to complete his mission objectives, now leave us be and, I am about to release him into the wild soon, so by the time I am finished, I will see that this entire facility has been completely evacuated.

Savoy: Aren't coming too ma'am?

Lena: I am not, I shall remain here for the Autobots to find.

Attinger: But Lena-!

Lena: I gave you an order General, do not question them.

Attinger: (Sighs) I do hope for your own sakes that you know exactly what you're doing. (Turns to Savoy) Let's go agent.

Savoy: (Goes with Attinger) Something tells me that Black is going to be pretty disappointed in this action.

The two left to evacuate the base as Lena stayed inside the lab, turning back to Ron, who was still facing at the wall blankly.

Lena: (Sighs as she turned to Ron) I apologize for all that distraction, but I had to give in final orders before we begin... (Turns on a screen projector, which revealed dozens of Autobots) Now, do you know your mission Zeus?

Ron: (Nods slowly) Yes...

Lena: Good, then you know what you have to do... (Turns around)

Ron: Why Autobots enemy?

Lena: (Turns to Ron) I beg your pardon?

Ron: Why Autobots enemy? Autobots, help people... Autobots, good... (Looks at one of the photos, revealing Cade and Tessa) Who are they? Boy and Girl... Who are they?

Lena: (Turns to look at the photo that Cade and Tessa were in, and turned back to Ron) You encountered them from your field test. Those two were from your past lifetime, back when you were once a man named Ronald Yeager.

Ron: (Tilts his head slightly as old news reports of the Autobots saving the day roll up) Me... Know Boy and Girl?

Lena: You did, once, but that was Ronald Yeager. (Sits down on a stool) Your name is Zeus now, and the Autobots killed Ronald Yeager, they were the ones that tried to murder you, and if it weren't for me, you probably would never have survived.

Ron: (Turns to Lena) Why you think Autobots bad? People think Autobot good.

Lena: (Sighs) Listen to me Zeus, the World has become such a complicated place now, the Autobots made them confused, brainwashed, and please believe me when I tell you so, the Autobots are not heroes, they are invaders seeking to control of this Planet's resources, and destroy all life as we know it. (Gets up from the stool and walks to the screen projector) So, which one do you believe? Me or the Autobots? (Folds her arms) Come on, don't be shy, who do you believe? Me, your friend? (Points at the old footage) Or them, the invaders, murderers, destroyers... Your enemy?

Ron: (His cybernetic eye glows and makes a glare) I kill Autobots.

Lena: (Nods as she grabbed a remote and turned off the screen projector) Good, I'm glad you know your side on this. (Walks to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder) I know that it seems confusing, but believe me, you and I are helping this world see understanding, for them... For Ronald.

Ron: (Stands up) For Ronald.

Ron then activated his foot boosters, then flew out of the base and into the sky, camouflaging himself in the night sky while the Autobots; consisting of Optimus Prime, Brawn, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ironhide, Rodimus, Mirage, and Hot Shot, were on the ground were already on the outskirts, and proceeding to the base as we speak.

Optimus: (In his Alt Mode) Alright everyone remember, take them very seriously, these Organics have the same advanced technological weapons as we do, so do not underestimate them.

Hot Shot: Found that out when they had clamps all over my Pedes!

Cade: (Readies his weapon while inside of Optimus) How far are we?

Optimus: Not that far, but listen Cade, I know that you're angry at this, but don't do anything you'll regret.

Cade: (Puts his weapon down) Prime, all I want to do is find my Dad right now, and I want him to come home safely!

Tessa: (Inside Ratchet) Hey, did you forget that he's my Dad too? I want him back too, but that won't happen if you go guns and blazing all over the place and hurt him in the process!

Cade: No, it's not for everyone inside, I'm just saving this for two particular ones that took him in the first place!

Bumblebee: Hey, don't you think that's kind of our job to do that?

Optimus: He's right, once we get there, leave everything to us Cade.

Cade: (Sighs) Fine, I'll leave it all to you.

Ironhide: We're arriving now!

Optimus: Ok, everyone get ready to Transform soon!

The Autobots went up to the entrance where the Decepticon symbol was once held, and then drove inside to the main part where the hole was, only to find the entire place empty, with nothing left but shelves as the group Transformed into their Robot Modes and looked around, with Cade, Tessa, and Sari looking around.

Bumblebee: (Looks around the place) Huh, this is the same place that Megatron tried to create a Spacebridge with Bulkhead's idea, which I am totally not judging right now.

Bulkhead: None taken.

Sari: (Looks around the base) Hey guys, are we sure this is the right place?

Tessa: Yeah, this place is like a ghost town in here.

Ratchet: (Gets out his scanner) Well, it seems that S.T.E.A.M. had figured out that we were coming, so they must have left the entire hideout for a new one.

Lena: As we always do.

Everyone suddenly turned and saw Lena, who was walking from a corner, as everyone activated their Weapons and stood cautiously around her in a circle.

Lena: (Raises her hands while shrugging) What? Surprised to see me?

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at Lena) What are you still doing here?

Cade: That doesn't matter. (Walks up to Lena and pushes her against the wall) Where's my Father?

Optimus: Cade, stand down!

Cade: (Grabs her by the jacket) Where is he?!

Lena: (Looks at Cade) Mr. Yeager, how pleasant to meet with your acquaintance again.

Cade: Where is my Dad?

Lena: Your Father is dead-

Cade: Cut the crap! You took him in and experimented on him! Turned into a weapon!

Lena: I saved his life, or whatever was left of anyway, and if it weren't for my organization, he wouldn't even be breathing today.

Cade: So you don't think for one moment that what you have done was sick?! Kidnapping him? Turning him into a cyborg? Taking him away from my Mother? My Sister? From ME?!

Brawn: (Grabbed Cade with one Servo) Alright, calm down will ya?

Cade: (Grunts as he stood up in Brawn's palm and looked at Lena) Where is he?! I want to know where he is right now!

Lena: (Sighs as she wiped herself off) If you're that curious, then by all means, I'll tell you where he is.

Tessa: (Grabs Cade's gun and aimed it at her) Then tell us now!

Lena: (Looks at Tessa) Your Father is off having a nice pleasant reunion right now, as we speak.

Optimus: I don't see him anywhere in here Mrs. Jones.

Lena: (Looks up at Optimus) I wasn't referring to his kids, Machine.

Tessa: Then who exactly are you referring to?! There's no one except me, Cade and-! (Widens her eyes) Oh god! (Drops the gun)

Meanwhile, back in Detroit at the Yeager residence, Judy was out in the backyard watering the grass as she stood next to the water fountain, with a hose in her hand.

Judy: (Hums as she waters the backyard, until she heard something from behind her) Kids? Are you back home this s-?!

She turned around, only to find a Cyborg Ron, just staring at her as he panted slowly, his attention paid only to her as Judy looked right back at him, dropping the hose as she continued to stare.

Judy: (Gave a shocked expression while making a shaky breath) R-Ron? Is that you?

Ron on the other hand, just let out a shout of rage, and went forward towards Judy in a tackle and flew themselves up into the air, with the Wife screaming out of shock and fear.

* * *

Later, Lena was placed in a solitary confinement cell, alone as she faced her Niece Maggie once more, who stood outside of her cell.

Lena: (Looks at Maggie) Maggie, it's good to see you.

Maggie: (Shakes her head) Stop it.

Lena: What?

Maggie: What you're doing right now, pretending to not know what you did to Cade and Tessa's Dad!

Lena: What I did Maggie was saving a life.

Maggie: What you did was perverse! What, first you're after the Autobots because of some lame excuse of them being here on Earth, and now you're going after other human beings just to turn them into some kind of android?

Lena: To win this war in any means necessary.

Maggie: No! There is no war going on!

Lena: Yes there is Maggie! One day very soon, these invaders will attack the very city that we live in, and they will not stop until they have gotten everything they wanted from this world!

Maggie: (Scoffs) Yeah, safe that for someone else who's as crazy as you.

Maggie turned around and left the room, with Cade replacing her as the visitor when he stepped forward in front of her cell.

Lena: (Sees Cade in front of her) Well, I see that my Niece has gotten more and more corrupted under your influence Mr. Yeager.

Cade: (Stares at Lena) Why did you do it?

Lena: Do what? Take your Father?

Cade: What do you think?

Lena: As I have told my Niece from very much earlier, I have done what I needed to do necessary.

Cade: By taking a Father away? From a family? (Scoffs) You know what? For all of your talk of family, and being human for the Earth, you make a pretty good alien yourself!

Lena: Your was Father crippled, broken when I found him... His eye was lost, and his body lost plenty of blood from the wreckage, all I did was save his life, by utilizing technology to replace the limbs that would not function anymore, gave him plenty of blood back into his system, and not to mention new eye that I gave him. (Takes a few steps into her cell) Tell me Cade... If it were up to you, how far would you have gone to save his life? How many choices would you have made? How many consequences would you have risked just to save the life of your Father?

Cade: (Shakes his head) Nothing with what you have done, that's for sure.

Lena: Hmm, perhaps, but I wonder how your Mother would have done it if she would be in my position, although I should be wondering how she is enjoying the reunion with your Father right now, don't you?

Cade: Where are my parents at Lena?

Lena: You're saying that as if I kidnapped them.

Cade: Not the first time you've done it.

Lena: Well, if it provides any insurance, your Mother is very well safe, I ordered Zeus not to put any harm into her when he acquired her.

Cade: Now you're starting giving out nicknames?

Lena: More like a project, of which your Father helped tremendously.

Cade: (Walks around the room in a back and forth motion) So, you're telling me that you took my Father away just so you can have him take the Autobots down?

Lena: Yes, and he will not fail, for he will save us all.

Cade: From what? There is nothing that is coming at all!

Lena: That is not true I'm afraid...

Cade: Now what do you mean by that?

Lena: Last Christmas, my organization detected high levels of Cybertronian technology just laying on Lake Erie, and from my take, it would be the Decepticons' current base of operations.

Cade: Yeah, me and the Autobots found that out already, so you don't need to worry about it.

Lena: But I do, and I will, because not only did I find that out, but we also noticed a lot of activity coming from them, and a high level of some type of concentrated energy of which that element is not from this very Earth.

Cade: (Raises a brow) What are you saying exactly?

Lena: What I am saying is that something is coming, Mr. Yeager, and I do not know what exactly, but I pray that Zeus will be able to stop it before it is far too late.

Cade: (Walks up to her cell) I don't know what your game is, but I'm pretty sure by the way we're changing the subject, you're stalling, so tell me where are my parents at?!

Lena: I believe that is for you to find out, very soon fortunately.

Police Officer: (Walks inside the room) Alright, visitation's over kid.

Cade: (Turns to the cop) But I'm not done yet!

Police Officer: You can finish whatever it is next week, now come on.

Lena: (Looks at Cade, who was looking back at her) Don't worry Mr. Yeager, I'm not going to get out anytime soon.

Cade just looked at her before turning to the door, and then made his leave from the police station as he went around the corner outside and walked to the Autobots, who were all waiting for him then.

Arcee: (Noticed Cade) He's back!

Ironhide: (Turns to Cade) She say anything?

Cade: (Sighs) Nothing much, except how she claimed to have saved my Dad's life, and some random conspiracy theory that would be something out of the internet, so yeah, it was nothing but plain talk.

Tessa: So she didn't say where our Dad is?

Cade: No, but she did mention that we would find him very soon, so hopefully that's true.

Suddenly, a very loud bang was heard, and everyone turned around to see a Green flare lit up into the sky as it was seen at the area where the battle site was taken place last year.

Hot Shot: (Looks at the flare) Well, that was quick!

Mirage: Why does this feel like it's only used to lure us into an ambush?

Glen: Yeah, this whole thing is starting to get me worked up right now.

Optimus: It's probably a trap, but we must go there, Cade and Tessa's parents are in serious danger, and they will get hurt if we don't act now.

Bumblebee: So what are waiting for? Let's go!

The Autobots Transformed into their Alt Modes and once Optimus let Cade in, Bumblebee let Sari in, Ironhide let Maggie in, Jazz let Glen in, and Ratchet let Tessa in, they all started driving towards the flare as they activated their sirens.

* * *

Back with Judy, she started to wake up and find herself tied against a pole, as she looked around and saw that she was in the very same area where she lost her husband, whom speaking of which was standing a few feet away from her, with a flare that is being used right now.

Judy: (Groans as she looked up at Ron) Ron? Is that you?

Ron: Ron gone... Me Zeus now.

Judy: Then why do you look so much like my husband?

Ron: (Tilts his head) Husband?

Judy: Yes, my husband! The one I lost last year! The one that was a Father to two of my children! Our children! Don't you remember?

Ron: (Stares into space) Me don't remember much... Me got hurt long time ago...

Judy: (Looks at Ron) Can you... Can you walk closer to me?

Ron: No.

Judy: Why not?

Ron: Me ugly... Me ugly because of Autobots.

Judy: Well that's not entirely true, is it? (Sighs) Ok, if you're not going to walk closer to me, then can you at least look at me?

Ron: (Turns slowly to Judy) What you want?

Judy: To know somethings first... Do you know who I am? Can you remember anything at all? About us?

Ron: (Eyes divert down to ground) No... Me don't remember anything...

Judy: Ok... Tell me something else, do I look familiar to you?

Ron: (Looks at Judy, and stared oddly at her) Yes...

Judy: (Sighs in relief) Do you know why?

Ron: (Shakes his head slowly) No... Were you... In past life?

Judy: Past life?

Ron: (Turns away from Judy) Woman... Lena, said me had other life, me was Ronald Yeager...

Judy: Lena? (Looks up at the sky and groans) Lena, of course... What did she did to you?

Ron: Lena fixed me... Lena said Autobots hurt me, said I need to save world... Said me Zeus.

Judy: That's her talking Ron! Your name isn't Zeus, your name is Ronald Yeager, that's who you are!

Ron: (Turns to Judy) Ronald Yeager dead... Ronald dead because of Autobots.

Judy: If you believe that, then why haven't you killed me yet?

Ron: Lena said not to hurt you... Said you friends with Autobots.

Judy: Alright, but I do think that's true... You see, when I met yo- (Pauses) Ron, it was right after I became I reporter, my first story was about some cultural event going on, and I was there documenting when some people decide to stalk me, but then Ron, he... He noticed that I was getting bothered, and he told them to go away, or else he beat the crap out of them, and yeah, he did, although he took a few hits, he did protected me, and then when he was about to get hit from behind, I grabbed some random guitar and hit him by the head, and I knocked him out cold in a second! (Laughs a little) Then, Ron checked on me, and see if I was alright, and I told him that I was, all thanks to him, and then the next day, I went to visit the one that made the event happen, and it turns out that the one that first started it, was the one that helped me the night before... And then what used to be an interview, was pretty much a social talk, which then became a romantic bond between us, and then we went out together for a few years until one day, he proposed to me right on the beach at where Lake Erie was at sunset, and then we got married, and had two wonderful kids together!

Ron: (Lifts his right hand up, revealing a ring attached to his finger) Husband...

Judy: (Starts tearing up) Yes... Yes, he's my husband! Your my husband! You are Ronald Yeager, not only on the outside, but in your heart and soul! You love me, and your kids! And I love you! So please, just untie me! We can just fly away, you and me! We can get out of here and get you help! So I can help you! I want to because I love you! I love you Ronald!

Ron looked at Judy as he began to take a step, but then a shot fired right next to him, and then he turned around and saw the Autobots, who arrived as they ran to him in their Robot Modes.

Ron: (Looks at the Autobots and glared) I kill Autobots! (Activates his Cannon)

Judy: (Looks at the battle and then back at Ron) Ron no!

Thus, the battle began, as Ron began shooting at the Autobots, and began taking cover behind Ironhide, who was activated his Colossal Shield just in time as he took in rapid fire from Ron.

Ironhide: (Grunts as he took fire) This guy's loaded all right!

Jazz: So what now?

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow) I believe it's time for a plan of action Optimus!

Optimus: You're right. (Activates his Battle Mask) The Yeagers will go and get their Mother to safety, the rest of us will draw cover fire!

Glen: Uh, hey! Did we find any guns just like Cade's? Because me and Maggie don't have anything to shoot at here!

Maggie: Yeah, not to mention that we don't know how to shoot!

Optimus: (Turns to the two) You both will go take shelter in one of the buildings while we fight! (Turns to Sari) Sari, you get them to safe place!

Sari: (Activates her Battle Mask) Not going to promise to leave anytime soon! (Grabs Maggie and Glen and flown into the sky)

Optimus: (Turns to Cade and Tessa) You two already know what to, we'll handle your Father.

Tessa: Just don't hurt him, okay?

Optimus: We won't! (Turns to the fight) Autobots! Attack!

The Autobots charged forward at Ron, who was still shooting at Ironhide, who was in front since he was still using his Upgrade, as they all ran towards him.

Optimus: (Runs to Ron) Remember, he's an Organic, so let's be gentle with him!

Bumblebee: Honestly Dad, the only weapon that he has is a gun! We can easily outnumber him!

Hot Shot: Oh yeah! I think this will be an easy fight!

As they gotten closer, Ron stopped shooting and then changed his metal arm from a Cannon into a Blade, and started flying towards them with his weapon at hand.

Hot Shot: (Widens his Optics in seeing Ron with a Blade) Ah crud!

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee and Hot Shot) Ya both had to say something?!

Rodimus: Everyone spread out!

Everyone moved away from Ron's path as he went straight for Optimus Prime and Arcee, both of them activating their melee weapons as Arcee went in for the defensive with her Lightsabers, and Optimus goes for the offensive with Axe, both of them fighting Ron, who was surprisingly taking them both well, as Arcee began to move one of her Lightsabers at him, he suddenly dodged to move upwards in the sky and then changed his arm into a blaster and shot her with a pulse of proton torpedoes, hitting her and making her fall in battle.

Arcee: (Gets hit by the shot) AHH! (Falls down and hits the ground several times)

Ratchet: (Widens his Optics) Arcee! (Moves forward and activates his Magnets, moving Arcee to his position)

Arcee: (Groans as she is placed next Ratchet) Ratchet... I didn't get him...

Ratchet: (Smiles as he bends down and placed a hand on her cheek) Hey, take it easy, you did good out there soldier.

Jazz: (Moves to Ron) Looks like he's got a lotta stuff on his sleeve!

Optimus: (Swings his Axe at Ron, who quickly changed it into a Blade and locked it with him) Let's be extra cautious about this!

Ron: (Looks at Optimus) Autobots die! (His metal eye starts glowing and shoots lasers at Optimus)

Optimus: (Gets hit by the lasers) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bumblebee: (Noticed his Dad got attacked and falls unconscious) Dad! (Runs to him and placed a hand on his Chestplate, before turning to Ron) Sorry Cade, but looks like we need to hurt him if we're going to beat his Aft! (Activates his Battle Mask and Stingers and begins shooting at Ron)

Ironhide: (Moves next to Bumblebee and activates his Cannons) Mind if I join ya? (Shoots at Ron)

Ron saw the shots being fired at him and when they landed on him, a bubble was seen formed and the shots just disappears right inside of it, as a shield protects Ron while he began to activate the Proton Torpedoes and fires against Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Crap!

Ironhide: (Grabs Bumblebee and throws themselves right next to a ditch, avoiding the shots as the torpedoes landed on the street, exploding on impact) This guy's got weapons and a shield too!

Hot Shot: Well how are we supposed to beat him if he's got himself a shield?! That's totally unfair right now!

Mirage: I believe our opponent doesn't even know what fair is right now! (Turns invisible and moves towards Ron)

As Mirage moved to Ron, he turned around and began scanning, locating where the Autobots are with his cybernetic eye, and then noticed Mirage by using thermal vision, and began shooting at him with his laser eye, as Mirage took notice of this and began to run away from it, only for the laser to hit an explosive tank and get blown up, causing Mirage to get hit and fall to the ground unconscious, his Camouflage deactivated as he showed up in visual sight once more.

Jazz: (Noticed Mirage is defeated) Yo, Mirage just got knocked out!

Rodimus: (Shoots arrows on a rooftop) Yeah, and so are Optimus Prime and Arcee! We need to take him down, now!

Bulkhead: Not a problem! (Activates his Wrecking Ball and throws it at Ron, only for him to change his arm into a magnet, attaching the Ball right on his arm) What the?! Oh come on!

Bumblebee: (Runs to Bulkhead with Bumblebee) We got you covered Bulkhead!

Ron turned to the two and starts taking the Wrecking Ball with both hands as he started to swing it.

Bulkhead: (Widens his Optics) Guys, I think you should move right noAHH! (Gets lifted up the air and then thrown towards Bumblebee and Ironhide due to Ron swinging his Wrecking Ball at them with a high speed)

Bumblebee: (Stops and deactivates his Battle Mask) Oh Slag! Turn the other way! Quick!

Bumblebee and Ironhide turned and ran the other direction, only to be hit by Bulkhead anyway as he fell on top of them so hard as if he was falling off a building, and once he landed on impact, all three of them went into Stasis Lock as Judy watched the fight going on, while Cade and Tessa went to her as their Father kept fighting the Autobots.

Cade: (Runs to Judy) Mom!

Judy: (Turns her head and noticed Cade and Tessa) Cade, Tessa! What are you doing here?!

Tessa: (Moves to untie Judy's binds) We're here to get you out of here, that's what!

Judy: (Stands up after being untied) I'm glad you both saved me, but I am not leaving without your Father! He needs help!

Cade: I know, but the Autobots will handle this!

Judy: No they can't! Whatever Lena Jones did to him, he's somehow managed to be able to defeat them without any trouble!

Tessa: Well I don't know what to do Mom! We can't beat him!

Cade: The only thing we can now is watch, and hope for the best!

Brawn: (Charges at Ron as he moves to land a punch, only to hit the shield barrier around him) This guy can't get hit by punches, that's for sure!

Hot Shot: (Shoots fire at Ron) Just what exactly are you doing Brawn?

Brawn: Try to make him bounce off my punches, so that way he can get knocked out!

Jazz: Not sure that's doing any good Brawn!

Brawn: Hey, I'm trying my best here, alright?! (Gets shot by Ron's Laser eye) GAH! (Pushed into the ground, and goes into Stasis)

Hot Shot: (Sees Brawn go down) Oh Scrap! Brawn's down!

Rodimus: Now that leaves just the four of us! (Noticed Ron fly up above him) Huh?!

Ron activated his Blade and started to swing down right where Rodimus' head was, only to catch two Blue glowing Blades that are his size, as Sari flown up above Rodimus and caught Ron in a Blade lock.

Sari: (Grunts as she locks Blades with Ron) Make that five! (Grunts she started a duel between her and Ron) Anybody figured out how to beat him yet?!

Ratchet: (Scans Ron for any weaknesses) I'm working on it, but right now, he's difficult to have a weak spot! Whatever S.T.E.A.M. did to him, they made as if he's the ultimate weapon against us!

Jazz: Well he can't be it, that's for sure! Anything Cybertronian that could help?

Ratchet: I'm looking!

Sari: Hurry it up! (Flies upward to shoot at Ron, who merely absorbed it with his shield)

Hot Shot: Hey, what about something that was made from S.T.E.A.M! You know, since they made him unstoppable, they probably never thought of adding in some defense mechanism to him!

Rodimus: (Shoots arrows at Ron) Well do we have anything that was made by S.T.E.A.M. with us right now? Because now's the time!

Ratchet: What about... Cade! (Turns to his Comlink) Cade, can you read me?

Cade: Yeah, I read you Ratchet! I got our Mom out!

Ratchet: That's not why I'm calling!

Cade: Oh? So you got a plan to beat him yet?

Ratchet: I might have it, but I just need to know if you still have your Blaster with you!

Cade: Yeah, I got it, why?

Ratchet: I need you to shoot at him!

Cade: (Raises a brow) What?!

Tessa: (Turns to Cade) Cade, what's going on?

Ratchet: There's no other option, you have to do it now!

Cade: Do you know that you're asking me to shoot at my own Dad right now, you realize that, right?!

Tessa: (Widens her eyes) WHAT?!

Cade: What if I kill him?!

Ratchet: Cade, your Father is killing us! We barely lasted over two minutes right now, and even Sari's having a hard time! (Looks at the fight as Sari goes onto the ground, with her Battle Mask being deactivated) Cade, you have to do this, or otherwise your Father will make a mistake of his life! And I'm sure you don't want that on your conscious!

Judy: (Places a hand on Cade's shoulder) Cade... It's okay... Your Father would have understood why...

Cade: (Turns to Judy) But Mom, he's still in there!

Judy: I know he is, but what your Father is doing is what S.T.E.A.M. is forcing him to do! And you're the only one that knows how to operate that Blaster, so please, if not for the Autobots, then do it for him! For this family!

Cade: (Looks at his Mom before looking away, his eyes closed shut before opening them back up) Darn it! (Grabs his gun and leaves)

Tessa: (Watches Cade leave) Cade!

Cade ran to a vantage point and pointed his gun at Ron, who was walking towards Sari as she crawled on the ground away from him, his Blade activated as he scrapped the ground with it.

Rodimus: Cade, he's about to harm Sari! Wherever you are, take the shot now!

Cade: (Grunts as he activated his weapon, and pointed at Ron, who raised it high and above him as he's about to stab Sari in the back, while Cade took a deep breath) I'm sorry Dad.

Without warning, Cade fired one round, and a blaster shot ranged from the tip of the gun in slow motion and right onto Ron, and instead of absorbing it, it actually landed right onto him, being affected by it as he shook uncontrollably, deactivated his Blade while he screamed, before he stopped doing that and shaking, and fell onto his knees, and laid there for a brief moment as his Green glowing eye stopped working, and then he fell onto the ground, as Cade lowered his weapon and ran towards him, stopping to turn his Dad on his back and touched his neck while everyone who was still standing walked up to him.

Hot Shot: (Looks at Ron) Is he...?

Cade: (Sighs in relief) No, he's just unconscious, he's going to be alright.

Judy: (Gasps) Oh thank God! (Falls onto her knees and grabbed Ron by his hand) You're going to be alright now... I promise...

Rodimus: (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet, call Red Alert, tell her that we're going to need help with the wounded and take Mr. Yeager to a hospital.

Ratchet: Right back at ya. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and opens the back doors) Put him in.

Tessa: (Grabs Ron by the leg) Help me!

The Yeagers grabbed Ron and lifted him up onto Ratchet, and then got inside as he drove away, leaving the rest of the Autobots behind as they went to wake the others up.

* * *

Back at the hospital where the Yeagers are, the three of them stood in front of a window as they watched the man of the house being looked over, while a nurse from the inside was silently told from their point by a doctor for something and went out to greet the family.

Nurse: (Turns to the Yeagers) We have news about your husband's condition.

Judy: (Turns to the nurse) How is he?

Nurse: Well based on the numerous robotic plates that he has on his arm and legs, I'd say it's impossible for us to remove anything without possibly cause any kinds of harm into him, and based on what you told us, I honestly do not know how to even begin replacing his heart with a normal one.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) His heart? What do you mean by that?

Nurse: The doctors placed an x ray scan on him not so long ago. (Hands out a picture of a human skeleton) This is what would be like for a normal human being. (Hands out a picture of Ron's skeleton) This is what your husband has on him right now.

Cade: (Looks over Ron's x ray, noticing an odd shaped device right inside Ron's chest) What is that?

Nurse: We don't know, but apparently whoever operated on him, they replaced his heart with this one, and fortunately it's still keeping him stable, but without any power to it, I believe he only has a month before he passes.

Judy: What, is there anything we can do?

Nurse: There is one thing that can actually. (Hands out a pamphlet) When Isaac Sumdac first started his business, he managed to expand his enterprise into the country, each of them are facilities that are perfectly capable of handling surgically removing and implanting robotic devices on a human body.

Judy: Where is the nearest facility at then?

Nurse: Not anywhere in Detroit I'm afraid, but there is one in New York City that can be able to do this without harm, but you would need a lot of financial expense to make it work.

Tessa: We, have a friend that can take care of that for us, but can they really do it though?

Nurse: With the right efficient effort, I believe that he will be able to have his body function long enough to return home in the fall.

Cade: Ooh, that's a long way off.

Judy: When can we move him?

Nurse: In his case, you could probably make a transfer tonight by helicopter, only a couple of hours away.

Judy: Okay, then let's make it happen.

Cade: (Raises a brow) Mom?

Judy: (Turns to her kids and back to the nurse) Can we have a moment alone please?

Nurse: Of course. (Goes back inside the room)

Judy: (Turns to Cade and Tessa) Ok, I know this seems really quick for all of us.

Tessa: Well yeah, of course it is, you're moving to New York Mom!

Cade: And you're taking Dad with you!

Judy: And I know fully well how much staying here means to you, so that's why I'm going to take the summer off, and will spend it in New York... Don't worry, I'll be okay, and since you have the Autobots, I'm sure they'll look after you until I get back, but for now, I want you both to stay here in Detroit.

Cade: But Mom, this is Dad we're talking about, we want to come with you!

Judy: I know you do, but you both have school to finish, and tomorrow is your finals, so I don't want you to drop out of school only to come back next year to repeat the semester you have missed out on. (Places her hands on both of Cade's and Tessa's backs) Tonight was dramatic, of course, but it was also a miracle! Your Father is back with us, that's a second chance that's ever come by so rare, and I need to be by his side until he gets better.

Nurse: (Walks out of the room and turns to the Yeagers) Excuse me? Mrs. Yeager? Your Husband's awake, and he wants to speak with you, along with your kids.

Judy: (Turns to Cade and Tessa, who both nodded and turned to the nurse) Let's see him.

The family was let into the room, as doctors and nurses cleared out, Ron looked at his family while he laid on his bed, and they did the same for him.

Tessa: (Takes a step towards her Dad) Dad, do you remember us?

Ron: (Turns slowly towards Tessa) How could I forget... My beautiful princess?

Tessa: (Laughs a little while tearing up) I'm too old for that now.

Ron: (Smiles a little) I know. (Turns to his Wife) Judy, you're as beautiful as I remember you.

Judy: (Sits down on a chair and holds his hand) Aren't I always?

Ron: I'm so sorry Judy... I never meant to kidnap you, that woman... She did something to my head-

Judy: (Places a finger on his mouth) Shh... That's over now, you're safe.

Ron: Not yet, until I figure out how to get that out of my head.

Judy: (Gets out the pamphlet and gives it to Ron) There's a facility in New York, it's used by Isaac Sumdac-

Ron: I know, they told me about it before they left... I already agreed to go there.

Judy: (Gasps lightly) Then don't think you're getting away that easily.

Ron: I don't doubt it... (Turns to Cade) Cade... Oh son, when was the last time you got yourself a haircut?

Cade: (Chuckles) About a year now.

Ron: A year?

Cade: Yeah, a year, it's true.

Ron: (Chuckles) How are you doing right now?

Cade: (Tears up a little) To be honest, I'm not doing well actually.

Ron: Yeah, well you did shoot me on the back tonight.

Cade: Yeah... Yeah, I'm really sorry Dad, I never wanted to do that, but you were so far gone, you were about to hurt my friends, and I couldn't let that happen-

Ron: Hey, the only thing's that is important, is that this is over now, and no one has gotten hurt because of me... So I can understand why you shot me, and I'm glad you did...

Cade: (Smiles a little) I'm glad you're okay Dad.

Ron: (Smiles) Me too son... (Yawns) I think it's almost time before they put me to sleep now, New York is only a few hours away, and I'm kind of hoping it'll only take an hour since I never been there in a chopper before, so everybody give me a hug.

Cade: Ok... (Hugs his dad)

Tessa: (Hugs her Dad) We love you so much Daddy.

Ron: (Hugs his kids) Love you too, I love all of you.

Judy: (Hugs Ron) I'll be with you when we get to New York honey.

Ron: I know, I know...

They continued the family hug as the Autobots looked from a rooftop, overseeing them as the city did it's daily activities.

* * *

Later at the Yeager residence, the Autobots brought the kids back home as they met with each other in their Robot Modes.

Optimus: Since your Mother is leaving to take your Father to a new area, I'm assigning Bumblebee to be your Guardian until she gets home.

Cade: Thanks Prime, we appreciate it.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Hey, it'll be fun! Besides, we have the entire summer for the house! We can have lots of fun here!

Tessa: Yeah, I don't doubt it.

Ratchet: Well, since you're all covered, we might as well get back to base, I need to check up on Arcee, see how's she's doing.

Optimus: Yeah, I think we're about done now, let's Roll-!

Bumblebee: Hey, Dad, before you go, can we talk for a Nano Click?

Optimus: Oh, sure thing Bumblebee.

Ratchet: (Walks to the front of the house with the Yeagers) We'll be waiting for you soon Prime. (Leaves)

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) What do you need Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Nothing, it's just... Today was pretty crazy.

Optimus: Yeah, I can see why you would say that.

Bumblebee: But then after Cade and Tessa's Dad got saved, and when we watched them hug in the hospital room, I felt happy for them, because they were a family... Together...

Optimus: Yeah... Are you happy, Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, of course, I'm just... Seeing them hug like that, kind of makes me wonder how I would be if I saw my Mom today.

Optimus: (Looks down) Yes, I'm sure you would have been happy to see her...

Bumblebee: Hey, after I drop Cade and Tessa off to school, can we like, hang out? Not like we would in missions, but in like how we would as a family.

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) Of course! Can Sentinel come?

Bumblebee: Sure thing, he could come too, besides, we never really talked to each other in a while now, and I want to get to know you both.

Optimus: (Smiles) I'm glad to say the same Son.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) See you tomorrow then?

Optimus: See you for the race tomorrow then. (Turns around and leaves)

Bumblebee: Race? Oh it's on!

Optimus and Ratchet then left through the street as Bumblebee walked up to Cade and Tessa.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade and Tessa) So, what do you guys want to do now? We could play Ninja Gladiator right now!

Cade: (Yawns) Actually, I'm tired right now.

Tessa: Yeah, same here, I had a long day, so we'll just go to bed now.

Bumblebee: That's cool. (Looks around) Uh, so where do I stay?

Cade: (Widens his eyes) Oh! Right, um... (Turns to the garage) You can go use the garage tonight, if you want at least.

Bumblebee: Sweet! You guys have a nice night.

Tessa: (Yawns) You too...

The two left to go inside their house while the Minibot went inside their garage, opening the door to move inside as he looked around in the dark.

Bumblebee: (Looks inside the empty garage) Oh yeah, perfect place to sleep tonight. (Yawns) Alright, time for my-! (Hears a noise) What the?! (Turns around, sees nothing) Who's there? (Sees a rat moving) Oh, just a Primitive Organic... (Sighs in relief) It's alright Bumblebee, it's alright, nothing else is ever going to happen right now-! (Turns around)

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was then grabbed by two large Black hands, and one of them held onto Bumblebee's mouth so he wouldn't make a noise, as Bumblebee looked up at his attacker, revealing to be Megatron as he held him up in the air while he made a mix of whimpered and shouting noises from being gagged.

Megatron; (Gagged Bumblebee with his Servos as he smiled) Hello Bumblebee... I believe you and I should spend some... "Quality" time together...

* * *

 **Here it is! The latest Episode of Transformers Animated! Hope you enjoyed this, and I'll be staying in touch on the next Episode.**

 **Please comment down on the review section so I know your thoughts on this, and please stay tuned for more!**

 **PEACE.**


	33. The Last Secret

Episode 33: The Last Secret

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning began in Detroit, and Sleepwalking by the Chain Gang of 1974 was on, as a cat walked inside the Plant, and looking over at a bowl full of cat food, while Sentinel Prime stood by, waiting for it to eat.

Sentinel: (Bends down and petted the cat a little) It's okay Lucy, don't be shy.

As he watched Lucy go forward and eat her food, we turn to everyone else in various scenes, with Ironhide taking an arm wrestling session with Bulkhead, Ratchet and Arcee were out by a highway near Lake Erie to watch the sunrise, Hot Shot and the Jet Twins at a parking lot with Cosmos as he tries scanning for a new Alt Mode.

Cosmos: (Transforms into his Alt Mode, which looked to be a Van) How do I look?

Hot Shot: Oh yeah, you look pretty good.

Jet Twins: Same!

Cosmos: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) I don't know, I might look ugly in this!

Jetstorm: What?

Jetfire: No! Of course not! You look great!

They talked to Cosmos while Flareup and the Dinobots were at a luxurious car expo, and they saw Minerva in her new Alt Mode, which was a Mini Cooper now as she drove around and Transformed back into her Robot Mode.

Minerva: (Breathes) What do you guys think?

Flareup: I think you great honey!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock like how nice Lady looks now.

Minerva: Thanks, hey maybe one of these days, you should get yourself a new Alt Mode Grimlock!

Grimlock: (Groans) Grimlock don't want to! Grimlock like how me Grimlock look!

Snarl: Me Snarl same.

Swoop: Same with Swoop.

As they chatted, Cliffjumper and Mirage were seen in Cliff's ring, having a match of their own, while Chromia and Jazz stood back and watched, and back at the Cade and Tessa eating breakfast until he finished first.

Cade: (Puts his plate in the sink) All done!

Tessa: (Talks with her mouth full) Already?

Cade: Yeah, I'm a fast eater, what can I say? (Walks to the back door) I'll go check on Bumblebee.

Tessa; (Swallows) Okay.

Cade put on his shoes and walked out to check on Bumblebee, until he noticed the garage door mysteriously opened, but he shrugged it off as he went to go back inside, and back with in the city, a businessman walked over to his car as he used his key to unlock it, only for Brawn and some Alien creature to fall right on top of it.

Businessman: (Gets startled and looked at the fight) My car!

Kup: (Runs on the sidewalk and noticed the man) Get to safety! Now! (Turns to the fight and activates his Comlink) Where are you two at?

Rodimus: (In his Alt Mode, driving alongside with Red Alert) Sorry, traffic was slow today!

Kup: Well hurry it up! We need some back up here!

Red Alert: Just to be curious, what are we dealing with here? A Decepticon? Criminal? A member of S.T.E.A.M. maybe?

Brawn: (Gets knocked back a few feet before grabbing onto the ground to slow down, and gets up) Rock Lord. (Turns to the Rock Lord, as it roared)

Kup: (Runs up next to Brawn) Mind telling how one got to this Planet in the first place?

Red Alert: (Groans) That would be my fault actually, considering that I was scanning the Spacebridge function at Sumdac Tower.

Rodimus: How far are you from our current position?

Kup: Too far to be on time, that's for sure!

Brawn: (Flicks his hand backwards) C'mon ugly! Get us the best ya got!

The Rock Lord then moved to attack the two Autobots, only for a Garbage Truck to drive right through it, destroying it as Wreck Gar Transformed into his Robot Mode and turned to the two.

Wreck Gar: (Makes his hero pose) I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm a Autobot! (Looks around and turns to Kup and Brawn) Umm, wasn't there a massive rock monster here?

Brawn: (Raises a brow) You didn't even see it?

Wreck Gar: No. (Turns around while rocks fly to the ground) Why? Did I miss it?

Kup: (Sighs as he turned his Comlink back on) Never mind, it's been taken care of.

Rodimus: Already? What happened?

Kup: Wreck Gar happened, that's what.

Finally, we go to Optimus Prime dropping Maggie off to school while Sari waited for her to get here.

Sari: (Sees Maggie and Optimus) Hey guys!

Maggie: (Smiles) Hey Sari, how are you doing?

Sari: Fine! (Sighs) Gosh, I'm so ready to get school over with!

Maggie: Yeah, me too. (Looks around) Hey, where are the others?

Optimus: Well, Bumblebee is supposed to be the Yeagers' guardian until their family gets back to Detroit, and with everyone of the Autobots preoccupied at the moment, I'd say he went to pick Glen up.

Sari: (Noticed a car pulling up and saw Cade, Tessa and Glen get out) Hey, did Bumblebee get a new look again?

Tessa: (Walks to the others with Glen and Cade) Hey guys!

Glen: Hey, who's excited for school to be out? Cuz I know I am!

Cade: Good lord, now we don't have to worry about school for another three months!

Optimus: Ahem. (Gets the others' attention) I'm sorry to interrupt your excitement, but where is Bumblebee?

Tessa: Oh... Um, he's at the Base, isn't he?

Optimus: No, actually, we talked last night and he said that we were to meet up after we dropped you all off.

Cade: Well, we didn't see him at all this morning, the last time we saw him was last night when he was using our garage to sleep in, and when I went to check up on him, the garage door was opened.

Optimus: Is that so?

Cade: Yeah, I figured that he went to go someplace... Maybe whatever you were wanting to do with him, he's at the Base.

Optimus: Well, I didn't see him, but I'll make sure to call, you guys go ahead and finish your finals. (Transforms into his Alt Mode and leaves)

Sari: (Turns to Cade) That seems a little odd, I don't think Bumblebee would leave without saying anything, and he likes you guys.

Tessa: Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure everything will be alright.

Glen: Yeah, what's the worse that could happen today?

Optimus: (Back in a street leaving school while activated his Comlink) Bumblebee, are you there? (Gets static) Hello? Bumblebee, please respond, where are you? (Still gets nothing but static, as he changed from Bumblebee's channel to an open frequency) Hello, this is Optimus Prime speaking, has anyone seen Bumblebee this morning?

Ratchet: Not since the night we left him with the Yeagers.

Rodimus: He's not with us on our end.

Bulkhead: (Grunts as he arm wrestled with Ironhide) Maybe he went go add another Decal to his painting.

Ironhide: (Grunts) Hope not, I kinda prefer him with just two stripes and that's it.

Minerva: (Turns to Grimlock) Hey Grimlock? Did you eat Bumblebee this morning?

Grimlock: Grimlock only ate what Doctor gave me.

Jazz: (Watches the fight between Cliffjumper and Mirage) BB ain't here with us at CJ's ring OP.

Optimus: Cosmos, what about you? Is he there with you?

Cosmos: No, but if you see him, can you ask him on any advice to how I might be able to find the right Alt Mode, or at least something to add to my paintjob?

Optimus: I'll consider it, Sentinel?

Sentinel: No, I didn't see him today Optimus, why? Is he not with you?

Optimus: No, and he wasn't with the Yeagers either, and I'm trying to contact him, but he isn't answering his Comms.

Arcee: Perhaps he is still at the Yeagers' house, possibly well, what Organic primitives call, sleeping in?

Optimus: Maybe, I'll go check it out.

Kup: Should any of us accompany you?

Optimus: No thanks, I'll take this to myself. (Ends Comms channel)

Optimus then drove to the Yeager Residence and Transformed into his Robot Mode, looking around for any sign of Bumblebee, but he is not to be seen however...

Optimus: (Looks around) Bumblebee, are you here? Hello? (Walks to the backyard, noticing the garage door is open as it was before) Bumblebee, are you awake? (Walks to the garage) Come on, it's morning out, it's time to rise and-! (Steps inside, only to find no Bumblebee inside) Shine? (Looks around) Bumblebee?

Optimus walked around the garage, seeing absolutely no trace of Bumblebee, as he looked up at the ceiling, only to find a massive hole in it, with the blue sky being see up.

Optimus: (Looks up at the hole in the ceiling) What in the world? (Looks around) Bumblebee, you really need to say something, now! (Looks around the garage and gazed his Optics down, only to find a Decepticon Symbol inbedded with scorch marks, as he widened his Optics) Oh no...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Bumblebee, he blinked his Optics several times to find himself in a throne room of some type, as he began to stand up, only for him to get knocked down and be put on his knees by Lugnut as he used one hand to hold him down by the back.

Bumblebee: (Grunts as he is on his knees) Hey! Take it easy!

Lugnut: Silence insolent Autobot! You shall not speak when you are not told to speak!

Bumblebee: Yeah, just how many times did Megatron ever tell you that?! And where am I exactly, and how did I get here?

Strika: (Walks next to Lugnut) Lord Megatron has captured you and brought you here to one of our safehouses, and he has placed you in here as a prisoner of high importance.

Starscream: (Walks inside and to the two Decepticons) Bah! I don't see why this Autobot is anything important! All it is a mere pathetic Minibot that is utterly weak!

Bumblebee: (Glares at Starscream) Oh yeah? And what about you? You're the one that acts all high and mighty while Megatron beats you into Scrap so many times!

Blitzwing: (Random) That'z true actually! HAHA!

Cyclonus: He is important because he is the Son of Optimus Prime, the Autobot that defeated Lord Megatron last Stellar Cycle.

Starscream: (Scoffs) As if! And I never even heard of this, Optimus Prime before, I don't even know him!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Wow, you are so dumb.

Starscream: (Glares at Bumblebee) Watch it Autobot, or I'll turn you into a pile of Scrap!

Megatron: Enough Starscream. (Walks in the room with the rest of the Decepticons lined up, and walked to Bumblebee while he looked at him) Leave us.

Without question, the Decepticons all left the room, with the only ones left were Bumblebee and Megatron, as the small Minibot backed up to a wall and looked up at him, fear playing out in his Processor, but he kept it out from showing as Megatron bended down to his level.

Megatron: (Looked at Bumblebee) You're having the expression as if I'm about to cause harm to you.

Bumblebee: (Makes a proud glare at Megatron) Well, yeah, you did beat me up like last Christmas!

Megatron: I admit, I have gone over my limits, but that was in the past, we are in the present now, so whatever questions you want to ask, don't be afraid to let them out.

Bumblebee: ...What do you want from me?

Megatron: Nothing, I just want to talk.

Bumblebee: Talk about what? About how you'll beat me up again? Or are you going to repeat the part where you threatened to kill everyone I ever cared about right in front of me?!

Megatron: (Sits down) No... I just want to talk about your Father.

Bumblebee: You mean how much he'll come for me and begin kicking your Aft?

Megatron: LET ME FINISH! (Bangs on the ground floor, and then pauses, noticing that he has jumpscared the Minibot as he took an Intake) I... Apologize, you see, I have gotten this new Upgrade, and I am still getting... Adjusted to it...

Bumblebee: (Looks at Megatron in shock before taking a gulp) Right... What were you saying before?

Megatron: (Intakes) As I was saying... How much do you depend on him?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Megatron: (Turns to Bumblebee) How much do you depend on him to be there for you? To save you? To trust him?

Bumblebee: (Glares) Hey, he's my Dad, alright? I depend on him to be there, just like he depends on me to be there on his side, so I believe in him, saving me from you!

Megatron: Is that so? (Places a hand on his chin, almost putting in a tight grip) Then we shall see about that... (Gets up and leave) I wouldn't bother trying to escape the Stasis Cuffs child, it is fruitless to do so.

Bumblebee: (Glares at Megatron) I won't stay here forever! My Dad will find me! And he's going to get me out of whatever this place is!

Megatron; I suppose we shall see soon enough. (Walks to the door and the closes it, hearing some chatter nearby)

Blackarachnia: (Nearby) I want to see him, now!

Lugnut: Fool! You shall not oversee Lord Megatron's presence without his-!

Blackarachnia: Oh Frag off! (Uses her Pincers to take Lugnut's Upgrade and knock him out, as she turned to Megatron, walking to him)

Megatron: (Noticed Blackarachnia) Blackarachnia, I do not recall requesting your presence.

Blackarachnia: (Glared at Megatron) Yeah will I'm here now, so tell me, since when on Earth were you going to inform me that you were going to take Bumblebee randomly?

Megatron: What I do is all a part of my agenda, and that I believe, if I recall, doesn't concern you at all.

Blackarachnia: It is when no one tells me what is going on! Especially after what you've done!

Megatron: Are you stating this because you were being left out of the loop? Or is it because of who Bumblebee is particularly?

Blackarachnia: (Optic glare turns down a bit) What's you're point exactly?

Megatron: (Walks up to Blackarachnia threateningly) My point is that you should be wise to remember your place in the Decepticons, and by marching to my presence without my acknowledgement, and barking out these statements, I'd call you a traitor and have every one of my men come for you in a Nano Click. (Corners her to a wall) But, considering that you helped save my life, we shall consider this a warning, should you think of anything like that again, there will be consequences, ones that you would not risk regretting. (Leans his Faceplate toward her) Any questions?

Blackarachnia: (Looks down) No, sir.

Megatron: Good. (Turns around) Now I shall take my leave from the prisoner, I have something to do with Soundwave, and you will makeup for this small incident by keeping an eye on him. (Turns his Helm around) I expect him to still be here when I get back.

Megatron left, while Blackarachnia stayed behind, looking back at Megatron with a hateful glare toward him...

* * *

Back with the Autobots, they all met back in the Plant for a meeting about Bumblebee's sudden disappearance, and the Decepticon marks that were scorched on the garage as they overlooked the pictures of what Optimus took.

Optimus: (Folds his Servos) These were what I found today when I gone to the house to see if Bumblebee is there, and for what I saw, this does not look exactly like something Bumblebee would ever leave behind.

Bulkhead: So are you saying that the Decepticons might've kidnapped Bumblebee?

Optimus: For this case, I really hope not.

Minerva: But I don't understand, if they did capture Bumblebee, why would they leave a scorch mark representing their own insignia? Aren't they supposed to be stealthy?

Ratchet: Oh no, this ain't something that's stealthy, they wanted us to find it.

Kup: He's right, back in the War, whenever the Decepticons would ever acquire something, like a special item of value, or someone of value, then they would fly up the sky and blast all over the ground and place their symbol right on it.

Mirage: But that is odd, the only one Decepticon that would ever leave a trail like that would have been-

Optimus: Megatron...

Hot Shot: (Turns to Optimus) You don't think that, Megatron could have taken Bumblebee that night, do you? What if this is just some prank Bumblebee's playing at?

Ironhide: If it is, it ain't funny, that's for sure.

Optimus: Ok, I want everyone looking around the city as of right now! Look for any unusual sightings such as Decepticons, or possibly Bumblebee driving around, and I want everyone detailing what they know-! (Alarms start going off) Now what?!

Red Alert: (Types into the street cameras and saw vehicle collisions all over Detroit) Looks like we have another problem! Every car in Detroit is colliding with each other!

Brawn: Don't these Organics know how to drive around here?

Red Alert: It's not them, it's the traffic lights! Someone or something managed to turn every single one of them green!

Rodimus: That sounds like a problem we should really take care of!

Optimus: (Sighs) Alright, everyone, the city is in danger, and we need to help everyone out there, but make no mistake, finding Bumblebee is our top priority, so make sure to contact on the open Comms channel for anything! (Turns to the garage) Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!

The Autobots undergone their Alt Modes and then drove out of the Plant as Lazerbeak overlooked them from their very rooftop.

Soundwave: (On Laserbeak's channel) The Autobots are intercepting the bait, now is your chance to infiltrate.

Laserbeak then moved to fly inside the Plant through one of the windows, going inside the main room as he lands down on one of the old production equipment, a small Minicon then peaked out of one of the parts as he met up with him.

Frenzy: (Crawls to Laserbeak) About time they send somebody here! I've been here for two weeks trying to help smart Aft to keep everyone quiet about this!

Soundwave: (On Laserbeak's channel) We had to be careful in order for Lord Megatron's plan to work, are there any Autobots in the premises right now?

Frenzy: No, all of them went, along with those Dinosaurs, man those guys are insanely rough!

Soundwave: Let's not waste time here, we have work to do.

* * *

Back in Detroit, the traffic was filled with collisions, as all traffic lights are lit green, and everyone is crashing into each other due to the confusion, as one family sedan drives to a green light, a city bus does the same as both drivers do not see each other until it is too late, with both of them taking notice of each other instantly, but luck was on their side as both of them stopped suddenly, while Bulkhead held onto the back of the bus, and Ratchet lifting the car up with his Magnets and putting it down safely.

Bulkhead: (Lets the bus go) Here you go, try to be careful today! All the traffic lights are lit green, so try to slow down when you see someone driving into the street.

Ratchet: (Turned to Bulkhead) You realize you could have just let the bus go when I had the car handled.

Bulkhead: Well, they're both safe now, aren't they?

Ratchet; (Turns to the open channel) This is Ratchet, me and Bulkhead managed to help some people not hit each other, how are things with everyone else?

Chromia: (Gets some passengers out of a crashed vehicle) Not so good, Sumdac Plaza had a lot of transports colliding with each other.

Brawn: (Lifts a bus up from the ground) Same here, not to mention a lot of people out here confused on what's going right now.

Rodimus: (Shoots some arrows that caused water to be filled on a burning truck) They can't help it, they don't know what's going on, and they're scared to death right now.

Minerva: Well, I suppose everyone is having a better time than I am! (Looks at Grimlock lifting cars up with his mouth at his Alt Mode) Grimlock is like having infinite amount of toys.

Snarl: (Pulls on Grimlock's tail) Grimlock no eat cars!

Grimlock: (Growls as his tail got pulled on) Snarl no pull on Grimlock's tail! Me Grimlock no like!

Arcee: (Grabs a car and lifts it away from the train tracks, right before a train would hit it) I'm sure you have it handled Minerva, but if you want, one of us could come get to your current position if needed.

Optimus: (Uses his wrist to activate a blaster that shoots foam onto a gas tank) Alright, just make sure no one is hurt from all of this, and have all the civilians be placed inside for their own safety-! (Suddenly, an explosive just happened just nearby, as he turned around and saw that a gas station was lit on fire) Ugh, Scrap! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and shoots water at the fires) Has anyone managed to spot Bumblebee anywhere?

Jetstorm: (Flies up in the sky with Jetfire) No Optimus Prime sir, me and my Brother didn't have any luck finding him at all.

Jetfire: We're doing the best we can sir, but with the city in panic, I'm not sure how to spot him like this.

Optimus: Well try harder! Bumblebee has to be somewhere in the city! He has to be!

Flareup: (Drives next to Optimus and Transforms into her Alt Mode) Hey, need any help here?

Optimus: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) I'm fine, I have it handled!

Jazz: (Drives to the two and Transforms into his Robot Mode with Sentinel, walking towards them) Yo OP, you seem kinda off edge right now.

Optimus: I told you, I'm fine! Right now we should worry about taking the city back into safety and searching for Bumblebee, of what reason I don't see why anyone has even bothered looking for!

Sentinel: Because everyone is too preoccupied with saving the city! And you're stressed out because your son is missing!

Optimus: Why wouldn't I be?! Bumblebee is answering Comms, and the last place he was at had a Decepticon symbol was marked off by Megatron!

Sentinel: Look, Optimus, you need to calm down.

Optimus: I can't calm down! My son is missing, and possibly in danger1

Flareup: Yeah, and how do you think I would feel about my own daughter?! Optimus, I know you want to find him, but being the way you are right now isn't going to help Bumblebee or anyone in this case, you have to remain calm!

Optimus: (Sighs as he facepalmed) You're right, I am sorry about my behavior, it won't happen again.

Jazz: It's fine OP, we'll find him, but right now, Detroit needs all the help it can get.

Sentinel: He's right. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Come on, more people are depending on us!

Optimus: Right. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Let's move out!

* * *

Back at the Decepticon hideout, Bumblebee was still placed laying on the ground in Stasis Cuffs as he attempted to get them off his wrists, but had failed to do so due to his Servos being paralyzed from the effects of the Cuffs, while Blackarachnia watched from the ceiling.

Bumblebee: (Grunts as he tries getting his Stasis Cuffs off of him) Come on! Get off me you stupid cuffs! (Grunts as he moved his chest to move his Servos)

Blackarachnia: (Sighs as she fell down and landed softly on the ground) It's no use, the only way you would get them off would be someone else to take them off for you.

Bumblebee: (Looks up at Blackarachnia) Yeah, well about you come over here then? My wrists are feeling kind of itchy.

Blackarachnia: So you can escape? Nice try kid, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for that trick.

Bumblebee: Yeah? Well you're certainly dumb enough to be cahoots with Megatron!

Blackarachnia: (Sighs) You can say that again. (Turned to Bumblebee and noticed a small bruise on Bumblebee's chin) What is that on your chin?

Bumblebee: Why don't you ask your boss about that, considering that he gripped my chin right before he left me with you!

Blackarachnia: (Walks to him and bends down, looking at his chin) Are you hurt?

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) Why do you care? Unless you're planning on seducing me like you did with every other Bot who's dumb enough to look for you.

Blackarachnia: I'm checking to see if your chin's dented, so relax. (Looks at his chin)

Bumblebee: Yeah, as if.

Blackarachnia: (Examines it) These Cuffs aren't hurting you, are they?

Bumblebee: (Raises a curious brow) That's like the 2nd time you were asking like you're concerned about me.

Blackarachnia: Well, believe it or not, I'm not like most Cons.

Bumblebee: Well that's a funny way of showing it, considering you tried to get me Slag three times now.

Blackarachnia: Don't need to remind me about it. (Grabs out a medical kit and gets out some tools) Here, this gel should help with the dents, hopefully they'll disappear as if they were never there.

Bumblebee: Wait, you're healing me? Huh, thanks, I guess...

The Predacon moved to rub the gel on the Minibot's chin, which only took a few seconds to do so, but then once it was already applied, she didn't stop rubbing, as Blackarachnia went from rubbing Bumblebee's chin to the side of Bumblebee's Helm, with a look of emotion that was long lost, while Bumblebee couldn't help but feel this sense of comfort warming up inside him, as if he didn't feel those hands from battle, but merely as if he had known her from a long time before.

Blackarachnia: (Placed her hand on Bumblebee's cheek softly) How... How old were you when you joined the Autobot cause?

Bumblebee: (Blinks his Optics) Um... I guess a few hundred Stellar Cycles now...

Blackarachnia: I see...

Bumblebee: (Looks at her with wonder) Who are you?

Blackarachnia: (Blinks her Optics) What, did you forget my name?

Bumblebee: No, I mean who are you really? Why are you helping me the way you are right now? (Bites his lip) ...Why do you look so familiar right now?

Blackarachnia looked at him with a mix of emotions flowing inside of her right now, and she was about to say something right until Megatron came in the room.

Megatron: (Walks in the room) How is the prisoner Blackarachnia?

Blackarachnia: (Closes her Optics, and stands up to turn to Megatron) The prisoner has not left my sight, my Liege.

Megatron: Then you are acquired somewhere else to attend to.

She only nodded her Helm and walked out of the room, leaving it to just the two of them again as Megatron stared down at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Glares at Megatron) What do you want now?

Megatron: Is that anyway to treat someone?

Bumblebee: Someone who kidnapped me, yeah obviously.

Megatron: Well, in your defense, I never explained why you're really here to begin with.

Bumblebee: Well, now that you're thinking about it, I actually do.

Megatron: The reason you're here is because I'm here to teach you.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) I have like two people trying to teach me something, and now you want to teach me something too? Fine, teach me, what is it that I should learn?

Megatron: Good question. In fact, the one thing you're here to learn, is that there are no happy endings.

Bumblebee: And what's that supposed to mean?

Megatron: Well why haven't your Father, along with all your Autobot comrades spend time rescuing you? Why aren't they here, getting those Stasis Cuffs off of you? They might as well have abandoned you for all we know.

Bumblebee: That's not true! My Dad wouldn't just up and forget about me! And neither would my friends!

Megatron: Well, believe it or not, he has done it before, forgetting someone, abandoning someone dearest to him when they needed help the most.

Bumblebee: What are you talking about?

Soundwave: (In Megatron's Comms channel) Lord Megatron, I have located the position of Optimus Prime, I am sending you coordinates now.

Megatron: No need Soundwave, go activate the Autobot's signal, I will lure him there as bait.

Soundwave: I understand, Soundwave out. (Call ends)

Megatron: (Turns to Bumblebee) Well, I apologize to pause this session a second time, but I believe I have an appointment with someone in particular.

Bumblebee: So, you're going to leave me with that Spider Femme again?

Megatron: Actually, I have someone else that I think you'll be more appreciative the most. (Opens the door) Keep an eye on him.

Bumblebee: (Blinks) Well who is it-?

Suddenly, a massive Techno Organic flew in and growled at Bumblebee, scaring him as Inferno, the now evolved Predacon, stood in front of Bumblebee, growling at Bumblebee in hate.

Inferno: (Growls) Inferno hate Autobot! Autobot stay down!

Bumblebee: (Yelps as he looked at Inferno) Oh come on! Seriously?!

* * *

Back in Detroit, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Ironhide and Chromia were at Sumdac Plaza helping with the mass collisions that took place when Optimus, Sentinel, Jazz, and Flareup arrived.

Optimus: (Turns to Ironhide and Chromia) Ironhide, Chromia, how are things here?

Chromia: (Opens up her palm to let people jump safely out of a bus) People are completely scared to death right now, they have no idea what's happening.

Ironhide: Luckily, no one gotten hurt from all this, but right now the damage is extensive all over the city.

Sentinel: Honestly, I'm surprised that there was even a miracle that no one got hurt today.

Optimus: That's what we're all hoping too.

Ratchet: (Open Comms channel) If anybot's hearing this, you really need to hear it now.

Jazz: Yo what up Ratch? You find BB?

Ratchet: (At the electrical farm with Red Alert) No, but we did find something to do with this whole mess in the first place.

Red Alert: (Works on a server) Turns out someone, or something came in here and broke into the main electrical farm here and hacked into it, causing all of the city traffic lights to turn green.

Rodimus: Any clue to who did it?

Ratchet: (Looks over a claw mark that has single cuts on some of the servers' circuits) It's a long shot, but I have a feeling on who exactly...

* * *

Somewhere in the streets, as the city is preoccupied with the panic going on, a store holding mechanical parts to any type of vehicle is closed for the day, as the merchandise is seen through a window on a sidewalk, a big Helm peered down, as Lockdown looked at the items with very great interest.

Lockdown: (Grins) Well I'll admit this, these Organics not only have a Pit of a Alt Mode for me. (Stands back to unhook his Hook, and swung it at the window, breaking it open as his Hook was moving back right onto his Servo, switching it around) But they sure got a lot of trophies for sale, all for me. (Walks inside, being careful not step onto any of his "Trophies") Don't worry, Daddy's here now. (Gets out a large sack) And now Daddy's gonna take all of you back to the ship so you can be all placed into my trophy case. (Starts picking up every automotive part one at a time while he's humming a tune, until a Grappling Hook was shot and was placed around his wrist) Hm?! (Gets pulled out through the window) AGH! (Falls to the ground several times before cutting the Grappling Hook and standing up, looking at the Autobots before him, consisting of Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, and the Jet Twins) Oh, you Bots again. What, haven't seen me in a while that you're inching for a fight?

Arcee: We're not looking for a fight from you Lockdown, we need answers.

Lockdown: (Turned to Arcee, displaying a sudden look of interest) Hmm, look at you! I'm surprised you're here with your Processor intact, unlike the last time. (Takes a step to her)

Ratchet: (Steps in front of Arcee) You don't even try thinking about something funny Lockdown, or else-!

Lockdown: Oh calm your Circuits already, I don't need to go after your Femme anymore, considering there isn't a bounty on her anymore. (Turns to everyone else) And I'm probably guessing that isn't the reason why you're here, unless you're trying to stop me from collecting certain items of values.

Rodimus: We're here because we know you're the reason why Detroit is having a major issue in every single road today, and we also saw you on the security cameras messing with the generators.

Lockdown: (Raises a brow) First these Organics have booby traps, now they have cameras? Huh, this Planet keeps on surprising me at every turn.

Ironhide: Probably because you never get out too much.

Lockdown: Actually you're right about that, I haven't been out much recently, since I only go to... My client's location for something to pay, and I figured today would be a day I get to have a break, until you Bots showed up..

Jazz: Your client wouldn't be Megatron in particular, would it?

Lockdown: Why do you wamt do you know?

Sentinel: Because you know just where he's hiding.

Lockdown: (Chuckles) Alright, I think I need to say something just to fill the air with right now; 1, you already know where the Trypiticon Prison is, from what I heard, and 2, I don't give client information away like it's a walk in the park, so either you pay me, get lost, or get ready to fight, since you all have a look on your Faceplates right now that you would always have when you want to sock somebody.

Bulkhead: Yeah? Well listen to me pal! We're missing somebody, and we have no clue where he is right now! And if you know something about it, then you better start talking right now!

Lockdown: Well what are you going to do about it if I refuse?

Bulkhead: Here's what I'm gonna do if you don't! (Runs to Lockdown, only to be stopped by the Jet Twins, Jazz, and Ironhide) UUGH! Let me at him, let me at him!

Jazz: (Grunts) Take it easy big guy!

Jetstorm: (Grunts) Don't do this!

Jetfire: It's not worth it!

Ironhide: (Grunts) Don't be doin something you'll regret Mudflap!

Optimus: (Turns to Bulkhead) Bulkhead, stand down! (Turns to Lockdown) Look Lockdown, I personally don't understand your need to collect trophies, and perhaps I never will, but client privelige or not, you're telling us where exactly is our missing Autobot at.

Lockdown: And why would I possibly do that?

Optimus: Because you us a favor for saving your Skidplates, remember? And since you've broken into a store, I'd usually call this attempted theft and then all of us would have to come after because of what you're doing, but I'm willing to forgo this one, just this once, unless you tell us something about Megatron is doing today.

Lockdown: (Looks at Optimus curiously) You're really that desperate, are you? (Sighs) Alright, Megatron didn't tell me exactly what his business involves, but it did have to do with me screwing with those servers one of you Bots mentioned.

Rodimus: So Megatron put you up to this? Why?

Lockdown: Don't know, he wasn't specific to that answer, nor is he with his sanity, but since you're wondering about a missing Autobot of yours, I might have just seen him today.

Optimus: Where?

Lockdown: Some old warehouse, about a 10 minute drive from here to there, that's where I last saw that da... Yellow Minibot of yours.

Sentinel: Alright, did we hear, "Yellow Minibot" right? Or I'm I just in fantasy world?

Arcee: Oh, you heard exactly what we heard too.

Lockdown: Yeah, yeah, I told you what I know, now are you going to stop bothering me now?

Ironhide: If we don't find any Organic that's been harmed by you, then we'll still do that.

Rodimus: Thank you for your cooperation Lockdown, we are finished.

Lockdown: Just one thing before you leave... Megatron isn't expecting any of you to show up, so I suggest that only one of you goes to infiltrate the hideout if you don't wanna risk your friend from getting hurt.

Optimus: Duly noted.

Lockdown: And one more thing; I broke my own rule just to do you that favor I owe.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Oh, so you follow the rules now, don't you?

Lockdown: Point being said, after you leave, I don't own any of you Autobots favors, and we're done, case closed.

Ratchet: (Glares at Lockdown) Glad to say the same about you Lockdown, like we needed any more favors from you.

Optimus: Alright, let's move out!

Later, the Autobots regrouped about 20 blocks away before Transforming back into their Robot Modes, and facing each other in a group.

Sentinel: Alright, so we know where Megatron is hiding out at.

Arcee: But he's not expecting us to find him quickly, and if we go as a group, we could risk Bumblebee getting harmed.

Bulkhead: But we can't just leave Bumblebee in there! Besides, remember the last time Megatron did to him?

Jazz: And he could do so much worse if we try going in there all together.

Ironhide: So what? We're just going to leave him in there with those Slaggers!

Ratchet: Nobody's leaving anyone to them! Not by a long shot!

Rodimus: Then what do we do now? Look, I'm up to discussing a debate, but I don't believe there's anything to debate if we know that one of own is in enemy hands, especially if we now know where he's being kept.

Sentinel: Yeah, we should go in and get Bumblebee out of there, and we can go through whoever's Aft we got to kick!

Optimus: Alright, everyone stop and think about this carefully, Lockdown said that Megatron isn't expecting all of us to come to his hideout without any expectation.

Bulkhead: Yeah, so how about we go in there now?

Optimus: Because Arcee and Jazz are right, we can't risk the possibility of Megatron attempting to harm Bumblebee, not like the last time.

Rodimus: So what? We're just going to sit here and talk about this all day?

Optimus: No, all of you are going back to helping out the civilians in trouble, while I go intercept this on my own.

Sentinel: (Widens his Optics) Why you can't do that! That's preposterous!

Optimus: Look, all of you are right, we got to find Bumblebee and get him home safely, but I don't want to risk him getting harmed, and Lockdown said that one of us should have to go at this alone, and I believe I'm the Bot for this task.

Ironhide: Prime, are you even paying attention to what yer saying right now? It's suicide!

Ratchet: And you can't possibly take any advice to whatever that Bounty Hunter's got to say, he's a Decepticon! And in my experience, Decepticons are known to deceive a lot!

Optimus: You're right Ratchet, I can't know that Lockdown could have been lying, but I just can't let this go, not if I have the chance to rescue my own Son from that monster.

Arcee: Optimus, if things go wrong at this, you could get killed!

Optimus: Well, I'm an Autobot Arcee, and I swore to protect the freedom of all life, including every Organic, and every Autobot, especially my own Son.

Sentinel: Well at least let me go! He's my Nephew Optimus, so he's my family too!

Optimus: I appreciate it, but you're needed in the city, helping the Organics out there, and Bumblebee is my responsibility, and I need to take that responsibility on my own, even if it kills me.

Bulkhead: Well, if you're gonna go, then at least watch your back Boss Bot.

Optimus: I'll definitely going to on this Bulkhead, because I'll be needing all the luck I can get.

With that said, Optimus Transformed and drove away to the hideout alone, as the rest of the Autobots watched, Lockdown hid on top of a rooftop, overlooking the meeting while listening to the entire conversation as he moved to activate his Comms channel.

Lockdown: Alright, he's on the move, alone just like you wanted.

Megatron: (In the channel) Good, then everything is going according to plan.

Lockdown: Well, I outta thank you for this, I hate owing debts to Autobots.

Megatron: It is a pleasure, and for your help indeed, I shall send you the credits you have requested for this job and for creating the distraction prepared out.

Lockdown: Alright, well then you have a nice time on whatever you're doing, I got myself a Slag ton of trophies to collect.

* * *

Later at the supposed Decepticon hideout, Optimus snuck inside after making sure the guards are nowhere in sight, and walking inside, as he had his Battle Mask on, and he walked inside the large, darkened, empty space, he noticed a Yellow figure with some kind of bag covering his head, a blindfold perhaps to say, sitting on a chair with Stasis Cuffs tied behind his back.

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) Bumblebee! (Disables his Battle Mask and runs to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, are you okay? (Crouches down on the ground after stopping in front of the figure) Hey don't worry, I'm here to get you out of here, now just follow-! (Takes off the bag, which only revealed a toy dummy of Bumblebee) Me.

Suddenly, the lights were flipped on, and then there was a clap that echoed the entire warehouse, as Optimus turned around and saw Megatron walked to the Red and Blue Prime while he continued to walk to him.

Megatron: (Claps slowly as he walked towards Optimus) Well done Optimus Prime! Your hubris never fails to disappoint.

Optimus: (Turns to Megatron and glares) Megatron. (Stands up) I'm presuming that you had Lockdown all of this up for you?

Megatron: Yes, and I also told him to tell you to come alone, of which you did, that is very well splendid, because now, I get to face you on my own, without any interruptions caused during our match.

Optimus: Where's my son Megatron?

Megatron: Ah, your son, yes, I have to say, it does satisfy me when he pretends he isn't afraid of me.

Optimus: (Growls) Where is HE?!

Megatron: (Grins) Yes Optimus, let that out of your Circuits, the hatred inside you... You're going to need it once we begin.

Optimus: Give me something that I don't know yet. (Activates his Battle Mask)

Megatron: (Grin starts to go wider) My pleasure. (Transforms into a Tank and shoots at Optimus)

Optimus: (Widens his Optics and gets hit by the shot) UGH! (Gets thrown back through a window, getting up only for Megatron to fly and grab him, lifting him up in the air) OOF!

As people in Detroit fixed the damaged, some looked up to the sky and saw a couple of figures, up until they got closer, and crashed onto the ground, making some vehicles stop abruptly and the drivers to get out, causing everyone to panic as Optimus Prime and Megatron began fighting it out.

Optimus: (Grunts as he got up) So it's true then, you did get an Upgrade.

Megatron: Yes, and it'll be enough to take you down.

Optimus: (Activates his Axe) Let's get this over with. (Yells as he lifts his Axe up to swing it at Megatron)

Megatron: (Stands still as Optimus swung his Axe, only to catch it in mid air, grinning evilly) Is that the best you can offer Optimus Prime? (Fires his Cannon while holding onto the Axe)

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) What the-?! (Gets shot by Megatron) AHH! (Falls back to the ground, until he landed on his back) Ugh... (Gets up, facing Megatron)

Megatron: (Walks towards Optimus) We have had come at blows at each other for a while Optimus Prime, you defeating me in battle so many times, but that will stand no more!

Optimus: (Glares at Megatron) Take your best shot! (Sprints towards him)

Megatron began shooting several shots at Optimus, with both of his Servos while he dodged all of them until he made it and started delivering punches at him, onto his Chestplate and his face, up until Megatron caught one of his fists and began delivering a hard jab on Optimus, knocking him to the ground.

Optimus: (Grunts as he noticed a kid walking to him a little) No! Stay back! Everyone, stay back!

Before he could say anything more, Megatron delivered a hard blow on his head, making him fall down as everyone either ran away or stood back watching, recording on their phones as Optimus got up, touching the side of his Helm to find out he's bleeding, ringing to be heard in his Audios while he turned around to Megatron, and started to fight back with hooks, only for Megatron to counter and grab Optimus by the neck and star hitting him violently to the Faceplate, with brutal strength as he punched him the 4th time, he shattered Optimus' Battle Mask, as slow motion began move until he dropped to the ground.

Megatron: (Stands over Optimus as he witnessed him getting up slowly) Your will to fight is admirable, but this is what you are Optimus Prime, weak, small, just the rest of your Autobot brethren. (Hits Optimus once he got back on his feet) You and the rest of the Autobots were always meant to lose, to be beaten, to fall as the Decepticons rise up at every single turn.

Megatron from then moved to Optimus and grabbed him by the neck again to deliver a punch,and then let go his neck to begin hitting him further, until he jumped and hit him hard, causing his mouth to bleed Energon as he fell to the ground, with he crawling weakly to the ground in a attempt to get up, only to be stabbed in the back with his own Axe, as Megatron lifted the Axe off of him and pulled Optimus on his back, and stomped his Pede right onto his Chestplate, making the Prime groan weakly as Megatron bended down and placed him on his grip.

Megatron: (Lifts Optimus in the air) And now here we are, where the World you swore to protect finally see you defeated, humiliated by my own hand.

Optimus: (Groans weakly as he stared at Megatron in defiance) I'll never stop fighting Megatron... No matter... What you do.

Megatron: And I believe you Optimus Prime. (Gets out his Sword) As you should believe how much I want to take you Offline as I should have done so long ago, but what was it that you told me once before Prime? That would be your way out?

Rodimus: (Points his Crossbow at Megatron, his arrow right on Megatron's Helm) Put him down Megatron.

Megatron: (Turns around to see all of the Autobots behind him) Ah, I see you all arrived just in time to see your so called champion fallen in battle?

Rodimus: You heard me! Drop him, now!

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus) We shall continue this sooner than you think Optimus Prime.

With that said, and in slow motion, Megatron dropped Optimus to ground, and then in normal motion, Megatron Transformed into a Jet and flew up in the sky while the rest of the Autobots ran to their fallen friend.

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics as he bended down to Optimus) Optimus, Optimus!

Everything was a blur for Optimus as ringing was heard in his audios, and he could see all of his Autobot companions around him, but everything that was heard was just the ringing as everyone talked at once in Optimus' point of view.

Wreck Gar: (Looks around at the others while Optimus' Audios were ringing) _Is he dead?_ (Sentence is repeated a few times)

Hot Shot: (Voice is echoed) _No, he can't be, he can't die yet!_

Rodimus: (Voice is echoed) _Red, Ratchet, he doesn't look good, is he going to make it?_

Red Alert: (Voice is echoed) _His injuries are really severe, not to mentioned getting stabbed by his Axe._

Bulkhead: (Voice is echoed) _Come on Boss Bot, don't leave us!_

Kup: (Bends next to Optimus as his voice is echoed) _Come on Orion, you got a kid of your own to look after still, stay with us!_

Minerva: (Voice is echoed as she touched Optimus' hand) _He's going to shock, guys, we need to do something!_

Arcee: (Voice is echoed as she noticed Optimus' Optics flickering) _His Optics, they're shutting down..._

Ratchet: (Voice is echoed) _Prime, talk to us! Say something!_ (Optimus' vision is going dark) _Prime!_ (Voice is echoed as Optimus falls into Recharge)

* * *

Back with Megatron, he flown in the skies in his Jet Mode, until he gone to the ground and Transformed into his Robot Mode, going inside the hideout, which was the same one used before Trypiticon arrived, and went inside to meet up with the rest of the Decepticons inside as they all looked at him.

Strika: (Turns to Megatron and bows) Lord Megatron.

Megatron: At ease.

Lugnut: (Stands) Master, you done a glorious deed on taking down Optimus Prime! Now the rest of the Autobot scum and Organic abomination that dares stand in our way will know of your might and-!

Strika: What my Bondmate is saying my Liege, is that we have the Organics running scared, and they now run scared in fear your strength.

Megatron: Good, let them run, let that serve as an exercise for what's next to come.

Starscream: (Bows) Yes my Liege, such a brilliant stragedy indeed, well done-!

Megatron: (Turns to Starscream) Did I give you permission to speak freely Starscream?

Starscream: (Widens his Optics and shakes his Helm) No sir, you did not.

Megatron: Then be silent. (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave, what are the Autobots doing now?

Soundwave: Answer; They are on the move to relocate Autobot Optimus Prime to their base of operations as we speak.

Megatron: Has Lazerbeak done what is required of him?

Soundwave: Answer; The Autobots will not know what will hit them.

Megatron: I shall consider that as a yes, but make sure that both him and Frenzy are out of enemy sights before they return, I do not want to lose the element of surprise when everything I have planned accomplished this close.

Blitzwing: (Icy) Mein Lord, if I might ask, what shall we do with ze Autobot prisoner? (Swtiches to Hot) How about we go to him and crush him like ze small puny bug that ze is! (Switches to Random) Ooh! Or how about we take us with him? Can we? I promise to walk him when it's time to walk!

Megatron: Enough Blitzwing, I know exactly what to do with our very, special guest.

Meanwhile with Bumblebee, he was still laying on the floor with Inferno watching over him, glaring at him as his Predacon side made him drool out of his mouth.

Bumblebee: (Sees Inferno drool near his Pede) Ugh, can you not drool next to me? The last thing I need is have spit on me.

Inferno: (Growls) Inferno don't care what Autobot thinks!

Bumblebee: Alright, geez! (Looks curiously at Inferno) You know, you remind me a lot about... A friend of mine, how did you get that way?

Inferno: (Snarls) Inferno got placed in tube, turned Inferno mad! And Organic!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) So, Blackarachnia did this to you?

Inferno: No! Megabot did! Inferno been bad to Megabot! Megabot punished Inferno! Megabot turned Inferno Organic! Made Inferno go mad! Inferno don't want get punished again!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Inferno) You know, I thought Shockwave was kidding about that coup he joined sometime back, but now I'm starting to see that he wasn't.

Megatron: (Comes inside the room) Leave us Inferno.

Inferno: (Yelps in fear) Yes Master. (Whines in fear as he leaves in a hurry)

Bumblebee: (Looked up at Megatron) So what do you want now? Anything you want to add to my kidnapping? Because I sure want to know what reason gave you this stunt!

Megatron: Yes, about that, I took care of your Father just 10 minutes ago, and I believe I no longer have any reason to keep you here.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) What... What do you mean? What have you done to my Dad?!

Megatron: (Gets out a blindfold) If it provides any comfort, I believe this simple task should be quite painless. (Walks towards Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics even further as he attempted to crawl away from Megatron) Hey, stay away from me, stay away!

Megatron: (Bends down and grabs Bumblebee by the Helm) Hold still! (Places the blindfold on him)

Bumblebee: (Can't see anything due to the blindfold) Hey! What are you doing to me now?! (Gets picked up by Megatron as he felt him walking) Hey, where you taking me?! What did you do to my Dad?! Hey! Talk to me! (Struggles) Let go of me! I want to know what you're doing with me! Let GO! (Feels Megatron walking through a door and feel wind blowing, like he's outside) We're outside? What are we doing-? (Feels Megatron jump up and fly in the air) Whoa! Hey, what are we doing?! AHH! Let me go! (Feels Megatron fly down and then drop him roughly on the ground) OOF! Ugh, I meant put me down! Not drop me! (Feels the blindfold being taken off and he looks around to see that he's on the last floor of a city garage) Wait, this is where I took down Swindle... (Turns to Megatron) What are we doing here?

Megatron: (Looks down at Bumblebee) To finish what I have started... (Pulls out his Sword)

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in fear as he saw Megatron draw out his Sword) Whoa, what are you doing with that?

Megatron: (Starts walking to Bumblebee) Like I told you Bumblebee, this task should be quite painless)

Bumblebee: (Sees the possible realization in that) Get away from me! Get back! (Grunts as he starts crawling away from Megatron) Help! Somebody help me! Dad! Bulkhead! Ratchet! Anybody, help! (Sees Megatron lift his Sword as he got closer) No! No, please don't do this! (Lifts his hands in the air) Please, I'm begging you, just stop! (Sees Megatron swing it) NOOOO! (Feels the Sword slice into something as he closed his Optics shut, but then in surprise, he didn't feel any type of pain, not anymore actually, as he felt the Stasis Cuffs being released from his wrists, he opened his Optics to see that the Cuffs were sliced in half, and that Megatron had started to put away his Sword once he cut them up while the Minibot rubbed his wrists) Okay, what's going on?

Megatron: (Looks at Bumblebee as he put away his Weapon) What is going on, is that you are now released from my custody... You are free to go home to your Autobot friends, and to your Father back to whatever hideout you live in.

Bumblebee: (Gets up, looking cautiously at Megatron) So... If I were to Transform into my Alt Mode, I wouldn't spot Blitzbrain, or Slag, even Starscream trying to follow me?

Megatron: No, and if it provides any assurance, I told my followers not to disturb you at all tonight, and should they do so, I will find that they will be provided with a much, "Fair" punishment in store.

Bumblebee: Yeah, like you did to Inferno back there, or whatever that Bot's name was... (Takes a step back) So, that's it? I'm just free to go?

Megatron: You are to roam this city free as much as you like.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Megatron with caution) Okay... Ok, I'm going to go then, and just to be sure, I'll be in my Robot Mode, just in case... (Starts to leave)

Megatron: There is one thing you should know however, should you decide to leave.

Bumblebee: Primus, I knew it! (Turns around) I knew there would have been a catch! (Sighs) What is it that I should know of?

Megatron: (Turns around and looks at the city) Should you decide to leave, then you shall never know the truth, the hidden truth that your Father has kept from you, the Last Secret that your Father has yet to tell you.

Bumblebee: (Eyes Megatron carefully) Yeah? And what kind of secret would it be that my Dad never told me yet?

Megatron: (Turns his head around to meet Bumblebee's gaze) The truth, the most shocking truth... About your Mother...

* * *

Later in the Plant, Optimus woke up as he blinked them, slowly drifting back into consciousness as he looked down to see a cat laying down right on his Chestplate, and that he was in a Berth, with medical equipment around him while Sentinel sat down on a chair, taking notice of him being awake.

Sentinel: (Looks at Optimus as he folded his Servos) Well looked who's awake.

Optimus: (Groans weakly) Where am I?

Sentinel: Take a look around and guess buddy.

Optimus: (Looks at Lucy) Is that a cat on my Chestplate?

Sentinel: Yeah, that's Lucy. (Places his hand gently down at Optimus' chest so that Lucy could climb up on his palm) How are you doing?

Optimus: (Groans as he got up) I'm fine... (Tries to leave the Berth)

Sentinel: (Stops Optimus from getting out) No, you're not fine, you just took a beating from Fragging Megatron for Spark's sakes, what makes you say that?

Optimus: Because of Bumblebee, that's why, now let me through-! (Gets Sentinel out of his way, only for him to fall down) AH! (Falls to the ground) UGH!

Ratchet: (Gets in the Med Bay with Kup and Red Alert to see Optimus awake) Optimus, you're Online!

Red Alert: Thank Primus. (Gets to Optimus and lifts him up with Sentinel's help)

Optimus: (Groans as he is helped by Red Alert and Sentinel) I need to go out there.

Ratchet: No you don't, what you need is rest.

Optimus: I can't rest Ratchet, not right now!

Kup: Kid, in case your Brother didn't tell ya, you just-!

Optimus: Took a beating from Megatron, yeah Sentinel did tell me Kup, but I'm not going to take a break right now.

Red Alert: Optimus, I did a full dialognostic exam on you, and you had received extreme injuries that would have took you Offline! You lost Energon, you took several punches, and not only you got shot, but you also got stabbed by Megatron, with your own Axe! You're lucky to be Online right now!

Sentinel: And not to mention everyone in the whole base is worried sick about you, Primus, the whole city witnessed you take a beating, and now they all think you're Offline!

Optimus: Well, I'm still talking, aren't I?

Ratchet: I think the point that your Brother is saying that you should take it easy-

Optimus: Take it easy? Why would I ever take it easy?!

Kup: The point being Optimus, is that you nearly got Offline today, and the last thing your own kid needs is a Father who's Offline because you think you could defeat Megatron over and over again like it's some kind of video game.

Optimus: (Groans in pain) Look, I understand what happened today, and everyone is worried about me, but I'm telling you, I have to go back out there... I just can't rest until-!

Hot Shot: (Outside the Med Bay) Bumblebee's back! And he's totally okay!

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) Bumblebee?!

Sentinel: (Shares the same level of shock as Optimus) Here?!

Kup: Well that was quick.

Optimus: I have to see him. (Groans as he took a step)

Ratchet: (Walks over to Optimus) Why don't we help you out.

The Autobots helped the wounded Prime out of the Med Bay while everyone else was gathered at the garage door, as Bumblebee was seen standing there while everyone talked at once, asking if he was okay, where has he been, or what happened to him, but all he carried was a blank expression the whole time as everyone just talked and talked and talked.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Bumblebee) Megatron didn't try to hurt ya, did he?

Cosmos: Dude, what happened?!

Chromia: How did you manage to escape?

Cliffjumper: Where were you when those Decepticreeps captured you?

Minerva: (Walks up to Bumblebee, placing a hand on his cheek) Bee? Are you okay?

Bumblebee: (Blinks a couple of times before turning to Minerva) ...Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine, thanks everybody.

Jazz: (Tilts his Helm) Yo, are you sure BB? You sound kinda-

Bumblebee: I'm fine! I'm fine, it's just that, Megatron let me go.

Mirage: (Raises a brow) Megatron let you go? What does that mean?

Bumblebee: I don't know, honestly, he literally grabbed out his Sword and he just cut open my Stasis Cuffs without any trouble.

Arcee: That sounds a little disturbing, the way he would just let you go like that.

Bumblebee: Tell me about it... (Looks around) Has anyone seen my Dad anywhere?

Jetstorm: Wait.

Jetfire: (Turns to Jetstorm) Does he know?

Ironhide: (Scratches his Helm) Right, about your-

Optimus: (Gets closer thanks to Ratchet and Sentinel's help) Bumblebee. (Grunts as he regains footing) Ok, I'm fine now.

Ratchet: You sure?

Optimus: Yes, I'm okay. (Walks slowly to Bumblebee) Are you okay? Did you get hurt?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus in blank stare but shook his Helm) No, I'm fine.

Optimus: (Sighs in relief) That's good.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) What happened to you?

Kup: Long story short, Megatron came for Optimus, they both had a fight, and then Prime got beat down while Megatron flew to the skies like a coward.

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Oh! (Turns to Optimus) I guess I should be the one asking you if you're okay.

Optimus: (Smiles) What matters is that you're okay, and that's all I need to be okay.

Bumblebee: (Nods) That's great.

Bulkhead: Hey, what should we do now? Megatron's out there still.

Sentinel: I think we should all take a break, we had a rough day, and we need to regain our energy for the next Solar Cycle.

Red Alert: He's right, we had focused our time and energy to trying to find Bumblebee while trying to help the city at the same time, and we're probably exhausted after all the stress we had.

Sentinel: Tell me about it.

Everyone started to go to their respective personal rooms, while Bumblebee just walked to a ladder, getting Jazz's attention as he turned to Optimus.

Jazz: (Walks to Optimus) Yo OP, you alright man?

Optimus: I'll live Jazz, thanks for checking on me.

Jazz: No problem, but I need to talk to you about BB.

Optimus: Bumblebee? What about him, he seemed okay.

Jazz: Yeah, on the outside maybe, but the way he walks, the way his voice sounded, and the way his expression was like, something tells me it ain't just Megatron changing his mind and cutting him loose like that.

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) What do you mean? Is he hurt?

Jazz: I don't know, but I think you should go talk to him, cuz he seems to be awfully distant right now.

Optimus: Okay, well go ahead and call the Yeagers, I'll go talk to Bumblebee.

Jazz nodded and walked away from Optimus, as he went to follow Bumblebee, his walking was slow due to his injuries, and he slowly climbed up the ladder to find Bumblebee just standing on the roof, staring into the night life of Detroit with a full moon lighting up the night.

Optimus: (Groans as he climbed up the roof and walked to Bumblebee) Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Optics gazing at Detroit) Aren't you supposed to be in the Med Bay, laying on a Berth right now?

Optimus: (Walked a few steps closer) I would, but something told me that there was something wrong with you... (Stops behind Bumblebee) Did Megatron hurt you?

Bumblebee: No, I already told you, he didn't hurt me.

Optimus: Then what's wrong? You would have been excited to have escaped, or at least added some puns to your character, but something is wrong, I can tell because you're awfully quiet.

Bumblebee: (Takes in a shaky breath) Megatron... Told me...

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Told you what?

Bumblebee: (Turns around to look at Optimus) About my Mom... That her name was Elita One... The same Femme you talked about before... The same one that turned into... Into a Spider!

Optimus: (Widens his Optics) Bumblebee... There's an explanation for-

Bumblebee: And that Femme, the one that tried to Slag us off a few times now, she was there with me, and she acted like as if she had known me, and I... (Pants) I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I felt the same way about her!

Optimus: Bumblebee, please listen to-

Bumblebee: Dad, that Femme, Blackarachnia... Who is she?

Optimus: (Closes his Optics in defeat as he sighed) She... She was Elita One, Bumblebee... (Opens his Optics) She is your Mother.

Bumblebee: (Expression looked completely shaken as he looked at Optimus in disbelief) You... You knew about her? The whole time?

Optimus: Bumblebee, you have to understand, I always wanted to tell you, I really did! I just had trouble finding the right way of-

Bumblebee: (Raises his hand up) Stop, don't say anything more, please... (Walks to Optimus) Look, when I found out that you were my Father, I had became mad at you because you lied to me then, and now, you kept a secret about my own Mom from me the whole time without even telling me!

Optimus: Bumblebee, I'm sorry-

Bumblebee: No! Okay, I- (Takes in an Intake) I need some time to process this, but for right now, I also need some time away from you, and Sentinel for the matter. (Walks away) We can still work together, but family wise, we don't to talk to each other.

Bumblebee then left the roof, leaving Optimus alone as he just stood there, alone as he closed his Optics, before turning his gaze to the city, all while a certain metallic bird like Decepticon stood on a position to where he could watch the whole scene...

* * *

At the Trypiticon Prison, Megatron sat on his Throne, watching the live feed of Optimus Prime alone on the roof, as he had just witnessed the entire revelation unfold while Starscream walked in and saw the feed.

Starscream: (Looks at the feed) What is that?

Megatron: That would be the live feed that Lazerbeak is presenting to me right now.

Starscream: And that would be spying on a lone Autobot on the roof? What, are you going to capture that one and let it loose like you did with the last one?

Megatron: 1, I didn't exactly give you permission to speak freely Starscream. (Stands up) And 2, the area the Autobot is at right now is the building where he and his fellow Autobots are hiding out in their base of operations.

Starscream: (Widens his Optics) Ah, so we found out where the Autobot base is, well about time, since they always seem to know where we... (Drops dead silent when he noticed Megatron's Optics flaring) Right, the speaking policy, going to keep my mouth closed now.

Megatron: (Stares at Starscream) Good dog, now I have a simple task for you... There is-

As Megatron discussed whatever is going on with Starscream, Slipstream walked by, taking noticed of the Throne room and took about 5 seconds at staring at Megatron before leaving, making her way to Blackarachnia, as she stood in front of a window.

Slipstream: (Walks to Blackarachnia) Hey, you're good with all the technology specs, aren't you?

Blackarachnia: (Doesn't turn around) What do you want faker?

Slipstream: (Looks around before turning to her) I need you to check on a weapon of sorts, that's all.

Later, both Femmes went to the same storage compartment room, where Megatron had shown Slipstream once, as the Seeker kept an eye on the door while the Techno Organic worked on scanning the bombs.

Blackarachnia: (Scans the bombs) Why do I get the feeling we're not exactly supposed to be in here?

Slipstream: Just keep going, I don't know how long Megatron would come in here!

Blackarachnia: Oh, so I was right! Of course I am...

Slipstream: Shut up! (Hears footsteps) Someone's coming! Hurry it up!

Blackarachnia: Relax your Circuit Board already, I'm almost done! (Finishes scanning) Alright, I got it.

Slipstream: Then let's go!

The two then got out and ran down the corridor, avoiding Megatron's sights as he went inside the same room that they were in, and then later at Slipstream's quarters, they were processing all of the data from the bombs as they both waited impatiently.

Blackarachnia: (Sighs as she had her Servos folded, and looked around Slipstream's quarters, noticing a lot of furniture inside) Is it me, or is all of this been made by something Megatron would have either Autobot prisoners or Decepticons that are experts at making crafting items?

Slipstream: (Sighs) You really don't want to know.

Blackarachnia: (Looks at a paper and took a look at it, which read, "Hope you enjoy the new accessories, my beautiful, soon-to-be Queen.") Ugh, you're right about that part. (Hears the monitor beep) Finally. (Turns to the monitor and looks at all of the processed data) Ooh, looks like those three are carrying something really explosive.

Slipstream: Well yeah, of course they would be, they're bombs!

Blackarachnia: I thought you were somebody else, but now I'm starting to see why you're a clone of Starscream.

Slipstream: Get to the point already!

Blackarachnia: Alright! (Sighs) Alright, these three are bombs alright, I just need to look up... (Finds out the name of the bomb and widens her Optics) Oh Primus...

Slipstream: What? What is it?

Blackarachnia: These bombs that you told me about, the ones you had me scan... These aren't any bomb used ordinarily, these are the type of bombs that would only be used in terraforming a planet completely Cybertronian!

Slipstream: Yeah, ok so that's something we should worry about, why?

Blackarachnia: I checked out the bomb specifics, according to this, they can only be used one time in order to Cyberform a planet, but these two on the other hand, that what worries me.

Slipstream: Well, Megatron said that there was a cannon that was meant to be used for Cybertron.

Blackarachnia: Cybertron? That can't be, that place is already full of Cybertronian construct, if you shoot one of those at Cybertron, then it would-! (Widens her Optics) Cause a chain reaction that would destroy the entire Planet onto ruin!

Slipstream: Ok, so we have that idea, but what about the third one?

Blackarachnia: I checked out the data logs Megatron put in, and if what he said is true, that last one is meant to be used here!

Slipstream: (Walks around and looks out the window, seeing all of Trypiticon) It's not a journey of paradise... It's a suicide mission!

* * *

 **Here's is the 33rd Episode of Transformers Animated S4, and now, here are at the grand finale! Stay tuned for the last three Episodes of this Season, please put a review in to let me know your thoughts, and I will see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	34. Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Part 1

Episode 34: Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Part 1

 **At last! The end of the road! Ah, man I enjoyed writing this piece, not just for you guys, but also for myself included, since it somehow sheds some form of light inside me for that show being canceled all these years ago, and I know there were a few fanfiction based stories on this season in particular, and a comic book too! But I think this one should be one of the greatest part of a story I've written, and I am glad you guys have enjoyed this! I enjoyed your Reviews, your thoughts, and your ideas to bring into Season!**

 **(Sighs) Now, it's time for me to stop talking, now it's time for the chapter to speak for itself!**

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network! PEACE!**

* * *

It was morning in Detroit, and three days has passed since the event that had the city shook, one was the traffic jam, and the other was the part where Optimus Prime was seen brutally beaten by Megatron, whose wounds have been healed by the Medbots at base, as he drove to a fire along with some of the Autobots, consisting of Bulkhead, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Arcee, and managed to put an end to the fire while they got residents out of the building.

Optimus: (Finished setting out the fire) There, that should do it.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Optimus) Hey, that was a nice job Boss Bot!

Optimus: Thanks Bulkhead.

Ratchet: (Turns around and noticed the media drones flying all over them, along with some reporters) Here we go again.

Arcee: At least that is a minimum of problems we have to deal with.

Ratchet: But these people ask the same questions over and over again like they're a bunch of Sparklings!

Optimus: None of the less, we should at least respect their ways and do what they want. (Turns to the reporters, all of them talking at once) Ok, ok, let's have one person speak one at the time.

Reporter 1: (Holds up a microphone) Optimus Prime, how did you survive a dangerous encounter with the one you call, Megatron?

Optimus: Well, I hold onto my will as my strength, but I also have my friends that I have with me to back me up.

Reporter 2: Would this Megatron attempt to attack again anytime soon?

Optimus: That's the possibility, but if he does attack, I promise, we'll be ready for him.

Reporter 3: What about the Autobot Bumblebee? We haven't seen him in action for a few days now, where is he?

Optimus: (Rubs the back of his Helm) Well, to be honest frankly, he's taking leave of absence for a while.

As Optimus talked to the reporters, he is seen on a TV screen while Bumblebee sat down on a couch, looking at his Dad on screen in a public interview published about 2 hours ago, as Sari went to him.

Sari: (Pulls on Bumblebee's Digits) Come on Bumblebee, it's your turn!

Bumblebee: (Blinks his Optics) Huh? (Looks around and saw that it was his turn to play bowling) Oh! My turn! Right, sorry guys!

Maggie: (Claps her hands) Come on Bee, you got this!

Glen: Come on, let's see what you got!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Ok, ok! I hear you! (Grabs a huge bowling ball) Ok, so I place my arm down and swing it upwards so the ball can roll down at those pins at the end?

Cade: Yeah, that's how works!

Bumblebee: Ok, then it's time to work my magic! (Places his Servo down and then swings it upward, rolling the ball down and hitting all the pins at once, earning a strike)

Tessa: (Sees the score) Hey! You got a strike!

Bumblebee: Sweet! (Looks around) Wait, is that bad?

Sari: Oh no, you're fine, that's actually good, it means you have extra score to it!

Bumblebee: Oh! Right, I was thinking baseball. Hey, do I go again?

Sari: One more round, of course!

Bumblebee: Great! Let's play again!

Tessa: (Turns around and noticed Shane coming in) Hey guys, I'll be right back in just a sec! (Walks to Shane)

Glen: Ok. (Turns around and noticed Shane) Oh great, should have been quick Glen, but nooo, you were too shy to ask her out, like really this time.

Tessa: (Walks to Shane) Shane, you made it!

Shane: Thanks. (Rubs his head) To be honest, I was nervous when I was driving here.

Tessa: Why? To make things awkward?

Shane: Because of what everyone will think of this... Being in the friend zone and all.

Tessa: It'll be fine, and if anyone has a problem, they'll get over it.

Bumblebee: (Earns another strike) Woo! Man, I'm getting the hang of this! Let's do it again!

Sari: Oh no Bumblebee, it's someone else's turn!

Glen: Mine actually! (Laughs as he grabs a bowling ball)

Bumblebee: (Sighs as he sat down) So there's a balance of two turns, and then the next person comes and plays huh? How long will it be until it's my turn?

Maggie: Well, Glen's going next, so Cade would be next, then Sari will be, then Tessa's, then Shane's, who's here now, and then it would be my turn, and then yours...

Bumblebee: Why do I have a feeling it'll take too long?

Cade: That's what the arcade's for.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Great! Then that means I wouldn't have to be bored!

Sari: Oh hey, is anyone else coming join?

Bumblebee: Well, I sent an invite to anyone who was interested in hanging out with us, so maybe someone will come by soon.

Cade: Is your Dad coming?

Bumblebee: (Smiles shyly) I... Wouldn't bet on it anytime soon, he's got other things to do.

Sari: Aw, you got that face!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What face? What are you talking about?

Sari: You're having that face like as if you don't want to talk about it, and what I mean by that is the only time you'd do that look is if you're mad!

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) What? (Closes his Optics and smiles) No, I'm fine Sari, I don't know what you're talking about!

Maggie: Well, girl's got a point, you seem distant when we talk about your Dad, and most importantly, for the last few days, I have not seen you talk to your Dad or Sentinel in a while!

Bumblebee: Well, I guess they got their own thing, and I got my own thing, and it's called having fun with you guys!

Cade: Yeah, but dude, your Dad got beat up by Megatron in public, don't you think you should like talk to him or at least check how he's doing right now?

Bumblebee: I would, but I actually don't need to! (Points at the TV, revealing Optimus on screen) See? My Dad's fine! All healed up, ready to fight again, and plus, he's a Prime for Spark's sakes, he had been beat by Megatron before, he'll get himself back up somehow and be able to come back and resettle the score. (Stands up) Now I'm gonna go play some games at the arcade while I wait, anyone want to come with me?

Maggie: (Sighs) Anything that doesn't have to do with waiting. (Stands up) And since you're new here, I don't think you have a clue where the arcade is.

Bumblebee: (Grins) Then show me, I got time!

The Autobot and Blonde left as Glen made his last throw, but the ball went off course and ended up down, missing a score.

Glen: (Groans) Crap! I didn't get a Spare!

Sari: What? (Turns around and noticed Glen missing, and the bowling ball rolling off to the end on the black tiny row) Oh no, Glen!

Cade: (Turns around) Oh crap, I'm so sorry man.

Glen: (Sighs) Ah, it's alright, I was done with my turn anyway. (Walks away) Besides, I need to go to restroom anyways, I'll be right back. (Leaves)

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Hey, I think it's your turn now.

Cade: Sweet. (Gets up and grabs a bowling ball) So Bumblebee sounds like he's having trouble at home.

Sari: Yeah, I can tell that he was lying about him not being mad.

Cade: You can tell?

Sari: Yeah, by the way his Spark tingles, that would usually mean he's lying about something.

Cade: (Walks up and aims to where the ball should roll) So, you can feel Bumblebee's Spark? Just how exactly?

Sari: I don't know, I haven't really figured out why, but since that time those Decepticreeps invaded our school, I was a little scared to use my powers again, and ever since then, I have been getting more and more powerful, and I'm scared of it.

Cade: More like angry to be precise.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) What do you mean?

Cade: Well. (Rolls down the ball) Since Bumblebee's mad at something, by the way you're talking, you're mad at something too.

Sari: And what would I be mad about?

Cade: Oh, I don't know... (Grabs the next bowling ball) It could be that Megatron threatened to hurt us, or it could have been the time he hurt Bumblebee, or... (Rolls down the ball and turns to Sari) It could be because you haven't figured out how you got here from Cybertron in the first place, am I right?

Sari: No! (Sees Cade raising a brow) Okay, maybe just a little bit.

Cade: (Turns around and saw that he's gotten a Spare) Well, I think it's your turn Ponytails.

Sari: Right. (Stands up and gets out a bowling pin) What about you? What are you mad about?

Cade: (Sighs as he sat down on a chair) I am so mad that I shot my own Dad in the back that night.

Sari: (Aims for the pins) Okay, well I'm mad that I nearly got everyone around me hurt or worse the time those Decepticreeps attacked us!

Cade: Man, I'm mad that S.T.E.A.M. had my Dad with them a whole year without my family even knowing it.

Sari: I'm so mad that I haven't even felt those Sparks beating the moment Megatron busted down the roof of the library, that I never even saw the attack coming!

Cade: I can't even stand to think on the fact that my parents had to got to the Statue of Liberty to get Dad healed, and the fact that Maggie's own Aunt didn't seem to give a crap on the possibility of something going wrong!

Sari: I am so frustrated, that I haven't even learned a thing about my past, where I came from, where I was born, or heck, even learn about my biology for the matter! (Rolls the bowling ball down and grabs another)I'm mad that my own Dad lied to me about who I was in the first place, and not telling me until I got a cut on my arm! (Doesn't realize she's crushing the ball, making it crack) I'm so frustrated that I spent half a year trying to find answers about where I came from, or how I got to my Dad's office in the first place, or why whoever my real parents decided to shoot my Pod up in space away from Cybertron in the first place, or even who they are in the first place! (Throws the last ball so hard that she dented the ground and took a strike, but caused the mechanism to malfunction as people nearby noticed the malfunction while she gasped and widened her expression before turning to Cade) Holy crap... I am mad... And I'm still mad!

Cade: (Widened his expression) Yeah, I just saw that.

Sari: (Pants) I don't know what to do! Last time I got angry, I almost killed everyone the whole school!

Cade: Hey, maybe after we get Bumblebee, he could take us to the Plant, and then everybody would check you out, see what we can do.

Sari: I don't know Cade... I'm like, half human, half robot, I don't know how they'll even try to fix me...

Cade: Well, you don't know unless you at least let them try... I know I would if my Dad was found a year ago...

Back with Bumblebee and Maggie, they were both in the arcade playing an arcade version of Ninja Gladiator, with the Minibot impressing all of the players nearby as he reached a new high score.

Bumblebee: (Smiles) There, now why don't you guys try betting that for kicks?

Player 1: (Looks at the high score) Dude, come on! There's no way I'd ever top that!

Player 2: Forget this, I'll go play something else. (Leaves to play another game)

Maggie: (Turns to Bumblebee) Just how many people do you want to purposefully make jealous of you right now?

Bumblebee: Enough to know that I'm the coolest one around, but anyways, do you want to play something else?

Maggie: Uh, yeah, let's play something else, like a game of, "Why is Bumblebee not enthuastic about talking about his Dad, Optimus Prime in particular?"

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Already? I thought we were over this, I'm fine!

Maggie: Alright, well if you don't want to talk about your Dad, what about your Uncle? Sentinel Prime? I mean yeah, he was sort of a jerk back then, but he changed back in Christmas!

Bumblebee: Ok, just to be clear, I have no idea what Sentinel is trying do, I know he's my Uncle, but him going from complete Glitchhead into a completely nice Bot? Seriously, that never made any since to me.

Maggie: So that's why you don't talk about your Uncle?

Bumblebee: Maggie, I know he made some improvements during these 6 months, but with him trying to be nice to me, that's just him being ignorant, just like he usually would have been, and I'm sorry, but that's how I am when it comes to Sentinel.

Maggie: But you don't know that unless you would at least try to let him in to your life?

Bumblebee: And how would I do that? Just ask him to hang out with me at random?

Maggie: Actually, I was thinking that someone else would.

Bumblebee: And how would-! (Blinks) Wait, what do you mean by that?

Sentinel: (Walks inside) Hey there folks! Don't mind if I do, just looking for a fellow Autobot in particular, anyone seen him?

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics in seeing Sentinel) What the Slag?

Maggie: Oh, what do you know, maybe your Uncle is all about fun too.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Maggie) Wait a Nano Click, did you invite Sentinel?!

Maggie: Well, what else did I have to do Bee? And besides, everyone is worried about you, especially after you were caught by the Decepticons!

Bumblebee: But Maggie, what am I supposed to do right now?!

Maggie: Do what you're supposed to do, hang out with your family, I on the other hand, am going to join Tessa and Shane for a slice of pizza. (Walks away and leaves)

Bumblebee: (Sees Maggie leave) Maggie, wait a minute-!

Sentinel: (Found Bumblebee and smiles wide) Bumblebee! Hey there!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Sentinel) What are you doing here Sentinel?

Sentinel: Why, what's the rush? I just came by to come visit my favorite Nephew! (Locks Bumblebee in a noogie) After all, we hardly come to talk to each other, and I thought maybe we could like talk, like Uncles and Nephews usually would do.

Bumblebee: (Groans) I'm guessing Dad didn't tell you, did he?

Sentinel: To be honest, he didn't mention anything. (Released Bumblebee) But right now, I just came to know you, and apologize for my behavior when I was your drill sergeant, I know I wasn't perfect, but I came to make up for that, since I wanted to know you, and also get the chance to check how you're doing right now.

Bumblebee: Why is everyone asking me that these days? I got caught by a Decepticreep, but then I escaped, easy, no big deal!

Sentinel: Yeah, but everyone is worried about you! Not just your friends, but myself included! Not to mention you haven't talked to your Father in a while, since you both became distant from each other, and I want know that whatever's up with the both of you, you could just talk to me! Besides, it's not like something I don't know about that wouldn't make me upset or hurt on the matter.

Bumblebee: (Looks around and saw no one was inside the arcade, and stared at Sentinel as he folded his Servos) I know about my Mother.

Sentinel: (Drops his expression and widened his Optics) Oh... Uh, how much-?

Bumblebee: All of it.

Sentinel: Oh... (Sighs as his face paled) Bumblebee... What happened-

Bumblebee: Sentinel, I know what happened to my Mom wasn't really yours or Dad's fault, but if you prove really want to be my Uncle, then you'll respect my wishes and leave me with my space, unless we're on a mission together, or if the end of the world is happening again.

Cade: Hey, BEE! (Walks with Sari and saw Bumblebee and Sentinel in the Arcade as Glen, Tessa, Shane, and Maggie met up) Oh hey, were we interrupting something, or-?

Sentinel: No. Ahem, actually, we were both about-!

Waitress: (Runs inside the building in a frantic tone as she ran to the Autobots) Excuse me! Excuse me, you two! You're both Autobots right?!

Bumblebee: (Widens his Optics) Whoa, take it easy, of course we are!

Sentinel: What do you need?

Waitress: It's an emergency! Something's going on outside!

Glen: Outside? What's going on outside?

Waitress: Wait a minute, you haven't saw what's in the sky?

Tessa: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, what do you mean by, "What's in the sky?"

Waitress: What, none of you were outside yet?! Come out and look at the sky!

* * *

At City Hall, where the Autobots that helped put the fire out just recently were standing in front of the mayor, who was now retired General Macadam, who stood in front of the Autobots as his aide wrote on a sheet of notebook paper while standing next to him.

Macadam: (Stands in front of the Autobots) I know I said this before, but I want to thank you all again for putting out that fire, saving those people's lives.

Optimus: We did what we had to do in order to save their lives, Gener- (Pauses) I mean, Mr. Mayor, now.

Macadam: (Smiles a little) I can understand why you would call me a general again, considering our pervious encounter, if it were only on different circumstances.

Ratchet: Well, we stopped somethin major happening, so that was the case in point.

Macadam: True, it would have been quite disastrous if S.T.E.A.M. accomplished their much darker agenda.

Ironhide: Aside from my Processor nearly getting scrambled? Yeah, I could imagine dark in a much different word, that I would prefer not to say impolitely.

Macadam: Say, I cannot help but wonder where your youngest, Yellowest friend of yours went?

Optimus: He's taken another shift elsewhere, but it's nothing to worry about.

Bulkhead: Try saying that again.

Arcee: Well, at least the fire was the least of our problems...

As everyone talked, Jazz listened in on the conversation the whole time in silence, his mind clear in pure harmony, right until a familiar voice had appeared once more in his Processor.

Prowl: (In Jazz's Processor) **Jazz... Jazz, can you hear me?**

Jazz: (Widens his Visor) Prowl? Yo, what's up dawg?

Prowl: **You must listen to me, Earth is in danger, you and the Autobots must stop Megatron!**

Jazz: Stop him from what?

Optimus: Jazz? Who were you talking to?

Jazz: (His thought was broken and he turned to the others) Oh, right, I'm sorry, I was-!

Bulkhead: (Hears screaming from outside) Hey, can anybody hear all that commotion outside?

Arcee: (Hears the screaming too) What is that?

Macadam: (Turns to his aide) It's not some type of entertainment app playing, is it?

Mayor's Aide: No sir, that's coming from-!

Suddenly, some office workers busted out of a door and began running back and forth in a hurry, all of them had terrified expressions on their faces as they ran next to the Autobots and the Mayor.

Office Worker 1: (Whimpers as he ran) It's happening again!

Office Worker 2: (Runs) Run! Go! Go! GO!

Jazz: (Saw some workers running in and out) Whoa! What gives?!

Arcee: What are they running away from?

Macadam: (Walks in the middle) Hey, what is the meaning of this? What is happening? Someone give me an explanation!

Office Worker 3: (Runs in frantic) Look at the sky! It's happening again!

Ironhide: What does that supposed to mean?

Optimus: Hey, what is happening again? (Saw everyone leave through the front entrance) Hey, wait!

Everyone turned to the entrance where the workers were running to, as they noticed from the door windows, people were in panic, everyone running away in fear, as some even got out of their cars and ran away from whatever mysterious threat that has them running scared.

Ratchet: (Sees civilians running away) Alright, now what exactly is going on?

Optimus: That's what I want to find out. (Turns to Macadam) Mr. Mayor, I advise you and your aide to stand aside for your safety.

Macadam: (Nods) Just make sure the people out there are safe!

Optimus: (Turns to the Autobots) Autobots, form up behind me!

Bulkhead: We got you Boss Bot!

Arcee: Lead the way!

* * *

Back in the Plant, Rodimus was training himself again as he was using his Crossbow for target practice, shooting at some holograms of Decepticons as he got clean shots of every one hologram, not missing one as he shot with a fast pace, grunting as he ran down a corridor and then ran up a wall to make a flip, hitting the last target before landing on the ground successfully, as he panted, standing up and looking at his score while the rest of the Autobots that were inside witnessed the training the Orange and Dark Red Prime did.

Kup: (Folds his Servos) Not bad, if I didn't see that 700 Stellar Cycles ago.

Brawn: (Claps his hands) Hey, nice going there Hot Rod!

Hot Shot: Yeah! That was cool!

Cosmos: Yeah! You're so good with that Crossbow, I bet you'd make a long shot out of that!

Rodimus: (Smiles) Thanks, but it was nothing really.

Chromia: I wouldn't say being a good shot being nothing in particular.

Rodimus: Well, if you trained so hard, and had an excellent teacher, then you'd get used to doing all of that training that you might as well get used to it.

Red Alert: Just like getting used to wounds I have heal everyday when you Bots come in here?

Rodimus: Hey, you have Ratchet and Minerva with you?

Red Alert: I know, it's called sarcasm for a reason.

Cliffjumper: Alright, well I'm not sure about any of you Bots, but I think I'll hit my gym and start beating the Slag out of a punching bag.

Mirage: I shall take the day on watching the Human based programming that they have on.

Everyone soon left the room, leaving Rodimus and Kup alone as the Prime reloaded his weapon.

Kup: (Leans against a wall) Was that supposed to be a compliment when you said "Excellent teacher"?

Rodimus: Isn't it better than me calling you old man?

Kup: Eh, just a comment.

Rodimus: Just a comment?

Kup: That, and I noticed that you had this frustrated look while you were doing the whole Robin Hood show off, and I could tell from a glint in your Optics that suggests otherwise.

Rodimus: Ok, there's no way in Pit that I'm like Robin Hood.

Kup: My point is that you're angry at something, and whatever that is, it ain't something that does with everyone else right now... (Unfolds his Optics) Care to explain?

Rodimus: (Sighs as he puts down his Crossbow) I don't know Kup, it's just that I had this feeling inside me ever since I got seven medals of achievement.

Kup: Like what kind of feeling are we talking about here?

Rodimus: Look, I don't believe in prophecies, or the fact that I'm supposed to be the Chosen One, but I can't help but think that I'm capable of being something more than just backup.

Kup; Who said that you were just backup? You're a Prime after all.

Rodimus: Yeah, but Optimus Prime was here on this Planet and he managed to find destiny by taking him down, me? What I got was Cosmic Rust sprayed all over my body, not to mention I nearly got Offline from that.

Kup: Look kid, I get that feeling, but the thing is, you have to be patient, and I know what you're thinking too, "Oh, but patience is the last thing I need right now!" But trust me kid, if you're looking for something to be a part of, you never know when something really big comes around the corner.

Mirage: (Comms channel) Ladies and gentlemen, I don't suppose anyone has been outside recently, have you?

Rodimus: (Raises a brow as he opened up his Comms channel) No, why? Is there an attack going on?

Mirage: Well, you probably may want to go outside and see for yourselves.

* * *

Somewhere else in Detroit, the Jet Twins were at some Summer celebration with Leo representing as the host, as everyone partied and danced around in excitement, the Jet Twins were showing off their moves to show how good they are.

Jetfire: (Makes a flip, impressing everyone) There! Now nobody could make that big of a flip!

Leo: Yo, nice one man! Do you have anymore to show us?

Party Attendee 1: Yeah, Show us something really cool!

Party Attendees: (All saying in unison) JET TWINS! JET TWINS! JET TWINS!

Jetstorm: (Turns to his Brother) How about we show them the big move Brother?

Jetfire: (Turns to Jetstorm) It won't scare them away, won't it?

Jetstorm: No way! They'll be calling us savages! And I meant that in a good way.

Jetfire: (Smiles) Ok, let's do this!

Everyone back up as the Twins then flew up in the air, the both of them activated their weapons to shoot at each other, causing a type of chain reaction that made a sparkling blast of fire mixed in with the wind, making it colorful as the Twins hovered in the sky.

Jetfire: (Smiles wide) Woo! That was awesome!

Jetstorm: (Turns to everyone at the party) What do you guys think?

The Twins have received a reaction, but not entirely on what they wanted as everyone, except Leo, looked up seemingly at the Twins and began running away in a hurry, confusing the two Autobots greatly.

Jetstorm: (Raises a brow) Um... What happened?

Jetfire: (Turns to Jetstorm) I knew it would be scary for them Brother!

Leo: (Widened his expression as he looked up) Guys, turn around!

Jet Twins: (Both look at Leo weirdly) Why?

Leo: Just turn around already and look at the freaking sky!

Jetstorm: (Turns around and looked at the sky, his expression gone pale) Uh oh!

Jetfire: (Looked up at the sky, expression being widened) Big trouble!

* * *

With the Dinobots, they were on their personal Island while Minerva and Flareup accompanied them as they hung out at the beach.

Grimlock: (Runs to the water in his Alt Mode and happily splashes in the beach water) Grimlock like sandy water! Grimlock play!

Snarl: (Folded his Servos and huffed) Snarl don't know why Grimlock bother, Grimlock might as well play with fishes.

Minerva: Well, at least it's nice to see him in a happy mood for a change.

Swoop: Swoop think it's best not bother Grimlock now.

Snarl: (Huffed) Whatever.

Flareup: (Walked to Minerva) Minerva, I don't know why we chose this Island to begin with, don't we have the Plant or the city to be looking after?

Minerva: Hey, I thought we all need to take a break, besides I was studying the humans' way of summer, and it's to have fun and be out on the beach!

Flareup: Well, I'm here for you at every step, so as long nothing could go wrong today.

Grimlock: (Raises his Helm and looked at the sky and noticed something big, making him tilt his head) Hmm, what big object in blue sky?

Minerva: (Raises a brow) What do you mean-? (Turns to Grimlock's direction and widened her Optics) Oh Primus! Mom!

Flareup: (Looks at the sky and made a fist) I know, I see it too.

* * *

Back in the police station where Captain Fanzone and Detective Monique Rodriguez worked at, the station was loaded with some officers getting their weapons ready while others grabbed whatever stuff they have along with some food supplies and went out to their vehicles as the two Autobot allies looked around, not knowing a clue to what is going on.

Fanzone: (Looks around the station and turned to Monique) Jeez, did the president get shot or something?

Monique: I have no clue what's going on.

Fanzone: (Turns to stop an officer) Hey, what's going on? I demand answers!

Police Officer: Captain, I think you should either check either the TV or take a look outside for yourself, I'm going to go home to my family and leave town. (Turns to leave)

Fanzone: Hey wait! (Sighs as he turned to Monique) Ok, something's going on here, and I wanna know what!

Monique: Lead the way Captain.

The two went to go outside as Lena stood up in her cell, noticing a lot of movement going on until she heard commotion going on outside, and she peered through the small window and saw something really huge as it shadowed over her cell.

Lena: (Looks up at the sky) It's too late... It's already begun...

* * *

13 minutes earlier, at Trypiticon Prison, Soundwave was in his quarters when Slipstream walked in and turned to him.

Slipstream: (Taps on Soundwave's shoulder) Hey, are you busy with something?

Soundwave; What do you need Slipstream?

Slipstream: Look, I need your help with something, a bomb in particular.

Soundwave: Why is there a bomb in your possession?

Slipstream: Actually, it's not really my bomb, it's more like Megatron's bomb, you see, I-

Soundwave: (His Visor brightens to a blue hue and displays the footage of Slipstream and Blackarachnia in Megatron's Storage Unit where the bombs are) I know of what you meant.

Slipstream: (Widens her Optics) Wait, you knew? How come you didn't mention anything?

Soundwave: Because I also know about you and Megatron. (Displays footage of Megatron grabbing Slipstream by surprise and literally mouth kissing her)

Slipstream: (Sees the recording of Megatron kissing her) Wait, you knew about that too? Why didn't you say anything?

Soundwave: (Stops displaying the footage and his Visor returns to it's Red hue) I did not believe it was wise to show off you and Lord Megatron's relations publically to everyone.

Slipstream: Okay, just to clarify, I am not into Megatron! Not in that sort of way... (Shakes her Helm) My point is, why do you care about this? It's not like you're into me the way Megatron is!

Soundwave: It is not really my intentions to have an opinion, and you are the Queen of the Decepticons, and I shall not disrespect you, but my orders are to Lord Megatron, and therefore, I take orders directly from him.

Slipstream: So... This means that you won't be doing a favor on disabling the 3rd bomb, aren't you?

Soundwave: I believe it's best that you do not ask for any favors any time soon. (Turns to his work) Now leave before I report you as a traitor.

Slipstream stared at Soundwave for a moment before turning to leave, and then made her way into Blackarachnia's quarters, as the Spider waited for the Female Starscream to return.

Blackarachnia: (Leaned against a wall and saw Slipstream going inside her room) So, any luck so far?

Slipstream: (Sighs) No, we are on our own.

Blackarachnia: Well, that may not be true, I have several of my Predacons and a couple of new Dinobot in my hideout, perhaps they'll help us out along with Inferno.

Slipstream: Are you really expecting him to follow you and risk disobeying Lord Megatron again? His mind went to fully obeying him after he went from Decepticon to Predacon!

Blackarachnia: He's only been like that for about a month now, and then all we have to do, is wait...

Somewhere in Trypiticon, Inferno was flying around the Prison when he noticed some Decepticons shooting some rounds, as he flew down next to the group to greet them.

Inferno: (Flies next to the Decepticons) Hey guys, can Inferno join?

Decepticon 1: (Raises a brow) Who let the freak out?

Decepticon: 2: Ugh, it's asking to hang out with us, how disgusting.

Inferno: But guys, it's Inferno! Your comrade! Can't you remember Inferno?

Decepticon 3: Do yourself a favor, and go bother some other Bot that cares about your kind.

Inferno: But-!

Decepticon 4: (Hits Inferno in the stomach) We told ya to Frag off! So Frag off Bug! (Chuckles as he went with his group) What an idiot...

Inferno: (Groans as he curled into a ball) No one friends with Inferno anymore... Inferno's life ruined...

Blackarachnia: (Walks to Inferno) Hey there, those Slaggers hurt you?

Inferno: (Turns his head up and noticed Blackarachnia, growling) Inferno still know who Spider Bot is, Glitch!

Blackarachnia: (Sighs) Good to know you have Waspinator's vocabulary. (Crouches down) Look, my friend and I are looking to be in a group inside the city, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us.

Inferno: (Growls) Inferno not join Spider Bot! Spider Bot seduced Mega Bot! Now Mega Bot turned Inferno into Predacon!

Blackarachnia: Yeah, I can just imagine anyone that actually cares for you, oh wait! No one does, and no Decepticon ever will because you're a Techno Organic!

Inferno: Then why Spider Bot cares? Spider Bot no like Inferno at all!

Blackarachnia: Yeah well-! (Pauses and takes an Intake) Sorry... The reason I care is well... I was like you once... I was with people that I had once thought they were my friends, until I was left behind on a planet, and I ended up like you are, and for a thousand Stellar Cycles now, I have thought that my friends hated me, and they left me behind on purpose.

Inferno: (Looks at Blackarachnia) What does Spider Bot think of Spider Bot's friends now?

Blackarachnia: (Stares at the floor blankly) To be honest, I was... Wrong about them, I misjudged them, and I pushed them away, but I know they're still my friends.

Inferno: How does Spider Bot know?

Blackarachnia: Because they care about me... They both shown me that, but what about your friends? What did they show you just now?

Inferno: (Stares at Blackarachnia) ...Spider Bot's friend... Where is group at?

Blackarachnia: Well, we're actually about to leave now, so-! (Suddenly, the entire prison is shaking) AHH! (Falls on her back) Ugh!

Inferno: (Yelps as he struggled to hang onto something) What's happening?!

Slipstream: (On Blackarachnia's Comms Channel) Hey! What's going on?!

Blackarachnia: I was hoping you tell me!

Meanwhile, on the lower levels of the prison, the engine thrusters were activated, causing the entire prison to shake as Megatron sat on his throne, with Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Team Chaar standing, with Soundwave and Oil Slick overseeing the engine specs.

Oil Slick: (Looks over the engine status) The engines is fully operational Lord Megatron.

Soundwave; Trypiticon is now at flight capabilities functioned to serve us.

Megatron: Good, proceed to plan.

Strika: Sir. (Walks in front of Megatron) Permission to speak?

Megatron: Granted.

Strika: I had Oil Slick looked up the specs, and in doing this, it will deactivate the cloaking device, and every Autobot will know-

Megatron: Just exactly what I want them to.

Spittor: (Raises a brow) Wait a minute, I'm confused.

Cyclonus: As am I.

Megatron: (Stands up from his seat) I have spent hundreds upon hundreds of centuries hiding after our sudden loss of battle in the Great War, and I have spent a year hiding when the Allspark was suddenly imploded into pieces, and then I had been entrapped by a living weapon until I had to rip the control from Starscream, only to have lost a battle over and over again. (Stopped in front of the window, overseeing the view of the outside where Detroit is seen) But today, all of that endures no more, not for any longer, as today is the day where the Decepticons will reign, and today is the day where we will spread true fear to those puny Organics that live in the cities of this Planet, and then exterminate them from the very end of this universe. (Turns around to Soundwave and Oil Slick) You may proceed when ready.

Soundwave: (Presses a button on the screen) Engine flight functions engaged, prepare for launch!

Suddenly, the entire Prison started raise itself from the water, as the engine started to lift it up from the underwater ground, scaring off any fish in the area as Trypiticon was rising up higher to the point where the engine thrusters was seen, causing the lake to shoot off massive amounts of water as the Prison flew up into the sky, with people in Detroit walking in the sidewalks to stop and turn to Lake Erie to see the floating Prison rise from the water, making everyone nearby to panic and run away while few grabbed out their smartphones and started recording the whole thing happened as Trypiticon started fly above the city.

Megatron: (Watches the view as the Prison floated) Look at them run... It's a true example to what fear looks like.

Lugnut: (Turns to Megatron) Lord Megatron, shall we start destroying those insolent Organics once and for all?

Megatron: No, not yet... I want them all to know what it's like to be afraid, to not know if this is the end of their pitiful lives, and most importantly, I do want to wait until we're ready to deal with those pesky Autobots. (Turns to his Throne and sat on it) But for now, we shall entertain ourselves as we see every last one of them run for their precious lives.

As Trypiticon flown above the city, all Detroiters looked up and started to run for their lives in terror the second they saw a huge floating Prison above them. Many looked up, causing collisions to occur, and prompting all of the drivers to run away, as every pedestrian, police officer, worker, anyone in particular had terrified looks on their faces, sirens activated and heard all over the town, while the Autobots from all over got out and looked up at Trypiticon looming over their heads.

Bumblebee: (At the Bowling Alley where he was with Sentinel Prime and the human allies) Okay, I probably said this waaaay too soon.

Shane: (Looked up at the sky and saw Trypiticon) Crud, look at thing, it's huge!

Glen: (Points out at the Prison) So, that's bad, is that bad? (Turns to the Autobots) Is it bad? (Saw both of them nod) Oh God, okay, then it's bad, it is really, really bad!

Ironhide: (At City Hall with his group as they all witnessed Trypiticon flying above them) Primus, that's Trypiticon!

Ratchet: It's like the last time we saw it before Megatron Spacebridged it out of Cybertron!

Optimus: (Looks at the sky) I don't understand, how could the Decepticons manage to make fly? It's a Prison, not a spaceship!

Jazz: Man, I was thinking a lot of things that could happen today, but boy, I did not see this coming!

Bulkhead: Guys, this is really bad!

Arcee: It is, Optimus Prime sir, what should we do?

Optimus: Let's activate the emergency channel, the Decepticons may or have not jammed signals, but it's best to try just in case. (Activates his Comlink) This is Optimus Prime, speaking to all Autobots on an emergency frequency, can anyone see what I'm seeing right now?

Rodimus: (Stands on the rooftop of the Plant with the rest of his group overlooking Trypiticon) We read you loud and clear at the Plant Optimus Prime!

Kup: This is like the escape all over again!

Flareup: (Driving in her Alt Mode underwater as she drove alongside Grimlock and Snarl in their Dinosaur Modes)

Minerva: (Hung onto Swoop as he was in his Alt Mode, she continued to stare at the Prison) Guys, what should we do? The Decepticons are literally flying above Detroit!

Jetstorm: (Flies next to Jetfire) Should we attack?

Jetfire: Just in case?

Leo: (Looks at Trypiticon while inside of Jetfire in his Alt Mode) Is that a good idea to shoot at them head on?!

Optimus: No, not really.

Sentinel: Not to step on your Circuits, but Prison is flying in the air, waiting to attack us at any moment!

Optimus: Well we don't want to invoke them into attacking Detroit, with so many Decepticons in there, they could easily level the whole town.

Chromia: Then what exactly should we do? We can't just stand by while the entire city is in panic mode!

Optimus: Look, let's all just regroup at the Plant, so that way we can form some kind of countermeasure against them, or call Ultra Magnus for reinforcements.

Bumblebee: Why would we need reinforcements for? We have enough Autobots here on Earth.

Brawn: Yeah, that's actually just twenty of us, those Cons on the other hand? They go thousands in there!

Optimus: Which is why we should regroup and call Ultra Magnus for immediate back up! Rodimus Prime, go and contact Cybertron Command at once!

Rodimus: On it Optimus!

Red Alert: What about the city? Civilians are scared, they need our help!

Hot Shot: Yeah, don't they need some kind of assurance from all of this?

Optimus: The police will handle all of that, and with a threat of this scale, it's probably a matter of time before the National Guard arrives and help contain all of the panic and confusion, so everyone report back to Base, this is not a drill! Report back to Base, ASAP! That's an order! (Turns off his Comlink and turns to his group) Autobots! Transform and ROLL OUT!

Sentinel: (Turns to the Kids) Alright, we're heading back to Base. (Transforms into his Alt Mode) So it's best you all come with us for safety!

Tessa: No questions on that Chinhead! (Hops on the back of Sentinel's Alt Mode)

Shane: (Hops in with Tessa) I'm not leaving without you!

Tessa: Then don't!

Glen: (Gets inside Sentinel through the front) Man, this is crazy, oh dear God, this is really mad! Oh, this is terrifying! This is awesome! Ah, this is really bad, for real this time.

Maggie: (Gets inside of Sentinel) Will you make up your mind already?

Glen: Sorry Maggie, I'm just trying really hard to process all of this without FREAKING THE HECK OUT RIGHT NOW!

Sentinel: (Grunts) Geez, keep your volume down already! It hurts!

Glen: (Takes a deep breath) Sorry, I'm sorry! Just trying to calm myself down, calming down...

Bumblebee: (Transforms into his Alt Mode and honks for Cade and Sari) Cade, Sari! Hop in!

Sari: You got it! (Gets inside of Bumblebee on the driver's side while Cade got in through the passenger's side)

Sentinel: Are we all set to go?

Bumblebee: Yeah, let's hit it!

Sentinel: Ok, hang on! (Drives away to Base alongside with Bumblebee)

Cade: (Looks out through the window to look at the Prison) This is like last year all over again, only this is so much worse than I could imagine.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Hey, just take it easy! We've been through this type of situation before!

Bumblebee: Yeah, we'll be able to handle it!

Cade: I don't doubt that we can! (Turns to Sari) But can you really guarantee that all of us are going to be safe? Not to mention all of us to come out of this alive?

Bumblebee: (Pauses) Why, why don't we worry about that when we get to that part, okay?

Meanwhile in Trypiticon, Blackarachnia, Inferno, and Slipstream got outside and saw that they were floating above Detriot, as emergency sirens played out all over the city.

Slipstream: (Looks at the view) Seems like this is a part of Megatron's plan! Invasion all over the town!

Blackarachnia: (Looks at the city) If this is an invasion, then why isn't he sending out Decepticons to attack? Or send out a live transmission, broadcasting it all over?

Slipstream: I don't know, but I'm not waiting any longer, let's go!

Inferno: (Looks down and whimpers) Inferno don't want to! Inferno don't know if Inferno will last long to fly Spider Bot down!

Blackarachnia: Ok, so you're expecting Slipstream and I to hold your hands all the way down?

Slipstream: Not quite.

Sunstorm: (Walks out of the Prison with his fellow Clones) Why we are so honored to assist you on this grand journey of-!

Slipstream: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just help these two and fly down to the city already!

Thundercracker: (Folds his Servos) Just where exactly are we going in this insolent town!

Slipstream: I don't know, anywhere from up here!

Blackarachnia: (Folds her Servos) I... May know a place, but we need to get the rest of my Predacons and Dinobots first.

Slipstream: Then hurry it up! We don't have all day!

The two Predacons held onto two of the Clones and they flew down to the city as the panic spread all over Detroit.

* * *

Much later in the Plant, all of the Autobots regrouped at the Plant as the teens went to the couch and flipped on the TV, watching the current status of the Prison flying above Detroit as we speak.

News channel 1: (Displays image of Trypiticon flying over Detriot) It has been about an hour as of right now, and civilians are still on the streets in fear, due to the latest tension risen from the mysterious alien space craft, Detroiters are still reeling from last year's Decepticon attack, which left the city devastated-

News channel 2: (Channel changes as a reporter is seen on the streets) We're live on the outside, as we can see, the entire town is in a state of panic!

News channel 3: (Channel changes as it displays images of people looting) We are receiving reports are in that some parts of Detroit have been victimized of mass looting, as stores from all over are-!

News: channel 4: (Channel changes as it displayed a picture of Trypitcon Prison) Nothing has happened as of yet, but in case anything does, the Mayor of Detroit has granted the National Guard access to the city-

News channel 5: (Channel switches to the emergency broadcasting system) All citizens are advised to stock up emergency needs and stay in their homes until the crisis has been resolved.

Leo: Crisis resolved? (Scoffs) Like that's gonna happen anytime soon!

Sari: (Walks around on her phone) Yeah Dad, I'm fine, I'm at the Autobot base right now, so you don't have to worry! Look, I'll come home as soon as I can, but for now, you just stay home and keep the defenses activated until it's all over... I love you too Dad, bye. (Hangs up her phone and turned to the others) So what's going on now?

Glen: Nothing yet, those Decepticreeps haven't done anything yet, so right now at this point, we're all just waiting for something to happen.

Maggie: Tell me about it. (Leans back at the couch and sighs)

As they hung out at the couch, the Autobots gathered around at a table, while Optimus and Rodimus Prime walked up into the Communications room and checked up on Cliffjumper and Cosmos, who were both working on contacting Cybertron for backup.

Optimus: (Walks to Cliffjumper and Cosmos) Any luck yet?

Cosmos: Unfortunately not sir, we tried contacting Ultra Magnus earlier, but then something went wrong and the screen just shorted out before we could say anything.

Cliffjumper: We looked over the Monitor, and we found out that something cut through one of the wires, possibly because of how old this place is, but we're working on getting it fixed soon.

Rodimus: Slag... Ok, do your best. (Turns to Optimus) Have we considered using the Spacebridge at Sumdac Tower?

Optimus: We're not running away Rodimus Prime, and that's a promise.

Rodimus: I'm not talking about running away, I'm talking about making a trip to Cybertron and ask for backup! It could work!

Optimus: It might, but with so many Decepticons up in the sky, there's no telling what they'll strike, and most importantly, I don't want any Bot to go out there until I say so. (Walks to everyone else) What's the sit rep of the Prison?

Ratchet: (Folded his Servos) Well, those Cons haven't done anything yet, but I wouldn't bet on them keeping that way forever.

Mirage: Sir, if I may advise, we could go up and stage a search and rescue, since there may be Autobot prisoners trapped aboard Trypiticon.

Sentinel: We don't know if there are any Autobots left on the ship, for all we know, they might have Slagged them all!

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.

Optimus: Alright, until we have a plan of attack, we're going to remain in the base for now.

Arcee: For how long? Optimus Prime, there are people out there that will need our help against the Decepticons soon!

Optimus: I know that, but there are thousands of Decepticons in there, and only twenty of us in here!

Minerva: What about the Autobots up there?

Optimus: We would rescue them, but we can't! We don't have the right amount of weapons! Or the right amount of firepower, or Slag, even backup!

Blackarachnia: That part may not be true...

Everyone instantly turned to the garage to see the Predacons lead by Blackarachnia inside the Plant, prompting most of the Autobots to draw out their weapons and prepare for a fight.

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons) Who invited the Slaggers here?!

Brawn: Don't know, but I sure as Pit gonna kick some Aft!

Skywarp: (Widened his Optics and hid behind Slipstream) No! Please don't hurt me!

Razorclaw: (Roars) Razorclaw destroy!

Blackarachnia: (Walks in front of her group) Alright everyone hold on just a Nano Click! We're not here to fight!

Rodimus: (Aims his Crossbow at the group) How did you all find us?

Slipstream: Well, the one with the Spider arms showed us.

Blackarachnia: Which I had a tip from Waspinator about a year ago.

Optimus: Just so we don't get off topic here, what are you all doing in here?

Blackarachnia: Oh, right to the point as usual... Well, might as well speak it out; my friends and I... We made a mistake.

* * *

Later in the Trypiticon, Megatron had sat onto his Throne, watching as the news displayed details of the Prison's status, and how it has not done anything harmful to Detroit, yet, as Soundwave walked inside of the Throne.

Soundwave: (Walks to Megatron) Lord Megatron. (Bows)

Megatron: You may rise.

Soundwave: (Rises to the ground) Lord Megatron, the Humans are running terrified of the power of Trypiticon as we speak.

Megatron: Yes, I can see that through the screens right now... Anything to report?

Soundwave: The Prison's operational, the prisoners are being gathered-

Megatron: I also know about that, I meant on any status of our, fellow Decepticons that I should know about?

Soundwave: I scanned the Prison and I calculate 99.5% of all Decepticons accounted for.

Megatron: 99.5? What has happened?

Soundwave: Recent reports suggest that Predacon, Blackarachnia had went to departure from the prison, along with new Predacon, Inferno, and all of the Starscream Clones.

Megatron: (Raises a brow) Starscream Clones? Is this the real Starscream's idea?

Soundwave: Negative, the Clones had left with the two Predacons on their own accord.

Megatron: Hmm, this is very odd.

Soundwave: Shall I relay the troops to dispatch for them?

Megatron: No, don't bother... I always sensed that Blackarachnia's Autobot side would eventually come into form once more, so if the Clones had gone with her, then I know just the place to look...

* * *

Later in the Base, at 30 minutes after the unexpected surprise happened, the Autobots had gathered around the arrivals of the Predacons and the Starscream Clones, each side having this silence as they sat on a table, with some baring glares at each other, due to past experiences with each other in previous fights they had.

Shane: (Stands on the side of the couch, looking at the group formed at the table in silence as he whispered in Cade's ear) So... Those Robots that came in, are they our friends?

Cade: No, far from it.

Shane: Ok, just wanted to make sure, just in case they all went into some kind charging setting or something.

Hot Shot: (Looks around the table and nervously tapped on the table) Ahem, so uh... Who's starting first? (Points to Optimus) Him first? (Points to Blackarachnia) Or her? (Points to Slipstream) Or maybe even her?

Optimus: I think the women will go first, just to be polite.

Blackarachnia: (Looks at Optimus) Alright then. (Stands up) So... I'm sure you all saw Megatron's new Upgrades, correct?

Ratchet: The same one that nearly had our Dip Stick sent to the Scrap Heap? I couldn't imagine anything more.

Slipstream: Well, those Upgrades were a part of some old program, one that is made to triple change into three different Alt Modes.

Blackarachnia: One would be a Jet, the other, a Tank, and the last one would be whatever first Alt Mode the Con would have.

Kup: Why am I getting that feeling that it's starting to sound just like that crazy Glitchhead Con that we all know?

Blackarachnia: Because Megatron had me to make the specifications for it, although the first time didn't go so smoothly, since some accident happened, and it ended up having three face to be made.

Bumblebee: Hold up, just to be curious, so you're the reason that Blitzwing is so deadly unlike most Cons we attack?

Blackarachnia: Not like I wanted that to happen in the first place.

Bumblebee: Yeah, I'm so sure you'd make such a wonderful, caring Mother one day. (Caught Blackarachnia's attention) But hey, first time's a charm right?

Optimus: (Coughs his throat) If we can go back to the subject at hand, if Megatron had been Upgraded with this Triple Changer Mod, it shouldn't be so much of a difficulty to deal with.

Slipstream: Not with him being pumped with Fake Energon, it won't be.

Sentinel: Fake Energon? What's that supposed to mean?

Slipstream: Well, long story short, Shockwave managed to grab ahold of a sample of Synthetic Energon and produced enough of it to not only heal Megatron's wounds, but also turn him into a complete psychopath.

Red Alert: That's impossible, there was no way Shockwave could have possibly took ahold of that sample!

Bumblebee: Yeah, and I destroyed the last batch that I had on me!

Slipstream: Well, you should have gone back and checked, because Reindeer Ears managed to go back the next day and found just a itsy, teeny drop of it.

Bulkhead: So, Shockwave did mention something about being in a coup, right?

Slipstream: Yeah, and he ended up loosing Megatron's trust right after he beat the Frag out of everybody that went against him, like a whole army of rogues!

Jazz: Say, those D-Cons at Knockout's Club, they all went there to escape for some reason.

Optimus: Because of the mass amount of adrenaline running inside of Megatron. (Stands up) Megatron managed to beat me, not because of his Mods, but because of the Synthetic Energon slowly affecting his Processor! It's making him go mad!

Slipstream: Funny, that's what I just said.

Bumblebee: (Stands up) Excuse me, I gotta go think about something. (Leaves)

Flareup: (Saw Bumblebee leave) What's with the kid?

Cliffjumper: Bumblebee took a sample of Synthetic Energon, made him not think straight, and it turned him into a Glitchhead for a while. (Stands up) Now I'm going to go talk to Shockwave, see how he managed to replicate it.

Blackarachnia: Good luck with that.

Optimus: Alright everyone has a job to do, and right now, it's figuring out how we can defeat Megatron in his state.

Bulkhead: You got it Boss Bot.

Everyone got off the table as Optimus and Sentinel walked next to Blackarachnia, who saw Bumblebee going into his quarters.

Blackarachnia: (Walks to the Primes, but bumps into Grimlock) Hey, watch out!

Grimlock: (Snarls) Grimlock don't listen to Spider Lady anymore! Nor does Spider Lady tell what Grimlock to do!

Sentinel; (Turns to Grilmock) Alright, pipe it down big Bot, go join the rest of your Dinobots.

Optimus: (Turns to Blackarachnia) Are you alright?

Blackarachnia: Never better. (Turns to the two Primes) Does he... Know?

Optimus: Yes, I'm afraid so.

Sentinel: He even flat out told me in the bowling alley.

Blackarachnia: (Gives a shaky breath) Maybe this isn't the best time for me to talk to him.

Optimus: Perhaps I should.

Sentinel: No, no! Bumblebee is obviously upset about us not mentioning about... Well, Blackarachnia, and the way he's going with, I doubt talking to him would make anything better.

Kup: (Walks to the group) Ugh, for Primus' sakes! You serious have no clue on what to do, do ya?

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Kup) Hey, this is none of your business old man!

Kup: Actually, yes it is, and I'm pretty you of all Femmes should have known that by now, Elita One.

Blackarachnia: (Widened her Optics) What the-?

Sentinel: You knew?

Optimus: How-?

Kup: Oh please, Femme has the same Voice as the Femme that I trained with, I couldn't forget about her.

Blackarachnia: It's Blackarachnia now!

Kup: Is it? Then why are you here?

Blackarachnia: (Pauses and looks down) What do you want?

Kup: Look, if you Bots have no clue what to say to him when it comes to your kid, that's pretty okay, because nobody ever knows the right way to say anything in any hard situation given. (Walked up to the group) But if you prefer a low key touch, how about we have somebody to talk about, someone that isn't in the Pax family tree, but more like someone he could relate to.

Optimus: Who do you have in mind?

Back in Bumblebee's room, he was sitting against a wall, next to a table where he would play ping pong with someone, as he was pulling his knees closer to his chestplate, Rodimus came by and saw Bumblebee alone.

Rodimus: (Taps on the wall a few times) Mind if I come in?

Bumblebee: (Nods) Sure, why not?

Rodimus: (Walked to Bumblebee) You sound like something's troubling you.

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, but it's complicated.

Rodimus: With the Synthetic Energon you mean?

Bumblebee: Well, yeah, but another thing, and you wouldn't understand.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Actually, I think I do. (Sits down next to Bumblebee and pulled his legs closer to his chest) In fact, I know what's it like, to do your best so hard to not fail, only for the problem to rise back up in the near future and end up making the situation worse.

Bumblebee: (Looks down) I should have gone back there... If I had known there was a last drop-

Rodimus: No one could have forseen this Bumblebee, no one could... (Turns to Bumblebee) But it's not just the Synthetic Energon, is it?

Bumblebee: What do you mean?

Rodimus: Well, everybody's noticed that you're having some sort of family issues with your Father and Uncle.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) It's complicated.

Rodimus: But whatever it is that's complicated, you're still mad, aren't you?

Bumblebee: Well yeah! I mean-! (Pauses) Ugh, just what's the point in all of this?

Rodimus: Well, if you want my advice, when you're mad about something, or found out something about someone and you're trying to bury all of your thoughts inside, don't... That'll just make the pain worse.

Bumblebee: So, you're telling me to tell how I feel about what I'm feeling right now?

Rodimus: The more you tell, the better your conscious... Besides. (Stood up) I never got to knew my family well, but if I did, I'd tell them that I forgave them for doing what they had to do... (Walked to the door)

Somewhere in the Plant, Ironhide and Cliffjumper were down in the underground basement, where they kept their Decepticon Prisoners at, as they both questioned Shockwave, who was standing in front of the cell while they proceeded to question him.

Cliffjumper: Let's try this again Shockwave, how did you manage to manufacture the Synthetic Energon process?

Shockwave: And my answer shall be the same as I have told you both before; I have nothing to say to you Autobots.

Ironhide: C'mon Shockwave, you can make this a lot easier for ya if you tell us the truth.

Shockwave; (Turns to Ironhide) You wish the truth old Comrade? How about this? Perhaps Wasp should have made it easier for himself to live, had he not gotten the way of my kill... Say, how is our old friend down in the Well of Allsparks?

Ironhide: (Grits his teeth) You listen here-!

Cliffjumper: (Placed a Servo on Ironhide's Chestplate) Stop, he's not worth it. (Sighs) Come on, we're done here.

They both left the Cons alone, as a small Minicon crept out of his hiding place inside Barricade's Subspace, looking around as everyone looked at him.

Frenzy: (Sighs) Primus, those Bots don't ever stop talking, do they?!

Bludgeon: Enough chit chat, have you done what you're supposed to do?

Frenzy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, relax! I know what I'm doing. (Goes out of the cell and moves to hotwire the panel)

Barricade: Hurry it up, I've been in this cell for too far long, and besides, I've been itching to get fair with that Yellow piece of Scrap.

Shockwave: Patience Barricade, once the plan has unfolded upon itself... (Sees the cell door opened by Frenzy, with everyone else looking out with him) We will all have a chance to get our own pleasures...

* * *

With everyone inside the Plant, Bumblebee walked inside to see all of the Autobots, Predacons, and Clones around while Cade and Sari walked to the Minibot.

Cade: (Walks to Bumblebee) Hey man, how are you doing?

Sari: We know what happened with your last try with all of that fake Scrap pile-

Bumblebee: It's fine. (Turns around to see Rodimus, who nodded his Helm before turning to Red Alert and Brawn) Besides, I had some sort of a pep talk earlier.

Sari: Oh, well that's good, how do you feel?

Bumblebee: Fine, hey, have you seen my Dad anywhere?

Optimus: (Walks to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, I need to talk to you about something.

Bumblebee: (Turns around to see Optimus) Dad, hey, that's good, I wanted to talk about... That night-

Optimus: I know, but I need to talk to you about something else that's very important.

Cade: Okay, then Sari and I will just leave you two to it.

Optimus: Actually, I also need to talk to two of you as well.

Sari: Oh? What is it that you need us to do?

Optimus: It's actually best we keep this one to ourselves... Come with me.

The three followed the Red and Blue Prime to his quarters, as Inferno just sat down messing with street signs while Brawn walked by and noticed Inferno.

Brawn: (Raises a brow at Inferno) What in the Slag happened to you?

Inferno: (Messes with street signs) Megabot turned Inferno into Organic, Inferno got punished for it for disobeying Megabot.

Brawn: Why are you here?

Inferno: Inferno here because Spider Bot told me to, but Inferno scared that Decepticons won't forgive Inferno for joining Autobots!

Brawn: Alright, let me ask ya something. (Sits down in front of Inferno) Since when was there a time any of those Cons ever gave a single crap about Organics?

Inferno: (Looks at Brawn) Well, there was Decepticon Deadlock, but it was long time ago-

Brawn: Ok, ok, let me rephrase that, when was there a time most Decepticons gave a single crap about Organics?

Inferno: (Shrugs) None that Inferno can think of.

Brawn: And right after you turned into a Techno Organic, when was there one time anyone has ever talked to you period?

Inferno: (Tilts his head) Inferno don't know what small strong Bot trying to say.

Brawn: What I'm saying is- (Raises a brow) Wait, did you call me "Small Strong"? (Shakes his head) Ah, the point is, the Decepticons aren't going to talk to you anymore, not with who you are now, but you do got a choice.

Inferno: What choice? To become Autobot?

Brawn: Well, no... To be someone, better. (Stands up) Now, I'll leave ya to it to think about what I said.

Brawn left Inferno alone while Jazz mediated on the ground, with Razorclaw walking by and noticing what the Cyberninja is doing.

Razorclaw: (Raises a brow) Hey... What is cool Bot doing on ground?

Jazz: (Looked up at Razorclaw) It's a thing called mediation my man.

Razorclaw: (Tilts his Helm) Why cool Bot doing mediation?

Jazz: To be honest, I'm trying to get in touch with an old friend of mine down at the Well, but so far, I'm having no luck at all in this.

Razorclaw: Hmm, how Razorclaw do meditation?

Ratchet: (Walks to the two) You can mediate later, now scram! (Turns to Jazz) Have you seen Arcee anywhere?

Jazz: She's down at the Communications room where I last saw her.

Ratchet: Thanks.

Ratchet went to the Communications room, where he saw Arcee trying to get the Monitors to work, but to no avail as the Medic went to the Pink Femme.

Ratchet: (Bends down one knee) I checked out the specs Arcee, and trust me on this, we're all out of luck.

Arcee: (Sighs as she rolled away from beneath the table while laying on a roller) I know. (Gets up) But I have to try, at least send out a distress signal, perhaps Cybertron Command could send Omega Supreme in, and-!

Ratchet: Arcee, I wish it were any way than this, but there's no back up coming to help us... (Grabs ahold of her hands) So, that's why I wanna tell ya something.

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) Ratchet, now's not the-!

Ratchet: (Brought her hands closer to his Chestplate) Arcee, if anything happens tonight, or whatever happens next, I want you to know, that you are the light of my Spark, you are smart, kind, and even braver than I ever was.

Arcee: Oh Ratchet... (Touched Ratchet's face) Of course you're brave!

Ratchet: Not right now, I'm not...

Arcee: Well, what made you think I was brave at the start of today.

Ratchet: (Smiles) Well, I guess I just assumed.

Arcee: (Smiles) So did I...

Ratchet: (Touched the back of her Helm and drawn her closer to his) I want you to know, I'll always love you... No matter what.

Arcee: Hey... We're going to get through this Ratchet, we all are.. We just have to stick together, no matter how difficult it is... (Touched the back of his Helm) But, since you're saying it, I also want you to know that I love you too, no matter what happens next.

The couple leaned their heads together as they embraced each other, literally on the verge of kissing, but that was before Minerva walked right in.

Minerva: (Walks inside) Professor, everyone is-! (Noticed Ratchet and Arcee having a moment, as they both looked at her) Oh! Um, I'm sorry, should I come back later?

Arcee: No, it's fine... What is it Minerva?

Minerva: Everyone is meeting with each other again, and Sentinel Prime requested everyone's presence, so I thought I might let you both know right now.

Ratchet: (Sighs) We'll be right out.

They walked out of the room, as we take a peek on the outside, the Plant was in the dark night light, with no one's presence outside of it, until a couple of big, Black, Grey, and Red Pedes landed on the ground, and began to slowly walk towards the Autobot Base, as we turn back inside, we see the Autobots back with talking to the Decepticon Rogues again, as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cade and Sari walked inside, with Cade wearing a backpack around his back, and now wearing black fingerless gloves as they gathered around the table.

Maggie: (Turns to Cade) Hey, you're just in time. (Noticed Cade wearing a backpack) Why are you wearing a backpack?

Cade: (Widened his eyes) Oh! Well... (Saw Optimus looking at him) It's for... Survival... In case there will be a time to be, surviving.

Sentinel: (Gathers around the couch) Alright, is everyone here?

Optimus: I believe so.

Blackarachnia: Good, then we can try working out some kind of surprise attack.

Bumblebee: Beats getting kidnapped again.

Slipstream: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Hot Shot: Well, you Cons kidnapped Bee like three days ago, haven't you noticed?

Slipstream: I wasn't a part of the mission.

Bumblebee: Well, to make the story short, Megatron took me to a garage and then he cut me loose, then and there.

Slipstream: (Widened her Optics) What? Why would he do that?

Bumblebee: I don't know, you ask him that!

Slipstream: No, I need to know, why would he let you go?!

Kup: You're gonna need to fill us in on why you're freaking out right now.

Blackarachnia: Yeah, I'm curious too, why is it important that you need to know why Megatron let Bumblebee loose?

Slipstream: It's important because there has to be a reason why he would do that! He has Autobot Prisoners aboard Trypiticon! And the only time he'd ever let one go is-! (Widened her Optics) Is as if he knew where you all were...

Leo: Ok, I'm getting freak out look, am I getting the look?

Glen: (Turns to Leo) Yeah man, you look scared.

Red Alert: Forgive my rudeness, but I believe the possibility of Megatron knowing where we are is considered unlikely-

Blackarachnia: No, it's true, whenever it involved Autobots, he usually keeps it to himself and to his loyalists, didn't know why until now.

Jetstorm: (Turns to Jetfire) Is Megatron?

Jetfire: Coming for us right now?

Optimus: Ok, let's all calm down and stop for just a Cycle, we've been at this place for a year now, and there's no way that Megatron or the Decepticons would know of our location.

Bulkhead: Yeah, but what about Soundwave? He knew where we all were, he could have just told Megatron straight up where we lived!

Mirage: Not to mention you have not chosen to come back here for half a Stellar Cycle before his escape.

Sentinel: Now let's just think about this here! There is no chance Megatron would know where our base is! Megatron is nowhere to be seen, his followers are a bunch of Dumbafts, and most importantly, Megatron is-!

Minerva: (Looks at the monitors with fear) Here! (Turns to the others) He's here!

Everyone immediately went to the monitors, and then from the outside camera, lay Megatron in visual, as he walked slowly towards the Plant with his Servos planted behind his back as he continued to walk, taking everyone by surprise as they looked at the camera Megatron was being screened on.

Optimus: (Looks at Megatron on the monitors) Megatron!

Ratchet: Looks like Bulkhead wasn't wrong when Soundwave knew about this place.

Bumblebee: That snitch!

Hot Shot: Ooookay, this is bad, I mean, this is really bad right now!

Chromia: Panicking is not going to make things any better, we have to stay calm on this!

Shane: I'm sorry, I don't know everyone around here much, but with a very bad Robot that turned this city into a warzone right in our doorstep, I'd say it's hard to stay calm!

Jazz: (Noticed Megatron moving his mouth) Hold up, Megadude's saying something.

Brawn: The Pit does that Slagger has to say?

Kup: Only one way to find out. (Turned up the speakers)

Megatron: (On screen) **-I know you're in there Optimus Prime, along with all of your Autobot allies, because this is your base... Now come out of there, so we can meet.**

Optimus: (Looks at the monitors) I'm going out. (Moves away from the monitors)

Sentinel: Like the Pit you are!

Optimus: Megatron wants to see me, that's all.

Blackarachnia: You can't face him alone Optimus! He's more dangerous than he was before!

Flareup: He nearly killed you!

Optimus: And I prefer it to be me instead of anyone else. (Turns around) Last time a danger of this scale occurred, a good friend had sacrificed his Spark to save this Planet, and I won't allow anyone else to lose their lives because I couldn't protect them, so if anyone is going to face Megatron, it should be me.

Arcee: Well, what makes you think we want to see the same happen to you?!

Optimus: I'll be prepared this time.

Blackarachnia: Not without backup you won't.

Optimus: I'm not endangering any Autobot lives here!

Blackarachnia: Then how about you endanger mine? Last time I checked, I'm not exactly Autobot shell.

Slipstream: (Walks to the two) Well, since I have nothing to do, and Megatron's already here, so he won't be expecting me.

Thundercracker: Shall we come to destroy the vermin?

Slipstream: No, how about you stay here, and before you ask, it's because you talk too much.

Ramjet: (Shakes his Helm) I do not!

Grimlock: (Roars) Grimlock no stay in building! Grimlock destroy bad Bot!

Minerva: If you're going, please be safe!

Optimus: (Looks at the volunteers and sighed) Fine, but be careful, if what you say about him is true, then be on your guard.

Cliffjumper: Hey, what about the rest of us?

Mirage: You could say I'm not entirely thrilled to miss out on the action.

Optimus: (Turns to the Autobots) The rest of you stay in here and let us know of anything important, Sentinel and Rodimus Primes will be in charge while I go out to Megatron with my group.

Bumblebee: But what if something goes wrong?! Dad, this is suicide!

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) I have no choice Bumblebee, I have to do this... (Placed a hand on his son's shoulder) Should anything happen though, just remember what I told you before...

With that said, Optimus, Blackarachnia, Slipstream, and Grimlock turned around and went outside, as they walked up to see Megatron 15 feet away from their position, then they walked 5 feet to him before stopping.

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus) Well... It appears you do have a sound system programmed in this facility of yours... I must admit, I can see why you have chosen this place, it's small, and quiet.

Optimus: That depends on your definition of quiet, considering you have Trypiticon flying above Detroit.

Megatron: Would you have preferred an army of Lugnut Supreme Clones then? (Turns to Slipstream) Slipstream, I did not expect to find you here.

Slipstream: Anything to get away from your crazy Aft?

Megatron: Rest assured, my beautiful queen, I hold no grudges against you, no matter your choice.

Blackarachnia: (Raises a brow) You and him are a thing?

Slipstream: Not my idea.

Megatron: Blackarachnia, how fitting that you're here with the Autobots once more.

Blackarachnia: Aw, well maybe if you didn't treat me like a dog, then I wouldn't have to reconsider.

Megatron: Perhaps, I should have added your son as a reminder of what I did at the end of last Stellar Cycle.

Optimus: (Optics glare at Megatron) How did you find us?

Megatron: It was actually simple Optimus, I had found Soundwave the moment I had set foot once more into this planet the same day you acquired your new Human companions with you...

Optimus: Alright, how long have you known about our location?

Megatron: For a whole Stellar Cycle, and if you're wondering why I have not attacked you then, it was so I could study you and all of your Autobot friends inside, discover all kinds of weaknesses that I could easily use against you.

Optimus: Whatever you're having with the Trypiticon, Earth belongs to the Humans, and as long as I'm in this sector, Earth is under my protection!

Megatron: (Chuckles) Ah, so full of Autobot hubris, which reminds me of your Father, Ultra Magnus... (Walks around back and forth with his hands behind his back) I admire your compassion for these Organics, but it is so misguided, you Autobots believe that the humans should be protected, when it is actually the opposite.

Optimus: What's that supposed to mean?

Megatron: Look around Prime, all these Organics do is view entertainment news, care about their makeup, listen to their precious music, all while not caring a single thing about their own World, with their ice gaps melting, and their primitive species endangered because of their own desire of building their houses, their businesses, their amusement parks, all of that while this Planet is wasted of it's true resources.

Optimus: Oh, since when did you care so much about this Planet Megatron?

Megatron: I do, because this Planet will soon be mine, and I will spare it from all of the inhabitants that wrongfully uses it as if it's their playtoy!

Optimus: Well, whatever you have planned today, it ends here Megatron!

Megatron: (Makes a smug grin) You are so right.

With no more words said, the 4 began to fight against Megatron, who charged at them, activated his one of Swords, and began sharing clash with his Sword and Optimus' Axe, and then punching the Prime off him as he turned to Blackarachnia, who was jumping in the air shooting her spider webs at his Pedes, holding him still while Slipstream flew in the air and began shooting at the tyrant, and Grimlock turning into his Dinosaur Mode and proceeded to chew on one of his Servos, disabling his other cannon as Megatron aimed his weapon at Optimus, who jumped up the air with his Axe, prepared to swing it at the Decepticon, the battle happening while everyone else watched from the inside.

Hot Shot: (Looks at the battle from the monitors) Hey, I think they got this handled!

Flareup: But for how long though?

Bulkhead: We can't just stay in here forever!

Ratchet: Prime's only doing what's best for us, besides, after what happened to Prowl a year ago, I'd say he's being more protective lately.

Ironhide: Yeah, but there gotta be someway we can help him!

Cosmos: Actually, there is.

Sari: (Turned to Cosmos) Really? What is it?!

Cosmos: I don't suppose anyone has mentioned the POWERMASTER suit I brought along with me? You know, the one thing I forgot about?

Bumblebee: Why didn't you say something?!

Cosmos: I tried! But everyone kept interrupting me before I could even speak.

Cade: Wait, where's the suit at right now?

Cosmos: Oh, from where I last left it, it was at my room!

Sentinel: Alright, then go get it! Optimus needs it right now!

Bumblebee: Let's go!

Cosmos: Ok, I'm going!

Minerva: Hurry up and go get it!

Cosmos: Hey, it's not like something big is about to happen, right? (Walked next to the elevator, only to see it being used right now) Hey, who's using the elevator?

Brawn: (Turned around and saw the elevator lift gone) Hey, who's screwing around in there?

Kup: (Turns to Wreck Gar) Wreck Gar, was that you fuzzing with the controls again?

Wreck Gar: No, that wasn't me, I have no clue what set that off.

Ratchet: Then who the Slag is-! (Saw the elevator lift and noticed a bunch of figures, widening his Optics) Oh Primus...

The lift was being placed back onto the ground, revealing all of the Decepticons that were captured in previous battles standing right on the elevator, as Shockwave, Barricade, and Bludgeon stood in the front, looking at all of the Autobots, who in turn immediately turned from the monitors and went to face them.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) Decepticons!

Tessa: Who the heck let them out?!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics, noticing Barricade) Barricade?!

Barricade: (Turned to Bumblebee, grinning) I think you and I have a score to settle.

Bumblebee: (Optics glare at the Decepticons) Yeah... (Activates his Stingers) And it's being settled with all of your Exhaust Ports kicked and go back into your cells! (Begins shooting, but strangely, his Stingers aren't working) Huh? What the?! Something's wrong with my Stingers!

Ironhide: (Tries to bang on his Cannons, since they're not working) My Cannons having some kind of Glitch right now!

Hot Shot: (Tries shooting his flames, but no fire came out) Hey! What's wrong with my Flamethrowers?!

Jetfire: (Tries activating his weapons along with his Twin) Our weapons isn't working either!

Rodimus: (Tries to activate his Crossbow, but realized it was jammed) Something's wrong here! My Crossbow's jammed shut!

Brawn: Why am I getting a really bad feeling about this right now, considering everyone's weapons ain't working?

Sari: That's actually a really good question right now!

Frenzy: (Cackles laughter as he landed on Barricade's shoulder) What's the matter? Is your Upgrades going through a malfunction?

Glen: Aw man, not those guys again!

Shockwave: It appears that their weapons are disabled, correct?

Frenzy: Just the ones where they could shoot at us, yeah!

Barricade: Then it's time. (Forms his hand up into a fist) Take them down!

With that said, the escapees activated their weapons and began shooting at everyone inside the Plant, as some stood where they stand and fought against the Decepticons in melee, while others ducked and covered, few like Chromia getting shot in the process.

Chromia: (Gets shot in the Pede) AHH!

Ironhide: (Turned to Chromia and widened his Optics) Chromia! (Runs to her as he activated his Colossal Upgrade, shielding him and her from gunfire)

Thundercracker: (Flies in the air along with several of his fellow Clones) You didn't deactivate us! You insignificant imbeciles!

Shockwave: We were expecting something like that with the Twins.

Suddenly, the windows were broken through by more Decepticons, as Team Chaar flew in the air in their Robot Modes and fired missiles and blaster shots at the Clones, along with the Predacons and Dinobots, leaving them incapacitated, while the battle outside took place, Optimus turned to see the oncoming Decepticons going inside the now exposed Autobot Base.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) The Base!

Blackarachnia: Optimus, watch out!

Optimus: (Turned around, only to get kicked 5 feet into the air and land roughly into the ground) OOF!

Grimlock: (Now in his Robot Mode as he activated his Fire Sword and roared) Grimlock destroy threat! (Gets hit by a missile) Ah! (Gets thrown across the air and falls to the ground) Ow...

Lugnut: (Growls as he landed to the ground) No one's destroying our Great Leader at all!

Slipstream: (Noticed Lugnut) Oh great, now what?! (Gets grabbed from behind) Huh?!

Starscream: (Makes his devious smirk) Why hello my fellow creation! What a surprise to see you here!

Slipstream: (Grunts) Let go of me-! (Gets shocked by Starscream, who's using a shock prod) AHH! (Falls into Stasis Lock)

Starscream: Nighty night.

Megatron: (Walks towards Optimus, who was getting up slowly) It's like you said before Optimus Prime... This ends today...

Blackarachnia: (Goes behind Megatron and stabbed him with her Pincers) Let's find out about that! (Steals Megatron's Upgrade and activated a Cannon and aimed it at him, only to feel pain) OH! (Deactivates her weapon and falls on her knees, gripping her stomach) Ugh!

Megatron: (Smirked as he witnessed Blackarachnia going down) It appears your illness as taken to it's date today Blackarachnia, or shall I name you Elita One? Since you decided to aid the Autobots once more...

Optimus: (Gets up and runs towards Megatron) Get away from her! (Gets everything except for his head frozen) GAH!

Blitzwing: (Icy lands next to Optimus in his frozen cage) I believe zhe fight iz over now.

As Optimus glared at his enemies surround him, Megatron turned to Optimus and delivered a hard punch at the Prime, knocking him unconscious while everyone else on the inside were getting attacked by Decepticons from all over, as they shot blaster fire at some of the Autobots left standing; Rodimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Brawn, Bulkhead, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Minerva, Kup, and Cosmos were taking heavy fire, as Ironhide carried Chromia to Ratchet's side, Jazz witnessed Jetstorm flying to his Brother's side after he got caught in Bludgeon's hold, only to get caught by a glowing Purple net, as the Blue Twin got shocked by the electricity the net had in store.

Jetfire: (Captured by Bludgeon as he saw Jetstorm get caught in a net) Brother!

Flareup: (Fights against Barricade) Come get it punk! (Gets hit by a blaster) AHH!

Minerva: (Sees her Mom fall in battle) MOM!

Cliffjumper: (Takes on several Muscles) Come on! You want some too! Come get some! (Gets overwhelmed) Hey! UGH!

Mirage: (Fights against several Flyers and noticed Cliffjumper going down) Cliff! (Gets swarmed by Decepticons) AH!

Snarl: (Swarmed by numerous Decepticons and roars) Snarl no like Decepticons! Decepticons get on Snarl's space!

Swoop: (Swarmed by Flyers) Swoop can't take on all flyers! (Gets shot) AHH! (Falls down and crashes into Snarl)

Snarl: (Gets jumped by Swoop) OW! (Falls down to the ground, defeated)

Wreck Gar: (Fights against some Decepticon) I'm Wreck Gar! And I'm an Autobot! (Gets jumped by a Decepticon, and then a bunch of them jump all over him) Okay, can you get off me? I can't breathe!

Inferno: (Noticed Onslaught) Onslaught? It's your best friend Inferno! Remember Inferno?

Onslaught: (Looks at Inferno) I'm sorry friend. (Shocks Inferno unconscious) But you're not who you are anymore...

Razorclaw: (Roars as he battled against Decepticons) Razorclaw destroy threats! (Gets grabbed by the tail and then is thrown at his fellow Predacons) AHHH! (Hits the Predacons, knocking them and himself out)

Jazz: (Saw Jetstorm caught in a net) Yo, things aren't looking to good here!

Maggie: (Hides behind Bumblebee while her human friends stayed behind Bumblebee and Rodimus) What are going do?! Can't we take the Base back?!

Sari: No, I'm feeling a lot of Sparkbeats, and there's too many Decepticons to fight right now!

Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) You can feel a Sparkbeat?

Sari: It's complicated!

Bulkhead: Guys, whatever we're doing, we need to do it, fast!

Rodimus: We can't stay here! We need to leave, now!

Arcee: Where are we going to go?!

Glen: What about Jazz's room? It has a tree, we could climb up and escape!

Cosmos: I don't think that's a good idea.

Jazz: Yeah, Cons would shoot at us the second we go through the windows!

Maggie: Wait, I've lived here for a while now, and then I found a back door where it could lead us out of here!

Kup: In that case, we'll be going there right now!

Minerva: What about the others? They're at where the Decepticons are! Especially my Mom!

Rodimus: She's right, we can't just abandon them, they're our friends!

Ratchet: They'll get us if we don't leave, and besides, we'll come back for them when we have a plan!

Kup: He's got a point, we have to move!

Rodimus: (Looks at the defeated Autobots and closed his Optics) Autobots! Let's fall back! We need to retreat!

Bulkhead: But what about-!

Rodimus: We'll come back for them, but we need to move, now!

Cosmos: What about the Powermaster suit! It's still in my-! (Feels something in his Subspace) Huh? What's in my-? (Gets out the Powermaster suit) Ooooh! I had it all this time! Jeez, I'm such a moron!

Jazz: Yo Cosmos, we gotta move!

Rodimus: Everyone Transform! (He and the Autobots Transformed into their Alt Modes)

Shane: Whoa, hey! What about us!

Bulkhead: (Opened her door) We never said we were going to leave you behind! Now get in!

The kids then got inside, with Cade and Sari inside Bumblebee, Glen and Maggie inside Ratchet, Leo inside Cosmos, and Shane and Tessa inside Bulkhead, as they proceeded to drive to their exit, Barricade jumped in front of Bumblebee and shot his Blaster at him, causing him to turn into his Robot Mode and slide down the floor while holding onto his passengers, until he stopped right in front of Barricade, who glared down at the Minibot.

Barricade: (Aims his Blaster at Bumblebee) Didn't think I'd let you get away without your head, did you?

Sentinel: (Transformed into his Robot Mode and saw Bumblebee in trouble) Hey! (Activated his Shield and thrown it at Barricade by the head, and then grabbing him to slam his head on a wall, knocking him out as he turned to Bumblebee) You okay? (Extended his hand to him)

Bumblebee: (Looked at Sentinel's hand grabbed it) Yeah. (Gets up) Thanks.

Hot Shot: (Turned around and Transformed into his Robot Mode) Hey, is everyone alright?

Sari: Looks like it!

Kup: (Turned to the group and Transformed into his Robot Mode) What are you Bots waiting for? Let's go! (Gets shot on the Chestplate) AHH!

Rodimus: (Turned around and saw Kup getting shot) Kup! (Transformed into his Robot Mode)

Ratchet: (Turned around and Transformed) What are you doing?

Suddenly, some of the Decepticons caught up on their vincity and began shooting at them, as Brawn grabbed the floor and bended it to create a small protective cover, General Strika walked up to her fellow Decepticons as they reigned fire at the Autobots.

Strika: (Looks at the Autobots) Don't let them escape! Megatron does not want one leaving our sights!

Spittor: Yes ma'am! (Uses his Tongue)

Hot Shot: (Gets grabbed by Spittor's Tongue) What the-! (Gets pulled away) AHH!

Rodimus: (Runs to the group and saw Hot Shot get pulled away) Hot Shot!

Cade: Now what?

Red Alert: (Turned to Kup and checked out his wound) Ok, Kup got shot on the Chestplate and went into Stasis Lock, but fortunately, it wasn't where his Spark Chamber was in, so we're in the clear for that.

Rodimus: Can we move him?

Red Alert: Rodimus, even if we could, we wouldn't be able to avoid them, because they'd see us, and I still have to fix him up!

Brawn: Alright, then how about I stay here and keep an eye on Red while she works on your Sarge Bot!

Rodimus: No! I'm not abandoning you both! You need help!

Sentinel: (Placed a hand on Rodimus' shoulder) I'll stay, you just get everyone else out of here, including my Nephew.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What? But-!

Sentinel: I'll be fine! Besides, Kup was my Sargebot, so someone's gotta keep an Optic on him.

Rodimus: (Stared down at Kup and turned to Red Alert) You'll fix him here, right?

Red Alert: I'll do my best, now go!

Rodimus: (Turned to Bumblebee) Come on, we gotta move!

Sari: Wait, there has to be something we can do!

Sentinel: There is actually. (Takes Lucy out of his Chest Compartment and hands her to Sari) Watch out for my Cat.

Sari: (Grabs Lucy from Sentinel) Uh, okay.

The four then left the others behind and went to the room where Sari and Maggie slept in, and met up with the others, as they stood in front of the back door Maggie mentioned.

Ratchet: (Turned to Rodimus and Bumblebee) Where did you two go? Where's the others?

Rodimus: Kup got shot, and the Decepticons closed in, so they stayed behind while we take our escape.

Minerva: Do we have to?

Bumblebee: I don't, but Sentinel wanted me to leave, so I think that's what he wanted me to do.

Cosmos: (Opened the back door) Ok, let's go!

Everyone moved out of the back door, only for Shockwave to appear and Transformed into a Tank, and shot at the back door, making debris to fall right down on Chromia, who was the last one out.

Chromia: (Saw the debris fall down and turned to Ironhide) Look out! (Pushed Ironhide out of the way while debris fell all over her) UGH!

Ironhide: (Falls to the ground and saw Chromia trapped in so much debris) Chromia! (Got up and ran to her) Hang on! We'll get you out! (Turns to Ratchet) Ratchet! We need to get that off of her!

Ratchet: Right! (Tries to activate his Magnets, only to find them jammed as well) Scrap! Whatever that Minicon did to our weapons systems did the same to my Magnets, because I can't get it to work!

Ironhide: Slag! (Turned to Chromia) Alright, it'll be okay, just hang on!

Chromia: No, no, Ironhide, there's no time! There's too many Cons here, and by the time you and everyone get the debris off of me, the Cons will surround us in 5 Nano Clicks!

Cosmos: She's right actually, I'm picking up like 30 Decepticon signatures coming to our location.

Leo; Dude, that's not helping! When is that considered helping?!

Ironhide: No! No, Chromia, there's no way I'm leaving you here! The Cons will capture you!

Chromia: And they'll capture you all if you stay any longer! (Grabbed ahold of Ironhide's hand) Please, I want you to go... I don't want to see you get hurt or worse for my own safety...

Sari: Guys, whatever we're doing, we need to do it now!

Arcee: We don't have enough time Ironhide!

Ironhide: (Closed his Optics and gritted his teeth before sighing in defeat as he turned to Chromia) Whatever happens, no matter what, I'm coming back for you... Alright, I'll find you!

Chromia: (Smiles a little) I have no doubt about it...

The Orange Mech then grabbed the back of Chromia's Helm softly and moved to have a passionate kiss, both Ironhide and Chromia closing their Optics until they stopped and then he parted away with the Autobots, the last of them Transforming into their Alt Modes and getting out of the area, just in time for a horde of Decepticons to arrive and gather around Chromia, as Cyclonus walked and bended down to her, as she glared at him in defiance.

Cyclonus: (Bends down to look at Chromia) Well, well, well... It appears your Sister will be very happy to see you once we show her the surprise visit...

* * *

Later, Optimus woke up and saw that he was in Stasis Cuffs fitted with chains, as he laid down along with several prisoners, including Dinobots, Predacons, and most of his fellow Autobots, as they laid down with their Servos tied behind their backs, while Megatron grabbed ahold of Optimus by the throat and lifted him up in the air.

Megatron: (Looked at Optimus) You're awake... (Drops Optimus) Good.

Optimus: (Falls to the ground) UGH! (Turned to Megatron) What have you done to them!

Lugnut: (Growls and kicked Optimus to the ground) Silence Autobot! And tremble before the might of Megatron!

Megatron: Silence Lugnut, let the Autobot talk... (Turned to the prisoners) I believe your friends are unharmed, if you wish to keep it that way...

Optimus: (Grunts) You won't win Megatron, I won't let you!

Megatron: Ah, but I already have, Prime. (Bended down to Optimus) In fact, I have won already... I have found your base, and with Soundwave's help infiltrate your defenses without your knowledge, spy on your daily activites, and of course, plan every single step to take so I have you and all of your Autobot allies below me.

Sentinel: (Grunted as he turned to Megatron) Nice try Decepticreep! Some of the Autobots escaped before you could even catch them! What do you think now?

Megatron: I believe it does not matter, whether or not a few Autobots have escaped, I have also taken up to the one thing I have been keeping an eye on the moment I have found out about it's presence... (Turns around to see Team Chaar) Escort the prisoners to the Prison once we have finished preparing for the base.

Strika: (Gets ahold of the Matrix as she and her team came out of the Factory) Sir, we have found the Matrix.

Megatron: (Turns to Strika holding the Matrix) Ah, yes, bring it to me.

Sentinel: (Glared at Megatron) Hey, Allspark or not, we can still kick your Aft!

Megatron: You can certainly try Autobot... (Grabbed ahold of the Matrix) But it does not change the outcome... For I now possess the power of the Allspa-! (Opens the Matrix, only to find blue neon lights) What? (Placed his hand inside, looking for the Allspark, but it's not in there) That's not possible!

Lugnut: (Turns to Megatron) Master? What's wrong?

Megatron: The Allspark! It's not in here! (Turned to Optimus, who just gave a smirk) You... (Dropped the empty Matrix and grabbed Optimus by the throat) Where is it? What have you done to my Allspark?!

 _Flashback, 30 minutes ago..._

 _Optimus Prime stood in the Matrix Chamber, with Bumblebee, Sari, and Cade standing as he presented the Matrix to them, and then took out the Allspark to place on a table._

 _Cade: So let me get this straight, you want me to carry the Allspark out of the Factory, should things go wrong at all? Wouldn't that make a giant bulls eye on me?_

 _Optimus: I can understand how you're feeling Cade, that you would consider this a terrible idea._

 _Bumblebee: Uh, yeah? Like it actually is the most terrible idea you would ever have come up with!_

 _Sari: He's got a point, and even if something goes wrong, where would we even place the Allspark at?_

 _Optimus: Nowhere on this Planet, that's for sure, in fact, should anything go wrong, you and Sari need to head to Sumdac Tower and activate the Spacebridge so it can be sent to Cybertron, and the Decepticons won't ever dare bother into Autobot Space._

 _Bumblebee: Ok, well that's sort of a good idea, but who's going to protect them?_

 _Optimus: You will, you'll be protecting them both, even after they managed to do the job. (Placed the Allspark inside of a backpack and gave it to Cade) Can you all handle the task at hand?_

 _Cade turned to Otpimus, and then grabbed the backpack, as he stared at what he is holding in his own bare hands..._

Flashback ends, present time.

Cade sat inside of Bumblebee as the Autobots that have escaped drove to Sumdac Tower, as instructed by Optimus Prime prior to the attack.

Bulkhead: (In his Alt Mode) So Optimus told ya to place the Allsparks out into Cybertron?

Bumblebee: Yeah, that's what he said.

Tessa: So what was it that Cade said about surviving?

Cade: Hey, it's called being sarcastic for a reason!

Maggie: Hey, how about we all go to Cybertron? Since there's a Spacebridge, we could hop in and ask for assistance!

Minerva: Oh yeah! And that way, they can help us getting our friends back and fighting the Decepticons!

Rodimus: Good idea, but we'll need to pick up the pace if we're going to do this!

Sari: Ok, just let me call my Dad to get the Spacebridge ready! (Gets out her cellphone and calls her Dad)

Prof. Sumdac: (At Sumdac Tower roof where he worked on the Spacebridge and received a call) Hello?

Sari: Dad! Are you at home right now?

Prof. Sumdac: Why yes, of course I am, why are you asking?

Sari: Good, because I need you to get ready and activate the Spacebridge for Cybertron!

Prof. Sumdac; Cybertron? You're not going on a trip, are you?

Sari: Dad, there's no time to explain, just get it ready!

Prof. Sumdac: Well, if it's really urgent, then I'll get it prepared then.

Sari: Ok, thank you Dad! (Ends the call) He's getting it ready!

Jazz: Then let's move!

Back at the Factory, Megatron furiously threw Optimus to the ground and stomped on him, as Optimus gave out a shout of pain.

Megatron: (Growls as he stomped on Optimus) What have you done to the Allspark, Optimus Prime? Where is it?

Optimus: (Groans) Going to someplace where you'll never reach it.

Megatron: (Glared at Optimus) You know, I could kill you right now if I could... (Takes his Pede off of Optimus) But that would be all too easy, considering that I have some ideas for you, but for the Allspark, well, I can't exactly go somewhere... Off-planet, can't I? (Turns on his Comms) Soundwave, can you hear me?

Soundwave: What is thy bidding?

Megatron: Open fire at the Spacebridge at Sumdac Tower.

Suddenly, the Prison started to fire a huge blast at Sumdac Tower, hitting the Spacebridge as it exploded, taking the Professor by surprise as pieces of it falling in the air as the Autobots stopped and saw the destroyed Spacebridge fall right on top of them.

Prof Sumdac: (Witnessed the Spacebridge destroyed in front of him) What in the heavens?!

Shane: (Looked at the Spacebridge wreckage) Whoa! What is that?!

Rodimus: Everyone turn around! Turn around!

Bumblebee: Hang on!

Everyone Transformed and pulled away from the falling Spacebridge parts coming out of Sumdac Tower, most of it falling onto the entrance as they overlooked what was left of the Spacebridge.

Shane: (Got out and saw the wreckage) Okay, what, was that?!

Bulkhead: That was the Spacebridge...

Cosmos: Our only of getting help...

Leo: Wait a minute, we can just build ourselves a new one, right? So it won't be that bad!

Sari: The last time we built one, it took months to make it, that's time we don't have!

Cade: So basically in other words, we're all screwed, right?

Rodimus: (Looked at the damage) Seems so...

Soundwave: (Looked over his shot) Spacebridge destroyed, task a success.

Megatron: Well done Soundwave, now it is time to deploy my forces at once.

Soundwave: As you wish. (Ends transmission)

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus) Now, originally, I planned on waiting until I have captured all of you Autobots, but since the Allspark is not in my possession, I believe the time schedule should be moved up a little.

Optimus: Timetable? What are talking about?! (Gets grabbed by Megatron) Guh!

Megatron: (Lifted Optimus up as he carried him in the air) You see, I have witnessed you taking every single one of my dreams away in every moment, and I have seen you defeated me over and over again, but I declare that this goes on no more, as this is now the time for you to see everything you hold dear taken away from you as you watch helplessly in despair.

Suddenly, hordes and hordes of Decepticons began flying out of the Trypiticon Prison and begin flying down to Detroit, as Flyers, Tankers, Grounders, and Helicopters began to drop down, the Autobots that have escaped capture looked up and saw the Cons fall down and attack the city.

Tessa: (Looks at the city) Hey, what's happening?

Arcee: (Looks at the Cons in the sky) It's an invasion...

The Decepticons began to attack various places in Detroit, the skyscrapers mainly, as they shot at everything, causing chaos wherever they go, as the captured Prime looked at the city being destroyed.

Megatron: (Holds Optimus' head up) Look at this Optimus Prime, look as the planet you swore to protect is destroyed by my forces.

Shockwave: (Walks out of the Plant, carrying a crate of Energon) My Liege, Barricade, Bludgeon and I have gathered all of the remaining Energon the Autobots have collected so kindly for us.

Megatron: Did they? Good, now is everything else set to go?

Barricade: (Hands a detonator to Megatron) The charges are all set my Lord.

Optimus: (Grunts as he struggled in Megatron's hold) You won't get away with this Megatron!

Megatron: Oh, but I already have, Prime... (Gets a detonator from Barricade) Just as I have gotten away with this.

Megatron pressed a button on the detonator, and then suddenly, the entire Factory started blowing up, as the living room started to blow up, ranging from it into every one of the Autobot's shared rooms, and then a chain reaction to the point where a huge explosion occurred, as the Autobots, who had just woken up, witnessed their base of operations explode, and from Sumdac Tower, the Autobots heard the boom and watched as a puff of smoke filled up in the air, as the Factory where it once held the Autobots sanctuary was now enveloped into flames, one of the first to be destroyed by the Decepticon invasion, as it began attacking the rest of Detroit, their victory seemingly imminent...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...**


	35. Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Part 2

Episode 35: Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Part 2

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro!**

* * *

Optimus: (Narrator) Previously on Transformers.

Reporter 2: (At the apartment complex Optimus' team put out) Would this Megatron attempt to attack again anytime soon?

Optimus: That's the possibility, but if he does attack, I promise, we'll be ready for him.

Prowl: (In Jazz's Processor) **Jazz... Jazz, can you hear me?**

Jazz: (Widens his Visor) Prowl? Yo, what's up dawg?

Prowl: **You must listen to me, Earth is in danger, you and the Autobots must stop Megatron!**

Jazz: Stop him from what?

Waitress: It's an emergency! Something's going on outside!

Tessa: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, what do you mean by, "What's in the sky?"

Waitress: (Image shows Trypiticon hovering above Detroit as people panic in the streets) Come out and look at the sky!

Optimus: (Activates his Comlink) This is Optimus Prime, speaking to all Autobots on an emergency frequency! Report back to Base, ASAP! That's an order! (Is seen in his Alt Mode with his team)

Sari: I am so frustrated, that I haven't even learned a thing about my past, where I came from, where I was born, or heck, even learn about my biology for the matter! I don't know what to do! Last time I got angry, I almost killed everyone the whole school!

Cade: Hey, maybe after we get Bumblebee, he could take us to the Plant, and then everybody would check you out, see what we can do.

Sari: I don't know Cade... I'm like, half human, half robot, I don't know how they'll even try to fix me... (Throws a bowling ball and breaks the mechanism)

Ratchet: (Touched the back of her Helm and drawn her closer to his) I want you to know, I'll always love you... No matter what.

Arcee: (Touched the back of his Helm) But, since you're saying it, I also want you to know that I love you too, no matter what happens.

Bumblebee: (Folded his Servos) I know about my Mother.

Sentinel: (Drops his expression and widened his Optics) Oh... Uh, how much-?

Bumblebee: (An image of Blackarachnia appears) All of it.

Sentinel: Oh... (Sighs as his face paled) Bumblebee... What happened-

Bumblebee: Sentinel, I know what happened to my Mom wasn't really yours or Dad's fault, but if you prove really want to be my Uncle, then you'll respect my wishes and leave me with my space, unless we're on a mission together, or if the end of the world is happening again.

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons and aimed them at the Predacons and Starscream Clones) Who invited the Slaggers here?!

Blackarachnia: Alright everyone hold on just a Nano Click! We're not here to fight!

Optimus: What are you doing here?

Blackarachnia: My friends and I... (Showing an image of Megatron's Marauder Upgrade) We made a mistake.

Soundwave: I scanned the Prison and I calculate 99.5% of all Decepticons accounted for.

Megatron: 99.5? What has happened?

Soundwave: Recent reports suggest that Predacon, Blackarachnia had went to departure from the prison, along with new Predacon, Inferno, and all of the Starscream Clones.

Megatron: (Raises a brow) Starscream Clones? Is this the real Starscream's idea?

Soundwave: Negative, the Clones had left with the two Predacons on their own accord. (Showing images of Slipstream escaping Trypitcon along with Blackarachnia and Inferno) Shall I relay the troops to dispatch for them?

Megatron: No, don't bother... I always sensed that Blackarachnia's Autobot side would eventually come into form once more, so if the Clones had gone with her, then I know just the place to look... (Is seen walking towards the Plant)

Ratchet: (Touched the back of her Helm and drawn her closer to his) I want you to know, I'll always love you... No matter what.

Arcee: (Touched the back of his Helm) But, since you're saying it, I also want you to know that I love you too, no matter what happens.

Minerva: (Sees Megatron standing outside the Plant and turned to the others) He's here!

Optimus: Last time a danger of this scale occurred, a good friend had sacrificed his Spark to save this Planet, and I won't allow anyone else to lose their lives because I couldn't protect them.

Cosmos: I don't suppose anyone has mentioned the POWERMASTER suit I brought along with me? You know, the one thing I forgot about?

Minerva: Hurry and go get it!

Cosmos: Hey, it's not like something big is about to happen, right? (Walked next to the elevator, only to see it being used right now) Hey, who's using the elevator?

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics as the Decepticon Prisoners stood on the elevator) Decepticons!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics, noticing Barricade) Barricade?!

Barricade: (Forms his hand up into a fist) Take them down! (He and the Decepticons fired upon the Autobots, and then later he knocked Bumblebee down to the ground and aimed his Blaster at him) Didn't think I'd let you get away without your head, did you?

Sentinel: (Transformed into his Robot Mode and saw Bumblebee in trouble) Hey! (Activated his Shield and thrown it at Barricade by the head, and then grabbing him to slam his head on a wall, knocking him out as he turned to Bumblebee) You okay? (Extended his hand to him)

Bumblebee: (Looked at Sentinel's hand grabbed it) Yeah. (Gets up) Thanks.

Cade: (Looks out through the window to look at the Prison) This is like last year all over again, only this is so much worse than I could imagine.

Sari: (Turns to Cade) Hey, just take it easy! We've been through this type of situation before!

Bumblebee: Yeah, we'll be able to handle it!

Cade: But can you really guarantee that all of us are going to be safe? Not to mention all of us to come out of this alive?

Kup: (Gets shot in the Chestplate) AHH!

Rodimus: We can't stay here! We need to leave, now!

Minerva: What about the others? They're at where the Decepticons are at! Especially my Mom! (Image of Flareup getting defeated)

Ratchet: They'll get us if we don't leave, and besides, we'll come back for them when we have a plan! (Image of Optimus covered in Ice getting hit by Megatron, knocking him out)

Brawn: Alright, then how about I stay here and keep an eye on Red while she works on your Sarge Bot!

Rodimus: No! I'm not abandoning you both! You need help!

Sentinel: (Placed a hand on Rodimus' shoulder) I'll stay, you just get everyone else out of here, including my Nephew.(Takes Lucy out of his Chest Compartment and hands her to Sari) Watch out for my Cat.

Chromia: (Saw the debris fall down and turned to Ironhide) Look out! (Pushed Ironhide out of the way while debris fell all over her) UGH!

Ironhide: (Falls to the ground and saw Chromia trapped in so much debris) Chromia! (Got up and ran to her) Hang on! We'll get you out!

Chromia: There's no time! There's too many Cons here, and they'll capture you all if you stay any longer! (Grabbed ahold of Ironhide's hand) I don't want to see you get hurt or worse for my own safety...

Ironhide: (He and Chromia kiss as the dialogue plays) Whatever happens, no matter what, I'm coming back for you... Alright, I'll find you!

Cade: (Is seen having a backpack carrying the Allspark inside) So let me get this straight, you want me to carry the Allspark out of the Factory, should things go wrong at all? Wouldn't that make a giant bulls eye on me?

Sari: Even if something goes wrong, where would we even place the Allspark at?

Optimus: Nowhere on this Planet, that's for sure, in fact, should anything go wrong, you and Sari need to head to Sumdac Tower and activate the Spacebridge so it can be sent to Cybertron, and the Decepticons won't ever dare bother into Autobot Space.

Bumblebee: Ok, well that's sort of a good idea, but who's going to protect them?

Optimus: You will, you'll be protecting them both, even after they managed to do the job. (An image of Bumblebee holding onto Cade and Sari as he slid across the floor)

Megatron: For the Allspark, well, I can't exactly go somewhere... (The Sumdac Tower Spacebridge gets blown up) Off-planet, can't I?

Optimus: (Grunts as he struggled in Megatron's hold) You won't get away with this Megatron!

Megatron: Oh, but I already have, Prime... (Images of the Plant getting blown up as well as the city of Detroit getting invaded by Decepticons) Just as I have gotten away with this.

* * *

Captain Lennox groaned as his was ringing, he blinked slowly as screaming mixed in with explosions and gunfire was heard in the background, as he looked around in his vehicle and saw that it was flipped halfway, as Epps was groaning, he too woken from the slumber.

Epps: (Blinks) Ugh, what happened?

Lennox: (Looks around as their vehicle is knocked over) Looks like we were hit... (Takes his Seatbelt off and falls to the driver's side door) GUH!

Epps: (Hears the screaming outside) Looks like it's started, what are we gonna do now man?

Lennox: We gotta get out of this car, that's what. (Climbs up and tries to open the passenger door, but was jammed shut so he hung in the air and kicked the door 3 times before kicking it open, seeing a fighter jet flying in the air) Whoa! (Falls to the ground) UGH! Dang it!

Epps: You alright?

Lennox: (Groans) Good as new!

Epps: (Climbs up to the top of the car) Hey, did you radio anybody for any artillery?

Lennox: (Grunts as he got up) No, somebody else must have did it! (Climbs up by the passenger seats)

Epps: (Gets out and looks around the city) Yo, Lennox... I don't think anybody called in the artillery at all.

Lennox: (Climbs out of the door and stands on top of the car) Then what was-! (Looks around street and widened his expression) Oh.

The two looked at the city and saw the Decepticons all over the place, as some were in the sky shooting out missiles to set fire some building floors and onto the streets, while others were grounders, Transformed into Tanks blowing things up or in their Robot Modes scaring people as few began shooting up the streets just to make a twisted use of their habits.

Epps: (Looks around the city) Ok, maybe I should have just signed up to the part of the world, because this is crazy!

Lennox: (Looks around the street and saw a police station) Hey, there's a police station over there. (Jumps off the car and runs to it) Maybe we can gather whatever ammunition they have left.

Epps: We already got guns man!

Lennox: Not enough ammo for any of this, that's for sure.

Decepticon Seeker: (Flies down the street and lands in front of the two soldiers, blocking their path) Now where do you two insects think you're going?

Lennox: (Looks up at the Decepticon) Crap! Open fire! (Shoots his gun at the Decepticon)

Decepticon Seeker: (Feels the bullets hit him but no effect that means any harm to him) Hahahahahaha! Fools! Your weapons are no use on me! (Activates his Blaster and aims for the two) Prepare to suffer!

Monique: (Gets out of the station and aims her shotgun at the Seeker) Hey! Big guy! (Shots at him from behind)

Decepticon Seeker: (Feels bullets on his back and turns to the police detective) What? You wish to join your Organic friends too? Your bullets cannot destroy me!

Monique: (Aims her Shotgun at the Seeker) No, but maybe I don't I have to... (Fired her shot, in slow motion, bullets fly out of the gun and into the Seeker, one of them penetrating one of his Optics and causing them to shatter)

Decepticon Seeker: (Felt a bullet go through one of his Optics) AHHHH! (Backs away from Monique and grabbed his Optic) My Optic! You Organic waste!

Monique: (Turns to the soldiers) Hey boys! Shoot his eyes! Shoot his other eye!

Lennox: (Saw the Seeker's one Optic and aimed his gun at him) Ready Epps?

Epps: (Aims his gun up) To die? No! (Shoots his gun off along with Lennox)

Decepticon Seeker: (Felt his other Optic going out) AHHH! (Goes blind as he grabbed his blinded Optics) My Optics! You Organic scum! (Moves around trying to hit the Organics) I'm going to destroy you all for this!

Monique: (Waves her hand backward) Get inside! Now! Get in!

Decepticon Seeker: (Growls as he could not see the two soldiers moving to the police station) When I find you! I'm going to skin you alive! I'll skin all of you Organics alive and I'll even take your Fragging heads up as my trophies!

Monique: (Opens the door for Lennox and Epps) Get in, move!

Epps: (Gets inside) What just happened?

Monique: (Shuts the door and grabbed the United States flagpole) These Decepticons have somewhat the same bodily qualifications as a Human being! So basically, they also need eyes, or Optics as they would call them to see!

Lennox: So without them, that guy out there is blind!

Monique: (Uses the flagpole to lock the doors) Yeah, basically!

Fanzone: (Goes in the room) Hey, Monique, what's going on?

Monique: These men were in trouble, so I helped them out.

Fanzone: (Looked at the two) Oh, well anything to help out the country's bravest, I'm fine with it.

Lennox: (Placed his weapon down) I don't think we met yet, I'm Captain Lennox, and this is Sargent Epps, he's a part of my squad.

Fanzone: Oh, so you're a Captain huh? Well the name's Captain Fanzone, and I'm the Captain of this precinct.

Lennox: Oh, well at least we're Captains of something.

Fanzone: Yeah, welcome to the club pal, now's where's the rest of your men at?

Lennox: I don't know, I was driving in as a convoy when me and Sargent Epps got hit by something and our truck flipped over sideways on the street we were on, where's all of the police officers at?

Fanzone: What do you think? They're all out there either protecting the civilians or their families from all of this!

Monique: (Walked inside of the office) Ever since that ship, or whatever that is appeared in the sky, everyone gotten so scared straight that it was their first time watching a scary movie, or something. Police Officers were sent out to contain the riots, but when those Decepticons started attacking, I don't know where everyone is right now.

Epps: So, what? You two the only ones left in here?

Monique: Somebody's gotta be the one that has a radio after all.

Lennox: You have a radio? Can we see it?

Fanzone: Yeah, sure, but first off, have any of you seen those Autobots out there by any chance?

Lennox: No, why? Aren't they out in the city elsewhere?

Monique: Nobody's seen them ever since that ship arrived, it's like they disappeared!

Epps: (Looks out the window) Yeah? Well looks like we gotta disappear ourselves too!

Fanzone: Why?

Epps: Did we happen to mention our blind friend?

Lennox: (Gets his weapon ready) What about him?

Epps: Well... (Opens up the blinds to see the Seeker talking to a couple of more Decepticons) He's got his friends brought in, and from the looks of it, he doesn't' sound too happy!

Decepticon Flyer: (Stands before the Seeker) What happened to you?

Decepticon Seeker: Those little runts blinded my Optics! That's what!

Decepticon Tanker: Where are they at?

Decepticon Seeker: They were going to that small hut of theirs! The one with the Blue colors!

Fanzone: Ok, time to leave now!

Monique: But what about-?

Fanzone: Just grab a radio communicator and lets bail already! It ain't safe here!

Epps: (Reloads his weapon) Any idea where to go?

Monique: I have an idea. (Grabs a communicator) Follow me.

The four left the station, leaving behind Lena Jones, who was still behind bars as she saw the four leaving the station, and then suddenly, a blast was heard, as it startled Lena, as electronic voices started to fill in the air.

Decepticon Tanker: Oh Organics! Where are you?

Lena: (Stands back from her cell) Oh great...

Decepticon Flyer: C'mon, where are they at? Are you sure they went in here?

Decepticon Seeker: It was where I last saw them heading into, I know they're in here somewhere!

Decepticon Tanker: Hey, let's try this tiny toy house room they have in here, maybe they're hiding in there. (Walks inside the cell room and saw Lena) Hey! I found one!

Decepticon Flyer: Where?

Decepticon Tanker: Inside what looks like some cell.

Decepticon Seeker: Hey, let me in there!

Decepticon Flyer: Alright, calm down pal! (Helps the Seeker walk in the cell room and stand in front of Lena's cell) Now, is this the Organic that shot your Optics out?

Decepticon Seeker: I don't know, I can't see a Slagging thing here!

Lena: I do not know what is going on, but rest assured, I do not have anything to do with what has transpired with your friend today.

Decepticon Tanker: Is it her or not?

Decepticon Seeker: Eh, no! It's voice is different! Dang it, they got away!

Decepticon Flyer: Well, there's always this Organic, especially the one they left behind.

Decepticon Tanker: Yeah, how about we teach these Organics on what happens if they try to mess with us Decepticons. (Chuckles as he activated his Cannon and aimed at Lena)

Suddenly, the three Cons have gotten hit by Acid, and then they fell down to the ground as their Pedes melted to the ground, as they shouted in pain, Meltdown walked besides the defeated Cons and walked in front of Lena's cell.

Meltdown: (Stands in front of Lena's cell) Well well well... Isn't this Deja Vu?

Lena: (Sighs) What took you?

* * *

Back at Sumdac Tower, the Autobots, consisting of Rodimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Arcee, Cosmos, and Minerva were standing in the rooftop as they looked at the city getting under attack, while the kids watched the television showing news reports of the latest.

Daily Global News: (Broadcasting the update) Breaking news this afternoon, we have urgent updates coming up from the Detroit Spaceship, and now it appears to have Decepticons fly out of the ship and attack the city right now! Just about 20 minutes ago, they had blown up from what appears to be some sort of satellite from Sumdac Tower, and then they had destroyed some sort of abandoned Autonomous Production Factory Plant, and then they have resumed to terrorize the rest of the city from the skies and on the ground! The Autobots are nowhere to be seen, as DPD and armed National Guard forces are helpless to stop-

Glen: (On a phone call with his Grandma) I know the city's under attack Grandma! I can see from a rooftop! Look, I'm safe right now! I'm with my friends, and we're in a secure area right now, just do me a favor, you and Dwayne stay inside the house, or go into the basement and lock it! And if you see a magazine, that's from my friend Cade! (Saw Cade and turn around and raised a brow) Ok, I lied, that wasn't from Cade, I got it as a Christmas present from Uncle Dom last year! Please don't kill me or him for that! Look, I love you so much-! (Hears the caller hang up) Hello? Grandma? (Sees his phone turn off) Oh come on! My phone went dead!

Tessa: Yeah... (Looked at a blank screen) Just like the TV.

Shane: I don't understand, it was just fine a second ago.

Sari: It's the Decepticons, they cut off all communications from inside and outside Detroit, including every single electronic device in the city, all thanks to Soundwave.

Maggie: Oh, so I don't get to listen to my favorite music one last time before dying? Oh joy.

Leo: So now what?

Suddenly, everything flipped back on, only to reveal a Decepticon Symbol for a brief moment until Soundwave came onto the screen, turning everyone's attention, including the Autobots as they all turned to the TV, the kids back to their phones since they felt them vibrate and saw Soundwave on their phones as well.

Soundwave: (On screen) **Humans, this is Decepticon Soundwave.** (Shows an image of Megatron) **Speaking on behalf of our wise and great leader, Megatron.** (Goes back into showing his face) **This is a message from him and all of us Decepticons... Do not resist, it is futile to do so.** (Shows images of citizens in various parts of the city) **Your numbers may be large, but your strength is weak, and your bodies are fragile.** (Shows images of Decepticons attacking the city of Detroit) **For where ours are strong, and indestructible, and do not bother calling the Autobots for help.** (Shows images of the recently captured Autobots inside Trypiticon)

Bumblebee: (Sees Optimus on the screen) Dad!

Soundwave: **They cannot help you, for they are at our mercy, and mercy of Lord Megatron.** (Shows an image of himself again) **There is no hope of you defeating us, a** **ll contact to the outside world is cut off, and no one will be able to contact you from the outside, and there is nothing you can do.** (Shows an image of Megatron again) **Except bow for our supreme leader of the Decepticons, and rightful ruler of the universe...** (Ends his speech and broadcasts the Decepticon symbol)

Cosmos: (Looked at the TV) Man, that guy has a lot of joy.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Rodimus) Is it true? Are the rest of the Autobots...?

Rodimus: (Closes his Optics) I'm afraid so, along with Optimus Prime.

Arcee: Along with most of Team Athenia, the Dinobots, the Jet Twins...

Minerva: (Sits down on the floor with her Pedes pulled closer to her knees) My Mom, Flareup...

Jazz: Cliffjumper, Mirage, Kup, Wreck Gar, Sentinel Prime... (Pauses for a moment, looking at Ironhide, who just scratched a wall with a mechanical tool) ...And Chromia.

Ratchet: We're all that's left to fight against the Decepticons now.

Prof. Sumdac: Oh dear! What are we going to do?

Bumblebee: (Looks out the city, still under attack against the Decepticons) We honestly don't know... Without enough Autobots, we have absolutely no idea what to do...

* * *

Back in Trypiticon, Optimus opened his Optics and saw that he was in the courtyard, his Servos and Pedes bound together in Stasis Cuffs as he looked around and saw not only the Autobots that were captured with him, but all of the Autobots that were in here the day Megatron made his escape, as everyone around was mostly knocked out, and the few that were awake looked at Optimus Prime.

Optimus: (Groans) What is this place?

Wheeljack: (Sitting next to Optimus) In the Trypiticon, I'm afraid, you must be Optimus Prime, let me kindly introduce myself as-

Optimus: Wheeljack, I read about you back in the Academy, you were one of the leading scientists that helped make Omega Supreme functional and helped win the war for the Autobots back in the Great War... You're practically one of the originally Autobot heroes from the war, and you work with the Ministry of Science, and a current member of the Science Guild.

Wheeljack: Oh, well good know I live up to my reputation, but I don't think my unique mind can help us escape from our common enemy.

Warpath: To be honest, we were all hoping you would, until they caught you, so it seems.

Optimus: (Groans as he sat up) Me and the Autobots that I was working with were at our base, until Megatron and the Decepticons caught us off guard and they managed to ambush us, capturing us all in the process.

Warpath: Really? Well, I can already imagine how much my Sparkmate would have been angry about getting jumped like that.

Flareup: (Wakes up and growls) COME HERE FRAGGERS! (Looks around and saw that she is a prisoner) Oh, now I remember, I'm a prisoner, hehe... FRAG! Stupid Slaggers! Getting the jump on me! Oh, just wait until I-!

Warpath: (Turned his Helm around and saw Flareup) Flares?

Flareup: (Stopped ranting and saw Warpath, widening her Optics) Warpath? Warpath, is that you?

Warpath: (Looked at Flareup) Oh, what do ya think, my beautiful, fiery Femme?

Flareup: (Starts to tear up) Oh shut up, you're making me cry! (Crawls over to hug her Sparkmate, only to get bumped by his Cannon) Ow! You didn't get your Cannon placed inside your Chestplate yet?

Warpath: Oh! Yeah, can you press-?

Flareup: Yeah, hold on! (Crawled underneath the Cannon) Just let me press that button... (Pressed a button, and then the Cannon disappeared into Warpath's Chestplate) Ok, much better! (Sits up and began to hug Warpath in a loving embrace) Oh, darling, it is so good to feel your arms again!

Warpath: (Sighs as he hugged Flareup) I'm glad to see you too honey... (Pulls himself away and looked at her) But what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on Cybertron?

Flareup: (Smiles) I was, until our daughter mentioned that you're also here.

Warpath: Our-? (Widened his Optics) Oh Primus, don't tell me Minerva's here too!

Optimus: I see that you're Minerva's Father that Ratchet mentioned.

Warpath: Oh, so she is here, great. (Looks around) Wait, she didn't get captured, did she?

Flareup: No, I don't remember seeing her with us when we were rounded up outside the base, so I think she managed to get away!

Sentinel: (Groans as he sat up) What's happened?

Optimus: (Turns to Sentinel) Sentinel, you're awake!

Sentinel: Of course I am buddy, why wouldn't I be?

Warpath: Oh great, the wannabe Magnus.

Sentinel: (Turns to Warpath) Do I know you?

Warpath: No, but I certainly know you, and you are one Pit of an idiot, you know that? Setting up these ridiculous curfews, closing down Macadam's, you got a lot of nerve underneath that Shell of yours!

Flareup: Hey, take it easy, he's okay, that Bot's changed in a better way than before!

Warpath: Yeah, well I'll know change when I see it.

Sentinel: Good to know...

Optimus: Sentinel, when we were gathered outside the Plant, did you see anyone that was missing?

Sentinel: Actually, I saw Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, Cosmos, Arcee, Chromia, and Minerva leave, thanks to Rodimus Prime, so I'm sure he got them all safe and sound!

Chromia: Not all of them. (Grunts as she got up) When we were leaving, a part of the exit collapsed, and I pushed Ironhide out of the way, only to be encumbered by debris... I had told everyone to leave me, or else they'd get captured too.

Optimus: Did they escape?

Chromia: They did, at least, I hope so.

Kup: (Groans as he sat up) Why does my Chestplate feel like it's burning right now?

Sentinel: (Turns to Kup) Hey! You're here too?

Kup: (Groans as he looked around the courtyard) If by here, you meant in the same prison meant to hold the Slaggers? Yeah, I guess so.

Optimus: Is anyone else here that we know of?

Blackarachnia: (Groans as she got up) Ugh, my stomach hurts...

Warpath: (Turns to see Blackarachnia, raising a brow) Oh, not you again!

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Warpath and the rest of the Autobots) Oh, well nice to see you too. (Moves, but then feels her stomach in intense pain) AH! (Falls down)

Optimus: (Grabs ahold of her before she went to the ground) Hey, you alright?

Blackarachnia: (Groans weakly) No Optimus, I'm not... I'm dying.

Kup: Oh please.

Blackarachnia: No, I'm serious! (Sighs) One moment, I was talking to a bunch of Cons who don't like me, and then the next, I was on a Berth, just told that I passed out randomly.

Sentinel: What does that mean?

Blackarachnia: It's like I said, I'm dying!

Wheeljack: Excuse me, do you mind if I look over you just a bit?

Blackarachnia: Not like I got a choice, considering I'm in Stasis Cuffs. (Looks around) Hey, where's Megatron at anyway?

Optimus: That's what I want to know.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room, Megatron sat down in his chair, overlooking the live footage of the courtyard where Optimus Prime is, eyeing him mostly as he sat down in glee.

Megatron: (Grins as he looked at Optimus) Soon Optimus Prime, you'll know nothing but despair once I have finished what I started.

Soundwave: (Walks inside the room) My Liege, you wanted to see me?

Megatron: (Turns off the footage) Yes. (Turns to Soundwave) I wish to know the progress of the invasion.

Soundwave: All of our forces are out there spreading fear to the Organic abominations, and I have done my part in partaking in the invasion force.

Megatron: Yes, I have seen your message to the Humans of this city, I commend you for doing that... Is all of the Energon the Autobots collected stockpiled in the Cannon?

Soundwave: Yes my Lord, it is all getting prepared to fuel our weapon.

Megatron: Good, and for the Allspark?

Soundwave: I have no known location of the Allspark yet, neither do I have on the remaining Autobots loose on this Planet.

Megatron: They are still in this city somewhere, they couldn't have gone far with all of my forces spread all over.

Soundwave: Do you have any ideas where they might have gone to?

Megatron: Hmm... (Walks to the window, and looked at Detroit, taking notice of Sumdac Tower) Heh... Their Spacebridge is gone, but that doesn't mean they're not hiding there. (Turns to Soundwave) I want every available forces to head towards Sumdac Tower, and I want not only the Allspark brought to me, but the Autobots as well!

Soundwave: Functional or Deactivated, my Lord?

Megatron: (Walks back to his Throne and sits down) I am fine with whatever they choose, as long as the Allspark is in my possession.

* * *

Back in Sumdac Tower, with the day now setting at dusk, the Autobots were still hiding there, as Ratchet fixed up everyone's weapons gears that was not working right, thanks to Frenzy, as he gotten ahead and done that, Sari walked to Cade, who was sitting in her Dad's office, holding the Allspark in his hands.

Cade: (Looks at the Allspark) You know, when I said at the Bowling alley about my parents leaving town? Heh, I guess I take that all back now.

Sari: (Sits next to Cade) How are you doing right now?

Cade: Oh, you know, just carrying the fate of the world in my hands, you know, normal stuff. (Turns to Sari) What about you? How are you doing?

Sari: (Sighs) Well, almost all of the Autobots are captured, and now the Decepticreeps have all the Energon we collected-

Cade: I meant, with your... Issues.

Sari: Oh... Right. (Folded her arms together) I don't know... I was hoping to get Ratchet or Red Alert's help today, but then suddenly, Trypiticon Prison showed up in the sky out of nowhere, and then just about an hour and a half later, not only Megatron showed up at the base, but the Decepticons we captured ended up breaking out and swarming all over the place!

Cade: Yeah, we totally did not see that one coming.

Sari: But I should have! I can feel dozens of Sparkbeats! I can hear everyone in the city's hearts pounding, I can hear the wind blowing to next direction! I can feel cars turning on and off, or just slowly depleted of gas, or even blown up for that matter!

Cade: (Raises a brow) You can feel all of that?

Sari: Yes! (Widened her eyes) Oh my god... I can...

Cade: Ok, is it a good time to say something, because you sound like your powers are getting stronger.

Sari: I don't know, but this is a really bad time to say so.

Jazz: (Comes inside along with Prof. Sumdac) Bad time to say what?

Sari: (Turned to Jazz) Oh hey!

Prof. Sumdac; (Walks to Sari) How are you doing Sari?

Sari: Fine, Cade and I were both talking about... Bowling.

Jazz: Yeah, BB mentioned you were there, along with SP. (Turns to Cade) How are you two doing?

Cade: Okay. (Looks at the Allspark) Although, this thing is so warm! Is it like that?

Jazz: That's the power emitted from the Allspark, it's all the energies that you're feeling right now, so it's normal like to that to be warm.

Cade: Alright... (Turns to Jazz) So, what's next? Any plans to kick any Skidplates yet?

Jazz: We don't got one yet, but I don't know how we'll-! (Feels a headache) Ugh... (Touches his Helm)

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns to Jazz) Excuse me, are you alright)

Jazz: Yeah man, it's just my Processor, it's-!

Prowl: (Inside Jazz's Processor) **Jazz! Can you hear me?**

Jazz: (Widened his Visor) Prowl?

Prowl: **You and everyone must leave right now! The Decepticons know where you are!**

Jazz: What? How?

Sari: (Taps on Jazz's Pede) Jazz? Hey, who are you talking to?

Jazz: (His headache is gone and he turned to the three) Hey, man you are not going to believe this.

Cade: Try me.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared out of nowhere, and then coming out was the ghost of Prowl, showing himself for a brief moment, until disappearing, along with the light as it confused everybody in the room.

Cade: (Pants as he witnessed what he saw) Whoa, what was that?

Sari: Was that... Prowl?

Jazz: Yeah, and something tells me that we might not be safe in here...

Elsewhere in the Tower, Ratchet had just finished making everyone's weapons working, with Ironhide being the last as he examined the Cannons.

Ratchet: (Looks over the Cannons) Alright Ironhide, your Cannons should be working properly once again.

Ironhide: So they're not jammed anymore?

Ratchet: Not anymore, you're good to blast any Decepticon off your sights.

Ironhide: (Cracks his knuckles) Good to know.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) Are ya feeling alright soldier?

Ironhide: (Cracks his neck and stands up) I'll be fine once we get everybody back from those Slaggers. (Starts to walk off)

Ratchet: Hey. (Grabbed Ironhide's shoulder) I know you and Chromia are a thing, but don't let it get over your head, we'll get everyone back.

Ironhide: I know what I'm doing Ratchet, so back off! (Shrugged his shoulder to get Ratchet's hand off and stomped away)

Arcee: (Noticed Ironhide storming off and turned to Ratchet) He's taking things hard still?

Ratchet: (Sighs) It would seem so.

Arcee: (Walked to Ratchet and placed a hand on his shoulder) Look, you can understand why he would take it hard, we all do! Besides, with all of our friends captured, and the Decepticons destroying our base, we all lost everything today.

Ratchet: I know that, but I'm just worried with that attitude of his, it's either gonna get himself or a lot of us hurt.

Arcee: Then in that case, we'll just have to hope for the best, see what he'll do next, and if things go bad, we'll pull him out of it.

Ratchet: I hope so Arcee, for everyone's sake.

Bulkhead: (Walks over to Ratchet and Arcee) Hey guys, how are things going?

Ratchet: Doing fine Bulkhead, just fine.

Rodimus: (Walks to the three with Cosmos on his tail) Bulkhead, how's the Spacebridge, can it be fixed?

Bulkhead: No way, with that blast, I'd have to make another one, but it'll take a long time for that to happen.

Cosmos: He's right, according to my estimates, the percentage of creating a new Spacebridge today are extremely low, due to the Decepticon invasion of Detriot that is going right now.

Rodimus: (Sighs) Yeah, we can all see that going on Cosmos.

Tessa: (Walks to the group) Are we going to even win this?

Rodimus: Of course we are.

Tessa: How?

Rodimus: I don't know! I don't... (Turns around) I don't know yet.

Shane: Well, you guys need to figure it out, because those monsters are turning the city into World War 3!

Bulkhead: Usually, it would have been Optimus Prime that made the idea, but without him, we don't know what to do, nor do I think we can win this without him.

Jazz: (Runs inside with Sari) Yo, we need to move out of here, right now!

Rodimus: (Turns to Jazz) What? Why?

Sari: Decepticons are coming here! They know where we are!

Bulkhead: Already? That quick?

Ratchet: Of course they'd find us here, this would be one of the first places to hide in here, considering the Professor is a known ally.

Leo: Wait, so is this for real? They know where we are?

Cade: (Gets out his Alien Gun) Yeah, they're really close!

Prof. Sumdac: I'm afraid we are no longer safe here!

Maggie: So what now?

Rodimus: Now we evacuate this place. (Turns to Ironhide) Ironhide! Is everyone accounted for?

Ironhide: (Looks around) Wait, where's Bumbler and Minerva at?

On the top of the Tower, Bumblebee sat on the roof, looking over the Invasion as the sunset over the smoke, Minerva walked over and sat next to the Yellow Minibot.

Minerva: (Sits next to Bumblebee) Hey.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Hey.

Minerva: (Looks over Detroit) It's really bad, isn't it?

Bumblebee: (Looks over Detroit) Yeah, it is...

Minerva: (Smiles a little) You know, whenever I asked my parents what the Great War was like, they would always tell me that it wasn't a game, and that when it comes to war, bad things always happen... (Stares into a building targeted by a few Decepticon Seekers) And now, just thinking about it... They were both right... Bad things are happening right now... Our friends are gone... My Dad is gone... My Mom is gone...

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva and stood up) Hey, we're going to get them back!

Minerva: (Turns to Bumblebee) How? This is bigger than we have anticipated! (Stands up) The Decepticons numbers are way beyond our limit, and there's no way we can take on all of them!

Bumblebee: Look, when I first came here, we had this type of problem before, revolving around the Allspark!

Minerva: The one where your Dad blown up the Allspark, everybody knows that story!

Bumblebee: The point is, we always have it figured out, and at the end of the day, we kicked their Skidplates! We even had three giant Lugnuts last year, and we had one Omega Supreme! We handled that! And if we could handle that, then we sure can handle this!

Minerva: You're sure?

Bumblebee: (Smiles) I'm positive! We'll find a way eventually, and we'll get everyone we care about back! And then we'll send those Decepticreeps packing!

Minerva: I hope so... (Turns to the city and noticed a bunch of fighter jets) Uh, Bumblebee? What is that?

Bumblebee: What's what? (Turns to her direction and saw an army of Decepticons flying their way) Oh Slag! (Grabs Minerva's hand) We have to leave!

Minerva: (Gets pulled into running with Bumblebee) Whoa! Is it the Decepticons?

Bumblebee: Yeah, we gotta-! (Bumps into Bulkhead) OOF! (Falls to the ground with Minerva)

Bulkhead: (Looks at Bumblebee and Minerva as everyone else ran behind him) Hey, you two alright?

Bumblebee: (Looks up to see everyone else) Guys! (Stands up) Guys, we have to go! It's-!

Cosmos: The Decepticons, we know, Jazz warned us!

Rodimus: Autobots! Transform and Roll Out! (He and the Autobots Transform into their Alt Modes) Oh Primus, now I'm saying it.

Ratchet: Is that phrase some sort of infectious disease spreading?

Bumblebee: (Opens his doors) Everyone get inside!

The humans got inside the Autobots in their Alt Modes and then later, they all drove down into the street and then pursuit was made, as various numbers of Decepticon Flyers chased the Autobots from the air, with Blitzwing leading the chase.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Destroy those Autobots! And get that Allspark! (Transforms into his Alt Mode and begins to shoot at the Autobots along with several of his fellow Decepticons)

Minerva: (Nearly gets shot) AH! Why don't these guys ever play nice!

Rodimus: We have to lose their sights!

Bulkhead: How are we going to do that?

Arcee: Does anyone have any ideas?

Glen: (Inside Jazz) Uh, what about the subway?

Jazz: G-Dog, I don't think that's the best one out of it dude.

Glen: No, I meant the one underground! Underneath the city!

Bumblebee: Oh yeah! We could just take that, and we could loose them in the dark!

Rodimus: Great idea, let's move!

The Autobots drove into the subway station, and into the tracks, but the Decepticons are still chasing after them however, as they continued to shoot at them.

Blitzwing: (Hot) Cowards! Come here and get obliterated!

Bulkhead: We're not loosing them!

Rodimus: Wait for it... (Sees the next tunnel) Now! Everyone turn off your headlights and tailgates, and turn to the left!

Everyone turned to the left, before doing so, turned off their lights, and then once they turned to the tunnel, the Decepticons continued to go into the same tunnel they were originally chasing the Autobots in.

Decepticon Flyer: Hey! Where did they go?

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) I believe they turned to zhe left. (Turns Hot) Then lets follow them fool!

The Cons turned around, only to hit the walls with the wings of their Alt Modes, due to the very small space the subway tunnels are.

Blitzwing: (Turns Random) Oh no! Big mistake!

Crashing noises are heard, along with grunts and shouts of pain as the Autobots Transformed into their Robot Modes and heard the commotion coming from the other tunnel.

Rodimus: (Grins) Got em.

Ratchet: (Smiles) Nice thinking kid!

Arcee: Come on, we need to find a place to hide!

Sari: Hide in where? There's no where to hide!

Minerva: Actually, there is one... (Turns to everyone) Does anybody remember Knockout's Club?

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, the place where Ratchet got drunk.

Arcee: (Raises a brow) Wait, Ratchet got what?

Ratchet: (Turns to Bumblebee, his expression very angered as he growled) Bumblebee...!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Oops.

* * *

Later, they headed into Knockout's Club as the street was abandoned, with the only things left are the cars that gotten abandoned from either crashing into each other, car flipped sideways or upside down, or people getting out in a hurry, whatever the cause as papers and trash flew in the air and fell down to the street, while the night began with the Autobots walking with caution as they had their weapons ready for any attacks.

Glen: (Walks next to a burning car) Ok, so this is what happens when I watch so many movies with the end of the world genre, because I feel awkward just thinking about it right now.

Arcee: (Walks with her Lightsabers ready) So, you were in this club before, and you had 5 drinks of Talosian Ale?

Ratchet: Hey, I was going to have one.

Arcee: Just one?

Ratchet: I don't know, I didn't plan on myself getting a hangover the next day.

Bulkhead: Well, you got to admit Ratchet, you had a funny thing going on when you were drunk!

Rodimus: Everyone focus, keep an eye out for any Decepticons out here.

Cosmos: (Walks nervously in the street) Ok, so I don't mean to pester like a Sparkling, but are we there yet?

Ironhide: (Has his Cannons ready) Shouldn't be that far... (Looks at the alleyway where the Club is) There! That's the alley where Knockout's is!

Rodimus: Alright, everyone move forward!

The Autobots proceeded into the alleyway and went into the fake dead end, as everyone gathered around the door.

Rodimus: (Looks at the dead end) This is the place? It's a dead end!

Bumblebee: Hey, take it easy, it's just a disguise, it's made to look like a wall, but it's actually a door. (Walks to the door) Just watch. (Knocks on the door) Hey! Anybody in there? (Gets no response) Hey, don't worry! We're the Autobots! (Still no response) Uh... Password's Cockroach! Unless it's been changed.

Cade: Is anybody in there?

Bumblebee: I don't know, I-

Sari: There is, I can feel a Sparkbeat, and a lot of heartbeats pulsing beyond this door, but a lot of those heartbeats indicate that they're scared to open the door.

Ratchet: (Raises a brow) How did you know all of that?

Sari: Oh! (Turns to the others) Yeah, right... About that, I-

Before she could say anything else, a blast fired onto a fire escape, causing it to fall down onto the alley, taking the group by surprise as they turned to the street and saw a bunch of Decepticons coming their way.

Decepticon Muscle: (Shoots his Blasters at the Autobots) Hey, we found the runaway Autobots!

Decepticon Tanker: Take them down! Megatron wants them on the Trypititcon either dead or alive! And take the Allspark from them!

Ironhide: (Turns Bulletproof and shields his friends) The Slaggers found us!

Rodimus: Kids, take cover!

Cade: (Ducks behind a dumpster) Now what?!

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow) Now we fight back!

Bumblebee: (Activates his Stingers) Bring it on Decepticreeps!

Before they could begin fighting however, a small grenade was thrown at the Decepticons' feet, and then a flash popped out of nowhere, blinding the Decepticons as they all groaned at the bright light blinding them.

Decepticon Sport: (Covers his Optics) AHH! My Optics! Urgh!

Bulkhead: Hey, nice shot Prime!

Rodimus: (Turns to Bulkhead) That wasn't me...

Knockout: (Opens the door) Hey! Bright colors! Get in! Move!

The group didn't hesitate to do so as they moved inside the club, and once everyone got inside, Knockout proceeded to shut the door, right on time as the Decepticons gotten their vision back, and saw the Autobots had "Mysteriously" disappeared.

Decepticon Flyer: (Looked around the alley) Hey? Where did they go?

Decepticon Sport: Weren't they here just a Nano Click?

Decepticon Muscle: Blast! Those Autobot runts have escaped!

Decepticon Tanker: Come on! They couldn't have gone far!

The Cons Transformed into their respective Alt Modes and left the alleyway, none of them noticed the tiny peephole Knockout was using as he had witnessed them leaving.

Knockout: (Sighs as he closed the peephole) They're gone. (Turns to the Autobots) You're okay now.

Rodimus: Thanks, we appreciate it!

Knockout: Yeah? Well how about the rest of Detroit? Why aren't you fighting out there?

Ironhide: Didn't ya read? The Cons captured most of our team! We're outnumbered!

Knockout: Well, how about you all figure it out in the club. (Walks to the door and stops in front of it) Just one thing clear... Only **one** drink is to be consumed... (Turns to Ratchet) And I'm talking about you, Karaoke Bot.

Knockout opened the door, and inside the Club was full of scared civilians that were hiding from the Decepticon Invasion as the group looked around and saw the frightened pedestrians as some police and military forces helped them by offering food and water, or calming some down from the trauma they had went through.

Fanzone: (Hands a water bottle to a woman) Alright, here you go. (Turns around and sees the Autobots) Well I'll be! (Walks to the team) Where have you all been?

Ratchet: We had a small setback, but we're working out a way to fight back.

Fanzone: Yeah, I can tell by that broadcast televised earlier, what happened?

Arcee: The Decepticons found our base and they had ambushed us there.

Minerva: There was too many of them for us to handle, so we had to make a break for it.

Monique: (Walks over to the Autobots) So that's it? You're all that's left?

Rodimus: Afraid so.

Lennox: (Gave a snack bar to some kid and saw the Autobots) Holy crap. (Runs to the team) Hey! You're alright!

Ironhide: Not really.

Lennox: (Looks around and saw Optimus was missing) Hey, where's your leader at? Optimus Prime right? Where is he?

Bumblebee: (Lowered his Helm) He... He got captured by the Decepticons.

Lennox: (Widened his expression) Oh... Man, things are bad then?

Cade: Yeah, it's bad.

Prof. Sumdac: (Turns around the club) Are all of these people-?

Monique: Might as well be refugees, since everybody's running away now.

Knockout: (Sighs as he walked to the group) So, have any of you thought of a way to fight back yet? Because they're tearing the town apart like it's the Battle of Iacon again!

Bulkhead: We don't know how to fight back yet, that's the problem!

Epps: (Walks to the group) Well, you have your weapons, don't you?

Cosmos: Yes, but we don't have enough manpower to take all of them on! Primus, we don't even know how to defeat them with that many Decepticons out there!

Lena: (Walks around the corner) I might have a suggestion.

Everyone turned around and saw Lena, and the second they did, everyone drawn out their weapons and aimed at her, as she just stared at everyone.

Lena: (Looks around) What? Surprised to see me?

Cade: (Aimed his Alien Gun at Lena) What are you doing here?

Monique: (Aimed her pistol at Lena) More importantly, what is she doing out of her cell?

Lena: (Sighs) You people are so predictable.

Maggie: (Walks to Lena) Why are you here Lena?

Lena: Well, to answer your question my dear niece, is that I'm here because you all need our help.

Lennox: Hate to break to you lady, but I think we're all good from here.

Bulkhead: Wait, what do you mean, "Our help"? It's just you standing here.

Meltdown: (Walks next to Lena) Is it?

Ironhide: Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Lena: Right, onto the next question from the officer, I was in my cell, about to be harmed by a group of Decepticons you apparently angered, until Mr. Black stepped in and rescued me, if it weren't for him, I'd might as well be dead or worse.

Meltdown: What do you know? Turns out I am the hero after all.

Sari: I doubt a hero would try to make two assassination attempts against my Father.

Lena: Believe what you want to believe, but that doesn't change my opinion. (Turns to Cade) And to answer the last question from Mr. Yeager, I'm here not only because you need my help, but because I'm here to tell you that everyone in this place now has one common enemy, and everything I have said had come to pass, Alien Invaders running amok in Detroit, threatening our very way of life as we all know it. (Sits on a stool) And now here we all are, standing in here, talking about action when it is needed now.

Jazz: (Raises a brow) Well, you could have just said, "I told you so"

Lena: (Turns to Cosmos) I did, tell you so.

Ratchet: Doesn't matter, you're not needed here.

Lena: (Chuckles) After all I just said, you still don't want me here, despite all the good I'm trying to bring.

Shane: All the good you're trying to bring? Well how about trying to nuke City Hall to bits? Or threatening other people to do your dirty work for the sake of your loved ones?

Bumblebee: Or trying to dissect our own Processors open for no reason?

Tessa: Or kidnapping innocent people, for no reason? Or how experimenting, should I add that to the lists of things why we don't like you?

Lena: You people don't have to like me... But you do need my help if we want to secure Mankind's hope for the future.

Epps: Hmm, I don't know about that, what do you think Captain?

Lennox: I think we're good on our own.

Fanzone: Yeah, same here, the last thing we need is a bunch of terrorists helping us out.

Lena: (Looks at the two) Alright, perhaps your approval is less sufficient... (Turns to Rodimus) But maybe you are more wiser, considering your rank of a Prime, if I recall, and you know which decision is the most righteous?

Ironhide: Hot Rod, I don't say anything much, but don't do it!

Cosmos: Wait, didn't we invite the Starscream Clones and the Predacons into our base before?

Ironhide: Yeah, and we ended up with a bunch of Decepticons finding us and taking everything and everyone! The last thing we need is to repeat the same mistakes!

Arcee: (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus Prime? What do you think?

Rodimus: (Stares down at the floor, thinking, before turning to Lena) I think she should get out... Now.

Lena: (Sighs as she looked at Rodimus) You all are making a terrible mistake. (Turns to Meltdown) Lets go. (They both walked to the exit, until she bumped into Maggie) I know you and I had many differences in the past, but I am doing this for the better of our world, you have to know that!

Maggie: (Looked at Lena) Like he said, get out.

Lena: (Sighs as she grabbed a GPS map and hands it to her) Keep this... In case you or anyone else changes their minds...

The two left the Club as Maggie saw them exit through the same way they came in, while everyone else just went all over the place, Rodimus went over to a stool and sat down, with Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, and Bumblebee following suit.

Rodimus: (Sighs as he turned to the four) Do you guys think I made the right choice?

Bumblebee: Well, that Femme is evil, so I think so.

Jazz: But then again, she did say she had an idea how to defeat the Cons.

Arcee: Perhaps a way to get on board and free our allies.

Rodimus: I don't know... (Turns to Ratchet) What about you Doc? What do you think?

Ratchet: Honestly kid, it's all depends on what you think...

Rodimus: You believe so?

Ratchet: Well, that's what I would have told Bumblebee's Father if he were with us now...

* * *

Back onboard the Trypiticon, Slipstream was held in Stasis Cuffs, but instead of a cell, inside someone's quarters, as she looked around and saw the very person in the quarters would be Megatron himself as he kneeled right in front of her.

Megatron: (Looks at Slipstream) Comfortable?

Slipstream: (Looks around the room) Where am I?

Megatron: In my personal quarters, as a guest... (Looks at Slipstream still) Why did you side with the Autobots?

Slipstream: (Turns to Megatron) What do you think?

Megatron: (Tilts his Helm) I don't understand your answer.

Slipstream: Ugh! You know why! It's because you... You...!

Megatron: Made out with you? Romantically?

Slipstream: No! Not that! I didn't mind the kiss!

Megatron: (Grins) Oh, you don't mind?

Slipstream: Well, no! Considering how threatening you look, how strong... How... (Looks at Megatron) Handsome, you look... (Shakes her Helm) Ugh! The point is that I know about the 3rd bomb!

Megatron: (Raises a brow) And?

Slipstream: And I know that you have two more in that storage unit! One for Cybertron, which you're obviously trying to blow to bits, and the 2nd one is for Earth, because you're trying to Cyberform this Planet into Cybertron 2.0, and the 3rd is for giant bang to go off because you're using that to blow all of us into kingdom come!

Megatron: What? (Laughs) No, that's not what the 3rd Cyberformation Matter is for!

Slipstream: Then what is it for?

Megatron: (Looks at Slipstream) If I unlock the Stasis Cuffs, do you promise to hear what I have to say about the 3rd one you have mentioned?

Slipstream: (Looks at Megatron) If it gets you not to kill me, I might as well do it.

Megatron: Alright then. (Moves to unlock Slipstream's Stasis Cuffs and then stands up to extend his hand to her) Come with me.

Slipstream took his hand and then she walked around with the Decepticon leader, overlooking the ceiling as it displayed images of human beings and animals.

Megatron: Now Slipstream, you have seen the 3rd Cyberformation Matter, yes?

Slipstream: Yeah, I've seen it.

Megatron: And yet you have no idea what it is used for yet, do you?

Slipstream: (Looks at Megatron in a puzzled expression) I'm confused.

Megatron: Well, I'm going to be honest with you Slipstream. (Turns to her direction) You see, even if I manage to deploy the Cyberformation Matter unto this Planet, I wouldn't unfortunately exterminate all of the Organics living on Earth, but... (Turns to the human and animal simulation) If we are to make this planet anew, we would have to make some changes to that... The Human body has different genes, along with their primitives. (Shows a simulation of the Cyberformation Matter affecting the Organics) But, if we could see what effects the Cyberformation Matter has on the Organics-

Slipstream: (Sees the result in the Organics turning full Cybertronian) Then we could get them to be our slaves... Our mindless drones.

Megatron: (Grins) Exactly. (Turns to Slipstream) I apologize I did not join you in your discovery, or otherwise I wouldn't have been forced to use a shock prod to knock you out cold.

Slipstream: (Turns to Megatron) What do we do then? Once Cybertron is destroyed, and the Planet is yours?

Megatron: Ours, you mean... (Placed his hands onto hers) Together, we would not only rule this Planet, but we can rule the entire universe, all beings would bow before us, and they would all tremble before us, even hearing our names would make them shake, for I am the Lord of Decepticons... (Placed a hand on the back of Slipstream's Helm) And you... You would be the Queen of Decepticons, as we both share the Throne together, so what do you say?

Slipstream: (Stares at Megatron) I say that would be glorious, and such a bright idea for our future...

The two began moving their faces closer to each other, right in time for Lugnut to see them about to make out.

Lugnut: Lord Megatron! (Sees Megatron turn along with Slipstream, as he gasped) Ah! You found a Queen Master? (Jumps in excitement) Oh, how glorious! (Runs to the two and celebrates in front of them, not aware it's starting to annoy them both) This is a grand day for all Decepticons! Not only did we conquered this Planet, but we have the celebration between Lord Megatron's newly found Bride-!

Megatron and Slipstream: (Both turn to Lugnut) SHUT UP LUGNUT!

Lugnut: (Excitement goes down) Sorry Master... (Turns to Slipstream) And Mistress.

Megatron: (Glared at Lugnut) What do you want Lugnut?

Lugnut: Ahem, right, I came to inform you that we had spotted the Autobots.

Megatron: Oh? Are they apprehended?

Lugnut: Unfortunately not, as they have used a light of some sorts to escape.

Slipstream: Then get out and find them! They cannot hide forever!

Megatron: No... I am getting impatient... The time to destroy this Planet and Cybertron cannot wait no more... (Turns Lugnut) Where are the Prisoners?

Back in the Courtyard, every Autobot, Dinobot, and now Predacon had sat down in a massive circle, as the Decepticon Guards watched over them, with Starscream leading the charge, as all of the Prisoners are awake now and talked among each other.

Brawn: (Sits on the ground looking at his group) So, you're sayin that Megatron has three bombs, and one of them is used to blow this place up?

Blackarachnia: Considering the amount of Synthetic Energon has gotten into his Systems, I'd say he's completely lost it.

Wheeljack: Well, and to think Preceptor's the one that calls me crazy.

Hot Shot: And what about the other two?

Blackarachnia: One of them is used for deployment on this Planet, the other one is used for Cybertron.

Red Alert: But that's impossble! Cyberformation Matter has an hazardous effect on matter that's already made of metal, if used-!

Optimus: Cybertron becomes a smoking crater, that's why the Cybertronian Council banned the Cyberformation Matter, because of the effects it has.

Inferno: How did Megabot got that kind?

Kup: I don't know, but we outta figure out how to get loose of these Cuffs, because it's only a matter of time before Megatron decides to destroy Cybertron!

Cliffjumper: And the Earth.

Mirage: I find it unlikely that we'll be getting out of the Stasis Cuffs anytime soon, since everyone here is tied up here as well.

Optimus: And it's unlikely Megatron would deploy the Cyberformation Matter onto Detroit, not with the Allspark still down there, he wouldn't risk it being dispersed all over again.

Sentinel: Alright, then let's figure out how to get out of here and destroy the Cannon, because it'll be a while before they start shooting.

Jetstorm: What about our friends?

Jetfire: In Detroit? Could they rescue us?

Chromia: No, we're floating in the sky, there's no way they would be able to reach us.

Blackarachnia: Alright, then how about we talk about how to send Megatron off to the Well of Allsparks?

Hot Shot: You're not serious, are you?

Blackarachnia: Megatron's too infused with the Synthetic Energon, with all of it inside him, he's too dangerous.

Optimus: So you're saying that Megatron has to be destroyed?

Blackarachnia: No, Megatron Must Be Destroyed! That's what I'm saying!

Grimlock: How Spider Lady destroy Bad Bot?

Wreck Gar: We could try blowing him up!

Brawn: Ok, that is the worst idea ever!

Blackarachnia: No... Actually, that's a good idea!

Everyone: (All have widened Optics) WHAT?

Starscream: (Glared at the Prisoners) Shut up! Your talking too loud you insolent Autobots! (Turns around)

Blackarachnia: (Turns to the group) It's the only idea left.

Sentinel: Eli- Blackarachnia, how are we supposed to blow Megatron up? We don't even have enough missile launchers to do that!

Blackarachnia: No, but we can do that by using his own Bombs against him.

Optimus: Wait a minute, we're talking about taking a life here, we can't just do that!

Blackarachnia: Optimus, I understand you're a boy scout, but Megatron has changed, and the rules of sympathy won't work this time!

Optimus was about to object, but then Megatron arrived, and the Decepticons turned to him, some making them turn around and look directly at his presence as Starscream went to him.

Starscream: (Bows before Megatron) My Liege, how wonderful to see you-!

Megatron: Quit your nonsense and get out of my way. (Pushes Starscream aside)

Starscream: (Gets pushed aside) OOF! (Sees Megatron walking to the prisoners with Soundwave and Slipstream) No problem at all.

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus) The Allspark, where else would your Autobot forces kept it?

Optimus: (Glared at Megatron) Even if I did Megatron, I wouldn't even tell you.

Megatron: (Glared at Optimus) Fine then... (Turns to Soundwave) Soundwave, start a new broadcast, I have message for the loose Autobots...

Back in Detroit, everyone in Knockout's Club were all doing something until another broadcast occurred, and this time, Megatron's face appeared on the TV screen and on everyone's phones, as it drew to the attention of the Autobots as they turned to the TV.

Megatron: (On the TV) **This is Megatron, Leader of the Decepticon Empire, the time of this Planet is known to be Midnight, and I have a message for the Autobots that are left in this Organic city.**

Megatron turned to aim his Cannon at Optimus, but instead changed his direction at Jetstorm, and then fired upon him by the waist, injuring him badly.

Jetstorm: (Gets shot by the waist) AHH! (Falls onto his side)

Jetfire: (Widened his Optics) Brother! (Goes to his Brother)

Jazz: (Widened his Visor) Oh no, JS!

Sentinel: (Widened his Optics) No! (Turned Megatron, glaring at him) You monster! (Attempts to attack Megatron, only to be pushed down by a couple of Decepticon Guards)

Megatron: (Turns to Soundwave) I have tired of this long game for a while now, and I do not have the Allspark with me like it should have been earlier today. (On screen with everyone at Knockout's Club watching) **As presented in the demonstration I have shown you** **, I shall start to Offline each and every one of your Comrades, and I will show no mercy, unless you all hand yourselves and the Allspark to me tomorrow by dawn.** (Broadcasts ends)

Cade: (Turns to the Autobots) Did he just-?

Rodimus: He shot Jetstorm without showing any remorse.

Minerva: That monster!

Optimus: (Turned to Jetstorm and looked at Megatron) Megatron, you did not have to do that! He wasn't armed!

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus) An example must be made to those who don't cooperate to my rule, Optimus Prime.

Sentinel: (Struggles as he tried to get Megatron) You'll pay for this! You hear me! You'll pay!

Megatron: (Walks away) Let us see who shall pay the price tomorrow, depending on your allies decision. (Turns to Starscream) Continue with your job.

Starscream: (Looked satisfied with Jetstorm's suffering) My pleasure.

Jetfire: (Held onto his Brother in his lap) Can someone help him?! My Brother's hurt!

Red Alert: (Crawled to the Twins with Wheeljack) Let us see him. (Jetfire showed Jetstorm to her and she saw the wound on him) He looks bad... (Turns to Wheeljack) Wheeljack?

Wheeljack: It's terrible, but we can fix it! (Turns to Red Alert) Do you have your tools with you?

Red Alert: I'm in Stasis Cuffs, of course not!

Wheeljack: I meant the ones you would bring in your Subspace? I know I brought mine!

Red Alert: (Looks at Wheeljack) I can't reach my Subspace!

Wheeljack: Neither can I, so how about I reach yours, and then you can reach mine?

Red Alert: Fine, but let's move!

Sentinel: (Calms down and goes to the group) Is he going to okay?

Wheeljack: He'll be fine, but we need our space! (Turns to Jetfire) That includes family too!

The two began to work on Jetstorm as everyone looked, as Optimus stared at the wound inflicted by Megatron.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to Optimus) How about now Optimus? Any thoughts of sparing Megatron this time?

Optimus: (Looks at the wound, and then turns to Blackarachnia) What do we have to do?

Back in Knockout's Club, everyone was talking aloud at what they had just saw on TV, as the Autobots gathered around at the VIP section.

Bulkhead: (Looks around at everyone) Guys, we need to do something right now! Our friends are in danger!

Rodimus: We can't just give the Allspark to them!

Bumblebee: But Megatron will start blowing everyone's Helms off! You saw what he did to Jetstorm! He didn't kill him, but he did hurt him badly!

Jazz: BB's right, Megatron ain't playing around anymore, we gotta do something!

Arcee: Even if we turned ourselves in and the Allspark, there's no telling what he would do with the Allspark!

Ratchet: Megatron might as well blow all of us to the Well of Allsparks at the spot!

Ironhide: None of the less, our friends are in danger! We can't sit around and do nothing anymore!

Minerva: My Parents are up there! Both of them! And our friends! Megatron said he won't show any mercy to them!

Rodimus: (Turns to Cosmos) Cosmos, what about the Powermaster suit? Any chance any of us can put it on?

Cosmos: I'm sorry, but the suit's designed to fit Optimus Prime only, there's nothing we can do about it.

Sari: Well there has to be something we can do! Our friends are in danger, and Megatron's going to hurt them or worse!

Rodimus: (Stares down on the floor before looking up at the Autobots) I hate to say it, but we're going to need Lena Jones' help on this.

Ironhide: Oh come on Hot Rod!

Rodimus: I'm sorry Ironhide, but we don't have an option on this! Giving up isn't an option! Loosing is not an option! But make no mistake, we are not abandoning our friends and this Planet to the Decepticons! No while we can still fight, so we're going up there, we're going to fight them, until our dying breath! (Looks at Ironhide) For Chromia! (Turns to Bumblebee) For Bumblebee's family! (Turns to Ratchet and Arcee) For Wreck Gar! (Turns to Jazz) For the Jet Twins! (Turns to Minerva) For Flareup! For the Dinobots! (Turns to Cosmos) And for Cliffjumper and Mirage! We will fight for them, no matter how many Decepticons are there, and no matter how hard they push us down! We will not give up, we are going to win if it is the last thing we do!

Sari: Wow, that was actually inspirational back there.

Jazz: (Smiles) Alright, that's one way to pull of an Optimus Prime tactic there.

Minerva: (Smiles) Good speech!

Rodimus: (Smiles) Thanks, I uh... I have my moments.

Ratchet: Look, if we're all agreeing to go find Lena, how on Earth are we going to find her in the middle of the Decepticon Invasion? It might be a while, if too late to go look for her.

Cosmos: Well yeah, we did kick her out of the club, literally.

Maggie: Ahem. (Gets everyone's attention as she held out a GPS Map) I don't like doing this, but I have an idea where my Aunt would be.

* * *

Somewhere in Detroit, while the Invasion is happening, Lena and Meltdown are in an abandoned hospital, as they sat inside of a large tire piece, they heard Transforming in the background, prompting both of them to look around cautiously, with Lena preparing her weapon, and Meltdown about to turn on his Acid powers, until Rodimus Prime, Ratchet, and Jazz came around the corner and stood in front of the two.

Rodimus: (Looks at Lena) I'm ready to hear your plan.

Lena: (Turns to Rodimus and lightly smiled) I thought you were never going to ask...

* * *

Later outside the Club, some of S.T.E.A.M's forces arrived with a cannon as Lennox, Epps, Monique, and Fanzone walked outside and saw everyone in the alley.

Epps: (Looks around at the S.T.E.A.M. soldiers) What in the world?

Fanzone; (Looks around the alley) First Monique surprising me with a Transformer nightclub, and now this?

Sari: (Walks to the four) Hey, it's okay, these guys are with the Autobots. (Looks at the soldiers) For now anyway.

Monique: I'm sorry, who's idea is to get them here?

Rodimus: Mine. (Walks to the four) Captain Fanzone, Lennox, I apologize for the unannounced visit, but S.T.E.A.M. is helping us with an idea to get onboard the Prison along with defeating the Decepticons.

Fanzone: (Raises a brow) You realize these people hate your guts right?

Rodimus: Don't have to like it when saving the world.

Lennox: (Sighs) Is there some kind of plan for this?

Lena: There is. (Walks to the group as the Autobots walked in) This cannon is a full powered Energon cannon, that can be used to destroy the Trypiticon Prison flying in the air, and therefore saving Mankind.

Ironhide: Ya realize that we have somethin up there right?

Lena: Yes, Rodimus Prime had informed me of your allies situation, so that's why I have brought in this. (Walks to the street and introduced the Autobot shuttle)

Leo: (Looks at the shuttle) Whoa, what's this?

Sari: I remember this, this is an Autobot shuttle used to fly up in the air!

Arcee: What is this doing here?

Lena: Apparently, Megatron had brought this into our Planet the day he came back to Earth, and he left somewhere at the forest, which was fortunate apparently, because you Autobots have a need for it.

Jazz: Man, that was lucky!

Bulkhead: But how are we going to get up there without getting shot though? Won't the Cons notice something wrong?

Lena: That's where these come in. (Shows a color paint spraying tech) I suppose you Aliens recognize this, don't you?

Minerva: (Picks up a can) Oh yeah! This is the same kind that Optimus Prime used to disguise himself as Toxitron at the Stunticon event!

Bumblebee: Ok, so we're going in as Decepticons in disguise? (Shudders) Ugh, I don't like this part.

Ironhide: (Looks over the paint) Neither do I.

Rodimus: Look, I get that wearing Decepticon colors is distasteful as it sounds, but if we're going to go up to Trypiticon, we're going to need to know what Megatron is up to and why he has it up in the air.

Arcee: That's true. (Grabs a can) Alright, here we go. (Turns herself Dark Purple)

Bumblebee: (Looks at the Paint) Ugh, I can't believe I'm going with this. (Turns himself White and Purple)

Bulkhead: (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey, you look like your evil counterpart-

Bumblebee: (Has the grumpy look) Don't push it.

Ratchet: Say, thinking about our evil counterparts give us hardly any thought on what to wear. (Grabs a can and turns himself Lime Green and Black)

Ironhide; (Turns himself Black) At least I don't gotta turn myself Purple or nothing.

Minerva: You guys know what to wear, but I don't!

Bumblebee: Well, try something you think as good, creative style.

Minerva: (Sighs) Alright. (Paints herself Black and Purple) How do I look?

Bumblebee: Like any Decepticon Femme would look like.

Cosmos: (Turns himself into Purple and Orange) This should do it.

Bulkhead: (Turns himself Purple) Yeah, this feels like how evil me would look like.

Jazz: (Turns himself Black and White) Time to go with an evil style.

Rodimus: (Turns himself into his Shattered Counterpart's colors) Alright, is everyone ready?

Bumblebee: Yeah, let's kick some Decepticon Aft!

Rodimus: Alright, but one last thing, we need someone to hack into the mainframe, get any intel on Megatron's plot.

Bulkhead: Where are we going to get one?

Glen: How about a hacker, that should work. (Eats a chili dog while everyone looked at him) Oh, so you're thinking about me, right, of course I had to be it!

Cade: Dude, you have to! There's no other computers or phones left in the city that's working right now!

Glen: Yeah but I know how to hack into human technology, Cybertronian Tech is like, way too advanced for me, not to mention Soundwave-!

Sari: Look, you can do this! All you have to do is get to the mainframe and hack into the data, and get out!

Glen: Yeah, except one thing in particular that I'm curious about, why would any Decepticon bring in a bunch of Human beings onto their ship anyway? These guys don't even like them!

Arcee: We actually need some kind of a way to get up there, a reason not to get shot at, so why not human transport for some kind of Decepticon slave run.

Shane: Ok, we're not wearing any chains, are we?

Glen: (Sighs) I'll try my best, but if I die, I'm hunting all of you for dragging me into this!

Lena: (Walks to the group) If you're proceeding to bring in bait, and you're using the shuttle, there's one condition, and my Niece stays here.

Cade: (Turns to Lena) I don't think you get to tell her what to do anymore.

Lena: Either she stays, or no one's getting on that ship period.

Maggie: (Sighs) Alright, I'll respect your wishes, for just this one time.

Bumblebee: I'm sorry Maggie.

Maggie: No worries. (Walks away)

Lena: (Turns to Rodimus) Is there anything you need to do before you can begin?

Rodimus: There is actually, we just need to collect our gear, and that's it.

Everyone began to disperse as Cade went to Maggie.

Cade: (Turns to Maggie) Hey, are you going to okay?

Maggie: (Turns to Cade) Yeah, I'll be fine, but will you be?

Cade: Uh, I guess I'll to find out.

Maggie: (Hugs him) Just be careful, okay?

Cade: (Hugs her back) I will.

As they hugged, Professor Sumdac went to his daughter as she gathered most of her gear.

Prof. Sumdac: So, you do realize this is dangerous right?

Sari: I know that Dad, but I have to be there for my friends, they'll need me.

Prof. Sumdac: I'm sorry to say this, but they don't really need you Sari! They don't! Just think about it, they have their friends up their, they can just free one of the scientists and they can get the help from there!

Sari: Dad, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm sorry, but I'm not a Human... I tried to be, but I'm not, I'm Cybertronian, and I was born Cybertronian, and as far as I know, I might as well be fully Autobot myself.

Prof. Sumdac: But I don't want to see you get hurt! What if I'll loose you?

Sari: I'll be fine... (Turns to her Dad) But just in case, I want you to know that you're the best Dad a daughter could ever have, and probably one of the greatest example of a Human being can be, because you took me in, even though I was from another Planet, and you cared for me then and there. (Hugged her Dad) And that's all I could ever thank for.

The Father and Daughter hugged it out, while Savoy stood in front of the shuttle, looking at it in admiration as Glen looked at him, then turned to Rodimus, who gave a nod, and then Glen moved to shove into Savoy by accident, only for the S.T.E.A.M. agent to grab his arm and shove him against the wall.

Glen: (Feels his arm getting twisted) OW! Dude, what's your problem?! Can't you see it was a simple accident?

Savoy: (Looks at Glen and lets go of his arm) Watch where you're going next time.

Savoy walked away as Glen rubbed his arm, he looked at Rodimus and nodded, which the Prime nodded back while Ratchet and Arcee took a look up to Trypiticon.

Arcee: (Looks up at Trypiticon) Looks like this could be it.

Ratchet: (Looks up at Trypiticon) It would seem so...

Arcee: (Smiles) You know, at this point I should be scared right now, but apparently, I'm not.

Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) Why is that?

Arcee: (Turns to Ratchet) Because I'm with you.

Ratchet: (Smiles as he grabbed her hand and speaks in Iaconian language) _I love you._

Arcee: (Widened her Optics) You remember the language!

Ratchet: I don't forget a lot of things, even when back at the war.

Arcee: (Smiled as she put her head against Ratchet's shoulder and speaks in Iaconian) _I love you._

Rodimus: (Walks to the two) Hey, we're ready to head out.

Ratchet: (Turns to Rodimus) Alright, lead the way Prime.

Fanzone: (Walks to the Autobots) So uh, is there anything we can do down here?

Sari: Well yeah actually. (Gets Lucy out of her bag and hands her to Fanzone) Take care of the cat! (Leaves)

Fanzone; (Widened his expression while holding Lucy) Wait a minute! I-! (Sniffs) IAH- I'm-AH! AHCHOO! (Sneezes as he holds onto Lucy, sniffing his nose while wiping it) I'm allergic to cats...

The Autobots then gathered at the shuttle along with the teens, minus Maggie as Rodimus went onto the pilot's seat, and Bumblebee riding shotgun and everyone else riding in the back as Rodimus activated, and then started fly, as everyone around stood back and watched it lift itself up and then fly away towards the Trypiticon, the military cheering for it leaving.

Savoy: (Stands next to Lena with Meltdown joining) So you're sure that bringing what they what was a bright idea?

Lena: Why not? Besides, it might as well be fitting to take all of the aliens out at the same spot they're in.

Meltdown: (Smiles deviously) Hehe, yes... How fitting...

Back in the air, the shuttle is flown up in mid air towards Trypiticon, until a couple of Decepticon Seekers flown next to it.

Leo: (Sees the Seekers) Whoa, are we in trouble?

Shockwave: (On the ship's radio) **This is Decepticon Shockwave speaking to the unknown shuttle, identify your intentions, or else you will be blown out of the sky.**

Cosmos: Oh, this is the part we were talking about, is it?

Rodimus: Everyone, keep calm-

Bumblebee: (Grabs the radio) Ahem, Decepticon Shockwave, we are carrying a loaded transport, important for experimentation, over.

Shockwave: **Really?**

Bumblebee: Uh, yes sir, we have human pets to work for us ourselves, as a present for Lord Megatron, sir.

Shockwave: **Alright, what is your Designation?**

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics and mouthed) Crap!

Rodimus: (Mouthing his words) Say something!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the radio speaker and cleared his throat) Bug Bite.

Shockwave: **...Please hold for a moment.**

Ironhide: Do you think he bought it?

Bumblebee: Oh totally! There's no way Shockwave would figure out it's me!

Shockwave: (Contacts Megatron on a private channel) My Liege, this is Shockwave, I believe I have found our escaped Autobots aboard the shuttle you used before.

Megatron: (Sits on his throne, overlooking the shuttle) How do you know that?

Shockwave: Honestly my Liege, as creative as Bumblebee maybe, he cannot hide his annoying voice from the radio, now what are your orders sir?

Megatron stared at the shuttle in silence, while the Autobots in it waited for a response, for which it came as Shockwave's voiced filled the air.

Shockwave: **Decepticon Bug Bite, you are cleared to dock at hanger bay 3 with the transport, Shockwave out.** (Transmission ends)

Bumblebee: Phew, that was close.

Rodimus: Yeah, next time, a warning before you do something like that.

Bumblebee: Sorry!

They then flown into the hanger bay as directed to do as they landed inside, they looked through the window and saw a lot of Decepticons in the hanger.

Ironhide: (Looks at the Decepticons inside the hanger) And to think last year, this place was once used by Autobots.

Rodimus: (Turns to the team) Alright, when we exit the shuttle, remain calm, the Cons don't know we're Autobots, so that's our element of surprise we have. (Turns to the humans) Alright, you all ready?

Shane: Not really.

Sari: Where should we go while you guys are freeing the others or kicking Decepticon Skidplate?

Rodimus: We'll hide you in the mainframe, and once we rescued everyone, we'll come back for you and we'll make our way back here. (Takes a deep Intake) Ok, let's do this.

Everyone stepped to the exit and loaded the loading ramp, extending it's way to the ground as everyone walked out of the shuttle, as for the outside, all of the Decepticons were ordered back inside Trypiticon as every flyer, Seeker, Heliformer flew back, with people around looking up at the sky and watched them leave, as citizens gotten out of their hiding places, and the team with the cannon looked up at the activity.

Epps: (Looks up at the sky) Hey, they're heading back!

Fanzone: (Looks at the Decepticons leaving) That's so weird, they go ahead and attack us, and now they pack up and go home?

Meltdown: (Looks at the sky) That's odd.

Maggie: Yeah, too odd, why would they be doing this?

Lena: There's no reason they would do this, those kind of Aliens would never leave unless they have what they wanted... (Looks at the sky curiously, then looked at the Decepticons going back into the Prison's hangers) Unless they already have what they wanted. (Turns around to walk to Savoy) Savoy, is the weapon charged?

Savoy: 100% Ma'am.

Lena: Good, then open fire!

Maggie: Wait! My friends are up there!

Lena: Your friends have fallen into a trap and are good as dead! (Turns to Savoy) Now grab the remote and open fire!

Savoy: My pleasure. (Grabs his pocket, but realizes his pocket was empty) What the? (Searches his pockets) What in the-!

Lena: Is there a problem, Savoy?

Savoy: The remote to the cannon, I just had with me earlier, I can't find it in my pockets!

Lena: You lost the remote?! Where did you put it?!

Savoy: I didn't take it out! I had in my pocket and-! (Widened his eyes)

 _Flashback, at the bump._

 _When Glen moved to bump into Savoy, not only did he bump into him, but he also managed to drive his hand into his pocket and steal the remote for the cannon in slow motion, right until Savoy moved to shove Glen against the wall, unaware the kid stole his remote._

Flashback ends.

Savoy: (Widened his eyes) That fat little thief!

Suddenly, guns were drawn out as they turned around and saw the military and police aimed their weapons at them and the rest of S.T.E.A.M.

Lennox: (Placed his hands behind his back while looking at S.T.E.A.M.) Sorry, what was it you were talking about behind our backs?

Lena: You don't understand! We're trying to save the world!

Fanzone: How about you leave saving the world to the Autobots yeah?

Meltdown: Hehe. (Activates his Acid powers) What are you people going to do against me? Bullets can't hurt me!

Monique: (Grabbed out a taser) This might! (Fired her taser)

Meltdown: (Gets hit by the taser and gets shocked) AHHH! (Starts turning into a small puddle of Acid)

Monique: (Pulls Maggie behind her) Get behind us.

Lennox and Fanzone: You're under- (Turns to each other)

Fanzone: Oh, you say it.

Lennox: Nah, it's your city, you say it.

Fanzone: Alright then. (Turns to S.T.E.A.M.) All of you are under arrest for attempted massacre, fraud, terrorism, yeah, you're all going to jail.

Lena: (Gets her hands pulled behind her) You people don't know what you're doing!

Monique: Yeah. (Pulls Lena against the wall) It's putting handcuffs on your wrists.

Lena: No! You don't understand! The Autobots' plan is failing! They're falling into a trap!

Monique: (Sat Lena to the ground) Ahh, didn't know you cared that much.

As Maggie witnessed the mass arrest, she turned to look up at the sky and then tried using her ear piece to contact her friends.

Maggie: (Tries to call her friends) Hey guys? Are you there? (Gets nothing but static) Hello? Did you guys make it? Did you fool them?

Soundwave: (In Maggie's earpiece) **No, they did not.** (Cuts out the call)

Maggie: (Felt a shock in her ear) OW! (Drops her earpiece, and looks up at the sky) Oh God.

Inside the Prison, the Autobots disguised as Decepticons walked inside a corridor, passing through many actual Decepticons while Glen looked at the remote he stole from Savoy.

Leo: (Blows some air) Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.

Tessa: (Raises a brow) We are calm.

Leo: I was talking to myself.

Shane: Hey, there's absolutely nothing to worry about, maybe they haven't noticed us ye-

Steve: (Walks to the ground) Hey there!

Leo and Shane: AHH!

Ratchet: (Turns to the two) Shut up!

Steve: (Looks at Leo and Shane) Whoa, quite the screamer, aren't they?

Ratchet: (Clears his throat) Yeah, we brought these Organics as a gift for Lord Megatron.

Steve: Eh, I'm not sure about Organics as a gift to Lord Megatron, but hey, you're welcome to try if you want to. (Walks away) Have fun!

Ratchet: Thanks! (Turns to Leo and Shane) What were you two thinking? Keep quiet!

Shane and Leo: Sorry.

Rodimus: How far are we from the Mainframe?

Cosmos: Very far away, but there's a computer room on our left.

Rodimus: Ok, let's turn here.

Everyone turned to the computer room and once they made sure there was no one inside, they shut the door and went to an online computer.

Rodimus: (Turns to Glen) Alright, we're here. (Grabs Glen and lifts him up into the computer) Can you handle it?

Glen: (Gets lifted) Yeah, it's no problem at-! (Turns to the computer, but realized how huge it was for him) Aaoh, dear lord, that things huge!

Jazz: Glen, G-Dawg, can you handle it or not?

Glen: (Turns to the team) Guys, I don't think I can! Like look at this! The keyboards too big! The monitors too big! Do I look like that my teeny, tiny fingers, can hack into this thing?!

Minerva: (Looks at the size difference) Oh, yeah, we didn't think this one through.

Glen: No kidding!

Sari: Look, why don't I try? (Flies up to the computer)

Glen: (Looks at Sari) Oh yeah sure! Go ahead, let's see you try it-! (Sari's fingers placed on the computer and then unique linework eveloped around her hand on the computer) Okay, now I'm listening.

Sari: (Closes her eyes as the computer screen goes through the data) Ok... (Displays an image of the prisoners at the courtyard) Ok, I found them! Everyone's at the courtyard!

Ironhide: (Looks at the image and sees Chromia) Chromia's there!

Cosmos: Along with all of our friends, and the Autobots that used to work here!

Rodimus: Good to know they're here, we'll need all the help we can get.

Bumblebee: Okay what are waiting for? Let's save them!

Sari: Wait! There's more... (Scans through the computer and then an image of a cannon pops on screen)

Arcee: (Turns to the image and sees the Cannon) What is that?

Bulkhead: Looks like it's some sort of weapon.

Jazz: But what is it used for?

Minerva: Maybe it was the one that was used to blow up the Spacebridge earlier.

Sari: No, that's a different one, it's used for... (Displays the target image, which is Cybertron as she opened her eyes) Oh no!

Rodimus: (Looks at the image) That's Cybertron!

Bumblebee: Wait, that doesn't mean that-?

Sari: (Turns to the others) The Cannon is going to be used for Cybertron and destroy it by using the Cyberformation Matter!

Tessa: Cyberfo- I'm confused.

Ratchet: The Cyberformation Matter is an essence not used since the Great War, because it was banned due to the dangerous elements it holds!

Tessa: What makes it so dangerous?

Arcee: It's dangerous because it turns a planet completely into metal, something just like Cybertron.

Ratchet: But the side effects are every single living organism on the Planet would be wiped out! And if it were to be used on Cybertron-!

Jazz: Then there would be a chain reaction that would cause every thing explode! Cause every Cybertronian to be incinerated in the process! Primus, that's what Prowl was trying to tell me earlier, man, I should have known it sooner!

Bulkhead: Wait, you can talk to Prowl?

Cade: So, the Cyberformation Matter, it's bad then? Okay, good to know.

Sari: We have to destroy the Cannon!

Rodimus: We'll make sure to do that, but you and everyone else in here stay here where it's safe.

Leo: Man, what are we supposed to do?

Rodimus: You'll be our eyes and ears through the whole thing.

Bumblebee: But what about our friends?

Jazz: Saving them is important, but disarming the Cannon should be our top priority, and as long as no one knows that we're actually Autobots, this should make a convincing cover.

Ratchet: As long as that Cannon and the Cyberformation Matter is out, both worlds are in jeopardy, and no one is safe.

Rodimus: Alright, we need to get a move on pronto. (Opens the door) Remember, you're all our eyes and ears.

The Autobots left the computer room to the humans as they walked down the hallways, Sari turned to the security cameras and watched them move through the halls.

Bumblebee: (Walks in the halls with his team) Alright Sari, where are we going?

Sari: Right, you're going to the armory, that's where all the weapons are going to be, including all of the Cyberformation Matter and the Cannon, I'll let you know if something comes up.

Rodimus: Alright, thank you Sari. (Ends call) Let's move.

Shane: (Looks at the courtyard camera) Whoa, guys, something's happening.

Tessa: What? What's happening?

Shane: The courtyard. (Points at the camera and the image shows Autobots getting dragged off their fight) The bad guys, or Robots are moving the good Robots.

Sari: (Flies to the camera) How many?

Shane: I don't know, 10, 15?

Glen: (Looks at image) Hey, most of them are the Autobots we know! Those are our friends!

Sari: (Touches her earpiece) Guys, something's going on! (Hears nothing but static) Guys hello?

Soundwave: (Suddenly appears on the computer screens, taking everyone by surprise) You cannot save them from their fate, Humans. (Ends the broadcast was everyone's earpieces shortening out and fallen to the ground)

Leo: (Grunts as he touched his ear) Yow, that stung!

Cade: (Looks at the computers) That was Soundwave! That means-!

Sari: (Looks around the computer) The Autobots are falling into a trap!

Back in the Armory, the Autobots made it there as they walked around and saw the Cannon along with the Cyberformation Matter containers laying next to it as they stood across a narrow bridge, that if anyone were to fall, you would fall hundreds and hundreds below deep, and no one would hear you thud.

Bulkhead: Here we are! That wasn't so bad!

Minerva: Yeah, that was pretty easy!

Jazz: (Looks around the armory) Yeah, too easy.

Rodimus: (Turns to Jazz) Is everything ok Jazz?

Jazz: Yeah, it's just that something's real off about-! (Feels another headache) Ugh! (Grabs his Helm) Not again!

Arcee: (Turns to Jazz) What's wrong?

Prowl: (Inside Jazz's Processor) **Jazz!**

Jazz: (Feels Prowl in his head) Prowl?

Prowl: **You and everyone need to turn away! It's a trap! Jazz-!**

Bumblebee: (Knocks on the side of Jazz's Helm) Hey, you okay?

Jazz: (Looks at the team and then all around the room) Yo guys, we need to get out of here, now!

Ironhide: (Activates his Cannons) Not until we destroy that thing!

Jazz: No, something's not right! This whole thing with us going inside the Armory without any trouble! And not to mention nobody's here, it's all a trap!

Megatron: (Claps his hands as he walked around the corner) Well done Autobot Jazz, I should commend you on your thinking skills if this were on a different occasion.

Rodimus: (Turns to Megatron) Megatron!

Back in the computer room, there was a loud banging on the door as everyone turned to it, and heard violent shouting from the outside.

Decepticons: (On the outside) Let us in you worms! We know the Allspark is in there! Open up, and we'll make your deaths painless!

Shane: Oh, we're all dead aren't we?

Glen: (Turns to the door) Oh God, they know we're in here too!

Sari: How? It's not like we brought the Allspark with us!

Cade: (Widened his eyes and plays with his fingers) Well... (Made a nervous grin as he shows his backpack) About that...

Sari: (Turns to Cade and just gave an applauded expression) You brought the Allspark with you?!

Cade: Well, actually, it was a minor accident, I didn't really mean to bring it, I just forgot to take the backpack off me when we boarded the shuttle.

Decepticons: (Bangs on the door harder) OPEN THE PRIMUS FORSAKEN DOOR!

Leo: Guys, I am 16 years old, I just got out of high school for the Summer, I haven't lived a long life yet, and I sure do NOT want to die young right now!

Tessa: We need to do something right now!

Sari: Right! (Looks around) Uh... (Sees a ventilation shaft) There! The vents! Let's go in there!

Shane: (Runs to the vents, unlocked the screws and waves his hand backwards) Get in!

Everyone moved inside the ventilation shaft, and once everyone was inside, Shane, who was the last one inside, grabbed the vent door and closed it, looking to see the Decepticons had blown the door open as they poured inside, looking around for the teens as Shane turned to follow the group, while back inside the Armory, the Autobots were left facing Megatron as he stood in front of the few things that they needed to destroy, with the Autobots back to their original colors.

Megatron: (Looks at the team) I must say, I am rather impressed, considering that you have managed to get all the way up here without the leadership of your precious Optimus Prime, but of course, it would make sense considering you have his son with you.

Rodimus: (Glared at Megatron) You're going to pay for the terror you caused Megatron!

Megatron: (Looked at Rodimus) Ah, so you must be Rodimus Prime I presume? Now I see why you're all here, considering you and Optimus Prime had the same teacher before, you have the same wisdom and tactics.

Ironhide: What do ya know about him, you don't know about any of us!

Megatron: Oh, but I do. (Walks back and forth) All of you have a past, a good quality of abilities not many have, but most importantly... (Stops to add in a smirk) You all have a weakness that is so easily exploited.

Bumblebee: Oh yeah? What weakness?

Megatron snapped his fingers, and then suddenly, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Barricade, Shockwave, Soundwave, Nightbird, and Team Chaar appeared, along with various Decepticons as the ones from behind pointed their weapons at them and the ones whose names have been pointed out came beside Megatron, and with them, came the new prisoners, consisting of Optimus Prime, Blackarachnia the three members of Team Athenia, Kup, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Sentinel Prime, the Jet Twins, and of course, Flareup and Warpath as goodies for Megatron as the Autobots widened their Optics in seeing the hostages.

Bumblebee: (Sees Optimus) Dad! (Sees Sentinel) Sentinel! (Sees Blackarachnia) Mom?!

Bulkhead and Ironhide: (Turns to Bumblebee, raising a brow) Mom?!

Minerva: (Sees her parents) Mom! Dad!

Jazz: (Sees the Jet Twins) J-Twins!

Megatron: (Holds Optimus by the throat by using one of his Swords) As I said, all of you have weaknesses, the ones you love, care about, the ones that cause you to lose so easily because of your petty attachments for each other.

Optimus: (Groans as he has a Sword up against his throat) Bumblebee, don't listen to a word he says! (Gets hit by Megatron) UGH!

Bumblebee: Dad no!

Rodimus: Hey, back off! Leave them all alone!

Megatron: I believe you are in no position to negotiate, Rodimus Prime.

Minerva: (Looks at her parents) Mom, Dad, we're going to get you out of this, I promise!

Strika: (Aims her cannons at Minerva's parents) Don't even bother doing so little girl, or else your family will be obliterated from where they sit.

Warpath: (Grunts) Don't listen to that Glitch honey!

Flareup: Yeah, we'll be fine!

Ironhide: (Aims his Cannons at Megatron) Hey, let them go Glitchhead or else!

Nightbird: Oh darling, I almost forgot about you. (Goes to the corner and picked Chromia up, holding a Sai beneath her throat)

Ironhide: (Widened his Optics as he saw Chromia) Chromia?

Chromia: (Grunts in Nightbird's hold) Ironhide, don't listen to a word she says! (Gets hit by Nightbird) UGH!

Nightbird: Shut up Sister!

Ironhide: Hey! Leave her alone!

Megatron: (Walks around) Every one of you have a friend, a mother, a father, a Bondmate or some sorts... (Stops next to Kup) And a teacher that you care about. (Picks Kup up) All of whom are at my mercy.

Rodimus: (Noticed Kup getting picked up) Kup!

Kup: (Grunts as he is held in the air) Kid, don't even think about it!

Megatron: It's your choice Rodimus Prime, either you and your Team surrender yourselves to me, or else you witness all of those you hold dear be sent to the Well of Allsparks.

Ironhide: (Looks at Chromia in danger and groaned) Alright! (Deactivates his Cannons) Alright, just don't hurt her!

Rodimus: (Turns to Ironhide) Ironhide!

Chromia: Ironhide no!

Minerva: (Places her hands up) Please, don't hurt my family!

Rodimus: Minerva!

Cosmos: Boss, the Cons have our friends, we're here to rescue them, but what's the point if there's no one left to rescue?

Rodimus: (Looks to Cosmos and then at his team, who looked at him for support, and then at the hostages, and then at Megatron, as he gripped his hands before closing his Optics in defeat) Okay... (Deactivates his Crossbow and raises his hands in the air) As team leader of this group of Autobots, and as a Prime, we surrender under your terms.

Megatron: (Looks at Rodimus) Humph, it appears you're much weaker than much as Optimus Prime is. (Turns to his Decepticons) Take our new guests to the Courtyard, and don't forget to add their Stasis Cuffs on them, we don't want them wandering around again, now do we?

* * *

Later, everyone was dragged back to the courtyard and brought on their knees as they joined the rest of the Autobot prisoners, Megatron stood in front of them while the rest of the Decepticons stood behind him.

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, are you okay?

Bumblebee: (Looks at his Dad) Dad! I'm okay, but are you okay?

Optimus: (Smiles) I'm okay knowing you're okay.

Blackarachnia: (Groans weakly) Bumble...Bee...

Bumblebee: (Turns to see his Mom) Mom? (Turns to Optimus) What's wrong with her?

Optimus: (Sighs) Bumblebee, there's something you should know...

Ironhide: (Hugged Chromia) You okay Chormia?

Chromia: (Hugged Ironhide) I'm fine, but you didn't have to come back for me.

Ironhide: Oh believe me, I did, besides, I couldn't stand to think what would happen to ya.

Brawn: (Groans) You didn't have to do what ya did back there.

Rodimus: Hey, we all came here to rescue you, what was the point if you were all gone?

Kup: (Groans) Still, you had a plan with ya?

Rodimus: I do, but I'm hoping our friends would hurry it up.

Minerva: (Turns to Flareup) Mom?

Flareup: (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, I'm glad you're okay!

Minerva: Me too! (Turns to Warpath) Dad!

Warpath: Minerva, hey, you didn't have to come and rescue us baby doll.

Minerva: Are you kidding, I came all the way from Cybertron to bust you out! (Laughs a little)

Warpath: I know, but I just didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all.

Minerva: At least we're all here now, for better or worse.

As everyone connected, Megatron turned to the Decepticons, all look very nervous looking.

Megatron: (Looks at the Autobots) Any report of the Allspark?

Shockwave: No my Liege, the Humans have escaped the computer room along with the Allspark.

Megatron: (Growls) Impossible, tell the guards to search every inch of the prison, they cannot hide forever!

As Shockwave went to do so, up above from a ventilation system was the teens peeking through the courtyard, overlooking all the Autobots that are rounded up.

Cade: (Looks at the Autobots) Ok, I'm pretty sure we all said this a lot, but man, this is really bad this time!

Tessa: What do we do? The Decepticons are hunting us, and the Autobots are in trouble!

Shane: (Turns to Sari) Hey, you're some type of hybrid between Autobot and Human right? Maybe you can go out there and blast every one out and then it's a win win!

Sari: It's not that easy, first off, I might miss, or worse, I could get shot up in the air and get captured!

Leo: Well, we gotta do something quick, because the main baddie is up to something right now.

Megatron: (Walks in front of the Autobots) We have played a long game together, but this goes on no more.

Optimus: (Looks at Megatron) What's your point Megatron?

Megatron: My point is being that despite all of your efforts, your abilities, your smarts, you are all, in the end, weak... (Walks by each of the Autobots) Foolish, and utterly pathetic, into believing in hope, believing that you could defeat us, but in the end, despite all of the setbacks, we always get back and rise up from the ashes. (Shows an image of Cybertron and the cannon, being loaded with one of the Cyberformation Matter containers, and the other, with one being deployed onto Detroit) And you would all lose, along with everything you hold dear. (Turns to Barricade) You know what needs to be done.

Barricade: With pleasure. (Walks to the Autobots and grabs Bumblebee)

Bumblebee: (Gets dragged by Barricade) Ow! Hey! What are you doing?

Optimus: (Sees Bumblebee getting dragged away) Hey, what are you doing with him?!

Sentinel: (Tries to stand up, only to be put down by several Decepticons) Hey! Let him go!

Minerva: (Suddenly gets grabbed by Starscream) What the?!

Flareup: (Sees Minerva dragged) Hey! Where are you going with her?

Warpath: Get your stinking hands off my daughter!

Glen: Guys, what's happening?

Bulkhead: (Tries to stand up) Hey! What are you doing with those two?!

Megatron: (Places his hands behind his back) Despite the recent surrender Rodimus Prime has made, he and his team has disregarded my warning of not turning in the Allspark to me, and for that, there must be an example to be made.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) No! (Tries to stand up along several others, but the rest of the Decepticons kept them to their knees) Let them go Megatron!

Rodimus: (Grunts as he struggles in the Decepticons' grip) You promised you'd let everyone go!

Ironhide: (Growls as he tried to get through, but is held by a bunch of Decepticons) Cowards! Let those two go!

Leo: Ok, what's happening right now?!

Sari: It's an execution... Megatron is going to kill them!

Tessa: Well what do we do then?! We have to stop this!

Shane: But we aren't strong enough to fight them!

Cade: Well we can't just stand around and watch them die!

Megatron: (As the Cannon is prepared, Bumblebee and Minerva are both on their knees) As a reminder for all those who dare to oppose me...

Glen: Wait! (Grabs out the remote) This is the remote to the cannon S.T.E.A.M. was gonna use!

Leo: Uh, I'm sorry, isn't that thing supposed to blow us up too?!

Glen: Not exactly, I looked over the specs of the cannon, and it'll do damage, but hopefully not enough to destroy this place!

Megatron: (Gets out his Swords) And for those who dare to resist...

Cade: (Looks at Glen) Push it...

Tessa: Cade, what if it doesn't work!

Cade: We don't have a choice! We have to do it!

Sari: (Turns to Glen, looking at the remote) Do it...

Megatron: (Places the Swords at the necks of Bumblebee and Minerva as they both looked at each other) This is the consequence of your actions!

Sari: DO IT!

Everything went into slow motion, as Megatron raised his Swords to behead the two, the cannon was about to be fired upon Cybertron, and one of the Cyberformation containers was about to be unleashed into Detroit, Glen pushed the button, and then the cannon in the alley powered up and then fired upon Trypiticon, causing the prison to have several explosions to occur as Trypiticon took heavy damage as everyone in the city looked up at the sky, with the explosions appearing to be quite fatal to those onboard...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3!**


	36. Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Part 3

Episode 36: Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Part 3

 **All Characters belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!**

* * *

Ratchet: (Narrator) Previously on Transformers.

Soundwave: (On a TV screen) **This is Decepticon Soundwave.** (Megatron is seen sitting on his Throne) **Speaking on behalf of our wise and great leader Megatron.** (Lennox and Epps are seen shooting at a Decepticon through the Optics) **Do not resist, it is futile to do so.**

Sari: The Decepticons cut off all communications from inside and outside Detroit, including every single electronic device in the city, all thanks to Soundwave.

Prof. Sumdac: Is it true? (The Autobots aboard Trypiticon are seen in the courtyard, imprisoned) Are the rest of the Autobots...?

Ratchet: (Is seen in his Alt Mode driving through the streets of Detroit as he and his team is getting chased by Decepticon Flyers) We're all that's left to fight against the Decepticons now.

Optimus: (Turns to Wheeljack) You're Wheeljack. (Images of Wheeljack in previous episodes) I read about you back in the Academy, you were one of the leading scientists that helped make Omega Supreme Functional and helped win the war for the Autobots back in the Great War.

Wheeljack; Well, good to know I live up to my reputation.

Warpath: (Sees Sentinel Prime) Oh great, the wannabe Magnus.

Sentinel: (Raises a brow) Do I know you?

Warpath: No, but I certainly know you. (Shows Sentinel in battle)

Blackarachnia: (Falls to the ground) AHH!

Optimus: (Holds onto Blackarachnia) Hey, you alright?

Blackarachnia: (Is seen laying on the ground) No Optimus, I'm dying.

Jazz: Hey, you are not going to believe this. (A vision of Prowl appears)

Cade: Try me. (Prowl's ghost suddenly appears, and then disappears) Whoa, what was that?

Sari: Was that... (Prowl is seen in previous episodes) Prowl?

Cosmos: (In the tunnel with the Autobots) We have enough manpower to take all of them on! (At Knockout's Club) We don't even know how to defeat them!

Lena: (Walks around the corner) I might have a suggestion. (In the street with the Autobots, showing off her weapon) This is a full powered Energon cannon that can be used to destroy the Trypiticon Prison flying in the air, and therefore, saving Mankind.

Optimus: (Megatron walking in the halls with Slipstream) So you're saying that Megatron has to be destroyed?

Blackarachnia: No, Megatron Must Be Destroyed! Megatron has changed, and the rules of symphony won't work this time!

Megatron: (Aims his Cannon at Megatron) An example must be made to those who don't cooperate to my rule, Optimus Prime. (Turns his Cannon to shoot at Jetstorm by the waist)

Jetstorm; (Gets shot by Megatron) AHH!

Jetfire: (Goes to his Brother's side) Brother!

Sentinel: (Tries to go after Megatron) You monster! You'll pay for this!

Optimus: (Looks at Jetstorm's wound and turns to Blackarachnia) What do we have to do?

Rodimus: Giving up is not an option! (Aims his Crossbow at the Decepticons shooting at his team in the alleyway) Loosing is not an option! (Stands before the Autobots in the VIP section) We are not abandoning our friends and this Planet to the Decepticons! Not while we can still fight! (Is seen piloting a shuttle to Trypiticon with his team) We're going up there and we're going to fight them until our dying breath!

Lena: (Turns to Savoy) Is there a problem Savoy?

Savoy: (Images of Glen stealing the remote) That fat little thief!

Glen: (Shows the remote to his human friends) This is the remote to the cannon S.T.E.A.M. was gonna use!

Sari: (Is seen hacking through a computer) I'm not a Human, I tried to be, but I'm not. (Is seen hugging her Dad) I just want you to know you are the best Dad a daughter could ever have, and that's all I could ever thank for.

Optimus: (He and the prisoners are held captive by Megatron and the Decepticons as Megatron hits him) UGH!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Dad no!

Rodimus: Hey, back off! Leave them all alone!

Megatron: (Images of himself holding Optimus captive, Nightbird having a Sai up Chromia's throat, and everyone else that was held captive) Every one of you have a friend, a mother, a father, a Bondmate or some sorts. (Grabs Kup in the air) And a teacher.

Rodimus: Kup!

Megatron: It's your choice Rodimus Prime, either you and your Team surrender yourselves to me, or else you witness all of those you hold dear be sent to the Well of Allsparks.

Rodimus: (He raises his hands up along with Ironhide and Minerva) As team leader of this group of Autobots, and as a Prime, we surrender under your terms.

Bumblebee: (Gets dragged by Barricade towards Megatron) Hey!

Optimus: (Sees Bumblebee getting dragged away) What are you doing with him?!

Minerva: (Gets dragged by Starscream) What the?!

Warpath: Get your stinking hands off my daughter!

Megatron: Despite the recent surrender Rodimus Prime has made, he and his team has disregarded my warning of not turning in the Allspark to me. (Activates his Swords and places them inches away from Bumblebee and Minerva's necks as they both looked at each other) And for that, there must be an example to be made.

Optimus: (Struggles in the Decepticons' grip) No! Let them go Megatron!

Rodimus: (Grunts as he is pushed back by the Decepticons) You promised you'd let everyone go!

Cade: (Turns to Glen) Push it! (Megatron is about to raise his weapons) We don't have a choice! We have to do it!

Tessa: Cade, what if it doesn't work!

Leo: Uh, isn't that thing supposed to blow us up too?!

Sari: (Turns to Glen, looking at the remote) Do it... (Megatron is about to strike Bumblebee and Minerva down) DO IT!

* * *

Taking place from the last Episode, Glen pushed the button as Sari told him to, and the cannon from the alleyway fired onto Trypiticon, causing everyone in the courtyard to be taken by surprise as everything started to shake and explode, causing Megatron to loose footing and then drop his Swords, along with everyone else as the impact caused a ripple throughout the Prison.

Bumblebee: (Feels everything shaking) Whoa! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Wheeljack: (Falls on the ground) This is a bad time for Primus sending his wrath right now!

Optimus: (Grunts as he fell down) Everyone! Stay down!

Decepticon Tanker: (In the Armory about to shoot at Cybertron when the explosions occurred) YAH! What is that?! (Explosions occurred at the Armory, causing the Decepticon to fall out of his chair) AHHH!

Oil Slick: (About to deploy the Cyberformation Matter onto Earth until everything was shaking) What's going on now?

Decepticon Tactician: (Sees a barrage of explosions coming their way) OH FRAG! (The explosions came their way, knocking everyone out into Stasis Lock as the launch was canceled and the doors began to shut)

Leo: (Feels the vents shaking) We're going to die!

Sari: (Feels the vents going loose) Oh no! Hang on!

Cade: (The vent starts to lower itself down) We're falling!

Tessa: (Starts sliding down to the floor) AHH!

Glen: (Slides down with everyone else) Please don't kill us God!

The kids slid down the vent as it fell to the ground, landing near the Autobots as they bumped into Wheeljack, and after a few explosions later, it has stopped, as the Prison was damaged critically, but not enough to explode into incineration as Optimus Prime had slowly gotten up, his Stasis Cuffs broken from the blast.

Optimus: (Groans as he rubbed his Helm) Is everyone okay?

Bulkhead: (Slowly gets up) Never better.

Bumblebee: (Groans as he slowly turned his Helm up to look around) Wait, so we're are in the Well or not?

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee, widening his Optics) Bumblebee! (Runs to him and placed both of his hands on his shoulders) Are you okay?

Bumblebee: (Nods) Yeah, I'm okay.

Glen: (Yelps as he got up, and looked around) We're not dead? (Turns to everyone) We're alive? Are we alive?

Sari: Yes, we're alive!

Glen: Oh thank the Lord!

Warpath: (Feels his Stasis Cuffs broken and runs to Minerva) Minerva! (Picks her up) Wake up!

Minerva: (Groans as she looked up and saw her Dad holding her) Daddy?

Warpath: (Sighs in relief as he hugged her) Thank Primus!

Flareup: (Runs to Warpath and Minerva) Minerva, oh sweetie, you're okay!

Minerva: (Looks at her parents) Guys, I'm fine! Can you put me down now? I'm not a Sparkling anymore!

Brawn: (Groans as he got up) What in the Slag was that?!

Rodimus: (Got his Stasis Cuffs off of him) That was the Energon cannon S.T.E.A.M. fired at the Prison, it was supposed to blow up, but fortunately it didn't.

Wheeljack: Hehehehe! That was brilliant!

Red Alert: How are you excited right now? We nearly died!

Wheeljack: That's what's so fun about it!

Autobot Trooper: Geez, this guy's crazy!

Ratchet: (Stands up and looks around, noticing the Decepticons are down) Hey, the Cons are down!

Hot Shot: Are they dead?

Arcee: (Stands up, looking at the Cons colors) They haven't turned Grey, so I believe not.

Sari: (Looks around) What about Megatron? Where is he at?

Bumblebee: (Gets up as he walked around) I don't know, but we should probably-! (Gets grabbed by Megatron by a choke hold) GUK!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Bumblebee!

Megatron: (Growls as he pointed a Cannon at Bumblebee's Helm) Everyone go back to the cells or else there will be dire consequences!

Flareup: How are you not dead yet?!

Megatron: Everyone back in a cell, and I shall reconsider my decision earlier!

Sentinel: (Groans as he gone ahead and activated his Lance and Shield) Put him down!

Optimus: (Looks at Megatron) Megatron, you will let go of Bumblebee or else!

Megatron: None of you are in eligible to negotiate with me! (As he talked, Sari's angered started to flare, with a vision of Prowl, sporting a White and Black hue, standing in front of a beach) Now everyone do as I say! (Sari's vision grows stronger the more angrier she gets) Or else one of your own will suffer!

Sari: (Growls as her eyes started to glow) NO!

Sari moved her hand up in an open palm, and then suddenly, taking everyone by surprise, Megatron was then pushed through the air, letting Bumblebee go as Megatron was flown into the air, and then fell about 20 feet away from the Autobots.

Megatron: (Falls down to the ground) GAH!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he saw Megatron flown in the air and turned to Sari) Sari?

Bulkhead: (Turns to Sari) Whoa Sari, how did ya do that?

Sari: (Eyes stop glowing as they glowed at a normal Blue, and looked at her hands) I... I don't know.

Bumblebee: (Coughs as he stood up) Well, whatever you did, thanks!

Rodimus: (Turns around and sees most of the Decepticons waking up) Whatever we're doing, we need to do it now, because none of us are ready take on the Cons head on!

Wheeljack: Alright, alright! Everyone calm down! I have a backup plan!

Warpath: (Raising a brow) What backup plan?!

Starscream: (Groans as he got up, looking at the Autobots that are out of their Cuffs) Autobots! Hold still and be annilated! (Flies towards them)

Wheeljack: Wait for it! (Grabs a remote and activated it) NOW!

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, enveloped all of the Autobots, and then a second later, all of them disappeared in a flash, causing Starscream to miss and crash into him by accident.

Starscream: (Crashes into Megatron) GUAH! (Falls down with Megatron, and gets up and looks around the courtyard as the rest of the Decepticons have woken up) Where did they all go?

Megatron: (Growls as he looked at Starscream) Get off! (Pushed the Seeker off of him)

Starscream: (Gets pushed off by Megatron) AH!

Megatron: (Gets up and looks around the courtyard, noticing all of the Autobots disappeared) Where are the prisoners?!

Lugnut: Master, this is a disaster! But it will not happen again-!

Megatron: Where are they?!

Shockwave: (Groans as he got up) My Liege, I don't know how-

Megatron: WHERE ARE THEY?!

Soundwave: I am currently scanning the entire prison, but my calculations cannot find any Autobot or Human inside Trypiticon- (Gets grabbed by the throat by Megatron) GUK!

Megatron: (Holds Soundwave by the throat) You! You're supposed to be the one that knows every single step, every plan, every idea the Autobots have had in their Processors that's meant to attack us, and stop it from the start, so WHAT HAPPENED?!

Soundwave; (Grunts as Megatron held him by the throat) My Lord, I was primarily focused on the Autobots, I did not realize the Humans would counter against us, I was too busy drawing my resources to find the Autobots and the Humans up here, I couldn't have focused on whatever weapon they fired upon us.

Megatron: (Growled as he let go of Soundwave and points around the damage) What good are you if you can't even spot a single blast that's meant to prevent all of THIS from happening!

Slipstream: (Walks to Megatron) Hey, why don't we all just calm down-!

Megatron: (Pushed Slipstream to the ground) Don't tell me what to do! I am leader of the Decepticons, I give orders around here, no one tells me what to do! (Turns to the rest of the Decepticons) All of you have to go and search this entire prison for any Autobot at all and I want them brought here either they're Functioning or not! (Looks at his soldiers just standing idle) NOW! Get out of my sights!

Starscream: (Folded his Optics) Well, someone's angry. (Gets pulled up by Megatron) Ah!

Megatron: (Glared at Starscream) Save your pathetic sarcasm and do as I say! (His Optics started showing a brief Green hue) Now! (Drops Starscream to the floor as his Optics started to return to it's normal Red)

Starscream: (Stands up, watching Megatron walk away) Primus, you are going insane!

Cyclonus: (Walks to Starscream) Get up Starscream.

Starscream: (Turned to Cyclonus and glared as he got up) I know what I'm doing!

Nightbird: (Walks next to Cyclonus) Says your many attempts at overthrowing the Lord of Decepticons.

Starscream: Whatever! Stay out of my business! (Walks away)

Cyclonus: (Turns to Nightbird) Shall we?

Nightbird: It's already past our due date, so we might as well get it over with.

The two walked over to a room and went to contact with their mysterious Master, as the distorted image appeared on the computer screen.

?: (On screen, image distorted) What took you so long?

Cyclonus: Apologies Master, we had some slight setbacks.

?: Explain.

Nightbird: Megatron had stepped up to his plans and invaded the Organic city, and captured all of the Autobots here on this Planet.

?: I don't see why that would have been a setback.

Cyclonus: Megatron in his state has become rather, critical, since he thought it would have been best for all of us to watch the prisoners without any free time.

?: And the rest of the setbacks?

Nightbird: Trypiticon was fired upon by the humans by some sort of weapon we did not foresee, and the result was the Autobots making their escape.

?: And Megatron?

Cyclonus: The Synthetic Energon is starting to take it's hold on his mind, his Optics start to glow Green for brief periods of time, and he had assaulted one of his loyal Decepticons a couple of minutes of minutes ago.

Nightbird: We fear that he might lead to other drastic measures, what would you like us to do Master?

?: ...Observe Megatron for now, and if he starts to do anything that will jeopardize everything, then jeopardize whatever he has in plan, and the Techno Organic, have you spotted her?

Cyclonus: She was last seen with the Autobots when they escaped.

?: And her gift?

Nightbird: Her evolution is starting to evolve than we originally predicted, the timetable has changed.

?: (Chuckles) It does not matter, just do what needs to be done to bring her to me.

* * *

A little while later, the Autobots were inside a hidden room, as Sari looked out of a window and saw Decepticons flying in and out of the Prison while the Autobots gathered around the table.

Optimus: (Shows an image of the Cyberformation Matter) With this contains the Cyberformation Matter, and from the count, there's three of them. (Shows a display of containers) One of them will be used to turn Earth into a Cybertronian Planet, wiping out every single Organic in Detroit, and possibly the World.

Wheeljack: (Shows a cannon) We also learned that this weapon will used to fire upon Cybertron by using one of the Cyberformation Matter, and then destroying it in the process, causing many Cybertronian lives to be lost in the process.

Jazz: How did Megatron make that cannon? It would take a lot of charge to make it.

Warpath: Well, considering the amount of work we were forced to be doing here, I'd say we're mostly the reason why the thing exists in the first place.

Rodimus: What about the Cyberformation Matter? How did Megatron get it?

Wheeljack: Well, there is a library in the prison that details every crime, act, and even attempts of manufacturing an illegal processed weapon, and it's all detailed from the day we made this place, because of the Great War.

Ratchet: Ever since then, all of the Decepticons placed here were held accountable for their actions, and all of the details of their acts were placed in that library.

Kup: Which I thought was a Dumbaft mistake in the first place.

Ironhide: What about the 3rd container? What is it being used for?

Optimus: We don't know yet, but if anything, Megatron might keep that as a spare for in case we destroy all of the product, so we'll need to find the 3rd one and keep it from Decepticon hands.

Autobot Trooper 1: (Raises his hand) Uh, sir? Sorry to interrupt, but even if we managed to destroy all of the products, would all of us make it? Because we're dealing with thousands of Decepticons here.

Optimus: And there are thousands of us Autobots here, so we'll manage to defend ourselves in a battle.

Autobot Trooper 2: That doesn't answer our question though, would all of us make it in time, because when there are times like this, some Bots wouldn't come back from this period.

As they talked, Bulkhead stared into space, thinking about one of his memories as he looked out at the ceiling and just thinked...

 _Flashback, last year in Cybertron._

 _There was a funeral being held, as Billions of Autobots gathered there, with Optimus, Bumblebee, Sari, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Jazz sitting at the front row as Alpha Trion stood in front of the podium, with Preceptor and Sentinel standing next to Prowl's body stored inside of a casket._

 _Alpha Trion: (Stands in front of the podium) And even though Prowl was known during the war to be quite a rebel, in the end, he had given his Spark to save not only the lives of his team, but he has also saved the countless lives of many Organics on Earth, and the entire universe from Megatron's plan of domination, and for his courage, his Designation will be known as a Legend to all Autobots, for he was not a Prime, but shown an example of what a true Autobot is like... (Looks around) Now, if anyone else wants to say anything else before we begin, please stand._

 _With that said, Bulkhead stood up and he walked over to the podium, Trion leaving his place so Bulkhead would take his, as the big Green Mech stood in front of Billions of Autobots that took their direction to him._

 _Bulkhead: (Looks around, scratching his Helm) Well, uh... To be honest, I have no idea what to say, except that... Prowl may have been one of most quiet Bots that I knew... He probably might not have made sense most of the time as being a Cyberninja, but Prowl was one of the best Mechs I have known... (He looked at the front row and noticed Sari was crying a little bit, as Bumblebee went over and comforted her) He was kind... He was intelligent, and he was brave, even at the end when he gave his own Spark away, and even though he did try to teach me some moves, and I sucked at them most of the time, hanging out with Prowl... (Looks at the casket where Prowl was in) Having him was one of the best in my life, and my friends' lives. (Turns around to the audience) And if he were here with us, he would have told us that we should be happy for him, and not to dwell on the past, but to move forward, being happy, in harmony... (Looks at the front row and noticed Optimus looked down at the ground) That's what he would have wanted for us to do, and that'll be the thing I'll do for him._

 _Alpha Trion: (Walked over to Bulkhead and placed a hand on his shoulder) Thank you Bulkhead. (Watched Bulkhead return to his seat as he turned to the audience) I believe it is time to commence. (Turns to Prowl) Farewell Autobot Prowl, your sacrifice will not be forgotten._

 _With that said, Prowl's casket begins to float, as it began to fly slowly into a machine, and then as Prowl's body was put inside, shiny, yellow lights began to fly out of the machine, as the yellow stars began to float in the air, many looked up and saw the little sparks fly out, and once Prowl's entire body was placed inside, the sparks began to fly up into the air and into the sky, shining Iacon as Bulkhead watched as the sparks start to fly away into the stars..._

Flashback ends.

Jazz: (Taps Bulkhead on the shoulder) Yo Bulkhead, you alright?

Bulkhead: (Blinks as he turned to Jazz) Y-Yeah, just thinking about stuff.

Jazz: Yeah, same here... With the bombs in here, what would you think Prowl would say if everyone was nervous?

Bulkhead: Well... (Scratched his Helm) Now that you've mentioned it, I think he woulda said to everyone not to think about themselves, but to think about what would have happened to everyone else they cared about, you know, since everyone here has somebody on Cybertron.

Jazz: (Looks at Bulkhead) That... Is actually a good point, you should go ahead and say that to everybody!

Bulkhead: (Looks at Jazz) Uh, really?

Jazz: Yeah, i do! (Turns to everyone) Yo everybody! Bulkhead's got to say something!

Bulkhead: Jazz wait-!

Sentinel: (Turns to Bulkhead) What is it Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: (Sighs as he turned to everyone) Right, so if I were a good friend of mine, I think that he woulda said not to think about ourselves, but to think about everyone else that we all care about, because otherwise, they might get hurt too.

Optimus: Which is why we need to fight, as long as the Cyberformation Matter is still functioning, no one on both Worlds are safe, so we need to figure out where they all are and get rid of them!

Brawn: What should we do right now though? We can't just stand around and do nothing!

Flareup: Yeah, I got my Bondmate back, but I'm not just going to stand around and be lazy!

Sentinel: Don't we need to find out how to get out of this place? (Turns to Rodimus) You managed to come aboard Trypiticon without getting captured, don't you have a ship or something?

Rodimus: It's a shuttle, but it's small, and it won't fit everyone.

Wheeljack: Oh everyone can relax on that! There's a hidden Spacebridge that will take us out of the Prison and into any place we want to go, so no one has to worry about it.

Optimus: Alright, then everyone get ready, because once we get started, there's going to be a lot of fighting going on, so prepare yourselves.

Everyone dispersed, as Red Alert was on the other side of the room fixing up Jetstorm's wound, as Jetfire stood in front of him, worried about his health.

Jetfire: (Looks at Red Alert) Is he safe?

Red Alert: He will be now, it's not much, but he'll be okay now, so if your Brother wants to get the rest fixed, he'll have to go onto Cybertron Medical Care for that treatment.

Jetstorm: (Nods) Thanks doc. (Turns to Jetfire) You okay Brother?

Jetfire: (Smiled) Am I okay? What about you?! (Hugged his Brother) I thought I was going to lose you!

Jetstorm: (Smiled as he hugged his Brother back) I'm fine, nothing's going to happen to me Brother.

Red Alert watched the two hug and then turned to Blackarachnia, who was laying on a Berth as Bumblebee stayed next to her.

Red Alert: (Examines Blackarachnia) How is her condition?

Bumblebee: (Looks at her) Her head's getting warm! Is she having some sort of a Processor Meltdown?

Red Alert: (Touched her Helm) No, but my guess would be that the cause of her Organic half, it appears to be dying of age, and once it dies, I'm afraid it'll take her with it.

Bumblebee: Well there has to be something we can do! We got to try!

Red Alert: I'm sorry Bumblebee, I can't lie that she'll be okay. (Looks at Blackarachnia) Why does she seem important to you though? Do you know her? Because she seems... Familiar to me.

Bumblebee: She's... (Dropped his Sparkling's necklace, and didn't notice a Yellow glow from it) Uh, well, she's...

Red Alert: (Noticed Bumblebee's necklace is glowing) Hey, your necklace is glowing.

Bumblebee: (Looks down and noticed his necklace) Oh! (Picks it up) Whoa, I never seen it glow before!

Red Alert: Well, that usually happens when-! (Widened her Optics and looked at the Female Predacon and back at the necklace) Unless a Sparkling is it's family... (Looks at Blackarachnia) Elita One?!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Red Alert) You know my Mom?

Red Alert: Are you kidding? I was the one that babysitted you when you were a Sparkling!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Oh! Well... Thanks.

Red Alert: (Looks at Blackarachnia) I'm so sorry... Your Mother was a good friend of mine.

Blackarachnia: (Groans as she woke up) Where... Am I?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Blackarachnia) Hey!

Red Alert: (Places a hand on her hands) Take it easy, you're not well.

Blackarachnia: (Groans as she looked at Red Alert) Red... I need to... Talk to my son.

Red Alert: Of course. (Leaves)

Bumblebee: (Placed a hand on hers) Hey, you're going to be okay, alright?

Blackarachnia: (Moaned as she used one of her hands to stroke his face) Bumblebee... I'm so sorry for... Not being a good Mother to you... You deserved so much better.

Bumblebee: (Smiled) Hey, it's not your fault, you're okay.

Optimus: (Walked over to her with Sentinel and Kup) Hey.

Blackarachnia: (Turns to the three) Optimus... Sentinel... Sarge.

Kup: Hey, you don't gotta call me that no more, I'm retired.

Sentinel: How are you feeling?

Blackarachnia: (Looks around) I just want to say... Before I go, that I'm sorry for all the things I done, and if I go-

Optimus: Hey... (Placed a hand on her hand) Just rest Elita, you'll be okay.

Sentinel: And hey, I'm the one that got to apologize too, it was my stupid idea anyway.

Blackarachnia: Oh come on, it wasn't stupid, and I should apologize for- (Coughs) For hitting you- (Coughs hoarsely)

Optimus: (Looks at Blackarachnia) Elita? (Noticed she's coughing horribly) Elita?!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Blackarachnia) Mom?!

Sentinel: Oh no.

Kup: (Turns around) Hey! She ain't feeling too good!

Everyone turned to the attention and walked over to Blackarachnia, especially the Predacons, as everyone saw her having some sort of cardiac arrest.

Tessa: (Looks up at Blackarachnia) What's happening?

Ratchet: (Looks over Blackarachnia) Her Spark's failing! She's about to go Offline!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What?!

Optimus: We have to do something, we need to do it now!

Sari: (Looked at Blackarachnia, then another vision of Prowl appeared, making her blink) Prowl?

Cade: (Turns to Sari) What about Prowl?

Wheeljack: I don't have the proper tools to fix her Spark, not even an EMP generator would fix it!

Sari: (Sees another vision of Prowl, as she started to fly up into the air and landed onto Blackarachnia) Prowl?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Sari) What about Prowl?!

Sari continued having the vision of Prowl, and then the Allspark started to be brought inside of her visions, while the actual itself started to glow inside of Cade's backpack, as she just stared into space, placing her hand on Blackarachnia's Chestplate.

Optimus: (Turns to Sari, noticing she is placing her hand on Blackarachnia's Chestplate) Sari, what are you doing?

Sari couldn't hear anything, just a constant beating while the visions continued to play, and once she touched the Predacon's Chestplate, her hand started to glow, and soon, Blackarachnia's entire body started to glow, taking everyone by surprise.

Minerva; (Sees the light forming around Blackarachnia and Sari) What's happening?!

Leo: (Covers his eyes) Is this supposed to happen?!

Ratchet: (Covered his Optics) No! This is not normal for this to happen!

Arcee: (Grunts as she covered her Optics) Sari!

Bumblebee: (Covered his Optics) Mom! Sari!

The light brightened the entire room, and then it stopped suddenly, there was a big change that took everyone's Processors/minds to be blown; first, Sari was alright, second, there was a Arachnid Spider laying on the floor, dead apparently, and last but not least, there was Blackarachnia laying on her Berth, but except, it wasn't really Blackarachnia anymore, as she was no longer Black and Yellow, but more like, Yellow, Black, and a hint of Turquoise, and she no longer had Pincers behind her back, and the Decepticon Symbol she once had on her neck was replaced by an Autobot Symbol, and she now had only one pair of Optics instead of two, as Elita One laid on the Berth, taking a lot of Mechs and Femmes by surprise as many started to whisper.

Grimlock: (Tilted his Helm as he looked at Elita One) What happened to Spider Lady?

Razorclaw: (Scratched his Helm) Yeah, where did she go?

Shane: (Looks at Elita out of curiosity) Guys, what just happened?

Red Alert: (Looks at Elita in amazement) Is that really-?

Kup: (Widened his Optics as he stared) Elita One!

Bumblebee: (Looks at Elita) Mom!

Sari: (Panted a little before falling on her back) Whew!

Optimus: (Turned to Sari) Sari, how did you do that?

Sari: (Turns to Optimus) Did what? (Turns to Elita) Hey, where did four eyes go?

Elita One: (Moans a little as she started to open her Blue Optics and looked at Optimus) Optimus? Wha-? (Raised her hand up, and then widened her Optics, as she got up)

Sentinel: (Placed a Servo around Elita's back) Whoa, take it easy!

Elita One: I'm okay. (Stood up and looked at her hands, and then touched her Faceplate, realizing she wasn't a Techno Organic anymore) I'm... I'm normal again!

Kup: (Smoked a cigar as he looked at Elita) How do ya feel kid?

Elita One: (Looked at Optimus and Bumblebee) I feel... (Starts to faint) Tired... (Falls to the floor)

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Elita! (Grabbed Elita just in time)

Chromia: (Looks at Elita) Ok, I'm so confused.

Ironhide: Yeah. (Pointed her out) Wasn't she a Spider just now?

Bulkhead: And how come Bumblebee called her Mom?

Wheeljack: (Looks at Elita's colors) Well of course he would call her Mom, consider he and her have the same color! And here I thought it was because they both had names that were based on bees, and spiders, or some type of primitive species in particu-

Optimus: (Turned to Wheeljack) Is she alright?

Wheeljack: Right! (Turns to Red Alert and Ratchet) Uh, mind if you two help?

Ratchet: Get her back on the Berth ASAP, we need to examine her.

Shane: (Looks at the dead Spider) Is that a giant Spider?

Sari: (Looks at the Spider) Whoa, how did that get in here?

Rodimus: (Turns to Sari) You don't remember a thing of what happened?

Sari: (Turns to Rodimus) No... Why? What just happened?

* * *

Later in the Throne room, Megatron sat down on his chair impatiently as he tapped his foot on the ground, while his loyal subjects came inside.

Megatron: (Looked at the window in a glare) Anything to report?

Blitzwing: (Icy) Zhe the Autobots are no where to be seen mein Lord. (Turns Random) It's likte they disappeared from zhe universe! HAHAHA-!

Megatron: (Growls) Shut up! (Throws a bottle of Fuel at Blitzwing) Primus, you're useless as Lugnut's own Circuit Board!

Lugnut: (Gasps) I'm useless?! (Bows down) Forgive me Master, I'll do my best not to-!

Megatron: Oh you just shut the Pit up, will you? You talk too much and it annoys me to the point that I'm thinking about having your Processor Reprogrammed, or just stomp it with my Pede! (Turns to Barricade and Shockwave) Unlike these two, have any of you spotted any Autobots in your search?

Shockwave: I've run a full diagnostic scan of Trypiticon, and strangely it appears that they cannot be spotted on this ship at all.

Barricade: Right, because you rather do that than actually taking a walk around the Prison to look.

Megatron: What about you Barricade? Where do you think the Autobots have gone to?

Barricade: If my guess was right, something tells me they all cowered back to their little dirty rock of a Planet.

Megatron: Impossible! All of their ships were destroyed along with the blast, they would never have managed to get down there! (Sees Soundwave coming inside) Soundwave, you better not disappoint me again!

Soundwave: (Walks to Megatron and bows) Lord Megatron, I have overseen repairs of Trypiticon, and it is on some critical levels, but none that will cause the ship to detonate.

Megatron: Hmm, at least you're useful at that... (Stands up) But those pesky Autobots are still out there, somewhere, hiding like the little, weak Mechs that they are. (Walks to the window)

Lugnut: What would you like us to do Lord Megatron?

Starscream: (Walks inside) It's not like they'll just come out on their own without us doing something that will draw their attention!

Megatron: (Turns to Starscream) You know what Starscream... For once, you actually did something very intelligent.

Starscream: (Raises a brow) I did?

Megatron: (Starts to walk out of the room) Begin the Invasion Forces again, and launch another city wide attack, if these Autobots won't come out by themselves, then we'll draw them out! (Turns to Lugnut) Get your Bondmate and her Team prepared, and if you want to prove yourself that you're not useless, you'll be joining them in battle.

Lugnut: (Exclaims) Yes Master! I will not fail you! (Walks away)

Megatron: (Turns to Shockwave, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Starscream, and Barricade) The rest of you shall stay here, in case any pesky Autobots turn up and try to disarm the Cyberformation Matter, or something else entirely. (Turns to Starscream) Except you Starscream, you go and arm the Cannon for Cybertron.

Starscream: (Widened his Optics) But I gave you one of the perfect strategies for you my Liege!

Megatron: And you'll be rewarded with the cannon that will destroy the Autobots in Cybertron. (Walks away) Be grateful of that reward.

Starscream: (Sees Megatron walk away) Well, I wanted to shoot some Autobots myself!

Shockwave: (Chuckled as he walked next to Starscream) Don't you worry Starscream, you just let the real soldiers handle the fighting.

Starscream: (Glared at Barricade) I am a real soldier!

Barricade: Says the Seeker who's colors are Pink!

They laughed as they left Starscream alone in the Throne Room, while Megatron walked down in the corridor, Slipstream went to Megatron and walked alongside with him.

Slipstream: (Walks next to Megatron) Hey, what are we going to do once the Autobots are down there?

Megatron: We go as planned, we unleash the Cyberformation Matter onto the Planet, simple as that.

Slipstream: So you're planning to release it onto the Autobots, and all of your Army down there?

Megatron: The soldiers are loyal to a fault, but none of the less, they're expendable.

Slipstream: Wait, so you are?

Megatron: Like I said, they're expendable.

Slipstream: Well, you can't just do that? What's the point of ruling a Planet if everyone of your Army is Offline?!

Megatron: I was sure that I have told you that I don't take orders from anyone back in the courtyard.

Slipstream: Whatever happened to me being your Queen?

Megatron: (Stops and turns to Slipstream) You are my Queen, but I am the Master of Decepticons, and therefore, you still take orders from me! Now, I will need you to be here if any Autobots stay here, so you join with Shockwave and you listen to what he says, that is all. (Sees Slipstream staring at him, making him create a glare) That. Is. All.

Slipstream just glared at him before leaving, as Megatron went to the other end of the corridor.

* * *

Back in the hidden room that Wheeljack set up, as he, Ratchet, and Red Alert checked up on Elita One, who recently went back to her Autobot form and was cured from her Archa 7 arachnid spider, as everyone gathered around Sari, who was being told of what happened earlier while Kup looked down at Elita One, and then back at Optimus and Sentinel, as he began to think...

 _Flashback, 1,200 Stellar Cycles ago, at the Autobot Academy._

 _Kup: (Smoking a cigar while sitting down) Alright, where's the list of those new recruits at? They were supposed to be here pronto!_

 _Cosmos: (Goes inside and brings the papers while panting) Sorry sir! Traffic was so crazy today, there was a ship that crashed-!_

 _Kup: Alright, alright relax! I ain't gonna yell at ya, I just need to yell at my students, now do you have the papers?_

 _Cosmos: Yes sir, I do! (Hands the papers to Kup) Here you go! Do you need anything else sir?_

 _Kup: Nah, you can go now. (Reads the papers as Cosmos left) Hmm... Orion Pax... Dion Pax... Ariel..._

 _Ultra Magnus: (Monitor screen turns on) Kup Prime, do you receive the papers of the recruits?_

 _Kup: (Turns his chair around) I did sir, although you sure you want me to train two of your kids here?_

 _Ultra Magnus: Well, from what I remembered from the Great War, you had a good point of view on everything, so perhaps you could begin teaching it to the recruits, especially my kids, they could learn a thing or two from you._

 _Kup: Alright then, but just so you know, there's no way I am ever gonna go easy on them period!_

 _Ultra Magnus: (Smiles) That's what I'm counting on, old friend... Magnus out. (Screen turns off)_

 _Cosmos: (Walks inside) Kup Prime sir? Your students are outside._

 _Kup: Already? (Stands up) Ok, let's get started then._

 _Kup Transformed into his Alt Mode and went outside, where he saw a Red and Blue Mech, a Dark Blue Mech with a big sized chin, a beautiful, Yellow, Black, and Turquiose Femme, a Green Mech, and a White and Red Femme, who's Faceplate is as Red as her Autobot Symbol, as the Green Mech talked to the Femme._

 _Green Mech: (Grinned as he looked at the Yellow Femme) So, got something interesting planned tonight?_

 _Yellow Femme: (Looks away) No thanks, I'm all good._

 _Green Mech: You sure? Because I uh, have something good at Maccadam's, so you and I can go gaga tonight._

 _Yellow Femme: How about you save that for the other Femme in our Platoon._

 _White and Red Femme: No thank you, he's all yours!_

 _Green Mech: Ok, so let me ask again, are you sure-?_

 _Red and Blue Mech: (Stands in front of the Green Mech) I believe the lady no._

 _Green Mech: (Raises his hands up) Alright, fine! (Walks away)_

 _Dark Blue Mech: (Walks to the Red and Blue Mech and Yellow Femme) Is everything alright guys?_

 _Yellow Femme: (Turns to the Dark Blue Mech) It's fine Dion, it's just that Bot was trying to flirt with me, and was annoying me until Orion showed up._

 _Orion: Well, he was bothering you Ariel, so I couldn't stand by and just watch._

 _Kup: (Transforms into his Robot Mode) Alright, ATTTENTION!_

 _Dion: (Looks to Kup) Oh man, we're starting!_

 _Ariel: About time._

 _The recruits stood in line as Kup walked in and looked at each and every recruit in front of him as they stood attentively._

 _Kup: (Walked back and forth) My name is Kup Prime, and I will be your Drill Sargent for this course! (Stands in front of the recruits) Now, let's start with the reasons why you hunks of Scrap piles are here! (Points at the White and Red Femme) Let's start with Ladies first! Why do you want to be here?_

 _White and Red Femme: To be an Elite Guard Medic Sir!_

 _Green Mech: To be an Elite Guard Specialist sir!_

 _Red and Blue Mech: To be... (Looks around) An Elite Guard 2nd in Command sir!_

 _Kup: (Gets an impressed look) Ah, so you wanna be the future Magnus huh? Alright, well you came to the right place for it! (Turns to Ariel) What about you Femme! Why are you here?_

 _Ariel: (Stands in front of Kup) To be an Elite Guard Tactician sir!_

 _Dion: (Stands vigilantly with his Shield and Lance) To be an Elite Guard 2nd in Command sir!_

 _Kup: Ooh, two eager ones eh? (Looks at Dion) And look at ya, you're standing here prepared for a fight, vigilantly, so I think Sentinel should be a great name for ya! (Turns to Ariel) What can you do lady? I seen his weapons, what can you do?_

 _Ariel touched Orion's hand and activated her Upgrade, and then activated a Grappler and grappled onto a can, pulling it out to hit the Green Mech on the Helm._

 _Green Mech: (Gets hit on the Helm) OW!_

 _Kup: (Looks at Ariel) How did ya do that?_

 _Ariel: I simply borrowed one of my fellow Cadets' Upgrades sir, are you impressed?_

 _Kup: Hmm, so you can borrow other Upgrades? Alright, I think Elita One should do, since you have an advantage for your enemies in the future. (Turns to Orion) What about you? What can you do?_

 _Orion: (Activates his Axe) This is my weapon sir._

 _Kup: Yeah, I can see that, but how good can you fight though?_

 _Orion: Well-_

 _Kup: Ah ah ah! Don't tell me. (Lowers his Servo and moved his palm backwards) Show me._

 _Orion: (Widened his Optics) Uh, sir?_

 _Kup: You heard me, give the best you got!_

 _Orion looked at Kup before lifting his Axe and swinging it to his Drill Sargent, only for Kup to grab the Axe's handle and then throw Orion onto the ground on his back._

 _Orion: (Falls down on his back) OOF!_

 _Kup: (Looks at Orion) Oh yeah, you have no clue how to fight besides swing an Axe towards Decepticons. (Extends his hand to Orion)_

 _Orion: (Looks at Kup) Well, that's why I'm here sir. (Grabs Kup's hand and gets up) I'm here to be one of the best, and I hope to learn from the best._

 _Kup: Hmm, you have a positive side of things, full of Optimism... How about I call ya Optimus? Sound good?_

 _Optimus: (Looks at Kup) I like the name sir._

 _Kup: Great, now get back in line. (Turns to the Green Mech) What about you? What can you do?_

 _Green Mech: Well... (Activates his Weapons, which are automated Blasters) I can shoot lasers!_

 _Kup: Lasers huh? Well how good of a shooter are ya?_

 _Green Mech: Well, that's why I-! (Accidentally activated his Blasters, suddenly shooting at random) WHOA!_

 _Kup: (Dodged a blaster shot) YIKES!_

 _Elita One: (Grunted as he barely dodged a blast shot) Watch where you're shooting!_

 _Sentinel: (Activated his Shield and protected the Platoon) Turn it off!_

 _Green Mech: I'm trying! (Deactivated his Upgrade and turned to the Platoon) So uh... I got these Upgrades just recently, you see-_

 _Kup: First, you shoot like crazy! Second, your blasters have an insane crosshairs issue, so I'm gonna call ya Crosshairs because of that!_

 _Crosshairs: (Sighs) Yes sir._

 _Kup: Alright then. (Turns to everyone) Is everyone alright?_

 _White and Red Femme: Yes sir, I believe everyone's accounted for._

 _Kup: (Turns to the Femme) And then in that case, let's start with you lastly, what can you do? And please don't be exactly like Crosshairs over here._

 _White and Red Femme: (Activates her Blade) I have this sir! (Moves to a dummie and stabs it on the chest)_

 _Kup: (Looks at the Femme) Ok, not bad, but you mentioned to wanting being a medic right?_

 _White and Red Femme: That is correct sir!_

 _Kup: Well, since you're all mostly Red, how about Red Alert, since you're more alert to your enemy, especially how you've stabbed the dummy over there._

 _Red Alert: Thank you sir!_

 _Kup: Don't mention it_! (Walks around) _We'll begin training tomorrow! Meet up back here, and if anybot's late, we'll get to movin to Transform ups as the first exercise of our training!_ (Walks away)

Flashback ends.

Rodimus: (Taps on Kup's shoulder) You alright old man?

Kup: (Blinked his Optics) Yeah I'm fine, just thinkin about something, ain't nothing important kid.

Sari: (Sits down, paying attention to everyone around her) So, you're saying that I flew up to Blackarachnia's Berth, touched her Chestplate, and then I turned her back into a regular Femme? And that she turned out to be Bumblebee's Mom?

Optimus: That's what happened, you don't remember seeing any of it?

Sari: The last thing I remembered was seeing her having some sort of a heart attack, and then the next thing I knew, I was sitting on top of some Yellow Femme, who looks a lot like Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Scratches his Helm) Yeah, that's something to know.

Arcee: So you had some type of blackout, is that what you're saying?

Sari: Well, it wasn't really a blackout.

Sentinel: Yeah? How so?

Sari: Well, right after I saw Black- (Pauses) Elita in trouble, I saw someone, a vision more likely.

Leo: A vision? Man, that's cool!

Optimus: What did you see?

Sari: Like I said, I saw someone, he looked like and Autobot, his Color was White and Black, his Chevron was Red, he was standing on a beach, it was bright, so sunny, and the weird thing is... He looked a lot like Prowl.

Jazz: (Touched his Helm) Strange, I felt Prowl trying to get in touch with me through Processor over Matter, but only at brief times.

Sari: Wait, Prowl reached out to you?

Jazz: Tried to, but now I think somehow he's trying to get in touch with you.

Sari: Wait, so how can you be so sure about it?

Optimus: It's a long story, but Prowl somehow managed to come out of the Well of Allspark and contacted us using the bodies of Cybertronians infused with the Allspark Fragments.

Sari: So that means I'm not going crazy, that's good to know. (Turns to Bumblebee) And by the way, when were you going to tell us that Blackarachnia, or Elita One was your freaking Mom?!

Ironhide: (Turns to Optimus and Bumblebee) Yeah, good question!

Bumblebee: (Rubbed his Helm) Well, it's sort of complicated-

Sentinel: Her name is Elita One, and she and Optimus were together, especially when they had Bumblebee, but a thousand Stellar Cycles, there was a drought in the Academy where we were training at, and I had the idea to go get Energon at the Planet Archa 7, and I brought Elita and Optimus with me because I also wanted to help Bumblebee, but then we encountered Spiders there, and then the Energon from the crashed Decepticon Warship turned out to be unstable, and then Elita was lost on that Planet, causing her to be affected by the spiders and mutated her into becoming Blackarachnia.

Optimus: (Closed his Optics) We tried looking for her, but due to her transformation of becoming Blackarachnia, her heat signature wasn't on our scanners, so Sentinel and I thought she went Offline.

Mirage: Well that's a lot to explain.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) So... Why would she ally herself into the Decepticons? I don't understand!

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Your Mother was confused, scared, and angry, she didn't know what she was doing back then.

Bumblebee: But the least you could have done was tell me!

Bulkhead: Wait, so you didn't know?

Cliffjumper: That explains why he and his Dad didn't talk.

Cosmos: Oh, so that makes a lot of sense now!

Optimus: Bumblebee, it was hard for me to tell you that, I didn't know what to say!

Bumblebee: Nobody ever knows what to say! The least we all do is be honest! Like this, you that video on Cyberbook of you doing that funny stunt? I was the one that posted it!

Optimus: (Raises a brow) Wait, what?!

Minerva: (Giggles) Oh, that was you! Oh gosh, that was funny!

Warpath: (Looks around) What video?

Cosmos: (Turns to Warpath) What, you didn't see that hilarious video? Where were you over the past-! (Widened his Optics) Oh yeah, you were captured here, I forgot.

Optimus: Why did you do that?!

Bumblebee: Because it was funny! And this is my point exactly! Just be honest! There shouldn't be secrets about the things about us, it's easier to let it out!

Optimus: Bumblebee I-! (Sighs) Alright, you were right, I'm sorry, I should have told you from the very beginning.

Bumblebee: (Sighs) Well, I guess this the part where I apologize too.

Red Alert: (Walks over to the group) If you all are done apologizing, we have news about Elita One's condition.

Sentinel: (Turns around and sees Red Alert) How is she?

Ratchet: Her condition's stable, her Spark's no longer dying, and is 100% Functional.

Kup: Then why did she fall to the floor unconscious?

Wheeljack: Well, that's the funny part actually, you see, she felt like she was going to die, but when she turned back into a full Cybertronian, she was so surprised that she went into shock from it.

Optimus: So she's going to be okay?

Ratchet: Well, as far from going into shock, I'm sure she'll wake up soon, but I'd recommend she stays laying on a Berth, because she'll be too weak to walk by herself, a side effect from getting rid of her Organic half.

Bumblebee: (Sighs in relief) Great, that's good.

Bulkhead: Well hey, at least nothing bad is gonna happen.

Leo: (Looks out the window) Uh guys? Everyone may want to come out to the window and see this!

Everyone went to the window and saw thousands and thousands of Decepticons fly out of Trypiticon and began shooting at Detroit, causing the Invasion to begin anew as everyone looked out the window.

Rodimus: (Looks out the window) The Invasion's started again!

Bulkhead: (Scratches his Helm) Okay, maybe I said it too soon.

Optimus: Megatron is trying to lure us out!

Arcee: Or perhaps distract us from the real problem, maybe unleash the bomb on us and on the Planet!

Minerva: He'd destroy his own Decepticons just to win?!

Ratchet: From all of that Energon screwing with his Processor, I'd say he'll go to great lengths to get what he wants.

Chromia: So why don't we stop the bombs, they're the main threat.

Optimus: But we can't just leave the city to get attacked by Decepticons! People down there are going to get hurt!

Kup: So why don't most of us go out and take on the Decepticons while some of us stay here and stop the bombs? Seems like a win win.

Optimus: But who wants to stay here? I want to, but you said, some of us has to stay here.

Warpath: Well, I do know that my daughter ain't going anywhere to a battlefield, so she's staying here.

Minerva: (Looks at Warpath) What?!

Flareup: Your Father's right, we don't want you to get hurt.

Minerva: But what am I supposed to do, just stand around?

Warpath: You'll be fine, and besides, staying here will help us.

Bumblebee: What about me? I gotta have a chance right?

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow) Megatron broke his promise, so I think some payback is in order.

Ratchet: Someone's gotta have to know how to disarm the bombs properly, so I'll stay.

Arcee: In that case, I'll stay too.

Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) You are?

Arcee: Who else is going to help you?

Jazz: Maybe I outta stay here too, besides, I studied this place before, I know a thing or too about how to get in and out.

Optimus: Alright, is anyone else going to stay here?

Ironhide; (Activates his Cannons) I need to get something off my chest to that Slaghead of a Tyrant anyway.

Sari: What about me? I might be able to get into stop Soundwave's connection to everything in Detroit, maybe slow him down from up here.

Cade: (Readies his gun) Well, I think my job to keep an on the Allspark is still on the table, so I might as well stay.

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bulkhead) What about you Bulkhead? You staying?

Bulkhead: (Looks around) Nah, I think I'll be with everyone here, I haven't wrecked anything at all today.

Optimus: Alright, then it's settled; everyone must go out to the city and protect it from the Decepticons while we stay up here and stop Megatron from destroying Earth and Cybertron, so everyone get ready.

Everyone started to ready their weapons, as Rodimus walked to Red Alert, who was getting her tools inside her Subspace.

Rodimus: (Walked to Red Alert) You sure you want to go out there?

Red Alert: Well, considering that Ratchet and Minerva are the only ones that are staying here as Medics, might as well join Wheeljack, maybe to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy.

Rodimus: (Placed a hand on her shoulder) Just... Watch yourself, and the team, alright? I just got all of you back?

Red Alert: Look, we have an army of Autobots with us, we'll be fine. (Placed a hand on his Chestplate) You watch yourself and Ironhide, alright? (Gave Rodimus a kiss on the lips, making him widen his Optics as she pulled back, noticing his expression, making her blink) For luck.

Rodimus: Right!

Red Alert: Yeah... (Smiled before leaving)

Rodimus: (Blushed a little as he gave a breath of air out) For luck...

Chromia: (Stands in front of Ironhide) With something this big, this could be the last time we ever see each other again.

Ironhide: Yeah... Bad time to punch each other?

Chromia: (Smiled) Definitely a bad time... (Hugged Ironhide) You be careful out there...

Ironhide: (Smiled as he hugged Chromia back) Well noted ma'am.

Glen: (Walks to Cade) You know what's funny? It's like 5 in the morning, and I don't feel tired!

Cade: (Raises a brow) It's 5 A.M in the morning?

Tessa: (Turns to Glen) How did you know that?

Glen: (Turns to the window) The sun's about to come out, that's how I know.

Sari: Well, it's actually 4:30, but yeah, we stayed up for a long time.

Shane: I'd take a nap, but with the Invasion going on again, I think I'll just stick to adrenaline for now.

Leo: (Turns to Cade) Hey, you gonna be alright in here man?

Cade: Well yeah, I got the Autobots... (Shakes his head to Sari) And Sari to cover me.

Tessa: (Hugs Cade) If I find out a year later, you end up as a Cyborg, I'm going to murder you!

Cade: Well, find an Alien gun and shoot me in the back, that's how you'll do it.

Bumblebee: (Walks over to Minerva) You alright?

Minerva: (Nods) Yeah, are you?

Bumblebee: I'm still Online aren't I?

Warpath: (Walks over to Minerva) Minerva, you know this Bot?

Minerva: Yeah Dad! He's-!

Warpath: One of the same Bots that took Megatron down before, yeah I was there at the rally, and Flareup told me that you and him are a thing, that true?

Bumblebee: (Scratches his Helm) Uh, depends how describe the thing, and you're Warpath? Wow, you look scary!

Warpath: I'm more than I look.

Minerva: Are you okay Dad?

Warpath: Yeah, I mean, one of Cybertron's heroes is okay with me.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Wait, so we're cool?

Warpath: Of course, come here! (Extended a handshake to Bumblebee and pulled him over to close into his Audios) If I find out my Daughter's pregnant, I'll make sure no one finds your body.

Bumblebee: (Made a nervous smile as he gets pulled away from Warpath) Cool...

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Can I borrow you for a minute Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus) Oh hey Dad, what's up?

Optimus: (Looks at Bumblebee) I need you to stay in here with Minerva.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What? Why?

Optimus: Because I don't want you to get hurt, and Megatron would most likely see you as an easy target, and I don't want that to happen... (Placed a hand on his son's shoulders) Besides, you need to keep the Allspark safe, so please, just follow my orders just this once.

Bumblebee: (Looks at his Dad and sighs) Ok Dad.

Sentinel: (Walks to Optimus and Bumblebee with Elita in his arms) Where should I take Elita to after I get back to the surface?

Optimus: The Plant's been destroyed, so the best place would be Knockout's Club, Rodimus told me it's one of the safe places not a Decepticon target.

Cosmos: (Runs to Optimus) Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime sir! (Stops in front of Optimus, panting)

Optimus: (Turns to Cosmos) Calm down, what's the hurry Cosmos?

Cosmos: (Panted) I almost forgot to give you this! (Opens the package, revealing the Powermaster suit) This is the Powermaster suit that I brought with me a while back! Remember the specs?

Optimus: (Looks at the suit) You sure this will help me defeat Megatron?

Cosmos: Well, considering that he's on Energon steroids, I'd say you have like a 70% chance to do so.

Optimus: (Takes the package) Thank you Cosmos.

Elita One: (Wakes up, blinking her Optics) Mmm... (Looks up and sees Optimus) Optimus?

Optimus: (Turns to Elita) Elita! You're awake!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Elita) Mom! You're okay!

Elita One: (Looks around) What's going on? Why is Sentinel carrying me?

Sentinel: Right, well I'm going to drop you off at a Club Optimus and I know of, you'll like it!

Elita One: (Turns to Optimus) You're going off to fight Megatron, are you? (Turns to Bumblebee) And you're going to join him?

Bumblebee: Uh... Kind of.

Optimus: (Rubbed Elita One's Helm) You'll be fine Elita, I promise. (Moves to kiss Elita on the Helm) We'll be back. (Turns around)

Elita One: Optimus! (Makes Optimus turn around) If you see Megatron... Kick his Aft.

Optimus: (Grinned) Well noted.

Warpath: (Turns to Wheeljack) Is the portals ready doc?

Wheeljack: They're ready now!

Warpath: (Turns to the Autobot troops) Alright, we're ready to go! Let's move into the Spacebridge! Go! Go! GO!

All of the Autobots, except for Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, Rodimus, and Minerva gone inside of the Spacebridge and then it turned off, as the Autobots in the room turned to gather around.

Optimus: Alright, we all know the drill here. (Turns to Rodimus) Rodimus, you go take Ratchet and Arcee to deal with the Cyberformation Matter meant to be unleashed to the surface, I'll take Ironhide and Jazz with me to disarm the container in the Armory, disarm the Cannon. (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, you stay here with Cade, Sari, and Minerva and keep the Allspark safe, and wait here until we're finished.

Bumblebee: (Nods) Got it Dad!

Optimus: Good. (Turns around) Alright let's move!

The six Autobots moved to get out of the room, while Bumblebee, Minerva, Sari and Cade were left behind in the room alone.

Bumblebee: (Turns to the three) So... Does anyone think standing in a room waiting around is a great idea?

Minerva: Slag no!

Cade: Are you kidding me?

Sari: I am not standing around doing nothing!

Bumblebee: (Smiles) Great! Then how about we try getting the communications back up and call Cybertron Command for some backup?

Sari: What if that doesn't work?

Bumblebee: Then we go find the 3rd Cyberformation Matter, find the Reactor Core and blow Trypiticon up, really simple.

Minerva: What about the cannon?

Bumblebee: Rodimus Prime's team has it covered!

Minerva: Not the Nucleon batteries!

Sari: (Widened her eyes) Of course! If we disable the batteries, then the cannon won't work, and Cybertron doesn't get blown to bits!

Cade: That's actually a smart plan!

Bumblebee: Then it settled! Let's go drain the batteries dry!

* * *

Back in Detroit, the Decepticons were unleashed into the city, as many of them primarily targeted the area of Sumdac Plaza, as they devastated the town, obliterating some of the Rooftops to bits as many civilians ran away in fright.

Lugnut: (Roars as he stood on top of a tank) Let these Organic cowards run! In the name of the almighty Megatron!

Strika: (Shoots her Missiles onto the street) Destroy everything you see!

They continued to walk in the street of a plaza, with one of the Cons firing a Missile at a Mother and her child, but then a Shield came in and protected the two from the blast that followed, as Sentinel turned to the two, with thousands of Autobots standing by his side.

Sentinel: (Looks at the two) Get to safety, run!

Mom: Okay! (Takes her child with her)

Child: (Smiled) Cool!

Strika: (Sees something in the distance) HALT!

The thousands of Decepticons stopped dead on their tracks and saw their enemies, while thousands of Autobots stood together at the other end of the Plaza, staring at the Cons while they stared back at the Bots in turn.

Sentinel: (Looks at the Decepticons) If anyone wants to run, now's the chance to do so.

Brawn: (Punched his fists together) No way I'm missing a fight like this!

Warpath: (Cracks his neck) Slaggers tortured me and everyone back in Trypiticon, so this is personal.

Skywarp: (Sees the Autobots) Oh no! The Autobots are here!

Spittor: (Turns to Strika and Lugnut) What should we do now?

Lugnut: (Growls) Now we attack!

Strika: (Glared coldly at the Autobots) Take every one of them down! (Starts walking along with the Decepticon army)

Safeguard: (Started walking with the Autobot army and turned to his fellow comrades) **They're not stopping!**

Bulkhead: (Stares at the Decepticons) Neither are we!

The two groups walked towards each other, and then suddenly, they started shouting their battle cries, because all sides began to sprint/fly towards each other, and then once they collided with each other, a massive battle royale occurred, with thousands of Bots and Cons fighting each other, as Bulkhead swung his Wrecking Ball at Lugnut, Chromia fighting Oil Slick with her Double Bladed Lightsaber, Sunstorm flying in the air fighting against Safeguard, and Hot Shot shooting his Flamethrowers at Spittor, while Warpath began shouting and shooting his Cannon that came out of his Chestplate and shoot at General Strika.

Warpath: (Shouted his battle cry) COME ON YOU SLAGGERS!

Lugnut: (Shoots his Missiles at Bulkhead) PREPARE TO BE ANNIALATED!

The battle went on, while the Autobots inside Trypiticon were all on to help on the fighting on their own ways, as Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide had gone to the Armory, with their weapons activated as they searched around and saw the cannon unscathed from the blast.

Jazz: (Looks at the cannon) Hey, same place like last time.

Ironhide: Don't seem like anyone's here though.

Optimus: (Has his Axe ready, with his Battle Mask activated) Everyone keep an Optic out...

Suddenly, Megatron appeared from the ceiling and landed on the ground, with Blitzwing and Nightbird on his side, as they looked at the three Autobots in front of them.

Megatron: (Looks at Optimus) Optimus Prime, as expected, you have shown up to save Cybertron like the righteous Autobot you are.

Optimus: (Looks at Megatron) There's only one way this will go down Megatron, and it ends with one of us winning.

Megatron: (Grinned) Heh, even if you can defeat me, I'll always come back with a new plan, even bigger than Trypiticon lifted up from Cybertronian soil.

Optimus: (Looks at Megatron) A year ago, I made the decision to let you live because I thought that it was an easy way out for you... But now, considering everything that's happened, I'd say today the is the day I finish what I should have done a long time ago!

Megatron: (Glared coldly at Optimus) Give me your best shot.

The Autobots then charged at the Decepticons, who charged back in return, as Optimus took on Megatron, Jazz took on Nightbird as they fought each other using their own Ninja training, and Ironhide taking on Blitzwing, who Transformed into a Tank and fired at Ironhide, who turned on his Bulletproof Shield, while Optimus and Megatron clashed blades with each other, Rodimus Prime, Ratchet, and Arcee went inside the area where the 2nd container is at, with the outside hatch being opened up.

Arcee: There it is! Looks like it we made it on time!

Ratchet; (Turns to a monitor screen) Well, we might need to hurry it up, because we got ourselves 30 minutes before that thing is spread throughout Detroit!

Rodimus: Then let's end this once and for all!

Shockwave: I couldn't have agreed more.

Suddenly, Shockwave, Slipstream, and Cyclonus appeared, standing in front of the container, in front of the Autobots' way, as they activated their weapons.

Rodimus: (Activated his Crossbow) Get out of the way!

Cyclonus: Just try it, I dare you.

Arcee: (Noticed Slipstream) Slipstream? You went back to siding with the Decepticons?!

Slipstream: (Activates her Blasters) Don't ask. (Aims at the Autobots) Only die.

She fired upon Arcee, who luckily activated her Lightsabers on time and deflected the shots, causing the fighting to begin as Cyclonus activated his Lightsabers and attempted to slice Rodimus, only for the Pink Femme to clash Blades with the Purple Decepticon, while Shockwave charged forward and pinned Ratchet against the wall.

Shockwave: (Pinned Ratchet against the wall) It is foolish to persist Autobot!

Ratchet: (Glared at Shockwave) And it's foolish to be on the loosing side Shockwave!

The Medic kicked Shockwave off him, and then the fight began, with Arcee and Slipstream fighting each other as the Female Seeker grabbed Arcee in the air and they fought in circles, and Rodimus and Cyclonus fighting, with Cyclonus trying to hit the Prime with his Lightsabers, only for Rodimus to defend himself by blocking every hit by using his Crossbow to block every attempted hit from the Con, and then back with Bumblebee's group, they were walking in a corridor, looking for the 3rd container until they stopped at a storage unit.

Minerva: (Held out her scanner and stopped in front of a door) It's in here!

Bumblebee: (Looks in front of the door) Alright, so how do we get inside?

Sari: Let me try. (Activates her Blades and sliced the door open, flying up and down to make it big enough for the hole to fit through) There, easy peasy.

Cade: (Covered his eyes) Uh, it's so bright in here!

Minerva: (Walks inside, and found the 3rd container) Whoa... Guys, I found the container.

Bumblebee: (Walks inside and grabs it) Great, now all we need to do is get to the batteries and destroy it!

Cade: What about trying to get Cybertron Command or something?

Bumblebee: Well, we already found this first, so we might as well use it now!

Sari: Let's hurry, our friends will need to win, and this is our chance!

Bumblebee: Then let's go!

The group ran out of the storage unit and went into the lower levels, where the cannons firepower was being stored, the energies it emitted, it glowed in a Orange light, and Orange electricity emitted from the batteries as the group walked to it.

Minerva: (Looks at the cannon's battery) Man, that thing's so bright!

Bumblebee: Ok, let's set this thing up and finish this! (Walks forward)

Barricade: (Places his Blaster right on Bumblebee's Helm) Stop where you are.

Suddenly, Soundwave and Starscream appeared, as they both went behind Sari, Cade, and Minerva, Barricade stood in front of Bumblebee with his Blaster aimed for the Minibot's Helm.

Soundwave: (Scans Cade) I detect large quantities of Allspark energy within the male Organic.

Barricade: Yeah, make sure it's actually the Allspark instead of just foam, wouldn't want to repeat any past mistakes.

Starscream: (Aims his weapons at Minerva) See! I told you Autobots were going to get down here!

Barricade: And you'll get the "I told you so" betting credits later, but for now, I think this one shall be our personal time...

Bumblebee: (Raises his hands up) So, you're still mad about the time I hit you in the face so many times, and now you want payback, right?

Barricade: What do you think?

Bumblebee: (Closed his Optics and just chuckled, before making a backwards flip and kicking the Blaster off Barricade's hand, causing him to shoot Soundwave) I SAY IN YOUR DREAMS!

Soundwave: (Gets shot) AHH! (Falls down to the floor)

Barricade: (Activates his Blade) You little piece of Scrap! (Swings it at Bumblebee, who dodged it several times)

Minerva: (Sees the fighting between Barricade and Bumblebee) Bumblebee! (Runs to Bee, only to run into Starscream)

Starscream: (Smirks) Now where do you think you're going?

Sari: Hey, back off!

Starscream: (Turns to Sari) And what do you think you'll do about it?

Sari: (Activates her Battle Mask) Come and find out! (Raises her palm and shoots at Starscream)

Starscream: (Gets shot by Sari) AHH! (Placed a hand on his shoulder) How dare you, you insolent fleshling! (Gets shot in the back) OW!

Cade: (Shoots at Starscream with his gun) Didn't your mother teach you about manners? (Shoots at Starscream in the legs)

Starscream: (Falls to the floor after getting shot in the Pedes) OW! (Scowls) You useless Organics! I am Starscream, and I will not be defeated by insignificant, soft-! (Widened his Optics) Wait, what do you think you're-?

Minerva: (Grabbed a panel and bashed Starscream in the Helm, and dropped the panel) Take that you piece of Scrap!

Starscream: (Gets hit by Minerva) OOF! (Falls to the ground unconscious)

Minerva: Whoa... I am my parents.

Barricade: (Tries to attack Bumblebee) Hold still you worthless Autobot!

Suddenly, part of the room started to collapse, as a bridge fallen upon Barricade, along with several weapons that just dropped to the floor.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Whoa! How did that happen?!

Sari: Part of the Prison must have taken some extensive damage to make some things collapse!

Cade: So we're not getting blown up then? Good to know.

Minerva: (Looks around) That was easy!

Bumblebee: Yeah, but right now, we gotta hurry it up, or else these Slagheads will start waking up soon!

Cade: (Looks up at the battery) Alright, I'm up to suggestions, but how are we going to do this?

Sari: I analyzed the Prison, the only way the battery will be destroyed is from the inside of the chamber!

Bumblebee: Well, can't you do it?

Sari: No! I don't know how to plant a bomb! And someone has to have the right codes to manually-!

Minerva: I'll do it!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Minerva) Wait, what?

Minerva: I've studied at a university, and I've learned a thing or two about cracking a code, so I know what I have to do in order to get inside and blow it up!

Cade: Ok well that's great! What's the worse can there be then?

Sari: The result would be a 7 out of 10 chance of an instantaneous death!

Cade: (Widened his expression) Oh... Kay then, I said too soon.

Minerva: Look, you guys just go and find the others, I'll okay!

Cade: Well we can't just you here to die!

Minerva: I'll be fine, go!

Sari: (Looks at Minerva) Ok, but we'll come back for you! (Turns to Cade) Let's go! (Runs off with Cade)

Bumblebee: (Looks at Minerva) Minerva, I'm telling you, you can't do this, this isn't the way!

Minerva: Does it look like there's any other way? You've seen how dangerous Megatron has become, someone needs to do this, and this has to be me!

Bumblebee: But-!

Minerva suddenly interrupted what Bumblebee had to say, because she pulled him closer and kissed him, taking him completely by surprise as he widened his Optics, and then she pulled back, looking at him.

Minerva: (Looks at Bumblebee) In case we don't see each other again, tell my family I love them. (Walks inside of the battery, and then just gave a deep breath)

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) ...Minerva...

Cade: Bumblebee, let's go!

Bumblebee: (Looks at the battery and closed his Optics in frustration) Please, be safe!

Bumblebee turned around and exited the room, unaware Barricade getting out of the rubble and looking at the Yellow Minibot, having a hinted glare towards him, while on Optimus' side of the battle, the Prime fought against the Tyrant, as he got kicked to the floor after clashing blades with each other.

Megatron: (Chuckled as he swung his Sword) Do you honestly believe you can defeat me single handedly Optimus Prime? You've seen what I can do, how unstoppable I have become, not even that petty Axe of yours can defeat me.

Optimus: (Grunted as he sat up) You're right Megatron. (Dropped his Axe, as he pressed some buttons on his wrist) The Axe won't cut it.

Suddenly, the suitcase that was hidden around the corner popped open, and then the suit became to attach itself onto Optimus Prime, as he started to become taller, he went back into his original Paintjob, he gotten his Jetpack was given back to him as it was attached to his back, gained a Red Visor covering over his Blue Optics, as he stood up in his new Powermaster form with his Battle Mask on.

Megatron: (Looks at Powermaster Optimus) Heh, nice Upgrade, but what makes you believe you can defeat me with it?

Optimus: All I have to do is to bet on it. (Flies towards Megatron and grabs him in the air, and then throws him across the Armory, making a widened his expression) Wow. (Looks at his Servos) This thing packs a punch!

Megatron: (Grunted as he got up and looked at Optimus) Now this shall be very interesting.

The two leaders charged at each other once more, as Ironhide fought against Blitzwing, the Con had been blasting at the Orange Autobot, who was using his Bulletproof form to shield himself, so he decided to turn Icy and turn Hide's Servos and Pedes into ice, as Blitzwing turned into his Robot Mode.

Blitzwing: (Walks to Ironhide as he looked over at his Upgrade) Hmm, your colossal form is unique Autobot. (Turns Hot) But I'm tired of you not fighting fair! (Pulled on one of Ironhide's Servos) Get annailated fairly! (Pulls it out)

Ironhide (Widened his Optics as his Servo got ripped off) AHHH!

Jazz: (Turned to see Ironhide getting attacked by Blitzwing) Hide! (Dodges an attack from Nightbird and then jumps to flip over to Blitzwing and makes a jump kick.

Blitzwing: (Gets kicked to the floor while turning Random) YOWIE!

Jazz: (Gets Ironhide up) You alright man? (Gets hit by Nightbird by the Helm) GAH!

Nightbird: (Walks next to Jazz) Didn't your Masters taught you not to look away from your opponent?

Back in the Surface, the Autobots were fairing somewhat a mixture of better and worse, as some managed to held the Cons themselves while others were savagely injured, as Bulkhead tried throwing his Wrecking Ball at Lugnut.

Lugnut: (Dodged the Wrecking Ball and shoots his Missiles at Bulkhead) Prepare to be destroyed Autobot!

Bulkhead: (Gets blasted off the ground by missiles) AH!

Warpath: (Shoots at some Decepticons) Come on you cowards! Is this the best you got?! (Sees a barrage of blasters and rockets flying right at him) Oh Frag me running.

Sentinel: (Runs in and uses his shield to cover himself and Warpath from the barrage, as it all landed right onto it, and once it stopped, he turned to Warpath) You alright?

Warpath: (Nodded) We're cool.

Sentinel: Great. (Gets stabbed in the back by a knife) GAH!

Warpath: Prime! (Looks at the Decepticons surrounding him and his fellow Autobots as he lifted Sentinel up after he took the knife out) This can't be good!

Back in the Cannon, Rodimus' team was battling against Shockwave's team, as Bumblebee's team came in for backup.

Bumblebee: (Comes inside) Guys! What's happening?

Rodimus: (Turns around to see Bumblebee) Bumblebee?

Ratchet: (Dodged a hit from Shockwave) What are ya doing here? And where's Minerva at?!

Sari: That's why we're here! She's in trouble!

Arcee: What do you mean?!

Bumblebee: She's-! (Nearly gets his arm cut off) YOW!

Cade: Bumblebee!

Barricade: (Walks in with his Blade activated) I can't shoot you since my Blaster's broken, but I can sure as well slice your neck off!

Cade: (Aims his gun at Barricade) Go eat a Pipe pal!

Barricade: Back off you little vermin. (Swiped Cade off the floor)

Cade: (Gets knocked to the wall) AHH!

Sari: (Sees Cade flying) Cade!

Cade: (Lands against the wall roughly and falls down to the ground) UGH! (Lets go of his backpack, revealing the Allspark that was opened up)

Bumblebee: (Looks at Cade) Cade! (Turns to Barricade) Now you're gonna get it! (Tries shooting at Barricade, but his Stingers were jammed) What the?!

Barricade: Did I mentioned that cut I gave you also gave your Stingers a nice Deactivation?

Arcee: Bumblebee! (Throws one of her Lightsabers at Bumblebee) Catch!

Bumblebee: (Caught onto the Lightsaber) Thanks! (Activated it) Alright, bring it on Afthead!

Barricade: (Swung his Blade several times) This is going to be enjoyable.

Bumblebee and Barricade charged at each other, while Sari ran over to Cade, who was semi unconscious.

Sari: (Runs to Cade) Cade, are you okay?

Cade: (Groaned) Do me a favor Tess, don't tell Mom, okay?

Sari: (Looks over at Cade) You're fine... (Turns to the fight) But everyone else isn't!

Rodimus: (Battles Cyclonus, and then gets his stomach cut) UGH! (Gets knocked to the floor) OOF!

Sari: Rodimus! (Sees Ratchet get attacked aggressively by Shockwave) Ratchet!

Shockwave: (Knocks Ratchet to the floor) It appears your time is at an end Medic.

Ratchet: (Glared at Shockwave) Do your worst Decepticreep!

As the battle on all sides raged, the fighting was not fairing well for the Autobots, as Optimus' side, Jazz and Ironhide were down, along with Optimus having a tough time with Megatron, as he was about to get stabbed by Megatron, and as for the surface Autobots, they were all cornered into a circle by the Decepticons, as they had their weapons pointed toward their bright colored Cybertronian enemies.

Strika: Today, this marks the end for the Autobots.

As the Decepticons were getting ready to fire, Bumblebee was not fairing with Barricade so good, as he wasn't a good trained fighter, and he was easily held in a neck lock pinned by the Con's Blade, while Slipstream threw Arcee to the floor and pointed her Blasters at the Pink Femme, and all seemed to be lost, as Sari began to activate her Battle Mask, and start flying towards Barricade about to attack Bumblebee.

Sari: (Flies towards Barricade) NO!

While she began doing so, the Allspark was glowing brighter then it should be, and then suddenly, in a white flash, everything became frozen in an instant, making everyone and every object held still like as if they were statues, all except for Sari, who just flown towards Barricade.

Sari: (Moved to kick Barricade's Pede) Take that! Stay away from my friend! (Grunted as she continued to attack the Con, only to stop and notice Barricade was frozen) What the? What's wrong with you? (Turns to Bumblebee, who was also frozen) Bumblebee? (Flies up to Bumblebee's face, waving her hand at him for any sign of facial expression, but nothing happened as it only gave the expression of a glare) Oh, not you too! (Turns to everyone else and saw that they were all frozen) Ok, what is going on? (Turns around and sees the Allspark glowing) What in the world?

Suddenly, the Allspark began to float all by itself, moving mysteriously towards Sari as voices began to fill in the air.

Allspark: (Flies in front of Sari) Sari...

Sari: (Raises a brow) Ok, now I must be dreaming, or this is because I have an hallucination from staying up all night.

Allspark: Sari... (Flies away from her and moves towards a door, which glowed into a white blank space) This way...

Sari: (Looks around and turned to the white, glowing doorway) Well... It's not like I have anything to do now.

She began to walk slowly towards the door, raising her hand at the white light, and then covering her Blue eyes as she got closer to the door, and then once she crossed over, she was now in a beach, with a beautiful Blue sky, and several planets hovered above the sky, as a nice windy breeze loomed at the Techno Organic, and the only thing that was visible was a White Mech sitting in the sands, in front of the ocean, as he appeared to be in some form of mediation, drawing Sari's attention to him.

Sari: (Walks slowly to the Mech) Hello? Can you hear me? And if you can, can you like say something to show me you're not frozen like everyone else back in Trypiticon?

?: (Sits down in mediation) I can hear you very well Sari.

Sari: Great! That's-! (Widened her eyes) Wait, how do you know my name? And who are you?

?: (Stands up, still staring at the horizon) After all the times we were together, I believe you would have figured out the answer by now... (Turns around, revealing himself to be none other than Prowl) My friend...

Sari: (Widened her eyes in disbelief) Prowl?! Is that really you?!

Prowl: (Smiled) Why yes, and no...

Sari: Oh... Well, okay, good to know you're usually yourself, again... (Looks around at the beach) Where are we?

Prowl: Inside a hologram projection of the Planet Nebulos.

Sari: Oh yeah, the one with all the beaches, that explains why Earth has a few Planets hovering in the sky. (Turns to Prowl) But I don't understand, why am I here?! More importantly, why are you here?!

Prowl: To help you, guide you on your gifts.

Sari: Is that why you were trying to talk to Jazz earlier? Because you were talking to him, and you almost popped up inside my Dad's office today.

Prowl: I was trying to warn Jazz and all of you of Megatron's plot to destroy Earth and Cybertron together, but that proved harder than expected, so I used the power of the Allspark to pull you into this state, so you and I can talk.

Sari: Well that's great, but I need to get back out there, our friends are in trouble!

Prowl: The rest of the Autobots on Earth, yes, but there is a problem in that.

Sari: What problem?

Prowl: Sit down... Please, I insist.

Sari: Ok... (Raised a brow as she sat down) So, now what?

Prowl: Now close your eyes.

Sari: Seriously? I don't think this is the time to meditate.

Prowl: Just trust me, close your eyes.

Sari: Alright! (Sighs as she closed her eyes)

Prowl: Now, focus on our friends, focus on Trypiticon, focus on where you were once were, and tell me what you are seeing.

Sari: (Closed her eyes sees visions of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, and Rodimus about to get attacked by the Decepticons) Bumblebee... Ratchet, Arcee, and Rodimus! They're in trouble!

Prowl: Now focus on the Armory.

Sari: How-?

Prowl: Just focus...

Sari: Fine... (Blinked her eyes and then sees herself in the Armory, with Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide) Optimus is there... (Sees Megatron about to stab Optimus) Megatron! He's about to harm him! (Turns around and sees Jazz and Ironhide in trouble) And Jazz and Ironhide, they're going to get attacked by Nightbird and Blitzwing!

Prowl: Yes, now focus on the Cannon's Battery, what do you see?

Sari: Ok... (Squinted her eyes and then sees herself inside of a battery, as she sees Minerva about to be incinerated by an explosion) Minerva... She did it, she destroyed the battery, but she's about to get blown up!

Prowl: Now, to the surface, what do you see?

Sari: (Blinked her eyes mentally and finds herself in Detroit, standing on a roof and sees the Autobots cornered by Decepticons as they are about to get fired at) The Autobots here! (Noticed Bulkhead on the ground) Bulkhead! He's in trouble, everyone's in trouble! (Opened her eyes and looks at Prowl) Everyone is in deep trouble!

Prowl: Yes, but you see the pattern, don't you?

Sari: What do you mean?

Prowl: Each and everyone is targeted by a Decepticon, and everyone of them is about to get injured, or Offline simultaneously, and you want to help everyone of them, but the problem is-

Sari: I wouldn't be able to save everyone... (Looks down) Even if I tried, everyone else would be screwed too, and then the Decepticons would have won, and there would be nothing that I could do about it!

Prowl: Except there is something you can do about it...

Sari: What do you mean? I can't control my powers, and last time I got angry, I froze everyone around me and gave them brain damage!

Prowl: That's because you were evolving into your powers exponentially, and you have yet to realize your full potential.

Sari: (Looks at Prowl) Back on Cybertron, you said that I had this Awakening coming... Is my powers what you're talking about? Should I be awake by now?

Prowl: No, you are actually trying to wake up, and the only one that can save everyone and all of Earth and Cybertron is you, but you can't do that if you are not awake yet, and that is why I am here... To help you awaken yourself...

Sari: Will I... Will I get to learn about how I got to Earth then?

Prowl: (Looks solemnly at Sari) I'm sorry, but I am afraid that it would have been a lie if I said yes...

Sari: (Looks at the beach) For a whole year, all I have ever wanted was to find out where I came from, but now, with everyone I care about at stake, all I want to do is help them... (Turns to the sands) I need someone... (Turns to Prowl) To show me what I need to save my friends... Will you help me?

Prowl: (Looked at Sari and extended his hand to her) All you have to do is to touch my hand, and then you will have everything you need to accomplish your destiny...

Sari: Alright then... (Slowly grabbed onto Prowl's opened palm, and then suddenly her eyes started to glow white) Prowl!

Prowl: Relax yourself, that is everything you are seeing... (Placed another hand on Sari's palm) Are you ready to begin now?

Sari: (Her eyes continued to glow white as she smiled) Yes... I understand what I need to do now...

Prowl: Then you are ready...

Suddenly, everything in the beach started to glow white, as we turn back to Trypiticon, and time itself was no longer frozen as Barricade stood over Bumblebee with his Blade in the air.

Barricade: (Raises his Blade in the air) Time to join Blackbird in the Well of Allsparks! (Moves to stab Bumblebee, only for a force field to block him out) WHAT?!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Ok, that's new!

Rodimus: (Sees a force field around him as Cyclonus tried to stab him) What's happening?

Arcee: (Gets blasted at Slipstream, only for the force field around her to protect her) I don't know!

Shockwave: (Tries to puncture through Ratchet's chest, but to no avail as the force field did not permit him to do so) What is this?!

Megatron: (Tries to stab Optimus, only for the force field to take around the Prime) WHAT?!

Optimus: (Widened his Optics as he noticed the force field) What in the Allspark?

One by one, the battle was paused in a brief moment as everyone at both sides noticed the impossible happening, as force fields took effect on the Autobots, as Minerva embraced herself to be blown to bits, she opened her Optics to see flames washing through her without leaving a scratch on her.

Minerva: (Widened her Optics) WHOA! (The explosion stopped, and then she looked around) I'm not dead... (Smiled happily) I'm not dead! (Starts tearing up a little as she started to laugh) Primus, I'm not dead!

Bulkhead: (Stands up and sees the force field around him and his fellow Autobots) Guys? What's going on?

Cliffjumper: I don't know, but whatever it is, it's saving us from getting Slagged!

Strika: (Sees the force field as the Autobots were not affected by the blasters and missiles) Open fire! Open fire!

Decepticon Tanker: We're trying! But there's this force field in our way!

Lugnut: (Growls loudly) IMPOSSIBLE! THE AUTOBOTS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYED BY NOW!

Cosmos: (Looks around) So, can we still hurt them?

Chromia: (Lifts her Lightsaber up and throws it at Strika, hitting her by the Pedes) Take this!

Strika: (Gets stabbed by the Pede) OH!

Lugnut: (Turned to Strika, who's Pede was stabbed by a Lightsaber) No! My darling!

Hot Shot: Looks like they don't have whatever we have!

Flareup: Then let's kick some Aft!

Warpath: Just like I was thinking! ATTACK!

Bulkhead: (Swings his Wrecking Ball at Lugnut) Here's a treat Lugnut!

Lugnut: (Gets hit by Bulkhead) GAH!

The Autobots that were cornered charged at the Cons, who were overwhelmed as they could not harm them due to the mysterious force field protecting them, while inside the Armory, Blitzwing and Nightbird attempted to attack Ironhide and Jazz, but with no success with the force field.

Nightbird: (Grunted as she tried stabbing Jazz) What is this in the way?!

Blitzwing: (Hot as he fired upon Ironhide) DIE YOU STUPID AUTOBOT! HOW HARD IS IT TO JUST DIE ALREADY?! (Gets blasted by Ironhide's Cannons as he turned Random) Oh no! Not again! (Gets knocked against the wall)

Jazz: (Kicked Nightbird in the stomach as he got up and turned to Ironhide) Is this part of your Steel Upgrade?

Ironhide: Not really. (Grabbed his Servo and reattached it to himself as felt it once more) But if the Cons can't touch us, but we can, than we sure as well go ahead and take the opportunity!

Jazz: (Grinned) Right back at you!

The two began fighting their enemies while Megatron was at a frenzy, trying to destroy his nemesis but couldn't because of the force field protecting Optimus.

Megatron: (Growled as he slashed at Optimus) Fight like a Mech Optimus Prime! Turn off that blasted shield of yours!

Optimus: It's not me Megatron! (Punched Megatron on the Chestplate, seeing that he can do damage) But I won't stop now, not while I can still beat you! (Jump kicks Megatron)

Megatron: (Gets jump kicked at the side of his Faceplate, breaking his face guard as he was knocked away to a wall, accidentally activating the Intercom as he glared at Optimus) You fool... You think that protective shield of yours will stop what I have planned?! I will destroy the very Planet you swore to protect, even if I have to destroy all of my Army to do so!

With that last sentence said, Optimus just started to laugh a little, making Megatron curious as to why.

Megatron: (Sees Optimus laughing) What's so funny Prime? (Sees him continuing to laugh) I said what's so funny?!

Optimus: (Chuckled a bit) I'll tell what's funny Megatron... You just told me, and all of your army what you just said!

And he was right, because on the surface, the Autobots and the Decepticons have all heard the intercom from the Prison and heard exactly what Megatron had just said, causing many of the Cons to be completely terrified.

Decepticon Flyer: (Chattering along with his fellow Decepticons) Did you hear what he just said?!

Decepticon Muscle: Megatron's gone completely nuts!

Decepticon Seeker: That Afthead's going to kill us all!

Skywarp: (Screams in terror) Ahh! We're all going to die!

Strika: (Turns to the Decepticons) Stop idling around and destroy those Autobots!

Decepticon Sports: Glitch, did you not hear a word what he just said?!

Lugnut: Fools! Get back to your stations now!

Decepticon Helicopter: Screw you man! We ain't dying on this rock, not for that psycho!

Thundercracker: Why don't we all agree to Transform and Rise up to the skies already?

Sunstorm: Oh yes! (Claps his hands) Good suggestion, very wise words!

Decepticon Muscle: Yeah he's right! Let's all get out of this Planet while we still can!

Decepticon Flyer: Yeah! (Transforms into his Alt Mode) Let's blow this joint!

With that said, every Decepticon, except for Team Chaar, the Combaticions, Bludgeon, and Lugnut Transformed into their Alt Modes and flew up out of Detroit, while the Flyers carried the Decepticon Grounders up into the air.

Strika: (Turns up to the sky) Get back here and follow your orders!

Lugnut: (Growled furiously) Come back here and fight like true Decepticons, you cowards!

Hot Shot: (Cheers along with his fellow Autobots) Yeah! Run away you Scrap Piles!

Bulkhead: (Looks up at the sky) Look at the Cons run!

Wheeljack: Yeah, that's what Decepticons are made of!

Onslaught: (Turns to Strika) Strika, we still have Autobots to deal with!

Strika: (Turns to the Autobots surrounding her and the remaining Decepticons) Alright then! Let's take as many of these Autobots with us! (Turns to Lugnut) Lugnut my love! Use the POKE!

Lugnut: With pleasure! (Activates his POKE)

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Uh oh!

Brawn: Not good!

Lugnut moved to punch at the ground, but then suddenly, a Blue streak appeared out of nowhere, running around the Decepticons in a fast pace, and in just a second, the Decepticons were all in Stasis Cuffs, as they fell down to the ground, with everyone of the Autobots looking in shock as Blurr stood in front of the Cons.

Lugnut: (Struggled with his Stasis Cuffs) NO! I WAS CLOSE!

Blurr: (Looks at Lugnut) Hmm, Ifindyourattitudetobeverydisturbingandveryangry! (Gets out a pampflett and placed it on Lugnut's Helm) PerhapsyoucangoseeatherapistonCybertronforthat.

Safeguard: (Raises a brow) **Agent Blurr?**

Red Alert: Is that you?

Blurr: (Turns to the Autobots) Whyyes! ItismeBlurr! AndI'mhererightontimefortheDecepticons-!

Warpath: (Closed Blurr's mouth shut) Hey! Take it slow! How did you get here?!

Blurr: (Felt Warpath let go of his mouth and sighed as he pointed at the sky) BecauseofUltraMagnus,sir!

Everyone looked up and saw Omega Supreme in the sky, as he flew down in his Alt Mode, surprising everyone within a close range.

Cliffjumper: (Looks at Omega Supreme) Is that Omega Supreme?

Mirage: How did he get here?

Grimlock: (Looks at Omega Supreme) Ooh... Big Bot Big!

Onslaught: (Turns to Inferno) Inferno, Inferno! (Gets Inferno's attention) It's me, your friend! Look, I'm sorry, you're fine as a Techno Organic, you look cooler that way, but please, get me out of these Cuffs!

Inferno: (Looks at Onslaught) Onslaught wanna know what Inferno think?

Onslaught: Sure, why not-! (Gets scratched in the face) AHH!

Inferno: (Glared at Onslaught) Onslaught go Frag Onslaught's self!

Then, Omega Supreme landed in front of the Autobots, and then the ramp fell to the ground, as Ultra Magnus and few Autobot Troopers ran down the ramp, as he walked in front of the Autobots.

Sentinel: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus?

Flareup: That's a surprise!

Warpath: (Turns Ultra Magnus) Ultra Magnus sir, it's good to see you again!

Ultra Magnus: The same with to be said for you, old friend.

Sentinel: (Groaned as walked towards Ultra Magnus) Da-! (Pauses) Ahem, Ultra Magnus, it's good to see you! But how are you here?

Elita One: Because of me! (Groaned as Knock Out helped her walk)

Ultra Magnus: I was handed a distress call hailed from a "Knock Out's Club", and I believe this to be a prank of some sorts until I saw Elita One on the video feed, and it appears it is true that she is intact.

Bulkhead: That's a long story actually.

Flareup: We managed to fend off the Cons sir! The rest of them ran off scared!

Ultra Magnus: That is fine, but there's something I don't understand. (Looks around) Where is Optimus Prime?

Back on the Trypiticon, Megatron witnessed all of the Decepticons entering into orbit, as Optimus got up.

Optimus: (Gets up) And to think, the one that would destroy your empire would be the one that made it in the first place!

Megatron: (Turns to Optimus Prime in a raged expression) You shall pay for this, Optimus Prime! (Charged towards Optimus, but then is bounced off from the force field as he made a hole in the wall)

Optimus: (Turns to Blitzwing and Nightbird) What about you two?

Blitzwing: (Turns Icy) You know what, I think I forgotten something on zhe moon. (Transforms into his Alt Mode while switching to Random) Be right back! (Blasts a hole in the window and flies out of Trypiticon)

Nightbird: (Runs to the window) Sayonara Autobots! (Jumps out and Transforms into her Alt Mode, flying out of Trypiticon)

Jazz: (Turns to Optimus) Looks like that's the last of them.

Optimus: (Turns to Jazz and Ironhide) Are you two okay?

Ironhide: Fine as dandy sir!

Optimus: Good. (Turns to the Cannon) Then we should destroy this once and for all!

Jazz: Hold up a sec, why don't we place it inside the reactor core? So we don't get blown to pieces?

Ironhide: Yeah, I agree with Jazz on this one.

Optimus: Alright, let's find the others and get to the-! (Sees the Cyberformation Matter glow and disappear) What the?! Where did it go?

Back in Rodimus' part, the Cons had overheard what Megatron said, as Arcee looked at Slipstream.

Arcee: (Looks at Slipstream) You have heard what Megatron had said Slipstream, what does your gut tell you?

Slipstream: (Looks coldly at Arcee, then at the Cyberformation Matter, before deactivating her Blasters) Do whatever you want, I'm out of here. (Transforms into her Alt Mode and flies out of the room)

Shockwave: (Turns to Ratchet) Step away from the Cyberformation Matter!

Ratchet: Shockwave you fool! Didn't you hear what Megatron has told ya?

Shockwave: My loyalties is to Lord Megatron, no matter the consequences, and the Cyberformation Matter-! (Sees the Cyberformation Matter glowed white) What the devil?! (Suddenly, it disappeared) What?! How-! (Gets punched by Ratchet and gets thrown out of the window) AHH! (Falls into Lake Erie)

Ratchet: (Sighed as he looked at Shockwave) That one's fer Bumblebee's friend...

Rodimus: (Turns to the four Autobots) Is everyone okay?

Arcee: We're fine, but where's Cyclonus at?

Rodimus: He disappeared right after the intercom was activated, my guess is that he bailed along with the other Decepticons.

Bumblebee: Great, then how about we-! (Gets picked up by Barricade) What the-?! (Gets thrown into a hole in the ground) AHHH!

Cade: (Woken up and saw Bumblebee thrown to the depths) BUMBLEBEE!

Rodimus: No! (Activates his Crossbow)

Barricade: (Turns to the Autobots) What are you people going to do about it?!

Bumblebee: (Is seen on the ground that was rising up) Hey there! (Sees Barricade turn around and swung Arcee's Lightsaber at him, making a heavy scratch on his Faceplate)

Barricade: (Gets knocked back against the ground, next to the window) UGH!

Bumblebee: (Steps out of the rising floor) Take that Afthole!

Barricade: (Groaned as he looked at Bumblebee) I knew you would end up as scum.

Bumblebee: (Grinned) Just as I knew you'd fall down too.

Suddenly, a part of the hole started to burst, and it caused Barricade to fall down on the collapsed floor, and right onto Lake Erie as he yelled out in surprise.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Ok, not too literal.

Rodimus: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumblebee, do you have any idea where the Cyberformation Matter went?!

Bumblebee: No, wasn't it just there?

Cade: (Groaned as he sat up, and right when he went to pick up his backpack, he noticed the Allspark glowing really bright) Guys, something's up with the Allspark!

Ratchet: (Turns to Cade) What do ya mean?

Cade: (Goes to pick the Allspark up) I'm saying is-! (Suddenly, the Allspark flashed right into his eyes) AHH! (Falls to the ground)

Bumblebee: Cade! (Runs to Cade and picks him up) You okay?

Cade: (Groaned as he rubbed his eyes) Is that normal to get flashed like that?

Arcee: (Turns to the Allspark once it stopped glowing) Whatever it was doing, it stopped.

Ratchet: Wait just a minute, where's Sari gone to?

Cade: (Rubbed his eyes and noticed a glow in the hallway) Guys, there's something in the hallway!

Rodimus: Let's move!

Everyone went into the room where the source of the glowing light is, and then found themselves inside the Reactor Core, as Sari stood in front of it along with the Cyberformation Matter, her hair now free and long, and no longer in ponytails as she had a white glowing aura surrounding her, taking everyone by surprise.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Sari) Sari?

Sari: (Turns to her friends, her eyes glowing white as she smiled) **Hey there Bee, long time no see.**

Arcee: Sari, what are you doing?

Sari: (Turns to the Reactor Core) **What I have to do, if Earth and Cybertron must be saved.**

Rodimus: Sari, what's wrong with you? Why are you glowing?

Ratchet: It's not her that's glowing... (Looks at Sari) It's the power of the Allspark! She's has it in her entire body!

Cade: How did she get that without us noticing?!

Sari: **I wish I could explain, but you all must go, I have to do this, I have to save our worlds.**

Arcee: Sari, you're not yourself, it's the-!

Sari: (Turns to the Autobots) **Goodbye.** (Moved her hand, and suddenly, the Autobots in the room disappeared)

Cade: (Turns around and sees the Autobots disappeared) What the?! Sari! (Turns to Sari) Sari, what did you do?!

Sari: **Don't worry, they're all in a safe place.**

Back inside the Armory, Optimus was about to leave, until the flash of light appeared, and once it disappeared, Ratchet, Rodimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Minerva appeared all at once, taking Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide by surprise.

Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Ratchet? Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Looks around and sees Optimus) Dad!

Minerva: Guys?

Ratchet: (Turns to Minerva) Minerva?

Minerva: (Turns to Ratchet) Professor! Oh Primus, I thought I was dead! Wait, are we all dead? Are in the Well?

Bumblebee: (Looks around) Wait, where's Sari?

Optimus: What do you mean? Is she safe?

Rodimus: Far from it, we need to move, now!

Cade: (Turns to Sari) Sari, look, whatever's going on with you, you need to talk to me, right now!

Sari: (Looks at the Reactor Core) **It's strange, I thought I sent you to the Armory along with Minerva, but you're still here.** (Turns to Cade) **Why are you still here?**

Cade: Because you obviously are waaaay out of your head this time, and I need to stop you, duh.

Sari: **No, it's something else...** (Looks directly at Cade's eyes and then smiled) **Why I should be surprised! You have the power too!**

Cade: (Raises a brow) Ok, what power?

Sari: (Turns around) **You'll find out soon, but I can't help you...** (Raises her hands up and lifts up the Cyberformation Matter) **I need to fulfill my destiny.**

Cade: Sari, wait! (Tries to stop Sari, but then walks into a barrier) UGH! (Looks at the barrier, and touched it) Sari! (Bangs on the force field) Sari, you need to stop!

Sari: (Places the Cyberformation Matter inside the Reactor Core) **Don't worry, I'm shielding you from the blast radius, so that way you and everyone have time to escape before the ship is destroyed.**

Cade: Ok, that's not helping me stop worrying right now!

Sari: **Sorry, I guess I spoke too soon.**

Cade: (Bangs on the force field) Sari, think about this, think about your Dad! If you do this! If you choose to do this, you will die!

Sari had then paused once she placed the last container inside the Reactor Core, and then turned to a wall, and sees Prowl standing, his gaze looking at her direction as she turned to Cade and gave a sad smile.

Sari: (Smiles sadly) **At least Prowl would have done the same anyway...** (Turns around and begins to detonate the bombs)

Cade: (Bangs on the force field harder) Sari! NO!

Sari: (Closed her eyes as the bombs start to go off) **Goodbye Cade.**

Suddenly, the Reactor Core started to explode, as the area where Sari is started to bubble itself in with a raging fire, while Cade witnessed it from outside the force field.

Cade: (Sees the explosion all over the force field) SARI!

Soon after, the force field had collapsed, and then a blast knocked Cade off his feet and was flown out of the room, hitting the wall as the Autobots ran in the corridor, noticing Cade hitting the wall.

Optimus: (Ran towards Cade) Cade! (Stops) Where's Sari?!

Cade: (Groaned as he got up, alarms going off as he looked at the room that had smoke coming out) Sari, oh no! (Ran inside the Reactor Core)

Bumblebee: (Turns to Cade running inside) Cade?

Soon, everyone ran and followed Cade, as the room was on fire, and the alarms were blaring as Cade went to find Sari, who was laying on the floor, not moving.

Cade: (Looks at Sari) Sari! (Runs to her and tries waking her up) Sari, wake up!

Bumblebee: (Walks to Cade as he noticed Sari not moving) Sari?

Optimus: (Walks to Cade, looks at Sari) Sari?

Arcee: (Looks at Sari) What's wrong with her? What happened?

Cade: Sari, wake up! (Shakes Sari, but no avail) Sari!

Jazz: Cade? Why isn't she waking up?

Bumblebee: Cade? She's going to wake up, right? Is she going to be okay?

Cade: (Shakes Sari a few time, and then touched her neck for a pulse, and then sighed as he lowered his head) She's not okay Bumblebee... She's dead...

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) What?!

Ironhide: Ain't she supposed to turn Grey for her to go Offline?

Cade: (Turns to Ironhide) Things are different when humans die Ironhide, she's cold! She's not even breathing!

Bumblebee: No! (Picks Sari) Sari, wake up! Sari! (Shakes her) Sari!

Optimus: (Walks to Bumblebee) I'm sorry Bumblebee, but what Cade says is true then... She's gone...

Bumblebee: No... (Hugged Sari close to him) Sari... No!

Ratchet: (Breath is shaky) We uh... We have to get a move on, we have only 5 minutes for the Prison to explode.

Rodimus: He's right. (Turns to Bumblebee) We can mourn later, but for now, we need to get out of the Prison.

Bulkhead: (Walks in the room) Hey guys!

Ironhide: (Turns to Bulkhead) Mudflap?

Arcee: (Turns to Bulkhead) How did you get up here?

Bulkhead: Omega Supreme! He's here, along with Ultra Magnus and Blurr, and they helped us-! (Noticed Bumblebee hugging Sari as he sobbed) Hey... What's wrong with Sari? Is she okay?

Optimus: (Turns to Bulkhead) I'm sorry Bulkhead... She's gone.

Bulkhead: (Widened his Optics) Oh... (Looks at Sari) Sari's gone?

Bumblebee: (Sniffed as he wiped his Optics) Yeah, she's gone.

Bulkhead: (Looks at Sari) Sari?

Optimus: (Takes in a deep Intake) Like Rodimus said, we have time to mourn later, we need to leave the ship now. (Turns to Bulkhead) Is Omega Supreme still here?

Bulkhead: (Looks at Sari) Um, yeah, I can show ya where he is...

The group then went over to where Omega Supreme is, as the group ran in silence, and then they reached the Throne Room and saw Omega Supreme floating in the air, with the ramp open as Ultra Magnus and the thousands of Autobots stood inside Omega Supreme.

Ultra Magnus: (Stands in the ramp) Optimus Prime! We need to move now!

Optimus: We're coming!

Bumblebee: (Walked slowly as he gave Sari to Minerva) Here, take Sari to the ship, I need a moment.

Minerva: (Gets Sari as she nodded) Of course.

Minerva went in to go inside, while Bumblebee just went onto his knees, with the rest of the group to stop and turn to him, while everyone else turned to Minerva, who carried Sari inside as she placed her onto a Berth.

Flareup: (Turns to Minerva) Minerva?

Warpath: (Turns to Minerva) Minerva, hey are you okay?

Minerva: (Turns to Flareup and Warpath) Mom... (Hugs her parents) Dad!

Flareup: (Hugs her back) Hey, what's wrong?

Warpath: (Hugs Minerva back) Are you okay sweatsparks?

Minerva sobbed in her parents' shoulders, while Ultra Magnus walked over and saw Sari, noticing there was no movement from her, and she wasn't breathing gave the Magnus a hint already as he closed his Optics in sorrow, while Optimus' group turned to Bumblebee, who was looking down at the ground.

Ironhide: (Turns to Bumblebee) Bumbler, we need to go.

Bumblebee: (Shakes as he looked at the ground) I can't believe it... Sari's gone.

Optimus: (Kneeled down to Bumblebee's level) I know...

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus) This is Prowl all over again! Why did she have to die?

Optimus: (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's Faceplate) Bumblebee, I know this is hard, because this is hard for all of us too, but-! (Suddenly gets stabbed in the waist) AHHH!

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) DAD!

Bulkhead: What the Scrap?!

Ratchet: (Turns around sees Megatron standing in front of them) Megatron!

Megatron: (Growled angrily) If I die here, I am taking you all with me! (Aims his Cannon at the controls and blasted it, causing impenetrable metal windows to pop up, blocking the Autobots' escape)

Brawn: (Gets a metal window popped up in front of him) What the Pit?! (Punched at the metal windows, but it did not have effect to it) I can't break this thing open!

Ultra Magnus: (Uses his Hammer to destroy the metal window, but it did not go without a scratch) Our weapons are not working against this!

Sentinel: (Uses his Shield to scratch the windows) Come on! We have to get in there!

Omega Supreme: Ultra Magnus, I am sorry, but I'm looking over the Trypiticon's status, and we have two minutes before it explodes!

Ultra Magnus: (Closed his Optics in defeat) Everyone back inside! We need to leave, now!

Minerva: But our friends are still in there!

Ultra Magnus: I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice, we have to leave right now! Omega Supreme, pull us out of here!

Omega Supreme: Right away.

Omega Supreme pulled in the off ramp and flew away from Trypiticon, as it started to fly in the air towards space, while inside the Throne Room, the Autobots stood in front of Megatron as he glared at each of the Autobots.

Megatron: (Glared at the Autobots) You Autobots have been a thorn at my side for far too long!

Optimus: (Groaned as he got up on his feet) Megatron, we're not in a mood to fight you right now!

Megatron: (Growled) I don't care what mood you are in! I care about you all burning with me!

Bumblebee: (Growled and yelled) You wanna fight! Here's a fight! (Charged at Megatron)

Optimus: Bumblebee no!

Megatron: (Swiped Bumblebee away) Get off you pathetic little weakling!

Ironhide: (Turns into Steel and punched at Megatron) Try picking on somebot your own size! (Gets punched in the face and then thrown into the ground) UGH! (Gets up, only for Megatron to grab him by the neck and lift him up in the air) GUK!

Jazz: (Moves in and throws his Nun Chucks at Megatron) Yo, back off! (Gets lifted by Megatron and pinned against the wall) OOF!

Rodimus: (Activates his Crossbow and shoots at Megatron) Get away from our friends!

Megatron: (Turns to Rodimus) You want them so badly? (Throws Ironhide and Jazz at Rodimus) Go get them!

Rodimus: (Gets Ironhide and Jazz thrown at him) AH! (Falls to the floor)

Ratchet: (Grabs a piece of debris with his Magnets and throws them at Megatron) I just had enough of you already!

Megatron: (Gets debris thrown at him) Silence, you Old fool! (Grabs his other Sword and swings it at Ratchet)

Arcee: (Activates her Lightsabers and clashes with Megatron's Blade) Get away from my boyfriend! (Gets picked up by Megatron) OH!

Ratchet: (Widened his Optics) Arcee!

Megatron: Die you old Femme! (Throws Arcee to the wall)

Arcee: (Gets thrown into a wall) AUGH!

Ratchet: No! (Runs to her, only to be picked up by Megatron) GAH!

Megatron: (Glared at Ratchet) Time to join all of your fallen friends from the last War!

Bulkhead: (Moves towards Megatron) Get off of him! (Tackles at Megatron)

Megatron: (Gets tackled by Bulkhead) UGH!

Bulkhead: (Punches Megatron's Faceplate) You stop hurting my friends right now! (Gets kicked by Megatron) AHH! (Falls to the floor) OOF!

Megatron: (Activates his Cannon) I just had enough of you Autobots already! (Aims his Cannon at Bulkhead)

Cade: Hey! (Shoots his gun at Megatron) Back off!

Megatron: (Turns to Cade and disarms him) Just what makes such an insignificant creature like you think you can oppose me?

Cade: (Stands back) The kind that's going to rebel against you, that's what! And if you think we're going to surrender, you're wrong! We got through disrupting your plans, we can get through you! This is our Planet, this is our home, and we will keep fighting you no matter what you throw at us! So go back to wherever you came from and don't come back!

Megatron: (Looks at Cade) Heh... Such nice way to display your last words human. (Aims his Cannon at Cade)

Optimus: (Moves towards Megatron) No! (Swings his Axe towards Megatron, cutting one of his Cannons off)

Megatron: (Gets his Cannon cut off) AHH!

Optimus: (Drops his Axe and starts hitting Megatron so many times) Your reign of terror ends here Megatron! It's over!

Bumblebee: (Jumps on top of Megatron) Here! Take this! (Activates his Stinger and stabs Megatron's Faceplate)

Megatron: (Gets his Helm electrocuted by Bumblebee's Stingers) AHHH!

Optimus: Bumblebee, get off of him, now!

Bumblebee: Relax! I got this! (Gets grabbed by Megatron) WAH!

Optimus: Bumblebee!

Megatron: (Uses his other Cannon and aimed at Bumblebee's Helm) Stand back Optimus Prime, or else your Son gets it!

Optimus: (Activates his Blasters from the Powermaster Upgrade) Put him down Megatron!

Megatron: No! Either you destroy me now, or you put down your weapons, and your Son dies! Choose!

Optimus stared at Megatron, then at Bumblebee, who struggled against Megatron's hold, before slowly lowering his hands, until he fired a shot, as a blaster fire moved in slow motion and went right through Megatron's Pede, as he let go of Bumblebee from the pain.

Megatron: AHH! (Grabs his Pede)

Bumblebee: (Falls to the floor) OOF!

Optimus: (Picked Bumblebee up) You okay?

Bumblebee: (Nodded his Helm) Yeah, I'm fine!

Rodimus: (Gets up) Nice work Prime!

Ratchet: (Turns to Arcee) Are you okay?

Arcee: (Nodded) Yeah, but we need to go! We have only a minute and a halfleft before this place explodes!

Bulkhead: (Sees the environment getting destroyed) Yeah, I can see that!

Cade: Please tell me you guys have escape pods on this place!

Jazz: There are! There's some escape pods still online, if we head there, we could get out of the ship and go into Earth's orbit in no time!

Ironhide: Let's go!

Everyone made a move to exit the Throne room, as Megatron slowly got up, growling.

Cade: (Turns around and sees Megatron getting up) Uh guys, he's still alive! Megatron's getting up!

Bulkhead: Yeah, what about it?

Rodimus: He'll chase after us, no matter where we go!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Optimus) Dad, what do we do?

Optimus turned to Megatron, then at Bumblebee, as he began staring right into his Son's Faceplate...

 _Flashback, over 100 Stellar Cycles ago._

 _The Spacebridge Repair crew started to work on getting rocks moved out of the way, as Bumblebee shot at some rocks, unaware of his leader staring at him, with Optimus having this curiosity within him as Ratchet walked next to him._

 _Ratchet: (Walks next to Optimus) What did that Minibot do this time?_

 _Optimus: (Shakes his Helm) Nothing Ratchet, I was just thinking..._

 _Ratchet: (Raises a brow) About what?_

 _Optimus: I don't know... He just seems familiar to me..._

 _Ratchet: Well, if it's personal, maybe you outta go talk to Bumblebee about it. (Walks away)_

 _Optimus walked to Bumblebee, but that was until he ran off to Bulkhead, he dropped his Sparkling's necklace to the ground, with Prime taking notice._

 _Optimus: Bumblebee, wait! (Walks to the necklace and picks it up) You dropped your-!_

 _He didn't finish his sentence because he looked at the necklace and gasped silently, looking at the colors of the necklace, which were Red and Blue, Yellow and Black, as he looked at Bumblebee, realizing just who he is as a small tear flooded down his Faceplate, until a giant rock fell on top of Bumblebee._

 _Bulkhead: (Sees the rock falling on Bumblebee) Bumblebee, look out!_

 _Bumblebee: Huh? (Gets the rock falling on top of him) AHH!_

 _Optimus: (Widened his Optics) Bumblebee! (Runs to him)_

 _Prowl: (Walks to the commotion) What's happened now?_

 _Bulkhead: There was this accident that just happened, that rock came out of nowhere!_

 _Ratchet: (Looks over at Bumblebee) He's fine, nothing fatal._

 _Optimus: Ratchet, why is his Optics closed?_

 _Ratchet: Because he's knocked out cold, went into Stasis Lock because of that surprise he went through._

 _Prowl: You could also say he was quite startled from it._

 _Optimus: Get him to the Medbay pronto!_

 _Later, Bumblebee was placed on a Berth as Optimus sat on a chair, with Ratchet walking in the room._

 _Ratchet: (Looks at Bumblebee) You know, I did say he's fine Prime, I don't know why you're in here._

 _Optimus: Before he went unconscious, he dropped his Sparkling's necklace, I'm here to give it back to him._

 _Ratchet: And here I thought it was because you knew from someplace, by the way, did ya figure it out already?_

 _Optimus: ...I thought I did, but it was nothing, he just reminded me of someone with his colors._

 _Ratchet: That does happen a lot. (Turns around) Alright, then I should leave now, and when he wakes up, tell him to look up and move out the way next time!_

 _Ratchet left the room, as Optimus got out the Sparking's Necklace, and placed deep inside his Chest Compartment, and closed it, right on time as Bumblebee started to wake up._

 _Bumblebee: (Groaned as he blinked his Optics) What happened?_

 _Optimus: (Smiled) You took quite the hit back there, with a giant rock falling on top of you._

 _Bumblebee: A rock? (Widened his Optics) Oh the rock! (Groaned as he rubbed his back) That explains why my back is sore!_

 _Optimus: Yeah... (Turns to Bumblebee) Hey Bumblebee, do you... Know anything about your parents?_

 _Bumblebee: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?_

 _Optimus: Just, a curious question, that's all._

 _Bumblebee: Well... (Fiddles with his fingers) A long time ago, a Mech named Blackbird took me in, because my parents suddenly just dropped me off at an Orphanage for something that happened to them recently._

 _Optimus: (Closed his Optics) Yes, I heard what happened to Blackbird afterwards, I'm sorry you had to witness that._

 _Bumblebee: (Shakes his head) No worries, I got placed back in the Orphanage again, no biggie, but why are you asking me this right now?_

 _Optimus: Well... It was because you dropped your Sparkling's Necklace, don't worry, I placed it back inside your Chest Compartment, it's buried safely so it won't drop anytime soon._

 _Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Oh, well... Thanks Boss Bot!_

 _Optimus: No problem, and Bumblebee. (Placed a hand on Bumblebee's hand) Just so you know, that necklace is more important that you realize, so no matter what, you have to keep with you at all times, promise?_

 _Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) I uh... I promise Boss Bot._

 _Optimus: Good... (Pats Bumblebee on the back) Now, I think we should get going, everyone's waiting for us to get back to work now._

 _Bumblebee: (Groaned) That's just great._

 _They both started to leave the Medbay, as Optimus looked at Bumblebee closely..._

Flashback ends.

Bumblebee: (Looks at Optimus) Dad, what are we going to do?

Optimus: (Turns to Bumblebee as he blinked) Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Yeah? (Gets hugged by Optimus) What the-? Dad?

Optimus: (Hugs Bumblebee tight) I love you so much, I just needed you to know that.

Bumblebee: (Hugged his Dad back a little) Dad, I love you too, but why-!

Suddenly, Optimus pushed Bumblebee back and then went to the panel to shoot at it, causing the door to be closed shut, as everyone else outside was shut out, leaving Optimus the only one with Megatron.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics) Dad?! Dad, what are you doing?!

Ratchet: Prime?! (Walks to the shut door) Prime, what do ya think you're doing?!

Optimus: You all need to go, now! (Activates his Axe) I'll hold off Megatron! You just get yourselves back to Earth safely, now!

Rodimus: Optimus, we're not leaving you!

Optimus: Rodimus, you need to get them out, now! While you have a chance, go! (Turns around and charges towards Megatron)

Bumblebee: (Sees Optimus walking away) Dad no! (Bangs on the door) Guys, come on! We need to get him out of there!

Arcee: There's no time! We have a full minute until Trypiticon explodes!

Ironhide; (Turns Steel and bangs on the door) Hot Rod, what do ya wanna do?!

Rodimus: (Looks at the door and closed his Optics) We need to leave, now!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Bumblebee) No! My Dad's in there! We have to save him!

Cade: Yeah, we can't just leave him!

Rodimus: I know, but he left himself in there so we can have a chance to escape! (Turns to Bumblebee) I'm sorry, but we have to go, your Father would've wanted you to go!

Bumblebee: (Closed his Optics) But we can't just leave!

Bulkhead: Bumblebee, we gotta go, now!

Jazz: We got 50 Nano Clicks!

Rodimus: (Picks Bumblebee up) Come on, let's go!

Bumblebee: (Struggled in Rodimus' hold) NO! (Looks at the door) DAD!

The group left the Throne room, as Optimus walked towards Megatron, as the Tyrant has his Sword drawn out.

Megatron: (Glared at Optimus) This is the end Optimus Prime...

Optimus: (Glared at Megatron) You're right Megatron... (Extends his Axe's handle) It is the end.

The two began to fight each other, as sound started to turn off, the remaining Autobots left started to run towards the escape pods, with Bumblebee trying to struggle in Rodimus' hold before he gave up and started to run with his friends, as Rodimus let him go, and they stopped by the escape pods.

Rodimus: (Activates his Comlink) This is Rodimus Prime speaking on an open channel! (Sees everyone going inside the escape pod) If anyone can read me, we are departing from Trypiticon through an escape pod! (Gets inside) Is everyone ready?

Jazz: (Works over the escape pod controls) Just getting this thing to work!

Ratchet: We have 15 Nano Clicks now!

Cade: Hurry it up!

Ironhide: (Pressed the launch code, and then the escape pod is activated) We're good to go!

Rodimus: LANUCH IT!

Suddenly, the escape pod jettisioned itself out of the Trypiticon Prison, which was now floating above Earth's Atmosphere, as Bumblebee looked out of the window and saw the Prison going under several booms, until a big explosion was made, causing a ring to be formed around the boom, as it started to effect the escape pod's stability.

Bulkhead: (Felt the Pod shaking) Ugh! Are we dead?!

Arcee: The escape pod is having a shockwave from the explosion, it's making us move towards Earth at a faster rate!

Cade: (Holds onto Bumblebee) Should we be hanging to something?!

Rodimus: For a very rough landing! Everyone brace yourselves!

The escape pod started entering the Atmosphere, as it was being pulled down to the skies of Detroit, the Pod itself heated up, and then fell right onto a city street, with the Pod making several impacts through, crashing into several cars into it stopped, making it's impacted mark onto the spot, as everyone sat inside the pod groaned.

Rodimus: (Groaned) Is everyone okay?

Ironhide: (Gets out of his seat) We ain't dead, so we're good.

Jazz: (Gets up) We outta get out of here now.

Ratchet: (Tries opening up the door) Ugh! It's jammed shut!

Bulkhead: (Stands up) Why don't I give it try? Stand back.

Bulkhead moved to open the door, only for the hatch to open from the outside, as Brawn stood on top of the escape pod, looking at everyone inside.

Brawn: (Looks inside and laughed) Well look who it is!

Ironhide: Brawn! My brother from another mother!

Bulkhead: Good to see ya Brawn!

Brawn: Good to see you too! Now get outta there! (Extends his hand)

Rodimus: (Grabs Brawn's hand and gets out of the pod, as thousands of Autobots gathered around) Is it over? Are Cons gone?

Brawn: What do ya think? (Gets Ironhide out) After Megatron said he'd blow his army to kingdom come, they all ran off like doggies being let out of their leashes! (Gets Arcee and Ratchet out)

Arcee: (Falls onto the ground, as she looked around, with the sun raising from the horizon) It's quiet.

Ratchet: (Looks around as he got out) It's all over now.

Kup: (Walks to the two) Don't ya mention it. (Hugs the two) C'mon here!

Chromia: (Runs through the crowd) Ironhide!

Ironhide: (Turns around and sees Chromia) Chromia!

Chromia: (Turns to Ironhide and smiled) Oh you Orange steeled Autobot! (Runs and jumps onto Ironhide hugging him) You're Online!

Ironhide: (Grabbed Chromia and hugged her) You're alive too! Thank Primus! (He and her start to kiss)

Bulkhead: (Climbs himself out as Bumblebee pushed him out) Excuse me, coming through! (Falls out of the Pod, and landed on several Autobots) Oops, sorry.

Bumblebee: (Climbs out of the pod and looks out) It's over... It's all over now...

Cade: It is? (Climbs out) Oh man, about time!

Tessa: (Runs out to Cade) Cade!

Cade: (Turns to Tessa) Tess! (Hugs his sister) Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!

Glen: (Runs to the group) Hey, you guys are okay!

Maggie: Cade! (Hugs Cade)

Leo: (Blows out some air) Man, that was intense!

Elita One: (Groaned as Sentinel helped her) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Turns to Elita One and Sentinel) Mom? Sentinel?

Sentinel: Hey, you're okay!

Bumblebee: (Walks to the two and hugged them) You're okay too!

Elita One: (Hugs her son back) We are Bumblebee, we are!

Ultra Magnus: (Walks to the group) Excuse me, Rodimus Prime, where's Megatron? Should we out on alert?

Rodimus: You don't have to sir... No one has to anymore, because Megatron's been destroyed!

Hot Shot: Really?! Oh yes! Megatron's destroyed!

Jetstorm: (Reversed back into himself and high fived Jetfire) We did it!

Jetfire: (Smiled) We won!

Jazz: (Turns to the Twins and smiled) Good to see you guys are alright!

Jet Twins: (Turns to Jazz) JAZZ! (Both moved to hug him)

Everyone around cheered as they all heard Megatron's death, as Ultra Magnus smiled at everyone, until he turned to look at Optimus, but he noticed he was not around at all...

Ultra Magnus: (Turns to Rodimus Prime) Rodimus Prime, I'm sorry, but I'm left confused to where Optimus Prime is.

Soon, Rodimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Cade, and most importantly Bumblebee stopped and looked to the ground in silence, as Rodimus turned to Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) Optimus Prime sir... I'm... (Turns to Bumblebee, who sat against the escape pod and hugged his knees) I'm sorry but... He didn't make it.

Ultra Magnus: (Widened his Optics) Oh I'm... (Lowered his Helm) I'm sorry to hear that...

Sentinel: Wait a minute, we're talking about Optimus here, right? He couldn't have-!

Bumblebee: It's true... (Looks up, his tears flowing down) He gave his life to fight Megatron, so we could escape, and... (Lowers his Helm down)

With that said, the group fell silent, as Elita and Sentinel turned to Bumblebee, and then hugged him, as he felt the hug from his Mom and Uncle, he then hugged them back, as he closed his Optics, Jazz sat down and face palmed himself, while Ironhide hugged Chromia tightly to him, Bulkhead sat on top of a car, and got out an old photo of the original 5, with him, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Prowl, and most importantly, a younger Sari, as Cade, Maggie, Leo, Glen, Tessa, and Shane sat next to him, with Ultra Magnus looking down at Bumblebee in symphony, and Ratchet and Arcee turning to the horizon, looking at the sun rising into the morning sky, as she leaned her Helm onto his shoulder, then held each other's hands while everyone else that were too busy to hear cheered at their victory, while Starscream floated in the air, looking down at the Autobots.

Starscream: (Touched his chin) So Megatron is dead hmm? (Smiles devilishly) Well, that's just good to know. (Turns to Soundwave, who was unconsicious) Now, let's go, "Friend", and tell our dear Decepticons on what happened to our insane leader.

Starscream then flew out of the city and into space, with Soundwave in his hold...

* * *

Later, at Sumdac Tower, the Professor heard a doorbell, and ran right down to see Cade standing along with Maggie, Tessa and Shane.

Prof. Sumdac: (Looks at the four) Ah, you must be Sari's friend! (Looks around) Where is she? Is she alright?

Cade: (Looks at the Professor) Doc, I um... (Turns to Maggie)

Maggie: (Nodded) It's okay.

Cade: (Nodded) Right... (Turns to the Professor) I'm sorry... Your daughter, Sari... (Blew a shaky breath) Your daughter was a hero... And she saved so many lives, including Earth's and Cybertron's, and she uh...

Prof. Sumdac: (Widened his eyes in sadness as he realized it) Oh no... (Falls on his knees) No... Sari! (Starts sobbing) Oh no, Sari! My daughter!

He fell on his knees, crying in a mess, as the four looked at him in sorrow, as they placed their hands on his back, while Bumblebee stood in a distance, looking at the inside as he witnessed Professor Sumdac crying in his office, while Captain Fanzone walked to the Minibot.

Fanzone: (Scratched his bald head) So uh... How close were we this time?

Bumblebee: (Stares at the office) Very close to where all nearly died.

Fanzone: Oh... Well... Okay then... (Monique is seen walking to the Captain along with Sargeant Epps) Detective Rodriguez, do me a favor and take up the calls from the mayor and the press for me. (Turns around and leaves) I'm going home to my wife, hug her, and book us a nice fancy place in Florida, Hawaii, Dubai, anywhere from here so I can take a break.

Monique: (Sees Fanzone leaving) Sure thing Captain.

Epps: (Turns to Monique) Did he just tell you to do his work for you?

Monique: I guess that makes me Captain now. (Turns to Epps) And speaking of Captains, where's yours at?

Epps: He's somewhere in the city helping out with repairs, and I'm off duty right now, so...

Monique: At this rate, I can saw we're all off duty.

Epps: You could say that. (Looks at Monique) So, since we're both off duty, do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?

Monique: (Nods) After what we went through, I don't see why not.

They both left, as Bumblebee was left alone, looking at the office, while Ultra Magnus approached him from behind.

Ultra Magnus: (Walks to Bumblebee) Autobot Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Turns around and salutes) Oh, Ultra Magnus sir!

Ultra Magnus: At ease. (Turns to Bumblebee) Just to be curious, what did you know about your family?

Bumblebee: (Turns around) Enough to know that my Dad just died.

Ultra Magnus: And who was your Father in particular?

Bumblebee: (Turns to Ultra Magnus) You know that answer...

Ultra Magnus: (Closed his Optics) Right... I'm sorry...

Bumblebee: (Sits down) What do you want sir?

Ultra Magnus: (Walks next to him and sits down) You know, your Father... My Son... He was a great Bot, he had potential, plenty of it, and he was a much better Autobot than I ever was, and I ever since I expelled him from the Autobot Academy, I have deeply regretted to this day that he wasn't Programmed to be a Hero, because in the end, he truly was one...

Bumblebee: (Hugged his knees closer) Thank you... Um... Is there anything else?

Ultra Magnus: (Looks at Bumblebee) I'm afraid to inform you that your Mother is currently in the Cybertron Infirmary, because of her condition from being a Techno Organic for a long time, and your Uncle was demoted from his Elite Guard status, due to his confession to being the one with the idea to going into Archa 7.

Bumblebee: Anything else that I should know about?

Ultra Magnus: ...Your Father, he always wanted to be placed in the position in the Elite Guard, but perhaps it was never meant for him in the first place... Perhaps that position was meant for you.

Bumblebee: (Widened his Optics and turned to Ultra Magnus) You're, you're offering me to join the Elite Guard?

Ultra Magnus: You're Uncle's position was like I said, demoted, and even though you would get it, you wouldn't be a Prime of course, but you can still make a difference in that position, perhaps make your Father proud, just as he did for me so many times...

Bumblebee: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) And my friends?

Ultra Magnus: You can still be with them of course, since Earth is vulnerable to Decepticon attack, now Megatron is gone, but the question is, are you up for taking that position Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: (Looks at Ultra Magnus) ...Are you sure I would make Dad proud of me?

Ultra Magnus: (Nodded) He would be as proud as I am...

Bumblebee then moved to hug his Grandfather, who was taken by surprise, until he began to hug his Grandson back, and then later at Knock Out's Club, Rodimus was in the bar, looking over the TV as it displayed the damage from the attacks on Detroit.

Knock Out: (Looks at Rodimus) You look like you had a long day

Rodimus: Heh, tell me about it.

Knock Out: (Pours out a drink) Here. (Slides the glass to Rodimus) The Ghennixian brew, most expensive drink here and at Maccadam's on the house.

Rodimus: (Takes the drink) Thanks Knock Out.

Knock Out: Don't think it will be all the time. (Turns around and goes outside to take the trash out, until Steve popped out) AHH!

Steve: AHH! (Looks around) Am I dead?!

Knock Out: No, but are you with Megatron?!

Steve: Well, no! Not when Megatron's trying to blow us up!

Knock Out: (Sighs) Well you can relax, Megatron's Offline, and Trypiticon's destroyed, so you can take it easy.

Steve: Oh, okay. (Sighs in relief)

Knock Out: You got a please to go to?

Steve: Not really, why?

Knock Out: (Looks around) Why don't you work for me? It's simple, just hand out drinks, be the bartender, that's all.

Steve: Oh... (Stands up) Well I think I can do that!

Knock Out: Great, what's your name?

Steve: Well my name is 3714ST-! (Noticed Knock Out raising a brow) Oh you know what, just call me Steve, I think that's just simple.

Knock Out: Good to know, now let's go to the back of the Club...

As Knockout took Steve somewhere quiet, Kup walked inside and noticed Rodimus sitting down on the bar as he sat down on a stool.

Kup: (Sits next to Rodimus) Heh, I didn't take you for a drinking type of Bot Hot Rod!

Rodimus: I don't usually drink that much, but with the day I had-!

Kup: Hey, I ain't judging. (Gets a drink) With the day we had, me getting captured, seeing one of our friends shot, and me loosing a student, you could say everybody in this town has had a day.

Rodimus: (Turns to Kup) What are you doing here Old man?

Kup: What did I-? (Pauses) Uh, know what, don't care for the moment, I'm here to talk to you about your leadership skills.

Rodimus: Oh, you mean the part where I surrendered myself to Megatron and nearly had two Autobots beheaded, yeah, I could say I had done a really botched job at being a leader.

Kup: Actually, I was gonna say that you did pretty good with leading that Ultra Magnus wants ya to lead the Earth Bound Autobots here.

Rodimus: (Widened his Optics) What? But I-

Kup: Yeah yeah, I get it, but seriously, who else in your position didn't do what you did? Look, I talked to Ratchet and Arcee, and they said you were practically a pretty good leader, Primus, everyone in the group while I was captured even paid attention to what you said!

Rodimus: I don't know Kup... Two good people died because of me.

Kup: No, that wasn't your fault, it ain't nobody's fault. (Turns to Rodimus) Look, when you asked me for something about you being more than just backup, this could be it for ya, you could at least be the Bot that could at least make a difference. (Leans back) Now what do ya think?

Rodimus: (Looks at Kup) Alright... I'll do it.

Kup: (Raises his cup) Cheers then.

Rodimus: (Raises his cup) Cheers to you Kupcakes.

Kup: Oh Primus, you had to say it.

Rodimus: Hey, you're holding a cup after all.

Kup: Ahh, you Glitchhead.

They both drank their drinks, as later, Bumblebee was at the Yeager residence, talking to Cade and Tessa.

Cade: (Looks at Bumblebee) So you're going back to Cybertron again?

Bumblebee: I have to, I'm a part of the Elite Guard now, so I have to go up there, but don't worry, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Ironhide, and maybe Rodimus will still be here, along with Jazz and Arcee!

Tessa: But will you come back though?

Bumblebee: (Smiles a little) Yeah, you bet that I'll be back, but for now, you just go home, and be talking to your Dad, just like Minerva is talking to her Dad, and all the people on Earth and Cybertron that have their Dads.

Cade: (Folded his arms) Are you going to be okay though?

Bumblebee: (Nodded as he smiled sadly) Yeah, I'll... I'll pull through it.

Ultra Magnus: (Comlink) Bumblebee, it's time.

Bumblebee: (Activates his Comlink) On my way! (Turns to Cade and Tessa) You guys take care of yourselves, and tell Glen, Maggie, and Leo that I'll be gone for a while. (Turns around)

Cade: Bumblebee. (Gets Bumblebee's attention and formed a fist to lightly pound on his chest a couple of times) You take care.

Bumblebee: (Smiled as he formed a fist and pounded lightly on his Chestplate) You take care Cade.

With that said, Bumblebee turned around, Transformed into his Alt Mode, and drove away into the night, as the song, Hurt from Nine Inch Nails is played, Rodimus is seen in Knock Out's Club, along with Jazz, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Ironhide stood in the door.

Rodimus: (Looks at Jazz) So this new Bot that will be joining us, what's he like?

Jazz: You could say that he's, kind of a Springer.

Rodimus: Good to hear. (Turns to Ironhide) Ironhide.

Ironhide: (Clears his throat) Gotta go baby, talk to ya soon. (Ends the call and turns to Rodimus) Right, we're all set to go now.

Rodimus: Great, then we're all good.

Bulkhead: Lead the way Boss Bot.

Rodimus: (Smiled lightly as he turned to the door) Autobots... Roll Out! (Transforms into his Alt Mode)

Ratchet: (Transforms into his Alt Mode) I actually like the sound of that.

The Autobots then rolled out of the Club, as Optimus Prime is seen floating in space, damaged, but barely Online, as he drifted in space unconscious next destroyed debris, until a mysterious light enveloped around him, as he floated in the air towards the anonymous ship, while Bumblebee had driven to his destination, a small tear came out of one of his Headlights, as he Transformed into his Alt Mode and walked inside of Omega Supreme, with Ultra Magnus' hand placed around his back, as they moved to leave Earth, and then we turn to Cade, who gotten out of a shower and moved put on his shorts, to look himself in the mirror, and moved to a side mirror to get out his toothpaste and close the side mirror, only for strange, Alien symbols to pop out of nowhere, on his Mirror, his Bathroom, and even on his own skin.

Cade: (Widened his eyes as he looked at his hands) What?! (Looks around) What's happening?! (Feels an extreme headache) Ugh! My head!

 _Flashback, on the Trypiticon._

 _Cade was back inside the Trypiticon, as he looked around and saw himself looking around the room, until he turned around, and saw what looked like to be himself, and the four Autobots as they stood in front of the Allspark._

 _Flashback Cade: (Stands in front of the Allspark)_ _Guys, something's up with the Allspark! (Voice is echoed)_

 _Ratchet: (Turns to Cade) What do ya mean? (Voice is echoed)_

 _Flashback Cade: (Tries to pick up the Allspark) I'm saying is-! (Allspark flashed into his eyes) AHH!_

 _His scream was echoed infinitely, as symbols of Cybertronian construct started to implanted into Cade's eyes, as Cade continued to scream, Sari is then seen in the background._

 _Sari: (Smiled at Cade) **You have that power too!** (Voice is echoed)_

Flashback ends.

Tessa: (Shakes Cade) CADE!

Cade: (Stopped screaming as he looked around, and looked at Tessa) Tess?

Tessa: Jeez, what's wrong with you? You were screaming!

Cade: I was?

Tessa: Yes! Why were you screaming?!

Cade: (Looked at Tessa) ...I got bit by a spider.

Tessa: (Dropped her worried brow into a WTF brow) Seriously?

Cade: Uh, yeah, I got bitten by a spider, I don't know what to-! (Gets smacked by a pillow) OW!

Tessa: (Smacks Cade with his pillow) You stupid geezeball, you made me think it was a Decepticon blasting us!, only to tell me you bitten by a stupid SPIDER?! REALLY?!

Cade: OW! Ok, stop hitting me with my pillow!

Tessa: (Drops the pillow) Next time, scream like a girl when you have a Decepticreep, or a freaking robber is the house! (Turns around) GOD! (Turns to Cade) What's next? You seeing stuff and going nuts? Yeah, what a story to tell! (Turns around and leaves the room)

Cade: (Chuckled nervously as he looked at his hands) Hehe, yeah, what a story to tell...

Cade looked at his hands, as at last, but not least, we turn to Sari, who was lying on a table, wearing a black Dress as she laid dead on a table, up until her eyes were flung open.

Sari: (Gasped in the air as she opened her eyes, and fallen down to the floor, gasping for air) What... What...?

?: (His Purple hands guided Sari) Easy young one... Your mind is broken, your memories, lost in the ashes of Trypiticon.

Sari: (Panted as she looked at the floor) Who... Who am I?

?: That you will soon find out, I promise you.

Sari: (Panted as she looked up at the mysterious figure) Who... Who are you?

?: (Leans his face towards Sari, his Optics Red, and his Helm was shaped to be in a nightmarish look) I am your Father, but if you wish, you may call me... (Smiles evilly) **The Fallen.**

* * *

 **Hey, did you guys really think I'd kill off two favorite TFA chracters that easily? C'mon, I killed Wasp off, but I'm not stupid to kill these two off!**

 **Also, I am so sorry for being late, I meant to put this on Christmas Day, but then as I had started writing, I got into several mind blocks, and realized I had wrote longer than I realized.**

 **Anywho, I hope you had enjoyed this bit, despite how long it is, and I have really enjoyed writing the 4th season of Transformers Animated, because now I'll be enjoying writing out Season 5!**

 **Now, I know who else I want to be in the next Season, but please give me reviews on who you wish to see on the next season, and also how you thought of the last three Episodes that I have did!**

 **So, now that I can stop talking, let me finish with me saying that Blackbird belongs to FRENZY, and I hope you all enjoyed my late Christmas Present, and have a Happy New Years!**

 **Please stay tuned on my Profile Page for more details on Season 5 of Transformers Animated!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
